mama Lena
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Ok, eu tinha essa ideia de ver Lena como uma mãe, temos muitas cenas Supercorp em sua "sisterhood" o que eu adoro assistir no show e definitivamente tive muita facilidade em escrever. Sou bastante fã do casal... mas aqui elas permanecem num círculo de amizade, garanto q ainda bem dentro dos padrões. Muito Sanvers, e definitivamente pequenos fofos e momentos engraçados e dramático..
1. Chapter 1

Ok, uma pequena entrada... isso se passa alguns meses apos Reign ser vencida.  
Atualmente, ela está "morta" e Ruby vive com Alex... vocês verão mais dessa história adiante, primeiro quero lançar os acontecimentos principais, que é Kara encontrando nosso pequeno que irá mudar a vida de Lena de cabeça para baixo... e de um jeito bom, já que ela não está apenas de volta a cidade, mas também na vida de nossa Supergirl e sabe seu segredo.  
Também quero avançar nisso no decorrer da história, porque ainda vai muito tempo para a série voltar e eu precisava descomprimir isso depois de tantas fanarts perfeitas e fanfics caprichadas... aqui está a minha de Supergirl depois de algum tempo parada... :D  
Espero que gostem.

* * *

Prefácio...

 _POR NO MÍNIMO DEZ ANOS, Lena Luthor não tinha aquela lembrança. Infelizmente, ela se levantou em um salto no instante em que os olhos dele se tornaram vermelhos de fúria, o corpo imóvel de Lois Lane a seus pés e seu irmão diante dele como se o desafiasse. Superman poderia tê-la matado no lugar de Lex... porque ela não iria permitir._ _Mas alguma coisa pareceu se acender nele quando a viu parar diante de seu irmão, disposta a se sacrificar em seu lugar, e também alguma coisa clicou em Lex ao vê-la se por diante dele... morrer por ele._ _Só que em seu pesadelo, o Superman não parava. Imaginando que sua amada estava morta, ele usava sua visão de calor contra ela e seu irmão... e então... ela não via mais nada._ _Despertando assustada, Lena puxou o relógio sob a cômoda e bufou.  
_ _Ainda eram 5:19 AM.  
_ _Ótimo timing.  
_ _Bem... talvez ela pudesse usar uma xícara de café._

* * *

-Sabemos o que vamos encontrar? - A voz de Kara era insegura, e ao mesmo tempo firme. Alex balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, eram nesses momentos que ela gostaria de ser um alien, apenas para poder respirar um ar de uma atmosfera que não iria matá-la em segundos, mas poderia ao menos estar com sua irmã.

-Infelizmente não... eles disseram que a radiação fora completamente sanada... só que o radar aponta para o centro da cidade... eu sinto muito por não estar aí com você agora... só...

-Alex... Alex, está tudo bem.

-Não está... você está voltando para lá Kara... e eu sequer posso estar com você.

-Está tudo bem. - Ela repetiu e Alex suspirou pesadamente levando a mão entre os olhos, a seu lado direito Winn sabiamente nada disse. - Além do mais... eu não estou sozinha.

Alex assistiu ciente de que era melhor assim.  
Pelo menos J'onn lhe fazia companhia e lhe oferecia auxílio.  
Ela franziu o cenho para o bip no radar.

-Isso é estranho... - Winn começou. - Está indicando que...

Ele digitava no teclado em busca de alguma coisa, infelizmente a leitura que tinham era do satélite que J'onn e Kara lançaram dez minutos atrás.  
O _bip_ ficou mais alto.

-O que dia-

E então o comunicador foi cortado.

-Supergirl... Supergirl?! J'onn? - Alex bateu no botão do teclado repetidas - KARA...! J'ONN! KARA!

Estática.

-Winn! - Alex gritou, ele ainda digitava furiosamente até que parou para olhar. - Winn, o que é isso...?!

-Isso é... impossível... é... - ele finalmente a fitou. - É... está vendo isso, são Kara e J'onn... veja a assinatura de calor... é... é identico a da Supergirl.

-O que isso significa? - Oh não. Que não seja Reign de novo. Lidar com o fato de que uma de suas melhores amigas era Reign foi muito dolorido. Perder Sam foi um grande baque para todos, e ainda Lena que se sentiu traída ao descobrir que Kara era Supergirl.

Alex se sentiu levada para as lembranças daquele dia como flashes em sua cabeça.  
A preocupação por Kara e J'onn...

 _"Eu não vou contar seu segredo... mas também não posso fazer mais parte disso. Não posso ficar mais... eu estou cansada. Tão... cansada. " Ela nunca a viu tão magoada._

 _"Lena..." Mas a expressão de Kara, a dor em seus olhos refletidos no da Luthor. Isso não era... não era assim que..._

 _"Você não confiou em mim" Lena disse. "Mas está tudo bem... eu realmente entendo"_

 _"Lena, eu..."_

 _"Por favor, Kara. Não agora" ela gesticulou para a porta "Você já... disse o que tinha para dizer, eu ouvi, mas realmente tenho que resolver essa bagunça... preciso falar com James na CatCo, tenho muito trabalho. Podemos nos falar mais tarde" ela tentou insistir, mas Lena acrescentou "mais tarde"_

 _"Lena, escuta..." Alex tentou intervir, ajudar sua irmã, mas Lena estava inalcançável. Perder Sam destruiu seus corações, rasgou todos eles... Ruby estava triste, quebrada... a Luthor prometera que iria ajudar sua mãe, mas não conseguiu fazer isso. Alex a viu confessar que não a culpava, Lena então admitiu que talvez poderia ter evitado isso se... Então Ruby a interrompeu apenas a abraçando e chorando sua perda. Lena devolveu o carinho, e nada disse.  
_

 _Até agora... onde finalmente ela enfrentava Supergirl... e não Kara Danvers. Porque seu olhar, deixava claro que não a conhecia.  
Aquela que lhe disse que iria protegê-la, não confiou nela com seu segredo... e para Lena... Alex viu que ela se sentia traída. _

_"Não, Alex. Eu... agradeço por tudo o que fizeram por mim... sempre, mas... eu não quero fazer isso agora. Apenas me dê um momento. Por favor " Ela lhe deu o pátrio poder de Ruby, garantindo que a filha de Sam tinha um apartamento e fundos para a faculdade quando estivesse em idade, Lena também conseguiu que ela fosse responsável de todos os bens de Samantha que Ruby herdaria quando mais velha já que a garota perguntou se poderia passar um tempo com ela. Lena disse que se estivesse tudo bem para Alex... ela se sentiu honrada, e Lena prometeu que se precisasse dela, estaria por perto... mas a Luthor se afastou delas... de Kara._

Quando Kara tentou falar com ela na L-Corp e na CatCo descobriu que Cat Grant estava de volta ao seu posto, sua irmã ficou tão surpresa que quase literalmente deixou seu disfarce para a loira jornalista que parecia divertida e curiosa por seu retorno. Cat dirigia seu jornal, a L-Corp também não era manuseada pela Luthor e sim por sua antiga secretária Jess e os outros membros do conselho.  
Lena... simplesmente sumiu do mapa.  
Eles levaram algum tempo para equilibrar tudo... para Alex equilibrar sua vida com Ruby que sabia que Kara era Supergirl...  
... e também tinha Maggie...

 _-Alex... Alex está me ouvindo?!_

-Kara... Graças a Deus... o que está acontecendo?!

 _-Tivemos uma pequena explosão e eu acabei acertando o J'onn... nós... caímos._ \- ela parecia envergonhada. - _Estamos bem agora. Mas... Eu... acho melhor explicar quando voltarmos._

-Kara...

 _-Digamos que encontramos a fonte... da confusão no radar de Winn... uh... peça para ele abrir a passagem. J'onn...? Pronto?_

 _-Sim. Você?_ \- A voz de J'onn era distante, e Alex teve a impressão de ouvir alguma coisa que parecia fogo e uma outra voz chorosa... infantil?!

Então a calmante de sua irmã... dita muito suavemente.  
Ela não teve tempo de perguntar.  
Winn estava passando instruções que Alex perdeu. Kara respondeu:

 _-Sim, estamos prontos_. - Respondeu Kara depois do que parecia ser uma longa pausa. - _Abra o portal._

Winn arranjou tudo e quando Alex finalmente viu o portal da outra dimensão se abrir, ganhando cor e vida, J'onn foi o primeiro a passar seguido por Kara que vinha ainda em seu traje, ela não usava a capa nas costas e Alex sentiu o sulco em suas sobrancelhas ao perceber que ela não estava sozinha. O uniforme clássico, o collant e a saia, a meia calça e as botas ela lhe dirigiu uma expressão bastante preocupada e Alex notou o pacote em seus braços e enrolado por sua capa...  
... um menino em seus braços... Sim. Uma criança que pelo que Alex analisou devia estar com uns três ou quatro anos. Cabelo escuro, ele não parecia usar nenhuma roupa, a capa de Kara cobria seu corpo trêmulo e ele se segurava nela como um bebê coala.  
O rosto escondido na curvatura de seu pescoço.

-Tudo bem... chegamos. - Anunciou sua irmã suavemente, Alex viu quando ela traçava círculos suaves em suas costas como que para tranquilizá-lo, e não o forçou a se afastar ou se afastou dele, apenas o ajeitou em seu quadril apontando para ele a seu redor, que observou o espaço e os presentes... Seus olhos encontraram os Kara como e Alex percebeu que ele cruzou o portal com os próprios fechados. - Ei... - Sua irmã o saudou.

-Ei... Kara... quem é... esse? - Perguntou Winn.

Ela balançou a cabeça, ele claramente não havia dito uma palavra.  
Então se virou para J'onn.

-Acho melhor... vocês irem para a enfermaria, verificar se há alguns ferimentos físicos com o menino, o agente Schott venha comigo... - Alex continuou a fitá-lo. - Vamos chamar Kal-El e passar um relatório para ele.

Alex balançou a cabeça de novo e decidiu seguir o que lhe foi ordenado.  
Por ora.

* * *

ELE ESTAVA TÃO ASSUSTADO, e Kara não queria soltá-lo.  
Seu pequeno corpo tremia abraçado a ela, e quando chegaram a enfermaria, foi uma batalha para que ele aceitasse se sentar na maca enquanto Alex o examinava. Primeiro ela fez exames básicos como checagem de pulso, ela procurou por ferimentos tocando seu braço, peito, verificou sua respiração e pupila... pediu para que ele seguisse a luz da lanterna e por fim...

-Agulha. - Kara soprou a palavra e todos os vinte minutos em que levaram verificando-o e ganhando sua confiança, tinham ido para o ralo e ele havia subido na maca e se jogado nos braços de Kara em um salto, longe de Alex. Se ela não tivesse super-velocidade e super-força, provavelmente não teria conseguido segurá-lo sem sofrer nenhum movimento pelo impulso brusco da criança. - Isso é _realmente_ necessário?!

Alex lhe deu o olhar.

-Escuta pequeno... olhe para mim. - Alex pediu e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade em oito segundos, ele finalmente virou o rosto para olhá-la de soslaio. - Eu prometo para você que farei muito rápido... tenho que ver se você está bem. Se não está machucado ou doente... para isso, preciso fazer uma coleta do seu sangue... mas é bem pouco mesmo...

Kara ouviu um suspiro quase como um bufar.  
Ele ainda não falava nada. E a angustia de não saber seu nome, de onde ele veio, quem eram seus pais e principalmente como ele fora parar nas ruínas de seu planeta... era a pior parte. Mas ele era uma criança perdida, cabelos negros e olhos em um tom de azul ou verde, ela não tinha certeza... temia que abandonado a própria sorte... Pelo menos ele compreendia o idioma deles, porque quando a explosão aconteceu e Kara o viu em meio a tantos escombros, imóvel enquanto uma larga coluna caía para esmagá-lo ela o gritou para que se abaixasse e só conseguiu se jogar sob ele protegendo-o enquanto toneladas de concreto quase a obliteraram junto... Então J'onn segurou os dois e os teleportou para cima. Ela não tinha poder em seu planeta natal... Por isso perdeu o equilíbrio ao atravessar em meio ao vôo e caiu sobre o marciano.  
Alex sorriu quando o pequeno lhe estendeu o braço para ser examinado, a outra mão ainda firmando na clavícula de Kara.

-Tudo bem...? - Alex perguntou e Kara o viu virar o rosto para longe do exame olhando para ela e piscar com força quando a agulha entrou em sua veia. Algo estava claro, ele não era kriptoniano, ou então ela teria se dobrado... pelo menos ele não era _completamente_ Kriptoniano... Sam também passou pelos mesmos testes... Então Alex imediatamente estava cobrindo o local com um algodão e prendendo uma fita. - Pronto. Você é um menino muito forte, sabe...? - Ela sorriu suavemente.

Alex tocou sua bochecha e Kara o viu estreitar os olhos para ela.  
Por um segundo - apenas porque ela ainda tinha super-velocidade - o pequeno sorriu levemente para sua irmã.  
Muito levemente apenas levantando o canto da boca e abaixando o olhar timidamente.

-Pronto? - Kara perguntou.

-Sim... isso é tudo, terei todos os testes até o fim do dia...

-Ok... - Kara franziu o cenho. - Eu acho que vou levá-lo para comer alguma coisa então.

Alex arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu não sei... - Alex começou. - Talvez possamos arrumar alguma coisa da cafeteria...? - Ela sugeriu claramente incerta.

-Podemos usar aquela lista geral de comidas para aliens... você sabe. - Kara disse. - Conheço alguns dos menus de alergia de cor... mas ele precisa mesmo comer.

O menino olhava de uma para a outra com atenção.  
Alex o fitou com um sorriso.

-Você realmente deve estar com fome, não é...? - Pela primeira vez, ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, embora tímido e sua irmã a olhou. Kara estava feliz que ainda assim ele compreendesse o que diziam, mas triste porque não respondia... ainda. - Ok... mas antes temos que lhe arrumar algumas roupas.

Kara se lembrou que ele ainda estava ligeiramente enrolado na capa da Supergirl.

* * *

Alex estava encarando Winn furiosamente, pela sua escolha de guarda-roupa de um jeito melhor do que Kara faria.  
Os braços cruzados diante do corpo, a cabeça angulada e o olhar apertado.

-Isso é o que temos. - Ele se defendeu jogando as mãos para cima e sua irmã suspirou. Kara então olhou para o pequeno, ele usava um par de calças negras um pouco grandes e largas para ele, botas cinzentas, uma camisa de frio fina e uma camiseta azul com o S no peito, além da jaqueta que Alex ainda segurava assim como o gorro também cinzento.

-Você... é um _idiota_. - Alex disse suave e perigosamente. Winn jogou os braços para o alto de novo. - É sério...?

-Ele é uma criança, Alex... pare de se preocupar tanto... é só uma roupa...

-Ele é uma criança que foi trago pela Supergirl de outro planeta caso esteja esquecendo. - Ela sussurrou embora Kara duvidasse que o pequeno não estivesse ouvindo-a. Mas ele ainda permanecia em silêncio e olhando de um para o outro como se o debate fosse mais interessante do que deixava aparentar e então para suas roupas como se as estranhasse em seu próprio corpo. - Isso aqui é abusar da sorte!

-Vamos apenas na lanchonete, ok? - Kara suspirou e ele estendeu seus pequenos braços para ela. Kara se virou para Alex usando a mão livre para apanhar o gorro e a jaqueta. Ela o colocou nas escadas, vestiu o gorro em sua cabeça e o ajudou com a jaqueta. Agora também usando uma blusa listrada branca e preto, jeans e sandálias os óculos no rosto ela sorriu para o pequeno trazendo-o de volta ao seus braços. - Voltaremos logo...

-É... definitivamente. - Alex a fitou e ela sorriu. Havia também prendido seu cabelo para trás, podia sentir os cachos em suas costas. Winn usava um de seus clássicos ternos sem o blazer, a gravata cinzenta e camisa azul-marinho, Alex sua roupa de agente, o cabelo ruivo levemente enrolado ela suspirou e se abaixou diante do menino. - Vê se cuida dessa criatura, baixinho. - Alex disse olhando para ele e novamente, Kara teve a impressão de ver aquele suave sorriso, só que dessa vez ele durou dois segundos pelo menos. Sua irmã levantou a mão e tocou sua cabeça, agora ele não recuou.

Kara admitia: Ele era muito fofo...

-Ok, vocês estão adoráveis juntos - Disse Winn - agora... saiam daqui.

-Sem voar! - Alex gritou para ela que reflexivamente ia em direção a janela.

Kara franziu o cenho e tomou o rumo do elevador.  
Ela sentiu seu celular vibrando em seu bolso, era James com a atualização diária e suspirou ao ver o nome de contato logo abaixo de seu amigo: _Lena_. Faziam dois meses e que não a via nem falava com sua melhor amiga, e sinceramente só gostaria de poder achá-la e mesmo que tivesse que invadir seu espaço pessoal explicar até fazer ela acreditar que sentia muito, mas que não podia lhe revelar sua identidade antes... embora quase fizera isso quando ela fora envenenada e precisou voar com ela para o DEO. Kara se lembrou da expressão de Cat quando entrou no escritório da mesma dois meses atrás.

 _"Lena...? Precisamos conversar... Srta. Grant?" A loira levantou o rosto do computador que tinha sua atenção. Ela sorriu daquele jeito suave arqueando a sobrancelha desafiadora para Kara e tirou os óculos do rosto angulando a cabeça. "Desculpe o que... a Sra. Está fazendo aqui?"_

 _"Oh, também é bom revê-la... Supergirl" Disse a mulher apoiando a armação dos óculos no queixo e observando-a analítica. Kara odiava isso, ela sentia-se visada pela visão de raio-x inexistente da jornalista, infelizmente acabava se transformando numa colegial diante da moça. "Você claramente esperava outra pessoa..."_

 _"Uh... sim. A Srta. Luthor e eu deixamos uma... conversa pendente"_

 _"Você parece preocupada" Disse Cat "Da última vez que nos vimos, estava tentando salvá-la da nave Daxamita de Rhea..." Kara assentiu "Pelo que vejo a Srta. Luthor também não é do tipo que consegue ficar longe de problemas... não é?"_

 _"O que? Não...!" Kara se viu defendendo-a imediatamente. "Ela não é como o irmão."_

 _"Verdade?"_

 _"Sim, ela fez muito por essa cidade... eu só... tivemos um desentendimento... perdemos um amigo querido, e eu pensei que poderíamos conversar" Kara disse honestamente, Cat sempre lhe dava bons conselhos e ela girou a cabeça observando através da janela até que sua visão alcançasse o prédio da L-Corp, mas Jess ocupava a cadeira de Lena, imersa no trabalho igual sua amiga. Ela suspirou._

 _"Lamento por seu amigo..." Disse Cat e Kara assentiu "Sam era uma pessoa importante para Lena também... talvez você devesse lhe dar um tempo"_

 _Kara a olhou surpresa, e ela deu de ombros suavemente._  
 _A morte de Sam foi relatada aos jornais como uma das baixas da "batalha final" e Kara concordou não surpresa pela percepção de Cat._  
 _Ela suspirou e confirmou com a cabeça cansada._

 _"É... talvez"_

Sentindo o pequeno se mover em seu braço para que Kara o descesse para o chão, ela aproveitou para se abaixar e falar com ele.

-Ok... Aqui... você segura a minha mão para a gente não se perder, ok? E só solta quando eu disser... tá? - Ele balançou a cabeça em um assentir e ela não resistiu em levar a mão em sua própria testa e seus cabelos para trás, eles estavam muito longos, cobriam as orelhas e quase nos ombros quase como se há anos ele não cortasse. O pequeno era o _Mogli_ de olhos verdes.

Não foi difícil para Kara pedir algo para comerem.  
Ela se decidiu - e provavelmente Alex iria ralhar com ela por isso - que eles poderiam ter hambúrguer e milk-shake.  
Até porque com a própria viagem, não teve tempo de cobrir as calorias gastas diariamente.  
Também com uma porção de batatas, o viu finalmente demonstrar um verdadeiro sorriso de satisfação ao prová-las pela primeira vez.

-Ei... devagar. - Kara riu apanhando sua pequena mão e ele a fitou confuso. - Coma devagar... está bem?

Foi o mesmo com o milk-shake e o hambúrguer.  
De alguma forma, ela percebeu que ele tinha que consumir tanta caloria quanto ela diariamente, e tinha acabado de pagar a conta... quando aquilo aconteceu.

* * *

TINHA TANTO TEMPO que Lena não usava all star... que ela até esqueceu da sensação de um par de tênis ou sapatos baixos no geral, que era quase... reconfortante. Quase. Exceto que ser baixinha não era exatamente uma boa sensação. Embora sua escolha para vestimenta fosse confortável, a ideia de não ser percebida... era o melhor. Ela podia simplesmente se sentar no canto superior da lanchonete, tomar alguma coisa e relaxar. Finalmente fechou seu livro respirando aliviada. Não andava pela cidade há anos, e um par de jeans, camisa folgada e jaqueta de aviador além do cabelo preso em um coque mal-feito sem esquecer os óculos escuros para ocultá-la da multidão... estavam mais que ótimos.  
... não que estivesse muito bem com sua própria habilidade de camuflagem, mas fazer isso em plena luz do dia, sem a necessidade de seguranças, correria... era definitivamente alguma coisa. A cidade ficou mais "desleixada" com a proteção de Supergirl. Lena angulou a cabeça observando a rua e as pessoas...  
Há dois meses, não falava com Kara ou Alex... diretamente. Ela ainda ligava para verificá-la, Ruby ganhou um celular, mas vez ou outra falou com Alex ocasionalmente, ambas trocando palavras como que no piloto automático... Alex tinha a guarda de Ruby a filha de Sam, e honestamente Lena só queria poder rever as amigas outra vez... talvez equilibrar algo que pensou ter perdido... por sua própria culpa e risco depois da "revelação" de Kara, ela simplesmente correu...

Há dois meses, para proteger Ruby e o planeta, Sam se sacrificou para parar seu lado obscuro: Reign, e Lena decidiu se afastar de National City porque não queria a possibilidade de machucar Kara vulgo Supergirl. Se sentia bem idiota por não aceitar isso... como se seu cérebro negasse a possibilidade veementemente. Embora ela tivesse trabalhado bem com a Supergirl em várias ocasiões, era Kara Danvers quem decidiu mentir.  
Certo... talvez não tivesse resolvido as coisas por assim dizer tanto quanto pensou que tinha. Suspirou.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Lena já de pé quando ela a avistou no balcão. A mulher em pessoa... usando roupas casuais, Kara estava distraída com o pagamento de seu pedido e ela própria há poucos metros de distância, então Lena abaixou o olhar para a pequena figura que segurava a mão de sua melhor amiga.  
E seus olhos se prenderam nos dele que observava tudo com calma e tranquilidade. Tão... familiares. Só que um rapaz apressado estava se virando muito rápido, e segurando pelo menos três copos de café. Lena não soube porque... ela agiu por extinto, reflexo... quer dizer, ele estava com Kara Danvers.  
A Supergirl. E ela apenas gritou quando sentiu o líquido quente em seu braço, ombro e se adiantou para a criança assim que notou que ele havia respingado também em seu ombro e cabelo. Puxando seus óculos e a jaqueta para fora, ela fez o melhor para tentar secá-lo.

-Oh, Meu Deus...! Você está bem?! - usando sua jaqueta enquanto o pequeno continuava a encará-la curioso. Os cabelos negros e olhos claros acompanhando cada parte de seus movimentos, e Kara reagindo imediatamente percebendo a confusão só agora, Lena se assustou mais ainda ao ouvir seu nome dito pela loira em tom surpreso, confuso e assustado, a própria ajudando o garoto a verificar se ele estava bem, o rapaz pedindo desculpas por derramar café nelas, e a própria Lena parando quando sentiu a pequena mão infantil da criança em seu braço, só agora notando o quanto estava vermelho ao contrário dele que parecia bem... Sua própria pele pálida não ajudando muito como sempre. O apanhou em seus braços indo em direção pia, Kara em seu encalço, ela ainda usou sua jaqueta para limpar os resíduos e a própria mão em seu rosto e braço contra a queimadura. Provavelmente ser dona dali devia dar algum tipo de liberdade para fazê-lo, porque eles a reconheceram imediatamente, só que Lena sequer se virou para a criança... - Está ferido...?

Ele balançou a cabeça e apertou o olhar tocando sua mão e puxando-a para a pia.  
Lena sentiu o alivio imediato na queimadura, o pequeno tinha as sobrancelhas cerradas em concentração, e só a soltou quando seu braço fora completamente lavado. O rapaz ainda pedia desculpas e ela fez um sinal com a mão livre para que ele saísse.

Kara disse alguma coisa a ele e a criança ainda olhava para ela.  
Lena sorriu mostrando seu braço.

-Eu estou bem. Você... - Ela disse para ele ainda procurando seus ferimentos e continuava abaixada quando ouviu a voz irritadiça de Kara porque as pessoas estavam tirando fotos com seu celular e se perguntando o que Lena Luthor fazia ali, quando tinha voltado de suas viagens, por onde esteve... Ela suspirou.

-Tudo bem... vamos sair daqui. - Kara sugeriu e ela quase saltou quando sentiu as pequenas mãos envolvendo seu pescoço sob seus ombros com firmeza e o pequeno corpo dele colidindo com o seu em um abraço, Kara pareceu surpresa, mas nada disse.

Ela apenas levou as mãos em suas costas e o firmou em seu quadril. Ele era mais leve do que parecia e assentiu aceitando a direção de Kara. Mas foi Lena quem tomou um táxi para seu próprio apartamento em um silêncio que deixou o caminho mais longo do que parecia, a melhor amiga e heroína que não via há dois meses e a criança que a acompanhava ainda estava abraçado a ela. A loira passou o caminho observando a rua, vez ou outra voltando-se para ela e a criança relaxada em seus braços. Lena se sentiu surpreendentemente mais tranquila, mas tinha tantas perguntas...

-Tem certeza que não se queimou...? - Lena perguntou puxando-o um pouco para trás para verificá-lo de novo e ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. Ela automaticamente olhou para Kara a seu lado direito ao lado da janela. O menino tinha pelo menos uns quatro anos, e até agora não tinha dito uma palavra.

-É uma longa história... - Disse a loira.

-Sempre é. - Assim que a frase deixou sua boca, ela quis se bater por isso e viu uma expressão de dor cruzar os olhos da outra, mas que nada disse. Adiantando-se para o taxista, Lena pediu. - Pode se apressar?!

-Claro, Srta. Luthor.

Ela suspirou de novo.

* * *

KARA AINDA CONSEGUIA OLHÁ-LA DE SOSLAIO.  
Lena estava mais relaxada do que já vira... usando jeans e camisa larga, o cabelo solto antes escondido pelo capuz de seu casaco agora caia sob seus ombros, ela o juntou jogando-o para trás, Lena literalmente tomou um banho de café... seu rosto limpo de uma maquiagem, a camisa manchada com o liquido assim como a da criança. Ela foi a primeira a descer do carro, com o menino em seus braços. Kara admitia que ficara enciumada... desde que o encontrou, ele não a soltou mesmo quando Alex foi gentil com ele ao examiná-lo ou Winn tentou pegá-lo um pouco oferecendo um Tour pelo DEO, mas desde que Lena se revelou no café gritando furiosa com o rapaz que não prestou atenção e acabou lhes dando um banho de café ela se viu na obrigação de explicar a situação do pequeno para a amiga enquanto entravam em seu apartamento... mesmo se Lena não a considerasse mais assim.

E foi com um pouco de surpresa que ela se viu bem no centro de National City, diante de um grande edifício que reconheceu ser o apartamento da Luthor na cobertura. E ao levantar o rosto e vê-la olhando-a de volta, Lena arqueou as sobrancelhas. Kara finalmente a seguiu.

-Realmente não precisa se preocupar com o tempo de trabalho hoje, você está no meio de um artigo... - Ela disse assim que entraram no elevador. Kara sabia que ela ainda era dona da CatCo e sem resistir, uma parte desafiadora e brincalhona pareceu voltar enquanto saíam do elevador e entravam na luxuosa cobertura.

-Eu estou? - Kara não se surpreendeu já que a morena estava acostumada a usar o papo de chefe para cima dela para roubá-la do trabalho para um passeio, Lena fez isso duas vezes quando Kara estava no trabalho, primeiro com Snapper deixando-o realmente surpreso e irritado ao saírem para um evento de arte no meio da tarde, isso era um bônus e logo depois de uma reunião pela manhã ela a arrastou para um brunch. Ela lhe deu um olhar, a sobrancelha arqueada. - Ok... eu acho que estou.

-Você irá publicá-lo amanhã... - Disse Lena passando pela sala, Kara olhou rapidamente pelo lugar que não pareceu mudar em nada e continuou seguindo a amiga, a criança parecia tão relaxada em seus braços e ele sorriu para ela dali, Kara devolveu o gesto. - Lena Luthor de volta a cidade... preciso de um artigo antes tarde do que nunca... embora acho que também preciso falar com Cat... - Ela divagou.

-Uh...

-O resto é por sua conta. - Lena disse ainda fitando-a. O modo chefe estava ali, sem hesitação e com todo o poder exercido possível... Ótimo.

Ela foi de 0 a 100 bem rápido...  
Kara decidiu que era a hora de falar assim que ela parou tentando ligar a luz de seu quarto e ela a ajudou recebendo um agradecimento em troca. Ela notou que o cansaço pareceu tomar a criança, ele estava custando a ficar acordado. Lena o colocou na cama com cuidado, tocou sua testa para tirar a franja de seus olhos, e Kara percebeu que ela seria uma excelente mãe...

-Eu o... encontrei essa manhã. - Ela finalmente começou sua narrativa, e recebeu um olhar confuso da Luthor ainda diante da criança, se virando para o armário apanhando uma coberta marrom e jogando sob ele. - Uma verificação com J'onn J'onzz... e Winn nos levou para lá... ele quase foi atingido por uma coluna...

-Você o salvou. - Não era uma pergunta e ela balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa. - Ok... _quem_ é ele, Kara?

-Eu não... faço ideia. Alex fez alguns exames e eu espero que possamos encontrar sua família logo... ele é tão adorável... - Disse honestamente. - Mas...

-Mas o que?

Ela a fitou em um suspiro.

-Eu não acho que ele tenha... acho que ele está sozinho. - Lena virou-se para a criança em sua cama, ele estava realmente confortável e só agora sua amiga pareceu ter notado a camisa azul com o S no peito. Ela tocou a imagem e sem olhar para ela subiu o toque para seu ombro onde a mancha marrom ainda era visível e a sua própria. Estendendo a mão para ela, Kara assentiu vendo-a se virar para seu armário e apanhar uma camisa branca meia manga, Lena foi para o banheiro, em menos de um minuto ela estava de volta, prendendo o cabelo agora em um rabo-de-cavalo.

-Sabe o nome dele pelo menos...? - Ela perguntou-lhe.

Kara balançou a cabeça de novo em uma negativa.

-Ele não falou uma palavra desde que o encontramos... consegui alguns movimentos de cabeça com Alex durante os exames e também um pequeno sorriso quando provou batatas fritas e milk-shake pela primeira vez... - Ela se lembrou de si mesma, e viu o olhar curioso de Lena. - Ele é inteligente, consegue compreender o que dizemos e pedir sem usar palavras o que quer ou precisa... é muito tímido, no entanto... enfim... ainda estou esperando uma resposta mais precisa de sua origem com os exames do DEO.

Lena voltou a olhá-lo, seus olhos se prendendo no símbolo dos El.

-Ele ainda está sujo e cheirando a café... - suspirou ela. Ela então puxou seu telefone para a orelha e Kara não precisou da super-audição para entender a conversa. - Jess, sou eu... preciso de sua ajuda com algumas roupas infantis. Uh... estou em meu apartamento. Sim, Jess... não. Para agora... espere... - Ela olhou para Kara. - Ele tem quantos anos?

-Acho que uns quatro ou cinco. - Ela assentiu de novo.

-Quatro... ou cinco. - Repetiu ela. - Não... traga para a semana toda, dê uma variada leve no tamanho, sim... não, não importa o preço... confio no seu gosto, mas Jess? Veja se consegue me arrumar um par de camisetas do Superman também...? Tudo bem... Obrigada.

Ela desligou. Kara sentiu o sorriso em seu rosto.  
Jess realmente era a melhor secretária de sempre... tão profissional.

-Lena... você não precisa fazer isso, gastar seu dinheiro, digo.

-Não tem problema. É uma boa causa... - Ela olhou para o menino de novo, Kara entendia, ela mesma não conseguia para de olhá-lo.

Ele era... lindo... fofo... e quase... familiar.

-Ela não achou estranho? - Kara perguntou com o cenho franzido. - Jess. Digo... você pediu para ela sair e comprar um monte de roupas infantis...

-Ela não é paga para achar estranho, Kara... e sim obedecer. - Lena disse e Kara sentiu sua boca em uma linha fina e sua sobrancelha se elevando, então Lena a estava fitando, um novo suspiro irritado. - Desculpe, eu não... queria soar rude.

-Na verdade... - Kara suspirou fazendo uma indicação com a cabeça para a cozinha e Lena a seguiu, elas deixaram a criança dormindo. À vontade, ela puxou um dos bancos no balcão e se sentou, os braços cruzados diante dela e se ajeitou no assento. Lena a olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida, a cabeça levemente inclinada e confusa. - Eu acho que você deveria... dizer tudo o que está engasgado aí. Vamos. Derrame. _Seja_ rude.

-O que? - Kara não a culpava pela confusão, mas ela mesma estava cansada.

Sentia falta de sua melhor amiga, suas conversas, seus momentos... e Lena sempre inclinava para o sarcasmo quando estava zangada, nervosa e principalmente estressada... e a Luthor parecia em todos os três hoje. Mais que isso, ela ainda soava irritada. Kara não a culpava, houveram tantos momentos que queria simplesmente voar até sua cobertura ou a L-Corp e contar a verdade... mas também haveriam consequências... a possibilidade de por Lena em mais perigo do que ela se esforçava, não...

-Estou falando sério, Lena. Faça isso... Diga como se sente... porque a última coisa que eu realmente queria, era te magoar... e não dizer meu segredo.

-Mas você magoou. - Ela falou ríspida. Kara notou o tom ferido. - Você me defendeu durante todo o tempo que nos conhecemos, mas assim como todos, nunca se esqueceu de meu sobrenome... não pensou que poderia confiar em mim para o seu segredo... E que eu seria capaz de guardá-lo porque sou uma Luthor.

-Não é verdade... eu queria te dizer a verdade. Você é minha melhor amiga. - Seus olhos brilharam.

-Kara, você não teria hesitado se meu sobrenome fosse Smith... se eu fosse como Sam... - Ela piscou com força. O assunto Sam ainda era uma ferida que machucava... muito. - mas quer saber? Talvez você tenha razão em ter me escondido isso, eu ainda sou uma Luthor... e...

-Você sempre será uma Luthor... só que não a Luthor que seu irmão e sua mãe torceram na sua cabeça, que todo mundo parece destacar... - Kara respirou cansada encontrando seus olhos. - Você é você, Lena. A mulher que apesar de todas as indicações, decidiu que não iria seguir o caminho do irmão... que faria o seu próprio. A pessoa que salvou National City da decisão da própria mãe em destruir todos os alienigenas em comum acordo com seu irmão Lex porque assim ele torceria a mim e ao Superman de proteger a todos nos transformando em mártir.. aquela que criou o dispositivo que enviou os daxamitas para longe...

-Eu os trouxe aqui em primeiro lugar. E você está se esquecendo que também por minha culpa, você precisou enviar seu namorado para longe... - Kara suspirou.

-Rhea te enganou... e eu tomei a decisão de apertar aquele botão e liberar o Chumbo na cidade.

-Você quer dizer, _Supergirl_...

-Sim, Lena. _Eu_.

-É... eu já aceitei que sou estúpida. - Ela suspirou e ficou de pé. Kara a observou.

-Você não é. - Kara estava começando a se irritar por sua reação. - E também tudo o que fez... A última coisa que eu queria era esse tipo de situação, mas se quer saber a verdade é o que eu prefiro... porque seja Luthor, Danvers, Smith... o caralho a quatro seu sobrenome, sei que não hesitaria em me proteger... e arriscar sua própria vida exatamente como Sam fez com Ruby apenas por ser _você_. Ou como até mesmo de mim você tentou protegê-la... Eu não iria correr o risco de que se machucasse... que pudesse morrer, não se desse para _evitar_. Você pode estar com raiva de mim, Lena... mas é melhor que esteja viva e com raiva...

Aquilo a pegou desprevenida, e Kara percebeu seus olhos brilharem.  
 _Há_. A Lena que conhecia ainda estava ali.

-Eu escolheria continuar te escondendo isso... porque a primeira coisa que você fez foi sofrer o inferno para me proteger e quase morrer ao tirar Ruby de lá... com Alex... - Elas realmente não estavam rotulando cenários, e a última coisa que Kara queria fazer era falar sobre aquele dia, sua mente já divagava para lá sem se esforçar. - E eu não apenas perdi a Sam como também perdi você naquele dia... e eu sinto muito sua falta... e... me desculpe. Me desculpe por... não contar antes.

Lena levou a mão embaixo nos olhos e fungou. Kara percebeu que também estava chorando e secou as próprias lágrimas que caíam.  
Para a sua total surpresa, sua amiga andou até ela e abriu os braços sem dizer nada, e ela não se demorou em ir até ela abraçando-a apertado.

-O caralho a quatro?! - Ela falou, Kara se afastou para olhá-la, a sobrancelha arqueada e o sorriso provocativo.

-Estava me deixando sem opções aqui, Luthor... - Ela sorriu de novo.

-Também senti sua falta, Kara. - Lena relaxou sentando-se de novo na cadeira diante do balcão e escorando o braço na mesma olhando-a de soslaio. - Agora... pensando bem faz sentido um bocado de coisas.

-Tipo o quê? - Lena ocupou o outro banco ao seu lado e deu de ombros.

-Eu não sonhei que você me carregou voando pela cidade... sonhei? - Ela balançou a cabeça a onde de culpa mesmo que mais suave de volta. - Acho que também ouvi a voz da Alex me acalmando em um delírio do veneno de Edge... só que foi tudo muito confuso. E depois frio e...

-Você foi envenenada, eu te levei ao DEO, Alex te socorreu... identificou o arsênico e eu usei o super sopro para diminuir os efeitos e aplicarmos o antídoto...

Lena balançou a cabeça longamente.  
Um suspiro escapando.

-Como soube que eu estava naquele avião presa pelo Edge...? Quando... ele tentou envenenar a água e me culpar.

-Estávamos no DEO, você entrou no nosso espaço aéreo e eles captaram um pedaço do seu pedido de socorro... Reconheci sua voz imediatamente, e Winn me deu as coordenadas...

-Ele é bem esperto... e muito gentil. Winn.

-Sim, e um ótimo amigo.

-Por que confiou em mim? - Aquilo pegou Kara desprevenida e Lena suspirou. - Digo... quando nos conhecemos, as coisas já estavam complicadas o suficiente, claro Lex tentou me matar, mas... Eu ainda era uma _Luthor,_ Kara... e como os outros, você simplesmente poderia me julgar por tal... eu não... a culparia por isso, já que era o que todos fizeram. Mas você... você acreditava em mim... você me oferecia um voto de confiança... que eu nunca recebi de mais ninguém.

Kara sorriu e deu de ombros suavemente corando.

-Foi algo que você disse no dia que nos conhecemos... - Ela admitiu. - Quando o _Venture_ explodiu... você não estava à bordo, preparando-se para a apresentação da L-Corp...

-O que eu disse?

-Que você era apenas uma garota tentando seu próprio lugar sem estar a sombra de sua família. - Ela admitiu. - Desde que virei a Supergirl, eu estive na sombra de meu primo... e isso... me identifiquei com você... o sentimento de tentar mostrar que você é você e pode fazer seu nome por isso. Ser lembrada por você e não outra pessoa. - Lena sorriu - Luthor me chamou a atenção, mas era Lena que eu queria conhecer... e como eu te disse, sempre fui boa em julgar caráter... seus olhos não mentiram quando me disse que não era responsável pelo que... bem, tudo o que veio depois. Com sua mãe, e o Cadmus... e tudo... mais...

Lena sorria de novo.  
Ela parecia sem graça evitando seu olhar e Kara se sentia mais leve.

-Você sempre me dando um voto de confiança...

-E você não desmereceu nenhum deles. - Kara respondeu. - Mesmo que você fosse uma Luthor como disse, e eu sempre tive Alex e Eliza para me apoiar... mas era bom realmente ter uma amiga... Alguém com quem contar... e quanto mais eu te conhecia, mais certeza tinha disso. Que você era exatamente quem eu via... uma pessoa gentil, que queria e iria lutar para fazer o bem.

Lena sorriu-lhe e então franziu o cenho de novo.

-Espera... eu estou me lembrando de uma coisa...

-O que?

-Eu nunca disse isso a você porque não sabia que você era você, mas... Supergirl parecia bem feliz quando viu Mon-El comigo na nave Daxamita... - Ela riu. - Ok... feliz até demais, radiante. E então tinha aquela pose... - Lena se calou arqueando as sobrancelhas, o sorriso sarcástico ali e Kara a olhou não entendendo, a morena imediatamente balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento.

-O que?

-Nada...

-Oh, fala.

-Não esqueça... - ela estava de pé se virando para os armários.

-Não. Agora fala.

Por fim ela se virou encarando-a, o sorriso suave e a cabeça levemente angulada os braços agora cruzados.

-Qual é a da pose?

-Que pose? - Para a surpresa de Kara ela a imitou levando as mãos aos quadris e levantando a cabeça. - Oh Deus... você... está fazendo isso errado!

-Está de brincadeira não é...? Deus, você e o Superman com essa pose de bailarina é engraçado... - Lena riu e abriu a boca em surpresa, Kara não teve tempo de rebater, ela estava em outra. - Espera... eu tive uma epifania agora... se quando você lutou com Reign e quase morreu... e eu falei com você... doente em seu apartamento por um resfriado... como é que...?! Eu falei com você se você... sumiu por dois dias...?!

-Aquela não era eu... eu estava em recuperação no DEO... Supergirl, estava.

-Cristo, Kara...! - Ela corou em alguns tons de vermelho e Kara tentou segurar a risada, mas falhou. Sabia porque. Lena falou sobre James... com J'onn. - Eu falei sobre... Com quem eu falei aquele dia?!

-J'onn J'onnz... uh... talvez eu possa apresentar vocês formalmente na próxima... ele é um _metamorfo_ e como um pai para mim... também é um dos últimos remanescentes de Marte. Sob o pseudônimo de Hank Hanshaw, Diretor do DEO...

-Você está brincando...!? - Kara riu mais quando a outra bufou saindo de seu assento e dando a volta na cozinha arrumando alguma coisa para beberem e comerem. - Claro, vai ser uma conversa agradável, algo como "Ei cara, esta é Lena Luthor... com quem falou sobre James ser um excelente beijador e um cara apaixonante" e não foi nem um pouco estranho falar isso com o cara que fingiu ser sua amiga que por acaso é a ex de seu ex... - Kara agora não segurou a risada vendo-a se embaraçar toda. - Oh, merda...

-Ah, eu adoraria ter estado lá para essa conversa...! De verdade. Ou pelo menos assistir, sei lá... - Ela levantou a mão em reflexo apanhando no ar o que parecia ser um biscoito de chocolate que Lena lhe lançou. Infelizmente Kara o esmagou nas mãos. - Oh... Você pegou a chave que o Edge me lançou... eu vi as câmeras de segurança... - Ela levou a mão na nuca quase que como pudesse sentir a pancada. - Alex deve ter um problema para te acertar alguma coisa quando fala demais...

Kara gargalhou.

-Quanta consideração... eu já salvei você de levar um tiro e... uma chave na nuca... uma queda de avião, envenenamento... tantas tentativas de assassinato... sabe Luthor, você dá um bocado de trabalho. - Lena fingiu falsa ofensa. - Mas agora quero um biscoito. - Ela ficou de pé e Lena lhe entregou o pote. Kara apanhou dois provando e aprovando-o.

-Deus... faz tão mais sentido... - Suspirou a morena - Principalmente todo esse poço sem fundo...

Kara deu de ombros.  
As duas se olharam quando a campainha tocou.


	2. Chapter 2

Culpemos Katie por sua personagem excepcional em Merlin que me dá ideia para continuar essa história... Eu definitivamente esperava um arco de redenção para Morgana... lamento que tenha sido diferente, mas aqui estamos, os escritores e suas fanfics e ideias para mudar isso. :D  
Eu tenho essa perfeita história "Bound by Fate" aqui no site que me deu esperanças em continuar essa. Novamente, sou muito fã de Supercorp, mas se você espera ver Lena e Kara em um relacionamento além de pura amizade nessa história e claramente companheirismo, não haverá, mas garanto que não ficará desapontado com o enredo 8).  
Eu adorei a dinâmica para elas como algum tipo de irmãs... quero explorar isso, essa ideia de que com a ajuda de Kara e ao mesmo tempo por sua culpa, a vida de Lena virará de cabeça para baixo...  
Em resumo, eu quero inserir Conner para depois colocar outra pessoa bem especial em sua vida... e também gostaria de imaginar Colin Morgan em Supergirl. Se ele fosse algum tipo de Alien que se apaixona por Lena Luthor eu definitivamente seria uma pessoa feliz após o fiasco de "Mergana" no show...  
Mas tudo bem, é _cannon_ :D  
Espero que tenham um pouco de paciência e me desculpem a demora em atualizar a fic... 

* * *

KARA ESTAVA OLHANDO MARAVILHADA para as tantas sacolas sob o sofá de Lena, um sorriso no rosto da amiga quando erguia a pequena camisa de mangas curtas azulada com o S no centro para mostrar a ela, e então uma cinzenta com a simbologia em verde.  
Kara não gostou muito da cor quase fluorescente, porque lhe lembrava a _kriptonita_.  
Mas a roupa infantil era bem bonita... E ela estava distraída com a quantidade absurda de roupas que Lena arrumou para a criança.

-Acha que vão servir...? - Perguntou e Kara deu de ombros em resposta.

Um ainda sorriso em seu rosto observando a pequena bagunça.

-Tenho certeza que muitas delas vão... você comprou um bocado. - Ela admitiu fazendo-a encará-la. - Isso definitivamente dá mais para que só uma semana, Lena...

A Luthor a fitou com a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada e registrou rapidamente o tom brincalhão em sua voz.  
Como esperado, sua resposta foi um dar de ombros, ela quase sentiu o dejá-vú quando ela lhe disse que havia comprado a CatCo.

-Ok, eu... - As duas se olharam assustadas quando ouviram o som de algo se quebrando e Kara foi a primeira a chegar no quarto para encontrar o menino abaixando-se e tentando apanhar o que era uma fotografia agora espatifada, e ela estava segurando sua mão antes que ele alcançasse os cacos e atraindo sua atenção para ela surpreso, seu rosto se transformando em confusão, Lena vindo logo atrás assim que Kara tomou o pequeno em seus braços afastando-o do problema. - O que aconteceu? Ele está bem...?!

-Está machucado...? - Kara perguntou sentindo-o enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço e ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

-Ele está bem... mas...

Ela girou o corpo para ter Lena em seu campo de visão que se virou para a fotografia no chão, a moldura branca estava intacta Lena confirmou isso assim que a levantou com cuidado, mas o vidro havia despedaçado, e ela a olhou percebendo a nostalgia em sua expressão. A imagem tinha um menino em sua adolescência, os cabelos castanho-claros arrepiados, um sorriso suave em seu rosto, ele usava uma camisa azul, calças negras e estava abraçado a uma criança de cabelos negros e olhos verdes pequena, usando um vestido de estampa branco e verde, Kara deduziu que só podiam ser Lena e Lex. Atrás deles, um senhor já de idade usando um par de óculos mais largos que os seus, o cabelo branco e ralo na cabeça ria observando-os.  
Ele... Kara não conhecia. Mas tinha os mesmos olhos dos irmãos Luthor...

-Foi meu primeiro natal na casa dos Luthor... papai tirou essa foto enquanto ainda vivíamos na fazenda em Smallville... - Confessou Lena retirando os cacos com cuidado e jogando alguns no chão, ela ainda sorria para a imagem, sua voz a milhas de distancia. - Esse é meu avô Conner, e estes somos Lex e eu. - Ela puxou a imagem para fora da moldura e a depositou sob a cama tomando uma breve respiração. Kara sabia o quanto Lena sentia falta de Lex... apenas _ela_ o havia conhecido completamente e ninguém além dela sentia o quanto ele havia mudado... puxando a gaveta e guardando a imagem dentro, se levantou para notar que o garoto ainda se agarrava a Kara, se recusando a fitá-la. - Tudo bem...?

-Uh... ei. - Kara não tinha muita certeza e se virou para a cama colocando-o sentado. Ele levou um par de minutos para finalmente soltá-la, e o olhar distante dizia que havia algo realmente errado, seu rosto levemente ruborizado e seus olhos molhados com lágrimas não derramas. Ela começou a se preocupar, assim como sua amiga. - Ei... baixinho? - Ela usou o mesmo apelido que sua irmã usara nele vendo-o estremecer.

Kara notou o acúmulo das lágrimas nas bordas crescer e a maneira como ele evitava olhar para ela e principalmente para Lena agora torcendo as mãos.

-O que foi...? - Sua amiga claramente estava em pânico e ela se abaixou para encontrar o olhar da criança ainda sentada na beirada da cama tocando sua mão, ele se afastou dela e ela girou para fitá-la. - Kara?

-Acho que ele está com vergonha... por ter quebrado seu porta-retrato... - Ela adivinhou vendo a surpresa atingir Lena e o pequeno que finalmente balançava a cabeça duas vezes quase imperceptivelmente.

-O que? Não... - Lena deu a volta e se sentou na borda da cama ficando diante dele e tomando a mão da criança e obrigando-o a fitá-la quando usou a outra em seu queixo. - Ei... é só um porta-retrato, pequeno... - Ela abriu a gaveta de novo apanhando-a e lhe estendendo a foto. - A fotografia está inteira, eu posso arrumar outro desses para colocá-la... ok?

Ele ainda continuou a fitá-la e Lena estendeu as mãos.  
Kara viu com surpresa o quanto a criança desejava aquilo, pois se lançou em seus braços apertando-a contra si e também a surpreendendo. Ela enfim sorriu e o apertou no abraço, de costas para Kara ela quase estava dando a volta como que para tomar sua expressão, mas ao ouvir seu batimentos cardíacos com o menino agora seguro em seus braços ela se acalmava junto a ele... e as respirações que tomava para se tranquilizar percebeu que sua amiga realmente... seria uma grande _mãe_. Não foi surpresa quando além de Alex, Lena era também responsável-legal por Ruby.

-Tudo bem... eu acho melhor você tomar um banho... ainda está com cheiro de café. - Lena lhe deu um beijo no rosto fazendo-o corar.

Kara sentiu o telefone vibrando em seu bolso e o apanhou.  
Levantou os olhos para Lena.

-Alex quer me encontrar no DEO... - Ela disse olhando a mensagem.

-Vai... eu cuido dele. - Lena disse estendendo os braços e apanhando-o em seu quadril, ela seguia com ele para o banheiro. - Se houver algum problema... estaremos aqui...

Kara assentiu enviando uma mensagem a irmã e perguntando se podia deixar o garoto com uma amiga.  
Alex respondeu que sim e perguntou quem. Kara não respondeu, apenas deixou a pergunta pairar e o colocou de novo em seu bolso.

-Não me importo se quiser usar a sacada... ou o elevador, Kara... - Disse Lena que lhe deu um sorriso suave. Ela assentiu e em questão de segundos estava em seu traje de Supergirl. Lena arqueou a sobrancelha observando-a indecifrável.

-Que?

-Estou em uma epifania... - Disse Lena ainda parada no meio do quarto, a criança escorada em seu ombro. Kara arqueou a sobrancelha. - Uma pergunta antes de sair... por que voamos para o DEO com aquela bagunça de Morgan Edge me envenenando em suas roupas de trabalho, com óculos e tudo e não o uniforme de Supergirl...? Você se troca rápido... e eu realmente não estava lá em condições de reparar em muita coisa...

-Você tinha sido envenenada... - Ela respondeu esperando que aquilo definitivamente explicasse a situação. - Eu não podia perder tempo mudando de roupa...

Lena sorriu.

-Você arriscou que eu descobrisse sua identidade... para me salvar?

-Era o certo a fazer. - Ela deu de ombros suavemente evitando seu olhar. - E você não sabe o quanto a gente ficou preocupado...

Lena balançou a cabeça.

-Obrigada. - Respondeu ela. - Mas é melhor não deixar Alex esperando... vamos ficar bem. - Ela colocou o menino de novo em sua cama, agora de pé. Ele a olhou com uma expressão apertada e depois um pequeno sorriso de canto. Kara franziu o cenho, quando ele fazia isso, a lembrava alguém... Lena completou ajudando-o a tirar a camisa e jogando a roupa suja no chão. - Estaremos aqui quando voltar...

-Ok... - Ela sorriu de novo indo para a janela e deixando-os, antes de sair conseguiu escutar algo sobre pizza e a risada de Lena. Finalmente saltando para o alto, ela voou em direção ao DEO. 

Assim que pousou avistou Winn segurando seu tablet muito concentrado.  
Seu amigo vindo em sua direção a expressão apertada e ao mesmo tempo acelerado.

-Ei, finalmente...! Temos alguns resultados, o pequeno passa bem e sem preocupações, mas depois do que aconteceu com _Reign_ e os _Wordkillers_ , fizemos alguns testes extras com o material colhido e... - Alex estava vindo pela esquerda, os braços cruzados diante do corpo. - Alex vai te explicar melhor.

Kara franziu o cenho, J'onn ao seu lado parecia igualmente preocupado.  
E era nesse momento que ela queria poder ler mentes para descobrir o que era aquilo.  
Porque reconhecia olhares de pânico quando os via. E ninguém estava disfarçando muito bem.

-Ok o que está acontecendo...? Algo errado com o baixinho?!

-Errado não, mas... bem... - Alex respirou olhando para J'onn. Kara sabia que ela só fazia aquilo quando a coisa era realmente séria. - Fizemos as análises de sangue comparando com o nosso banco de dados...

-Certo. E o que diz?

-Que temos um _clone-híbrido_. - J'onn respondeu. Kara sentiu suas sobrancelhas se juntarem, a ruga no meio provavelmente estufada demais. - Uma espécie única... que compartilha tanto DNA alienígena... quanto humano.

-Oh. - Kara sentiu suas sobrancelhas se levantarem em surpresa. - Nosso baixinho é...

-Meio-sangue... - Alex disse. - Acho que é o termo mais exato... _mestiço_. Metade humano e metade alien... só que... fizemos alguns testes mais com a ajuda de Brainy, e descobrimos que ele é uma formação sintética de DNAs... como J'onn disse... clone-híbrido.

-Não entendi...

-Ele teve a junção de dois seres para formá-lo... humano... e kriptoniano. O DNA principal em seu corpo está no banco de dados há algum tempo, a comparação não o coloca como seu parente de sangue, mas como o próprio... entretanto o garoto é bem mais novo que aquele... além de meio-humano... meio kriptoniano.

-O que?

-Ele é um experimento, Kara. Realmente... seu DNA carrega apenas duas bases... de seus dois pais.

-Pais?!

-Sim...

-Mas ele... ele terá problemas com isso?

-Não sabemos. - Falou Winn. - Alex está fazendo todos os testes, J'onn fez algumas verificações na fortaleza, provavelmente você e Kal devem ir até lá também dar uma olhada... não agora. - Ele se adiantou Kara mal sentindo que estava girando para tal direção.

-Embora ele seja um clone... ainda estamos pensando em como classificar isso... o melhor termo é um clone-híbrido - Alex franziu o cenho e Kara viu que era um reflexo de sua própria expressão.

-Ele é uma criança. - Ela falou quase irritada, sua irmã assentiu com simpatia. E nada disse. Kara suspirou. - Tem certeza... de tudo isso? Quem poderia clonar um humano e misturar seu DNA com... com o do meu povo?

-CADMUS talvez? - J'onn sugeriu e ela conseguiu assentir.

-Mon-El confirmou que ele não ficou muito tempo preso nas ruínas de krypton, mas foi enviado para lá para algum propósito... suspeito que pelo seu pai humano... talvez devêssemos buscar algum contato para responder nossas perguntas agora que temos noção de quem ele é...

-Espera... quem? - Kara sentiu sua garganta se apertar de fúria, Alex balançou a cabeça. Ela não ia respondê-la... ainda. - Alex... eu vi você furá-lo com uma agulha... realmente... ele...

-Pensamos que ele tenha adquirido muitas das habilidades e provavelmente fraquezas de todos os lados... permitindo que sua vulnerabilidade desse a Alex a oportunidade de que uma agulha funcionasse... - A resposta pairou, Kara sabia que foi o mesmo quando Sam foi examinada. Com o silêncio, Winn prosseguiu - Ainda pensamos que ao se aproximar de uma kriptonita, os efeitos sejam menores... talvez... - Winn começou divagando.

-Não. Não vamos testar ele com kriptonita, nem sob meu cadáver! - Kara respondeu irritada e J'onn levantou as duas mãos para acalmá-la enquanto balançava a cabeça veementemente. - Espera... vocês disseram que conseguiram identificar o DNA humano dele...? Quem é seu pai?!

-É... - Outra troca de olhares.

-Apenas... fale logo Alex. - Kara bufou.

Kara esperou um pouco mais.  
J'onn quem respondeu:

-Seu sangue kriptoniano vem de Kal-El. - Kara engasgou sentindo sua boca se abrir. - Ele foi aprisionado há alguns anos na fortaleza e submetido a um raro tipo de kriptonita... ao ter seu DNA alienigena revertido, ele fez alguns testes com o Dr. Emil... e Luthor teve acesso a isso... - Kara soube imediatamente que ele não estava falando de Lena.

-O incidente aconteceu há anos atrás... não pensamos que... ele poderia...

-Não divagando... Winn. Apenas _narrando_.

Seu amigo assentiu pesadamente.

-Lex... a outra parte do DNA do menino, vem de Lex.

-Ainda não sabemos como ele chegou a Krypton, suspeitamos que pelo buraco de minhoca através da Zona fantasma... como Lex está sumido... Lena é sua única parente...

-Ainda não definimos se ela seria sua irmã ou tia... só... - Winn disse recebendo todos os olhares nele em carrancas. - Muito cedo? Muito cedo... - Ele suspirou calando-se de novo.

Kara não acreditava.

-Ainda não...

-Ele não é um _clone_... - Kara sussurrou. Ela viu como o pequeno era, ele estava assustado e ressentido, e ao pensar que exatamente como ela ficou preso no espaço por anos... doía seu coração, era também sua pior lembrança, seu maior pesadelo. E balançou a cabeça, o menino de minutos atrás preocupado por quebrar um porta-retrato e magoar Lena... não. - Ele não é só um clone. - Ela disse com mais firmeza sentindo todos os olhares em si.

-Ainda não sabemos quem fez isso, por um momento até pensamos que Lena era sua mãe quando Rhea roubou o DNA de Lena... - Disse Alex - mas... está claro que não... vamos continuar investigando sua origem...

Kara agora abaixou a cabeça, as duas mãos no rosto e a sensação do peso em seus ombros aumentando para uma coluna maior do que a que quase atingiu a criança e acertou ela quando o encontrou pela manhã. Então ela levantou a cabeça de novo, os olhos arregalados.

-Que foi...?

-Eu tenho... que ir buscá-lo...

-Tudo bem... eu não acho que ele vá manifestar seus poderes agora... embora tenhamos que observá-lo. - Disse J'onn. Kara se lembrou do que aconteceu em seu cochilo, e por um momento, suspeitou que ele sim usara seus poderes... talvez tivesse flutuado no quarto de Lena o que o fez quebrar o porta-retrato. Deuses... Lena. - Kal chegou na terra com apenas 4 anos, e você já era adolescente, mas com tamanha herança... bem... realmente é bom ficar de olho nele... Kara?

-Sim. - Disse Alex franzindo o cenho para ela, temia que não levariam muitos minutos para que sua irmã lesse a preocupação em seu rosto.

-Não é isso... eu tenho que ir buscar ele... uh... - Alex finalmente entendeu.

-Onde ele está?

-Eu o deixei com... com... - Ela tomou uma respiração. - Com a tia dele. Com Lena.

Winn arqueou a sobrancelha.  
Bem... definitivamente fora decidido seu parentesco.

-Ele está com Lena? - Alex praticamente engasgou.

-O que?! - Kara não viu quando Winn apareceu e Mon-El estava ao seu lado sem nenhuma surpresa com Imra e eles olharam de um para o outro, Winn foi aquele que franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça.

-O que pretende fazer? - Mon-El perguntou-lhe, e ela sentiu-se mordendo a bochecha, os braços cruzados diante do corpo e a cabeça angulada para o nada. Suspirou.

-Obviamente dizer a Lena...

-Lex roubou o DNA do Superma

* * *

n e o juntou em um clone dele... você não devia, quer dizer não é sua responsabilidade-

-Eu vou dizer a Lena. - Ela reforçou a resposta fitando-o. Já havia se decidido. - O que quer que esse menino seja... quem quer que ele seja, ele é a família dela... de certa forma a minha também... - Ela olhou para Winn. - Por favor, ligue para Clark... avise-o que ele precisa voar até National City ainda hoje, não explique a situação ainda quero fazer isso pessoalmente, mas antes... eu prefiro falar com Lena. E buscar o garoto.

-Kara... você vai jogar a bomba nela assim...? - Alex perguntou e ela se viu balançando a cabeça de novo. - Tem certeza que é o certo?

-Eu confio nela... você não?

Alex assentiu sem hesitação.

-Vamos estar aqui por ela também... - Kara sorriu e olhou de novo para os computadores, uma fotografia do menino ao lado da de Lex e seu primo em seu traje do Superman pairava na tela. Ela franziu o cenho. Ele não era um clone, era um ser humano... meio kriptoniano.

 _"Quem imaginaria...? Um Luthor e um Super trabalhando juntos"_

-Ok... Traga os dois aqui. - J'onn lhe disse finalmente. 

* * *

LENA ESTAVA SECANDO OS CABELOS DO PEQUENO com a toalha bagunçando os fios, ambos rindo, e ela lhe sorriu apanhando o pano e jogando-a sob sua cabeça cobrindo-a.

-Pronto. - O pequeno riu parecendo um pequeno fantasma e fazendo-a rir também e ela se viu fazendo-lhe cócegas enquanto ele tirava a toalha da cabeça.

-Tudo bem... - Ela puxou disse vendo-o sentar-se, ambos olharam para as roupas agora no quarto. - Certo... você quer escolher o que vai vestir?

Ele franziu o cenho e se sentou na beirada da cama já usando a cueca e uma calça de brim preta e observando a variedade de roupas.  
Lena o viu angular a cabeça e apertou os olhos para o ainda longo comprimento de seu cabelo. Talvez ela pudesse chamar alguém para ajudar com isso... ela estava levando a mão em sua cabeça e jogando alguns fios para trás vendo se pelo menos podia afastá-lo de seus olhos e ele sorriu e corou com o gestoO pequeno era tão adorável... Talvez pudesse chamar alguém para cortar seu cabelo...  
... mas pensou que um cabeleireiro com uma tesoura, seria uma ideia ruim. Não queria assustá-lo... mesmo que estivesse grande. Realmente.  
Por fim, ele desceu da cama e andou até a camisa preta com o "S" entalhado em cor verde e mostrou para ela.

-Boa escolha. - Lena elogiou apanhando-a e ajudando-o a vestir. - Agora... uma jaqueta, tem... essa...? - Ela levantou uma jeans e ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. Então uma preta moletom, o zíper aberto. E ele a olhou, mas balançou a cabeça de novo que não.

Ela ouviu um suave "whoosh" vindo da sacada e girou para encontrar Kara pousando suavemente nela.  
Lena se aproximou quando ela abriu a porta olhando para ela com uma expressão estranha.

-Tudo bem...? - Ela olhou do pequeno esboçando um rápido sorriso... rápido demais para seus padrões.

-Sim. Como foram os testes, ele está bem? - Ela balançou a cabeça de novo.

-Saudável como um touro... - Kara parecia séria. Ela não era séria... - Ele tem DNA híbrido... - Lena estava prestes a fazer algunas perguntas, mas ela balançou a cabeça em uma posição quase forçando relaxamento. - Mas não é uma preocupação agora, acho que seus poderes vão levar uma boa data para se desenvolverem já que ele é bem pequeno ainda... e... uh... como está indo?

-Bem, estamos escolhendo algumas roupas. - Lena girou fazendo um sinal para que Kara a seguisse e ela realmente parecia estranha, então franziu o cenho para olhar a camisa que ele vestia, e então sorriu para sua escolha quando o pequeno estendeu a mão fazendo um sinal representativo de que eles eram iguais, o rosto de Kara surpreendentemente se iluminou, mas ela viu o brilho tristonho em seu olhar. - Está tudo bem mesmo, Kara?

-Uh-hum. - Kara parou então, um olhar divertido os braços cruzando diante do corpo e angulando a cabeça para ela. - Eu diria que está fazendo um bom trabalho, com nosso pequeno _super_. - Ela falou como se saboreasse a palavra, e sorrindo para o resultado.

Lena se virou para entender o que a amiga estava falando e arqueou as sobrancelhas para a visão.

O pequeno estava de pé em sua cama, ainda usava as calças que ela escolheu assim como a camiseta preta, mas havia pegado uma jaqueta especial... que Lena deixara sob a poltrona no canto do cômodo e a vestido mais cedo. SUA jaqueta preta de couro... grande demais para seu pequeno corpo, ele levantou os braços as mangas cobriam suas mãos e sorriu para as duas amplamente então levou as mãos na cintura na familiar pose de Kara e seu primo fazendo-a rir. O sorriso do menino era tão lindo, que Lena meio que viajou no tempo... seu coração deu um salto, vendo-o com os olhos fechados os dentes à mostra, o rosto levemente corado.  
Ele quase a lembrava... um pouco de Lex.

-Ok... acho que isso é meio grande... - Ela se aproximou ajudando-o o a retirar a jaqueta e tocou seu queixo suavemente escovando a mão em sua bochecha e então se virou apanhando uma marrom infantil que ele fez um sinal aprovando. Ela tinha alguns botões e zíper, assim como a sua própria.

Auxiliando-o ele passou os braços e Lena fechou o zíper levando as duas mãos de novo em suas bochechas.  
Como ele conseguia ser tão adorável? Sem dizer uma palavra...!?  
Ela se virou em busca de um par de meias e sapatos. Jess trouxe botas, tênis, chinelos e até mesmo galochas.  
Amava sua secretária incrivelmente competente... e iria lhe dar um ótimo bônus de Natal...

-Ok... qual desses você quer? - Ele apontou para os all stars. Lena sorriu de novo. - Muito bem... sabe.. são meus favoritos. - Ela sussurrou vendo-o sorrir e estava prestes a descê-lo de volta para a cama, mas sentiu seus pequenos braços se apertarem em seu pescoço e olhou para ele. Sua expressão era fechada e ela se perguntou o por que. Olhou então para Kara perdida em pensamentos e os olhando em silêncio, Lena quase se esqueceu da presença da Supergirl ali. - Pode me ajudar com isso...?

-Claro. - Ela apontou para os sapatos e o apoiou em seus braços enquanto Kara os apanhava e calçava nele.

Por fim, ela bateu as mãos satisfeita assim que prendeu os cadarços e o menino sorriu olhando para si mesmo.  
Lena sorriu para o trabalho finalizado e ela viu Kara puxar o telefone da bota observando-o por um longo tempo.

-Kara...? - Sinceramente, já estava começando a se preocupar.

Ela parecia aérea...  
Por fim, sua amiga suspirou.

-Eu... temos que conversar. - Disse ela.

-Tudo bem. - Lena se virou para ela completamente de frente e Kara fez um movimento de cabeça para a criança.

Lena considerou chamá-lo para ver TV.  
Kara disse:

-Alex está a caminho, ela pode ficar com ele algum tempo para podermos falar... e então o levarmos ao DEO...

-Está realmente tudo bem? - Ela não entendia por que Alex tinha que distrair a criança enquanto conversavam... e se fosse assim, por que ela esperou esse tempo... se Kara acabou de sair do DEO voando, Alex provavelmente estava a caminho... a ideia de um híbrido começou a preocupá-la. Não existia um... existia?! - Kara?! Ele...

-Ele é saudável. - Ela repetiu, mas Lena notou a pitada de algo em sua voz... infelizmente não reconheceu o significado. - E está tudo bem, de verdade... mas... você... vocês se divertiram?

Sutil e Supergirl não eram exatamente uma coisa...  
Lena assentiu tomando a deixa.

-Bem, quando quiser trazê-lo aqui até as coisas se resolverem... eu realmente não me importaria. Não é pequeno? - Ela cruzou os braços para ele ainda sentado na beirada de sua cama, que balançou a cabeça suavemente em uma afirmativa sorrindo-lhe. Lena olhou para Kara de novo que realmente parecia incerta quanto aquela conversa. - Tudo bem, quando Alex está chegando?

Foram provavelmente uns dez minutos desde que ela pousou em sua varanda, então...  
A campainha tocou. Ok. Isso foi meio...

-O interfone não...

-Eu pedi a J'onn para trazê-la. - Lena franziu o cenho. - Ele vai esperar... lá fora.

Kara pediu a irmã que esperasse alguns minutos e depois chamasse na porta?  
Por que?! Pelo menos ela estava feliz em evitar o marciano... por... enquanto.

-Ok... - Lena girou para abrir a porta encontrando a ruiva em uma blusa cinzenta e uma jaqueta sob esta, calças cáqui negras e um par de coturnos, o cabelo ruivo penteado para trás com exceção dos fios da franja pendendo para o lado e o olhar surpreso. Provavelmente porque Lena segurava o garoto apoiado em seu quadril agora. Mas ela realmente não se importava com isso. - Ei, Alex... - Ela cumprimentou.

-Ei, Lena... Oi baixinho. - Ele lhe sorriu e ela estendeu a mão que ele apanhou e a mexeu em um comprimento formal, o pequeno se empertigou em seu colo balançando-a como um adulto e sorrindo suavemente para Alex e de volta para Lena que não podia impedir seu próprio sorriso. - Como você está?

Ele não respondeu verbalmente, apenas deu de ombros, e Alex riu.  
Aquilo provavelmente significava um "bem...". Ela estendeu a mão para que entrasse, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Como está Ruby? - Lena perguntou.

Não a via desde ontem... Quando chegou de viagem e foi visitá-la na escola. Pediu a menina que não dissesse a Alex e Kara que tinha regressado para National City, mas agora se sentia culpada por isso. Mas pelos olhares das irmãs Danvers, essa seria uma conversa para outro dia.

-Bem... - ela disse lhe dando um olhar. - Você a conhece... ela é tão forte quanto a mãe...

Um breve silêncio se instalou, e Alex levou as mãos no bolso e olhou a sua volta.

-Você realmente tem um ótimo lugar...

-Ainda mantenho minha palavra que a próxima noite de jogos será aqui. - Disse ela. Alex sorriu assim como Kara em concordância, provavelmente ambas precisando de um tempo tanto quanto ela.

-Aqui... tenho uma coisa para você. - Ela puxou uma barra de chocolate para a criança e ele a fitou. - Mas já aviso que por hoje... esse é o único que vai ter, então devagar, ok? - E olhou dela para Kara agora em meio caminho da sala, poucos segundos depois de volta ao seu traje habitual, os óculos no rosto quando apanhou o doce. - Que tal vermos um desenho animado enquanto Kara e Lena conversam...?

-Sente-se com Alex... e coma. - Lena disse suavemente e Kara balançou a cabeça sorrindo para ele que obedeceu.

Ele a olhou de novo e Alex estendeu os braços chamando-o e direcionando-o pelos ombros pela sala. Ela ouviu alguma coisa sobre sua TV.  
Lena viu seu olhar questionador se voltar para ela agora. Se possível, Kara parecia ainda mais séria...

-Tudo bem. Vamos arranjar alguma pipoca e um suco mais tarde... - Lena prometeu fazendo sinal para sua amiga loira para seguirem a um lugar mais privado e olhou para Alex com um sorriso, tentando manter a preocupação. - Você fique com Alex por um momento, ok...?

Por fim ele aceitou enquanto Alex o apanhava em seus braços e o girava fazendo-o rir e rindo também.

-Ah... finalmente posso pegar você, baixinho... é mais leve do que parece. - Ela o pendurou um pouco quase de cabeça para baixo segurando-o e ele riu quando movimentou-se tentando jogá-lo para o alto. Lena riu também assim como Kara.

-Agora vamos... - Ele lhe estendeu o chocolate ainda embrulhado. - Quer que eu abra para você?

Lena o viu assentir de volta e ouviu Alex rasgando o papel. Ela sorriu e se virou para a amiga que a seguiu de volta para seu quarto. Lena fechou a porta observando-a. Ela parecia exatamente preocupada como na primeira vez que literalmente invadiu seu escritório para contar que precisava de sua ajuda sobre os alienigenas desaparecendo.

-Ok, o que está acontecendo...?

-Você... gostou dele?

-O que? - Ela angulou a cabeça confusa. De todas as perguntas...

-O... menino. - Lena não entendeu a direção daquilo, mas assentiu.

-Ele é fofo... educado, apesar de não falar uma palavra o que é uma pena... mas adorável. Você... encontrou a família dele? - Ela perguntou apressada.

-Sim... meio que... sim. O pai humano dele está... incomunicável nesse momento, e o pai alienígena dele a caminho... - Lena franziu o cenho de novo. Por que ela não podia simplesmente dizer seus nomes? Não era como se... - Enfim...

Ela balançou a cabeça de novo.

-Espera... ele tem dois pais? _Homens_.

-Essa é a parte estranha... ainda não sabemos como esse tipo de tecnologia foi usada, mas... ele é... um híbrido como eu disse, só que ele também é... um clone.

-Um clone?

-É...

-De uma pessoa? - Retórico. Pelo menos Lena esperava que soasse, assim. Ela balançou a cabeça e viu Kara apertar o olhar em simpatia. - Como... - E se xingou mentalmente, há meio minuto ela acabava de dizer que não sabia onde nem quem usara tal tecnologia. Tomou uma respiração e Kara usou a deixa para continuar a narrativa.

-Ainda que o pai dele... humano não esteja presente digamos que ele não está sozinho. Ele tem um parente por parte do pai dele... viva... - Kara continuou claramente em um embalo, ela fez um movimento apoiando o corpo sob o peso do outro pé, os dedos batendo nervosamente no braço enquanto continuava a fitá-la. - Mas você o viu, Lena... ele não é simplesmente um clone! Ele é uma criança.

Ela a olhou confusa pela irritação em sua voz.  
Não havia dito isso... bem, na verdade ainda nem tinha digerido a narrativa direito, Kara apenas continuava a fitá-la com aqueles olhos azuis preocupados por sua reação. E ela sentiu balançando a própria cabeça.

-Você disse que ele também tem DNA alienígena? - Kara assentiu.

-Mas ele é é... mais do que apenas isso, ele é um ser _vivo_. - Disse ela, Lena não conseguiu falar nada, Kara no entanto, parecia ainda mais nervosa ao dize isso em voz alta. - O primeiro clone bem sucedido pelo que Alex e Winn explicaram... não me ferrei muito aos detalhes técnicos... - Havia uma pitada de ceticismo em sua voz também, e ela suspirou. - Você o conheceu... ele não é um reflexo de outra pessoa... ele... ele é _ele_ mesmo.

Lena começou a entender, o olhar de Kara...

-Nem por um momento, eu duvidei disso. - Ela respondeu vendo seus ombros ficarem mais relaxados. - Kara... ele é uma criança adorável, gentil... mas espera, você acha que talvez a falta da fala esteja relacionado a isso... que... por ele ser um clone? - A palavra soava estranha em sua boca, era simplesmente surreal, e a outra assentiu.

Kara sorriu.

-Alex pensou assim também, ela fez alguns testes, mas não... acho que nosso pequeno é apenas tímido. - Lena assentiu e franziu o cenho.

Os olhos azuis ainda pareciam preocupados.  
Como se o que ela acabava de dizer... não fosse realmente tudo o que _tinha_ para falar.

-Me diga que isso é tudo... - Lena finalmente perguntou vendo o brilho nos olhos de Kara de que tinha adivinhado. Ela não identificou o tom de sua própria voz. - Me diga que... Lex ou minha mãe... não tem nada a ver com _isso_. - Ela se calou, os olhos de Kara confirmavam suas suspeitas. Lena bufou soltando um palavrão, Kara arqueou as sobrancelhas e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas ela girou nos calcanhares deixando-a ali confusa e sozinha quando correu para a sala, e parou apenas quando ficou de frente para ele e Alex no sofá, a agente de pé em um salto enquanto ela se abaixou diante dele ficando de joelhos.

O menino a olhou preocupado e tocou seu rosto. Lena respirou sentindo seus dedos e o cheiro de chocolate em sua mão.  
Ela se abaixou para olhá-lo mais de perto e tomando longas respirações. Alex pairou a seu lado, ela procurava um ponto de compreensão, provavelmente Kara que a seguiu. Não importava. Ela estava distraída encarando a criança.

Seus... olhos.

Não soube por quanto tempo continuou a fitá-lo, e Lena levou as mãos nos dois lados de sua bochecha tocando seu rosto e observando cada traço... tentou ver o rosto infantil de seu irmão das fotografias memorizadas, sua pele pálida, embora não conhecesse o Superman em sua identidade secreta, conseguiu captar os traços do mesmo em seu queixo, e provavelmente no cabelo negro e menos rebeldes que os dela e Lex...

 _Lex... o que você fez?_ Ela manteve o pensamento.

E viu seus pequenos olhos se arregalarem de susto porque não sentiu a própria lágrima escorrer em seu rosto até que ele levantou a mão para limpá-la, o olhar assustado e então se jogou em seus braços quase derrubando-a para trás. Lena fechou os olhos tentando controlar sua respiração, ela perdeu os olhares trocados entre as irmãs enquanto permaneceu abraçada a ele sentada no chão de sua sala e absorvendo tudo aquilo. Kara não verbalizou ainda, mas mantendo-o firme em seu quadril, ela forçou os joelhos para cima ficando de pé e ajeitando a criança abraçada a ela.

-... me diga que Lex não fez isso. - Sua voz era mais furiosa do que gostaria, Kara não tinha culpa.

-Eu sinto muito. - Foi sua resposta, e Lena sabia que se houvessem poderes ali, ou ela ou o menino teriam esmagado um ao outro. - Seu DNA é de Superman... e Lex Luthor.

Lena sentiu a si mesma tremendo de fúria.  
Alex tocou seu ombro e ela a fitou ainda sentindo suas sobrancelhas juntas e a própria mandíbula apertada. Ela girou de novo e andou com ele até a varanda, conseguindo respirar e se acalmar ao sentir o ar frio da cidade, novamente, não soube por quanto tempo ficaram assim, quando se virou Alex estava sentada no braço do sofá e Kara de pé ao seu lado. As duas observando a mobília e então de volta nela.

-Por que? - Ela viu seus olhos brilharem compassivos, e ela balançou a cabeça. - Como ele... _quando_ Lex fez isso?!

Alex quem respondeu:

-Não sabemos... Kara o encontrou em Krypton essa manhã. Assim que atravessaram a barreira, ela perdeu seus poderes e caiu sobre J'onn.

Lena a olhou de novo, sua respiração falhando outra vez e uma fúria quase familiar para a loira que encolheu os ombros e encarou a irmã de soslaio.

-Ele estava em Krypton...? - Kara olhou para Alex as sobrancelhas apertadas. - Sozinho?! - Ela confirmou - Kara!

-Também não sabemos como exatamente aconteceu... Winn conseguiu uma varredura... Kal me enviou as imagens da Fortaleza... quando nos teleportamos para lá, eu... - Kara engoliu em seco, Lena se odiou por isso, pois era a terra natal dela, e encontrá-la em ruínas... devia ter sido... realmente um golpe. - Ele estava no centro da cidade... o pegamos e viemos para cá, eu não podia... esperar mais tempo.

-Tudo bem, Kara. - Responderam ela e Alex ao mesmo tempo.

-Me desculpe. - Lena acrescentou vendo-a assentir.

Felizmente sua maldita voz havia se normalizado agora e ela sentia o pequeno tranquilo contra ela, o queixo escorado em seu ombro, os braços caindo pelos lados, Lena gostaria de pensar que ele estava dormindo. Considerou entregá-lo a Alex de novo para continuar a falar com Kara sem restrições, mas tinha que ouvir das duas a situação, e suspeitava que não iria conseguir manter a raiva controlada se o afastasse, principalmente porque a Danvers mais velha tinha o conhecimento em primeira mão da situação.

-Seu metabolismo...? - Ela perguntou.

-Pelo que verificamos, Winn e eu... - Alex disse suavemente - E também pelo dia, acho que ele consume uma quantidade de pelo menos 5 mil calorias por dia... seu crescimento está normal, sua saúde é de ferro... Ei... verificamos tudo, Lena. Seu sobrinho está bem. - Ela a fitou vendo nada além de um sorriso suave no rosto da ruiva, mas ainda sentia seu próprio olhar apertado.

E ainda balançava a cabeça reflexivamente.

-Por favor... eu... eu quero ver tudo. - Pediu tentando demonstrar que não duvidava da Danvers mais velha, mas precisava ler pessoalmente. Tinha que ver tudo com seus próprios olhos.

-J'onn já me disse que você poderia ter acesso a tudo se assim quisesse... - Ela assentiu sentindo-o se mexer, envolvendo os braços em torno de seu pescoço e escondendo a cabeça em sua clavícula. Ela fechou os olhos tomando notas mentais. - Por ter passado tanto tempo em Krypton... acredito que essa é a razão para qual ele tem essa idade... pensamos em algumas possibilidades para descobrir como ele viajou até lá... Winn e eu faremos algumas pesquisas,

-Talvez possamos perguntar a ele também...? - Kara disse em um movimento suave com a cabeça.

-Ou Lex... - Lena honestamente não queria ter verbalizado, e ela se virou para o balcão sem se preocupar se as duas iriam contradizê-la ou perdeu o olhar que trocaram de novo sentando-o no banco alto, notou seu rosto tentando encontrar seus olhos, e Lena sorriu porque já sabia a verdade. Ele não era um clone... _nunca_ fora. Ele era uma parte do alter-ego do Superman e seu irmão Lex... mas aquele menino... seria ele mesmo. - Desculpe...

Ele lhe estendeu os braços pedindo que o apanhasse de novo, ela perdeu o olhar de Kara e Alex uma para a outra mais uma vez. Novamente, elas lhe deram algum momento com a criança, para absorver a situação e ela respirou mais calma sorrindo para ele e se virando apra Alex e Kara.

-Eu quero uma garantia... - Lena continuou, a mulher aderiu sua postura e fez um movimento de cabeça. - Lex nunca terá a guarda dele... nunca estará próximo a ele, nem como familiar nem como nada... me diga que pode fazer isso, Agente Danvers. Me diga que pode nos proteger do meu irmão. E se não a mim... prometa que a ele.

Lena perdeu as pequenas sobrancelhas franzidas para ela, o olhar preocupado e um pouco nervoso.

-Nós iremos. - Quem garantiu foi Kara, não havia nenhuma hesitação em sua voz. - _Eu_ prometo.

Lena sorriu aliviada e viu também a expressão de Kara se suavizar, por um momento se perguntando se ela pensou que ela não aceitaria a criança.  
Ela olhou para o pequeno mais uma vez... e ele sorriu timidamente. Ela era uma tia. Sua tia.

-Lena. - Disse Kara chamando sua atenção.

-Vamos encontrar ele também. - Ela sentiu a mão de Alex em seu ombro, mas balançou a cabeça.

-Sim. - Garantiu Kara.

-Vocês... vão... levá-lo a justiça e o que, Supergirl? - Novamente, Lena se odiou por trazer aquela dor nos olhos de Kara, mas a viu balançar a cabeça. - Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso... ele não... - Ela se interrompeu, com a criança em seus braços, ficava complicado ter essa conversa coerente.

-Lena...

-Por que... eu? - Ela desejou que a frase tivesse implícita, Alex desviou os olhos e Lena resistiu a vontade de respirar profundamente demonstrando todo o cansaço que sentia, ela seria uma mãe para essa criança... a mãe de alguém que Lex criou para matar seu arqui-inimigo... para destruí-lo... alguém que ele especificamente fez... para ser o monstro que ele era... e então o descartou. Lex fora tão gentil quando ela chegou na casa Luthor... e doía como o inferno vê-lo tão quebrado quando o Superman provou todas as atrocidades que ele fez, ela tinha apenas quinze anos na época...

-Vamos encontrá-lo, Lena. - Alex garantiu, sem lhe dar a chance de falar de novo, a voz fria, cheia de garantia - E irei trazê-lo... a você.

-O que faço agora...?

-O DEO está oferecendo uma proteção a você... por essa noite, é melhor que não esteja... aqui, pelo menos não antes de conseguirmos verificar o apartamento, se você não se importa.

-Se é por segurança, não me importo. - Disse ela. - Só não deixe um grampo em minha casa, Alex.

-Não prometo nada... - Ela a fitou surpresa ainda sem deixar o pequeno ir e suspirou.

Girando nos calcanhares mais uma vez indo para seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra.  
Notou que Alex não a seguiu, mas Kara sim e ela a esperava na porta.

Lena deixou o menino em sua cama sentado na borda e foi para o closet procurando a mala que não demorou em achar, ela tinha acabado de desfazê-la... então apanhou duas calças jeans, uma camiseta branca, e voltou-se para o sofá onde as coisas dele estavam pegando a outra camiseta com o S no peito, três calças, duas bermudas e blusas de frio e o que conseguiu se lembrar que era necessário, enfiou tudo na bolsa e a fechou. Kara continuava no mesmo lugar e em silêncio observando-a assim como seu pequeno e ela olhou para ele... observando a fotografia dela e Lex e seu avô. Lena se sentou ao seu lado apanhando-a quando ele lhe entregou a mesma em silêncio para que pudesse vê-la de perto.  
Ela observou seus traços de novo.

Seus olhos eram claros, o cabelo escuro como o de Superman, a pele pálida como a dela e Lex, e seus olhos tinham um tom em um verde-oceânico... que também podia ser azul, ainda mais escuros que os dela e seu irmão.

A realidade era clara, Lena poderia adotá-lo como seu... eles se pareciam... mas ela sabia que não se importava... ele podia ter o cabelo ruivo, podia ser negro, azul... podia ter até mesmo guelras, que ela definitivamente _não_ se importava. Porque ele era parte de sua vida. Sua família.  
Seu sobrinho...

-Conner. - Lena sussurrou tocando sua bochecha, o tempo todo ele olhava para a fotografia e agora para ela. -... Significa forte, sábio... - Ela sentiu seus lábios subirem em um sorriso. - Você é tão expressivo...

Ele continuou a olhando e ela o viu corar.

-Gosta desse nome? - Perguntou-lhe suavemente vendo-o sorrir ainda mais abertamente e assentir. - Conner. - Lena o experimentou de novo abrindo os braços e ele foi de pronto abraçando-a apertado, a fotografia ainda em sua mão, ela respirou fundo ainda sentada na cama e se virou para Kara que lhe sorria de volta enormemente. - Estamos prontos.

-Ok... vou avisar Alex que podemos ir para o DEO. - Ela se aproximou e Conner estendeu a mão apanhando a sua e fazendo-a sorrir. e bagunçou seus cabelos. Ok. Ele definitivamente precisava cortá-los...

Lena viu o olhar incerto da amiga.

-Kara, eu...

-Não se preocupe com isso agora... há muita coisa o que pensar... vamos... levar Conner e você em segurança - Ela fez uma pausa também sorrindo para ela, e estava claro que o nome fora mais que aprovado - faremos todos os testes e verificações necessárias, conseguiremos as respostas e então... estará tudo... - ela se interrompeu como se fosse dizer que tudo iria se normalizar de novo, mas balançou a cabeça. - ... e então pode voltar com ele para... casa.

Lena assentiu. Ela ficou de pé e viu seu próprio reflexo no espelho... o pequeno ainda de pé sob a cama, a mão dele na sua, ela o ajudou a descer.  
Colocou o braço em volta de seu ombro puxando-o para si e assentiu. Ela era uma tia.

* * *

-E então? - Lena estava de novo parada ao seu lado, e Alex a encarou com o cenho franzido vendo sua expressão apertada e os dedos que ela batia no próprio braço inquieta. A mini-Luthor não tinha de parecer tanto quanto sua irmã Kara. O pensamento quase a fez sorrir se não fosse tão enervante quanto sua irmã loira. E não foi surpresa quando a CEO não recuou, Alex agora suspirou observando-a e ela perguntou. - Ele está bem, Alex...?

-Está exatamente igual de quando você perguntou há dois minutos... - Ela respondeu suavemente, e um pouco sarcástica, mas a mulher suspirou assentindo e voltando sua atenção para os computadores não notando o tom. Alex sorriu. Ela sempre se amaldiçoava por ter julgado-a precipitadamente, Lena era tão gentil, apesar de ter um olhar duro e ser cautelosa ela transpassava confiança... apenas com o olhar. Kara tinha razão... por simplesmente acreditar na amiga, que parecia concentrada no o conteúdo do computador sussurrando que Alex reconhecia como uma forma de decorar o texto escrito. - Lena... - Sem resposta, Alex sentiu o canto de sua boca subir em um sorriso e notou Winn dando de ombros ligeiramente também observando-a.

-Lena? - Ele também tentou chamá-la, e como se sentisse o olhar sobre ela, a mulher finalmente se virou para o agente Schott que apontou para Alex, a expressão preocupada de Lena encarando-a.

-Que foi? O que você achou?!

-Por que você não vai tomar um café...? - Alex sugeriu fazendo-a se virar para fitá-la, finalmente percebendo que sua preocupação estava ocupando completamente sua cabeça e seus nervos. - Os testes levam um tempo para saírem, Conner está em segurança, e tranquilo... - Ela se virou ligeiramente para observar o pequeno em seu local improvisado e diante deles em uma sala de vidro, ele estava brincando com algumas peças de LEGO por uns bons dez minutos, Alex o viu tentar montar uma torre e seu cenho franzido em tamanha concentração que era todo Luthor, e a insistência e teimosia de seu lado Kriptoniano.

Felizmente, em seu perfeito Timing, Kara vinha pela entrada e observou a cena encarando um para o outro tentando associar a situação.  
Ela apertou o olhar, era impressão sua... ou sua irmã tinha fumaça saindo do cabelo?

-Incêndio difícil, mana? - Kara a fitou arqueando a sobrancelha. Alex estendeu a mão agradecendo pela longa manga de sua roupa e bateu um pedaço de brasa da cabeleira loira, como ela também tinha aquele cabelo perfeito e indestrutível, isso definitivamente devia ser um insulto a todos os deuses. Kara apenas a fitou com um sorriso amarelo.

-Era uma bagunça... - Ela disse com um suspiro. - Mas foi tudo bem... - E olhou a sua volta parecendo notar a tensão instalada. - Mas... está tudo bem?

-Eu quero ajudar com isso. - Disse Lena em um tom firme, e Alex apertou as sobrancelhas quando ela se virou de novo para os computadores.

-Leve-a para um café. - Felizmente Kara reconheceu seu olhar e sorriu percebendo a expressão de Lena se fechar e voltando a encará-las, a máscara da CEO e o olhar duro que se igualava com o seu próprio. Kara parou ao seu lado.

-Eu não sou uma criança... e não preciso de café.

-Você soa exatamente o contrário... - Alex arqueou a sobrancelha decidindo por ser sarcástica enquanto a Luthor apenas soava cansada e brava. Ela olhou de novo para sua irmã que parecia em um dilema sobre realmente arrastá-la para longe dali.

-Café... e talvez alguma comida. - Disse Alex. - Estaremos aqui... a uma parede de distância.

-Kara... - Levemente... muito levemente, ela começou a ceder, mas seus olhos encontraram os da Supergirl em tom de aviso.

-Você sabe sobre a superforça não é? Eu poderia levá-la usando o dedo mindinho... e Alex poderia torturá-la de dez maneiras diferentes também usando só mindinho.

-Eu não desafiaria um Luthor... - Respondeu Lena inabalável.

Winn gemeu.

-Eu sou o único normal nesse lugar...? Literalmente falando. Todo mundo aqui tem olhar assassino, e quem não tem... tem força sobrehumana, ou é um Luthor. - Ele bufou como uma criança e estremeceu ficando de pé. - Isso vai levar umas boas duas horas para fechar... se nossa CEO _preferida_ não quer usar seu intervalo, eu definitivamente estou usando o meu...

Ficando de pé, ele foi em direção a Conner que olhava para ele com curiosidade, Winn se abaixou e perguntou se podia juntar a ele. Imediatamente o garoto se afastou um pouco dando-lhe espaço para se sentar e ambos começaram a montar as peças de LEGO juntos. Alex olhou para Lena que tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.

-Talvez você e eu devêssemos realmente levar _nossa_ CEO preferida para comer, Kara...? - Alex falou vendo o olhar suave de sua irmã e a maneira como ela balançou a cabeça efusivamente aberta a uma briga para tirar Lena para o tempo de intervalo como o próprio Winn colocara. - Mas é sério... vá comer alguma coisa, respirar um pouco. Prometo que estaremos bem aqui quando voltar... e você será a primeira que vou chamar.

Ela ainda respirou profundamente encarando-a e por fim cedeu. Alex sorriu quase triunfante e observou a irmã sumir por cinco segundos e voltar em uma saia branca rodada, suéter cinzento, o cabelo preso em uma trança e os óculos de grau. Lena a encarou, a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso... - Ela disse suavemente e então franziu o cenho.

Kara riu e as duas seguiram para seu café.  
Alex se virou para sua tarefa.

* * *

Eu realmente adoro como todos são superprotetores sobre Lena na 3a temporada.  
Meu episódio preferido até agora é "For Good" e "Damage". Toda essa bagunça com Morgan Edge deu espaço para mais histórias sobre Lena Luthor e seu imã para problemas com assassinos profissionais. Ainda tenho esperanças de ver um confronto entre irmãos Luthor e prometo que em breve colocarei o meu próprio e darei todas as explicações sobre a origem de Conner. Também teremos Lillian, já que ela está envolvida nessa bagunça... e por que não?  
Eu nunca fui mesmo muito fã de Clark Kent, quem me atraía para as histórias sempre foi Lois Lane... quanto a Supergirl, eu prefiro mais a maneira de Kara. Clark era muito lerdo, o interessante era ver o quão inteligente Lex conseguia ser mesmo sendo o vilão da história, mas as tramas e tretas era o que mais me chamava a atenção :D  
Enfim... Também e em breve vou explicar meu salto no tempo e mais sobre a ideia que tenho sobre o que aconteceu com Reign dpois da minha própria batalha final.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello :D  
Bem eu tenho q dizer q estava pensando em deixar essa história já q ñ tinha conseguido nem uma review... mas graças a Marcy e suas adoráveis palavras estou bem  
animada em continuar :3  
Tenho q dizer q vc me fez muito feliz :33  
Eu amo a Kara comilona. hahaha  
E vc ainda vai ver muito dela e o Conner enlouquecendo a própria Lena... acho isso muito divertido d montar e ler... tem uma fic supercorp e até alguns posts  
q ela fica completamente sem ação e dizendo a Kara o quanto o DNA alienigena é invejável, além d tentar convencê-la a comer alguns legumes e verduras kkk  
Também achei bem forçado o relacionamento de James e Lena... e o pior é q eu SINCERAMENTE esperava q ela o reconhecesse como a Cat... aquele episódio foi tão engraçado  
a expressão do Winn de "essa é a Cat, cara... vc esperava q ela ñ t reconhecesse só por seus olhos?"  
Espero q vc goste desse capítulo, tenho algumas coisas preparadas e realmente vou trazer um novo interesse amoroso para a Lena pq sou realmente fã de Mergana  
como imaginei Colin como o personagem novo será ele... e também com alguns segredos... as irmãs Danvers protetoras da mini-luthor e até mesmo Maggie de volta porque quem não ama Sanvers?  
enfim... isso é o máximo q eu conto. :D

* * *

-COMO VOCÊ SE SENTE? - Ela ouviu Kara perguntando e ainda estava mexendo em seu suco de laranja, observando-a com uma expressão consternada, os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos que ela insistia em sempre corrigir no rosto. E lhe deu um olhar significativo, Kara havia comido seis donuts, três panquecas, dois cafés e finalizava seu segundo chocolate quente. Mas parecia que podia comer mais... - Sobre... tudo isso... agora.

-Estranha... - Admitiu Lena por fim. Na falta de uma palavra melhor. - Eu não sei como me sentir... sinceramente. - Falou suas sobrancelhas juntas, ela observou as pessoas andando pelo café. Lena adorava aquele lugar, era calmo e discreto. Além do que, ali no segundo andar, perfeito para passarem despercebidas... Pelo menos ela como uma Luthor já que Kara não estava em seu supertraje. Ela era apenas... Kara. E ainda era estranho pensar que sua melhor amiga era supergirl. - Eu tenho uma criança para cuidar. - E sorriu com a declaração.

Kara devolveu o gesto.

-Eu pensei que... - Kara se interrompeu balançando a cabeça.

-O que? - Lena perguntou, ela havia comido metade de um donut, seu estômago não estava aceitando nada mais que isso e se concentrou em sua bebida favorita: café. Kara deu de ombros e Lena arqueou a sobrancelha de novo. - Vamos... o que é?

-Eu pensei que você fosse.. pirar. - Ela admitiu baixo, por um momento evitando seu olhar. - Eu apenas saí para Krypton e te trouxe uma criança com metade do DNA do seu irmão nele e a outra metade do... Superman. Classificando-a como a única pessoa capaz de cuidar dele... apenas porque é algo como sua tia... ou... irmã, quer dizer, eu não sabia que você ia aceitar um kriptoniano em sua casa... ou que poderia... eu não quero soar como...

-Kara. - Lena ergueu a mão. - Respire.

-Desculpe.

-Está tudo bem... Ok...? - Ela assentiu. - Conner é... minha família. - Lena admitiu surpreendendo a si mesma e a forma que sentia-se sempre que dizia algo como isso em voz alta... era tão bom... tão certo. - Ele pode parecer alguma coisa com o Lex, e talvez com seu primo... mas... no momento, somos tudo um para o outro... eu não quero deixá-lo. Eu não vou deixá-lo. - Ela confessou esfregando a própria clavícula de maneira nervosa, sentiu a mão de Kara sobre a sua para tranquilizá-la. - E não se deixe enganar pelo olhar Luthor... eu _estou_ pirando. Estou em pânico...

Kara riu empática.

-Bem, você não está sozinha.

Lena sorriu de volta.

-Eu sei. - Ela notou algumas pessoas se levantando de seus assentos e Kara se virou para compreender também o que acontecia, em um momento seus olhos se arregalaram e Lena ficou de pé quando o som de sirenes fez com que se olhassem. - Vai. - Ela disse já puxando uma nota e jogando sobre a mesa assim como seu casaco. Kara sumiu rapidamente e ela conseguiu notar um borrão vermelho e azul se levantando para o céu.

Descendo apressada, Lena puxou o celular buscando o telefone de Alex, mas parou ao compreender que Supergirl pairava pelo menos uns trinta metros acima de sua cabeça e a multidão começou a se acumular para observá-la, pois ela não estava sozinha. Seu primo Kriptoniano estava se aproximando flutuando e diminuindo a distância entre eles, Lena notou seu olhar apertado, as mãos fechadas em punho e a postura carregada, os olhos azuis mesmo que dali tinham um brilho furioso e como se sentisse que ela o fitava, ele abaixou a cabeça ignorando as outras pessoas e prendendo-se nela. Apenas nela.

Como uma Luthor, Lena se sentiu encurralada. E ainda como uma Luthor, ela também se sentiu irada... que direito ele tinha de fazer uma cena como se ela tivesse feito algo de errado? E angulou a cabeça quase que desafiadora para ele finalmente levando o telefone a orelha porque Alex atendeu e estava chamando seu nome.

-Conner está bem? - Ela soou mais fria do que gostaria, ainda que olhando para ele e sentindo os outros olharem para ela, felizmente a agente respondeu sem rodeios.

 _-Ele está ótimo, os exames vão sair em alguns minutos, vocês estão voltando?_ \- Sem resposta. - _Lena, está tudo bem?_

-Nós estaremos de volta logo... Alex... - Ela ouviu alguma coisa como o som da TV ligada, e Lena angulou a cabeça. Eles estavam sendo filmados. Imaginou algo como o "confronto entre Superman e Lena Luthor em pleno centro" e então voltou a fitá-lo. - E ninguém além de você, Kara e Winn se aproxima dele sem minha presença ou autorização, entendeu? - Ela quase ouviu a respiração suave de Alex, e também quase a viu angular a cabeça como se para compreender ou simplesmente perguntar o que estava acontecendo, sentiu a mão em seu bolso se fechar e os nós dos dedos ficando doloridos pela pressão aplicada.

 _-Tudo bem, estarei aqui._ \- Disse Alex e ela desligou.

As pessoas a sua volta começaram a chamar pelo Superman e a Supergirl, Kara foi a primeira a descer agradecendo a atenção e dizendo que eles precisavam ir e parando ao lado de Lena cumprimentando o primo com um sorriso sem graça, quando o homem continuou planando alguns centímetros do chão e observando-a... observando-as. Lena finalmente se virou e saiu, ela enfiou duas mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco sentindo-a tremer. Fechou os olhos controlando sua respiração e se recusando a olhar para trás. Mandou uma mensagem para Kara de que iria encontrá-la logo no DEO e pegou o primeiro táxi que encontrou perdendo os olhares dos kriptonianos e a maneira como se dispersaram da multidão e foram em direção aos sons das sirenes... 

* * *

O CLIMA NO DEO ERA TÃO TENSO, que Kara literalmente podia cortar com uma faca... ela observou a expressão de Alex, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, observando Lena e o Superman trocarem farpas como se estivessem absortos em um jogo de ofensas fingindo que era pingue-pongue. Lena não estava lá se saindo muito mal, principalmente porque ela soava inteligente mesmo diante de seu primo, capaz de rebater em igual fúria, mas a forma como começou a ficar nervosa quando Clark abertamente a acusou de ajudar o irmão nessa nova loucura em que ele fora clonado porque era óbvio que o garoto significava algo para ir contra ele futuramente, principalmente quem quer que seja enviando-o a Krypton, a Luthor mais nova ficou com o rosto tão vermelho de fúria que ela literalmente deu um passo contra seu primo e Kara pensou que fosse capaz de socá-lo se não soubesse que isso iria quebrar sua mão, ou talvez o fizesse mesmo pela satisfação de dizer que tentou atingi-lo...

-Não ouse... não pense e nem mesmo verbalize isso! Eu não sou minha família! - Ela devolveu frustrada. Alex agora parou a seu lado tocando seu braço para afastá-la, mas a mulher estava no embalo e tentou se soltar do aperto. - Não aja como se você fosse algum inocente nessa história... nós dois conhecemos bem o seu histórico, sabemos exatamente o que é por baixo desse olhar de moço do campo, e esse uniforme que não merece nenhum pouco que o carregue quando julga abertamente as pessoas assim...!

-Está me chamando de hipócrita...? - Clark sorriu sem humor algum, ele continuou com os braços cruzados diante do corpo, e por um momento seus olhos brilharam pela discussão acalorada com Lena. - Seu irmão transformou uma criança em uma base de DNA de nossos sangues... em um híbrido com poder Kriptoniano o suficiente, uma mentalidade que tenho certeza ser páreo ao QI de um Luthor eu sou o hipócrita?

-Está colocando palavras em minha boca, Sr. Kent. - Aquilo definitivamente o surpreendeu, e ele não foi o único. Alex foi a única que parecia calma pela situação embora Lena tenha acabado de revelar a identidade secreta do Superman, mesmo que os presentes já estivessem conscientes... Ela fechou a mão no braço de Lena trazendo-a para trás, longe de Clark que a olhava imóvel e igualmente desafiador, felizmente ela se afastou dois passos para longe com o puxão firme de Alex. - Mas se é assim que pensa, quem seria eu para mudar sua opinião? - Lena sorriu secamente. - Estou tão familiarizada com as ações de meu irmão como você... Lex destruiu vidas com o dispositivo na Califórnia... ele liberou um vírus capaz de transformar pessoas em um filme de terror que trouxe baixas para um estado inteiro... e agora envolveu a vida de uma criança... - Ela respirou em busca de uma calma que não possuía. - Nós dois estávamos lá naquela noite em outubro... dez anos atrás, nós... e sua agora esposa Lois Lane. Então não ouse... não pense em me acusar de fazer isso a uma criança, quando eu fui a única que se interpôs entre você... e ele naquela noite para que não se matassem... Não ouse dizer que eu sou como ele... porque pela milésima vez, eu não sou meu irmão. Eu nunca machucaria ninguém... por mais que merecesse... mesmo ele próprio.

Kara quis saber de qual noite eles estavam falando, e o olhar de Lena a forma como ela cuspia os insultos a seu primo, e o encarou fazendo-o recuar surpreendentemente, Alex a encarou também momentaneamente e a obrigou a encarar sua melhor amiga agora aparentemente mais calma.  
A mão de Alex ainda estava descansando no braço dela que permitiu o toque que lhe trazia alguma tranquilidade e sanidade.  
Lena balançou a cabeça de novo.

-Ele será bem cuidado... e ficará em segurança, isso é o máximo que eu digo a você... Conner vai ser exatamente quem ele quiser ser, não por você, ou por meu irmão Lex ou o inferno que fizerem contra ele... Essa criança, será o único responsável por sua vida. E eu vou estar com ele em cada passo dela.

Houve um breve silêncio.

-Você garante...? Porque não precisa fazer isso sozinha, Srta. Luthor... você não tem que cuidar dele por si mesma...

-Vai me dizer que pessoalmente encontrará alguém para estar com ele, Sr. Kent? Porque a resposta é não... mas é uma surpresa ouvir isso... essa definitivamente seria a primeira vez que você se colocaria a disposição para proteger alguém que tem seu sangue... - Kara arqueou as sobrancelhas, infelizmente Lena estava de costas para ela, mas Clark tomou a referência imediatamente. E se não tivesse... - Você abandonou Kara com os Danvers quando ela tinha apenas doze anos todo aquele tempo presa na Zona Fantasma... sequer tentou ajudá-la em sua vida adolescente sendo mais ausente do que qualquer coisa... e agora quer oferecer pessoalmente apoio para Conner? Eu realmente não preciso dizer que você é ou não um hipócrita... porque está falando por si mesmo.

-Lena...! - Alex fechou a mão em seu braço, mas a Luthor novamente ignorou isso:

-Eu não vou permitir que você, meu irmão ou qualquer outra pessoa envenenem a cabeça do Conner com bobagens e alienações... eu vou cuidar dele. Quer você acredite ou não, ele sempre terá a mim com ele...

-Você está realmente indo além... eu nunca o machucaria, e eu nunca permitira que ele...

-O que? Se tornasse o Lex?

-Por isso eu posso ajudá-lo... posso verificá-lo também... com a fortaleza nós-

-Não. Você não vai entrar lá e analisá-lo, Superman... nem enviá-lo para a fortaleza. Conner vai ficar... aqui. Ele será cuidado, acompanhado pelas pessoas em quem eu confio...

-Ele tem meu DNA...

-Bem, ele também tem o meu...

-Ok, isso não está levando a lugar algum, ok? Vamos parar com isso... Lena? - Alex chamou sua atenção e ela praticamente bufou ao encarar a ruiva. - Estamos aqui pelo Conner...

-Escute, Srta. Luthor... - Clark respirou. - Você podia relaxar um pouco e apenas me ouvir...? Eu não quero machucá-lo... muito pelo contrário... quero entender, e mais que tudo quero ajudar. Sei que não confia em mim...

-Não negue que é mútuo... - Ela disse vendo-o apertar o olhar e suspirando.

-Vamos tentar fazer isso pelo Conner... - Ele disse. Por um momento, parecia que ela tinha relaxado, mas Kara notou que agora Lena era a única a apertar o braço de sua irmã, como se tal ação lhe desse a calmaria que aparentava.

-Conner é parte da minha família... filho de Lex ou não, ele é um Luthor, e faz parte da minha vida... se aplica a você nela ou não, isso é problema seu... - Ela ponderou como se as palavras tivessem um gosto desagradável. - Se quiser fazer parte da vida dele ou não, eu não vou negar isso a ele... Mas acredite quando eu afirmo que não vou permitir sua presença imposta na vida dele para que seja tratado como eu fui durante todos esses anos, e por seu sobrenome... julgado. E muito menos pelas consequências das ações de meu irmão, você sabe que não é justo.

Kara observou seu primo desviar o olhar de Lena pela primeira vez como se o peso de suas palavras o corroessem...  
Ela agora tinha certeza que havia muito mais história do que ambas as partes se puseram a revelar-lhe.

-Alex... os testes estão prontos? - A amargura ainda estava presente, mas Lena perguntou com suavidade.

Alex imediatamente assentiu soltando-a e vendo o brilho em seu olhar de que estava mais calma, e ela levou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Kara reconhecia a reação, Lena mantinha uma pose dura, mas apertava as mãos nervosamente escondidas nos bolsos.

-Sim... conseguimos confirmar que há igualdade nos DNAs de Lex e Clark em seu sistema... confirmamos também que ele é um clone... de Lex. - Ela tinha o tablet de Winn em mãos e gesticulou para o computador principal. Todos a seguiram em silêncio, Kara viu a expressão de Lena e seu primo igualmente chocadas para a tela, mas eles não verbalizaram nada. - Ele tem traços em seu DNA kriptnoniano recém-formados, nada como vocês dois, porque Conner definitivamente não nasceu... de forma convencional...

-Ele realmente é um clone de Lex... - Superman falou como que mais para si mesmo que outra pessoa.

-Ele é _mais_ que isso. - Lena disse recebendo apenas um olhar e ainda não se intimidando, mas sua atenção continuava nos dados diante de si, ela era uma cientista, capaz de reconhecê-los... - E uma criança...

-Escute, Srta. Luthor...

-Conner tem uma... personalidade. - Alex explicou tomando a frente dessa vez, sua voz era firme, mas calma e recebendo a atenção dos dois. - Sua mente é apta o suficiente para pensar por si mesmo, ele consegue ter respostas cognitivas, e seu DNA modificado se adaptou mais perfeitamente do que suspeitamos que iria... ele é... a perfeita junção de um Kriptoniano... e um humano.

-Você quer dizer um Super e um Luthor. - Lena respondeu sem humor e cruzando os braços diante do corpo, Superman se virou para encará-la e Kara se viu diante dela dessa vez, interpondo-se no caminho de seu primo e diante dela, os olhos de sua amiga desviaram-se dos seus e Kara percebeu que durante toda a conversa ela estava tentando evitá-la. Lena descruzou os braços e voltou para a tela e Alex.

-Você parece bem consciente e familiarizada com a... condição de Conner... - Pediu Clark a voz apertada e olhando sob o ombro de Kara que ergueu a mão suavemente.

-É sério? - Alex murmurou tomando a palavra de Kara porque parecia que ambos estavam até gostando das provocações mútuas.

-Você me entendeu, Sr. Kent. Mas a minha pergunta para você ainda é a mesma... ouvimos todas as tecnicalidades que eu já conheço... Conner é um clone do meu irmão, uma possibilidade de ele se tornar como Lex é bem grande... - Sua voz estremeceu levemente, e Kara suspeitou que por conhecê-la, apenas ela e sua irmã notaram. -... mas eu digo e repito: ele é uma criança e eu não vou abandoná-lo e julgá-lo por essa possibilidade... porque é isso o que é... uma possibilidade. Uma vez... alguém me ensinou a ser minha própria heroína... - Kara finalmente recebeu um olhar de sua amiga que durou poucos segundos e voltou-se para Clark surpreendentemente relaxada. - E é isso que vou ensinar a ele... a ser sua própria pessoa. Seu próprio herói, independente de seu sangue e DNA... independente de sua origem. E se não estiver pronto para entrar por essa porta e conhecê-lo, eu sugiro que dê meia volta, para a varanda, o elevador... as escadas, não importa. Retorne a Metrópolis até que esteja pronto para ver e falar com ele... como quem ele é... Conner.

Também pela primeira vez, Kara o viu relaxar e suavizar sua pose e expressões... ele parecia quase cansado. Ela reconhecia aquele olhar...  
O peso do mundo sob seus ombros...

-Você definitivamente me subestima... - Kal deu um passo a frente a capa ondulando atrás dele e Kara continuou diante de Lena que o olhava com mais intensidade que antes. - Assim como eu subestimo você.

-Parece que temos mais em comum do que realmente gostaríamos... - Sua voz foi igualmente cansada, e ela balançou a cabeça suavemente.

Por um instante, pareceu que eles haviam concordado, mas o olhar de Clark se apertou e ele balançou a cabeça.

-Eu confiei demais em seu irmão Srta. Luthor... tanto... acreditei muito nele... mas chegou um momento, que fui incapaz disso... e você sabe quando tudo o que tínhamos se virou contra nós... - Kara queria honesta e sinceramente socá-lo, mas temia que lançar seu primo pelo DEO não era um bom sinal, e ter apenas Winn, e Alex como seu reforço não era de muita ajuda, principalmente quando Lena o desafiava em igualdade.

-Ele não é-

-Eu sei o que vai dizer... e eu acredito, mas não significa que vou ignorá-lo.

Por um momento, ela franziu o cenho e encarou sua amiga que parecia estar falando em outra língua que não reconhecia... aquilo era Francês? Ou podia ser até Alemão... ao contrário do Superman, Supergirl não estava muito animada em aprender... e às vezes ela queria bater em si mesma por isso. Só que pela expressão de Clark, ele compreendeu exatamente os murmúrios da Luthor, e ela tinha certeza que podia ter um xingamento por parte de sua amiga em sua frase praticamente cuspida para ele.

-Escute... - Sua voz cresceu em fúria de novo, finalmente Alex interveio agora com um bufar.

-Querem saber? Chega vocês dois! - Ela estava muito grata por sua irmã finalmente tomando o controle da situação, e Kara não se surpreendeu ao notar alguns agentes olhando para eles... estava claro que estavam tão imersos em sua própria bolha que tinham ignorado o mundo a volta deles. Literalmente. - Isso é frustrante... irritante, e não vai levar a lugar algum. - Ela se virou para a morena e sussurrou. - Lena... quantos anos você tem? Doze?!

Não foi surpresa quando a Luthor arqueou as sobrancelhas para sua irmã, a pose de CEO que não aceitava ser contrariada e tinha uma resposta pronta, e Kara quase podia ouvir um "doze e meio" entoando em sua cabeça e lutando por uma não-verbalização, mas ela desviou o olhar deles, as mãos ainda nos bolsos e um suspiro pesado... enquanto sua irmã girou para seu primo.

-Clark, enfia nessa sua cabeça teimosa, Lena não é Lex... Conner é uma criança, e sim, estaremos observando-o... então corte essa merda, ok? - Ela disse em um tom perigoso e sem rodeios, e ele assentiu mecanicamente. Alex levou a mão sob o braço de Lena e Kara quase a agradeceu por isso. - Lena não é fria como Lilian, e definitivamente se importa com Conner, ela logo terá sua guarda legal... e pessoalmente, Kara e eu vamos observar e ajudá-la com o garoto... vamos estar lá para ela. - Clark a olhou e Kara quase sorriu por sua irmã se adiantar a favor de Lena, e então viu a surpresa e a gratidão nos olhos de sua amiga que sorriu suavemente e evitou seu olhar de todos, Clark observando-as de seu ponto e assentindo em silêncio. - Estamos cuidando do menino, e não importa o que Lex tenha planejado para ele... não vamos permitir. Se Conner for o que ele tiver que ser... será escolha dele. - Lena assentiu ligeiramente e Kara notou seus olhos vermelhos, ela não disse nada.

Por um momento, ficou curiosa em ouvir seus pensamentos, ou suas próximas palavras para sua irmã e talvez um anúncio de trégua bem-vindo entre ela e o Superman, sabia que ela estava grata... E ela nunca deixaria de se surpreender com o quão protetora ela, Sam e Alex haviam se tornado... talvez e claramente por isso, a perda de Sam foi um grande baque para Lena...

E Kara podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, ela estava surpresa por Alex defendê-la assim. Kara não.

-Podemos? - Alex perguntou gesticulando para a sala que o pequeno estava brincando.

Ele assentiu, e Lena ainda tinha as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, ela não olhou para ninguém, apenas seguiu adiante. Alex olhou para Kara assim como Clark e ela deu de ombros, Lena podia parecer fechada muitas vezes e demonstrar que não se importava, mas ela a conhecia... e sua amiga não queria demonstrar fraqueza diante do Superman... Kara indicou o caminho para Clark seguir a Luthor mais nova.

Eles foram a um ritmo humanamente lento, mas Kara sorriu quando esticou a cabeça e viu Lena já ajoelhada com Conner abraçado a seu pescoço enquanto Winn apresentava a pequena cidade de LEGO que eles construíram. Era uma réplica perfeita da baía, Lena tinha um sorriso suave para Winn que demonstrava tanto entusiasmo como se fosse o próprio Conner a contar sobre a construção, e ela viu Lena finalmente rir e angular a cabeça enquanto ele lhe dava um beijo no rosto timidamente, e ela o cutucou nas costelas e fazendo-o se contorcer e rir mostrando um dos sorrisos mais bonito que vira do pequeno. Ele ainda estava usando calças largas e a camisa com o S entalhado na casa de El em tom verde-claro, suas bochechas coradas e se jogou nos braços de Lena apertando seu pescoço e se apoiando nela que depositou vários beijos em sua bochecha, a atenção do garoto agora nos recém-chegados, e como se Lena tivesse se prendido neles no último minuto, ela ficou de pé, a mão ainda firme na de Conner. Kara sorriu para a construção em seus pés, os edifícios bem organizados e colocados, o mais bonito deles tinha peças multicores e uma ponta que se estendia lembrando-a do Empire State Biulding.

Connor olhou de Lena para Clark. Kara se perguntou o quanto eles haviam explicado a ele sobre suas origens, se o pequeno tivera alguma companhia nos últimos anos, ele não deixou isso claro, Kara suspeitou que não... ou não estaria sozinho quando o encontrou. E em Krypton.

Ou pelo menos o que restou de lá... ele olhou para ela e sua irmã com um pequeno sorriso, e então o estranho.

-Conner... eu quero que conheça uma pessoa. - Disse Lena usando as mãos para firmá-lo, ele olhou para o Superman enquanto Lena ficava de pé, a mão da criança enrolada na barra de sua camisa enquanto encarava seu primo diante de si. Bem, ele era intimidante em seu traje...

Clark sorriu-lhe tranquilamente e se abaixou para ficar da altura dele.

-Oi, Conner. - Ele o cumprimentou com um sorriso suave e estendeu a mão para o garoto que olhou para Lena como se pedisse permissão para cumprimentá-lo. Ela balançou a cabeça para encorajá-lo. - Eu sou Kal... É um prazer conhecê-lo.

Com o olhar apertado, ele balançou a mão de Clark em um aperto forte, o rosto concentrado e lhe dirigiu um olhar sério.  
Kara sorriu. Ele era tão... Lena.

Kara se despediu de Clark aquela noite, garantindo que Conner realmente estava seguro. Ele a surpreendeu quando confessou que fora arredio com Lena, mas que não era por ela ser uma Luthor, mas próprio Conner... e apesar de Kara sentir a declaração que ficou pendurada sobre o passado deles, ela não o forçou com uma voz triste, Clark concordou que Conner era uma criança, mas ainda era um clone de Lex, e isso era preocupante. Kara o lembrou que não era apenas o DNA do Luthor que vivia nele, e que ele tinha uma tia... uma mãe completamente diferente de Lex... uma Luthor que tomaria sua educação e cuidaria dele como um filho.

E foi aí que finalmente a encontrou... sentada em uma das cadeiras de Winn diante de um computador que marcava a tela de descanso do DEO. Primeiro viu Alex ali perto conversando com J'onn, a mesma parecia ocupada, sua irmã lhe deu um familiar, o cenho ligeiramente franzido e apontou na direção de Lena. Ela mesma havia admitido que antes, a ideia de sua presença naquele lugar poderia ser visto como uma perigosa afronta... a desconfiança de alguns agentes desviada pelas ações da própria Kara e Alex com Lena... Sua irmã lhe deu mais um aceno significativo assim como J'onn balançou a cabeça em encorajamento. Kara notou que o líquido da caneca de Lena ainda estava muito cheio e provavelmente esfriando além da tolerância ela se aproximou vendo-a se virar e sorrir-lhe, então balançou a cabeça em uma indicativa para irem para a cafeteria.

-Ei. - Como se saísse se seu transe, Lena a fitou de novo, um sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos.

-Ei... - Ela ofereceu. - Café?

-Obrigada... - Kara a observou apanhar outra caneca e lhe servir o líquido quente.

Ela sentiu seu próprio cenho se franzir observando a amiga.

-Você está bem?

Lena tomou uma contagem até três para responder, era como se ela se perguntasse se era sensato compartilhar seus pensamentos. E Kara aprendeu que era uma defesa automática dela:

-Uh... defina bem.

-Lena...

-Eu... - Ela apenas bufou e tomou seu café fazendo uma careta e confirmando sua suspeita. Estava frio. Jogou o conteúdo na pia e lavou a caneca colocando-a junto as outras escorando na pia.

-Vamos... fale comigo. - Kara ofereceu suavemente colocando seu café sob a mesa e parando ao seu lado.

Lena suspirou e mordeu a bochecha como que para pensar se era realmente sensato compartilhar seus pensamentos, e felizmente desistiu dizendo:

-Eu não sei se posso prepará-lo para a conversa...

-Conner? - Ela assentiu. - Que conversa?!

-A conversa, Kara... - Ela riu sem humor algum, e evitou seu olhar. - Não quero esconder dele suas origens... mesmo que eu não tenha certeza de como tudo começou... eu não quero que ele cresça ignorante a isso...

-Oh. - Kara queria se acertar por ser a resposta mais inteligente que tinha para oferecer.

-Imagino como será quando o dia dos pais se aproximar... ele irá para Metrópolis, ou visitará a Iron Heights? - Ela finalmente entendeu o olhar preocupado em seu rosto, e a admirava por isso. - Sem falar em sua maternidade não-existente porque ele é um clone do meu irmão sociopata, assassino... pirado... - Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto suspirando e jogando o cabelo para trás em clara frustração em um gesto que a lembrou quando Kara a salvou dos drones pelo menos dois anos e meio atrás. - Desculpe, eu não... me desculpe.

-Tudo bem. - Kara sorriu puxando-a pelo para um abraço de lado. Lena escorou a cabeça em seu ombro e suspirou pesadamente ela bufou e Kara não disse nada, apenas a apertou um pouco mais contra si. Alguns minutos tinham se passado até que finalmente admitiu - Melhor...?

-Um pouco... nunca fui de abraçar muito até conhecer você... ainda fico olhando você e sua irmã quando apenas fazem isso. - Ela admitiu em uma voz quase infantil fazendo a loira rir e então ficando séria. - Eu estou com medo... - Confessou ela. - Estou... apavorada. E se ele tiver certo? - Lena levantou os olhos para fitá-la, e Kara franziu o cenho. - E se Conner se tornar exatamente como Lex...?

-Isso não vai acontecer, Lena... e você não está sozinha nisso. - Kara a lembrou e Lena assentiu, mas não respondeu.

Ela se afastou para olhá-la nos olhos agora.  
Um sorriso suave.

-Obrigada... você e Alex tem sido uma constante que eu nem... sei como descrever. - Ela sorriu.

-Para que servem os amigos? - Kara devolveu sorrindo.

-Ei povo... - Alex apontou na porta, esticando a cabeça de lado e apoiando a mão no batente, ela tinha um olhar divertido, e parecia estar mantendo uma risada quando olhou de uma para a outra. - O que é esse abraço em grupo que estou fora? - Ela perguntou fazendo as duas rirem e imediatamente abrirem os braços livres e estender para ela. Alex tomou o lugar de Lena e Kara se lembrou de uma vez com Sam quando ajudaram a provar que Morgan Edge usou água com chumbo para infectar crianças e elas provaram que ela não era culpada.

-Vocês irmãs Danvers com seus timings perfeitos... eu estava dizendo a Kara que estou grata por ter as duas ao meu lado...

-Bem, Luthor, você tem o melhor gosto em vinhos e noites de jogos... e eu tenho que dizer que estou ansiosa para a sexta-feira... de novo.

-Alex! - Kara ralhou embora estivesse rindo.

-Contanto que você e Maggie tranquem a porta do meu quarto da próxima vez, eu não vou me importar... realmente.

-Espera... - Kara arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Cristo, é por isso que você desceu rindo? - Lena balançou a cabeça, e Alex tinha o rosto corado. - Alex!

-Ela entrou sem bater... - Alex tentou dizer, sua voz era baixa.

Lena ainda estava rindo.

-Alex... era o meu quarto. E antes de você e sua namorada desaparecerem dentro do meu apartamento... você me desafiou a uma partida de xadrez.

Alex deu de ombros em resposta, Kara balançou a cabeça e Lena ainda ria.

-Ok... eu vim buscar as duas para outra coisa. - Ela parou diante delas. - Venham, vocês definitivamente vão querer ver isso...

As duas se olharam e seguiram a ruiva. Voltando a sala improvisada com os brinquedos de Lego, Kara apertou os olhos para a inconfundível voz de Conner, ele ainda não estava falando, mas ria. Bastante. Como um bebê que recebia cócegas constantemente e não conseguia evitar. Ao escutar isso, Lena apertou os passos indo adiante para aquela direção.

-Ok, amigo... - Era a voz de Winn, que parecia mais estridente que o normal. Lena parada na porta, Kara parou logo ao seu lado e provavelmente levando mais tempo que a morena para associar a situação. Deitado, Conner observava Winn pairando acima dele pelo menos uns oito metros acima, sim... literalmente pairando. Flutuando, as mãos do garoto levantadas e a risada enquanto a estridente de Winn falava agora irritadiço e temeroso. - Qual é, baixinho... me desce daqui... Alex! Kara, Lena... uma ajuda? Por favor. Eu realmente não sou muito fã de altura, porque a gravidade é uma consequência...

-Você tem que estar brincando comigo... - Lena sussurrou olhando para Kara. - Você tem telecinese?

Kara balançou a cabeça imediatamente.

-Não que eu saiba... - Ela respondeu honestamente.

-Kara! - Winn gritou e ela avançou imediatamente apanhando-o enquanto ele "desceu" dois metros e parou. Conner riu mais um pouco acompanhado de Alexandra. Ela finalmente notou J'onn no canto da sala, como se esperasse que o agente Schott finalmente despencasse para apanhá-lo, mas ele parecia analisar os poderes de Conner e seus olhos brilharam em vermelho e ele lhe dirigiu um olhar não reconhecido.

Ela o colocou em segurança no chão.  
Conner olhou para ela.

-Você não... como você faz isso?

Sua resposta foi um sorriso, Kara observou Alex colocar a mão no ombro de sua amiga, apesar de tentar parecer empática e neutra, Alex se divertia como o inferno.

-Oh, Luthor... você está tão ferrada... como tia, eu pensei que a maior preocupação dele era ter outra tia que podia voar... e aprender com a mesma a controlar seus poderes... mas isso é... divino.

-Alex! - Kara já tinha perdido a contagem de quantas vezes a chamou, mas ela apenas deu de ombros.

-Conner...? - Lena disse em uma voz surpreendentemente calma. - Coloque Winn no chão... agora.

Ele a fitou, e provavelmente por ver seu tom tão sério e preocupado, abaixou as mãos, e ela precisou voar para apanhar Winn antes que ele atingisse os LEGOS onde provavelmente não serviriam muito como amparo de uma queda alta assim. Alex se aproximou sentando ao lado do garoto e cutucando-o.

-Vamos falar sobre o uso dos seus poderes... definitivamente. - Ele olhou para Alex que ainda sorria. Kara sabia porque. Sua irmã tinha experiência em frustração quando se tratava dela mesma usando seus próprios quando eram mais jovens, e Lena murmurou alguma coisa também que Kara não reconheceu, mas podia suspeitar que era outro xingamento.

* * *

 _Alguns dias depois..._

-E HÁ ALGUMA CONCLUSÃO? - Lena perguntou apertando os olhos e Alex balançou a cabeça. O olhar preocupado de Lena sempre era alguma coisa que a surpreendia e lhe trazia um sorriso. - Sobre os poderes telecinéticos dele...? - A Luthor apertava os olhos e batia as pontas dos dedos um contra o outro ou então fazia uma pequena caminhada em volta do espaço como que para acalmar-se ou pensar e dando de ombros para acalmá-la tentando soar relaxada, Alex disse:

-Uma confirmação do que já suspeitávamos... que Conner é único. - Ela deu de ombros suavemente e Lena balançou a cabeça automaticamente. - Eu precisaria de mais sobre sua origem para algo mais concreto... ele tem os poderes da Kara... o teste com as algemas de kriptonita semana passada nos permitiu confirmar que seus poderes são quase cortados diminuindo em trinta por cento enquanto Kara perderia praticamente oitenta por cento assim como o Superman... Conner pode ser mais resistente...

Lena apenas balançou a cabeça mecanicamente.

-Ah, vamos... relaxe. - Alex falou, mas foi como se ela lhe oferecesse uma faca para atingir a si mesma.

-Eu não consigo... - Admitiu e alguém bateu à porta. Era Jess.

-Srta. Luthor... há uma policial aqui... uh... Maggie Sawyer? E parece que seu compromisso das 5 está acompanhando-a...

Ela olhou para Alex que deu de ombros em resposta.  
Não sabia porque sua namorada estava ali.

-Tem certeza? - Jess assentiu. - Não acho que ela iria anunciar se fosse me prender de novo, não é? - Lena falou franzindo o cenho, um sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios e ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo. - Lena lhe fez um sinal. - Bem, deixe-os entrar...

-Tudo bem...

Maggie foi a primeira, Alex viu a visão periférica o sorriso de Lena.

-Detetive Sawyer... é um prazer revê-la... eu... espero.

-Oh Little Luthor, achei que já tínhamos evoluído um pouco essa de Detetive... você poderia me chamar de Maggie... - Então o sorriso de Lena se transformou em uma carranca, e como se ela estivesse encarando ninguém menos que o superman diante de si, seu olhar se apertou e ela fechou a mão livre na mesa. Alex olhou atentamente para a nova figura, usando uma camisa branca e casaco xadrez por baixo de uma jaqueta azul, ele tinha o cabelo escuro e desgrenhado como se acabasse de acordar, olhos ainda mais azuis que os de Kara e um sorriso brilhante... para Lena.

-Você... - ela praticamente cuspiu e cruzou os braços diante do corpo. - O que significa isso Colin?

-Sempre um prazer revê-la, Lena... como pensei, você realmente sentiu minha falta. - Alex se sentiu surpreendentemente deslocada para a interação do casal. E ao notar o cenho franzido de Maggie, ela não era a única. - E eu aqui sofrendo sozinho nos últimos anos...

-Não é engraçado. - Disse ela mantendo-se para trás da mesa. - O que está fazendo aqui?

-Você costumava ser mais atenciosa para suas reuniões, Lena... - Ela apertou os olhos de novo e balançou a cabeça em negação.

-Está de brincadeira comigo não é? - Disse ela finalmente descruzando os braços e caminhando para ele. O homem apenas sorriu mais largamente e levantou as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição.

-Oh, vamos... você era mais divertida quando éramos adolescentes...

-Isso definitivamente não é engraçado, Colin. Explique-se. Agora.

-Talvez devêssemos falar em particular... você não acha? - Ele gesticulou para Maggie e Alex. - Estou familiarizado com a Detetive Sawyer... mas... não nos conhecemos.

-Alex Danvers... - Ela estendeu a mão que ele cumprimentou com um sorriso suave e ela admitia que suspeitar que ambos tinham um relacionamento seria um eufemismo, pela reação de Lena era um ex namorado qual não terminaram muito bem...

-Colin Keith... Sou o novo dono da Edge Enterprises. - Alex viu o olhar de Lena que parecia surpresa com a declaração.

Em calças jeans rasgadas, tênis de corrida, jaqueta... barba por fazer e cabelo de quem acaba de despertar.  
Ok, ele definitivamente era bonito e tinha um jeito bem... diferente dos engomadinhos que Lena estava acostumada, e talvez esse fosse o problema... mas...  
Isso explicava bastante. Realmente... até porque a L-Corp e a Edge Enterprises de Morgan Edge que passou seis meses tentando assassinar sua Luthor favorita, ainda tinham assuntos pendentes... e esbarrar com um ex... digamos que Alex simpatizava.

-Então Lena...? Talvez possamos conversar?

-Definitivamente não. - Disse ela balançando a cabeça. - Eu não sei que palhaçada é essa, mas agora finalmente parece fazer algum sentido que os advogados da L-Corp pareciam o inferno essa manhã sobre não revelar o nome do novo responsável... me diga que isso é uma maldita brincadeira, Keith.

-Por que? Porque eu era um motorista de seu irmão...?

-Você sabe muito bem que não é por isso...!

-Ok... - Notando a hostilidade, Maggie tentou intervir. - Talvez devêssemos sentar e... conversar... Alex e eu vamos esperar lá fora.

-Não! Vocês duas não se mexam. - Gritou Lena passando por ele que segurou seu braço. Alex definitivamente não gostou daquilo. - Me solta.

-Se eu soubesse que essa seria sua reação, talvez devesse pedir um esquadrão inteiro... - Ele sorriu o que seria fofo porque parecia o tipo de pessoa que era um brincalhão, mas ficou sério. - Lena por favor, me dê a chance de explicar...

-Me solta. - Ela repetiu.

-Estou pedindo alguns minutos... isso é tudo. A sós.

Ela soltou do aperto e ele não forçou, seus olhos brilharam furiosos, Alex finalmente interveio.

-Tudo bem... Sr. Keith, acho melhor você sair. - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha para a presença familiar da Supergirl pairando na janela e levantou a mão suavemente, felizmente sua irmã entendeu o recado. Lena que estava prestes a alcançar a porta se afastou dele alguns passos enquanto Alex parava ao seu lado. - Dê um tempo a Srta. Luthor e vocês falarão depois...

-Eu não conheço você, Srta...

-Agente Danvers...

-Você mantém policiais como contato também, Lena? - Ele tentou soar brincalhão de novo, mas soltou um suspiro cansado quando Lena o ignorou desviando o olhar. - Por favor... são apenas cinco minutos. Cinco minutos do seu tempo Lee...

Aquilo pareceu uma má ideia porque Lena o fitou furiosamente e passou por ele até a porta.

-Jess, traga a segurança aqui agora. Colin está de saída... não, não ligue. Vá buscá-los. Agora. - Com o tom duro e frio, ela viu a silhueta de Jess sumir dentro do elevador e apertar o botão furiosamente para fazer o que sua chefe pediu. Colin suspirou pesadamente quase como se esperasse por isso, mas ainda estivesse tentando.

-Lena, eu sei que está zangada... mas por favor... - Ela levantou a mão para ele não se aproximar e só agora pareceu ver Kara que acabava de parar na varanda do lado de fora as mãos diante do peito esperando o convite para dentro da sala, mas claramente escutando tudo o que acontecia.

-Tudo bem Sr. Keith, esse é o último aviso... - Alex ofereceu o ultimato. - Você tem algumas escolhas... vamos esperar a segurança para escoltá-lo, você pode fazer isso por conta própria agora... - ela deixou pairar brevemente, e ele continuou a olhar para Lena. - Ou eu posso escoltá-lo pessoalmente, todas essas pelas escadas ou o elevador... ou então talvez você queira outro tipo de saída pela janela...

O homem finalmente angulou a cabeça para lá avistando-a.  
E para sua surpresa, ele riu sem humor algum.

-Bem... estou feliz que definitivamente tenha feito alguns amigos... então... Supergirl?

Ele olhou para Lena que pela primeira vez pareceu tomar uma respiração cansada e ignorar sua pergunta.  
Ela se afastou da porta quando Jess apareceu acompanhada de dois seguranças da L-Corp em seu terno.

-Srta. Luthor? - Um deles Jonah olhou para a mesma que ainda continuava em uma conversa silenciosa com Colin Keith que levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Tudo bem... estou sendo mais chutado do que pensei que seria... figurativamente falando. - Ele deu alguns passos com Lena ainda parada ao lado da porta e a olhava. - Estou de saída, mas essa conversa ainda não terminou... e você não pode fugir de mim para sempre.

-Isso seria um eufemismo a ser usado não é?

-Se me deixasse explicar, talvez não...

-Saia. - Ele balançou a cabeça de novo. Alex quase podia ouvir o "por agora".

-Claro, Srta. Luthor. - E seguiu os seguranças pedindo que não o tocassem porque estava indo embora. Lena ordenou a Jess que não autorizasse sua entrada no prédio de novo e fechou a porta olhando dela para Maggie e então andou até a varanda abrindo a porta para Kara.

-Tudo bem? - Perguntaram as três quase em uníssono e Lena riu levando a mão no próprio ombro e balançando-o, porque sua risada foi tensa e estranha.

-Acho que teria sido mais normal se eu estivesse sendo presa hoje, Sawyer...

-Bem, temos um progresso... você removeu o Detetive, Little Luthor.

-E se você removesse o Little, talvez eu te chamasse pelo primeiro nome. - Lena disse claramente mais relaxada. Assim como Kara, Alex estava esperando que ela explicasse tudo logo depois da pequena interação com Maggie. - Isso é alguma piada sobre altura ou...

-Oh, nem verbalize isso. - Maggie pediu estremecendo. Ela era algumas polegadas mais alta que sua namorada, e ainda com seus sempre saltos finos, conseguia ficar até mesmo mais alta que sua irmã ou ela mesma, e finalmente olhou para todas as três. - Me desculpem por isso...

-Quem era... seu amigo?

-Amigo é uma palavra forte... - Lena disse, a mão ainda no pescoço e novamente evitando os olhares das três, ela estava novamente escorada na mesa do seu escritório e o cenho gradativamente franzido. - Conheci Keith quando tinha quinze anos... ele foi o choffer de Lex e... meu...

-Namorado? - Maggie ofereceu e Lena assentiu suavemente com um "ex" adicionado. - Há quanto tempo você não o vê...?

-Acho que um pouco antes de decidir vir para Metrópolis... nos falamos em Nova Iorque da última vez... - Ela suspirou agora deixando claro o quanto a visita dele a afetou. - Keith foi meu primeiro... tudo. Meu primeiro namorado, meu primeiro amigo... minha primeira rebelião contra o legado Luthor. - Alex viu um sorriso brincar em seu rosto. - E quando pensei que estávamos nos tornando algum tipo de... constante... ele simplesmente se foi. E eu me concentrei em meus estudos e a loucura que era meu sobrenome... distanciei de tudo e todos e tentei controlar os danos causados pelo Lex...

-Lena prodígio Luthor, aos vinte e dois anos assume a companhia e o legado da família oficialmente. - Maggie citou vendo-a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Acompanhando a coluna de fofocas agora, Sawyer? - Maggie deu de ombros.

-Oh você sabe... ainda torço para que SuperCorp seja oficialmente Cannon. - Lena riu e Kara balançou a cabeça falando pela primeira vez desde que entrou. Ela estava em um relacionamento conturbado o suficiente com a separação de Mon-El que finalmente assumiu sua identidade secreta como Valor e Brainiac brigando como se fosse uma posse, e não precisava de mais drama. Lena sendo Lena, achava tudo muito divertido, mas disse que seria complicado ao ser vista com Kara Danvers e a Supergirl quando ela sabia que era a mesma pessoa, e os outros não, mas fazia isso só para brincar com Kara, pois o relacionamento das duas era como irmãs... - Então... devemos assumir que as coisas não acabaram muito bem?

-Você sabe... não se pode perder o que nunca se teve... - Lena deu de ombros, mas Alex notou seu olhar carregado. - Mas então... que tal um ambiente relaxado essa noite...? Eu convido vocês três para a minha casa. Podemos ver um filme com Conner... beber.

Elas assentiram e Kara se aproximou puxando-a para um abraço. Lena circulou os ombros da Supergirl e respirou em cansaço depois sorriu.

-Se eu soubesse que um abraço também seria bom... teria poupado a taxa de álcool no meio da semana... - Lena riu e Alex arrastou Maggie consigo repetindo o abraço em grupo de mais cedo no DEO, com sua namorada à sua direita murmurando algo sobre como elas eram estranhas e grudentas que pareciam lésbicas. Lena continuou rindo claramente mais relaxada. 

E foi assim que a encontraram mais tarde no escritório quando Kara disse que iam se atrasar para a noite no apartamento de Lena e tinha certeza que a própria ainda nem tinha saído para casa, Jess fez um sinal de que podiam entrar, aparentemente a Srta. Luthor estava tranquila agora, dessa vez Maggie não foi junto, mas Kara parou assim que abriu a porta e Alex trombou na irmã imediatamente.

-Ai Kara... você é como uma parede sabia?!

-Shh... - Disse sua irmã agarrando seu braço e puxando-a para dentro do escritório. Alex sorriu junto com a mesma, porque ela jamais esperaria aquela cena. Lena estava deitada em seu sofá, sem os saltos, usando uma calça azul-noite que ia até as canelas, uma camisa branca, o cabelo solto caindo pelo estofado e praticamente de costas para a porta com Conner deitado sobre ela como se fosse um berço. Os dois finalmente descansando depois de toda a loucura que foram as últimas semanas, os poderes de Conner, a presença constante de Superman, o treinamento dele e Kara, as observações e auxilio do DEO, sem falar que Lena não conseguiu achar uma babá para o pequeno, mas felizmente tinha uma ajuda com todos, então sua irmã puxou o telefone do bolso e tirou várias fotos. Alex sorriu para isso, ela o faria se o seu não tivesse sem bateria por todas as mensagens indecentes com Maggie... e então veio o ultimato. - Ok, acho que vamos ter que adiar a noite de drinks grátis.

Bem... era por uma boa causa, afinal.


	4. Chapter 4

Eu sinceramente tô mais empolgada com essa história do que pensei que estaria...  
... isso me deixa feliz.

Marcy, suas reviews fazem TANTO o meu dia que só quero ir lá e postar mais um capítulo assim que leio, mas não tenho muitos prontos por isso demoro alguns dias para colocar no site. kkkk... tenho planos para essa história q envolvem não apenas Conner na vida de Lena, mas outra pessoa... outras pessoas. :) Você também é fã de Merlin? Não acredito... eu simplesmente AMEI a série, mas odiei o final...  
Você já leu a fanfic _Bound By Fate_? Não lembro qual é a autora, mas tenho salvo nos meus favoritos, é minha Mergana favorita ela é simplesmente perfeita... eu gostaria tanto que tivesse tido uma sexta temporada, um arco de redenção para Morgana, mais explicações que ficaram para trás... reencontros que não acontecem, eu realmente esperava um final mais... feliz. Mais certo.  
Acho que por isso nunca gostei muito das lendas arturianas, todos os finais são tristes, embora eu preferisse Merlin no mundo humano e Morgana em Ávalon com Arthur...

também achei James e Lena muito fracos... mais porque os dois parecem estar em um relacionamento muito forçado visto que James nunca confiou em Lena por ela simplesmente ser uma Luthor, depois de tudo o que ela fez para provar que merecia confiança... então ele salva sua vida e dá uma chance para confiar nela... isso foi muito rápido.  
Eu esperava mesmo era ver Lena e Winn em um romance, e não Lena e James.  
Até porque com Winn seria muito mais divertido... interessante... mais verdadeiro.  
... sem nos esquecer de Supercorp kkk

Eu AMO Mergana.  
acho que tenho todas as fanarts salvas no PIN kkkk  
Aqueles dois tinham uma química com o olhar, principalmente na fase da 3a temporada em que Morgana atormenta Merlin... eu amava os diálogos deles...  
Eu coloquei a Kara meio parada no diálogo entre a Lena e o Clark porque ela ficou completamente perdida sobre a reação de um contra o outro as farpas, e além de se colocar no caminho para não acontecerem possíveis ameaças fisicas, ela fica totalmente sem ação e não sabe o que falar além de observá-los até que Alex se cansa e para a briga...  
Sanvers is life²  
Vc ainda vai rir muito das provocações q a Maggie faz e a Lena entoa, eu sempre as vi como duas personalidades parecidas e Kara é muito fácil para se envergonhar... embora eu não tenha planos para supercorp nessa fic, garanto que será bem legal... :) Sabe que eu tive essa ideia JUSTAMENTE de uma fanart de Conner? uma cena q Lena conta a Kara sobre Conner usando sua levitação em um brinquedo de pelucia e flutuando no escritório de Lena tentando apanhá-lo antes que alguém os veja? Eu acho muito engraçado... também tenho muitas ideias futuras e constrangedoras com crianças com poderes envolvendo uma Lena, Kara, Alex e talvez Maggie e J'onn...  
Tenho a mente muito viajada kkk

kkkkkkkkkkk

Se Deadpool fosse da DC, ele definitivamente estaria na fanfic então.  
Imagine? Ia ser MUITO ENGRAÇADO.  
Acho que esse capítulo é um dos meus favoritos até agora... porque você vê o lado "mãe" da Lena preocupada e cautelosa... E com Kara e Alex ao seu lado aquela parte Luthor q ainda não acredita que tem pessoas confiando nela... ah, e eu não me esqueci da Sam... mas já sei como fazê-la voltar... e espero que você também seja AgentReign, porque eu imaginei um triangulo muito legal aqui... hahahaha

Enquanto a presença de Colin, eu ainda pretendo explicar até o capitulo... 6. Isso. Lá você vai descobrir todo o passado dele e o motivo que ele sumiu da vida de Lena... bem, parte disso... como eu não conseguia shippar Lena além de Kara e Winn, e estou numa fase Mergana, introduzi Colin sendo Colin com... poderes de Merlin. E isso é tudo o que estou dizendo agora. :D :D

* * *

-ISSO ESTÁ DEMORANDO MUITO TEMPO... - Lena disse em um suspiro cansado. Ela levantou a cabeça para observar Conner ainda ouvindo a especialista que contratou para ajudá-lo a falar, e quase bufou quando sentiu a mão de Kara em seu braço direito e Alex no esquerdo arrastando-a de volta para o escritório de sua casa. - Já tem quase três semanas... e não tem um resultado. - Ela murmurou praticamente exasperada.

-Ok, tome uma respiração. - Alex pediu parando diante dela, Lena apenas lhe deu o olhar. - Estou falando sério, Luthor. Respire.

-Estou respirando.

-Não, você está ficando irritada, constantemente... agora vamos... respire junto comigo... Inale...

-Está brincando não é, Alex...? - Lena bufou encarando-a, e como ela continuou com o olhar sério, aquilo serviu apenas para ela suspirar cansada. - Não, você não está brincando.

-... Vamos. Inale, conte até três depois exale. Comigo... Inale. Um, dois... três e solte o ar.

Lena por um momento queria ralhar com Alex por fazer isso, mas acabou cedendo ainda que a contragosto fazendo essa bobagem e seguindo a contagem da ruiva, acabou por perder a noção do tempo, talvez uns três ou cinco minutos naquela estupidez.  
Bem... se sentia um pouco mais relaxada, mas seus olhos se desviaram de novo para a porta e Kara sorrindo e encarando-a.

-O que ele está fazendo? - Ela ouviu o suspiro de Alex, mas ignorou.

-Desenhando. - Disse Kara sorrindo, as três estavam na cozinha, Conner na sala com a mulher, Alex tinha sentado em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa, ela e Kara estavam escoradas no batente da mesma, e Lena adoraria ter pelo menos visão de raio-x para olhar Conner agora. Sempre que tentava espiar, uma fresta da porta sequer, Alex a puxava de volta e talvez a Sra. Gonzalez iria ralhar com ela por atrapalhar a concentração de Conner, Kara continuou a mão nos óculos praticamente sob a ponte do nariz para lhe oferecer uma visão livre dos dois. - Ele tem um talento, até seus bonecos em forma de vara são melhores que os meus...

-Qualquer desenho mesmo que em forma de vara fica melhor que o seu. - Falou Alex recebendo um olhar da irmã.

-Tudo bem, e agora...?

-Ainda desenhando. - Kara falou com paciência. Lena bufou.

-Ok, eu acho melhor amarrar e sedar você se continuar assim... - Ela a olhou. - Você está ficando cada vez mais impaciente a cada sessão, Lena... - Esclareceu a agente com paciência.

-Alex, já tem quase três semanas... - Ela repetiu em um sussurro. - E ainda... nada.

-Eu estou familiarizada, Lena... venho acompanhando. - Alex disse calmamente, embora um sorriso divertido brincasse em seu rosto. - Sabe, pensei que estava para existir o dia que eu veria Lena "controlada" Luthor perder a paciência em um intervalo tão curto de tempo...

Lena suspirou.

-Você e Maggie continuam me dando esses apelidos... estranhos. - Lena murmurou resistindo ao impulso de levar a mão na ponte do nariz, Alex apenas balançou a cabeça ao fato e Kara sorriu suavemente e se adiantou até o balcão da cozinha apanhando a revista da CatCo e estendendo para ela.

-Me fala... como foi sua entrevista com a Sra. Grant...? - Foi uma clara tentativa de distraí-la.

-Ah vamos, você e eu lemos isso umas três vezes, Kara. - Disse Alex e a loira assentiu.

-Bem, mas eu ainda quero ouvir de Lena... como foi apresentar Conner oficialmente a sociedade?

-Interessante... - Isso era um eufemismo, porque ela tinha todo o tipo de emoção para compartilhar sobre o fato, inclusive medo. Porque se antes Lex não sabia onde ele estava, agora não apenas seu irmão tinha conhecimento do pequeno como também sua mãe... e Lena não tinha notícias de Lilian há três meses... Então ela se lembrou de quando chutou todos para fora da sala de Cat e quase perdeu a cabeça com James e Snapper há quase uma semana. - E eu ainda não me desculpei por... nosso episódio da segunda-feira?

-Episódio... ah. - Kara falou. - Está tudo bem, Lena.

-Eu expulsei você da sala de reuniões...

-E mais uns doze jornalistas. - Kara sorriu suavemente em um dar de ombros. - E eu não culpo você... foi uma emergência.

-Por que...? - Alex perguntou curiosa. - O que aconteceu?

-Você leu o artigo de Snapper da página sete da segunda-feira...? - Lena respondeu fitando-a.

Alex levou uma contagem até três ou quatro para assentir, finalmente a realização cruzando seu rosto:

-Oh... aquela divagação sobre a origem de Conner?! - Kara confirmou com a cabeça olhando para Lena que fez um gesto com a mão. - Lena chegou no escritório de manhã quando o artigo foi publicado, ela estava...

-Possessa. - A própria definiu a si mesma para aquele dia. - Lívida, furiosa... Luthor encarnada.

Kara arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não refutou.  
Alex franziu o cenho em empatia.

-Mas com o que ele escreveu na revista, eu não culparia você... se tivesse dado um tiro nele, ou usado sua autoridade para humilhá-lo e demiti-lo... Snapper é um idiota. - Lena lhe dirigiu uma expressão curiosa, e sinceramente, ela até tinha cogitado a ideia, mas prometeu a si mesma que não iria envolver seus problemas pessoais com empregados atrevidos, pelo menos não sem antes usar um aviso legal e depois removê-los da companhia... e desde a morte de Sam, ela realmente não esteve presente na CatCo. - e porque o deixaram fazer isso também...?

-Sim, Snapper é um imbecil... e ele publicou o artigo infelizmente porque era seu espaço com os repórteres das notícias de ultima hora. - Kara apertou o lábio em uma linha fina também claramente não gostando do que seu superior fizera. - E essa página não precisa de avaliação ou autorização da Srta. Grant ou a chefe desta para isso... - E apontou para Lena significativamente que balançou a cabeça. - Até acontecer tal... evento como o da segunda-feira.

-Quer dizer que agora ele precisa de autorização para publicações? - Lena assentiu e Alex sorriu prontamente. - Aposto que Snapper não ficou muito feliz...

-Ele ficou fulo pela metade do dia, um pouco ranzinza ainda até o seguinte, mas admitiu que era o preço do verdadeiro jornalismo... - Kara deu de ombros completamente confusa com a lógica de seu chefe e Lena suspirou assentindo.

-Havia uma fotografia antiga de Lex comparando-o com Conner... o filho bastardo de meu irmão... - Lena balançou a cabeça lembrando-se de si mesma entrando no escritório, o som de seus saltos ecoando pelo piso, cumprimentos dos funcionários que a viram sendo proferidos a ela e ignorados prontamente enquanto se dirigia diretamente a sala de reuniões parando Cat no meio de seu discurso que levantou a cabeça para quem vinha pela porta curiosa pela interrupção, aquela expressão era de que enfrentaria a fúria da rainha da mídia se ela não fosse a dona da Catco... que claramente se absteve ao ver a expressão da própria Luthor assim que teve Snapper em seu campo de visão... as linhas do artigo que ela leu três vezes antes de chamar o motorista para ir pessoalmente enfrentar aquilo...

 _"Sr. Olsen, e Sr. Snapper... posso ter a palavra?" Lena solicitou evitando os olhares extras e a confusão dos funcionários. Cat a observou por longos segundos, alguns dos jornalistas olharam entre si e de volta para Grant que fez um sinal com a mão. Kara tentou insistir em sua presença, em momento algum, Lena não aumentou a voz, mesmo que parecesse que quisesse gritar com todos para sumirem logo de sua vista. Os solicitados apenas permaneceram em suas posições, alternando olhares Snapper ainda na cadeira diante de Cat que estava de pé, uma mão na cintura a outra segurando os óculos de leitura apoiado preguiçosamente na palma, James levou as mãos nos bolsos do terno, ele usava a camisa e a gravata em o blazer e parecia curioso e quase preocupado pela situação imprevisível. Lena evitou seu olhar e virou-se para Kara sentindo-se mais calma apenas por vê-la ali e talvez se arrependendo por pedir que saísse também. "Apenas Snapper, Olsen e Grant presentes. Eu preciso de testemunhas..."_

 _"Eu vou estar lá fora... se precisar de mim" Foi sua resposta qual Lena estava grata. Ela fechou a porta de vidro atrás de si visto que foi a última a sair, e ainda de costas para a loira e quaisquer curiosos que olhavam para a sala da chefe, parecia que Cat foi a única a notar a revista da semana aberta e presa em sua mão, qual Lena finalmente lançou sob a mesa de Cat diante de Snapper, a voz ainda perigosamente controlada "Duas palavras para você Sr. Snapper: Que diabos?"_

 _"Oh, isso...?" Ele falou em descaso, os ombros subindo em claro desinteresse. "É uma especulação plausível, as fontes apontaram que a maior chance, uns 92% de que o garoto seja um bastardo Luthor... embora eles fizeram uma análise sobre seu irmão e comparações, eu diria que ele também se parece com você pela fotografia do fim de semana... com sua colunista favorita: Kara Danvers em um passeio para sorvete..." Lena odiava paparazzi. Desde que ainda era uma criança que foi para os Luthor, e ela tentava ignorar todas as críticas e o ódio dos jornalistas em sua família, a perseguição, os problemas causados... mas odiava ainda mais colunistas... Como Snapper. "Isso responde as duas palavras...?"_

 _"Não brinque o palhaço comigo" Ela manteve sua voz calma apesar de sua frase, levou as mãos nos bolsos co casaco que usava sobre o vestido negro, seu cabelo solto e caindo em cachos suaves para trás alguns fios insistentes vindo para frente que ela levou para trás com um movimento de mão "Você autorizou um artigo na revista qual fontes confirmaram uma..._ especulação _de qual lado_ genealógico _ele pertence... realmente?!"_

 _"Você está com o garoto há o quê, Srta. Luthor...? Duas semanas?! Ele deve ter o quê, uns seis anos...? Sete?! - Lena mordeu a língua para não cortá-lo sobre a idade de Conner além de um comentário mordaz, apenas ouvindo o que Snapper tinha a dizer... provocar-lhe. - É realmente uma coisa... o novo Luthor que surge do nada e você age como se ele sempre estivesse ali... naturalmente, as pessoas começam a falar. É uma história. Eu escrevo histórias... e foi isso o que aconteceu"_

 _"Bem, isso não é um problema seu... e sim meu"_

 _"Não... isso é jornalismo. E eu sou um jornalista" Disse Snapper. Lena honestamente queria enforcá-lo. "O menino é um Luthor... e as pessoas estão se perguntando sobre seu parentesco, não entendo por que o nervosismo sobre isso... você entra em uma reunião diária aqui nervosa com todos os funcionários presentes apenas porque está incomodada com uma especulação... isso é interessante... me pergunto se isso acontece na L-Corp"_

 _"Não force sua sorte, Sr. Snapper. E_ isso _qual se refere é a privacidade de uma criança sendo invadida qual estamos discutindo, minha criança. E eu sugiro que volte a se sentar..." Ela finalizou quando ele ficou de pé para encará-la e finalmente olhou para James, a descoberta que ele era o Guardião e Kara a Supergirl realmente foi algo desconcertante para seu próprio ego além de tê-la magoado na época. Lena havia se enfiado em uma bolha quando se tratava das pessoas que se aproximavam dela, e honestamente queria acreditar em cada fibra de seu ser que as mentiras não estavam ligadas ao legado de sua família, mas a maneira hostil e desconfiada de James antes lhe deu uma perspectiva - e isso se estendeu com Kara - e não foi surpresa quando as tentativas falhas de seu relacionamento simplesmente decaíram também e os dois se afastaram. Infelizmente ao contrário de Kara, ela não conseguiu nem mesmo reconectar-se a ele mesmo apenas como amigos porque continuava magoada com sua decisão em ocultar-lhe a verdade... em nunca confiar nela. "Você sabia sobre isso?"_

 _"Não culpe seu namorado, ele tinha conhecimento e me aconselhou a não publicar, mas logicamente minha coluna... minha publicação" Snapper disse balançando os pés como uma criança Lena cruzou os braços diante do corpo observando-a. Ela se arriscou a olhar para Cat que continuava presente, claramente apenas existindo, mas finalmente teve a palavra:_

 _"Ainda que não seja inteligente um artigo qual não está confirmado a especulação... foi muito amador e provocativo da sua parte Carr... uma razão para a demissão" Cat falou pela primeira vez, e seu olhar era empático para a surpresa de Lena, e o próprio homem que deu de ombros respondendo que eram os preços do jornalismo. A loira finalmente puxou sua cadeira e se sentou observando-a com interesse enquanto colocava os óculos como que para ter uma visão melhor do trio e a situação em si "Muito bem, Srta. Luthor, há uma maneira de controlar isso por si mesma... uma exclusiva... dito que a jornalista designada a L-Corp para entrevistá-la se tornou sua melhor amiga, talvez eu deva fazer as perguntas a você nessa situação especial... o que acha?"_

 _Ela franziu o cenho para a sugestão e estava prestes a concordar porque assim eles dariam uma trégua com perguntas e loucas divagações sobre Conner, e tudo o que Lena menos precisava eram especulações..._

 _"Lena..." James começou incerto e ela o fitou balançando a cabeça em uma negativa, não havia o que dizer._

 _"Você tem uma exclusiva, mas ainda podemos discutir sobre o que pode ser declarado em assunto extraoficial, Srta. Grant... Podemos fazer um acordo sobre isso?"_

 _"Usaremos uma aprovação conjunta" Lena se viu assentindo para a ideia e sentindo-se mais tranquila do que quando chegou ali._

 _"Tudo bem" Ela finalmente falou "Não quero nenhuma palavra sobre esse artigo, ou Conner... até essa exclusiva, vou entrar em contato com você, e a partir de agora suas publicações vão ter o aval pessoal da Srta. Grant e o Sr. Olsen para publicação" Respondeu olhando para Snapper "E quando quiser confirmar uma especulação sobre mim ou um membro de minha família, Sr. Carr, eu sugiro que fale pessoalmente comigo... talvez você receba uma confirmação ou não, provavelmente terá uma resposta positiva ou negativa... enfim... com certeza eu apenas terei o prazer de mandá-lo para o inferno" E com isso ela se virou e saiu da sala de Cat que olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada para suas costas, Snapper que suspirou pela infantilidade e James confuso enquanto ia diretamente para a mesa de Kara que a olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada "Você está ocupada?"_

 _"Por que? Você precisa de alguma coisa...?" Kara sussurrou e Lena suspirou quando percebeu o quão exageradamente as pessoas a sua volta pareciam concentradas em seu trabalho quando definitivamente tentaram entender a discussão. Mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça sentindo-se mais relaxada e olhando para seu celular brevemente em um aceno, então deu de ombros suavemente._

 _"Uma bebida, mas ainda é cedo..." Foi sua resposta sincera. "Conner está lá em baixo no carro, podemos tomar um café? Eu conheço um ótimo lugar para donuts..."_

 _"Oh, eu adoraria" Kara sorriu apanhando sua bolsa e o celular._

-O que essa coisa sua sobre nunca gritar...? - Lena deu de ombros suavemente a pergunta de Alex. - Nem elevar a voz... nem nada?!

-Na adolescência eu era bem... arredia, por assim dizer... irritadiça, impulsiva... mas ainda assim, não via utilidade em gritar ou fazer qualquer tipo de escândalo, acho que era a única reação desnecessária em que concordava plenamente com minha mãe. Um Luthor não sobe a voz além do necessário... - Ela admitiu sentindo um leve rubor em suas bochechas ao se lembrar que não foi exatamente seguindo essa regra que sua discussão com Superman rendeu da última vez que se viram no DEO... - E acabei aprendendo que era inútil quando a outra pessoa claramente não ia ouvir você gritando ou não... é algum tipo de reação, como se queimasse minhas cordas vocais se eu tentar subir a voz... então não o faço. Nunca vi utilidade em gritar por mais que quisesse. Ou precisasse.

-Isso é interessante, nem uma vez?

-Não que eu me lembre...

-Mesmo com Clark? - Dessa vez Lena não pôde evitar a sensação de desconforto em sua garganta.

-Acho que é meu recorde... - Ela admitiu agradecendo ao familiar som de passos vindo pelo corredor e Conner indo até elas trazendo um papel consigo. Lena sorriu para a imagem, haviam vários bonecos de vara desenhados, ele e Kara voando e segurando-o sem seu traje de Supergirl, mas a camisa xadrez que vestia e a cachemira e os óculos, como Kara os dois rindo um para o outro e lado a lado. Ele e Alex com pistolas de água e Maggie que corria de ambos em um sorriso no rosto, Lena sabia que eles brincaram por horas no apartamento de Kara enquanto ela teve uma emergência e levou alguns minutos para buscá-lo na noite anterior e a outra deles juntos e abraçados, e ela sentiu os olhos queimar para lágrimas não derramadas quando notou que embaixo do desenho deles havia a palavra " _mãe_ " em letras infantis e bagunçadas.

E era a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha visto em um pedaço de papel... mas alarmado, Conner arregalou os olhos preocupados quando Lena se ajoelhou diante dele grata por seus jeans e a camiseta. Aquilo acabaria virando um hábito...

-Eu amo muito você... - Ela disse sorrindo-lhe e acalmando-o imediatamente. Mesmo que sentisse seu rosto corado e as lágrimas que agora vinham livres enquanto Conner usou suas mãos para limpar e tivesse uma carranca até ouvir a declaração dela, Lena notou que ele mesmo parecia pronto para chorar também então o puxou para si apertando-o em um abraço e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. - E eu prometo Conner... que vou estar aqui, ok? Sempre...

Ele apenas assentiu e ela levantou o olhar para a especialista e fonoaudióloga Lilianna Castellanos... ela devia ter uns cinquenta e poucos anos, olhos azuis e o cabelo branco preso em um coque bem-feito, Lena reconhecia e expressão quando levantou o pequeno em seus braços e a observou.  
Era algo como "hoje fizemos um progresso, então nos vemos na próxima sessão" e ela apenas assentiu.  
Estava tão ansiosa por ouvir sua voz, que se esquecia que talvez por Conner nunca ter falado antes, isso seria ainda mais complicado do que esperava...

-Bem, Sr. Luthor, nos vemos na próxima sessão então? - Ela estendeu a mão para Conner que assentiu seriamente e devolveu o aperto com um sorriso leve agora, a outra mão circulando o pescoço de Lena que o carregava e por um momento ela se perguntou se poderia fazer isso por mais tempo, pois ele estava ficando pesado, e não pensava que sua coluna aguentaria muitos mais...

-Eu acompanho você até a porta... - Alex ofereceu com um aceno de cabeça de Lena em aprovação e ela e Kara trocaram um sorriso.

A loira estendeu a mão para o menino.

-Posso ver? - Ele assentiu timidamente para seu desenho e os olhos de Lena foram desviados para a revista de hoje, quando eram duas publicações por semana e a capa estava uma fotografia dela saindo da L-Corp com Conner escondido em seus braços o rosto em seu pescoço e o casaco dela jogado sobre ele, Lena usava óculos escuros e até mesmo o rosto de Jonah no canto direito, segurança da empresa a auxiliava contra a pequena multidão. Ela admitia que a abordagem de Cat era inteligente, pois se ela desse as respostas que eles buscavam, então não teria que se preocupar com as futuras especulações, e definitivamente não precisava de mais nada além do controle e conhecimento daqueles do DEO em quem confiava sobre a origem da criança...

Mas havia aquela impressão...  
Aquele... receio.

 _"A grande pergunta... qual seu parentesco com o menino?"_

 _Ela se lembrava da voz suave de Cat Grant e seus olhos azuis para fitá-la esperando a resposta.  
_ _Lena havia considerado todas as respostas, e sinceramente tudo o que ela queria dizer... era a verdade._

 _"Sou a guardiã legal de Conner... feliz e finalmente, até o fim de semana, responderei oficialmente como a mãe adotiva dele"_

 _"Conner..." Cat sorriu para o nome "Como seu avô Conner Luthor se não me falha a memória"_

 _"Sim... Conner Alexander Luthor" Lena confirmou_

Quando o pequeno se moveu em seu colo e lhe dirigiu um olhar quase suplicante para descê-lo, Lena riu e o abaixou para o chão e ele imediatamente correu com Alex pelo apartamento em uma nova brincadeira de pegar, ela sorriu para a cena, Alex podia ser uma agente dura e até dar um pouco de medo, mas era uma mãe incrível... Então Kara estava a seu lado cutucando seu ombro.

-Tudo bem...?

-Sim... só estava... pensando. - Ela gesticulou para a revista e Kara assentiu apanhando-a e abrindo na página onde falava da entrevista com Cat.

-Você está realmente bem com isso...?

-Não consigo parar de pensar sobre o novo acesso agora... Se Lex e minha mãe não sabiam sobre Conner, eles agora sabem. Que eu estou com ele.

-Lilian pode ter tido sua cota de maluca, mas... ela ama você. - Lena assentiu mecanicamente. - Bem, ela não é exatamente o tipo normal de mãe e ainda não sabemos como vai reagir quando conhecê-lo e saber a verdade e... com todas as provações e...

-Tentativas de assassinato? - Lena entoou incerta em contar a Lillian a verdade um dia apertou o olhar e balançar a cabeça. Então sentiu um sorriso em seu rosto. - Acho que é algum tipo de iniciação Luthor... ameaçar membros da família... ou fora... dela. Você entendeu.

-Que você parece ter saltado... - Kara disse prontamente com um sorriso, e ela deu de ombros.

-Talvez... e eu espero não ser a única... - Mas aquela noite veio de novo em sua cabeça e a afastou com um aceno, quando se virou Kara a encarava com curiosidade.

-Tudo bem? - Era a segunda vez em menos de cinco minutos, provavelmente um recorde.

Talvez Lena devesse aprender a melhorar seus olhares e soar mais despreocupada, ainda que apenas aparentemente.  
Alex chamou a todos da sala e elas se olharam para seguir o som de sua voz para encontrá-la sentada no sofá com Conner em seu colo e ambos sorrindo para o celular de Alex que mostrava uma sorridente Ruby de volta.

 _-Ei pessoal..._ \- Cumprimentou a adolescente.

* * *

KARA PAROU SUA CAMINHADA AO NOTAR A EXPRESSÃO DE SUA IRMÃ ENCARANDO O MONITOR.  
Ela olhou da máquina para a ruiva e de volta para Winn, ele tinha um fone em uma das orelhas e murmurava baixo, ela conhecia a letra que ele estava cantarolando e com um aprimorar de sua super audição, confirmou com uma das músicas de _Hozier,_ era _Jackie and Wilson_ o fone no celular dele em seu bolso, o tablet em mãos que ele verificava constantemente, mas parecia um momento tranquilo.  
Estava claro que hoje seria um dia bom...

-Ei... Tudo bem? - Kara estava considerando em montar uma placa com aqueles dizeres. E então usá-la para Lena e Alex, pois parece que essa era uma pergunta constante a ambas, depois de voltar de uma tentativa de assalto ao banco central, ela agora olhava com atenção para a irmã em seu uniforme familiar, o coldre e a arma presa do lado, que apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas encarando-a de volta.

-Tudo legal... e você?

-Você parece preocupada.

-Não...

-Vamos, que foi? Um problema compartilhado, é um problema pela metade...

-Oh você pegou essa frase de Maggie. - Kara deu de ombros suavemente e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. Alex suspirou.

-Estou preocupada... com Ruby. - Ela franziu o cenho. Desde a morte de Sam que se sacrificou para parar Reign, tudo se transformou. Lena se afastou viajando para onde quer que ela tenha ido nos últimos meses... - em concordância com Alex elas cuidariam de Ruby que Sam sem nenhuma surpresa deixou a Luthor como guardiã legal da filha. Então Lena fez esse fundo escolar para Ruby que pediu se podia fazer um tipo de intercâmbio e assim ela foi para Inglaterra... a contragosto, Alex concordou, mas sabia que era melhor para ela de alguma forma... mesmo que sentisse muito sua falta. Kara garantiu que elas pudessem se ver pelo menos uma vez a cada duas semanas como Supergirl em um lugar próximo, e quando não podiam se encontrar, falavam via skype. - Você não achou ela magra...? Tipo... muito magra e um pouco cansada... Lena disse que os estudos podiam ser um pouco puxados... Mas eu não sei, talvez se ela viesse para cá...? Ela disse que queria conhecer Conner pessoalmente e o fim de semana está chegando... O que você acha?

Kara estava sorrindo.

-Que foi?

-Eu sabia que você seria uma grande mãe um dia, e ver você passando um tempo com Ruby... fico feliz.

-Tecnicamente ela está em outro país... do tipo longe... não estamos passando muito tempo juntas. - Alex suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior como fazia quando estava nervosa. - Eu definitivamente queria vê-la... parece quase... uma eternidade. Os últimos cinco meses foram horríveis...

-Eu sei... - Kara concordou imediatamente não apenas por Ruby, mas por Sam e Lena, claro.

-Você acha que ela está feliz?

-Eu acho que ela ainda sente falta da Sam... todos nós sentimos. - Confessou Kara com pesar.

As vezes e sempre se perguntava se poderia ter feito mais, quando Lena tentou parar Sam ao conciliar suas identidades, surpreendendo-a por também confirmar que ela era a Supergirl, Kara se assustou com sua frieza diante de tal revelação, e por um momento ela pensou que Lena nunca ia perdoá-la ou confiar nela de novo, mas quando a vida de Alex e Ruby foi ameaçada, Sam tomou o controle, e Lena conseguiu salvar ela e sua irmã enquanto ela desaparecia na explosão de kriptonita... demonstrando que confiava sim nela, mas que ficou ferida por sua decisão de guardar aquele segredo...  
Ruby lógico ficou devastada com a perda da mãe.  
Por meses elas tentaram controlar e manter tudo como antes, mas Kara conseguiu ver que a confiança de Lena tinha sido quebrada, e mesmo que Ruby a visse como uma heroína, foi Sam quem salvou a todos... a custo da própria vida.  
Então depois de falar com Alex e Ruby, Lena decidiu viajar e voltou algumas semanas atrás, onde Kara lhe apresentou e colocou a vida de Conner em suas mãos, e ali estavam eles de novo... ainda sem falar diretamente no passado que constantemente as atormentava...

-Maggie acha que seria bom chamá-la para um fim de semana, mas eu sinceramente não sei... quer dizer, ela tem os exames e tudo mais, provavelmente está estudando feito louca... e eu não quero atrapalhar isso...

-Ela tem quatorze anos, Alex... Ruby está vivendo em um internato na Inglaterra pelos últimos cinco meses focando-se apenas nisso... eu definitivamente acho que seria uma boa ideia passar um tempo vocês duas juntas... você sente a falta dela, e tenho certeza que ela a sua. E sabe que eu posso dar um jeito nisso se quiser resolver rápido...

-Eu não sou a Sam... não sou a mãe dela... - Kara assentiu registrando a pitada de emoção em sua voz e alcançou sua mão apertando-a suavemente.

-Não... mas você é sua mãe... não sua mãe, mas sua mãe. - Alex a encarou e ela riu de si mesma e sua falta com as palavras às vezes. - Você sabe... é bom ter alguém em quem se apoiar, quem você olha nos olhos e percebe que se importa com você... eu tive Eliza... minha mãe, mesmo que ela não seja minha mãe... e também a Srta. Grant. E eu sei que Ruby ama você e você a ela. Não como Sam, mas como você... Alex.

Felizmente sua irmã sorriu entendendo sua lógica e assentiu abraçando-a rapidamente.

-Obrigada.

-Onde você vai?

-Chamar minha filha adolescente no Skype e sugerir uma reunião a ela... - Alex riu para as próprias palavras. - E talvez possamos finalmente ter uma noite relaxante... então você chama Lena e o Winn... vou trazer Maggie e falar sobre a ideia de Ruby para o fim de semana...

Kara sorriu.  
Isso era ótimo mesmo.

* * *

COLIN LEVANTOU OS OLHOS PARA O RELÓGIO.  
Quem diria que ele seria seu maior inimigo...?  
Em todos os momentos. Em todos aqueles anos... o tempo.

-Você conseguiu falar com ela? - Ele ignorou a presença que acabava de lhe perguntar já sentada na cadeira de seu escritório como se estivesse na sua própria, e sentiu suas sobrancelhas se juntarem para fitá-la com atenção, e uma dor-de-cabeça para a mulher que o encarava de volta com extrema paciência e desafio. - Como foi a conversa?

-É bom revê-la também Lillian. - Ele devolveu em uma pitada de ironia, qual ela bufou em resposta.

-Não seja um palhaço, Colin. O que aconteceu de sua conversa com Lena?

-Não tivemos uma... - Ele suspirou.

-Como assim não tiveram...? - Lillian suspirou ficando de pé. - Vocês não falaram?! - Ele concordou com a cabeça. - Colin... você precisa dizer a ela sobre essa loucura, ela não pode-

-Ela não vai! - Ele a cortou imediatamente muito ciente da situação, e iria evitá-la... faria qualquer coisa para mudar isso, inclusive o que estivera fazendo nos últimos anos. - Eu não vou correr esse risco...

-Então você precisa falar com ela imediatamente. Eles estão se aproximando...

-Eu sei. - Colin assentiu, sentindo-se cansado de novo e levantou o rosto para o olhar de Lillian. - Estou surpreso que realmente esteja preocupada com sua filha... e não tentou me matar nem fazer piadas sádicas sobre minha origem... nem parece você.

Lillian arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Qual delas?

-Aí está... - Ele sorriu. - A sutileza... que não existe. - E riu sem humor. - Justamente o que me irritava mais em sua filha... embora o sarcasmo seja uma característica Luthor, ela definitivamente é mais atraente... quando faz isso, tem esse sorriso provocante e o brilho no olhar...

-Oh me poupe sobre sua atração por Lena... - Lillian bufou. - E essa não é nossa preocupação. - Ela apontou a revista da CatCo sobre a mesa e ele observou o rosto bonito de Lena em uma máscara fria para os paparazzi com a pequena forma de Conner em seus braços coberto por seu casaco e em seus braços. - O que eles têm...?

-Meu contato diz que apenas o básico... Conner é um clone de seu filho Lex... e o Superman.

-O que mais?

-Lena conseguiu sua guarda legal, e parece que nomeou as irmãs Danvers, se algo acontecesse a ela...

Lillian bufou de novo, mas Colin reconheceu a fachada que ela colocava, forçando um sentimento de repugnância que não existia.  
De alguma forma, Lillian também sabia que a confiança da filha jamais seria infundada.

-Você precisa preparar o próximo passo, Colin... isso vai começar a ficar perigoso...

-Eu sei. - Ele assentiu tomando uma pequena respiração e se virando para a imagem na tela da grande TV no escritório. Morgan Edge era um idiota, aquela porcaria ligada mesmo que sem áudio, o distraía constantemente, e ele conseguia fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo sem problemas... mas sempre que a via na tela dos noticiários, parece que tudo se desligava, e olhou de novo para o relógio. - Pois então eu acho melhor me preparar...

-Sim. - Lillian Luthor concordou imediatamente. - Primeiro vamos levá-lo para um banho de loja...

-Você está brincando comigo não é?

-Não estou surpresa por Lena sequer falar com você direito, usando essas roupas e tendo essa aparência...

Ele olhou para baixo, estava usando uma jaqueta, camisa e calças jeans rasgadas. Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais cumprido, mas nunca gostou muito da maldição de suas grandes orelhas, e a barba por fazer o deixava com uma aparência mais velha.

-Foi justamente o desleixo que a atraiu para mim... ou talvez a profissão... - Ele riu para o olhar desgostoso no rosto da Sra. Luthor. - Você realmente deve estar desesperada... primeiro para me empurrar para sua filha sem restrições, e ainda sugerir um banho de loja tudo tão rápido...

-Eu admito que é uma emergência... então vamos. Não é como se no momento eu pudesse fazer algo mais... produtivo. E não confio no seu gosto pessoal...

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Eu tenho uma empresa para cuidar, Lillian... não posso sair agora, para _comprar_ roupas...

-Não. Você _vai_ sair agora. - Ela lhe lançou a revista que ele apanhou em reflexo e com uma careta. - Prioridades, lembra? - Colin manteve a expressão e Lillian bufou outra vez quase fazendo-o rir. - Vamos... por Lena?

O sorriso foi imediato, e ele concordou imediatamente indo para a porta e olhando para ela que continuava no lugar e encarando-o.

-Vamos então, Lillian? - Ele ofereceu e ela o seguiu com uma careta e alguns palavrões.

* * *

 ** _Mais tarde..._**  
 _AP de Kara 18:30.._

-AQUI ESTÁ... - Kara finalmente estendeu o copo apoiando-o no balcão e observando a atenção de Lena quase como se ela tivesse esquecido o que estava acontecendo e finalmente recordasse que ia lhes preparar uma batida de morango sem álcool. Sentiu suas sobrancelhas se arquearem e olhou do copo com o liquido rosa para sua amiga que balançou a cabeça e disse:

-Ok... talvez eu precise de algo... mais forte?

Kara apertou os olhos. Será que ela ainda estava nervosa com a visita do ex?!  
Então notou-a puxar o braço para fora do bolso do casaco e olhar as horas no celular. Oh não... isso era por Conner.

-Você está preocupada com Alex e Maggie passando a tarde com Conner?

Lena suspirou.  
Maggie percebeu que elas precisavam conversar, então foram com o pequeno para um sorvete que ele parecia muito entusiasmado por...  
... Lena angulou a cabeça suavemente.

-Se eu soubesse que era uma pessoa tão fácil de ler para os Danvers, definitivamente teria me dado mais algum trabalho com você e Supergirl...

-Somos a mesma pessoa. - Kara riu. Lena assentiu e deu de ombros suavemente.

-Ainda estranho. - Ela ofereceu com humildade e Kara se perguntou por quanto tempo durou sua raiva... mas afastou a ideia.

-Então... - Kara retomou a conversa vendo-a finalmente provar a batida e aprovar o gosto. - Obrigada. Mas você está preocupada com Maggie e Alex com Conner por causa do novo processo de adoção delas em andamento...? Quer dizer, elas estão indo bem com Ruby... e uma adoção pode levar algum tempo e...

Lena a fitou.

-Não é... isso Kara.

Kara lhe dirigiu um olhar.

-Então talvez seja porque Alex seja uma agente de uma organização secreta que caça alienígenas hostis e esteja cuidando de um... seu...? - Lena balançou a cabeça de novo e riu.

-Suas divagações sempre me surpreendem... e não... eu não estou preocupada com Maggie e Alex com Conner... - Ela lhe deu um olhar sério. - Mas eu definitivamente estou preocupada com Conner com Alex E Maggie. - Kara apertou os olhos e angulou a cabeça confusa. - Eu tive um problema... há dois dias com ele no escritório... - Kara se lembrava desse dia, foi quando os encontrou dormindo no sofá.

-O que aconteceu?

-Antes disso me responda, você já... sabia voar quando chegou nos Danvers?

-Você está brincando! - Lena balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. Kara entendeu, e teve certeza que a realização clara passou por seu rosto. - Quando cheguei na Terra já tinha uns 12 anos... e sim, já consegui voar ao contrário do meu primo... mas o que Conner fez?

-Eu falei com Alex... infelizmente não conseguimos fazer ele "repetir a dose"... mas digamos que foi bem... preocupante... a situação.

-Ok... Defina... preocupante.

-Conner literalmente começou a flutuar pelo escritório. - Kara arqueou a sobrancelha imaginando a cena. - Eu tive que correr pela sala e subir na mesa para alcançá-lo enquanto ele ria... - Ela lhe deu um olhar e Kara manteve sua própria risada. Definitivamente era uma situação complicada, mas a imagem lhe trouxe um sorriso automático. - E quando finalmente eu o trouxe para baixo já ele tentava me puxar para voar... junto com ele... minha assistente e um dos advogados abriram a porta. E eu estava lá... em cima da mesa, descalça com o garoto de quatro anos em meus braços, mas parecia que tentava lançá-lo pela sala...

Kara arregalou os olhos surpresa, Lena tinha a mão na testa coçando suavemente o ponto entre o nariz e o centro das sobrancelhas e a olhava consternada, e ela imaginou perfeitamente a cena... Sua amiga sob a própria mesa do escritório descendo dela e tentando explicar a situação aos presentes... de que não estava _tentando_ jogar Conner dali... mas sim apanhá-lo de voar.  
Talvez essa última parte não ocorreu, mas se perguntou que tipo de desculpa ela usou...

-O que você fez para ele descer...?

-Comecei a falar com ele quando ouvi as conversas do outro lado... eu estava em pânico, eu apanhei a barra de sua calça e ele finalmente desceu para que pudesse pegá-lo mesmo que a contra-gosto... permitindo que eu o puxasse enquanto Jess e Acker nos olhavam alarmados... mas mesmo com meu pedido e da Alex... não consegui que ele usasse esse poder de novo, e espero que não faça... pelo menos não enquanto estivermos no meu escritório correndo o risco de sermos vistos ou no meio da rua ou... acho que é melhor ligar para sua irmã, eu não sei... você poderia ir pessoalmente checar se está tudo bem? Eles foram para aquela lanchonete que nos encontramos...

-Lena...

-... Deixe-me ver, meu celular ela talvez respondeu a mensagem...

- _Lena_. - Ela a encarou. Kara manteve a risada para si, mas não o sorriso. - Você quer que eu fale com ele...? Conner. Sobre seus poderes...

-Você poderia...? As únicas pessoas que ele confia somos você, Alex, Maggie e eu... e eu definitivamente não vou conseguir que ele os use abertamente para mim assim... principalmente depois do que aconteceu, ele viu o pavor nos meus olhos, e desde o ocorrido com Winn ele está ainda mais relutante, e eu tenho medo que isso afete ainda mais seu crescimento, sua fala e-

-Tudo bem Lena... você vai relaxar, se eu encontrar alguma coisa mais forte e colocar nessa batida...? - Ela assentiu suavemente.

-Isso está bom, mas algo mais forte é realmente bem-vindo.

-Ok... mas que tal falarmos do Sr. Keith? Maggie e Alex ficarão bem... tenho certeza que minha irmã sabe lidar com um pequeno kriptoniano.

Por um momento, parecia que Lena ia sair para fora e chamar seu motorista, mas com um olhar para o celular ela disse:

-Vou mandar uma mensagem para Alex...

-Vamos, Luthor... Relaxe... oh... olha isso. - Kara puxou o próprio telefone mostrando-lhe a imagem do instagram de Maggie. Conner estava com as duas mulheres abraçadas a ele e um sorvete de chocolate com duas bolas e MM's em um copo e um sorriso gigante, sua bochecha tinha uma pequena mancha da calda e Lena apanhou o aparelho e tinha um sorriso para a tela. Kara riu. - Você precisa definitivamente conhecer as vantagens do Instagram...

-Isso foi agora...?

-Há alguns minutos... - Ela disse quando sua amiga lhe devolveu o celular. - Então vamos... fale-me sobre Colin Keith. - Ela sugeriu de novo, mas sinceramente a pergunta que Kara queria fazer era sobre o que aconteceu com Superman antes, e seu irmão Lex, que ela falou na discussão que eles tiveram dias antes para deixá-la daquele jeito, mas por algum motivo, sabia que não era bom se arriscar com essa lembrança com Lena ainda... e definitivamente precisava esperar que ela estivesse pronta.

-Ok, Kara Danvers... e você quer falar sobre seus perseguidores pessoais?

-Meus o que?

-Mon-El e Brainiac? - Brainy acabou se transformando em um fã assumido de Lena, primeiro porque para ele ela tinha a melhor tecnologia na L-Corp, não que ele não conhecesse melhores, mas ela definitivamente o impressionara no século XXI assim como sua companhia e ela estremeceu com o pensamento de falar sobre seu problema duplo... Sortuda era Imra que decidiu visitar as Lendas tirando um tempo para si mesma...

-Oh vamos, não estamos falando de mim...

-Sim, porque _você_ nunca fala sobre você. E tenho certeza que Alex concordaria comigo.

-O que? - Kara resistiu ao impulso de bufar, mas provavelmente não estava fazendo um bom trabalho também soando como uma gaga. - Eu não... sei... - E suspirou. - Eu queria estar com Mon-El, mas ao mesmo tempo não... e sinceramente... isso tudo é uma bagunça, com Brainy e... oh, eu sou uma bagunça. - Kara suspirou exasperada. Talvez Lena não fosse a única que precisava de algo mais forte para beber. Espere... ela tinha uma garrafa do alcool alienigena em algum lugar de seu apartamento, mas e se precisassem da supergirl? Infelizmente descartou a ideia, e esperava que Lena não forçasse... se ela não quisesse falar sobre Keith também não iria mais insistir. - Vamos... eu sou uma boa ouvinte? - Ofereceu para a Luthor finalmente assim que encontrou a garrafa que esperava na escondida e balançou a cabeça fazendo um sinal para a bebida e suspirando.

-O que é isso?

-Wisky da Alex...

-Bem você definitivamente está séria sobre esse interrogatório, Srta. Danvers... então... é extra oficial?

-Definitivamente Srta. Luthor. Nada dito será compartilhado com o publico. Você tem minha palavra.

-Tudo bem... - Lena riu da brincadeira. Kara misturou o whisky com sua batida e sua amiga provou finalmente se sentando de novo e estalando a língua em aprovação. - Oh, isso sim está perfeito... Alex sempre teve bom gosto.

Kara riu.

-Vou fingir que não me ofendi... - Foi sua vez de rir. - E então?

-Eu tinha quatorze ou quinze anos quando nos conhecemos... - ela começou e Kara se viu balançando a cabeça em incentivo. - Como você sabe, aquele ano foi uma bagunça... Superman tinha acabado de assumir seu posto, mas Clark e Lex ainda eram amigos... eles saíam, falavam sobre o passado... tentaram manter o vínculo que já parecia quebrado... - Ela admitiu pensativa, quase distante. - Keith chegou dois anos antes, ele estava fazendo algum tipo de Intercâmbio com a família na Irlanda... quando veio para Smallville. Lex o contratou como seu choffer pessoal, ele o pagava por si mesmo... acho que pelas festas da Fraternidade... ele queria não ser o idiota bêbado Luthor... e ter um motorista foi algo que nosso pai surpreendentemente aprovou... - Ela franziu o cenho momentaneamente por essa observação.

-E como ele era...? - Lena a fitou ainda com o olhar apertado.

-Ele era o criado arrogante de meu irmão... que nunca olhou para mim... apenas me dava atenção quando percebia que eu estava encarando-o... demais e isso me irritava. Me enfurecia... Principalmente quando eu precisava de uma carona e Lex dizia para ir com ele... só que Keith fazia questão de confirmar com o Lex se eu realmente teria uma carona... como se eu fosse uma mentirosa. - Lena riu. - Isso me lembra quando roubei suas chaves...

-Você o que?

-Eu roubei suas chaves uma vez... ele ficou furioso. Foi engraçado... minha mãe estava sendo dramática, e Lex tentava não rir enquanto meu pai falava sobre ter que conversar com a policia local porque eu não tinha carteira de motorista... e fui pega na saída da cidade, e para não ser presa, convenceu o policial a não registrar meu "delito" só que eu fiquei preocupada... Pensei que Keith seria demitido... e quando conversei com Lex, ele disse que foi uma travessura minha, e que ele mesmo já havia tido sua cota de atormentar os empregados...

-Para onde você foi...?

Lena sorriu.

-Um sorvete. E então uma volta... de umas três horas, eu estava quase voltando para casa quando vi as sirenes atrás de mim na estrada principal, e percebi que tinha dado em merda. Smallville era uma cidade pequena, o carro do Lex não era exatamente discreto...

-Ok... - Kara não evitou a risada - Eu consigo imaginar uma Lena Luthor aos quinze anos, impaciência nunca foi seu forte, não é? - Ela a fitou fingindo ofensa e dando de ombros em resposta, a mão se movendo em puro desdém, mas Kara reconheceu o brilho em seus olhos e o sorriso suave.

-Eu admito que não dava brechas... Lex sempre foi algum tipo de cavaleiro de armadura para mim... e eu só fazia as coisas para provocar todo mundo... mais o Keith. Ele me irritava... sempre me irritou.

-E Keith? Como ele reagia? - Kara riu.

-O bastardo era um maldito dragão infernal... - Kara riu da comparação. - Ele só faltava literalmente cuspir fogo pelas ventas, principalmente quando cheguei acompanhada pelo oficial local...

-Você se apaixonou pelo dragão... oh, a princesa se apaixona pelo dragão. - ela brincou e Lena balançou a cabeça para a constatação embora sorrisse também. - Mas não acho que você facilitava as coisas para ele também, não é...?

Sua resposta foi um dar de ombros.

-Quando eu era facilmente ignorada? Com certeza... e o melhor de tudo era que Lex me entendia como ninguém... e ele era meu cúmplice às vezes. - Kara não se surpreendeu com aquilo, Lena tomou uma respiração e um longo gole de sua bebida. - Uma noite saímos todos para beber... eu já estava com dezesseis anos... Lucy e eu éramos as "crianças" no meio dos veteranos, fomos dançar e sinceramente era irritante ter seu irmão e os amigos dele vigiando você enquanto tentava se esquivar para o bar, ou ir para a pista de dança e ser puxada porque eles temiam que alguém te assediasse... e quando consegui arrastar Lucy para longe daquela bagunça, Keith nos viu "se esgueirando" palavras dele... e nos seguiu. Digamos que as consequências dessa vez foram complicadas para mim e Lucy...

-Vou chutar e dizer que Lex e Lois não ficaram felizes... - Ela ofereceu consternada.

-Isso seria eufemismo... - Lena balançou a cabeça. - Lex ficou furioso. Principalmente porque eu me embebedei o suficiente para chegar em casa com Keith me carregando porque dormi... não sei porque pensei que a viagem dos meus pais para a Europa naquele fim de semana tinha sido uma bênção... acho que nunca vi meu irmão tão... irritado comigo. Tão... desapontado. - Ela suspirou bebendo um pouco mais. - Foi o inferno de um castigo quando eles voltaram...

-Oh... e Lucy?

-Lois e Clark nos acharam... e ligaram para o Lex... eu acho que eu estava tentando agarrar o Colin enquanto ele nos levava de volta... eu me senti meio "feliz" da vida abraçando-o pelo pescoço e o desafiando a me beijar... Lucy continuava rindo quando Lois a colocou em um táxi e foram para casa... sua sorte foi a consequência de uma ressaca e o General em outra cidade, mas a irmã igualmente irritadiça... cuidando dela... a mim? Bem... - Ela franziu o cenho. -... tenho quase certeza que consegui um beijo antes de vomitar no sapato de alguém... mas como a gente finalmente não conseguiu ficar muito tempo sozinhos ainda na porta da boate, não faço ideia dos pés de quem foi batizado.

Kara tentou manter uma risada sem muito sucesso, Lena estava balançando a cabeça efusivamente e quase tomou toda sua bebida em um gole longo enquanto ela ria visualizando perfeitamente a cena.

-Você está brincando...?! Você beijou ele bêbada e então vomitou no sapato de alguém...?! No dele?

-Não... tenho certeza que me virei. Foi um fim de semana interessante, eu estava surpreendentemente comportada, não pensei que seis bebidas podiam me deixar tão... aérea. Porque fomos achadas surpreendentemente rápidas... E... depois disso, ele me ignorou por meses... nosso pai morreu um tempo depois... Lex ficou ainda mais... distante. Ele se mudou definitivamente para Metrópolis por causa da LuthorCorp... focado no trabalho, e eu sentia que estava apenas existindo a seu redor... e também havia a obsessão com Superman... então... não sei, me mudar também seria uma boa ideia... para longe. Para bem longe...

-E sua mãe?

-Você conhece Lilian... ela estava feliz com os filhos apresentáveis para sociedade, quando eu havia me tornado ainda mais rebelde com a morte do meu pai e a ausência de Lex com a gente ainda entre um lugar e o outro isso ficou ruim para a LuthorCorp e o legado da família... então ela pensou que seria bom se eu fosse para o internato até a maior idade.

-Você foi...?

-De bom grado... voltei quase três anos depois. Keith não era mais o choffer de Lex...

-Ele não era?

-Não. Ele era o choffer... de minha mãe. Praticamente seu faz tudo na verdade... ela confiava nele como auxiliar de mordomo... - Disse Lena com um sorriso quase presunçoso, então Kara percebeu. Seu rosto corou, e ela ficou sem palavras exatamente quando admitiu que havia comprado a CatCo. Literalmente sem fala por um instante, e ela reconheceu aquilo era como quando lhe contou sobre o ex Jack Spheer e seu passado tentando mudar o mundo. - Eu pensava que em dois anos alguém não podia ficar mais bonito... e hoje eu confesso que parece que vi um fantasma... com exceção da barba, ele está exatamente como antes... - Ela suspirou inevitavelmente e finalizou a bebida.

Kara lhe serviu mais um pouco de batida, e a outra metade com whisky.  
Lena aprovou de bom grado.

-E como foram as coisas depois que você voltou...?

-Essa parte foi... antes da Califórnia... Lex já estava sendo acusado... suspeito por muitas coisas, nada concluído até... aquilo. - Kara assentiu suavemente tentando somar as datas, quando Lex finalmente foi preso e condenado pelo terremoto e tomando a dica, Lena prosseguiu. - Uns dois meses antes... era meu aniversário de dezoito anos... tínhamos a fazenda no Kansas liberada... pelo menos cento e cinquenta convidados e o melhor de tudo... - Ela indicou a garrafa significativamente.

-Licença para beber...! - Kara brincou.

-E lembrar-se de se comportar como um Luthor. - Lena entoou rindo. - Palavras de Lilian. Pelo menos naquela noite, nenhum sapato foi batizado... por mim.

-Sua mãe é completamente sem nenhuma graça... sem ofensa.

-Não ofendeu. Enfim... Digamos que depois de todo esse tempo no internato... Colin não era o único que podia ignorar alguém... então fomos todos para a fazenda no fim de semana... claro, a tropa quase toda reunida, mas Lex parecia quase um criminoso para eles... Lucy não estava presente, nem Lois, e Clark parecia mais afastado do que nunca e era quase como se a aura do Superman tivesse baixado ali, e todos os presentes desconfiassem das intenções do meu irmão... sua presença. Lex deu as boas vindas a todos e me deixou responsável... ele ficaria um pouco e voltaria para Metropolis... minha mãe tinha um voo pela manhã, mas ela não se importava com o barulho... você sabe que quando a consciência está tranquila, dá para dormir como um bebê... - Lena levantou o olhar para Kara que riu. - Mas eu senti pelas reações contra o Lex... eu não posso evitar defendê-lo mesmo que ele seja culpado você sabe...

-Ele é seu irmão. - Kara falou dando de ombros.

Lena sorriu e tomou a dica para continuar e balançou a cabeça passando o dedo indicador pela borda do copo algumas vezes antes de beber sem fazer careta.

-Em nome dos "velhos tempos" - Ela fez sinal de aspas com as mãos - Devíamos relaxar... todos nós... acho que foi a única vez que vi Clark Kent beber mesmo que apenas um drink... ele e Lex mal se falaram aquela noite, mas para mim tudo foi perfeito... a festa durou até as seis da manhã... acho que foi um fim de semana maldito para os empregados... que ficaram acordados praticamente a noite toda pelo menos por causa da música, minha mãe saiu de manhã e eu estava indo dormir o dia amanhecendo quando ouvi batidas na minha porta, uma voz embargada sobre o estúpido beliche em um lugar dali que era mais um labirinto do que um casarão infernal... infelizmente por ser uma casa velha, tínhamos ficado sem luz, a festa lá em baixo continuou a luz de velas, um dos empregados pessoalmente veriificou tudo e as apagou para que ninguém botasse fogo na casa, acho que ninguém reclamou, o clima era mais romântico, mais relaxado... e estavam todos muito bêbados para isso... os que ficaram para a noite já tinham seus lugares...

-Mas a aniversariante tinha ido dormir...

Ela deu de ombros assentindo.

-Bem... digamos que a aniversariante sentiu que sua noite não estava muito agradável principalmente porque ela não estava a fim de perder o controle, e acredite ser a pessoa sóbria é muito pior... - Lena entoou a si mesma na terceira pessoa e Kara sorriu em concordância. -... Eu já estava em meus pijamas quando precisei... abrir a porta para um bêbado agora mais que apenas um choffer usando nada menos que uma camisa vinho, jeans rasgados e o cabelo em várias direções como se acabasse de acordar...

-Oh. Ele... espera... ele tinha... ele tinha ido parar no seu quarto?

-Sim. Ele estava muito bêbado... Por um momento pensou que eu era o Lex... ou Lilian, ou dos seus amigos, e como era sua folga não iria levá-la ao aeroporto, Lex disse que ele podia aproveitar a festa e seu fim de semana... ele me viu ... escorou no batente da minha porta e ficou ali, e eu disse que ele estava com a Luthor errada... ele sorriu... porque aquele era o sonho mais estranho e surreal que ele já teve...

-Você. - Kara adivinhou vendo-a assentir.

-Literalmente falando. E eu achei tudo muito interessante, porque essa provavelmente foi a maior frase que ele já tinha me dito olhando em meus olhos... então respondi a ele que não estava sonhando... ele me puxou quase me beijando ainda rindo... começou a tocar meu rosto rindo para o quão incrível era esse sonho e eu respondi que não era... ele riu mais ainda porque essa era normalmente minha resposta... em seus sonhos. Então no outro dia, eu agia como se tivesse esquecido tudo o que fazíamos... e o quanto eu o afetava. - Kara não impediu seu sorriso crescente, principalmente para o olhar sonhador de Lena.

-Oh... você... vocês...?

-Yep. - Kara ouviu a palavra como se fosse a si mesma puxando o "p" em um estalo, e ela estava mordendo a unha do dedão sem roê-la em um ato nervoso. - Ele estava ali de bom grado... dizendo que sonhava comigo as vezes... acho que foi melhor do que qualquer outra tentativa que fiz para seduzi-lo...

-Lena Luthor...! Não acredito que você não o mandou embora! - Sua resposta foi um dar de ombros.

-O que? O choffer do meu irmão quem eu tinha uma queda desde o começo da adolescência e continuava gostando aparece feliz esmurrando a porta do meu quarto e dizendo que sonhava comigo e sobre o quanto minha presença o afetava... - Ela pausou apertando o olhar para Kara que não se impediu de rir principalmente com a conclusão lógica. - Por que diabos eu o mandaria embora?

-Ah, eu não sei Lena... porque ele estava te seduzindo dessa vez...? E estava bêbado?! Você não era menor de idade ou algo assim?

-Não... foi minha festa de dezoito, e eu já era maior de idade desde a terça-feira... e Lex e eu jogamos xadrez bêbado...

-O que? - Kara riu.

-Xadrez bêbado... você fazia uma jogada e tomava um _shoot_. Estávamos fazendo isso com tequila durante o dia todo, ele disse que era um treinamento para meu organismo e queria ver como eu reagia... foi horrível, acho que fiquei de ressaca a semana inteira.

-Agora sei porque você odeia tequila. - Kara gargalhou, de Lena que escondeu o rosto nas mãos o que só a fez rir mais ainda quando a notou corar e pediu ansiosa para que continuasse a história. - Ok, e o que aconteceu depois...?

-Eu disse a ele que seria estranho sonhar com Lex que se tornava minha mãe e então a mim e o quarto dele que se tornava o meu... Luthor errada de novo. Acho que ele estava meio aéreo em admitir que havia ido parar no cômodo errado porque simplesmente seus pés o arrastaram para lá, para mim... - Ela deixou aquilo pairar - Enquanto sóbrio ele apenas me ignoraria e concordou falando sobre os sonhos comigo... sonhos agradáveis... - Lena parou para morder o lábio inferior e evitar o olhar de Kara.

Oh não... Ela...?

-E o que você fez? O mandou embora?!

-Lógico que não... Eu estava... curiosa. - Ela confessou. Kara a conhecia, Lena era curiosa por natureza, e infelizmente se enfrentasse um problema grave e sua curiosidade falasse mais alto, ela cairia de cabeça sobre o mesmo apenas para a probabilidade de resolvê-lo. Mesmo que fosse perigoso. - É sério, Kara... quais seriam as chances? - Ela disse finalmente e Kara assentiu automaticamente.

-Ele te disse o que eram esses sonhos?

-Em detalhes...

-E...?

-... a gente... fazendo... coisas. - Lena corou suavemente e lhe dirigiu um arquear de sobrancelha.

-Coisas? - Kara a encarou confusa. - Que tipo de-

-Sexo. - Respondeu ela.

-Oh.

-Você tem um vocabulário escasso, Kara. - Lena riu.

-Não consigo pensar em outra palavra agora... - Ela falou rapidamente. - Eu estou surpresa, mas continue... e depois?!

-Eu fiquei surpresa também, muito surpresa... confusa, feliz... e ele... Deus os olhos dele estavam tão... e aquele sorriso... acho que nunca o vi tão... tranquilo tão relaxado... - Ela suspirou e riu envergonhada. Kara riu junto. - Ele continuava tocando meu rosto antes, dizendo o quanto parecia diferente dessa vez... quase real, então eu o beijei.

-Você... beijou?!

-E ele retribuiu. Eu não podia estar mais feliz em estar sóbria dessa vez... mas gostaria que ele também estivesse... e foi... foi tão bom...

-E o que você fez depois?!

-O que você acha que eu fiz? - Lena lhe deu uma sobrancelha sugestiva. - Eu o arrastei para a minha cama... e... bem, digamos que nós finalmente tornamos os "sonhos" reais... mas ele estava quase pirando quando finalmente percebeu que era de verdade... que não era um sonho e estávamos realmente fazendo aquilo... eu o impedi de ir embora... consegui... ser convincente o suficiente e fiz com que ele dormisse comigo... - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior corando como Kara jamais vira, e elas riram.

-Oh Deus.

-Duas palavras agora, isso é um progresso...!

-Lena!

-O que? - Ela virou o restante da batida fingindo-se de desentendida e se serviu com o wisky puro em três dedos no copo e deu de ombros. - Eu confirmo que nunca me arrependi. Realmente... nunquinha. - Então sua expressão ficou séria. - Eu era completamente apaixonada por ele, Kara... e por muito tempo pensei que era a única... quando ele me disse que também gostava de mim... eu estava tão feliz por isso... e todo o resto não fazia diferença. Tudo foi... esquecido.

-E o que aconteceu depois?

-... bem... acho que essa parte da história você conhece... - Ela suspirou. - Eu era muito jovem para ter um relacionamento... - e disse com pesar. - Nos afastamos, ele foi para a Irlanda longe dos Luthor, eu voltei para o Internato na Inglaterra, finalizei os estudos e regressei assim que... Lex... foi preso. - Kara assentiu, Lena lhe disse que quando chegou em casa, Lillian estava no quarto do filho, como se ele tivesse saído em uma viagem a negócios.

-Califórnia...?

-É... Califórnia. - Sua voz foi baixa e ela evitou seu olhar. Kara sabia que devia ser o pior assunto qual Lena tratou toda sua vida, sendo enfrentada por jornalistas, vítimas, seu primo... críticos que a julgavam por seu parentesco com Lex, a culpavam por ela ser uma Luthor. - Antes de tomar a a LuthorCorp eu deixei tudo aos cuidados de minha mãe e conheci Jack... e essa história você conhece. Foi minha segunda "revolta" - Kara assentiu. - Então voltei alguns anos depois e tomei a presidência da agora L-Corp e bem... praticamente dez anos depois e estamos aqui no balcão da sua cozinha...

-Ok... você está esquecendo um detalhe, o que foi esse reencontro de vocês que ele mencionou... há dois anos?

Lena levantou o maxilar e angulou a cabeça com um suspiro.

-Sim... maio em São Francisco... há três anos, foi uma palestra da LuthorCorp... eu estava conseguindo a transferência legal para National City... - Ela tomou todo o restante da bebida em um gole só fazendo uma careta breve. Kara arqueou as sobrancelhas. - História curta...? Dessa vez ele estava lecionando na faculdade que seria a palestra... saímos para beber em algo surpreendentemente casual e que saiu fora do controle... em um resumo feliz, os dois estavam sóbrios... nos três dias que tudo aconteceu, mas tínhamos nossas vidas... e na última noite quando acordei no hotel, ele havia pedido demissão da faculdade e... sumido do mapa. Sem se despedir.

-Oh.

-Definitivamente precisamos falar sobre seu vocabulário, Kara.

-Estou pensando. - Ela bufou, mas ao ver que Lena estava se divertindo balançou a cabeça. - Mas realmente vocês não se falam desde aquele dia...?

Lena balançou a cabeça abandonando seu copo no balcão.

-Não... e eu posso soar como uma criança petulante, mas havia essa... coisa. Algo que eu definitivamente não sei descrever... lembra quando te confessei que Jack era minha kriptonita...? - Kara balançou a cabeça quando notou os olhos verdes da amiga claramente perdidos. - Eu e ele éramos muito jovens antes, mas agora... éramos mais maduros, e realmente parecia certo... e... - Ela parou de falar.

-E o que Colin Keith seria para você...? - Kara perguntou suavemente.

-Eu não... sei. - Ela confessou levando a mão na clavícula e apertando o colar que usava, Kara sabia que era uma espécie de tique, como se procurasse algo para mexer, pressionar. - Meu "e se"? - Lena ofereceu incerta. Kara assentiu empática. - Acho melhor você levar a garrafa... eu definitivamente não preciso ficar bêbada agora e ir até onde diabos ele esteja hospedado para falar sobre nossos sonhos eróticos compartilhados e repetirmos aquela noite... acredite, isso é tentador na minha cabeça...

-Deuses, Lena. - Kara suspirou vendo-a dar de ombros e riu. - É sério?

-Lógico, eu realmente não posso me arriscar, estou começando a sentir os efeitos do whisky de Alex, e lembre-me de lhe enviar uma nova garrafa depois... - Kara observou que ela bebeu um bom gole, e apesar de sua irmã se irritar, provavelmente diria que veio a calhar. - Ok, acho que eu devo chamar meu choffer e ir para casa... - Ela franziu o cenho ligeiramente e balançou a cabeça. - Definitivamente tomar um banho e esperar Conner... o que acha de um filme essa noite...? Já que fiquei devendo pela outra...?

-Vocês estavam cansados, Alex e eu não nos importamos... e eu ofereço ao baixinho uma maratona na netflix com filmes da Disney...

-Você e Alex vão estragá-lo. - Disse ela rindo.

Kara viu sua expressão concentrada... distante.

-Tudo bem, no que você está pensando...? É sobre Keith não é?

-Eu não sei o que significa essa visita dele... o quanto vamos nos comunicar... não consigo parar de me perguntar o por que...

-E você está preocupada.

-Sim... Há essa... atração, Kara... essa... intensidade. Ela existe ainda está lá. Nunca se foi, e isso me assusta. Keith tem agora o patrimônio de Morgan Edge para administrar, o homem que por meses tentou me matar... e quase obteve sucesso em muitas delas, e eu estou assustada... quer dizer, por que ele está aqui agora?! Por que ele é o único herdeiro de Edge... e por que não antes... só agora? As coisas nunca estiveram tão tranquilas em minha vida... tão... bem... mesmo a parte Luthor e eu só preciso... - Lena bufou claramente frustrada. - Eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso... não sei como... agir. E não faço ideia do que essa merda significa. Só queria poder me concentrar em problemas reais... e não sofrer por antecipação, sabe?

-Bem, você não está sozinha. Isso eu garanto. - Kara falou tendo certeza que sua voz deixava claro o sentimento e ela a viu sorrir grata.

-Obrigada... - E respirou felizmente mais tranquila. - Então... sua vez. - Ela a encarou confusa, Lena imediatamente acrescentou. - Vamos falar da sua vida amorosa agora.

-Oh...

Lena riu.


	5. Chapter 5

meu deus, estou com aquele sentimento sobre ter te dado spoilers de Merlin kkkkk  
me mate... não. pfvr ñ. kkk  
Eu recomendo vc assistir tudo, a série é ótima, eu só ñ gostei do final... acho q estou procurando e já li várias fanfics desde quando terminei tudo... em fevereiro. Finalize, porque se quiser tenho uma lista das melhores.

Deadpool na DC seria mesmo fantástico... pior q to tentando imaginar quem se encaixaria e olha q a DC tem muitos personagens, mas ngm me vem a mente... eu pensava que os escritores de Supergirl iriam colocar um romance entre Lena e Winn e não ela e James... ela e James era minha ultima opção... quando vi as entrevistas do elenco para o lançamento da 3a temporada, pensei que o novo interesse amoroso de James fosse Sam... o que também seria bem estranho, mas mais estranho está sendo com Lena... realmente. Eles estão bem forçados. CW sempre faz isso kkk

Eu adoro brincar com Kara, Lena, Alex e Maggie... sinceramente.  
Tenho um capítulo futuro muito engraçado de Lena e Maggie tentando entender as irmãs Danvers e espero que você goste...  
Lena e Colin tem uma longa história que eu ainda fico deliberando, só espero q faça sentido quando vier a explicação... que começa nesse capítulo :)

a minha versão da batalha vs a Reign eu também tinha a ideia de montar tudo em apenas um ponto de vista que seria da Lena, mas tive outra ideia que também espero que goste como fica a luta... e logo vc vai ver bastante ação porque a história está esquentando... ainda nesse capítulo kkk  
eu adorei minha versão da Lillian, ela é ousada e provocativa exatamente como a Lena, mas com um humor negro e nenhum senso de perigo. kkk  
ela e Colin são uma parceria estranha que deu certo... adoro minha falta de criatividade com esse nome "Colin"... cristo... enfim...  
espero que goste desse capítulo... ele e o cap anterior ficaram gigantes :D 

* * *

ALEX OLHOU PARA A MENSAGEM DE TEXTO EM SEU CELULAR COM UM SORRISO, e levantou os olhos para o grande edifício com a mesma expressão. Ela passou pela segurança sem dificuldades, ao chegar na cobertura, foi recebida por Jess que já a esperava.  
A secretária de Lena gesticulou para a porta da própria dizendo que já a aguardava.  
A última vez que Alex foi até ali estava com Kara, e a Luthor literalmente tinha desmaiado com Conner em seus braços no sofá...

 _... Alex arqueou as sobrancelhas para a irmã sorrindo suavemente para a cena._

 _"Ok, Kara... você já tirou muitas fotos..." Ela sussurrou e não notaram Jess logo atrás que espiava por cima do ombro das duas._

 _"Por que vocês não entra... oh... Eu não sabia que ela tinha dormido, meu Deus... ela vai me matar" Jess respondeu passando por elas, mas Alex e Kara imediatamente seguraram seu braço._

 _"Não...!" Ela e Kara sussurraram puxando a secretária para trás que lhes deu um olhar._

 _"Você não vai acordar ela... Lena estava exausta, foi um dia infernal... deixe-a dormir" Disse Kara._

 _"Não posso fazer isso, ela pediu alguns minutos para descansar, e se eu não a chamar, ela realmente vai me matar!"_

 _"Nos responsabilizamos por isso... você pode voltar a fazer o que... estava fazendo?" Continuou sua irmã._

 _"Vocês estão brincando não é?" Jess tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas "Lena literalmente vai ficar fula comigo se eu não for ali chamar ela... agora"_

 _"Jess, por favor..." Kara falou "Ela estava exausta, e tinha toda essa bagunça e..." Ela se interrompeu gesticulando para a outra que apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas em resposta "Olha, os dois merecem esse tempo, você sabe como Lena é... deixe-a dormir." Mas a mulher não estava tomando isso, e Alex imediatamente cobriu sua boca com a mão ao o perceber que ela estava prestes a fazer._

 _Kara a encarou e Jess arregalou os olhos brevemente assustada, mas agora com raiva.  
alex franziu o cenho. _

_"Se você gritar ou pensar em chamar ela, eu vou dar um tiro em você, Jess" A pobre a encarou irritada, e Alex lhe deu seu melhor olhar sério soltando a mão devagar grata por não ser desobedecida. "Kara e eu sabemos como lidar com Lena Luthor está bem...? Quaisquer consequências, eu assumo isso, agora por favor... não vamos chamá-la"_

 _"Eu não penso em levar um tiro..." Jess saiu balbuciando e Alex riu._

 _"Shh" Kara pediu de novo fazendo um gesto com a mão significativamente, ela se virou para reparar em Lena deitada com Conner sobre seu estômago, a cabeça escondida em seu pescoço e os pequenos braços dele pendendo em seu lado, enquanto uma das mãos dela circulava suas costas, o cabelo escuro solto caia para o lado do pequeno sofá e por algum motivo, ela se mexeu fazendo as duas mulheres congelarem e então abriu os olhos vendo-as encarando-a. Foram quase dez segundos e Alex sequer respirava assim como a irmã._

 _"Alex... Kara... o que?" Alex manteve o sorriso quando notou que ela puxou Conner suavemente para que ele não despertasse enquanto se levantava devagar "Oh Deus... a noite em minha casa... que horas são?"_

 _"Vamos adiar..." Disse Kara se aproximando com um sorriso, Alex fez o mesmo, a porta atrás delas continuou aberta e Jess voltou se aproximando com um olhar apertado._

 _"Jess..." Lena começou com um suspiro cansado e olhou para a secretária que deu de ombros em resposta._

 _"A ruiva disse que ia me dar um tiro se eu chamasse você" Alex agora quis enforcá-la._

 _Lena a fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, a sobrancelha em uma linha fina._

 _"Ameaçou dar um tiro na minha secretária?" Ela perguntou tentando e falhando em manter um sorriso suave._

 _Sua resposta foi um dar de ombros._

 _"Alex ameaça dar um tiro em todo mundo, Jess... o tempo todo" Disse Kara. "Ela nunca fala sério..." Então olhou para Lena" Só que você devia pegar Conner e irem para casa... foi um dia longo. Ambos precisam de um descanso, um bem merecido"_

 _"O que? Não... Jess, chame o motorista, peça para ele nos esperar lá em baixo em vinte minutos... você ordenou tudo...?"_

 _"Sim, as bebidas já estão no freezer, e o Noonan vai entregar em sua casa as sete e meia..."_

 _"Que horas são?" Lena repetiu_

 _"Uh... sete e dois"_

 _"Oh merda"_

 _"Lena, pequenas orelhas na sala..." Kara ofereceu rindo e ela balançou a cabeça murmurando em outra língua._

 _"O que é isso Luthor? Vamos ter que fazer um pote de palavrões para você..." Falou Alex com uma risada e sentiu a si mesma estremecer "Eu tive um desse nos últimos meses com Ruby..."_

 _"Temos que agradecer a existência do bônus de natal..." Kara entoou e riu baixo e Alex bufou e Lena lhe deu um olhar confuso._

 _"Pelo menos o feriado em Midvale foi bem aproveitado... eu tinha esquecido como era agradável acampar..."_

 _"Você pagou o acampamento...? Com o dinheiro que colocou no pote de xingamentos..." Alex assentiu fazendo-a rir. "Quanto tempo para juntar o suficiente?!" Lena tinha dado a volta para sua mesa puxando a cadeira para trás._

 _"Dois meses e meio. Exatos Setenta e dois dias..." Ela riu para a memória e a Luthor lhe deu um olhar também._

 _Lena estava descalça, com Conner ainda dormindo em seus braços e tentando manobrá-lo em uma mão só enquanto que com a outra, abrira a tela do notebook e verificava o celular._

 _"Deixe-me pegá-lo para você..." Kara ofereceu se aproximando e estendendo as mãos._

 _"Obrigada..." Ela disse entregando-lhe a criança e ajeitando a roupa no corpo. "Mas eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia Alex..."_

 _"O que?" Alex cruzou os braços diante do corpo sorrindo para a imagem de Conner abrindo os olhos, encarando tudo a sua volta confuso e voltando a cochilar agora nos braços de sua irmã mais nova abraçado a ela como um bebê coala, os seus pequenos braços circulando seu pescoço, a cabeça escorada em seu ombro, e as pernas balançando suavemente, ele ainda calçava as meias e ela viu os sapatos ao lado dos saltos de Lena no canto do sofá. "Ah, a coisa do pote...?" Alex riu enquanto a observava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas "Porque parece que você tem uma boca suja ainda pior que eu..."_

 _"Esse é o ponto." Concordou Lena puxando seu celular da mesa e digitando uma rápida nota e então levantando os olhos verdes para ela parecendo muito séria "Eu definitivamente precisaria colocar lá um cartão de crédito sem limites..."_

 _Kara balançou a cabeça em descrença e Alex riu cobrindo a boca pelo som alto, mas Conner parecia completamente à vontade e novamente dormindo._

 _"Desculpe..." E olhou para a Luthor agora puxando o celular para uma ligação rápida e finalizando-a logo. "Mas é sério, você realmente não precisa fazer isso... nossa reunião hoje, podemos remarcar, o que você precisa é descanso com o seu baixinho, Lena... vamos adiar a noite, não é Kara?"_

 _"Sim... um descanso bem-vindo, e um tempo com os amigos depois... será ainda mais relaxante"_

 _"Ele chegou cansado hoje... foi um dia longo para nós dois e eu pensei que podíamos tirar um cochilo..." ela levou a mão na testa esfregando-a e finalmente teve sua chamada atendida, mas não levou nem mesmo dez segundos para responder, Alex percebeu que era uma confirmação de algo da L-Corp, ela então desligou e voltou a fitá-las em uma careta. "Não pensei que seria um cochilo longo..."_

 _"Quando foi que vocês desmaiaram no sofá?" Alex perguntou cruzando os braços diante do corpo e observando Kara embalando Conner embora ele já estivesse adormecido._

 _"Não sei... acho que as seis e alguma coisa..." Ela franziu o cenho como se imersa na memória e Alex se perguntou como seriam as imagens da 'mama Lena' com o pequeno Conner e talvez uma história para dormirem enquanto ela o colocava na cama ou nesse caso eles usavam seu sofá, ou a facilidade de estarem juntos e finalmente descansarem... Lena bocejou e tentou encobrir._

 _"Eu literalmente posso pegar vocês dois um em cada mão e levá-los para casa... a força" Kara respondeu prontamente, e ainda detrás de sua mesa com o celular em mãos Lena parou para levantar os olhos para a amiga, a sobrancelha perfeita arqueada em desafio._

 _"Eu ainda tenho alguma kriptonita em algum lugar do cofre..." Ela ofereceu na defensiva, e Alex aprendeu que era algum tipo de mecanismo reflexivo com as constantes ameaças de Kara para que Lena finalmente fosse para casa dormir. As duas trocavam farpas quais infelizmente sua irmã perdia incapaz de rebater em um argumento melhor e normalmente terminava Kara bufando e Lena rindo..._

 _Ou todos que acompanhavam o embate rindo...  
... se era assim que elas tentavam amenizar a distância e a realidade de que Kara era Supergirl, Alex estava bem com isso. Mas agora, ela ajudaria sua irmã se fosse necessário... lembrou-se de uma vez que_ _encontrou a Luthor ainda no escritório as cinco da manhã com a roupa do dia anterior porque haveria uma apresentação complicada e ela parecia um monte de estresse com muito café em seu sistema, o olhar exausto e ainda as ameaçou... não "_ sugeriu _" que Alex não usasse os recursos do DEO, pois ainda poderia aceitar os serviços do CADMUS em uma guerra civil apenas porque ela não lhe deixou terminar seu trabalho forçando-a a ir para casa... que era exatamente o que Kara faria assim que chegasse de um incêndio no parque central, qual Lena pensava que ela apenas fazia a matéria na época...  
E a Luthor estava cansada até para rebater, o que era um bom sinal, pois Alex conseguiu colocá-la em seu carro e levá-la a seu apartamento... _

_"Você não seria rápida o suficiente para pegar a kriptonita, e eu já estou segurando Conner..." Kara sorriu para o próprio argumento._

 _"Com as roupas do dia a dia...?" rebateu Lena fazendo-a encarar a si mesma, seria um problema se trocar para o traje de Supergirl carregando Conner consigo. "E você não se atreveria... não sou exatamente uma fã de voar..."_

 _"Posso correr."_

 _"Quer ter seus sapatos 'batizados' também?" Kara riu no que parecia uma piada interna e Lena sorriu para sua pequena vitória em argumentos._

 _Conner continuava alheio as três...  
Dormindo. _

_"Talvez eu devesse algemá-la?" Alex entrou na brincadeira olhando para a irmã mais nova que sorriu e assentiu efusivamente com a cabeça._

 _"Isso não é justo... duas contra uma" Lena disse, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto e cruzou os braços diante do corpo, ela tentou manter outro bocejo cobrindo a boca e olhando para o telefone de novo "Alô...? Sim, é ela" Lena girou ficando de costas para as duas e assentiu. "Sim... ótimo, eu a espero para o domingo à noite... obrigada" Ela voltou a fitá-las com um suspiro e uma breve pausa "Realmente... podemos fazer a reunião hoje, eu juro que estou descansada"_

 _"Não... você vai pegar seu filho e ir para casa e ter um descanso decente..." Disse Kara suavemente e Alex concordou com a cabeça._

 _"Você já tem toda a comida e bebida necessária, amanhã é o começo do fim de semana e..." ela deu de ombros em resposta "Podemos fazer isso quando quiser..."_

 _"Que tal um almoço então...? Em meu apartamento. Pepperroni para as Danvers, e Vegana para mim e Maggie... e vinho para todas nós..."_

 _Elas assentiram com um sorriso._  
 _Alex olhou para o próprio telefone._

 _"Visto que temos um tempo extra... que tal uma carona para casa para você e o baixinho?" Alex sugeriu e Kara olhou para ela e Lena que assentiu finalmente em desistência "em meu carro..."_

 _"Posso levá-lo...?" Kara perguntou animada apontando para um ainda adormecido Conner, Lena agora a fitou "No carro da Alex..." Ela acrescentou imediatamente fazendo a Luthor rir. Alex também pensou que sua irmã iria querer levá-lo voando... o que definitivamente seria uma má ideia._

 _"Meus braços definitivamente agradecem..." Lena disse e apoiou a mão no próprio ombro e as três saíram para os elevadores, ela voltou-se para a secretária "Jess... peça para adiarem a entrega do Noonan para amanhã no almoço... embora... peça apenas o especial da noite e uma porção de fritas para hoje, por favor?"_

 _"Claro Srta. Luthor"_

Ela encontrou a Luthor em uma roupa mais social, vestia uma camisa cinzenta de seda, e uma saia lápis preta, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo bem feito. Ela estava de pé olhando para a tela do celular em sua mesa, escorada no batente da mesma então suspirou e levou uma das mãos a ponte do nariz fechando os olhos enquanto com a outra apoiou no quadril e suspirou, Alex arqueou a sobrancelha quando ouviu o murmurio baixo e quase familiar de uma língua desconhecida qual definitivamente tomaria um dólar no pote dos xingamentos...  
... se Lena tivesse um.

-Acho que o celular podia ter um descanso. - Ela disse assustando-a de sua distração e Lena lhe ofereceu um sorriso suave.

-Ei, Alex... tudo bem?

-Sim... vim convidá-la pessoalmente para o fim de semana... Ruby está vindo.

-Isso é ótimo! - Lena sorriu e foi em direção a sua jarra de água oferecendo-lhe um copo que ela aceitou. Arrumando dois deles, e apontou para a cadeira vazia e ocupou a sua própria diante da mesa do escritório. - E como ela está?

-Atarefada, mas feliz... ela disse que quer conhecer Conner.

-Nós estaremos lá... estou ansiosa para revê-la. - Lena garantiu e franziu o cenho, o sorriso sumindo por alguns segundos e então bebendo sua água.

-Algum problema...?

-Apenas um pensamento... - Ela balançou a cabeça e a fitou.

-Sam? - Alex adivinhou recebendo um aceno de cabeça enquanto Lena balançava a sua própria.

-Eu não queria que se tornasse algum tipo de TABU... mesmo que apenas dizer seu nome...

-Nem eu quero isso, ela é a mãe de Ruby afinal de contas.

-É... Acho que por isso Sam sabia desde o começo que você seria melhor para estar com Ruby... - Disse Lena. - Assim como a própria Ruby sabia que sempre teria você...

-Eu...?

-É... você... eu não acho que poderia ajudar e estar com Ruby como ela gostaria... não quando... eu falhei com Sam.

-Isso não é verdade... eu estava lá... - Mas Lena balançou a cabeça e redirecionou o assunto de volta a Ruby:

-Eu sabia que ela estaria bem com você, Alex... você é sua heroína... E a ama como uma filha. Sam também ficaria feliz com isso. - Falou ela e Alex sentiu um leve rubor em suas bochechas e assentiu incapaz de formar alguma frase, Lena conseguia ser mais sutil que Kara, embora provocativa e brincalhona com um "humor Luthor" era tão sincera quanto sua irmã. - Mas como estão Kara e Maggie? Estão bem? - Ela balançou a cabeça de novo pela facilidade em mudar de assunto, ainda que estivesse pensando em Sam desde que Ruby confirmou sua vinda.

-Sim... falei com Maggie há alguns minutos, ela ainda está na delegacia, e acho que Kara tinha um evento essa tarde como você-sabe-quem no parque... haveriam crianças e filhotes e a heroína local de National City. - Lena riu.

-Você pode dizer _Supergirl_ , ela não é Lord _Voldemort_. - Lena riu e Alex balançou a cabeça e apertou os olhos.

-Você é uma nerd... como Winn e Kara.

-Amém e Aleluia - Ela a provocou com uma das frases de sua namorada. - Mas você não está longe disso também... quem sugeriu a Conner aquela maratona de Star Wars...? Não que eu não seja fã, Han Solo é meu OTP... - Admitiu ela fazendo-a rir dessa vez - Apenas por favor, não lhe prometa um Sabre de Luz ou tente incentivá-lo a usar seus poderes como se fosse um Jedi... eu definitivamente não vou conseguir controlar isso _dessa_ vez... - Alex tentou manter a risada lembrando-se de sua narrativa sobre flutuar em seu escritório e ela ser pega sobre sua mesa com o pequeno em seus braços e a secretária e um dos acionistas... - Por falar nisso... você acha que pode convencê-lo a fazer aquilo de novo...?

-Eu não sei... Winn tem algumas ideias, que vamos usar na sala de jogos... até J'onn acha que pode ser interessante. - Ela assentiu automaticamente e abaixou os olhos para o celular de novo, mas apertou a mandíbula bloqueando a tela e olhando para seu copo vazio, se levantou e o encheu virando tudo em um gole. Alex apertou os olhos pensando se Lena gostaria que a bebida fosse algo mais... forte. Algo _definitivamente_ alcoólico.

-Tudo bem? - Lena a encarou - Conner está bem... Ou isso é por causa do moreno gato do outro dia...?!

-Conner está bem... ele tem... uma aula de natação especial essa tarde com Clark... - Ela notou seu olhar ignorando sua segunda pergunta referente a seu ex Colin Keith.

Alex a fitou, as visitas de Clark começaram a ficar estranhas, mas ela parecia estar levando isso bem.

-E você está bem?

-Sim... acho que sim. J'onn está com ele... e Winn. - Surpreendentemente bem, principalmente como ela evitou seu olhar que lhe dizia que não era bem o sentimento. Mas Alex decidiu não empurrar isso agora, e era uma surpresa que Clark tivesse tirando um momento para estar presente na vida do garoto como ele havia dito antes, e principalmente Lena confiar nele para isso - Você e Kara estão conseguindo me decifrar facilmente, estou começando a me preocupar... sou assim tão transparente? - Ela bufou olhando novamente para a tela do telefone e murmurando mais palavras desconhecidas.

-Em inglês, Lena. - Alex tentou não rir.

-O quê?

-Você está falando em outra língua... eu não consigo entender o que isso significa...

-Desculpe, é um velho hábito... - Ela suspirou.

-Estamos falando de Clark e Conner é o que está te preocupando...? Ou... - Ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. - Estamos falando de outro C... Colin? - Agora Lena suspirou e assentiu.

Por um momento ponderando sua resposta, e por fim cedendo:

-Eu entendi o que aconteceu há dez anos... ele sumiu da minha vida... então Lex aconteceu. Minha mãe se corrompeu, pensando que nada do que ela fizesse geraria uma reação, apoiando todas as loucuras de meu irmão... os assassinatos... então claro, que eu ainda entendo que ele não queria estar perto de mim... na época de nenhum Luthor, mas há três anos... aquela estúpida conferência... e ele sumiu de novo, Alex... e sem nenhuma explicação para isso e agora está aqui... como o CEO da Morgan Edge... e agindo como se... nada tivesse acontecido. Como se da última vez ele não tivesse sumido e... eu...

-Você se sentiu usada. - Ela deduziu. - E está furiosa com ele, é normal na verdade... eu provavelmente teria lhe dado um tiro.

Lena riu.

-Kara tem razão sobre você usar muito essa frase... - Ela disse balançando a cabeça e olhando-a sinceramente e sua resposta foi um dar de ombros defensivo - Mas é mais que isso, eu me senti ferida... e eu prometi a mim mesma que ninguém mais faria isso comigo... e então ele aparece de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, assumindo a empresa de Edge e agindo como se estivesse tudo certo... agora. E eu me sinto ridícula em me importar... em pensar em chamá-lo e falar com ele... porque realmente só queria ir até lá e socá-lo.

-Posso dar um tiro nele se você quiser... aleijá-lo, mutilá-lo, ou talvez enviar ele para algum lugar e fazer com que fique pelado... dar um perdido. - Lena lhe dirigiu uma sobrancelha arqueada e Alex manteve a seriedade esforçando-se para não rir. - Ou não... ele pode continuar vestido... talvez eu possa fazer uma tatuagem em seu braço de seu rosto, com os dizeres amor eterno e mandar ele para o deserto. Isso é uma boa... não é? - Ela riu agora lembrando-se disso em um seriado e Lena tinha um olhar quase assustado e Alex não conseguiu manter a risada para longe e gargalhou, enquanto a Luthor a acompanhou suavemente.

-Você está falando sério...? - Ela perguntou.

-Bem... - Alex deu de ombros consternada. - Eu conheço algumas pessoas. - Ofereceu sinceramente e Lena riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Estou ignorando meu lado Luthor aqui, você devia me afastar da tentação, não me empurrar para ela em cometer um assassinato... seguido de alguma mutilação... embora a ideia da tatuagem e ser enviado para o deserto seja interessante... enfim, eu tenho uma criança para criar Alexandra. E você também... devemos ser bons exemplos, e não novas versões de seriais killers...

-Olha, eu posso esconder o corpo... conheço muitas formas... sou uma cientista, e nós duas podemos fazer isso definitivamente... E eu não vou contar isso para Ruby, você também não diz ao Conner. Será nosso segredo. - Ela piscou um olho suavemente.

-Deus... - Lena riu.

Ainda sorrindo ela balançou a cabeça, a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada e a fitou por trás da mesa, os braços cruzados.

-Sério... não me tente. - Então seu telefone se iluminou mais uma vez e Lena olhou para a tela agora falando em voz alta, ela entendeu a palavra " _canús_ " embora não soubesse o que significava Alex tentou manter a risada sem sucesso. Lena estava de pé olhando para seu copo de água vazio. - Tudo bem, quando podemos começar?

-Ok, Luthor... o que foi isso?

-Eu realmente quero matar esse bastardo... - Alex esperou a conclusão e Lena girou suavemente. - Lembra do evento de gala de domingo...?

-O leilão...?

-Sim... ele quer uma dança para abrir o evento... - Alex arqueou a sobrancelha e Lena bufou de novo estalando a língua. - Comigo.

-Oh. - Ela lhe deu um olhar. - Sério?

-Eu quero matar esse desgraçado eu juro... - Ela estava andando de um lado para o outro, Alex suspeitava que seus sentimentos agora fossem bem mais confusos do que ela jamais admitiria, e esperou. - Eu não acredito que ele esteja agindo como um adolescente com hormônios elevados comigo depois de... - Ela bufou outra vez.

-Eu acredito, mas você precisa se acalmar, vamos... - Alex olhou a sua volta. - Você não tem um whisky por aqui. - Lena apontou na direção onde ela pegou a água e disse sobre o armário baixo. Alex o abriu encontrando a garrafa. - Gelo... ok. Achei. - Ela tinha uma vasilha sob a mesa ao lado da água, Alex tomou toda a sua e colocou três gelos então no copo de Lena e serviu três dedos para ambas entregando-a a Luthor que bebeu tudo até falar de novo.

-Eu não sei o que fazer... dez anos, Alex... Dez anos! E me sinto também como uma estúpida adolescente... e quando ele está por perto... ajo como uma. Ok, talvez eu devesse matar a mim mesma agora para evitar futuros constrangimentos... Você e Kara cuidariam bem de Conner... - Ela se virou andando de um lado para o outro durante sua narrativa, e Alex ficou de pé parando diante dela e obrigando-a a parar de andar, porque naquele ritmo, seu salto ia fazer um furo no chão.

Bem, não cientificamente, mas uma Lena Luthor inquieta, era um furo em _seu_ cérebro.

-Ninguém vai morrer... ainda. - Alex começou sinceramente - Talvez você devesse se dar um tempo... ir para casa e descansar. Porque é sério... quantas vezes Kara e eu vamos ter que te arrastar para fora desse escritório...? Você consegue ser pior que nós duas em tempo integral, e eu sou agente de uma organização secreta, e Kara é... você-sabe-quem.

-Voltamos a coisa do Voldemort... Sério? - Alex deu de ombros.

-Você entendeu, Lena geek Luthor... - Felizmente ela sorriu e Alex apertou seus ombros tentando passar a mensagem - Apenas... Pare. Dê um tempo, respire por um instante.

-Alex, eu não posso apenas ir para casa, tenho um trabalho e mal é meio dia...

-Almoço então. - Alex falou depressa e sentindo o sorriso. - Vamos, minha namorada vai ficar preenchendo papelada até o jantar, me dê a alegria de sua companhia Luthor... podemos falar sobre esse seu passado com Colin e então planejar várias formas de assassiná-lo... ao menos mentalmente dessa vez e você pode repetir o processo até que se sinta melhor...

Ela riu e Alex girou seus ombros direcionando-a para a porta. Estava grata porque não havia uma resistência, Lena esticou o braço apanhando seu celular sobre a mesa no processo enquanto continuavam uma caminhada e Alex parou para lhe entregar seu casaco.

-O que eu sou, uma substituta, Alexandra...? E não me entenda mal, mas tenho mais medo da Maggie do que de você... e ela me prendeu uma vez...

-Ei, eu tenho mais recursos aqui...

-Certo... você é mais sutil do que aparenta, Alexandra.

-Não me chama de Alexandra. E você é bonita, Luthor, mas eu prefiro alguém mais descontraída... menos formal. Você tem toda essa coisa perfeccionista...

-Eu perfeccionista? - Lena riu para a ideia e Alex assentiu.

-Você precisa de um espelho... - Alex respondeu. - Mas eu garanto que a saída vai te fazer bem...

-Tudo bem, mas não vamos falar do meu ex...

-Você está brincando não é? Vamos fazer mais que isso... eu te garanto. - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha para a proposta.

-Sério, Alex... eu não quero nenhum compromisso agora, já estou pirando com um ex na minha cola, não preciso estar na lista negra de Maggie...

-Você está falando sério...?

-Pare de usar frases de duplo sentido! - Lena respondeu.

-Que mente poluída, Luthor.

-Vamos, Alexandra... chinesa ou tailandesa?

-Pizza.

-Seus hábitos alimentares são tão terríveis quanto os de Kara...

-Oh.

Lena riu.

-E o vocabulário também. - Alex a ignorou, mas sorriu quando viu que ela parecia mais relaxada.

-Que tal itaiana? Eles tem um excelente vinho...

-... Fechado.

-Isso foi muito rápido. - Alex riu. - O que você é... uma alcoólatra...?

-Hoje talvez... E olha quem fala... você é pior que eu Alexandra... - Elas estavam quase no elevador.

-Você conhece aquela frase... nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar... - Respondeu ela dando de ombros. - Mas você prefere um tinto ou branco?

-Nesse momento...? Álcool. - Alex riu de novo.

-Caramba... a convivência realmente piora tudo... - Alex admitiu rindo quando abriu as portas duplas do escritório e Lena avisou Jess que iria sair para o almoço e logo estaria de volta, enquanto isso enviou uma mensagem para Kara perguntando se podiam encontrá-las depois. As duas estavam no elevador quando Alex se virou para encará-la. - Ok, agora... o que é essa palavra que você usa sempre que se refere ao teu ex gato? Isso é um xingamento não é? - Sua expressão confirmou a suspeita. Alex riu de novo. - Ok... definitivamente, você precisa de um pote de xingamentos, eu tenho certeza que Conner terá muitos lugares para visitar antes mesmo de chegar aos cinco anos.

-Se continuar, eu definitivamente vou matar você também, Alexandra...

Ela riu em resposta enquanto desciam para o térreo.

* * *

 _ **... Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia...**_

 _KARA HAVIA CONGELADO._  
 _Figurativamente e literalmente falando... e ela levantou o rosto para a bagunça no hotel onde a L-Corp estava apresentando um novo dispositivo de tecnologia apenas para ver o caos que a cena já estava... ela sequer conseguiu se mexer ou descer para o chão até que o grito de Alex a despertou fazendo-a balançar a cabeça e abaixar para o chão, enquanto J'onn fazia o mesmo ao seu lado em sua forma marciana._  
 _Era um banho de sangue... Kara podia ver corpos e destroços para todos os lados, as pessoas em suas roupas sociais todas cheias de fuligem e cortes, o que ainda podiam andar, estavam com feridas graves já sendo atendidos por paramédicos._

 _-Onde está Lena? - Ela perguntou olhando para J'onn. Alex não respondeu. - Alex!_

 _-Eu... - A voz de Alex falhou, Kara resistiu ao impulso de girar o corpo e avistá-la no helicóptero três quilômetros a noroeste e vindo para aquela direção, os paramédicos, bombeiros e a polícia local foi a primeira a chegar, vinham mais e mais patrulhas, mas eles estavam todos atrasados... ela estava atrasada. E a voz de sua irmã era quebrada - Kara... ela... ela estava no meio do edifício... eu..._

 _-Por favor, Alex... - Kara pediu, implorou fechando os olhos, ela não queria usar seus poderes, o Raio-X e encontrá-la... ela não podia._

 _-Eu acho que ela está morta. - Foi a resposta de sua irmã, e novamente... Kara congelou outra vez._

 ** _Vinte e seis minutos antes..._**

-... A realização de um sonho. - Lena estava escorada na cadeira do conselho da Edge Enterprises enquanto Colin apresentava sua narrativa. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que o via em um terno cinzento de Hugo Boss, o cabelo aparado e curto agora, a barba feita, mas ele deixou um suave cavanhaque, ela conseguia reparar melhor nele agora com uma vestimenta mais apertada, ele parecia mais robusto... ainda magro, só que claramente haviam alguns... músculos. Parecia mais como um CEO e não o vocalista de uma banda de rock... - Eu acredito nisso, nossa ideia em usar a energia eólica e solar convertendo-as para reascender uma usina completamente fora de radiações e inerte de problemas ambientalistas... Ainda que um projeto, a confiança dos responsáveis em tornar isso verdade, acredito que teremos algo mais concluente até o fim do mês... um sonho possível. E então poderemos explorar a vantagem além...

-E quando poderemos ter uma amostra? - Perguntou um dos acionistas, Lena reconheceu o velho. Ele tinha um olhar duro, mas era bem agradável de conversar, gentil e paciente. Colin levou as mãos ao bolso e sorriu. Um sorriso sem dentes enquanto apoiava o corpo no pé esquerdo.

-Em breve, Sr. Terry. E eu garanto que não se arrependerá... ainda no Leilão teremos o primeiro gosto da nossa ideia... pretendemos fazer uma surpresa...

-Apenas não acho que seria uma boa ideia colocar fogo em tudo dessa vez para provar um ponto, ou um ataque em público... - Comentou uma das acionistas dirigindo a Lena um olhar que ela ignorou, a mulher lembrava o supervisor de Kara, os óculos que ela tinha no rosto que olhava por cima e a expressão carrancuda e sempre tinha frases significativas que ela não tinha paciência para tomar...

-Vamos fazer o possível para evitar isso, obrigado... Embora, eu gostaria de sugerir que a L-Corp fornecesse alguns minutos para a discussão sobre o evento...

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.  
Ele realmente estava fazendo aquilo... no meio... de doze acionistas da L-Corp, e a Morgan Enterprises?

-O evento. - Lena repetiu soando sem nenhuma emoção e assentiu - Claro... vou falar com minha assistente para combinar tudo o que for necessário com a sua, e então teremos tudo montado para a narrativa.

-Narrativa...?

-Do leilão. - Lena disse. - Que será oferecido em nome da fundação aqueles afetados pelo ataque a National City há um ano... poderemos citar suas ideias... lá.

-Oh, claro... o leilão. Sim, isso seria... perfeito. - Ela o encarou quase descrente.

-Bem... então talvez devêssemos encerrar a reunião. - Disse Terry com um sorriso suave e ficando de pé, felizmente os outros o seguiram.

Lena também estava de pé, mas ela esperou até que todos saíssem para encarar Colin que fechou a porta da sala de reuniões, ele automaticamente levou a mão atrás da cabeça e sorriu sem graça esperando que ela ficasse para trás em uma conversa.

-Eu diria que fui bem para um choffer em seu primeiro dia oficialmente como CEO...

-Acho que a palavra certa seria sutil... - Ela entoou cruzando os braços diante do corpo e ele suspirou aproximando-se alguns passos. - Você foi mais... sutil do que eu esperava.

-Lena... eu realmente queria falar com você sobre... o que aconteceu.

Ele parecia sincero, e por um momento ao encontrar aqueles bonitos olhos azuis, Lena quase se perdeu neles.

-Estou ouvindo.

-Eu... eu quero que saiba que... houve um motivo para o qual eu... saí.

-Colin, isso foi há três anos.

-Você ainda parece brava apesar de tudo.

-Eu não estou... - Até ouvindo a si mesma ela duvidava, mas não se permitiu que ele percebesse. - Sinceramente eu segui em frente... Colin, não sei porque você continua insistindo no passado.

-Porque você seguiu tão em frente quanto eu. - Respondeu ele. - Ou tentou... de todas as formas possíveis. É... eu sei sobre Jack Spheer... que você esteve com ele antes de assumir a L-Corp... nos encontramos em sua primeira viagem como CEO... ouvi o que aconteceu com ele, sua morte e que Supergirl a ajudou... vocês parecem próximas.

-Supergirl é uma amiga...

-Isso me surpreende... você com amigos. Eu fico feliz... - Ele lhe oferecia um sorriso, e Lena o observou tão perto agora que podia ver a tonalidade dos olhos azuis brilhando e o sorriso agora mostrando os dentes em uma expressão pateta. Por um momento, seu peito inchou para a memória viva, mas ela ignorou a sensação.

-Por que? Porque eu sou uma Luthor?

-Não... porque você se tornou mais difícil em deixar as pessoas entrarem... principalmente com o passar dos anos.

-Isso porque elas faziam parte da minha vida e depois iam embora... porque eu sou uma Luthor. - Esclareceu ela.

Ele suspirou.

-Talvez elas tivessem um motivo. Algo que as obrigasse a ir embora... algo que elas devessem fazer para... - Ele fechou os olhos com força e suspirou. - Eu sinto muito.

-Por que?

-Por... não dizer nada, por estar aqui agora, por... tudo? - Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar triste.

-Me diga por que... me diga por que você foi embora... e o que aconteceu?

-Eu não...

-Palavras, Colin. Use-as... olhe nos meus olhos e me explique o motivo. Me diga... - Lena tentou ignorar a pressão em seu peito, e o viu praticamente lutar contra si mesmo, ele abriu a boca algumas vezes e suspirou cansado passando as mãos pelos cabelos em um ato que ela reconhecia muito bem, então a olhou e respirou fundo.

-Eu... eu gostaria que houvesse algo que pudesse dizer a você... - Foi sua resposta e ela assentiu com isso.

Era como se algo estivesse se quebrado, se rompido e não houvesse mais conserto, então levantou o olhar para ele.  
Entretanto... também por um doloroso momento, foi quase... familiar.

-É... eu também. - Lena virou respirando e tentando ignorar as lágrimas que ameaçavam queimar. Ela parou no corredor, sua garganta seca e franziu o cenho levando a mão ao peito e apertando o vestido para se acalmar. Por um instante, parecia capaz de sentir uma angustia tão grande que era maior que qualquer coisa, e ainda com o olhar apertado, ela notou um brilho estranho em seu pulso pelo reflexo do vidro, mas ao levantar a mão não havia nada.

Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a caminhar sentindo o medo tomá-la pela sequência de gritos desesperados e o movimento a seus pés como um tremor apenas para sentir um par de mãos envolvendo seus braços e sua cintura, mesmo que Lena tentasse olhar para trás e vê-lo ela sabia que era ele... sua respiração pesada, o pânico que ela sentiu por si mesma, e então escuridão... seguida de um desabamento.

E aí, mais nada. 

* * *

**_Agora..._**

-O que aconteceu?

-Kara...

-O que aconteceu Alex?

-Eles estavam em reunião, Lena não deixou o prédio... - Kara se virou para a voz de J'onn e a figura de Mon-El que caminhava em sua direção, o semblante sério. - Eu estou chegando... por favor, não faça nada estúpido.

-Estamos procurando... vamos encontrá-la. - Ofereceu J'onn.

Ela tentou balançar a cabeça em um aceno, qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia.

-Alex, onde está Conner?!

-Ele está com Winn. - Mais uma vez ela se surpreendeu agora com a visão do Superman pousando ao seu lado. - J'onn, o que podemos fazer aqui?

-Dividam-se, verifiquem ao redor, Mon-El vem comigo enquanto Alex chega, vamos auxiliar os feridos... - Ele fez uma pausa pesarosa. - E verificar os mortos.

-E quanto aos atacantes?

-Infelizmente foi apenas um... e ele está entre a contagem de corpos. - A voz de J'onn era sombria.

-Então estamos realmente assumindo que isso foi um ataque terrorista? - Perguntou Kara. - Alguém invadiu uma reunião de negócios da L-Corp e a Morgan Enterprises no décimo terceiro andar... e explodiu tudo para quê? - Kara balançou a cabeça para ninguém em particular porque eles claramente tinham tantas respostas quanto ela.

-Supergirl... - Havia um misto de vozes chamando seu nome que Kara ignorou, ela tomou impulso e subiu para o céu usando sua visão de raio-x e sua super audição, mas a sua volta... uma pista, qualquer coisa. Conseguiu notar que o Superman estava ao seu lado, felizmente ele não disse nada para atrapalhar sua concentração, apenas imitou seu gesto e franziu o cenho apertando os olhos. Kara o encarou.

-Que foi?

Ele apenas lhe deu um olhar carregado e voou.  
Kara o seguiu. Os dois aterrizaram em uma cobertura de um edifício de uns seis andares ali perto.  
Ainda dava para ver a bagunça da fumaça, os escombros e a multidão em torno do evento... Kara franziu o cenho para a figura de costas para eles, usando um longo casaco cinzento, as mãos nos bolsos, o cachecol longo cor de café torrado no pescoço e observando a cidade. Ela sabia que dali, havia uma ampla vista da cena que eles acabaram de sair, e então antes que pensasse em usar sua visão de novo ou chamar o nome da desconhecida, ela se virou para fitá-los, o sorriso de escárnio no rosto e os olhos muito azuis brilhando.

-Lillian... - Kara sussurrou aproximando-se da mulher.

-Olá Kara Danvers. - Ela a cumprimentou. - Clark Kent.

-Sra. Luthor. - Ele devolveu tensionando um pouco.

-Que civilizados estamos sendo essa manhã.

-Você... você fez isso não é? Você atacou essas pessoas, Lillian? Lena estava... Você é doente. Você... - Kara deu um passo a frente enquanto a mulher ergueu as mãos em sinal de desarme. Clark por sua vez segurou seu braço impedindo-a de atacá-la. - Ela é sua filha! Ela... ela...

-Filha adotiva. - Acrescentou a Luthor.

-Não brinque comigo, Lillian! O que diabos você fez?!

Kara sentiu seus olhos brilharem em vermelho, mas não disparou sua visão de calor, ela queria e precisava ouvir antes.

-Dessa vez, a obra não foi minha, Kara... e sim outra pessoa. Parece que a vovó está ficando sem paciência... eu sinceramente pensei que teria mais tempo para preparar Lena antes de começar...

Por um momento, Superman pareceu ter ficado rígido.

-Você está brincando comigo...

-Então você conhece Bondade. - Falou Lillian fitando-o.

-Ela estava... ela está... - Ele se corrigiu incerto.

-Morta? Oh, ela deveria, mas não... nosso maior problema a trouxe de volta a vida, alguém que vai enfrentar e destruir vocês dois em breve se não fizermos algo... e ninguém quer isso não é? _Ainda_.

-Faça sentido, Lillian. De quem você está falando?!

-Em resumo, vovó Bondade é o diabo encarnado no corpo de uma velha senhora que dirige um internato... qual ela tenta recrutar aqueles que considera especiais para seu lado... Sem ironias ou referências pessoais... e nesse momento, seu alvo e prioridade é aquele que vai herdar o manto de vocês... conseguem pensar em um nome?

-Conner... - Disse Clark preocupado. - Mas por que eles iam querê-lo?!

-Porque eu tentei libertá-lo do CADMUS... e agora Lena o tem.

-Você tentou... libertá-lo?! Por que?

-Eles usaram o DNA do meu filho para recriar um clone... misturado-o com o de seu primo... - Os olhos de Lillian brilharam em fúria, e ela continuava com as mãos nos bolsos e a mandíbula apertada de uma maneira que lembrava Lena. - O sucesso depois de doze fracassos. Um Luthor e um Super...

-Doze... o que?! - Kara sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

-Tenho que admitir que Conner tem a aparência de Lex, inteligência e perspicácia... mas ele é... único. Para um híbrido.

-Você disse que a vovó Bondade atacou o edifício porque quer Conner... eu não entendo. - Clark perguntou - O que isso significa?

-Significa que agora temos alguém maior mirando um alvo nas costas de minha filha... como eu disse, um inimigo compartilhado entre nós... matá-la, é uma porta para ter Conner.

-Vovó pode ser muitas coisas, mas se me disser onde ela está, eu garanto que ela não sairá de lá... além do mais, Conner está seguro.

-Com Lena e vocês fora do caminho eu duvido. E é isso o que ele quer... minha filha não será a única que eles visarão como um problema... e logo vocês serão pedras em seu sapato que não hesitará em tirar... e ela tem as respostas.

-De quem estamos falando?

- _Seu nome é Darkseid_. - Disse uma nova voz, Kara não viu quando ou de onde ela tinha vindo. Usando um vestido negro sujo de fuligem, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo com alguns fios soltos Lena lhe sorriu suavemente, mas claramente cansada ela estava usando um casaco que mais parecia um blazer de um terno masculino, e respirou fundo olhando para a mãe e os dois.

 _Dejá-vú._

-Lena... você está bem? - Kara se aproximou abraçando-a. Ela tinha desligado o comunicador e resistiu ao impulso de avisar Alex quando ela assentiu confirmando isso, e se afastou para fitá-la só agora notando os arranhões em seu braço e pescoço. - O que diabos aconteceu?!

-Estou bem... foi por bem pouco. - Ela franziu o cenho e olhou para Clark. - Onde está Conner?

-Seguro no DEO com Winn. Você está...?

-Sim. Estou bem, obrigada.

-Quanta preocupação para um Luthor... Supers. - Lillian provocou e Lena a ignorou.

-Podemos finalmente ter uma conversa sobre tudo isso sem o drama adicional? E por favor, em um lugar menos frio... eu estou congelando. - Ela acrescentou com um suspiro pesado acenando para Kara. - Chame Alex, diga para mandar um carro para cá... você e seu primo precisam verificar o local a explosão de novo...

-O que está acontecendo...? Por que Darkseid estaria atrás de Conner?

-Porque acho que Conner é a chave que ele procura... eles querem torná-lo em alguma coisa e... dominá-lo. Algo parecido com vocês... eu ainda não sei. - Ela franziu o cenho da maneira que Kara sabia ter sim muito mais ideia do que compartilhava, mas decidiu não forçar. - Temos que nos apressar...

-Não vamos deixar isso acontecer. - Kara garantiu.

-Eu sei, nem que eu tenha que sair do inferno para arrastar toda essa maldita corja que o ameaça... eu não vou deixar que cheguem perto dele, mas nosso problema é maior que parece... temos alguém que pode se aproximar do DEO e fazer isso antes, então chame Alex... precisamos nos reunir e discutir essa possibilidade. Verificar todo mundo, eu não sei... - Ela tremia e Kara suspeitou que não era de frio.

-De quem você está falando, Lena?

-Lex, meu irmão.

* * *

-LENA! - Ela sorriu para a voz de Alex e o segundo abraço sentindo suas bochechas rosarem porque eles não estavam sozinhos, mas apesar disso, os espectadores não disseram nada para a demonstração de carinho. Além de Kara, sua mãe Lillian veio de companhia com os agentes e em outro carro, Clark em seu traje do Superman e principalmente Winn e Maggie observavam a cena, assim como J'onn já familiarizados com tudo. - Você está bem? Ficamos preocupados... por Deus, Lena eu pensei que você estava... - Ela usou o tom severo agora fazendo-a corar mais ainda - Não faça isso de novo. Nunca mais.

Lena assentiu automaticamente ainda corada.

-Desculpe... eu estou... bem.

-Você nos deu um grande susto Little Luthor. - Falou Maggie apoiando a mão em seu ombro, Lena agradeceu também.

-Ainda vão precisar de mais esforço para se livrarem de mim... - ela conseguiu dizer em um tom apreciativo.

Alex balançou a cabeça assim como Kara.

-Amém e aleluia. - Concordou Maggie fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

-Como você está? - Winn perguntou.

-Bem, obrigada... onde está Conner?

-Na sala de LEGO. - Ele apontou naquela direção e ela se esticou para verificá-lo sorrindo para sua figura deitada de barriga para baixo concentrado em uma construção grande. Lillian ainda estava irritada porque os agentes que a levaram para o DEO cobriram sua visão como se ela fosse algum tipo de bandida, o qual sua mãe não estava feliz.

Ela observou a todos na mesa central do departamento e encarou Kara.

-Nos conte como você saiu do edifício...?

-Essa parte, eu teria também que perguntar a minha mãe. - Disse ela sinceramente tendo a atenção de Lillian. - Já que quando acordei, estava com ela e Colin no prédio há três quarteirões de distância em uma maca improvisada... e apenas um corte na cabeça. Não que eu esteja reclamando...

-Ainda. - Acrescentou a Sra. Luthor com uma pitada de provocação que Lena ignorou - Foi uma questão de segurança... para proteger você, mas nosso choffer foi um sortudo.

-Choffer? - Perguntou Clark confuso.

-O quanto ele está envolvido nisso? - Lena quis saber, e sinceramente não queria permitir seu cérebro a fazer as análises. - Com _você_?!

-Como eu disse... foi sorte. - Sua resposta foi um dar de ombros e ela suspirou olhando para Alex.

-Ele está bem?

-Sim, alguns agentes o escoltaram para casa.

Ela assentiu virando-se de novo para a mãe.

-Como você sabia sobre a explosão...? - Kara perguntou.

-Ainda temos alguns contatos. Lena era minha prioridade no momento... e quase não foi possível alcançá-la. - Ela franziu o cenho para isso.

-Me explique o que sabe sobre a origem de Conner... como aconteceu.

-Conner é o décimo terceiro e finalmente sucesso de uma linha de clones para suportar o DNA do Superman... surpreendentemente, o único é justamente o que carrega o DNA de Lex. Seu irmão. - Ela balançou a cabeça descrente. - As experiências ocorrem há cinco anos... Conner literalmente acaba de nascer, apesar de seu QI e reações e até mesmo boa saúde, ele é praticamente um bebê... tecnicamente um bebê. O CADMUS usou as máquinas reprodutoras de Krypton para recriá-lo... é um grande avanço, pois não foi necessário o cromossomo XX... apenas os dois XY pertencentes a Lex e o Superman...

Kara assentiu para aquilo, seu planeta realmente não precisava de ter um homem e uma mulher em um casamento para procriação, e nem mesmo o preconceito existente na terra qual Maggie sofreu...

-Por isso ele não pode falar ainda... porque ele não sabe... ou tentou, mas consegue compreender. - Alex sussurrou e Lena não conseguiu olhar para nenhum deles, ela precisava manter o controle.

-Quem fez isso? Especificamente.

-O CADMUS. - Ela repetiu.

- _Você_ lidera o CADMUS. - Falou Alex.

-Aqui em National City, mas não sou a única a operar dentro dele... e desde a falha tentativa em eliminar todos os residentes alienígenas frustradas pela minha própria filha um par de anos atrás, minha prisão e as constantes perdas de tempo por Supergirl e seu primo, não tenho mais total controle ou acesso... eu não sabia sobre Conner, até que ele estava longe de meu alcance. Até que ele quase ficou perdido para mim permanentemente...

-Você o viu nascer? - Lena perguntou e Lillian balançou a cabeça para isso.

-Infelizmente não.

-Por que eles o mandaram para Krypton? O planeta está em ruínas... ele poderia... - Kara começou.

-Foi um teste. Conner tem mais resistência, mas ainda é um híbrido, seu DNA humano o deixa vulnerável. Eles precisavam confirmar se ele conseguiria ir a todo o tipo de ambiente, visitar outros planetas e ainda se manter... infelizmente o dia em que o enviaram para lá, a explosão rompeu toda e qualquer linha tecnológica humana e alienígena em meio mundo. - Lena apertou o olhar, felizmente ela entendeu e sabia que "quebra de energia" era essa e ainda assim, sua mãe narrou. - Quando sua amiga protegeu o mundo... criou e quebrou anomalias... o laboratório do Cadmus que mantinha o portal aberto para um dos agentes e Conner foi fechado. Eles ficaram presos.

-Encontramos Conner cinco meses após a batalha com Reign... - Kara sussurrou.

-Sim. Pelo visto o garoto também é um sobrevivente...

Ele ficou vagando... por todo esse tempo... sozinho?!  
Ela ignorou a sensação crescente em seu ponto. Kara continuou:

-Não encontramos nenhum agente no local... - Disse Kara olhando para J'onn que assentiu. - Conner estava sozinho, desidratado e vagando por um planeta em ruinas... _meu_ planeta. Minha casa.

-Felizmente ele herdou também a teimosia em sobreviver de um kriptoniano. - Lillian acrescentou.

-Mãe.

-Essa é a verdade Lena... se quiser saber quem o criou e por que, devia perguntar ao CADMUS. Havia um nome... que se destacava entre os responsáveis na origem de Conner que consegui identificar.

-Qual?

-Amanda Waller.

-Waller também foi dada como morta depois de um duro embate em Gotham... acho que também não é surpresa que ela esteja viva... - Superman suspirou - Você disse algo sobre Conner ser treinado para me substituir...?

-Alguns acreditam que você pode ser derrubado... para falar a verdade, eles confirmaram isso... no futuro. Conner é a maneira lógica de prever isso sendo treinado ele pode ser ainda mais poderoso que você, e será uma questão de tempo até o encontrarem... e então ele poderá ser moldado de acordo com o soldado perfeito.

-Como uma cobaia. Sem emoções e humanidade, é isso o que quer dizer? - Superman bufou.

-É exatamente isso. - Ela concordou imediatamente e inalterada.

-Bem, eles terão que passar por cima do meu cadáver. - Lena respondeu prontamente felizmente toda a atenção nela. - E com certeza se prepararem para serem assombrados depois de tudo porque eu não vou permitir isso... mesmo morta. - Ela fez uma pausa breve. - E quanto a Lex nessa história?

-Seu irmão já usou o DNA dele e do Superman em outro tipo de teste... um que destruiu parte de Metrópolis há três anos...

-Apocalipse... - Clark sussurrou. - Então... Lex não tem nada mesmo a ver com essa história? Nada sobre a origem de Conner?!

Sua mãe deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça em sinal de desinteresse.  
Lena olhou para J'onn. Mas foi Winn quem disse:

-Eu acho que ela está dizendo a verdade... pelo menos é o que parece. - Lena notou que o tablet que ele tinha estava mostrando uma imagem térmica de todos ali reunidos, focado em Lillian. Clark concordou com a cabeça.

-Estou sendo submetida a testes... oh, quão ridiculo isso continua sendo-

-Não é como se não tivéssemos um motivo para desconfiar de você, mãe. - Disse Lena com um suspiro. - Agora... onde está Lex?

-Eu não sei.

-Realmente quer que eu acredite nisso?

-Bem, ele não me procurou depois de...

-Escapar da prisão? - O Superman ofereceu.

-Eu estava em National City enquanto Iron Heights foi invadida... onde você estava?

-Com outro tipo de problemas... no espaço...

-Que tipo de verificação? - Alex questionou.

-Na Zona fantasma...

-Algum prisioneiro sumiu?

-Sim... - Ele respirou fundo. - Zod.

-Onde está Lois...? - Kara perguntou.

-Em segurança. - Foi a resposta de seu primo para o qual ela assentiu.

-Lex escapou... - Lena franziu o cenho... - no... mesmo dia que você teve o problema com a Zona fantasma? Isso não soa como coincidência... não que eu não acredite em uma em algum momento da vida... mas essa parte está mais classificada como a outra palavra com C... - Ela suspirou. - carma.

-Sim... - Concordou Clark e ela soltou o ar longamente resistindo ao impulso de xingar em inglês mesmo e amaldiçoar todos os presentes, então apenas fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo e se virou para Kara. - Também foi no dia que você e J'onn encontraram Conner... isso é simplesmente ótimo. De verdade.

-Definitivamente não é uma coincidência... - Maggie observou.

-Não. - Lena confirmou. - Winn, você consegue fazer alguma varredura, Zod tem sinais kriptonianos assim como o Superman...

Ele assentiu puxando o tablet de novo.

-Estamos fazendo isso há dias... - Falou o Superman. - Eu usei a fortaleza para encontrá-lo, mas Zod sabe encobrir seus rastros... e ele usou kriptonita azul.

-Kriptonita azul? - Perguntaram Alex, Kara e Lena.

-Ela corta nossos poderes... nos transforma em humanos, extinguindo o DNA kriptoniano completamente... ficamos vulneráveis...

-Interessante... - Disse Lillian recebendo olhares para os quais ela deu de ombros em resposta.

-Você acha que Zod usou a kriptonita azul para cortar seus poderes? - Lena perguntou e o Superman assentiu.

-Cobre qualquer rastro, mas ele teria que usar algum objeto... o efeito não é permanente. Da primeira vez que fui afetado, fiquei sem meus poderes por quase um mês inteiro...

-Espera... isso é quando você levou um tiro? - Kara perguntou e ele assentiu de novo.

-Realmente interessante... - Lillian murmurou de novo.

-Mãe. - Lena murmurou irritada e mais uma vez ela deu de ombros.

Poderia... não apostaria a L-Corp que Lillian estava falando isso para provocá-los, e apenas isso.

-E quanto a Lex...? Winn, você poderia abrir um mapa do estado por favor?! - Lena pediu e ele assentiu para isso obedecendo. - A L-Corp localizou três dos cofres de Lex espalhados pelo estado... Starling City continha um deles... - Ela olhou para Kara. - Fizemos uma varredura no que foi destruído nas montanhas ao leste de National City, infelizmente a maioria dos itens foi perdido... e eu preciso chegar... Amplie isso por favor. Aqui. - Lena apontou para a imagem na tela.

-Você tem que estar brincando... - Disse Clark.

-Ah, meu menino esperto. - Lillian murmurou atrás deles. - Ele construiu um cofre logo abaixo da mansão em Smallville...

-Sim. Eu acho que no bunker, eu posso procurar pelos outros ativos... havia um computador na saída da cidade que reagiu com esse... meu irmão era esperto, mas você precisava se locomover entre um para localizar o mais próximo... não dá para encontrar todos de uma vez... mas Winn talvez consiga hackear usando a base de dados em Smallville.

-E se juntarmos os dados do bunker destruído... com certeza. Você é um gênio Lena.

-Sam me mostrou como fazer isso uma vez... - Ela admitiu com um sorriso. - Mais útil do que eu poderia esperar... mas temos que ir logo.

-Podemos ir até lá... você não precisa fazer isso. - Falou Kara. Surpreendentemente o Superman concordou.

-Não, eu tenho que ir, infelizmente não é uma questão de escolha. - Disse ela prontamente. - Alex e J'onn podem vir comigo, até mesmo Maggie e Winn, mas nenhum kriptoniano. O cofre de Lex foi construido para afastá-los, e eu não acho que seria seguro você e seu primo se aproximarem... não podemos nos arriscar com qualquer arma de kriptonita, e como o outro tenho certeza que é revestido de chumbo...

-Nos dê a localização e podemos fazer isso logo... com menos pessoas e rapidamente. Você definitivamente não precisa ir, não quando tem um alvo na sua cabeça, podemos nos proteger no DEO, ou proteger você...

-Sim. - Kara concordou.

-Não, você não vai conseguir abrir os cofres sem um Luthor... - ela levantou a mão balançando os dedos. - É preciso meu DNA, a menos que pensem em cortar minha mão fora, o que eu não gostaria... nem mesmo com um protótipo ou meu DNA o cofre vai se abrir se não for com isso... comigo.

-Podíamos usar Lillian. - Alex sugeriu. Maggie concordou.

-E talvez até fazê-la de isca para Lex Luthor... isso é bom.

A própria apenas sorriu atrevida.

-Eu adoraria ficar aqui, acreditem, mas minha mãe é uma Luthor pelo casamento... seu sangue não. Eu preciso ir. - Ela manteve a expressão firme principalmente quando Kara, Alex, Maggie e até mesmo Clark apertaram o olhar para fitá-la. Winn estava de costas e J'onn sempre lhe foi bem inexpressivo. - Agora mãe... como você me tirou do prédio e por que?

-Você não espera que eu revele todos os meus trunfos, espera Lena?

-Ainda estou surpresa por ter salvado minha vida...

-Oh vamos, eu esperava que tivéssemos pulado a hostilidade depois de tudo... - Lena manteve o rosto firme para Lillian que suspirou. - Um aliado a tirou de lá e a trouxe para fora...

-Essa mesma pessoa salvou Colin? - Ela assentiu.

-Colin...

-Um dos acionistas que estava no evento... - Lena franziu o cenho levando a mão ao peito apertando o cordão que usava e evitando olhar para qualquer um deles. - Parece que da reunião dos acionistas, fomos os únicos que sobreviveram...

-Eu mandei a ajuda pegar você... Colin Keith deu sorte por estar por perto... infelizmente você não consegue mais subordinados como antigamente... contar com aliens estaria por último em minha lista se você não fosse um imã para problemas. - Lillian disse encarando a filha e cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

-O que isso significa? - Superman perguntou em dúvida.

Lena riu.  
E surpreendentemente quem esclareceu foi J'onn:

-Parece que Lillian encontrou alguém que é honesto. Um alien honesto...

-Oh. - Falaram Alex e Kara.

-Por falar em subordinados... o que sabemos sobre os de Darkseid? - Ela perguntou a Clark que angulou a cabeça pensativo.

-Darkseid vem de um mundo destruído, onde ele é o lider...

-Sim, Apokopolis. - Falou ela com impaciência e se arrependendo imediatamente porque todos a olharam surpresos exceto sua mãe. Mas Lena manteve a atenção em Clark. - Mas e quanto a seus subordinados...?

-Sabemos apenas sobre a Vovó Bondade...

-Então é nela quem devemos nos concentrar. Você teria algum contato além de J'onn para fazer uma verificação sobre os lugares em que ela esteve, e provavelmente onde é sua base nesse momento?

-Sim. - Ele respondeu. - Hamill pode me ajudar com isso...

-Ótimo... - Lena suspirou olhando de novo para a sala dos brinquedos onde Conner estava e ela girou para longe dali indo naquela direção sendo surpreendida quando ele virou quase como se sentisse sua presença e ficou de pé correndo para ela que se abaixou para pegá-lo nos braços. - Oi pequeno...

Conner a abraçou apertado ainda sem dizer uma palavra.  
Com toda essa bagunça, Lena sinceramente adoraria ouvir sua voz.

Ela respirou fundo ciente da multidão atrás de si, em especial sua mãe e girou ainda com a criança em seus braços. Sua mãe tinha um olhar perdido, e Lena não a culpava, ela estava vendo Lex em seu rosto, provavelmente com exceção de seu cabelo mais escuro e liso, que ele felizmente permitiu cortar, ainda que cobrisse um pouco das orelhas a franja agora não o incomodava mais, vestindo hoje uma camisa branca e calças largas e tênis de corrida ele olhou para todos com atenção e permaneceu fitando a única estranha... a mãe daquele quem foi clonado... Lillian.

-Olá Conner... - A mulher ofereceu imóvel. Lena a observou com atenção, ela tinha o rosto lívido, pelo menos por um momento e então deu um passo à frente com um sorriso incerto, Lena sentiu os olhos da criança em si claramente perguntando-lhe quem era a estranha e ela respondeu com toda a sinceridade que possuía:

-Conner, essa é Lillian Luthor, minha mãe...

-Sou sua... avó. - Lillian completou surpreendendo a todos. - E é um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo Conner.

* * *

-COMO UM BRINQUEDO PODE SER MAIOR QUE EU? - Maggie perguntou com o olhar apertado, Alex respondeu:

-Tecnicamente ele é mais _alto_. - Antes mesmo de receber o olhar fuzilante da namorada, ela levou a mão na boca. Lena tentou manter a risada enquanto cobria Conner ou tentava, porque mesmo para o tamanho normal de uma criança de quatro anos que ocupava a metade de uma cama de solteiro normal, era um problema sequer se aproximar para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite com aquele jacaré de pelúcia gigante.

O bicho era três vezes o tamanho de Conner e de pé ficava de sua altura quando Lena estava descalça. Mas desde o dia com Maggie e Alex, em que ele ganhou o brinquedo em um jogo de tiro da dupla no parque de diversões, seu filho se recusava a abandoná-lo. Ele normalmente o colocava no chão, deitava sobre ele enquanto desenhava, ou ficava ao seu lado brincando e Lena só podia sorrir e como Kara tirar várias fotos.  
Kara lhe trazia uma coberta e um travesseiro enquanto Alex tentava se desculpar com Maggie e as duas eram apenas fofas.

-Você tem certeza que vai ficar confortável...?

-Pode parecer uma surpresa, mas já dormi em lugares ruins antes. - Ela apanhou tudo colocando sobre a cama que lhe trouxeram naquele cômodo.

-Eu acho que podemos arrumar uma cama maior para você... e também mais confortável para Conner. - Alex ofereceu aproximando-se com Maggie que segurava sua mão e tinha um sorriso suave no rosto. Kara olhou para as duas com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Gente, isso é só por essa noite, há um leilão em dois dias... amanhã eu tenho trabalho. Conner precisa falar com a terapeuta.

-Lena, pessoas estão tentando te matar.

-Pessoas estão sempre tentando me matar, Kara.

-Isso não soa agradável... além do mais agora é diferente... parece muito mais sério.

-Não é... e eu não vou deixar minha vida pessoal e profissional por isso.

-E se a gente não puder proteger você sempre, Lena?

-Eu não vou me esconder com medo... não posso fazer isso para sempre, Kara. E nem quero... eu quero que Conner aprenda e viva a vida dele... quero que ele decida ser quem ele deve ser... e como posso ensinar isso permanecendo uma covarde...?

-Você quer dizer que não está com medo? - Alex perguntou e ela suspirou pesadamente e balançando a cabeça.

-Eu estou apavorada, Alex... mas isso é o que eu preciso fazer... é quem eu sou. - Ela viu os olhares e sorrisos das três embora a preocupação também estivesse presente. - Só que mesmo com todos eles fazendo isso por debaixo dos panos não somos inexperientes... temos conhecimento igual, e proteção... vamos pará-los antes que o pior aconteça... temos que pará-los. Eu só preciso que confiem em mim.

-Confiamos em você, Lena. Eu confio em você. - Kara garantiu puxando-a para um abraço suave.

-Sim, Little Luthor... você está a frente disso, e nós estamos cientes dos perigos, mas todos já concordaram que não vão arredar o pé.

Ela sorriu para a simplicidade de Maggie e olhou para Alex.

-Faço dela minhas palavras... e Kara.

-Obrigada... mas há uma coisa que eu não disse... e preciso saber se podem acreditar em mim sobre isso também...

Ela se virou para Kara.

-Podemos usar a fortaleza com os dados recuperados por Winn e a base em Smallville para encontrar todos os esconderijos de Lex... eu posso colocar tudo e expandir a informação... o computador vai nos dar tudo o que precisamos.

-Tudo bem... vou conseguir um tradutor para você com Winn... assim podemos adiantar o processo.

-Isso não é necessário... eu sei falar e ler kriptoniano...

-Você sabe? - Perguntou Maggie e ela se concentrou na oficial.

-Sim... também sei falar Espanhol, Português, Chinês, Francês, Alemão, Inglês e Gaélico porque vivi na Inglaterra alguns anos por causa do internato... estou tendo alguma dificuldade com o Japonês... eu... aprendi com Lex quando era mais nova...

-Seu irmão ensinou você a falar kritponiano? - Alex perguntou claramente incrédula.

Lena resistiu ao impulso de se afastar e principalmente olhar para Kara.

-Ele era... um pouco... obcecado.

-Fato.

 _"Você tem que estar brincando comigo" _Ela girou para Kara reconhecendo o idioma, que a lembrava Latim, mas era mais como uma conversão da antiga língua humana já morta, e para sua surpresa, a loira tinha um sorriso divertido _"Lena, você realmente consegue me entender?"_

 _"Sim...?"_ Ela respondeu com simplicidade e seus olhos brilharam, Kara a abraçou e Lena quase riu, se não estivesse sendo esmagada _"Você está esmagando meus ossos... Kara...!"_ Isso serviu para a loira apertá-la ainda mais e Lena falou agora em inglês. - Kara, ar. Ar.

-Desculpe... - Ela se afastou ainda sorrindo - Você sabe falar kriptoniano!

Alex e Maggie estavam rindo.

-O que elas disseram? - Pediu esta última.

-Não faço ideia. - Respondeu Alex.

-Alex nunca quis aprender kriptoniano, Lena... isso é fantástico!

-É...? - Ela claramente estava em dúvida sobre sua reação, mas não mais...

-Sim, eu poderia beijar você agora. - Ela arregalou os olhos para Kara ante a declaração e a loira começou a divagar. - Não que eu devesse... é só... estou surpresa e... bem... é uma figura de linguagem...

-Supercorp ainda será cannon. - Maggie murmurou fazendo-a rir.

Kara a encarou quase assustada.

-Estamos diante de uma versão hétero, amor. Infelizmente... - Alex riu para a namorada que suspirou dramaticamente.

-O fandom nunca morrerá.

-Ignore elas... - Kara murmurou claramente sem jeito.

-Você está feliz por eu saber kriptoniano...? Como você pode estar feliz...?! - Era a vez de Lena divagar. - Quer dizer, eu pensei que você ficaria furiosa... porque foi uma maneira do Lex chegar ao Superman... tomar a fortaleza, trazer Apocalipse de volta e principalmente montar o dispositivo destrutivo na Califórnia...

Ela suspirou sinceramente.

-O que? Por que? Lena... você não é seu irmão. Quantas vezes vamos ter essa discussão?! - Sua resposta foi um arquear de sobrancelha. Kara voltou a sorrir. - Sabe o quanto tempo levei para ensinar Clark a falar kriptoniano...? Mesmo que ele quisesse aprender e ouvir sobre o nosso povo... eu gostaria de contar histórias em nossa língua nativa, mas ele prefere o inglês... às vezes consigo falar com J'onn e até mesmo Winn aprendeu há dois anos... mas... poder falar com alguém assim... me aproxima um pouco de casa. - Ela admitiu sinceramente. - Ok... _"o quão fluente você consegue ser, Lena?"_ Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho, Lena considerou aquilo.

 _"Acho que posso compreender e falar normalmente... mas eu achava as histórias de seu povo bem interessantes... tenho algo pelo romance e angustia, e a ficção foi o que mais atraiu minha atenção... a história... Lex tinha alguns livros, anotações sobre Rao e sua origem também. É quase como Rá... o deus egípcio. Só que... diferente. E eu não estou fazendo sentido agora...Vamos tentar de novo"_ Ela parou de falar ao ver o olhar de Kara, precisaria medir suas palavras e fazer sentido... - O que foi?

 _"Você tem que estar brincando comigo..."_ Kara ainda sorria. _"Você **sabe** falar kriptoniano" _

Lena riu de novo.

-Ok, isso está ficando nerd demais até para mim... - Disse Maggie fitando-as e então para Alex puxando-a para um beijo rápido. - Então Danvers... que tal aquele restaurante chinês no outro lado da rua?

-Bom... porque eu estou morrendo de fome. - E olhou para Kara. - Você?

-Sempre.

-Nem sei porque ainda pergunto... - e riu. - Poço sem fundo...

Lena esperou Maggie e Alex a deixarem sozinhas, para se virar para a amiga:

-Kara... eu preciso que me prometa uma coisa antes de começarmos isso... - Lena olhou para ela seriamente com Conner adormecido ainda em seu campo de visão, Lillian ocupava uma das celas do DEO e ela não se importava. Era mais seguro assim, e sua mãe parecia tranquila por ter café expresso e tv a cabo liberada além de também parecer divinamente inalterada.

-O que?

 _"Me prometa que aconteça o que acontecer comigo... você vai fazer tudo para proteger Conner"_ \- Kara não respondeu, Lena franziu o cenho aguardando sua resposta, e ela viu seus olhos brilharem em dúvida. - Me prometa, Kara.

-Eu... eu prometo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, Marcy então eu definitivamente tenho 3 fics para te recomendar.  
Uma supercop e duas Mergana.  
Espero que você goste de uma classificação M... pq eu adoro :)  
E me passa seu facebook :D

Procure "Not-A-Dream" aqui no ff mesmo, foi o que me deu ideia de montar Lena e Colin como ela ainda adolescente... em sua história da festa de 18 anos em que ele aparece bêbado em seu quarto e pensa que é tudo um sonho. Eu simplesmente amei essa oneshot mergana.  
"Resistance-is-Futile" também classificação M, baseado em outra fanfic "the witch hormones" espero que como eu você não se importe em usar o google tradutor, porque sinceramente as melhores fanfics estão em inglês kkk  
essas são spoilers até a metade da segunda temporada da série.  
Eu simplesmente adorei essas duas, agora as outras você tem que terminar para ler.

Essa Supercorp eu não sei se você conhece, Marcy, mas se chama "The Fifth Wall" dizer que eu amei essa história é eufemismo.  
Ela é muito perfeita.  
Minha favorita, e olha que tenho muitas também kkk  
tenho uma coisa para ler fanfics que me levam também a escrever muito...

E para quem mais estiver acompanhando "mama Lena" deixem-me saber o que estão achando da minha história ;)  
E espero que gostem do capítulo 6

* * *

 _-VOCÊ ESTÁ FALHANDO... e sabe disso_. - Ele ouviu a voz distorcida pelo aparelho e sentiu suas mãos se fecharem em punho, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos, sua mandíbula se apertou, e quando viu seu reflexo no espelho do escritório, o que gostaria de fazer... era socá-lo. Se Morgan Edge tinha o estúpido hábito de encarar a si mesmo ali para crescer seu ego, Colin devia dizer que não apenas era uma péssima ideia, como também muito... estúpida.

Realmente idiota.

-O que quer que eu faça? - Ele respondeu entredentes.

 _-Quero que tente... tente mais, e encontre uma maneira de reverter isso. Ele não pode repetir aqui... o que ele fez na Terra 15._

-Eu sei...

 _-Se você não salvá-la, o mundo todo perecerá, se você não mudar tudo vai ser destruído e o destino vai se repetir-_

-EU SEI! - Ele gritou furioso, e grato que aquilo o silenciou mesmo que momentaneamente e levou a mão ao aparelho aproveitando a oportunidade para continuar. - Eu farei as verificações de novo... vou entrar em contato em breve.

-Tudo bem... nos falamos mais tarde. - A chamada foi encerrada e ele olhou de novo para seu reflexo no espelho, não conseguindo mais resistir ao impulso de socá-lo.

Uma. Duas. Três. Quatro.  
Cinco vezes e gritando no processo, como se isso fosse também abafar sua frustração e a dor... teria um ferimento e cortes em sua mão por isso, principalmente porque as bordas do espelho exatamente onde ele batia, eram de diamante e ele admirou novamente Morgan Edge por ser tão imbecil e mesquinho, então sua porta se abriu para o segurança e sua secretária que pareciam em pânico provavelmente por escutá-lo do outro lado, e quando notaram seu estado deplorável... e o sangue que empapava sua mão ferida.

-Se... senhor Keith! Eu vou chamar um-

-Saia.

-O senhor precisa de um médico, não poderia... - Ela estava ao seu lado esquerdo olhando a mão ferida e ele gritou furioso afastando-a com o susto:

-Saia! Todos, agora! SAIAM!

Houve um murmúrio, mas ele não conseguiu registrar, o sangue bombeava em seus ouvidos, e ele enxergava tudo vermelho, as portas finalmente se fecharam, e estava prestes a gritar de novo com quem quer que seja que estivesse ali com ele e tenha enviado todos menos a si mesmo para fora, e mesmo que tenha se virado para ela em fúria, freou a si mesmo sentindo seu coração dar um salto ao vê-la.  
Usando um vestido vermelho-vinho com um leve decote em U que mostrava parte de sua clavícula e ia dois palmos acima dos joelhos, sandálias de saltos e o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo bem-feito. O cenho franzido para ele ligeiramente, e a postura inabalável.

-Lena Luthor.

-Você precisa de um médico. - Ela disse baixo, mas audível o suficiente sobre seu estado, e Colin se viu seguindo seus movimentos tranquilos por seu escritório, a maneira calma e segura qual andava, como uma Rainha... e ele não soube onde ela arranjou o pano que tinha voltando-se em sua direção parecia uma toalha ou podia ser uma camisa, não fazia diferença... mas parou a centímetros dele engolindo em seco e lhe dirigindo um olhar e estendendo a mão que o segurava. - Me dê sua mão, Colin...Ele obedeceu estendendo-a e sentindo-a enrolar na ferida recém adquirida, então parou e olhou para sua mão inchada, haviam dois pedaços grandes de cacos presos nas costas dela, e bastante sangue.

-Pedi a Srta. Willians para trazer algum gelo... preciso que se sente. - Ele conseguiu apenas olhá-la, só que segurando seu cotovelo ela o direcionou de volta para sua cadeira. - Vou remover os cacos de vidro, mas você tem que estar sentado... você é alto para mim.

Ele assentiu ainda incapaz de falar alguma coisa, mesmo com os saltos, ele conseguia passá-la por pelo menos uma cabeça a mais, e apoiando-se na cadeira, Lena escorou na beirada da escrivaninha puxando sua mão para cima da mesa e estendendo-a sobre ela. Ele continuou observando-a, todos os seus movimentos concentrando-se apenas nisso... Alguém bateu na porta e Lena pediu que entrasse, ela mantinha certa pressão em seu pulso ainda com o pano cobrindo sua mão que já estava vermelho devido ao seu sangue... e sob a mesa segurando-a para que ficasse imóvel.  
Era a Sra. Willians.  
Ele a reconheceu por sua voz tremida:

-Temos um kit de primeiros socorros que pediu Srta. Luthor... mas esse é o Sr. Jonatahn ele é um dos paramédicos-

-Não. - Foi a resposta seca de Colin para a secretária e ele a viu recuar ante a seu tom e o olhar que lhe dirigiu.

O paramédico olhou a cena não afetado por sua expressão. Colin sentiu-se estremecer, e levantou os olhos para responder pronto para gritar de novo se fosse necessário, mas Lena que usou a outra mão livre em seu ombro mantendo-o no lugar e por algum motivo, ele não falou...

-Deixe o kit de primeiros socorros, Srta. Willians... eu agradeço a ajuda Sr. Jonatahn, mas posso lidar com isso. Se for necessário, o chamarei pessoalmente. Mesmo que possamos talvez usar uma camisa de força. - Ela lhe deu um olhar, a sobrancelha arqueada em desafio, e ele franziu o cenho para aquela bela mulher balançando a cabeça e fingindo uma irritação para ela que não possuía. Felizmente e embora desconfortável, o rapaz respondeu:

-Eu não acho que seria recomendável, parece que o senhor sofreu cortes profundos...

-Sim, - Lena concordou prontamente - Mas como eu disse posso lidar com isso usando a pinça para remover os cacos e aplicando anticéptico, álcool e enfaixando... por ora, está tudo controlado. - Ofereceu Lena ainda apertando seu ombro e por um momento, ele se sentiu calmo. - Vocês podem ir.

-A Srta. Luthor tem diploma em bio-engenharia, e passou bons anos na Inglaterra estudando e dissecando animais... ela sabe como lidar com uma mão sangrenta... - Ele ofereceu lhe dando um sorriso desafiador, ela não devolveu, mas ele manteve uma risada quando sua sobrancelha tremeu.

Então quase um minuto inteiro, ela angulou a cabeça respondendo igualmente ferina:

-Sim, eles normalmente tinham órgãos para minha diversão... especialmente um coração. - Ela retrucou fazendo-o rir.

-Saiam. - Repetiu Colin mais tranquilo e observando-os desejando que seu olhar demonstrasse que realmente estava tudo bem. - Precisamos falar a sós e eu realmente não quero fazer isso com vocês dois aqui, se suas presenças forem necessárias, serão chamados. - Ele repetiu as palavras dela.

Ainda incertos, eles saíram fechando a porta enquanto conversavam sobre a situação sem sequer esperar o trinco se conectar ao portal.  
Colin olhou de novo para aqueles olhos e ela finalmente tirou o pano em sua mão. Colin riu para isso, a Srta. Willians merecia outro aumento...

-Você prefere álcool ou... - Lena o trouxe de volta ao agora.

-Tem um whisky. Escocês, porta a direita. - Ele apontou e ela entendeu a dica e assentiu virando-se e saindo para a prateleira, fazendo-o sentir falta de seu toque quase imediatamente, onde ela abriu e apanhou uma garrafa meio cheia.  
Colin continuou a observá-la, Lena se virou e franziu o cenho. O olhar apertado de novo em concentração:

-Isso pode doer.

 _Pode doer_... era um eufemismo.  
Pareciam formigas vermelhas mastigando a carne de sua mão, e ele estava familiarizado com as infernais cabeças vermelhas de suas viagens, Colin mordeu o lábio para se conter, mas teve certeza que um gemido escapou. Lena por sua vez usou o copo que também conseguira na prateleira e colocou três dedos de whisky oferecendo-lhe. Ele não hesitou virando o copo e fazendo uma pequena careta. Ela aplicou mais um pouco do conteúdo em sua mão e ele usou a outra para se firmar na mesa.  
Escorada na escrivaninha, Lena abriu o kit de primeiros socorros apanhando a pinça.

Ela sempre foi muito boa mesmo com objetos afiados e perigosos... e em nenhum momento, suas mãos tremeram ou ela hesitou enquanto removeu os seis objetos cortantes, depois aplicou mais whisky e um pouco de anticéptico que parecia melhor agora... e por fim, a enfaixou sempre tomando cuidado para não apertar ou tocar a ferida. Tudo isso levou pelo menos vinte minutos, e ocorreu em silêncio. Com ela concentrada em sua mão... e ele concentrado nela.

-Você não precisa de pontos, apenas um deles foi um pouco fundo, só que não vejo a necessidade vendo que o sangramento diminuiu consideravelmente... ainda acho melhor você ir a um hospital para impedir que isso infeccione.

-Você tem mãos leves... - Ele ofereceu lembrando-se dessa mesma frase há dez anos quando em um abraço e uma tentativa de lhe roubar um beijo, qual ele a segurou, ambos sempre trocando farpas naquela época e ela tomou as chaves do carro de seu irmão, e Lena sorriu se levantando e assentindo como se a memória também a tomasse momentaneamente.

Colin tentou observá-la e encontrar um sinal... qualquer coisa.

-Lionel teve um episódio quando eu tinha quatorze anos... ele conseguiu quebrar um copo em sua mão quando discutia com Lex.

-Lamento por isso...

-É... eu também. Mas pelo menos você não precisou ser enviado em uma camisa de força ao hospital, porque se continuasse a sangrar como um louco em seu escritório, talvez seus empregados fossem forçados a chamar um manicômio, eu iria dizer que nada mais certo. Você foi bem rude... completamente desnecessário.

-Tende a ser útil quando se quer provar um ponto... - Ele ofereceu. - Você devia tentar.

-Eu tentei. - Ela respondeu humildemente - E sinceramente prova mais que um ponto... prova que podemos nos tornar mais frios e indivíduos sem coração, e isso não deu certo para mim. Embora... nós dois saibamos que você aprendeu muito de sua convivência com Lex do que eu...

-Não acho que eles teriam problemas com isso, meus empregados, digo. Sou diagnosticado constantemente como assunto do escritório: bipolar abusivo, gay irritante... maluco.

-Me pergunto o por que tamanha hostilidade... - ela disse irônica.

-Touché. - Ele tentou mexer a mão que ainda formigava um pouco

-Mas Gay? - ela perguntou as sobrancelhas arqueadas e ele deu de ombros.

-Ainda não saí com nenhuma secretária... nem mesmo Srta. Willians que é a que tem mais tempo comigo...

-E seria...?

-Três semanas. - Ele ofereceu com um sorriso fazendo-a balançar a cabeça suavemente, por um instante a confortabilidade se tornando presente e levou alguns segundos para perguntar. - Por que está aqui, Lena?

-Pensei em falar com você... sobre o que aconteceu. - Ela disse evitando seus olhos.

-Dez anos atrás... ou três? - Ele devolveu sentindo sua dúvida.

-Eu estava pensando em... ontem.

-Ah. O evento de ontem. - Ele ainda continuava sentado e não conseguia parar a si mesmo de usar os pés no encosto da cadeira que girava suavemente e olhou para sua mão enfaixada, sinceramente a dor estava quase longe, e agora que ela tinha removido os cacos, logo ele estaria como novo... literalmente. - Eu tive uma conversa interessante com esse governo...

-Quem nos tirou do prédio?

-... a nós? - Repetiu ele confuso vendo seu olhar agora.

-Minha mãe disse que tem um aliado alienígena, e eu estou inclinada a suspeitar disso quando ela tem declarado abertamente guerra contra eles.

-Sempre direta.

-Eu tento ser... normalmente os resultados são imediatos quando você aborda assuntos abertamente...

-Normalmente?

-É... quando eu não preciso lidar com um arrogante que volta dos mortos e soca o vidro de sua própria sala machucando a mão e abusando de seus empregados que não estavam nada além de preocupados... e continua me olhando como se eu fosse a última mulher no mundo.

- _Única_. - Ele ofereceu e não precisou de nenhuma habilidade para reconhecer o brilho em seus olhos e a postura desconfortável, mas não impediu a si mesma de sorrir, pois ela definitivamente não era a única capaz de mexer com ele... era bom saber que ainda podia afetá-la. - E eu diria que os empregados ficaram um pouco assustados, não costumo ser fácil, e concordo principalmente nos últimos anos de minha vida, só que há essa mulher que não se assusta... que se destaca. E ela é única... - Ele entoou e ela franziu o cenho respirando longamente, os olhos nos dele. Colin ficou de pé se aproximando-se agora, enquanto Lena cruzou os braços diante do corpo para estabelecer uma distância, seus olhos brilharam e eles pareciam quase cinzentos. Seu rosto era lívido, mas como ela tinha uma pele muito pálida, ele podia ver a irritação presente... sentir agora. - Mas eu temo poder que possa ser um filme de terror em sua vida, e de novo.

-Ela não se assusta fácil, precisa de muito mais que isso...

-Quão mais...? - Ele devolveu desafiador e ela respondeu com a mesma intensidade:

-Bem mais. Entretanto está acostumada que as pessoas simplesmente sumam de sua vida e não voltem mais, perder aqueles quem se importa... isso sim... é algo natural, o que não entendo... é essa demonstração de raiva, isso não é você.

-Você não me conhece, Lena. - Ele disse, seu rosto era cansado assim como sua voz, e ela assentiu em concordância. Ele viu o brilho em seus olhos como se dor, refletindo os seus próprios aquela declaração.

-É... eu não conheço... há dez anos, eu me apaixonei por esse rapaz, mas nosso romance era proibido... era louco, quando ele era o _choffer_ de meu irmão... e eu fui tola em pensar que ele arriscaria qualquer coisa para estar comigo... que ele lutaria por mim.

-Você não entende... - ele fechou os olhos incapaz de manter-se tão distante.

Ela no entanto estava no embalo:

-E eu precisei fugir do meu irmão, ficar bêbada para tomar a coragem de lhe dar um beijo, mesmo com medo de ser rejeitada... o que aconteceu porque ele me evitou por meses depois...

-O que? - Seu coração deu um salto, ele não se lembra de beijá-la na balada naquele dia... não na boca. Ele se lembra de toda a bagunça, de ela passar mal e desmaiar em seus braços e finalmente conseguir levá-la para casa... mas um beijo? Colin nunca se esqueceria disso... principalmente quando estava tentando evitar sua irritante presença constante, seus desafios e sua língua ferina, ela parecia ainda mais atrevida e tentou usar isso a seu favor, e então foi para o internado por três anos... Deuses... foi quando seus poderes começaram a voltar, e parecia ainda mais forte que antes, principalmente naquela noite em do aniversário dela, qual finalmente cederam...

E se Lena podia recordar de um passado que devia estar apagado... então...

-Então é a vez dele vir no meu quarto... bêbado em meu aniversário de dezoito anos... - Lena continuou - E dizer que tinha sonhos comigo... todos os tipos de sonhos... eróticos, que eu era essa pessoa que não saía de sua cabeça, que eu era a única que ficava o dia todo evitando-o porque em seus sonhos éramos tudo, mas desperto sequer tinha conhecimento do que fazia com ele. - Ela respondeu agora parecendo irritada, e ele não a culpava - Eu devia ficar ofendida com todas essas declarações, com seu atrevimento, mas não estava... porque o cara quem eu tinha uma queda, admitiu finalmente que correspondia meus sentimentos... mais que isso... ele confessou que estava apaixonado por mim, e que eu não saía de sua cabeça. E eu estava em êxtase. O convidei para o meu quarto... ele aceitou...

-Ele agiu como um adolescente aceitando o convite... - Disse ele em uma risada seca, mas sem desviar o olhar do dela, e teve certeza que seus olhos brilharam, e os dela responderam igualmente.

-Você foi mais que bem-vindo na ocasião... - Lena disse surpreendendo e pelo seu olhar apertado, a si mesma, mas ela não parou. - Então eu o reencontro três anos atrás... quando tento recomeçar a companhia da minha família... Por que você foi embora?

-Você não entenderia. - Ela descruzou os braços e se aproximou. Eles estavam há poucos centímetros de distância, e dali, ele podia ver todo o entorno de seus lindos olhos aquele azul-caribenho... aquele azul que podia ser verde, e ele gostaria apenas de se afundar neles de novo.

-Tente-me. - Ela respondeu, suas palavras reverberaram em todo o seu corpo.

.

-Não dessa vez... - Ele sussurrou sentindo que sua mão agora estava curada. Aquilo seria o suficiente... pelo menos era o que esperava. Lex tinha razão, não havia tempo, e embora sair pudesse protegê-la de novo, não adiantava mais, o perigo estava aqui e ele não iria embora... ele finalmente a encontrou e iria destruir o mundo todo mesmo que não pudesse matá-la... e só a ideia acabava com todo seu ser.

-O que isso significa? - Ela perguntou.

-Significa que... você vai me odiar, Lena. Com todas as suas forças, você vai me odiar. - Colin fechou os olhos sentindo o efeito do escudo a sua volta expandindo-se como uma força invisível e os cercando, Lena franziu o cenho e ele finalmente diminuiu a distância usando suas mãos em sua cintura e puxando-a para si, o efeito foi imediato, seu poder o circulou e eles foram engolidos para espaço em que ele tinha a partir de sua visão periférica, tudo foi rápido demais entretanto ele não conseguiu afastar os olhos dela, e não se importava de ter errado o edifício, tudo o que precisava ver... eram aqueles olhos. E suas pupilas se dilatavam no instante em que ela parecia estupefata por estar no terraço da CatCo, Lena fez exatamente o que pensou que faria, ela se afastou dele. Soltando-o como se seu corpo pegasse fogo, felizmente Colin ainda podia sentir a barreira cercando-os mesmo que o escudo fosse desnecessário, ele preferia não se arriscar. - Isso é o mais longe posso me teleportar... até onde a vista alcança.

Ela se virou para olhar os prédios a sua volta, a cidade, o vento bagunçou um pouco seus cabelos soltando alguns fios ele a observou de costas encarando a cidade abaixo de si, o céu azul e finalmente, ela voltou seu olhar para ele.

-O que... como...?

-Meu nome é Colin Ambrosious... venho da lua cinzenta... que cerca o planeta Krypton, mas o deixei há pelo menos cinquenta anos atrás...

-O que?

-Meu povo era conhecido como Magis... Magi. Nossos poderes são diferentes... podemos nos teleportar de um lugar para o outro, usar telecinese criar confusões, em seu mundo, isso pode ser visto como feitiçaria... Eu estou viajando pela galáxia há pelo menos trinta anos... vim para a terra há quinze anos atrás...

-Lua cinzenta...?

-Fica há dezesseis milhas de Krypton... ficava. - Ele se corrigiu.

-Você não tem os mesmos poderes da Supergirl ou o Superman...

-Não. Somos comparados aos mágicos da 5A dimensão, mas com um pouco mais de... sutileza. Não podemos recriar vida... apenas nos adaptar as linhas traçadas a nossa volta, se você pensar no básico da humanidade... é como a habilidade de fazer alquimia. Supergirl e Superman são descendentes de Krypton, a lua cinzenta era habitada por Magis... somos herdeiros do conhecimento do universo... somos algum tipo de parentes bem distantes, originalmente, protegíamos a chave chamada Equação Antivida... mas depois do massacre, minha parceira a escondeu pela galáxia antes de... morrer.

-Sua parceira?

-Sim... os Magi eram sempre feitos em pares... suas almas eram divididas em duas, conectados um com o outro pela eternidade, é quase como seu mito em Zeus separar os humanos que normalmente tinham duas cabeças... é uma história...

-É eu entendo sobre mitologia... apenas... - Ele assentiu tentando não se ressentir de sua explosão, até porque ela tinha todo o direito. - Você disse que... sua parceira morreu.

-Seu corpo morreu, sua alma renasceu... na terra. - Como se possível, seu olhar foi se apertando cada vez mais, Colin se aproximou um passo, mas ela se afastou dele em reflexo. Tentando manter a dor por sua reação, ele continuou apenas a fitá-la, em clara confusão.

-Por que ela morreu...? Foi destruída... Com Krypton?

-Não... fomos caçados, anos antes da destruição de Krypton... um a um. Minha esposa e eu fomos uns dos poucos sobreviventes, não podíamos envolver os outros em nossa guerra... então fugimos... não temos a resistência e força como kriptonianos nossos poderes deixam rastros... e ficávamos vulneráveis juntos... embora separados, seja bem pior.

-Por que?

-Porque juntos... somos mortais... estar juntos nos torna mortais... cientificamente falando... embora eu tenha que reconhecer que aqui na terra há algumas vantagens, uma força que nenhum outro lugar tem... eu não sei explicar bem, pode ser a atmosfera, ou a humanidade... - Ele tentou sorrir, mas ela não sorriu de volta. - Entretanto separados... é como ter uma faca em seu peito, é como perder sua sanidade... lentamente.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos.

-Como isso funciona? A... mortalidade. Você perde seus poderes...?

-Não... imortais por assim dizer, até encontrarmos nossa contraparte, isso torna nosso tempo para envelhecer e morrer juntos... e então... recomeçar. Somos mais resistentes e fortes, mesmo juntos, o tempo passa lentamente, mas ele passa... por anos, eu pensei que estaria fadado a viver sozinho pela eternidade. - Ele deu uma pequena pausa - Quase como humanos, um Magi ainda retém sua força, e minha companheira e eu teríamos marcas em nossos corpos, pulsos e costas... representando a conexão em nossa língua... uma promessa, um desejo... um sentimento. - Como se para confirmar, Lena franziu o cenho para ele, e Colin puxou as mangas do blazer que vestia revelando não mais que a camisa branca ensanguentada e a faixa que ela colocou para seu corte provavelmente já cicatrizado. Sem marcas, sem... nada. - Eu não as tenho ainda... elas só se concluem quando nos conectamos completamente.

-Isso significa que você não a encontrou ainda?

-Ah, eu encontrei... mas a conexão é algo maior do que apenas essa palavra, é o máximo que consigo traduzir do significado em inglês... resumindo... a promessa... é feita por um compartilhamento de nossas mentes, somos capazes de ler um a mente do outro se assim desejarmos, nossos pensamentos compartilhados são compreendidos sem o uso de palavras, sem a necessidade dela ligando-nos empaticamente. Um desejo... - ele sorriu para a ideia incapaz de se impedir ao observá-la com atenção e a maneira como suas palavras faziam sentido para ela. - É feito quando nossos corpos se juntam... sexualmente falando, mas é o mais puro sentimento, uma declaração de amor. As marcas são o estágio final... significa que eu pertenço a ela, e ela a mim. Significa que estaremos conectados nessa e no pós-vida... mesmo que não fiquemos juntos.

Lena levou pelo menos uma contagem até cinco para perguntar:

-Onde ela... está? Sua... companheira.

-Você sabe essa resposta. - Ele disse prontamente. E a observou arquear a sobrancelha, angulando a cabeça de leve como se o estudasse, suas palavras com cuidado, e então balançá-la em uma negativa, a descrença estampada e uma única declaração firme:

-Isso não seria possível...

-Mas é. - Ele deu um passo a frente, dessa vez ela não se afastou. - Como poderia não ser possível...? A mesma personalidade rebelde... selvagem... também gentil e justa... - Ele tomou uma longa respiração e ousou levantar a mão para tocá-la parando antes de fazê-lo. - Por muito tempo, eu tentei negar a possibilidade... seguir minha vida, eu só tinha que fazer isso... viver. Por que não uma imortalidade regada de regalias? Eu já tinha desistido de encontrá-la na vastidão desse espaço... achei então um bom lugar para viver, um planeta justo embora com conhecimento fraco... eu tinha um trabalho, um propósito... e lá estava ela... ligada a profecia dos dois que se confiariam como irmãos, mas se transformariam em inimigos... a irmã daquele que se tornaria o pior inimigo do Deus kriptoniano.

-Ele não é um Deus. - Foi sua resposta atravessada, e o tom sugeria ainda mais do que ela dissera. - Ele é apenas...

-Um alienigena. Eu sei... como eu. Viemos do mesmo... enfim.

-Eu iria dizer um ser vivo e meio idiota, sim, um alienigena... E não é o único... - Ela devolveu atrevida e ele riu.

-É... - Ele tentou engolir o bolo em sua garganta e balançou a cabeça para isso. - Mas a irmã do inimigo do... kriptoniano ela era diferente... ela se destacava mais do que ele, e eu sabia que ela seria diferente dele... que ela nunca se tornaria como ele, não importa o quão declinada estivesse a isso, e se não fosse por minha culpa, ela não teria sido condenada... - Ele suspirou tocando sua testa na dela, com medo de que ela se afastasse, e por algum milagre, Lena não o fez, Colin fechou os olhos sussurrando - eu não devia ter subido para o seu quarto aquela noite... isso me fez perder você de novo... é minha culpa.

-E por que seria sua culpa?

-Porque foi minha culpa que você morreu antes... - Ele tocou seu rosto sentindo-a se arrepiar por isso, mas novamente não se afastar. Colin olhou para aqueles olhos verdes profundos, seu coração batia fortemente contra seu peito e tomou sua mão na dele levando-a sobre seu peito. - E... de novo e de... novo. Eu... continuo sendo esse idiota. Por favor me perdoe, Lena. - Ele sussurrou.

-Por que? - Lena respirou e ele sentiu seu hálito que parecia morango. - Por que você não me disse antes...? Por que _nunca_ me disse, Colin?!

Ele sentiu seu peito se comprimir incapaz de se segurar mais avançou para beijá-la, seus lábios eram macios, e seu toque hesitante, Colin não forçou, ele saboreou com paciência... havia esperado por tanto tempo, e parecia tão surreal e finalmente tocá-la... então sentiu as mãos dela circularem seu pescoço, seus dedos se afundando em seu cabelo, o gemido suave de seus lábios quase fazendo-o chorar de prazer correspondido, ele pediu passagem por sua língua mordendo seu lábio inferior suavemente e ela concedeu, até que os dois se afastaram em busca de ar permanecendo assim enquanto o vento suave bagunçava seus cabelos e movimentava suas roupas, todo o mundo que os cercava alheios a eles...

-Colin...? Por que você não me disse...? - Ela repetiu, voz era suave. Rouca e ele não conseguiu se afastar, apenas abrir os olhos e encará-la com os próprios fechados, até que os verdes dela se conectaram com os seus azuis, as mãos dela descansaram sobre seu peito e ele balançou a cabeça.

-Eu disse... porque como agora, apenas continuo perdendo você, Lena. De novo e de novo... e eu estou desesperado. - Ele tinha os poderes dos dois em si, mas não podia permitir compartilhar com ela porque isso podia matá-la, apenas essa chance... ficar longe não era uma opção agora, precisava protegê-la - Eu fico tentando reverter, e está levando cada vez menos tempo... para dar errado e eu não posso mais... não posso continuar te perdendo, eu preciso de você... eu... eu amo você Lena Luthor... com todo meu coração, meu corpo... minha alma. - Ele viu seus olhos arderem por sua declaração, e ela quebrou o contato com os dele fechando seus próprios enquanto a puxou para si em um outro beijo ainda mais forte, e então abraçando-o e ele a apertou contra si afundando o rosto na pele exposta de seu pescoço. - Mas se para te proteger eu tenho que perder mais uma eternidade... então que assim seja... se isso vai te manter segura, eu não me importo.

-Colin... quem é... que está atrás de mim? Lex?

-Não... Darkseid e ele sabe que você tem Conner, e vai vir para apanhar a chave que você escondeu... e eu não sei como posso... impedi-lo.

-Eu não sei onde essa chave está escondida, eu não sei... - Ele podia ouvir sua voz preocupada e temerosa e balançou a cabeça puxando-a de novo para um abraço e sentindo-a afundar o rosto em sua clavícula. Apenas sua presença, e seu toque era capaz de desarmá-lo... e as instruções de Lex mais cedo repassavam-se em sua cabeça de novo e de novo. Ele não podia correr o risco de... não. Por Deus, não...

-Está tudo bem, Lena... o que importa, é que você está em segurança... e a chave permanece escondida.

-Eu preciso dizer a Kara... eles podem... ajudar. Colin. - Ele ainda estava com as mãos em seu rosto e ela havia descido o toque para sua cintura, mas se assustou assim que voltaram ao escritório dele, e franziu o cenho fitando-o confusa. Ele não a culpava. - Colin, eles podem ajudar... Alex e o DEO, Kara e... seu primo. Podemos impedir Darkseid. Juntos. - Era isso que ele temia, era esse seu maior medo... o "nós".

-Eu não... posso... - Ele levou as mãos em seu rosto e a puxou de novo para si em outro beijo agora mais calmo, mas não menos significativo. - Me perdoe meu amor... de novo... eu preciso que me perdoe... por fazer isso com você de novo, mas eu não posso. Não ainda...

Permanecendo com os olhos fechados ele se afastou alguns passos dela murmurando o corte de tempo e virou o rosto para o relógio e estendeu a mão, em um movimento lento e sincronizado. O letreiro digital piscou. Seus nove minutos... acabaram de regressar... seu escudo se desfez como se fosse um simples teste de sua extensão e ele continuou a olhá-la as memórias da conversa que teve com Lena... regressaram também.

Ela não se lembraria do que falaram... não passaria de um dejá-vú.  
Ela não recordaria de sua declaração de amor, da ameaça que a buscava... da revelação deles.  
De nada... tudo não passaria... de uma lembrança perdida no tempo.

..

-Tente-me. - Falou ela arqueando a sobrancelha e observando-o, para franzir o cenho quase que prontamente.

Colin permaneceu onde estava. Levou alguns segundos para juntar sua fala a memória do tempo perdido e lembrar-se do ocorrido antes de sua revelação.  
Finalmente ele se lembrou onde pararam. Ela queria que ele lhe dissesse o que sabia... Belo uso das palavras, Srta. Luthor.  
Era o que seu cérebro repetia em sua cabeça, e ele tentou não sorrir.  
Porque estava definitivamente tentado... tudo o que queria fazer era avançar até ela e beijá-la sem sentido, mesmo que fosse apenas para levar um tapa ou para que ela gritasse com ele... _Tentá-la_...?  
Não existia uma negação na frase quando se dizia que Lena Luthor tinha um excelente timing.

-Não dessa vez. - Ele disse sinceramente, e a viu esperar a conclusão, que não viria.

-O que isso significa? - Ele podia sentir o olhar dela enquanto dava a volta na mesa até se sentar em sua cadeira e sorrir fingindo ser alheio a sua frustração.

-Significa que... você realmente deveria falar com sua mãe, porque eu não faço ideia de como era o rosto do nosso salvador... porque não o vi.

Ela tinha o cenho franzido, e desviou o olhar dele brevemente.

-Você não o viu?

-Não. Ele estava vestindo um moletom... jeans e eu estava meio assustado, num instante pisquei, no outro estávamos no terraço, e você já tinha esse... pequeno corte de qualquer forma em sua testa... - Ele ofereceu levantando a mão para apontar o pequeno ferimento resumido a uma arranhão. Lena suspirou e assentiu condescendente. Felizmente percebendo que não iria conseguir nada com essa conversa. - Isso é tudo?

-Sim... - Ela respirou cansada. - Se você se lembrar ou souber de alguma coisa... me ligue.

-Claro. - Colin disse vendo-a se virar e alcançar a maçaneta da porta. - Lena?

Ela girou para fitá-lo.

-Não se esqueça do baile de domingo... eu tenho a primeira dança com você. - Ele ofereceu, e sua resposta foi um sorriso provocante, e tudo o que ele queria era atravessar a sala e realmente beijá-la novamente. Mas se absteve, foi sua vez de escorar na beirada da mesa de seu escritório cruzando os braços diante do corpo e lhe dirigindo um olhar desafiador, e para isso, ela respondeu igualmente arrogante e nenhum pouco verdadeira:

-Mal posso esperar. - O cinismo e as respostas ferinas eram uma habilidade exclusiva, e Colin sinceramente sorriu para tal e com um rolar de olhos, ela saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Colin riu brevemente e suspirou:

-Nem eu meu amor... nem eu.

* * *

KARA TINHA TIDO SUA COTA DE COISAS ESTRANHAS...  
... estavam todos apressados e acelerados com o que tinha acontecido a sua volta, e ela grata por finalmente ter permissão para subir, mas assim que as portas do elevador se abriram para uma secretária falando com um paramédico, ambos parecendo um pouco "perturbados" Kara estava prestes a usar sua visão de raio-x e a vantagem de ser uma repórter quando avistou Lena vindo pelo corredor, o cenho gradativamente franzido em clara irritação, a cabeça baixa como se concentrada e seu salto ecoando pelo piso. Ela tinha a mão direita no rosto, mais precisamente os dedos nos lábios e parecia tão imersa em si mesma murmurando palavras desconexas que Kara precisou chamá-la duas vezes e se aproximar quase levando uma trombada da Luthor para ser vista e a própria a encará-la de volta.

-Kara...? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Check in... - Kara ofereceu com um sorriso esperando que soasse casual o suficiente, mas sua amiga arqueou as sobrancelhas cruzando os braços e suspirando enquanto levava a mão no rosto e fechava os olhos.

-Tem um agente do DEO lá em baixo... - Ela respondeu.

-Eu sei. - Kara havia passado por ele que parecia de prontidão esperando-as e ela a fitou.

Outro suspiro.

-Alex me hackeou não é? - Ela adivinhou fazendo-a abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes até conseguir falar:

-Acho que é mais para Winn te hackeou... - Kara sussurrou de volta levando a mão atrás do pescoço sem graça e evitando fitá-la. E sussurrou imediatamente enfatizando - A pedido da Alex. Sim, mas você pode nos culpar? Tem um assassino interdimensional atrás de você.

-É... e agora eu estou monopolizando... você-sabe-quem.

Kara franziu o cenho.

-Estamos falando sobre Harry Potter agora?

Lena não conseguiu conter um riso.

-Não... estou falando de uma certa loira de capa. Ou Supergirl agora é exclusividade Luthor...? Porque se for, minha mãe e meu irmão terão um infarto... - Ela sorriu como se tivesse imersa em uma ideia. - Posso ter esse momento em um jornal ou mesmo na CatCo? Ou usaremos a ideia da Maggie, Lillian definitivamente teria uma coisa se pensasse em você como sua nora. - Kara não deveria, mas ela não conseguiu arquear as sobrancelhas e rir.

-Você realmente faria isso só para enlouquecê-la?

-Enlouquecê-la, seria um bônus. - Sua resposta foi um dar de ombros qual Kara definitivamente sorriu para e as duas voltaram para o elevador. - Maggie ficaria feliz. - Ela insistiu. - E como seu próprio bônus, você faria Mon-El e Brainy pirarem por si mesmos... - Kara sentiu seu rosto corar e Lena riu aproximando-se da saída e gesticulando para a mulher em tempo de ouvirem sua voz.

-Não é só por isso...

-Srta. Willians...? o Sr. Keith está melhor agora, sugiro que aguarde uma chamada na próxima meia hora, e então vá verificá-lo se ele precisa de alguma coisa, ele provavelmente irá no hospital assim que terminar seu turno... é teimoso o suficiente apenas para checar a mão somente no fim do dia.

-Hospital? - Kara perguntou confusa. - Por que ele precisa de hospital...?

-Ele cortou a mão. - Lena ofereceu e voltou-se para a secretária.

-Obrigada pela ajuda Srta. Luthor, eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer...

-Está tudo bem, Keith tem um temperamento... difícil. - Ela parecia querer dizer outra coisa, mas manteve a observação para si. - Ainda temos que nos falar para a gala de domingo, Jess entrará em contato com você para a hora exata em que nossa presença se fizer necessária...

Era isso o que Kara precisava falar com ela. Talvez convencê-la a faltar nesse evento...  
Se havia uma coisa que concordava com Lillian, era que Lena era um imã para encrenca, e nenhum deles estava disposto a vê-la ferida...

-Tudo bem, entraremos em contato em breve, Srta. Luthor. Mais uma vez obrigada.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi... - Kara começou arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços por si mesma enquanto a fitava, as portas do elevador se fecharam e ela puxou os óculos para baixo e observou a sala de Colin Keith, mas tudo o que encontrou foi o espaço quase impecável, exceto por alguns cacos de vidro no chão, seu blazer sob a cadeira, e nada do homem. - Ele cortou a mão e você o ajudou.

-Você não... Kara, para de espiar! - Lena ralhou com ela, e ela a notou mordendo o lábio inferior claramente nervosa. - Ele... teve um acidente.

-Vocês conversaram...?

-Ele não o viu, Alex tinha razão, e J'onn disse que seus pensamentos eram comuns... mas eu não sei...

-O que?

-Ele está me escondendo alguma coisa, eu sei disso. - Kara lhe deu um olhar consternado e Lena pareceu esperar que ela dissesse alguma coisa, o elevador anunciou a chegada das duas, e ela maneou a cabeça para que a Luthor fosse primeiro vendo sua expressão ainda carregada apesar da tentativa de minutos atrás de aliviar a tensão qual Lena emanava.

-Você está bem? - Ela perguntou preocupada e recebeu um olhar da Luthor. - Você parece... distraída.

-Estou pensando... - Ela ofereceu. Kara sabia que era retórico, Lena sempre ponderava o que dizer antes de fazê-lo, parecia algo que ela aprendeu desde a infância, e com um suspiro pesado finalmente confessou. - Eu me sinto estranha...

-O que? Você tem algum machucado...? O que aconteceu?! Está tudo bem?!

-Está tudo bem, Kara... - Ela sorriu para sua preocupação. - Estou apenas me sentindo estranha como se esquecesse uma coisa importante... mas não sei o quê. Nunca me senti assim antes... quase como se faltasse alguma coisa... - Ela respirou fundo claramente cansada e usou as duas mãos esfregando o pescoço em um ato de se acalmar, Kara parou porque por um segundo, um milissegundo que fosse, ela viu um leve brilho em sua pele e se aproximou da Luthor puxando seu braço para seu campo de visão e os óculos para fora de seu rosto encarando aquele ponto.

-Que foi? - Kara continuou encarando sua pele, mas não havia nada, será que foi um reflexo? Quer dizer, um reflexo em runas...? Ok, isso definitivamente era estranho, e Kara não era o tipo de pessoa que _via_ coisas. - Algo de errado..?

-Acho que um reflexo... achei que tinha uma coisa no seu braço... - Ela a soltou e por algum motivo, ela reconhecia aquilo, mas agora estava praticamente usando as mesmas palavras de Lena para si mesma, como se perdesse alguma coisa que estivesse ali... algo importante, e por um estranho motivo, Kara conhecia aquele símbolo... ela só não se lembrava de onde... e sua carranca aumentou. - Desculpe...

-Tudo bem. - Ela a notou esfregar o pulso de qualquer forma e então lhe perguntar enquanto seu salto ecoava na garagem. - Então... por que Alex mandou você até aqui?

-Só para checar... - ela repetiu suavemente e as portas do elevador se abriram. - Você pode ralhar com ela hoje no jantar na casa delas... Maggie disse que tem uma surpresa agradável para vocês duas, então há uma forma bem vegana de se vingar da Alex... fazendo-a comer comida comum.

-Não quando vocês pretendem pedir pizza... - Ela riu. - Você a estragou com sucesso.

-Culpada. - Kara declarou sorrindo. - Mas então... como foi a conversa com... ele? Foi tudo o que ele te disse?!

-Mais um beco sem saída... eu não sei porque pensei que Colin ia me dizer quem é a pessoa que ajudou minha mãe. - Ela suspirou e as duas esperaram um aviso do agente de que era seguro assim que avistaram o carro. Lena estava de costas para a rua, mas Kara podia ouvir tudo a sua volta, todos os sons e reagir imediatamente se algo a ameaçasse, e assim também ela ficava fora de vista. - Winn tem algo das câmeras de vigilância?

-Não... elas apagaram em todo um raio de dois quilômetros... toda a energia sumiu por quase um minuto inteiro...

-Um blackout?

-Sim... - Kara franziu o cenho para isso, ela conhecia um tipo capaz de retirar a energia a sua volta, quebrar defesas e seguranças... mas era impossível, eles não estavam mais vivos... nenhum deles. Sua raça foi vizinha de krypton por mais de cinquenta anos, e eles utilizavam de energia em si para se fortalecerem... quase como a maneira como o sol funcionava para ela e seu primo... - Ele está tentando usar as imagens via satélite, mas isso leva mais algum tempo... estou preocupada com outra coisa... que você pretende fazer agora.

-Eu não vou deixar de ir ao funeral do Sr Terry, Kara... ele não era apenas um acionista da L-Corp... era um amigo.

-Eu sei... é só...

-Eu não vou chamar a atenção...

Kara lhe deu um olhar.

-Vou tentar não chamar a atenção. - Lena se corrigiu tentando soar brincalhona, mas Kara sabia que sua carranca ainda estava lá.

E a viu suspirar para isso.

-Ok, e eu vou olhar tudo por cima... vou pedir ajuda a J'onn para ele ficar na multidão... sem discussão.

Lena sorriu levantando as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição.

-Você tem minha palavra... podemos ir agora? - Ela apontou para o carro e o agente assentiu, Kara indicou que Lena fosse na frente e a seguiu, ela puxou a porta e se distraiu brevemente com o sinal do agente a sua esquerda, ele estava olhando para e sinalizou que daria a volta para o banco do motorista, ela parou para o familiar clique de um metal, e ouviu um forte zumbido colocando-se na frente de Lena assim que escutou o disparo.

Kara gritou imediatamente de dor e só conseguiu ouvir o pânico na voz de sua amiga que a puxou para trás, houveram sons lá fora e outro disparo que ricocheteou na porta, Lena xingou e ordenou ao motorista que acelerasse, um pequeno e familiar vórtice de poder os envolveu, algo como um tipo de buraco negro como as fendas que Cisco o Vibro criava, e os cercou e os levou para um local diferente... não parecia mais a garagem da Morgan Enterprises, o motorista estava com a arma apontada para Lena que levantou a mão rápido batendo contra a mesma e o disparo foi para o teto, então uma nova figura apareceu no motorista usando moletom cinzento e o acertou no rosto.

Lena e ele trocaram olhares, Kara notou seus olhos brilharem em cor dourada observando-as.  
Sua voz era rouca e familiar, e ele tinha também um lenço cobrindo a boca quando a fitou:

-Bala de kriptonita...  
 _  
_Ela a viu erguer a mão, em sua palma brilhava um líquido azul, e Kara sentia como se em seu lado fosse fogo queimando-a. E doía.  
A voz de Lena e seu pedido foi a última coisa que Kara escutou:

-Tire-nos daqui. - Ordenou ela. - Agora!

Kara sentiu o solavanco do carro, removendo o corpo do homem que claramente não era um agente do DEO para o lado, ele acelerou... e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

LENA NÃO SABIA O QUE FAZER.  
Antes de Kara perder os sentidos, ela já estava enlouquecendo, e ao abrir os olhos percebeu alarmada que continuavam indo pela avenida, mas pelo menos ninguém mais os seguia, e olhou de novo para sua mão trêmula, o sangue de Kara se misturava ao familiar líquido azul... Deus, ela pensou que aquilo não existia mais, que... e então levantou os olhos para o motorista, ele tinha poderes.  
E não apenas as salvou do ataque, como também continuava a seguir sua ordem de tirá-las dali.

-Você é o aliado de Lillian... - Ele levantou os olhos para fitá-la pelo retrovisor, Lena poderia se sentir acuada por suas íris dourados, mas por algum motivo, ela queria apenas que ele removesse a máscara que cobria seu rosto e o capuz. Ele estava todo coberto, e ela levou a mão ao lado de Kara pressionando para estancar o sangramento.

Sua respiração era arrastada e só piorava.

-Você precisa remover a bala... - Lena levantou os olhos de novo para sua voz estranha, ele parecia falar através de canos, e seu coração se apertou.

-Eu tenho que avisar... tenho que pedir a ajuda do DEO... o agente...

-O agente foi trocado há alguns minutos antes de vocês descerem, a Supergirl não o reconheceu... - Ela olhou para ele com o cenho franzido, porque Kara ainda era... Kara e ele sabia. Ele definitivamente sabia.

Mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso agora. Kara continuava sangrando muito, e ela podia ver o brilho verde claramente, quem quer que fosse usou uma bala de kriptonita verde com seu centro em kriptonita azul... Lena ignorou o bolo em sua garganta.

-Pare o carro.

-Eu não posso-

-Você precisa parar o carro, agora! - Ela gritou assustando a si mesma, essa era realmente a primeira vez que aumentava a voz assim. O rosto de Kara estava ficando pálido, e onde a bala perfurou haviam veias esverdeadas, ela apertou os olhos grata quando ele finalmente obedeceu. Puxou o casaco de Kara e a camisa para revelar sua pele pálida com as marcas da kriptonita como uma praga. - Você pode nos tirar daqui...?

-Sim, mas-

-Meu escritório. Nos transporte para lá. - Ela apontou para o grande edifício visível para ele, que apertou os olhos.

-Eu não acho que...

-Você precisa fazer isso, agora. - Ela notou que as pessoas poderiam parar e descer de seus carros para ver a confusão, e tudo o que menos precisava era policia cercando-os. Não sabia como poderia contatar o DEO, pois não tinha seu celular consigo quando foi até a Edge Enterprises e sequer conseguiu pensar em tatear os bolsos de Kara.

-Sim, milady. - Ele respondeu entredentes e Lena sentiu de novo... ao ouvir sua voz, as borboletas no estômago eram um eufemismo, essa impressão era como um buraco em seu peito... uma impressão... um giro no infinito. Ela não sabia descrever, mas felizmente ele saltou para fora do banco e parou ao seu lado encontrando seus olhos que ainda brilhavam em ouro.

-Segure-se nela. - Lena obedeceu, sentindo o braço dele em volta de sua cintura e a outra mão sobre o ombro de Kara. Seu coração falhou uma batida, e então eles foram cercados por uma espécie de buraco de minhoca, um efeito em uma espécie de elástico que cresceu a sua volta envolvendo-os e tudo escureceu. Ela conseguiu respirar de novo assim que foi cercada pelas paredes brancas, o familiar cheiro de flores silvestres de sua sala, e também a escuridão do espaço. Felizmente, ele ficou de pé e foi até o plug e acendeu a luz. - A bala... você tem que remover a bala.

-Eu preciso de um kit de primeiros socorros...

-Não. Você pode fazer isso de outro jeito.

-Outro jeito...?

-Sim, Lena. De outro jeito. - Foi assim que ela percebeu, antes mesmo de ele puxar o lenço revelando seu rosto e o capuz para trás.

Talvez se ele tivesse apenas dito seu nome, mesmo em sua estranha voz como se falasse através de canos, ela definitivamente o teria reconhecido.

-Colin...

-Segure-a firme.

-O que você é...?

-Eu estou do seu lado, Lena.

-Você está...? Como sabia que estávamos com problemas...? Eles atiraram na Kara... e não é uma bala qualquer. Como sabe que ela é Supergirl...? Como você...?!

-Eu vou explicar isso depois, você precisa me ouvir, ela vai sobreviver... se você confiar em mim. - Ele disse e Lena esperou. - A bala está entrando cada vez mais... a kriptonita foi revestida com um tipo de magia... do meu povo, feita em laboratório e revestida nesse tom azul, é chamada de kriptonita azul... ela pode ter um efeito ainda pior que a kriptonita comum...

-Eu sei... - Foi sua resposta entredentes, o medo se transformando em pânico quando a realidade a tomou. - O que eu faço...?

-A bala vai continuar penetrando em sua pele como uma doninha, a cada minuto mais fundo. Quando você tirá-la, eu vou conseguir segurar e puxá-la para longe dela, mas... você tem que fazer isso rápido.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Sem pressão, huh?

-Você pode fazer isso...? Pode impedir que a bala volte para ela? - Era o que a kriptonita e a kriptonita azul faziam quando combinadas... se eles a tirassem e não afastassem de Kara, ela poderia voltar a penetrar em sua pele causando outro profundo ferimento... ainda mais preocupante.

-Se você confiar em mim... Eu... eu sei que me odeia agora, mas...

-Odiar você? - Lena queria sim socá-lo, mas não por isso.

Ela respirou profundamente, mas balançou a cabeça.  
Kara se mexeu desconfortável e gemeu de dor.

-Tudo bem... - ele correu para onde sabia que Lena mantinha o kit de primeiros socorros e apanhou o que ela precisava. Lena olhou para Colin. - A kriptonita vai mantê-la humana, você precisa segurá-la para mim... porque isso definitivamente vai doer. Seus poderes foram anulados, então não se preocupe em se machucar ou machucá-la de qualquer forma... apenas tente mantê-la o mais parada possível, eu vou fazer o mesmo.

-Nada de whisky então...? - Ela não conseguiu se segurar e ele sorriu apesar da tensão.

-Infelizmente não. - Ela resistiu ao impulso de se afastar quando Kara gritou assim que começou seu trabalho em remover a bala cavando a entrada onde ela a ferira.

* * *

ALEX PAROU DE ANDAR ASSIM QUE VIU LENA.  
Seu vestido vermelho estava manchado, e mesmo que a cor disfarçasse, ela conseguia reconhecer sangue de longe... principalmente quando olhou para suas mãos. Foram os oito minutos mais torturantes de sua vida até chegar ali, e a Luthor levantava os olhos para suas mãos perdida em pensamentos, Alex parou naquele momento em que a viu tremer, e como continuava manchada de sangue, parou no ato de levá-la em reflexo no cabelo e jogá-lo para trás.  
Também foi naquele momento que ela a viu também...

-Alex! - Lena chamou a voz rouca.

-Onde ela está...? O que aconteceu?!

-J'onn chegou no escritório e me ajudou a trazê-la para o hospital sem que houvessem olhares curiosos... tenho um pessoal de confiança atendendo-a. Eu sinto muito...

-Ela está bem...? - O olhar de Lena era apertado e ela balançou a cabeça.

-Ela está viva.

-Lena... - Alex sentiu seu peito se comprimir principalmente quando ela encontrou seus olhos, vermelhos e a maneira como seu lábio inferior tremeu.

-Era uma bala de kriptonita, Alex... que devia ter acertado a mim. - Alex não conseguiu responder, apenas continuou a olhar para ela, os olhos brilhando em lágrimas não derramadas.

-Por que você a trouxe para o hospital Luthor? - Era o hospital privado de Lena, que continuou a encará-la, Alex reparou em sua expressão carregada, a preocupação iminente e a declaração que veio a seguir:

-Porque quando eu removi a bala... Kara não se curou. - Alex sentiu a cor fugir de seu rosto. - Mesmo que seja o hospital da minha família, também era o lugar mais perto, eu pedi que J'onn a trouxesse para cá enquanto ligava e preparava a equipe para recebê-la...

-Você disse que era uma bala de kriptonita...

-Sim, revestida em ouro e kriptonita para mantê-la sólida e inquebrável... e seu centro um líquido... azul.

 _"Kriptonita azul... ela remove completamente nossos poderes"_

-Você não acha que... que...

-Eu não acho mais, Alex. Eu sei... infelizmente eu vi o liquido azul... - Ela respondeu virando-se para olhar logo atrás de si, Alex não conseguiu se mexer, mesmo quando ouviu os passos no corredor, e a porta se abriu agora para revelar uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Ela dirigiu uma expressão fechada a Lena provavelmente confusa por sua presença ali. - Como ela está?

-Estável Srta. Luthor... temos tudo sob controle.

-Essa é Alexandra Danvers. Irmã de Kara. - Lena ofereceu e Alex girou para a mão em seu ombro, vendo-se diante de Maggie.

-Eu preciso ver minha irmã. - ela ouviu a si mesma dizer mecanicamente.

Maggie olhou para Lena que assentiu.

-A Dra. Carter vai permitir que entrem...

-Eu não acho que seja recomendável.

-Leve Alex para ver a irmã... imediatamente. - Disse Lena e Alex a viu assentir, ela escutou a voz da Luthor - Alex, eu... - Mas de alguma forma não conseguiu escutar o que Lena tinha para dizer, seus pés literalmente a colocaram um passo para trás. Os olhos de Lena brilharam e ela apertou a mandíbula, mas nada disse.

-Eu preciso ver Kara... - Assentindo a Luthor dirigiu mais um olhar para a médica.

Alex viu a troca de olhares entre sua namorada e Lena, mas nenhuma das duas falou.

Ela conseguiu ver sua silhueta saindo pelo corredor quando entrou na sala esterilizada. Pareceu uma eternidade até que pudesse entrar no local e finalmente olhar para Kara... ela parecia tão vulnerável tão pequena... seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver sua forma tão minuscula já usando roupas de hospital, um longo vestido azul-claro, o cabelo loiro sob o travesseiro e sem os óculos, mas tubos...  
... intravenosa, a ligação do respiradouro em sua boca e nariz.

Ela estava com os olhos fechados.  
Vulnerável... humana.

-Amor...? - Ela ouviu a voz suave de Maggie a sua direita, e nada disse.

Felizmente a doutora as deixou sozinhas, mesmo que ainda estivesse separada de Kara pelo vidro vê-la assim... quebrava seu coração.

-Eu devia estar lá... eu devia estar fazendo isso... e talvez pudéssemos evitar...

-Lena conseguiu agir rápido... e não se culpe por algo assim, Alex... ninguém sabia que Kara poderia levar um tiro... de kriptonita.

-Isso é minha culpa, eu...

-Pare com isso. Não é culpa sua, nem de Lena. - Maggie respondeu obrigando a Alex a encará-la, seu rosto era compassivo, mas suas sobrancelha estavam apertadas, e ela sentiu seus polegares em sua bochecha limpando lágrimas não derramadas. - Nem sequer pense nisso... Kara fez o que estava ao seu alcance, para proteger a amiga... e você sabe. Como poderíamos prever... que ela seria atingida por uma bala de kriptonita...?

- _Revestida._ Uma bala de kriptonita revestida com a tecnologia Luthor pelo que ela disse capaz de derreter em seu sistema e... - Alex não conseguiu entender o porque de dizer isso de forma tão acusatória, mas fechou os olhos com força e odiou-se mentalmente, a maneira como sua garganta ardeu junto com seus olhos e principalmente seu peito.

-Uma tecnologia Luthor, não uma tecnologia de _Lena_. - Maggie a lembrou suavemente.

-Eu sinto muito eu não queria... soar como se... merda.

-Eu sei, Alex. Lena também sabe... ela entende. Amor... ei, olha para mim. - Maggie segurou seu rosto de novo obrigando-a a encará-la. - Nós duas vimos Kara fazer o impossível... salvar milhões de vida, proteger tantas... ela está viva... e ela vai sobreviver a isso, acredite em mim.

Alex apenas conseguiu balançar a cabeça mecanicamente.  
Embora ela também sentisse isso, havia aquela outra coisa... que quebrava seu coração.

* * *

-SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE. - Ela pediu sentindo sua mão tremer, todo o seu corpo, a fúria que emanava, e um momento em sua vida repassou em sua cabeça quando sua mente vagou para Kara repetidas vezes...

 _"Eu acho que quando eu sentir as coisas de novo... eu tenho muito, muito medo... da pessoa que posso me tornar..."_

-Não. - Lena avançou contra Clark, mas ele não recuou, ele apenas continuou ali como uma estúpida parede. - Você não quer fazer isso agora... não assim.

-Como você pode estar tão tranquilo... sabendo que ele atirou em Kara... que ela está em uma cama de hospital agora, em coma... sem seus poderes?

Seus olhos brilharam, ela notou isso.

-Acredite, eu estou _aparentemente_... calmo. Isso é tudo. Mas como você me disse um dia, não é bom reagir com a cabeça quente. - Ele falou sincero, no entanto, suas palavras serviram apenas para crescer sua raiva mesmo que momentaneamente. - Lena pense bem... você não vai ganhar nada tentando entrar lá agora, seu amigo esteve procurando por você há alguns minutos...

-Colin?

-Esse...

Lena fechou os olhos com força e tentou pensar, o celular de alguém vibrou, o Superman saiu apressado para onde quer que seja, eles ainda tinham que verificar a fazenda em Smallville para o covil de Lex, mas quando o Superman se foi, ela olhou de novo pela porta agora Winn se jogou diante dela transpassando as mãos no portal e fitando-a com as sobrancelhas apertadas o pânico iminente em sua voz.

-Você não quer fazer isso... - Disse ele, e Lena sentiu a pitada de dúvida em sua voz.

-Não... porque talvez possamos arrancar a verdade dele juntos. - Ela sugeriu e mesmo que por um momento, a ideia cruzou sua mente.

-Lena... isso é uma ideia ruim.

-Você é o único agente no meu caminho, Winn, e eu definitivamente preferia fazer isso com sua ajuda... me deixe falar com o atirador.

-Torturá-lo não vai ser legal...

-Ele é um informante, Lillian não o reconheceu como membro do CADMUS, J'onn não consegue ler sua mente, e vocês não parecem com pressa em conseguir as informações certas, eu posso pelo menos identificá-lo se ele for algum alienígena e fazer isso mais rápido... obter a informação mais rápido de onde ele conseguiu aquela bala de kriptonita e como ele sabia onde eu iria estar... o tempo exato para atirar em mim, porque a decisão de ir até a Edge Enterprises foi momentânea.

-Nossos agentes tem uma lista para todas as raças de alienígenas que você pode conhecer, mas... não o identificamos ainda, Lena... estamos trabalhando nisso.

-Eu sou um dicionário ambulante, Winn... depois do que aconteceu com Sam... eu tenho todos os dados que Lex tinha em minha cabeça, posso reconhecê-lo apenas com um olhar se me deixar apenas... falar com ele.

-Por favor, Lena...

-Winn, não me faça socar você.

Dessa vez ele choramingou, e não se moveu, mas antes que Lena pudesse andar até o mesmo e puxá-lo para longe da porta, uma mão segurou seu pulso embora pudesse parecer um gesto rude, na verdade era apenas um aviso de sua presença, e ela se virou para o Guardião...

-James.

-Essa não é a resposta.

-Eu não pretendo matá-lo.

-Apenas machucar... - murmurou Winn.

-Porque você está no meu caminho. Vocês estão...

-Lena... o que exatamente aconteceu? - Perguntou James.

Ela suspirou, já havia contado essa história repetidas vezes, quando finalmente removeu a bala de Kara, Colin conseguiu puxá-la para sua mão como uma espécie de imã, e então ele ficou de pé em um salto, seus olhos brilharam em dourado e Lena olhou apavorada para a amiga quando notou que o sangue não estancara... ela continuava sangrando. E muito. Colin então sumiu de novo em um vórtex mágico em um piscar. Dez segundos depois ele voltou com uma figura toda de preto, a cabeça coberta, Lena notou que as bochechas de guelrras da criatura que estava completamente apagado.

Ela lhe perguntou quem era e ele respondeu friamente: o atirador.  
Mas quando Kara realmente não se curou, ela chamou J'onn perguntando-lhe onde ele estava e para ajudá-la a levá-la para o hospital Luthor. James ouviu tudo com paciência, então o celular de Winn tocou no momento em que acabou a narrativa. Ele ignorou a chamada e eles se olharam alarmados para o estranho som vindo do lado de dentro, James foi o primeiro a entrar seguido de Winn que caiu de joelhos para socorrer o alienígena que parecia engasgar com a própria saliva, Lena xingou audivelmente observando os médicos virem ao socorro dele. Ela conseguiu identificá-lo prontamente.  
Um Naghuz. Era uma raça que lembrava literalmente um peixe, pelo menos as guelras que eles mantinham em seu pescoço. Podendo sobreviver em todo o tipo de ambiente e embaixo da água por longos dias sem precisar sair para respirar oxigênio, ele também tinha uma substância letal em si mesmos que funcionava como uma espécie de bomba de veneno porque era muito leal a suas missões... e acabara de usá-la.  
Ela não conhecia um jeito de reverter isso... sem outro de sua espécie.

-Merda! - Lena xingou notando a comoção declarar a morte dele, e encarou Winn e James igualmente consternados. Atrás de si, ouviu o _whosh_ suave da capa do Superman, e ele angulou a cabeça para a situação.

-O que... aconteceu?

-Ele... se matou. - Winn ofereceu em um fio de voz, novamente e seu celular tocou agora ele abriu a chamada com o cenho franzido e estendeu a mão trêmula para Lena. - É para você.

Parecia que Olsen e Kent estavam prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando ela apanhou o aparelho e se virou.

-Alô? - Ela atendeu, a voz cansada.

 _-Desculpe, é o agente Vasquez... uh... Conner está pedindo por você._

-Ele está bem? Onde você está?!

 _-Estamos na sede do DEO... acho que ele não consegue dormir. Quando perguntei o que há de errado, ele apenas escreveu "mama" em um pedaço de papel... me desculpe, eu não chamaria se..._

-Tudo bem. Eu estarei aí em alguns minutos. - Ela olhou para Winn. - Ele é um Naghuz... era. - Lena ofereceu. - Quem quer que o tenha contratado, ofereceu um acordo simples, e se ele fosse pego, deveria encobrir qualquer rastro... tente localizar sua espécie...

James olhou para o amigo.

-Eu vou mandar qualquer noticia para você.

-Faça isso. - Se aquilo era a única coisa que ela iria ter, então usaria... Girando, Lena lhe devolveu o telefone no bolso e começou a andar pelo corredor ignorando a sensação de pânico crescente. Ela se perguntou em que momento tinha chegado aquilo... fechou os olhos e quase trombou nele, que parou sua caminhada levando as mãos em seus ombros e a encarou de volta observando-a. Ela sabia que ainda usava as roupas sujas de sangue, o que definitivamente era melhor trocar antes de ir ver Conner.

-Colin... - Ela respirou.

-Não era assim que eu queria que você soubesse... - Ele disse. - Não era assim que eu queria que as coisas acontecessem...

-Sobre você? - Ele assentiu. - Em algum momento pensou em me contar? - Ele desviou o olhar e Lena suspirou. - É... parece que é a história da minha vida.

-Espera... eu... eu sei que me odeia por isso, Lena, mas eu não poderia... - Ela o ouviu dizer aquilo de novo, e de novo, sentiu a raiva borbulhante tomá-la.

-Eu não odeio você. - De onde ele tinha tirado isso, afinal?!

-Você não me odeia... Lena... - Ele riu sem humor. - Eu queria tanto que isso fosse verdade...

-Mas é. Quer você acredite ou não, eu odeio essa maldita decisão que você tomou em me esconder a verdade, e continua pensando que isso de alguma forma é melhor... odeio todas as decisões que você tomou, as escolhas que fez, e o quanto você mudou desde que te vi... odeio por ter ido para longe quando eu estava exatamente aqui... eu odeio tudo isso, Colin, mas não odeio você. - Ela disparou surpreendendo-o. - E quer saber...? Nesse momento, eu não me importo com o que diabos você vai fazer, eu só preciso... sair. Eu só...

Ele deslizou as mãos para seus pulsos e a puxou suavemente para si, Lena fechou os olhos no instante em que o corpo quente dele colidiu contra o seu em um abraço. Ela afundou o rosto em seu pescoço respirando seu cheiro e desejando profundamente que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo... exceto por esse momento. E sentiu seu hálito quente em sua bochecha, a forma como ele a embalava...

-Por que você não confiou em mim também...? - Ela se viu sussurrando e sentindo as mãos dele em suas costas pressionando com força.

-Eu confiaria em você... todo o meu mundo, Lena... só que isso seria você... e mesmo que você me odiasse, eu continuaria fazendo de tudo para mantê-la segura... Eu a perdi, mas não vai acontecer de novo... eu não posso perder você de novo... - E suspirou. - Eu tentei antes pensando que podia adiar essa loucura um pouco mais, só que tudo saiu do controle... quando você saiu do meu escritório eu vi o agente lá em baixo...

-Do que você está falando?

-Eu... acho que poderia esclarecer isso em um outro momento... só que não agora... você parece com pressa.

-Sim. - Ela suspirou. Estava cansada até mesmo para discutir. - Preciso buscar Conner... mas tenho que me trocar antes.

-Seu... filho. Eu vou levar você.

Ela se afastou para fitá-lo.  
Ele tinha um sorriso suave.

-Tem certeza? Eu não quero que-

-Eu vou com você. - Ele disse mais firmemente. - A prioridade ainda é mantê-la segura, e eu não vou abrir mão disso... mais.

Lena concordou, ela não queria se separar de Conner.  
E a forma como seus olhos encontravam os dela, a simplicidade em sua declaração, ela considerou.

-O quão longe você pode se teleportar...?

-Até onde a vista alcança.

-Daqui seria...? - Ela olhou a sua volta.

-Até o final do corredor, e a saída de incêndio... - Ele respondeu sem olhar a sua volta, provavelmente familiarizado com o espaço - por que?

-Venha comigo. - Ela segurou sua mão puxando-o consigo e ele felizmente foi.

* * *

Eu precisava explicar Colin e acho que consegui.  
Espero que não tenha ficado confuso... essse capítulo também ficou gigante, socorr...  
logicamente essa ideia da "lua cinzenta" e os "magi" é tudo invenção da minha cabeça, além do Naghuz... em minha defesa, a DC tem muitos personagens e eu quero inserir alguns para a comédia e outros para o drama... por enquanto, a maior preocupação é Kara e sua soneca, infelizmente ela ficará um tempo sem seus poderes, mas isso não significa que não será interessante :D  
Eu não tenho muitos planos para inserir Mon-El ou Braniac além de citações sobre visitas quais Alex os expulsa para ter sua privacidade com a irmã, pois a própria Kara os está evitando... ela tenta equilibrar sua vida como Supergirl e Kara Danvers sem pressa para o romance porque ele vem com todo o drama... e sem esquecer que o foco é Lena, e isso sim é minha prioridade.

Ah, Colin revelou-se para Lena, mas ainda não completamente.  
a conversa que eles tiveram no escritório dele ele apagou sua memória, mas não as sensações, por isso ela saiu confusa de lá, com os dedos nos lábios como se ainda sentisse o beijo... mas eu prometo que isso será divertido. 


	7. Chapter 7

Meu Deus esse capítulo definitivamente está ENORME.

 **Marcy** : Eu já falei isso, mas preciso repetir, sempre que vejo seus comentários dá vontade de correr pro PC e já postar o próximo capítulo, amo suas reviews... Tenho mais explicações até o capítulo 8 e espero que encerramento digno, e finalmente estou construindo o 9 do jeito que você tanto quer... pancadaria! kkkk. Eu amo fanfics. Amo ler fanfics e realmente posso recomendar muitas, você vai AMAR The-Fifth-Wall de Supercorp é uma das minhas preferidas, vou verificar mais algumas pra você logo... haha. Já mandei a solicitação pra vc no face, depois quero t mostrar todas as fanarts q me deram ideias pra essa fic. Elas são simplesmente MUITO fofas. O capítulo anterior também foi mto legal pra mim, pude finalmente contar sobre a história do Colin... eu tenho um fraco por Fanfics ao estilo GOT kkk... fico tão feliz por ouvir q vc realmente está gostando mesmo esperando momentos mais Supercorp eu garanto q não vai se arrepender... Lena e Kara ainda são melhores amigas, e construir ainda mais e explorar o laço das duas é minha coisa favorita sobre o show e aqui... por falar nisso, me diga q assistiu o episódio 14 da terceira temporada? Eu adorei. Amo Winn... e agora esperar pelo 15. Acho que gritei quando vi o trailer porque eu estava com ideias justamente para parte da minha fic mesmo... tadãn. Engraçado eu não tinha pensado nisso... Amo Shayera e Carter, mas realmente não era mesmo a intenção fazer algo parecido, eu juro... estou com Mergana em meu sistema e acabei transferindo para a fic. kkkkkkk O plano aqui eram mesmo alguns oneshots aleatórios com Conner, mas acabei indo para o drama... eu tenho algo para o drama/angst que é uma coisa kk... Você ainda vai rir muito do Colin e odiá-lo, eu estou nesse ritmo com ele também! E Lena... "amém e aleluia²" kkkkk... enfim... espero que também goste desse capítulo que essa semana eu vou tentar postar mais cedo para antecipar minha ideia antes da próxima segunda e o episódio novo.  
Ficarei inteiramente focada na FIC 8)  
Kara tem um carma horrível, e como vc msma disse nada é tão ruim q ñ possa piorar hahaha... bem... lá vai :D

* * *

 ** _No outro dia..._**

-VOCÊ SABE... - Maggie começou tentando soar calma e tranquila, mas principalmente sincera. - Poderíamos chamar J'onn ou o Superman para nos oferecer uma carona... pelo menos estaríamos lá mais rápido. - Lena se virou para fitá-la, as duas estavam usando jeans e camisa de botões, Maggie vestia uma branca e Lena uma cinzenta de seda, ela tinha arrumado o próprio cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo assim como a Luthor que balançou a cabeça em resposta enquanto seguiam pelo espaço aéreo em direção ao avião particular da L-Corp.

Elas entraram com um carro particular ali também, portanto ninguém provavelmente além do piloto tinha conhecimento sobre essa pequena... viagem.  
As vantagens de um Luthor...

-Eu não queria me arriscar... mais. Você sabe o que aconteceu mais cedo as coisas já estão complicadas o suficientes... eu só espero que não demoremos muito... - E olhou para o celular em seguida o relógio de pulso. - Winn está atrasado. - Nesse momento, tudo o que ela queria fazer era voltar para Conner, primeiramente pensou que sua ideia de deixá-lo foi muito ruim, Maggie sabia que ela se sentia assim, mas ele estava seguro. Lena o havia instruído a não usar seus poderes, e com um bracelete de kriptonita para restringi-lo mesmo que a ele o fizesse pelo susto não ia conseguir usar seus poderes livremente como antes ela lhe prometeu uma conversa mais tarde contanto que ele mantivesse a palavra, e Lena ainda se sentia mal por sair sem ele... ainda mais agora.

E deixava isso claro em toda a sua postura.  
E deixar Kara ainda no hospital... Felizmente, Alex não protestou quando lhe disse que iria com a Luthor para protegê-la.  
Mas infelizmente também não se manifestou... Maggie não a culpava, nem Lena... pelo contrário, ela sabia por experiência, que Lena _se_ culpava.

-Você está bem? - Ela imediatamente se arrependeu por fazer essa pergunta, e até pensou que como sempre, Lena iria evitá-la, mas parece que não hoje.

-Defina... bem. Tínhamos um fim de semana planejado, e então tudo virou de cabeça para baixo... - Ela suspirou de novo. - Literalmente de ponta cabeça... Kara estava estável, mas ainda não acordou por falar nisso, alguma notícia?

-Ela está bem Lena... - Maggie suspirou, mas ela não estava tomando isso.

-Alex deve me odiar, e com razão. Kara quase morreu por minha culpa... e agora está em uma cama de hospital. E sem seus poderes.

Maggie a fitou, mas ela não foi afetada por seu olhar compassivo, virando o rosto para a janela e parando sua caminhada nervosa. E sequer tinha reparado no lugar, tudo em primeira classe, o piloto já estava em seu assento fazendo as verificações e a aeromoça perguntou se precisavam de alguma coisa que Lena negou, ela ofereceu a Maggie que também agradeceu e a dispensou.

-Isso não é verdade.

-Não? Porque é exatamente o que eu vejo, Maggie... - Disse ela baixo quando a mulher saiu para fora de novo e fitando-a com o olhar apertado - e eu sinceramente não a culpo por isso, Kara levou um tiro... ela quase morreu, perdeu seus poderes e ainda não acordou, _humanamente_ em coma, e isso **é** minha culpa. Mas se o CADMUS quer minha cabeça, eu poderia me oferecer a eles em uma bandeja...

-Você está brincando. - Maggie fez questão de manter a voz em um tom de raiva baixa. - Porque se isso tudo for em vão, me avise... eu não gostaria de fazer parte do seu próprio suicido, Luthor. Se preferir, nesse ritmo fora de controle você vai acabar fazer o trabalho deles. Lena.

-Então talvez você devesse descer agora desse avião, Maggie... porque eu não vou parar não importa o quê.

Maggie bufou agora e suspirou levando a mão na testa. Era sério que ela iria lhe dar uma dor de cabeça?!  
Por que ela tinha que ser _tão_ fodidamente teimosa?! Sem falar idiota. Kara tinha levado um tiro, pelo amor de Deus, mas desde o começo estava claro que a bala de kriptonita "especial" em verde e azul, não era para Lena. Eles sabiam que pessoalmente, a Supergirl iria garantir sua segurança...!  
Restringi-la, era o plano desde o começo!

-Não, talvez eu realmente devesse é amarrar você aqui e ir.

-Ainda vai precisar do meu DNA para abrir o cofre. - Disse Lena com um sorriso desafiador.

-Ainda podemos cortar sua mão. - Ela ofereceu igualmente petulante.

-Que maldade... - Ela sorriu para a milagrosa sensação de alivio no ar, e suspirou ao fitá-la. Ainda que Lena continuasse tensa, e Maggie a observou começando a andar de novo pelo pequeno espaço do avião particular.

-Ei, Luthor? - Lena adquiriu um olhar sério desviando de novo sua atenção para a janela. - Vamos... fale comigo.

Foram dez longos segundos até que ela cedeu:

-Eu me sinto em uma constante, Maggie... repetidas vezes, quando penso que as coisas vão mudar, se acalmar, então algo _novo_ acontece... e eu não sei o que fazer mais. Eu sinceramente... não sei o que fazer estou preocupada com Kara, surpresa com toda a história extra de Colin, em pânico por Conner... eu simplesmente... - Lena se calou ficou de pé em um salto, deu a volta pelo espaço e por fim se sentou ao seu lado cruzando os braços diante do corpo e quase evitando seu olhar. Havia uma brisa de verão entrando, mas Maggie ainda sentia um pouco de frio ainda ali e ela apertou sua jaqueta levando as mãos nos bolsos e observando-a. - Quando tentei ajudar Sam... eu pensei que poderia fazer isso... havia um arquivo de Lex, que separarava as duas partes de sua personalidade. Era possível, e tudo o que eu queria fazer... era salvá-la.

-Alex me falou sobre isso... foi o que você tentou? Foi brilhante... - Ela admitiu, mas Lena balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. - Você obteve sucesso.

-E liberei Reign para o mundo... Ao falar com Kara... Supergirl já era tarde demais, pessoas se feriram por minha culpa... Kara se feriu por minha culpa, e se não fosse Sam... todos estaríamos mortos.

Maggie confirmou com um aceno fraco de cabeça vendo seus olhos brilharem imersa na lembrança.  
Lena era tão expressiva...

-Você ajudou Alex... você a salvou, e a Ruby... e até mesmo a Kara, você sabe disso. Sam estava a salvo, Reign... Lena, você sabe que não dá para fazer tudo, que-

-A que preço? - Ela devolveu com um sorriso sem humor. - E não... _Sam_ nos salvou, a todos _nós_. E foi isso... e ela não está aqui agora... eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro de novo, Maggie. Nem com Alex e Kara e muito menos com o Conner. Não de novo.

-Você não vai.

-Você não sabe disso. - Ela respondeu. Maggie suspirou:

-Seu namorado disse que poderia ajudar...

-Ele não é... meu namorado. - Ela franziu o cenho, parando sua caminhada mais uma vez, e por um momento Maggie achou que viu suas bochechas rosarem Lena a encarou com o olhar apertado, então foi até a janela de novo. - Finalmente. Ele está aqui.

-Seu namorado? - Maggie não conseguiu evitar vendo-a encará-la com uma carranca, e se segurou para não rir por sua expressão fechada.

Se ela soubesse que o tema Colin Keith era... um caminho _fácil_ para irritá-la, o teria usado nos últimos meses em noites de jogos...

-Desculpe o atraso! - Anunciou Winn com um sorriso brincalhão, ele estava usando uma camisa azul de um terno com uma gravata vermelha sem o blazer, o cabelo arrepiado e a barba feita, uma mochila nas costas e uma grande mala qual o piloto o ajudou a colocar tudo dentro. - Aqui, eu tenho duas escutas para vocês também... podemos fazer o teste?

Maggie e Lena colocaram na orelha, era como um fone de ouvido sem fio.  
Viva a tecnologia.

-Podem me ouvir? - Maggie assentiu para sua voz baixa, mas perfeita no microfone em sua orelha.

-Auto e claro.

-Se pressionarem uma vez desliga, para ligar é só pressionar com dois cliques rápidos, vão ouvir uma breve estática ele emitirá uma luz azul que se desliga em três segundos e podemos nos comunicar tranquilamente... pelas próximas sete horas, podem deixar o canal aberto ou não é da preferência de vocês. - Desde que ele ficava invadindo suas conversas pessoais com Alex e interrompendo-as, Maggie às vezes achava divertido provocá-lo, Alex não, ela só queria atravessar a linha e lhe dar um tiro - agora... para onde vamos primeiro?

-Para Smallville. O piloto já tem as coordenadas... - Lena disse olhando para o mesmo. - Partimos em vinte minutos... - Ela se interrompeu com um suspiro cansado que trouxe a Maggie e Winn olhares confusos - você só pode estar brincando comigo.

-Que foi? - Ela levantou o olhar para a porta avistando Alex que vinha com Clark Kent e... Colin.

Maggie angulou a cabeça em confusão.  
Lena olhou para Danvers.

-Kara está-

-Ela está bem. - Alex parecia ter ganhado alguma cor e para ela deixar Kara só podia significar que ela estava realmente melhor, e Maggie sorriu para isso. - Clark e Colin vão nos acompanhar...

-Isso não é uma boa ideia. - Disse Lena cruzando os braços diante do corpo, parada na porta encarando a agente e bloqueando qualquer passagem para dentro, sua voz baixa e controlada para que o piloto não escutasse e ao mesmo tempo suficiente para fazer seu ponto sem deixar espaços para discussões. Maggie reconhecia aquela postura, era a CEO e Luthor falando. - Eu disse que não podemos ter um kriptoniano presente.

-Eu não sou um kriptoniano. - Falou Colin.

-O que é pior... eu sequer sei quem você é. - Ela devolveu e ele subiu as escadas parando diante dela com uma carranca que logo se suavizou, mesmo em um degrau mais baixo da escada ainda conseguia ficar de sua altura e Lena estava de bota de salto... Maggie o admirava por desafiá-la assim, mas ao mesmo tempo achava isso bem idiota. Até ela mesma sabia quando recuar diante do olhar Luthor... - Por que está aqui, Colin?

-Não conversamos ainda...

-E nem vamos. Há outras prioridades agora.

-Eu pensei que você tivesse perguntas...

-Tenho praticamente um livro inteiro delas, mas não posso fazer isso agora... há _outras_ prioridades. - Ela repetiu com ênfase.

-Justo, mas estou indo com você.

-Não, você não vai.

-Eu vou sim, Lena.

-Isso não é discutível. - Ela bufou e olhou para todos. - Para _nenhum_ de vocês, especialmente você. - Seu olhar parou em Clark. - Deus sabe o que diabos Lex deixou naquele galpão que pode te machucar...

-Eu posso verificar tudo com minha visão de raio-x.

-Ele pode ter revestido tudo com chumbo... eu não estou brincando. Você não vem.

-Lena... - Alex chamou seu nome atraindo sua atenção, e Maggie viu sua postura vacilar, mas aquilo durou um instante, um momento muito rápido, que ela aprendeu a notar por conhecê-la bem, Colin por sua vez aproveitou isso para levar a mão em seu antebraço fechando-a e atraindo sua atenção agora para ele, por sua visão periférica, Maggie podia vê-la encará-lo quase furiosa. Por um momento, ela pensou que Lena podia pegar a arma de Alex e dar um tiro em seu "não" namorado.

-Não estou mudando recuando ante a isso, Lena Luthor. Você, Maggie e Winn, vão ter companhia, nem que tenhamos que arrumar outro avião ou segui-los por terra. Eu tenho licença para pilotar, sabe...?

Ela pareceu surpresa com aquilo, e suspirou quase exasperada soltando o braço do aperto dele para levá-lo a testa, exatamente na ponte do nariz e fechar os olhos, mas ainda sem sair da frente, impedindo-os de passar. Maggie viu que estavam dispostos a argumentar o dia todo, e ela sorriu para isso. Interessante saber que o cara não podia dirigir apenas um masserati ou um camaro, não que ela soubesse qual carro Lex tinha, era só um palpite... mas pilotar um avião...? Muito... interessante.  
Assim como Alex, ela havia se tornado uma protetora de Lena Luthor, e pelo que Maggie viu, Colin já era.  
Perguntou-se se Clark também confiava e acreditava nela também... porque todos estavam ali para ajudá-la.

-Você tem que estar brincando comigo... - Lena repetiu e suspirou por fim abrindo os olhos e olhando os três objetos de sua irritação. - Quem pediu que você viesse, a minha mãe?

-Não. Kara Danvers. - Ele disse com simplicidade.

-O que? - Ela olhou para Alex, Winn e Clark e de volta para Maggie que tinha certeza encarar a namorada igualmente surpresa. - Ela acordou? Você não me disse...

-Sim... eu preferi fazer isso pessoalmente, depois de conversamos bastante, tiveram algumas lágrimas e seu estado ainda é delicado, mas está controlado... Kara está fora de perigo. - Lena fechou os olhos claramente soltando o ar qual não sabia estar segurando a mão sobre o peito e assentindo para ninguém em particular, Alex sorriu -... primeiro, eu preciso me desculpar com você Le-

-E seus poderes? Kara tem seus poderes de volta?

-Ainda cortados. - Quem falou foi Clark. - Infelizmente o efeito da kriptonita azul ainda não passou, embora tudo esteja fora de seu sistema, a ferida praticamente curada graças a Alex e J'onn e claro a ajuda que você ofereceu... são pedras muito raras de encontrar, J'onn, Hamil e eu fizemos uma descoberta há alguns anos e-

-6% de kriptonita azul em todo o globo em comparação com a kriptonita verde. É eu sei... A Safira de Krypton, classificado e participante do "projeto Esmeralda" - Nem Maggie e nem Winn tinham conhecimento sobre aquilo e embora surpresos por Lena saber sobre, Alex e Clark assentiram.

Colin continuava neutro.

-Lena... eu... - Alex chamou sua atenção de novo, mas ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa para a ruiva.

-Por favor, Alex não se desculpe. - Lena olhou para Alex virando-se para dentro do avião e tomando uma respiração. Kara estava bem de novo, embora humana o que era esquisito... pelo menos podiam se concentrar na missão atual... mas pelo visto, Lena pensava que podia evitar isso, ela conseguia encarnar os complexos mais irritantes de todo mundo em um único ser.

Por si mesma, Maggie quase quis lhe dar um tiro também.  
 _Quase_.

-Tudo bem, não vou me desculpar _agora_... mas pelo menos aceite a ajuda... você já tem Maggie com você, e eu prometi que iria junto...

-Não, você tem que ficar com Kara.

-Kara está bem... - Alex levou a mão no ombro de Colin que deu um passo para a direita dando-lhe espaço e ela tomou sua esquerda na frente da Luthor, os dois dividindo o degrau da escada e encarando-a de suas posições que arqueou a sobrancelha e voltou a sua postura firme na passagem. Embora Lena quase "permitira" que eles entrassem no avião, nenhum dos três o fez... ainda. Não até que ela abertamente demonstrasse que os queria ali, e Maggie gostou disso. Muito. - Kara perguntou onde você estava, e eu disse que você, Maggie e Winn estavam a caminho de Smallville para encontrar seu irmão, concordamos que eu devia vir...

-Eu ainda acho que devia ficar com sua irmã...

-Pois eu posso cuidar de uma irmã por vez. - Falou Alex vendo-a fitá-la surpresa, Maggie não precisava de poderes para saber que o coração de Lena falhara uma batida para a sinceridade na voz de Alex e seu sorriso suave e exageradamente pacífico. Ok, ela definitivamente poderia conseguir um jato particular por si mesma depois dessa... boa, Danvers. - Vamos Lena, não seja teimosa... nos deixe ajudar você.

-Eu tenho tudo o que preciso, proteção - Maggie a viu apontar para ela com a e sorriu para aquilo, ia ser participativa, mas Alex Danvers estava por sua conta e risco argumentando contra Lena _irremediável_ Luthor hoje - O Hacker - Então Winn que arqueou a sobrancelha e assentiu, por fim para si mesma - e o DNA Luthor. Nada mais é necessário, Alexandra. - Sua namorada revirou os olhos em clara desaprovação e o uso de seu primeiro nome completo.

Bem... Lena era realmente uma dor na bunda de tão teimosa.  
E merecia um óscar para isso. Maggie manteve um sorriso divertido para a situação.

-Ainda posso pedir ao CK ou ao Colin para nos dar uma carona... conhecemos o seu destino. Posso ir de _Superman_ seguindo seu jato, ou em outro jato... - Ela apontou para Colin. - Se importaria se roubássemos um, consigo alguém para disfarçar nossa presença no espaço aéreo, ou você pode voar baixo. - Ele balançou a cabeça em afirmativa e deu de ombros humildemente.

-Posso ser bem persuasivo também... consigo convencer alguém a me emprestar um avião como esse... ou talvez eu devia falar com o piloto? - Colin disse piscando um olho. - J'onn J'onnz não é o único alien com boa lábia...

-Eu realmente não recomendo... principalmente para... o jornalista. - Ela olhou para Clark que deu de ombros em resposta, para o crédito de Lena ela soava inabalável com as declarações dos dois e as ameaças abertas. - Você seria mais útil aqui, para proteger Kara e Conner... você o deixou com J'onn?

Só agora Maggie percebeu que era aos cuidados do Superman que Lena deixara Conner para saírem nessa missão.  
Uau. Isso era uma surpresa...

-Na verdade ele está com... Kara. - Disse Alex. - Ruby ainda está chegando no domingo e ela quer conhecer o pequeno... - Lena desviou o olhar para aquilo. Danvers... isso era baixo. Outro ponto. - ... Mas é sério, eu não vou sair daqui... estou indo com você nem que tenha que ir de carona, ou agarrada a asa do avião.

-Eu não acho que poderia ver você na asa do avião, amor... - Maggie disse sinceramente pela primeira vez. - Seria enervante para mim durante todo o trajeto. Me deixaria preocupada.

-Obrigada, amor. - Alex agradeceu genuinamente e olhou para Lena que suspirou e levou a mão na testa em um sussurro "Crianças. eu estou trabalhando com... crianças". - Lena?

A mesma bufou audivelmente e murmurou alguma coisa que fez Alex sorrir mais abertamente.  
Maggie não entendeu, parecia de outra língua...

-Não acho que vou querer pedir tradução disso... - Disse Alex.

-Não seria muito ético traduzir isso... - comentou Clark embora ele também tentasse manter um sorriso por si mesmo, Maggie arqueou a sobrancelha curiosa, ela pensava que Alex era propensa a palavrões, mas parecia que Lena superava... e quando não queria que entendessem o que dizia o fazia em outra língua. Esperto, mas foi descoberta... - Lena?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha para a falta de formalidade, depois suavizou sua expressão abrindo espaço para que Alex passasse.  
Ela enfim entrou no avião, e Lena mediu Colin que sorriu como um idiota.  
Maggie também lhe dava crédito para isso, ele era carismático... e quase tão teimoso quanto ela.

-Eu estou falando sério sobre ser perigoso... - Ela olhava para o Superman quando dizia isso - principalmente para você. Da última vez que tive a ajuda da Supergirl... Metallo quase matou a todos, em uma explosão de kriptonita, a área foi cercada... ninguém podia entrar lá por meses.

-Eu sei. - Ele disse sinceramente. - Mas ainda é perigoso que vá assim... sem proteção.

Maggie arqueou as sobrancelhas para aquilo, então riu baixo.

-Só não vou me ofender porque eu concordo... - Lena a encarou e ela deu de ombros em resposta para a expressão da Luthor. Havia sido definida como sua proteção não haviam muitos minutos, mas Maggie relaxou sobre o assento do avião particular e deu de ombros - Vamos, little Luthor, você sabe que quanto mais ajuda melhor, tudo o que queremos é estarmos preparados para isso... você não pode pensar que eles não vão prever essa tentativa... que seu irmão não vai.

-Eu posso lidar com Lex...

-Não duvidamos disso, nem por um momento. - Colin admitiu e ela o encarou. - Mas pelo menos deixe seus amigos ajudarem você... não estou falando de mim, apenas... deixe todos nós ajudarmos você, Lena.

-Ainda é perigoso para você... e Clark. Eu sinceramente não sei o que pode acontecer... até mesmo ter Maggie, Alex e Winn pode ser uma estupidez eu devia fazer isso sozinha. - Ela suspirou para aquilo sincera encarando o repórter. - Fique e proteja Kara e Conner, você também pode ficar de olho em minha mãe. Não posso arriscar sua presença no bunker, ou algum capanga para impedir que encontremos Lex, por mais que seja tentadora a sua ajuda, preciso que confie em mim nisso.

-Eu confio. - Ele disse. - Mas pelo menos... faça isso com a ajuda extra. - Ele levou a mão no ombro de Colin que sorriu ainda mais abertamente, mesmo quando Lena lhe arqueou a sobrancelha e também lhe deu a passagem para dentro, ele passou por ela se demorando em seu olhar qual Lena não quebrou o contato visual. Ela voltou a fitar Clark Kent que parecia realmente satisfeito. - Vou verificar o perímetro para auxiliar vocês...

-Tudo bem... - Maggie estava grata, pois ela aceitou a ajuda dos outros. _E_ do Superman. Lena estava evoluindo. Fantástico.

-Vamos ficar bem, mas chamaremos você. - Dessa vez Lena sorriu agradecida e saiu da frente olhando para Alex que acabava de prender o cinto sentada ao lado de Maggie e ela sorriu para ela. - Tem certeza disso?

-Kara está bem... e o efeito da kriptonita vai passar logo. E assim eu fico junto de Maggie e nós duas de olho em você. - Maggie confirmou com a cabeça para a declaração de sua namorada e Lena suspirou, mas sorriu para aquilo.

-Obrigada? - Ela respondeu sarcástica e encarou Colin.

-Se você não me quiser aqui... não estarei aqui... mas... pode confiar em mim, Lena. - Ela não respondeu imediatamente, Maggie viu seu cenho se apertar e então ela fechou os olhos apontando para ele também se sentar.

-Você pode fazer o que quiser... - Embora ela tentasse soar irritada, Maggie registrou a pitada por trás daquilo, e ele também porque sorriu ainda mais.

-Ainda iremos dançar amanhã... - Ela tentou parecer irritada, mas Maggie viu que Lena abaixou a cabeça para ocultar um sorriso.

Alex a cutucou e Maggie assentiu porque percebeu também.  
Ok, ela definitivamente estava começando a gostar daquele idiota...

-Eu não sei se estarei aqui amanhã.

-Vou garantir que esteja. - Ele respondeu honestamente. - E então... a primeira dança será minha.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Maggie encarou Alex que observava o casal curiosa agora.  
Clark olhou no relógio.

-Estarei lá em cinquenta minutos... podemos nos comunicar todos... - Ele bateu a mão na orelha suavemente e Maggie viu o comunicador. Lena encarou Winn.

-Você estava com eles...?

O agente Schott deu de ombros quase como se parecesse um tremendo esforço.

-Não o culpe... - Alex disse fazendo-a encará-la.

-Não... eu culpo _você_ Alex. - Ela disse com um suspiro nada convincente de que estava brava, e Colin sentou-se no banco mais da frente próximo a cabine à direita, Winn diante dele à esquerda logo depois de arrumar as malas debaixo do banco enquanto Lena aproximou-se do piloto pedindo que preparasse logo para decolar, pois tinham pressa os avisos de "amarrem os cintos" foram ligados. Maggie viu a atenção de Alex ainda em Colin e cutucou seu ombro - Vamos subir em cinco minutos... - A Luthor anunciou sentando-se ao lado de Winn e lhe perguntou sobre como começariam tudo, ele iniciou uma explicação técnica qual Maggie não estava interessada, o olhar do outro CEO era inteiramente dirigido a Luthor...

Sem nenhuma restrição ou incômodo.  
Ele quase a observava como se...

-Você quer um babador? - Maggie provocou Alex com um sussurro que a olhou quase alarmada porque ela também estava observando... Colin. - Talvez você e Colin precisam... para esse triângulo, eu acho que seria mais complicação na vida de Lena, mas nada que uma Luthor não possa lidar. Mas não posso ter problemas com sua bissexualidade agora, Danvers.

A situação seria cômica se eles não estivessem tão tensos... E na verdade era, porque a forma como Alex arregalou os olhos tentando formar uma frase coerente, mas só conseguia mexer as sobrancelhas comicamente e até mesmo o leve movimento do fechar das portas e o ligar dos motores lhe fez dar um salto pelo solavanco.

-Maggie!

-Bem, você está olhando muito para o Keith. - Maggie sussurrou mantendo a voz baixa. - Enquanto ele parece engolir Lena com os olhos, ou pode ser Winn, eles estão muito próximos, e eu estou num ângulo difícil de analisar... você encará-lo assim também, está me incomodando.

-Não é engraçado, Maggie. E eu não... eu ainda estou tentando descobrir o que ele é... quem ele é, ok?

Claro que ela sabia, só estava provocando-a, e Alex sabia disso também... agora.  
Porque suspirou e fez uma carranca.

-Você disse que ele é um alienígena não é...?

-Sim... e eu poderia falar com Kara sobre isso, a forma como Lena o descreveu... sua ajuda em levá-la ao hospital... foi... estranho. E familiar, já vi tantos arquivos... só que não consigo me lembrar exatamente desses poderes... ainda.

-Estranho? Por que?

-Eu não sei...

-Compartilhe tudo, Danvers. - Alex suspirou.

-J'onn tentou ler sua mente... ele disse que Colin o cumprimentou... sem mover os lábios. Ambos podiam se comunicar assim.

Maggie a fitou.

-Você quer dizer...?

-Eles se falaram... _telepaticamente_. - Maggie sentiu suas sobrancelhas se levantarem. O rapaz era uma caixinha de surpresas...

-Sério? Mas eu pensei que J'onn fosse tipo em uma escala de 0 a 10 um telepata nível 11...

-E ele é... Colin é... curioso. Winn disse que tem uma lista de trinta possibilidades para ele, mas também há a coisa do teleporte... e é... diferente. Seus poderes são diferentes do que eu já vi... ele é diferente e eu suspeito que há mais poderes que ainda desconhecemos, mais sobre ele que nem mesmo Lena sabe... E há essa coisa... com Lena também.

-Essa parte é o mais óbvio eu acho. - Maggie disse vendo-o, ele estava sentado em uma postura calma, e agora se virou para a janela distraindo-se com a pista.

-É estranho...

-Especial, eu diria. - Ofereceu Maggie quase rindo pelo olhar que Alex lhe deu, eles finalmente decolaram agora, e ela reparou Lena fechar a mão em seu assento constatando que ela realmente odiava voar. Sua mandíbula apertada e o cenho franzido. Ela evitava olhar para Colin e Winn tinha interrompido brevemente sua explicação até que a Luthor parecesse menos... pálida. Então ambos voltaram a conversar do ponto em que pararam. Nerds... - Ele não tira os olhos dela, por mais de um minuto... é quase como se temesse perdê-la de vista. Permanentemente.

Alex se virou e depois de quase dois minutos assentiu gravemente.

-Eu não tinha percebido isso...

-Está falando sério? - Maggie a encarou confusa e ela deu de ombros em resposta e resistiu ao impulso de levar a mão no rosto para demonstrar sua completa descrença. - Está implícito desde que eles nos encontraram no hospital... você viu o quanto Lena estava preocupada, ela conseguiu a ajuda de Colin e J'onn para levar Kara até lá, J'onn foi nos buscar e ele ainda está com Lena... mesmo com os olhares desconfiados de Conner para ele em outra sala no DEO, ele sequer ficou fora da vista dela...

-Minha irmã levou um tiro... eu estava meio...

-Ok, Danvers não estou julgando. - Maggie sorriu. - Mas qual a _sua_ teoria?

Alex sempre tinha uma, por mais banal que fosse, mesmo uma simples análise.

-Eu ainda não sei... ele é leal, e parece ter um bom julgamento, e expôs sua identidade para proteger Lena e salvar Kara essa manhã... posso não conhecê-lo, mas... ele tem minha confiança. Por ora... mas isso porque não há nada em suas ações que provem que ele vá nos trair... ainda.

-Sempre esperando pelo pior, huh?

-Faz parte do trabalho.

-Justo. - Maggie pegou sua mão e ela apertou seus dedos confortando-a. Ela podia ver os céus cinzentos felizmente não havia turbulência e logo logo chegariam ao destino - Podemos observá-lo juntas... e talvez descobrir quem ele é. Juntas.

-Sim... e eu sinceramente sinto que estou perto. Pelo menos temos uma lista cada vez mais... esgotada ou pelo menos _esgotando_ porque isso também é importante. - Maggie concordou com a cabeça. - E se ele tentar machucar alguém quem eu amo, vai se ver comigo e minha arma alien... - Ela sorriu como uma criança e dessa vez Maggie riu.

-Querem compartilhar algo com a classe? - Lena ofereceu de volta à petulância que fez Maggie sorrir ela parecia mais relaxada, a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada para as duas, e Maggie balançou a cabeça lentamente se perguntando o quanto da conversa ela tinha escutado, mas parecia apenas estar provocando-as e quem disse foi Alex.

-Só se você compartilhar o seu... - Sua namorada fez um movimento com a cabeça, ainda sem soltar sua mão.

-Isso é com Winn. - Lena respondeu dando de ombros. - A ideia é toda dele...

-Sem tecnicalidades por favor... - Maggie pediu. - Vamos diminuir a enxaqueca Schoot.

-Tudo bem... - O agente de TI riu e então apertou o olhar sério observando todos os presentes e começando sua narrativa.

* * *

QUANDO ALEX OLHOU PARA O VELHO CASARÃO, ela se sentiu estranha.

Superman como prometido os encontrou do lado de fora. Ele havia descido para o chão e olhava para a estrada, quando os avistou sorriu suavemente e se virou para o lugar. Por um momento, ele e Lena trocaram olhares e dessa vez, nenhum deles recuou observando-se como se imersos em uma lembrança.

-Tem certeza que... - Ele começou.

-Sim. - Ela disse rapidamente. - Fique aqui... se precisarmos de ajuda, você vai... nos ouvir.

-Tudo bem, Lena.

Lena sorriu fracamente para aquilo e eles entraram no lugar vazio e destruído... Clark levantou vôo e começou a observá-los e a sua volta provavelmente em busca de ameaças enquanto flutuava. Alex levou a mão em sua arma e a puxou para cima junto com a lanterna apagada.

Como uma sensação de preocupação, um sentimento ruim... um pressentimento _muito_ ruim - Alex normalmente não se apegava a isso mas ela fez - eles seguiram para o local indicado. Lena tinha sido a primeira a descer e a caminhar para o carro que os levou até a velha mansão Clark em seu traje de Superman na van teria sido muito cômico se a tensão não fosse palpável, eles tinham um heliporto, mas do aeroporto até a mansão Luthor, eram apenas três quilômetros, e ela foi no banco do motorista, era preferível visto que queriam chamar o mínimo de atenção possível aos arredores para a presença deles e ficaram todos em silêncio durante o trajeto.

Agora caminhando na frente, com Maggie ao seu lado, Alex cobria a retaguarda e Colin caminhava atrás dela observando tudo atentamente.  
E Alex resistiu ao impulso de se virar e perguntar-lhe em sinceridade de que planeta ele era:

-Algo errado, agente Danvers? - Alex o encarou confusa, ele estava usando um par de jeans rasgados, uma camisa branca e verde de flanela um moletom com capuz. Ela observou seus olhos azuis-noite e ele lhe angulou a cabeça sorrindo suavemente.

Será que o filho da mãe podia ler seus pensamentos também?  
Só esperava que ele fosse mais respeitador... como J'onn.

-Estamos na antiga mansão de Lex Luthor... está tudo bem. - Por um momento, Lena parou e se virou para fitá-la, a lanterna ainda acesa e a sobrancelha arqueada, Alex acrescentou imediatamente. - Sem ofensa.

-O que? - A Luthor perguntou claramente distraída.

Ela não escutou...?!

-Nada... para onde agora?

-Winn?!

-Espera... - Maggie murmurou assim que eles pisaram nas tábuas da antiga casa. Lena parecia tão concentrada em andar nas ruinas da mansão, claramente imersa em memórias que qualquer coisa a sua volta, a conversa entre eles, declarações, palhaçadas ou olhares, o mínimo que fosse... ela estava perdendo e olhou para Maggie. - Em que andar estamos?

-Aqui era a sala principal... ali a lareira. - Lena apontou para o local exato. - A mesa de xadrez costumava ficar bem... aqui. - Ela andou alguns passos e parou de novo. Alex finalmente compreendeu o olhar de Lena era apertado, concentrado e era exatamente por isso... desde o que aconteceu, ela nunca mais andou naquele lugar, e agora mais que nunca, Alex quis perguntar o que houve ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava para um abraço. Seus olhos verdes brilharam, e ela girou para ficar de costas para todos eles, as mãos no rosto por um instante e Alex notou o olhar preocupado de Colin.

Lena estava chorando...? Alex quis bater em si mesma.

Ela não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, a dor de suas próprias memórias para aquele lugar... e desde o terremoto na Califórnia quando Lena tinha dezoito anos, ela saiu do internato e voltou para casa para encontrar a mãe Lillian ali arrumando as coisas do filho em seu quarto como se ele não tivesse sido preso por matar milhares de pessoas apenas para provar um ponto... e então ela estava estudando e lutando para cuidar da empresa da família longe das mãos da mãe que apoiava tudo o que Lex fazia... batalhando para que o nome dos Luthor saísse da lama qual Lex colocara.

... Sem falar que bem ali... Alex finalmente se lembrou das manchetes. Finalmente entendeu a discussão de meses atrás quando Conner entrou na vida de Lena, a sua fúria gratuita para o primo de Kara... não. Não sua fúria, mas a falta de confiança, que ele também não tinha por ela.

[Mansão Luthor atacada. Irmã mais nova de Lex Luthor salva pelo SUPERMAN]

Alex apenas se perguntou se o ataque foi antes... ou depois do embate em que eles tiveram e a prisão de Lex... ela apostava que depois.

Algo pessoal contra Lena... logo após o efeito colateral que ela também desconhecia com Lois Lane. E agora ela estava de volta, andando sob as ruínas do lugar que um dia chamou de lar para procurar uma pista sobre seu irmão e localizar quem ameaçava Conner, impedir um homem que queria destruir o mundo porque o garoto provavelmente tinha uma chave e ainda tentava matá-la no processo... de novo. Sem falar que sua irmã Kara, a Supergirl foi ferida sob o fogo cruzado... e em nenhum momento, exatamente como anos antes... Lena havia pedido por isso.  
Alex saiu de seus devaneios quando a ouviu limpar a garganta e tossir um pouco.

-Você está bem? - Winn perguntou.

-Ótima. - Respondeu ela.

-O que tinha... aqui?

Maggie perguntou parando sob o centro do lugar Alex agradeceu a namorada e seu timing, olhando a sua volta, a base da mansão não foi de todo destruída, mas ela estava em ruinas, os tijolos que pareciam feitos de pedra e ela soube por Kara que eram partes de um castelo da frança qual o pai de Lex fez questão de levar tudo para lá e remontar não sobrou mais nada além de pedaços e o piso de carvalho destruido e móveis ou parte deles, a propriedade fechada pelos portões e a cerca-viva, Alex tentou imaginar o espaço em um tempo bem-cuidado... o jardim bonito e quando viu o sorriso minimo de Maggie, as covinhas à mostra e ouviu o familiar ranger baixo a seus pés... Alex sorriu também.

-Isso é um alçapão...?

-Alçapão?! - Lena perguntou abaixando-se e batendo a mão no chão algumas vezes assim como Maggie que lhe assentiu com a cabeça, então olhou para Winn que abaixou os óculos de visão noturna - Consegue ver alguma coisa além...?

-Não... - Ele bateu no chão também como se para confirmar que era mesmo para aquela direção que estava olhando. - Está com um brilho esquisito...

-Eu apostaria que se tivéssemos um kriptoniano olhando através dessas paredes, não veríamos nada também... isso deve ser revestido de chumbo.

Exatamente como ela havia dito antes, Alex pensou o que Lena poderia fazer para impedir Kara de segui-la até ali, e convencê-la a esperar do lado de fora como fizeram com Clark, ele não parecia feliz, e ela ouviu de novo a breve checagem em seu ouvido quando anunciaram:

-Vamos descer. - Falaram Lena, Maggie e Colin ao mesmo tempo. Este último continuou batendo a mão a sua volta e puxou alguns escombros com a ajuda de Maggie até encontrarem o lugar certo para puxar.

-É pesado... - Finalmente havia uma abertura quadrada de pelo menos um metro. - E está bem escuro...

-Por sorte temos lanternas. - Lena se aproximou da entrada para descer primeiro, mas ele segurou seu pulso e a fitou. Havia uma coisa... uma comunicação silenciosa entre os dois que fazia Alex se sentir preocupada, mas a Luthor bufou só que ele não se deixou levar por isso. - Bem, você poderia entrar então e verificar tudo... e então voltar usando sua mágica. - Ela ironizou completamente petulante e para a sua surpresa, Colin devolveu um sorriso igualitário.

-Eu teria que ver para onde vou ir para me teleportar, amor... uh... Lena. - Ele acrescentou imediatamente ruborizando um pouco.

Ela podia apostar que a Luthor tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada para a declaração recente e girou suavemente para fitá-la e a Maggie.  
Sua namorada apenas sorria e deu de ombros em resposta observando-o ir na frente e então a segurou também seguindoo-o. Alex lhe deu um olhar.

-Estamos aqui para proteger você, não seria legal se fosse a pessoa a ativar as armadilhas... - Alex respondeu vendo-a suspirar. - Você é o próximo Winn. - Ela lhe deu uma lanterna também observando-o carregar sua mala extra com extrema cautela. Alex sabia que ali continha um computador de ponta para poderem baixar os arquivos e encontrarem Lex Luthor.

-Tá escuro pra caramba... - Comentou Maggie adiante, a lanterna ligada, Alex apontou para Lena seguir e ela apressou seus passos indo ao lado de Winn, e mesmo com todas as lanternas eles só conseguiam ver o túnel à frente, o silêncio era o mais estranho... e o longo corredor realmente preocupante. - Permaneçam juntos.

Alguém gritou.

-Que diabos...?! Schott!

-O que...? Não foi eu... Lena!

-Nem eu tenho uma voz tão aguda, Winn! - Ela tentou segurar uma breve risada em vão apontando para trás deles - E o que era isso... um rato?

-Tá dizendo que eu grito feito mulher?

-Estou. - Desistindo de entender o que diabos aconteceu, Lena puxou Winn para trás ainda sorrindo enquanto Colin a seguiu igualmente divertido.

Eles finalmente alcançaram uma porta de metal que mais parecia daquelas de banco... E ela estava tão desgastada... Maggie e Colin se viraram para Lena e Winn quando notaram o leitor digital e a numeração a esquerda. Era um painel com uma senha. Isso não foi esperado...

-Eu não acho que teríamos muitas tentativas até chegar a um acerto...? - Deduziu Colin fitando-a. -

-Não... provavelmente apenas uma.

Lena estendeu a mão que pairou sobre o painel eletrônico, e ela franziu o cenho para as manchas ali. Alex reconheceu o leitor, se eles errassem a numeração, ele se travaria automaticamente e só com bombas - o que não seria recomendável podiam abrir ou definitivamente piorar. Alex parou ao seu lado.

-Que foi...? - Ela levou as mãos no casaco que vestia e depois se virou para Winn. - Você tem alguma luz ultravioleta?

-Super smartphone saindo. - Winn riu lhe entregando seu telefone com o aplicativo aberto. Lena lhe deu um olhar. - O que?

-Nerd. - Maggie sussurrou provocando um sorriso deles.

Lena examinou aquilo, Alex reconheceu:

-Isso parece... sangue seco... essa... data... - Por um instante, a surpresa se transformou em preocupação e ela apertou o número 2 que era o que estava completamente coberto com a marca na luz ultravioleta, seguidos pel por fim o 5. Mesmo quando o aviso e o clique da porta sendo aberta avisou que eles tinham acesso, Lena continuou parada olhando para aquilo.

-Três de fevereiro de noventa e cinco... - Ela a fitou, para Alex matemática nunca foi um problema. Ela permaneceu em silêncio, sua mão pairando sobre o leitor digital. - Isso... diz alguma coisa para você?

-É... que Lex é um maldito psicopata. - Ela disse, mas ela também reconheceu a quebra em sua voz. Dessa vez, Alex duvidava que eles fossem capazes de pará-la quando ela foi na frente. A expressão dura e a mandíbula apertada, eles se viram dentro de um bunker enorme, um espaço aberto e Lena andou alguns passos até quase no centro quando Colin segurou seu braço mantendo-a para trás em um aviso de perigo qual Alex estava grata. Felizmente a Luthor permaneceu ali, como se finalmente decidisse olhar a sua volta e analisar o espaço enquanto Alex olhou na direção de Winn que conseguiu acender as luzes usando um outro painel.

Alex se empertigou quase perdendo a postura ao olhar o largo espaço. Lena tinha razão, se Clark tivesse entrado ali... ele estaria morto. A sua volta, havia uma jaula esverdeada, ela não precisava usar nenhum tipo de mecanismo para analisá-la era feita de kriptonita e emitia um brilho suficientemente forte para iluminar todo o lugar. Um tanque a sua esquerda com o líquido verde e fervente borbulhando, um computador enorme com seis monitores, a direita havia uma pequena sala, dali Alex conseguiu reconhecer a maldita black Mercy, sem falar em um arsenal montado... de rifles, pistolas e metralhadoras.

... e aquilo eram granadas? Sônicas, de luz... fumaça... oh deus. De kriptonita.  
... e uma armadura branca e verde com um logotipo em um grande **[L]** no centro.

-O traje de Lex...

-O próprio. E... original. - Lena confirmou olhando o protótipo, as sobrancelhas franzidas. - O que minha mãe tinha era apenas uma cópia barata... - Ela suspirou e apontou para os computadores. - Winn, você poderia...?

Ele assentiu acompanhando-a e Lena esntendeu a mão para o leitor biométrico. Ela tentou conter uma breve careta, Alex sabia que as pequenas agulhas em sua mão eram para confirmar o DNA e só assim abrir o acesso. O computador ganhou vida, e as portas de todos os contâiners assim como a sala que continha a armadura de Lex se abriu.

-Lex sempre foi um colecionador... excepcional. - Colin ofereceu olhando para a armadura e angulando a cabeça.

-Não discordo... - Lena falou acompanhando seu olhar Alex viu que ele parecia preocupado e por um momento ter estremecido, ele a havia se soltado ao perceber que ela não iria andar mais sem pensar, mas permaneceu ao seu lado. - Que foi?

-Nada... - Ele disse balançando a cabeça e virando-se para Winn. - E então?

-Ok... estou baixando os dados. Vou levar pelo menos uns cinco minutos.

-Ótimo, vou avisar o Clark. - Alex apertou o fone na orelha.

Lena girou lentamente para a armadura do irmão, e ao seu lado, Colin apertou o olhar também encarando a armadura.  
Por que sentia-se tão... ansiosa? Como se alguma coisa comprimisse seu peito em preocupação antecipada? Isso era... enervante.

-Winn, tranque o arsenal de novo, por favor...? - Lena se virou para encará-lo e ele assentiu.

Foi quando aconteceu.  
O L no centro da armadura se iluminou para a vida, em um amarelado e Colin gritou puxando Lena para trás de uma pilastra no instante em que as balas bateram no lugar em que eles estiveram, Alex disparou contra ela, mas não causou nada além de uma luz azul em torno da mesma que se moveu alguns centímetros para trás. Maggie também disparou com sua arma comum e ela estava prestes a correr para a namorada quando Colin desapareceu como se cercado por um vórtice enquanto a metralhadora girava para ela finalmente alcançando-a e eles sumiram em um vórtice, um deles gritando de dor.

-Maggie! Winn cobertura...! - Felizmente ele havia se jogado para debaixo da mesa.

-Pare! - Lena gritou. - Ouça meu comando e pare! PARE!

Ela saiu de sua proteção no instante em que a armadura saía de dentro do arsenal caminhando contra ela a metralhadora ainda girando Alex sentiu seu coração falhar para sua ação perigosa, a mão que continha a arma apontada diretamente para o seu rosto e Alex gritou seu nome pelo menos umas três vezes sentindo o coração praticamente saindo pela boca... quando a alcançou Lena usou a mão para pará-la para trás e ela observou que felizmente a armadura não disparou, e ainda erguido contra Lena e se desligou como um mecanismo obediente. Alex notou o braço de Lena ensanguentado.

-Lena, o que diabos...?

-Estou bem... - Ela respondeu entredentes e viram o mesmo efeito do vórtice a sua direita, Alex praticamente saltou quando Colin apareceu com Maggie.

-Graças a Deus... - Ela abraçou a namorada respirando aliviada que devolveu o carinho e a olhou preocupada.

Maggie não tinha um arranhão.

-Estou meio tonta... mas estou bem. - Ela olhou para Colin sinceramente - Obrigada.

-Desculpe por isso. - Colin disse e Alex o encarou, ele também segurava o braço exatamente como Lena, mas não tinha nenhum ferimento, apenas... imitava o gesto dela? - É efeito do teletransporte... você tem sorte de não ter desmaiado ou estar vomitando... uma vez um humano ficou balbuciando palavras sem sentido por dois dias... - A tonteira pode levar alguns minutos...

-Amém e aleluia... - Maggie tinha a mão na testa e tentava se firmar em Alex que sentiu que ela estava gelada.

-Ela vai ficar bem. - Ele disse como se adivinhasse e se virou para Lena, o olhar apertado. - Você está bem?

Colin abaixou o próprio braço e se aproximou de Lena que tirou a mão do dela, sua camisa branca encharcada de sangue olhou para seu ferimento com uma carranca.

-Estou bem. - Ela repetiu em um suspiro cansado e virou-se para o corredor. - Alex, acha que pode avisar o Superman que ele não precisa-

-Vocês estão bem? - Eles ouviram a voz do corredor.

-Você não pode entrar aqui, tem kriptonita para todo o lado... - Falou Winn.

-Eu posso sentir... e não conseguiria entrar nem se tentasse... há uma porta aqui... ela tem residuos de kriptonita também... se eu passar aqui, não acho que vou conseguir entrar mais dois metros até perder os sentidos. Eu ouvi tiros... está todo mundo bem mesmo?

-Sim! - Lena gritou soando muito convincente e se virou para a armadura. - Mas que merda... - Lena sussurrou ignorando seu ferimento e olhando para os computadores. Alex entendeu, tudo tinha sido atingido. Literalmente. - Winn?

-Oh... aquela coisa fez um estrago... me dê um minuto. - Ele suspirou pegando um notebook na maleta e conectando-o via USB na CPU toda esburacada. Alex percebeu que era uma sorte nenhum deles ter se tornado uma peneira. Ele digitou algumas coisas e em menos de um minuto tinha um sorriso no rosto e sua tela apareceu a taxa de donwload agora em 42%. Lena sorriu.

-Tudo bem, Lena teimosa Luthor... - Alex suspirou aproximando-se dela que lhe arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Esse é novo.

-Tenho um dicionário inteiro só para você, acredite. - Pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ali, Lena sorriu. - Deixe-me ver esse braço.

Em uníssono, ela e Colin se viraram para a armadura.

-Eu não acho que vá ligar de novo... - Colin suspirou e Lena assentiu, Alex não soube para quem, mas tomou a dica.

Franzindo o cenho para a ferida, o corte foi de raspão, mas ela apostava que estava ardendo.

Felizmente ela tinha algum improviso e apanhando uma pequena garrafa de alumínio do bolso traseiro, abriu a tampa e provou um gole fazendo a Luthor agora rir e arquear as sobrancelhas, para logo xingar de novo aquela palavra familiar "canús" a curiosidade a tomou quando jogou o líquido em sua ferida.

-Whoa... - Colin murmurou e Alex a encarou.

-O que significa essa palavra? - Ela perguntou e ele deu de ombros.

-É filho da puta em gaélico, seu vocabulário ainda é de-

-Uma puta louca, é eu sei. - Lena deu de ombros para aquilo claramente inalterada o que a surpreendeu. - O internato não foi exatamente um verão no parque, Colin. Embora tenha sido um periodo interessante.

-É o que parece... - Ela se absteve de xingar quando Alex jogou de novo o whisky em seu braço.

Maggie ainda estava sentado.

-Posso ter um gole?

-Eu não recomendaria... - Disse Colin de seu lugar.

-Canús. - Repetiu sua namorada fazendo Lena rir e murmurar alguma coisa inteligível.

-Vou andar com um gravador perto de você Luthor. Você tem um ótimo timing para palavrões discretos.

-Posso falar em kriptoniano então, apenas Kara ia me entender...

-Também sei Kriptoniano.

Disse Colin sinceramente ela o observou e Alex tomou mais um gole da bebida lançando mais um pouco no braço de Lena que agora só inalou com força pelos dentes.

-Me diga que não é meu presente de seiscentos dólares. - Ok, ela definitivamente estava fugindo de qualquer conversa sobre o conhecimento e origem que Colin tinha... isso era estranho.

-Nunca. - Alex sorriu exatamente quando como recebeu o envolúcruo em uma caixa perfeita até mesmo um copo de cristal com uma mensagem impressa de "Desculpe por beber seu whisky ontem, espero que goste de um Russo :D -LL" - Aquele será consumido em uma ocasião especial... - Ela olhou para Maggie significativamente que balançou a cabeça em um assentir e então jogou o restante em sua ferida.

-Isso arde, Alex. - Respondeu ela. - Não é necessário tanto...

-Sim. - Concordou Colin com uma expressão fechada.

Alex o ignorou.

-Me dá seu braço... o outro agora, Lena. - Ela puxou a sua blusa e rasgou a manga até a metade.

-Você está brincando... Alex, é uma camisa nova! - Ela reclamou.

-Era. E deixa de ser uma criança, além do mais já estava rasgado... - Ela apontou para onde o tiro acertara de raspão Lena bufou murmurando algo como um pequeno furo ser mais fácil de concertar do que metade da manga removida. Ela usou o pano para limpar a ferida de novo e embebedou a faixa com o mais de seu whisky. Lena estendeu a mão fazendo-a franzir o cenho para aquilo.

-Se você vai beber, pelo menos me deixa beber também. - Ela bufou quase fazendo-a rir. Estava mesmo parecendo uma criança.

-As vezes eu acho que você tem doze anos... - Alex riu vendo-a tomar um longo gole e fazer uma careta.

-E meio. - A Luthor ofereceu. - E isso é forte.

-Vocês terminaram? - Maggie tinha um sorriso brincalhão.

-Se sente melhor...? - Perguntou Colin fitando-a.

-Sim... obrigada por me salvar, Keith. - Ela tomou uma longa respiração ficando de pé e observando a sua volta, parecia realmente melhor até seu rosto voltou a cor normal - E eu prefiro uma tonteira do que buracos no corpo, não acho que o colete ia segurar muito...

Todos eles estavam usando quando desceram ali, foi uma regra de Maggie e Alex, e Alex observou que realmente a única bala que atingira fora diretamente no braço de Lena. Isso era muita sorte mesmo. E ela não queria pensar na mira perfeita que o androide principalmente um feito por um Luthor tinha...

-Por nada. - Ele sorriu de volta e olhou para Lena fazendo um movimento de cabeça para a armadura. - Lee?

-Como você desligou essa coisa...? - Maggie quis saber.

-Comando de voz... - Ela respondeu baixo e observando a armadura, aproximou-se e estendeu a mão para o grande L no centro pairando-a acima do logo.

Seu cenho franzido, mas não a tocou.

Virou-se para Winn e Alex fez o mesmo. Ainda marcava 93%.

-Quase lá. - Ele ofereceu.

-Alex, avise Clark... teremos o acesso geral em breve e poderemos ver onde fica o próximo bunker... ele pode usar o que for baixado na fortaleza, e então extender a tecnologia para o próximo... e finalmente saberemos onde Lex se esconde.

Novamente, Lena franziu o cenho e olhou na direção da saída.

Parecia a mesma maneira que ela reagiu quando encarava a armadura, Alex a fitou por alguns segundos.

Ela havia terminado agora seu curativo que enrolou usando sua camisa improvisada em seu braço esquerdo qual também arrancou a manga para combinar com o outro.

-Winn, Maggie, Alex... vocês poderiam levar o que conseguiram para ele? - Alex a encarou confusa.

-Tudo bem. - Disse Winn claramente notando a pequena e nova tensão.

-Talvez a tecnologia nos passe mais... eu estou ansioso para ver o que a fortaleza tem para oferecer. - Winn sorriu como uma criança.

Alex olhou para Maggie.

-Estaremos lá fora. - Ela respondeu fazendo-a assentir.

-Alex...

-Não vou sair daqui sem você.

-Eu estou bem... Colin e eu só... precisamos conversar.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim. - Ela disse com um sorriso.

Alex a olhou por quase dez segundos até assentir.

-Vocês tem dois minutos, ou então eu volto para buscá-los...

Alex parou ainda na porta para se virar e fitá-la, de costas para ela, Lena olhou para a armadura uma vez mais...

... e havia uma sensação... aquela mesma sensação desde que pisaram lá em cima na mansão em ruinas que parecia mais e mais crescente, mas foi no instante em que saiu para fora da porta e girou imediatamente arrependida por deixá-los sozinhos que Alex se odiou por ter saído... e principalmente por ter entrado ali para começo de conversa... A porta de metal se fechou com um baque forte e um estalo, o painel antes verde ficou vermelho anunciando algum tipo de quarentena, ela digitou os números de novo embora ele anunciasse a senha estar correta não se abriu, e ela gritou o nome de Lena repetidas vezes... mas em vão. O desespero começando a tomá-la.

Ao seu lado, Maggie tentou avisar Clark, e ele havia descido para o corredor respirando com dificuldade e perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Alex cavacou o bolso e tirou de lá o objeto estranho franzindo o cenho para o mesmo e desejando que ao apertar o botão... conseguisse uma resposta imediata.

* * *

COLIN ASSUSTOU-SE quando não apenas a porta se fechou assim que Alex passou por ela, como também ao olhar para Lena seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa e medo quando as luzes começaram a piscar em vermelho e um alarme irritante e quase ensurdecedor começou a atormentá-los.

-Me diga que você não sabia que isso ia acontecer! - Ele disse a Lena franzindo o cenho para ela que levou as mãos as orelhas.

-Eu não sabia!

-Ótimo, agora me convença! - Ele agarrou seu braço puxando-a para longe da armadura e ela felizmente o seguiu praticamente correndo ao seu lado, mas se jogou para trás com ele quando a armadura girou para ambos novamente ganhando vida e eles ficaram em uma cobertura. Colin agarrou sua cintura observando-a atentamente e se concentrando em um local específico no canto do espaço onde podia transportar-se com ela e ambos ficariam escondidos de disparos.

Lena no entanto apertou seu antebraço atraindo sua atenção para que ele ficasse em silêncio.

-Eu sei que você está aí... apenas... poupe-me o trabalho de arrancá-lo para fora dessa merda. - Lena disse e ele franziu o cenho para isso, além de o aperto em seu braço ser dolorido ele estava mais concentrado em suas emoções, o medo e a angústia claros, e resistiu ao impulso de colocar-se diante dela, a Lena que conhecia nunca aprovaria isso, ela não era e nem seria uma princesa indefesa. Então a armadura se abriu revelando-o, e Colin soube exatamente que não era o mesmo Lex que ele tinha lidado nos últimos três anos, Esse Lex pertencia a essa terra seu patrão antes, e irmão de Lena que ele escolheu ir contra ela porque ela era havia tomado a Luthor Corp diferente e se tornou amiga de Kara Danvers, a Supergirl e não o apoiava.

-Olá maninha. Como você está...?

-Lex... - Sua voz tinha um tom acusatório e furioso, Colin a manteve no lugar e por um momento sentiu que ela tentou se soltar, mas parou quando ele a apertou, mas ambos saíram de sua proteção para fitá-lo. - Por que eu não estou surpresa?

-Bem, pensei que você ficaria feliz em te poupar o trabalho de me procurar. Embora esteja desapontado por me hackear... isso foi baixo, Lena. - Ele estava usando um terno todo branco e uma luva na mão direita, os olhos verdes como os de Lena só que mais frios encontraram também os dele, Colin se sentiu exposto como quando começou a trabalhar com Lex, quase bloqueando poderes para não ser descoberto... na época não foi necessário, mas se sentiu exposto... ou talvez fosse a empatia com ela... - Você parece bem, Sr. Keith. Soube que virou um CEO.

-E eu soube que você é um fugitivo. - Respondeu ele franzindo o cenho para si mesmo. Isso era simplesmente ótimo, tinha apenas adquirido uma das malditas provocações de Lena sem filtro e mal aderiram ao vínculo por vontade própria, ele suspeitava que a proximidade deles estava fazendo isso... automaticamente e em resposta, ele a manteve mais firme usando a outra mão para segurar a sua que o olhou de soslaio pelo estranho abraço, mas balançou a cabeça com suavidade pensando em usar a conexão para falar em sua mente, mas isso só iria assustá-la... afinal, apagou sua memória antes e ela não se lembraria da explicação sobre seus poderes e a última coisa que precisava agora era mais distância... - E pelo visto você não mudou muito, Sr. Luthor.

-Digo o mesmo, Sr. Keith... embora esteja passando muito tempo com minha irmã e está se tornando tão petulante e arrogante quanto...

-Oh, você não vem me dar lições de moral e falar sobre arrogância, Lex... - Lena disse.

Ele ajeitou a luva na mão e franziu o cenho, Colin sabia sobre a queimadura ali e por isso ele a ocultava.

Lex sequestrou Lois em uma última tentativa para prendê-lo e provar que o próprio tinha muito poder a sua disposição e um coração frio, ele estava perto de descobrir sua identidade, e colocando Lois como semi-morta, Clark Kent atacou Lex sem nenhuma restrição, e Lena salvou o irmão e o próprio Kent como Superman de cometer o maior erro de sua vida, pois Lois estava bem... e ela pediu... implorou para que o Superman fosse embora com a repórter enquanto os policiais chegavam.

Lex ficou todo o dia na delegacia, ele saiu sob fiança... e então armou tudo na Califórnia praticamente uma semana e meia depois... Lena ainda se culpava por não ter dito ou feito o suficiente para mudar a mente do irmão e voltado para a Inglaterra tão desapontada por suas ações... E quanto mais perto dela, Colin ficava... ele a perdia. Repetidas vezes, como seu pesadelo vivo.

Mas agora era diferente... tinha que ser diferente.

-Como está meu clone? - Lex perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso. Dessa vez, ele não apenas sentiu a raiva crescente de Lena como o desejo de finalmente avançar contra Lex e teve que puxá-la para trás de novo mantendo a distância segura entre eles.

-Meu filho está bem... afinal, você está longe de nós. - Disse Lena. Por um momento, Colin pensou ter visto um brilho de dor em seus olhos, durou apenas um milissegundo, como também uma sensação em seu peito, que se suas emoções e parte de seus poderes estivessem vinculados agora com Lena, ela também registrou, mas tão rápido quanto veio a sensação, ela se foi. Podia ter sido apenas impresão e Lex olhou a sua volta, as mãos nos bolsos analisando o local. Lena bateu a mão suavemente em seu antebraço e ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto vendo seus olhos claramente mais calmos encarando-o. - O que você tem a ver com Darkseid?

-Nada. Darkseid é um alien também... ele não pertence a essa terra, e sua presença é tão perigosa quanto a do Superman e a Supergirl... por falar na Supergirl... soube que vocês se tornaram amigas. Ela está por aí?

-Não seja hipócrita...

-Não tive nada a ver com o atentado desta manhã, Lena. E é exatamente esse o motivo que me trouxe aqui... - Ele suspirou. - Eu quero ajudar.

Lena riu sem humor.

-Supergirl é uma grande aliada... um exemplo a ser seguido. E ela salvou minha vida várias vezes... inclusive contra suas tentativas e até mesmo as da mãe...

-O que eu posso dizer? Você não é realmente um Luthor até que não tenha tentado matar outro... - Ele riu brincalhão piscando um olho e Lena suspirou cruzando os braços diante do corpo. - Mas o real motivo de eu literalmente mostrar minha localização não é apenas para poupar você do trabalho de me procurar irmãzinha, mas porque... bem, primeiro porque eu senti sua falta. Que tal um abraço?

Lena suspirou apertando a mandíbula.

-Mãe tinha razão, você está mais exigente e petulante... - Ele suspirou. - Nada de abraços...

-Faça sentido, Lex... - Lena pediu e Colin sentiu uma pontada na cabeça bem acima da sobrancelha direita onde a viu levar a mão suavemente. Suas emoções estavam realmente mais conectadas... Lex deu um passo a frente e ela levou a mão para trás para acalmá-lo e mantê-los no lugar, ele não soube porque, mas sua confiança no irmão lhe dava medo, mesmo que de raspão, Colin agora sabia que de dentro da armadura foi ele quem atirou contra eles só que ainda assim permaneceu no lugar porque acima de tudo confiava em Lena. - Se você quer parar Darkseid, me diga o que sabe sobre ele.

-Ele está procurando a chave para cortar o livre-arbítrio da humanidade... A Equação Antivida. É como o Míriade que a Supergirl enfrentou há dois anos e meio... só que mais... intenso. Mais poderoso e não haverá um discurso de esperança que conseguirá chegar a nenhum cérebro, pois todos estarão conectados ao seu governante, e ele não tem emoções... desde que perdeu o amor de sua vida...

-Você conhece a história dele... - Não era uma pergunta, Lex assentiu.

-Sim... Todos nós podemos nos tornar o que ele se tornou, Lena... mas de alguma forma, não é possível se assim quisermos que não seja.

-Faça sentido, Lex... - Ela repetiu agora a voz mais quebrada.

-Eu nunca quis que você se machucasse no meio de tudo isso... - ele admitiu claramente parecendo ser a coisa mais difícil de sua vida.

Lena riu sem nenhum humor em sua voz.

-Você não pensou nisso quando destruiu milhares de vidas... quando trouxe o mundo em colapso por sua fixação em provar que Superman era o vilão... tornando-se aquilo que esperava que ele virasse... você não pensou nisso, quando destruiu o nosso laço...

-Eu lamento por isso...

-Eu não acredito em você.

-Podia ser diferente, você sabe... podíamos estar do mesmo lado...

-Você é exatamente como a mamãe... Lex, eu não sou você, eu não sou NADA como você.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso triste.

Sua resposta foi humilde, mas não menos confusa.

-Eu sei.

-Onde está Darkseid...?

-Próximo... mas primeiro, temos que ter acesso a chave se ele tiver acesso a Equação Antivida, pode tornar Superman ou Supergirl contra você e matá-la... e a Conner... e toda a humanidade.

-Você espera que eles sejam os vilões de qualquer maneira... você sabe onde está essa chave?

-Talvez... mas não, Lena... o que eu quero dizer é que qualquer um de nós pode ser o vilão... - Ele agora havia se aproximado o suficiente, Lex era pelo menos uma cabeça mais alto que Lena, mas ainda assim ela não recuou apenas permaneceu firme. Naquele momento, a porta da frente explodiu, e os alarmes que se silenciaram voltaram junto com as luzes vermelhas em repetição. Alex levantou a arma, claramente entendendo a situação com o olhar, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Colin sentiu uma picada na mão direita e levantou a cabeça confuso. Lena havia saído de perto dele em dois passos, e Lex estava no chão e Lena tinha um olhar apertado.

-Ele não é o único Luthor na família. - Foi a resposta dela balançando a mão.

Maggie vinha logo atrás e parou para entender o que acontecia.

-Bom soco. - Colin ofereceu com uma carranca vendo-o apagado.

-Obrigada, amor. - Ela devolveu irônica, mas ele sorriu para aquilo.

-Esse é... - Era a voz de Alex.

-Lex Luthor.

* * *

MAGGIE OLHAVA DE COLIN PARA LENA, então sua namorada com um olhar confusa, e Lex desmaiado no chão.

-Parece que tivemos um pouco de sorte, e ele poupou nosso trabalho... - Disse Maggie quase incerta e preocupada. - Lena?

-Melhor algemarem ele, não queremos que haja uma fuga... de novo. - Ela disse as últimas palavras em um tom irônico e um suspiro qual fez Alex arquear a sobrancelha ainda mais e então foi em direção a saida, Colin a seguiu com um dar de ombros para as duas.

E a observou caminhando entre os escombros de sua antiga casa, determinada e literalmente desligada do mundo a sua volta, ela continuava andando... e andando e andando para longe, ela passou para a estrada em sua caminhada, ele avistou agora um pequeno grupo da força do DEO, duas vans e o Superman não estava à vista, por um momento se preocupou, mas sabia que Lex estivera ali durante todo o tempo... naquele bunker e em sua armadura.

Talvez esperando... claramente planejando.

Então Colin finalmente a alcançou, ele segurou primeiro sua jaqueta obrigando-a a parar e então seu pulso girando-a para fitá-lo e encontrando seus olhos em um tom tão diferentes dos verdes claros que as vezes pareciam azuis ou cinzentos que estava familiarizado e ela o encarou de volta, parecendo determinada... mas ainda distante. Tão perto e tão longe... sem conseguir se impedir, ele levou a mão em sua bochecha e ela ficou parada enquanto finalmente tocava sua testa na dela.

Talvez agora fosse a hora... principalmente quando a viu fechar os olhos.  
Queria tanto poder beijá-la de novo... seu corpo a chamava. Sua magia a chamava... e ela era sua força, mais do que imaginava...

 _"Eu poderia perguntar se você está bem... e como está se sentindo, mas não quero ouvir um 'vá se ferrar' em consequência..."_

Ela respirou uma risada suave.

-Eu reencontrei uma parte da minha família que me traria para um lugar qual tenho medo de ir desde sempre assim que perder a mim mesma... e acredite, eu já cogitei várias vezes a possibilidade, pois a escuridão é muito atraente... - Ela respondeu suavemente e ele a fitou agora vendo seus olhos de novo ao brilho esverdeado que adorava, ela definitivamente não viu que ele havia falado em sua mente. - Minha melhor amiga por me proteger, foi parar em uma cama de hospital e agora está sem seus poderes, com nosso planeta ameaçado por um lunático sem emoções... a galáxia inteira, e tem essa pessoa que sumiu e volta na minha vida como se ele gostasse de provocar cada sentimento que eu pensei ter enterrado sobre ele...

Colin apenas sorriu para a constatação e ela não se afastou, muito pelo contrário, seu peito formigou assim que sentiu a mão dela sobre ele e seu suspiro suave.

-Pensou ter enterrado? - Ela apenas o fitou em resposta e ele disse - Para ser sincero... _ele_ não está planejando ir embora de novo.

-E por que ele foi _antes_?

-Porque ele continuava... - Ele respirou considerando isso. - Porque... eu continuava perdendo você.

-Faça sentido, Colin... por favor, apenas... faça sentido. Eu estou cansada de todas as idas e vindas...

-Darkseid está caçando meu povo há mais de setenta anos, Lena... nós protegíamos do ataque dele... vivíamos para isso. Uma civilização inteira - Ele respondeu vendo as emoções passarem por seu rosto e sentindo-as por sua conexão também, e apesar de ter doido quando ela se afastou dele agora ainda que o olhasse com atenção, Colin permaneceu no mesmo lugar encarando-a, sentindo agora a raiva que a tomava.

-Do que está falando...?

-Que talvez seu irmão não deva ser o único a ser levado para interrogatório. - Não podia acreditar que momentos atrás estava prestes a beijá-la e agora essa história voltou como o inferno em suas vidas... - Também a mim.

-Ou o outro quem eu deva socar. - Ela sugeriu ainda nervosa e nenhum deles notou que Alex se aproximava.

Colin estava prestes a falar sobre seu pulso e a marca da ação violenta com o irmão quando a ruiva escolheu definitivamente o momento mais perfeito:

-Estamos voltando... - Então ela notou a tensão no ar. Colin suspirou, parecia que a cada passo em direção a ela, ele também dava outros tinha três para trás... isso não estava progredindo mesmo. Só ficava pior, e ele queria realmente gritar em frustração. - Está tudo bem?

Em resposta, a Luthor apenas a fitou.  
E ele resistiu ao impulso de lhe dar o olhar.

-Vamos voltar então... - Disse ela agora partindo em direção a van.

Alex o fitou.

-De onde você é?

-O que?

-Não me é estranho apenas a maneira como você age com Lena... além dessa tensão que tem entre os dois, há essa coisa familiar nas suas ações... e eu ainda não consegui identificar sua espécie... de onde você é?

Ele não resistiu em cruzar os braços diante do corpo e encará-la com um sorriso quase divertido.

-Quer saber qual espécie eu sou Alexandra Danvers?

-Sim... - ainda que em dúvida, ela claramente não recusaria a oferta.

Colin ainda sorriu quando respondeu sinceramente.

-Um idiota apaixonado.

* * *

Eu tinha um outro final que foi para o começo do próximo capítulo porque esse aqui ficou simplesmente GIGANTE.  
Mas eu amei tanto a cena... e finalmente Lex está preso, mas será que é o mesmo Lex qual Colin estava falando um par de dias atrás?  
E logo teremos Kara de volta além de mais Conner muito, muito fofo... sem falar em todos de volta ao DEO.  
Mas eu garanto isso... o melhor de Kara sem seus poderes, ainda está por vir. E ela não ficará sozinha na bagunça...

Espero que eu possa postar o próximo capítulo amanhã ou depois :D


	8. Chapter 8

Vou parar de falar que meus capítulos tão ficando grandes pra ver se o carma diminui eles.  
Socorr... o doc tá ficando **gigante** ² huahuahua

 **Marcy** : Eu ri tanto imaginando ela socando o Lex que nem o ep "Luthors" que ela soca a Beth e "E eu te disse que sou uma Luthor?" kkkk... acho q vc ainda vai ficar muito puta com o Colin... ôh moço rebelde. Kara vai render mais que uma gripe... espera só ahsuashuahsua

Sem delongas... capitulo 8 :D  
Preparem-se para o pequeno Conner Fofura :3

* * *

KARA SABIA COMO ERA TER RESSACA.  
E não era muito bom... realmente... e embora estivesse se sentindo bem, a ideia de estar humanamente bem, era meio... irritante.  
Ela estava relaxando ao som de _Working_ _Song_ de _Hozier_... Winn tinha uma ótima playlist em seu celular, sem falar o acesso ilimitado ao _Spotify_ por causa do DEO qual ele aproveitava melhor que ninguém principalmente quando queria relaxar... e ela estava usando o fone em apenas uma orelha enquanto observava Conner deitado de barriga para baixo concentrado em uma história em quadrinhos no chão quando ela saltou de susto assim que a familiar fenda do espaço temporal se fez e duas figuras saíram de dentro dela.

-Ba... Flash! - Kara o cumprimentou com um sorriso e depois o cenho franzido para Oliver - E... arqueiro. - Conner ficou de pé imediatamente e correu para trás da poltrona que estava colocada ali a pedido de Alex e suas sonecas escondendo-se, ela lhe deu um olhar e foi para perto do garoto, então ambos levaram a mão às orelhas ao mesmo tempo em que o som de alarmes de invasão irromperam no complexo e pelo menos doze agentes invadiram a sala de descanso ainda cheia dos brinquedos de LEGO do pequeno Luthor. - Gente, gente... está tudo bem... ele é um amigo! Um amigo!

Ela entoou levantando as mãos e temendo que eles disparassem.  
Felizmente todos a olharam e ponderaram.

-Desculpem... esse é...

Barry felizmente tirou a máscara sentindo-se confiável, mas não dava para dizer o mesmo de Oliver que apenas continuava com o arco e uma flecha armado e pronto para disparar.

-Eu sou Barry Allen... esse é meu... parceiro - Ele disse a todos - Kara, está tudo bem? Eu... recebi sua mensagem.

-Minha mensagem? - Kara disse confusa e feliz porque os agentes os deixaram sozinhos. - Que mensagem?

Conner abraçou sua cintura e encostou a cabeça em seu estômago observando-os em silêncio.

-Sim... o acesso que Cisco te deu para nossa terra...? - Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido e Kara balançou a cabeça.

-Eu não... o ativei. - A realização a atingiu imediatamente. - Alex... - Kara apanhou seu celular odiando pela milésima vez a sua falta de poderes. Nem mesmo uma granada de sol ou a arma solar poderia restaurar, provavelmente com radiação em seu atual estado ela ficaria ainda mais doente, palavras de seu primo então o jeito era esperar o maldito efeito da bala de kriptonita com o liquido azul se dissipasse e ela pudesse acumular sua força de novo. Então antes que pudesse discar o número da irmã, havia um par de mãos abraçando suas pernas e ela abaixou a cabeça para Conner que tinha um olhar confuso, mas determinado para os estranhos. - Hey...

Ele tinha o cenho apertado e muito preocupado, e se ela tivesse super audição, escutaria seu pequeno coração praticamente martelando contra seu peito.  
Kara tinha que se lembrar de ser sutil perto dele, Conner era muito inteligente...

-Alex está bem... e a mamãe também, eu prometo. - Kara repetiu como um mantra, mas infelizmente ninguém respondeu a chamada em seu celular.

-Quem é esse? - Perguntou Oliver parecendo mais relaxado. Ele até colocou a flecha de volta na aljava e prendeu o arco nas costas como Kara nunca o vira fazer puxando o capuz para trás e tirando a máscara para olhar a criança que ainda os encarava desconfiados, felizmente Oliver lhe sorriu calmante e Kara não o culpava, ele conhecia apenas a Supergirl e o Superman, e foi instruído a não revelar a identidade de ambos, visualizando-os como duas pessoas distintas ao usarem o uniforme para não ter problemas futuros, e agora acabava de conhecer o homem mais rápido do mundo e o arqueiro verde... seu marido da terra nazista. O pensamento sempre lhe dava um arrepio. - É seu, Kara?

-O que? Não... Conner é filho de uma amiga. - Ela disse levando a mão em sua cabeça e mexendo em seus cabelos, então se abaixou para pegá-lo nos braços e ficarem confortáveis. Conner não era tão leve como quando ela o pegava sendo a Supergirl, mas ainda fácil de carregar e Kara pensou que se mantê-lo assim por muito tempo lhe daria uma dor nas costas, mas sinceramente não se importava... - Esse é Conner Alexander Luthor. Conner, estes são Barry Allen... e Oliver Queen. Eles são amigos meus.

Em uma cópia perfeita de Lena ele lhe estendeu a mão com uma expressão concentrada, séria, o que surpreendeu e divertiu os rapazes que apertaram o cumprimento com firmeza da criança que sempre demonstrava inteligência acima de sua idade...

-É um prazer conhecê-lo Conner. - Disse Barry por último e menos formalmente que Oliver, mas que também sorria. - Kara, ele é adorável.

-Sim... e é muito parecido com Lena.

-Lena é sua mãe... Espera... sua amiga... a Luthor?!

-A própria. - Disse ela com um sorriso.

Então o pequeno atraiu sua atenção de novo, e Kara percebeu que ele estava mais inquieto que o normal, principalmente com o aparecimento de Barry e Oliver... o que a levava de volta a Alex, e a ideia de que eles estavam em problemas. Talvez uma ligação não fosse recomendável agora já que não estavam respondendo e como Barry estava ali... todas as formas de atrapalhar a missão acabando em tragédia passaram por sua cabeça, o que a obrigou a deixar o celular para lá e encarar Barry.

-Você pode ir a Smallville...? Alex deve ter chamado você de lá... eu não sei como vocês vieram diretamente para o DEO, mas... precisam ir até minha irmã.

-Tudo bem, onde fica?

-Venham comigo. - Ainda carregando Conner, Kara andou a passos humanamente lentos até a bancada de computadores chamando a atenção de Vasquez e pedindo-a para abrir o mapa e mostrar a localização geográfica exata da antiga mansão Luthor, e se havia alguma noticia dos outros, mas a própria confirmou que eles não falaram nada.

-Você não vem? - Barry perguntou já com a máscara de volta no rosto.

-Eu não posso... - Falou Kara tentando conter sua própria frustração por causa de Conner.

-Kara... - Oliver começou, mas ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

Agora não era o momento.

-Eu explico tudo quando voltarem...

Ela franziu o cenho para o pequeno vento que ele deixou quando sumiu levando Oliver consigo e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao sentir uma pequena mão em sua bochecha atraindo sua atenção. Os olhos verde-claros de Conner brilhavam.  
O medo estampado em seu rosto.

E ele finalmente pediu, sua voz rouca e pequena... infantil:

-Mamãe.

-Ela está bem... ela vai ficar bem, eu prometo para você... - Ele balançou a cabeça, mas não parecia muito certo, então finalmente a realização atingiu Kara, e apesar da situação, sua preocupação com seus amigos e sua irmã o medo em estar errada sobre a segurança de todos e o quanto ela se sentia inútil agora sem seus poderes, então seu sorriso se abriu e ela teve certeza que até mesmo seus olhos haviam umedecido ante a novidade - Kon... você... você falou. Amor, você _falou_!

Como se percebesse isso agora também ele lhe dirigiu um olhar confuso e então sorriu timidamente.  
Kara o abraçou apertado feliz por pelo menos poder fazer isso sem medo de esmagá-lo, e ele devolveu o gesto de carinho e uma pequena risada quando ela beijou sua bochecha várias vezes, e sua têmpora e seu cabelo.

* * *

 _ **...**_

-EU SINTO MUITO. - Lena se virou quase que abruptamente para a familiar voz dele, eles haviam voltado há poucos minutos, e ela o encarou, o uniform estampado em seu peito, enquanto que seus olhos azuis pareciam incapazes de encontrar os dela enquanto continuava a falar. - Parece que de novo... eu não fui mais que um idiota inútil.

-Conseguimos trazê-lo para cá sem problemas... - Ela acenou para o vidro, Lex. E quase que combinados, eles olharam para lá, onde seu irmão estava sentado comportadamente, as mãos algemadas, e a cabeça apoiada em uma delas como se demonstrasse não apenas descaso, mas cansaço por ficar sozinho e esperando, então como se percebesse a presença deles ali, os dois em _específico_ , ele usou a outra mão para acenar suavemente ao vidro.

Lena sentiu sua sobrancelha arquear em resposta.

-Ele não sabe que somos nós... na verdade ele talvez nem saiba que tem alguém aqui... - Superman lhe assegurou, eles haviam voltado ao DEO há dez minutos, e Lena queria garantir que Lex estaria sobre a máxima segurança contido, Alex e J'onn haviam mandado alguns dos agentes colocá-lo na sala, e depois saíram para discutir o que falar no interrogatório. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava... - Está acenando para o vidro a cada dois minutos... e eu realmente sinto muito, Srta. Luthor.

-Você não precisa, Superman... eu sinceramente não devia me surpreender mais com as ações negativas de meu irmão, mas parece que uma vez mais ele fez isso... aliando-se a Darkseid... - Ela suspirou para isso lembrando-se da conversa que tiveram.

-Não é sobre Lex que estou falando, é sobre você. - Ela o encarou confusa, e ele a confundiu ao repetir. - Porque de novo, eu não fui nada além de um idiota.

-Terá que ser mais específico. - Lena disse oferecendo-lhe um sorriso sem graça.

-Da última vez que estivemos os três em um mesmo cômodo. Eu quase... - ele tentou manter a frase e ela completou:

-Matou os dois Luthors com um golpe? - Lena completou com uma normalidade que ela desconhecia, Superman desviou o olhar e assentiu sem verbalizar enquanto levava a mão atrás da cabeça, ela o fitou de novo.

Estava claro que há anos não ressentia mais dele, e quando seus olhos se encontraram de novo, ela sorriu sinceramente.  
Se lembrou de um evento alguns meses depois sozinha na mansão recuperando alguns papéis de Lex, em que ela foi assaltada e ele salvou sua vida... mas isso era passado. Um passado há muito distante... foi a primeira vez que se falaram depois do ocorrido com Lois, e também o Terremoto.

Como se fosse hoje, ainda se lembrava do primeiro ocorrido... e o segundo, e todos os outros...

... mas naquela vez, o que a levou a discutir com ele no DEO quando encontraram Conner, e também o que ele citava, era o que Lex prendeu Lois no quarto do pânico atrás dele, quando o Superman conseguiu abrir o lugar - quebrando a parede - ela estava imóvel, aparentemente sem vida até mesmo a seus olhos e ouvidos e ele transmitia tudo a TV local, mostrando o que alguém como ele era capaz de fazer, e ao pensar que sua amada estava morta, ele avançou contra Lex. Lena conseguiu apanhar um pedaço de kriptonita, ela até mesmo cortara sua mão ao usar contra o homem para afastá-lo de seu irmão, ao cair no chão, ele avançou contra ela, seus olhos eram de um vermelho furioso, definitivamente o que ele via ao pensar que Lex matou Lois, mas ela conseguiu chamar sua atenção de alguma forma...

... trazê-lo de volta a realidade que Lois estava viva.

Ele cessou sua investida afastando-se deles, e olhando-os como o monstro qual seu irmão queria que aparentasse.  
Tomando Lois ainda desacordada em seus braços, ele subiu aos céus sem olhar para trás. No dia seguinte, a polícia estava em sua casa, o Superman presente do lado de fora atento a todo o movimento... Lex havia se apresentado aos oficiais como se ele não tivesse nada para esconder... essa foi a primeira prisão.  
O primeiro embate entre o Luthor e o Super...

-Algo assim... - Ele ofereceu humildemente.

-Isso é passado. - Ela disse com firmeza. - Além do mais, há novas preocupações... e eu gostaria de dizer que podemos confiar um no outro para qualquer coisa... especialmente agora, com Conner.

-Você _pode_ confiar em mim, Srta. Luthor.

-Lena. - Ela disse com um sorriso. - Eu sinceramente quero esquecer esse passado, e seguir em frente, por mim, por Kara... e por Conner e por você mesmo Sr. Kent. - Ela sussurrou seu nome não sabendo se os agentes do DEO estavam cientes ou não de sua identidade. - Não quero pensar sobre o que aconteceu, ou o que pode ser se estivermos próximos... porque há alguém que nos une... todos nós. - Ela o lembrou sobre Conner para o qual ele sorriu e assentiu e então apontou para Lex - E embora ele seja seu inimigo, ainda é meu irmão.

-Eu sei. - Ele ofereceu também sincero.

Para a sua surpresa, ele quem estendeu a mão primeiro.

-Não digo que já podemos confiar um nos outros a partir desse instante... Lena. Mas podemos nos dar uma chance. Um novo começo... como isso soa?

-Um novo começo... - Ela experimentou e enfim apertou sua mão de volta sentindo-se sorrir de volta e mais abertamente. - Isso soa excelente, Superman.

-Também pode me tratar como Clark, quando eu não estiver... de uniforme vermelho e azul. - Ele falou arqueando as sobrancelhas em uma careta brincalhona.

Ela assentiu.

* * *

POR ANOS, ela tinha perecido... sob a sombra de seu irmão... a sombra de sua mãe, a ideia de que sua própria vida nunca teve problemas reais que não girassem em torno deles... e mesmo com seus esforços, tudo continuava em uma montanha-russa, e talvez Lena tivesse desistido anos atrás, se algumas pessoas não mostrassem a ela que sempre havia outro caminho... e sinceramente, a primeira pessoa a fazer isso... foi Colin.

Mas então ele se foi... ela concordava que eles eram muito novos para um relacionamento e imersa na própria ideia de que precisava crescer... que precisava viver fora da "bolha Luthor" decidiu seguir adiante. Felizmente eles estavam de volta as instalações de segurança antes mesmo de Lena pensar que seria um problema, então havia Alex com esses dois agentes assim que Superman precisou sair para ajudar com algum problema na cidade garantindo que ela não iria irromper as celas de novo, o agente, um rapaz magro de cabelo castanho com olhar e aparência jovial, embora parecesse inofensivo, ela tinha sua própria cota de experiências com Colin e Maggie para saber que nem todo rosto "inofensivo" era o que parecia... então apenas assentiu para a insistência de que ele a acompanhasse para todos os lugares enquanto ia interrogar Lex.

-Isso está demorando muito tempo... - Ela havia resistido ao impulso de subir e ver Conner e Kara, primeiro porque precisava de duas perguntas respondidas, segundo porque queria estar lá e não deixar Alex sozinha com seu irmão... mesmo Clark se recusou a confrontá-lo, ele suspeitava que as coisas só piorariam ante a sua presença, e sinceramente... ela concordava que ele tinha razão.

Entretanto, desde que chegaram, Lena não soube onde, mas estava com paciência para esperar... só não sabia por quanto tempo ela duraria.  
Então ela franziu o cenho ao ver Brainiac no corredor com um copo fechado de café em mãos, ele sorriu.

-Srta. Luthor...

-Brainiac...? O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivessem ocupados com sua... missão.

Ele deu de ombros suavemente, até porque ultimamente e Lena sabia que ambos estavam tentando disputar a atenção de Kara...  
Até atualmente, onde tinham decidido dar um tempo nisso para a alegria da loira.

-Maggie Sawyer lhe mandou isso. - Ele lhe estendeu o copo de café e olhou para seu agente pessoal que sorriu de volta para o alienígena e depois a fitou. Lena arqueou a sobrancelha para a reação, era sempre estranho, afinal Brainiac era do futuro, e sua memória praticamente fotográfica, então ele sabia sobre todos e seus futuros... e o fato de ele conhecer ou reconhecer o rapaz foi quase... intrigante.

Brainiac raramente demonstrava reações desse tipo com alguém e ela encarou de novo o agente que Alex lhe designou quase curiosa.  
Realmente, ele era diferente... normalmente os agentes do DEO eram frios e calculistas, esse rapaz no entanto parecia gentil e tranquilo... magro demais para um agente e um pouco inquieto, mas não impaciente... talvez o outro com o cabelo loiro-escuro que acompanhou Alex e Maggie e Lex para sua cela fosse mais o estilo da instalação... um soldado.  
Só que sinceramente, Lena não tinha cabeça para pensar sobre isso _agora_.

-Você viu a Kara? - Ela perguntou a Brainiac que fez um movimento com a mão apontando para fora.

-Ela está lá em cima com seu filho... eles estão brincando agora que sabem que voltaram, Maggie subiu para nos avisar e pediu para trazer isso para você... - Apontou seu copo de café, e lhe dirigiu mais um olhar para o agente que a acompanhava. Lena pensou ter ouvido que seu nome era Allen... alguma coisa Allen... - Isso significa que a ajuda chegou a vocês em tempo... Ela estava preocupada com você, Maggie e Alex.

-Por isso pedi Maggie para subir, eu precisava ver isso... - Ela apontou na direção das celas vendo-o assentir compreensivo - Se Kara também não desceu aqui suponho que seus poderes ainda não voltaram...? - Ela suspirou vendo-o assentir - Além do mais, Alexandra sabe que eu não sou a pessoa certa para falar com Lex agora... por mais que eu queira isso. Provavelmente só vou socá-lo de novo.

-Não se preocupe com isso... - Ele disse.

Nesse momento, Lena notou o olhar do rapaz que se desviou para as portas como se quisesse sair.

-Você pode ir até ela... - Ela ofereceu sinceramente, havia escorado na parede de costas para o segundo corredor e passou a apreciar seu café, era preferível, além de que também estava exausta, e simplesmente parar agora e "pirar" um pouco estava completamente fora de cogitação. Esperar que Alex começasse logo o questionário estava sendo irritantemente chato... - Vou ficar aqui, não vou entrar enquanto Alex não me chamar ou Lex solicitar isso... o que suponho não vai demorar muito...

-Não... _você_ não se preocupe com isso. - ele repetiu balançando a cabeça. - Alex... Uh, a agente Danvers me disse para acompanhá-la e evitar uma situação imediata... e é isso que vou fazer. Até a segunda ordem. - Lena balançou a cabeça ainda não tomando aquilo com simplicidade, estava ofendida se Alex pensava que um agente... um único agente podia impedi-la de socar seu irmão sociopata de novo se quisesse, mas assentiu consternada e bebeu mais de seu café grata porque realmente a acalmava, e precisava agradecer a Maggie mais tarde pela atenção.

Ela não vira Colin desde que voltaram... se perguntou onde e o que ele estaria fazendo.  
Porque o carma atuava com tudo ao mesmo tempo, Lena não sabia... mas seu irmão tinha uma frase interessante para animá-la sobre quando eram crianças e ela sentia que tudo estava ficando complicado "A vida não coloca nada que não possamos lidar em nossas mãos" e ela gostava de pensar nessa frase...  
... a ajudava a parar e analisar a situação, e fazer o seu máximo para sair dela sem desistir.

-Eu talvez... - Lena parou de falar ao ouvir a pequena bagunça na sala principal e a porta então se abriu para revelar o mesmo agente loiro qual os auxiliou mais cedo com o rosto pálido, e uma expressão fechada.

Ele definitivamente viu algo que não o agradou... ou o surpreendeu.  
Pelo seu olhar, ambos.

-Oliver...? - Chamou Allen em uma expressão preocupada. - O que está acontecendo...?

Então Lena escutou a voz de Kara:

 _-Conner...! Desce daí!_

Ela olhou para o rapaz que suspirou suavemente como se isso fosse resposta, e tinha dado alguns passos para sair de onde estava, as celas comuns ficavam mais adentro do DEO passando pelo corredor que estavam, e ela tinha parado para esperar ali longe de todos agora na companhia não apenas do agente Allen, mas ainda Brainiac, então era só subir para a plataforma principal onde Oliver virou-se e olhou para... cima?!  
Foi quando seus pés congelaram no lugar ao escutar uma voz infantil e teimosa responder quase que imediatamente:

 _-Não!_

E o copo de café teria caído de sua mão e se espatifado no chão se não fosse o agente Allen, e ele a olhou preocupado apanhando-o... com sua _supervelocidade_. Mas ela não conseguiu olhá-lo além de uma contagem até _três_... só podia encarar a porta agora se fechando, o tal Oliver já tinha sumido de novo onde vinham as vozes de Kara realmente bem e... seu coração provavelmente havia acelerado para também a _dele_.  
A voz dele... Deus que ela não estivesse sonhando...

-Srta. Luthor... você está bem? - Perguntou o rapaz.

Ela não conseguiu responder apenas franziu o cenho para Brainiac fazendo um movimento de mão como se pedisse um momento e começou a subir a plataforma.

... precisava ver Conner. _Agora_.

E quando pisou fora das portas duplas, arqueou as sobrancelhas para a situação. Kara estava olhando para cima, o grande crocodilo de pelúcia perto de seus pés jogado no chão, e ela e Maggie se separando uma para o segundo piso das plataformas, enquanto a outra - sua melhor amiga definitivamente bem e de pé Lena agradeceu mentalmente para isso - continuava ao lado de Winn diante dos computadores e o cutucava apontando para o alto e ralhando com ele.

-E se eu ligar o campo de força? - Sugeriu ele, Kara o acertou no estômago com um cutucão e ele gemeu, provavelmente se ela tivesse superforça o teria lançado através da sala. - Ai! Foi só uma sugestão...!

-Não vamos ligar o campo de força para ele descer. - Kara respondeu quase bufando, ela jogou a cabeça para trás em uma pequena birra e pediu sua voz já nervosa para a situação. - Conner! Desce daí...!

Haviam mais agentes também dando voltas em torno do espaço e olhando para cima, Lena viu até mesmo Maggie e Vasquez em lugares opostos...  
A primeira tinha os braços formando uma espécie de berço, embora seu olhar fosse o mais calmo, enquanto a outra só olhava para o alto esperando e com um movimento nervoso de seus pés...

-Vamos pequeno Luthor... - Suspirou Maggie soando como a única com paciência na sala, mas sua voz era segura - Desce logo daí, sua mãe vai ficar preocupada, eu prometo a você que ela logo estará aqui com você... que tal se você descer e formos lá em baixo buscá-la, huh?

- _Mentira_! - Então Lena finalmente o avistou.

Flutuando acima de suas cabeças ele estava praticamente na direção de Kara e Winn quase no teto, segurando-se sem necessidade nos canos no alto e mantendo-se ali como um pequeno balão humano, enquanto olhava para os outros lá em baixo como se fossem algemá-lo ou algo assim, ela se perguntou momentaneamente o que aconteceu com o bracelete para conter seus poderes que lhe colocara, Kara provavelmente retirou e ela não a culpava por isso nem se importava agora, e viu a loira suspirar exasperada.

Só que Lena tinha certeza que ela mesma não conseguia se mexer. Ela ignorou a picada de lágrimas e todos preocupados em ampará-lo se Conner fosse cair lá do alto, o que era _realmente_ alto... muito. Alto.  
Provavelmente uns seis ou sete metros acima de sua cabeça... As vezes ela odiava a matemática...

... não conseguia pensar em mais nada do que apenas a voz dele se repetindo de novo e de novo em sua cabeça.  
Conner estava falando. Ele finalmente estava falando!  
Ela no entanto, parece ter perdido sua própria voz...

-Kon... por favor! - Kara implorou, mais uma tentativa. - Vamos... eu não vou prender você no banco, mas sua mãe está lá em baixo, vamos descer e vê-la, sim? Você sabe que ela saiu com Maggie... Por favor, Kon. - E de alguma forma, ele _também_ a avistou. Lena reconheceu as emoções passarem por seu rosto, primeiro a surpresa, depois medo e até mesmo raiva, e ele desceu vindo em sua direção e para o chão pisando e quase tropeçando nos próprios pés antes de chegar perto o suficiente para se firmar e enfim bater contra ela _felizmente_ a uma velocidade humanamente infantil e ela o apanhou sem problemas levantando-o e quase caindo por si mesma quando ele chorou em seu ouvido:

-Mamãe!

Lena fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente sentindo seu coração inchar para sua pequena voz e aquela simples palavra, as lágrimas agora podiam cair livremente em meio a todos no DEO... Todo o _mundo_ , ela não se importava, ela não ligava nenhum pouco, e apenas o abraçou de volta apertado, sorrindo enormemente levantando o rosto e encontrando o olhar de Kara antes preocupado agora aliviado, e um sorriso suave.  
Apertando a criança contra si, Lena o afastou para olhar em seu rosto.

-Você está falando. - Ele apanhou uma lágrima solitária que caia por seu rosto e franziu o cenho enquanto Lena ouviu a si mesma fungar, ela avistou Maggie sorrindo-lhe, os olhos brilhando e os braços cruzados diante do corpo para eles - Amor... você está _falando_. - Repetiu Lena rindo feliz, não resistiu em girá-lo em seus braços felizmente fazendo-o rir e olhou para a melhor amiga - Ele está falando!? Kara?! E você está de pé... você está bem?!

Sua resposta foi um breve dar de ombros.

-Sim... me recuperando, mas estou bem. Não se preocupe. - Ela devolveu com simplicidade, e Lena assentiu sabendo que a conversa agora havia sido adiada.

-Quando isso começou...?

-Hoje mesmo quando você saiu... - Confessou a loira também se aproximando, ela olhou para os outros presentes. - Ele estava preocupado com você, todos estávamos... vocês voltaram, mas você não apareceu aqui... Maggie disse que estava tudo bem, mas Conner não tomou isso... - Ela deu um olhar apertado e Lena lhe sorriu sem graça - Não vi nem a Alex... e Barry, aonde _você_ se meteu?

-Com sua amiga, Lena. Alex mandou que eu a acompanhasse... - Disse o homem humildemente e então angulou a cabeça para ela com um sorriso, Lena sentiu sua própria sobrancelha arquear. - Seu filho pode voar.

O outro que abriu a porta para chamar suas atenções soltou um pequeno bufar que momentaneamente a lembrou de Darth Vader.  
Claramente ele e Barry se conheciam.

-Eu disse isso em voz alta... - lamentou o agente Allen.

-Definitivamente. - Oliver. Lena se lembrava de seu nome... - Você é sutil. - Falou ele para o amigo.

-Foi sem querer... - Devolveu Allen com um suspiro.

-Onde está a Alex?

-Sala de interrogatório com o J'onn. - Disse ela. Kara a fitou felizmente com um olhar que dizia que sabia exatamente quem Alex interrogava, felizmente a loira não disse muito mais, ela se virou para Barry e Lena percebeu também que Brainiac não estava por perto mais, ele tinha ido para a bancada de computadores e discutia algo trivial com Winn.

-Então vocês se conheceram...? - Kara falou e tocou o ombro de Conner que lhe deu um olhar de desculpas ainda abraçado a Lena, e a sua amiga sorriu para ele. Lena assentiu.

-Sim, Alex o pediu para ele me escoltar e me impedir de tentar ver... você-sabe-quem. - Felizmente Kara entendeu, mas maldita fosse Alexandra com suas referências a Harry Potter e Star Wars... Ela ainda estava embalando Conner em seus braços, a mão em suas costas em círculos suaves para acalmá-lo, e ele prendeu as próprias em volta de seu pescoço e escorou a cabeça em seu ombro e as pernas em torno de sua cintura como um bebê coala, ela definitivamente não se importava em tê-lo ali... e Deuses, ele estava falando... Lena sorriu para isso de novo. - O Sr. Allen quis garantir que eu não iria desobedecer as ordens de sua irmã. - Kara assentiu dando-lhe o olhar de desculpas, mas Lena não se importava, pela primeira vez em anos, ela não estava interessada em ver ou falar com Lex... toda a sua concentração estava em Conner, e Kara que parecia muito humana para seu gosto.

-Maggie me disse que acharam... ele. - Falou Kara. - uh... como você está?

Ela deu de ombros em resposta. Sinceramente não sabia... mas sorriu balançando Conner suavemente e embalando-o embora ele já demonstrasse estar tranquilo, Maggie se aproximava também e Lena notou que felizmente os agentes voltaram a seus afazeres. Apenas os quatro e Conner em seus braços continuavam ali.

-Como eu estou... como você está, Kara?

-Eu estou bem...

-Ainda...

-Não. Eu falei com Clark, ele me explicou como isso funciona... disse que a kriptonita azul reage diferente, ela nos torna humanos por algum tempo principalmente se injetada... eu literalmente fui baleada com uma, e-

-Espera... você levou um tiro?! - Barry perguntou preocupado, ela assentiu. - E está sem seus poderes?!

Kara assentiu de novo.

-Foi minha culpa, Kara tentou me salvar... - Eles se viraram para ela.

-Isso não é verdade, não a parte de te salvar, mas eu não acho que eles poderiam fazer uma bala de kriptonita especialmente para você... sem ofensa.

Ela sorriu para sua forma brincalhona, mas também balançou a cabeça ficando séria de novo.

-Você perdeu seus poderes, Kara.

-Eu vou recuperá-los, estamos fazendo testes todos os dias, de acordo com Clark, eles voltam em uma semana... da última vez que perdi meus poderes foram três dias... se bem que aquilo foi o pandemônio, eu sinceramente não espero que seja igual... não foi legal ficar gripada. - Winn parou ao seu lado no instante em que ela acabava de contar e ele lhe deu um olhar.

-Sem falar no braço quebrado.

-Você quebrou o braço?! - Perguntaram todos os três, até Conner levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela. Kara apenas encarou o amigo.

-Não se preocupem com isso... - Kara suspirou - Como eu disse... meus poderes vão voltar na hora certa...

-Então... talvez devêssemos voltar para casa... já que está tudo bem? - Oliver sugeriu a Kara que balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

-Eu gostaria de pedir para vocês adiarem a estadia por mais um tempo... - Ela olhou para Lena brevemente. - Temos um problema... como o do ano passado da sua... terra... e eu apreciaria muito a ajuda do Arqueiro Verde e o Flash.

-Quem? - Ela olhou para os dois em seus uniformes padrão do DEO.

Kara apenas apontou para eles significativamente.  
E a olharam confusos.

-Você nunca ouviu falar sobre nós...? - Oliver ofereceu a ela e sua resposta foi um balançar de cabeça em uma negativa. - O Arqueiro verde... o Flash... Vixen... - Ela continuava balançando a cabeça em uma negativa. - Canário...? Uh... Watchtower!? Não...? - Ele olhou para Kara que sorria.

-Eles são de uma Terra diferente, Oliver. - Disse Barry Allen, e Lena sentiu o sorriso sem humor brincar em seu rosto, ela sinceramente odiava não entender algum assunto, mesmo que subjetivamente e arqueou a sobrancelha para os dois.

-Você disse _terra_... diferente? - Ela ouviu isso antes, mas agora parecia... espera. Eles estavam falando sério.

-De acordo com Cisco... um amigo de Barry, somos da Terra-19. Eles são da Terra-1. - Falou Kara.

-Você tem que estar brincando... - Ela olhou de novo para a dupla. - Toda a teoria de multiverso... é verdade?

-Você entende sobre isso? - Oliver perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Lena é meio que nossa mistura de Felicity, e Cisco e alguma coisa do intelecto rápido do Batman... eu não sei descrever isso. - Kara respondeu dando de ombros e angulando a cabeça levemente e ela a encarou confusa. Oliver e Barry tinham expressões quase... fascinadas?!

-Eu sou uma Luthor. - Lena ofereceu sinceramente e eles a olharam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas como se o nome não fosse nada além disso, um nome e por um momento ela se sentiu ainda mais confusa e quase animada... - Mas vocês falaram alguns nomes... quem são essas pessoas...?!

-Felicity é minha esposa. - Disse Oliver Queen. - Também a Watchtower... ela é uma super hacker que nos auxilia e guia em missões... para meu time, Cisco... é outro hacker...

-E também gênio em engenharia mecânica... meu melhor amigo. - Disse Barry - Ele também abriu a fenda que nos trouxe aqui, como eu é um meta-humano.

-Bem, nessa terra eu sou apenas a irmã de Lex Luthor. - Ela respondeu com um humor negro.

Kara riu assim como Maggie que disse:

-Aqui, Lena é a mais nova Luthor, dona de uma empresa multimilionária e metade da cidade, tem todos os acessos fala kriptoniano fluente, e pelo menos umas outras sete línguas, ela expulsou milhões de alienígenas que ameaçaram a cidade apenas com seu intelecto em uma arma de chumbo improvisada, e também no mesmo ano os residentes de uma organização do mal trocando a fórmula de um vírus destrutivo, doou e auxiliou sobreviventes depois do ataque Daxamita há alguns anos e ainda por cima consegue ser essa incrível pessoa e melhor amiga da Kara Danvers, a Supergirl.

-Fato. - Kara concordou com uma risada.

Lena sentiu as bochechas queimarem. E ela estava prestes a falar quando os meninos disseram:

-Você tem que estar brincando. - Foi a resposta dos dois.

-Você esqueceu de dizer que aquela pessoa que tentou soltar o vírus na cidade foi minha mãe...

-Detalhes. - Foi a resposta de Maggie com humildade e ela a fitou balançando a cabeça em uma negativa para isso.

-Então... você é a irmã mais nova de Lex Luthor inimigo do Superman... e a melhor amiga da Supergirl. - Oliver concluiu e ela assentiu para isso.

-Por que? - Perguntou Kara em sua defesa, Oliver deu de ombros.

-Porque posso ser perigosa já que sou uma Luthor...? - Lena ofereceu suavemente e ele balançou a cabeça.

-Nossa família não nos define... eu sei sobre danos e escolhas, também tenho minha cota de arrependimentos, assim como minha família. e sinceramente fico feliz em tê-la ao nosso lado... mesmo que claramente você tenha que ir contra seu próprio sangue.

Ela suspirou evitando seus olhos.

-Meu próprio sangue matou e destruiu milhares de vidas... e não lamentam isso, nunca lamentaram. Eu lamento o que ele se tornou... mas...

-Ele ainda é seu irmão... - Respondeu Oliver com sinceridade. Ela assentiu vendo seu olhar tristonho e reconhecendo isso - Meu pai também condenou muitas pessoas que ele pensou estarem abaixo dele, e minha mãe continuou o legado dele mesmo após a sua morte... prejudicando muitas famílias. Estou familiarizado com o sentimento... não somos responsáveis pelas decisões deles... mesmo que ainda os amemos.

-É...

Lex nunca mudaria, por mais que tentasse por mais que esperasse... mas ele é seu irmão, e ela o amava... apesar de suas escolhas e decisões...

-Então... - Maggie cortou o clima pesado cruzando os braços diante do corpo e parando ao lado de Kara. - Terra-19...?

-Sim... - Disse Barry animado. - Vocês fazem parte do multiverso-19... Kara não contou como nos conhecemos?

-Não... - ela respondeu encarando a amiga com uma carranca, e a viu apertar o olhar envergonhada para sua expressão e a de Maggie. - Ela não contou.

-Eu não... lembrei de falar sobre... isso.

-De mencionar o multiverso não é apenas uma teoria e que você esteve na terra-1? Estou ofendida. - Falou Lena.

-Também fomos para a terra 53, onde havia uma versão de Kara que era casada com o Fuhrer. - Barry disse com um sorriso mal contido e apontou para o amigo Oliver Queen rindo das expressões idênticas da Supergirl e o Arqueiro Verde, eles angularam a cabeça e reviraram os olhos para isso. Maggie e Lena compartilharam olhares surpresos. - Lá, Kara Zor-El é Overgirl.

-O que?

-Vocês dois...?! - Maggie cantarolou.

-Sem comentários. - Disseram ambos fazendo os três rirem de novo.

-Foi na época do meu casamento... - Falou Barry olhando para as duas - Nós fomos invadidos por Nazistas...

-E quase um ano antes disso, nossa terra foi invadida por aliens. - Lembrou Oliver.

-Quais aliens...? - Lena perguntou.

-Dominadores. - Ela estava familiarizada com o tipo, e voltou seu olhar para Kara tentando e falhando em esconder a diversão.

-Temos muito o que conversar... - Disse Lena sinceramente para a loira.

-Yep... - Sua amiga admitiu com um estalo no "p" que a fez sorrir.

Lena olhou na direção da porta que veio, Conner ainda em seus braços e apontou com a cabeça para a sala improvisada e os LEGOS ainda no chão, e ela sorriu para a pequena e caprichada cidade que Conner e Winn investiram... estava ficando muito bom. Haviam pelo menos seis edifícios, e ela franziu o cenho para um cinzento, o maior deles que parecia com a L-Corp. Kara foi a primeira a entrar, eles ocuparam o chão diante da poltrona vazia no canto direito, visto que o cômodo não tinha espaço para todos se sentarem. Barry observou os brinquedos com curiosidade, Oliver fez o mesmo e parecia relaxado e tranquilo. Lena suspeitava que ele era um excelente ouvinte e um bom aliado, e se virou para Kara.

-Podemos começar sobre esse pequeno falando...? E depois, quero saber mais sobre a sua recuperação...

Kara sorriu para a proposta assentindo.  
E ela estava realmente grata por poder se desligar...  
E se concentrar... apenas ali... nessa _nova_ bolha.

* * *

 ** _Mais tarde..._**

COLIN APARENTEMENTE TINHA TRINTA E UM ANOS.

Pelo menos era o que dizia em sua identidade falsa, sua aparência o classificava como humano, mas se um teste mais preciso fosse feito, eles veriam que ele tinha pelo menos cento e doze anos. Ele suspirou para as tentativas frustradas de Alex Danvers em segui-lo, dessa vez pelo menos, precisou de mais esforço para encontrar seu perseguidor. E tinha que admitir, o cara tinha experiência, e se ele fosse um humano comum, não teria notado o "assassin" fazendo parkour nos telhados enquanto caminhava pelos bairros pobres de National City. Usando roupas negras e o capuz, Colin podia apostar que era Oliver Queen, o Arqueiro Verde.

E ele puxou o relógio de pulso olhando-o assim que o notou frear seus passos olhando-o por trás do letreiro de um velho supermercado, tudo o que precisava fazer para se teleportar, era encontrar o local certo, entretanto se Oliver percebesse o que ele iria fazer, ia encontrá-lo.  
E mesmo se fosse o Flash, ele suspeitava que não seria perdido de vista...

-É tudo ou nada... - Ele sussurrou olhando para seu pulso e franzindo o cenho no instante em que entrou no duvidoso pub a sua esquerda, mas antes das portas se fecharem atrás de si, ele levantou a mão e por um momento, tudo se movimentava a uma velocidade de 0.3 segundos ele notou algumas cabeças se virando para ele e também Queen descendo de onde estava para alcançá-lo, então se virou para a janela a sua esquerda visualizando a esquina e se concentrou, a sensação o engolindo-o e assim o teleportando. Colin abriu os olhos para ver Queen escancarar a porta, ciente de que os clientes o olhavam, sua expressão se apertando ao perceber que ele perdera seu alvo, ele girou de novo preparando-se para um segundo e terceiro salto, indo diretamente para o leste da cidade e parando apenas quando alcançou um beco escuro, passou a mão no cabelo colocando o penteado para trás como se arrumado por gel, agradeceu mentalmente por ter feito a barba essa manhã, e fechou as mãos na jaqueta concentrando-se de novo e mudando suas cores e estilo. Colin sorriu, ele estava mais parecido com um professor de faculdade agora do que um roqueiro de uma banda folk.

Sem problemas, alcançou seu objetivo agora não sem antes fazer uma rápida varredura e sorrir para si mesmo.

Agora em um bairro de classe média alta, ele abriu a porta ouvindo o tilintar do sino, e avistando-o sem que ele precisasse levantar o olhar para ele, e embora por baixo dos óculos escuros, Colin podia reconhecê-lo facilmente. Aproximando-se, observou suas vestimentas, ele usava uma jaqueta preta, camisa de flanela branca e azul - ah a ironia - um boné para cobrir a cabeça e a falta de cabelo, e um par de óculos escuros largos ao estilo rayban.

-Lex Luthor.

-Shh. - Colin podia rir se a situação fosse menos estúpida, mas apenas deu de ombros e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar diante dele. - O que você tem para mim?

-É bom revê-lo também, Sr. Luthor... considerando que seu sósia está nesse momento no DEO. E você aqui...

-Sabemos o motivo qual eu estou aqui, Colin. - Ele suspirou claramente cansado, ainda mais cansado do que seus olhos demonstravam. - Além do mais, ele está se aproximando, você não tem muito tempo... foi seguido até aqui?

Colin pediu uma taça de vinho franzindo imediatamente para isso, ele nunca foi muito fã do mesmo então olhou de novo para a versão da Terra morta de Lex Luthor e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

-Acabo de perder Oliver Queen na cidade baixa, mas acho que eles já foram avisados e em breve vão me encontrar de novo...

-É tarde e inútil se afastar agora... você precisa falar com Lena, prepará-la.

-Eu não tenho muito tempo para isso não é?

-Um ano. A partir de hoje. - Ele respirou pesadamente. - Quando Darkseid encontrar a chave que procura, ele irá destruir tudo, fará todo o universo sucumbir... você veio para esse mundo sem poderes, e agora os tem por causa dela... - Colin assentiu suavemente.

-Reestabelecer minha conexão com Lena não é assim tão fácil... existe...

-Diga a ela a verdade. O por que você teve que deixá-la, ela vai... - Ele sorriu sem humor algum balançando a cabeça de novo em uma negativa.

-Não importa que universo ela venha, Lex... ou você. Acho que conhece sua irmã o suficiente para saber que ela não perdoa uma traição... principalmente quando eu a abandonei, não importam as circunstâncias, eu apaguei sua memória.

-Bem, restaure-a.

-Você não-

-Existe uma ameaça lá fora que depende de você... e dela. Se vocês morrerem, nossas esperanças e sobrevivências morrem com vocês...

-Isso não é verdade. - Ele suspirou também sentindo-se cansado. - Eu vivo nesse mundo há mais de meio século, você sabe... eu perdi minha alma gêmea em uma guerra, e continuei vagando pelo mundo... existindo, e agora que a encontrei, eu sacrificaria mais mil anos apenas pela certeza de que ela ficará segura. Não importa quem estiver no meio... Lena não depende de ninguém, eu posso até mostrar a ela e ensiná-la o caminho, mas você sabe muito bem... o quão extraordinária ela é.

-Sim... - Lex tinha um olhar claramente emocionado por ouvi-lo falar assim da irmã, bem diferente do Lex dessa terra, dominado pela loucura, mas Colin sabia que ele era o único sobrevivente de um mundo inteiro. Inclusive o Superman e Supergirl sucumbiram a Darkseid... que estava a caminho em um ano. - Diga a ela...

-Vou fazer isso. - Ele respirou fundo e olhou em seu relógio. - Tenho que ir agora, você deveria fazer o mesmo... - A garçonete lhe trouxe seu vinho e ele agradeceu tomando um grande gole e sentindo o líquido acalmar seus nervos e aquecê-lo, então observou a taça com outra carranca.

Parece que a conexão estava se formando ainda mais rápido do que pensou...

... isso só podia significar que ele precisava realmente se apressar, antes que Lena definitivamente o odiasse.

* * *

-ISSO É TUDO O QUE TEMOS SOBRE DARKSEID? - Alex perguntou com uma carranca, e Lena assentiu prontamente. Maggie olhou para a namorada e a amiga com um suspiro e finalmente se cansou do jogo apoiando a mão no ombro desta última e puxando-a na direção da primeira enquanto as redirecionava para a porta uma em cada lado, Alex sorriu suavemente para ela, Lena também, mas sua sobrancelha se elevou em confusão. - Mags, o que está fazendo...?

-Caminhando. Ajuda com os nervos, articulações, e principalmente os nervos... vamos caminhar um pouco... - Ela fez uma pequena pausa - E eu já disse que ajuda com os nervos?

Lena riu.

-Vendo isso, ninguém pensaria que você enfatiza _muito_ , Sawyer.

-É um dom, little Luthor... - Felizmente elas pararam, e Lena tomou uma pequena respiração - E então... que tal comida? Eu até poderia ter uma pizza no meu sistema agora... estou morrendo de fome, e todo mundo precisa de um intervalo, hoje foi uma loucura.

-Bem, Lex não foi muito preciso... ele parecia um político dando voltas e voltas em um assunto banal. Foi irritante.

-Lamento por isso. - Lena disse sinceramente.

-Tudo bem, vamos dar algumas horas a ele sem fazer nada e voltaremos a interrogá-lo... como você está?

-Bem, obrigada...

-Pizza?! - Elas se viraram para as vozes de Kara e Conner, o pequeno vinha com a mão segurando a da outra que tinha uma expressão igualmente cansada e definitivamente implorava por alguma ação e comida. Conner então correu para ela que o apanhou sem problemas em seus braços e ele lhe deu um olhar que a fez arquear as sobrancelhas e olhar para Kara.

-Eu não fui a única que ouviu a palavra com p. - Kara riu principalmente quando o pequeno a fitou e seus olhos brilharam, ele juntou os lábios fazendo sua melhor cara de pidão.

-Você está brincando comigo, não é? - Lena tentou parecer séria, mas sua risada a traiu.

Até porque, Kara tinha o mesmo olhar.

-Não me culpe, você disse a palavra com P.

-Pizza! - Repetiu Conner jogando os braços para o alto feliz.

Lena o observou, ele usava um suéter cinzento, jeans e tênis de caminhada. O cabelo curto penteado e arrepiado de um jeito que ficava muito bem nele...  
Ela o puxou para si lhe dando um estalado beijo na bochecha.

-Lena... eu encontrei uma coisa... - Ainda carregando Conner, ela e Kara se aproximaram de Winn. Eles, Alex e Maggie, ficaram praticamente o dia todo verificando as antigas anotações e livros que Lex possuía, em busca de uma pista, qualquer coisa... até mesmo arquivos impressos da fortaleza por Clark, entretanto ainda não tinham encontrado nada útil. E ela sabia por si mesma o quão enorme e inútil eram os cofres de seu irmão paranoico... mas ao olhar o desenho no computador, ela franziu o cenho para aquilo enquanto Winn abria na grande tela exibindo-o a todos. Até mesmo Conner observou o objeto - Você sabe o que é isso?

-"Totem do poder" \- Ela repetiu as palavras em kriptoniano com o olhar apertado.

Notou que Conner a fitava confuso.  
E Alex e Maggie.

-Em inglês? - pediram o casal praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

-É um totem do poder. - quem disse foi Kara, ela ajeitou os óculos no rosto e as mãos nos bolsos. - Mas isso é só um artefato antigo, mantínhamos em um dos templos de Rao... só que ele é considerado um demônio... um _loki_.

-Tipo o Loki o irmão do Thor?! - Maggie falou e Kara balançou a cabeça, mas ela fez um sinal para o mesmo. - Só que isso é um macaco... como é que um Loki pode ser um macaco?! Eu sinceramente me perdi na mitologia Nórdica... little Luthor, uma ajuda?

-O macaco _travesso_ kriptoniano... - Ofereceu Kara, Lena permaneceu em silêncio, ela queria esperar o desfecho da história por si mesma.

-Eu acho que li alguns arquivos sobre ele...

-É... o macaco que é o Loki. - Repetiu Maggie.

-O que? - Winn pediu confuso.

Lena sabia que ele também tinha conhecimento sobre a lingua kriptoniana.

-O macaco Loki?! - Repetiu Maggie incerta e olhou para Lena, infelizmente todos o fizeram, já que ela riu baixo, e até mesmo Conner tinha um sorriso, embora claramente não entendesse nada do que estava acontecendo.

-loki significa _travesso_ em kriptoniano... - Ela esclareceu finalmente. - Ele não é o Loki da mitologia, ele é apenas um loki... um travesso. Ele pode encontrar itens perdidos, mas... não é confiável em devolvê-los ao dono. Ou gastá-los se for o caso. - Ela olhou para Kara apenas por confirmação. - Se não me engano, ele faz parte de algum tipo de proteção e diversão a Rao... acho que era um animal de estimação do próprio Deus... só que hiperativo demais e definitivamente descontrolado. Ele não era venerado, mas como semi-deus, respeitado. Só que além disso quer dizer que o macaco por si mesmo pode transformar algo que já está complicado em uma coisa mais complicada ainda.

-Oh, isso eu entendo. - Disse Maggie com um sorriso. - Significa que nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar.

-Algo assim.

-Mas podíamos tentar, talvez ele ajudasse? - Alex ofereceu claramente incerta, e ela olhou para Kara que deu de ombros.

-Como você conseguiu isso...?

-Está em um dos artefatos de Lex. - Lena quem respondeu.

-Você está com ele agora? - Perguntou Maggie.

-Sim. - Respondeu Lena olhando para Kara. - Você tem certeza disso? Ele é imprevisível... você sabe.

-Como disse a Alex... acho que não custa tentar... - Ofereceu ela positivamente, mas havia um sentimento no fundo do cérebro de Lena que literalmente gritava que isso era ruim. Ela sentiu Conner se mexer em seus braços e se virou para olhá-lo, pensando que ele queria descer para o chão, mas ele balançou a cabeça e levou suas pequenas mãos aos dois lados de seu rosto apertando sua bochecha claramente pedindo atenção para si e apertando-a até ela fazer uma careta imitando um peixinho que o fez sorrir até que ele pediu sério:

-Pizza, mamãe...

Ela lhe deu um olhar duro, mas riu para sua simplicidade e o beijou de novo na bochecha apertando-o em um abraço e fazendo cócegas em seus lados.  
Finalmente ele pediu para colocá-lo no chão e ela balançou os ombros sentindo-se surpreendentemente bem. Nem mesmo seu braço onde levou um tiro de raspão incomodava mais.

-Está bem, está bem... pizza. - Ela suspirou e então se virou para os outros que os olhavam.

-Tão fofos... - murmurou Winn fazendo-a corar.

Então Lena pensou sobre isso.

-Tudo bem, estamos em uma instalação secreta do governo, como diabos devíamos conseguir pizza?

Kara estava prestes a responder quando todos congelaram vendo seu olhar ouvirem várias sirenes de carros de polícia seguidos passando, o som alto o suficiente para escutarem dali, onde havia uma janela aberta na esquerda da sala e Lena notou Kara levar a mão no colarinho da blusa automaticamente para seu supertraja, mas apertar o olhar porque no mesmo instante lembrou que não tinha seus poderes de volta.  
Os últimos dois dias estavam sendo uma tortura para ela, e até o simples ato de chegar no DEO de carona com Alex era mais que frustrante.

-Eu posso conseguir isso... a pizza. - Falou Maggie olhando para Conner, quebrando o silêncio, mas não o clima tenso ela levou a mão à cabeça da criança bagunçando seus cabelos e ele riu. - Volto logo.

* * *

ALEX ESTAVA COMEÇANDO A SE PREOCUPAR.

Kara era a pessoa mais forte que ela conhecia, e sua irmã estava tão distante nos últimos dois dias, que era realmente preocupante... ela a viu comer meio pedaço de pizza, e se isso não queria dizer nada, então nada mais iria. Lena assistiu abismada Conner devorar praticamente três pedaços de pepperroni sozinho, beber meio litro de refrigerante e ainda ser capaz de comer com ela parte de um mousse de limão. Onde tomou algumas colheradas e ele ficou com o resto, não que Lena se importasse em dividir, mas claramente o metabolismo acelerado era mais assustador do que o fato de ele poder voar ou ter visão a lazer e até a novidade kriptoniana: telecinese.

-Ei... - Kara levantou o olhar para fitá-la, sua irmã tinha saído da sala que eles ficaram e foi para o peitoril da sacada observando a cidade nos últimos dez minutos e Alex finalmente decidiu vir e falar com ela. Até mesmo Barry e Oliver foram auxiliar os danos na cidade enquanto Winn os orientava - Tudo bem...?

-Eu escuto as sirenes e minha vontade é saltar aqui e ir até lá... - Kara suspirou sinceramente. - Mas como eu poderia fazer isso agora que posso me esborrachar lá em baixo?

-Eu não recomendaria que fizesse isso... eu não quero uma irmã que vá virar panqueca. - Alex disse sinceramente vendo-a suspirar. Ela escorou de costas para a cidade, Kara ao seu lado e podendo ver Maggie e Lena sentadas no chão e discutindo alguns documentos que analisavam enquanto Conner estava desenhando, Alex sempre se surpreenderia pelo tamanho do arsenal de Lex Luthor... e ela precisava de uns minutos de intervalo para ter sua mente de volta ao lugar e poder se concentrar de novo também. - Ei... você salvou a vida dela, sabe disso não é?

Kara a fitou confusa.

-Não só quando se enfiou na frente dessa bala... que tirou seus poderes, mas quando entregou Conner a ela.

Kara acompanhou seu olhar e sorriu.  
Então por um momento, ela viu a sombra em seu olhar.

-Eu não devia ter levado tanto tempo para lhe dizer a verdade...

-Lena entende porque você fez isso, Kara...

-É. Mas não significa que não foi errado. Ela confiava em mim como Kara Danvers, e eu não posso culpá-la sobre o que aconteceu com ela e Lex e Clark por ela ser tão cautelosa em torno de um kriptoniano... pelo menos os com o S estampado no peito, ela fez isso comigo... eu estou feliz que ela tenha voltado e isso ficou no passado - Ela disse sinceramente e olhou para a irmã - E ainda tem essa coisa do Colin Keith...

-O que você acha dele...? Eu não sei se confio no cara, ou se ajudo Lena a socá-lo... porque parece que as vezes é o que ela quer fazer. - Alex riu. - Você devia ter visto o que ela fez com Lex no bunker... Lena o desmaiou com um soco quando ele se distraiu comigo e Maggie voltando... até mesmo Colin ficou surpreso. - Kara sorriu para aquilo.

-Bem... eu confio nele com Lena, mas ainda sinto que ele esconde alguma coisa. Principalmente dela... e isso me preocupa.

-Você não é a única... pedi ao Sr. Queen para segui-lo hoje.

-Você fez o que? - Kara a encarou e Alex deu de ombros.

-Visto que o Sr. Allen nesse momento está no Cairo... - Alex nunca iria entender porque diabos Lex Luthor continuava espalhando seus bens pelo globo e cada vez mais distantes... Barry tinha uma assinatura de Lena, ele podia usar uma identidade falsa como agente do DEO e então trazer o objeto ainda lacrado de volta a instalação a pedido da Luthor e Alex esperava que ele fosse útil de alguma forma contra Darkseid.

-Alex... - Kara sussurrou como se apenas a revelação fosse um grande problema, e ela viu a expressão preocupada de sua irmã. - Você disse a Lena?

-Por que?

-Porque é o ex dela!

-Hã?

-Que você mandou o Oliver Queen seguir o Colin.

-Ah... - Ela coçou o queixo desconfortável. - Para quê? Lena já tem muita coisa na cabeça, com a mãe e o irmão presos... quais estamos tentando tirar alguma informação desde que eles chegaram,a ameaça iminente de morte, o fato de que ela se sente culpada sobre sua perda de poderes...

-Isso não é culpa dela.

-Já dissemos isso para ela, você a conhece. J'onn disse que cuidará de Lex Luthor pessoalmente, enquanto a gente verifica seus bens e o máximo que temos é uma estúpida estátua de um macaco. E eu mandei o Barry buscá-la... e eu não confio no namorado da Lena, então por que não mandar alguém checar ele?

-É um totem! Não um macaco...

-Que seja. Se aquilo nos ajudar a virarmos super-saiajins eu não ia reclamar. - Kara suspirou batendo a mão livre na própria testa. Alex quase riu de seu drama. - Sem ofensa. - Ela adicionou - E não me culpe por tentar acelerar as coisas... literalmente. Além do mais, você quem pediu para os dois ficarem e ajudar... - Ela sentiu seu telefone vibrar e franziu o cenho para a mensagem na tela.

[Ele usou seus poderes e desapareceu.   
Não posso seguir um meta-humano. O perdi no subúrbio. - O. Q.]

-Merda. Oliver perdeu ele... eu sabia que devia ter mandado ele no jato da Lena ao Cairo, estaria de volta até o amanhecer e o _Barry_ atrás do Colin.

-Você definitivamente não confia nele não é?

-Ele é sádico, então gentil demais, aí petulante... e tem essa coisa Jedi como se pudesse ler minha mente só com o olhar, eu não gosto disso... e não sei se ele é bom o suficiente para Lena. - Kara riu. Alex estava sorrindo também, mas acrescentou - É sério.

-O que você é? Sua guarda-costas...?! - Alex deu de ombros. - E não deixe Maggie ouvir isso... ela vai ficar com ciúmes de você e Lena.

-Não é um eu e Lena, é você e Lena. - Disse Alex - Supercorp, lembra...?

Kara suspirou levando a mão na testa de novo.

-A gente é hétero... quantas vezes... ah deixa para lá.

-Além do mais, Maggie concorda comigo. Mas pelo menos posso dar um tiro nele se ele magoá-la... ou pensar nisso. Acho que quando Oliver o achar, posso fazer isso mais rápido.

Kara riu de novo.

-Bem, eu posso jogá-lo contra um prédio se ele sequer considerar isso... - Elas sabiam que o histórico de Colin era sumir da vida de Lena sempre, e mesmo que eles não estivessem de novo em um relacionamento, ela sentiria isso de novo.

-Isso também é aceitável...

-Tia A! - Alex saltou com a voz infantil de Conner urgente que vinha correndo e literalmente a tirou de sua posição uns três passos para trás com sua força, e ela teve que se firmar para não cair, Kara apertou os olhos e viu o rosto preocupado da criança que apontou para a sala efusivamente. Ela levantou o olhar para encontrar Maggie apoiando a mão de Lena em volta de seu ombro enquanto a outra a auxiliava a ficar de pé, a Luthor usava a sua livre em suas costelas, tinha os olhos fechados em dor e parecia respirar com dificuldade.

Infelizmente ela e Kara conseguiram chegar em uma velocidade humana normal, apenas para ouvir Lena conter um grito.  
Ou tentar.

-O que está acontecendo? Lena!?

-Ela estava assim há uns dois minutos... fazendo caretas... - Disse Maggie uniformemente, mas claramente preocupada também. - E agora começou a gritar de dor.

-O que você está sentindo? - Kara perguntou fitando-a.

-Dói... - Ela gemeu, em seus olhos havia uma pequena formação de uma lágrima, Alex parou ao seu lado apoiando a mão aberta em suas costelas conseguindo senti-las no lugar, e pelos movimentos de Lena ela não parecia ferida, ou mal conseguiria ficar assim de pé, mesmo com Maggie apoiando-a. - Parece até... que está quebrado. - Ela disse com os dentes apertados. - Eu mal consigo... respirar.

Alex franziu o cenho. Por um segundo, aquela nova realidade estalando em sua mente quase gritando, e tanto ela quanto Maggie e Kara se adiantaram assim que Lena praticamente desmaiou de dor.

* * *

KARA SORRIU SEM HUMOR ALGUM.  
Ela angulou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e franziu o cenho.  
Alex não estava tomando nada disso, sua irmã continuava um poço de cinismo, sequer se abalando com seus olhares confusos e as bufadas que ela deu.

-Você está brincando. - Repetiu Kara pela milionésima vez.

-Eu não estou brincando. - Falou Alex ainda com paciência. - Fizemos os testes, ela não tem nada... foi praticamente uma sensação, que já passou... e se antes eu duvidei ou cogitei, agora tenho certeza. É um vínculo. Lena sentiu... o que ele sentiu.

-Ok... - Kara bateu uma mão na outra suavemente, embora não tivesse seus poderes de volta ainda não queria se arriscar. -

-Ainda preciso que faça isso para confirmarmos... porque a conexão entre eles aumenta com a proximidade...

-Alex... - Ela parou, as mãos na cintura e a cabeça angulada, deixando claro seu olhar como se Alex tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça. O que não passava muito longe do seu sentimento. Na verdade era esse... com exatidão.

-Preciso que faça Colin beijar Lena, ou Lena beijar Colin. Não importa quem pega quem... só...

-Bem, definitivamente não teremos Supercorp nessa história. - Murmurou Maggie. Kara arqueou a sobrancelha para ela, mas como sempre, a Detetive angulou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Alex... Por que eu preciso fazer isso...?

-Para provar um ponto.

-Deuses... eu queria tanto que fosse uma estúpida aposta... tipo um bolão... - Kara suspirou, Alex apoiou as mãos nos quadris, e balançou os ombros para ela - Alex...

-Você sabe que é possível...

-Não mesmo. Eles se foram antes mesmo de eu nascer... meu avô paterno foi o último a ter contato com um deles, é simplesmente impossível.

-Nada é impossível. - Disse Maggie. - Parece que para provar isso, os dois vão mesmo ter que resolver isso logo.

-Bem isso. - Concordou Alex. - Obrigada, amor.

-Disponha.

-Alex! - Kara tentou manter a voz baixa apontando para a sala improvisada onde Lena dormia na maca sedada, e Conner estava deitado ao seu lado, foi só assim para acalmá-lo depois de ela se sentir como sentira mesmo acordando alguns minutos depois de fazerem os exames e confirmarem que ela estava bem, Lena descrevera que parecia ter sido chutada repetidas vezes nas costelas admitindo que conhecia a sensação de uma costela quebrada, e mesmo com um raio-x Alex lhe confirmou que estava tudo no lugar. Barry tinha voltado há alguns minutos assim como Oliver, e eles ainda não abriram a caixa com o totem. Ela sabia que Lena e Colin estiveram juntos há alguns anos, e que os poderes dele descritos por Alex... era possível. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Kara sabia que era impossível. Os Magi desapareceram há décadas. - E por que _eu_ teria que fazer isso?

-Colin é um Magi... e você é a melhor amiga dela.

-Isso não ajuda... - Kara apertou o olhar e balançou a cabeça. Ela mesma sabia que sua voz não soava tão segura quanto suas palavras passavam a impressão - Alex... os Magi morreram há mais de cinquenta anos, e se o Colin é um Magi... isso significa que... - ela deixou a questão pairar enquanto sua irmã assentia lentamente.

-Que Lena também é uma... bem eu não sei. Ela não sabe muito sobre sua mãe biológica, não é?

-Espera... estamos considerando que a little Luthor pode ser uma alienígena...?

-Ou híbrida...

-Você acha que ela poderia ser como Ruby...?

Alex balançou a cabeça de novo.  
Kara de repente se lembrou que a mesma estaria de volta amanhã.

-Eu sinceramente não sei, mas é uma hipótese, se Lena for uma Magi e é uma possibilidade porque os poderes que vimos de Colin Keith mostram isso, então significa que a conexão entre eles era perigoso antes, e talvez esse pode ser um motivo para o qual estejam separados?

-Isso tudo é uma suposição... - Kara suspirou. - E se não for assim?

-Bem, então ele pode ser um problema, porque por qual outro motivo ele se afastaria dela quando claramente se importa? E se ele for o vilão aqui, Kara?

-Tudo bem, mas por que eu?

-Lena confia em você.

-Exatamente, e você sabe o que me custou para ter essa confiança de volta. Ela sumiu por cinco meses, eu não posso fazer isso e não esperar que ela desapareça por outros cinco. - Kara suspirou observando-a e então franziu o cenho lembrando-se de uma coisa. Dias atrás, por um breve momento, ela pensou ter visto os pulsos de Lena brilharem em dourado representando a conexão entre seus poderes, e almas... assim como seus olhos no dia em que ela lhe revelou que tinha Sam consigo e ela era Reign e precisava de sua ajuda para separar suas duas partes.

-Você pensou em alguma coisa... o que é?

-Nada...

-Kara.

-Ainda não vou arriscar minha amizade com ela de novo, ok? Vou falar com Lena e _vamos_ verificar isso, de um jeito normal. Mas pelo menos podíamos olhar esse estúpido totem, eu definitivamente não estou muito a fim de ficar parada, isso está me enervando... ou então podíamos perguntar ao Colin.

-Ótima ideia falar com o cara que eu tenho como um suspeito sem seus poderes...

-Pelo menos eu estou sugerindo alguma coisa!

-Ah, e eu não?

-Não. Ainda parece que você só está com TPM.

Kara lhe deu um soco no ombro e Alex fingiu que sentiu uma grande dor fazendo-a sorrir.  
Talvez sua irmã tivesse razão, era uma possibilidade... e ela a considerou seriamente.

-Crianças... - Maggie suspirou virando-se para deixá-las.

Kara sabia por si mesma, que os Magi eram inimigos de Darkseid.

Eles trouxeram a paz quando esconderam a chave para destruir as emoções de todos os seres vivos como ele perdeu a sua própria e também o livre arbítrio, mas se Lena em si não era apenas aquela perseguida por ele porque aparentemente Conner ia trazer uma nova era, se ela de alguma forma era uma Magi... ou uma renascida, bem... isso definitivamente aumentava sua preocupação.

Dobrar era mais certo na verdade.  
Kara apenas suspirou ainda seguindo sua irmã.  
E tentou formular um plano para aproximá-los... Indiretamente.

-Para onde vamos...?

-Eu estou com fome. - Disse Kara. - Penso melhor de estomago cheio, e você também.

* * *

MAIS TARDE, Alex voltou para o quarto de Lena, e a observou se mexer e abrir os olhos para encontrá-la, ela arqueou a sobrancelha para a Luthor, que apesar do cabelo bagunçado, ela ainda parecia algum tipo de realeza e a ideia a fez sorrir. Ela se sentou levando as mãos no rosto e a cumprimentando de volta com um aceno. Quem diria que Lena Luthor não era exatamente uma pessoa da manhã?

-Bom dia, Lena. - Alex se aproximou estendendo-lhe a caneca de café que ela prontamente apanhou e tomou um longo gole parecendo realmente melhor do que algumas horas atrás. - Barry trouxe nosso... objeto, estávamos esperando você despertar do seu sono de beleza, e finalmente verificá-lo.

-Onde está Conner? - Ela sabia que eles dormiram abraçados e Lena felizmente não sentiu mais dores.

-Com Kara, Winn e Barry na sala de LEGOS, eles literalmente montaram uma cidade inteira lá... mal dá para andar pelo espaço.

Lena sorriu para a imagem e levou a mão na cabeça como para aplacar uma dor...

-Então... como se sente?

-Ainda com dor de cabeça... - Ela levou a mão no torso e apalpou circulando as costelas e franzindo o cenho para isso, Alex se aproximou preocupada imitando seu gesto, felizmente ela não dava mesmo mais sinais de que aparentemente estava ferida.

-E quanto a isso? - Perguntou Alex lhe pedindo permissão com o olhar qual ela concedeu. - Dói?

-Não... está melhor. - Lena tinha o cenho franzido.

-Não dói mais?

-É estranho, nem parece que doía antes, eu juro que senti como se tivesse com as costelas machucadas... - Ela a fitou. - Levei um tombo forte quando tinha oito anos, cai do segundo piso de nossa casa, fiquei no hospital por quase três meses... Lex ficou se culpando porque estávamos brincando, e eu corria mas foi um acidente... - Ela disse olhando para longe claramente imersa na memória.

-Eu não sabia disso. - Alex sentiu suas sobrancelhas se franzirem em preocupação e ela conseguiu dar de ombros em resposta tomando mais de seu café.

-Foi um acidente... - Lena repetiu e suspirou - Mas eu nunca esqueci o a dor... especificamente. E estou confusa, o que diabos foi isso, Alex?

-Acho que um efeito colateral... - Ela disse sinceramente.

-Um o que? De que?! Estivemos no bunker, eu não me lembro de ter nada além de um tiro de raspão no braço... - Ela disse visando o próprio que estava coberto pela roupa Alex sabia que também envolto em uma gaze... lembrou-se que a presença de Colin que a salvou, e a Maggie o que fez Alex pensar em suas próximas palavras. Prestes a sinceramente explicar toda a ideia quando Conner veio com Kara que parecia sem fôlego, e Alex viu as sobrancelhas de Lena se apertarem a visão da loira cansada, pois Kara ainda não havia recuperado seus poderes como Supergirl.

Ela sorriu ao vê-la acordada e Conner subiu imediatamente na cama para lhe dar um abraço e um beijo.  
Ela amava como ele era carinhoso.

-Bom dia Lena - Kara cumprimentou-a - como se sente?

-Bem, obrigada... oi pequeno. - Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso em resposta e Alex a viu deixar sua caneca de café na mesinha ao lado para puxá-lo para o seu colo abraçando-o e acariciando seu cabelo enquanto ele escorava nela e observava as duas, Alex olhou para sua irmã com as próprias sobrancelhas arqueadas e Kara devolveu com o cenho franzido, então as duas começaram uma conversa de olhares, por fim distraídas pela voz de Lena quase divertida. - Ok... o que está acontecendo?

Ela se virou para encontrá-la ainda sentada com Conner em seus braços e ambos compartilhando olhares confusos, ele brincava com sua mão batendo a própria em sua palma e observando uma a outra, era incrível o quanto Conner havia adquirido os traços e partes da personalidade de Lena mesmo que ele fosse tecnicamente o clone de Lex e Clark.

-Você... falou com... Colin sobre... seus... uh... poderes? - Kara ofereceu.

-Ainda não tive a oportunidade de falar com ele sobre isso... - Ela disse sinceramente. - E por mais que eu queira e me sinta curiosa, também não vejo motivos. - Aquilo pegou ambas as Danvers de surpresa, mas Alex sabia melhor, ela queria adiar qualquer conversa com o ex... oh, isso seria interessante.

Porque estava prestes a sugerir exatamente o oposto... ao cubo.

-Por que?

-Porque depois de todos esses anos, acho que se ele quisesse me falar sobre quem é... teria feito isso antes.

Ok. Até mesmo Alex teve algum sentimento para a Luthor por aquela frase, e o olhar de Kara era um reflexo do seu próprio.  
Conner pediu para descer e saiu correndo pelo cômodo imitando um avião, entretanto também podia ser o Superman...

-Tudo bem, aí vai o tudo ou nada... - A porta se abriu de novo, mas Alex não tinha ouvido e se aproximou puxando uma cadeira e se sentando diante de Lena que a encarou ainda preocupada e a sobrancelha arqueada. - Eu definitivamente me sinto no dever de te fazer essas perguntas, por mais embaraçosas que sejam... e acredite, isso será mais difícil para mim falar do que para você.

-Alex... - Kara a chamou em um sussurro rouco.

Lena arqueou as sobrancelhas, ela ficou séria.

-Vá em frente. - Conner desceu indo para a sala e brincando enquanto corria.

-Você reconheceu o Naghuz, sem muitos problemas, tem alguma ideia sobre quem é Colin Keith só pela descrição de seus poderes? - Ela pareceu um pouco desconfortável e desviou o olhar por um momento claramente pensando sobre isso. - Qualquer coisa...?

-Eu não sei... - Lena respondeu honesta, mas ainda assim hesitante. - Ele pode se teleportar onde a vista alcança - ela checou seu rosto - usar telecinese, criar magias elementais a partir do nada... diferente de Conner em sua telecinese, mais bruto e precisa estar mais próximo, e seus olhos ficam dourados quando ele faz isso, o que foi dificil de reconhecê-lo quando nos salvou do ataque... - Ela olhou para cima, Alex sabia que diretamente para Kara. - E também sua mão foi... curada em menos de dois dias quando a machucou. Eu não sei se pelo vidro, ou a força aplicada quando ele o fez...

-Ele socou o vidro da sala de Edge. Espera... o vidro tem diamante?

Lena a encarou.

-Edge usou pequenos diamantes nele sim... por que? - Kara olhou para Alex que assentiu sentindo-se mais convencida para aquilo observando de novo o braço de Lena e desejando ter visão de raio-x, só que ela não precisava... sabia muito bem que a ferida àquela altura, já estava curada também.

-Você notou se ele tinha marcas em seu corpo?

-Marcas...?

-Tatuagens, mas como... runas parecidos com o kriptoniano... - Ofereceu Kara um pouco sem graça. - Em seus braços ou... costas ou... estômago por exemplo.

Lena considerou aquilo em uma pequena pausa de dois ou três segundos.

-Não tenho esse conhecimento geográfico há pelo menos três anos... - Uma risada baixa atrás de si, fez Alex virar a cabeça para encontrar os olhos da namorada que deu de ombros em resposta e quando se virou, Lena sorria. - O quê, Sawyer?

-Eu sou time Supercorp, não me entenda mal little Luthor, mas estou começando a entender o que é shippar alguém com o alfabeto inteiro. Você é literalmente shippável com todo o mundo... - Kara engasgou, Alex suspirou e Lena gargalhou.

Aquilo serviu para Conner voltar para onde elas estavam, claramente distraído de sua brincadeira pela reação das três, ele espiou para dentro curioso enquanto Maggie levou as mãos em seus ombros direcionando-o para fora outra vez.

-Ok, criança... vamos brincar em outro cômodo, a censura aqui vai aumentar.

Alex quase bufou e virou-se de novo para Lena.

-Ela está falando sério...? - A alegria sumiu substituída pela realização e uma descrença. - Whoa, Alex... ela está falando sério, o que significa isso?

-Alex... - Kara pediu de novo, uma última vez, mas ela não estava cedendo. Já havia começado mesmo essa conversa...

-Eu suspeito que Colin vem de um planeta próximo a Krypton chamado de Lua Cinzenta, há muito pouco sobre ele nos arquivos, mas ele sabe mais sobre Darkseid do que deixa transparecer, seu exército e o que ele pode causar, acredito que até mesmo lutou contra ele antes... e que o motivo do Darkseid estar atrás de você, não é apenas para recrutar Conner...

-E o que seria isso?

-Teríamos que confirmar com ele. - Principalmente se essa ligação for real, é ainda mais preocupante do que pensei Alex manteve isso para si.

-Mas ele... tem os poderes como os de Kara e seu primo?

-Não. - Foi a resposta da loira. - Se Colin é o que pensamos que seja... é um pouco mais sutil, e ao mesmo tempo... intenso. Em outra palavra também: único. - Lena a encarou confusa.

-Descrição interessante... - Ela redirecionou seu olhar, mas não negou nenhuma das palavras de Kara embora suspirasse.

-Por isso eu preciso que seja completamente sincera comigo sobre a próxima pergunta, Lena... você dormiu com ele?

-O que?

-Não no sentido _dormir_... você-

-Eu entendi o conceito, Alex. - Ela tentou manter-se neutra quando viu Lena corar. Alex definitivamente nunca vira Lena corar... pelo menos não quando o assunto sexo estava envolvido, muito pelo contrário, ninguém era mais provocativa e brincalhona no assunto em particular deixando as pessoas, principalmente ela e Kara sem graça claro que ela já havia estado com Colin antes, e o porque de ela reagir assim a surpreendeu, veio a seguir. - E não que isso seja da sua conta, mas a resposta é _não_. O que isso significa?! Todo esse... interrogatório?!

Lena saiu da cama ficando de pé, ela estava usando roupas confortáveis, e puxou o cabelo jogando-o sombre o ombro e dirigindo um olhar acusador a Kara, ao se virar, Alex viu sua irmã com as mãos para o alto em um suspiro frustrado pela direção da conversa.

-Temos realmente um motivo... - A Luthor cruzou os braços diante do corpo em sua pose de CEO e ergueu o queixo para as duas.

-Oh, e eu definitivamente estou esperando a explicação.

-Colin é um Magi. Eles viveram na lua cinzenta algumas milhas de meu planeta há praticamente cinquenta anos atrás... e tinham poder o suficiente para manter grandes ameaças longe... infelizmente, não estavam lá para previr a destruição de Krypton... - Kara começou claramente ocultando a parte de serem os inimigos numero 1 de Darkseid - Os Magi eram feitos em pares. Eles nasciam para estarem futuramente entrelaçados com seus companheiros... digamos assim e eles eram protetores do universo... garantindo e evitando batalhas que podiam destruir o mundo que conhecemos... os _mundos_ no geral. Nunca houve um Magi que estivesse sozinho... a força deles dependia um do outro. Eu soube que quase todos morreram, parece que não todos... e pelo visto, ele estava vivendo sem sua companheira... E sem suas habilidades até agora que sumiram com a morte dela.

Alex viu o olhar de Lena se tornar vidrado por um breve instante, Kara continuou a narrativa:

-Não sabemos o que aconteceu, houveram notícias sobre Darkseid, eu era muito pequena, portanto algumas partes me foram poupadas... - Sua irmã suspirou. - Minha tia Astra e meu pai estavam trabalhando em um projeto para manter ameaças longe de Krypton, era uma ideia... que você está familiarizada, Medusa.

-O virus...

-Sim. Foi a primeira vez que ele foi usado de acordo com os registros da fortaleza... contra forças de Darkseid há praticamente quarenta anos ou mais... quando os inimigos caíram, não houveram retaliações... então perdemos nossa casa para nós mesmos... - Kara continuou e Lena acentiu incentivando-a a prosseguir, ela olhou para Alex que lhe deu um aceno também. - Os Magi protegiam a chave... a Equação Antivida. Essa chave foi perdida no tempo... quando a última deles... sucumbiu.

-Mas não seu companheiro. - Alex concluiu e pela expressão de Lena, ela pareceu entender, pois maneou a cabeça em uma negativa. - Ele permaneceu vivo e fugindo de Darkseid... entretanto como também era possível, sua companheira poderia... voltar por assim dizer. Acreditamos que... ela poderia renascer... em outro planeta. Talvez aqui... na Terra. Que seria o motivo para o qual ele viria para cá depois de anos ao perder sua casa.

-Eu não entendo o que Colin poderia ter a ver com isso...? Ele tem seus poderes, e manteve isso escondido de minha família, o que foi realmente esperto dado ao histórico Luthor, mas sabemos que existe toda uma galáxia por aí... galáxias no plural qual nós humanos não temos conhecimentos, pois de fato somos inferiores em questão de tecnologias, em história comparado a Krypton por exemplo... então por que aqui? Quer dizer, com seus poderes ele poderia ir para qualquer lugar.

-Bem, aí que está... ele iria ser Imortal sem sua companheira, mas não poderia ter esses poderes sozinho... suas almas são... conectadas. Eles compartilham não apenas a própria força, mas também essências. É o que eles são... funcionando como... um. Se ele é o último sobrevivente e como...

-Então se eles são uma raça imortal, como ele vive sem ela?

-Imortal não significa que ele não pode ser morto... apenas que pode viver se não for morto, como é o caso. - Kara ofereceu sincermente, mas Lena definitivamente estava em estado de negação.

-Talvez ele não seja um... Magi. - Alex notou de novo ela apertar as sobrancelhas, a maneira que desviava o olhar e inclinava a cabeça suavemente pensativa.

Ela olhou para Kara que também notou isso.

-Eu me lembrei de quando fui checar você na Edge Enterprises... - Lena levantou os olhos. - Ainda com meus poderes de Supergirl, eu tenho quase certeza que vi... bem fraco, mas essas marcas em seus pulsos... foi muito rápido, mas estava lá. Eu não acho agora que um reflexo possa ter criado isso. Especificamente.

-Eu ainda... não entendo.

-Lena, os poderes de Colin não podem existir sem sua contraparte... sem sua... alma gêmea. Eles nasceram para viverem um pelo outro. Um... para o outro. E o motivo de ele estar aqui... não é nada além de você?

-O que...? Vocês acham que eu sou... ok. Isso é impossível.

-Eu sei o que eu vi, Lena...

-Não... vocês acham que eu sou uma alienígena, Kara... eu... tinha quatro anos quando fui morar com os Luthor. Eu posso não ter lembranças da minha mãe por ser muito pequena, mas tenho os arquivos, minha mãe _existiu_... tivemos uma vida pacífica até sua morte... o histórico é real, as fotos são. E eu posso garantir que ela era humana.

-Um acidente de carro em Central City, você foi levada então por Lionel desde então... - Alex respondeu vendo-a apertar ainda mais o olhar, por um momento pensativa e surpresa por seu conhecimento, ela não a culpava, era uma reação. - Lena, seu pai trouxe você para casa... e você ainda é humana... mas as marcas são uma prova da conexão real entre os Magi... dos sentimentos entre e sobre serem companheiros... assim como seus poderes. São almas que vivem em um planeta que consegue identificá-las... você é essa... contraparte de Colin.

-Isso ainda não faz sentido, eu _não_ tenho poderes. - Ela puxou as mangas da roupa verificando por si mesma, e por fim irritada, tirou a camisa que vestia revelando sua pele pálida e um sutiã de renda branco. Para isso, Alex arqueou a sobrancelha. A Luthor era realmente bonita, a pele alva e verificando seu corpo, respondeu entredentes. - Eu não tenho marcas nem nada, Alex! Como poderia ser eu...?!

Ela então notou uma pequena cicatriz em suas costas, exatamente sobre a costela esquerda e uma tatuagem quando ela girou.  
Kara arqueou a sobrancelha e levantou a mão, Lena as encarou.

-Festa da faculdade. - ofereceu relutante.

-Eu não disse...

-Bem, não precisava. - Ela suspirou. - E agradeço se continuar assim... mas não tenho marcas... nada.

-Talvez possa contar essa história... por fora? - Kara ofereceu apontando para a tatuagem e a camisa que ela vestia de novo. - Da tatuagem. Parece interessante...

-Não.

-Não oficial...? - Kara ofereceu com um sorriso, e Lena a encarou.

-Kara. - Sua irmã abaixou a cabeça, mas elas _definitivamente_ falariam sobre depois... oh se iam...

-Tudo bem. - Alex resistiu por si mesma de falar sobre a tatuagem comprometedora, e mordeu a língua para esse assunto enquanto Lena se vestia de novo ela observou a faixa em seu braço sob a ferida de tiro ainda marcado com sangue seco.

-Aí que está o motivo da pergunta... sobre vocês terem... consumado... porque o vínculo ia-

-Apenas pergunte se fizemos sexo, Alexandra. - Lena suspirou, ela definitivamente estava de volta a Lena que conhecia.

-Vocês fizeram? - Ela tentou manter-se, mas estava difícil. Sua voz subiu algumas oitavas e Lena bufou no que provavelmente seria a terceira ou quarta vez, Alex tinha perdido a conta e Maggie estava de volta agora observando Lena acabando de se vestir, ela olhou para a namorada.

-Você está brincando não é?

-Puramente científico. - Alex disse prontamente.

-Não. Estou falando sobre vocês não me chamarem para ver isso. - Lena e Kara compartilharam um bufar agora, embora por um momento, a primeira parecesse mais relaxada que antes e ela olhou para Alex de novo.

-E a resposta é não, nós não transamos... - Maggie a encarou de novo, Alex tentou manter sua concentração na Luthor. - Estivemos juntos em minha festa de dezoito, e há três anos em uma conferência em São Franciso... isso é tudo. Nada sobre o agora.

Alex lhe deu um olhar.

-O que?

-Só mais uma coisa... - Ela se aproximou com Lena ainda de pé e lhe ofereceu a cadeira qual ela parecia relutante em se sentar. Lena o fez enquanto Alex puxou a manga de seu braço para cima dobrando-a, a ferida estava há meio palmo acima do antebraço, e ela tocou suavemente, Lena estava tão distraída que sequer notou. Alex resolveu arriscar fechando a mão sob a faixa e a observou finalmente levantar o olhar para encará-la sem compreender agora e por fim, seus olhos atingindo a realização lentamente. - Não está doendo, está?

Lena apenas mexeu a cabeça incompreensivelmente Alex começou a desprender e desenrolar a gaze, revelando não apenas sua pele pálida já curada, mas também completamente cicatrizada. Livre... de qualquer ferimento como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

-Lena... - Kara a chamou e ela não respondeu, apenas levantou a mão suavemente parando-a.

-Talvez possamos fazer uma abordagem diferente, e resolver essa questão para mim e para você, Alex... - Lena finalmente respondeu depois de uma breve contagem e levantou o rosto para fitá-la.

-Sério? - Kara perguntou recebendo o seu olhar agora, e eles brilhavam enquanto um sorriso sem humor enfeitava seu rosto e ela ficou de pé.

-Sim, e é bem simples... se chama, vamos perguntar a Colin sobre.

E com isso, ela girou para trás e apanhou seu sobretudo na beirada da cama jogando-o sobre si e fechando-o para cobrir a roupa de hospital enquanto tirava o cabelo de dentro do casaco ajeitando-o novamente sobre o ombro, Alex encarou a irmã e a namorada, Maggie seguiu a Luthor enquanto Kara lhe deu um soco no ombro assim que ficaram a sós no cômodo qual pela primeira vez estava feliz por a irmã não ter seus poderes.

-Eu disse pra ser sutil!

-Eu fui sutil! - Ela devolveu e recebeu outro soco. - Ai, Kara!

* * *

Ok.  
Dois Lex.  
Isso definitivamente não é uma confusão, há uma explicação perfeita para...  
E eu não resisti ao pequeno crossover :D  
Adoro Oliver e Barry. Quase trouxe também a Felicity, Cisco, Caitlyn e Sara e Zari...  
Mas eu não quero uma confusão maior do que já está... ainda :V


	9. Chapter 9

**Marcy** : Maggie é a melhor pessoa. kkkk. Definitivamente tá fazendo muita falta em SG. Ah, mas Kara sem poderes ainda vai ser muito engraçado... um pequeno  
spoiler para minha ideia que Kara, Winn e Alex vão ser incrivelmente hilários. Tive essa ideia pra trollagem com eles graças a Charmed, e com Kara sem poderes  
vai ser ainda mais épico. hahaha. Maggie te encarnou legal, e vc me deu essa ideia kkkkkk

Enfim...  
Vamos ao cap 9 :)

* * *

-VOCÊ SEMPRE É UMA DOR NA BUNDA, Queen. Não importa de qual universo seja... - Colin disse sinceramente vendo-o dar de ombros em resposta.

Ele segurou as costelas reflexivamente, se fosse um humano normal, teria um sangramento interno grave.  
O homem apenas continuou lhe dando o olhar por vê-lo caminhar normalmente em sua direção e ele tentou canalizar sua irritação pessoal.  
As coisas já estavam complicadas o suficiente nos últimos dias, a presença do o Flash e o Arqueiro Verde apenas aumentaram sua raiva.

-E você parece saber o que está fazendo... pelo menos mais do que demonstra. - Devolveu Oliver mantendo-o no lugar.

-Podemos ser mais parecidos nesse ponto, embora eu tenha que dizer a verdade em voz alta, sutileza não é seu forte. Nunca foi, nem nunca será.

-Com quem você estava falando...? - Oliver ignorou sua observação.

-Isso é o beco de um bar, Queen. - Apontou ele com o já praticado olhar de desinteresse. Seria ótimo dizer que estava tendo um papo com Lex Luthor quando o próprio foi preso e então esclarecer que esse era de uma terra perdida. Simplesmente ótimo... - Eu estava falando com um traficante, visto que não tenho um copo em minhas mãos... e infelizmente você o espantou antes de eu conseguir meu... _agrado_. - Colin fechou os olhos em dor agora quando ele o pegou pelo colarinho levantando-o para cima e apertando o olhar enquanto o firmava contra a parede.

Tentou permanecer neutro, era definitivamente melhor assim. Infelizmente todo o seu corpo doía só das ameaças em ser surrado. Ter poderes não o privava de sentir dor, embora fosse alérgico a diamante, era muito ruim apanhar. _Sempre_ seria ruim...

-Eu o segui praticamente a tarde toda, e você ficou dando voltas na cidade... então se teleportou e ficou aqui até agora, aonde o encontramos antes de conseguir escapar de novo, vou perguntar mais uma vez: o que você estava fazendo? - Colin sorriu para a informação.

-Tudo bem, quem mandou você me seguir? O marciano...? Ou Alexandra? - Oliver apenas firmou ainda mais o aperto e Colin tentou ficar neutro mesmo quando viu a familiar roupa vermelha do speedster parar ao seu lado em uma freada. Ele estava usando a máscara e os observou. - Alexandra então. - Em resposta, Oliver o pressionou ainda mais contra a parede.

-Você tem mais respostas do que aparenta, pare de enrolar, e fale.

-E você é rude. - Colin quase gemeu com a dor aplicada em suas costelas recentemente chutadas. Isso era ruim, mas ele tentou manter o olhar firme mesmo quando Oliver parecia ser capaz de torturá-lo para tirar a informação. Ele se lembrava desse seu lado sombrio, haveria muito trabalho para o Arqueiro ainda... e quase suspirou para isso, claro, se ainda não estivesse com _dor_.

-Coloque-o no chão. - Pediu o Flash ainda sem tirar a máscara tocando o ombro do amigo em tom de aviso, Colin apreciou o gesto, e resistiu ao impulso de levar a mão em suas costelas sentindo um desconforto familiar e distante que o distraiu momentaneamente... não. Lena não podia... ele levou mais de dez anos para recuperar seus poderes, agora que ela estava próximo, ambos estavam vivendo tão perto, e ele não era mais imortal, mas embora sua presença tenha trago parte de sua essência como Magi de volta, o vínculo ainda estava quebrado. Eles não podiam... _ela_ não podia compartilhar empatia com ele, podia?! Flash lhe mostrou uma caixa qual ele conhecia dos rituais Kryptonianos. Infelizmente ser capturado não tão sutilmente minutos atrás por Oliver Queen talvez não tenha sido de grande ajuda... - Diga-me o que é isso.

-Uma caixa... - Oliver apertou o olhar. - Uh... de aço?

Barry abriu para revelar um familiar totem de madeira - aparentemente - e Colin os fez quase recuarem quando seus olhos dourados brilharam como se viessem a vida. Ele se adiantou contra o objeto assustando-os por ainda poder se mexer tão depressa, mas bateu a mão na tampa.

-Mantenha isso fechado.

-Interessante... - murmurou Oliver apanhando a caixa e aproximando-a dele. Reflexivamente, Colin afastou o rosto de seu conteúdo. - Ela te dá medo.

-Prefiro me manter distante de coisas que não conheço, devia aprender a fazer o mesmo Sr. Queen. - Por um momento, ele considerou usar seus poderes para socá-lo, mas se a conexão com Lena era tão crescente quanto aparentava, isso só aumentaria as habilidades dela, e por ora... pelo menos _agora_ , não era uma boa ideia. Ainda.

-O que é isso?

-Pertencia a Lex Luthor. - Ele deu de ombros em resposta. - É uma lembrança Kriptoniana. Talvez devesse levar a Kara, ela pode reconhecer seu significado.

-Como sabe sobre isso?

-Trabalhei para os Luthor por anos... - Involuntariamente, ele gemeu de dor e tentou firmar o olhar para os dois, sua cabeça também latejava.

Ótimo. Simplesmente... ótimo.  
Agora não só suspeitava, sabia que Lena podia sentir.  
Tentou se concentrar em suas costelas, para se curarem depressa, fechou os olhos com força por um momento não se importando em demonstrar fraqueza.

-O que sabe sobre a ameaça contra Lena e seu filho?

-Não muito... apenas que ela o adotou como dela, mas parece que estão atrás do garoto. Só não sei quem... peguei alguma história por auto.

-Mentira.

-Olha, Queen, você pode acreditar ou não em mim, isso não seria meu problema. - Ele franziu o cenho para a nova sensação irritante esfregando as costelas para que pelo menos diminuísse um pouco a dor, Colin podia sentir que algo estava muito errado... e ele tentou engolir o bolo em sua garganta e ergueu a cabeça para o céu vendo uma familiar forma esverdeada sobrevoar o espaço. Aquele filho da mãe só podia estar de brincadeira... infelizmente, Flash pegou seu olhar e Oliver também que o encarou surpreso e ainda mais irritado se possível.

-Flash... - O corredor já saiu em disparada seguindo a forma da armadura de Lex que devia estar desativa e escondida, e Colin se xingou mentalmente.

Oliver no entanto o segurou contra o colarinho e o jogou contra a parede com força.  
Colin sentiu sua raiva crescente por isso.

-É a última vez que vou pedir... com educação, comece a falar.

-Você não parecia estar tentando ser educado quando me lançou no chão antes. - Colin inevitavelmente mordeu de volta vendo-o franzir o cenho para sua resposta atravessada. - Mas não vamos ter essa conversa de novo, Queen. Não agora. - Usando suas mãos ele o lançou para trás em surpresa por seu poder de telecinese, viu seu olhar surpreso, ele estava prestes a correr contra ele de novo e Colin quase conseguiu sentir com mais exatidão. A familiar pressão de angústia como uma ansiedade, agradecendo mentalmente por Queen ainda ser um humano e não o flash, ele viu o vórtice de energia circulando-o para um teleporte e então desapareceu com um único pensamento: _Lena_.

Saltando entre os edifícios, finalmente avistou ao longe a L-Corp e se concentrou em sua sacada sumindo de novo, foi como prender a respiração por um longo tempo, usando até mesmo o caminho pelo terraço da CatCo e finalmente parando na sacada do DEO praticamente sem equilíbrio enquanto alguns agentes levantavam armas para ele e, mas Mon-El e Brainiac.  
Ele os encarou confusos.  
Sabia que tinham quase certeza que o caminho até ali devia ser oculto para ele, mas por sua magia, Colin era o melhor mapa existencial, ele podia visualizar o espaço, e todo o terreno, logicamente não via através dele porque não tinha visão especial como os kriptonianos, mas conhecia e reconhecia facilmente um lugar, também podia encontrar saídas e endereços sem problemas. Voltar ao DEO mesmo quando ficou em um carro com vidros fumê, ele poderia fazer o caminho de volta qual passou para saber exatamente a localização do prédio do governo.

-Saiam da minha frente. - disse definitivamente indisposto a outra briga, e provavelmente Oliver Queen iria encontrá-lo de novo usando os recursos do DEO, assim que avisasse que o perdera de vista outra vez, o que poderia surpreendê-lo já que era exatamente no edifício que ele estava, mas não importa...

Tinha que verificar Lena.

-Sabemos onde você está indo, e não é uma boa ideia... agora. - Disse Brainiac.

Colin o ignorou.  
Mon-El em seu traje de Valor cortou seu caminho, e Colin sentiu suas mãos formigarem para lançarem-no longe com seus poderes, mas tentou manter a calma e apenas trovejou:

-Saia.

-Me dê meio minuto apenas para explicar... as coisas estão prestes a se complicar, pelo que eu sei, é um ano daqui em diante, e você tem menos tempo para isso para prepará-la. - Ele não se sentiu surpreso, ambos vinham do futuro, mas Colin tinha que ao menos ver se ela estava bem. - Ela está bem. - respondeu Mon-El como se lesse seus pensamentos. - Ela estava sentindo um pouco de dor, mas já melhorou, e Alex e Kara estão com ela agora... Lena está descansando.

Então era verdade, a conexão deles estava se restaurando... o vínculo. Mais rápido do que ele pensou ser possível...  
Não existia mais nenhuma dúvida - não que ele tivesse - Lena... era _sim_ sua contraparte.  
Seu destino.

-Ela está mesmo bem...?

-Venha até aqui. - Brainiac ofereceu apontando na direção de um quarto qual ele podia ver as costas de Kara conversando com alguém. Alex. Notou que elas estavam falando e a forma na maca era de Lena que definitivamente tinha sentido a pequena briga... como uma humana, ela devia ter se assustado com as dores repentinas e isso o deixou irritado e frustrado, Colin suspirou vendo finalmente sua forma adormecida e ele não conseguiu mais parar a si mesmo aproximando-se.

-Danvers. - As duas se viraram para fitá-lo e ele tentou manter o olhar inalterado, mas voltou a fitá-la ainda com a criança nos braços, eles pareciam tão pacíficos, e ele praticamente sorriu para aquilo, era adorava crianças... e sempre teve uma facilidade com elas que era bem adorável. - Tudo bem?

-Lena se sentiu mal - Alex ofereceu prontamente, o que o surpreendeu - ela estava com dores nas costelas... fizemos alguns exames, ela se sentia melhor e decidimos que seria bom ter um descanso... onde você... estava? O Diretor disse que um agente o acompanhou até seu escritório, e depois o perdeu... o mesmo com o segundo agente. - Ela franziu o cenho para seu telefone e olhou para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Eu... fui dar uma volta. - Ele ofereceu simplesmente olhando para Kara. - E como você está?

-Viva. - Ela devolveu dando de ombros.

Alex bateu a mão no microfone em sua orelha e ele soube que aquela era sua deixa, Colin olhou para Mon-El e Brainiac.  
Ele tinha que fazer outra coisa antes de sair dali... precisava falar com o outro Lex antes de voltar para Lena...

Aproximando-se da sacada, olhou para o final do corredor onde um guarda acabava de sair, pelo que observou, ele fazia sua ronda sozinho, encarou o monitor e as câmeras de segurança, sentiu sua força e provavelmente seus olhos haviam brilhado em dourado quando ele alterou as imagens para mostrar uma repetição drenando-o um pouco e então levantou o rosto e contou até cinco, quando ele se virou ficando de costas para ele, Colin se teleportou em tempo de ouvir a voz de Alex Danvers que provavelmente pensou que ele estava fora das instalações do DEO de novo chamando seu nome.

-Sr. Keith!

* * *

KARA OBSERVOU LENA PARAR bem no meio do DEO. Eles lhe disseram que haviam falado com Colin há alguns minutos e então ele sumiu, e que Barry e Oliver estavam procurando-o assim como Winn, mas a expressão da Luthor era estranha... embora ela não se concentrasse em nenhum ponto em particular, Kara quase seguiu sua linha de visão para entender o que ela via, Lena franziu o cenho, cruzou os braços diante do corpo, o sobretudo cobrindo suas roupas de hospital e abaixou a cabeça olhando os próprios pés, Kara não viu quando ela havia apanhado seus sapatos e já calçado, a Luthor era definitivamente rápida, e ainda que usando as calças do descanso, Lena parecia melhor... mais corada e as dores nas costas tinham claramente sumido.

Então ela levantou a cabeça, olhou a sua volta, Alex estava ao seu lado igualmente confusa por suas análises e Maggie girou nos calcanhares já lá na frente perto dos computadores principais para entender porque ninguém mais a seguia.  
Conner continuava correndo em volta de todas as quatro na sala, alheio as preocupações iminentes...

-O que é isso? - Alex quem perguntou, Lena continuou com o cenho franzido, ela não parecia concentrada em nenhum ponto em particular. - O que ela está fazendo? - Kara deu de ombros em resposta. Entendia tanto quanto sua irmã o que diabos estava rolando...

-Você... sabe onde Colin está? - Finalmente Lena perguntou virando-se para Alex que bateu a mão de novo no comunicador em seu ouvido e respondeu sinceramente frustrada.

-... Oliver o perdeu de novo em um bar no centro. Ele está um pouco irritado por não ter lhe dito mais sobre seus poderes... principalmente os de teletransporte. - Ela murmurou.

-Um pouco? - Kara duvidava que ele estivesse apenas _um_ _pouco_ irritado pela falta de informação.

-Bem, seu marido de outra linha do tempo pode ser um pé no saco. - Alex respondeu quase venenosa.

Kara suspirou principalmente quando viu a sobrancelha arqueada de Lena.

-Eu... realmente é uma longa história.

-Sempre é se tratando de você... - respondeu ela balançando a cabeça sorrindo fracamente, mas como se tivesse concentrada novamente no que diabos fosse, andou dois para a esquerda até parar de novo. Alex agora quase trombou na Luthor porque decidiu segui-la, firmando as mãos em seus braços e girando para parar de frente para ela. Só que Lena não se importou nenhum pouco com isso - Tem alguma coisa de errado...

-Sua coordenação motora...? - Alex disse olhando-a de maneira analítica. - Talvez devêssemos fazer alguns exames... ou refazer?!

-Não. Não é isso... eu... - Ela olhou na direção da porta que levava as celas, e para a saída. - Você disse que ele saiu?!

-Ele usou a sacada... - Ela ofereceu. - Barry está verificando a cidade pela terceira vez... principalmente os pontos que ele usou para se transportar.

-Estranho... - Kara viu seus olhos verdes brilharem para ela em um pedido silencioso. Lex e Lillian estavam lá em baixo, há pelo menos trinta horas e não havia muita informação compartilhada... talvez Lena estivesse considerando falar pessoalmente com sua mãe e irmão agora...? Isso não podia ser bom... podia? Bem, se ela estava pronta para essa conversa, ou não... talvez não fosse de toda má ideia arriscar - Eu...

Ela não falou nada, apenas deu alguns passos naquela direção e parou de novo quando avistou Mon-El.  
Por um instante, seus olhares se encontraram e ele foi o primeiro a desviar observando Conner correndo pelo espaço realmente divertindo-se ali.  
Kara gostava disso no pequeno, ele podia entrar em seu próprio mundo e esquecer dos problemas alheios... oh, ela sentia falta de ser uma criança às vezes.

-Maggie... você poderia...? - Felizmente, ela olhou para Lena um instante e entendeu o pedido silencioso, e parando Conner em sua corrida com um sorriso em seu rosto ele levantou o olhar confuso para a detetive.

-Ei, você gosta de sorvete?

O garoto sorriu brilhantemente e olhou para Lena como se pedisse sua aprovação, ela lhe deu um aceno de cabeça e um olhar agradecido a Maggie que estendeu a mão qual o pequeno apanhou e a seguiu. Kara viu a expressão de Alex confusa sobre isso e também igualmente preocupada.  
Estava claro que falar com Lex agora, poderia ser uma péssima ideia.

Foi quando todos os alarmes começaram a disparar. Os agentes a correrem, e Maggie se adiantou com a criança em seus braços a meio caminho da cozinha, Alex puxou sua arma e Kara automaticamente se pôs em alerta.  
Lena levou a mão ao peito, uma expressão de realização em seu rosto, mas seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas não derramadas.

Vasquez anunciou sentada diante do computador, o pânico em sua voz:

 _-Um prisioneiro escapou. Um prisioneiro escapou... selem tudo imediatamente!_

-Quem está-

-Lex. - Lena sussurrou tão baixo, e Kara não soube como ela sabia, mas algo em seu olhar, sua voz e sua postura diziam que era verdade. Ela girou o corpo para Maggie vendo-a ainda com Conner quase na saída que lhes deu um olhar que cuidaria da criança, e as irmãs Danvers e Lena seguiram agora as pressas para as celas, Alex na frente junto com mais dois agentes. Kara viu a cena então, com Lena de costas para ela indo adiante, Kara não soube como ela podia fazer alguma coisa por sua amiga principalmente porque ela parou de novo apensar para observar...

Colin estava de joelhos, as mãos atrás da nuca sobre a cabeça enquanto J'onn o algemava.

Ele não disse nada, e seus olhos que antes brilhavam em ouro desapareceram no instante em que as algemas prenderam em seus pulsos, como se soubessem da presença um do outro, ele levantou o olhar para encontrar os dela... Kara não precisava ver, ela quase podia sentir... quase como se Lena compartilhasse o sentimento de _traição,_ e ela se lembrou do dia em que estivera no lugar de Colin lamentando-se pela enésima vez por esconder-lhe seu segredo... A Luthor no entanto permaneceu imóvel, vendo-o ser erguido e subjugado pelos agentes que o levavam para longe ainda fitando-a.

Kara também avistou Lillian, sentada em sua cela ainda presa observando tudo com curiosidade.  
E era verdade... Lex tinha escapado. Mas Colin Keith quem o libertou.

* * *

SEU MUNDO TINHA GIRADO DE CABEÇA PARA BAIXO.

E ela conhecia muito bem essa sensação... perfeitamente bem, e infelizmente... por várias vezes.  
Lena esperou. Desejou que estivesse em meio a um pesadelo, mas não era verdade. Nunca era verdade.

Com a presença de Kara a seu lado, Colin ainda algemado na cela agora, Lena permaneceu de pé, praticamente na porta olhando para ele, o suficiente para girar e sair e era o que quase estava fazendo, mas ao observá-lo ele se tinha sentado, aparentando estar relaxado em sua posição, mas ela o conhecia melhor. Seu rosto estava virado para a esquerda ignorando os olhos dela, para qualquer direção, menos ela, Lena arqueou a sobrancelha para isso. Vestindo uma camisa branca sem gola e meia manga, ela olhou para as algemas em seus pulsos e por um instante, sentiu os seus próprios formigarem em incômodo como se de certa forma, estivesse usando-as, e não ele. Franzindo o cenho, e ignorando isso, ela se aproximou e puxou a cadeira para se sentar diante dele, embora ele permanecesse em sua postura ereta, finalmente girou para fitá-la.

Por quase três minutos inteiros, eles só ficaram ali, olhando um para o outro.  
E pelo menos em três vezes, ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela como se pedisse que começasse a falar, Lena entrou ali pensando no que dizer, mas não conseguiu falar imediatamente, ela só podia olhá-lo de volta e pensar, mil ideias cruzando sua mente, então suspirou finalmente, ele escorou as mãos na mesa de aço, o som metálico clicou até que ele parasse o movimento ainda observando-a.

-Não vai dizer nada? - A voz dele era estranha, rouca e quase temerosa por, e ela se perguntou se isso estava ligado ao "vínculo" deles.

Lena acreditava nisso agora, só que com tudo o que aconteceu, ela não conseguiu falar sobre... então ficava adiando e adiando.  
Até agora. Lembrou-se do que conversou com Alexandra, a verdade e o que essa conexão entre eles significava.

-Não sou eu quem tem que explicar alguma coisa. - Ela ofereceu sinceramente. Kara permaneceu a sua esquerda, as mãos cruzadas diante do corpo, e ainda que em suas roupas do dia a dia, os óculos no rosto e principalmente sem seus poderes, sua postura era tudo Supergirl. - Embora eu tenha muitas perguntas por outros motivos, agora só quero _uma_ resposta - Ele fez um sinal para ela falar, perguntar, e Lena finalmente esperando que ao se aproximar da mesa, lhe dessa a melhor expressão que precisava para forçá-lo a falar, fazê-lo ver também sua posição. - Por que?

Ele a fitou por longos segundos e por fim abaixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

-Lex Luthor é a única defesa que temos contra Darkseid... você não acreditaria em mim se eu te dissesse a verdade.

-Me tente. - Ele novamente a fitou claramente surpreso por seu uso de palavras e suspirou.

-Eu acho... que prefiro mostrar.

Lena não soube o que aquilo significava, mas ele então tocou sua mão e ela sentiu o poder fluir por seu corpo e piscou.

 **... **

Viu uma figura muito parecida consigo mesma usando um longo vestido azul-noite caminhando em um lugar que parecia o caminho de um castelo medieval. Seus olhos brilhavam em enquanto andava por um largo espaço, ela sequer desviou para ver a estrutura maravilhosa e o local a sua volta, Lena já ficara fascinada, se Atlantis fosse real, poderia se parecer muito com aquilo, a construção era linda, inovadora e praticamente futurista... então ela foi para um longo corredor, que mais parecia o tapete vermelho até um altar ou sala do trono, e ela não entendeu aquilo mesmo observando o espaço enquanto andava.

A sua volta, a decoração rústica, ainda era muito caprichada.  
Uma coisa que só percebeu agora, foi que durante seu "passeio" ela não viu uma alma viva...

Lena sentiu-se em no século passado... ou milênio dependendo da decoração e o espaço, ainda andando pelos corredores de pedras ornamentadas, onde estátuas brilhantes e estranhas de variadas cores ela de alguma forma sabia do que eram feitas só de olhar: pérolas, pérola negra, rubis e esmeraldas até mesmo uma de safira e cristal permaneciam imóveis, Lena também não tinha ideia de como sabia, mas se qualquer ameaça entrasse no recinto elas atacariam para defender o espaço. E ainda em sua caminhada, ela notou que estava segurando a barra do vestido e seus saltos clicavam no piso por fim parou e empurrou as largas portas de madeira que rangeram nas dobradiças. Lena se viu diante de pelo menos dez ou onze pessoas, ela não teve tempo de contar, quando todas as cabeças se voltaram para ela, sua resposta foi uma risada seca imediata.

Percebeu agora que seu rosto tinha uma maquiagem forte pelo reflexo a sua esquerda, seu cabelo era muito longo indo até a cintura e enrolado em cachos caprichados e requintados. Em seus lábios, ela usava um batom vermelho-vivo e parou abrindo os braços para a pequena multidão que a notara:

-Que ótimo. Temos o inferno de uma situação lá fora com todos os seres vivos desse estúpido planeta, e os idiotas estão aqui, reunindo e discutindo como tomar medidas para isso. Agora.

-Sempre divertida, Morrigan... onde está seu marido? - Respondeu um deles levantando a cabeça e encarando-a. Usando armadura completa, cota de malha e proteção nos ombros e o capacete sobre a mesa a sua esquerda, ele tinha um bigode ralo e cabelo longo preso para trás em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Ela suspirou.

-Ao contrário de vocês, meu marido e eu não mantemos uma coleira presa em nossos pescoços, sabemos do problema que está a caminho e provavelmente aqui enquanto vocês verificam a melhor maneira de limpar suas bundas para fora dessa palhaçada. - Lena logicamente não tinha um marido, mas ela também não estava exatamente deslocada ali, era como observar uma cena em silêncio, sabendo o que ia ser dito ou ouvido no momento do ocorrido... ela se sentia mais como se estivesse no local em terceira pessoa, mas mesmo quando caminhou de um lado para o outro, sua visão periférica era o que a mulher via e fazia. E ela bufou frustrada. - Seus imbecis... temos que impedi-los e não fazer isso... agindo como um estúpido conselho. Se o plano não funciona, faça o seguinte. E o próximo depois desse, use seus recursos e temos muitos

-Morrigan-

-Me poupe Kineg. - Ela o cortou furiosa - Eles disseram que iriamos _cair_ essa noite, uma última tentativa em manter essa maldita coisa segura, e vocês a trazem para cá... enquanto ele e seu exército estão subjugando nossas proteções e Magis e ainda por cima fingindo que está tudo bem quando é uma questão de tempo? - Ela finalmente apontou para o objeto da discussão e atual problema. Colin estava tentando convencer o capitão lá fora a afastar as forças de Darkseid enquanto ela escondia arrumaria um jeito de esconder a joia e depois se encontrariam no pátio para escaparem junto com os outros em menos de vinte minutos para a próxima galáxia. - O que diabos vocês _pensam_ que estão fazendo nesse maldito templo!?

Ela avançou para apanhar o objeto, mas uma forma parou diante dela, mesmo que alguns metros de distância e Lena sentiu a fúria crescente e a raiva quase avançando contra ele apanhando-o pela gola da roupa e socando-o para fora de seu caminho. Por todos os deuses e protetores do universo... eles estavam sob ataque. Como podiam existir seres tão... imbecis?!

-É nossa última esperança... talvez Darkseid não consiga a Equação Antivida agora que ela está distante de seu templo.

-É justamente por essa coisa estar aqui que ele se sente mais seguro em se aproximar, vocês cometeram um grave erro!

Lena ou Morrigan, não teve tempo de falar principalmente explicar que Darkseid poderia sentir a proximidade de seu objeto de desejo, só que o teto do castelo explodiu, voaram detritos para todos os lados, e ela teve que usar seus poderes em um escudo assim como os outros para se proteger.  
Ela fazia parte dos protetores e não iria permitir que o bastardo destruísse a galáxia por isso... não.  
Não ainda.

Kineg se adiantou contra Darkseid que assim que pisou e encontrou o olhar com seu objeto de desejo, literalmente se desligou do mundo a sua volta. Lena ou Morrigan, estendeu a mão para uma estátua a sua esquerda, as armas flutuaram e avançaram contra ele estralando e se estilhaçando enquanto o maldito apenas levantou o braço para proteger a cabeça.  
Ótimo... ela agora tinha a atenção dele e deu um passo para trás ainda que um sorriso brincasse em seu rosto.  
Ela levantou o olhar proferindo metade da palavra chave quando ele a apanhou pelo pescoço.

-Não essa noite, bruxa... - Lena sentiu a dor aguda em sua garganta, o ar sumindo de seus pulmões e ela tentou lutar pela liberdade em vão, aquilo o fez gargalhar, outro membro do conselho tentou atingi-lo, mas ele usou a mão livre para acertá-lo no rosto e ela observou alarmada quando o ataque violento o feriu gravemente jogando-o no chão mesmo quando ele não pareceu se esforçar. Os olhos vermelhos de Darkseid brilharam como rubis. - Seu mundo... cairá, e amanhã... a galáxia estará aos meus pés.

Para sua felicidade, o som e a familiar sensação preencheram seu peito e ela ouviu a voz distante de Colin:

-Não hoje. - Darkseid se virou em uma expressão desinteressada e não esperava que a arma viesse diretamente para ele, o tridente o atingiu bem na omoplata perfurando-o e ele uivou de dor deixando-a cair no chão e gritando. Ela tossiu enquanto Colin a ajudava a ficar de pé, e se levantou e encarou surpresa ninguém menos que o próprio Netuno em sua armadura divina, o olhar apertado.

Ele estendeu as mãos preparando seu próximo ataque contra Darkseid e ela correu para a minúscula joia, a equação antivida sob a bancada.  
Notou com pesar que todo o conselho a sua volta havia caído. Netuno os mandou seguirem e ela tentou se firmar enquanto o templo estremeceu. Colin segurou sua mão e a puxou para a saída.

Ela sabia que o máximo que Netuno poderia fazer era atrasar Darkseid, e levantou o olhar para a sua volta assustada com a realização que a tomara... pessoas sofriam, havia fogo e explosões para todos os lugares, gritos e pânico... seu mundo estava caindo, sucumbindo, e seria uma questão de tempo até o próximo mundo. Notando que ela ficou para trás por si mesma, Colin apanhou seu braço fechando a mão em seu pulso e puxando-a consigo, mas ela não conseguiu se mexer. Ele levou as duas mãos em seu rosto e tocou sua testa na dela alarmando-o.

 _"O que você está fazendo, temos que ir"_ Ela ouviu sua voz em sua mente, e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa encontrando o olhar dele.

 _"Será uma questão de tempo, ele vai nos achar... de novo e de novo, temos que pará-lo"_

 _"Não podemos pará-lo, nem mesmo os deuses podem pará-lo... ele matou todos Morrigan. O que você vê, é o exército de Netuno, mas já estamos muito atrasados... podemos proteger a joia, vamos para a nave..."_ Mas agarrando-o pela armadura que ele vestia, que ela só agora notou o ferimento superficial em seu ombro provavelmente já curado e também toda a terra e fuligem da batalha, ela o puxou para si em um beijo poderoso ignorando a cota de malha que roçou contra a parte desnuda de sua roupa incomodando a pele exposta, a maneira como apertou sua mão com força em torno de seus ombros e voando para seus cabelos negros e ele mesmo tentou conter um gemido ante ao seu toque, ela tinha dado tudo de si apenas naquele beijo, embora o mundo a sua volta estivesse o caos, queria demonstrar tudo e fez isso usando seu poder compartilhado provando para ele de novo e de novo o quanto o amava... todos os seus sentimentos para ele sem palavras uma demonstração, e a sensação empata de seu vínculo e ele se afastou olhando-a confuso por alguns segundos enquanto ela sorriu, um sorriso genuíno agora por simplesmente estar ali... com ele. _"Eu acho que posso ter trinta vidas... viver trinta histórias, ter uma personalidade diferente para cada, mas em todas essas vidas... vou sempre me apaixonar pela mesma pessoa, Colin Ambrosious... você"_

Ele franziu o cenho para aquilo, prestes a perguntar porque estavam tendo essa conversa quando precisavam correr, e Lena também soube o que ela iria fazer antes mesmo de acontecer. O afastou lançando-o para trás com um escudo seguido do teleporte transformando-o dentro de uma bolha de poder, o viu desaparecer duas vezes até finalmente parar dentro da nave de fuga, ele piscou atordoado tentando firmar-se no lugar e ela puxou a outra mão que carregava a pedra do tempo que ele havia apanhado. Juntando as duas, o efeito foi imediato. O mundo a sua volta parou, ela observou uma explosão próxima a seu auge enquanto eles haviam sumido daquele espaço, e franziu o cenho para outro objeto em suas mãos... como algo tão pequeno, podia causar tanto pânico...? Era uma joia rosada que podia destruir tudo, e ela estendeu a mão sentindo-a flutuar sobre sua palma, sabia que seus olhos brilharam em ouro quando a cercou com as duas mãos murmurando os encantamentos necessários e suficientes para enviá-la onde precisava.  
Longe.  
Muito longe.

O mundo a sua volta continuou girando mesmo que em câmera lenta, Lena ainda como Morrigan avistou Colin congelado ela usou a pedra em dois minutos e meio, era o máximo que sua energia a permitia sem perder o controle, e tentou respirar. Então a desativou sabendo que Colin desabava no chão assim como ela, revertendo até mesmo o tempo em que o beijara. Ele a encarou surpreso assim como sua versão do passado.

-Me perdoe... por fazer isso com você, meu amor, mas é o único jeito... - Ela fechou a mão livre em punho e piscou avançando contra si mesma e esfaqueando-se no abdômen.

Ela arfou quando a lâmina atravessou seu estômago, suas duas versões cuspindo sangue.  
Ciente dos riscos do plano, mas sabendo que era necessário e ela se sentiu desaparecer no tempo enquanto a outra permanecia viva.  
Finalmente, Colin gritou seu nome. Mas assim como ela, ele não tinha mais poderes, e ela acabara de quebrar o vínculo que eles possuíam...  
... de destruir a si mesma nessa vida, para proteger o futuro... um pouco mais.

As portas da nave se fecharam no instante que ela lançou a pedra para ele em uma pequena fresta, então caiu de joelhos vendo Darkseid olhar dela para a situação, a compreensão em seu rosto.

-Parece que... você acaba de ser derrotado pela bruxa sua coisa feia. - Com um sorriso, ela olhou para si mesma e sua forma corpórea que desaparecia como brilhos de luz na noite, fechou os olhos ainda sorrindo para os gritos frustrados de Darkseid, mas sentiu seu coração se apertar em dor, ainda um reflexo do vínculo entre ela e Colin que se quebrava permanentemente nessa vida...

... e então, tudo ficou escuro.

 **.**. **.**

Kara a amparou preocupada impedindo-a de cair para trás em um baque forte e olhou para Colin de forma acusadora. Ele parecia igualmente preocupado, e ela precisou de longas respirações até mesmo para ser capaz de ouvir o que diziam e confirmar o que fez... o que sua vida passada, Morrigan fizera.

-Ela... ela...

-Se matou para proteger a equação antivida e a galáxia? Sim. - Ele respondeu fitando-a. Lena não conseguia formar uma frase, ela sabia que iria renascer, mas como poderia saber que eles se reencontrariam, que toda essa loucura...?! - Foi o que ela fez.

-Por que?

-Lena. Lena! - Alex chamou seu nome também, e ela não soube quando a outra Danvers havia decidido entrar. Apenas sentiu o toque em seu pulso, depois pescoço e a fitou confusa. - Cristo você está gelada... - E olhou para Colin. - O que diabos você fez?

-Mostrei a ela o passado... nosso passado. - Ele esclareceu mesmo que não precisasse.

Ela se lembrava agora...  
Lena balançou a cabeça levando a mão no estômago. Foi tão real... aquela memória deles - a última memória deles - praticamente trouxe todas as outras.

-Alex, me ajude a levar ela de volta para a cadeira...

Alex concordou prontamente, ela e Kara a colocaram sentada ainda que diante de Colin, pois Lena não queria sair por mais que insistissem. Ela pediu um momento para processar tudo, para que seu mundo literalmente parasse de girar.

... Quando matou a si mesma como Morrigan, sentiu até seu último suspiro e levando a pedra junto com sua alma para a próxima vida, Colin perdera seus poderes... a conexão e o vínculo deles fora rompido. E dizer que isso doeu, não era descrever _metade_ do sentimento.  
Era pior do que a própria morte que a alcançou rapidamente e a levou... a dor de Colin vendo-a desaparecer enquanto ele mesmo era levado em uma nave e observava tudo, aquilo sim machucou. E muito.

Ela tentou balançar a cabeça para afastar o zumbido em seu cérebro quando o encarou de novo, ele parecia genuinamente preocupado, tanto que seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas não derramadas, e ela sentiu seus próprios molhados.

-O que... isso tem a ver... com Lex? - Sua voz saiu rouca e estranha. Cansada.

-Como eu disse, Lex sabe como parar Darkseid. Ele é nossa única defesa nesse momento. Mas precisava dele livre...

-Claro, porque praticamente dois dias esperando para interrogá-lo seria uma péssima ideia não é? - Colin apenas olhou para Açex. - Quanto tempo temos? - Ela acrescentou pressionando o lado em suas costelas e Lena tentou conter um grito, ela viu Colin se contorcer um pouco, ele ficara de pé para sua reação, mas não se mexeu mais. Apenas apertou o olhar fitando-a, ela podia sentir embora não o encarasse de volta.

-Um ano... ele terá seu exército estar pronto para o contra ataque, e finalmente a terra também vai sucumbir...

-Você sabe onde ele está?

-No lugar proibido, onde nenhuma alma ou ser pode sobreviver sozinho... pelo menos não um ser comum a atual prisão do Apocalypse também, mas Darkseid é mais poderoso que ele... Superman e Batman o mandaram para lá há cinco anos. Ele está pronto para sua vingança, seu exército preparado para a galáxia... eles começarão pela terra. Assim que tiverem o objeto que desejam. - Lena o fitou, ela sabia a forma do mesmo, mas não tinha ideia de onde estava.

-O que Conner tem a ver com toda essa loucura?

-Conner... assim como aqueles que são os herdeiros de Krypton tem uma grande parte nesse futuro, e também como aquele amigo perdido...

-Amigo... perdido? - Kara perguntou também amparando-a e ela balançou a cabeça para as duas que a soltaram, Lena se sentou ainda respirando devagar demais para conseguir fazê-lo direito. - Do que está falando?

-Eu preciso adiantar você nisso se quisermos ter alguma chance... - ele franziu o cenho para suas próprias palavras. - Desde que te encontrei de novo como irmã do Lex, eu nunca quis voltar a isso, eu nunca quis recuperar nossos poderes, só queria achar você. Mas é uma questão de tempo até isso acontecer, ao me afastar, eu adiei isso, mas eventualmente parecia que você continuava me puxando de volta...

-Do que você tem medo, Colin...? - Ela franziu o cenho para isso. - Você ficou longe por anos, e continuou a apagar minha memória... - Lena o encarou acusadora, ela também se lembrava da conversa deles no terraço da CatCo, a revelação... oh, ela se lembrava de tudo. - Se você sabia que eu ia me lembrar, se minha forma humana pode se deteriorar assim como antes, era apenas uma questão de tempo... então por que?!

-Você viu o passado, Morrigan, sabe muito bem o que eu temo, e é o que venho dizendo a você e negando estar na sua presença por todos esses anos, você não me deu nenhuma escolha! - Ele devolveu igualmente irritado, e se Alex e Kara estavam confusas pela conversa atual o que ela não duvidava, elas não deram nenhuma indicativa.

-Não me diga isso, e eu não sou Morrigan. Meu nome é Lena. **Lena** **Luthor**.

-Você sabe qual é o significado desse nome...? Quer dizer Rainha. Você é uma rainha por natureza, Lena... assim como antes, e não por seu sobrenome, não por sua herança... por você. Simplesmente por ser você... que pensa sem egoísmo, de qualquer decisão ou retaliação sobre o que deve ser feito, o que verdadeiramente precisa ser feito... para proteger, mas eu temo que quando Darkseid voltar, ele terá uma forte aliada a seu lado qual você não vai hesitar em fazer tudo o que está a seu alcance para ajudar, a sua amiga perdida... é por isso que não podemos tirá-lo de sua prisão. Foram anos para conseguir colocar ele lá.

-De... quem... você está falando? - Mas ela sabia a resposta.

Mesmo não estando presente, a memória voltou quase que imediatamente.  
A zona fantasma... os cinco meses atrás... De alguma forma, ela sempre soube a resposta. Sam.

E Kara e Alex se mexeram para impedi-lo assim que ele deixou seu assento e foi até ela ainda algemado e apanhou seus pulsos para o que ela não reagiu, Lena fitou as irmãs garantindo que estava tudo bem, e Colin fechou os dedos nos seus tomando uma respiração.

-Por que eu ia querer adiar o tempo de retorno dele...? A prisão da Zona Fantasma pode permanecer fechada... se destruirmos as chaves.

-Não. Porque ainda é possível que outras existam. Eventualmente, ele vai conseguir chegar aqui de outra forma, então seria inútil, mas você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta, só que agora é sua vez de tentar... - Ela o fitou confusa, por um instante, a proximidade o que diabos fosse, ela sentiu-se melhor enquanto ele lhe dava um olhar calmante. Lena tomou uma respiração - Você pode ver ela.

-Como?

-Deixe-se guiar... deixe sua essência, levar você até onde você precisa estar... feche seus olhos. - Ela o encarou incapaz de fazê-lo. - A verdadeira força, o verdadeiro poder não é esse que corre por suas veias, não é apenas o vinculo que compartilharemos de novo... é você mesma. Você me disse uma vez, que podemos fazer qualquer coisa... que podemos ser qualquer coisa. - Ela fechou os olhos quando ele tocou sua testa na dela, - Permita-se levar para onde você quer estar Lena... onde precisa estar essa é a verdadeira magia. - E quando os abriu viu a si mesma em um deserto. E sozinha.

Cercada por areia em todos os lados, o tempo seco e o calor infernal, Lena apertou os olhos sentindo o incômodo nas vistas, e levantou o olhar para o céu surpreendentemente cinzento como nuvens de tempestade, mas ela duvidava que poderia chover, deu alguns passos e angulou a cabeça para a esquerda e uma estranha forma que por um momento, podia até mesmo ser miragem, mas lá estava ela. Agora próxima o suficiente para ficar visível e reconhecível.  
Os próprios olhos arregalados, mesmo antes de tirar seu capuz e o cachecol que protegia seu rosto para revelar-se, Lena quase arfou ao vê-la... _viva_.

-Lena? Mas o que-

Sua voz ficou perdida, e ela piscou e abriu os olhos para encarar Colin de novo que a fitava, claramente ciente de sua "visão".  
Lena sabia que apesar de não poder ver também, ele podia sentir suas emoções...

-Lena? - Alex a chamou preocupada, e sem olhá-la, Lena respondeu:

-Sam... eu... eu vi a Sam.

-O que?

-Sam está viva...

-Faça de novo. - Colin se afastou dela alguns passos e imediatamente ela lamentou isso, ignorando a sensação de vê-lo distanciando-se, mas ele sorriu tristemente e indicou Kara e Alex. - Leve-as com você agora... você pode fazer isso sozinha. Foi o que aconteceu.

-Eu nem... eu nem sei como fiz da primeira vez! - Lena bufou, mas ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros em descaso e ela quis socá-lo. - Você está falando sério!?

-Lena? - Kara a chamou.

-O _que_ você viu?!

-Eu vi Sam... em um deserto, Alex... - Ela franziu o cenho tomando notas mentais da paisagem. Aquilo era... a zona fantasma?! Mas se Sam estava viva e presa na zona fantasma, assim como Darkseid e Apocalypse... oh, agora ela compreendeu o medo de Colin. Porque Lena queria tirá-la de lá.

-Sua amiga está na mesma prisão que Darkseid. - E ele esclareceu seus pensamentos - Logo, a prisão será quebrada, e todos eles escaparão... leve a kriptoniana com você, Kara Zor-El poderá ser capaz de reconhecer o espaço que as cerca e talvez alguma indicativa de como eles vão retornar... - Lena assentiu decidida e estendeu a mão direita para Alex que a tomou imediatamente e a esquerda para Kara que a fitou por alguns segundos, ela não precisava fazer perguntas quando podia buscar as respostas por si mesma, e se ele dizia que podia fazer isso, então ela iria. Fechou os olhos, mas a sensação não veio. Tentou manter um bufar irritado, a voz de Colin era divertida quando ele entoou. - Concentre-se apenas no que você precisa encontrar, Lena... naquela que você quer encontrar. Nada além disso.

Ela considerou aquilo, e fechou os olhos de novo apertando as mãos de Kara e Alex.  
Ao abri-los, ainda estavam as três de mãos dadas olhando surpresas para o novo mundo. Só que ao contrário da visão de Sam no deserto, elas agora estavam em algum tipo de abrigo. Lena podia reconhecer os objetos aleatórios a sua volta, copos e pratos. Talheres, pedaços de panos que todos juntos serviam para fazer de cobertores ou roupas, uma cadeira improvisada, armamento improvisado, que seria lixo se não valesse tanto em um local escasso de qualquer coisa... então uma risada que assustou todos os seus ossos, mas ela levou algum tempo para se virar em encontrá-lo.

Lá estava ele em toda a sua glória, um alienígena com a classificação terrorista em aparência qual os Luthor lhe descreveram com ódio por toda a sua vida.  
O tipo que Lex temeu e se preparou para combater...

-Darkseid. - Seu nome saiu em um sussurro rouco, mas ainda o fez sorrir ainda mais ameaçador, a boca dele era de um branco pálido e o batom roxo, sua característica azulada, os olhos cor de rubi e a estranha roupa que ele vestia sendo uma montagem para adaptar-se ao estilo desértico, uma capa servindo como manto.

-Morrigan. - Sua voz era gutural - Quase não a reconheci... oh não... aqui você atende por outro nome. Pelo que vejo sua petulância nessa nova vida tão teimosa quanto a antiga... já que claramente consegue se materializar em um lugar como esse, onde toda a ciência e essência da vida morreu... onde o próprio tempo não existe.

-Isso é...? - Alex sussurrou para ninguém em particular.

Enrijecida a sua esquerda, Kara respondeu sem desviar os olhos do inimigo:

-A zona fantasma.

-Ah, uma Kriptoniana... "O que você faz tão longe de casa, criança? Mais uma perdida?!"

-"Você será parado. Não vamos permitir que avance com sua obsessão em destruir tudo, não vai acabar com minha casa" 

-Sua casa já está em auto-destruição antes mesmo da minha chegada, a alma de Morrigan apenas adiantou o processo... - Ele olhou para Lena e se aproximou um passo, mas parou notando o escudo que as cercava. Lena sentiu Alex arfar a seu lado, mas e ela manteve o aperto em sua mão, suspeitava que se a soltasse mesmo que um pouco, a conexão com a ruiva se quebraria e ela voltaria antes. - "Em breve, apenas concluiremos com a profecia... e toda a galáxia, vai ser minha. Só que dessa vez, Morrigan... você vai entregá-la a mim. E talvez fique comigo a meu lado"

Lex viraria um adorador de alienígenas e fã numero 1 de Clark Kent assim que vacas voarem.  
Foi o que ela quase respondeu para a provocação em língua kriptoniana.

-Você vai arder no inferno antes de tirar outra vida... antes de se aproximar de qualquer um... - Kara devolveu por ela.

-Isso... - outra voz atraiu a atenção das três e elas se viraram para a nova figura, que tinha o cabelo como Sam, parecia com Sam, mas os olhos eram em um tom vermelho-vivo. Dessa vez, Lena estava diante de _Reign_. Não era uma surpresa que ela realmente tivesse ali... - É o que vamos finalmente testar Kara Zor-El... Última filha de Krypton. Porque, quando eu voltar, vou garantir sua ruína, a de seu primo... e depois... o mundo. Vocês... vão cair, e perecer.

-Sam...

-Não. _Essa_ não é a Sam, Alex. Em nenhuma parte... - Lena apertou a mão da ruiva que a fitou. - Pois eu espero que você esteja preparada Reign, porque isso não vai acontecer... quem vai cair, é você. Vocês.

Ela viu seu sorriso desafiador e sem dentes e sentiu o puxão de volta para a própria realidade, piscando e abrindo os olhos para se ver diante de Colin de novo ainda algemado, para ele não era como se tivesse passado mais que um momento em que elas fecharam e agora abriram os olhos de novo, mas Lena se sentiu exausta, se não fosse por Kara e Alex, ela teria caído no chão com um baque.  
Alex olhou para ele mantendo-a firme e elas a colocaram de volta na cadeira.

-Como nos preparamos...? Como podemos impedi-los?

-Essa é uma ótima pergunta...

-E talvez eu tenha a resposta. - As três se viraram para a figura de Mon-El na entrada ao seu lado Brainiac, os dois em seus trajes de heróis da Legião. Kara franziu o cenho para ele que a fitou - Primeiro, temos que dar um jeito de ajudá-la a recuperar seus poderes... - E então estendeu a caixa que Lena levou alguns momentos para reconhecer, a abriu e colocou sob a mesa, era o totem do macaco demônio de Lex, foi sua vez de encarar o Daxamita com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Você está brincando... essa coisa é hostil. Perigosa. Diz aí em todo o lugar, você sabe kriptoniano também.

-Brainy acha que isso é necessário... - Lena viu o olhar de Kara para o próprio que deu de ombros, Mon-El coçou o queixo. - E eu confio nisso... ele não me deu muitos detalhes, e nem podemos, mas... essa coisa pode ajudar Kara... Supergirl a voltar.

Ela notou o olhar esperançoso da loira que encarou Brainiac.  
Lena admitia que sua forma humana era melhor. Ele era bonito, mesmo que baixinho como ela...  
Não soube porque, mas no instante em que pensou isso, se virou para Colin que a encarava com o cenho franzido. Ele também tinha se sentado e estendido as mãos sobre a mesa, a sobrancelha arqueada para ela. Ok... o filho da mãe não podia ouvir seus pensamentos, não é?  
Por Deus, que não.  
Já bastava ela mesma em sua própria cabeça...

-Há pelo menos uma margem de 62% de que você ainda recuperará seus poderes até os próximos dias se usarmos o totem... - Esclareceu Brainiac.

-E se não usarmos? - Alex perguntou.

-A Supergirl continuará sem sua força... mas ela pode voltar em 8 dias.

-Não... as pessoas podem se machucar. - Kara entoou olhando por fim para Lena. - Não sou a única que precisa de treinamento, e definitivamente você não vai estar fazendo isso sozinha... vamos ver o que essa coisa faz, e usar isso a nosso favor. - Ela assentiu e se virou para Colin.

-Onde Lex entra em tudo isso? - Ela perguntou a Colin.

-Eu pensei que você tinha percebido... ele pode impedir Darkseid. - Dessa vez, quando ele usou aquela frase, ao olhar seus olhos azuis ela de alguma forma compreendeu, sua expressão suave, e a maneira como eles realmente estavam ligados por seus poderes... seu vínculo.

Alexandra no entanto bufou a sua direita.

-Faça sentido, Keith.

-Lex sabe onde e como proteger a Equação Antivida. Manter sua localização longe da vista do inimigo... - Disse Lena para a surpresa de todos e sinceramente de si mesma principalmente quando Colin confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. - E acredito que ele é o único que está atrasando a saída de Darkseid de sua prisão...

-Essa última parte, eu diria que ele teve um pouco de ajuda... - Colin sorriu significativamente e ela olhou para Alex.

-O que?

-Você precisa soltar ele. - Lena disse sem nenhum humor em sua voz.

-Como é Luthor?! - Ela repetiu incrédula.

-Lena... - Kara começou.

-Ele tem razão, se podemos manter o prazo, precisamos começar a nos preparar desde já... porque as coisas estão prestes a ficarem tensas... sem falar que eu realmente vi Sam, e se Darkseid e Reign tem ou não conhecimento dela na Zona Fantasma... inferno, isso vai me dar outra dor de cabeça. - Lena protestou, e felizmente Kara lhe deu um aceno de cabeça em um incentivo, mas estava tão "animada" quanto ela mesma.

Alex a fitou decidida a manter a postura firme.  
Por fim bateu o pé no chão e bufou.

-Você não tem que estar falando sério... eu não posso soltar o cara que libertou Lex Luthor! - Para a desgraça delas, um alarme disparou.

Colin gemeu e Lena literalmente sentiu sua culpa.

-O que diabos você fez agora?! - Ela o acusou entredentes.

-Sabe que dia é hoje...? - Ele sorriu, mas ela detectou a dúvida em seu rosto e o ligeiro tremor em sua voz. - Domingo... temos um baile, Srta. Luthor.

-Isso só pode ser brincadeira... - Kara sussurrou definitivamente roubando sua frase.

Lena arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele.

-O que _pensa_ que está fazendo? Que alarme é esse, Colin?!

-Eu não pensei que você ia me... libertar. Ou pelo menos dizer que seria melhor eu ficar livre...

-O que diabos você fez?! - Alex repetiu a pergunta irritada, ela o pegou pelo colarinho e Lena engasgou. Alex a encarou levemente surpresa, e o largou ficando ainda mais brava e bufou em frustração lembrando-se que qualquer coisa feita a ele, ela iria sentir e vice e versa. - Seu filho da mãe do caralho, eu daria um tiro em você se...

-Eu não recomendaria... - ele murmurou apontando para Lena que suspirou. - Ela vai sentir.

-Se vale a pena... vá em frente. - Lena ofereceu com sinceridade.

-Não, Alex. - Kara pediu.

-É eu sei, Lena vai sentir. - Alex xingou de novo surpreendendo-a. Ela claramente estava sem ação - Ainda posso torturar você só usando meu dedo indicador e algum tipo de inibidor telecinético para bloquear esse maldito vínculo... agora diga, o que diabos você fez?!

-Uh... acho que esse é o sistema de quarentena. - Falou Brainiac olhando para os alarmes e franzindo para os irritantes sons do auto falante.

-E o que significa...?

Lena estava prestes a fazer um chute quando o anuncio veio das caixas altas pelo sistema do DEO:

 _-Vocês tem 30 minutos para evacuar o prédio, ou ele irá sucumbir todo o quarteirão. Repetindo: 30 minutos para limpar o edifício condenado pelo protocolo 0001. Ação liberada em um alcance de 58 metros._

-Seu filho da mãe... - Lena não se importou quando sua voz subiu algumas oitavas. - Colin, você colocou o DEO inteiro para explodir?!

-Não... todo o quarteirão. - Brainiac a corrigiu e abaixou o olhar quando todos os presentes o encararam. - Hora errada para o corrigir e... ok.

Colin deu de ombros em resposta.

-Eu definitivamente não pensei que você ia sugerir que me soltassem! - Ele se defendeu, e ela resistiu ao impulso de bater na própria testa ou em si mesma apenas para ele sentir qualquer coisa.

-Você é um idiota!

-Não é hora para isso...! - Alex bufou indo para a porta e quase trombando de frente com J'onn, Winn e Barry.

-O que está acontecendo?!

-Ele configurou o prédio para explodir. - Ela falou apontando acusadoramente para Colin. - Temos que evacuar todo o quarteirão...

-" _IDIOTA_!" Lena conseguiu fazê-lo encolher ao gritar em sua mente e sorriu para isso. - Oh, pelo menos isso eu consigo fazer muito bem... bom saber.

-Você nunca teve problema com controle de mente, acredite sua voz na minha cabeça é irritante quando quer, mas também pode ser bem agradável... embora seu tempo de escolha para isso sempre foi desafiador - Ele deu um sorriso de merda e ela não conseguiu falar nada porque sabia muito bem o que isso significava. Em resumo Morrigan era bem tarada com seu marido e vice e versa, Kara suspirou.

-Hora errada vocês dois... - Reclamou a loira - Winn? Você pode desarmar...?!

-Whoa... você... seu doido, você conseguiu criar uma proteção nivel quatro... - O mesmo falou - Eu levaria pelo menos uma hora para quebrar isso. - Ele anunciou derrotado.

-Colin...! Alex! - Lena chamou vendo-a puxar a arma e mirar contra ele, felizmente ela sabia que Alex nunca atiraria para a minima probabilidade de isso feri-la, mas Colin não precisava saber que ela estava blefando... infelizmente... ele sabia. Porque apenas arqueou a sobrancelha para ela.

-Agente Danvers, já discutimos isso - Ele apontou para a Luthor e a si mesmo - Se não quiser machucar ela também, eu não recomendaria me dar um tiro, e nem se fizesse, eu não estou falando o código. - Ele repetiu e Lena proferiu alguns palavrões em gaélico, espanhol, alemão e até inglês e kriptoniano qual ninguém disse nada para isso então foi sua vez ir até lá e apanhá-lo pelo colarinho da camisa em frustração, mas o filho da mãe sorriu ainda mais para a aproximação, Lena podia confirmar que graças ao maldito vinculo, isso era agradável... por um segundo que fosse considerou o que Alex explicou, se apenas estar tocando-o, ficar perto dele já era bom para ela, imagina avançar para a fase 2?

Ok, péssima hora para pensar sobre isso.  
Talvez fosse suas lembranças como Morrigan falando...

-Desliga essa merda Colin!

-Não. - Ela o soltou furiosa.

-Você quer morrer ou algo assim?! Porque é isso o que vai acontecer se você não desligar, vamos _todos_ morrer.

-Esse é o plano...

-Colin!

-Olha... eu estou cansado. E seus amigos não vão me machucar pelo simples risco de machucar você, e eu não quero ferir ninguém...

-Não é o que parece.

-Preciso dos códigos de acesso. Todos eles. - Disse Winn com pressa. O marcador já dizia 27 minutos para a destruição. - Lena... - Ele se aproximou estendendo o tablet e mostrando-lhe a tela, mas ela não fazia ideia do que significavam os campos vazios. - Temos apenas uma chance.

-O que você quer? - J'onn disse em uma tranquilidade qual nenhum dos outros possuía. - Vamos, tem que haver um motivo para isso. Visto que precisamos de você livre, embora ainda será vigiado, e claramente não irá para muito longe... - O marciano a indicou com a cabeça e ele assentiu.

-Ok... tenho algo em mente, bem simples na verdade, e você é a única que pode fazer isso, Srta. Luthor.

Ela apenas o encarou.

-Um beijo. - Ele disse em um sorriso de escárnio que quase a fez avançar para Alex, tomar sua arma e lhe dar um tiro entre os olhos.

O filho da puta só podia estar brincando! É sério?!  
Ela manteve mais alguns palavrões de serem proferidos, porque tecnicamente todo o DEO estava naquela sala agora.

-É... sério? - Kara disse a incredulidade em sua voz, Mon-El, e até mesmo Alex ao mesmo tempo.

Lena grunhiu.  
Isso claramente serviu para Colin sorrir ainda mais.

-Um beijo... de _verdade_ , e sem morder. - Ele disse - Pelo menos não _ainda_.

-Eu devia é MATAR VOCÊ, COLIN!

-Você quer os códigos de acesso... - ele apontou para o mostrador levantando a mão suavemente, as algemas ainda impedindo-o de usar seus poderes, e ela de novo se perguntou quando ele alterou os códigos de proteção da instalação, Lena levou a mão na testa praguejando e se perguntando em que momento sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo, então o olhou mais uma vez furiosa. - E é só um beijo, não seja tão-

Ela o apanhou pelo colarinho da roupa de novo, mas quando chocou seus lábios nos dele, resistiu ao impulso de realmente mordê-lo apenas pela satisfação de lhe arrancar algum sangue, mas quando sentiu seu sorriso contra a sua boca a retribuição, e aquela sensação familiar de seu toque, a respiração dele e a maneira como ele devolveu o beijo com o tamanho fervor e urgência que ela ofereceu usando suas mãos para prender a barra de seu casaco tentando puxá-la para si da maneira frustrante que as algemas em seu pulso ainda permitiam e foi se acalmando até que ambos precisaram se separar porque o ar ainda era algo necessário para os pulmões, Lena sequer olhou em seus olhos quando se afastou, lhe deu as costas e saiu do local, só que ela podia sentir a euforia, e seus olhos acompanhando cada movimento dela até sumir de vista, e inclusive ouvir sua voz assim que deixou a sala:

 _-1,2,3,4. LENA. Verde. Morrigan._ \- Disse Colin lambendo os lábios.

-Winn? - Chamou J'onn

-Uh... certo. - Ela ouviu Winn digitando furiosamente, e todas as luzes cessando, os alarmes e até mesmo o mostrador. As pessoas a sua volta pararam a correria, e alguns agentes se perguntaram se era algum tipo de treinamento ou coisa assim. Eles começaram a procurar pelo Diretor J'onn J'onnz ou Hank Henshaw e ela sabia que não iriam levar muito tempo para encontrá-lo.

-1, 2, 3, 4? - Ela ouviu a voz de Alex incrédula. - Quanta criatividade...

-Eu estava sem muito tempo. - Respondeu Colin.

-Você é um idiota. - Kara suspirou.

-Obrigado. - Lena concordou e ela ainda queria voltar lá e enforcá-lo.

Ela avistou Maggie andando em sua direção, Conner seguro atrás dela e a mão em uma arma qual colocava de volta no coldre.

-Todo mundo bem? - Perguntou Maggie. - O que foi isso? Eles estavam tentando nos remover para os carros...

Lena suspirou e olhou para o pequeno que veio até ela e a abraçou pelas pernas franzindo o cenho provavelmente para sua carranca.  
Ela colocou a mão em sua testa sorrindo-lhe tranquilizadora.

-Alex vai te explicar tudo... - Ela então se lembrou de Sam naquele deserto, e Reign em um local diferente com Darkseid.

Um ano. Daqui um ano... será que podiam esperar tanto tempo...?!  
Não era justo com Sam, nem Ruby... não era _certo_.

-Ei... - Kara estava ao seu lado para sua surpresa. - Então... que tal uma bebida?

-Temos que verificar o totem... e o idiota tem razão. Eu preciso ir a gala... - ela suspirou.

-Tudo bem, mas primeiro uma bebida que seja. Vamos sentar um pouco e respirar. Eu preciso de uma agora, e suspeito que pode ser algo terráqueo... apenas uma bebida cairia muito bem agora.

-Alcoólica?! - Lena devolveu ainda com uma expressão impassiva, por melhor que Kara fosse com batidas, precisava de algo com no mínimo teor 0.5%.

-Claro.

-Isso seria _muito_ bom...

Maggie olhou para o relógio e viu Alex vir na direção delas que haviam andado pelo corredor até quase a mesa de Winn.

-Me diga que você não vai nessa gala.

-Eu tenho que ir... - Lena suspirou. - E você também.

-Eu sei, mas eu não queria ir... - Alex respondeu como uma criança, e Lena simpatizou com aquilo.

-Ele é intenso... - Alex continuou apontando para a direção das celas e Lena quase fez uma careta. - Bem, você pode dar um crédito para o cara que ele simplesmente consegue aproveitar o que está a seu favor ou não... parece até um pouco como você. - Ela lhe deu um olhar para o qual Alex acrescentou rapidamente. - Bem, sem todo o truque e a sutileza... - Conner estava correndo para Winn e arrastando-o para as salas de LEGOS qual ele foi de bom grado, nem era como se há alguns minutos eles quase tivessem sido explodidos.

-Tudo bem, garoto... vamos terminar o parque. - Lena ofereceu um sorriso aos dois, ela gostava da forma como Winn e Conner eram.

Winn era um grande garoto basicamente, e ele encontrou um novo amigo para compartilhar suas preferências, ela estava feliz, porque agora com Ruby chegando a própria também iria adorar juntar todos para assistirem Star Wars... por culpa de Alex. Será que podiam falar sobre Sam com Ruby?  
Lena olhou para Alex.

-E quanto a Sam...?

-Não vamos nos precipitar... você e Kara vão dar uma volta com Conner, Maggie e eu vamos ter uma conversa com Colin, porque eu tenho certeza que vocês dois no mesmo cômodo pode ser perigoso, e eu já sei o que preciso sobre a Zona Fantasma, mas vou perguntar a ele sobre a prisão de Reign e Darkseid... e Brainiac e Mon-El sobre o máximo que eles puderem divulgar... você sabe como Darkseid foi parar na zona fantasma?

-Não, mas acho que Colin sim. E Alex, nesse momento ninguém mais quer matá-lo mais do que eu, mesmo que isso me mate também... mas nossa prioridade é outra... o que conseguimos do totem?

-Não é o que parecia quando você o estava beijando alguns minutos atrás...

-O que? - Maggie perguntou. - Por que eu sempre perco os momentos mais legais?! - Ela suspirou para o que Lena bufou.

-Além do mais, pensei que você achasse que essa coisa do totem é uma má ideia.

-Eu ainda acho...

-Brainiac disse que há uma probabilidade de eu recuperar meus poderes se usarmos ele, e algumas coisas dos historiadores de Krypton o consideravam um tipo de protetor... - falou Kara - Só que infelizmente, vai levar algum tempo para podermos usar ele. E os garotos podem nos dar uma pista... o que significa que podemos beber, e você tem essa gala. Pensei que fosse importante...

-É importante. Muito bem... - Disse Lena. - Eu tenho uma estilista para todas vocês, vamos nos ver essa noite às 19H, vou mandar uma limusine buscá-las... - Ela olhou para Maggie e Alex. - Kara?

-Eu vou voltar a CATCO... não é como se eu fosse muito útil por aqui até lá. Estarei na Alex as 19h...

-Você pode chamar um táxi pelo menos uma meia hora antes, little Danvers. - Disse Maggie. - Kara assentiu desanimada, Lena sentiu simpatia, para quem estava acostumada a chegar tão perto voando ou correndo tão rápido quanto uma bala, frustrante era o mínimo...

-E o que você vai fazer na Catco?

-Trabalhar ué... ainda sou uma repórter... - Kara murmurou tristemente. - E como estão as coisas...?

-J'onn está um pouco cansado de sobrevoar a cidade como Supergirl, mas Brainiac e Mon-El estão ajudando... felizmente temos tudo sob controle.

-Ok.

-Certo... - Lena arqueou a sobrancelha para aquilo e alcançou Kara levando a mão em seu ombro e arrastando-a consigo para a saída. - Ainda é cedo e podemos usar uma bebida... realmente. Conheço um lugar com um ótimo vinho e sundae... Qual vai ser, Kara? - Ela sorriu para sua tentativa, e Lena também viu o olhar grato de Alex.

-Os dois?

* * *

-Alex...? - Perguntou Maggie distraindo-a enquanto Kara e Lena pegaram cada, uma mão de Conner e o balançavam para frente e para trás dando-lhe a sensação de que estava sendo erguido para um voo. Não que o pequeno precisasse disto já que ele podia _realmente_ voar por si mesmo, mas ela estava feliz também por ele finalmente estar falando, e o quanto a presença de Lena em sua vida o ajudou a crescer nos últimos dois meses... Alex sabia que era uma questão de tempo até provavelmente estarem cansadas de sua voz porque ele não poderia ficar quieto por um minuto... mas a memória de irem para a Zona Fantasma usando os poderes compartilhados de Lena e rever Reign... enquanto saber que Sam também estava por lá viva... a preocupou. - No que você está pensando?

Ela olhou para Maggie.

-Acho que tenho algumas perguntas a Colin Keith. E depois podemos conversar...

-É verdade que ele realmente armou a destruição do DEO...? - Alex assentiu irritada. - Como ele fez isso... melhor, quando?! As últimas trinta horas foram praticamente o pandemônio... nenhum de nós mal teve tempo para respirar...

-Boa pergunta. Parece que está tudo uma bagunça maluca... e eu não sei nem por onde começar.

-Bom ponto. Está tudo bem agora?

-Sim... Winn protegeu tudo e usou a chave de acesso única... mas quando estávamos lá Lena fez uma viagem interdimensional... como uma projeção astral, eu acredito... usando os poderes de Colin.

-Então é verdade? Ela é a reencarnação de seu antigo amor... isso é romântico, e ao mesmo tempo triste, e definitivamente interessante... - Alex assentiu - Então toda a coisa é verdade. A maneira como ela se sentiu mal antes, a proximidade entre eles, esse vínculo, seus poderes mesmo ela sendo humana... oh, definitivamente interessante. - Maggie a olhou surpresa e Alex confirmou com a cabeça. - Mas como ela fez tudo isso...?

-Colin... bloqueamos os poderes dele, e Lena ainda conseguiu fazer toda a coisa... Jedi.

-Você precisa parar com as referências de Star Wars...

-Sinto falta de Ruby. - Alex disse. - Vamos ver o filme assim que ela chegar... - Alex sorriu. Era hoje e mais tarde.

-Essa conexão não é?

-Sim...

-Alex... você a viu também...? Sam.

Por um momento, Alex quase pensou que poderia compartilhar uma conexão por si mesma com Maggie... e ela de fato podia.  
O olhar compreensivo e a maneira como ela facilmente podia ver em seu rosto a verdade, quase não precisando verbalizar...

-Lena disse que a viu na Zona fantasma, e quando ela nos levou, eu e Kara... também vimos Reign e Darkseid.

-Ela está viva.

-Sim.

* * *

CINCO MESES ATRÁS...

 _KARA HAVIA PEDIDO, e eles concordaram e precisavam... de dias normais._  
 _Sua irmã queria uma noite com as garotas, ela soube por Kara que Lena e James tiveram um desentendimento na CATCO, a Luthor estava tão ocupada, que era uma surpresa ela ter conseguido um tempo extra hoje... Ruby por sua vez, tinha a permissão da mãe, e elas iriam aproveitar o sábado para um filme e pipoca._

 _Se Alex soubesse que ali seria o começo de tudo... mas isso não importa._  
 _Porque não é como se ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa de qualquer maneira._

 _Só que dizer que Lena parecia distraída, era um eufemismo. Alex trocou olhares com Kara brevemente, e pela terceira ou quarta vez, Ruby chamava o nome da Luthor, andando até ela e tocando seu braço assustando-a fora de seu torpor. Lena a olhou confusa, depois pareceu se lembrar onde estava, em uma pequena reunião entre eles sentados no sofá de Alex assistindo um filme, Sam fazia um exame rotineiro... já tinha quase duas semanas desde que elas conversaram na CATCO sobre seus apagões..._

 _-Tia, Lena... você está bem?_

 _-Sim, desculpe... eu acho que estou um pouco cansada. - Ela admitiu ficando de pé. O inverno tinha chegado com tudo na cidade Alex viu que ela estava com o telefone em mãos, Lena vestia uma caxemira verde-escuro, jeans e botas baixas, o cabelo solto caindo nos ombros. Seu sobretudo negro no sofá ao seu lado, as três haviam se enrolado com Ruby comendo pipoca e assistindo filmes, Kara e ela chegaram não tinham dez minutos. Sam por sua vez, estava de novo presa no trabalho. - Eu acho que vou para casa..._

 _Sua irmã tinha pausado o filme esperando a comida, e Ruby lhe deu um olhar de novo._

 _-Mas eu estou fazendo a pipoca, e você acabou de chegar... isso é sobre a minha mãe?_

 _Alex sentiu um pequeno alerta, mas Lena balançou a cabeça em uma negativa. Alex pensou que podia ser pelo recente término com James...  
_ _O que ela não sabia, é que era justamente sobre Sam... Reign._

 _-Não. Eu realmente estou cansada, me desculpe._

 _Ruby lhe deu um olhar Danvers qual Alex quase riu:_

 _-Sua perda então... - sua voz era tristonha, só podia ter aprendido com Kara._

 _-Eu já sei o que acontece em o Império contra-ataca Ruby. - Lena riu tocando seu rosto - devo ter assistido um milhão de vezes... mas me desculpe, e eu realmente preciso ir... juro que vou compensar isso para você depois - já de pé, as mãos nos bolsos ela manteve o telefone enquanto Ruby lhe deu um abraço de despedida e olhou para Alex que angulou cabeça fitando-a preocupada._

 _-Você pode ficar, não há um problema... e se tiver cansada, temos um cômodo extra, ou eu coloco a Ruby para dormir no sofá... ou no telhado. A vista lá em cima é ótima._

 _-Ei... - protestou a própria, mas ela estava sorrindo._

 _Alex agora franziu o cenho assim como Kara, Lena sorriu fracamente, mas perdeu o sorriso assim que puxou seu celular de novo e olhou a mensagem na tela._ _Ela arregalou os olhos momentaneamente, seu rosto ficou lívido, como uma pessoa que a conhecia, Alex reconheceu a máscara da CEO qual a Luthor acabava de colocar ao fitá-las de novo o sorriso de volta que não chegava a seus olhos, e a forma como ela ocultou também a tensão em sua voz colocando o peso de um pé sobre o outro._

 _-Eu realmente preciso ir... mas a próxima reunião é em minha casa, teremos um suflê Luthor especial._

 _-Apenas me diga que não é vegano. - Falou Alex tentando soar realmente preocupada por esse único fato._

 _Lena arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta._

 _-Não é vegano._

 _-Certo, me convença. - Ela riu e balançou a cabeça, o brilho provocativo em seu olhar e a forma que parecia ansiosa para sair já puxando o telefone para orelha. Kara estava de pé para acompanhá-la fazendo sinal com a mão para a porta, e Lena já andara até a metade do apartamento._

 _-Tudo bem, vejo vocês depois..._

 _Elas se despediram de novo, Ruby sentou ao seu lado com um baque exagerado qual Alex riu. Ela lhe estendeu a vasilha de pipocas que a apanhou olhando para a porta. Eram nesses momentos, que Alex queria ter super audição.  
_ _Ela viu Kara segurando a porta, um sinal de que entraria logo de novo no apartamento e se virou para a garota._

 _-Ei, você esqueceu o suco... - Alex colocou algumas pipocas na boca mastigando._

 _-De que é?_

 _-Goiaba._

 _-Não podemos ter um refrigerante...?_

 _-Sua mãe me recomendou ficar de olho em você para comida mais suave... - Ruby riu._

 _-Pizza, e pasteizinhos além de pipoca e suco não é exatamente algo mais... saudável._

 _-E quanto ao suflê da Lena?_

 _-Você definitivamente precisa provar... é como torta..._

 _Alex considerou._

 _-Tudo bem, então fale do suco de goiaba quando prová-lo também._

 _Relutante, ela se levantou indo buscar e Alex riu de seu drama exagerado._

 _Como previsto, Kara acabava de fechar a porta atrás de si, e parecia ligeiramente preocupada._

 _-Que foi...?_

 _-Ela estava estranha. - Sua irmã confirmou o óbvio. - Parecia preocupada... urgente para ir embora. Nem esperou o motorista chegar e já desceu olhando para o celular várias vezes... mal a vejo a semana toda, e você quando foi a última vez que realmente viu Sam?_

 _-Falei com ela no telefone hoje de manhã... - Alex franziu o cenho, aquilo estava certo. Lena e Sam eram praticamente estranhas nas duas últimas semanas, e ontem, ela soube que Lena havia rompido com James, eles se falaram por pouquíssimos minutos e então ela desapareceu de novo para a L-Corp._

 _-Você acha que tem algo de errado?_

 _-Eu não tenho certeza, estou preocupada isso é fato, mas... - Kara lhe deu um olhar preocupado, e Alex quase leu em seu rosto o quanto ela desejava contar a Lena a verdade. As duas se aproximaram ainda mais nos últimos dias, e agora que Edge estava preso e Mon-El de volta, ela considerou dizer a ela principalmente por ter estado tão ferida por Reign na última semana, e ainda pedir a J'onn para se passar por ela... podia parecer uma boa ideia e até ser engraçado, mas Alex sabia que as palavras de Lillian ressoavam em sua mente sempre que encontrava com a Luthor como Supergirl, Kara confiava nela então por que não? Aí que estava, pensava que Lena iria odiá-la por lhe esconder a verdade, e as duas seriam como Lex e Clark... E isso era tudo o que elas não queriam. Nenhuma delas. - Eu acho que vou..._

 _Alex assentiu para aquilo, e ela observou a irmã sair para a rua de novo.  
_ _Ruby parou ao seu lado agora se sentando com mais cuidado e lhe oferecendo um copo de suco cheio._

 _-Onde ela foi?_

 _-Ela precisa verificar algo para uma possível manchete..._

 _-É sobre a Supergirl? - Ruby perguntou animada. Alex sorriu para isso._

 _-Talvez..._

 _-Me conta. Me conta._

 _-Mas eu não sei o que é... - ela riu para seu inovo olhar fingindo um bico triste, Ruby estava passando muito tempo com Kara. - Infelizmente teremos que esperar ela voltar. Mas e o filme? Pega o controle remoto..._

 _-Ok... - ela suspirou fazendo-a rir mais e as duas se concentraram na TV novamente, que exibia a legenda narrando o principio história._

 _Alex franziu o cenho de novo ao olhar para o lugar que Lena estivera sentada... e percebeu que seu casaco ficou ali._

* * *

Acaba de começar os flashbacks.  
Estou contando minha versão de tudo há 5 meses atrás. Como e o que aconteceu com Sam e Reign.  
Também a verdade de Kara/Supergirl revelada a Lena.  
até o próximo flashback. hehew


	10. Chapter 10

Marcy: Colin está perdendo o crédito todo dele... dando dois passos adiante, e cinco de volta kkkkkk. O pior é que meu plano inicial, era colocar ele mais frio e fechado, mas o cara acabou virando um zueiro de carteirinha... principalmente com o vínculo com a Lena, agora ele consegue ser pior do que já era. Esse flashback me quebrou. Isso ficou gigante... vc vai ser feliz, porque aqui tem o capítulo inteiro só no flashback e ainda mais um pedaço do próximo. kkkk  
Feliz natal então kkkk  
Conner é tão fofo... eu fico rindo porque meus tópicos são sempre algo como "Conner sendo fofo" apenas para lembrar do que inserir na cena kkk  
mas sem mais delongas... ao capítulo :)

* * *

 _~ Ainda há cinco meses atrás... ~_

 _FORAM OS DEZ MINUTOS MAIS LONGOS DE SUA VIDA.  
_ _Lena praticamente explodiu as portas do laboratório ao empurrá-las ainda apressada, sua respiração acelerada e seus olhos piscando em confusão para a cena, mas parou assim que a avistou. Por um momento, se sentiu aliviada, mas quando viu um dos pesquisadores segurando o braço no que parecia estar um ângulo estranho, suas sobrancelhas se apertaram... e então, notou seus olhos brilhando em vermelho-vivo._

 _-Lena Luthor. - Disse Sam, mas ela sabia muito bem que aquela não era sua amiga, e sim seu alter-ego. Reign. - Que bom que decidiu se juntar a festa. Você está atrasada... pensei que não era de seu feitio atrasar-se._

 _Ela não respondeu, sua atenção foi atraída para um dos pesquisadores quem mais confiava._

 _-Conseguimos contê-la em tempo... - Hélios Terry, ele era um dos sêniors na empresa, confiável antes mesmo da morte de seu pai, e felizmente ela aprendeu também a confiar nele. Aproximando-se, Hélios lhe dirigiu um olhar preocupado, ele lhe lembrava Leslie Nielson e definitivamente uma expressão fechada não combinava com ele, até porque seu olhar o envelhecera em preocupação pelo menos uns dez anos. Ela se odiou por envolvê-los nisso. Devia ser a única ali com Sam... - As algemas de Lex funcionaram. Ela está... humana._

 _-Bom... - Lena olhou para as mesmas em seus pulsos, e Reign que ainda nas roupas de hospital de Samantha sorriu para ela de uma maneira quase cruel. Como se pudesse quebrar as algemas com um movimento e depois seu pescoço - Como você se sente?_

 _-Oh, vamos Luthor, eu pensei que tínhamos passado desse jogo e iriamos começar a brincar de verdade e consequência... você não aprendeu métodos de tortura com seu irmão, Lex? Faça isso mais divertido. Aproveite o que tem a seu favor, quer dizer... olhe a sua volta. - Lena permaneceu com o olhar nela. - Você tem todos os meios para me destruir... se assim quiser, mas está tentando salvar sua amiga. Isso é patético._

 _-Ah, desculpe, mas eu não estava falando com você. - Ela respondeu o mais fria que conseguiu, os olhos vermelhos brilhavam de irritação pela provocação e a maneira como a ignorou, em sua forma presa e rendida pelas algemas de kriptonita misturadas também pela kriptonita azul, o elemento sendo o único capaz de retirar todos os seus poderes e fazendo-a vulnerável. Se não fosse a luta contra a Supergirl de que a kriptonita verde não funcionava em 100% contra ela, talvez agora Lena teria corpos espalhados pelo laboratório, inclusive o seu próprio porque isso não era o suficiente para contê-la... machucar sim, mas não_ parar _. E ela precisava apenas cumprir sua promessa em separar logo Sam de Reign e acabar com esse tormento... Lena desviou o olhar para seu celular fingindo prestar atenção na tela - Acabei de ver Ruby, Sam. Ela está tendo um ótimo tempo com Alex. Teremos em breve mais uma viciada no universo geek..._

 _Por um ínfimo segundo, seus olhos oscilaram.  
_ _Mas ela ainda era Reign._

 _-Alexandra Danvers... sabe... eu quase consegui matá-la uma vez, foi realmente uma pena que me parassem._

 _Lena a olhou, o cenho franzido.  
Quando isso...?! Mas ela se conteve. _

_-Vamos Samantha, eu sei que você está aí... fale comigo. - Ela soltou o tablet para olhá-la, e resistiu ao impulso de bufar em seu olhar ainda Reign, então verificou a última hora e franziu o cenho lembrando-se da ligação para Ruby e Alex naquela manhã. Sam fez um grande esforço, e agora mal conseguia se manter concentrada por mais de três minutos, sua mente e corpo estavam exaustos._

 _-Acho que não dessa vez. - Reign respondeu piscando e ainda sorrindo desafiadora. - Ela não está em casa, talvez você queira voltara mais tarde. - Ela sabia que sequer devia ter saído dali, por mais que não quisesse preocupar Alex e Kara, e principalmente garantir a Ruby que estava tudo bem. Terry falou com o pesquisador William Seville que realmente machucou o braço provavelmente em uma briga que ela perdeu para ir a enfermaria - Você terá que fazer melhor que isso, Lena._

 _-Desafio aceito. - Ela devolveu cruzando os braços diante do corpo, não se importando em parecer tão diferente diante dela, tão... Luthor. Apertando as sobrancelhas andou até a mesa preparada e abriu uma maleta, apanhou um cristal que já conheciam, ao pressionar corretamente os botões, ele ganhou vida, e elas foram cercadas por uma visão em 3D da destruição de Krypton, onde uma Sam bebê era colocada em uma pequena nave e levada para a borda. - Vamos lembrar que antes de se tornar uma Wordkiller, você já estava destruindo mundos, certo?_

 _-Você ousa..._

 _-Não se esqueça que sou uma Luthor. - Ela deu a volta olhando para a pequena sala fazendo um sinal com a mão para dispensar a todos, Terry relutante, logicamente insistiu em permanecer, mas ela se aproximou da porta com ele em seu encalço apontando-lhe a saída._

 _-Não é recomendável que fique com ela sozinha._

 _-Não era recomendável trazer tantos para essa bagunça, e veja o resultado dessa estúpida decisão... garanta que nenhum deles falará sobre isso. Os quero fora do país hoje mesmo... e confirme que todos os contratos de sigilo foram assinados. Confirme também que eles têm uma boa quantia de dinheiro em suas contas..._

 _-Lena._

 _-Ponha o investigador privado para segui-los pelo próximo mês também... por favor, Terry faça isso por mim - Ele a fitou por trás de seus óculos redondos e ela tomou uma pequena respiração. - Hélios... eu preciso que você saia. Agora._

 _Ele assentiu em desistência.  
_ _Lena fechou as portas e trancou._ _Depois voltou para a pequena cela que ela não podia destruir... que até mesmo Supergirl não poderia._

 _-Então... essa é a única diversão que teremos? - Ela ignorou a provocação e voltou para a mesa de trabalho apanhando uma seringa, puxou e depois pressionou o êmbolo para que ela visse por si mesma o conteúdo azul sair da agulha - Como eu disse, sou uma Luthor, Reign. Ou você se esqueceu...? Estou atendendo a seu pedido de usar o que tenho em minhas mãos..._

 _-Você não ousaria machucar sua amiga..._

 _-Se você se oferecesse a deixar o corpo dela de bom grado, eu não precisaria. - Lena a viu engolir em seco, e manteve a postura embora tremesse internamente._

 _-Eu vou matar você. - Ela puxou as algemas reflexivamente para longe dela, que clicaram sob o metal da mesa, mas sem seus poderes, Reign era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa contra ela, e ainda presa... - E depois vou matar cada uma das pessoas com quem se importa._

 _-Você chegou um pouco atrasada. - Ela se aproximou vendo-a lutar contra ela, mas Lena apenas parou e a fitou tudo o que ela precisava fazer, era pressionar a agulha em qualquer lugar que fosse, mas apenas permaneceu encarando-a. - Essas pessoas já se foram. Todas elas._

 _-_ _"Você se atreve... eu prometo que vai se arrepender com a vida"_

 _-Terá que fazer um esforço maior do que me ameaçar em kriptoniano, porque antes de qualquer coisa, eu_ vou _tirar você da Sam... isso, eu garanto. - Lena pressionou a agulha em seu pescoço e ela gritou. A substância suficiente para fazê-la perder o pouco de força que ela recuperou até o momento, mesmo longe da luz do sol, Lena definitivamente não aprovava o método, ela havia prometido a si mesma que nunca seria como seu irmão, só que claramente esse era um lado que ainda podia atuar melhor... e usar... porque naquele momento era útil, por mais que todo o seu ser gritasse por também ser errado._

 _Além do mais, Reign havia quebrado o braço de um dos seus pesquisadores e esgotado toda sua paciência.  
Honestamente, ela estava desesperada depois das últimas duas semanas... _

_Ruby precisava da mãe, e ela havia prometido que a levaria de volta..._ _O grito de Sam/Reign cortou seu coração, e Lena franziu o cenho para sua reação, sua a encolhida em agonia, a cabeça abaixada e pressionando a mão no pescoço onde ela injetou a kriptonita, e se afastou dois passos e finalmente levantou a cabeça para fitá-la, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando de volta aos castanhos familiares._ _Ela parecia exausta... a ponto de desabar.  
_ _Lena sabia que de se perder... permanentemente. Seu tempo estava se esgotando..._

 _-Sam? - Ela chamou vendo-a piscar longamente._

 _Quase que se forçando a ficar acordada. Sam então olhou a sua volta, ela viu o vidro quebrado, frascos e equipamentos espalhados, uma pequena poça de sangue, e por fim, sua expressão tomando nota de que algo muito ruim e fora de controle aconteceu..._

 _-Sam?!_

 _-Você precisa pará-la, Lena... - Finalmente ela respondeu - Não importa o quê... você tem que pará-la. Mesmo que..._

 _-Estamos quase lá. - Ela a cortou prontamente - E eu preciso que você esteja no controle, da última vez, isso durou quase cinco minutos, Sam... precisamos que atinja essa meta, e será suficiente para usarmos a injeção..._

 _-Faça agora._

 _-Não, eu posso apagar sua consciência._

 _-Você pode dizer a Supergirl para pará-la se eu não estiver mais aqui, Lena eu mal consigo ficar alerta... ou controlá-la, está custando todas as minhas forças apenas para pensar..._

 _-Não._

 _Ela balançou a cabeça, da última vez, Supergirl foi brutalmente ferida por Reign na última batalha entre elas. E desapareceu por três dias para se recuperar, sabia que a kritponiana conseguiu a ajuda de Mon-El o príncipe de Daxam e seus amigos vindos do futuro no segundo embate contra Reign no espaço - o que ainda era realmente estranho, só que Lena não podia arriscar... ainda._

 _Porque Supergirl poderia matá-la, ou vice e versa, e Sam ainda era ela mesma... Duas personalidades em um mesmo corpo. Precisava fazer o soro dar certo... m_ _esmo se falasse com ela, temia que a heroína não confiasse que podia salvar Sam de Reign. Ela quase podia sentir isso._

 _-Você precisa fazer isso... - Sam suspirou e ela ouviu o "clank" das algemas, mas a CFO apenas a olhou de volta ignorando seu movimento negado e a prisão em seus pulsos contendo-a. - Você disse que confia em Kara Danvers, Kara trabalha com a Supergirl... eu venho de Krypton para destruí-la, Lena... e quando eu matar a Supergirl... - sua voz falhou. - Vou destruir tudo, o mundo inteiro porque não vai existir ninguém nem nada que possa me parar... ela é nossa única chance... você tem que dizer a ela quem eu sou. Onde... eu estou._

 _-Não, Sam... essa_ não _é você. - Ela disse soando como uma mãe que falava com sua criança, e Sam sorriu para aquilo. - Vamos tentar mais uma vez, você precisa apenas aguentar um pouco mais... - Ela olhou para o relógio e de volta para a amiga._

 _-Você me fez uma promessa... disse que iria me parar, que iria me ajudar. Por favor..._

 _-Eu prometi que ia te ajudar, para que pudesse voltar para casa com Ruby. E é exatamente isso que vou fazer._

 _-Se isso não for possível..._

 _-Pare com isso, Sam. Não vamos por esse caminho, não será assim... e você pode manter isso por cinco minutos, o controle, podemos usar o soro... e você... pode ser você de novo. Sem Reign. Apenas você, Samantha Arias._

 _-Prometa para mim... que vai pará-la quando for necessário._

 _-Sam..._

 _-Por Ruby, prometa para mim que fará isso, Lena. Por favor. Eu não posso destruir o mundo que ela vive, então por favor. Apenas... me prometa._

 _Ela a encarou por longos segundos, Lena por fim suspirou em desistência._

 _-Você tem minha palavra, mas não será necessário. - O cristal tinha se apagado há algum tempo e ela olhou para o outro ao seu lado, Lena reconhecia o símbolo embutido no mesmo e seu significado e poder, mas ele permaneceria na caixa de preferência fechado, e foi o que ela fez apertando a tampa e colocando-o longe da cela. Não precisava de um incidente qual as levasse para a Zona Fantasma... - Como você está...?_

 _Ela ainda respirava com dificuldade, sob seus olhos haviam grandes olheiras e marcas roxas pela falta de sono, mas sorriu tentando parecer forte.  
_ _Lena a admirava por isso._

 _-Quanto tempo já foi? - Ela olhou no relógio em seu braço._

 _-Três minutos e meio... aguente só mais um pouco. - Olhando para o leitor Lena se assustou com os sons emitidos do mesmo, ela ouviu a voz de Terry em sua cabeça pelo comunicador, Lena ficou estática, Sam abaixou a cabeça e mesmo chamou seu nome, ela finalmente gritou seus olhos piscando castanho e vermelho-vivo ela manteve o controle da sua voz quando Sam apertou seu braço, provavelmente deixando uma marca e avançou para a bancada apanhando uma seringa e injetando nela com uma dose agora de morfina acalmando-a, seus movimentos cessaram quase que imediatamente em que Sam caia para dormir e Lena a ajudou a se acomodar na cadeira, ela apertou os códigos para desativar a porta e pediu a Terry para trazer os seguranças. Ela observou um deles tirarem-na da cadeira e a carregar até a cama._

 _Terry estava ao seu lado observando também a cena, e ela quase podia sentir os olhos dele parando em si por longos segundos analisando-a, até que ele falou e ela não objetou quando pediu que todos saíssem do laboratório e os deixassem dessa vez. Por ora, a tranca não foi reativada._

 _-Isso não está funcionando, Srta. Luthor... ela não está conseguindo se manter, os apagões estão ficando mais longos, e logo ela pode perder o controle permanentemente... e não voltar mais._

 _Lena balançou a cabeça para uma negativa, mas era inteligente o suficiente para concordar.  
_ _Ela apoiou as mãos na mesa tomando uma longa e pesada respiração.  
_ _Por que...? Por que isso tinha que continuar acontecendo?_

 _-Talvez devesse pedir ajuda de quem compreende mais o assunto..._

 _-Eu consigo entender kriptoniano. Tudo o que eu preciso aqui... é tempo._

 _-Não é o que eu estou falando... ela tem razão, sua situação é perigosa... e ela mal consegue se manter no controle por mais de três minutos, isso está ficando crítico - ela o fitou desejando que ele não dissesse, mas já sabendo qual seria sua próxima frase. - Você precisa chamar a Supergirl._

 _Lena levou as mãos nos cabelos jogando-os para trás e tentando inutilmente conter um bufar furioso, ela saiu pelas portas duplas com o mesmo arranco qual chegou._ _Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou ali para observar e verificar Sam.  
_ _Estava provado que as algemas de kriptonita verde e azul podiam contê-la, mas por quanto tempo...?_

 _-Vá, eu continuarei aqui... - ela assentiu em silêncio e parou na porta._

 _-Lacre toda a entrada. - Tirou o fone comunicador. - Vou entrar em contato com você logo... - Desligou depois apanhou a minúscula caixa para mantê-lo e colocou no bolso detrás de seu jeans e saiu felizmente ouvindo o clique que travava a porta de metal atrás de si. Reign era poderosa, e ela não poderia parar um massacre, Lena também não era como Lex que cobriria seus rastros e ocultaria um acidente, ela faria o possível para evitar um, tudo o que queria, era salvar sua amiga... mesmo que tivesse que envolver um Super na equação... e que também no processo, fosse perder a confiança que Supergirl colocou nela. Mas era necessário... ela já havia arriscado demais, e se podia conseguir o tempo que precisava, não o faria a custa da vida de ninguém._

 _Eles estavam certos... ela tinha que chamar Supergirl.  
_ _Apanhando seu celular, finalmente saiu para a noite, respirando o ar frio, e lembrando-se só agora que seu casaco ficou no apartamento de Alex._

* * *

 _KARA SENTIU SUA CAPA VIBRAR.  
_ _Ela desceu para o prédio mais próximo pousando na beirada e apanhando o aparelho.  
_ _Apertou os olhos ao ver o nome de Lena em sua tela. Estava procurando por ela nos últimos vinte minutos na cidade, a Luthor não estava em lugar algum..._

 _-Lena? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?!_

 _Ela perguntou preocupada, e quando ouviu a risada quase estrangulada e sem humor dela, teve certeza que algo estava muito errado, Kara olhou mais uma vez na direção de seu apartamento de novo para ver se ela finalmente havia chegado, e por algum motivo para a L-Corp com a visão de raio-x e ao encontrar a amiga do lado de fora do edifício, escorada no canto longe da vista de todos, quase sentada no chão e olhando a rua vazia usando apenas a caxemira verde-musgo e os jeans negros, sem seu casaco ela parecia sentir frio, mas não fazia esforço algum para sair dali, apenas levou a mão na testa e fechou os olhos, Kara ficou confusa e preocupada por seu estado...  
_ _.. Por algum motivo, ela podia ouvir o medo na voz dela._

 _-Eu estou bem. - Mentira. E Lena estava com o olhar apertado, tinha descido o corpo sentando-se no chão, os joelhos apoiados no peito e parecendo muito pequena... ela fechou os olhos de novo. Kara estava lutando contra todas as suas forças para não ir até ela pessoalmente - Mas preciso da sua ajuda._

 _-O que aconteceu?_

 _-Eu preciso... falar com a Supergirl. - Ela parecia realmente com frio, porque com uma pequena rajada de vento se encolheu mais ainda em sua posição apertando a mão livre no joelho, mas ainda não saiu de onde estava. Kara podia ver seu rosto dali, e ouvir a preocupação em sua voz. Ela estava há três quarteirões do prédio da L-Corp - Eu... eu tenho algo que interessa a ela, a... apenas diga a ela que precisamos conversar._

 _-Lena, eu não estou entendendo, o que está acontecendo? - Ela a viu tirar o telefone da orelha para olhar o aparelho, provavelmente o relógio._

 _-Diga a ela que estarei em casa em vinte minutos... - E com um movimento, ela a viu ficar de pé, usando a mão livre, levou-a na ponte do nariz fechando os olhos como se para afastar uma vertigem então fez sinal para um táxi, Lena começou a descer as escadas do edifício da L-Corp sem olhar para trás e entrou no veículo. - Não posso ter essa conversa por telefone, Kara... apenas diga a ela que por favor, não se atrase. É urgente._ Muito _urgente. Vinte minutos, deixarei a porta da sacada aberta. Cobertura... enfim, ela sabe meu endereço._

 _-Você tem certeza que está bem?_

 _-Não... eu definitivamente não estou, mas acho que como uma Luthor, tenho que aprender a viver com o ódio de um Super._

 _-O que... Lena... do que você está falando?_

 _-Vinte minutos. Por favor, Kara. - Sem um adeus, ela encerrou a chamada._

 _Kara continuou a olhar para a tela confusa. Parece que era algo muito sério, e por algum motivo, Lena pensava que ela iria odiá-la... bem, que Supergirl iria.  
_ _Mas ainda não sabia que eram a mesma pessoa, e pela enésima vez, ela desejou dizer a verdade._ _Olhou para seu telefone e chamou Alex._

 _-Ei, tudo bem?_

 _-Você pode falar? - Kara pediu._

 _-Só um segundo. - Alex respondeu, ela ouviu uma pequena conversa com Ruby sobre não colocar os sapatos na mesa e tirar os pés dali ou ficar descalça, e a reclamação da pré-adolescente de que estava frio. Alex lhe disse para pegar algumas meias, Kara finalmente escutou o som de uma porta de correr, a porta de vidro da sacada agora provavelmente fechada, ela conseguia ouvir o zumbido suave do vento e o anúncio de sua irmã. - Tudo bem, pode falar agora... Você disse a Lena...?_

 _-Não... ela... Lena acabou de me ligar, disse que precisa falar com a Supergirl._

 _-Você não conseguiu encontrá-la...?_

 _-Ela estava na L-Corp... mas eu pensei que ela iria para casa... acabo de vê-la na entrada do prédio... fiquei procurando por ela nos últimos quinze minutos até agora... - Kara franziu o cenho para a memória de vê-la daquela maneira na entrada, sentada no chão frio e falando ao celular sem se importar com o sereno e o quão quebrada ela parecia..._

 _-Eu pensei que ela iria para casa...? Ou pelo menos no carro do motorista dela...?!_

 _-Aí que está, ele realmente foi para o apartamento dela... seu motorista particular, mas ela não estava no carro. Acho que pegou um táxi e foi para o laboratório da L-Corp. O por que... eu ainda não sei._

 _Kara quase podia visualizar o olhar de Alex.  
_ _Preocupado, confuso e as engrenagens de seu cérebro girando. Um reflexo das suas próprias._

 _-Ela literalmente... te perdeu de vista...? - Kara concordou imediatamente. - Isso é estranho... sem falar que ela esqueceu o casaco aqui._

 _-Ela anda distraída. - Ela respondeu. - Muito distraída... eu sei que pode ser algum projeto importante, mas isso está mexendo com ela de alguma forma, você viu..._

 _-É eu não discordo, e ela poderia voltar e pegar o casaco, está fazendo frio Kara. É inverno... quando você a viu ela estava vestindo um casaco?_

 _-Não... - Kara suspirou. - Ela me ligou, eu consegui ver daqui, Alex... ela sentou no canto escorada na parede longe da vista de todo mundo, no sereno usando só a caxemira, e se encolhendo com o vento até o final da ligação, chamou um táxi e saiu... eu estou realmente preocupada._

 _-Eu também. - Confessou Alex. - E essa correria para a L-Corp a essa hora?! Talvez seja pela urgência da mensagem que ela recebeu no celular antes de sair... tudo bem... e o que ela disse a você no telefone?_

 _-Que precisa falar com a Supergirl. Me pediu para nos encontrarmos em vinte minutos em seu apartamento. Que é um assunto urgente, muito urgente, e que eu vou odiá-la por isso... Alex... o que faria Lena pensar que eu a odiaria...? Você não acha que-_

 _-Espera, ela falou isso se referindo a você, ou a Supergirl?_

 _-Supergirl. Disse que como uma Luthor, tem que aprender a viver com o ódio de um Super. - Kara repetiu._

 _-Ela usou essas palavras?_

 _-_ Precisamente _. - Kara podia visualizar sua irmã mordendo a bochecha pensativa._

 _-Acha que é algo sobre o Lex? - Alex perguntou claramente compartilhando uma preocupação, mas seu medo era que Lena havia a descoberto de alguma forma, mas Kara negou-se a isso com um suspiro pesado._

 _-Eu não sei... - respondeu resistindo ao impulso de olhar para encontrar a Luthor de novo pela cidade, mas por alguma razão, pensou que não deveria. E ver Lena sentada no canto do prédio da L-Corp parecendo tão... magoada, quebrada... Por algum motivo, a fez sentir-se além de preocupada, a fez ter medo. E essa nova declaração de que iria odiá-la... - Alex... eu não posso esconder mais esse segredo, Lena é inteligente... ela vai acabar descobrindo e eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Não posso repetir o erro de Clark com Lex, e é justamente o que estou fazendo._

 _-Kara..._

 _-Ela confia em mim como Kara... e há o que Lillian disse ano passado sobre ela me odiar quando souber... eu não posso fazer isso. Não posso repetir essa história..._

 _-Então-_

 _-Eu sei o que você vai dizer. - Ela a cortou. - Você vai dizer que eu devia esperar, que estou me precipitando... que Lena é uma Luthor eu tenho que pensar sobre isso, mas ela nunca provou que eu não devia confiar nela, Alex... ela me salvou tanto quanto eu a salvei, ela se tornou importante... família. E eu realmente não quero perdê-la, o que quer que seja que ela tem que me dizer..._

 _-Kara... me escuta..._

 _-Nós não somos Lex e Clark... eu sei disso._

 _-Então diga a ela. - Alex praticamente respirou em uma frase rápida para cortá-la._

 _-O que?_

 _-Você confia em Lena..._

 _-Sim. Você sabe que sim._

 _-... e eu também. - A declaração a surpreendeu, ou talvez não... - Você tem razão, Lena nunca nos deu motivo para duvidar dela, Winn mesmo disse que sabe como é ter sua vida ditada por seus parentes, sofrer apenas porque alguém da sua família fez uma escolha ruim, e que sabe como ela se sente mas... eu também sei o que Lena fez para nos ajudar, e apesar de quebrar seu coração, ela fez porque era o certo, o vírus Medusa, os aliens sequestrados, o CADMUS... o Chumbo contra os Daxamitas... Lena foi contra sua própria mãe, foi contra todas essas pessoas que a odeiam não por ser irmã de Lex, mas... ela é Lena Luthor. Pura e simplesmente. E escolheu fazer o certo. Seu sobrenome não faz dela uma vilã... e se você acredita que ela deve saber a verdade agora, então vá até lá... e lhe diga isso._

 _Kara estava surpresa, mas mais que isso, ela se sentia aliviada.  
_ _Como se um grande peso tivesse sido removido de seus ombros._

 _-Obrigada, Alex._

 _-Repita para ela o que me disse, Kara... nós não somos irmãs de sangue, mas eu amo você como se fosse... então diga a Lena também. Diga a ela que Kara Danvers e Supergirl confiam nela que ela é família e não importa o quê... vamos apoiá-la, por ser ou não uma Luthor, mas por ela ser apenas... ela. E que ela merece isso._

 _-Eu vou... e também amo você, Alex. - Ela desligou o celular e partiu para o apartamento de Lena em um arranco para o céu, nem sequer pensando que mal haviam se passado dez ou quinze minutos da sua chamada. Kara pairou observando a cobertura e avistando sua forma, ela estava acabando de tirar o cabelo para fora do capuz de um moletom cinzento ainda andando pelo hall, seu rosto estava vermelho provavelmente pelo frio e segurava uma caneca de café qual usou as duas mãos fechando-se nela a fim de se aquecer, então parou e o depositou na escrivaninha antes de chegar a sacada e puxar a porta levantando os olhos avistando-a._

 _-Supergirl. - Havia um sorriso em seu rosto, mas que não chegava a seus olhos e Kara também identificou o tremor em sua voz._

 _Foi aí que Kara se amaldiçoou, por não ter se trocado e ido para o andar de baixo para tocar a campainha e chamá-la como Kara e então se apresentar como Supergirl, mas já era tarde e Lena fez um movimento para que ela descesse dali e entrasse. Ela pousou na sacada suavemente, Lena ficou de costas convidando-a para a sala, Kara notou o quão escuro o apartamento ainda estava, e para uma visão humana poderia ser desconfortável caminhar na escuridão, mas ela parecia acostumada... e havia lhe confessado que em muitas noites de insonia, sequer se esforçava para ligar o abajur, permanecia deitada fosse no sofá ou na sala observando o céu e as estrelas pela vista de vidro, ou simplesmente ficava quieta... ouvindo e esperando.  
Pelo novo dia.  
_ _Um hábito que ambas também compartilhavam..._

 _-Kara Danvers lhe deu o recado, obrigada por vir... - Ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo e franziu o cenho, por um momento, seus olhos brilharam em um verde distinto, Kara a encarou preocupada, pois parecia quase... ouro. Mas tão rápido quanto a impressão se fez, ela se foi, Kara a observou andar alguns passos para a sala, Lena saiu da direção do vento e direta como sempre, sem preâmbulos, lhe jogou a bomba. - Eu tenho a identidade de uma Wordkiller, aquela que se intitula como Reign._

 _-O que? Como...?! - Seu coração falhou uma batida._

 _Lena permaneceu inalterada._

 _-Eu consegui identificá-la... ela pediu minha ajuda._

 _-Reign te pediu ajuda?_

 _-Não exatamente_ Reign _... sua contraparte._

 _-Sim... mas espera, como...? Como isso aconteceu?!_

 _-Acho que está familiarizada com o fato de que as identidades das Wordkillers são tomadas por seu outro lado, como duas mentes que se ativam no momento em que a missão delas começa... Elas foram criadas em Krypton e seriam usados como armas biológicas para a proteção pessoal de seus cidadãos..._

 _-Como você..._

 _-Sei disso? Lex. - Ela disse fitando-a e Kara viu a maneira como seu olhar era poderoso, mas notou a mão que ela levou de volta aos bolsos do moletom tremerem levemente. - Tivemos muito estudo compartilhado antes dele ser preso, meu irmã e eu conversávamos bastante, atiçando a mente um do outro, lendo e estudando, mas isso não importa... ela me pediu ajuda há duas semanas atrás... alguns dias depois da prisão de Lillian... de novo. E Morgan Edge..._

 _-Sim, mas... Quem é ela?!_

 _-Isso não vem ao caso._

 _-Lena! - Por um momento, Kara traiu a si mesma e o brilho assustado nos olhos dela quase denunciou seu disfarce, ela levou a mão no rosto como se para ajeitar os óculos lembrando-se que era a Supergirl e não Kara e viu seu olhar escurecer ao fitá-la e tentando soar tão preocupada quanto se sentia ao lembrá-la - Ela é perigosa... Reign quase me matou há alguns dias... ela matou muita gente também e-_

 _-É... eu sei. Sinto muito por isso, e te garanto que a pessoa que eu conheço sequer sabe sobre o dano que causou... ela não se lembra das ações de Reign. E com os recursos da L-Corp e o próprio conhecimento de meu pessoal sobre o seu povo, conseguimos contê-la, a seu próprio pedido, ela está sedada agora... - Ela a encarou, mas Lena não havia se abalado, ela literalmente havia encarnado a CEO qual Kara conhecia. A postura fria e firme, o olhar e a expressão inalterados... nem mesmo seus batimentos cardíacos eram erráticos enquanto lhe explicava a situação... - Até o momento, ninguém foi ferido, e eu gostaria de manter isso assim, por isso estamos tendo essa conversa, Supergirl._

 _-Você não pode estar falando sério... ela pode machucar você e seus empregados... Lena me diga onde ela está. Agora._

 _-Ela não pode sair da prisão, eu... a tenho realmente sedada e controlada. - Por um momento, Kara a viu engolir em seco e perder a postura, mas tão rápido quanto a impressão veio, ela se foi. - Temos também uma variável qual Lex usou contra Superman, isso não vai machucá-la, mas inibe seus poderes..._

 _-Você disse que pode ajudá-la... o que... que ideia é essa?_

 _-Eu posso separar suas duas partes usando... Jano... Construído pelos próprios Kriptonianos para evitar que as Wordkillers se virassem contra seus criadores... Em referência ao Deus Romano das mudanças e recomeços... na mitologia, é retratado como tendo duas cabeças que representavam sua dupla personalidade, algo que se aplica a Reign, que está tentando dominar a hospedeira original, e está vencendo... eu posso usar isso nela, e separá-las. O soro é eficaz, isso eu garanto._

 _-Você... você tem acesso a esse tipo de coisa?_

 _-Tenho acesso há mais coisas que pertenceram a meu irmão que não tenho orgulho sobre, mas que preciso... por segurança. - ela admitiu e Kara notou a maneira como desviou o olhar do seu, e pela primeira vez, ela teve um pensamento desagradável para Lena, mas tão rápido que ele veio se foi, pois a voz dela demonstrava todo o seu desgosto sobre isso sem nenhuma dúvidas, e se não a conhecesse o suficiente ela não teria notado. - Artefatos, fórmulas, livros... o conhecimento que de Lex... histórias e fatos sobre Krypton... nomes. Tanto... - Ela finalmente a fitou para essa última revelação e Kara sentiu seu coração pular uma batida - Como eu disse, os mantenho por uma questão de segurança, mas esse não é o ponto. O ponto é Reign agora, vamos discutir minhas posses depois... eu posso separá-la de sua contraparte, ma ainda há a chance de eu falhar, e preciso de você para pará-la e impedi-la de ferir pessoas, Reign já está tomando o controle lentamente do corpo dela... eu estou apenas adiando o inevitável... Mas você e seus amigos podem ajudar..._

 _-Como você conseguiu esse soro para contê-la...? - Lena balançou a cabeça em uma negativa e falou:_

 _-Fale com seu primo... ele pode não saber, mas já lidou com um problema parecido antes, quando Apocalipse e alguém conhecido compartilhavam o mesmo corpo... ao separá-los, conseguiu assim que seu inimigo e seu amigo fossem separados, livre para lutar contra ele de igual e finalmente sem medo de ferir o companheiro... embora ele tenha morrido de qualquer forma... - Ela suspirou. - Mas isso também não vem ao caso, eu prometo que o soro é eficaz, e pode separar Reign... de sua contraparte. Eu só..._

 _-Tudo bem, onde ela está? Na L-Corp?!_

 _-Não estou divulgando essa informação, Supergirl. - A maneira fria que ela disse seu nome, fez Kara encará-la confusa, observando-a caminhar pelo apartamento e ir em direção a cozinha, ainda no escuro, o espaço estava sendo iluminado pela luz da lua, e ela se aproximou do interruptor acendendo a luz e observando sua forma. O rosto de Lena não demonstrou nenhuma reação e ela não pediu-lhe para desligar o interruptor, apenas se serviu de dois dedos de whisky em seu copo e ainda sem fitá-la e bebeu em um único gole depois colocando mais, então escorou contra a bancada. - Antes que se antecipe, também não falei sobre isso com Kara Danvers, você é a primeira pessoa quem estou conversando... e eu definitivamente não quero cometer os mesmos erros de meu irmão, eu realmente gostaria de ajudar essa pessoa quem Reign está possuindo, só que continuo falhando, não quero que resulte em um acidente fora de meu controle... não preciso disso em minha consciência, e não quero isso para... ela... que merece uma chance. Estou aqui falando com você... a pedido dela._

 _-Reign está quase conseguindo total controle..._

 _-Sim..._

 _-Por que você decidiu fazer isso por alguém?_

 _-Porque ela é minha amiga. - Lena respondeu. - Porque é a coisa certa a fazer..._

 _-Essa pessoa é... Kara Danvers? - Kara sentiu-se idiota sobre perguntar-lhe isso até porque tecnicamente foi Kara quem a "chamou" ali para a conversa com Lena, que apenas balançou a cabeça em uma negativa._

 _-Já disse que não estou divulgando essa informação, Supergirl._

 _Ótimo, ela nem mesmo estava negando._

 _-Você está cometendo um erro, Lena... ela é perigosa. Reign matou muitas pessoas, e embora esteja descontrolada como diz, ela ainda é muito perigosa... e você disse que está perdendo o controle...?_

 _-Bem, esse é o motivo pelo qual estou dizendo a você sobre ela. E_ pedindo _sua ajuda. - Kara a ouviu sinceramente, mas também viu o sorriso cínico em seu rosto, era claramente uma admissão que ela não queria... e isso partia seu coração, talvez mais por Lena do que por si mesma, e ela se odiou... por realmente não lhe dizer a verdade antes, e por ser tão idiota... e permanecer sem contar a ela, pois como Supergirl... como sua melhor amiga, Lena poderia ter procurado sua ajuda antes..._ _E talvez... a amiga de Lena já estivesse bem._

 _Talvez eles pudessem salvar todas as Wordkillers..._

 _-É porque já está fora de seu controle? - Kara arriscou vendo o brilho em seus olhos, e para sua surpresa, a admissão seca verbalizada:_

 _-Sim, porque estou brincando com fogo seguindo os passos de Lex... mas eu sou uma Luthor, afinal, ou você se esqueceu disso? - Ela tomou seu whisky em um só gole e sem fazer uma careta e também ignorando seus olhos de novo, era como voltar a ameaça de Edge, seu envenenamento... - Mas ao contrário do meu irmão, eu posso lidar com minhas escolhas e responder pelos meus atos. Agora podemos pular a parte em que lembramos nosso histórico de família e falar sobre o que realmente interessa agora? Reign. Eu a tenho sedada provavelmente até as próximas cinco ou seis horas no máximo, você pode ter o DEO nas instalações assim que aceitar minha oferta, mas só se Alexandra Danvers estiver no comando._

 _-Lena... por favor._

 _Lena balançou a cabeça em com frieza... mais do que jamais a vira._

 _-Você não me conhece... - Ela disse. - Eu quero que me prometa que a contraparte de Reign será poupada... a qualquer custo, e que Alexandra Danvers comandará essa operação. Meu laboratório é capaz de fornecer tudo o que precisamos, o que peço de você é proteção a ela... - Kara não conseguiu responder, era por isso então...? Era por isso que ela temia que a odiasse?! Kara estava com raiva de Lena sim, por não confiar nela como Supergirl, mas nada superava a raiva que sentia de si mesma, pois era a única responsável por essa situação. A maior responsável por essa bagunça. - Eu confio no seu julgamento, Supergirl... apesar de tudo, eu realmente confio em quem você é, e sei que não vai precipitar uma situação... que vai enxergar como deve ser feito, e que me odeia agora pelo que fiz e simplesmente vir aqui pedir ajuda quando já está tudo fodido, mas... por favor. Eu preciso de ajuda. Ela precisa..._

 _-Eu não odeio você por isso... - Kara respirou, ela odiava apenas a si mesma agora. - Mas Lena, você_ podia _ter confiado em mim... Você me disse uma vez que gostaria de que trabalhássemos juntas de novo... - Ela viu a maneira como ela evitou seu olhar._

 _-Eu sinto muito, eu não podia... não ainda. Talvez seja a Luthor em mim..._

 _-Tudo bem, eu prometo a você por mim e o DEO que vamos ajudar sua amiga, apenas se me disser quem é ela... - Era sua última tentativa - Me diga quem é Reign?_

 _-Você terá que arrancar essa informação de mim, Supergirl._

 _Ela abriu os braços em ênfase para isso com o copo vazio na mão o som do gelo se movendo foi o único que preencheu a sala, e Kara a olhou sentindo a capa ondular atrás de si com o movimento frio vindo da sacada do apartamento de Lena, mas ela mesma não se alterou também._

 _-Não. Eu não vou fazer algo assim... - Ela a notou baixar as mãos deixando o copo vazio sob a bancada e angulou a cabeça suavemente para ela. Lena tinha o péssimo hábito de triplicar suas provocações irônicas elevando-as a um humor negro desafiante e quase irritante às vezes quando ficava com raiva ou assustada - Lena, você diz que confia em mim, mas não quer me dizer quem ela é... eu não vou simplesmente machucá-la, revelar sua identidade ou qualquer coisa assim... eu vou ajudá-la. Apenas me diga... você pode-_

 _-Como seu primo faz? Como ele fez sequer tentando com Lex... - Ela disparou irritada. - Como quando ele fez comigo quando assaltaram minha casa logo depois que o meu irmão foi preso? - Ela fechou os olhos claramente fazendo uma contagem. - Não. Eu não vou arriscar... eu disse que você pode me odiar, e ficar com raiva, está em seu direito, mas eu..._

 _-Lena, por favor. - Kara a parou antes que ela saísse - Você não é Lex. E eu não sou o Superman, não precisamos permitir que isso seja assim._

 _-Me desculpe eu só... - Ela suspirou levando a mão na cabeça de novo - Estou lhe dizendo que mantive uma wordkiller sob meus cuidados, que tenho acesso praticamente ilimitado a cultura kriptoniana e você ainda confiaria em mim, Supergirl? Ainda acredita que eu não sou como o meu irmão quando tudo o que estou fazendo agora é repetir os mesmos erros dele, e usar os recursos que ele tem em uma escolha igual a dele... provavelmente levando também as mesmas consequências. - Kara estava surpresa por sua resposta e a viu balançar a cabeça por si mesma em negação - Mas você tem razão, entretanto, eu ainda sou uma Luthor e posso ser cautelosa... portanto não estou lhe revelando sua identidade, ainda. Não até termos um acordo. Ainda que apenas verbal... Esse é o único nível de confiança que posso dar a você._

 _-Eu estou preocupada... você está arriscando sua vida. Mais que isso..._

 _-Você uma vez me disse que eu não era como minha família, que eu poderia ser minha própria heroína... e eu realmente acreditei nisso, mas me chame de hipócrita, pois Lex cometeu muitos erros, e o maior deles foi bater de frente com o Superman como seu inimigo, só que eu não vou fazer a mesma escolha... eu sinceramente agradeço toda a ajuda e os votos de confiança que tem comigo, e não iria contra você porque também confio em seu julgamento como heroína, como_ pessoa _. E que é por causa de Kara que eu provavelmente tenha algum crédito contigo agora, mas isso não é apenas sobre nossa amizade, isso é mais... e eu não posso arriscar quando tudo já está quase condenado e você não pode me culpar por me sentir assim, então por favor, me diga que concorda. Me prometa que vai ajudá-la. Eu não tenho tempo para continuar essa discussão..._

 _-Lena..._

 _-É minha oferta, Supergirl - Ela a cortou piscando os olhos longamente, Kara viu o cansaço e preocupação estampado em seu rosto, quem quer que fosse Reign, tinha sua total atenção e devoção, e ela sabia o quanto Lena era leal. - Uma pergunta de sim ou não._

 _-Tudo bem, sim. - Ela viu seus olhos brilharem a fitando de volta, quase como se esperasse uma retaliação - Você tem minha palavra de que a contraparte de Reign será poupada... é o que já havíamos falado sobre, e o DEO não irá machucá-la... nenhuma das wordkillers teve escolha sobre qualquer coisa, elas foram levadas para um propósito..._

 _-É... eu conheço a história. - Isso ainda definitivamente a surpreendia._

 _-Lex... vocês... como é que... - Kara parou a si mesmo com um balançar de cabeça - Me desculpa, é reflexo perguntar. Isso não é da minha conta._

 _-Está tudo bem... tenho mais conhecimento sobre os kriptonianos do que deixo transparecer... Lex precisava de alguém para aprender com ele, entretanto, como você mesma colocou, eu não sou meu irmão. - Kara a viu tatear o bolso do jeans e tirar de lá o celular que vibrava. - Me dê um minuto..._

 _Kara a observou caminhar pela sala e franzir o cenho para a mensagem._

 _-Reign ainda está sob custódia... em quanto tempo você consegue chamar Alexandra Danvers?_

 _Por um momento, ela considerou pegar o próprio telefone, mas lhe deu um olhar._

 _-O tempo que você precisar..._

 _-Tudo bem... me encontre no telhado da CATCO em vinte minutos, eu vou buscar Alex e teremos alguns agentes para essa operação no reboque..._

 _-Não. Alex pode usar uma operação se assim desejar depois, mas quanto menas pessoas tivermos em um espaço para usarmos o soro e curá-la, melhor. Para ser sincera, preciso apenas de você e Alex._

 _-Tudo bem, vamos arrumar mais um reforço... - Ela assentiu para isso - apenas me encontre na CATCO em..._

 _-Dez minutos?_

 _-Tudo bem... - Kara disse. - E por favor, não faça nenhuma bobagem que vai te colocar em perigo._

 _Pela primeira vez durante a noite, Lena lhe deu um olhar consternado e não segurou uma risada._

 _-Eu posso tentar..._

 _-É suficiente. - Ela respondeu com uma carranca e a notou angular a cabeça. - Ok... dez minutos. - Kara repetiu e a viu assentir e adquirir o olhar sério enquanto correu para a sacada e voou. Ela sequer usou seu celular dessa vez, mas ativou o comunicador entrando em contato com Winn e pedindo-lhe para colocar Alex e J'onn na linha diretamente._

 _-Kara, o que está acontecendo... por que estamos no comunicador?! Você disse a Lena?!_

 _-Dizer a Lena? - Winn praticamente engasgou. - Whoa, você contou a Lena que é a Supergirl...?_

 _-Não, eu não... - Kara bufou irritada. - Eu preciso que você, J'onn e Winn venham a CATCO em dez minutos, temos um problema... temos um grande problema._

 _-O que foi, Kara? - J'onn perguntou._

 _-Lena sabe a identidade de Reign... - ela ouviu o misto das reações em sua orelha, e quase podia imaginá-los. A respiração de J'onn e seu olhar apertado e pensativo, os olhos arregalados de Winn e Alex. - E está disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para protegê-la, incluindo arriscar a própria vida._

 _-Tudo bem, estaremos lá._

* * *

 _LENA HAVIA REPETIDO A HISTÓRIA PARA ELES, um resumo rápido e urgente porque o sedativo não duraria cinco horas como normalmente devia... eles teriam no máximo uma hora até que parasse o efeito, e Alex não estava tomando nenhuma calma enquanto tentou dissuadir a Luthor com a verdade sobre sua identidade. Lena por sua vez estava irredutível, e até quase a ponto de fúria enquanto Alex praticamente gritava que eles precisavam saber quem ela era e evitou responder Alexandra várias vezes primeiro porque não iria mudar sua decisão, segundo porque não tinha tempo para isso...  
_ _E checou seu celular a cada seis, dez e agora de dois em dois minutos, Kara viu que eram os status de Reign.  
_ _Ela leu exatas seis mensagens:_

"Sujeito está com os sinais vitais normais. Nenhuma alteração"

"Sujeito permanece inalterado e sinais vitais normais, há uma pequena perturbação na verificação dos Raio-x na máquina de RMI, provavelmente está sonhando"

"Sujeito começou a demonstrar mudanças. Na última verificação, seus sinais estão mais perturbados..."

"Não acho que o calmante vá durar muito mais, uma nova aplicação seria desnecessária... o efeito é praticamente nulo."

"Fizemos uma nova aplicação, a morfina não funciona. Nada funciona, é perigoso usar K.A. agora. Isso pode machucar o sujeito" Ela engoliu em seco quando leu Kriptonita azul em siglas, principalmente porque sabia que não apenas tentariam hackear seu celular, como Supergirl estava perto o suficiente para não precisar se esforçar em ler suas mensagens.

"Você tem 1H até ela despertar"

 _-Lena o que diabos você está pensando...? - Ela quase se assustou de novo, mas Alex estava irada._

 _-Em ajudar um amigo, você não pode estar me julgando por_ isso _, Alex._

 _-Que se dane isso, o que eu não acredito é que você possa estar fazendo algo tão perigoso! - Kara observou o olhar de Lena confuso, quase como se sua irmã esquecesse de algum tipo de adição sobre ela colocar vidas em riscos, mas suspirou e para a sua completa surpresa, ainda com as mãos para o alto em completo desagrado. - O que você está pensando caramba?!_

 _-Agente Danvers... - Felizmente J'onn assumiu sua forma marciana, e Lena por sua vez suspirou cruzando os braços diante do corpo não compreendendo nenhum pouco a reação de Alex._

 _-Alex, eu estou sem tempo para os sermões, apenas... eu posso usar sua ajuda e conhecimento em bio-medicina e eu confio em você sobre-_

 _-Tudo bem, quem é Reign? Me diga quem e onde ela está._

 _-Agente Danvers... - Kara chamou sua atenção para a hostilidade, ela não teria a confiança de Lena se continuasse agindo assim, e felizmente sua irmã a encarou e suspirou de novo. - Lena, estamos todos aqui, você pode nos dizer quem ela é agora._

 _-Eu já disse que não... não ainda. Você me prometeu que ela estaria segura, que tentaria mantê-la segura enquanto fazíamos o procedimento... estarmos aqui necessariamente é uma perda de tempo._

 _-Pode não ser seguro... - Ofereceu J'onn, ele tinha o cenho franzido. - Mas vamos sim auxiliá-la, apenas nos diga para que possamos nos preparar..._

 _-Estou cansada disso, J'onn... - Alex falou de novo - Corte o tempo de demora, e diga logo quem é Reign!? - J'onn olhou para Alex e Kara viu os olhos dela brilharem encarando sua irmã para a sua surpresa, a máscara fria permaneceu e J'onn franziu o cenho para aquilo e a fitou._

 _-Como você faz isso...?_

 _Lena sorriu porque ele definitivamente não podia ler seus pensamentos._

 _-É um truque que aprendi... - Ela ofereceu sinceramente. - Quando se tem uma família como a minha, você afasta os pensamentos que não deseja no momento em que eles estão por perto, como matar tudo aquilo que te incomoda de sua mente, ou usar tudo ao mesmo tempo... nesse caso, serve para impedir você de ler minha mente._

 _-Não... - Kara sabia, que se J'onn quisesse tirar essa informação dela, ele conseguiria porque ela ainda era humana e o olhar surpreso do Marciano que considerava como um pai, deixava isso claro. Ele queria dar tempo a Lena para falar, e explicar e era o que ela estava tentando fazer, se não fosse por Alex..._

 _-Tudo bem... Winn, você conseguiu?_

 _-Não acho que o Sr. Schoot vai conseguir entrar no novo sistema da L-Corp... não sem ter sua cabeça a prêmio, está tudo criptografado, pelo menos o que leva a ela... como isso - ela levantou o próprio telefone - Apenas podemos poupar essa parte e irmos logo Alex? Há um carro lá em baixo para nós, os outros se preferirem, podem nos seguir voando... não me importa. - Ela estava andando até Alex agora. - Eu sei que está preocupada e frustrada, furiosa comigo agora, mas será que seria muito pedir a sua confiança nisso...? Que seria muito errado realmente dizer que eu aprecio e_ preciso _da sua ajuda nessa?_

 _-O que eu devo dizer a Kara se isso der errado, Lena? - Kara quase socou Alex para aquilo, era realmente baixo, e Lena piscou longamente fitando-a._

 _-Kara é minha melhor amiga, Alex, e tudo o que eu esperaria e ofereceria em troca se a situação fosse revertida... seria pelo menos um pouco de fé nela. Eu sei que é pedir muito... eu sei que é arriscado, mas é tudo o que realmente preciso agora. Não estou falando sobre nosso histórico de família, estou falando por nós... por favor._

 _-E o que_ eu _devia fazer... o que eu devia dizer a ela, se quem falhar for eu e coisa acontecer a_ você _?_

 _Lena sorriu sem humor e deu de ombros em resposta._

 _-Que haverá um Luthor a menos no mundo. - Ela respondeu e Alex avançou contra ela novamente irritada._

 _Por um instante, Kara pensou que sua irmã fosse bater em Lena, mas quando ela chocou-se contra a CEO apertando-a em um abraço que a assustou como o inferno, Kara inalou e olhou para Winn que também tinha o cenho franzido encarando-as confuso._

 _-Eu devia socar você... por ser tão estupidamente teimosa... por ser tão idiota. Ou eu simplesmente devia pedir a Kara para fazer isso... - Alex bufou a apertando contra no abraço finalmente Lena reagiu devolvendo o carinho._

 _-Me desculpa... - Sua resposta foi verdadeira, só que ela ofereceu apenas isso._

 _-Você pode confiar e contar com a minha ajuda, Lena. Mas também pode confiar em mim... eu estou assustada. Preocupada e com medo._

 _-Eu também... e eu confio em você Alex. - Lena respondeu baixo. -... me desculpe por cortar seu tempo com Ruby... é por ser você que pedi a Supergirl para trazê-la aqui._

 _-Eu sei... - Alex se afastou para fitá-la. - Então, para onde vamos agora?_

 _-Comigo... tem um carro lá em baixo nos esperando... - Ela olhou para J'onn e Supergirl. - Vocês podem descer e nos esperar no beco à esquerda... há um Prius negro estacionado na esquina... estaremos lá logo._

 _-Tudo bem. - Respondeu Kara dando mais um olhar a sua irmã e descendo rapidamente._

* * *

 _Kara parou ao lado do carro enquanto esperavam Alex, Lena e Winn segui-los._

 _-Você acha que é uma boa ideia... tudo isso? - Perguntou sinceramente a J'onn e ele balançou a cabeça._

 _-Reign é perigosa... a líder dos Wordkillers... me pergunto o quanto Lena a conhece para demonstrar tamanha lealdade assim. Eu poderia tirar dela a posição de Reign se insistisse um pouco mais, mas visto a forma defensiva que ela estava com Alex, pensei que seria uma má ideia._

 _-Lena sempre foi assim... - Kara disse com honestidade - Muito leal e gentil, mas a traição não a torna compassiva... - Ela franziu o cenho para suas próprias palavras e J'onn a fitou também. - Pelo contrário... e de certa forma, eu não a culpo por isso..._

 _-Você também podia contar a ela, sabe...? Ela vai entender._

 _-Será? - Kara devolveu._

 _-E quanto a um reforço...? Acha que vamos precisar?!_

 _-Você é meu reforço, assim como Winn e Alex vão auxiliá-la, é tudo o que precisamos... - Kara disse. - Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia envolver o Guardião, e principalmente a Legião... agora._

 _-Tem certeza?_

 _-Espero que sim... - Kara as avistou saindo do edifício, Alex estava usando sua jaqueta de couro negro, Winn um terno e Lena ainda os jeans e o moletom. Eles vinham a passos apressados e ela desativou o alarme do carro._

 _-Podemos nos encontrar na entrada da L-Corp... - Winn assentiu dando a volta e tomando o banco do passageiro de trás, Lena abriu a porta e olhou para Alex que continuava parada._

 _-Você está brincando... ela está na L-Corp?!_

 _-Sim, Alex. - Respondeu Lena, uma pitada de ironia em sua voz. - Tomando vinho em meu escritório e se regojizando enquanto observa a cidade sob suas luzes noturnas... em seu traje negro. - Kara angulou a cabeça para a irmã que bufou. - Quer entrar no carro logo?_

 _-Ela está na L-Corp, Lena! Eu estou tentando arrancar de você isso e-_

 _-É ela está na L-Corp em um laboratório que só eu posso acessar... agora..._ _entra. No. Maldito. Carro._

 _-Você não é engraçada._

 _-Entra no carro, Alex. - Disseram Kara, Winn e J'onn._

 _Sua irmã bufou em frustração e deu a volta tomando a frente do passageiro.  
_ _Lena a fitou._

 _-Mantenha-se dentro da lei, sem multas Senhorita Luthor... - Pediu J'onn sinceramente._

 _-Não estou prometendo nada. - Ela ligou o carro e avançou fazendo-os suspirar para a velocidade imediata adquirida, Kara quase podia ouvir Winn gritar. Pois seriam muitas leis de trânsito quebradas e pelo menos uma ou delas de velocidade..._

* * *

 _-VOCÊ TEM... um laboratório sob o laboratório, isso é incrível. - O entusiasmo de Winn era quase enervante, Alex bufou e o encarou._

 _Ele deu de ombros dando-lhe o olhar arrependido._

 _Eles definitivamente foram para a L-Corp. Para a surpresa de Alex, não havia segurança, não haviam funcionários... não tinha_ nenhuma _alma viva, durante todo o trajeto. Em algum momento, Lena pegou uma pequena caixa em seu bolso e tirou de lá um comunicador qual colocou no ouvido e começou a falar por voz em comandos de liberação e usando suas digitais em portas para abrir caminho para eles._

 _J'onn adquiriu a identidade de Hank Hanshaw enquanto caminhavam para o perímetro onde Reign estava, e seu coração pulava de preocupação a medida que se aproximavam, Kara continuava como Supergirl andando ao lado de Winn enquanto Lena liderava, e por fim eles tomaram os cinco um elevador, onde um compartimento extra revelou outro leitor de digitais qual Lena usou para autorizar a entrada deles para pelo menos mais seis andares para baixo._

 _E foi só agora, que eles encontraram alguém._

 _Um velho senhor que lhe lembrava o ator da comédia doze é demais, suas sobrancelhas subiram para a presença de Lena e os convidados, mas ele lhe entregou um tablet e ela removeu o comunicador. Não houveram apresentações, e se tivesse acontecido alguma, Alex não teria escutado, pois assim que se aproximou do vidro onde podia ver uma cela de contenção retangular, uma maca, equipamentos de medicina e a forma pacífica de ninguém menos que..._

 _-Sam... - Kara falou em um sussurro dentro de uma cela de vidro._

 _-Você a conhece? - Lena perguntou confusa, e Alex finalmente recuperou sua voz, ainda sem desviar os olhos dela._

 _-Na baía... o ataque submarino, estávamos dando cobertura a Supergirl... Lena... me diga que isso é uma brincadeira._

 _-Receio que não._

 _-Ela não... Lena... Sam não pode... Sam não pode ser Reign!_

 _-Pois ela é. E eu levei as duas últimas semanas para confirmar sua identidade. Sam fez tudo isso, atacou Supergirl, e provavelmente está tentando reunir as outras Wordkillers para a dominação mundial, pois julgam que nossa espécie é fraca suficiente para ser incapaz de sobreviver por muito tempo, estão usando a medida para erradicar o planeta e reconstruir outra base..._

 _-Você conhece o conselho de Krypton. - Disse J'onn surpreso._

 _Lena respondeu:_

 _-Tenho mais conhecimento do que deixo transparecer... - ela olhou para Alex. - Os apagões de Sam, toda a... reação em cadeia, seus desaparecimentos, eu também verifiquei o tempo... quando ela sumiu do jogo de Patins com Ruby, houve aquela comoção no Metrô... Reign estava lá... ela foi ferida em uma batalha entre Supergirl e alguns amigos...? - Kara confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. - Foi o tempo necessário que ela usou para se recuperar em sua base e voltar a Sam de novo com os apagões..._

 _Eles assentiram._

 _-Como você a mantém assim? - Perguntou Winn._

 _-Ela está apenas sedada. Por ora._

 _-Eu usei agulhas, fiz todo o tipo de teste... Sam ainda era Sam, Lena como isso é possível?!_

 _-Ela reagiu a kriptonita como a Supergirl?_

 _-Não ela... pareceu mais resistente._

 _-Porque ela é. Sua herança não é apenas Kriptoniana... Reign foi criada como uma arma biológica pelo conselho kriptoniano. Ela é como uma mistura genética de mundos onde poderosos seres coexistem... mas Sam não é assim, eu prometo. Eu prometo a você que há duas personalidades aí... brigando por espaço, lutando pelo controle. Nossa Sam está fazendo tudo isso por Ruby..._

 _-Você pode reverter o processo então?_

 _-Eu posso separar as duas partes... mas não sei quem terá o controle quando isso acontecer, também tenho medidas para isso se for... ruim. - Ela se aproximou da bancada e pegou uma caixa prateada estendendo-a a Kara que a olhou e tentou abri-la. - Não faça isso agora._

 _Kara a olhou preocupada em reconhecimento ao objeto, pois o fechou imediatamente_ _travou e encarou Lena alarmada._

 _-Lex manteve isso ainda quando vivíamos em Smallville..._

 _-Como você tem isso?_

 _-Eu sequer sabia que ainda existia, mas podemos enviá-la para lá._

 _-O que é isso, Supergirl?_

 _-Uma chave para a Zona Fantasma. - Disse Kara olhando para a irmã, Lena desviou os olhos dela de novo e balançou a cabeça, por um instante J'onn apertou o olhar e seus olhos brilharam em vermelho provavelmente ouvindo seus pensamentos enquanto ela voltava a narrativa:_

 _-Eu sinto muito... por mais esse segredo, mas era necessário._

 _-Você tem alguma ideia de como são perigosos esse artefato...? Isso não é um brinquedo!_

 _-Sim, eu-_

 _-Eles podem destruir tudo, podem matar muitas pessoas, Lena... você-_

 _-Eu estou ciente! - Ela a cortou frustrada. - Por todos esses anos, eu tentei encontrar tudo o possível para cobrir e destruir qualquer coisa que estivesse nas mãos de Lex que ele poderia usar contra alguém... eu não podia acumular todos os seus bens e escondê-los, pois ele ainda podia encontrá-los de novo... e tudo o que ele precisava era me matar para recuperá-los... ou usar a minha mãe, mas eu não podia deixar isso cair em mãos erradas, não conseguiria destruir algo assim nem se quisesse e não havia alguém quem pudesse entregar isso quem eu confiasse. Me chame de egoísta, hipócrita, não interessa._

 _-Você... você podia ter entregado isso ao Superman._

 _-Ou a mim. - Kara respondeu prontamente vendo os olhos dela brilharem._

 _-Eu tentei. - Ela admitiu surpreendendo-a. - Mas ele nunca confiou em mim... eu sou uma Luthor, e é exatamente por isso que eu jamais quis que isso fosse recuperado... eu mantenho muitas coisas em cofres e sob a tutela de pessoas que trabalham comigo, Supergirl. Mas isso... - ela mostrou a caixa. - É o mais perigoso item que meu irmão poderia ter. E ele teve o inferno para encontrá-lo há praticamente doze anos... incapaz de reativá-lo, o manteve "seguro" até aprender como ele funciona e quando Lex foi preso, tudo o que eu podia fazer... era continuar a manter todo esse parafernália... longe daqueles capazes de prejudicar o Superman... e agora_ você _. Eu sinceramente não vi... uma oportunidade._

 _-Você ainda tem isso... - ela apontou para o espaço a sua volta. - Tudo isso._

 _-Você pode não acreditar, mas isso não me orgulha - Lena repetiu olhando para os três separadamente - E você tem o direito de ficar com raiva, e me odiar por minhas decisões, mas nada disso poderia estar nas mãos de Lex, tanto quanto não podia estar nas mãos do Superman. Então eu preferi manter isso para mim mesma..._

 _-E o que pretendia fazer com tamanho arsenal, Lena...? Usá-lo como arma?! - Alex perguntou e ela balançou a cabeça._

 _-Eu queria estar ofendida por você me fazer essa pergunta, Alex... mas acho que é justo. E a resposta é não. O equipamento pertencente a Krypton está em segurança, eu garanto... mas longe. Longe do alcance de qualquer um, longe do uso de qualquer um... até mesmo do meu próprio. - Ela se assustou quando viu os bipes no monitor que controlava o sono de Sam e se apressou até ela. - Agora não temos tempo para isso... você pode ou não usar o cristal para mandá-la para a Zona Fantasma?_

 _-Sim... - Kara respondeu._

 _Era quase cruel o quanto ela se sentia deslocada com Lena hoje.  
_ _Elas eram melhores amigas, e haviam segredos que machucavam ambos os lados, e nenhuma das duas estava falando sobre..._

 _... Lena sempre carregou o fardo das decisões e tudo o que seu irmão fez... enquanto Kara, bem, Kara estava agora diante dela como Supergirl, e ainda não lhe dizendo a verdade. E pelo visto não iria tão cedo... mas ela decidiu que não podia continuar assim.  
_ _Que logo... Lena saberia quem era._

* * *

 _POR ALGUM MOTIVO, ela sabia que tudo daria errado._ _Estava... implícito._

 _Kara viu a rapidez com que Lena e sua irmã trabalhavam para manter Sam acordada falando com ela na última hora, enquanto Kara ficou escondida, e fora da sua vista para não despertar Reign, assim como J'onn. Detrás da parede revestida de Chumbo, eles esperavam impacientes o momento certo e Kara podia apenas ouvir as vozes delas atrás da tela, a maneira como Lena parecia completamente no controle da situação, e a voz de Sam a fez franzir o cenho lembrando-a do quanto ela era justa e correta...  
_ _... uma grande amiga:_

 _-Você me fez uma promessa... por favor, não se esqueça disso._

 _-Não vou._

 _-Alex..._

 _-Eu vou levar você de volta para Ruby, ok? E você vai pagar um drink para nós depois dessa bagunça... - Kara quase sorriu para a risada suave de Sam, e ela podia apostar que apesar da preocupação, Lena também sorria. - Tudo bem, Lena... injete._

 _Primeiro, Sam arfou, depois Kara ouviu um silvo e então um grito agudo.  
_ _As máquinas dispararam, e Kara não conseguiu mais se manter escondida quando girou para olhar o que estava acontecendo._

 _Ela viu Lena e Alex afastadas, mas com um novo grito, Sam ficou de pé jogando-as para trás com uma onda de poder.  
Felizmente J'onn estava correndo com ela para amparar as duas de um tombo feio, e ela apoiou os ombros de Lena verificando se haviam ferimentos e angulou a cabeça para Alex do outro lado com J'onn que tinham o mesmo olhar concentrado de volta a Sam.  
Seus olhos piscavam em vermelho e castanhos. _

_-Sam..._

 _-Supergirl. - Disse ela praticamente cuspindo seu nome. Era Reign agora, e apesar da maneira como ela respirava com dificuldade, seu caminhar vacilava, assim como sua postura, e Kara deu um passo para trás em resposta erguendo as mãos para cima. - Vocês... vão... pagar por isso..._

 _-Vamos, Sam. - Alex sussurrou a seu lado e para a sua surpresa, Reign avançou contra a sua irmã._

 _Kara reagiu em reflexo lançando-se contra ela e Lena desligou toda a Kriptonita qual facilitou para Kara o caminho._ _Ela avançou diretamente para o elevador fazendo-as bater contra a parede de metal, e Reign a segurou pela capa girando-a e lançando-a para cima. O teto do mesmo se quebrou com a força exercida, e Kara conseguiu frear antes de chegar na metade do andar de volta ao laboratório principal, mas se assustou quando viu a visão de calor sendo lançada contra si sem restrições, ela não podia fazer o mesmo, não sabia o quanto dano podia causar e Reign rompera as cordas de aço fazendo a caixa de metal cair para o fundo do andar que estavam, ela a apanhou e lhe lançou, forçando-a a distância, ela bateu no teto do túnel do elevador, depois para fora em um dos andares anteriores._

 _Kara sentiu uma tremenda dor de cabeça e abriu os olhos vendo que estava no piso principal do laboratório da L-Corp._ _Ela ficou de pé grata que não havia uma alma viva por ali, em ponto de se defender de um soco contra seu rosto, segurou o pulso de Reign tentando puxá-la para trás, mas Reign foi mais esperta acertando-lhe um chute. Kara sentiu o ar ser roubado de seus pulmões e voou contra amurada._

 _-Sabe... isso... definitivamente será... interessante. Eu posso apenas quebrar você de novo, huh?_

 _-Vamos, Sam. Eu sei que você está aí. - Pediu Kara lembrando-se da vez que Psi conseguiu usar sua telecinese nela, quase se perguntando o que ela viu que a descontrolou, Kara agora suspeitava que era uma visão... um medo de Sam, e não Reign. - Você precisa lutar contra isso!_

 _-Ah, mas ela já lutou... - Declarou Reign em seu sorriso de escárnio, e olhar para ela sem seu traje era tão estranho, usando roupas de hospital, e sem a máscara... Kara franziu o cenho ainda mais porque seus olhos brilharam de volta ao castanho e vermelho outra vez, mas ela continuava sendo Reign. - E perdeu._

 _Ela tentou atingi-la com um novo golpe, mas Kara se adiantou girando e agarrando sua perna, ela girou antes de lançá-la porta afora quebrando a vidraça no processo._ _Finalmente Lena, Winn e Alex apareceram com J'onn carregando-as._

 _-Supergirl... você está bem!?_

 _-O soro não funcionou...? - Disse Kara olhando-a preocupada, ela viu Lena apertar o olhar para onde o vidro da entrada do prédio estava quebrado e movendo a cabeça em uma negativa. Lembrando-se só agora que o dispositivo da Zona Fantasma ficou no andar debaixo. - Reign está no controle... eu não posso ativá-lo ainda._

 _Ela então olhou para Winn._

 _-Você tem certeza disso?_

 _-Sim... tem uma passagem por trás, você vai evitar a bagunça._

 _-Tem agentes que vão apanhá-lo dois quarteirões daqui. - Alex concordou em um plano que ela desconhecia. - Vai Winn._

 _Com isso ele saiu em disparada._

 _-Isso não é possível..._

 _Kara arregalou os olhos em surpresa jogando-se em Lena e puxando-a para trás no instante em que o vulto passou fazendo um buraco exatamente onde estivera sua cabeça. J'onn ficou protetoramente diante de Alex e Lena gemeu. Kara abaixou o olhar para ela, vendo-a pressionar o braço esquerdo._

 _-Você está bem?_

 _-Sim, obrigada... - Ela ficou de pé e tateou os bolsos. Reign sorriu para o marciano e J'onn se defendeu no instante em que ela se jogava com ele para trás fazendo-o atingir a parede e depois socando uma pilastra e fazendo um buraco e arrancando parte do concreto. J'onn usou o mesmo truque de Kara lançando-se nela para a rua. - Cinco minutos... - Lena murmurou mecanicamente. - É o tempo para o soro ser ativado, isso significa que está quase lá... mas ainda não é o momento... Precisamos trazer Sam de volta, ou Reign tomará o controle. Quando eu ativar o soro, quem quer que esteja lá... é quem vai controlá-la permanentemente._

 _-Como fazemos isso? - Alex parou ao seu lado. - O soro já está em seu sistema, e não podemos pará-la agora que está fora do laboratório... ela recuperou seus poderes._

 _Havia uma pequena multidão se formando e Kara sorriu finalmente ao avistar a nave da legião._

 _-Com ajuda. - Disse ela - Conseguem pensar em alguma coisa para trazê-la de volta...? Sam._

 _-Conseguimos pensar em alguém. - Disse Alexandra cavando seu telefone no bolso, ela olhou para Lena, a realização em seu rosto e Kara a viu assentir._

 _-Você tem certeza?_

 _-Ela é nossa chave. - Lena assentiu determinada e elas olharam para J'onn que parecia em desvantagem, mas Mon-El desceu em um raio e Imra o ajudou usando os carros, placas e postes contra a inimiga. Ela conseguiu fazê-la desviar dos ataques apanhando Mon-El pelo pescoço e erguendo-o acima de seus pés. Lena virou-se para ela._

 _-Vá ajudá-los, Supergirl vamos colocar Ruby a vista para trazer Sam de volta..._

 _-O que?_

 _-Confie em mim... é um bom plano._

 _-Ela tem razão. - Alex disse. - Ruby estará segura._

 _-Tudo bem... e eu sempre acreditei em você, Lena._

* * *

 _Foi ali que ela viu, o brilho familiar de seus olhos, a expressão determinada... A maneira como ela virou para encarar Alexandra que lhe devolveu também um aceno de cabeça em incentivo, e então levantou o olhar para a cena e voou em direção a bagunça.  
Foi naquele momento... que Lena percebeu. Sentiu... _

_Que Supergirl, era sua melhor amiga Kara Danvers.  
_ _E ela quase odiou a si mesma por ter sido tão idiota, por ter se desligado sempre que se tratava de Kara..._ _Ela não queria ver... não podia enxergar a menor possibilidade, e mesmo quando seu cérebro cogitava isso, demonstrava-lhe e afastara a ideia quase que imediatamente._ _Para Lena, Kara nunca poderia ser Supergirl. Porque ela era apenas... Kara. A única pessoa que lhe ofereceu sua amizade sem esperar nada em troca, aquela que entendia o que era ser constantemente julgado, ela entendeu a perda, e todos os danos sofridos no decorrer dos anos... tudo._

 _A sua volta, o mundo ficou mudo.  
E ela a observou ser a única capaz de ir páreo a páreo contra Reign. _

_Suas lembranças vieram em um efeito de câmera lenta, o dia que conheceu Kara em seu escritório com Clark Kent, a maneira hostil do jornalista com ela, pelas desavenças com seu irmão, Kent era um antigo amigo de Lex qual também se afastou dele por suas escolhas... Supergirl salvando sua vida contra os drones, então a revelação de que sua mãe liderava o CADMUS, contando-lhe que sabia o que era ser iludido pelos pais, salvando-a de novo de Metallo e sua mãe, a maneira como ela olhou para Mon-El quando o vira na nave Daxamita ao resgatá-los, a forma compassiva sobre Lillian, a determinação de Kara e Supergirl em se afastarem de tudo e todos..._

 _... e mesmo com Edge. Kara saía... e Supergirl aparecia._ _Ela se perguntou sobre o dia em que estava com resfriado, Kara estava estranha. Distante...  
_ _... parecia quase... outra pessoa._ _Ela olhou para J'onn J'onnz. O marciano podia mudar sua forma._

 _-Lena! - Alex a tirou longe de seu torpor e ela balançou a cabeça puxando seu celular e ativando o viva-voz._

 _-Winn, você consegue fazer isso?!_

 _-Preciso de alguns minutos... estamos quase lá. - Ela olhou no relógio._

 _-Winn, você tem cento e setenta e cinco segundos para hackear..._

 _-Precisamente?_

 _-Cento e setenta e dois segundos agora._

 _-Tudo bem... trabalho bem sob pressão. - Ela podia ouvir o som familiar de que ele estava digitando furiosamente no teclado, a sua direita correndo pelas ruas e afastando pessoas, em armadura completa, avistou o Guardião trazendo o escudo na mão, ele levantou o olhar para a confusão brevemente controlada e pedia que as pessoas se afastassem._

 _-O que você disse a Kara, Alex?_

 _-O que...?_

 _-Sobre estarmos aqui. - Ela disse finalmente fitando-a, e ela viu Alex franzir o cenho e balançar a cabeça em confusão._

 _Lena assentiu não conseguindo formar uma frase para falar e Alex gritou assustada:_

 _-Cuidado! - Ela levantou o olhar vendo mais uma figura voadora. - É Pureza...! Ela está aqui-_

 _A própria veio contra Alex, mas Lena a empurrou para fora do caminho ouvindo-a gritar seu nome, suas costelas protestaram com o forte baque no asfalto ao ser jogada a distância, e ela conteve o grito rolando várias vezes até parar.  
Tentou se levantar, sentia-se fora do mundo, todo seu corpo protestava, e tudo doía. _

_-Lena! - Ela tentou olhar para cima, ao som da voz de Alex, mas sua vista estava embaçada, ouviu a voz de Winn em algum lugar, mas não soube por onde vinha nem porque ele parecia tão urgente._

 _-Parece que meu trabalho foi adiantado... - Era a voz de Reign, e ela tentou colocá-la em seu campo de visão, mas só conseguiu distinguir o vulto azul-claro em roupas de hospital, e a massa de cabelo castanho pelo menos uns três metros a sua esquerda caminhando para ela, Lena levou a mão a sua perna sentindo algo molhado e uma dor aguda, e abaixou a cabeça piscando com força para a ferida em sua coxa, ela resistiu ao impulso de se xingar audivelmente. Se perguntou o que tinha acontecido com Kara e J'onn, ou até mesmo Mon-El e os outros, e ela avistou alguns deles ainda lutando, e se assustou quando notou perto de si Kara estava no chão e tentando se levantar._

 _Reign a atingiu com um chute nas costelas lançando-a alguns metros para frente e ela gritou de dor._

 _-Pare com isso. - Lena tentou, mas sua voz era um sussurro rouco._

 _Ela finalmente avistou Alex que disparou uma vez no chão alertando Reign de sua presença._

 _-Eu não quero machucar você._

 _-Que estranho, porque eu quero machucar você. - Disse ela com um sorriso. Seus olhos estavam oscilando e Lena franziu o cenho para isso, ela bateu as mãos a sua volta e encontrou seu celular, a tela estava quebrada, mas ainda conseguia ver que funcionava._

 _Alex abaixou a arma e levantou a outra mão para o alto._

 _-Por favor, você não é assim..._

 _-Você não me conhece._

 _-Eu conheço. Você veio até mim preocupada, sobre o que estava acontecendo... preocupada com Ruby. Seus apagões... Sam, por favor. Essa não é você._

 _-Ruby..._

 _-Sim, Ruby. Sua filha._

 _Tempo, muito bem, Alex... era isso o que precisavam._

 _-Winn? - Lena chamou em um sussurro._

 _-Quase lá! - Ela fechou os olhos e tentou ficar sentada, mas não conseguia._

 _Qualquer esforço era um grande esforço.  
_ _Avistou Kara ainda no chão. Imóvel.  
O cabelo loiro cobrindo seu rosto. _

_-Supergirl... - Lena a chamou, ela franziu o cenho porque Kara não se mexeu._

 _Reign estava diante de Alex agora que havia deixado sua arma cair no chão, sua atenção nela._

 _-Lute contra isso, Sam... por favor. - Para sua completa surpresa, Alex fechou a distância e a beijou. Aquilo definitivamente a surpreendeu, pois Reign estava completamente sem ação, e ela arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-la corresponder o beijo de Alex por um momento, para então afastá-la com um movimento rápido apertando seu pescoço. - Sam..._

 _-Você... eu devia tê-la matado quando tive a chance Alexandra - Lena começou a sentir o desespero tomá-la._

 _-Supergirl...! - Ela a gritou tentando em um esforço ficar de pé, sua vista estava voltando ao normal, tentou pedir ajuda, mas conseguiu distinguir Mon-El e um outro alienígena de cabelo branco lutando frente a frente contra Pureza, Mon-El segurou seus braços por trás prendendo-a, ela se abaixou jogando-o sobre J'onn que até aquele momento acabou de se levantar e caiu mais uma vez, em uma nova tentativa de contra atacar, os dois avançaram contra ela que soltou um grito ensurdecedor jogando-os um em cada direção._

 _Lena olhou para a forma imóvel de Kara e Alex agora sendo levantada acima do chão._

 _-Sam... - Alex sussurrou praticamente sem ar. - Por favor._

 _-Droga... Kara levanta! - Ela gritou o mais alto que pôde vendo a Supergirl abrir os olhos alarmada, e se levantar num salto correndo para a irmã e lançando-se em Reign, as duas rolando metros adiante e destruindo boa parte da propriedade. Felizmente algumas pessoas se afastaram da bagunça, graças ao Guardião e Lena reconheceu os agentes DEO, suspeitou que era por isso que estavam em um espaço seguro... por ora. - Winn, me diga que conseguiu..._

 _-Ela está pronta._

 _-Lena!? - Alex se aproximou tocando-a e chamando sua atenção, ela fez uma careta provavelmente para seu estado, mas nada disse, rasgou um pedaço de sua roupa e amarrou em sua perna com um laço firme. Lena olhou a marca vermelha em seu pescoço - Consegue ficar de pé?!_

 _-Sim... - Mas Alex a ajudou a se levantar, Lena fechou os olhos com força com a dor irritante em sua perna. - Winn, coloque-a nas telas. Agora._

 _Lena apoiou-se no ombro de Alex e levantou o rosto no instante em que uma Ruby confusa aparecia no telão, e em todos os telões da rua como se estivessem em plena Times Square. Ela girou a cabeça para Kara de pé e respirando com dificuldade de frente para Reign, o olhar confuso no rosto dela se contorceu, e Lena olhou para o relógio vendo seus olhos castanhos que encontraram os seus._

 _-Mãe...? - Ruby a chamou, o olhar preocupado, ela notou que Winn estava com a garota, mas não perguntou como ele a encontrou ou em que momento o agente conseguiu fazer com que ela aparecesse nas telas, mas ele era um excelente hacker ela sabia disso._

 _Lena franziu o cenho assim como Alex e de volta a Sam enquanto seus olhos oscilavam de novo entre vermelho e castanho e Ruby chamava seu nome.  
_ _Ela viu o pedido silencioso, sua expressão e o desejo sem ser verbalizado: Faça agora._

 _Lena fechou seus próprios olhos enquanto ativava o botão e o Soro finalmente começava o efeito em seu corpo, ela engoliu o bolo em sua garganta sentindo Alex tensionar assim que Sam ou Reign... ela não sabia quem... recomeçou a gritar mais uma vez._


	11. Chapter 11

**Marcy** : _Eu imploro seu perdão pelo "cliffhanger" do capítulo passado. Juro que não foi a intenção, mas ele acabou se alongando tanto que tive que cortar... o pior é que cortei bem num momento praticamente crucial, e ainda tive que adiar a tão esperada zueira pro cap 12, embora aqui você tem um gostinho da ideia, e se tiver em dúvida, depois eu te mando a cena que me inspirou para o próximo capítulo. É da minha série favorita: Charmed. Mas tudo bem, porque vai valer a pena toda a espera... até porque eu estou sinceramente sentindo falta de Colin e Conner na história, acabou ficando fácil ter os dois por perto, e ainda quero uma interação de ambos... mais do que aqui e todos sentimos falta de Sam... só que não por muito tempo :) Hehe._

Espero que gostem do final das memórias do passado... porque eu sinceramente adorei escrevê-las, e eu literalmente pifei com o episódio de segunda "In search of lost Time" temos todo mundo interagindo em um timing perfeito... e as divisões da história estão simplesmente maravilhosas... enfim... :D

(ps: Acho que já deu para perceber, mas eu preferi não inserir "Pestilence" na história, isso ia me dar muito trabalho... Pureza (Purity) só aparece aqui, para complementar a treta... e só porque essa fic tá mais longa do que eu esperava)

* * *

 _~ - CONTINUANDO A MEMÓRIA DE CINCO MESES ATRÁS - ~_

 _SEU GRITO ESTRAÇALHOU VIDRAÇAS, a desequilibrando._  
 _Ela tentou se firmar, mas era inútil, a pressão em sua cabeça se tornou praticamente insuportável, e notou ao longe que combinada com a força de Pureza tudo a sua volta era cinza. Lena sentiu a forma familiar da Supergirl cercá-las forçando-as para o chão para protegê-las, sua perna protestou ante a ação. E não viu quando finalmente atingiram a outra Wordkiller ao longe, a força do grito de Sam diminuiu, e ela caiu no chão, primeiro de joelhos, depois em um baque, ficando imóvel._

 _A imagem de Ruby sumiu, pois tudo quebrou, estilhaçou. Lena levou a mão no ouvido felizmente não trazendo sangue consigo, ela olhou para Alex confirmando por si mesma que ela também estava bem, mas ainda podia sentir a pressão que definitivamente prejudicariam sua audição momentaneamente, e ela piscou com força tentando ficar de pé, Supergirl a ajudou assim como Alex que gritou por cima da própria voz confirmando sua suspeita:_

 _-Você está bem!?_

 _Lena apenas assentiu incapaz de formar uma frase coerente, ela conseguiu um pedaço de cano quebrado e o usou para se apoiar, pois sua perna definitivamente não iria ajudá-la a mantê-la em um caminhar normal por mais tempo, ela olhou a sua volta, só que agora tudo eram detritos e poeira._

 _-Eu estou bem... vai._

 _Alex foi a primeira a chegar em Sam, Kara a ajudou a caminhar enquanto iam na direção da mesma._ _Lena sentiu seu coração falhar várias batidas e esperou. Provavelmente os mais longos minutos de toda sua vida, até que e_ _la finalmente começou a se mexer._

 _-Sam...? - Alex a chamou e ela piscou os olhos claramente confusa, por um momento, Lena se permitiu ter esperanças._

 _-Alex... o que? O que aconteceu...?!_

 _-Graças a Deus. - Kara sorriu._

 _-Você está bem?!_

 _-Minha cabeça... Lena... - A voz de Sam falhou, seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas quando ela a olhou de cima a baixo, e ela fez um frenético sinal com as mãos de que estava tudo bem, mas Samantha não se convenceu. - Você... oh deus. Me... me desculpe. Eu não..._

 _-Está tudo bem. - Lena tentou sorrir-lhe, mal sabendo que seu lábio estava cortado e tinha um pouco de sangue assim como também havia um corte acima de sua sobrancelha esquerda e ela se aproximou usando a barra de ferro como apoio para andar. - Eu estou bem... e você também agora está._

 _-Sim, e vamos cuidar de você. - Disse Alex agora fitando-a. - Vocês duas, Lena... você... salvou minha vida. - Mas ela olhou para o machucado em sua perna e sorriu. - Obrigada._

 _Ela assentiu incapaz de devolver o olhar de gratidão de Alexandra, seus olhos caíram em Supergirl que a fitou também preocupada._  
 _Não Supergirl... Kara._

 _-É para isso que servem os amigos. - Lena respondeu sinceramente, mas olhando para sua melhor amiga loira, e felizmente vendo-a reagir, e com um movimento com a cabeça para sua equipe e a outra inimiga caída ela indicou com a cabeça. - Supergirl, eles precisam de você... vamos ficar bem._

 _-Ok... - Ela respondeu baixo e voando para lá, Alex ajudou Sam a se sentar enquanto Lena verificou seu telefone, ela notou o braço machucado de Samantha e poderia usar isso para analisar..._

 _-Temos que avisar Ruby que você está bem. - Disse Alex._

 _-Sim, e você precisa ir ao hospital. - Respondeu Sam olhando para Lena._

 _-Não, antes de verificar você... - Ela suspirou olhando para o buraco que fora um dia o elevador e a passagem secreta agora destruído, tinha certeza que não podia fazer parkour mesmo em jeans e muito menos com a perna machucada como estava... talvez Supergirl ou J'onn pudessem lhe dar uma carona lá para baixo para verificar o DNA de Sam? - tenho que analisar seu sangue. Confirmar que ela se foi... que não há mais mudanças._

 _-Não precisa, eu tenho... - Alex bateu nos bolsos de seu equipamento tirando seu telefone e um anexo para analise sanguínea, ela mesma pegou uma amostra de Sam e a colocou o que parecia ser um longo tempo para o resultado e sorriu mostrando-a as duas, Lena quase riu para o olhar confuso de Sam, mas garantiu-lhe._

 _-Você está bem._

 _-Eu estou? - Ela repetiu, sua voz pequena._

 _-Sim... você está bem, Sam. - Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro - Porque nesse momento, é tudo o que você é agora... Sam._

 _Ela devolveu com um sorriso genuíno apertando sua mão e a de Alex que repetiu seu gesto tocando seu ombro. Sam a firmou no lugar antes de Lena quase cair no chão segurando seus ombros, e Alex a apoiou pelo ombro segurando seu braço, Lena piscou com força._

 _-Deuses, Lena... você tem que ir a um hospital, isso não está bem..._

 _-Eu literalmente fui atropelada por um trem de carga humano, Alexandra. E dói._

 _-Tudo bem... - Alex a apoiou do outro lado ajudando-a a caminhar, ela levou a mão em suas costelas e Sam fez o mesmo no lado oposto ambas servindo como apoio. - Vamos voltar todo mundo para o DEO, e limpar essa bagunça, você vai ser verificada por mim pessoalmente Luthor, e ainda temos Pureza para prender... - ela parou de falar imediatamente, a cor sumindo de seu rosto e olhando na direção da entrada da L-Corp. Lena franziu o cenho para aquilo assim como Sam ao seu lado, e ela sabia que sua expressão era um espelho das outras duas, porque dos céus descia uma nova forma carregando uma desconhecida, flutuando acima delas com um sorriso de escárnio, ela sorriu enquanto a outra se debatia um pouco, mas não oferecia muita luta._

 _E se Lena não soubesse... poderia ser a irmã gêmea de sua CFO Samantha Arias.  
_ Reign _. Que_ _ainda estava... viva._ _Separada de Samantha como duas formas distintas... ela... filha da mãe.  
A gêmea malvada... inferno. _

_Era uma maldita chance em um zilhão.  
Como diabos ela-_

 _Reign pousou suavemente diante das três colocando sua companhia no chão, ela notou que presa pelos pulsos para trás de suas costas, e um saco em seu rosto cobrindo-o, embora desse para ver seu cabelo longo e castanho-claro nenhuma das três se pronunciou, embora por um momento, Sam tenha estremecido ao seu lado. Lena observou a pequena forma_ quase _familiar, o sorriso de Reign crescendo em seu rosto, e seus olhos completamente vermelho-vivo e divertido para a cena._

 _-Parece que tenho alguns ossos... para quebrar hoje. Permanentemente. - Ela as olhou uma a uma, seu rosto pousando em Lena que não recuou._

 _Então usou toda a sua força para empurrar Alex e Sam para trás enquanto Reign voava e a pegava pelo pescoço, levando-a alguns metros acima de seus pés. Ela ouviu o metal da barra de ferro que usara como apoio bater no chão, o pedaço de cano fazia um clangue alto no concreto, apertou o olhar sentindo a consciência começar a deixá-la e franziu o cenho para seu telefone... ainda em seu bolso, agradeceu mentalmente o momento em que conseguiu tirar sua escuta e colocá-la em sua roupa, para Reign parecia uma desesperada tentativa de escapar. O tempo estava diminuindo, ela tinha um minuto, mas queria mandar Winn cortar esse tempo pela metade, só que parece que era tudo ou nada. Lena pressionou o botão de novo e gemeu.  
Sua vista ficou escura, e tudo o que ela conseguiu foi ouvir o grito de Kara misturado com o de Sam e Alex, as três chamando seu nome: _

_-Lena!_

 _... Enquanto desmaiava._

* * *

 _KARA OBSERVOU Mon-El usar sua capa para apanhar o pé de Reign e puxá-la para trás quando ela deixou a forma de Lena despencar, aquilo a lembrou com um susto quando ela conseguiu apanhar a CEO de um tombo em sua própria sacada encurralada pelos capangas de sua mãe ao investigar o CADMUS e os aliens desparecidos a seu pedido... como Kara Danvers._

 _Felizmente, ela a apanhou antes que caísse no chão e pousou ouvindo Sam e Alex correr para o seu lado, ela levantou o olhar para Sam que parou ao lado de sua prisioneira ainda algemada e encapuzada com um saco de papelão, ela riu enquanto Kara colocou Lena no chão devagar._  
 _Mon-El felizmente estava distraindo-a._

 _-Lena... - Alex tocou seu pescoço em busca de batimentos, mas Kara a verificou usando sua visão de raio-x e a super audição, ela respirou aliviada_

 _-Oh Graças a Deus..._

 _-Já é a segunda vez que ela me salva... - Alex bufou irritada, Kara sabia que era porque Lena não estava lhe dando escolhas para também proteger ela e Sam, e notou a própria fitando-a._

 _-Ela vai ficar bem...?_

 _-Sim. - Ela tinha pulso e Kara levantou o olhar para Reign alternando-o para Sam e de volta a nova prisioneira da vilã que claramente era uma mulher, mas pelo tamanho, parecia uma adolescente. O que ela estava fazendo?!_

 _-Supergirl?_

 _Kara fechou os olhos apertando a pequena forma como um espelho de mão em sua palma que Lena lhe entregara antes de perder os sentidos._  
 _Ela respirou fundo, pois agora podia se livrar daquele maldito embuste e de uma vez por todas. Sem se preocupar em quem surrava, ou apanhava. Honestamente, Kara preferia ir com a segunda opção essa noite._

 _Sam estava a salvo, e ela ia proteger seus amigos..._

 _Olhou para Alex que lhe dirigiu um aceno de cabeça. Kara encarou Reign e seu sorriso de escárnio, a refém que ela tinha Mon-El. Decidiu que seria melhor não fazer movimentos bruscos. Mon-El parou ao seu lado e olhou para a forma desacordada de Lena._

 _-Ela vai ficar bem?_

 _-Sim... - Kara apertou a chave que Lena lhe entregou em sua mão se perguntando se pela força que inseria, poderia quebrá-lo em sua palma ou transportar-se sem ativá-lo por mais vinte e quatro anos para a Zona Fantasma, isso era algo que ela definitivamente não gostaria... E fechou os olhos com força e inalou abrindo-os determinada a terminar com isso de uma vez por todas. Não haviam barreiras agora impedindo-os de prender Reign._

 _Essa batalha, se resolveria hoje, de uma vez por todas._  
 _Fez um pequeno sinal para Mon-El, seu corpo ainda protestava da nova surra, mas ela estava pronta para a última e definitiva rodada._

 _-O que é isso... temos uma reunião familiar hoje, e nem mesmo somos educados o suficiente para cumprimentos? - Reign olhou para Alexandra. - Quanta falta de consideração, Alex... quer dizer, nós tivemos um momento alguns minutos atrás, e você tem cuidado bem da minha criança nas últimas semanas distraindo-a... então..._

 _-Ruby não é sua filha, ela é minha! - Sam gritou fechando a mão em punho._

 _-Não faça isso, Samantha... - A Wordkiller fingiu ofensa - Foi como eu disse, devemos ser educados... - Ela finalmente se abaixou ficando próxima o suficiente para dizer no ouvido da sua prisioneira, e também audível para eles escutarem -... não concorda comigo... Ruby?_

 _O que?! Foi quando Reign tirou o capuz dela, lenta e provocativamente, revelando o rosto familiar, e Sam gritou:_

 _-Ruby!_

 _Alex avançou, segurando-a no lugar e puxando-a para trás usando os dois braços para mantê-la ali._  
 _Kara sentiu sua fúria dominá-la imediatamente, fechou a mão em punho estremecendo levemente, a chave apertada em sua mão ainda mais e apertou os olhos contra Reign._

 _-Mãe...! - Ruby chamou desesperada. - O que... o que está acontecendo? Como você... e... - Ela olhava de Reign para Sam repetidamente. Kara não a culpava, ainda era confuso por si mesma._

 _-Sam... Sam! - Alex ainda tentou segurá-la, e Kara viu sua irmã tremer, de costas para Sam, seus olhos encherem de lágrimas em preocupação olhando para Reign. - Por favor, não faça isso... Sam! - Alex lutava para mantê-la longe e não avançar para Ruby, até porque era uma péssima ideia e Reign arqueou a sobrancelha olhando para elas e sua expressão parando em Lena, Kara a viu movimentar a mão levemente como uma espécie de tique nervoso, mas ela não parecia que estava acordando._

 _-Parece que minha diversão foi cortada de novo. Embora eu possa finalmente dizer, que temos uma a menos. Agora... só faltam cinco. - Ela disse olhando para todos eles, inclusive Supergirl e Valor. Kara fechou a mão em punho. - Acho eu posso começar pela mais nova..._

 _-Põe ela no chão. - Sam ameaçou ao mesmo instante que Kara o fez._

 _Felizmente a atenção de Reign se voltou para a loira._

 _-E o que você ofereceria Supergirl...? - Perguntou Reign. - Já disse a seus amigos... o que você fez eles passar...? Que é por sua causa... que eu vim a esse mundo?! Que é por sua culpa, que temos essa missão... você falhou._

 _-Do que ela está falando...?!_

 _-Que é por curiosidade sobre sua origem... que você foi até a Fortaleza, Samantha. Mas que se não fosse a existência de Ruby... teríamos conseguido reinar antes. Podíamos ter feito_ tanto _antes... mas uma criança, atrapalhou isso. Mudou esse futuro._

 _Ela tinha as mãos nos ombros de Ruby no que Kara reconheceu como ameaça.  
_ _Mon-El deu alguns passos para a direita a fim de lhe oferecer alguma cobertura.  
_ _Foi quando ela notou. O comunicador de Lena... colocado sob a camisa de Reign._

 _-Alex... você já falou com Winn sobre sua Playlist?_

 _-O que? - Kara não culpava sua irmã pelo olhar confuso a situação de pânico, e Alex ainda segurava Sam para que não avançasse em Reign, o que pioraria a situação, e ela arqueou a sobrancelha para Supergirl provavelmente desejando lhe dar um tiro._

 _-A playlist de Winn... por mais que eu goste de Taylor Swift, Hozier e ele precisa de mais... alternativas. Como Megadeth... no volume máximo, seria muito ruim principalmente durante uma missão. Pode nos deixar surdos. Sabe? - Kara sugeriu - É como Lillian fez comigo... só que usando um... amplificador. - Kara arqueou a sobrancelha para ela._

 _-Oh. - Alex finalmente entendeu assentindo lentamente, felizmente seu comunicador estava aberto, sua irmã pressionou o mesmo e Kara fechou os olhos com força aproveitando a distração oferecida assim que Winn começou a transmitir a frequência em 5mil MHz ainda longe, Kara conseguiu escutar o chiado irritante que por estar perto demais de sua orelha assustou o inferno fora de Reign fazendo-a cambalear para trás, e avançou contra a mesma batendo de frente e lançando-a para longe de Ruby._

 _Ouviu a voz preocupada de Sam e imaginou-a correndo em socorro até a filha.  
_ _Kara freou jogando-a alguns metros à frente, Mon-El parou ao seu lado assim como Brainiac e J'onn.  
Eles pareciam bem machucados, mas prontos para o segundo round assim como ela. _

_-Desista Reign, você está cercada agora. - Kara respondeu ela só precisava de uma brecha longe o suficiente dos outros para prendê-la na Zona Fantasma, e sinceramente não se importava se isso acabasse levando-a para lá também... - Não há mais para onde ir... acabou._

 _-Acabar? Não Kara Danvers. Eu estou apenas começando. - Ela se surpreendeu por aquelas palavras, o conhecimento sobre seu verdadeiro nome e por uma longa batida de coração sentiu-se assustada por quem ouvira, Ruby quem confirmou chamando, a dúvida e a surpresa não substituiria o medo que ela ainda sentia e a confusão em estar presente a mãe e sua gêmea malvada._

 _-Kara...? O que... do que ela está falando, tia Kara é a Supergirl?_

 _Nem ela nem Alex foram capazes de responder, Kara também não viu que Lena estava acordada, ela foi distraída por Reign aproveitou-se disso para avançar contra ela._ _Tarde demais, Kara notou o brilho esverdeado em sua mão, mesmo ferindo-a, ela não a soltou vindo contra ela em uma força descomunal, Mon-El tentou alertá-la, ele usou a si mesmo como um escudo, mas Reign previu isso atingindo seu lado, e Kara reflexivamente gritou para a dor aguda em seu estômago então e ela sentiu todas as suas entranhas protestarem assim que a adaga de kriptonita penetrou sua pele._

Onde diabos Reign tinha conseguiu a arma, Kara não sabia.

 _Ela estava no chão, a voz de Mon-El acima de sua cabeça, a de Alex vindo de algum lugar e ordens sendo praticamente gritadas para os fones de ouvido ainda desligados..._

 _Esforçando-se, Kara tentou puxar a arma para fora e jogá-la para longe, Reign pairou de novo acima de sua cabeça e Mon-El lançou-se contra ela. Os dois rolaram por bons metros adiante indo parar a uma distância de vinte metros a frente, e começando uma luta, enquanto ela caiu de joelhos e sentiu as familiares mãos de Alex firmando-a._

 _-Tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui... eu tenho você, Kara._

 _-Tire... - Kara guinchou. Alex levou a mão ao punhal e puxou. Kara gritou de novo e caiu para trás vendo o corte aberto e feio em seu estômago. Ela se sentia doente, felizmente Alex o jogou para fora de sua vista e ela sentiu sua força voltar, ergueu a cabeça em direção a Mon-El quando ele conseguiu prender a capa no braço de Reign, ela lhe deu um sorriso de escárnio pela ação e o puxou para si socando-o com força no rosto e lançando-o alguns metros para trás. Kara tentou ficar de pé, Alex a firmou pelos ombros. - Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem agora..._

 _Sua voz era rouca, e sua irmã não estava tomando isso.  
_ _Por um momento, sentindo seu corpo se curar só que ainda dolorido, ela ouviu a voz de Sam atrás de si em um sussurro rouco:_

 _-Você me prometeu, lembra? - Virando o rosto, Kara avistou Sam ao lado de Lena ainda deitada, Ruby, e elas ajudaram a Luthor a ficar de pé._

 _Lena a fitou, o olhar apertado e preocupado, mas nada disse._

 _-Continuem fazendo isso ser divertido... pois é assim que funciona. - Disse Reign vindo de algum lugar. Kara olhou para ela, havia um pequeno corte em seu lábio inferior, o olho levemente arroxeado, J'onn estava caído a seus pés, Brainiac, e agora até mesmo Mon-El. Ela tomou uma curta respiração enquanto a outra continuava. - Vocês continuam caindo... e eu sou a única de pé._

 _-Oh isso não é lá muito verdade. - Sam atraiu sua atenção, e Kara notou Lena de pé se apoiando no braço de Ruby com força mantendo-a no lugar também, impedindo-a de correr até a mãe e pará-la com o que quer que ela planejasse fazer ao atrair a atenção de Reign agora. Sam tinha a mão para trás, como se estivesse fazendo uma observação. Reign sorriu, um sorriso torto e desafiador, embora o rosto fosse o de Sam, vê-las frente a frente era perturbador. Kara olhou para Ruby de novo, conseguindo notar o olhar da menina. Assustado e preocupado para a mãe. - Você quem está adiando o inevitável... você perde._

 _-Passamos muito tempo juntas, sabe... e embora eu não tivesse total controle, consegui ver além do que você vê._

 _-Talvez... mas ainda assim, não o suficiente._

 _-Tantos segredos e mentiras... e agora vocês estão aqui. Finalmente reunidas... quem diria? Você e sua amiga tentaram reverter isso, mas criaram um caos maior... porque agora eu sou finalmente livre. - Ela olhou uma por uma. - Samantha, Kara e Lena... o que é esse laço que vocês construíram?!_

 _Kara não conseguiu ver as reações, mal sabendo que com exceção de Lena, Sam era a única que realmente parecia surpresa.  
E nenhuma das três desviou a atenção de Reign. _

_-Não por muito tempo. - Disse Sam em um sussurro cansado, e Kara finalmente viu, e se surpreendeu com a arrogância de Reign, que nem se deu ao trabalho de verificar o que Sam tinha atrás das costas. O punhal que Alex lançou longe, quando ela tentou atacá-la, de alguma forma Sam conseguiu igualar sua velocidade e a atingiu no braço. A lâmina atravessou-o fazendo-a guinchar e gritar. Sam soltou e girou pegando-a por trás em um abraço de urso e firmando-a no lugar exatamente como Alex fez momentos atrás impedindo-a de cometer uma loucura para correr até a filha ameaçada por Reign. Kara se surpreendeu por sua força ainda kriptoniana, mas sabia que ela não ia aguentar muito tempo, Reign logo se libertaria. Sam gritou - Agora!_

 _Kara finalmente entendeu o plano ao olhar para Lena e Ruby.  
_ _A primeira estava com a chave da Zona Fantasma em sua mão, e ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa._

 _-Tem que haver outro jeito. - Lena disse. - Por favor._

 _-Não há outro jeito. Faça._

 _-Sam..._

 _-Faça agora, Lena!_

 _-Não... - Ruby se soltou finalmente indo para a mãe, mas Alex a segurou no meio do caminho, Lena quase caiu em uma falha tentativa de impedi-la ou buscar equilíbrio. Sam a encarou mais uma vez, as duas não disseram nada uma para a outra naquele pequeno intervalo, a voz de Ruby era a única desesperada a ser ouvida - Me solta, Alex. Me solta, me solta! Mãe... não. Não._

 _Mon-El e Brainiac estavam de pé de novo assim como J'onn, o marciano se abaixou no instante em que os rapazes usavam os braços como uma espécie de Laço no pescoço de Pureza jogando-a próximo de Sam, que estava tendo problemas em segurar Reign, e ela finalmente gritou:_

 _-LENA!_

 _Lena fechou os olhos, Kara devia ter perdido a chave de portal para a Zona Fantasma no instante em que foi atingida pelo punhal de kriptonita, ela viu a Luthor jogar o objeto contra as duas._

 _A última coisa que Kara viu ou ouviu foi a voz de Reign gritar em fúria e uma luz forte que criou o portal e as engoliu...  
_ _... para então elas desapareceram dali._

* * *

 _ **Dois dias depois...**_

 _HAVIA TANTA COISA QUE KARA GOSTARIA DE TER EVITADO._  
 _Especialmente... Sam. Eles não fizeram um funeral, pelo menos não houve um funeral corpóreo._  
 _Ela parou sua caminhada para olhar Alex ao seu lado que a fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada._

 _-Isso parece errado. - Kara suspirou vendo a surpresa e confusão no olhar da irmã, mas também aceitação. Desde a batalha e a perda de Sam, elas acabaram tomando algum tempo para si mesmas, Ruby não queria deixar Alex, Lena não contrapôs isso, Sam lhe deixou a guarda de Ruby, mas se a mesma queria e precisava da companhia de sua irmã, ela sabia que não haveriam protestos, muito pelo contrário. Conhecia Lena o suficiente para saber que ela realmente gostaria do que faria Ruby feliz e também não iria desampará-la._

 _Kara não precisava de sua confirmação, Lena se culpava pelo que aconteceu com Sam, mesmo que tenha sido também a escolha dela...  
De certa forma, ela só queria que Ruby tivesse a liberdade de fazer suas escolhas... longe dela. _

_-Você não precisa fazer isso agora..._

 _-É... porque eu devia ter feito antes. - Kara suspirou finalmente ouvindo o som do elevador de que estavam no andar correto. A porta se abriu e ela viu Jess com um copo de água e um comprimido. A própria arqueou a sobrancelha para as duas. Foram dias de "espaço" mas Kara estava cansada, e ela definitivamente decidiu que esse tempo de distância, acabava hoje._

 _-Srta. Danvers... e Srta. Danvers?_

 _-Jess. Uh... está tudo bem? - Kara perguntou._

 _Jess apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e suspirou.  
_ _Kara tomou notas novamente sobre o copo de água e a aspirina.  
Ela estendeu a mão. _

_-Posso levar isso para ela... precisamos conversar de qualquer forma. - E se virou para Alex. - Você pode me esperar aqui?_

 _-Tem certeza?_

 _-Sim. - Felizmente Jess lhe entregou o copo e o comprimido, Kara abriu a porta em silêncio, Lena estava de costas e no telefone, usando um vestido cinzento curto, o cabelo preso em um coque, e para sua surpresa descalça encarando a vista da cidade atrás de si. Ela parecia cansada, e Kara não a culpava. Ela mesma se sentia drenada._

 _-Não, Terry... bem isso não me interessa... eu quero-_

 _Ela finalmente se virou para fitá-la, o cenho franzido e por um momento a surpresa e confusão em seu olhar, lembrando-se da pessoa do outro lado da linha._

 _-Não. Não importa agora... eu... nos falamos depois, ok?_

 _Com isso ela desligou o telefone. Kara parou diante de sua mesa deixandoa ali o copo com água e indo até ela._

 _-Eu meio que interceptei Jess no caminho, ela estava te trazendo isso. Como você se sente? - Kara esperou que ela estendesse a mão para lhe entregar o comprimido, e então o copo com água. Lena bebeu e a fitou com um suspiro cansado. - Você poderia tirar um momento, sabe...? Do trabalho... de tudo._

 _-Está tudo uma confusão, e não tem como... não agora._

 _-Você foi ferida ontem, Lena. Devia pelo menos descansar..._

 _-Bem, eu não sou a única que se machucou. - ela devolveu. - Além disso, estou bem. Foi apenas uma concussão, por isso a dor de cabeça, e não me entenda mal, Kara... mas é um dia cheio, e eu tenho muito trabalho. Por que você está aqui? Ruby está bem...?_

 _-Sim... - Foi sua única resposta - mas eu não vim aqui para falar sobre isso, na verdade sobre algo que eu estava pensando em falar com você antes de... chamar Supergirl e contar sobre Sam ser Reign._

 _-Alex lhe deu a identidade de Reign então. - Lena devolveu confundindo-a principalmente porque não a olhava indo para sua mesa, ela puxou a cadeira e se sentou começando a mexer nos papéis. Kara suspirou. - Me desculpe, está tudo uma bagunça... apenas... - Ela deixou a pequena pilha a sua esquerda e a fitou oferecendo-lhe sua total atenção. - Você parece séria... fale Kara. Qual o problema?_

 _-Eu... - Ela quase mordeu a língua xingando-se mentalmente. Isso deveria ser fácil... Deuses, nos últimos meses, ela já devia ter tido essa conversa com Lena, e não conseguiu olhar em seus olhos - Eu só queria que você realmente soubesse o que estou prestes a dizer, talvez poderia facilitar um pouco..._

 _Ela perdeu sua expressão por um momento surpresa, a sobrancelha arqueada, e apenas quando ouviu o movimento da cadeira vendo-a de pé, Lena caminhou dando a volta e parando diante da mesa, os braços cruzados e escorada contra a própria fitando-a. Por um momento, Kara se sentiu segura em finalmente revelar seu segredo, especialmente com a forma como ela a tranquilizou:_

 _-Somos amigas, Kara. Você deve saber que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, e ainda seremos amigas... mas se não estiver pronta para falar sobre isso, você pode falar quando estiver pronta._

 _-Não é por não estar pronta, eu acho que só estou com medo da sua reação... sinceramente... com medo._

 _-Você não deveria. - Ela a fitou vendo a seriedade em seu olhar - Ou pelo menos não sem antes me dizer do que se trata..._

 _-Você já sabe não é? - Kara perguntou em um sussurro._

 _-Talvez. - Lena ofereceu igualmente._

 _-Tudo bem... - Kara suspirou - Acho que eu sempre soube que você já suspeitava disso, e esse era meu grande medo... - Ela levou a mão em seus óculos removendo-os do rosto, seu cabelo estava preso para trás, e sentindo um bolo em sua garganta, colocou as mãos trêmulas na camisa desabotoando o primeiro botão - Então eu continuei adiando, e adiando. Você se tornou importante para mim, tanto quanto Alex... quando eu pensei que havia perdido minha família, então há essa outra para mim nesse novo mundo, essas pessoas, você faz parte delas... quem diria... - Kara finalmente tinha removido o suficiente para que o traje estivesse visível, o S e viu o olhar surpreso no rosto de Lena, a forma como seu cenho se franziu e então ela finalmente a encarou - que nós... trabalharíamos tão bem juntas, não importava quem eu fosse para você..._

 _-_ Kara respirou fundo:

 _-Meu nome é Kara Zor-El, eu venho de Krypton, sou a Supergirl... - Ela disse automaticamente vendo Lena piscar com força girando nos calcanhares e ficando de costas para ela, Kara viu que ela tinha agora uma mão na boca como se para conter um soluço, e a outra no estômago, e respirava pesadamente, sentiu sua voz vacilar. - Eu espero que... Lena sei o quanto isso muda as coisas entre nós... E eu peço desculpas por parecer que eu não confiei em você, antes vou entender se estiver com raiva-_

 _-Eu estava com raiva. - Foi sua resposta, ainda de costas, Kara a observou levar as mãos na cintura e respirar pesadamente até que então ela se virou para fitá-la, ainda que suas sobrancelhas estivessem apertadas assim como sua mandíbula, ela a olhava de cima abaixo... analisando-a. - Quando eu finalmente entendi o que estava bem debaixo do meu nariz, eu ainda não entendia porque... eu realmente queria confrontar você sobre isso na hora, mas tinha toda essa coisa... - Ela fez um suave movimento de cabeça - E Deus eu apenas queria bater e mim mesma... porque era o que eu esperaria uma traição assim de qualquer pessoa, mas não de você, Kara._

 _-Lena..._

 _-Você, Kara. - Ela a cortou - Para mim era apenas isso..._ você _. A única pessoa além de... - Ela se interrompeu balançando a cabeça. - Você não me julgou, você não viu meu sobrenome, você viu a mim... como pessoa, mesmo para uma repórter - ela riu sem humor algum - Só que esse era seu segredo... e como eu poderia fazer isso, quando talvez fosse tão difícil para você essa situação quanto é para mim que justamente uma Luthor... - novamente a risada sem humor, qual Kara definitivamente não gostava - A sua melhor amiga?_

 _-Eu não-_

 _-Por favor, deixe-me terminar... - ela pediu fechando os olhos por um momento e então voltando a encará-la. - Então houve essa coisa com Sam... e tudo o que sinto nesse momento é que falhei. Falhei com Sam, falhei com Ruby e de certa forma, eu falhei com você... mas eu estou tão cansada de tudo... eu simplesmente não..._

 _-Lena..._

 _-Está tudo bem... - Mas Kara sabia que não estava e mesmo quando ela andou até ela e a surpreendeu abraçando-a, Kara finalmente devolveu o gesto e esperou, sentindo-a estremecer os ombros ela a apertou contra si._

 _-Lena, eu-_

 _-Não peça desculpas, Kara. Por favor. - Ela pediu. - Porque isso não teria sido diferente... mas sinceramente... está tudo bem._

 _Ela se afastou fungando e Kara viu o acumulo de lágrimas nas bordas de seus olhos que ela limpou com um movimento usando as duas mãos._

 _-Não parece estar tudo bem. - Kara respondeu sentindo as próprias lágrimas na borda quando viu seu olhar, Lena balançou a cabeça e levou as mãos no próprio rosto de novo limpando-as e lhe dando um sorriso aguado._

 _-Eu estou cansada. - Ela repetiu aquelas palavras seus olhos ainda vermelhos. - Vou guardar seu segredo, Kara... mas eu sinceramente não posso fazer isso agora. Não posso... continuar fazendo isso... agora._

 _-E o que seria... "isso" Lena? - Ela pediu quase urgente._

 _Lena abriu os braços gesticulando a sua volta._

 _-Isso. Tudo isso... - Ela respirou e Kara virou para o movimento na porta, era Alex. Mas ela apressou-se em esconder a roupa e colocou os óculos de volta no rosto, não sabia se Lena tinha ouvido sua irmã entrar, provavelmente embora sua voz fosse baixa, ela diminuiu o tom ainda mais - Eu não vou contar seu segredo... mas também não posso fazer mais parte disso. Não posso ficar mais... eu estou cansada. Tão... cansada._

 _-Lena... você..._

 _-Você não confiou em mim, mas eu não te culpo por isso, Kara. - Ela esfregou a testa e piscou com força como se para evitar seu olhar ao mesmo tempo em que forçava longe uma iminente dor de cabeça, ou a amplitude da mesma... - Mas está tudo bem... eu realmente entendo._

 _Kara se odiou ainda mais, só que de alguma forma, ela sabia que já era tarde para isso agora...  
_ _Mas faria de tudo para recuperar a confiança de Lena._

 _Ela acreditava e confiava nela mesmo sendo uma Luthor, porque ela não era o tipo mau de um Luthor qual ela cresceu ouvindo sobre... ao contrário, Kara lhe confiaria sua própria vida - uma bala de kriptonita se assim fosse necessário - só esperava que Lena pudesse algum dia confiar nela de novo como Supergirl e Kara Danvers. Não sabia qual a extensão do histórico familiar Luthor com seu primo, e definitivamente estava disposta a quebrar esse padrão..._

 _A mostrar que ela realmente se importava...  
E que foi um erro lhe esconder a verdade. _

_-Lena eu..._

 _-Por favor, Kara. Não agora - ela gesticulou para a porta - Você já... disse o que tinha para dizer, e eu estou grata em ouvir, mas realmente tenho que resolver essa bagunça... preciso falar com James na CatCo, tenho muito trabalho. Podemos conversar mais tarde - ela tentou insistir, mas Lena enfatizou - mais tarde..._

 _-Lena, escuta... - Alex começou, mas Kara segurou seu braço sua irmã a fitou. Lena tinha razão, ela disse tudo o que tinha para falar, agora só restava esperar que eventualmente... ela a perdoasse. Tempo... ela precisava de tempo, e mesmo que não gostasse, Kara iria dar-lhe tempo._

 _-Não, Alex. Eu... agradeço por tudo o que fizeram por mim... sempre, mas... eu não quero fazer isso agora. Apenas me dê um momento. Por favor - Kara assentiu fitando-a. Felizmente, ela conseguiu tirar Alex de lá, E foram para o elevador, e quando as portas se fecharam, Kara escorou contra o metal vendo o olhar preocupado de Alex e sentindo-se definitivamente drenada._

 _Ela sabia que iria ser difícil, mas não que ia ficar com um sentimento de um buraco ainda maior ao contar a verdade a ela... Kara perdeu Sam... falhou com Julia, a Wordkiller Pureza, não conseguiu impedir Reign, e por um momento... o pensamento de que tinha acabado de perder Lena, também cruzou sua mente. E a sensação foi muito..._

 _-Foi assim tão ruim? - Alex perguntou suavemente._

 _-Eu não sei. - Kara confessou - Pelo jeito que ela falou, tenho certeza que ela descobriu antes de eu contar em algum momento, - Alex a olhou - Acho que antes de Reign gritar no campo de batalha... eu só não sei como... ou quando isso aconteceu. Eu não... - Kara bateu a cabeça contra o metal do elevador, lembrando-se que era inútil porque ela não sentia dor, mas parou quando Alex lhe deu o olhar, ela definitivamente amassou isso... eles estavam usando o elevador de serviço, visto que pela luta dela contra Reign, o elevador principal ainda estava em reforma - Argh, por que isso tem que ser tão frustrante?_

 _-Você acha que ela vai fazer alguma coisa..._

 _-Nem pense nisso, Alex. Por favor nem mesmo... verbaliza. Ok? Lena ainda é Lena. Ponto._

 _-Tudo bem... eu só ia dizer, se você acha que ela vai ficar brava por muito tempo, eu não acho que Lena vai contar a alguém... tipo seu irmão louco ou sua mãe... embora Lillian já saiba, esse não é meu ponto... é que ela parecia realmente cansada... bem, todos estamos, não é? - Kara assentiu._

 _-Eu não sei... - Ela suspirou - Lena quer um tempo para pensar, vou dar isso a ela... - Kara a fitou. - Acha que podemos ir para casa...? Netflix e pipoca?! Provavelmente assistir alguns filmes..._

 _-Claro. - Disse Alex com um sorriso enquanto as portas se abriam._

 _Ela ouviu então as sirenes e dirigiu um olhar para sua irmã que acenou com a cabeça. Imediatamente, Kara correu para uma cobertura e se trocou levantando para os céus e seguindo na direção do som, mal sabendo que ainda de sua cobertura, Lena a observava._

* * *

 **DE VOLTA AO PRESENTE.  
** 19:42. Noite de Gala

ESTAVA TUDO PERFEITO.  
Alex mordeu a bochecha sentindo-se nervosa e angulou a cabeça sorrindo para a entrada assim que avistou Kara.  
Ela acenou para a irmã sorrindo para seu vestido, ela usava um vestido branco, as pernas à mostra, o cabelo em um coque, e os óculos.  
Um brilho labial, e saltos assassinos que ecoaram a medida que se aproximava.

-Ei, Alex... você está bonita.

-Obrigada, você também. - Alex usava um vestido também curto azul-noite. Sandálias de amarrar, o cabelo em pequeno cachos, e as costas em um detalhe trançado que ela adorava. Pelo menos ali estava quente, porque senão ela não tinha tirado o casaco... já estava sentindo frio.

-Onde está Maggie? - Perguntou Kara quase fazendo-a suspirar.

-Provavelmente se xingando ainda... - Kara lhe deu um olhar - Ela ficou presa na delegacia até mais tarde... apareceu um novo caso.

-Sinto muito. - Sua irmã ofereceu sinceramente e ela deu de ombros em resposta.

-Você já viu Lena? - Alex balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, e sorrindo apontou Colin sentado em uma das mesas redondas adiante, provavelmente acompanhando os representantes da Edge Enterprises. Usando um smoking preto ele estava com as mãos sobre a mesa tomando tamborilando os dedos e balançando a cabeça mecanicamente, um copo de vinho pela metade na outra mão parecendo _realmente_ entediado. - Oh, ele parece entediado. - Kara repetiu seus pensamentos.

-Ele chegou as 19H em ponto... a Limusine me buscou sozinha no apartamento, você disse que tinha algo na Catco... - Kara assentiu mecanicamente, Alex não a culpava por conhecer as frustrações dos meios de transportes.

-Lena está atrasada? - Alex assentiu. Kara sorriu.

-Oh... - Os garçons andavam de mesa em mesa garantindo que as taças permaneciam cheias, fosse de vinho ou cidra, água, ou refrigerante... eles haviam começado a servir os petiscos de camarão quando ela viu Kara na entrada. Mas Alex estava quase cochilando sentindo-se sozinha e abandonada, e a voz do leiloeiro nos auto-falantes não era exatamente um incentivo para ignorar o sono iminente.

-Yep... Lena Luthor atrasada... - Sua irmã lhe arqueou a sobrancelha e Alex apontou para o palco agora, o espaço era grande, haviam chegado pelo menos uns cinquenta convidados e vinham mais. Cabiam ali, no mínimo duzentas ou trezentas pessoas, Alex sabia que todos eram da alta sociedade de National City já que o evento era um Leilão para arrecadar fundos. E até avistou James Olsen e não foi surpresa quando também Adam e Cat Grant com o jovem adolescente Carter. Kara por sua vez sorriu para os filhos de sua chefe e eles acenaram de volta. Infelizmente para a desgraça delas, estava acontecendo um leilão, e Alex colocou a mão na boca para não gargalhar da expressão de pânico da irmã quando o leiloeiro anunciou ainda em uma voz monótona.

-Dois mil dólares pelo quadro, para a jovem loira de vestido branco ao fundo. - Várias cabeças se viraram para Kara e seu olhar assustado, ela olhou para Alex que tentou manter a risada longe e balançou a cabeça enquanto sacudia os ombros. - Alguém da mais? - Um silêncio mortal caiu.

-Alex... socorro. - Sua irmã sussurrou, e ela não conseguiu mais segurar uma risada, era melhor mesmo não ter uma bebida em suas mãos porque teria cuspido o conteúdo pelo chão, e isso não seria muito apreciado... - Alex!

 _-Cinco mil dólares._ \- Disse uma voz feminina e familiar, Alex se virou para Lena usando um vestido longo negro. O cabelo solto em cachos, e Conner ao seu lado em um pequeno smoking segurando sua mão.

O garoto olhou para o salão com as sobrancelhas apertadas por todos estarem olhando para eles. Mas Lena sorriu mantendo uma risada sutil quando Kara a agradeceu nenhum pouco sutilmente. O leiloeiro sorriu:

-Cinco mil dólares pela peça pela nossa anfitriã, Senhorita Lena Luthor. Alguém dá mais?

-Cinco mil e cem. - Falou Colin atraindo a atenção para si agora e levantando uma placa azul com uma numeração em [22] que Alex não sabia que ele tinha tirado... talvez estivesse em sua mesa o tempo todo e ela não viu. Lena arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu ao desafio.

-Cinco mil e quinhentos. - Foi sua resposta.

-Ela tem que ser doida. - Kara murmurou. - Os dois são doidos...

-Eles são milionários, e ambos formaram esse evento... ou a L-Corp e a Edge Enterprises, eu acho...

-Não importa... eles têm que ser doidos. - Mas Kara sorria assim como ela para a cena, e ela notou que não passou despercebido aos convidados... a tensão entre eles. Na verdade até mesmo um cego que era mudo e surdo poderia perceber a distância. Pff. - E é por uma boa causa, mas você acha que chegam a seis mil..?

-Provavelmente, mas eu nem teria me mexido se soubesse dos riscos de pensarem que estou pondo um preço... - Kara riu do lado da irmã e observando-os com interesse. - Tudo bem, estou começando a pensar que esse vai ser um quadro caríssimo...

-Cinco mil e seiscentos. - Colin ofereceu.

-Você acha que eles sabem que estão fazendo essa coisa de se encararem, ou é algum tipo de provocação inevitável? - Alex perguntou com uma risada. - Embora seja engraçado que nenhum dos dois ligue para a platéia... devemos interferir?

-Acho que ambos. E nem pensar. - Kara estava sorrindo também, ela tinha uma taça de cidra em mãos. - Ok, eu provavelmente poderia usar um pouco de pipoca agora... - Conner as avistou e cutucou a mãe que se abaixou para fitá-lo.

-Última oferta para cinco mil e seiscentos pelo nosso anfitrião da Edge Enterprises, Sr. Colin Keit... dou lhe uma...

-Sete mil e novecentos. - Lena respondeu com os braços cruzados diante do corpo e Alex observou o pequeno Conner finalmente se aproximar delas, ela puxou a cadeira para ele que sorriu-lhe. - Ofereça os oito mil e a peça é sua Senhor Keith. Além da nossa dança... - Alguns convidados não se impediram em alguns suaves "uhh" só que isso fez ambos sorrirem ainda mais. - E então?

Dessa vez, Alex teve que levar a mão na boca para não rir.  
Eles estavam realmente se _provocando_ em meio aquelas pessoas? Colin assentiu prontamente.

- _Nove_ mil dólares por um vaso de cerâmica que eu sequer sabia que precisava...! - Disse ele levantando a placa e oferecendo um sorriso pateta, fazendo algumas pessoas rirem, inclusive Lena quem ele encarava de novo. - Mas eu quero _duas_ danças, Srta. Luthor. Pois finalmente podemos animar esse leilão...

-Tudo bem, isso tem que ser ensaiado.

-Como Maggie disse antes... mágico. - Alex falou vendo sua irmã assentir.

Lena ainda tinha a sobrancelha arqueada, e dessa vez não refutou. Finalmente se aproximou do palanque e anunciou o evento agradecendo as presenças, esperou que todos os convidados estivessem sentados para nomear os responsáveis, finalizou e ao ser aplaudida ela agradeceu e desceu do palanque.  
Colin já estava de pé aproximando-se, e Kara sorriu para Conner e seu olhar apertado ao casal.

-Você está com fome?

-Não. - Ele respondeu sem desviar o olhar de Lena que o seguiu para a pista de dança, a banda cover começou a tocar Kaleo com Way Down We Go.

Alex viu o olhar de Lena sobre a escolha da música, mas ela aceitou o convite e os dois começaram uma dança lenta, Conner tinha angulado a cabeça encarando-os e Kara a cutucou para ela ver a criança, Alex assentiu vendo que Colin e Lena estavam tão imersos um no outro, que sequer notaram que a música acabou e outra já havia começado.

-Se está assim agora... imagine depois. - Foi sua resposta e ela viu a suavidade qual Kara assentiu, mas lhe deu um aceno de cabeça qual Alex notou Conner ainda olhando os dois, e uma segunda música começou também lenta, ao som de Hozier com R U Mine. Ela franziu o cenho - Parece até que foi o Winn que escolheu a playlist...

-Oh não... isso é Colin... - Falou Kara em um sussurro visto que Conner se ocupou com a comida que um dos garçons trouxe para a mesa deles.

-Como você sabe? - Alex sussurrou de volta.

-Você acha que ele correria o risco de dançar alguma música que não fosse lenta com Lena? Além disso, ela também adora essas músicas... mas é só um palpite. - Disse sua irmã fazendo-a rir.

Alex viu que Kara se arrependeu em dizer isso, pois Conner deixou seu prato praticamente intocado e sem uma palavra, ele desceu da cadeira e foi em direção a mãe, passando pelos casais sem esbarrar em ninguém até chegar em Lena e Colin, a primeira não demorou a notá-lo afastando-se de Colin e olhando para ele. Alex sabia que Conner estava usando o bracelete com a pequena pedra de kriptonita por baixo do smoking para conter seus poderes, isso não o machucava, mas o impedia de sair flutuando se assim ele quisesse.

E desde o incidente em seu escritório, Lena queria tomar medidas para proteger o segredo do pequeno das pessoas que os cercavam...  
Ela viu Lena dar um olhar de desculpas a Colin e seguir a criança que segurou sua mão e a arrastou de volta a mesa delas em passos apressados.

-Oi. - Alex ofereceu-lhe com um sorriso, e ela olhou para as duas sorrindo de volta.

-Ei... estou feliz em vê-las aqui.

-Ei... uh... - Kara parou o cumprimento assim que Conner puxou a cadeira para Lena e apontou para ela sentar, esperando que o fizesse como um bom cavalheiro, e depois e ainda com uma pequena carranca sentou ao seu lado fazendo Alex finalmente rir porque ela estava tecnicamente cercada por ele e Kara e ela talvez como um reforço, o pequeno cruzou os braços diante do corpo. - Baixinho, o que você está fazendo!?

Ele deu de ombros em resposta.

-Vamos amor, use as palavras... - Lena incentivou. Ainda que ele tivesse aprendido a falar, Alex sabia que ele ainda era muito quieto, e preferia manter as palavras por si mesmo ao invés de realmente falar pelos cotovelos, ela só esperava que isso não fosse permanente...

-Chega de dançar. - Ele respondeu encarando Lena e depois desviando o olhar.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha fitando-as e as duas irmãs riram.  
Alex então olhou no relógio e de volta para Kara.

-Lena... Você falou com Winn...? Eu pensei que ele ia ligar para você...

Lena a fitou.

-Não... Por que...?

-Bem...

-Alexandra.

-Oh Deus, Lena. Eu me sinto com cinco anos toda vez que você me chama de Alexandra.

-Tudo bem... o que você fez Alexandra? - Ela observou o garçom que servia mais vinho e os petiscos, sua resposta foi um dar de ombros qual a Luthor claramente não estava tomando, Alex só esperou que suas ameaças contra Kara no caminho fossem suficientes, Lena suspirou esperando que estivessem sozinhas de novo e enfatizou. - O que _vocês_ fizeram?!

 **...**

 _-Você tem certeza disso? - Kara perguntou, talvez pela sexta vez._

 _-Kara..._

 _-Alex, eu não sei... - Ela suspirou._

 _-Você está paranoica, exatamente como Lena. Agora vamos... nós podemos fazer isso._

 _-Eu ainda não acho que é uma boa ideia. - Kara suspirou vendo-a angular a cabeça e suspirar._

 _-Você quer recuperar seus poderes ou não?_

 _-É claro que eu quero._

 _-Bem...?_

 _Kara bufou._

 _-Está bem...! - Ela apanhou o totem e esperou. Nada aconteceu, procurou um botão, dedilhou o objeto de madeira e Kara pareceu tentar se lembrar de como ativá-lo, por Rao, era apenas um pedaço de madeira em forma de macaco, e Alex a viu tocar em todos os lugares o objeto, mas nada aconteceu. - Ok... acho que isso não funciona._

 _-Você pode estar fazendo errado. - Sugeriu Winn a seu lado no computador._

 _-Eu não estou fazendo errado..._

 _-Tem que ter um clique ou algo assim?_

 _-Eu não sei... - Alex se cansou apanhando o totem de sua mão e procurando por si mesma, Kara a olhou esperando ansiosa por algum sinal, ativação kriptoniana, falas que ela não entendia, até mesmo Brainiac e Mon-El estavam ansiosos. Mas... nada._

 _-Você quebrou. - Alex a acusou e Kara a encarou ofendida._

 _-Eu não quebrei! - Barry estava em uma roupa comum do DEO sentado ao lado de Winn diante do grande computador e eles se olharam com um sorriso, Kara pegou o objeto de volta. - E isso não é engraçado...!_

 _-Posso...? - Winn pediu estendendo a mão e verificando-o, mas ele balançou a cabeça. - Tudo bem, talvez devêssemos voltar essa coisa para o scanner?!_

 _-Boa ideia, enquanto isso, podemos ir para casa nos arrumar. - Alex parou quando sentiu seu telefone vibrar. Já eram mais de cinco e meia. - Maggie, ei... você vai se atrasar... - Ela também iria se atrasar se continuasse enrolando..._

 _-Desculpe... eu acho que vou me atrasar_ bastante _.. - a outra suspirou do outro lado. Alex franziu o cenho._

 _-O que foi?_

 _-Tenho um roubo no museu essa tarde, infelizmente o ladrão pegou apenas um único item de exposição, e minha chefe quer que tenhamos pelo menos uma trilha antes de liberar qualquer um... só que está um caos na delegacia._

 _-Você está bem?_

 _-Eu não sei... porque estamos feito loucos andando de um lado para o outro procurando pela filha do Merlin, ou talvez do Harry Potter._

 _Alex arqueou a sobrancelha para isso._

 _-E por que você buscaria por... bruxos...?!_

 _-Porque a suspeita, um metro e sessenta, cabelos escuros e usando um colant muito sexy tenho que admitir, roubou um item que parece ser uma varinha. - Alex não segurou uma rápida risada. - Pois é... eu compartilho dos seus sentimentos, amor._

 _-Você está brincando._

 _-Eu adoraria... - Maggie suspirou. - Peça desculpas a Lena, diga-lhe que vou tentar chegar mais tarde..._

 _-Ela vai mandar um motorista buscar você também, Deus sabe sobre a conta bancária dessa mulher... Kara vai nos encontrar no evento, então acho que só eu vou chegar de limusine... isso é uma pena. Eu adoraria andar em uma limusine com você..._

 _-Posso levar você em uma limusine quando acabar essa papelada, Danvers._

 _-Isso é uma promessa? - Alex mordeu o lábio para a risada de Maggie._

 _-Talvez... - ela então ouviu um clique de seu celular anunciando outra chamada: Ruby._

 _-Ok, eu... mantenha esse pensamento, eu preciso ir._

 _-Tudo bem, eu ligo mais tarde. Te amo._

 _-Também te amo, Mags... - Alex desligou clicando e atendendo depressa. - Ruby!_

 _-Ei... tudo bem? Nossa, você soa animada. - Ela riu e de repente soltou um longo suspiro - Me diga que você e Maggie conseguiram uma aprovação e eu terei três irmãos gêmeos assim que voltarmos para casa, além de Conner para conhecer...?!_

 _-Oh, Deus. Você quer me matar, não é? - Alex riu. - Preferimos lidar com uma criança e uma adolescente de cada vez... mas me diga que você já está aqui. Eu estou louca para te ver._

 _-E eu você, Alex... mas infelizmente não. - Ela ouviu seu suspiro cansado do outro lado da linha. - Houve um problema por causa da tempestade e os vôos foram adiados para amanhã de manhã... de novo. Eu sinceramente queria dar um tiro em alguém agora..._

 _-Deus, Lena tem razão, eu estou com um hábito terrível com ameaças de morte em armas de fogo e agora passei para você... - Ela suspirou pensando em sua irmã e sua falta de poderes. Talvez pudesse usar Kara para buscá-la, infelizmente não era possível visto que Kara não tinha seus poderes. Ruby apenas riu - Eu poderia ter... alguém para buscá-la... posso conseguir isso._

 _-Não, eu estou indo para aí amanhã de manhã, por mais que eu goste de voar com a tia Kara, realmente será bom chegar..._ normalmente _dessa vez._

 _Alex sorriu para isso, quando Ruby recebeu uma carona da Supergirl em pessoa até a entrada da escola ainda em National City, ela teve praticamente todo mundo falando com ela, e ficou completamente perdida. Foi uma boa distração e ela agradeceu a sua irmã para isso..._

 _-Ok... - Alex suspirou. - Acho que vejo você amanhã então, quando você chega?_

 _-Vou pegar o voo das oito, então acho que lá para as dez eu estou aí..._

 _-Eu vou buscar você no aeroporto. - Alex respondeu com um sorriso._

 **...**

-Alexandra. - Lena repetiu fazendo-a estremecer para fora da memória.

-Sim, Luthor? - Ela tentou soar indiferente, infelizmente isso serviu para irritar Lena ainda mais, enquanto Kara e Conner se ocupavam com os petiscos e a bebida. Sério, gente? Boa... ótimo timing para ter comida em suas bocas.

-O. Que. Você. Fez?

-Ok, esse olhar é meio assustador, eu admito, mas... eu não fiz nada. Juro.

-Eu não estou tomando isso como certo e Conner Alexander Luthor, não pense que não estou vendo você. - Alex arqueou a sobrancelha quando notou Conner praticamente saltar em seu assento e Lena se virar para fitá-lo, mesmo que quase de costas para ele completamente concentrada nela, Lena conseguiu notar que ele estava tentando tirar o bracelete escondendo o braço fora da vista da mãe. - Já falamos sobre isso, querido...

-Eu não gosto desse... treco. - Ele lhe disse balançando o pulso qual ela apanhou e o puxou trazendo-o para onde estava ajeitando a manga de sua camisa e o smoking, e ele prontamente subiu para seu colo abraçando-a e suspirou.

-Está machucando? - Lena perguntou fitando-o.

-Não.

-Incomodando ou alguma coisa assim?

-Não... - Conner suspirou. - É só... eu não gosto. - Ele desviou o olhar do dela, e Lena levou as mãos em suas bochechas atraindo sua atenção de volta.

-Amor até que você aprenda a controlar seus poderes precisa usar isso... - Ela sussurrou - principalmente com tantas pessoas por perto. - Ela lhe deu um beijo no topo de seu cabelo e ele suspirou, mas assentiu abraçando-a, e então se virou apanhando um dos petiscos e colocando-o na boca. - Ainda com fome?

-Eu queria um doce... - Ele falou depois de mastigar e engolir - Mãe, posso ter um sorvete?

-Não temos sorvete aqui... - Lena sorriu. - Mas talvez alguns doces, sim...

-Opa, aonde? - Kara perguntou animada fazendo-a rir.

-Tudo bem, você não está saindo enquanto não responderem a minha pergunta, Alexandra.

-Ok. - Alex suspirou levantando as mãos ao alto. - Conner, pegue sua tia Kara antes que sua mãe nos prenda na cadeira e vá logo buscar esses doces... que eu vou explicar a você. - Felizmente eles não se demoraram muito em sair e Alex a fitou. - Kara e eu tentamos abrir o Totem essa tarde.

-O que?

-Não funcionou. - Ela falou logo - Tentamos usar seus mecanismos e nada... Winn está analisando ainda, escaneando em busca de mais alguma coisa que possamos ter perdido, mas...

-Alex, vocês deviam ter me _esperado_. Aquela coisa...

-Kara é de Krypton Lena... não se preocupe. Nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo...

-Isso é uma frase horrível de se usar em qualquer situação, porque ninguém nunca sabe o que está fazendo completamente. E eu te disse, aquela coisa é... eu não sei explicar. - Alex a viu levar a mão no pulso e coçar com força como se sentisse algum formigamento, por via das dúvidas, ela levantou a cabeça em busca de Colin encontrando-o sentado com a taça na mão enquanto sorria, depois ele franziu o cenho e repetiu o gesto de Lena.

Ok, eles podiam se dar bem naquela coisa de brincar como se estivesse diante do espelho...

-Você está azarando isso, Lena... mas o que quer dizer...?

-Não é isso apenas que... eu não sei explicar. - Ela a viu apertar o olhar e finalmente esclarecer. - Desde a "viagem" essa tarde, as memórias de Morrigan e ainda por cima todas essas outras... coisas, as vezes fica difícil pensar. Sem falar nas sensações elas vem e vão, eu não sei explicar... só que desde o momento que vi aquela coisa ainda anos atrás, eu sinceramente não...

-O que?

-Gostei de sua aparência. - Ela respondeu como se esperasse que ela risse disso, mas Alex lhe devolveu uma expressão preocupada.

-Você está bem?

Ela deu de ombros sem muita reação ou resistência.

-Podem ser as memórias... - Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça sem se virar e Alex sabia que estava apontando para Colin a distância - Eles eram protetores dessa maldita pedra... algum tipo de guardiões da pedra em seu planeta, Morrigan viu todo o seu mundo ser destruido, então matou a si mesma para impedir que Darkseid pusesse as mãos na gema... e eu não faço ideia de onde ela pode ter enviado essa coisa. - Alex se lembrava do quanto ficou preocupada quando ela finalmente lhe contou a história, assim como Kara. - Eu não sei nem se é um sentimento meu mais...

-E isso é... ruim? - Ela lhe deu um olhar qual Alex não reconheceu, mas respondeu com a voz baixa:

-Eu não sei.

-Tudo bem... sobre Morrigan, o que você se lembra até agora?

-Não muito... me lembro de histórias aleatórias... momentos. Especialmente entre ela e Colin - Alex arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu o suave rosar em suas bochechas - é estranho porque ela... foi... eu... e agora... isso apenas me dá uma dor de cabeça. Infelizmente eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre.

-Tudo bem. - Alex sorriu tranquilizadora - Você sabe, eu não o julgo por ser tão super protetor sobre você...

-Do que está falando?

-Colin. Bem, ele te perdeu por uma vida inteira, Lena... eu não sei, me chame de egoísta, diga que estou errada, mas você e Kara são as pessoas mais altruístas que conheço, vocês fazem qualquer coisa que está ao alcance para proteger quem se importam... Como quando Kara desistiu de Mon-El para proteger a terra lançando o chumbo no planeta e afastando todos os daxamitas, você em outra vida matou a si mesma para impedir Darkseid de obter uma pedra que condenaria a galáxia inteira. E vocês duas fizeram isso... sem segundos pensamentos.

-Era o certo a ser feito...

-Exatamente. - Alex não demorou em concordar, e Lena a fitou provavelmente confusa - Eu só estou dizendo, Me perguntando como tem sido esses anos para ele, eu sei o que foi o meu tempo sem Maggie... como eu fiquei... como me senti... e eu a amo com todo o meu coração - Ela disse fazendo um movimento de cabeça na direção de Colin que parecia mais animado em sua mesa e definitivamente alheio a elas, Lena se virou para fitá-lo e Alex sorriu porque como se sentisse o olhar dela, ele levantou a cabeça e devolveu o gesto com um aceno suave. Quando Morrigan se sacrificou, ela protegeu toda a galáxia... mas também o deixou sozinho, e pelo que aprendeu sobre os Magi, eles eram leais... a solidão e a distância era possível, mas sobreviver uma vida... não era vivê-la... era apenas existir - Vocês falaram sobre isso...?

-Depois que eu fugi arrastando Kara e Conner comigo para um pub? Não.

-Vocês deviam conversar, Lena...

-Eu sei, eu só... acho que quem está encarnando a fujona agora sou eu... - Ela riu sem humor algum - O que é novidade para mim, mas eu sinceramente não acho que exista um manual para lidar com algo... assim.

-E por que isso?

Ela a fitou, mas não respondeu, então seu olhar se suavizou e Lena apenas abriu um sorriso enorme para a entrada e Alex girou sentindo seu coração praticamente saltar a visão. Usando um vestido bege-claro, Maggie tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo caprichado de lado, saltos, e ao seu lado usando um vestido azul bebê, estava ninguém menos que Ruby. O cabelo em uma trança e o sorriso enorme.

-Eu não acredito... - Ela a fitou, Lena lhe deu um incentivo de cabeça, e Alex se levantou indo até elas que ficaram no lugar esperando sua chegada.

-Olha quem eu encontrei. - Disse Maggie e ela observou que Ruby segurava o braço de Maggie, e ela a soltou para abraçá-la apertado, qual Alex devolveu o carinho.

-Você está aqui. Você está aqui. - Alex murmurou em um mantra pressionando-a contra si ouvindo sua risada maravilhosa.

-É bom ver você também, _mãe_. - Ela brincou, fazendo-a apertá-la ainda mais no abraço, então se afastou lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Então se virou para a namorada.

-Você está linda...

-Você também, Danvers. - Maggie esticou dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

Ruby segurou o braço das duas, agora uma de cada lado.

-Oh vamos vocês duas, namoro depois, agora... eu estou morrendo de fome. E onde está meu priminho?

* * *

LENA AINDA ESTAVA RINDO DE RUBY E CONNER que gargalhavam audivelmente fazendo com que ela automaticamente se sentisse tão bem que sequer sabia ser humanamente possível... Ruby brincava e fazia palhaçadas, Conner ficou contente quando ela não o tratou como uma criança apertando-o e falando com ele como se tivesse dois anos, e quando ele lhe estendeu a mão em um cumprimento formal, ela devolveu igualmente séria, depois fez uma piada sobre o pudim qual eles definitivamente deviam se sentar e degustar lhe oferecendo uma reverência.

Ruby usou exatamente essas palavras, e se ela soubesse que seu pequeno tinha algo para a comida, não teria dado tão certo.  
Os dois estavam sentados agora e planejando como fazer uma torre de palitos de dente depois de comerem, rirem e conversarem, o que Lena achou interessante, pois eles tinham uma grande paciência e criatividade usando os guardanapos para prender a mesma e impedi-la de desabar, enquanto Alex fingiu-se irritada para a situação vez ou outra pedindo para pararem com a brincadeira, mas não fazendo nada para isso...

-Kara! - Alex chamou seu nome. - Para de ajudar...!

-O que? É... é uma torre, tem que fazer a base direito para não cair...

Lena riu se esquecendo como sua amiga loira as vezes conseguia ser tão tranquila e quase infantil.  
Era por isso que Conner a adorava também.  
Ela o tratava como um igual, ele sendo ou não criança. E parece que ele também aprovava Ruby por ser assim.

-Tudo bem... que prédio que estamos construindo?

-L-Corp. - Responderam os três.

-Eu não acho que os palitos vão ser suficientes... - Kara riu para a imagem de pelo menos um bolo deles feitos como se fosse uma fogueira de festa junina acumulados igualmente para formar as paredes do edifício. Ruby cutucou Conner atraindo sua atenção e apontando para o outro lado, uma música suave estava passando.

-Está vendo aquela mesa?

-Sim.

-Você distrai eles, eu pego os palitos.

-Não, você distrai. - Falou Conner.

-Tudo bem, mas na próxima eu fico com a torta de chocolate com morango.

-Metade?

-Você é igualzinho a sua mãe... - Ruby riu. - Um irritante negociador, nato...

-Obrigado.

-De nada, mas metade... só que eu quem vou partir.

-Combinado.

As quatro riram para aquilo, principalmente quando eles selaram com mais um aperto de mãos e Lena percebeu que Maggie parecia um pouco deslocada, e ela franziu o cenho para ela, mas a detetive levantou sua taça e lhe dirigiu um aceno significativo em um brinde. Vez ou outra, ela seguia para o palco para falar sobre o evento, na última vez, Colin estava ao seu lado e eles anunciaram o sorteio de um feriado em uma das casas de campo da família Luthor.

Ela olhou para Alexandra e Maggie.  
As duas mereciam um intervalo... Deus, provavelmente todos eles mereciam um intervalo.

-Tudo bem? - Kara a cutucou, ela estava tomando um pouco da sobremesa.

-Eu estava pensando... - Lena se esticou para que pudesse falar alto o suficiente para ser ouvida. - O aniversário de Alex está chegando... você acha que ela e Maggie apreciariam um fim de semana em uma casa de campo em Dublin?

-Você tem uma casa de campo em Dublin?! - Kara perguntou sorrindo e ela deu de ombros em resposta. - Ok, não responda isso... é retórico provavelmente você tem uma casa de campo até em Aspen... - Lena arqueou a sobrancelha confirmando com um aceno de cabeça, Kara riu e concordou - Mas sim, definitivamente.

-Gostariam de compartilhar com a classe? - Lena levantou a cabeça para a frase provocativa de Alex lembrando-a da viagem a Smallville enquanto ela e Maggie conversavam.

-Depende, só se você compartilhar a sua... - Foi sua resposta. - Mas que tal uma dança?

-Estou lisonjeada, Luthor, mas já tenho uma namorada... e ela está bem aqui. - Lena olhou para Maggie que tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas e balançou a cabeça para Alex entrando na brincadeira, mas ainda parecendo um pouco séria.

-Mas eu não estava falando sobre você e eu Alexandra, e sim sobre você e Maggie.

-Uh... - Foi ali que ela entendeu, Maggie olhou para sua esquerda, exatamente na direção de Ruby, mas Alex sorriu-lhe e apanhou sua mão tirando-a de sua distração e ficando de pé com ela, e se hoje era ou não dia das provocações Lena não saiba, mas Alex disse para Maggie:

-Duas danças. - E então a encarou porque definitivamente não tinha esquecido da conversa entre elas.

Lena lhe deu uma piscadela.

-Aproveitem.

-Ok... - Kara murmurou sorrindo - O que foi isso, Lena?

-Acho que Maggie está apreensiva...

-Por que?

-Não tenho certeza, mas talvez ela fale com Alex agora... - Ela as observou na pista de dança e voltou sua atenção para a amiga. - E nós podemos aproveitar também e conversar... eu andei pensando, os poderes de Darkseid e Reign não existem na linha do tempo da Zona Fantasma, ou existem...?

-Eu acho que nem mesmo os meus, não que eles estejam sendo úteis agora...

Ela apertou o olhar brevemente.

-E se conseguíssemos um time para tirar Sam de lá? - Kara a fitou confusa. - Eu não sei... se pudéssemos usar uma maneira de tirar apenas Sam dali... e salvá-la, eu olho para Ruby e penso no que ela diria se soubesse que a mãe não está morta, Kara... e eu não consigo tirar minha mente das possibilidades, porque eu a vi.

-Eu sei, eu também... mas não tem muita coisa que podemos fazer.

-Um esquadrão treinado. Do próprio DEO... Eles serão como reles mortais sem seus poderes, se tivermos em maior número e ainda a Elite, podemos subjugá-los...

-E depois Lena? - Sua voz era suave. - Se Darkseid conseguir um vislumbre que seja da realidade, e vai escapar... sem falar em Apocalipse e Reign... vai ser o pandemônio, e Zod que está por aí escondido esperando o momento certo em que estaremos vulneráveis, sabe-se lá onde...

-Não nos esqueçamos de Lex. - Ela suspirou acrescentando-o a lista.

-Eu sei que você quer salvar a Sam, e eu também, mas...

-Eu não sei se poderia esperar um ano e fingir que não sei que ela está viva, Kara... realmente.

-Eu sei... apenas... vamos pensar sobre isso. Todos nós, juntos ok?

-Posso fazer isso.

-Bom... - Kara sorriu e as duas se viraram para Colin que agora fazia os anúncios e agradecimentos.

Ele chamou Lena que lhe deu um olhar qual Kara incentivou, ela foi aplaudida quando começou a andar em direção a ele no palco, foi quando se assustou com uma pequena explosão de fogos próximo a seus pés, afastando-se e olhando nada menos que um macaco que desceu do teto e a olhava de volta. As luzes ficaram escuras, a iluminação fraca era apenas em efeito vermelho e azul dificultando a visão, automaticamente, ela encarou Colin e se assustou ao vê-lo ao seu lado apanhando sua mão.

Todos começaram a aplaudir o primata como se fizesse parte de um número, ele ia de mesa em mesa saltitando. E parou aos pés de Maggie e Alex ainda na pista, fazendo-as se afastar para olhá-lo confusas, subiu na cadeira próxima e foi para a cabeça de Alexandra que ficou imóvel como pedra e cobriu seus olhos com suas pequenas patas, gritou e depois desceu arrancando algumas gargalhadas, correu até sua mesa e Kara o encarou alarmada, ele subiu em seu colo e ela tentou ficar quieta, mas o animal levou as duas mãos em sua boca, então desceu e continuou correndo em torno das pessoas saltitando feliz, o show de luzes continuou, uma pequena explosão qual Lena agora estava preparada, Conner parou ao seu lado junto com Ruby, e uma cartola grande caiu sob o macaco que sumiu sob a mesma.

Mais um estouro, as luzes voltaram e de uma pequena cortina de fumaça, veio uma mulher usando um vestido negro como o seu, mas curto, saltos da mesma cor ela sorriu para a plateia e se abaixou apanhando a cartola vazia. Seu cabelo era escuro e os olhos também negros, ela tinha um casaco de pele sobre o corpo. Todos a aplaudiram e ela se abaixou apanhando a cartola e colocando-a sob a cabeça.

-Obrigada. Obrigada. Senhoras e senhores... Lena Luthor e Colin Keith tomam novamente a palavra... boa noite. - Usando mais um de seus truques, ela desapareceu em outra cortina de fumaça.

-Estranho... - Colin praticamente leu seus pensamentos, e ela abaixou a cabeça notando só agora que estavam de mãos dadas. Quando se soltou, ele a fitou confuso. Levou as mãos nos ombros de Conner e chamou a atenção de Ruby. - Voltem para a mesa, logo estaremos lá...

Alex se aproximava com Maggie.

-Isso fazia parte do show? - Ela olhou para Colin que deu de ombros também confuso para a apresentação repentina e então Lena.

-Não... você está bem?

-Sim, foi só estranho... - Alex ofereceu sinceramente, mas ela piscou os olhos com força.

-Acho que... poderia continuar com o sorteio? - Colin sugeriu apontando para a frente.

-Você faria isso? - Ela perguntou vendo-o assentir. - Obrigada, eu vou falar com Jess...

-Claro.

Ela andou com Maggie e Alex em seu encalço.

-Tudo bem, eu vou falar com Jess... ver o que foi essa apresentação estranha... - Ela repetiu para as duas que assentiram. - Por favor não deixe Conner ter outra sobremesa.

-Não vou prometer nada... eu nem poderia. - Falou Alex.

-Deus... - mas ela riu para aquilo indo na direção de sua assistente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Marcy** : Eu sempre adoro seus comentários. Ri tanto quando vc disse q sentia q "o show de magica vai deixar alguns cegos, surdos e mudos" ah a ironia... kkkk... mas ñ sei qm vc pensou :)... existe alguma "maga" especial na DC Universe para ser incrementada nessa história...? ah... vai saber :) :)  
Conner é muito fofo, especialmente com Lena e Kara e eu amo isso. Maggie tem suas dúvidas q eu vou esclarecer aqui... concordo, eu amo a Maggie, mas AgentReign tem seu charme. Só q eu sou suspeita para falar em SG eu praticamente shippo cada personagem com o alfabeto inteiro. socorr kkkk. por ora ñ planejo matar ngm, mas claro... tenho mortes planejadas aqui... e drama, mas hoje... fiquemos na comédia. ashuashu 

ps: Então eu tinha essa noção que Winn era terrível em Mímica, até o episódio 15 que eu adorei e ele é muito bom em mímica, maas... aqui ficou engraçado vendo ele no time da Kara visto q ela sempre joga com o James... q ñ estava presente enfim... vamos ao que interessa. Winn em "mama Lena" é horrível em mímica. apenas isso.

* * *

-TUDO BEM... - Kara arqueou as sobrancelhas e fez alguns movimentos com as mãos repetitivamente, depois indicou o próprio pé.

-Um ianque...?! Não... o pé grande!

-Um ianque...? Pé grande...?! Winn você não-

-Sem falar. - Ruby lembrou rindo. Kara se calou, e continuou apontando para o próprio pé, e fingindo uma embaixadinha.

-Jogador. - Kara incentivou com o olhar a continuar e gesticulou para ele prosseguir sua linha de raciocínio - Jogador de... rugby. Basquete...! Baseball?!

-Acabou o tempo. - Anunciou Alex rindo. Kara suspirou. - Minha vez. - Ela ficou de pé tomando a tentativa, eles estavam jogando mímicas esperando o retorno de Lena, e Kara suspirou dando um tapa no braço do amigo.

-Ai.

-Eu mal te toquei... - ela riu, sem falar que estava sem seus poderes então era reflexo se restringir... literalmente o tocou.

-Desculpa, é reflexo. - Disse ele quando ela sentou ao seu lado na mesa.

Eles haviam reunido todo o tipo de coisa em sua mesa, Winn tirou o blazer do terno, James havia ido embora há alguns minutos, e Conner estava escorado em sua cadeira no ombro de Maggie.

-Jogador de futebebol, Winn. Futebol. Baseball, basquete usam as mãos...! E desde quando Rugby faz embaixadinha?!

-Eu sou horrível em mímica... você sabe. - Disse ele em tom de derrota fazendo-a rir e assentir.

-Sim...

-Legal, agora calem a boca. - Falou Alex lendo seu pedaço de papel, Kara olhou no relógio eram mais de nove e meia. Festas dos ricos, mesmo que beneficentes eram engraçadas, praticamente todo mundo já tinha ido embora, Lena pediu para eles esperarem há uns dez minutos e foi resolver com Coli assistente os últimos detalhes, eles haviam virado as cadeiras para frente e tentado matar o tempo, até que estava funcionando bem... - Tudo bem, Rubs... - Alex se virou para a adolescente sorriu e apontou para si mesma puxou sua própria cadeira para frente e sentou escorando a cabeça para trás, depois começou fazendo sinais de que estava mexendo na própria boca.

Maggie riu e Kara teve certeza que tinha um olhar em confusão no rosto porque Alex usou uma mão para aparentemente fazer sinal de que fazia algo em si mesma com um aparelho... cirurgia?! Que-

-Isso é uma profissão...? - Ruby angulou a cabeça para Maggie que deu de ombros em resposta e bebeu mais de seu vinho, fazendo um sinal positivo para Alex. - Uh... De... Dentista...? oh - Alex riu assentindo e ficando de pé para parabenizá-la. - Eu acertei?! Yes! Uau, isso foi legal...

-Muito bem. - Alex levantou a mão qual ela tomou a batida sentando-se ao seu lado. - Uau, isso foi um recorde... - A ruiva sorriu para a namorada que tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto, ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços para a detetive que levantou os próprios para cima em sinal de rendição enquanto Ruby marcava o ponto no bloco de notas de Kara - O que?

-É que parecia que você estava tentando cometer algum tipo de assassinato pela boca, Danvers... eu não sei. - Maggie se defendeu recebendo uma risada de Ruby e um aceno de cabeça em concordância.

Kara também riu e assentiu para isso.  
Mas sua irmã a encarou em um tom acusador:

-Nem tente, você nem conseguiu fazer ele adivinhar jogador de futebol! - Ela apontou para Winn.

-Ei, eu já disse que sou horrível em mímica...! - Winn se defendeu.

-Amém e aleluia. - Murmurou Maggie, Alex pegou sua própria taça e elas brindaram com Ruby que bebia um refrigerante.

-Tá legal, acho que vou deixar vocês... - Ele bocejou. - Tenho uma reunião importante com minha _playlist_ no caminho até em casa e reunir com minha cama. Diga a Luthor que nos vemos para o planejamento do campo de força...

-Campo de força? - Alex, Kara e Ruby perguntaram.

-Deixem para lá... - Falou Winn em um aceno de cabeça.

-Quanto planejamento para a noite agente Schoot... - Maggie brincou.

-Tente trabalhar três horas seguidas para um marciano e principalmente uma kriptoniana sem poderes... esta última tende a enlouquecer você antes que a irmã dela faça. - Ele se esticou preguiçosamente, Alex lhe deu o olhar.

-Winn...? - Alex sussurrou fazendo-o levantar as mãos para o alto e ficar de pé num salto.

-Essa é minha deixa, até amanhã meu povo. - Falou Winn com um sinal de mãos, ele apanhou seu casaco e o cachecol e se foi.

-Até... - Kara riu para sua exagerada imitação em uma engraçada mesura.

Conner saiu da cadeira onde estava com Ruby e foi para o seu colo, escorando em seu ombro e ela o sentiu bocejar.

-Tudo bem, acho que está na hora de alguém dormir...

-Eu não estou com sono. - Mas ele esfregou o olho e tentou conter outro bocejo, sem sucesso.

-Você acabou de se contradizer, Kon. - Ruby falou tomando o apelido de Kara e ele a fitou e sorriu dando de ombros em resposta e voltando a escorar nela, não parecia ter muito problema para cochilar de novo.

-Ok, talvez devêssemos chamar Lena? - Alex sugeriu.

-Deixe-a ter um tempo com o outro garoto. - Maggie respondeu. - Eles tem alguns assuntos para conversar...

Mas Kara levantou o olhar ao finalmente notá-la vindo acompanhada de Colin, Jess e um dos organizadores do evento. Este último sorriu e apertou a mão dos três, Jess também se despediu e Lena se virou para Colin. Eles conversaram quase por dois minutos, e Kara tentou ficar de pé sentindo novamente o peso de Conner em seus braços e só agora percebendo que ele realmente adormecera.

-Oi... me desculpem por isso. - Ela falou se aproximando, o som de seus saltos ecoando no espaço vazio, já que eles eram os últimos presentes. - Kara...?

-Está tudo bem. Ele acabou cochilando... a noite foi longa. - Ela sorriu ajeitando a criança e fitando-a - Está tudo bem?

-Sim... tudo resolvido. Onde está Winn?!

-Acabou de sair... - Alex disse. - Luthor, vocês tem algum tipo de projeto de campo de força...?!

Ela levantou o olhar para Alex e desviou suavemente em um duvidoso:

-Tal... vez?!

-Nerds. - Murmurou Maggie.

-É só... uma ideia. Ok?

-Tudo bem, eu vou fingir que não ouvi nada disso ou entendi sobre porque vocês têm acesso ilimitado ao DEO, e ambos estão passando muito tempo nas salas de testes.

-Ok... - Lena murmurou de novo encontrando seu olhar, mas Kara apenas riu.

-Então... - perguntou Ruby - Conseguiram uma boa quantia?

-Cento e quarenta milhões de dólares, é um novo recorde. - Ela sorriu para a conquista. - Poderemos fazer muito com esse dinheiro, William e Jess vão agendar a próxima entrevista... foi realmente bom.

-E o Keith? - Perguntou Maggie.

-O que tem ele, Sawyer?

-Eu não sei... o que tem ele, little Luthor?

Lena balançou a cabeça e suspirou fingindo irritação, mas Kara viu um sorriso de canto em seus lábios.

-Ok, eu vou pegar meu pequeno, colocar todo mundo em um carro e mandá-los para casa...

-Isso seria magnífico, e eu preciso me lembrar de mandar esse vestido para a lavanderia, Luthor... só espero que pudim saia. O pequeno e Ruby tinham que ter uma pequena batalha com as colheres... - Falou Alex fazendo-as rir. Kara se lembrou da brincadeira de ambos fingindo que a colher era uma miniatura de espada enquanto suas mãos eram o cavaleiro/amazona... enfim, um jogo onde conseguiram apenas sujar a si mesmos e o vestido de Alex que infelizmente era a mais próxima do confronto.

-Ele aprendeu isso com você e Kara, Alex. Provavelmente os _dois_ aprenderam. - Disse Lena.

-Verdade.

-Você devia ficar do meu lado, Rubs. - Disse Alex e ela deu de ombros rindo.

-E os vestidos são de vocês... - Kara, Alex, Maggie e Ruby a encararam. - O que? Vocês ficaram bem, é um presente.

-Obrigada little Luthor.

As quatro agradeceram, e Alex parou olhando para Lena enquanto apanhavam suas coisas para sair.  
Ainda haviam alguns convidados no lugar, já que o DJ deixou músicas suaves tocando no ambiente e um casal na pista de dança.

-Você sabia que a Ruby estava vindo não é...? E Maggie.

-Talvez...? - Ela repetiu fazendo-a rir.

-E Jess se atrasou... - Alex continuou. - Você e sua secretária tem essa coisa de _nunca_ se atrasar.

Ela não teve tempo de dizer nada, Ruby o fez:

-O motorista da tia Lena me buscou no aeroporto... ela conseguiu um jato para me buscar. - Falou ela e Alex a encarou. - Ah, não faça essa cara... os vôos realmente foram cancelados, mas depois que o mau tempo foi controlado, eu ainda iria esperar até amanhã de manhã para chegar, e eu estou aqui não é? - Ruby sorriu piscando os olhos várias vezes para Alex que a puxou pelos ombros abraçando-a apertado e rindo.

Sua irmã olhou para Lena.

-Obrigada.

-Disponha...

* * *

 ** _No outro dia...  
Alien Bar. 6 PM_**

KARA SORRIU PARA JAMES E BRAINIAC que lhe deram um pequeno incentivo.  
Ela ouviu a batida da música e começou a se mexer lentamente preparando-se.  
Adorava a música, especialmente na voz de Taylor Swift - Red.

Kara começou a cantar, a letra vindo automaticamente e recebendo ajuda da plateia que a incentivou só que sua garganta começou a arranhar, e sua voz a sumir... ela pigarreou várias vezes, recebendo olhares estranhos e olhou para o microfone, nem tinha chegado no primeiro refrão quando tudo sumiu. Com todos olhando-a confusa, ela não podia falar, não conseguia murmurar e sua voz não saia, até tentou gritar, encarando a todos por um breve momento de pânico, Kara deixou o microfone e desceu do palco, praticamente correndo apanhou sua bolsa no caminho, e desejou ter sua super velocidade agora.

Quando viu, já estava na rua, puxou o telefone do bolso, a bateria estava quase no fim.

Para sua surpresa, poderia até ter passado a velocidade humana normal até chegar ao ponto de táxi, infelizmente tentou falar de novo, mas não conseguiu. Quando o motorista perguntou para onde ela queria ir, tudo o que Kara conseguiu fazer, foi apanhar seu telefone e digitar o endereço.

Ele a deixou na esquina do edifício do DEO, e ela subiu pelas escadas sem paciência para esperar o elevador, não encontrou nem J'onn nem Alex no caminho e não confiava em mais ninguém para isso, já estava sem seus poderes... então... e levou as mãos nas orelhas para o barulho interno nos alto falantes. Alguns dos agentes estavam deixando a plataforma resmungando coisas sem nexo quando Kara bateu as mãos na mesa para atrair a atenção de Winn, mas ele não olhou para ela, se virou de costas e saiu murmurando:

-Isso é uma tremenda sacanagem, tipo justo agora? Eu tenho dois ingressos para o maldito cover Folk em Vancouver no próximo fim de semana, tem que ser uma brincadeira...

Ela fez sinal para ele de novo, mas seu amigo continuou andando pela plataforma até o próximo computador.  
Estava soando _Pink_ no último volume com _Raise your Glass_. Não que Kara não reclamasse, muito pelo contrário, se tivesse sua super audição, provavelmente estaria com uma dor de cabeça agora... só...

-Será que alguém pode trazer o J'onn J'onnz aqui, ou Alexandra Danvers, eu preciso de um exame urgente...! - Winn gritou esfregando as orelhas e fazendo uma careta de dor. Kara tentou gritar seu nome para ele encará-la, mas sua voz não saia, ela pegou a bolsa que carregava e a lançou no computador a esquerda de Winn acertando o monitor e derrubando-o no chão. Alguns agentes a fitaram confusos ela mesma franziu o cenho, já Winn apenas continuava a andar pelo espaço claramente sem ter escutado e provavelmente pensando que ninguém ouvia _Pink_ no último volume, lembrando-se de como fazer isso ela desligou tudo sendo imediatamente agradecida pelas pessoas.

Winn parou e Kara correu ficando diante dele que finalmente a encarou suspirando aliviado.

-KARA! - Ele gritou fazendo-a estremecer. - Graças a Deus...! Eu perdi minha audição na partida de CS mais importante da minha vida...! Não consigo ouvir nada. - Kara levantou a mão fazendo sinal para ele diminuir a voz, mas infelizmente ele gritou mais. - O QUE? NÃO ESTOU OUVINDO! Não tô-

Ela estremeceu de novo e levou a mão em sua boca silenciando-o, ele lhe dirigiu um olhar surpreso, só que felizmente ficou quieto enquanto ela usava a mão livre de novo sinalizando para diminuir o tom de voz, e se afastou agora e graças aos deuses Winn assentiu.

-Tudo bem... - felizmente seu tom era normal e ele respirou fundo - Eu estava em uma partida de CS agora há pouco e não estou conseguindo ouvir nada... eu vim para a plataforma e continuo não ouvindo nada, tentei até mesmo chegar até a rua, Kara... está tudo mudo, você tem que me ajudar, isso não é normal... até parece... macumba... magia, o que seja.

Kara arqueou as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca em surpresa.  
Levantou as mãos colocando uma sobre a cabeça e a outra na cintura.

-Que diabos é isso, Kara?! - Ela apenas continuou sua melhor imitação de um macaco e o incentivou, mas ele angulou a cabeça. - O que você tá fazendo...?! - Kara lhe deu o olhar. - Mímica?! Qual é...? Ok...

Ela o encarou irritada de novo e voltou agora saltitando no meio da plataforma.  
Tinha certeza que alguns dos agentes que passaram por ali, provavelmente paravam para olhá-la.  
E talvez filmar e por no _youtube_... ela não os culparia.

-Tudo bem... você é... um... macaco? - Ela assentiu levantando as duas mãos em sinal de confirmação. Winn sorriu. - Legal... - Kara continuou imitando o animal, e lembrando-se do que aconteceu na festa e tentando explicar também sobre a estranha mulher misteriosa fazendo agora uma cara de brava e apontando para a própria boca qual não conseguia falar.

-O que é... você é um macaco nervoso...? Com raiva? - Kara balançou a cabeça saltando outra vez ainda mais hiperativa. - Macaco com TPM? - Winn sugeriu rindo para si mesmo e ela lhe deu o pior olhar de "que diabos" ele balançou a cabeça de novo. - Claro que não... espera tinha um macaco ontem no estacionamento antes de chegar a gala de Lena, achei que era algum escape do Zoo, eu sei lá... ele... espera, ele... ele subiu no meu carro, depois saltou sobre mim e cobriu minhas orelhas, eu sinceramente estava em pânico porque essas coisas tem doenças e eu mal chegava perto dos vidros no zoo...

Kara o olhou surpresa. O macaco...! Claro, ele tocou ela e Winn... na gala de Lena... o macaco estava com uma mulher, que usava um vestido curto, mas um casaco longo como uma capa, o chapéu que usou para capturar o animal, e ela tinha certeza que um pedaço de graveto que parecia uma varinha, ela tirou o próprio casaco jogando-o sobre o ombro como uma capa, apanhou o tablet de Winn e também uma caneta em uma das mesas da plataforma e usou como uma espécie de varinha sinalizando para o objeto.

Era realmente um azar que seu telefone estivesse sem bateria, e sinceramente não conseguia usar o tablet de Winn para nada que não fosse olhar a maldita tela e tentar compreender a descrição.

-Macaco mágico...? macaco...?! - Ela continuou a incentivá-lo a realização finalmente atingiu seu rosto quando ela apontou para o tablet e Winn quase gritou. - O totem! Espera, você realmente acha que isso tem a ver com o macaco que fez algum tipo de magia macumbada na gente?! E ele roubou minha audição...?! - Kara assentiu apontando freneticamente para a própria boca e abrindo os braços. - E sua voz...? Ah Kara...! - Ela confirmou de novo com a cabeça. - Oh, eu sinto muito. - Winn a abraçou e ela sentiu seus ombros caírem de exaustão.

Não falar era muito mais difícil do que falar...  
Muito. Mesmo.

 _-Eu não sei quando isso aconteceu, estava tudo bem, e de repente minha vista embaçou..._ \- Kara ouviu a voz familiar de Alex e angulou a cabeça para lá. _\- E então sumiu tudo, e eu não entendo... quer dizer, como isso aconteceu?!_

-Que é? - Winn gritou assustando-a.

Ela moveu a mão para contar que estava ouvindo conversas.

-O que é isso marionetes?! - Kara o encarou e apontou para trás fazendo o sinal de novo - Você está... oh. Vozes... você está ouvindo vozes. - Ele se corrigiu virando segui-la e vendo Alex que vinha em uma caminhada auxiliada por Lena e Maggie até a plataforma central próximo as cadeiras e computadores.

Sua irmã usava uma camisa cinzenta e jaqueta, Maggie vestia a roupa da polícia enquanto Lena jeans negros e botas e um suéter branco e cinza.

-Tudo bem, fizemos os exames preliminares e... eu ainda não sei o que isso significa porque tudo indica que está normal... - Ela viu seu olhar preocupado - Faremos assim você fica aqui Alex, Maggie você vem comigo por um momento? - Maggie a fitou incerta sobre deixar Alex, mas a ajudou a se sentar. - Aguarde um instante que logo viremos para você... tente ficar tranquila, vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo. Eu prometo.

-Onde eu estou? - Alex quis saber, ela não olhava para nenhum lugar em particular, apenas adiante, como se...

Kara quis perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas sua voz não existia e como Winn parecia uma confusão por si mesmo já que era incapaz de ouvir, ela se aproximou da irmã, a cunhada e a melhor amiga.

-Na cadeira de Winn na plataforma principal. - Falou Lena apanhando suas mãos e colocando sobre a mesa para ela sentir a bancada e os objetos postos ali, por sua concentração em Alex a expressão realmente preocupada, nem ela e nem Maggie viram Kara e Winn se aproximando - Prometo que vai ser rápido, só precisamos de um momento, eu vou ter um agente para preparar a sala e farei alguns exames em você pessoalmente.

-Tudo bem. - Alex parecia uma criança comportada, e ela não moveu um músculo.

-Voltamos logo. - Garantiu Maggie.

Elas se viraram para a direção planejada em silêncio e uma troca de olhares breve, e estavam quase no corredor quando Winn decidiu que era melhor anunciar sua presença nada sutilmente:

-LENA! - gritou ele claramente quase lhes dando um ataque e fazendo sua amiga virar num salto levando a mão ao peito, Maggie o encarou carrancuda e irritada a mão no coldre da arma, e Kara não as culpava.

Winn estava com essa de gritar, e isso não era muito agradável...  
Nesse ritmo, Kara achava que logo perderia sua audição também.

-Winn...! - Alex ficou de pé, deu alguns passos e passou diretamente por ele e Kara que se olharam confusos e a encararam parando bem na frente da mesa redonda e falando para ninguém em particular. - Eu estou feliz que vocês estão aqui, porque eu acabei quase literalmente dando um tiro em alguém essa tarde, já que a minha visão simplesmente se foi, não queria apavorar Maggie eu não estou vendo nada e não faço ideia do porque, mas isso é muito esquisito...

Como Alex estava de costas para eles e Winn surdo, ele olhou para Kara e de volta para Alex gritando confuso:

-O QUE?

-Winn, abaixa a voz...! - Alex sussurrou desesperada e Kara olhou para Maggie e Lena fitando-os na interação em silêncio. - Por que você está gritando... ai! - Ela se virou na direção da voz de Winn acabando por acidentalmente chutar a base da mesa. - Quem pôs essa porcaria aí?!

Winn abriu a boca em realização.

-Oh, meu Deus, Alex... você tá cega!? - Kara o encarou.

-O que...? Winn, eu acabei de dizer isso, qual é o seu problema...?! Parece que nem esta me escutando... - Ela esfregou a perna com uma carranca - temos que descobrir como isso aconteceu... achar a Kara e explicar para ela... eu acho que essa merda tem alguma coisa a ver com o totem... você o verificou hoje?

Winn olhou para Kara.

-O que ela disse?

-O que quem disse...? Kara não disse nada, eu nem acho que ela sabe que eu estou cega... e por que você continua falando alto, eu não estou surda!

Kara olhou para o computador na mesa e abriu um documento em branco digitando para Winn ler: Como aconteceu.  
Winn assentiu e se virou para Alex.

-Ah tá... ok, Alex não estou ouvindo nada do que você está dizendo, mas pensamos que isso tem algo a ver com o macaco que me achou no estacionamento, Kara disse que teve um episódio estranho na gala de Lena com um macaco também... ele me tocou, ele tocou você também?!

-Sim... nos olhos... - Nenhum dos dois notaram que tanto Lena quanto Maggie se reaproximaram dos três. A CEO encarou a detetive que assentiu fazendo um sinal de mãos que Kara reconheceu surpreendentemente por linguagem de sinais e ela suspeitava que iriam pedir para prepararem a sala para os três agora. Lena a olhou e arqueou a sobrancelha.

Kara apenas conseguiu fitá-la.

-Caralho, temos que avisar a Lena e a Maggie que você também foi infectado, e achar a Kara logo para buscar aquele primata maldito dos infernos... eu juro que mesmo cega vou fazer tanto furo naquele demônio que vou transformá-lo numa peneira. - Kara bateu palmas para atrair a atenção da irmã para si mesma. - Por que você tá fazendo isso, Winn? Não é engraçado! Toda essa situação é uma merda... você tem noção do que a gente fez?!

-Qual o problema, Kara?! - Perguntou Winn confuso fazendo-a suspirar, infelizmente nem assim saia algum som de sua boca e ela olhou para Lena em sinal de desistência e pedindo socorro.

-Kara...? - Alex levantou as mãos para cima caminhando sem destino ela a parou apanhando seu braço e freando sua caminhada - Kara está aqui... onde?! Kara?!

Ela apanhou o rosto da irmã entre as mãos, mas os olhos de Alex continuavam vidrados e isso foi muito enervante e preocupante.

-Quem é...?! É você Kara?!

Ela balançou a cabeça xingando-se porque Alex não podia vê-la e olhou de novo para Lena.

-Ok... - A CEO anunciou sua presença para todos, Winn apertou os olhos fitando-a como se tentasse ler seus lábios. - Isso é um problema. - Maggie lhe deu um olhar pesado fazendo-a levantar a mão em sinal de rendição. - Retórico.

-Eu ainda não estou entendendo nada... eu estou surdo. SURDO! - Gritou Winn. - O que foi isso?!

Alex bufou por si mesma usando uma das mãos sobre o rosto na frente dos olhos, Kara olhou para a irmã e cobriu a boca, Winn encarou as duas, virou-se para Lena e Maggie, sorriu sem falar uma palavra e usou as duas mãos para cobrir as orelhas.

-Eu definitivamente entendo... - Lena respondeu, a voz praticada - E depois que resolvermos tudo isso, vou estar dando um tiro nos _três_. - Alex se virou na direção da voz da Luthor, Kara assentiu ciente de que ela foi avisada e suspirou. - Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram a merda de abrir o maldito totem sem terminarmos as análises...! Seus... idiotas!

Kara nunca pensou que gostaria disso e se pudesse diria em voz alta, mas ela sinceramente queria estar surda ou cega agora...  
Lena estava furiosa, seu olhar frio e carregado, a maneira como ela apertou as sobrancelhas e a mandíbula encarando-os, era todo o lado Luthor fulo.  
Pura e simples, claro que ela tinha razão, mas era meio que... assustador. Iria dizer a Conner - assim que pudesse - para ele nunca deixar a mãe nervosa. Nunca.

-Ok, onde está a Kara?! - Alex bufou e ela jogou as mãos para cima em sinal de derrota, então apanhou as de Alex nas suas, mas infelizmente não conseguia dizer nada.

-Na sua frente, Alexandra. - Lena respondeu vendo a expressão surpresa de Alex. - Mas foi afetada também, e não pode falar, assim como Winn está surdo e você cega... isso por causa de um totem de Krypton que eu pedi _especificamente_ para não mexerem enquanto não tivéssemos uma análise e as anotações de Lex...

-isso estava demorando...

-São pelo menos doze mil páginas de anotações, Alexandra, e não venha com essa merda em mim. Eu tenho uma equipe procurando por isso... você...

-Desculpe. - Falou Alex, parece que Winn entendeu essa palavra e o olhar de Lena e Kara assentiu efusivamente vendo-a suspirar levando a mão na testa apoiando o cotovelo sobre a outra e abaixando a cabeça em um suspiro, em sua clara pose pensante. - Lena...? Vamos, eu posso imaginar sua expressão agora, mas ainda não consigo te ver, fale comigo.

-Tudo bem, vamos apenas... tentar resolver isso, acho que vou ter que adiar os assassinatos para depois. Me dê um minuto para pensar...

Kara não se surpreendeu quando viu que apesar de preocupada e muito calada, Maggie analisava a situação, mas tinha a mesma expressão dura e analítica que a tornara uma excelente detetive. Embora seus olhos mal desviassem longe da namorada, ela viu os castanhos brilharem sobre si e se sentiu obrigada a desviar.

Winn e Alex estavam nessa por sua culpa, se ela tivesse tocado o totem sozinha... A detetive por fim acenou freneticamente para um agente chamando-o para acompanhá-la, ela Lena e Winn acompanharam seu movimento e enquanto não sumiu da vista deles, Maggie não começou a falar, embora Kara ainda não tivesse sua super audição de volta para entender o que era dito, Lena se virou para ela.

-Há quanto tempo você perdeu a voz, Kara?

Ela deu de ombros em derrota, abriu a boca nenhum som saiu e puxando o computador e olhando as horas viu que aproximadamente trinta e cinco minutos, sendo que dez deles estava a caminho do DEO. Brainiac e James provavelmente ainda confusos por sua saída repentina.  
Ela digitou isso na tela e se afastou.

"30 a 40 minutos" Lena leu

-O que você estava fazendo?

"Karaokê no bar com os meninos. Eu os deixei lá"

Lena assentiu franzindo o cenho.  
Ela se virou para Winn.

-E você?

Kara digitou de novo agora mostrando a escrita para ele:

"Sua audição, quando você perdeu?"

-Ah... - Ele olhou de Kara para Lena que arqueou as sobrancelhas em incentivo - Uma teleconferência muito importante pelo skype... de repente eu não conseguia ouvir nada, desliguei tudo, e religuei... oh, eu acho que provavelmente tive meu apartamento arrombado a essa altura... - Kara não contestou a mentira e nem Lena, elas o conheciam bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava no chat online...

Lena o encarou, a sobrancelha ainda arqueada, Kara sabia que pensativa.

-Isso é ruim... - ela repetiu e suspirou de novo se virando para Alex que até há pouco calada suspirou também.

-Você acha? - Disse sua irmã balançando a cabeça. - Mas eu tenho certeza que poderíamos ter Brainiac e a legião aqui para talvez nos dar uma direção sobre esse problema visto que o Winn ainda não tem os resultados das análises ou ele estaria gritando para nós.

Lena assentiu para aquilo confirmando verbalmente e olhando para o agente:

-Sim...

-O que? - Winn bufou perguntando confuso de novo.

Para a surpresa geral, Lena deu um tapa na nuca dele.

-Ai. Por que _eu_ estou apanhando?! - Alex riu.

-Você quer levar um tapa também, Alexandra? - Lena a ameaçou e Kara a viu levantar as mãos em sinal de rendição embora ainda sorrisse. - Ou você, Kara porque eu sinceramente pela primeira vez estou feliz que não precise de kriptonita para te bater agora.

Winn ainda esfregava a nuca e pronunciava palavras sem nexo.  
Ela tentou lhe dar seu melhor olhar de desculpas, Lena suspirou de novo.

-Deus, como vocês são idiotas!

-Obrigada. - Alex disse sarcasmo em sua voz.

-Tudo bem Kara, avise seus amigos para virem para cá logo, - ela faria isso mandando uma mensagem para James e Brainiac assim que recuperasse alguma bateria em seu celular, e já o conectou a um dos computadores para carga, encarou a melhor amiga de novo, antes de se virar para o computador para outra pergunta Lena bufou chamando-a ela levou mão no bolso do casaco lhe estendendo um pequeno bloco de notas a Kara e uma caneta. Seu bloco de notas da noite passada do jogo de mímica que provavelmente ficou para trás na festa... - Apenas... faça isso de forma que Winn possa repetir com Alex assim poupamos mais tempo... volte para o corredor... Encontre Maggie e lhe explique a situação, eu avisei Clark e J'onn... - Ela se virou para sua irmã - Alex... - Ela se aproximou da mesma e apanhou suas mãos trazendo-a consigo de volta a cadeira. - Você é a mais vulnerável aqui e eu literalmente gostaria que ficasse dentro da minha vista... - então olhou para Winn. - Preciso que baixe todo e qualquer arquivo de dados sobre o loki, e Rao. Qualquer coisa que nos ligue a esse problema...

Winn assentiu efusivamente, Lena suspirou olhando para Kara que escreveu rapidamente "Baixe tudo o que tiver sobre as histórias de Rao e o macaco loki" Ele agora lhe deu um aceno seguro. Kara se virou para ir atrás de Maggie e Lena auxiliou Alex ajudando-a a se sentar de volta na cadeira, vendo-a desequilibrar um pouco. Winn olhou para Lena gritando e fazendo Alex saltar:

-BELEZA!

Ela assentiu ainda com o olhar apertado e Kara a fitou.

-Vá atrás de Maggie. - Repetiu ela Kara lhe deu o olhar de novo e rabiscou a escrita para Winn depois embaixo mostrando para ela: Desculpe.

-Vamos nos preocupar com isso depois, quando você puder falar, sua irmã ver e seu amigo ouvir... se até lá eu não tiver enlouquecido... agora vai Kara. - Kara assentiu para sua expressão apertada e correu até Maggie.

* * *

-ISSO É RUIM... isso é definitivamente ruim.

-Obrigada Mon-El... - Lena suspirou de pé ao seu lado, todos estavam reunidos em torno na plataforma de mesa redonda e Maggie arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela que acrescentou. - Por apontar o óbvio. - Ele abriu a boca para refutar, e Maggie resistiu ao desejo de rir, Alex não.

-Tudo bem, eu posso estar cega, mas fico feliz por não estar surda... o que Winn tem da filmagem do evento de Lena?

A própria já tinha cutucado o agente Schoot e estendido a mão para seu tablet que ele afastou dela.  
Lena arqueou a sobrancelha, mas Winn definitivamente não estava lhe entregando o controle.  
Para isso, ela sorriu:

-Homens e sua sensibilidade sobre seus brinquedos... - Falou a Luthor provocativa.

-O que? - Winn perguntou olhando em volta vendo as expressões divertidas dos outros e ela apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de desdém, abaixou as mãos de volta a mesa e o TI surdo encarou o amigo Mon-El em sinal de socorro.

O próprio suspirou.

Maggie levantou a cabeça para a imagem de novo, quando o show de luzes estava acontecendo ela e Alex estavam meio imersas em sua conversa sobre seu medo de ter afastado Ruby porque a mesma não podia suportar vê-la com outra mulher que não fosse sua mãe Sam... suas _duas_ mães, embora Ruby fosse um anjo de adolescente Maggie tinha esse sentimento, e maneira como ela citava a mãe e Alex juntas, os momentos, também sabia que... Alex beijou Sam como Reign em sua luta antes de ela ser enviada a Zona Fantasma e para sua surpresa ela gostou disso assim como a outra, mas nenhuma das duas teve tempo de explorar...

Maggie sabia que era um sentimento bobo suas dúvidas sobre isso, seu afastamento e receios com Ruby, mas estava ali presente...  
E ela e Alex estavam querendo aumentar a família... só... era preocupante.

... além do mais, ela queria que Ruby e Alex estivessem próximas, Deus elas eram como mãe e filha mesmo que Alex não o fosse sua mãe biológica... ela se importava tanto com ela... se preocupava tanto e vice e versa, e ela só queria vê-las felizes.  
Só não sabia o que fazer com esse receio... agora.

-Espera, pare aí. - Ela pediu, mas imagem continuou correndo e olhou para Winn lembrando-se mentalmente que ele não podia ouvir. Lena o cutucou e estendeu a mão para ele que relutante finalmente lhe entregou o tablet, ela voltou o vídeo e depois prosseguiu de novo vinte segundos até que Maggie pediu: - Ai, Lena. Pause.

-Mags, você achou alguma coisa? - Perguntou Alex de sua cadeira.

-Você pode dizer isso Danvers... - Ela se virou para Kara a seu lado que a cutucou lhe dando um incentivo para falar sobre. - Essa é nossa suspeita dessa tarde...

-A mulher que roubou a varinha mágica? - Perguntou Alex, Maggie assentiu observando as características da mesma no vídeo.

-O que? - Repetiram Winn e Lena, o primeiro em um grito e a segunda em um sussurro.

Alex o chutou na canela.

-Ai... como é que você sabe que eu estou aqui?

-Não sou eu quem está surda.

-O que?!

-Cristo... - Lena suspirou virando-se para Kara que assentiu e rabiscou em seu bloco de notas compartilhando com Winn. Ela viu o olhar dele que leu rapidamente e depois assentiu para a loira, e Lena que a encaravam Maggie em expectativa - Suspeita de quê, Maggie?

-Ela roubou o museu, e uma peça em exposição... uma única peça em tantas outras...

-Ok. Que tipo de peça...?

-Uma espécie de cajado... mais ou menos do tamanho do meu antebraço, preto com a ponta branca. - Maggie decidiu descrever o mesmo, vendo o olhar de confusão em Lena por tentar visualizar, assim como em Kara que angulou a cabeça fazendo-a sorrir e assentir, foi Alex quem explicou, o cinismo em sua voz:

-Uma varinha mágica. - Disse a ruiva - Espera, Mags acha que ela tem algo a ver com isso...?! Quer dizer, ela capturou o macaco...

-Eu não sei, mas talvez devêssemos verificar-

Ela olhou para Kara que rabiscou de novo em seu bloco de notas, Winn lia enquanto ela escrevia furiosamente, Maggie suspeitou que se tivesse seus poderes, poderia rasgar o pequeno bloco com uma mão e quebrar a ponta e a própria caneta no meio usando a outra. Winn assentiu e se virou para o computador.

-Ahá. - Falou ele - Espera... você acha que ela é a causadora dos nossos problemas... primatas... uau, belas pernas.

Lena o cutucou, apontou para si mesma em direção aos próprios olhos usando os dois dedos e depois a tela.  
Claramente demonstrando para que ele se focasse. Felizmente ele não precisou de tradução para isso, mas fez um beicinho.

Maggie sorriu vendo por um momento a fachada de Lena vacilar enquanto ele balançava a cabeça repetitivamente e digitava, e ela suspeitava o quanto ele sentia falta de simplesmente ter uma boa música para ouvir... ou qualquer coisa.

-Tudo bem, eu tenho a análise completa do totem no scanner! - Lena o cutucou de novo fazendo-o fitá-la confuso e fez sinal para ele abaixar o volume da voz lembrando-lhe que _eles_ podiam escutá-lo - Certo, o Totem era realmente algum tipo de animal de Rao o Deus da luz e a vida, loki o macaco travesso era seu amigo... e tinha a capacidade de roubar sentidos... whoa, isso é interessante. Ele é uma essência, uma...

Kara rabiscava algo e levantou para Maggie e Lena visto que Winn estava distraido em sua narrativa: "Presença de vida"  
Maggie e Lena assentiram e o agente do TI se virou para elas de novo.

-Estou tentando encontrar a mulher usando reconhecimento facial, mas não consegui algo... se ela tem nosso macaco é crucial acharmos ela. - Disse Winn.

-Nosso macaco? - Repetiram Alex, Maggie e Mon-El reflexivamente.

-Yep... - Ele apontou para a tela onde estava pausado agora no primata no centro do espaço alugado da festa de gala ainda sob o efeito de luzes, Maggie viu a si mesma ao longe na imagem, assim como Lena, Colin, Ruby e o pequeno Conner observando a atração confusos.

-Oh, você está brincando... - Lena murmurou irritada como se entendesse alguma coisa e se virou procurando por alguma coisa dessa vez Maggie não seguiu sua linha de raciocínio. - O macaco não é algo aleatório porque vocês o abriram e tocaram no totem... ele está... inferno. - Ela murmurou algumas palavras, automaticamente, Maggie olhou para Alex que tinha o cenho franzido.

-Em inglês, Lena... - Mas a Luthor sequer se incomodou com isso.

-Que foi? - Pediu vendo-a se virando e olhando a sua volta frenteticamente como se tentasse pegar tudo dentro da visão periférica.

-Onde está?!

-O que? - Disseram Maggie e Alex.

Ela parou diante de Kara.

-O totem, onde está?!

Kara arqueou a sobrancelha para Lena e vice e versa.  
A loira por fim deu de ombros em resposta.

-Vocês deixaram um artefato perigoso à solta... esse artefato é uma essência, Kara. Uma essência _viva_ da sua civilização que eu não sei como ganhou vida em nosso planeta, mas é isso o que aconteceu... e precisamos encontrá-lo para reverter isso. - Maggie sentiu sua boca se abrir em um ligeiro "o" em surpresa, assim como a de Mon-El e Alex que como ela mesma disse, estava cega e não surda compreendeu a situação. - Essa coisa personificada roubou os sentidos de vocês e agora está correndo pela cidade com a ladra de varinhas mágicas que Maggie está procurando... e de novo eu realmente poderia dar um tiro em vocês três nesse momento por serem tão imprudentes!

-Essa fala é minha... - Alex reclamou de algum lugar e quando os outros começaram a seguir a Luthor que lhe deu um olhar irritado, durando um momento suficiente para se lembrar que ela não podia vê-la, Maggie viu a little Danvers seguindo a CEO, e se voltou para Alex ajudando-a a ficar de pé e direcionando-a com calma e um suspiro cansado até a sala improvisada dos LEGO de Conner. Ela avistou Lena parar diante da mesa e se voltar com Kara buscando no local, até mesmo Winn fazia isso claramente em procurando a caixa do totem. - Mags, o que está acontecendo?

-Como sabe que sou eu...? - Maggie perguntou-lhe sorrindo.

-Seu perfume. - Disse Alex sorrindo de volta e corando um pouco. - Vamos, me atualize... por que eles estão irritados?! E... por que parece que saiu todo mundo de perto daqui?! - Ela franziu o cenho assim que disse isso Maggie sorriu mais provavelmente marcando as covinhas em sua bochecha.

-Lena descobriu a origem de nosso problema... e eu me arrisco a dizer que talvez também como resolvê-lo.

-Sério? - Alex estava animada.

Maggie arqueou a sobrancelha porque agora eles estavam fazendo o caminho de volta, Kara em um lado, Mon-El e Winn do outro até voltarem para a caixa segura nas mãos de Kara e Winn olhando para os lados desconfortável. Maggie girou Alex para acompanharem a bagunça e esperou que Kara colocasse a caixa sob a bancada.

Elas pararam alguns metros longe deles enquanto se amontoavam agora na mesa do agente de TI, Maggie resistiu ao impulso de abraçar a namorada, mas sentiu a mão de Alex circular sua cintura e sorriu para ela lhe dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha para anunciar que estava e continuaria bem ali.

-Não precisa de tanto cuidado, Kara... agora é meio tarde para isso. - Falou Lena e sua amiga loira a fitou. - E não me dê esse olhar... - Kara deixou os ombros caírem em derrota levantou as mãos arqueando as sobrancelhas no processo, provavelmente bufaria se pudesse, mas não saiu nenhum som de sua boca. Lena no entanto apertou a mandíbula e franziu as sobrancelhas em resposta a sua expressão apertada - Eu sei que não foi proposital toda essa bagunça Kara, mas isso não significa que vocês deviam simplesmente colocar a mão nessa coisa ou qualquer outro artefato sem saber o que significa... Kriptoniano ou não. - Kara assentiu suavemente e Lena suspirou, embora suas palavras fossem pesadas, sua voz era surpreendentemente tranquila. - Também não me interessa se era para o bem ou não, e se isso ia supostamente te ajudar com seus poderes de alguma forma, quem diabos disse para você fazer isso é um idiota e você mais ainda por concordar com.

Ela a encarou abrindo a boca claramente ofendida e um pouco vermelha, mas Lena continuou fitando-a, e embora Maggie soubesse que Kara era horrível em insultos e afins, ela apenas pareceu murmurar silenciosamente para Lena e lhe dirigir seu pior olhar, entretanto a CEO não se importava com nada disso muito pelo contrário ela devolveu com intensidade suficiente para tratá-la como se tivesse cinco anos e feito algo travesso.

Provavelmente Maggie estaria lidando assim com Alex também, mas preferia não fazer isso agora.

-Ok... isso parece engraçado. - Comentou Alex.

-É engraçado. - Concordou Maggie vendo como Kara jogou as mãos para cima em sinal de desistência enquanto Lena apanhou a caixa abrindo-a e verificando o totem por si mesma com as mãos nuas. - Lena fazendo essa coisa Jedi é interessante.

-O que? - Falou Winn claramente confuso por toda a situação, Mon-El lhe entregou um pedaço de papel, o bloco de notas de Kara, ele leu e assentiu.

-Cara... roubado se escreve com u... não é robado... e até eu posso ver que Lena está irritada. - Ela olhou para Mon-El.

-Desculpe. - Disse ele.

-O que? - Repetiu Winn.

Ele só levantou o polegar em resposta.  
Winn olhou para Lena. Que colocou o totem sob a mesa observando-o.

-Não parece bom... - comentou o agente Schoot e dessa vez a Luthor o fitou, a sobrancelha arqueada.

Sua resposta foi um aceno de cabeça, Winn coçou a nuca.

-Não é tentando duvidar do seu intelecto nem nada... ou a capacidade de dedução Luthor que é bem precisa e quase fatal, não falei isso para ofender... - Ele acrescentou imediatamente e Lena cruzou os braços diante do corpo angulando a cabeça para ele e encarando-o seriamente. Maggie ouviu Alex soltar o ar claramente tentando manter outra risada. - Não foi uma ofensa é só... você acha que podemos reverter isso?

Ela apenas assentiu encarnando Kara em seu silêncio, até porque não adiantava falar nada com ele, e Lena não parecia disposta a digitar em algum lugar qualquer coisa, ela verificou seu telefone e enviou uma mensagem de texto.

-Ok... vou checar nossa suspeita. - Falou Winn e a resposta da CEO para ele foi a mesma do Daxamita, o polegar para cima.

-Você pode ajudá-lo? - Ela perguntou encarando Mon-El e apontando para Winn.

-Claro. - Disse ele.

Infelizmente, Brainiac resolveu aparecer naquele momento usando o teleporte conectado de sua nave.  
Todas as cabeças se viraram para ele.

-Brainy...! - Cumprimentou Winn virando-se para a pequena comoção um pouco alto demais. - Cara, seu plano não funcionou, Kara ainda é humana e estamos tipo aquela história do não vê, não ouve, e não fala... os três macaquinhos - Ele apontou para si mesmo, Kara e Alex. - E Kara ainda é... Kara. Nada Super.

Sutil, Schoot. _Super_... sutil, isso sim.  
A própria levou a mão na testa enquanto Lena levou as mãos na cintura encarando Brainiac.  
Maggie riu para isso e sua namorada também.

-Ok, eu sinto que de alguma forma ela está me encarnando agora. - Alex adivinhou e Maggie assentiu embora sua namorada não pudesse vê-la.

-Ela está... e você não tem ideia de como é engraçado... acho que se Brainiac pudesse abrir um buraco e se enfiar nele e sumir, ele faria isso.

-Eu adoraria ver... - Alex fez uma carranca suave.

-Vamos pegar as gravações depois.

-Brainiac, que ideia idiota foi essa? - Lena era a única que o chamava pelo seu nome mesmo, e embora seu tom fosse irritado, sua voz era baixa e ele parou olhou para todos e por último Kara e Lena, seu olhar fixando na loira preocupado e confuso. Ela apontou para a mesa ainda e Lena apanhou o totem nas mãos nuas de novo qual Maggie notou só agora estar vazio.

Como uma casca, onde antes havia a cabeça do macaco entalhada, agora estava oco... um tubo de madeira leve.  
E ela andou até o alienígena estendendo-o a ele que apanhou o objeto.

-Havia uma chance em 62%... de que ela recuperaria seus poderes mais rápido se usasse o totem... mas ele devia ter sido usado apenas nela. A levaria a um estado de sono, como a sua recuperação que compartilhamos quando você lutou contra a Wordkiller Reign, sem todos os ferimentos, era mais como uma meditação, um sentimento sobre o passado...

Lena suspirou olhando para Kara, Maggie não reconheceu a expressão dela, mas suspeitou que a CEO e Alex fariam.  
Provavelmente Mon-El também e talvez Winn se tivesse entendido o que o alienígena disse.

-Isso ainda é imprudente... - Ela compartilhou fitando-os e por fim Kara.

Maggie entendeu que de qualquer forma, um plano ainda era um plano e Kara o usaria.

-Você não tinha que fazer uma ligação? - Alex perguntou-lhe.

-Sim, mas isso está divertido... - A detetive declarou o óbvio e Alex assentiu. - Eu vou verificar se meu pessoal tem algo sobre nossa ladra de bonitas pernas. - Alex soltou o ar ligeiramente fazendo o máximo para franzir o cenho e cruzou os braços para enfatizar um ponto Maggie tentou não rir. - Palavras de Winn.

-Tudo bem... eu vou ignorar isso. Só espero que ela possa mesmo nos levar de volta ao macaco para que possamos reverter isso.

-Sim - Maggie fez a chamada rapidamente, e quando voltou Winn estava guinchando assim que leu o que Mon-El escreveu.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi... temos que _encontrar_ o macaco?

Lena assentiu.

-Ele roubou nossos sentidos e agora está por aí... em qualquer lugar de National City... e temos que achá-lo?! - Novamente a Luthor concordou com a cabeça em afirmativa. - Um macaco...! - O agente suspirou - Lena, o que vamos dizer, que estamos procurando um animal que fugiu de uma pedra monumental vinda de Krypton? Um louco?!

-Loki. - Maggie disse reflexivamente. - Parece que vocês foram pegos numa travessura, povo. Uma ótima travessura. De loki o macaco travesso... - Kara e Lena lhe deram o olhar, Mon-El sorriu suavemente e Brainiac embora ouvisse entendeu tanto da piada quanto Winn que disse:

-O que?

-Muito cedo? - Maggie falou.

-Yep. - Lena murmurou arrastando o "p" como Kara fazia.

-Ok, eu vou ter um retorno em breve... - Disse ela. - Vamos encontrar nossa suspeita, e esperamos que o primata.

-O que? - Winn falou de novo e Mon-El lhe ofereceu escrito com a explicação.

Winn suspirou.

-Lena, você sabe como reverter isso?! - Alex perguntou.

-Ainda não, mas posso verificar de novo as coisas de Lex... - Ela se virou para Kara que fez um sinal apontando para si mesma e depois juntando as mãos. - Sim, você _vai_ me ajudar. - Foi a primeira vez que Kara sorriu feliz.

-Isso é interessante... - Falou Alex, Maggie a fitou e quase como se pudesse vê-la ela respondeu. - Ela está fazendo essa coisa Lena Jedi Luthor.

-O que? - Perguntaram Maggie e Lena.

-Tenho um novo apelido agora, Alexandra?

-Como você faz isso, little Luthor?! - Maggie perguntou.

-Faço o que? - Ela a olhou confusa. Maggie deu de ombros e respondeu:

-Kara não consegue falar, mas você não precisa ouvi-la para entender exatamente o que ela diz, e também você não explica para Winn em palavras ou usando um pedaço de papel conseguindo que ele compreenda apenas com um movimento de mãos e um olhar... é interessante. - Alex concordou com ela.

Lena as olhou confusa e deu de ombros em resposta.

-Não sei. - Respondeu sinceramente. - Cresci em uma casa que as vezes o silêncio era necessário, aprendi linguagem de sinais no internato... - Contou ela Maggie assentiu para isso descobrindo a artimanha quando ela e Lena começaram a se falar para não preocupar Alex sobre sua repentina e estranha cegueira, agora felizmente sabendo o significado, mas ainda sem diminuir a preocupação ela se virou para Winn - Tecnicamente Winn e eu falamos a mesma língua...

-Nerds. - Maggie confirmou e ela apenas lhe deu um breve olhar

-... E Kara é bem expressiva... - Ela não discutiu com isso.

-Lena Jedi Luthor. - Repetiu Alex.

-Você precisa demitir as referências a Star Wars e Harry Potter, Alexandra. - Lena sorriu.

-Nah. - Alex falou em um sinal de desdém com a mão fazendo-a rir.

-Tudo bem... - ela se virou para o daxamita - Mon-El, você acha que pode ajudar Winn a localizar o nosso primata? Precisaremos de J'onn para recuperá-lo... e eu posso ter uma jaula perfeita que vai apanhá-lo sem ninguém se ferir, apenas me avisem se tiverem algo - Mon-El assentiu.

-Sim.

-Tudo bem, eu vou verificar as coisas de Lex... e pedir para me enviarem algumas fotografias sobre os registros de Lex, não aguento mais esperar por notícias...

-Legal. - Falou Maggie. - Parece que eu vou estou indo em missão nossa feiticeira e ainda por cima capturar o macaco.

-Eu não recomendaria que tocassem no animal com as mãos nuas... - Lena a lembrou.

-Acho melhor eu levar o controle de animais então.

-Boa ideia. Eu vou ter alguém para te enviar o objeto que vai ajudá-la a apanhá-lo... - Maggie assentiu. Ela se aproximou de Alex tomando sua mão e sua atenção, qual Maggie viu que sua namorada estava grata. - Eu vou trazer Ruby para ficar de olho em você e Conner.

-O que...? Lena eu não quero assustá-la com isso...

-Você não vai, Ruby é inteligente, vou explicar para ela a situação qual já estamos tentando resolver, como disse, você é a mais vulnerável nessa situação, e não estou deixando-a sem proteção, mas talvez devêssemos entrar em contato com Oliver Queen e Barry Allen também.

Kara chamou sua atenção e cutucou Winn.

-Que? - Ele estava distraído em seu tablet.

Ela estendeu a mão para o bloco de notas de Mon-El e escreveu: Onde estão Oliver e Barry?

-Ah, eles estão com J'onn no centro... parece que temos uma comoção...

-Explicaram a J'onn o que está acontecendo? - Lena perguntou com o cenho franzido.

-Não ainda. - Respondeu Alex já que ela estava trazendo-a para o DEO a seu pedido e encontraram a CEO na entrada, ela as levou para um exame rápido nas vistas de Alex, mas como não tinham nada mais, elas subiram para a plataforma e agora estavam ali...

-Que tipo de comoção? - Maggie perguntou.

"Assalto" Escreveu Kara.

Lena suspirou e chamou a atenção de Winn, sem uma palavra ele compreendeu e abriu a imagem da câmera, sem nenhuma surpresa, era sua suspeita na tela.

-Ela não conhece uma loja de fantasias?! - Maggie não podia responder aquela pergunta, mesmo quando eles a avistaram na imagem e foram capazes de ver a mesma mulher em roupas ainda mais extravagantes. Um collant negro com detalhes brancos, meia calça arrastão, a maquiagem forte, o cabelo solto e a cartola na mão e um casaco jogado sobre o corpo indo quase até os joelhos, Maggie reconheceu como um tecido caro ao estilo dos casacos de Lena, ela também usava saltos muito finos, infelizmente eles viram que ela desapareceu enquanto o Flash atravessava fumaça.  
Ele olhou confuso a sua volta, as mãos no ar.

-Isso não parece bom...

-E não é. - Disse Lena.

-O que é isso? - Alex perguntou.

-J'onn, Barry e Oliver tiveram a suspeita em mãos, mas ela sumiu.

-Voltamos a estaca zero...

Kara assentiu em derrota, Maggie quase podia ouvir um "yep" cansado, mas a loira adquiriu um olhar determinado.  
A única vantagem, era que não haveriam discursos incentivadores da little Danvers... ainda.

-Ei little Luthor... - Maggi a chamou e Lena a encarou. - Seria uma hora ruim dizer para você chamar o Keith?!

Lena a fitou.  
Foram seis segundos até sua resposta:

-Não... acho que... toda a ajuda é bem-vinda.

* * *

-VOCÊS FIZERAM O QUE?

-J'onn...

-Eu não acredito nisso, Alex... vocês não são novatos, mas simplesmente adoram se comportar como!

Ele olhou para Kara e Winn.

-Deus, qual é o problema das crianças hoje em dia?! - Lena podia ver que ela estava feliz por ter Ruby sentada ao seu lado, a mão em volta de seu ombro e Conner em seu colo, que olhou dela para Kara e Winn com uma pequena carranca.

Lena sabia o quanto ele estava preocupado, ela mesma se sentia como o inferno principalmente por Alex qual fora "azarada" da pior maneira.

Nem sequer podia imaginar a agonia de não ser capaz de ver. Ela franziu o cenho por um momento lembrando-se de quando Colin foi capturado por libertar Lex e depois disparou o alarme do DEO para auto-destruição. Ela podia falar em sua mente... olhou então para Alexandra e tentou.  
Foram três segundos, a agente Danvers ainda estava rígida.

Mas definitivamente não podia usar isso... inferno. Se pudesse, talvez poderia ajudá-los de alguma forma. Até encontrarem a essência do totem.

-Me desculpe... - Alex falou a J'onn com um suspiro. - Foi imprudente, mas estávamos desesperados...

Ele olhou para ela agora.

-Você consegue reverter isso?

-Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso, mas podemos usar o totem... De alguma forma. Acho que tenho uma noção sobre como recapturá-lo e devolver os sentidos dos três, mas preciso falar com o Sr. Keith... e ter certeza sobre isso, não queremos nos arriscar a piorar essa situação.

-Tudo bem, podemos pedir ao Flash para buscá-lo. - Ofereceu Alex.

-Hm.

-Que foi Lena? - Ela a encarou com o cenho franzido, Alex não podia vê-la, mas reconhecia seu humor em uma palavra. - Algo errado? - Depois ela que era a Jedi.

-Não... tudo bem. - Ela se virou para Kara que lhe levantou o olhar. Foram dois minutos desde que seu telefone vibrou avisando que tinha todos os arquivos necessários em fotografias no seu anexo da L-Corp, ela pediu para Jess copiá-los que em dez minutos estaria na lá. - Vou resolver isso por mim mesma, estarei de volta mais tarde... - Ela olhou para Ruby. - Você está bem com Conner e Alex...?

-Claro. Salve os três patetas por nós.

-Ruby! - Alex ralhou.

-O que? - Ela soou inocentemente e piscou para Lena. - Vamos ficar bem... quem quer uma pizza?!

Kara, Alex, Conner e até mesmo Winn levantaram a mão.  
Lena olhou para o último.

-Eu sempre vou com a maioria. - Ele ofereceu sinceramente e o viu levar a mão a orelha cutucando como se funcionasse para recuperar a audição, mas suspirou não conseguindo resultado. E se voltou para Ruby.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim. Você pode ficar tranquila, tenho certeza que Alex vai se comportar... Conner e eu vamos cuidar dela.

Dessa vez Conner sorriu. Até mesmo J'onn.  
Alex bufou, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto, e ela levou a mão em torno da cintura de Ruby abraçando-a.

-Ok, eu estou sinceramente ofendida. - Disse ela.

-Terei dois agentes acompanhando-a de longe Srta. Luthor e garantindo suas seguranças, sugiro que usem o terraço... e por favor, não deixe sua sala, Sim?

-Ok... - Ela olhou para Kara. - Acho que terá que pedir a eles para te deixar uma fatia de pizza.

Sua amiga lhe deu um olhar, mas assentiu e lhe estendeu a mão para ela ir na frente.

-Tudo bem, - Lena disse a J'onn, e voltou-se para Kara tendo certeza que sua expressão era apertada. - Dessa vez, a carona é minha. - Respondeu ela ainda vendo seu olhar, ela se aproximou do filho dando-lhe um beijo na testa e ele sorriu-lhe, então olhou para Ruby que lhe deu um sorriso que parecia Sam e Alex encarnada e isso a deixou calma e uma sensação quente em seu peito, ela se voltou para Kara que a seguia de novo. Era tão estranho ter a melhor amiga em silêncio que Lena queria apenas sacudi-la para ouvir sua voz, sua divagações e brincadeiras. Elas andaram em silêncio para o terraço e Kara finalmente a encarou com um meio sorriso ao ver o helicóptero pousado e o piloto sentado na beirada do banco do mesmo a porta aberta, ela o cumprimentou. - Ei Chuck.

-Srta Luthor. Um belo dia para voar?

Lena apenas lhe arqueou a sobrancelha fazendo o homem rir para o comentário e ele cumprimentou Kara educadamente.

-Boa tarde.

Ela lhe devolveu um aceno.

-Kara fez uma cirurgia de amidalite, ela não pode nem consegue falar por enquanto... o que eu não sabia que seria tão enervante. Sinto falta da sua voz - Admitiu ela vendo o olhar da loira agradecido, e Chuck sorriu empático.

-Ah, eu sei o que é isso, tive uma tia que ficou semanas sem poder dizer uma palavra, mas para nós foi como o céu. Especialmente meu primo. - Kara sorriu assim como Lena e ele abriu-lhes aporta. - Entrem e apertem os cintos... para onde, Srta. Luthor?

-O terraço da L-Corp. - Ela disse olhando para sua mensagem no celular e fechou os olhos colocando os fones no ouvido no instante em que as hélices começavam a girar. Olhou para Kara no banco atrás de si, ela tinha uma expressão carrancuda, Lena suspeitava que voar de helicóptero não era tão excitante quanto fazer isso por si mesma, e se perguntou quanto tempo até que a loira recuperasse seus poderes. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento sentindo a leve brisa e tentando captar algum... sentimento. Mais precisamente Colin. Chuck decolou e Lena viu a cidade abaixo de si, foi quando ela finalmente o _sentiu_.

Obrigando-a a girar a cabeça na direção em que Chuck manobrava ela não podia ver, mas era ali, e em sete minutos eles estavam no terraço de sua CIA, ela o avistou olhando para cima na aeronave enquanto pairavam no alto. As mãos nos bolsos os cabelos negros bagunçando-se com o vento, ele usava um terno preto sem a gravata, o blazer aberto, a barba por fazer mais espessa e um sorriso suave enquanto eles desciam e pousavam sem dificuldade.

Ainda em seu lugar, continuou a fitá-las, e calmamente desceram e ela se virou para o piloto.

-Volte para o DEO Chuck, preciso que esteja a disposição de Maggie Sawyer e Alexandra Danvers... o diretor Henshaw vai avisá-lo também sobre qualquer outra emergência.

-Tudo bem, precisa de mim para buscá-las mais tarde?

-Não, estaremos voltando de outra maneira, mas obrigada. - Ele assentiu profissionalmente e sorriu, depois olhou para Kara que também sorriu levantando o polegar para cima. Lena o observou religar o helicóptero, ela se afastou parando ao lado de Colin assim como Kara vendo-o subir e olhou para Colin Keith.

-Doze minutos, - Disse ele - você poderia reduzir em um quarto de tempo se quisesse, Lena.

-Não nessa saia. - Ela falou apontando para si mesma lembrando-se dos teletransportes, mas fazendo-o sorrir de lado e arqueou a própria sobrancelha para a sugestão em seu olhar. - Tudo bem, vamos para o meu escritório.

-Ok, se Kara não estivesse presente, eu poderia entender isso por outro sentido, Lena. E eu gostei... é quente.

Ela lhe arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Oh, você não conseguiria nem se eu lhe desenhasse isso, Keith.

-Oh, por favor me tente. - Ele sorriu para as próprias palavras que normalmente eram as dela, e Lena estava prestes a refutar a provocação quando sua boca foi coberta por uma mão, e ela virou a cabeça confusa para encontrar uma Kara vermelha como tomate impedindo-a de falar, as sobrancelhas apertadas para ela os olhos fechados e então a loira encarou Colin com a mesma expressão assassina. - Tudo bem, Lena, acho que poderíamos matar Supergirl de vergonha aqui mesmo. - Ele riu.

Ela o observou tomar a frente e apenas quando viu a porta do terraço fechar atrás dele olhou para Kara que a manteve no lugar.  
Ela puxou os lábios em uma linha fina e abaixou a cabeça tentando não rir da situação. Desde a adolescência eles sempre se provocavam, era algum tipo de piada idiota para ver quem se envergonharia mais rápido ou não teria a resposta para o outro perdendo assim a batalha verbal... Não foi surpresa quando esqueceu da presença da amiga ali, normalmente eles discutiam como idiotas até mesmo diante de Lex.

Tentando evitar pelo menos Lillian.  
Tentando.

-Desculpe. - Sussurrou Lena e Kara apenas deu de ombros depois arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela fazendo-a parar para o seu olhar. - O que?

Ela levou a mão no bolso e apanhou o bloco de notas, levantou com a frase: você gosta dele.  
Lena quis rir.

-Você não precisava escrever isso, dava para ler na sua expressão. Não que eu goste dele, porque eu não gosto - Sua resposta foi outro dar de ombros, infelizmente Kara não estava tomando isso. Ela apenas olhou a sua volta por um momento, Lena havia comprado esse prédio em National City porque adorou a vista, mas ela raramente subia ali. Então olhou para a amiga que continuava parada esperando-lhe - É sério... seria pedir muito que as coisas fossem mais... simples?

Kara lhe deu um olhar qual Lena não entendeu, ela então lhe estendeu o braço qual ela entrelaçou com o seu e as duas foram em silêncio para seu escritório.

Keith estava na porta esperando-as, e eles se aproximaram, ela observou os papéis deixados por Jess em sua mesa.  
Apanhou um montante e entregou a Kara, o outro a Keith e outro para si mesma.

-Estamos procurando pelo loki, certo? E quaisquer coisas sobre Rao? - Colin perguntou e ela assentiu. - E quanto ao nosso outro... problema?

Kara concordou com a cabeça enfatizando que eles estavam ali, ela sem poderes e todos ainda em perigo sobre Darkseid.

-Qual deles? - Lena perguntou vendo-o acenar suavemente com a cabeça, então ela suspirou consternada - Vamos em um de cada vez, primeiro temos que trazer sua voz de volta, eu realmente sinto falta das divagações e palhaçadas de Kara Zor-El...

A loira lhe sorriu genuinamente enquanto os três começavam a leitura.

* * *

 _Para quem quiser um vislumbre sobre a ideia dessa cena de Não vê, não ouve e não fala é só dar uma olhada no youtube em busca de "Charmed - sense and sense ability" você vai ver a série das bruxas (minha preferida) que perderam seus sentidos para um demônio. O que é muito engraçado. Tenho que dizer que pensei sobre quem eu tiraria os sentidos várias vezes, até mesmo J'onn que está muito ausente nessa fic, ou Mon-El, mas eu realmente não tenho a facilidade sobre ele ou James para escrever como estou com os outros... pensei em como seria com Maggie, mas sua maneira tranquila me lembra muito Lena, então com Winn gritando ficou muito mais engraçado..._

 _Como está citado no final, os problemas passados não foram esquecidos, como a Vovó Bondade, Zod, quem atirou em Kara, a citação sobre Amanda Waller e quem é o novo líder ou a nova líder do CADMUS, Sam e Reign e Darkseid... eu apenas estou adiando isso porque estou realmente gostando. Mas tenho planos sobre geral citado... sejam flashbacks ou não._  
 _Mas especialmente, tenho planos para Conner..._

 _enfim... já divaguei demais. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Marcy** : Eu ri tanto escrevendo isso... Kara encarnando a Paige de Charmed e tentando explicar ao Winn que está muda e ele surdo pelo mesmo motivo... eu amo Alex, ela é tão engraçada e fácil de citar, e ahá, alguém está começando a gostar de Lena e Colin :D... Kara vai ficar muito de vela no meio desses dois, que é até troll.

sem delongas...

* * *

-EU AINDA PREFERIA QUE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE FAZENDO ISSO... usando uma saia. - Kara viu o olhar de sua amiga ainda que deitada no chão encarando Colin provavelmente desejando lhe dar um tiro. Ultimamente, sua melhor amiga estava encarnando Alex com sucesso. Ela havia se trocado para jeans negros, ainda que em botas de salto, prendido o cabelo para trás em uma trança baixa e colocado uma camisa de lã cinzenta com o [L] da L-Corp no ombro esquerdo em tom branco. - Vamos, Lee, você já se irritou com menos do que isso...

Kara então o observou estender a mão que ela encarou como se fosse algo tóxico, mas em uma contagem até três finalmente apanhou aceitando a ajuda e ficou de pé.

-Isso é ridículo... - Disse Lena virando-se de costas e ajeitando as roupas perfeitas no corpo, Colin a olhou e voltou-se para Kara enquanto ela permanecia de costas e xingando em um idioma desconhecido. Kara observou o quão divertido o ex-chofer de sua melhor amiga estava pela situação e a maneira como um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios e ele erguia uma sobrancelha observando-a quase como um reflexo de Lena, e ela talvez poderia esperar um comentário atrevido ao estilo Lena Luthor, mas ele apenas continuava achando muito divertido. - Estamos fazendo isso há pelo menos duas horas e eu sequer consegui movimentar um maldito lápis...

Kara franziu o cenho para ele, puxando o bloco de notas no bolso e sugerindo: Intervalo.

Felizmente Colin assentiu para aquilo, Lena estava ficando mais e mais furiosa a cada minuto, logicamente nenhum dos dois a culpava, a ansiedade e o medo do amanhã era algo palpável para todos eles, e ninguém se sentia mais impotente que ela sem seus poderes, só que Lena precisava de um tempo para se adaptar.

Ela era uma Magi.

Que ainda estava se descobrindo, e entendendo como isso funcionava, já Kara havia crescido desde os doze anos com seus poderes, super-força, voar, visão de raio-x... tudo. Colin também se lembrava de como usá-los por si mesmo, e ela estava apenas frustrada... porque não conseguia controlar... ainda.

-Você tem que ter um pouco de paciência...

-Eu estive nessa coisa maldita por quase um mês inteiro, sem falar em todo o resto que me cerca durante toda a minha vida, acredite quando eu digo que a paciência e eu somos velhas amigas, Colin.

-Eu não estou falando por isso, Lena... você está treinando oficialmente há poucas horas, precisa ser menos dura consigo mesma.

Kara arqueou a sobrancelha, ela queria poder falar agora, porque provavelmente teria soltado uma breve risada sarcástica.  
Então viu o olhar de sua amiga para ela, a maneira que Lena franziu o cenho como se perguntasse "O que?" Kara apenas deu de ombros em resposta e levantou as mãos para o alto em sinal de desarme.

-Lena... - Colin chamou sua atenção, momentos atrás Kara o observou colocar o lápis sob a mesa logo depois que eles desceram para os laboratórios subterrâneos, ela sabia que era a mesma sala qual encontrou Sam como Reign em sua tentativa de ser contida por Lena. Ela no entanto, modificou o espaço, além de ter consertado o elevador, que foi a primeira observação de Kara, o laboratório ainda equipado com algumas mesas e cadeiras de escritório, computadores, tablets e notebooks de última geração, tinha também uma área livre onde Colin puxou uma das mesas colocando o objeto para Lena focar seus poderes sobre. Ele lhe fez uma demonstração em como erguer o objeto concentrando-se apenas nele e fazendo-o flutuar para si mesmo, depois repelindo-o para longe e com toda a sua força movimentou vários móveis a distância jogando o lápis no chão no processo e algumas coisas sob a mesa como um pequeno terremoto. - Acho que vamos fazer uma pausa... - Ele segurou seu pulso forçando-a a fitá-lo com o cenho franzido. - Comida. - E olhou para Kara que assentiu efusivamente. - Visto que nenhum de nós não tem alimento em seu sistema... Kara, tailandesa, ou chinesa?

-Pizza. - Disse Lena felizmente com um sorriso suave no rosto.

Kara lhe deu um olhar, sorriu e então assentiu para o homem que balançou a cabeça rindo também.

-Você precisa de uma variação nos carboidratos... agora sem poderes, talvez algumas frutas e vegetais?! - Colin arriscou e Kara abriu a boca completamente sem ação para tal ultraje. Lena soltou uma breve risada sarcástica.

-Boa sorte com isso, estou tentando fazê-la comer algo saudável desde que nos conhecemos... Eu não acho que ela poderia, com ou sem poderes... - comentou ela praticamente lendo seus pensamentos. Kara assentiu de novo sorrindo ainda mais, ela levantou o bloco de notas para os dois com três palavras escritas em sua letra cursiva: Amém e aleluia. Ambos riram.

Ela percebeu que Colin ainda tinha a mão no pulso de Lena.  
Os dois se olharam de novo, parecia que um pouco da tensão tinha diminuído, mas ainda presente...

-Eu preciso fazer isso... - Disse sua amiga a ele.

-Eu sei, e você vai. Mas preciso que se lembre de uma coisa importante, nossos poderes... a essência _Magi_ vem de nós mesmos, não do que somos capazes de fazer, é um funcionamento natural... emocional. Você poder fazer qualquer coisa é um fato, a habilidade uma consequência. - Lena o encarou confusa e ele suspirou. - Se lembra de todas as vezes que conseguiu usar seus poderes? - Ela franziu o cenho para aquilo, pensando por um momento. - Em todas essas vezes você conseguiu usar algum estado emocional de si mesma... isso é seu gatilho. Lembre-se disso... e vai conseguir dominá-lo, mas não fique se forçando tanto assim...

Ele apontou de novo para o lápis a pelo menos meio metro de distância, e estendeu a mão livre para ele, o objeto se moveu e então literalmente voou para a mão de Colin, que se virou e o estendeu a Lena .

-Meu emocional é o gatilho...? - Ela suspirou pesadamente fazendo-o sorrir de novo e dar de ombros em resposta. - Isso é perfeito, vou acabar destruindo National City sem a necessidade da ajuda de Darkseid e cia...

-Você pode ser impulsiva as vezes, Lena, mas não significa que não decida pelo certo e faça o que é certo... apenas lembre-se disso. - Ela assentiu e Kara o observou apertar seu pulso e sorrir simpático, Lena assentiu, mas não encontrou seu olhar. Colin se afastou - Agora... vou nos trazer algo para comer, e logo estarei de volta. E podemos voltar a praticar...

Dito isso, ele seguiu para o elevador, Kara o observou levar as mãos nos bolsos e angular a cabeça suavemente para elas oferecendo um sorriso torto.  
Lena suspirou ajeitando o lápis na mesa e puxando uma das cadeiras para se sentar, quando ela finalmente conseguiu usar seu poder dez minutos atrás, a onda a jogou no chão, e definitivamente não era o que ela queria, e ela esperava que Lena se acalmasse um pouco para tentar de novo porque seria ruim ela se machucar... Kara a observou de longe.  
Estalou o dedo para chamar sua atenção e ela a fitou. Ela apenas lhe deu o olhar.

-Me desculpe. - Disse Lena sinceramente confundindo-a, ela andou até onde ela estava puxando uma das cadeira e se sentando ao seu lado. Kara puxou o bloco de notas e escreveu: Pelo quê? \- Porque tudo isso está acontecendo, Kara, e eu sequer posso ajudar... de novo. Eu apenas estou aqui... _existindo_... sendo uma inútil.

Kara franziu o cenho para ela. Lena quueria falar sobre inutilidade? Ela era a kriptoniana sem nenhum poder ali, e ainda por cima muda por causa de uma estupidez com um macaco loki qual devia saber que seria má ideia mexer... já que o bicho era uma relíquia de seu planeta.

-E não me venha com o olhar de que você é aquela que não tem poderes, quando definitivamente isso também é por minha causa. - Lena respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha e escorando no encosto da cadeira, há alguns minutos Kara estava girando na sua enquanto a Luthor permanecia em uma postura perfeita como a realeza sentada no trono.

Ok.  
Talvez Kara quisesse lhe dar um tiro agora pelo olhar de autopiedade em seu rosto.

-É a verdade. Se você não estivesse comigo quando fui teimosa o suficiente para falar com Keith mesmo depois da ameaça, não teria levado esse tiro e agora estivesse sem seus poderes...

Kara puxou o ar suspirando, pelo menos assim ela era capaz de emitir algum som e literalmente verbalizou em sua cabeça: " _Lena_ , _se você continuar se culpando eu definitivamente vou dar um tiro em você. "_

-Eu também gostaria de me dar um tiro, Kara. - Lena levou a mão na própria testa escorando mais na cadeira e tentando relaxar.

Kara arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela e a assustou quando bateu o bloco de notas em seu braço.

-Que foi?

 _"Você pode me ouvir?!"_ Kara perguntou em seus pensamentos, mas Lena apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas ainda confusa.  
Kara ficou de pé preocupando-a, ela parou na frente de Lena que se levantou também. Ela estava começando a acreditar na ideia _Jedi_ sobre Lena.

-O que há de errado...?

Kara suspirou apanhando o bloco de notas e rabiscando: Suas emoções.  
Ela escreveu e depois que ela leu o puxou de volta para si: São o gatilho, então temos que _ativá-las_.

-O que isso significa?

Kara praticamente bufou, mas então teve que escrever de novo para explicar:  
Que eu acabei de pensar sobre dar um tiro em você por estar sendo dura consigo mesma, e você repetiu isso como se pudesse realmente me ouvir.

-Oh.

Kara sorriu.  
Acha que pode fazer isso, Lena?

-Eu não sei é uma ideia... Podemos tentar. - Ela indicou o chão de novo e Lena andou até onde Kara apontou sentando-se de frente uma para a outra. Kara cruzou as pernas imitando seu movimento e tirou os óculos. Lena suspirou e então sorriu balançando a cabeça e abaixando o olhar, o que confundiu Kara. - Ok, eu definitivamente poderia me dar um tiro por _isso_.

Kara arqueou a sobrancelha confusa.

-Você tem uma marca sob a sobrancelha bem aqui. - Ela apontou para si mesma e Kara assentiu ciente de sua cicatriz, um tombo que levou em Kripton atingindo uma mesa de um material como mogno, ela até mesmo conseguiu dar uma rachadura no mesmo e em seu próprio crânio. Foi assustador para seus pais e sua tia... - E realmente, os óculos e o rabo de cavalo são uma coisa... mas não disfarçam muito bem para quem conhece você de perto, Kara. E eu tive muita conversa contra suas duas partes, como eu não vi... _você_?!

Kara não soube muito bem o que responder imediatamente, Lena riu de novo.

-Você tem que admitir que os óculos e o cabelo não disfarçam muito...

 _"Bem, mesmo que por um tempo funcionou contra você"_ Pensou ela.

Lena franziu o cenho para isso apertando o olhar perigosamente.

-Eu posso dar um tiro em você ainda, sabe?

Kara sorriu.  
 _"Você está fazendo a coisa Jedi de novo"_ Quando Lena não respondeu esse pensamento, ela escreveu isso no caderno.

-Eu já disse que você é expressiva... - Disse ela dando de ombros em resposta.

 _Pode até ser, mas você realmente tá fazendo essa coisa pegando linhas específicas dos meus pensamentos, quase como uma conversa psíquica_... Kara pensou consigo mesma. Lena arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita e continuou fitando-a.

"Tudo bem" ela escreveu em seu caderno "Você nos levou a Zona fantasma, faça de novo"

-O que?

"Faça de novo" Embora nenhuma das duas estivesse animada em reencontrar Darkseid, era por uma boa causa...

-Eu tentei... - Lena confessou suspirando. - Sinceramente não sei como foi possível daquela vez, Kara, mas... - Ela conseguiu que ela parasse de falar aproximando-se e apanhando suas mãos e olhando-a com atenção. - Eu não posso fazer de novo. Eu tentei muita coisa, e isso não funciona.

 _"Pode sim"_

-O que? - Lena saltou em susto ficando de pé e assustando-a. - Você falou... como você fez isso, o efeito passou?!

Kara tentou falar normalmente, abrir a boca e gritar, qualquer coisa, mas nenhum som saía.  
Nem mesmo quando ela bufava. E balançou a cabeça.

-Ok... - Lena a olhou com atenção e concentração extra, foi a vez dela apanhar suas mãos sentando-se no chão de novo e fechar os olhos, Kara esperou como da última vez, mas nada aconteceu. - Tudo bem... isso é... totalmente inútil!

Kara lhe arqueou a sobrancelha vendo-a se levantar e caminhar pelo espaço nervosamente.  
Ela suspirou, grata por estar perto da mesa e estendeu a mão apanhando o lápis e jogando-o na amiga que a encarou frustrada de novo.

-Que foi agora?!

"Para de andar assim, tá me deixando tonta" Ela escreveu e lhe mostrou.

Lena suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás e as mãos para o alto, então se sentou de novo no chão.  
Ela olhou confusa para o seu celular que vibrava.  
Kara se levantou e se sentou ao seu lado no chão.

-Isso é Jess...

"Você a colocou a frente da L-Corp, não é?"

-Sim, ela consegue resolver muito na verdade... é surpreendentemente competente. - Lena sorriu para aquilo. - Seu tempo de experiência e agora sua administração está indo muito bem... e melhor ainda, ela tem minha confiança.

"Então por que a carranca?"

-Carranca?! - Kara sorriu tocando sua testa exatamente como Alex fizera com ela e Lena suspirou para a ruga entre seus olhos. - Tudo bem, isso aqui é resultado da situação geral. - Disse ela encarando-a e usando os braços para gesticular a sua volta. Kara balançou a cabeça em uma breve risada.

"Ok... como está Conner?"

-Bem... Alex disse que ele saiu essa manhã com Clark para o café...

"Estou feliz porque você confia em Kal-El assim"

-Eu também.

Lena franziu o cenho de novo olhando para cima.  
Era a terceira vez em menos de cinco minutos que ela encarava o nada com um olhar apertado. "Que foi?" Kara escreveu vendo-a abaixar o olhar e de novo levantar a cabeça, ela se lembrou de que os Magi eram sensíveis com situações a sua volta, empatas, e de acordo com Colin, Lena excedia as expectativas, ela não duvidava, sua amiga era bem perceptiva e inteligente. Sensitiva.

-Eu não sei... - Lena admitiu apanhando o telefone de novo e ficando de pé, Kara colocou o bloco de notas no bolso e a seguiu para o elevador.

Ela sabia que não era necessário perguntar o que estava errado, então decidiu acompanhá-la. As duas subiram para os laboratórios principais, dessa vez eles eram ocupados por algumas pessoas, a empresa tinha gente o suficiente presente e Kara os cumprimentou com um aceno educado. Uma garota provavelmente entre uns dezoito ou vinte anos se aproximou de Lena com uma prancheta, ela a leu e assinou despedindo-se com um agradecimento.

Como se para confirmar que Kara a seguia, ela a fitou e as duas foram para sua sala na cobertura. Kara franziu o cenho para a figura diante da sacada observando a cidade e de costas para elas, Jess não estava a vista. A senhora devia ser mais alta que ela, o cabelo totalmente branco, usava um terno feminino leve com um casaco amarelo canário, aquilo era incômodo em sua vista, e finalmente girou para fitá-las.

-Posso ajudar? - Lena ofereceu prontamente, e se não a conhecesse, Kara não teria registrado o leve estremecimento em sua voz, a mulher se virou, um sorriso doce em seu rosto, e alguma coisa na mente de Kara clicou, antes mesmo de Lena dizer seu nome. - Vovó Bondade.

-Lena Kieran Luthor. É uma honra finalmente conhecê-la. - A mulher respondeu, e Kara franziu o cenho para a mesma, a maneira como Lena ficou a sua frente ocultando-a da vista da velha, e ela nunca quis tanto ter seus poderes agora. Compreendeu a sensação de Lena sobre a presença da mulher, ela parecia ter algum tipo de GPS para detectar a vilania alheia, e isso era realmente ruim... - E Kara Zor-El. Que dia glorioso.

-O que você quer?

-Quanta hostilidade, Srta. Luthor. Você foi melhor ensinada sobre seus modos...

-Meus modos são meus para serem utilizados, e eu trato as pessoas da maneira que elas merecem e eu escolho, agora responda a pergunta... o que você faz aqui? - Apesar de sua frase, o tom de Lena era controlado e sua voz normal. O modo CEO ligado. - O que você quer?

-Bem - a mulher sorriu de qualquer forma - Eu vim oferecer-lhe um acordo, acredite é a primeira vez que temos isso...

Lena ficou em silêncio esperando a conclusão, ela carregava uma bolsa grande, além do sobretudo amarelo e sandálias de caminhar.  
A mulher era uma versão neon de cabelos grisalhos de Dolores Umbridge.

-Eu não estou fazendo um acordo com você - Lena disse hostil virando-se e abrindo a porta indicando-lhe a saída, infelizmente quando elas subiram nem Jess nem o segurança que normalmente ficava ali na entrada estava a vista, e pelas mensagens de texto Kara suspeitou que a nova CFO de Lena estava em uma reunião e seu segurança a acompanhara. Ela quase podia sentir o nervosismo de sua amiga no espaço. Sentiu sua própria mão cerrando em punho. - Agora saia do meu escritório antes que eu traga a segurança.

-Você me subestima, Morrigan.

-Lena. Meu nome é Lena... Saia. _Agora_. - Ela indicou a porta. A

velha sequer piscou.

-A pedra senhorita Luthor. Você tem vinte e quatro horas a partir de agora. - Disse ela ainda de seu lugar - Ou então, as consequências vão começar... primeiro, o pequeno kriptoniano, e depois... aqueles que você chama de família. Um a um. - Foi a primeira vez que ela olhou diretamente para Kara, e seria mentira dizer que seu corpo não formigou ante aquela expressão fria. - Embora eu não deva me preocupar, pois está predito que essa noite será sua última noite...

-SAIA. - Kara nunca a viu ou ouviu tão furiosa, e muito menos gritando e por um momento, seus olhos brilharam em tom de ouro, o que vovó Bondade também não perdeu, pois seu sorriso cresceu.

-Isso é interessante... mas muito bem, Srta. Luthor. Aproveite os últimos momentos que tem... aproveite a trégua. E despeça-se...

Quando ela saiu Lena bateu a porta com força e Kara a observou ainda que de costas para ela.

Ela engoliu em seco e soltou o ar que não sabia estar mantendo. Kara queria chamar seu nome e atrair sua atenção, ela deu um passo em direção a ela, mas Lena por si mesma abaixou a cabeça e cerrou as mãos em punho, ela notou os nós de seus dedos ficando brancos, Kara arqueou as sobrancelhas quando a sua volta tremeu, e ela sentiu como uma pequena pressão cercando-a.

 _Raiva_. O poder dela estava reagindo a sua raiva...  
E medo.

A mesa estremeceu, algumas coisas saíram do lugar... por um momento, sua mente divagou e ela diminuiu a distância apanhando seu braço e atraindo sua atenção, seus olhos encontraram os dela, mas seu tom não era o verde floresta familiar, eles eram dourados. E brilhavam de poder.

 _"O medo da antecipação é ainda mais cruel e assustador que a dura realidade"_ Ela ouviu a voz de sua mãe em sua cabeça.

Kara não podia dizer nada, ela apenas a fitou a expressão séria por si mesma, e Lena piscou, ela ficou ali parada, os olhos fechados acalmando-se.  
Kara então a abraçou.

-Ela... ameaçou Conner e... - Lena respirou finalmente encarando-a, e Kara viu os olhos familiares fitando-a de volta. Sua resposta foi um movimento de cabeça. Ela tentou lhe passar conforto, mas sua melhor amiga apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta. - Não temos tempo para toda essa merda, Kara... e talvez... - Ela se calou quando seu telefone vibrou de novo. - Winn tem a localização de nossa fugitiva que ainda deve ter o macaco. Isso significa que... - Kara a observou indo até o cofre na sala e destravando-o. Ela o abriu apanhando uma bola cinzenta que parecia um pouco maior que uma bola de gude. Kara se virou para fitá-la. - Maggie vai precisar disso para capturarmos nosso amigo primata, e eu tenho outro favor para te pedir...

Lena sequer percebeu que por um momento de fúria, ela conseguiu acessar seus poderes... talvez Kara pudesse usar isso. Encontrar seu gatilho?! Bem, ela pensava que tinham maneiras fáceis de irritá-la como insultar Lena, mas não seria capaz de usar isso contra ela mesmo que tivesse voz, então Kara apenas lhe deu o olhar e ela suspirou em resposta.

-Eu preciso que faça uma coisa por mim...

Ela já não gostava de sua expressão, e tinha certeza que odiaria ainda mais o pedido:

-Precisamos ir a zona fantasma.

Kara provavelmente deixou claro em seu olhar que aquilo era uma péssima ideia, mas ao ver a luz vermelha refletindo na camisa de Lena sobre seu coração ela sentiu seu próprio falhar uma batida e apenas correu lançando-se com ela para fora do lugar quando o som de vidro quebrado reverberava em suas orelhas. Talvez se os seguidores de Darkseid decidiram lhes dar uma trégua, ela não concordava com isso e nem achava que seria certo, mas seu braço queimou e Kara se virou em tempo de ver o sangue por uma ferida de raspão.

Mas quando ela levantou o olhar, procurando por Lena, esta estava imóvel no chão. Ela a sacudiu e tentou acordá-la, mas o corte em sua cabeça deixava claro que seria difícil, felizmente ela estava respirando normalmente e notou que ela mantinha a mão fechada sob a esfera.

Kara nunca quis tanto ter seus poderes de volta como agora...  
Poderia encontrar quem disparou e tirá-las de lá logo. Ela ouviu o pânico dos funcionários para o som de um disparo lá fora, mas a porta estava trancada desde que Colin saiu para os elevadores, e ainda não tinha ninguém com eles naquele andar. Ela correu para arrastar Lena para fora das janelas quando percebeu que a luz vermelha continuava escaneando o escritório, e como um efeito de _dejá-vú_ , a forma de Colin cresceu a sua frente no instante em que ele saiu do vórtice de teletransporte, ele respirava descompassado e encontrou seu olhar e então a forma desmaiada de sua amiga.  
Ele sequer proferiu uma palavra, seus olhos apenas brilharam em dourado e tudo ficou escuro para Kara.

* * *

LENA AINDA SE LEMBRAVA DA DESCRIÇÃO DE SAMANTHA, sobre a dimensão qual ela vira Reign.

O outro espaço e tempo que parecia uma floresta de pesadelos, escura, e cheia de neblina e sons assustadores... ela também conheceu uma versão da Zona Fantasma que ainda lhe dava arrepios, o local que Kara ficou 24 anos presa ainda que dentro de sua Cápsula Kriptoniana.

Enquanto para ela, era ali... lógico.  
Lena franziu o cenho e girou nos calcanhares para ter o espaço em seu campo de visão.  
Ela sentiu sua sobrancelha se arquear, porque estava exatamente ali, ela não sabia...

... era uma vista bonita.  
Foi por isso que ela comprou o edifício. Mas porque não sua casa, ou seu apartamento, ou a casa de praia ou até mesmo o chalé em Aspen, mas ali...? O prédio da L-Corp em National City.

Dali era capaz de ver toda a cidade, além de precisar apenas se virar para a sacada e para tomar um pouco de ar em um dia estressante, o que era muito comum para ela... mas hoje, hoje era diferente. Sentada no chão da sacada de sua sala na L-Corp, ela fechou os olhos e escorou para trás sentindo o vidro frio da porta fechada em suas costas, estava usando uma camisa branca, jeans negros e descalça. Seu cabelo solto caia em cachos, Lena não colocou nenhuma joia, anel ou até mesmo o relógio, e embora fosse de dia, não sabia nem mesmo em que mês ou dia da semana estava... Ela apenas continuou ali sentada, aproveitando a leve brisa de verão, a calmaria que o espaço sempre lhe trazia, olhando para cima e observando o movimento lento das nuvens, e deixou uma das mãos cair para o lado batendo levemente em um vidro, ela se virou para encontrar um copo vazio.

O apanhou e ficou de pé.  
Dali podia ver realmente tudo... o centro, a avenida principal, o edifício do DEO que agora tinha a localização, e a CATCO.

Apoiou os braços na sacada e sorriu para a vista, quando ouviu um suave _whoosh_ a sua esquerda, e ela angulou a cabeça para encará-lo, mas franziu o cenho ante a imagem. Por um momento, pensou que poderia ser Kara, a forma como ele pousou era mais suave, como ela, ou então Clark, mas Lena não o reconheceu, embora ele usasse uma roupa preta como um collant que marcava seu corpo tonificado, e o S em seu peito vermelho estivesse menos detalhado, a roupa reluzia como uma armadura futurista, e ele usava uma luva na mão esquerda que estendeu para ela segurar.

-O que...?

 _-Eu sei que prometi que faria as coisas serem menos... dramáticas._ \- Sua voz era suave, e ela não conseguiu distinguir muito bem seu rosto, Lena podia ver o cabelo um pouco cumprido, e a barba por fazer, ele era jovem, como um adolescente... e não parecia muito com Clark, e seus olhos tinham um tom diferente. Ela não sabia se eram azuis oceânicos, ou verde caribenho. A mão dele continuou estendida para ela. Calmo e paciente. - _Mas não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, e eu preciso mostrar a você._

-Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia... - Ela se ouviu dizendo como se conhecesse o tópico citado.

-Não teremos turbulências dessa vez. - Ele prometeu.

-Você não sabe.

Ele riu, uma risada suave e a voz rouca em um sinal de que o tom se alterava.

-Vamos, confie em mim...

Lena se ouviu suspirar e finalmente ceder.

-Você tem 10 minutos. - Ela disse e ele assentiu puxando-a para si em um abraço apertado, Lena arregalou os olhos com a nova sensação de carinho e finalmente retribuiu, então ela percebeu... havia o familiar cheiro de chuva que ele sempre exalava, mas não o shampoo infantil ou o sabonete de bebê, e aquela mistura entre biscoitos, e terra das brincadeiras com Alex e Winn, ela ou Kara...

Mas ela reconheceu-o apesar de tudo... _era_ ele.  
Mesmo que ainda não pudesse ver seu rosto perfeitamente, apenas com aquele abraço, o ouviu confessar:

-Eu senti tanto sua falta...

Aquele agora adolescente... quase adulto... era **Conner**.  
E ela apenas o abraçou de volta ainda mais apertado enquanto subiam para o céu.

* * *

COLIN ESTAVA VENDO TUDO EM VERMELHO.

Ele viu Kara se desequilibrar assim que teletransportaram e firmou Lena em seus braços colocando-a com cuidado no chão, mas sentia-se cansado... na verdade, talvez se não estivesse tão furioso e sua experiência com a conexão fosse maior, ele já teria apagado também, e sinceramente estava quase caindo se não fosse a adrenalina em suas veias. Mas Kara sem voz, e sem poderes era algo a pensar e ponderar, sem falar que eles ainda estavam correndo riscos. Então ele se esforçava a ficar acordado.

Eles haviam se teleportado para o terraço a esquerda da L-Corp. Kara lhe deu um olhar e Colin levantou a cabeça avistando-o. Era um _Naghuz_ de novo, provavelmente parceiro do anterior, eles pareciam kalerianos, tinham a pele acinzentada, e guelras, entretanto, eram carecas e tinham um olho atrás da cabeça. Colin conseguiu se teleportar, e no instante em que ele levantou uma arma de curto alcance disparando contra ele, usou seus poderes para formar um escudo a sua volta fazendo-as ricochetear, e então repelir tirando o equilíbrio do alienígena e sua arma voou longe. Isso era ruim, ele queria mandar o cara voando pelo telhado para o chão transformá-lo em panqueca, e não apenas sua arma.

Colin levantou o olhar assustado quando o outro aproveitou a chance e avançou contra ele batendo em seu estômago com força e lançando-o no chão. E arfou ante a pressão e tentou se soltar, ele arregalou os olhos quando viu a linha vermelha buscando-o, isso significava que era mais de um atirador e o chutou para longe com dificuldade, ficou de pé, e buscou Kara com o olhar.

 _"Cuidado!"_ Ele ouviu a voz da loira em sua cabeça primeiramente assustando-o como o inferno e então se jogou no chão no instante em que a bala bateu contra o muro no segundo seguinte, Colin olhou a sua volta e encontrou os olhos azuis encarando-o finalmente.  
Lena ainda estava no chão desacordada.

-Você precisa tirá-la daqui.

Kara o encarou.  
Tão teimosa quanto Lena, ela tinha aquele olhar, e sua voz reverberou em sua cabeça uma vez mais:

 _"Não estou saindo sem você"_

-Preciso que a leve em segurança! - Kara balançou a cabeça, mas a dúvida e a preocupação se ampliaram.

Seus poderes estavam fracos, o árduo treinamento de Lena o afetou também, e tudo o que ele queria era desmaiar.  
 _Literalmente_ falando.

O naghuz ficou de pé rosnando para ele, Colin permaneceu no chão se perguntando pela enésima vez quantos deles estavam nos telhados a sua volta, e foi quando avistou a massa verde no céu, ao estilo homem de ferro, ele chegou batendo no concreto e se firmando no chão com força, o naghuz olhou para a armadura feita e montada de Lex Luthor em tempo de levar um soco do mesmo, Colin abaixou a cabeça no instante em que um disparo ricocheteou na mesma lançando faíscas e o maldito efeito a sua direita. Felizmente o alienígena continuou no chão.

-Você está atrasado.

 _-O transito estava ruim._ \- Respondeu a voz robótica, mas ele suspirou para o tom sarcástico e familiar.

A armadura varreu o terraço, seus olhos parando em Lena, e Colin podia até mesmo ouvir os estalos que ela emitia e quase visualizar a imagem em computador exibida na tela em registro ao localizar seu objetivo, ele ficou de pé ainda que lentamente, uma dor de cabeça já crescente, e Kara se pôs na frente da armadura dando alguns passos à frente e ela parou para observar a figura loira da Supergirl sem seu traje e poderes.

-Kara, está tudo bem, ele está aqui para ajudar... - Colin disse referindo-se ao traje com o largo L no peito, e Kara o fitou não acreditando nisso. - Isso é o pessoal do CADMUS, o mesmo que tentou matar você e Lena naquele dia... logo depois da explosão na filial... - Ele apontou para o alien no chão - Temos que levá-la a um local seguro.

 _"Lex? Isso é Lex?!"_

-Sim... - Colin aplicou um pouco de esforço para se concentrar em seus pensamentos - por favor...

 _"Não me peça para confiar nesse homem"_

-Eu não estou, mas peço para confiar em mim - pediu Colin. - Lex não machucaria Lena.

A resposta de Kara foi um arquear de sobrancelha e ele a viu fechar a mão em punho, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos com a força exercida.

-Eu sei que Lex enviou um emissário para executar a irmã quando ela veio para National City depois de sua prisão na tentativa de dominar o mundo há um par de anos, mas não estamos falando com o Lex desta terra, ainda... esse é o Lex da Terra-15, Kara. Meu contato nesse mundo que protege Lena e a localização da Equação Antivida, embora ainda não saibamos onde ela está... Lena _é_ nossa prioridade. - A armadura deu um passo em desafio a fazê-la se mover, mas aquilo serviu para Kara se firmar mais ainda, Colin lhe dava o crédito, ela podia não ter seus superpoderes, mas não iria permitir que se aproximassem de Lena Luthor. - Lex, não seja imprudente. Kara Danvers é amiga de Lena, ela está aqui para ela tanto quanto você.

Colin arfou quando viu outra luz vermelha agora no peito de Kara, mas a armadura se antecipou usando a mão como escudo e a bala ricocheteou, Kara pulou no lugar e o encarou surpresa.

-Leve-a de volta a base do DEO... se temos Waller em nossa cola, é melhor usarmos o maior número de proteção que tivermos... Kara?

"Se-"

-Você não confia em Lex, tudo bem, mas confie em mim. Eu farei de tudo para proteger Lena... apenas confie em mim - Felizmente ela balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa, mas Colin se calou para o pequeno sinal no braço da armadura, e ele notou que era um aviso de presença.

Virando-se, ele se viu cara a cara com um problema que flutuava para cima no instante em que as tentativas de atingi-los cessou.  
Um grande... problema.

Lena se mexeu, mas eles sequer conseguiam se virar para olhá-la.

-Zod... - Colin murmurou.

-General Zod para você garoto. - Respondeu o mesmo em sua roupa negra, ele pairou suavemente e desceu sob o terraço olhando-os com curiosidade.

-O que você quer?

-Kara... o que-

Colin se virou para Lena e notou os olhos verdes arregalando-se em terror para o homem diante de si.  
Ela ficou de pé não sabendo se olhava para a armadura ou o kritponiano. Kara a ajudou a se firmar.

-Lena Luthor... finalmente.

-O que você...?

-Você é minha oferta senhorita Luthor. Para que assim, eu possa finalmente reconstruir Krypton sobre a terra.

-Você deveria estar morto. - Colin viu que pelo olhar de Kara, ela queria dizer o mesmo que a amiga.

-Me sinto bem vivo. - Disse ele. - Enquanto Apocalypse e Darkseid apodrecem em suas estúpidas prisões, vocês continuam brincando com as vidas nesse mundo, mas bem... vamos alterar isso. Você vai me levar a pedra, e então... vamos destruí-la.

-Pensei que você estivesse do lado de Darkseid.

-Eu definitivamente apoio a dominação mundial, mas não... isso seria ruim para um General. Ainda quero reconstruir meu planeta, embora você seja uma chance rápida para que o controle da Terra seja meu... claro, liderado por Darkseid - Lena sorriu sem humor algum ignorando o olhar dele brevemente. - Qual a graça Senhorita Luthor?

-Porque fazer parte de uma sociedade com lavagem cerebral quando você pode ser um dos governadores por trás dela? Isso significa que você não está com o CADMUS no fim das contas...

-Sou meu próprio Líder. E você é definitivamente uma Luthor. - Ele riu. - Mas chega de conversa...

-Lex agora! - Colin gritou usando suas últimas forças para trocar de lugar com Lena, ele viu a magia o cercar, assim como ela. Colin estava agora atrás de Kara enquanto Lena aparecia confusa alguns metros à distância e Zod alcançou o pescoço dele jogando-o no chão. Colin arfou, mas Lex abriu a armadura colocando Lena dentro da mesma assustando-a, ele puxou as armas de Kriptonita atingindo Zod que tentou se defender, mas a lâmina cortou seu braço fazendo-o cair a seus pés, e Colin aproveitou-se para chutá-lo e puxar Kara consigo para longe. Ele podia sentir a frustração de Lena trancada na armadura e parou assim que fechou a porta do terraço para fechá-la atrás de si, embora tal ato fosse inútil para um kriptoniano.  
Felizmente viu a armadura decolar para longe enquanto o general se recuperava da ferida de kriptonita.

 _"Colin o que diabos você está fazendo?!"_ Eram as vozes de Lena e Kara em sua cabeça.

-Salvando sua vida, sua idiota! - Ele respondeu puxando Kara pelas escadas e forçando-os a descer.

* * *

LENA NÃO TINHA CONTROLE DE SEU CORPO, e por dentro da armadura, ela se viu levantar o braço com uma espada de kriptonita em mãos e transpassar o braço do General Zod que gritou, quebrando a mesma deixando o sangue escorrer enquanto as veias esverdeadas se formavam em torno da ferida em seu corpo, ela saiu do chão e voou. Lena gritou frustrada.

Ouviu a voz de Colin em sua cabeça, mas estava tão furiosa, que não conseguia se concentrar, ela tentou se mexer, mas era literalmente uma marionete e não tinha movimentos de seu corpo.

-Me tira daqui!

 _-Eu sei que está irritada, mas isso é para proteger você... -_ Foi a resposta que ela ouviu na voz familiar.

Lex.

-Você está me trancando... em uma... maldita merda de aço... abra essa coisa e me tire... daqui, Lex!

 _-Não seja uma criança, Lena. Eu estou salvando sua maldita vida!_

Ela tentou respirar a sensação ruim para longe.  
Não era uma boa hora para um ataque de pânico e claustrofobia.

Lena tentou respirar, só que o ar parecia se recusar a entrar em seus pulmões. Ela tentou se concentrar a sua volta, e procurar de onde vinha a transmissão de Lex, talvez reconhecer o lugar, tentar entender o que estava acontecendo até que finalmente - como se fosse uma eternidade - a armadura abriu e ela caiu no chão com um baque. Lena usou as mãos para se firmar no asfalto antes de bater o rosto no concreto, e ouviu seu nome na voz familiar ao longe:

 _-Lena! O que diabos...?!_

Era Maggie.

-Maggie... - Ela tentou respirar e levantou a cabeça olhando a sua volta, tentou tatear os bolsos, mas não tinha seu telefone consigo, e se concentrou em sua mão fechada em punho sentindo a pequena esfera na palma. Ela olhou para a detetive.

-Me diga que a encontrou... - Maggie a encarou confusa, ela acabou de cair bem na entrada da delegacia, onde Maggie e alguns policiais pareciam eufóricos e ela não os culpava, mas precisava de respostas. - A feiticeira, Maggie.

-Venha comigo. - Maggie começou a andar e Lena a seguiu para dentro da delegacia, ela parou duas vezes porque a armadura vazia a seguia, mas não tinha tempo para isso agora. Elas pararam ainda na entrada quando agora uma quantidade enorme de policiais apontaram suas armas para ela. Maggie gritou com eles para relaxarem colocando-se entre ela e os oficiais.

-Maggie, me diga que você a encontrou. - Repetiu Lena.

-Oh, ela encontrou. - Respondeu uma voz feminina e rouca. Lena levantou o olhar para ninguém menos que a mulher das imagens que estava na gala no domingo, agora usando suas roupas de feiticeira, um collant preto meias arrastão, saltos altos, o cabelo escuro solto e os olhos negros analisando-a além de um casaco que parecia mais uma capa, e ela parecia bem relaxada embora um par de algemas estivessem em seus pulsos. - Suponho que você seja Lena Luthor.

Lena franziu o cenho olhando a sua volta, os oficiais ainda as observavam, outros que provavelmente conheciam a detetive Sawyer tinham a decência o suficiente para pareceram concentrados em seu trabalho. A armadura de Lex a trouxe até ali, e embora Maggie a olhasse preocupada, e ela ainda não tenha oferecido uma explicação para isso, notou os policiais a sua volta ainda hostis, Lena agradeceu mentalmente por estar fora da maldita coisa de metal.

-Lena? - Maggie a chamou e ela disse baixo, apenas para a detetive ouvir:

-Kara e Colin precisam de reforço, eles estão próximos ao telhado da L-Corp, preciso avisar o Superman que o General Zod está lá.

-Você o viu? - Maggie perguntou.

-Sim... e... - Ela olhou para a armadura, a espada ou o que restou dela sumiu, dentro da mesma, mas Lena conseguiu ver o sangue seco em seu braço da roupa verde, branca e preta. - O macaco... onde ele está?

A mulher apontou para a mesa da detetive, uma cartola sobre a mesma e Lena arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você está brincando?

-Infelizmente não, Srta. Luthor.

-Ela disse que o macaco está ali, e precisamos de um espaço aberto para invocá-lo...

-Temos que encontrar Kara e Colin antes... - Lena se virou para Maggie. - Precisamos mandar J'onn para lá...

Ela assentiu puxando o telefone para ela.

-Acabei de mandar uma mensagem para Winn, ele está enviando a cavalaria a L-Corp logo. Você está bem?

-Sim... - Lena franziu o cenho, a sensação era de ansiedade, mas estava bem... ela apertou um pouco o olhar e sentiu sua mão formigar. Para sua surpresa, a armadura continuava no lugar ainda a sua direita e ela olhou diretamente para ela. - Lex, eu preciso que você volte para lá.

-Lex? - Maggie repetiu preocupada.

Claro que ele escolheu agora para ignorá-la.

-Eles precisam de ajuda, por favor, Lex...

Nada.  
Lena bufou em frustração ela fechou ainda mais a esfera em sua mão e se virou para Maggie.

-Isso vai ajudá-la a capturar o primata, certifique-se de não errar... você tem que lançá-la nele antes de tocar o chão... ela vai se transformar em uma rede, e automaticamente vai se configurar em uma caixa - e olhou para a mulher, por alguma razão, tudo o que Lena via em seu olhar era curiosidade... e talvez... surpresa?! - Podemos mesmo confiar em você?

-Estou aqui para ajudar. E meu nome é Zatanna.

-Você vai me explicar como veio parar na minha delegacia em uma armadura montada? - Pediu Maggie.

-Eventualmente...

-Imagino que é uma longa história.

-Yep. - Lena concordou e se virou para a outra de novo. - Muito bem, Zatanna... - Lena olhou de volta para Maggie e ela lhe deu um aceno de cabeça, girando, ela saiu da delegacia tendo a maldita armadura em seu encalço e resistiu ao impulso de xingar mesmo que em gaélico. Notou as pessoas se afastarem com medo, mas permaneceu com a expressão apertada e concentrada, ela definitivamente não tinha tempo para isso. Não agora.

* * *

LILLIAN LEVANTOU OS OLHOS PARA A CÂMERA DE VIGILÂNCIA pela terceira vez naquela hora.

A mesma ainda piscava em vermelho anunciando a gravação, e ela voltou sua postura para a entrada e sorriu.

Desde que conversara com Supergirl, Alexandra Danvers e o marciano J'onn J'onnz sobre o CADMUS, ela se perguntava qual seria o próximo movimento deles visto que a construção da bala que se desintegra, era uma Tecnologia da LuthorCorp.  
Infelizmente, a conversa atual com um alienígena que durou as últimas duas horas, começou a estressá-la.

-Você sabe por que não consegue ler a localização de Lex? - Lillian disse com um suspiro cansado - Porque eu não sei onde ele está. Meu filho não é idiota, Marciano. Ele sabe como se ocultar, como se preparar para uma batalha como um verdadeiro guerreiro.

Ela notou sua reação estranha no instante em que ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, e então franziu o cenho indo para a porta, o Daxamita Mon-El e um rapaz de cabelo escuro e baixinho estava encarando-o preocupado.

-Temos um problema.

Lillian franziu o cenho também e ficou de pé, mas as algemas puxaram seus pulsos para baixo.  
O marciano ainda com o rosto de Hank Henshaw a encarou o olhar apertado:

-Estarei de volta em breve.

Ela suspirou irritada e levantou o pé batendo-o suavemente no concreto, seria uma questão de tempo dessa vez, e foram seis minutos se sua contagem mental estivesse correta. A porta da cela foi aberta, e ela não precisava ser inteligente para saber que todo o complexo estava em alerta máximo pelas luzes e os alarmes, as vozes dos agentes e a correria, e sequer notaram o rosto do diretor Henshaw guiando-a de sua cela e escoltando-a para a saída. Lillian sabia que era seu Superman Cyborgue. Ela sequer havia dito a ele alguma coisa apenas o seguiu furtivamente, só sabia que precisava ver Lena imediatamente... pois se isso estava marcado então as coisas iriam piorar cada vez mais e ela não tinha tempo...

-Parada!

-Parados! - Gritaram vários agentes ao mesmo tempo, Lillian levantou os olhos felizmente não reconhecendo nenhum deles. Estranho, sequer havia avistado Alexandra Danvers de novo, o próprio J'onn J'onnz evitava sua presença o máximo possível, e qualquer um deles, provavelmente a pedido de Lena... pelo menos era o que ela suspeitava, mas Lillian não se importava.

Seu tempo estava acabando. Ela falou com Colin há mais de duas semanas e não podia repetir o último erro. Lex também tinha saído, mas ele poderia não conseguir em tempo... quando um agente saltou sobre ela, Lillian se jogou para trás instintivamente, e Henshaw o capturou pelo pescoço lançando o rapaz no chão com força, definitivamente fraturando algumas costelas do mesmo:

-Não o mate! - Ela pediu imediatamente assustada e ele a olhou confuso. - Não quero nenhuma morte em meus ombros quando estou tentando resolver as diferenças com minha filha... não mate _nenhum_ deles. - Felizmente, ele assentiu sem discutir para sua ordem e ela continuou a descer as escadas freneticamente agora, ouvindo os sons da batalha atrás de si.

Lillian congelou de novo quando o viu parar bem diante dela cortando seu caminho e descendo suavemente enquanto Henshaw ficara para trás para ela sair despercebida.

-Senhora Luthor. Você voltará para sua cela, ou eu terei que escoltá-la.

-Você não devia estar aqui, Superman. - Disse Lillian tentando demonstrar uma calma que não sentia. - Eles estão atacando a L-Corp nesse momento, Waller está usando seus recursos do CADMUS aproveitando-se da fraqueza de seus inimigos e continuará fazendo não se importando em matar mil para salvar milhares... ela está atrás de Lena.

-Do que está falando?

-O CADMUS quer a cabeça de Lena assim como Darkseid. - Ela agradecia por sua gentileza que podia ser estupidez, mas ele felizmente parecia disposto a escutá-la - Minha filha sabe muito, além de ter acesso direto a Zona Fantasma, eles estão usando todas as suas cartas para capturá-la, eu sabia que seria um erro ela sair do DEO...

-O que exatamente você sabe...? - O Superman foi cortado assim como Lillian antes de pensar em falar quando eles ouviram o som de vidro se quebrando, e levantando o rosto para cima assustados, viram o kriptoniano decolar em um voo em tempo de apanhar J'onn antes que ele batesse contra o concreto, o rosto ferido e o lábio cortado, o marciano levantou os olhos para seu agressor e Lillian congelou.

Em seus um metro e doze, lá estava ele... usando um cardigã cinzento e olhando para eles para baixo, o capuz sob a cabeça os olhos antes verdes brilhando em vermelho, jeans e apenas um sapato no pé esquerdo e a meia branca no direito, seus olhos varrendo o espaço freneticamente. Ela não soube se foi sua voz ou a de Clark Kent, que saiu descompassada enquanto J'onn J'onnz lutava para respirar normalmente:

 _-Conner...? O que diabos...?!_

Lillian se assustou outra vez quando a criança gritou assustado algo que ela não compreendeu, o Superman apenas teve tempo de levantar a cabeça para o novo agressor que veio voando e atingindo-o em cheio, eles atravessaram um par de postes e prédios e criaram uma larga cratera no chão desestabilizando seu equilíbrio. Conner desceu e Lillian correu até ele.

* * *

RUBY NÃO FAZIA IDEIA DO QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO.

Todos os alarmes do complexo dispararam de uma só vez, e mesmo sendo filha de uma kriptoniana, tecnicamente híbrida, ela não tinha nenhum tipo de superforça visto que seu pai era humano e claramente não havia herdado nenhuma herança genética de sua mãe vulgo Reign. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, estava bem com sua personalidade única, mas seria bom dar uma de _Highlander_ ou nesse caso Alex Danvers em um momento como esse e socar todo quanto é tipo de ameaças e ainda dar tempo de ostentar sobre tudo...

... sinceramente, ela o que ela mais queria de sua mãe - além da mesma de volta - e evitou um suspiro assim que ficou de pé em susto, Alex enrijeceu ao seu lado.

-Rubs, me diga o que está acontecendo...

-Uh... as pessoas estão correndo, está tudo uma bagunça. - Ela disse sinceramente, do chão Conner tinha ficado de pé, ele olhava de uma para a outra freneticamente. - Precisamos sair daqui.

-Preciso que chame Mon-El ou pegue qualquer um dos agentes, talvez Vasquez... - Alex ignorou sua sugestão ficando de pé.

-Você fica aqui... - Disse Ruby, ela sinceramente não queria perder outra mãe.

-Está tudo bem, eu só preciso ouvir o que está acontecendo... - Ruby a viu piscar com força por um momento e estendeu a mão apertando seu braço instintivamente, se a reação a surpreendeu ela não teve tempo de dizer, Alex apenas se jogou para trás com ela usando seu corpo como escudo e chamando Conner por cima assim que a explosão de poeira cresceu em volta deles.

Ruby percebeu o buraco no teto e a figura usando preto, a mão ferida com sangue seco que varria o espaço com uma carranca.  
Ela não gostou daquele olhar arrogante...

-Quem é você?! - Alex chamou, mesmo cega, Ruby viu sua expressão fechada para ele a arma alienígena em mãos, ela não estava surpresa por sua percepção do perigo, nem mesmo quando sua postura se tornou protetora para ela. - Responda.

-Sou o General Zod de Krypton. - O nome a fez estremecer, Alex por sua vez era como sua tia Lena, elas não se abalavam por uma voz poderosa, ou uma presença "divina". Nenhum pouco. - Onde está Lena Luthor?

-Não no meu bolso, isso eu garanto. - Alex respondeu e Ruby ficou alarmada quando ela deu um passo à frente e com a outra mão a colocou para trás. Pelos deuses, Alex não podia enxergar, ela estava usando os sons e as vozes a seu favor não hesitando diante de um inimigo tão mortal e poderoso quanto Superman e Supergirl. - Conner para trás de mim.

Conner não se mexeu, ele olhou de um para o outro assustado.  
 _Aterrorizado_. Ruby ia se mover para apanhá-lo, mas o aperto de Alex era firme em seu braço mantendo-a quieta.

-Para trás de mim, Conner. Agora. - Ela repetiu e a criança correu, apenas para ser pego em meio ao caminho pelo kriptoniano e ele gritou.

-Solte ele! - Ela não sabia se foi sua voz ou a de Alex que se elevou, mas provavelmente a sua soou menos segura.

-Coloque-o no chão ou eu atravesso você com isso... - Alex avisou. Ruby avistou a pulseira de kriptonita que sua tia Lena fez para Conner, se Alex estava planejando alcançá-la, ela não teria tempo para isso...

-Tenho que admitir que você tem uma presença interessante, soldado... - o Kriptoniano elogiou, Ruby viu Brainiac e Mon-El na porta, mas eles hesitaram principalmente ao sinal de Alex que ainda podia escutar tudo a sua volta, mas suas ações... ela não vacilou um minuto. - Seu olhar é firme, embora sua postura seja imponente também é temerosa, o que é um verdadeiro soldado que não demonstra medo...? Isso é força, e não fraqueza. - Conner se balançou e Zod deu um pequeno passo para a direita, ele tinha percebido. Ruby engoliu em seco. - Sua postura é firme, mas posso ouvir seu coração... e ele está a mil por ora. Então vou repetir... Lena Luthor, ou o garoto aqui morre.

-Coloque-o no chão... - Mon-El falou levantando as duas mãos mostrando-se desarmado, ele estava usando uma camisa e calças negras o clássico da Legião, mas seu rosto era apertado. - Vamos falar sobre isso, General Zod.

O próprio o analisou seu olhar se apertando.

-Vocês humanos são ainda mais repulsivos do que eu pensei... - Seu olhar se estreitou para Mon-El e ele franziu o cenho ainda mais em desgosto. - Um... Daxamita.

Ruby notou seu tom de voz, era afiado e a maneira como ele falou de onde Mon-El veio, era como se cuspisse cada letra.  
Engolindo em seco e fazendo uma carranca de nojo. Felizmente, aquilo serviu para distraí-lo e para sua surpresa, Conner aproveitou e mordeu seu braço com força fazendo-o gritar alarmado. Ele caiu no chão e correu para Ruby que o apanhou, e sem uma segunda chamada, Alex disparou três vezes , mas serviu apenas para desequilibrar o homem.

Mon-El avançou contra o General que o segurou pela garganta jogando-o no chão, J'onn veio a toda e eles atravessaram pelo menos duas salas quebrando vidros e mais vigas até serem lançados para fora ela olhou para Alex que respirava descompassado e ela piscou os olhos com força xingando audivelmente e abaixou a arma.

-Você está bem? Ruby!

-Estou bem... - Disse Ruby lembrando-se de verbalizar, a mão de Alex se firmou com muita força em seu ombro, quase deixando uma cicatriz e ela a sentiu colidir com seu lado no mesmo instante que ela segurava Conner e respirava mais calma, ela se virou na direção da voz de Mon-El, mas Conner se soltou e correu para a sacada saltando também - Conner!

-O que aconteceu?!

-Ele correu para fora...!

-Mon-El! - Alex pediu, a voz quebrada.

-Sim. - Disse o mesmo um pouco rouco, mas saindo também.

 _-Consegui!_ \- Winn gritou de algum lugar e se virou para elas. - Lena está com Maggie agora, elas tem nosso pacote!

-Tudo bem.

-Eles estão no Centro... na delegacia-

Ruby viu Alex alcançar Winn aos tropeços pelo piso com a pequena subida tateando-o até cobrir sua boca, mas já era tarde.  
A informação vazara.

-Merda... - Winn olhou confuso para a situação, mas ficou em silêncio quase como se pudesse ler na postura dela que havia revelado demais. Alex bateu os bolsos pelo telefone, mas o mesmo praticamente escorregou de sua mão até que Winn o apanhou, ele a olhou. - Ligue para Lena. Avise-a. Precisamos parar isso agora.

Alex andou aos tropeços pela sala, Ruby a ajudando.

-Me mostre onde está o bracelete. - Ela sabia que Ruby não tinha algo sobre kriptonita como Kara e sua mãe, mas Alex não a deixava se aproximar mais de dois metros de qualquer objeto verde. E ela levantou sua mão apanhando-a em direção a mesma, Alex pegou a pequena pulseira e a fechou em torno da mão com um suspiro e a colocou no bolso do casaco.

-O que você acha que é? - Brainiac perguntou e Alex balançou a cabeça em resposta.

-A presença de Zod... isso é diferente. Poderia ser a mando de Darkseid, mas Colin foi específico sobre isso... ainda temos um ano, e eu duvido que o futuro se adiantasse, além do mais eles não iriam vir aos trancos e barrancos contra Lena... Darkseid é um líder, ele não ia declarar guerra enviar seus capangas depois para agirem covardemente contra nós, quando ele vier... _vamos_ saber. Vamos ver cada ataque... - Ele assentiu - Mas precisamos avisar Lena... - Ela repetiu.

-Eu não acho que haverá tempo para isso... - Brainiac murmurou mais para si e para a surpresa de Ruby, até mesmo Winn pegou aquilo, o erro em suas palavras e a maneira como a realização por ter dito em voz alta os alcançou. Ela sentiu Alex estremecer ao seu lado.

-Do que você está falando?

Ele engoliu em seco, Alex avançou apanhando-o pelo colarinho da camisa assustando-o, mas Ruby o viu levantar os braços para o alto em sinal de desarme, só que ela sabia que apenas a verdade acalmaria Alex.

-Responda a pergunta Brainiac!

Um pequeno borrão atraiu sua atenção, e ela se virou para o Arqueiro Verde, então o borrão vermelho que era Barry Allen sumiu de novo provavelmente para ajudar na luta lá fora. O homem avançou tentando acalmar os ânimos, e mesmo sendo afastada, Alex exigiu de novo:

-Responda a maldita pergunta!

-Porque de acordo com os dados que temos da Legião... - Brainiac disse, seu tom de voz era pesaroso e sentido, algo que Ruby nunca vira nele, e provavelmente nenhum dos outros - Lena Luthor morrerá... essa noite.


	14. Chapter 14

**Marcy** : Eu amo esse Conner simplesmente fofo :3. Sério. Ele e Lena são o motivo dessa FIC :D... Enfim... :)  
Vamos logo a fic 8)

* * *

KARA ESTAVA OFENDIDA.

Colin a havia salvado pelo menos três vezes de tomar um tiro, não que ela quisesse ser baleada nem nada, a experiência anterior e o corte de seus poderes deixava claro que preferia evitar tal fato confusa mesmo por ser chumbo e não kriptonita até porque gostava de ser a Supergirl. Gostava _muito_. Só que como já estava acostumada e esquecia que não tinha seus poderes de volta, simplesmente ficava de pé dentro da visão do inimigo, e por três vezes, ele a puxara para trás, baixo ou esquerda no instante em que a bala ricocheteava.

-Kara!

Ela apenas o olhou preocupada em sinal de desculpas e eles ouviram os sons no andar de cima.

Colin a segurou de novo e olhou pela janela, pela segunda ou terceira vez, Kara já tinha perdido a conta ela se desequilibrou enquanto ele a levava para outro espaço em um teleporte. E ela admitia que sentia muita, mas muita falta de voar...

-Você está bem?! Ele ainda está na nossa cola... - Sussurrou ele, e Kara o encarou no instante em que passaram para o corredor, e ela se viu em uma espécie de escritório. Algumas pessoas os olharam desconfiadas e confusas se perguntando como e quando eles foram parar ali, só que Colin estava andando a frente sem se incomodar em olhar ao seu redor, Kara o seguiu dando olhares de desculpas aos outros.

 _"Darkseid o enviou... Zod escapou há dias e está atrás de meu primo..."_

-Não. A vovó Bondade disse que nos daria uma trégua, eu duvido que isso seja obra de Darkseid, ele realmente cumpre com sua palavra... - Colin bufou - Mas não significa que não poderiam nos enviar emissários, porque eles querem Lena... e se puderem capturá-la ou matá-la... você sabe que não vão medir esforços. Isso eu confesso... só não acho que seja Darkseid ou Bondade agindo _diretamente_.

 _"Para onde Lex a enviou?"_

-Eu não sei... - Kara sabia que era extremamente difícil para ele se concentrar em suas perguntas telepaticamente, mesmo Colin tendo a capacidade de falar em sua mente o que ela descobriu Lena ser capaz também, ele deixou claro que era mais difícil para ele se concentrar tendo sempre que olhar diretamente em seus olhos o que a deixava desconfortável, e isso confirmava o fato das últimas trinta questões que Kara fez que não foram respondidas e sim ignoradas. - Não tenho certeza se devemos voltar ao DEO agora, porque-

Ele se calou e engoliu em seco quando a figura se fez diante deles ainda que do outro lado do vidro do edifício e Kara sentiu o formigamento em seu corpo. Zod cruzou os braços diante do corpo e apertou o olhar para eles tentando parecer severo e divertido, ela se sentiu como uma criança de três anos pega na travessura... uma criança a ter o pescoço prestes a ser torcido.

Colin segurava seu braço, e por experiência, ela sabia que ele não era rápido o suficiente para teletransportá-los de novo antes que o General os alcançasse não do outro lado do vidro menos de um metro de distância deles, então uma coisa muito boa aconteceu... acertando-o e lançando-se com ele para o chão, Kara assistiu a armadura de Lex jogá-lo para longe. Colin se aproximou do vidro apoiando as mãos nele para olhar a briga lá fora e eles avistaram as pessoas no edifício fazer o mesmo, surpresos com a briga alienígena lá fora.

-Teimosa... - Colin sussurrou praticamente bufando e Kara já sabia que Lena tinha enviado a armadura de volta para auxiliá-los, então apanhou sua mão de novo indo com ela de terraço em terraço, até que estavam no chão, ele parecia bem cansado com os teleportes, mas ainda se afastava o máximo possível para longe. - Precisamos voltar. Isso não vai segurá-lo por muito tempo... precisamos nos afastar.

Ela assentiu seguindo-o e de novo eles foram parados, mas agora por duas vans que os interceptaram, Colin dessa vez tentou reagir fisicamente quando vários homens de preto em roupas e coletes saíram correndo para interceptá-los, ele derrubou dois agentes socando o primeiro e abaixando-se e chutando o segundo, entretanto um terceiro o segurou e um quarto o atingiu na cabeça com o cabo de sua arma desmaiando-o. Ela levantou os olhos para a mulher que saia do banco do passageiro da van esquerda, vestindo um terno cinzento, o cabelo escuro em um coque, a pele cor de café e os olhos frios encarando-a de cima a baixo.

-Kara Zor-El. - Kara sentiu até o último pelo de sua nuca se arrepiar ante a presença embora ela fosse humana, também de alguma forma, seus sentidos gritaram que ela não era apenas encrenca como também problema em pessoa observando-a analítica e perigosa. - Eu sou Amanda Waller... e sugiro que venha conosco, precisamos conversar.

Sugiro.  
Era ótimo quando usavam essa palavra sem espaço para algo que soava além de _obrigo_.

Ela não se viu em poder de refutar aquilo, até porque já carregavam Colin para dentro da van e observou a armadura de Lex lutando contra Zod ainda nos céus, felizmente o general decidiu brincar com eles para que assim Lena enviasse-a de volta para ajudá-los em um jogo de gato e rato nos últimos dez minutos, e Kara assentiu olhando de novo para a moça. Porque se ela era realmente Amanda Waller, então ela sabia como Conner fora criado.

Quem era o responsável, e por que.

* * *

-LENA? - Maggie segurou seu ombro firmando-a e ela a fitou quando estavam indo para o carro. - O que é isso? Você está bem?!

-Sim foi só... uma sensação. - Ela levou a mão na nuca apertando a cabeça e franzindo ainda mais pela repentina dor de cabeça, era estranho como um formigamento agora... Colin. Só podia ser isso... olhou para o pequeno aparelho em sua mão onde a mensagem de Lex ainda piscava na tela e engoliu em seco seguindo a detetive. Felizmente o macaco fora capturado e eles estavam voltando ao DEO, Kara e Colin estavam longe do alcance de Zod que vagava pela cidade, e o Superman foi avisado e estava a caminho. O telefone de Maggie tocou, e ela o atendeu.

-Ele... uh, Lena está comigo. - Ela levantou o olhar para a mulher que sinalizou para o carro partir e Lena a encarou confusa, Zatanna foi com os agentes para o DEO no carro enquanto elas ficavam para trás em outro para um carro preto menos parecido com algo da polícia da cidade - Não... Ruby, fale devagar... - Era Ruby na linha?! - não o quê? Ela... ela fez o quê?! Eu não-

-O que está acontecendo? - Lena pediu e Maggie apontou para o veículo e ela entrou vendo-a fazer o mesmo no banco do motorista apoiando o telefone no ombro e ligando-o. - Não... não se preocupe estamos a caminho, tome Conner e Alex com você que logo estaremos aí... não se preocupe está bem?

-O que aconteceu, Maggie!?

-Um kriptoniano inimigo do Superman invadiu o DEO... - ela olhou para o aparelho em sua mão, amaldiçoando-se por ver só agora a mensagem que piscava em amarelo sinal de que a armadura foi desativada, ou definitivamente destruída. - General Zod... - Lena engoliu em seco ante aquele nome - Superman e J'onn estão tentando contê-lo, Ruby está com Conner agora e...

-E o que?

-Colin e Kara sumiram.

* * *

-VAMOS DEIXAR ISSO CLARO, eu não confio em você. - Alex respondeu prontamente e Lillian arqueou a sobrancelha para ela, lembrando-se que a mulher ainda estava cega, mas apesar de tudo conseguia ser irritante o suficiente para enervá-la, e infelizmente descobria-se ser rápida em aprender a lidar com sua visão em falta. - Se acontecer alguma coisa com os dois-

-É de meu interesse ajudá-los, visto que Lena tentou salvar Reign, Samantha Arias...

Ruby levantou o olhar para elas ajeitando um Conner muito irritado no banco de trás, felizmente Alex conseguiu apanhar a pulseira de kriptonita que Lena fez para ele, e embora ele não tivesse seus poderes, conseguiu chutá-la o suficiente para deixar hematomas em suas coxas enquanto ela sabia que Clark e Zod lutavam em algum lugar assim como J'onn. O que Alex não sabia, era como ele perdeu um dos tênis e onde...

-Ainda não confio em você... e você não tem ideia do que eu sou capaz de fazer para protegê-los, Lillian... se alguma coisa acontecer com os dois enquanto-

-Oh, Alexandra acredite eu sei... - Alex franziu o cenho em resposta ainda que não conseguisse enxergar, Ruby sabia que era diferente da maneira como Lena a chamava. Ela usava seu nome completo em tom de brincadeira e um divertido desafio já que Alex não gostava disso, enquanto a mãe de Lena era em tom de aviso. - Mas Ruby e Conner estarão seguros...

Ruby viu Alex enrijecer quando o homem parecido com Hank, mas com um olho vermelho passou a esquerda dela.  
A olhou preocupada, e como se sentisse ou pudesse vê-la, lhe garantiu:

-Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ficar bem...

-Eu...

-Vá com Lillian, ela vai levar você e Conner em segurança. - Alex se aproximou Ruby indicando para tocar o pequeno que evitava seu olhar, o rosto dele estava vermelho, e ele o esfregava para apagar as lágrimas ignorando-a, Ruby entendia. Conner _queria_ ajudar, mas com o bracelete, continha seus poderes, e a última coisa que eles queriam, era que ele corresse perigo. Conner era apenas uma criança... - Eu sei que está com raiva de mim agora, e que provavelmente quebrei toda a confiança que você tem em mim, mas tanto eu quanto Kara fizemos uma promessa para sua mãe...

A menção de Lena, Ruby viu tanto Lillian quanto Conner encararem Alex.  
A primeira com uma sobrancelha arqueada o segundo ainda receoso.

-Que íamos manter você seguro não importa o quê. - Alex piscou com força e firmou a mão no banco, Ruby a viu bater os cílios varias vezes e franzir o cenho, ela tentou se mexer lembrando-se que já tinha colocado o cinto de segurança.

-Você está bem?

-Sim... - sem olhar para Lillian ela balançou a cabeça - Vai.

. **.**.

A Srta Luthor assentiu dando a volta e entrando no carro, Alex levantou a cabeça sentindo a brisa fresca e quase saltou quando os sons a sua volta ainda indicavam a briga, ela apertou o olhar, e _conseguiu_. Em uma extensão ainda embaçada, viu o vulto vermelho e azul que supôs ser do Superman agarrar Zod pela cintura e lançar-se com ele para longe socando suas costas.

Dali, ela podia ouvi-lo gritar, mas ele não parou.  
Iria afastá-lo o máximo possível para longe das pessoas, e ela não estava mais grata por isso.

Ao levantar a cabeça, os olhos verdes de Lena encontraram os seus, sua expressão apertada, Maggie ao seu lado e Alex piscou de novo, sua vista ainda estava muito embaçada, mas quase de volta, e sem olhar para as duas, sentiu a mão de Maggie na sua.

 _-Alex?_

-Me diga que vocês tem o macaco.

 _-Ele..._ \- Lena engoliu em seco. - _Onde está Conner?!_

-Seguro com Ruby, me diga que vocês tem o macaco! - Alex repetiu

-Maggie, você o mandou na frente? - Lena pediu.

-Sim, mas... - A detetive olhou a sua volta confusa.

-Encontre Zatanna. - Lena falou.

Ela puxou o celular do bolso e fez a chamada, as três ouviram o som familiar de alguém no chão, a voz de Mon-El era preocupada.

-Vocês estão bem...? Pensamos que estavam com problemas.

-Do que estão falando?!

-Perdemos contato com a equipe alfa - Winn anunciou a preocupação em sua voz, seu olhar em Lena - E há um prêmio por sua cabeça declarado pelos subordinados do CADMUS, pensamos que Amanda Waller está com Kara... Alex, me diga que você entende isso... - Ele esfregava a orelha e resmungava angulando a cabeça como se buscasse uma maneira menor de ouvir tudo a sua volta.

-Sim... - Alex disse e engoliu em seco e abriu os olhos, conseguia ver um pouco mais nítido agora, e Winn claramente ouvir.

-Do que vocês estão falando? - Exigiu Maggie.

-Você pode ver. - Lena disse - E Winn?

-Sim? - O rosto da Luthor não poderia ficar mais pálido, mas ficou e Alex não culpava seu raciocínio rápido, pois o dela ia na mesma direção.

-Isso é ruim... - Lena repetiu balançando a cabeça e virando-se de costas para eles como se isso fosse lhe dar respostas, Alex a viu puxar um telefone para olhá-lo, ela respirou pesadamente e fez uma ligação - Sei que ainda pode me ouvir, e que está fazendo isso para me proteger, mas já chega... - Lena digitou alguma coisa no aparelho e Alex lhe tomou o mesmo antes que ela fizesse uma besteira, e a fitou confusa, então Alex se afastou quando Hank Henshaw colocou um pedaço de pano no rosto de Lena cobrindo sua boca e nariz, ela tentou se mexer sair do aperto, Alex estendeu a mão bloqueando Mon-El e Winn de ajudá-la e viu os olhos de Lena encontrando os seus porque agora sua vista estava boa o suficiente para isso, eles piscaram em lágrimas e uma acusação silenciosa que fez o peito de Alex arder: _Traição_.

-Alex, o que diabos?! - Maggie a fitou, enquanto Henshaw mantinha ainda mais o aperto, Lena não lutava mais, ela fechou os olhos e desmaiou contra ele Alex olhou para o homem que levantou a Luthor em seus braços carregando-a sem dificuldades.

-Vai, antes que eu me arrependa disso. - Disse Alex a ele, o tom seco. - Ainda não gosto desse plano, mas se é o que Lillian tem a oferecer, então que seja.

-Sábia escolha.

-Cala a boca e some da minha vista. - Alex o cortou.

Ele assentiu, e Alex agora teve que agarrar a capa de Mon-El e a blusa de Maggie que a arrastaram alguns centímetros enquanto o Cyborgue Superman seguia com sua amiga para longe a passos calmos, ela sentiu-se respirar descompassado e as lágrimas em seu rosto, encolhendo-se um pouco:

-Alex! - Winn gritou e ela se virou - O que diabos você está fazendo? Você deixou ele levar a Lena para Lillian?! Está louca?!

Ela não conseguiu responder.

-Alex - Maggie chamou seu nome com firmeza, e aquilo foi ainda mais doído.

-Estou fazendo o que é preciso para proteger minha família, e isso inclui Lena. - Foi sua resposta. Alex olhou para o telefone dela agora em sua mão, a imagem que piscava na tela era um endereço. - Preciso que Leve Ruby e Conner com você para o bunker, eles estão naquele carro - Ela apontou para o mesmo a distância grata que o vidro fumê os impedia de vê-los tanto quanto eles lá de dentro, ou provavelmente Ruby ajudaria Conner a arrancar a algema de kriptonita para salvar Lena de Henshaw - Preciso de você de volta no DEO... Vai Winn.

-Lena...

-Lena vai ficar _bem_ , apenas vá.

-Alex eu não acho que-

-WINN! - Ela gritou fazendo-a fitá-la e viu sua expressão em dúvida e medo, e principalmente confusão - Eu sei o que você está pensando agora, é provavelmente o que Lena vai pensar de mim quando acordar, mas nossos sentidos voltaram, o macaco sumiu de novo, assim como Kara e Colin então por favor... eu preciso que você confie em mim nisso.

-Não é que eu não confie em você, Alex... é que... só... - Ele estava em uma perda de palavras e ela também.

Alex piscou com força de novo, sua visão ainda oscilando e ela suspeitou que levaria algum tempo.

-Então por favor, Winn.

-Tudo bem. - Ele disse encarando-a pesadamente. - Mas essa conversa não acabou.

Alex assentiu.  
Ela olhou para Maggie.

-Você pode dirigir?

-Para onde vamos?

-Lex me passou as coordenadas, ele sabe onde Waller mantém Kara e Colin...

-Eu posso ser mais rápido que um veículo - Mon-El disse - E também posso levar as duas.

* * *

KARA PUXOU AS ALGEMAS INUTILMENTE em seu braço e levantou o olhar para Amanda Waller.

Ela não piscou uma vez desde que a tinha prendido naquela cadeira, Colin ainda imóvel atrás de si, em uma viagem de sete minutos - como Supergirl Kara aprendeu a contar o tempo - eles chegaram em uma espécie de galpão, e embora sua vista da rua tivesse sido bloqueada, ela reconheceu o bairro ao oeste, embora não tivesse certeza, suspeitava que estava há três quarteirões do Bar Alien, mas permaneceu quieta o tempo todo.

Eles chegaram e se armaram a sua volta como soldados em um círculo, e Colin permanecia desacordado, provavelmente recuperando suas forças, por um momento ela se perguntou se Lena também estava cansada pelo treinamento suspeitava que a resposta fosse sim.

Waller a observou e finalmente fez um movimento quando um dos agentes se aproximou, Kara não tinha sua super audição ainda, mas ela ouviu dali:

-Conseguimos o carregamento, a feiticeira também está a caminho.

Feiticeira? Ela apenas estreitou os olhos para isso, Colin estava escorado em seu ombro como um peso morto, pelo menos ela podia senti-lo respirar, porque já se mexeu de todas as maneiras para acordá-lo infelizmente tudo foi inútil.

-Muito bom... - Waller fez um movimento de desdém com a mão dispensando-o, eles estavam em um espaço grande, cercado pelos agentes treinados e cobertos com roupas negras e capuzes, coletes a prova de balas e armados com metralhadoras e fuzis. Eles tinham fones de ouvido em cada orelha, e os cercavam em um círculo, Kara e Colin foram amarrados em uma cadeira cada e colocados de costas um para o outro presos pelos pulsos por algemas, diante deles, Waller também tinha uma cadeira, mas ela não se sentou ela angulou a cabeça e escorou o braço no encosto da mesma observando-a com atenção.

-Eu gostaria de confirmar que a Supergirl realmente tem uma bonita voz, pena que isso não é possível no momento.

Kara a fitou grata que pelo menos poderia pular essa parte da história.

-Me pergunto o tempo que seria necessário para trazê-la de volta... mas não podemos esperar tanto.

Ela lhe deu um olhar afiado.

-Vou considerar que você se pergunta o que eu quero com essa expressão, bem... eu gostaria de reaver o que me foi tirado. Há um mês e meio, o enviamos para Krypton para reconhecimento, acho que você sabe sobre o que estou falando.

 _Quem_. Kara queria corrigi-la e definitivamente socá-la por se referir a Conner como uma coisa.  
Ele era uma _pessoa_ , uma criança muito boa e gentil...

 _-O que... você poderia querer... com o garoto?_ \- Kara ouviu uma voz arrastada atrás de si, ela o sentiu praticamente usá-la para se firmar. Colin tinha acordado, e ela angulou a cabeça suavemente para colocá-lo em seu campo de visão, embora ainda não pudesse vê-lo. - Ele não é uma propriedade.

-Ele pertence ao CADMUS.

-Ele não é uma _propriedade_. - Repetiu Colin ainda mais afiado surpreendendo Kara, ele parecia mais pálido que o normal no que Kara conseguiu ver de seu rosto, e ela o sentiu jogar a cabeça para trás firmando em seu ombro. Ele era mais pesado do que parecia... - Você e seu pessoal gostam de brincar com fogo, pensei que a experiência com o Esquadrão Suicida tinha sido suficientemente satisfatória...

-O que você sabe sobre isso?

-Sou um remanescente do tempo Amanda, o que você acha que eu sei sobre qualquer coisa...?

-Então é verdade. O último _Magi_.

-Não... o último não.

-Os últimos Magis. - Ela se corrigiu - Você e a Senhorita Luthor tem um link de almas... me pergunto como seria para você perdê-la de novo, uma nova espera para que ela renascesse outra vez, imagine... mais cinquenta anos de espera? Seria ainda mais complicado e complexo, buscá-la de novo. - Waller provocou e Kara o viu estremecer, ela tinha certeza que a mulher gostou disso, pois esta sorriu doentiamente - Infelizmente, sua querida companheira precisa morrer para conseguirmos a gema e destruí-la.

-Lena é a única que pode alcançar a Equação Antivida...

-Bem, e com sua morte, esta permanecerá escondida e o universo seguro. Teremos o Superman e a Liga para lutarem contra a ameaça que é Darkseid... Além claro, da Legião dos Super-Heróis.

-Estranho da sua parte confiar em heróis. - Colin disse a palavra para ela em tom de desafio, Waller assentiu suavemente com humildade, o que era algo que nem Kara nem ninguém veria de novo.

-Tempos de desespero pedem medidas desesperadas... - Waller levantou o olhar para um dos soldados em uma conversa silenciosa que Kara entendeu apenas quando ela fez um aceno com a cabeça apontando para ela, e praticamente saltou quando um saco branco foi jogado a seus pés, e de lá saiu a familiar forma do primata encarando as pessoas a sua volta com um grito. Ela sentiu Colin se encolher um pouco e puxar as amarras, e Kara observou a criatura. - Me diga, Supergirl... o quanto você está disposta a fazer pelas pessoas, por seus amigos e familiares...? Para protegê-los?

" _Qualquer coisa_ " ela quis dizer.

-Kara não-

Colin foi silenciado por um outro soldado que o atingiu na têmpora, e ela quem puxou as amarras agora. Se perguntou se ele poderia se desgastar a ponto de não ter nenhum poder ou força para tirá-los dali, e ela bufou frustrada olhando de novo para Waller.

-Vamos ter uma conversa de mulher para mulher agora... - Disse ela de novo, a postura ainda firme e desafiadora.

Kara olhou para o primata, perdido entre tantas pessoas e confuso.

-Desamarre-a. - Ordenou Waller.

-Sim senhora. - Disse um dos subordinados, ele deu a Kara seu bloco de notas e a caneta e ela escreveu: O que eu tenho que fazer?

-Bem, isso é uma coisa que você deveria saber.

Kara a encarou confusa, e olhou para o macaco loki diante dela. Ele tinha uma expressão assustada, e estava encolhido como um animal encurralado.  
 _Eu sinto muito_. Ela queria dizer. _Por que?_ Ela ouviu em sua cabeça, e parecia sua própria voz falando.

 _Porque eu sei o que é estar sozinho..._ \- Pensou Kara - P _orque eu sei o que é ver a si mesmo cercado por nada... e saber que nem mesmo a sua própria vida, é suficiente pra preencher o vazio_. - Mas Kara sorriu. Porque agora era diferente, ela tinha Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex, Cat, Clark... J'onn. James e Winn... E seus amigos Lena, Ruby, Conner e até mesmo Sam... embora ela não estivesse de volta... ainda. Ela também tinha Mon-El e Brainiac... e Imra... Kara tinha tantas pessoas... E também tinha suas memórias de Krypton... - _Faça o que tem que fazer, isso vai ajudar Alex e Winn?_

O macaco angulou a cabeça como se a analisasse.  
Kara esperou.

 _"Você pode não estar pronta para isso Kara Zor-El. A escuridão já veio para sua vida, e você sabe o que ela significa o peso que ela tem... mas também precisa se lembrar que essa escuridão gosta de apagar a luz... você e sua amiga Lena Luthor são muito parecidas... como dois lados de uma mesma moeda s a escuridão tenta atraí-las. E ambas podem ser poderosas, sendo aliadas, ou inimigas... mas escolher salvar seu amigo e sua irmã agora, pode condenar a si mesma. E eu não acho que nenhuma de vocês duas está preparada para o que virá adiante..."_

 _"O que isso quer dizer?"_

 _"Que quando o destino mudarem a história, vocês podem aceitar a escuridão em suas vidas"_ Kara pensou sobre aquilo.

" _O que você sabe?_ " Mas o macaco apenas angulou a cabeça fitando-a. Ela respirou fundo. " _Eu posso ajudar Winn e Alex, então...?_ " ela perguntou " _Me diga o que tenho que fazer"_

 _-Você tem que desistir._ \- A voz soou clara o suficiente para assustar alguns dos presentes e até mesmo Waller.

Kara assentiu, e fechou os olhos.  
O mundo emudeceu.  
Escureceu... e se _apagou_.

* * *

ALEX ENCONTROU O OLHAR DE MAGGIE E MON-EL.

Eles acenaram com a cabeça em encorajamento e ela ajeitou a arma em sua mão.  
Em um sentimento de dejá-vú, Alex consertou a mochila em suas costas, ela iria usar toda a carga de C4 que estava em sua bolsa se necessário, e graças e super-velocidade de Mon-El, eles conseguiram instalar pelo menos três delas até que os agentes de Waller os cercaram.

Alex sentiu o telefone em sua bota, mas ignorou o vibrar do mesmo e levantou o olhar para os homens que os arrastaram para Waller, felizmente, os três usavam as roupas padrões do DEO, e ela piscou escutando Brainiac em sua cabeça:

-Há algo de errado com Kara.

-Estou chegando. - Disse Alex em um sussurro sabendo que _ele_ podia ouvi-la. Sua visão tinha voltado e ela tentou ignorar a preocupação com Lena, Conner e Ruby também enquanto eles os escoltavam sem nenhum decoro para dentro do galpão, ela se perguntou como Lex conseguiu encontrá-los, e Alex franziu o cenho para a visão de sua irmã em suas roupas comuns de pé no centro do espaço qual alguns soldados a cercavam com um círculo. Ela olhou confusa entre eles. - Kara?!

Nenhuma resposta, ela sequer se mexeu.  
Aos pés de Kara, o primata observou Alex.  
A sua volta, tinha um brilho roxo.

-Alexandra Danvers? - Perguntou uma mulher de mais ou menos um metro e sessenta e cinco, os olhos frios e a pele escura.

Alex sabia exatamente quem ela era.

-Você... o que você fez com a minha irmã?!

-Eu não fiz nada, ela escolheu isso.

-Kara?! - Alex a chamou de novo, mas seu olhar era vazio, e ela sequer estremeceu quando os soldados apontaram as armas para Alex que parou seus passos ante a ameaça. Ela olhou para eles e de volta para Kara imóvel, foi quando o avistou os olhos fechados e jogado no chão imóvel. Felizmente havia um movimento de sua respiração. - Keith!? O que você...

-Eu pensei que você seria inteligente o suficiente para aceitar a ajuda de sua irmã, e que ninguém além de Lena Luthor viria por ele. - Amanda apontou para um imóvel Colin. - Você sabe, há uma coisa entre os Magi... eles precisam estar próximos de seus companheiros ou irão sucumbir. Eu admito que o rapaz é forte por ter aguentado todo esse tempo sem sua parceira, provavelmente porque Morrigan quebrou o vínculo entre eles antes de se sacrificar dando-lhe a imortalidade... mas me pergunto como estava ele sem sua presença.

Alex não estava surpresa por ela saber disso, a mulher infelizmente continuou:

-Mas me perguntou quanto tempo eles aguentariam _sem_ um ao outro agora...

Ela sabia que eles no mínimo precisavam tocar-se. Não de um jeito sexual - apenas - mas a presença na vida um do outro podia ser para sobrevivência, se eles fossem separados e presos longe um do outro enlouqueceriam, e morreriam, mas o vínculo era uma consequência força sentimental inexplicável... soando praticamente clichê e piegas, eles eram praticamente almas gêmeas.

Morrigan correu um grande risco ao romper o vínculo, Colin disse que ela era muito poderosa e sensitiva com seus poderes, sua magia, e assim que ele reencontrou Lena esta começou a voltar aos poucos, ele se lembrava quando a viu pela primeira vez em uma festa na piscina dos Luthor, ela estava de costas para ele pensou que fosse Lex, procurava um vestido de saída de praia, ele ficou encantado por sua beleza etérea, e quando se beijaram pela primeira vez, ele sabia que finalmente a tinha reencontrado. " _Eu poderia dizer que vim para a terra por acidente, que minha nave pousou aqui e achei que seria bom passar algum tempo em um planeta simples com uma vida boa... então lá estava ela. Porque não... não era coincidência, Alex._ " Ele lhe disse a ela a história " _Somos atraídos um para o outro, isso é fato... nossas almas, vivem em busca uma da outra_ "

Sua irmã ainda não se mexia, e os soldados ainda os ameaçavam.

-Kara, por favor sou eu... Alex. - Ela ainda não respondeu, o olhar vazio e quieta.

Alex não queria pensar no que sua irmã fez para lhe devolver seus poderes, e ela fechou os olhos dando outro passo na direção da irmã, as mãos para cima, os soldados voltaram a apontar as armas para ela, mas Alex continuou indo devagar. Ela podia sentir Maggie perdida assim como Mon-El em como reagirem, mas esperava que eles não fizessem nenhum movimento brusco _agora_.

- _Ela não consegue ver, falar ou ouvir você._.. - Brainiac esclareceu suas suspeitas no comunicador, e por um momento, Alex olhou de novo para Colin ainda desacordado desejando a presença de Lena ali para falar com Kara telepaticamente.

Ela nem sabia se ela tinha conseguido aprender a usar seus poderes.  
Alex viu sua irmã fechar a mão em punho, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos, entretanto, isso era diferente...  
Kara apertou o olhar.

-Você sempre foi tão forte... não apenas por ser uma kriptoniana, a superforça e todos os poderes... - Alex começou ignorando tudo e todos a sua volta, ela precisava se concentrar apenas em Kara. - Quando você chegou, eu estava tão dividida... ferida, irritada, mas você imediatamente começou a conquistar meu coração, e eu não conseguia mais ver minha vida sem você... - Alex tentou ignorar a picada de lágrimas nas bordas de seus olhos - Eu amo você, Kara. Tanto... e eu sei que você sente que está sozinha, mas você não está... eu estou aqui. Kara...?

Alex não tem tempo de reagir, ela foi jogada no chão quando sentiu a quebra da barreira de som, Kara voou para cima e Colin se lançou sob ela no instante em que o cômodo criava mais destruição, um pedaço do teto poderia esmagá-los se não fosse sua força como Magi. Ela levantou o rosto notando que Mon-El protegeu Maggie também, e eles se encararam.  
Por reflexo, Alex procurou o macaco percebendo que ele flutuava ao lado de Kara.

-Você está bem? - Ele perguntou, mas Alex só conseguiu olhar para cima onde Kara flutuava, ela notou que Colin tinha um corte na testa, e franziu o cenho para isso observando-o passar a mão sob o ferimento afastando o sangue e apertar o olhar e então encarar de novo Kara. Alex engoliu em seco quando a viu ainda flutuando sobre eles, os soldados ficaram de pé e começaram a disparar, mas nenhuma bala penetrava sua pele de aço, ela agradeceu mentalmente por não terem kriptonita, mas ainda assim o pânico começou a tomá-la com a cena.

Waller não era idiota.  
E ela sorria satisfeita para isso.

-Parem! Parem! - Gritou em vão, Colin ajudando-a a ficar de pé Kara então levantou as mãos pronta para bater em uma palma, e Colin segurou seu braço transportando-os em tempo para fora do galpão, ele ainda a puxou para trás escondendo-os enquanto o efeito jogava todos ao longe. Alex ouviu os comandos de Waller, e notou que a própria tinha um fuzil esverdeado no chão, ela engoliu em seco. - Não!

Alex só teve tempo de ver o borrão e a arma foi colocada em sua mão, Waller parecia desnorteada por perder sua arma secreta, e Alex quase saltou quando notou Oliver a sua esquerda, quando foi que ele tinha-

-Me dê isso. Eu vou pará-la. - Ele pediu e ela o entregou vendo-o tirar o pente e remover a pequena bala de kriptonita colocando-a na mão e então prendendo-a em uma flecha, notou um borrão vermelho em torno deles e os soldados foram tirados de lá, sendo nocauteados e colocados do lado de fora sem muito esforço, com exceção de Waller que de alguma forma assim que Barry segurou seu braço, ele gritou e Alex o viu diante dela, sendo eletrocutado.

-Flash! - Oliver o chamou preparando a flecha, Kara girou naquela direção, seus olhos eram brancos, e ela levantou a mão livre para a mulher.

Colin tomou uma respiração lançando-a para longe no momento que a visão de calor de Kara atingia o concreto marcando-o.  
Alex olhou para o Arqueiro Verde.

-Apenas restrinja-a.

-Eu sei. - Ele respondeu. Ela olhou para Colin que assentiu abrindo os braços e Kara foi puxada para baixo desequilibrando-se um pouco quando a magia dele prendeu seus pés, ela se virou para ele furiosa, mas seus olhos viam através de seu rosto. Oliver disparou a flecha, dessa vez, Alex se jogou nele quando Kara usou sua visão de calor para atingi-lo jogando-o no chão, e ela não precisou imaginar... podia quase ouvir Lena gritando como se a voz dela e Colin fossem uma só.

* * *

...

-KARA! - Alex? Aquela era a voz de Alex...

O toque de Alex, e ela abriu os olhos sentindo-se extremamente cansada ainda que finalmente conseguisse vê-la de novo.  
Apertou o olhar finalmente tendo-a em seu campo de visão.

-Alex... - E sorriu para o som de sua própria voz.

-Deus, Kara...! - Alex respirou aliviada puxando-a para um abraço. - Você está bem!?

-Tudo dói... - Ela se sentou franzindo o cenho para a imagem de Barry agora sem a máscara sentado diante dela, seu amigo lhe deu um sorriso assim como Oliver que assentiu colocando o arco nas costas e cruzando os braços diante do corpo. - O que aconteceu? - Kara apertou o olhar confusa ao perceber que estava segurando alguma coisa e levantou o objeto encarando-o surpresa.

Era o totem loki de Krypton.  
Em sua forma de madeira perfeita e entalhada... como se ele nunca tivesse sido usado. Por um momento, o objeto brilhou em cor roxa, mas logo que viu isso, a impressão se foi.  
Ela notou todos se virarem para o claque de saltos preparados para uma nova luta quando a figura de uma mulher usando cartola, collant, meias arrastão e uma capa freou seus passos ao vê-los.

-Zatanna. - Disse Alex.

-Vocês conseguiram... - A mulher sorriu apontando para o objeto.

-Onde diabos você estava? - Perguntou Maggie.

-Eu tive um pequeno problema lá... atrás. - Ela olhou para Alex e Maggie. - Talvez queiram chamar reforço... e o controle de animais. Temos um gorila.

-Gorila? - Kara ouviu a voz de Barry.

-Tudo bem... - Maggie assentiu fitando-as.

-Eu vou avisar Vasquez e o DEO.

-Ok...

Kara continuava olhando tudo a sua volta.

-Como isso...?

-Você não se lembra? - Ela se virou para a voz de Mon-El em seu traje de Valor.

Kara franziu o cenho assentindo automaticamente.  
Ela também podia ver Maggie apertando o braço direito com força apoiando o telefone no ombro, e Kara olhou para ela usando sua visão de raio-x percebendo o hematoma ali.  
A realização tomando-a...

-O que... Alex, o que eu fiz?

-Você nos ajudou a capturar uma fugitiva e líder de uma organização terrorista. - Maggie respondeu sorrindo-lhe suavemente e apontando para a figura algemada logo atrás de ninguém menos que Colin Keith atento a mesma, ele lhe dirigiu um olhar breve e voltou sua atenção para a mulher cruzando os braços diante do corpo. Kara respirou fundo finalmente notando agentes do DEO se aproximando, Winn vinha até eles, um fone no ouvido, Alex apertou o seu próprio, mas ela estava tão cansada que sequer tentou escutar a conversa, notou eles aprendendo os soldados do CADMUS e colocando-os desacordados e feridos nos furgões. - Alguém... morreu?

-Bem, eu tive pelo menos uns três ataques cardíacos depois de ver você... - Alex confessou com um suspiro e Kara a fitou - Mas ninguém morreu.

-Temos algumas costelas quebradas, hematomas, provavelmente algumas dores de cabeça... - Disse Maggie.

Ela olhou para Barry que jogou o corpo para trás deitando-se e abrindo os braços no processo.  
Kara sorriu.

-Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou morto. Preciso de um tempo... e comida.

-Você está bem? Foi um choque e tanto... - Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar Oliver ainda do chão e balançou os braços no que parecia ser um dar de ombros.

-Choque?

-Waller conseguiu eletrocutá-lo com algum dispositivo... - Falou Alex.

-Tô legal... - Disse Barry, e Kara viu Colin apertar o olhar e virar o corpo para a porta como se procurasse alguma coisa errada, eles estavam em uma espécie de galpão, mas ela não tinha ideia de onde até que saísse para a rua. A mulher Zatanna se aproximou dela. - Mas eu realmente preciso de um momento aqui e depois comer alguma coisa... corri pelo dia todo.

-Talvez você queira me entregar isso...? - Pediu a morena - Prometo que o manterei em segurança até encontrarmos um templo adequado.

Kara olhou para sua irmã e Maggie.  
Alex assentiu com a cabeça.  
Ela colocou o totem dentro da cartola de Zatanna que o colocou na cabeça.

-Alguma coisa errada, Keith? - Perguntou Alex que também percebeu e Kara se virou para fitá-lo, suas roupas estavam sujas de terra e fuligem, e ela viu seu olhar preocupado, exatamente como Lena quando ela percebeu a presença da vovó Bondade em seu escritório na L-Corp mais cedo. Espera...

-Não... - Ele também parecia incerto, exatamente como sua amiga.

-Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

-Algumas horas, é quase noite. - Disse Alex. - Tudo bem, vá devagar...

-Estou bem. - Kara sentiu uma pontada de dor de cabeça, e também um formigamento na perna e ela colocou a mão ali.

-Sinto muito por isso... - Disse Oliver e ela o encarou confusa. - Eu te acertei com uma flecha de kriptonita, felizmente funcionou para que você caísse, e de alguma forma para que seus sentidos finalmente voltassem.

Ela olhou para Zatanna.

-Tem certeza que pode mantê-lo longe de problemas...?

-Claro. Ele não irá incomodar se não for incomodado. - Alex deu uma breve risada sarcástica.

-Lena vai nos matar. - Suspirou Kara e Alex assentiu.

-Bem, ela pelo menos vai ter um momento sobre o "eu te avisei" - Alex disse fingindo seriedade, mas Kara viu o brilho de preocupação em seu olhar.

-Você e Winn estão bem...?

-Sim, é realmente ótimo poder ver você de novo. - Alex admitiu tocando seu ombro e Kara a puxou para um abraço apertado. Sua irmã arfou, mas a apertou de volta rindo e ela notou a expressão de Colin passar de apertada para preocupada.

-Colin, tudo bem?!

-Não... tem... tem alguma coisa errada... - Ele balançou a cabeça - Tem algo muito errado com a Lena.

-Onde ela está?! - Alex perguntou.

-L-Corp.

Ele se desequilibrou quando ela parou diante dele usando sua super-velocidade e o segurou.

-Vamos. - Ele disse simplesmente, Kara se virou para Alex que assentiu com a cabeça, ela notou sua irmã olhar para Amanda Waller ainda desacordada e voou imediatamente para o alto com Colin. Tudo estava uma tremenda bagunça, mas Kara o manteve firme enquanto voavam, assim que pousou o notou cambalear e acompanhou a cena que ele olhava com o olhar sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida ao notar Lex Luthor com Lena em seus braços, ferida...

... morrendo.

-Não. - Ela sussurrou incrédula. - Isso não está acontecendo...

* * *

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? - Ruby perguntou vendo sua silhueta de costas e franziu o cenho para ela ainda confusa.

Lena girou nos calcanhares observando-a, e por um momento, seu olhar parecia estranho... quase como se não fosse ela, e Ruby sentiu como se estivesse olhando para a versão gêmea maligna de sua mãe: Reign. Era a impressão tudo de novo, e ela não gostou disso. Conner também estava frustrado, mas ele tinha agarrado seu casaco com força e ela agradeceu mentalmente pelo bracelete de kriptonita em seu braço restringindo os poderes do pequeno, ou ele poderia machucá-la com o aperto que estava dando.

Só que Ruby não o culpava, já que essa definitivamente não parecia a Lena que Conner se aproximou dela abraçando-a, Ruby a viu hesitar, até finalmente devolver o carinho de uma maneira estranha, quase... desconfortável e incerta. Lena então o colocou no chão e ordenou que ele ficasse com ela, e agora orientava ambos a seguirem a rota até a CatCo, pois haveria um helicóptero lá que os levaria em um abrigo seguro. Ruby tinha falado com J'onn há dois minutos, mas ainda assim... era tão esquisito.

-Eu preciso terminar com isso, você faz o que eu mandei, Ruby...

-Você está estranha.

Lena apenas se virou para fitá-la, aproximando-se, ela apanhou sua mão e lhe entregou um objeto.  
As chaves do carro.

-Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Ruby... preciso que faça o que pedi. Está bem?

-Eu não... ainda tenho carteira de motorista...

-Bem, você _sabe_ dirigir não é?

-Alex me ensinou, mas...

-Vá. E garanta que Conner continuará com isso, é mais seguro. - Ela indicou o bracelete em seu braço. - Ruby?

Ela se virou para fitá-la, e os olhos de Lena nunca estiveram tão diferentes, eles pareciam em um tom cinzento, e ela conhecia bem aqueles olhos para saber que eles eram verde-floresta, mas aquele azul... não.

-Não olhe para trás.

-Tudo bem... - Ela obedeceu apanhando a mão de Conner que se firmou no lugar, ele olhou para Lena.

-Você vai ficar bem. - Ela prometeu-lhe. - Ruby vai cuidar de você...

Conner apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente em resposta, e ela se aproximou dele abaixando-se e ficando de sua altura.

-Eu errei uma vez... - Disse Lena confundindo-a. - Eu pensei que estava fazendo o certo com Lex... mas eu me enganei. Mas você é diferente... eu sei que sim, porque você pode escolher o certo, _ser_ o certo... e eu sei que não estou em posição de lhe pedir isso, na verdade nunca estive com ninguém... dado meu próprio histórico, eu só... - ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, em seu coração. Ruby observou o pequeno, ele estava usando uma camisa azul com o S em vermelho vinho em seu peito e olhou para ela - O orgulho, é uma fraqueza Luthor... não se deixe levar por isso. _Nunca_. Seja você mesmo... essa pessoa quem você é... com esse coração e faça o que é certo pelo que é certo. Você me promete?

Conner assentiu e Ruby o viu tremer o lábio inferior. Ele se jogou nos braços de Lena desequilibrando-a que sorriu e o abraçou de volta com força.  
Ruby apertou o olhar para aquilo, ela não era idiota, isso _parecia_ uma despedida.

-Lena...?

-Vai. - Disse ela fitando-a seriamente, e Ruby não teve como discutir.

Deixando-a na entrada da L-Corp, apanhou a mão de Conner e o puxou consigo de volta para o carro.

* * *

O que eles não viram, foi o relógio que ela usava oscilar, e seu rosto mudar de Lena para Lillian Luthor. Ruby cumpriu com o prometido, ela não olhou para trás, e Lillian sorriu ainda para a realidade que Conner a reconhecera, e ainda se importava. Parecia definitivamente que por Lena e ele, sua família estava a salvo de sucumbir... ela só queria ver Lex uma última vez. Foram longos dois minutos, até que ouviu os passos atrás de si, Lillian sequer girou nos calcanhares quando a escutou, nem mesmo mudou sua aparência felizmente o holograma se firmou.

-Isso foi mais rápido do que eu pensei - A voz da mulher idosa e sua aparência frágil eram apenas isso. Aparência, e ela finalmente se virou para tê-la em sua visão periférica. - Você decidiu fechar o acordo?

-Não ainda... eu tenho uma contraproposta antes.

Vovó Bondade arqueou a sobrancelha, mas sorriu.  
Ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

-Muito bem, estou curiosa... o que você poderia querer?

-Você terá a pedra, e sairá da Terra.

-O que?

-Da Via Láctea... - Disse ela firmemente aproximando-se da velha ameaçadoramente. - A pedra é sua, mas Darkseid permanecerá até o final de seu tempo na Zona Fantasma, eu posso abrir o portal e tirá-lo de lá, e vocês saem da Via Láctea depois disso. Sem nunca mais voltarem.

Lillian não se surpreendeu quando a Vovó Bondade riu. E novamente, ela sequer se mexeu quando uma forma pousou a sua direita batendo os pés no chão e rachando o concreto sem se importar. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela, e rapidamente ela puxou o objeto que tinha em seu bolso, uma pedra de kriptonita não lapidada, Zod oscilou seus passos tropeçando nas próprias pernas e caindo de joelhos, ela virou-se para ele, cansado e arfando.

-Acha que é meu primeiro rodeio, kriptoniano?

-Quem... é... você?

Ele tinha um pequeno corte acima da sobrancelha já cicatrizado, suas roupas estavam só trapos, terra e fuligem e por um momento um pequeno momento, ela ficou curiosa sobre o que tinha acontecido com o Superman e o Marciano verde, mas isso se foi tão rápido quanto veio.

-Todo o dia me procurando, e agora que estou aqui sequer sabe quem eu sou? - Lillian arqueou a sobrancelha para ele sorrindo de lado. - Sou Lena Luthor.

-Não você não é. - Disse a vovó Bondade fazendo-a se virar para fitá-la. Lillian virou o olhar para a mulher, mas sua expressão não vacilou - Ainda não sei quem, você não é Lena Kieran Luthor.

Ela olhou para si mesma de forma significativa.

-Da última vez que chequei, eu _era_ Lena Luthor. Mas devo entender que não está interessada em minha oferta?

-As conquistas não são negociáveis... temos uma galáxia inteira para tomar, e o nosso tempo está começando agora... você acha mesmo que alguém como você pode nos impedir? É tão inocente quanto Morrigan.

-Lena. O nome... é Lena. - Lillian sentiu seus pés formigarem para correr dali assim que viu alguns objetos flutuarem a sua volta, e ela fez um aceno com a cabeça felizmente seu subordinado atacou a velha em tempo, enquanto o Kriptoniano permanecia enfraquecido pela pedra verde.

Foi quando ela o viu. Em sua armadura qual Zod parou seus passos, ele deixou a armadura impedindo o kriptoniano e correndo até ela e gritando.  
Lillian só conseguiu sentir a arma penetrando sua pele atravessando seu estômago e saindo do outro lado. Sua vista embaçou e suas pernas tremeram.  
Ela não conseguiu ficar de pé, lembrando-se que estava usando um holograma que o fazia parecer com sua filha, ela ouviu Lex gritar desesperado.

-Lena! Não. Não. Não. Não. Não... não! - Para sua surpresa, em seu traje super, Clark Kent parava ao lado de Lex, que corria em sua direção enquanto ela caia de joelhos. O Superman parou Zod, Lillian percebeu que ela não tinha mais a pedra de kriptonita em sua mão, esta desapareceu indo para a mão de Vovó Bondade.

-Vamos conquistar, e destruir tudo... e esse mundo será refeito a partir das cinzas... onde não existirá nada além da obediência. - Ela disse em seu ouvido, Lillian tentou colocá-la sob sua visão periférica, mas cuspiu sentindo a dificuldade em respirar.

E piscou os olhos com força.  
O mundo a sua volta... começava a escurecer.

* * *

 _10 minutos antes..._

LENA NUNCA QUIS SABER COMO ERA BATER A CABEÇA NO TETO DO CARRO. Tecnicamente, ela não _sabia_ , infelizmente quando gritou também percebeu que suas mãos estavam livres assim como suas pernas, mas a visão mostrou que era o porta-malas de um carro que acabava de parar. Sentia-se desconfortável, e assustada, ela tentou tatear para apanhar alguma coisa, mas ouviu uma voz familiar:

-Quem... quem está aí?!

Espera...  
Ruby?!

-Ruby? - Ela repetiu ouvindo o destrave e a porta se abrindo, Lena fechou os olhos com força com a claridade, vendo o rosto familiar dela.

-Tia Lena...? Mas o que...?! - Ela tentou se sentar, vendo Conner também tentando subir no porta-malas para encontrar seu olhar, e se assustou quando Ruby levantou o que parecia ser o extintor de incêndio ameaçadoramente - Não se mexa... o que... quem é você?

-O que?! - Lena olhou a sua volta, levando um par de minutos para reconhecer a avenida principal, felizmente com o caos na cidade, as pessoas pareciam mais preocupadas em se manterem seguras do que saírem de casa. - Ruby sou eu. Você-

-Não. Eu _acabei_ de ver você na entrada da L-Corp. E me mandou pegar o carro e sair!

Conner olhou para Ruby sério.

-É a mamãe.

-O que? - Ela apertou os olhos desconfiada, mas felizmente abaixou o extintor se afastando e levando Conner para trás. - Então... Quem era...?!

Reflexivamente, ela se virou na direção da L-Corp e Lena finalmente conseguiu sair do porta-malas e uma enxaqueca tomando-a.  
Lena franziu o cenho, mas sorriu quando sentiu a pequena batida em seu estômago e olhou para baixo e Conner abraçando-a apertado.

-Ela ajudou você... - Disse Conner.

Ela se lembrava.  
Alex a deixou ser pega por Henshaw, o Superman Cyborgue... ela não sabia por que, mas precisava falar com Alexandra e sua mãe.

-O que isso significa? - Perguntou Ruby confusa.

Ele a olhou tristemente e ela encarou Ruby respondendo ao mesmo tempo que seu pequeno:

-Lillian. - Lena bateu em seus bolsos em busca do objeto, mas não o encontrou. Alex pegou o telefone de Lex então ela não podia encontrar o irmão para ele parar ou ajudar a mãe, franzindo o cenho ela voltou para o carro olhando para os dois - Entrem agora. - E olhou Ruby - Prenda-o na cadeirinha. - Pediu ela esperando que Ruby fechasse a porta, Lena imediatamente ligou e fez o caminho de volta a L-Corp. Só que ela não estava preparada para aquela cena.

Sentindo seus olhos marejarem imediatamente ela olhou para Ruby sua voz falhando:

-Fiquem aqui. - Ela e Conner pareciam protestar, mas apertando o olhar, Lena correu naquela direção.

E praticamente tropeçou nas próprias pernas, mas um par de mãos circulou sua cintura firmando-a e vendo os olhos dele também marejados encarando-a de volta brilhando em alívio.  
Não houveram palavras, mas Colin tocou sua testa na dela fechando os olhos.

-Você está bem. - Não foi uma pergunta, e Lena apenas assentiu no piloto automático, a sua direita, Kara estreitou os olhos olhando dela para a cena onde seu irmão embalava sua mãe que estava parecendo com ela, e não a si mesma.

-Lena? - Kara chamou seu nome esfregando os olhos também, ela viu as lágrimas no rosto da melhor amiga, e atraiu a atenção de Lex que também olhou confuso de uma para a outra, e ela tentou andar rapidamente até lá, as batidas de seu coração se acelerando a medida que se aproximava, Lillian ainda respirava descompassado, mas sorriu para ela, o sangue no canto de sua boca, e tocou o relógio. Era como ver a si mesma morrendo nos braços de seu irmão, e Lena notou quando sua mãe sorriu e seu irmão engasgou de novo olhando de uma para a outra.

-O que você fez...? - Ela tentou falar, sua voz saiu um fio.

-O que eu devia... ter... feito. - Admitiu Lillian também em sua voz.

-Lena? - Lex a chamou, a voz embargada e por um momento, Lena tinha esquecido como era o timbre de sua voz, ela balançou a cabeça não conseguindo parar a torrente de lágrimas quando se ajoelhou e pressionou a ferida de sua mãe inutilmente, a lâmina claramente tinha atravessado-a, e Lillian respirou roucamente.

-Sempre tão gentil...

-Mãe...

-Eu sinto... muito. - Lillian praticamente respirava as palavras.

-Temos que... temos que levá-la a um médico. - Ela olhou para Lex - Por favor tem-

-É tarde demais, Lena... a lâmina transpassou o fígado... provavelmente o pulmão ela... - A voz de Lex falhou, e ela viu Lillian fechar os olhos com força e procurar sua mão, automaticamente a apanhou tinha conhecimento o suficiente em medicina para saber que Lillian estava com uma dor excruciante.

-Mãe... por... o que você... - Ela balançou a cabeça e Lillian tocou seu rosto.

-Eu queria ter mudado... as coisas... eu adoraria voltar no tempo. - Ela fechou os olhos tomando uma fraca respiração. Usando a outra mão para segurar a de Lex. - Um dia... em tantas viagens inúteis de negócios... poderíamos ter feito... aquela tarde... o forte de travesseiros e... - Sua voz falhou para o dia perdido, a infância com os filhos afastada para uma reunião ou um dia no hospital...

-Para de falar. - Lena pediu assim como Lex, ambos sabiam que era inútil. - Por favor...

-Me deixe... falar querida.

-Mãe...

-Eu... amo... vocês dois, e... eu... - Lena fechou os olhos quando Lillian se calou sua respiração silenciando-se, ela sabia que sua mãe não ia falar mais.

Lex ficou de pé num salto, a raiva crescendo, e ele levantou a cabeça para o alto obrigando-a a encontrar a direção de seu olhar. Ela viu no céu, Clark pairando em sua roupa de Superman e diante dele ninguém menos que a Vovó Bondade ainda em seu sobretudo amarelo neón e a sua esquerda Zod. Lena olhou para o irmão que começou a caminhar na direção de sua armadura sem olhar para ela ou a mãe em seus braços morta, ele se virou em tempo de colocar a armadura e finalmente encontrou seu olhar.

Aqueles olhos verdes brilhando de lágrimas não derramadas antes do capacete se fechar cobrindo-o, ela o viu piscar - ou tentar piscá-las - para longe, então ele ligou os propulsores e decolou. Lena viu Kara pela visão periférica ao seu lado, notou ela e Colin trocarem olhares, sua amiga se abaixou dando-lhe um momento para que ela finalmente a fitasse, não foi surpresa quando viu seus olhos ainda vermelhos também.

-Você... você está bem? Eu pensei que... - Ela tomou uma pequena respiração. - Pensamos que fosse _você_.

Lena assentiu para aquilo evitando seus olhos e abaixando-o para o rosto bonito de Lillian, tão pálido pela perda de sangue e agora morta.  
Sua mãe... estava morta. Ela segurava-a com carinho e cuidado e fechou os olhos conseguindo se abaixar para tocar sua testa na dela.

-Eu também amo você, mãe... - Sussurrou beijando o topo de sua testa gelada e olhou para o relógio se perguntando em que momento ela tinha conseguido tal tecnologia.

-Lena? - Kara chamou sua atenção, mas ela engoliu em seco ainda não conseguindo falar com ela ou olhá-la, sua amiga tentou ficar de pé e se afastar dar-lhe um tempo, rápida e reflexivamente, ela segurou seu pulso finalmente encontrando seu olhar preocupado.

Lena respirou pesadamente não se importando com as lágrimas rolando livremente por seu rosto.

-Eu não... sei. - Admitiu finalmente, para tudo, para a mãe que sempre fora contra suas decisões e seu próprio caráter e acabou de se sacrificar por ela, para a realidade que ela não tinha controle nem compreensão, para tudo que permanecia de cabeça para baixo... e Kara assentiu puxando-a para um abraço, Lena ainda sem se afastar do corpo de Lillian, fechou os olhos permitindo-se um momento.

Mesmo que um breve momento, desejando que tudo não passasse de um terrível pesadelo.  
Ela segurou o grito em sua garganta, mas não a dor...


	15. Chapter 15

**Marcy** : Ok, alguém vai ficar feliz hj :D /Voa. Em minha defesa, esse foi o capítulo mais difícil de escrever T-T sei q prometi desde quinta-feira, mas juro q custei montar essa bagaça... A decisão da Alex eu vou tentar explicar aqui um pouco, em "mama Lena" tanto Kara quanto Alex consideram a Lena família, e farão de tudo para salvá-la e protegê-la, e Lena também é assim com ela e Kara... a decisão de Morrigan no passado pesou e elas sabem que a ameaça de Darkseid afeta Lena mais que qualquer um, já que ela é a reencarnação daquela que o frustrou antes... então sua morte, seria um presente a ele. Esse macaco ainda tem história dele... embora sahpeste já tenha rendido na zueira o q eu queria... Infelizmente tb vou ficar t devendo a "violença" aqui, pq soquei tanta treta nessa bagaça? T-T... but... vai compensar tb :). Lena precisava de um break, e o "sumiço" dos inimigos quando finalmente for compreendido vai virar merda colossal, Ruby foi criada bem. kkkkk. Alex ensinou ela a se proteger. Mds eu imaginei isso tão legal, foi errado, mas legal... Quando Ruby v Lena, mas quer provas q realmente é a Lena. T-T maginei tia L encarnada modo: q c tá fazendo kid? E vc vai amar ainda mais a Ruby no próximo capítulo, ela e Conner são simplesmente per-fei-tos. Ainda farei Lena sofrerr mais um bocado, a morte da Lillian a afetou mais do que ela gostaria e esperava, e isso é tb mto kawaii de montar... enfim, isso virou texto. kkkk  
E vê se posta minha review logo, pq reviews me deixam feliz :D

Capítulo :)

* * *

ERA TUDO UM EFEITO EM CÂMERA LENTA...

Kara podia ver a sua volta, ouvir... ela notou Kal sobrevoando o espaço, parado alguns metros acima flutuando sem se mexer. Ele não reagiu contra Bondade ou Zod atacando-os, mas sua postura era preparada para se defender ou impedi-los que estavam observando Lex embalar a mãe morrendo e com a chegada de Lena, como se tudo ficasse ainda mais interessante na presença da outra filha de Lillian. Por estarem na rua, diante da L-Corp, tudo foi divulgado a imprensa e exibido ao povo como um aviso, e mau presságio... a presença dos dois filhos de Luthor sobre o corpo da mãe, a morte de Lillian em uma clara redenção para salvar a filha, Kara estava resistindo ao impulso de sair e se trocar para seu super traje, mas Lena a manteve no lugar segurando seu braço ainda que não olhasse nos olhos dela. Seu rosto era lívido, e ao mesmo tempo indecifrável.

Ela procurou respostas na expressão de Colin, e para sua surpresa ele parecia tão confuso quanto ela, sua atenção em Lena, cada movimento seu, piscar cada... detalhe ainda oculto e incompreensível para eles. A primeira explosão a assustou como o inferno, e Kara sentiu-a apertar seu braço com força ainda mantendo-a onde estava. Finalmente Lena encontrou seu olhar, e se surpreendeu quando virou e J'onn pousou ao seu lado em sua forma marciana olhando para Lena, ele parecia cansado, mas claramente pronto para outro embate...

-Você precisa ir. Tire Lena daqui, agora. - Ele pediu-lhe apontando para os fotógrafos, a multidão com telefones celulares alternando entre filmar o Superman e os inimigos sobrevoando o espaço se encarando mortalmente, e Lillian e seus filhos no chão.

-O que?

 _-Kara? Você está me ouvindo...?!_ \- Ela franziu o cenho para o comunicador, era Alex e Colin estava ao seu lado antes que percebesse, Lena se assustou quando ele tocou suas costas anunciando sua presença a seu lado, ela se afastou de seu toque se virou para Kara, que notou a dor no olhar do Keith por isso. - _Você tem que pegar as crianças e sair daí..._

... sua irmã já sabia o que estava acontecendo?  
Claro, já que estava em rede nacional, provavelmente Snapper estava trabalhando em uma matéria agora...

 _-Vocês estão nos noticiários -_ Alex respondeu sua pergunta silenciosa _-_ _pegue Lena e Colin, volte para o carro com Ruby e Conner e saia dai..._

-Ruby e Conner?! - Kara olhou a sua volta, isso pareceu alertar Lena porque ela a encarou confusa então Kara o avistou, ele estava vindo em sua direção a passos firmes para alguém tão pequeno, a mão no braço tentando puxar o bracelete e machucando o próprio pulso Ruby logo atrás que não o impedia, e sim o apoiava, usando a si mesma para ocultar sua visão atrás de si, Lena se virou andando até eles e apanhando-o nos braços e virando-o de costas para o corpo da mãe. - Eu preciso de agentes para...

 _-Tudo bem, estamos chegando._ \- Era a voz de Winn agora, e ela o avistou com os agentes saindo de um par de vans, pela primeira vez, Kara ficou confortável com isso. Ela levantou a cabeça notando Superman e Lex Luthor lado a lado diante de Zod e Vovó Bondade, Lena fez o mesmo ainda com o pequeno em seus braços e fitando-a.

 _-Traga-os de volta em segurança... -_ Pediu a voz de Alex que era cansada e também preocupada, Kara assentiu lembrando-se que a irmã não podia vê-la, Lena lhe deu um olhar preocupado.

 _-Essa seria a menor de suas preocupações. -_ Kara parou para o som daquela nova voz do outro lado da linha, rouca e sádica e franziu o cenho. Onde tinha ouvido isso antes? - _Vocês criaram uma anomalia... que se estabilizou, e não pode ser revertida._

 _-Nem iria se pudesse. E eu estou pouco me lixando para esse suposto futuro, você de todas as pessoas deixaria um inocente morrer? -_ Disse Alex não cortando o comunicador _\- Lillian salvou a filha, e eu a ajudei, sim... mas não me arrependo._

 _-Essa não era uma decisão sua e de Lillian Luthor para tomar._

 _-Não é o que vejo._

 _-Sara, talvez devêssemos resolver isso de outra maneira. -_ Era Oliver.

Espera... Sara?!  
Sara estava ali?!

 _-É uma anomalia irreversível, Oliver e como eu disse o passado se assentou ao futuro, mas todo o resto simplesmente não existe porque não sabemos como parar o que está por vir agora. A morte de Lillian pode ter protegido a filha, mas condenou a todos nós._ \- Ela olhou para Lena feliz porque sua amiga não tinha super audição e nem podia ler sua mente nem nada, então virou-se para Colin, ele apertou o olhar confuso para ela. Notou que Conner estava abraçado a Lena e ela estava falando com Ruby e colocando-a de costas também para a bagunça, os agentes marcaram um perímetro e cobriram o orpo de Lillian, o sangue começava a embebedar o lençol, e afastando os curiosos, Lex e Superman permaneciam de olho no inimigo.

- _Clássico_... - murmurou Maggie.

-Uh... - Kara olhou a sua volta, e ela parou firmando Lena atrás de si quando a voz de Vovó Bondade baixa, mas audível para eles chamou sua atenção.

-Eu oferecei uma trégua, e sua mãe devolveu com um comando... não aceitamos chantagem, essa é uma declaração de guerra Lena Luthor. A última que farei formalmente - Disse a velha senhora calmamente. - Sua cabeça, e a pedra para um futuro possível... - A velha olhou para a multidão ciente de que seu rosto era capturado por câmeras, e Kara a viu em exibição num telão próximo as palavras "Ao Vivo" no canto esquerdo da tela.

Kal-El flutuou ameaçador na direção dela.  
A senhora sequer piscou para ele, apenas angulou-lhe a cabeça sorrindo-lhe em sinal de escárnio.

-Também respeitamos o tempo dos inimigos, então aproveite isso a última brecha de uma trégua que vão conhecer, e recolham-se para prestar as devidas homenagens, entretanto quando realmente recomeçarmos... não haverão tréguas, nem oferendas de anistia. Você teve sua chance. E ela acaba aqui.

-Eu vou vê-la no inferno... - Lena prometeu - _Você_ e _Darkseid_.

Suas palavras ecoaram, a sua volta, as pessoas ficaram em silêncio também cientes da importância de Lena na atual ameaça, temerosas sobre isso, Kara começou a ouvir os sussurros e o nome Luthor, mas ela ignorou firme ao lado de Lena e encarando a velha senhora que aparentava ser apenas isso... uma velha, mas sabia ter uma força, afinal, ela flutuava diante deles e essa era a única parte de seus poderes que conhecia. Os olhos de Bondade caíram sobre Conner, em Lex e de volta para Lena.

-Mal posso esperar. - Foi a resposta de vovó Bondade.

Lex tentou atacar, mas Clark se pôs em seu caminho de costas para o inimigo em uma abertura perigosa, o olhar apertado para ele, a multidão enlouqueceu um pouco gritando para eles, vaiando e chamando, Kara sentiu sua mão estremecer. Ao seu lado Lena fechou os olhos e ela observou Lex relaxar devagar, ele estava com raiva... era surpreendente, mesmo sob sua armadura, mas seria perigoso com tantas pessoas em volta deles. A velha lhes deu uma breve mesura e com um movimento de mãos voou para longe com Zod.

Kara apertou o fone pedindo uma orientação a Winn.  
Ela se perguntou como seria com Lex livre, mas sabia que J'onn estava ali para amenizar a situação, os agentes do DEO tomaram o controle dispersando a multidão e a bagunça sem muitos problemas, mas com protestos, o Superman desceu parando diante de Lena e oferecendo um sincero "sinto muito" ela apenas assentiu para aquilo. Lex continuou flutuando no ar em sua armadura, e Kara não podia ouvir nada vindo de lá, mas usando sua visão de raio-x, podia vê-lo com os olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo, e quando uma solitária lágrima deslizou por seu rosto ela voltou sua atenção a Lena.

-Você conseguiu... - a voz de Colin era um sussurro rouco, conseguiu o que? Se perguntou Kara, e ela viu seu olhar para Lena... ele parecia... quebrado?! - Você fez de novo. E parece controlar bem agora...

-Sim... - Ele respirou fundo fechando os olhos e fitando-a - Isso é bom... pode falar com ele?

-Eu o pedi para não fazer nada, não faria nenhum bem, nem traria Lillian de volta. - Disse ela sinceramente olhando para Lex ainda em sua armadura sobrevoando os céus e ela se virou para olhar Colin. - Eu sinto muito. - Disse Lena em uma conversa silenciosa, Kara os observou trocar um longo olhar.

-Eu duvido. - Devolveu Colin embora as palavras fossem pesadas, ela viu uma dor em seus olhos e o som baixo proferido por ele pesaroso... quase como um sentimento ou sensação perdidas - Eu gostaria de pedir que você não cometesse nenhuma besteira, mas... sei que é impossível... - E se virou para Kara - Leve-os de volta...

-Você não vem...? - Lena perguntou, Ruby ao seu lado olhava de um para o outro, ela a viu segurar a mão de Conner e seus pequenos dedos apertando os dela de volta apenas para garantir que estavam ali. Kara também notou que ele não tinha mais o bracelete em seu pulso, ela perdeu o momento que o objeto foi tirado, e também não podia senti-lo a sua volta. Mesmo sendo uma pequena pedra de Kriptonita, poderia restringir seus poderes.

Provavelmente Lena o tirou antes de ver, ela cobriu a kriptonita com chumbo e a guardou longe deles.

-Eu os encontrarei lá. - Respondeu Colin que apontou para o Superman e o Luthor ainda nos céus - precisamos conversar... - E olhou para J'onn que assentiu em concordância.

Kara não se viu capaz de responder isso, mas ela assentiu estendendo a mão para a amiga que lhe encarou confusa.

-Eu dirijo.

Observando a cena enquanto os paramédicos agora colocavam o corpo de Lillian em um saco, Kara engoliu em seco, mas com Conner em seus braços ainda afastando-o da visão daquela cena com Ruby a sua direita, em sua esqueda Kara a observou levar o pequeno consigo.  
Em nenhum momento, sua melhor amiga olhou para trás.

* * *

ALEX PAROU SUA CAMINHADA ASSIM QUE PERCEBEU A CENA DIANTE DELA.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas e olhando de um para o outro ela conseguiu apenas franzir o cenho. J'onn estava com as mãos na ponte do nariz, um gesto bem parecido com Lena, os olhos fechados e um suspiro pesado, a sua esquerda, Winn parecia consternado, e ela se virou para Brainiac.

-O que está acontecendo?

-J'onn está bravo.

 _Dã_. Alex pensou e olhou para o mesmo e ele não disse nada.  
Tinha pelo menos uns dez minutos que eles voltaram, e se já estava nesse nível, era um péssimo sinal.

-Uh... - Começou Mon-El incerto - Temos um problema _Luthor_ na L-Corp. A Supergirl está lá, mas...

-Kara está bem? O que há de errado?!

-Bem... Kara está bem.

Oh merda.

-Lena...?! O que aconteceu?!

J'onn finalmente levantou o olhar para fitá-la.

-A Srta Luthor está fazendo as homenagens com o Sr Keith nesse momento... e declarações à imprensa, com toda a bagunça seria o certo, mas eu preferia que não a céu aberto. - Respondeu J'onn sinceramente, Alex suspirou.

-Por isso J'onn está bravo... - Declarou Mon-El e Alex franziu o cenho.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi, Lena está fazendo uma declaração a imprensa...?! - Alex devolveu irritada. - Por que diabos eu sempre sinto como se tivesse lidando com crianças?!

-Agora você me entende melhor que ninguém. - Respondeu J'onn sinceramente, e Alex tentou não ficar ofendida, porque ele também poderia se referir a ela quando... oh não importa. A doida da vez era Lena, e se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, Alex iria matá-la.

-Ela também está trabalhando agora... bem, ela está voltando aos trabalhos L-Corp depois de resolver isso. - Explicou Brainiac pensando que não tinha se feito entender, mas Alex suspirou compreensiva. Ela já tinha problemas o suficiente desde ontem, não precisava da adição extra e bufou frustrada. O que Lena estava pensando? Seria mais fácil desenhar um alvo em si mesma, assim eles a localizariam mais rápido sem gastar nenhum poder para olhar o prédio, e talvez economizar alguma bala de RPG.

-Eu sei o que isso significa... - Alex disse com um suspiro. - E eu juro que se o CADMUS, Darkseid ou o caralho a quatro não conseguirem, eu mesma vou matar Lena Luthor!

Os outros apenas desviaram o olhar e ela girou para a entrada onde Oliver, Barry e Sara a encaravam de volta.  
O primeiro como sempre impassivo, o segundo com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ele estava comendo um cachorro quente já quase finalizado e a última com uma sobrancelha arqueada, e um sorriso de lado quase desafiador.

-Isso não é uma coisa boa a se fazer visto que a pessoa ameaçada é quem você deveria proteger... e olá de novo, Alex.

-Lance. - Disse Alex tentando soar formalmente.

-Danvers. - Respondeu Sara ainda com um sorriso.

-Sharpe. - Entoou a mulher a sua esquerda que Alex não tinha notado, ela estava usando roupas do DEO. O cabelo loiro preso em um coque perfeito, os olhos claros olhando de uma para a outra em tom quase desafiador, e a postura militar definitivamente bem treinada. Um relógio de pulso prateado no braço direito. Alex franziu o cenho.

Por que é que todo mundo menos Barry Allen estava usando as roupas do DEO?!

-Alex, essa é Ava Sharpe. - Disse Sara apresentando-lhes. Alex estendeu a mão educadamente para a mulher, ela era bonita, loira, olhos azuis e tinha um sorriso suave e uma voz gutural. - Minha namorada.

Oh.

-Olá.

-Oi...

-Podemos perguntar por que você está ameaçando matar Lena Luthor? Quando estamos aqui justamente porque você e Lillian alteraram a história e a protegeram...?

-Porque ela está sendo uma idiota... - Alex puxou o telefone do bolso vendo agora a mensagem de Kara que iria ficar por perto da L-Corp como Supergirl e felizmente poderia usar a cobertura de entrevistar Lena pelo ocorrido e Snaper não iria reclamar, pois não queria arriscar deixá-la sozinha. Ela sabia que Brainiac e Winn provavelmente fizeram a varredura do espaço, para garantir a segurança da Luthor, mas não era de todo o ruim ou mal ficar por perto, mesmo que como Supergil... _principalmente_ como Supergirl. E puxou o telefone enviando um áudio a Kara - Eu estou indo para a L-Corp, chego em dez minutos. Atualize Brainiac.

Sua irmã respondeu com um Ok.  
Ela levantou o olhar de novo se surpreendendo pelo um metro e sessenta, cabelo e olhos escuros e olhar preocupado na porta.

-Imra.

-Olá Alex.

-Bem, acho que posso usar de alguma ajuda... - lembrando-se de Conner e Ruby de volta a sala do DEO irritados por serem constantemente deixados de fora dos problemas, ela se virou para Brainiac - Chame Winn para checar as crianças, estarei de volta em breve.

-Tudo bem.

-Ótimo.

Alex seguiu para um dos furgões padrões do DEO, Imra a seguiu calmamente.

-E como estão as coisas com as Lendas?

-Agradáveis, uma aventura nova todos os dias. - Alex sorriu para aquilo.

-Imra... eu sei que muito do futuro mudou, vocês mesmo fizeram isso, mas... o que exatamente significa isso que aconteceu?

-Você quer dizer a morte de Lillian.

-Sim. - Alex sentiu aquele nó na garganta, e ela precisava falar com Lena sobre, mas não ainda... agora, tinha que garantir que a Luthor ficaria em segurança para tal. - O que aconteceria se Lena morresse...?

-O futuro é mutável e os caminhos não são uma constante... mas a morte de Lena não traria um bom futuro para vocês. Embora seus feitos sim... ela seria lembrada constantemente, mas uma perda muito sentida.

Alex não duvidava disso.  
Pelo contrário... só a ideia espalhava um medo e um desejo de super proteger Lena exatamente como fizera com Kara por toda a sua vida...  
Especialmente por causa daquele pequeno ser que a chamava de mãe.

-Ela...

-Você quer... um spoiler, Alex?

Alex arqueou a sobrancelha para aquilo, grata que tinha parado no sinal vermelho e a fitou.

-Manda.

-Em três anos, a L-Corp se torna a maior multinacional do mundo, depois de ajudar a Supergirl a proteger vidas, Lena inovaria e renovaria o mundo que conhecemos, tecnologicamente falando... - Ela não estava surpresa com isso, e Imra parecia admirada ao narrar os feitos dela tanto quanto ficava ao citar os de Kara - As extensões que Brainiac foi capaz de criar mostrando os hologramas da batalha com Reign e as Wordkillers, e até mesmo o próprio irmão... nada disso será possível sem Lena. - Ela suspirou - As Lendas ainda não sabem, mas em dez anos... ela vai ajudar a presidente não apenas com a anistia, mas os direitos dos alienígenas ao lado de Cat Grant, além de também criar uma nova tecnologia que será capaz de proteger e salvar vidas usando a L-Corp como uma força do bem, e Conner... - Imra se calou sorrindo um pouco.

-Eu não sabia que ela podia fazer tanto...

-Ela pode, e muito mais. - Admitiu Imra. - Lena é capaz de mudar o mundo que conhecemos para melhor, principalmente ao lado de Kara.

-O que? Oh, não pare... de falar. O que mais?

-Não. Eu já falei demais. - Ela balançou a cabeça - Gideon nos disse que as estatísticas são preocupantes visto que o futuro está pendendo perigosamente, mas ainda assim as possibilidades estão presentes e podemos salvar isso e a nós mesmos - e apontou para si mesma - as lembranças levam um tempo para se ajustarem visto que eu venho do futuro, sei de coisas que as Lendas não sabem e de alguma forma minha presença aqui é a realidade que nossa chance é real, que isso aconteceu... o futuro mudou. E conseguimos vencer. Mas isso não torna a ameaça real menor... e de novo, esse futuro pode ser tirado. Você viu os dados com Brainiac, não é? A realidade sobre a morte de Lena.

-Ele me mostrou algumas coisas... - Alex suspirou - A morte dela seria devastadora, para dizer o mínimo... - ela arrancou o carro, ambas em um silêncio momentâneo - Eu sempre a julguei, ao contrário de Kara, eu só pensava em seu sobrenome... por três anos, agi como uma idiota ao redor de Lena, e quando ela revelou a verdade sobre Sam eu estava... irritada por ela não me contar. E então ela descobriu Kara... e me surpreendeu quando decidiu tirar um tempo de tudo. Longe porque estava magoada... porque não confiamos nela com seu segredo e apenas isso, e ela continua sendo uma aliada e uma amiga, jamais provando o contrário.

-Se afastar... foi sua própria maneira de compartimentalizar tudo, eu entendo isso. - Imra admitiu com um dar de ombros e Alex a fitou, ela mesma se afastou de tudo e todos depois do término com Mon-El, era uma bagunça para ambos, e Imra precisava de seu tempo para pensar.

-Sim. Kara e eu sentimos sua falta, ela era uma boa amiga leal e eu finalmente vi isso... ela fez falta a Ruby também. Então eu voltei com Maggie, Kara tinha tentado falar com ela várias vezes, mas ela sumiu... desapareceu do mapa... - Alex se virou curiosa para Imra. - Você sabe para onde ela foi nesses meses que saiu?

-Ela passou algum tempo na Irlanda, depois voltou para a Grã-Bretanha... Provavelmente Colin estava por perto mesmo que fora de sua vista já que eles não podem ficar muito longe um do outro, Lena não era nada além de uma mulher comum viajando pelo país... e pelo que temos de seu histórico ela faz muito isso de se afundar no trabalho para tirar sua cabeça de algo... como está fazendo agora.

-E eu não sei? - Alex repetiu para si mesma sorrindo - É engraçado como ela realmente é meio que uma irmã tanto para mim quanto para Kara... e se parece com ela e comigo, com essa teimosia de Kara em fazer as coisas certas mesmo que isso lhe custe muito, e essa ideia de se enfiar no trabalho como uma desculpa para se afastar do mundo e as pessoas.

-Bem, vocês tem uma pitada para o sarcasmo e esses olhares cínicos - Concordou Imra e Alex a encarou em falsa ofensa muito bem articulada.

-Eu não!

-Certo...

-Tudo bem - Ela estava avistando o edifício ao longe. Só mais dois quarteirões - Eu falei com Brainiac sobre isso, Lillian mudou a realidade para salvar a filha, e eu a ajudei... isso é um fato, mas preciso saber... o que temos que fazer para impedir Darkseid.

-Isso é uma boa pergunta...

-Eu não acho que vocês todos estariam aqui, em alerta máximo se não tivéssemos um bom motivo, e um plano Imra. - Alex respondeu - Confie em mim...

-Eu confio, só que não tenho certeza se Lena vai concordar com isso. Nem vocês.

-O que precisa ser feito?

-Teremos que usar os portais que ela fez para trazer as naves Daxamitas, mas vamos conectá-las diretamente a Zona Fantasma... e usar a equação anti vida para erradicar o inimigo... só que só uma pessoa pode fazer isso.

-Lena.

-Sim.

-E quais seriam as consequências dessa escolha?

-Como sua vida passada... ela teria o poder para repetir o que aconteceu, a capacidade, visto que ela é como Kara nesse ponto, não duvido que estaria disposta a arriscar a si mesma para proteger as pessoas que a cercam... o mundo de novo.

Alex suspirou.

-Merda.

-Sim... - Concordou Imra.

* * *

-VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA ME PEGAR O CAFÉ. - Kara levantou o olhar para Colin Keith, usando uma camisa de linho branca, calcas cáqui, o cabelo arrepiado e despenteado e uma barba por fazer, ele sorriu gentilmente, mas ainda parecia... triste.

Provavelmente por Lena.  
Ela só não tinha certeza do porquê.

Definitivamente, mas ela balançou a cabeça em resposta sentindo-se melhor por ter o dia livre. Tinha uma matéria para entregar a Snapper sobre o ocorrido com sua melhor amiga até o fim da semana, só que Lena como sempre estava sendo teimosa e lidando com seu luto da maneira que conhecia.  
Enterrando-se no trabalho. Kara estava preocupada, e ela não era a única.

Foram seis reuniões desde as nove e meia, e ela mal a viu comer um pedaço de bolinho e uma xícara de café antes de voltar para a sala da L-Corp, o agente do DEO na entrada e o outro dentro da sala a irritaram, isso estava implícito nos olhares furtivos de Lena pelo prédio, mas usando jeans negras e uma camisa de seda branca de mangas longas, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e botas de saltos assassinos, ela apenas continuou fingindo-se não importar sequer com a presença constante de Kara auxiliando-a assim como Jess e pairando tentando forçá-la a almoçar, tomar água, fazer um intervalo... entretanto, Kara sabia agora que como assistente de Cat Grant em seus primeiros anos e a luta que tivera com o Superman... isso era moleza comparada a Luthor.

-Eu quero fazer isso, além do mais aproveito um pouco para mim também... - Ela disse dando de ombros e Colin sorriu.

Kara tinha flutuado em torno do edifício nos últimos quinze minutos, até que finalmente os dois se viraram para a porta.  
Era Alex... E... Imra?! Sua irmã estava usando roupas do dia a dia, jeans, botas de salto baixo, uma camisa branca e uma jaqueta de couro cinzenta, seus olhos encontrando os de Kara e pousando em Colin que se desviou para Imra também.

-Bom revê-la, Kara.

-Igualmente... - ela se viu devolvendo o sorriso e encarou Alex. - Vocês...

-Descemos há uma meia hora, queríamos poder falar com vocês e Lena, mas Alex quer fazer as honras.

Kara resistiu ao impulso de bufar.

-Onde ela está? - Perguntou sua irmã Kara apontou na direção da melhor amiga ainda de costas para ela conversando no celular, verificando o computador e com Jess em seu encalço e ignorando-os, como se uma agente e a Supergirl em seu escritório não tivesse sido notadas.

Alex finalmente a olhou e de volta para Kara.

-Brainy nos passou o perímetro, como está tudo?

-Tranquilo até agora. Como está Conner?

-Seguro com Ruby, eles estão com Clark e Winn no DEO... - Ela lhe deu o olhar tentando perguntar silenciosamente sobre Lex e felizmente sua irmã entendeu assentindo suavemente. - J'onn está com ele, estão conversando sobre... as possibilidades e considerando tudo o que ele sabe. Ele está ajudando, mas sendo observado por todos os agentes.

Kara assentiu, ela não sabia como se sentir sobre a presença de Lex Luthor tão próximo e livre, mas se Colin acreditava que ele podia ajudar, então ela daria essa chance.

-Sala de LEGOS, hã? - Perguntou Colin e Alex concordou. - Esse garoto vai ser um engenheiro ou um arquiteto algum dia...

Ela sorriu para aquilo, assim como sua irmã.

-Você vem comigo, vamos falar com ela, Keith, pode tirar o resto do povo do escritório?

-Claro. - Colin respondeu sem preâmbulos, e deu um passo para sair, mas parou e voltou a encará-la. - Alex, eu estive treinando com Lena antes de... ontem, ela tem alguma dificuldade em controlar seus poderes agressivos, mas nenhuma sobre os passivos. Como nesse momento. - Kara apertou o olhar para aquilo, então era como ela suspeitava mesmo?

-O que quer dizer? - Em reflexo, os três olharam de novo para a Luthor, mas ela nem mesmo se afastou da bancada ou desligou o celular.

-Você consegue distinguir as batidas nervosas de seu coração, Kara? - Ele perguntou encarando-a, e Kara franziu o cenho. Era verdade que Lena parecia mais "fria" não essa palavra era errada, definitivamente mais concentrada e atarefada, pois a morte de Lillian foi muito pesada para ela, alterou tudo em sua vida, e só agora ela percebia o olhar carregado do Magi sobre sua companheira e seu significado e ele suspirou cansado porque isso estava claro, Lena estava se afundando no trabalho assim ela ignorava a dura realidade da morte da mãe, assim ela se afastava do luto - Ela está me bloqueando desde de manhã. Não consigo ouvir ou falar com ela em sua mente, não consigo captar nenhuma empatia, embora eu não precise porque sei que ela está com dor... e todo esse _desejo_ em encontrar a Equação Antivida é claro... e tenho medo de ela fazer uma besteira.

-Eu vou falar com ela, e Kara também. - Alex garantiu-lhe.

-Tudo bem... - ele fez um sinal para Imra acompanhá-lo e andou até a mesa de Lena e Jess, a nova CFO observando o diálogo deles empertigou-se enquanto Keith se aproximava, ele falou com ela e Lena, Jess assentiu, só que a Luthor balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

Oh, isso seria uma beleza...  
Ele estava presente no conselho e as reuniões que Lena não cancelou, Kara se lembrava da conversa que tiveram alguns momentos atrás, Lena estava irredutível em deixar seu posto e trabalho, e eles teriam um grande problema em convencê-la... de novo.

 _Ela tinha recebido uma ligação assim que saiu para o DEO, Ruby estava com Conner e Clark agora, mas todos passaram a noite no apartamento de Alex, pois Lena se recusava a ficar na instalação do governo e tanto sua irmã quanto Kara a deixarem sozinha, e ela viu Lena dormir finalmente abraçada a Conner em um dos quartos de hóspedes e ficou aliviada, mas tudo não passou de um cochilo, e logo a Luthor estava mexendo no celular e trabalhando no aparelho o resto da manhã... Maggie estava preparando tudo para o funeral de Lillian, então ela teve um incêndio para resolver no almoço, Superman fez companhia a todos também preocupado sobre as ações de Zod e a Vovó bondade que não haviam aparecido nas últimas seis horas, desde a morte de Lillian._

 _Então Kara estava na Itália com esse grande engarrafamento e um problema com os feridos e o trânsito caótico quando J'onn falou com ela... Clark por sua vez teve uma emergência na Romênia e ela saiu esbaforida de volta a National City ouvindo as palavras de J'onn pelo comunicador._

 _Ele havia enviado pelo menos cinquenta agentes bem armados e disfarçados com kriptonita e armas a laser para a L-Corp, além de Barry e Oliver para ficarem de olho em Lena porque ela se recusava a_ não _trabalhar, e infelizmente não haviam como prendê-la, embora J'onn pudesse forjar isso, Kara suspeitava que se fosse por Alex, sua melhor amiga estaria em uma das celas que Lillian ou Lex ocuparam nas últimas quatro semanas apenas para garantir que ela pelo menos ficaria em um lugar seguro sem eles terem que se preocupar em perder todos os fios de cabelo da cabeça._

 _"Você é a Supergirl, e seu primo o Superman, não precisam ficar de olho em uma Luthor. Não é obrigação de vocês"_

 _"Quando essa Luthor é teimosa o suficiente para não escutar que está em perigo, eu até mesmo poderia amarrá-la com correntes em uma cadeira se preciso"_

 _"Faça isso" desafiava ela "E talvez você tenha alguma kriptonita também..."_

 _Então ela finalmente conseguiu chegar depois de doze minutos acima das nuvens e a barreira do som quebrada por sua velocidade excessiva e ignorou a discussão iminente concentrando-se no agora. E Lena sequer se virou para ela, o telefone na orelha, a postura segura e a voz tranquila enquanto pousava em sua varanda tinha certeza que os anúncios dos acionistas a sua volta denunciavam sua presença. Entre eles, estava Colin Keith, e ninguém menos que Jess e Oliver Queen no canto da sala que até parecia algum tipo de segurança riquinho, este último tanto quanto Lena não esboçou reação quando Kara apareceu._

 _-Supergirl - Disse Jess olhando de sua chefe para os seguranças e por fim ela de novo. Kara cruzou os braços diante do corpo sentindo a brisa mover seu cabelo e observando como Colin angulou a cabeça para Lena também e por um momento, ele parecia... confuso. Antes ela não sabia que Lena havia aprendido como bloqueá-lo, e agora entendia porque ela ignorando Kara era o mesmo sentimento._

 _Irritante._ _Ele se virou para Jess fazendo sinal para saírem deixando-as a sós._ _Lena o encarou e uma troca de olhares começou, mas o Keith balançou a cabeça em uma negativa e se aproximou dela surpreendendo-a pela primeira vez no dia quando tocou seu braço pedindo atenção._ _Lena levantou o olhar para ele, virando-se só que por estar praticamente apoiada em sua mesa, ela já estava encarcerada por ele e sem saída, a posição de ambos seria até comprometedora se a situação não fosse tão complicada, embora Keith fosse magro e alto, ele também era um pouco musculoso, e não e se Lena se sentiu ofendida ou acuada, ela não demonstrou, ambos tinham olhares igualmente teimosos no rosto, nenhum deles se afastaria e de novo Kara se sentiu como no terraço quando eles estavam discutindo abertamente as... possibilidades de sua vida pessoal como um dia normal._

 _-Estamos no meio de uma reunião. - Lena argumentou - Talvez mais tarde eu pudesse-_

 _-Uma reunião que você terá um momento para o intervalo. Jess e eu estaremos lá fora e você resolve isso. - Ele balançou a cabeça apontando-a e Kara lhe deu o olhar e encarou a amiga de novo. Lena ainda não se virou para encará-la._

 _-Colin-_

 _-Não._ Você _resolve, ou eu faço. A_ minha _maneira._

 _-Poderia ter feito isso antes, não acha? Tipo há umas horas atrás._

 _-Talvez... mas você acabou de perder sua mãe, e a última coisa que quero é uma cena... e magoar você._

 _-Isso é importante - Lena enfatizou desviando o olhar dele, Kara o viu angular a cabeça para ela, como se soubesse disso, Lena ajeitou sua postura e se perguntou internamente o que havia de errado entre eles para estarem tão tensos assim um com o outro. Tudo bem que a situação era delicada, mas parecia que algo estava errado... ela podia sentir no ar. E por um instante, o coração de Lena e Colin saltaram igualmente em resposta a ansiedade ou nervosismo, mas a sensação se foi para tão rápido quanto veio, principalmente com Lena - Tudo bem. Cinco minutos._

 _-Meia hora, vamos buscar algo para comer, e café. Eu posso usar alguma cafeína... - ele olhou para Jess que assentiu e olhou de novo para Supergirl antes se virarem para fechar a porta, mas parou de novo quando Lena suspirou. - E comida..._

 _-Ok. Mas vinte minutos. - Colin sorriu daquele jeito pateta e assentiu em uma suave mesura e por um momento, Kara viu os ombros de Lena relaxarem, então abandonando o telefone e ignorando o que estava sob sua mesa, sua melhor amiga finalmente se virou para fitá-la, sozinhas o rosto indecifrável, a maquiagem perfeita, a postura como sempre firme, calma e analítica, e isso assustava o inferno fora de Kara, porque ela não precisava esconder-se dela... ela não precisava fingir que não estava sentindo nenhuma dor, só que pelo visto, era exatamente o que Lena continuaria fazendo. - Muito bem, Supergirl... o que posso fazer por você?_

 _Kara resistiu ao impulso de lhe perguntar se ela estava bem, e essas coisas..._  
 _Então apenas respirou fundo, deixou as mãos relaxadas e a expressão calma._

 _-O que você está fazendo? - Lena lhe deu o olhar, Kara sentia como se tivesse lhe crescido uma segunda cabeça ou algo assim._

 _-Uh... trabalhando? - respondeu ela e deu a volta indo para sua mesa e se sentando na cadeira, ela levantou o olhar. - Tem pelo menos mais da metade do DEO daqui até o estacionamento, sem falar em Brainiac indo e vindo como alguma espécie de fantasminha camarada... - E apontou para Oliver ainda em seu posto, ele não se mexeu, era definitivamente um bom soldado - qual exatamente a sua preocupação, Kara?_

 _-Qual a minha preocupação...? Lena a vovó Bondade atacou sua mãe, e a matou... e nos deu o prazo de vinte e quatro horas para entregarmos a pedra para ela, e você que está aqui trabalhando arrastando Keith e Jess com você desde ontem à noite, e estamos preocupados... e você me pergunta isso?! Qual a minha preocupação?!_

 _-Estou tentando resolver isso. Não vim até aqui sem motivo, e um plano._

 _-Do que está falando?_

 _Lena suspirou apoiando-se na cadeira e apontando para Kara ocupar a oposta._

 _-Winn, Brainiac e Lex fizeram um tipo de scanner de assinatura de calor, como com você e seu primo usando a mim e Keith... e nossa assinatura "mágica" - Ela ainda fazia uma careta sempre que dizia aquela palavra e ainda era uma surpresa eles deixarem seu irmão livre, mas a genuinidade em proteger a irmã era viável... por ora, mas J'onn e Clark mantinham os dois olhos abertos sobre o Luthor mais velho. - O que em minha opinião, ele devia ser enviado de volta a Stryker, e assim que trancarem sua cela, jogarem a chave fora._

 _-E para que usar sua assinatura de calor e a do Colin Keith?_

 _-Para encontrarmos onde Morrigan escondeu a pedra, mas tudo isso falhou... até agora._

 _-Espera, você está procurando a Equação Antivida?!_

 _-Sim, e se a tivermos em mãos, podemos eu não sei... destruí-la para impedir Darkseid, embora eu suspeite que o genocídio em massa não vá parar mesmo enquanto a procure, eu sinto que minha mãe foi só a ponta do iceberg... - Lena suspirou baixo - Estamos usando os recursos da L-Corp para encontrar vestígios disso... o CADMUS também sabe sobre a história, e Waller disse que-_

 _-Espera... quando você falou com Amanda Waller? - Lena a fitou. - Lena... - Kara a chamou vendo-a suspirar pesadamente. - Você falou com ela?_

 _-Eu tentei. - Ela confessou. - E eu quase consegui se não fosse por Oliver Queen._

 _Kara se virou para olhar o amigo, mas o Arqueiro verde continuava em sua pose encarnada olhando o vazio e inalterado.  
Se não ouvisse seu coração bater, ela poderia até pensar que ele era um android ou algo assim. _

_-O que?_

 _Ela apenas lhe deu o olhar com a sobrancelha arqueada._

 _-Lena..._

 _-Ele apenas me impediu de entrar na sala, e sinceramente não estou muito disposta a testar algo que não posso controlar. - Admitiu ela._

 _-Lena... - Kara repetiu como algum tipo de disco quebrado e Lena felizmente assentiu._

 _-Eu sei. - Ela suspirou - Mas não importa. Não importa por quanto tempo vão me manter para longe disso, eu vou falar com aquela mulher, eu vou ouvir tudo o que ela fez com Conner em detalhes e eu juro por Deus Kara que esse vai ser o momento em que você terá que vir contra a Luthor que sou, porque será a única vez em que eu não vou lutar contra o desejo e a capacidade em mim de matar alguém._

 _-Você não é uma assassina. - Kara disse, mas Lena não respondeu._

 _Vinte minutos depois como o prometido, Colin voltou com comida, mas ela não comeu nada.  
Apenas tomou um copo de café e voltou ao trabalho. _

-Ela disse que está tentando ampliar o scanner... acha que Morrigan não poderia ter escondido a pedra dentro da via Láctea, e sinceramente eu não sei o que pensar sobre procurar essa coisa assim - Admitiu Kara vendo sua irmã assentir, Oliver ainda estava em seu lugar e Keith suspirou concordando com a cabeça em silêncio... ele olhou de novo para ela, mas antes de se aproximar, Lena girou para fitá-las.

Olhando de Kara para Alex.

-Eu preciso me concentrar nisso para conseguirmos um resultado... - Admitiu ela para sua total surpresa - Eu só queria poder... me desligar. Você sabe o que isso significa? - Lena disse, a mão sobre a testa e um suspiro pesado desviando o olhar do delas, então finalmente girou nos calcanhares e por um momento, um ínfimo momento que seja, Kara viu seus olhos brilharem para sua irmã, a expressão ferida e então cruzando os braços diante do corpo e apoiando-se em sua mesa com uma sensação de _dejá_ - _vú_ , Kara angulou a cabeça para Alex que pela primeira vez não se virou para ela, mas suspirou cansada e perguntou com uma surpreendente calma, como se falasse com uma criança de quatro anos.

-Lena, o que você está fazendo? - Exceto que nenhuma delas falava assim nem com Conner ou Ruby ou ninguém, parecia que Alex estava com medo, como se essa conversa fosse uma caminhada sob brasa e vidro quebrado... tratando-a com tamanha fragilidade, pois qualquer movimento errôneo ou apressado trouxessem grandes consequências.

-O que parece a você que estou fazendo, Alex? - Devolveu Lena, as sobrancelhas se apertando um pouco. - Por que você está aqui?

-Para levá-la para casa... você vai descansar, vai comer alguma coisa e dormir por pelo menos umas seis horas. - Kara observou sua irmã dar a volta para apanhar o casaco de Lena colocando-o em suas mãos e a Luthor suspirar balançando a cabeça em desacordo e devolvendo-o de novo para a mesa.

-Você não é minha mãe. - Foi a resposta, e seus olhos se apertaram para Alex que parou sua caminhada virando-se para ela. - Você-

-Vamos Luthor, não segure essa emoção. - Alex parou diante dela praticamente roubando seu espaço pessoal, e Kara viu Lena apertar a mão em punho.

-Alex? - Kara a chamou, _o que diabos ela estava fazendo?!_

O plano era ajudar Lena a se acalmar e tranquilizar.  
Não irritar o pouco de calmaria que ela nem mesmo possuía!

-Grite comigo, me odeie fique furiosa, Lena, mas você precisa descansar, passar um tempo com Conner ele-

-Não o coloque no meio disso!

-Ele está no meio disso! Tanto quanto eu e Kara, quanto Colin ou qualquer um ligado a você... todos estamos no meio disso. Você é o centro.

Lena se aproximou perigosamente, furiosa.  
Os olhos brilhando de raiva.

-Você... não tem esse direito.

-Sim, eu tenho. E não me arrependo.

-O que está acontecendo?! - Kara finalmente perguntou, Alex abaixou a cabeça desviando o olhar e Lena se empertigou fitando dela para Alex em um sorriso sem humor algum, os olhos ainda brilhando.

-Você não disse a ela. - Foi a resposta dela, qual Alex concordou com a cabeça. - E nem permitiu que os outros o fizessem... me diga em uma escala de 0 a 10, quão problemática seria a situação? Porque eu deveria estar no lugar de Lillian, e você sabe disso.

Kara a olhou incrédula e para Alex.

-É isso mesmo o que você queria?! - Devolveu sua irmã igualmente frustrada.

-Alex?

-Era o que devia ter acontecido! - Devolveu Lena.

-Não foi o que eu perguntei, Lena! - Ela finalmente se virou para Kara - Lillian tinha um plano qual eu concordei... - Alex começou. - Ela teria Ruby e Conner por alguns minutos atraindo Vovó Bondade, mas eles ficariam em segurança já que ela seria o alvo, usaria a tecnologia alienígena do DEO para se transformar em Lena... para que assim pudéssemos capturar a Vovó e descobrir todo o plano deles sobe o ataque de Darkseid. Mas esse plano falhou...

-E Lillian morreu em vão. - Disse Lena. - No lugar de outra pessoa. O meu.

-Ela salvou você. - Devolveu Alex.

-Eu não pedi isso a ela! Ou a _você_!

-Como você pode dizer isso...?! Eu teria-

-Não, como _você_ pôde fazer isso?! E ainda confiando em Lillian... durante toda a minha vida, ela nunca aprovou minhas escolhas. Voltar para o internato na Irlanda, ignorar toda a imprensa por anos e finalmente assumir as rédeas quando Lex e ela estragaram tudo... quando eles tentaram transformar os estranhos em um mártir destruindo minha vida no processo. Eu precisei aprender e descobrir partes da minha história que poderia me tornar igual a eles, e era isso que ela sempre quis... - Então olhou para Kara - Mas como sempre, tudo o que eu fiz foi o contrário do que ela esperava, eu assumi a L-Corp com um propósito diferente - E olhou para ela - Me transformei na melhor amiga de Kara Zor-El, ajudei os que me cercavam me colocando a disposição sempre, fui contra o que ela se tornou no CADMUS, tentei ajudar Sam a se livrar de Reign... tudo... tudo isso, e ela ainda tinha que se meter nisso para me salvar...? - Sua voz era cheia de incredulidade e subiu algumas oitavas. - Não pense, que essa mulher que jamais concordou com minhas decisões, que sempre tinha uma crítica em minha vida era importante para mim... porque ela não era Alex... ela... ela nunca foi!

-Lena... - O olhar de Alex era mais tranquilo e penoso, e era como Kara também se sentia.

-Você a deixou morrer em meu lugar, Alexandra. Por que?

-Ela tinha um plano para afastá-los do nosso mundo, um plano maluco que definitivamente não funcionaria... mas Lillian me prometeu que isso protegeria _você_. Quando Brainiac revelou que você morreria... ela me disse que poderia mudar isso, que já tinha sido feito antes, que... Morrigan fez isso antes protegendo nosso próprio tempo... mas era uma vida por outra vida.

-Alex? - Kara a chamou apenas reflexivamente, e sua irmã apenas abaixou ainda mais o olhar. Lena por sua vez esfregou o rosto afastando e impedindo as lágrimas de rolar por sua bochecha.

-Colin sabia?

-Não. - Ela respondeu rapidamente - Mas não duvido que ele ajudaria se soubesse... ou a impediria de tentar reverter porque é o que vejo em seu olhar sempre que pensa sobre.

Lena respirou fundo.

-Ela morreu no meu lugar, Alex...

-Eu sei.

-... E você sabia que ela ia fazer isso. Você não faz ideia de como eu me sinto...

-Sinto muito - Outra lágrima, Alex engoliu em seco e dessa vez Lena não a limpou - Me desculpe.

-... ela e Lex me abandonaram... então por que!? - Ali estava - Ela me odiava, e eu os odeio...!

-Não é verdade. - Kara sussurrou finalmente vendo seu olhar e por um momento, ela a encarou e Kara viu... Ela viu seu medo, sua dor, sua raiva... e a realidade daquele ódio qual Lena tentava transparecer, mas não era real. Kara sentiu suas próprias sobrancelhas se franzindo para a habilidade e capacidade da amiga tentar em transparecer que estava odiando tudo e todos, a demonstrar que de fato era ela quem deveria estar morta, e só esse pensamento fez seu coração doer. Como... ela podia pensar que ela não merecia viver? Que ela não merecia Conner, sua própria felicidade, qualquer... coisa?! - Eu posso ver isso.

-Você não me conhece... nenhuma de vocês duas me conhecem, e não deviam estar fazendo nada por mim.

-Por que não? Lena... quando você vai enfiar nessa sua cabeça teimosa que você _faz_ parte da nossa família?! Que não vamos abandonar você?

Mas ela apenas a olhou de volta, não dizendo nada e então fechando os olhos e desviando o olhar do seu.  
Kara respirou fundo.

-Eu sinto muito... - Alex entoou. - Eu realmente...

-Ela se foi... eu não posso acreditar que minha mãe se foi. - Finalmente. Kara sentiu suas próprias lágrimas na borda, e ela viu o mesmo com Alex que fechou a distância abraçando Lena e sussurrando que sentia muito também. Ela no entanto assentiu incapaz de formar alguma palavra coerente e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Kara que se virou para fitar a irmã agora abraçando-a também, as três em um abraço triplo. Foi naquele momento que Kara percebeu, esse era só o começo... não importava o que estivesse errado, ou como... Lillian era o primeiro preço a ser pago, e as coisas iriam piorar. Ela não soube de onde veio esse pensamento e sentimento, mas que estavam lá... Tão fortes quanto os soluços de Lena por sua mãe, o medo de Conner e as ameaças visíveis, ela soube que a empatia de Lena estava novamente presente, agora não apenas sentindo, mas dividindo sua dor com elas exatamente como ela e Alex ofereceram, e Kara a sentiu segurar seu braço com força para não se afastar delas enquanto usava a outra mão para firmar Alex no lugar também, ela levantou o olhar para as costas de Lena avistando Colin atrás da fresta da porta observando a cena.

Ele franziu o cenho para a imagem, seus olhos azuis brilhando em confusão e empatia e parando _nela_.  
Mas Kara balançou a cabeça em uma negativa e ele assentiu em silêncio fechou os olhos por um instante, os abriu e se virou saindo e deixando as três de novo.

* * *

-ANTES DE ENTRAR NESSA SALA... eu preciso fazer uma pergunta. - Kara levantou o olhar para Lena que parou momentos antes de levar a mão na maçaneta, ela se virou para ela e Alex, mas foi para Sara e Imra quem perguntou - O que ia acontecer... com a minha morte... o que ia acontecer com Conner?

Imra olhou para Kara ponderando em responder, mas Sara sorriu para aquilo, cruzando os braços diante do corpo e lhe dando o melhor olhar devolvendo sua pergunta com outra pergunta:

-O que você acha que aconteceria Srta. Luthor?

Kara encarou a loira assim como Alex, Lena franziu o cenho, mas pareceu relaxar.

-A guarda de Conner estaria com os Danvers. - Ela finalmente se virou para encará-la. - Eu tenho certeza que você cuidaria bem dele.

-Você o deixaria comigo?

-Por que está surpresa? - Lena perguntou-lhe confusa, mas riu baixo.

-Bem eu... - Ela deu de ombros em resposta não sabendo muito bem o que dizer, então lembrou-se que seu primo a deixou com os Danvers... e Kara tinha só vinte e cinco anos, o que alguém com tão pouca idade podia saber sobre criar uma criança? - Alex poderia cuidar dele melhor que eu...

-Você não ia querer ele por perto?

-Não foi isso o que eu disse! - Kara se apressou imediatamente e bufou consigo mesma. - Isso pareceu errado eu... - Ela respirou fitando-a. - Seria uma honra, Lena. Eu amo o Conner também... e seria uma honra, você me ver como uma mãe para ele.

Se esquecendo que Maggie também estava com eles no corredor, Kara se virou para a detetive que soltou um baixo silvo em atrevimento, e ela apenas lhe arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Quer compartilhar com a classe? - Lena brincou.

Maggie deu de ombros em resposta cruzando os braços diante do corpo e olhando para elas.

-Vocês são irritantemente fofas, não tem como não _shippar_. - Ela disse simplesmente Kara se ouviu suspirar e Lena balançou a cabeça em uma negativa ainda sorrindo.

-Você cuidaria bem dele. - Disse Lena.

-Obrigada.

-Danvers, você vem comigo para a sala principal, estaremos de olho... - Maggie a pontou para a mulher sentada na sala de interrogatório parecendo relaxada para quem estava no meio de uma filiação secreta do governo que atendia a especialidades alienígenas grande inimiga da que ela comandava, e Kara se viu temendo por essa conversa de novo, principalmente porque Lena prometera que não iria se manter contra Amanda Waller, e Kara sabia que ao ouvir tudo o que fizeram com Conner, ela não seria a única... mas por mais que ela merecesse morrer, não estava em suas mãos ou direito tirar a vida humana e insignificante de Amanda Waller - isso vai ser complicado.

-Só mais uma pergunta... a L-Corp. - Lena franziu o cenho - Alex...?

-Quê?

-Você conduziria as pesquisas do DEO usando os recursos da L-Corp?

Alex a olhou confusa, e Kara sentiu a si mesma fazendo isso.  
Ela encarou Sara e Imra que não pareciam confusas por si mesmas, mas... conformadas?!  
Espera...

-Uh... por que isso agora?

-É só uma pergunta, Alex.

-Por que eu conduziria as pesquisas do DEO usando recursos da... você não fez isso - Alex suspirou aparentemente a realização alcançando-a. Kara olhou da irmã para a melhor amiga. - Lena, me diga que não fez isso.

-Em quem mais eu confiaria minha família e meu legado? - Foi sua resposta e finalmente Kara entendeu - Eu não confio em ninguém além de você e Kara. A segurança de Conner e a L-Corp.

-Lena...

-Além do mais, eu sei que fariam um ótimo progresso. E fariam a coisa certa usando os recursos da L-Corp. - Kara viu a expressão de Alex, sua irmã parecia sem palavras e isso era algo, ela olhou para Imra que sorriu em uma conversa que Kara perdeu, então Alex olhou para Lena sinceramente.

-Eu agradeço, mas é para você. - Ela a olhou confusa. - Você e apenas você vai cuidar de Conner, vamos estar contigo todo o caminho, Kara e eu - Kara assentiu em concordância - E você vai ficar à frente da L-Corp como tem que ser porque você está aqui... e ninguém além de você pode auxiliar o DEO usando recursos da sua companhia... uma força do bem, você lembra?

-Alex, eu não-

-Não é negociável, Lena. - Kara disse

-Sim. - Concordou Alex - Estamos entendidas?! - Repetiu Alex fazendo-a sorrir e assentir.

-Sim senhoras... - Lena disse levantando o olhar para a presença de J'onn em suas roupas de Henshaw, ele deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça.

-Ótimo... agora... - Kara observou sua irmã aproximar-se e abrir a porta para ela. Kara por si mesma estava vestida com roupas comuns, um suéter cinzento, jeans e all stars brancos. O cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e os óculos que ela consertava no rosto. Lena por sua vez usava um vestido cinzento que ia dois palmos acima dos joelhos, saltos e o cabelo preso em um coque, a expressão séria para elas quando Alex fechou a porta atrás de si elas estavam diante de ninguém menos que Amanda Waller, a nova líder do CADMUS, ainda presa pelas algemas na mesa, com uma expressão serena e calma, seus batimentos cardíacos eram controlados, e Kara ficou no fundo da sala, encarnando a repórter tímida e deslocada, enquanto Lena definitivamente estava em sua pose de CEO e filha da ex líder da organização anti-alienígena a frente do interrogatório, e ela parou em meio ao pequeno espaço, a outra cadeira vazia e observou Waller em silêncio.

Uma batalha de olhares começando, e Kara sequer respirou olhando-as. Nenhuma das duas desviou o olhar, piscou ou sequer vacilou.  
Lena no entanto sorriu, e isso fez Waller confundir-se.

-O que é tão engraçado?

-Me diga você... - Devolveu Lena puxando a cadeira e finalmente se sentando, ela cruzou a perna e escorou os braços na mesa uma mão sobre a outra enquanto sorria suavemente - O que seria engraçado sobre estar presa dentro da Organização terrestre que defende e protege os aliens sendo aquela que tenta destruir tudo e qualquer um deles?

Foi a vez de Waller sorrir.

-Ponto tomado... embora eu não veja isso como algo negativo.

-Fale-me sobre então.

-Veja Srta. Luthor... eu estou em um par de algemas presa em uma organização secreta, mas eles ainda não arrancaram muitas informações de mim, sobre como a sede do CADMUS por exemplo... ou nosso armamento, ou os acessos do governo... tudo isso.

-Um... e você tem algo a oferecer para isso?

-Se eles a mandaram aqui, imagino que _você_ tenha algo para mim.

-Na verdade sim, uma pergunta... duas, mas nenhuma delas sobre sua organização. Apenas os motivos, quero entender...

-Faça-as.

-Primeiro por que atirar na Supergirl quando ela não oferecia nenhuma ameaça a vocês? E como conseguiram sintetizar kriptonita azul e verde em uma bala?

-Tecnologia LuthorCorp. Acredito que você a conheça... - Lena engoliu em seco, e Kara podia sentir pela quebra desafiadora em sua voz. - Foi algo que _você_ e seu irmão fizeram.

-Então você admite que roubou tecnologia da L-Corp, antiga LuthorCorp para o CADMUS... - Kara interrompeu recebendo o olhar de Waller, mas ela não conseguia decifrar sua expressão - Ou talvez Lillian tenha feito isso?

-Os equipamentos adquiridos pelo CADMUS pertenciam ao CADMUS... sim, isso era um fato, e digamos que a bala foi um teste qual funcionou. - Disse Waller - Pelo que sei, a Supergirl ficou ausente por quase uma semana, o que é um recorde devido a perda de poderes do Superman.

-Isso poderia tê-la matado.

-A mataríamos se quiséssemos, era só mirar na cabeça.

-Ou poderiam ter atirado em mim. Não haveria como ela impedir isso...

-Queríamos testar uma teoria que foi comprovada como eu disse - falou Waller - A bala que atingiu a Supergirl pode ser usada em qualquer kriptoniano... em qualquer momento. O CADMUS pode estar preparado para parar um ataque antes mesmo de ele acontecer, é para isso que existimos. Para proteger.

-O que isso significa? - Perguntou Kara confusa.

-Que se quisessem poderiam disparar enquanto a Supergirl ou o Superman está voando... - Disse Lena e Kara ouviu a pequena insinuação referente a Conner qual Lena manteve, mas não por muito tempo

-Se o CADMUS quer a segurança do mundo, por que ainda desconfiam dos kriptonianos?! - Waller lhe arqueou a sobrancelha, e ela se lembrou que não tinha se apresentado apropriadamente - Eu sou Kara Danvers repórter da CATCO Media...

-Sei quem você é Srta. Danvers. - Disse Waller fazendo seu sangue gelar momentaneamente - A melhor amiga de Lena Luthor... e respondendo sua pergunta, diga-me porque existem organizações como o DEO para controlar os alienígenas? Porque precisamos de preparação e proteção... se a Supergirl ou o Superman forem atingidos com kriptonita vermelha, eles vão ter sua química cerebral alterada, seus extintos crescerão para algo descontrolável, e se eles desejarem destruir uma cidade inteira com um pontapé, é o que farão. Para controlar os Supers... temos os Luthor e para controlar todos os alienígenas, o CADMUS. - Kara sentiu um arrepio ante aquela declaração, e a maneira como Lena apertava a mão em punho, sabia não sera única.

-Os Nazghul serviram para testar as balas então...? Apenas isso? Testar a possibilidade de parar um kriptoniano se assim o CADMUS decidir que deveria acontecer? Porque se assim vocês quisessem, poderiam matar um deles em pleno voo. Atirar e observá-los cair para a morte...

-Basicamente. Felizmente eles cumpriram seus propósitos.

-Você é tão fria quanto Lillian.

-E ainda assim você sente a falta dela. - Lena a fitou perigosamente, decidida a não responder a isso.

-E quanto a Conner?

-O que tem o clone?

-Conner. O nome dele é Conner, e ele é muito mais que uma réplica do Superman e Lex. Me diga por que o CADMUS teria uma criança...? Usando o DNA humano e kriptoniano?!

-Ah, o garoto é uma arma criada pelo CADMUS para o futuro... - Lena franziu o cenho para isso assim como Kara, mas a Luthor encarnou sua pergunta e frustração.

-Ele não é uma arma, é uma criança.

-KR. É um resumo de Krypton... é o décimo terceiro de uma formação e criação em laboratório de Superman... a única que obteve sucesso, surpreendentemente aquele que carrega o DNA Luthor. Seu pequeno Conner A. Luthor, graças aos DNAs humano e kriptoniano é o sucessor do Superman no futuro. Seu propósito e missão é substituir Kal-El para proteger a humanidade.

-O que isso deveria significar? Que vocês pretendiam matar o Superman e manter Conner em seu lugar? - Kara perguntou irritada.

-Não. Ele seria um _substituto_. - Repetiu Lena - Um perfeito com o mesmo treinamento que a Supergirl teve no DEO em combate, mas como uma arma, e aprendendo todas as linguagens e tendo todo o conhecimento e habilidades para se proteger sendo ou não meio-sangue... - Waller sorriu para aquilo, e como se as palavras tivessem um sabor azedo, ela finalizou - ele seria... o soldado perfeito. Controlado pelo CADMUS.

-Meus parabéns Srta. Luthor. Sempre tão inteligente.

-Vá para o inferno.

-Oh, já ficamos hostis de novo...

-Não venha com isso para mim... e eu vou garantir... prometer a você que você nem ninguém nunca vai se aproximar do meu filho de novo. - Waller sorriu.

-Isso é tudo o que temos para tratar, Srta. Luthor?! Pensei que a conversa seria mais longa.

Lena se virou para fitá-la.

-Não precisamos das localizações do CADMUS, ou qualquer informação que você se "recusa" a falar, e isso era tudo o que _eu_ precisava dizer a você... além do apoio para que eu não simplesmente avançasse sobre essa mesa e usasse suas próprias algemas para enforcá-la - Ela se virou para a porta e Kara viu a mulher confusa, mas quando a porta da sala de interrogatório foi fechada atrás de si, Lena se virou para J'onn, os olhos vermelhos e a expressão concentrada em Waller através do vidro. Lena o fitou. - Você tem toda a informação que precisa?

-Sim. - Ele disse - Obrigado.

Oh.

-Ela não vai...

-Não se preocupe, eles não vão se aproximar de Conner.

-Bom... - Ela olhou para Kara - Temos outro assunto a tratar agora...

-Primeiro, você vai para casa. - Disse Alex chamando sua atenção. - Vou pedir de novo, passe um tempo com seu pequeno, saia um pouco dessa bagunça... e durma.

-Eu não posso... tenho que voltar a L-Corp.

-Lena quando os resultados saírem você será a primeira pessoa a ser informada. J'onn e eu temos tudo sobre controle. Conner está na sala com Ruby. Ele quer ver você, e você precisa dele.

-Alex... eu não...

-É uma ordem, Lena. - Disse J'onn e ela se virou para fitá-lo.

-Eu não sou sua funcionária, J'onn J'onzz. - Kara viu um pequeno sorriso desafiador em seu rosto.

-Não, mas você está sob a _proteção_ do DEO. - Disse Alex por ele - E _está_ indo para casa, nem que eu tenha que te algemá-la e arrastá-la em um carro de polícia...

-Pode usar minha viatura se quiser, Danvers. - falou Maggie.

-Obrigada, amor. - Disse Alex.

Lena apertou o olhar para elas.

-Sério? - Ambas lhe deram sorrisos idênticos em resposta, mas ela respirou fundo ficando séria novamente e encarou Maggie - Você conseguiu?

-Sim... o funeral é em uma hora.

-Obrigada.

-Para que servem os amigos, little Luthor?

* * *

KARA PAROU SUA CAMINHADA ASSIM QUE LENA LEVANTOU O OLHAR PARA ELA em confusão.

 _-O que foi?_ \- Era Alex no comunicador, e Kara deu um olhar para a amiga apertando o fone na orelha.

-Nada... eu estou em casa. Podemos nos falar depois?

 _-Tudo bem, descanse. Nos vemos amanhã... boa noite._ \- Felizmente Alex não discutiu, foi um longo dia, Kara ainda se lembrava do funeral, definitivamente o mais "badalado" de National City, Lena disse que Lillian ficaria contente em ver tantos rostos importantes despedindo-se dela, inclusive a própria presidente e Lois Lane que estavam cobrindo toda a história em Metrópolis e o canal de notícias, e a narrativa do ataque de Zod. Embora eles ainda esperassem um novo embate que não aconteceu durante o funeral, Kara ficou confusa, então levou todos para seu apartamento, Alex ficou no DEO, assim como Colin depois de se despedir de Lena e para a surpresa de todos com Lex e J'onn enquanto discutiam as estratégias e preparavam o terreno. Felizmente conseguiram convencer a Luthor a preocupar-se pela manhã com o trabalho, mas ao encontrá-la na sala com Conner em seus braços pela segunda vez no dia, a TV ligada no mudo, o telefone na mão direita mesmo em seu super traje Kara lhe deu o olhar porque ela foi pega em flagrante.

Ambas foram, já que ela como Supergirl e Lena trabalhando. Aproximando-se e sentando-se ao seu lado, a viu virar-se para fitá-la. Era uma das poucas vezes que Kara a encontrara tão à vontade em um par de jeans e camiseta. O cabelo preso em um coque, mas o olhar cansado.

-Você está cheirando fumaça...

-Houve um incêndio na avenida 51... um incidente no posto de gasolina.

-... houveram mortes?

-Não, mas um cara ficou preso nas ferragens, e ele teve o braço bem machucado... felizmente foi atendido e já recebe tratamento médico.

-Explosão?

-Yep - Ela disse estalando um pouco a letra "p" - Mas eu consegui tirar todos da área... - Kara olhou para o pequeno pacote em seus braços, a cabeça escorada em seu ombro e as pernas pendendo em seus lados. Ele dormia pacificamente, sua respiração era uma constante e definitivamente o bracelete de kriptonita estava bem longe dele - Como foi seu dia?

-Foi... bom. - Ela disse em um movimento suave de ombros. - Ruby também já está dormindo só que em seu quarto... - E inconscientemente levou a mão nos cabelos de Conner que se possível estava ainda mais relaxado em seu colo - Eu acho que ela quer falar com Alex amanhã... você sabe se Alex está vindo para cá na próxima hora, porque parecia um pouco urgente para Ruby...

-Ela disse que na próxima hora talvez sim, assim que despachar Winn... o incêndio acabou nos enrolando.

-Você não precisa ficar rondando, Kara... seu primo está fazendo isso a cada hora, eu não quero que vocês tenham insônia e sofram por antecipação, eu já faço esse trabalho muito bem... vá tomar um banho e descansar... eu vou ficar aqui com Conner um pouco mais.

-Lena, vocês deveriam estar dormindo. Ambos, e já que é nosso trabalho garantir a sua segurança... - ela franziu o cenho então lembrando-se de Colin ainda no DEO igualmente cansado e teimoso. - Isso me lembra... você falou com o Keith?

-Primeiro, eu estou sem sono... e não. Para quê? Ele me odiar ainda mais...?!

Kara sentiu-se apertar as sobrancelhas.

-Do que você está falando?

-Ele descobriu o que Lillian fez... com a ajuda de Alex. E não sabia de nada, embora eu saiba que ele teria feito qualquer coisa para me salvar, mesmo que isso o _matasse_ dessa vez... - Ela fechou os olhos reflexivamente para aquilo, e Kara nem podia imaginar a dor só com o pensamento - só que ele... eu não sei, como é que você fala com o cara que é parte da sua vida passada sobre o futuro que sequer conseguimos pensar ou nos conversar sobre quando eu quase fodi com tudo...?! - Ela suspirou de novo - Quando ele soltou o Lex, eu estava furiosa... era todo esse inferno de novo... quer dizer...

-O que?

-Lex é meu irmão... e eu não consigo entender, Kara. Eu continuei pensando que poderia ser minha culpa as decisões que ele tomou, os caminhos que ele seguiu... e eu odiava a pessoa que ele se tornou, o que ele fez, mas eu nunca consegui odiá-lo, mas eu estava furiosa por ele me deixar. E então tinha Lillian, mas ela nunca aprovou nenhuma das minhas decisões, eu era a filha adotiva, o erro de Lionel... e descobri que eu realmente tinha o mesmo sangue de Lex, não o dela, deve ter sido doído criar uma criança que não lhe pertencia... - Ela pausou - Lex não virou apenas o mundo de cabeça para baixo, ele também mudou o meu... ele era meu irmão, e eu o amava... e ele me deixou sozinha, havia todo esse planeta que o odiava por ele ser essa pessoa...

-E não era justo o que eles transformaram você por estar ligada a ele.

-Eu o odiava por ter me deixado sozinha. - ela suspirou baixo, se Kara não estivesse bem ao seu lado não teria escutado - E eu odiava a mim mesma por não ter sido capaz de mudá-lo... e todo o mundo por não perceber que eu também tinha perdido minha família... e agora, a mulher que nunca concordou que... nunca me amou deu sua própria vida por mim... o que eu deveria... o que eu... - ela suspirou fitando-a. Com Conner deitado em seu braço, Kara apenas circulou seu ombro esfregando suas costas em círculos suaves. - Eu não sei o que pensar... não sei o que sentir, eu não faço ideia do que fazer.

-Ei, você não está sozinha.

-É...

-Estou falando sério, Lena. Sei que é muito para associar, sei que está com medo e confusa, mas estamos aqui. Deixe seus amigos ajudarem você... Sara e as Lendas tem um plano para impedirmos a ascensão de Darkseid... eles sabem que você pode fazer isso.

-Eu não sei, eu tenho... um mal pressentimento sobre isso.

Kara franziu o cenho lembrando-se das palavras de Colin minutos atrás. Eram exatamente as mesmas, e inconscientemente ela estava ajeitando Conner em seus braços e segurando seu braço de novo para manter Kara no lugar. Ela tomou uma respiração breve e fechou os olhos por um longo tempo.

-Sei que é um pedido praticamente impossível, mas você tem que descansar...

-Eu falei com Colin antes de vir para casa... ele disse que conversaríamos mais tarde, só que... eu não sei. Eu estou tentando me desligar... - Ela olhou para o pequeno em seus braços dando um breve beijo em sua têmpora - Por um momento eu até consegui, mas não posso parar de pensar em tudo. Quer dizer, Kara... como eu poderia relaxar? Com todas essas ameaças... com tudo o que está acontecendo, e também Lex... eu estou sentindo falta dos dias com Morgan Edge.

-Kara lhe deu o olhar.  
Lena suspirou de novo

-vocês não deviam confiar no meu irmão. Eu não posso mais lidar com mentiras disfarçadas de verdades ocultas que vão mudar minha vida, não mais... eu apenas... - Lena escorou a cabeça para trás no sofá e suspirou Kara a fitou recebendo seu olhar confuso quando afastou a mão de seu ombro e se ouviu perguntando em voz baixa:

-Você ainda está brava comigo?

-O que?

-Sobre esconder a verdade... sobre eu ser a Supergirl.

-Já falamos sobre isso...

-Eu sei, só...

-Eu estava no começo. Eu até pensei sobre isso, e o por que você não me dizer... - ela deu de ombros, mas o gesto apenas fez o coração de Kara se apertar um pouco mais - A irmã mais nova de Lex Luthor... sua melhor amiga. Isso é irônico.

-Isso não é-

-Mas é o seu segredo, Kara. E eu... respeito isso. Quando a verdade sobre a Sam veio, eu pensei que _você_ iria me odiar... como Supergirl. Tanto quanto eu me odiava por continuar falhando, por ter de alguma forma encarnado as falhas e defeitos do Lex...

-Você não é seu irmão.

Lena sorriu.  
Genuinamente.

-Obrigada.

-É a verdade... - ela disse com humildade e como se possível, o sorriso da outra cresceu ainda mais.

-Obrigada por ser você... Kara Zor-El.

Foi sua vez de sorrir de volta.

-Para que servem os amigos...? - Kara disse olhando para Conner e não resistindo em tirar uma pequena mecha de seu cabelo de sua bochecha, ele estava crescendo rápido para um garoto de apenas quatro anos... ela se perguntou com quantos anos ele tinha quando o criaram... não. Não era um caminho que Kara queria seguir. Olhando na direção do quarto de hóspedes, ela viu Ruby deitada na cama dormindo pacificamente e viu Lena olhando na mesma direção, se perguntou como ela fazia isso, se podia sentir a presença dela, ou ouvir seus pensamentos... então ela desviou o olhar de volta para Conner em seus braços e ficou de pé sem dificuldades carregando-o consigo - Ei... vai dar tudo certo. - Disse Kara ficando de pé também e Lena a fitou e balançou a cabeça. - Vamos, nós podemos fazer isso.

-Eu não sei... eu não consigo tirar esse sentimento da minha cabeça, esse... medo. Talvez com a minha morte, Darkseid poderia ser parado de novo, e essa seja a constante qual eu tenho que viver... mas o desconhecido? Isso me deixa em pânico.

-Você tem que parar de consultar as estatísticas de Brainiac.

-Eu sei... - ela suspirou e seu olhar calmo se transformou em uma carranca.

-E nem pense nisso, Lena. Não considere essa possibilidade, nós nunca deixaríamos algo acontecer com você, eu nunca poderia.

-É só... uma ideia, e tem Colin... e... - Ela suspirou.

-Você falou com ele? Depois dessa... bagunça?

Kara se lembrava de Lena na frente, Lex a sua direita ambos de luto, formais demais, ela e Clark ao fundo, haviam muitos agentes disfarçados no funeral, J'onn e Alex cobrindo o perímetro nenhuma ameaça. Lex andou até a cova apanhando um bocado de terra com a mão e jogando calmamente sobre o caixão da mãe, um olhar pesaroso em seu rosto. Lena fez o mesmo, mas ela fechou os olhos por um segundo e Kara se lembrava do sentimento. A empatia compartilhada... e como em um piscar, assim que ela deixou o punhado de terra sob o caixão de Lillian e se virou Colin estava diante dela oferecendo-lhe a mão para acompanhá-la, e foi uma surpresa em seu rosto quando Lena avançou abraçando-o.

Conner e Ruby ficaram no DEO com Winn, foi uma rápida despedida, e eles voltaram todos.

-Falar sobre o que? Que eu deveria ter morrido e não minha mãe?

-Lena...

Ela apertou o olhar e Kara arqueou as sobrancelhas.

 _"Eu aprendi a fazer isso, e outras coisas"_ Kara se assustou para a voz em sua cabeça e fitando-a, Lena franziu o cenho, Conner seguro em seus braços _"Sim, é mais fácil agora, mais prático, e eu também posso transitar entre as dimensões, mas não é recomendável porque isso acaba com suas energias... literalmente falando e estar despreparada é a última coisa que pretendo me colocar, Colin sabe o que penso, e agora que eu consegui bloqueá-lo... de novo. Então por que ele não estaria zangado comigo, Kara?"_

-Eu acho que ele só deve se sentir magoado... você o está afastando.

-Você pode me culpar? Ele me afastou toda a minha vida. - Ela se virou e Kara a seguiu. Indo para o outro quarto, ela a observou colocar Conner seguramente em sua cama, notou que ele não estava usando mesmo a pulseira de kriptonita desde ontem.

Lena também não se afastava dele...  
E nunca o deixaria sozinho.

-Para te proteger. E não me dê esse olhar, Lena... sua ideia para impedir Darkseid é a mesma de Morrigan. Mas isso não vai acontecer, nós vamos pará-lo. Não vamos permitir que se machuque no processo... há pessoas que precisam de você. - Ela apontou para Conner agora na cama, coberto enquanto Lena apagava a luz. - Colin precisa de você também, e eu definitivamente não vou deixar minha melhor amiga irmã morrer.

Elas estavam no corredor e Lena evitou seu olhar, cruzando os braços diante do corpo e suspirando pesadamente.

-Como você consegue ser tão positiva, Kara...?!

-Eu tenho fé. Acredito que somos capazes... com você ao nosso lado podemos fazer isso. _Vamos_ fazer isso. Você e Colin são os últimos Magis... vamos conseguir... abrir a Zona fantasma e trazer Sam de volta, vamos parar Darkseid e qualquer um que cometa o erro de se meter nesse universo. "Juntos somos mais fortes". - Ela respondeu em kriptoniano vendo-a sorrir.

-Como podemos fazer isso Kara? Como vocês vão conseguir fazer isso...? Darkseid é a personificação da escuridão e o ódio... ódio esse qual eu me vejo atraída para, você acha que eu não tentaria o que minha mãe tentou? Para proteger a humanidade, eu me tornaria o que ele dissesse que eu poderia... eu sacrificaria o que quer que fosse... - ela apontou para Conner e Ruby ainda alheios a essa conversa e dormindo - para proteger o que me importa.

-Bom... só que dessa vez, você não está sozinha.

Lena assentiu em silêncio, mas Kara notou que ela não parecia certa em suas palavras, e viu a amiga franzir o cenho e angular a cabeça para a janela.  
Kara se virou colocando-se diante dela e usando sua visão de Raio-X, ela devia estar olhando em um raio de pelo menos uma milha a sua volta.

-O que foi? - Perguntou, mas Lena não respondeu, ela se virou para fitá-la o olhar agora confuso para ela.

-O que foi o que?

-Você faz essa expressão quando tem algo errado... foi assim no DEO Lex livre, com Vovó Bondade na L-Corp e até mesmo Colin quando sentiu que tinha algo errado com você... devo chamar Alex ou Clark, talvez-

Lena segurou sua mão antes de ela levar ao fone de ouvido e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

-Não, _isso_ é Colin... ele... nós precisamos conversar. - Ela quase bufou olhando-a e Kara sabia que era porque tinha sugerido isso não tinham dez minutos.

-Onde ele está?

-Acho que no DEO...

-Espera... - Kara a fitou com a sobrancelha arqueada parando de procurá-lo usando seus poderes - E você consegue senti-lo daqui?!

-Ele está tenso, eu não o culpo... - Lena disse com um suspiro - Foi o inferno de uma semana, e ela mal começou... temos que discutir sobre a galáxia inteira, e isso é um eufemismo... - Ela trocou o peso corpo de um pé para o outro. - Isso sem citar os outros... detalhes.

-Como vocês serem algo tipo almas gêmeas...? - Kara devolveu os braços cruzados diante do corpo.

-Não é engraçado, e depois que resolvermos os meus problemas, estaremos falando sobre os _seus_ , você já falou com Mon-El e Brainiac? Talvez estejam considerando algo sujo como um ménage. Tenho certeza que eles não reclamariam.

-Pequenas orelhas na sala, Lena! - Kara sentiu-se corar em todos os tons de vermelho, mas aquilo a divertiu ainda mais.

-Oh, não seja tão inocente Kara Zor-El... Conner está no décimo sono, e você é a única pessoa enrolando os dois. - Era o mesmo quando ela dizia o nome de Alex completo, sua amiga tentava soar como uma afronta, só que saía como uma brincadeira infantil - Visto que você definitivamente não sabe o que quer...

-Podemos voltar para o _seu_ problema? - Kara perguntou com um suspiro.

-Tudo bem, eu estou indo encontrá-lo no topo da CATCO...

-Opa, opa... você enlouqueceu? Não, se você for até lá, Alex definitivamente me mataria... eu me mataria por deixá-la vulnerável assim.

Lena sorriu.

-Kara, nada vai acontecer... ninguém sabe que estamos lá.

-Lena, são oito e meia da manhã, você passou toda a noite com Conner e eu duvido que tenha dormido pelo menos duas horas, eu sei que você e Colin precisam conversar, mas não poderia ser eu não sei... mais perto?! Para que pelo menos eu pudesse vê-los.

-Eu posso me proteger...

-Eu não duvido, mas ainda assim-

-Estou falando sério. Eu _posso_ me proteger, Kara... - sua voz saiu baixa, e Kara franziu o cenho.

-Você tem kriptonita com você? - Lena não respondeu, ela apenas fechou os olhos e caminhou até a escrivaninha apanhando uma pequena caixa. - O que é isso?

-Telefone. Estamos indo para a CATCO, vou chamar o motorista para nos levar até lá... você passará o que Snapper precisa para a matéria sobre a morte e o funeral de Lillian e Clark ficará com as crianças. Como isso soa?

-Bom, mas eu estou dizendo a Alex.

-Oh deus... ela definitivamente vai me matar. - Suspirou Lena, Kara sorriu e concordou.


	16. Chapter 16

Marcy: Compensando a falta da "zumbilandia" no capítulo anterior... ainda detalhando mais do q quando montei antes especialmente  
para você e sua maravilhosa ideia que eu falei antes :D. Eu adoro ver esse lado tão humano da Lena, principalmente pela maneira como ela cresceu, a gentileza que  
ela demonstra e a proteção... também queria mais a morte de Lillian para isso... mas não na série, não matem Lillian na série ... kkk. Colin até entende essa reação,  
mas não é fácil para ele porque ele quer estar lá para ela quando ela precisar... e montar essa dinâmica entre eles também tá sendo mto bom... é mergana all over again :3  
eu nem preciso falar quanto adoro fazer as cenas da Kara, Alex e Lena... essas três são mto fofas. Só falta a Sam ali :)  
kkkkk. Eu fiquei rindo disso, ah, mas a Alex ficaria com a L-Cor tecnologia, ma único bem da Lena... temos a CatCo provavelmente o Belly Burguer, e tantas outras filiais para a Kara e o Conner ;).

Let the chapter started :D

* * *

COLIN PODIA SENTIR SUA PRESENÇA, antes mesmo de vê-la.

Finalmente, ele levantou os olhos para encontrar os verdes confusos fitando-o de volta, e soube naquele momento que era definitivamente por causa do cigarro que tinha entre os dedos. Com um movimento, o apagou e jogou-o fora. Lena se aproximou, ela estava usando um sobretudo escuro, caxemira cinzenta e uma calça jeans negra. Ele tinha chegado há poucos minutos no terraço da CATCO, e notou Kara virando-se para sair logo atrás dela voltando pela porta de entrada, usando suas roupas informais felizmente para deixá-los sozinhos, e provavelmente perto o suficiente se fosse necessária.

-Ei... - Ele a cumprimentou um pouco duvidoso, nenhum dos dois estavam se falando direito até porque não havia tempo para sequer pensar nos últimos acontecidos visto que era um problema atrás do outro, e não foi exatamente algo a enfrentar, afinal o mundo estava literalmente de cabeça para baixo, era difícil ter uma conversa quando tudo e qualquer coisa atrapalhava ou destruía essa ideia antes mesmo de construí-la, mas ficou aliviado por ela permitir-lhe uma brecha no vínculo e vir até ali para falarem, Colin estava sinceramente ficando louco sem vê-la.

-Oi... - Ela disse franzindo o cenho ligeiramente - eu não sabia que você... fumava.

-Bem, os péssimos hábitos são os mais difíceis de largar... - Ele admitiu lembrando-se da última vez que usou um cigarro. Praticamente há dez anos atrás, e tomou uma pequena respiração olhando a sua volta para o espaço vazio do Hangar. Lena arqueou a sobrancelha e abraçou o próprio corpo pelo vento frio. - Desculpe pela falta de um lugar mais cômodo.

Por um momento, ela corou, então balançou a cabeça, e ele _sentiu_ aquilo. Lembrando-se de que ambos nunca foram exigentes com comodidades... antes.  
Na verdade, mal tinham tempo para pensar nisso ou nunca se importavam contanto que estivessem juntos, e a realidade de que suas vidas já era um turbilhão de emoções loucas por si só, e isso foi suficiente para compreender e concordar com o sentimento dela...

-Tudo bem - Ele sorriu para aquilo mesmo quando ela acrescentou imediatamente - Eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas.

-Estou ouvindo.

-O que acontece agora? - Colin olhou para seus olhos verdes, aqueles olhos que sempre lhe diziam tudo o que ele precisava saber, sua expressão pesada e quase certa. - Você sabe qual seria minha escolha para parar isso se eu tiver a chance de fazer alguma coisa... e estamos a beira de sofrer um ataque a qualquer minuto.

-Sim, e a antecipação é mais enervante que a realidade... - Ele repetiu aquilo vendo seus olhos brilharem por um momento, e quase um minuto inteiro se passar para Lena perguntar de novo:

-O que acontece, Colin? O que vai acontecer agora!?

-Eu me abstive de procurar sobre isso desde que seus amigos pousaram em National City... - Ele confessou vendo-a encará-lo surpresa porque ele queria deixar claro que verificar o futuro, foi seu primeiro desejo de novo e de novo... e fazer o possível para mudá-lo - E acredite em mim, é como uma droga. Ir até Brainiac e arrancar a informação dele ou das Lendas... principalmente quando eu conheço você.

-Eu não-

-Eu sei. - Ele a interrompeu vendo-a desviar o olhar brevemente, mas não havia hesitação em sua postura. Nunca. - Mas eu devolvo-lhe a pergunta agora. A pedra da Equação Antivida, não é um objeto simples... aquela coisa tem uma vontade própria, uma vida. E funciona como... a Kriptonita sintética vermelha para qualquer ser vivo... como uma Magi e protetora, como quem tem as memórias de Morrigan de volta, eu acredito que sabe o que isso significa.

Sua expressão se apertou.  
Primeiro confusa, depois assustada.

-Ela pode mudar qualquer coração, até o mais puro... sim. Eu sei.

-Como Morrigan conseguiu...

-Controlar? Morrigan estava ciente da capacidade da pedra, ela cega as pessoas, mas a perda de nosso mundo e o risco de perder a galáxia inteira... sua _vontade_ foi mais forte.

-Você acha que minha vontade não seria forte de novo? - Perguntou Lena e Colin se ouviu sorrindo.

-Não é mentira que a única e verdadeira pessoa capaz de segurar essa maldição sem ser corrompida por ela é você, Lena... e ninguém mais, como eu disse... nem o mais puro dos corações poderia se abster disso. Mas ainda é um risco, sempre será um risco.

-E você?

-Eu tampouco. - Colin suspirou pesadamente, era a verdade - Ela pode mudar tudo... destruir seus sentidos e corrompê-los em seus maiores desejos e conquistas, e com um simples pensamento, é o resumo para a frase "cuidado com o que você deseja"... essa coisa pode destruir, Lena. E eu pergunto se você realmente quer encontrá-la.

-Eu não vejo outra maneira de parar isso... de parar Darkseid.

-Você tem o time certo para a batalha que está vindo. Basta confiar neles, há uma pessoa no andar debaixo provavelmente ouvindo a nossa conversa agora que irá garantir sua segurança mesmo que tenha que levar outra bala de kritptonita. - Ele disse.

-Kara não está ouvindo nossa conversa, mas eu prometi que a avisaria... qualquer problema - Ela sorriu e ele assentiu para aquilo ciente de que ela podia controlar melhor seus poderes agora e avisar Kara usando a conexão de mentes e não chamando seu nome. - Ainda que em outros aspectos seja complicado...

-Eu vou ajudá-la no que precisar também... independente de concordar ou não com sua escolha, você pode confiar em mim. - Ele prometeu e ela pareceu surpresa, mas sorriu com gratidão. - Nós devíamos parar de nos tratar como estranhos... - Colin suspirou pesadamente, ele a conhecia por uma vida, e era apenas isso que queria de novo... conhecê-la outra vez.

Por anos manteve a distância, mas agora não podia e nem queria mais se afastar dela.  
E isso iria custar-lhe tudo. Ele sabia. E ela também...

-Eu também... - Ela respondeu.

E ele não soube o que estava fazendo quando andou até ela segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e beijando-a, surpreendeu-a por sua ação, felizmente Lena não o afastou. Foi um beijo rápido, um toque de lábios, só que não menos significativo. Ela tirou as mãos dos bolsos do casaco para firmar em seus lados apoiando uma mão em seu peito e a outra em seu braço e ele sentiu seus dedos segurando seu blazer, e abriu os olhos para encontrar os dela ainda fechados. Suas testas estavam coladas.

-O _Loki_ me deu um aviso... o mesmo que Kara e acredito que você também ouviu... quando o colocavam de volta garrafa... - Ela finalmente encontrou seu olhar e lhe deu um breve aceno para ele continuar - Agora que o passado foi alterado, há uma escolha que um de nós terá que fazer... algo que provavelmente não poderemos lidar... e não estaremos preparados para.

-Sim... Kara me disse o que ele falou... e de certa forma, eu senti também - ela falou - O Loki foi um presente da Lua Cinzenta, nossa lua... anos antes da destruição da terceira Lua de Krypton, a Wegthor por Jax-Ur. - Colin a encarou e ela franziu o cenho assim que falou aquilo com tamanha certeza como se o tivesse ouvido ou lido sobre, ele sabia que Lena conhecia muitas histórias sobre Krypton, mas não tudo... pelo menos não a nível militar como se estivesse presente durante o ocorrido e de fato sim, essa era parte de sua própria memória... - Como eu...?

Mas Lena também já sabia a resposta, seu olhar dizia isso.

-São as memórias de Morrigan.

-Claro... - ela se afastou dele virando-se de costas e suspirando pesadamente, Colin não podia sentir suas emoções, ela ainda o bloqueava permitindo-se demonstrar apenas quando queria, e apesar de isso enervá-lo não o fazia amá-la menos... ao contrário - Morrigan. - Ela repetiu o nome com um suspiro cansado, e Colin entendeu aquilo.

Ele não precisava da empatia ou conexão psíquica, nem do vínculo para compreender sua expressão...  
... só que ela estava errada.

-Não é apenas sobre Morrigan, Lena. Você não é Morrigan nessa vida, mas ela faz _parte_ de você... - Ela o olhou com aquele mesmo olhar Luthor de ser, aquela expressão que o analisava, que o despia até a alma, e não revelava seus sentimentos em nenhum momento... mesmo com seu olhar analítico, em nada - Milhares de vidas... e eu ainda... - _Me apaixonaria por você em todas elas_. Colin pensou, mas se calou balançando a cabeça e suspirando pesadamente. - E sim, o Loki era um presente a Krypton... uma aliança de nosso povo... um presente dos Magi, aos Kriptonianos e a personificação deles... Rao.

-Kara é a representação de Krypton... - Ela repetiu aquilo olhando-o - Como Clark e... e nós... - Por um momento ela parecia querer dizer mais, mas se absteve.

Colin também sabia o quê era o acréscimo.  
 _Quem_ : Conner.

-E o Loki do nosso... ele é um sensitivo. Apesar de ser um travesso, ele traz a realidade de um mundo que ignoramos... seus amigos perderam seus sentidos quando mais precisavam deles, e quando colocaram as necessidades dos outros a frente das deles, quando deixaram o egoísmo de lado, eles os recuperaram... o Loki devolveu a Kara seus poderes, e a avisou sobre o presságio. Ele mostra o que ignoramos... as vozes que ignoramos, a visão, e a audição...

-Acha que poderia falar com ele? O Loki.

-Provavelmente - Ele disse sincero entretanto pensava que ela estranharia poder de fato conversar com um macaco, ou talvez não. Lena Luthor sempre teria a incrível capacidade de surpreendê-lo. - Mas você não vai parar com o que está fazendo não é? Essa ideia em querer encontrar a Equação antivida...

-Não.

-Foi o que pensei.

-Precisamos encontrá-la e destruí-la... só assim podemos parar Darkseid.

-Darkseid não parará nem se o matarmos ou destruirmos essa coisa... ele é a escuridão, e ela sempre está presente. E volta, principalmente em tempos de paz como esses são os mais ameaçados... você sabe, os dias mais longos são uma preparação para as noites longas também... um não pode viver sem o outro. A paz é uma preparação a guerra.

Ela assentiu sombriamente.

-Eu sei como a escuridão funciona, e ele não é o único capaz de controlá-la... de viver e lidar com ela. Darkseid não é o único nem o último a perder alguém que amou ou se importou... - Daquilo, Colin nunca duvidou, mas havia uma diferença. Mesmo que ela soubesse o que era a escuridão, Lena também era a luz... e ela podia passar por cima de qualquer coisa, ele sabia que ela era capaz de superar qualquer desafio. Era assim que ele se sentia sempre que olhava para ela. A escuridão que ela retinha, era a coisa mais linda que já havia visto, e ele queria mergulhar e se afundar nela... enquanto Darskeid se alimentava do desespero e a dor, ele não sentia empatia, remorso ou medo... tudo o que ele via, era terror e destruição. - Precisamos nos preparar... todos nós, não podemos nos manter escondidos.

-Eu não acredito que iremos por muito tempo - Ele disse e a viu assentir de novo - Embora eu não concorde com isso, você tem minha ajuda para encontrar a pedra... o que Winn e Brainiac conseguiram?

-Ainda nada - ela admitiu com um suspiro - é reconfortante pensar que ela pode estar em qualquer lugar da galáxia. - Sua voz era irônica e Colin sorriu.

-Morrigan foi esperta em escondê-la...

-E muito gentil em me dar a localização exata em um mapa intergalático... - Lena suspirou fazendo-o sorrir para isso. - É tão a minha cara não dar realmente uma mínima pista, uma outra versão de mim irritante.

-Oh, eu não discordo, mas Lena... você é única. - Ela o fitou por longos segundos, e Colin não desviou o olhar, Lena o fez virando-se para a cidade com um arranco, as sobrancelhas apertadas e a expressão dura em concentração, a breve brincadeira perdida entre eles. Colin também podia sentir... a tensão no ar, a sensação estranha e palpável como uma faca... o silêncio no chicotear do vento, os sussurros em seus pensamentos e o próprio medo em seu coração.

Era real... e tão presente quanto a realidade que os cercava.

-Não temos até essa noite... - Ela disse sem se virar para fitá-lo, e Colin se atreveu a levar sua mão na dela, fechando seus dedos e apertando-os, mas para sua surpresa, ela apertou de volta. Seu toque era quente, mesmo que o medo passasse pelos dois, e ambos olharam para o sol que iluminava a cidade, as pessoas imersas em suas vidas, no trabalho e o dia-a-dia... em um mundo que estava prestes a cair pelas mãos daquele que destruiu os que ambos conheciam... - O exército de Darkseid está vindo. - Finalmente ela o fitou, por três longos segundos, seus olhos brilhavam de medo e Lena fechou os olhos -... eles estão prontos... mas nós também estaremos.

-Podemos voltar ao DEO...

-Não. Eu preciso descer e falar com Kara... - ele assentiu, mas ela apertou sua mão com firmeza surpreendendo-o mais uma vez - E você vem comigo.

-Claro, milady. - Lena o encarou, a sobrancelha arqueada e seus olhos brilhando, o sorriso no canto de sua boca, Colin sentiu seu próprio sorriso maroto subir e a viu morder o lábio virando-se e puxando-o consigo agarrando-o pela gola da camisa e beijando-o. Ele se assustou com a reação repentina, mas conseguiu se firmar registrando a urgência no gesto, e sorriu contra os lábios dela que continuou reivindicando-o e apenas se afastando quando a necessidade por ar foi necessária... - Não que eu esteja reclamando nem nada... mas eu posso perguntar o por que do beijo?

-Não. - Disse Lena olhando-o e seus olhos brilhavam, de repente, ela parecia ter dezessete anos de novo, como na primeira vez que a viu, os cabelos negros longos e cacheados, um olhar irritado, um sorriso divertido por uma brincadeira de Lex, e então finalmente o via também... - Mas pode me perguntar quando tudo isso acabar.

Ela estava sugerindo um... encontro?

-Oh, eu não vou me esquecer disso, Srta. Luthor...

-É por isso que estou lhe dizendo para fazê-lo, Sr. Keith. Quando essa bagunça terminar...

Ele confirmou com a cabeça dando-lhe um breve selinho e foi a vez de ela sorrir arrastando-o de novo para a direção sugerida.  
Colin podia fazer isso. Ele podia se concentrar no presente, e imaginar um futuro... ele precisava desse sentimento como o ar que respirava, como a presença dela de novo em sua vida... era o que mais gostaria. Lena.

E o AGORA. O hoje e o presente, e foi com essa sensação que os últimos Magi saíram do terraço da CATCO em direção a Kara Zor-El, a última filha de Krypton.

* * *

LENA SENTIU SUA SOBRANCELHA ARQUEAR AUTOMATICAMENTE assim que as portas do elevador se abriram e ela teve o olhar de Cat Grant sobre si, a surpresa era que a rainha da mídia a mediu de cima abaixo, e o rapaz logo atrás de si, Cat parecia estonteante como sempre em seu vestido azul-céu que ia dois palmos acima do joelho, os cabelos loiros caindo em cachos sobre os ombros, uma maquiagem leve, os óculos de leitura na mão esquerda que ela colocava sobre o rosto e o café na direita movimentando o líquido com um meio sorriso.

Lena lembrou-se então que ela não estava sozinha, talvez em suas roupas mais casuais qual se apresentava e também momentaneamente fugindo o assunto que a levou ali ela encarou Cat que lhe sorriu carismática com aquele olhar curioso por trás do sorriso suave.

-Lena Luthor. A que devo a honra...?

-Eu uh... - foi quando ela finalmente encontrou Kara. Usando as mesmas roupas de quando chegaram ali para ela falar com Colin, o cabelo loiro para trás e um sorriso brincalhão e tímido, as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha e falava com um rapaz alto em sua risada distinta, ele tinha os cabelos castanhos e Lena levou quase um minuto para reconhecê-lo. - Aquele é...

-Meu filho Adam. Sim. - Disse Cat franzindo o cenho, e ela quase bateu em si mesma virando-se para a mulher que bebericava seu café e olhava dela para o Keith - Esse é Colin Keith... Colin essa é Cat Grant.

-A famosa rainha da mídia Catherine Grant. É um prazer conhecê-la.

-Culpada. E... igualmente Sr. Keith - Disse ela voltando a medir Lena que se absteve da forma como Cat chamava o sobrenome de Colin mantendo o "th" por alguns segundos como se soprasse e sorrindo-lhe sugestivamente, e ela jurava que a mulher tinha não apenas um olho extra em seu arsenal de sexto sentido como a rara capacidade de destruir qualquer pingo de autocontrole que possuía e transformá-la em uma adolescente se isso fosse se alongar por mais tempo - E você se não me engano pelo nome é o novo representante e herdeiro de Morgan Edge, e a Edge Enterprises...

-Culpado. - Respondeu Colin fazendo Lena fitá-lo por usar aquela palavra, e depois se virou para Kara.

-Eu tenho que... - Lena disse recebendo o olhar de Cat e só agora notando o quanto a mulher estava mais baixa, ela tinha tirado os saltos dando espaço para sua ex assistente e seu filho conversarem em sua sala resolvendo caminhar descalça pelos cubículos do escritório. Ótimo, todo aquele povo devia estar no mínimo encarnado em desconforto por ter a chefe caminhando entre eles, e isso a lembrou do que James lhe dissera uma vez... era de fato desconcertante, porque ainda que fosse a dona da CATCO, Lena conseguia sentir o olhar de Cat em sua nuca, mesmo que não estivesse abertamente tendo uma conversa com ela e sim Colin.

Pelo menos ele não se alterava... nem. Um. Pouco.  
Ambos soavam como conhecidos de longa data.  
Ótimo ao cubo.

-Kara? - Ela a chamou tendo a atenção da Supergirl e seu olhar confuso, a realização rápida em seu rosto.

-Lena? O que aconteceu está tudo bem...?!

-Está tudo bem... - Lena levantou a mãos suavemente e sorriu para Adam que tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas entre ela e Kara. - Adam, é bom revê-lo...

-Uh, vocês se conhecem...?

-Sim, há algum tempo na verdade - Lena admitiu - Cat o levou em um dos bailes de Lex há alguns anos... foi...

-Estranho.

-Diferente - Ela respondeu junto dele que sorriu. Virando-se para Kara esclareceu - Coloque um monte de magnatas em uma sala e tudo o que eles farão é beber whisky e reclamar sobre as posses um do outro, você sabe... a grama do vizinho é sempre a melhor. - Ela ironizou vendo-o balançar a cabeça em concordância com um ainda sorriso no rosto. Lena observou Kara reconhecendo o olhar da amiga para o Grant e quase mordeu a língua para a ironia, assustando a própria Supergirl quando enlaçou seu braço no seu.

-É realmente um prazer revê-lo, mas eu vou ter que _super_... - Lena fez uma pequena pausa -... roubar a Kara agora.

Ela a encarou estupefata.  
Os olhos azuis brilhando e Lena quase podia ouvir seus pensamentos "É sério?" só que resistiu ao impulso de rir. Difícil.

Odiava seus genes Luthor as vezes, quando uma situação era complicada ou muito tensa, ela encarnava o cinismo em pessoa, mas agora... tudo o que Lena queria fazer era realmente usar seus poderes para transportá-las dali e dar um ataque cardíaco em toda a sala, e para sua completa sorte, a peça que faltava acabava de entrar pela porta estalando a língua nos dentes em um gesto irritante que a fez se virar para fitá-lo.

 _Pelo amor de Deus homem, apenas use um maldito fio dental_ , só que ele continuou estalando a língua e observando o trio analítico e sua carranca de sempre. Ela também resistiu ao impulso de mandá-lo para o RH...

-Oh, Srta. Luthor. Você veio conferir a capa de hoje? - Snapper Carr lhe perguntou, os óculos na ponta do nariz, a cabeça angulada em curiosidade e entusiasmo inexistente. Ele usava uma camisa branca e calças de um terno de risca de giz, ela o encarou confusa - Sobra a morte de sua mãe Lillian Luthor.

Lena estremeceu internamente esquecendo-se e balançou a cabeça em resposta.

-Receio que não, embora eu realmente precise roubar Kara... de novo. Temos uma emergência, espero que não se importe, será uma exclusiva da CATCO. - E olhou para ele - Você pode fazer no artigo sobre minha mãe como desejar, claro com a aprovação e o aval de Cat Grant e James Olsen, Sr. Snapper.

-Tudo bem, já temos o que precisamos, mas por que você precisaria da Srta. Danvers?

-É um assunto pessoal, Supergirl também está no caso... e dentre todos os repórteres presentes além de Cat e James Olsen, eu confio apenas em Kara. Então não acho que seria um problema ou seria Sr. Carr? Afinal, eu sou a CEO... - Ele deu de ombros em resposta, Lena não pediu uma verbalização, ela não precisava então se virou para Adam lhe dirigindo suas mais sinceras desculpas - Me desculpe é realmente urgente. Precisamos ir...

-Tudo bem, vocês tem que salvar o dia. Eu vou ficar e ser um cidadão bem comportado - Ele respondeu levantando as mãos para cima em sinal de desarme e Kara riu exageradamente de novo, dessa vez Lena angulou a cabeça para encará-la com um sorriso.

Se ela era o cinismo em pessoa, Kara era a sutileza viva.  
Ok. Isso iria evoluir para um "foursome" e ela mal podia esperar para usar essa piada.  
Já que agora além de Mon-El, Brainiac também tinha Adam... oh, isso seria uma coisa mais tarde. _Definitivamente_.

Lena sentiu-se congelar quando levantou o olhar para os telões logo atrás de si, as vozes a sua volta ficaram mudas quando a notícia do canal local mostrava "Ataque a organização do governo. Superman abatido, inúmeros mortos" Ela sentiu Kara estremecer a seu lado e a soltou.

Lena não soube de onde Colin veio, mas lá estava ele puxando-a pelo braço foram a passos apressados pelas escadas, quando ficaram fora da vista, Kara lhe deu o olhar qual Lena respondeu:

-Vai. - Felizmente, a Supergirl não precisou de uma segunda chamada, e disparou para longe a uma velocidade que ela não registrou, e por um momento, Lena conseguiu ver uma marcação prateada cercando-a onde Kara estivera, ela piscou e olhou para Colin. Ele segurou sua cintura e ela viu o mundo a sua volta também mudar, e quando abriu os olhos, eles estavam em um edifício pelo menos dois quilômetros da CATCO. Lena se virou ficando de frente para ele, dessa vez juntos, eles fecharam os olhos mais uma vez, e quando abriram estavam bem na sacada do DEO, Kara parada ao seu lado e Lena sentiu a bile subir em sua garganta para a inúmera contagem de corpos a seus pés.

Os oficiais que trabalhavam todos os dias... despedaçados e dilacerados. Havia sangue e destruição em seu caminho, membros perdidos e órgãos, e ela saltou para trás com Colin puxando-a quando um corpo batia em um baque exatamente onde pisara.

-Superman! - Lena deu um passo até ele todo quebrado e ferido e levantou o olhar para ninguém menos que Zod flutuando e olhando-a de volta com um sorriso de escárnio, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e ensanguentadas, mas ele parecia bem _vivo_. Depois o que ela viu foi um borrão vermelho e azul, e partes da parede sendo arrancadas com a força que Kara aplicou ao se chocar contra o outro kriptoniano. Ela olhou para Clark gemendo.

Era isso, e ela sabia... o inferno tinha começado.

Lena olhou a sua volta preocupada... seu coração batendo descontrolado no peito, Clark gemendo de dor e sentiu-se ainda mais em pânico quando notou a sala dos LEGOS de Conner toda destruída, ela correu com Colin em seu encalço.

-Aqui! - Ele a chamou por trás da grande poltrona destroçada. Lena ouviu um gemido. - Winn. Winn, pode me ouvir? Ei...

-Não toque no machucado dele... - Lena pediu vendo a maneira como sua perna estava dobrada em um ângulo estranho, Winn abriu os olhos e piscou e ela levou a mão em sua bochecha - Winn, onde estão Ruby e Conner? Winn?

-Dói...

-Estamos trabalhando nisso, ei... olhe para mim. Winn?

 _"Você pode me ouvir? Sei que sim..."_ Lena sentiu como se alguém estivesse batendo no lado de sua cabeça para a voz estranha e sussurrada e olhou para Colin que tinha um olhar igual o seu. Winn precisava de atendimento médico imediato, ela sentiu seu telefone vibrando em seu bolso, Alex.

-Alex?!

-Onde você está? Não consigo falar com a Kara-

-Estamos no DEO - Felizmente Alex entendeu que ela se referia a todos eles - Clark e Winn-

Sua voz falhou, mas Alex a cortou.

-Não se mexa, não saia daí, eu estou chegando em dois minutos.

 _"Vamos Morrigan fale comigo"_

 _"Lena, não faça isso"_ Colin segurou seu braço ela olhou para Winn imóvel de novo, e os objetos de Conner espalhados e quebrados junto com o lugar sentindo-se balançar a cabeça em resposta aquilo.

 _"O que você fez?"_

 _"O que prometi, sua trégua acabou e a guerra acaba de começar"_ Ela reconheceria a voz de Bondade em qualquer lugar, e aproximou-se da sacada permitindo-se ficar à vista porque podia sentir que a mulher não estava longe de Zod. Lena estremeceu com o novo som que desestabilizou o edifício um pouco, mas ela não alterou sua postura procurando a sua volta uma sensação... qualquer indicativa da presença da maldita senhora.

 _"Onde estão Ruby e Conner? Onde está meu filho?"_

 _"Seguro"_

 _"Essa não é minha pergunta... ONDE ELE ESTÁ!?"_

 _"Oh, criança, pensei que fosse mais educada... modos"_ Lena sentiu-se tremer _"Você sabe o que precisa para tê-lo de volta"_

 _"Onde ele-"_

 _"Cale-se. O que te faz pensar que lhe direi onde está meu produto de barganha...?"_ Ela disse com uma breve risada _"Embora vocês não tenham a chance, eu quero ver até onde você vai para resolver isso... você pelas crianças, ele são nosso futuro afinal... isso se estiverem vivos até lá"_

 _"Não se atreva a..."_

 _"Oh, não se preocupe com isso, Morrigan... ao contrário de vocês eu cumpro minha palavra. Dois pelo preço de dois... claro, contando você e a pedra"_

Tudo se calou para seu completo desespero e ela voltou para Clark que gemeu, Lena tocou seu braço sentindo a pele fria e notando assustada como as marcas de suas unhas penetraram em sua pele de aço com facilidade. Ele abriu os olhos para fitá-la.

-Vá... - pediu ele em um sussurro.

-Conner...

-Ela o pegou... e Ruby. J'onn está... - A voz dele falhou cedendo e Lena tentou acordá-lo em vão.

Ela olhou para Colin que levou a mão à cabeça de Clark, seus olhos ficando dourados por um momento.

-Ele vai ficar bem... - Ela o fitou compreendendo. Foi quando finalmente viu, os telões se ligaram um atrás do outro, Lena podia acompanhar o que ficava na grande avenida, ela se assustou ao som de concreto se quebrando e se preocupou com Kara, mas não podia vê-la em lugar algum. Conner lhe agarrou o braço e ambos apareceram em um beco ao lado da rua principal, o rosto da Vovó Bondade crescia na tela, em agora sua armadura completa em um ridículo collant verde e capa amarela, a velha sorria para a câmera, e Lena reconheceu o local em que ela estava... isso era... a sala de interrogatório do DEO. - Boa noite a todos os cidadãos de National City. Eu sou a Vovó Bondade, fiel escudeira de Lord Darkseid de Apokolips.

Lena olhou para Colin.

-Winn precisa de um médico. - Ela o lembrou olhando a sua volta pelos céus em busca de Kara, mas não conseguiu ver nada, entretanto podia sentir... raiva e dor em algum lugar. - E Superman... tire-os de lá. Traga Winn para o atendimento... Alex está vindo.

-Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha... - ele respondeu atravessado, outra batida a distância, o chão tremeu. A batalha de Kara e Zod poderia ficar perigosa a essa altura, ela precisava achar alguma coisa com kriptonita para pará-lo... só que Winn precisava de atendimento médico e apontou para uma ambulância, as sirenes ligadas - Volte e traga-o... tente não pressionar nem mexer sua perna. Você...

-Sim, eu sei o que fazer, mas por favor não faça nenhuma besteira eu volto logo - Ele se aproximou beijando-a rapidamente depois se virou e sumiu com o efeito do teletransporte, e ela voltou seu olhar para a tela reconhecendo Amanda Waller ainda na cadeira, a mulher fora espancada em seu limite, no chão J'onn parecia ter dificuldades em se mexer igualmente abusado e Lena sentiu sua mão se fechar em punho.

 _-Todos vocês humanos se vêem acima da lei... alienígenas sobem aos céus e vocês os idolatram, mas ninguém sabe o que é um Deus de verdade. Uma real ameaça diante de seus olhos... essa noite, eu lhes ofereço a Líder da organização que os oprime. Que lhes tira a possibilidade de um futuro de suas mãos como se a ela lhe pertencesse a capacidade de selecionar os seres que nesse mundo vivem..._

Ela observou que muitas pessoas pausaram para assistir a interação, ainda não sabendo se era uma ameaça ou não.

 _-Mais um favor a você_ Morrigan _, só que dessa vez em um preço maior... ou eu deveria dizer um custo?_ \- Lena sentiu uma pequena pressão em seus ouvidos e viu alarmada quando a câmera se afastou e Bondade atravessou o estômago de Amanda Waller com a mão nua usando sua superforça, seu braço saiu na frente da mulher que guinchou e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto sangue escorria de sua boca, pessoas gritaram e um novo caos começou. Ela também vislumbrou a figura de Ruby abraçada a Conner no fundo, os olhos da filha de Sam faiscando de ódio, a imagem cortou e Lena tentou respirar o pânico em seu coração acelerado.

 _"Sua última chance para conseguir o que eu pedi... encontre a pedra, e eu lhe devolverei as crianças"_

Lena foi até o corredor qual Colin a levou para descerem, em seu peito seu coração batia como um trem desgovernado e ela levantou a cabeça para a sacada do DEO sentindo o efeito do teletransporte cercá-la e seus pés pousando no local agora mais firmes e o clique de várias armas eram levantados contra ela, Lena se viu diante de Alex e seu time.

-Lena!

-Ela ainda está no prédio. - Ela respondeu aproximando-se do apoio a Clark e procurou Winn e Colin com o olhar. - E tem Ruby e Conner!

-Preparem-se! - Alex gritou olhando a sua volta preparada. - Onde está Supergirl?

-Zod a encurralou. - Ela respondeu resistindo ao novo impulso de olhar para cima.

-Onde... - Lena sentiu a pressão se aproximar e crescer e se jogou sobre Alex tirando-a para fora do caminho no instante em que o vidro se quebrou e a forma vermelha e azul de Kara atravessou o espaço atingindo dois dos soldados do DEO que as acompanhavam e arrebentando a parede em um estrondo em tudo no seu caminho. Alex arfou assim como ela quando bateram no duro concreto, e levantaram o olhar para a Supergirl caída e sem forças, Lena viu um dos soldados apertar o braço ferido por literalmente ter sido atingido por uma pedra viva, e ela levantou o olhar para Zod pairando na entrada, sua forma cambaleante pousando no chão, ele tinha mais sangue no corpo que antes, agora recente, os olhos em uma expressão doente, e a respiração resfolegante.

E abriu-se fitando-a.

-Que ilusão a minha pensar que a filha de Krypton seria um desafio maior que ele... - Zod declarou apontando para Clark ainda na maca improvisada, e Lena podia ver que ele não saíra sem tomar uma surra de Kara, apenas mantinha-se de pé ainda parecia manco, só que Supergirl também batalhava parra se levantar e Alex tentou ajudá-la - Agora... - O homem finalmente se virou para fitá-la e Lena recuou um passo quando ele avançou - Eu vou ter sua cabeça a velha e acabar com isso finalmente.

Lena fechou os olhos quando sentiu de alguma forma que eles tinham pedido a oportunidade de recuperar Conner antes mesmo de um dos soldados do DEO avisar Alex. Ela ouviu a respiração da ruiva, e encarou Zod sem vacilar.

-Não... - Kara guinchou atrás dela e Lena ouviu os som pesados dela caindo no chão, notou pelo canto do olho o quanto Kara estava ferida, isso era pior que com Reign, seu rosto estava cheio de hematomas, haviam dois cortes em sua cabeça ela piscava com força e se apoiava em Alex parecendo muito humana para seu gosto, um corte fino se estendia do lado direito em sua testa, e o outro do esquerdo isso só no rosto... sem falar a forma como ela segurava as costelas em clara reação de que estavam quebradas, e mancava. Sangue escorria livremente, como Waller ela tinha também um fiapo no canto dos lábios, suas roupas estavam rasgadas nos braços e no abdômen, na perna e ela estava sem a capa, uma das botas parecia ter sido praticamente arrancada de seus pés a meia que calçava daquele lado queimada sua perna tinha um hematoma roxo na panturrilha. Lena levantou a mão parando-a e se virou para Zod, ela levou a outra mão ao bolso de trás trazendo consigo o bracelete de kriptonita que fez para Conner, mas não podia mais conter seus poderes, não quando tê-los iria protegê-lo. Ela olhou para Alex firmando o objeto em sua mão qual Zod claramente considerou insignificante, apenas como um ornamento prateado, embora ele tenha observado a interação dela para Alexandra que apertou a arma com força na mão direita enquanto amparava Kara de pé com a esquerda.

-Você me quer...? Venha me pegar então. - Desafiou finalmente.

Lena pôde ver aquele estranho efeito de novo... cercando Zod, uma fumaça arroxeada escura, sem nenhum brilho, a sua volta um misto de cores como um arco-íris indo cada uma para uma direção distinta. Ela também sentiu tudo isso cercando-a como o ar que respirava, a magia pura que agora fazia parte dela... e dividia com Colin.

Também podia senti-lo a distância, logo no andar abaixo e ela puxou a pedra de kriptonita no instante em que Zod apertou seu pescoço levantando-a alguns centímetros para o alto, isso era uma merda porque definitivamente ele poderia matá-la sem precisar de sua super força, não parecia ser difícil para ele quebrar um pescoço... seu pescoço enquanto a levantava assim como uma boneca de pano, e Lena arfou erguendo as mãos em seu braço com a kriptonita fazendo-o gemer em resposta, primeiro de surpresa e depois fúria quando ela fincara as unhas na pele do kirptoniano, ele se assustou confuso por isso e ela sentiu aquela magia se intensificar sendo capaz de lançá-lo para trás.

Caindo desajeitadamente no chão, Lena observou o bracelete em seu braço e ele a encarou dando um passo adiante contra ela, humano.  
E foi ali que Alex disparou.

Uma única bala em sua cabeça. Zod a olhou surpreso e ainda confuso um último momento, diante delas, uma nova forma se fazia cercada por outra, era J'onn e Colin que as olharam e o kriptoniano que acabava de cair de joelhos e depois de cara no chão... Lena conseguiu notar que aquela aura arroxeada que o cercava desaparecer lentamente, como a fumaça levada pelo vento, e ela se virou para Alex, que ainda segurava a arma, o clipe verde e azul piscando de volta para Lena. Era uma bala composta em kriptonita verde e azul...

-Ele está... morto. - Declarou Colin olhando-a. J'onn fez um sinal de que estava bem, e Lena não soube que estava segurando a respiração até sentir que Colin a abraçava. - Eu disse para não fazer nada estúpido... - Ele sussurrou e ela riu sem humor algum então se virou para Alex que tentava manter Kara de pé e falhava.

Lena correu para ajudá-la firmando-a do outro lado e vendo um sorriso fraco que mais parecia uma careta.

-Você está bem?

-Se eu estou bem...? - Ela devolveu a pergunta fechando os olhos por longos três segundos. - Clark e Winn...

-Eles vão ficar bem, já foram atendidos. - Alex disse olhando para J'onn apoiado na parede, o marciano se soltou caminhando até eles mancando também.

-Precisamos voltar... Bondade tem as crianças.

O olhar de Alex vacilou e ela sentiu que o seu próprio também. Eles conseguiram subjugar Zod, mas ainda não tinha terminado, pelo contrário.  
A voz e o pedido de Bondade continuavam vindo em sua cabeça como a repetição de um filme, e ela sentiu a pressão a sua volta crescer.

Lena piscou quase não ouvindo o que diziam, fechou os olhos brevemente de novo.

 _Tum_

Podia ouvir... era como... um coração batendo.

 _Tum tum tum_

Que ironia. Como um "staccato" constante... uma música quase familiar.  
Parecia realmente uma maldita piada... ao estilo Luthor.

 _Tum tum_

E ela olhou para Colin percebendo que todos a encaravam confusos, inclusive Kara.

-Lena...? - Ela não sabia que seus olhos tinham mudado de cor e seu rosto apenas era uma pedra de fúria, ela olhou para Colin e disse:

-Eu sei onde está a Equação Antivida.

* * *

-MAGGIE. - Alex veio para ela como um borrão em roupas negras e cabelo ruivo, e ela quase saltou porque não a vira, apenas sentiu o abraço. - Graças a Deus, eu mandei aqueles dois idiotas buscarem você há horas...

-Danvers, o que está acontecendo? Estão todos falando sobre a batalha... Bondade declarou guerra, ela falou sobre...

-Mim. - Maggie se virou para a inconfundível voz suave de Lena, o olhar apertado ela também vestia o familiar negro do DEO, a jaqueta fechada e o cenho franzido, mas a surpresa era a arma que segurava que parecia muito com a de Maggie, só que tinha o clipe verde. - Morrigan. Ela está oferecendo um acordo...

-Sim, minha vida pela das crianças, além da equação antivida... - Lena disse se virando para trás e arqueando as sobrancelhas. - O que diabos vocês estão fazendo de pé...? J'onn, Kara...

Alex se afastou indo até a irmã, Lena estava apoiando o marciano assim como Colin - não, Maggie não fazia ideia de onde ele tinha vindo, só que fora literalmente carregada para dentro de uma van de volta ao DEO, mas ao invés de estarem no andar que normalmente usavam na cobertura, eles tinham descido para o debaixo, haviam mesas e cadeiras de plástico espalhadas pelo lugar, CPUs e computadores no chão e em cadeiras, Vasquez corria de um lado para o outro junto a outros agentes com relatórios e memorandos fosse para Alex ou para sabe-se-lá onde... ela não precisava usar muito o cérebro, podia ver que tudo já estava uma bagunça.

-Você não vai até lá... não assim.

-Isso não está em aberto, Kara.

-Eu não vou deixar que se entregue por livre e espontânea vontade aquela velha doida, precisamos de um plano.

-Nossos três planos foram abatidos. Você e J'onn passaram as últimas duas horas em macas improvisadas, e você sequer devia voltar, não quando gastou todos os seus poderes, e não me olhe assim. Isso realmente não está em discussão. Não quando ela tem Ruby e Conner.

-O quê? - Maggie ouviu a própria voz estupefata.

-Eles estão vivos... - Garantiu J'onn com um olhar que se desviava do dela - Bondade levou as crianças consigo... ela quer a equação antivida e Lena... até o fim da noite.

-E a briga no centro?

-Zod subjugou o Superman... ele levará umas horas se recuperando, mas está vivo. - Maggie sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem principalmente quando ele apontou para uma figura em uma maca improvisada deitado com várias luzes solares circulando-o, reparou que o homem estava em suas vestes sujas e esfarrapadas, o mesmo com Kara que estava em suas meias-calças, mas descalça em um pé. Os olhos cansados, um olho roxo e um longo corte na testa. - E a Supergirl teve alguma dificuldade em pará-lo.

-Eu não o parei... - protestou Kara. - Eu não devia ter deixado o DEO... Não devíamos-

-Nos culpar por isso, a segurança do local foi projetada para proteger-se de kriptonianos... não de uma androide com sede de vingança. Bondade entrou em todo o espaço e espalhou o Caos, e eu sei como se sentem, eles também eram meus agentes... - Maggie se perguntou qual o tamanho da contagem de corpos, e pelo olhar de Alex e os outros, ela sabia que não iria gostar da resposta - Vamos ficar de luto depois, vencemos uma batalha, não a guerra.

-Esperem... quem atacou o DEO foi a senhora que ameaçou...? - Maggie começou.

-Sim, aquela é Vovó Bondade, ela vem de Apokolips, e é a leal serva de Darkseid.

-Por que ela iria querer você pelas crianças?

-Porque Lena é a única que pode abrir não apenas a Zona Fantasma como de alguma forma achar a pedra que vai fazer Darkseid conquistar o mundo.

-Eureka. - Eles se viraram para uma voz rouca e lamuriosa. - Oh Deus, dói até falar... - Maggie encontrou Winn sentado em uma cadeira de escritório, ela não tinha reparado nele no canto da sala diante de um laptop e uma mesa de plástico de bar improvisada, Winn parecia horrível, tinha um olho roxo que se estendia pela bochecha como se a mão que o atingira na face fosse do tamanho de uma grande rocha, o pulso e a mão esquerda estavam com uma faixa amarrada, e a perna tinha um gesso improvisado em ligamentos e pinos.

-O que aconteceu com você?

-O agente Willians e eu fomos atropelados por kriptonianos voadores... - Disse Winn dando de ombros e ela arqueou a sobrancelha para Kara - Não foi Kara que me acertou... mas ela meio que atingiu Willians e Terry.

-Foi um acidente...

-É. - Winn sorriu assentindo - E se Lena não tivesse pulado em Alex ela provavelmente teria algumas costelas quebradas ou talvez o pescoço, mas não se preocupe Kara, acontece nas melhores famílias.

Alex suspirou.  
Maggie quase riu.

-O que você tem para nós?

-Uma localização... Lena? - Mas a Luthor já estava ao seu lado observando a tela e seus olhos cresceram em surpresa e confusão para a imagem mapeada, Kara mancou até a sua esquerda e ela se virou para Colin.

-Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

-Eu acho difícil... - ele respondeu honestamente.

-De todos os lugares... por que logo _ali_?

-Eu não sei. - Disse sinceramente - Foi sua escolha como Lena, não como Morrigan.

-Isso não faz sentido, como eu saberia? - Ele lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Do que estamos falando?

-Isso fica em Dublin... onde eu nasci - Falou Lena franzindo o cenho não olhando para nenhum deles nos olhos, nem mesmo Kara e Colin que a encaravam curiosamente - Até que perdi minha mãe e fui adotada pelos Luthor, se a pedra está lá precisamos recuperá-la e levá-la de volta a Vovó Bondade.

-Você não vai pela pedra. - Disse Alex duramente e finalmente fazendo-a encará-la. - Vasquez, prepare um jato, estamos saindo para as coordenadas, mande-me no meu GPS, Winn.

-Você não vai sozinha, Danvers... - Disse-lhe Maggie, felizmente Alex sorriu.

-Você está brincando comigo, Alexandra? - Disse Lena em pura fúria - Eu preciso recuperar essa coisa para pará-los-

-Não, você precisa fazer o que faz de melhor e colocar essa mente brilhante para funcionar, porque vamos pará-los juntos. - Lena ainda tinha o olhar apertado, e seus ombros se suavizaram - Você tinha um plano, preciso que faça isso. As Lendas voltaram para Metropolis, vamos colocar Lois e as pessoas ligadas a Clark sobre proteção visto que Bondade conhece tanto a sua quanto a identidade de Kara e Clark, e depois vamos parar essa loucura... juntos.

-E qual é o seu plano? Usar o mesmo dispositivo e se passar por mim enquanto ela também mata você? Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça de novo, Alex.

-Aí que está, eu não faço ideia do que fazer, mas tenho certeza que você sabe... e essa missão para recuperar Conner e Ruby, é minha também.

-Eu não disse-

-Eu sei que não, só estou lembrando você pela enésima vez que não está sozinha Lena Luthor. Fui clara? - Ela se virou para uma pequena luz e Maggie fez o mesmo percebendo uma bonita e alta loira com o cabelo em um coque, usando um terno feminino e olhando de um para o outro desconfortável, havia um homem a sua esquerda, careca, ele tinha um olhar curioso a cabeça levemente arqueada preparado para qualquer coisa, Maggie reconhecia um arruaceiro quando via um, e a sua direita estava uma morena, usando jeans negros e uma camisa cinzenta. - Agente Sharpe, você chegou em boa hora.

-É... - então Maggie a avistou, usando uma camisa branca com um colete cinzento, saia lápis e saltos, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo ela avistou Lena e Alex e então atrás delas para o Superman.

-Lois... - A própria passou por eles, e Alex se virou para Winn que assentiu, mas foi J'onn quem fez um movimento andando ainda lentamente até o leito do homem de aço e sua noiva.

-Temos um problema... - Disse Ava Sharpe, a mulher olhava de um para o outro, sua postura tensa e a urgência em seu olhar captada por todos - Há naves marchando para cá, chegarão em minutos...

-O que? - Além de sua própria voz, era a dos outros, todos se viraram para Winn que começou a digitar furiosamente.

-O exército de Darkseid... - Lena sussurrou virando-se para Alex - Você não pode me colocar para longe disso e ficar longe também. Alex... eu preciso ir buscar essa coisa sozinha, e vocês ficarem aqui. É o único jeito...

-Não...

-Você pode nos dar as instruções para o dispositivo. - Interferiu a garota morena - Sou Zari... Sara me mandou aqui para ajudar, esse é Mick, e acho que já conhecem a Ava a namorada da Sara... - Maggie arqueou a sobrancelha.

Sara... a Sara, e não ela não conhecia a namorada Ava.  
E ela era gata. Alex cutucou seu ombro.

-Você consegue ser uma dor de cabeça tão irritante quanto Kara... - Respondeu ela encarando Lena que bufou.

-Eu posso literalmente me transportar até chegar lá.

-Ia ser cansativo. - Disse Colin - Duplamente cansativo.

-Posso me transportar até um aeroporto então e pegar um jato, não faria diferença.

-Claro, Luthor porque seria definitivamente menos perigoso. Eu vou ter que te arrumar um par de algemas e colocá-la em uma cela?

-Não, Alexandra, mas talvez você queira me amarrar e me colocar em um porta malas de novo.

Silêncio.

-Tudo bem, parem com isso vocês duas... - Kara suspirou olhando para a irmã e cutucando Lena - Você pode fazer isso...? Pegar essa coisa...?!

-Preciso de Winn para medir a extensão do portal, tudo o que preciso está na L-Corp... podemos mandar meu pessoal para buscar isso.

-Eu posso fazer isso com alguns agentes, colocaremos tudo em um caminhão e voltaremos para cá? - Sugeriu J'onn.

-Não, eu preciso de tudo isso no Laboratório - Falou Lena.

-Vamos ajudá-los - Disse Zari - Mick vai acompanhar vocês para ajudar também.

O careca grunhiu e Maggie resistiu ao impulso de fazer o mesmo, ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo e sorriu.

-Eu não gosto de policiais. - Disse Mick levando a mão na cintura, só agora Maggie notou que ele tinha uma espécie de arma colorida como Winn, mas ela pensou que esta não era de dardos nerf provavelmente algo mais explosivo como Alex gostava.

Só esperava que ele usasse nos _inimigos_.

-Eu não... - Lena começou, mas se calou.

Ela tomou uma respiração e olhou para Colin que tinha o mesmo olhar preocupado e Maggie notou que J'onn também.

-O que foi?

-Uma sensação... - Disse o Marciano com a mão na têmpora em uma respiração longa - Temos que nos apressar, Alex leve-os com você... Agente Sharpe, você não tem algo na nave que possa nos ajudar a recuperar mais rápido?

-Temos Gideon... ela definitivamente vai ajudar os kriptonianos e você.

-Pode acelerar nosso processo de cura? - Perguntou Kara esperançosa.

-Sim...

-Podemos...? - Ava assentiu olhando-os.

-Precisamos ir. Agora.

-Alcanço vocês depois - Prometeu Kara.

-E quanto as naves inimigas?

-Vamos dar um jeito nisso... - Disse Alex olhando de Kara para J'onn e Clark ainda inconsciente. - Vocês vão subir depressa, e prepararem tudo o que tiverem para segurarem o exército de Zod... acharemos a equação antivida, encontraremos a velha e pegaremos Ruby e Conner.

-Amém e Aleluia - Disse Maggie vendo-os assentir, claramente todos já tinham o plano em suas cabeças - Quem dirige?

* * *

RUBY NOTOU PREOCUPADA QUE CONNER ESTAVA COM FRIO.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força olhando furioso para o par de algemas verdes em seus pulsos. Seus olhos idênticos aos de Lena brilhavam em lágrimas furiosas e seu cabelo escuro caia em uma franja que cobria suas sobrancelhas, ele estava usando uma camisa cinzenta e suja de fuligem, a calça rasgada no joelho felizmente o ferimento se curara em um breve momento que o afastaram da kriptonita, e ela apertou seu braço atraindo a atenção dele para ela que a encarou surpreso como se tivesse esquecido que ela estava ali com ele, igualmente presa nas algemas cor de néon, porque nem para pararem de brilhar irritantemente aquelas coisas serviam.

Se Ruby soubesse que o fim de semana iria se alongar de tal forma, ela teria preparado algo mais... casual.

E não teria estragado suas botas favoritas ao ser sequestrada por uma velha lunática e principalmente ter um Conner assustado consigo. Mesmo com todos aqueles poderes em tenra idade, ela viu o quanto ele se sentia impotente, e se recusava a chorar virando o rosto contra ela e passando-o na camisa efusivamente. Da última vez que usou as costas das mãos ele gritou de fúria e ela viu seus olhos vermelhos e um par de veias esverdeadas em sua testa.

A kriptonita era um veneno para ele. Ruby se perguntou se algum dia - por ser filha de sua mãe - o mesmo aconteceria com ela.  
Mas ainda não obteve tal resposta.

Quando o inferno se instalara no DEO, eles estavam rindo e brincando com Conner e Clark flutuando de cabeça para baixo ele ainda em seu traje de Superman ela lançou uma corda a Conner que a levantou pelo menos trinta centímetros do chão e ambos saíram em uns metros fazendo Ruby acertar a mesa com o pé e soltar a corda olhando preocupada pela bagunça, então Winn e Clark começaram a rir e ela e Conner seguiram os dois.

Foi quando tudo começou, agentes gritaram, tiros foram ouvidos, Winn e Clark os mandaram para baixo das mesas, e ela viu um vulto verde e negro atravessar alguns vidros do andar de cima e quebrar coisas e computadores pessoas saltando para fora da visão inutilmente quando ele, em seu cabelo escuro e aparado ao estilo militar, queixo definido um cavanhaque olhou diretamente para ela e Conner seus olhos ficando vermelhos e os raios lasers disparando.

Se não fosse a presença e rapidez do Superman, Ruby tinha certeza que agora ela teria uma queimadura provavelmente fatal... então a velha apareceu, ela se assustou quando Conner voou para ela Ruby não soube como aquilo não a machucou, mas a desequilibrou em um piscar, ela, Winn e Conner sumiram para dentro do chão sentindo uma leve vertigem quando percebeu que o pandemônio continuava no andar de cima ela se virou para a janela notando o borrão azul e vermelho lutando contra o borrão negro que era o outro kriptoniano.

Eles pairaram no céus e Ruby se virou para J'onn J'onnz.

-Fiquem aqui. - Seu tom e rispidez não deixava aberta discussão, Winn bateu no comunicador e praguejou porque ele não estava sendo ouvido.

E ela não soube como nem porque, só que alguma coisa vinha por cima.

Winn tentou se jogar para frente, o teto cedeu e parte do concreto e alguma coisa o atingiu, ele gritou. Ruby tinha Conner em seus braços e virou-se de costas para a bagunça em reflexo, ela levantou os olhos para ver a forma negra e sem capa do kriptoniano do mal, lembrava-se de seu nome pelas reportagens dos Jornais de Metrópolis pelo Planeta Diário e Lois Lane. Aquele era _Zod_.

Zod tinha um julgamento distorcido assim como o alter ego de sua mãe, Reign.  
E Ruby franziu o cenho para o olhar determinado no rosto do ex-militar de Krypton.  
O planeta de Clark e Kara.

-O que você quer...?

-Um mundo onde meu povo vive de novo. - Ele respondeu lançando-se contra ela e levantando-a sob seus pés, Ruby não gritou, tentou se soltar em vão - Hm... interessante.

-Me... solta. - Ela engasgou.

-Estou aplicando força o suficiente para quebrar seu pescoço humano, mas pelo visto o garoto não é o único "abençoado" híbrido de Krypton. Vocês podem vir a calhar no novo mundo... eu prometo que serão colocados em postos dignos se assim merecerem - Ela se assustou quando outro vulto voou contra a cabeça de Zod, infelizmente ele usou a mão livre para pará-lo e Conner caiu no chão sendo jogado há alguns metros e quebrando algumas coisas se ele não tivesse se levantado ela pensou que teria se machucado.

Ruby gritou assim como ele.

-Põe... ela... no chão. - Normalmente, Conner não falava muito, ele era bem extrovertido e risonho embora tímido, até quando o conheciam, e aquele olhar furioso era todo Lena Luthor, sua postura de batalha, Ruby olhou para o homem diante de si e balançou a perna lembrando-se do que Alex lhe ensinou. Use seu peso contra o adversário desestabilize-o e fuja. Sempre que puder... fuja, procure ajuda, não fique e lute. Principalmente se pode correr, sua vida é mais importante que a probabilidade de uma vitória, porque ainda na probabilidade é possível perder você conhece a matemática.

Zod era forte, como um kriptoniano, e infelizmente Ruby não tinha kriptonita consigo... só que ele aplicou uma força suficiente para quebrar seu pescoço, isso era esquisito, e estava começando a embaçar e distorcer sua visão no aperto, o filho da mãe tirava seu ar aos poucos e ela logo ia desmaiar... então ela se lembrou do que Maggie lhe ensinara.

Homens são covardes.

Infelizmente foi cientificamente comprovado que eles podem ser fisicamente mais fortes que uma mulher, em massa corporal, mas não inteligência, então se não puder usar sua força para subjugar um homem, use a sua inteligência e atrativo como mulher para conseguir sair por cima... Ela se lembrava do meio sorriso de Alex e sua tia Lena a sua esquerda, e a forma como Kara franziu as sobrancelhas para aquele ensinamento peculiar.

-O que isso significa?

O olhar de Lena brilhou, ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo, um meio sorriso assim como Alex.

-Que se puder, lhe dê um chute em seu... uh... anatomia.

-Maggie! - Ralhou Alex e Kara ao mesmo tempo, mas Ruby viu o quanto Alex parecia divertir-se com a possibilidade. E ela não tinha ideia se ia funcionar, mas funcionou. Assim que levou o pé para trás e depois de encontrão na anatomia de Zod ele guinchou atordoado soltando-a e fazendo-a cair no chão, ela agarrou Conner consigo puxando-o para fora e saiu correndo para as escadas. Infelizmente, em menos de treze segundos, o kriptoniano enfurecido a alcançou jogando-lhe pragas em uma língua estrangeira que ela suspeitava ser de seu planete e Conner lhe arregalou os olhos, entretanto não se afastou de Ruby e seu aperto, preocupada ela olhou a sua volta. Nem mesmo tinha saído do maldito prédio ainda e a luta lá em cima continuava... isso era ruim.

Muito ruim.  
Então um borrão verde atravessou a janela lançando Zod para longe ela encontrou J'onn de pé no meio do espaço olhando-a.

-Pegue Conner e fuja daqui!

Ruby se virou, Conner gritou de dor e ela olhou para uma mulher velha assim que abriu a porta da saída, ela usava uma roupa estranha e colorida em verde e capa amarelada, seu cabelo grisalho ia até os ombros e seus olhos observavam dela para Conner. Havia algo em suas mãos... algo verde.

-Ah, as crianças de Krypton. A herdeira da bruxa e o clone híbrido. - Disse ela abaixando-se para Conner que tinha caído de joelhos, Ruby o apanhou afastando-o da senhora, duas outras figuras a cercaram.

-Fique longe.

Ela sentia-se nauseada pela presença da senhora que levantou os braceletes.

-Vamos ter uma conversa nós três... e mandar uma mensagem a suas mães - Disse ela - Vamos ver por quanto tempo Morrigan vai aguentar, quando ver que tenho parte de um legado em minhas mãos... talvez ela finalmente entenda que perdeu essa guerra, há mais de cinquenta anos.

Ruby não conseguiu perguntar do que ela estava falando, um som irritante preencheu seus ouvidos e ela levou as mãos neles cobrindo-os inutilmente.  
A forma de J'onn pairou sobre eles como um manto de proteção, e ela viu também que o marciano perdera. E então mais nada...

...

Depois tudo era uma bagunça, eles em uma cela de vidro, Bondade filmando-os com uma câmera em um tripé. Conner machucando os pulsos pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas para se soltar, e eles agora sabe-se-lá Deus onde presos por algemas de kriptonita que definitivamente pareciam um maldito comichão, e ela sabia o que era a alergia infernal, teve um evento com urtigas quando tinha dez anos no acampamento, foi o inferno de um fim de semana, e pior do que quando teve catapora. Sentia-se febril e cansada, pelo menos sua mãe tinha cuidado dela por aquele tempo, e seus olhos ficaram cansados pelas noites mal dormidas, mas elas conseguiram fazer tudo o que podiam em uma bagunça de comidas de fast food e brigadeiro de panela.

Foi nessa época que conheceu Lena Luthor.

Ela e sua mãe tiveram seu primeiro trabalho em Metrópolis, e elas celebraram em um restaurante, Ruby gostou de Lena desde então. Ela não era como os outros adultos que a cercavam e trabalhavam com sua mãe, ela lhe olhava nos olhos e lhe fazia perguntas sobre seu dia e sua vida diretamente como uma pessoa e não falava com ela como se tivesse cinco anos ou a ignorava conversando diretamente com Sam como se ela não estivesse ali.

Ruby podia ver o mesmo olhar determinado e carinhoso de Lena em Conner. Pensar em Lena a fez se sentir triste, sabia o quanto ela lamentava pelo que aconteceu a sua mãe, nunca foi uma conversa verbalizada entre elas, mas Ruby sabia que Lena se sentia culpada por falhar com Sam. Ela lhe disse que fez uma promessa, e que não conseguiu cumpri-la, no dia que sua mãe se foi. Lena lhe pediu perdão. Não desculpas... mas _perdão_ , e quando Ruby a abraçou chorando sentindo-a rígida antes de retribuir lhe levou um tempo para entender que ela esperava outra reação.

Como rejeição... mas como Ruby poderia odiá-la, quando ela fez de tudo e ainda se culpava? Quando ela continuou ali... permitindo-lhe estar com Alex como queria, lhe dando todas as verdades sobre o que aconteceu a sua mãe, quando Kara também lhe contou a verdade...? Ela nunca seria capaz de odiar Lena.

A Lena que provou que sua mãe não era a vilã intitulada Reign.

Ela era uma heroína... Reign matava pessoas, mas sua mãe salvou todo mundo... e ela se foi. Sua heroína. A porta da cela se abriu, Ruby ficou de pé em um movimento ignorando a sensação irritante em seus pulsos, ela se virou para Conner ainda sentado e um soldado armado em chumbo como o Guardião, mas em cor negra se aproximou deles puxando-os pelos pulsos como se duas crianças pudessem resistir.

Ela colocou Conner diante de si de modo que o homem empurrasse apenas a ela. Ele carregava uma lança que tinha o comprimento de um cassetete de policial, e não queria testar os volts de eletricidade do objeto. Ambos foram arrastados por um corredor iluminado por luzes azul-neon. E Conner parou fazendo-a trombar nele e o carcereiro ameaçá-los com o objeto. Ruby apertou sua mão no ombro do pequeno colocando-o para caminhar, e ele se virou para uma imagem diante de si em forma prateada até que ela se formou perfeitamente.

Conner chorou imediatamente mesmo que Ruby o segurava com força quase fazendo-o correr no instante em que a chamava:

-Mamãe!

Lá estava ela, em roupas cinzentas do DEO como Alex, uma arma na mão direita, e o cabelo para trás trançado a partir da raiz. O familiar sorriso desafiador que a fez fitá-la confusa, então o carcereiro avançou já com o bastão em mãos, só que ele travessou Lena porque ela era uma projeção holográfica e não em carne e osso e ela instruiu Ruby:

 _-Agora!_

De alguma forma, e lembrando-se dos ensinamentos de Alex, Ruby o pegou com a guarda baixa chutando-o pelas panturrilhas forçando-o a cair de joelhos.

O homem gemeu, mais foi de frustração que qualquer outra coisa, e ela usou as algemas em seus pulsos para acertá-lo na nuca, surpreendentemente o único local em uma pequena abertura do capacete e ele caiu no chão, ainda se mexendo.

- _Tire suas algemas_. - Ordenou Lena fitando-a enérgica, Ruby a encarou assustada. - _Tire-as Ruby,_ agora.

Ela a encarou praticamente frustrada, e então se assustou quando Conner inseriu uma chave que provavelmente apanhara do homem em suas algemas e depois nas dele próprio tirando-as. Só que o pé do pequeno foi puxado para baixo e o homem usou o bastão nele que gritou.

A imagem holográfica de Lena oscilou, e Ruby foi para o soldado, ele então se virou o bastão para ela que usou seu braço para ampará-lo.

Todo o seu corpo protestou com a sensação queimando através de sua pele, ultrapassando-a como uma corrente gritante e ela resistiu ao impulso de gritar de novo usando o outro braço para lançar seu agressor a distância enquanto o bastão caía a seus pés. Foi um golpe de sorte que o nocauteara, e ela caiu no chão de joelhos tendo Conner chutando para longe as algemas de kriptonita que ainda brilhavam enquanto a puxava para cima e corriam pelo corredor extenso e ele apoiou a mão em seu ombro, Ruby sentiu tudo protestar em resposta e fechou os olhos com força.

-Ruby! - Chamavam os dois Luthor por ela, levantou a cabeça e vislumbrou Lena ainda ansiosa. - _Você está bem_?

-Sim... - sua voz saiu entre cotada e ela deu um olhar para Conner que ainda parecia duvidoso. - Consegue ver onde estão...?

-Você não... como está aqui? Onde está Alex?

 _-Estamos tentando buscá-los, Kara e Clark logo estarão indo por vocês... Ruby, você sabe em qual nave estão?_

-Nave? - Ela repetiu confusa e se virou para uma janela próxima, apanhou o bastão do homem e ouviu Conner flutuar a seu lado, só que ele pairou por três segundos e depois seus pequenos pés bateram de volta no chão frustrando-o. Ao olhar pelo vidro, ela finalmente entendeu, o novo grito ficou preso em sua garganta, mas não a surpresa e o pânico... quer dizer... sério?! Realmente?! Ela podia ver os edifícios de National City e boa parte da cidade dali, as pessoas não passavam de pontos indistintos, as outras naves a sua volta... era como o ataque Daxamita em visão VIP. Ela se virou bruscamente para a forma de Lena. - O que...

- _Estamos indo por vocês... eu prometo que vamos tirá-los daí._ \- a Imagem vacilou e tremeluziu, ela viu seus olhos brilharem em um tom diferente caindo dela para Conner - _Conner, eu-_

Mas suas palavras ficaram presas no ar, Ruby viu Conner se erguer e conseguir flutuar de novo, correu para ela como se tentasse capturá-la mesmo que fosse um holograma, mas seus pequenos dedos fecharam o vazio então se virou para encará-la assustado, uma lágrima escorrendo qual ele não limpou.

-Vamos sair daqui. - Ruby lhe prometeu agora mais seguramente vendo-o assentir.

E para seu azar, luzes de alerta começaram a piscar sob suas cabeças e eles ouviram passos, ela se virou em busca de alguma coisa... qualquer coisa.  
Conner desceu apanhando a corda presa no cinto do agressor deles e os dois se viraram para a grande janela de vidro que refletia seus reflexos.

-Rubs... - ele a chamou assustado, eles estavam cercados em ambos os lados.

-Você consegue brincar de cabo de balão comigo de novo, Kon? - Ruby chamou, sua voz raspando ela fechou os dedos no interruptor do bastão vendo a eletricidade percorrer o cabo espesso, seus olhos brilhando para cima e os verdes do pequeno para ela confusos, então enrolou a corda em si mesma passando-a em sua cintura e segurando-a na mão.

Fechando os olhos com força, Ruby socou o vidro vendo-o se assustar assim como os novos agressores que pararam para a cena.  
Sua mão não doeu, só... formigou. Ela olhou para as costas da mesma em busca de ferimentos, o vidro penetraria sua pele e a cortaria.

...

 _"Não há... nenhum traço de sangue kriptoniano em seu corpo" Dissera-lhe sua tia Lena, e de certa forma, ela viu o próprio desapontamento de Ruby ao mesmo tempo em que alívio. Ela não sabia o que poderia fazer... quem poderia ser. Então Lena se sentou diante dela "Você está bem?"_

 _"Eu não sei..." Ela admitiu dando de ombros. "Eu pensei que seria diferente... eu queria... e ao mesmo tempo eu não sei se queria ser diferente. Isso faz sentido?" Lena riu_

 _"Não é ruim ser diferente" Disse-lhe com simplicidade "Você sabe... eu sou uma Luthor diferente" Ruby sorriu._

 _"Você é a Luthor certa" Ela respondeu vendo-a lhe dar um de seus raros sorrisos genuínos._

 _"E você é tão gentil quanto sua mãe" Disse-lhe tocando-lhe a bochecha "Alex e eu fizemos todos os testes, você não tem traços de DNA kriptoniano em seu sistema, mas você é única Ruby. Tem um intelecto magnifico, é rápida e esperta... e Sam pode não estar aqui, se ela estivesse diria que se orgulha de você. Ela sempre teve orgulho de você... sabe disso, não é?"_

 _"Eu sei" Ela admitiu com um aceno de cabeça vendo Alex aproximar-se a passos apressados. Sabia que ela queria acompanhar esse exame também mesmo que tivesse lhe dito que não era necessário, afinal ela estava em meio a uma operação especial do DEO, e sua tia Kara vulgo Supergirl - agora Ruby sabia também - vinha em seu encalço, e novamente sua mãe tinha razão..._

 _Ela tinha as tias mais legais do mundo._  
 _E Alex era..._

 _"Está tudo bem? Lena, o que foi? Oh, Luthor não me dê esse sorriso infernal, respostas. Apenas respostas"_

 _"Relaxa, Alexandra..." Lena arqueou as sobrancelha suavemente e balançou a cabeça com um sorriso breve "Eu finalizei todos os testes agora..."_

 _"Lena não me dê um maldito ataque cardíaco e fale logo"_

 _"Relaxe, mãe" Ruby disse em tom brincalhão, mas atraiu a atenção do trio até porque Kara acabava de abrir a porta de vidro e parou ainda em seu super traje e Ruby se virou para fitá-la com um sorriso, Alex estava rígida em seu lado, e ela apertou sua cintura para indicar o som da brincadeira, Lena por sua vez abaixou um olhar, aqueles raros e sinceros sorrisos em seu rosto, os olhos brilhando e encarando Alex. "Tia Lena disse que estou bem, infelizmente tão sem graça quanto um humano comum... ou felizmente" Ela suspirou "Já que eu ainda não sei como poderia ser..."_

 _Ela sentiu o levantar se seu lábio direito em uma pequena careta ignorando todos os olhares._  
 _Então seu queixo foi levantado, e Alex lhe dava o mais brilhante dos sorrisos, os olhos em um tom castanho só que quase verdes... de tão bonitos._

 _"Você seria maravilhosa, exatamente como Sam"_

 _"Sim" Concordou Kara ainda da porta de vidro já fechada atrás de si._

 _"Bem, tudo finalizado..." Disse Lena "Tenho um pequeno para apanhar em meia hora, que tal buscarmos Maggie e jantar depois sorvete...?"_

 _"Oh, isso seria bom"_

 _"Dia difícil?" Perguntou Lena divertida_

 _"Você não tem ideia..." Kara respondeu suspirando "Snapper quase me deu um ataque cardíaco hoje e três AVCs... eu juro que aquele homem ainda me mata... eu preferia encarar um bando de alienígenas e um super vilão ao invés dele"_

 _Ruby arqueou a sobrancelha, Alex e Lena riram e esta última apoiou o braço no ombro da melhor amiga em um suspiro dramático e se virando para ela, a porta de vidro aberta._

 _"Eu posso arranjar isso para você... se não houver um alienígena posso encarnar o super vilão, mas já aviso que não vou raspar a cabeça"_

 _Alex gargalhou, Kara também e Lena manteve o sorriso._  
 _Ruby sentiu sua própria risada para a seriedade da tia CEO._

 _"Pode ser amanhã, por favor?" Kara devolveu em seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho. "Eu tô muito cansada..."_

 _"Veja, Rubs... existem desafios maiores para um super-herói que enfrentar alienígenas, salvar aviões em falha e proteger a Terra de ataques como por exemplo o próprio chefe, diga a ela o que preferia fazer a enfrentar Snapper Carr, Supergirl?"_

 _"Todas essas coisas juntas seria um bom dia" Kara admitiu humildemente e se virou para elas "Mas nada como sorvete ao fim do dia... podemos ter aquele de creme branco e cobertura?"_

 _"Não se preocupe" Disse Lena seriamente e garantiu: "Vou usar as vantagens de ser uma Luthor"_

 _"Quem precisa de qualquer coisa com essa dupla dinâmica?" Brincou Alex fazendo-as rir._

...

Não haviam cortes, nem ferimentos... nada.

Ela olhou de novo para Conner e ele tinha um daqueles sorrisos lentos exatamente como Lena. O bastão ainda estava carregado e Ruby se virou para chutar agora um dos tanques de hidrogênio a sua direita fazendo os guardas recuarem, ela bateu a mão para baixo vendo o chão congelar a seus pés e Conner fez uma careta frustrada fazendo-a perceber que ele tentou usar a visão de calor, mas não era necessário. Saltando, Ruby jogou o bastão no chão, o gelo seria suficiente junto com a eletricidade e o condutor faria seu trabalho. Conner voou, e os dois saltaram na altura do prédio mais alto da cidade que por acaso era a L-Corp quebrando a janela e caindo para National City.

Ainda que no ar, ela não conseguiu distinguir as pessoas e carros lá em baixo, não podia ouvir nada além do vento zumbindo em sua cabeça, e as nuvens nos céus, Ruby pensou em sua mãe, em seu sorriso calmo, os cabelos castanho-escuros e as mechas claras e quase loiras, a maneira como sua voz subia quando ela estava irritada e fingia-se de séria como se tentasse frustrar seu reconhecimento para o mesmo tom, a maneira como ela a olhou uma última vez antes de desaparecer para sempre...

Ruby pensou no quanto sentia sua falta... enquanto caía.  
E mais nada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Marcy** : Colin vai melhorar :3. Believe-me, ele é um moço q tá em rehab kkkkk. Mano eu tava mto insegura com Kara e Adam... até agora kkkk. Eles eram mto fofos na temp1, até Cat shippava :D. Preciso. kkkkkkkkk Kara vai ter moral, ela ainda tá sendo "testada" mas vai dar certo... eu preciso dizer que AMEI o ponto d vista da Ruby no cap passado? eu amo a Ruby gent ... e eu nem vou alongar esse comentário mto. espero q goste do cap pq esse ainda é um preparatório para o que está por vir :)

* * *

LENA GEMEU DE FRUSTRAÇÃO E FÚRIA, e a tensão do ar a volta dela era palpável. Literalmente.  
E quando Alex tentou se aproximar, uma pequena eletricidade circulou seu braço e ela se afastou com um silvo ao sentir-se colidir no pequeno campo de força, já que Lena ainda não sabia muito bem como controlar seus poderes, e recebendo o olhar confuso da Luthor e um pedido de desculpas qual ela ignorou com um movimento de mãos em desdém.

-O que você viu?

-Eu não consigo voltar... - Disse ela bufando de novo, entretanto, parecia relaxar um pouco embora seu cenho franzido ainda a preocupasse - Eu os vi, eles estavam presos por algemas de Kriptonita... - Lena evitava seu olhar - Conner tinha os pulsos feridos outra vez, eu não devia... eu nunca... - Lena levou as mãos a cabeça cobrindo os olhos por um momento e suspirando. - Merda.

-Você não o prendeu porque tinha escolha - Disse Colin finalmente dando uma luz a Alex - Ele tem poderes que podem colocá-lo em risco em uma vida normal todos os dias... é um garoto de quatro anos, Lena. Além do mais, isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde visto que Bondade tem acesso a todas as memórias da líder do Cadmus... portanto isso não é sua culpa, ok? - Lena o fitou o cenho franzido - E eu não preciso de poderes empatas para conhecer você.

Aquilo a pegou desprevenida, Alex notou que era porque ela se sentia pouco a vontade com pessoas lendo-a tão facilmente, como ela e Kara aprenderam a fazer, e até Maggie e logicamente Colin agora estava incluso. Ou voltava a se incluir nesse papel.

-Eu nunca devia tê-lo colocado em um bracelete de kriptonita... - Lena ainda se castigou com um suspiro.

-Você colocou isso para protegê-lo.

-Ele vivia me dizendo que era incômodo, e eu sequer parei para analisar isso quando-

-Lena - Colin a cortou em um tom de voz significativo - Kara usou pessoalmente... a sensação de kriptonita no bracelete de Conner diminui seus poderes para humanamente normais, e a sensibilidade dele sobre ela é menor...

-Mas não inexistente, e Kara-

-Pare, ok? - Alex interveio levando as mãos em seus ombros e vendo-a suspirar - Você não está se culpando por isso... Agora... o que você viu? Sabe onde é a nave? - Ela balançou a cabeça ainda nervosa.

-Eu não tenho certeza... pode ser a central, pode ser qualquer uma... - ela suspirou frustrada de novo.

-Tudo bem... - Alex tentou - Como era...? Por dentro.

Lena apertou o olhar pensativa.

-Vi um corredor como a nave de Rhea... extenso e largo... haviam painéis de controle e tanques de hidrogênio? - Alex assentiu, isso era novo - Como grades de aço ou outro tipo de metal... - Ela parou franzindo o cenho como se tivesse pensado em algo e puxando o comunicador para a orelha - Como está tudo, Winn?

 _-Temos tudo pronto, é só ligar_ \- Disse ele alto e claro.

-Ótimo... estaremos aí em breve.

Alex viu que Lena não olhava ninguém nos olhos por mais de cinco segundos. A viagem a Dublin foi rápida, e cansativa.

Ela caminhou pela clareira em silêncio, o olhar perdido no tempo enquanto andavam pela simples aldeia e Alex realmente não acreditaria que Lena vivera ali há mais de vinte anos, mesmo que caminhasse pelo espaço como se jamais tivesse saído. Seu rosto era uma máscara, só que seu olhar sempre a traía e seus passos mesmo firmes, os claques de suas botas eram lentos e calculados. Ela aprendeu a decifrar aquele verde-mar com o tempo. Mesmo que tentasse afastar as dúvidas e o receio ali estava em seu olhar, e foi uma surpresa quando pediu para que apenas ela, Colin e Maggie descessem com ela, primeiro porque assim chamariam menos atenção, segundo porque Lena realmente não parecia estar em ponto para discutir embora seus olhos também implorassem por compreensão. Alex concordou só que eles levariam os comunicadores.

E mesmo que há meio minuto soubessem que Clark e Kara se recuperaram na Tempus das Lendas, ela ainda estava preocupada por sair sem ir até Conner e Ruby ainda nas mãos de Bondade, como também no momento em que pôs a mão na pedra.

-Supergirl...? - Chamou Lena pela terceira ou quarta vez no último minuto - Superman?! - Alex viu seu olhar desesperado para ela. Eles já tinham deixado a nave, e nenhuma resposta se encontraram as crianças, isso era enervante, e eles sequer passaram mais de dez ou quinze minutos fora, mas Lena precisava de Conner seguro para enfrentarem Bondade com tudo... ou Alex suspeitava que ela se entregaria.

E isso ela não ia permitir. Só que o comunicador era só estática.  
Nada ainda.

Alex compartilhava o sentimento de pânico, eles tinham literalmente viajado para outro espaço e tempo enquanto seus filhos tinham sido sequestrador por bondade, em busca da pedra Equação Antivida... e agora... bem, agora eles estavam de volta Lena definitivamente não conseguia um contato, e Kara e Clark resolveram não responder o maldito comunicador.

-Acalme-se. - Pediu Colin inutilmente, mas ela o fitou consternada. - Eles vão ficar bem, vamos achá-los... os dois.

Lena respirou fundo olhando a pedra na palma de sua mão brilhando em vermelho-sangue e Alex parou a seu lado tocando seu ombro e atraindo sua atenção. O efeito dejá-vú, foi imediato...

...

 _-Lorelai Kieran - Disse ela quando Alex parou a seu lado._

 _Maggie ficou na entrada do velho cemitério, enquanto Colin alguns metros atrás como sempre atento a cada movimento de Lena que assentiu tão suavemente que se Alex não estivesse agachada a sua direita e olhando para seu rosto mais pálido do que se lembrava, ela não teria visto o movimento. Alex por sua vez, olhou a fotografia na lápide, e viu uma imagem escarrada de Lena presente, exceto que seus olhos eram mais em um tom verde-escuro quase castanhos, e ela sorria um sorriso suave e sem mostrar os dentes, mas o cabelo negro colocado sob o ombro caia em cachos longos, e seu rosto demonstrava claramente a mesma idade que Lena tinha agora e ela suspirou dedilhando a escrita no nome da mãe - Eu mal me lembro de seu rosto, sua voz... ou qualquer coisa além de seu nome, só que de alguma forma... nunca consegui esquecer esse sorriso... desde que Lionel me levou e principalmente no dia que Lillian me confirmou que eu era uma bastarda e ainda Luthor..._

 _-Ela se parece com você, Lena._

 _Foi a primeira vez que Alex não conseguiu decifrar seu olhar._

 _Ela virou a cabeça um pouco para tê-la em seu campo de visão, os olhos de Lena não oscilaram, nem demonstraram uma emoção além de curiosidade, então ela franziu as sobrancelhas um pouco assentindo incerta._

 _-Acho que sim._

 _A mão de Lena pairou sobre a fotografia por longos segundos, a ponta dos dedos no frio mármore._  
 _Ela franziu o cenho em uma extrema concentração, só que nada aconteceu._

 _Alex se virou para Colin, ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça, o olhar nas costas de Lena quase como se estivesse diante dela, aquele mesmo tom azul-céu observando-a. Os dois eram quase uma visão de um par distante sempre observando-se, mas nunca aproximando... quase como a lua e o sol, e o pensamento entristeceu Alex, pois os Magi sempre pertenciam uns aos outros. De corpo e alma._

 _E nesse ponto, Alex a reconhecia o suficiente para saber que Lena fugia da felicidade como se nunca visse direito de tê-la. Ela não tinha verbalizado ainda, e tanto ela quanto Kara concordavam que era assim que se sentia com Conner... e Alex queria literalmente sacudi-la e gritar que ela merecia o mundo tanto quanto sabia que Kara o fizera a seu jeito, infelizmente com Lena Luthor às vezes era como pisar em ovos, e Alex nunca queria ultrapassar uma linha... Maggie também dizia a mesma coisa, e Alex teria paciência para poder fazer e provar a Luthor todos os dias que ela podia e seria sim feliz.  
E Alex estava feliz ao ver que finalmente Colin estava disposto a finalmente dar tudo de si... _

_Lena por fim respirou pesadamente, Alex a viu fechar os olhos.  
Mas ela balançou a cabeça abaixando o braço lentamente e sussurrando: _

_-Como eu poderia saber...?_

 _-O que?_

 _-Isso foi colocado aqui por Morrigan - Sua voz era baixa, mas audível, ela olhou para Colin em busca da resposta - Como_ ela _poderia saber o caminho... o onde? E... Isso me deixa louca só de pensar... minha vida passada sabendo onde seria o túmulo de minha mãe, isso..._

 _-Não pense. - Respondeu Colin._

 _-É fácil para você falar._

 _Ele sorriu sem humor algum._

 _-Realmente? - Apesar disso, seu tom era triste, e o arrependimento cruzou o olhar de Lena._

- _Desculpe_.

 _-Não por isso... - ele lhe deu um olhar calmo. - Olhe, eu não... sei também. - admitiu ele - Talvez seja apenas um vislumbre do futuro? - Lena arqueou a sobrancelha e dessa vez, Alex viu os olhos de Colin brilharem em algo que ela não identificou muito bem... devoção? - Você sempre subestimou a si mesma, não importa quem seja... essa é a única verdade que eu possuo. - E suspirou._

 _-Eu... não..._

 _-Sim. Eu sei._

 _Alex quis perguntar o que era essa conversa Jedi, mas decidiu deixar para depois e apenas continuou olhando de um para o outro e Maggie que permanecia em seu posto esperando-os. Ela sabia que logo eles iriam atravessar sabe-se-lá-o-quê para buscar a pedra da Equação Antivida que Lena escondera e agora sabia onde estar, então ela apenas decidiu que Colin seria a melhor pessoa para a situação, claro se Lena quisesse falar com ela Alex também estaria ali._

 _Ela olhou para ele assentindo suavemente e de volta para Alex que lhe ofereceu um sorriso como incentivo.  
Lena tomou uma respiração de novo fazendo-a se lembrar da conversa quando estavam a caminho.  
_

 _._

 _"Então... onde está a equação antivida?" Foi a pergunta de Colin, Alex notou seus olhos brilharem para Lena diante dele, escorada, os braços cruzados diante de si, e evitando seu olhar, ela a encarou enquanto se aproximava e admitiu.  
_

 _"Em outro universo" Sua resposta foi limpa, só que não menos confusa, e eles estavam prestes a perguntar onde exatamente quando ela se mexeu saindo de sua posição e encarando-os. Solicitando ela e Maggie e Colin também e finalmente admitindo "Vamos para o aeroporto, o jato já está preparado vai nos deixar na cidade em meia hora..."_

 _"Em outro universo..." Alex começou "Podemos usar Cisco, ele pode nos levar por uma brecha"_

 _"Não..." Disse Lena._

 _"Onde fica a passagem para lá?" Perguntou Colin aproximando-se dela e finalmente recebendo seu olhar._

 _"No túmulo da minha mãe..." Disse "Não Lillian, minha... mãe biológica... em Dublin"_

 _._

 _Lena continuou olhando para a pequena imagem e depois fechou os olhos de novo levantando o braço novamente, a ponta de seus dedos tocando no mármore mais uma vez, Alex viu o pequeno campo cercá-los como a matéria de teletransporte para a outra terra, provavelmente a "locomoção" de Lena e Colin imaginou que algo tão poderoso em meio ao cemitério de Dublin que tinha o corpo da mãe de Lena era a escolha óbvia para a equação antivida, só que Alex franziu o cenho quando ela abriu os olhos, eles brilhavam em ouro e ela continuava com a mão estendida._

 _Alex não hesitou levando a mão em seu braço, Lena abaixou a cabeça de novo e Colin tocou seu ombro e os três foram engolidos por aquele efeito que dobrava o espaço e o tempo, Alex agradeceu mentalmente por não ter nada no estômago, porque ela definitivamente teria vomitado, porque parecia que seu corpo tinha virado em piruetas no espaço. E quando levantou a cabeça, eles estavam em uma clareira.  
_ _Plana e verde-vivo, atrás um pequeno lago cristalino onde patos nadavam, e ela arqueou a sobrancelha._

 _-Que diabos?!_

 _-Terra-14. - Disse Colin, havia um sorriso em seu rosto - Eu não sabia que tinha dominado isso. Usar a magia das brechas para criar uma travessia... como fazer uma fenda por si mesma sem nenhum rastro ou a necessidade de ver o outro lado. Eu mesmo tenho problemas com isso._

 _Lena sorriu convencida para o elogio e ficou de pé, só que_ _cambaleou, e ele foi rápido em ampará-la circulando sua cintura com uma mão e firmando seu ombro com a outra, e ela sorriu dando de ombros humildemente. Alex estava ao seu lado também._

 _-Eu não tinha. Não pensei que fosse funcionar... é como você disse, é só... ver o espaço se formando e ir até ele._

 _-Então foi sorte de principiante? - Colin arriscou e Lena usou a mão para lhe dar um leve tapa no antebraço._

 _-Ei. - Ele riu abraçando-a e Alex manteve o sorriso ao notar que ela não o afastou._

 _Imaginou por si mesma como poderia ser com esses dois assim que resolvessem essa bagunça, e estava prestes a perguntar sobre o novo lugar em que estavam a referência da Terra-14, mas nem teve tempo para isso, além de saltar no lugar e levar a mão a sua arma puxando enquanto u_ _ns quinze soldados armados os cercavam, as armas laser apontadas para os três, Alex reconheceu os feixes vermelhos marcando seus corpos e ela prendeu a respiração obedecendo quando um deles pediu que abaixasse a sua e reparou em suas vestimentas_ _, soldados com tecnologia elevada, as roupas negras padrões, o colete e capacete, armas como... a sua?_

 _E principalmente o comunicador em suas orelhas parecer um pequeno triângulo de ferro que exibia formas em... 3D?  
E era impressão ou aquela merda estava analisando-a?! Deus, aquilo era o mapeamento geográfico! _

_Uma voz sobressaiu-se:_

 _-Identifiquem-se. - Ok, ela se sentiu como Olivia Dunham em_ Fringe _._

 _Opa... aquele era... James?!  
James Olsen era o capitão?!_

 _Alex deu um passo a frente._

 _-James, o que-_

 _-Mãos ao alto. - Ele ordenou levantando sua arma assim como os outros obrigando-a parar sua caminhada._

 _-Tudo bem, acalmem os dedos nervosos - Pediu Lena em um tom de impaciência - Eu acho que avisamos que estaríamos aqui,_ Guardião _._

 _James usava roupas negras por baixo do traje de Guardião, ela reconheceu isso também.  
Parecia o mesmo que Winn lhe fizera, exceto o design em seu braço como uma pequena estrela de seis pontas. _

_E ele tinha tirado o elmo revelando o rosto e o olhar apertado.  
_ _Seu comunicador era diferente dos outros... bem, suas roupas eram diferentes, e a braçadeira vermelha em seu bíceps com certeza se destacava..._

 _-Eu não confio e nem conheço vocês..._

 _-Mas eu confio. - Uma voz muito mais familiar e feminina os alertou, e Alex se viu virando-se para encará-la ainda flutuando no ar acima deles. Usando um traje branco com um decote nada sutil, e sem nenhuma simbologia da casa de El, o_ S _, a capa vermelha presa em torno do ombro e flutuando atrás de si mais curta que a original, o cabelo loiro e liso sob os ombros que lembravam o estilo de Cat Grant, estava Kara._ _Sua irmã desceu pousando com delicadeza diante deles e sorrindo para os três - Lena, é um prazer revê-la._

 _Kara tinha um sorriso suave, e Lena sorriu também estendendo a mão em um cumprimento educado qual a Supergirl da Terra-14 devolveu._

 _-Você também... espero não ser um incômodo porque é uma emergência..._ aquela _... emergência._

 _-De forma alguma - Kara respondeu cumprimentando Colin ainda ao lado de Lena com um aceno de cabeça._

 _-Power girl._

 _-Sr. Keith. - Alex arqueou a sobrancelha principalmente quando Lena transformou a boca em uma linha fina e abaixou a cabeça suavemente._

 _Tensão?! Oh... ok.  
Foi quando sua irmã finalmente se dignificou a girar e vê-la.  
_ _Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, e ela abriu a boca parecendo um peixe fora da água._

 _-Alex? - A surpresa em sua voz era igualmente, e Alex se viu franzindo o cenho também - O que... como é que..._

 _-Essa é Alex Danvers da minha terra - Disse Lena. - Irmã de Kara Danvers... a..._

 _-Oh - Disse Kara assentindo._

 _Alex tinha muitas perguntas._  
 _Primeiro, como e quando Lena teve tempo de conhecer outra terra?_

 _Segundo, que surpresa ela aquela em vê-la? Tomara que ela não estivesse morta aqui, nem nada do tipo, aparentemente ela apenas não conhecia seu segredo em seu Super... ou... Power nesse caso, e terceiro, qual era a do comitê de boas vindas que continuava pairando sobre eles os dedos fora do gatilho armas levemente erguidas, e a atenção em cima preparados para contra atacarem a quaisquer movimentos bruscos, e finalmente e mais importante:_

 _-Que diabo de roupa é essa, Supergirl?!_

 _Colin arqueou a sobrancelha e Lena arqueou as sobrancelhas sorrindo.  
_ _Alex pensou ter ouvido um "dejá-vú" dela, e Kara parecia realmente perdida..._

 _-Uh... talvez devêssemos voltar ao DEO..._

 _Uma realidade: A terra-14 era bem esquisita.  
_ _Primeiro, Alex não era uma policial. Ela na verdade... batam os tambores... era Cat Grant de lá._

 _Bem, ela ainda era Alexandra Danvers - em nome - mas Cat Grant na vida. Não que fosse ruim ser Cat Grant na vida, é que Alex descobriu isso com uma expressão surpresa, ela era casada - seu terceiro casamento, ou quarto felizmente não com um homem, infelizmente não com Maggie, ela cortou Kara antes de falar sobre a atual esposa, não queria pensar nisso nem saber seu nome seria demais - só que tinha uma filha de quinze anos. Mais velha que Ruby... também não sabia seu nome. Lena sim, e tinha um olhar curioso e um sorriso tão genuíno que quase fez Alex mudar de ideia e perguntar o nome da filha, e até o endereço de sua casa só que não queria misturar as coisas, a Kara dessa terra, que por acaso se chamava "Poderosa" um nome que a outra Alex escolheu e não Cat porque nesse mundo, Cat sabia o segredo de Kara que ficou calada respeitando sua decisão assim como Lena._

 _Já Colin... Alex nunca sabia o que ele pensava ou sentia porque o homem tinha um olhar de nada tão perfeitamente esculpido que só a fazia querer arranjar algum tipo de soro da verdade e arrancar tudo o que ele sabia... Ah, e Alex e a esposa atual aqui... tinham acabado de adotar um casal de gêmeos há pouco tempo, e como Kara era sua assistente, aqui conhecida como Karen, Alex lhe dava o inferno exatamente ou pior do que Cat fez desde que Kara deixou a faculdade, mas a ajudara bastante... e sem querer, ela descobriu que Maggie foi sua primeira esposa, mas se divorciou... depois disso, ela decidiu que pediria e Sara para apagar sua memória se descobrisse demais._

 _-Alguma chance de ter durado pelo menos uma quinzena o segundo casamento? - Brincou Lena em tom acusatório e olhando divertida para Kara/Karen que seja, e Alex quase atravessou a sala para calá-la, mas a Luthor foi rápida e Kara se viu explicando antes de pedir permissão._

 _-Acho que durou três ou quatro dias, na verdade, então Verônica pediu o divórcio, felizmente vocês se casaram com separação de bens..._

 _-Vegas... - Disse Alex suspirando._

 _-Vegas. - Confirmou Kara._

 _-Que sensato - Lena riu então sua postura ficou rígida - Mas espera... você disse Verônica?!_

 _Kara assentiu._

 _-Vocês estudaram juntas eu acho... - Lena riu mais ainda não conseguindo impedir-se._

 _-Oh._

 _-Tipo... Verônica Sinclair?_

 _-Oh bom Deus... - Lena riu de novo fitando-a - por que eu não estou surpresa, Alexandra?_

 _-Isso não é engraçado, Luthor - Alex praticamente cuspiu, mas Lena continuou rindo ainda mais principalmente quando a realização definitivamente transpareceu em seu rosto - Espera... puta que pariu, eu sou casada com a Roleta?_

 _-_ Foi _. - Lembrou Lena. - Uma noite em Las Vegas, Alexandra. E os seguintes três ou quatro dias... - ela se virou para Kara - Me diga que a filha de Alex é tão responsável quanto eu espero que seja._

 _Alex a fitou._

 _-Não diga o nome dela por favor..._

 _-Tudo bem - Kara falou tranquilizando-a. - E ela é... acho que você tem muito orgulho disso._

 _Alex sorriu e se virou para Lena suspirando.  
Ela disse "Roleta" sem que um som saísse de sua boca. _

_-Que se foda, Lena. Roleta?! - Ela repetiu incrédula, até mesmo Colin não podia segurar o sorriso, Alex culpou a maldita empatia que compartilhavam. Eles foram buscar a pedra, não descobrir detalhes de sua vida pessoal ali, e ela apertou o olhar lembrando-se então - Espera... e sua cópia?_

 _-O que tem ela? - Lena perguntou, em tom petulante._

 _-O que aconteceu a ela? - Alex perguntou virando-se para Kara, ela via a versão de sua irmã, ouvira sobre a de si mesma, Winn, James estava ali, seus pais também eram reais, e até Maggie e Ruby em algum ponto qual não quis detalhes, quis perguntar sobre Sam, mas resistiu a isso, e até agora não soube nada sobre Lena._

 _-Ela não existe nesse mundo, Alex... - Disse Lena fitando-a, e Alex sentiu suas sobrancelhas se apertarem, uma repentina seriedade tomando a morena principalmente quando ela esclareceu - Nunca existiu._

 _-O que?_

 _-Buscamos por Lena quando eu ouvi sobre sua história... Krypton também aconteceu - Ela apontou para Kara - Mas já fazem mil anos... e Darkseid nessa terra foi destruído pelos Magi antes de eles serem levados... - Ela evitou olhar para Colin também, Alex percebeu - Fazem mil anos... talvez eu... nós tenhamos renascido em outro mundo, quem sabe? - Finalmente ela olhou para Colin, e seu olhar era tristonho, mas ele lhe deu um breve sorriso e seus olhos brilharam. - Ou pelo menos existido em nosso próprio tempo..._

 _-Quem sabe. - Ele entoou._

 _-Espere... o que? Mil anos?_

 _-É o século XXXI aqui. - Disse Lena_

 _-Oh... - Era claro que aquele lugar tinha uma tecnologia melhor, e Alex se sentia realmente como a primeira vez que saiu de uma terra e foi para a outra, mas mil anos?! Se era assim, como Alexandra Danvers era real? E Cat Grant?! E James... E pelo que Kara contou, ela não tinha uma queda por Adam ali, ele era realmente algo como um meio irmão, assim como Carter, Cat a adotara quando tinha doze anos que ainda foi a idade qual pousou na terra, Superman agora era Jon Kent, filho de Lois e Clark, e este último tinha cabelos grisalhos sob as têmporas e embora olhos azuis, e trajasse um uniforme diferente pelo que ela viu em fotos, era o mesmo sorriso de Lois - Como é que não existe nenhuma Lena Luthor nesse mundo? Talvez você tenha um nome diferente...?_

 _-Na verdade, apenas não existe... mais. - Disse Lena - E parece que Lena Luthor nunca existiu aqui... pelo menos não na família de Lex..._

 _-Como você...?_

 _-Eu fiz meu dever de casa, Alex. - Ela admitiu e Alex sentiu a raiva crescer, só que balançou a cabeça efusivamente, principalmente visto a tranquilidade de Lena. - E está tudo bem._

 _-Ainda é... estranho. Um mundo que você não existe. - Alex admitiu surpreendendo-a e a si mesma pela sensação em seu peito, era como imaginar em um mundo onde Kara nunca veio para sua vida e ela não gostava dessa impressão, e lá estava aquele sorriso triste e que se desmerecia antes de dizer as palavras:_

 _-Por que a surpresa, Alex? Não existem mais Luthors afinal... Jon e Kara, a Power Girl tomam esse mundo com sucesso, eles cuidam do que deve ser cuidado... e não existem vilões no caminho. Clark também fez isso em seu próprio tempo..._

 _-Eu discordo - Falou James pela primeira vez, o cara estava de costas para eles, verificando computadores ou pelo menos fingindo que fazia - Existem sempre vilões nesse mundo. - Alex e os demais o fitaram e ele deu de ombros voltando sua atenção a frente._

 _-Não é o mesmo - Disse Colin, e por um momento ambos pareciam imersos em uma conversa silenciosa qual ela viu Kara também se interessar vendo o olhar que o casal compartilhava - Um mundo em que você não exista... nunca é o mesmo._

 _-Você não existe aqui também. - disse ela muito baixo - Visto que Krypton continua destruído e todos os Magi se foram... pelo menos há a vantagem de que a Equação Antivida não caiu nas mãos erradas..._

 _-Eles venceram então... - Disse Colin que parecia tão infeliz quanto Lena._

 _-É... talvez. E provavelmente por isso a ideia de Morrigan esconder essa coisa aqui tenha sido o lugar perfeito... eu só não sei como ela saberia tudo isso, como eu viria parar aqui para começar, e principalmente como e quem eu seria para..._

 _-Você se lembra do que eu disse não é? - Falou Colin fitando-a_

 _-Ainda assim é quase como se ela soubesse... quer dizer, Morrigan era algum tipo de vidente? - Ele sorriu para ela lentamente e Alex a viu arquear a sobrancelha - Está falando sério?_

 _-Sensitiva. Como eu disse antes._

 _Lena suspirou e Alex perguntou:_

 _-Estou na dúvida... quando é que você veio para esse mundo?_

 _-Anteontem? - Respondeu ela, Alex sentiu seu próprio maxilar cair - Colin e Barry me acompanharam. Foi quando você estava com Conner e Kara no café da manhã._

 _-Eu só tive que vir porque realmente não posso ficar à distância. - Colin respondeu apontando para ele e Lena significativamente - Ou podemos morrer se formos separados... é bem interessante - ele entoou sem humor algum._

 _Lena suspirou._

 _-Talvez você queira testar essa teoria na próxima...? - Ela sugeriu em tom irritadiço._

 _-Talvez eu devesse e de fato morreríamos cada um em um universo._

 _-Isso facilitaria._

 _-Você tem que estar brincando..._

 _-Gente! - Alex cortou com um suspiro, como os dois idiotas iam de 0 a 100 em dez segundos, essa era a maior questão para ela - Lena... Quando diabos você teve_ tempo _para cruzar_ outra _dimensão?!_

 _-Barry é um velocista, e usamos essa coisa das Lendas..._

 _-O relógio do Bureau?_

 _-Yep... foi o inferno até Kara aqui nos encontrar - ela apontou para a mesma - E eu talvez tive a mesma reação que você com o uniforme, embora ainda ache o decote revelador demais... - Lena murmurou fazendo Kara corar - então conversamos, e eu expliquei tudo... eu tinha... fugido depois do funeral..._

 _-Para outra terra._

 _-Desculpe. - Disse ela sinceramente. - Tecnicamente foi apenas uma meia hora... e então voltamos._

 _Alex suspirou._

 _-E você não achou que seria bom compartilhar isso porque..._

 _-Eu disse a Kara..._

 _-Claro que disse - Alex suspirou encarando-a._

 _-Desculpe..? - Lena pediu na dúvida e Alex se ouviu bufando._

 _-Cristo pai, você é pior do que a Kara. - Ela se virou para a versão loira de cabelo curto da sua irmã que a encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas - Desculpe... minha Kara._

 _-Uh... tudo bem. - Kara sorria balançando a cabeça, e Alex desejou vê-la em suas roupas do dia a dia, saber se seria tão parecida quanto sua irmã de sua terra, mas afastou a ideia. Não, ela não iria ficar curiosa de novo sobre eles... não tinha tempo. Conner e Ruby precisavam deles, então... - Você sabe onde está a pedra?_

 _-Podemos localizá-la juntos - Disse Colin - Só precisamos de um terraço e um pouco de velas e giz._

 _-Para o que... um feitiço? - Perguntou Alex com um sorriso cínico, o cenho franzido e uma risada sem humor._

 _-Nope. - Estalou Lena de novo com o "p" exatamente como sua irmã, Kara e por isso, ela desejou tê-la ali com eles a Supergirl, não essa versão mirim de Cat Grant: Poderosa que parecia ainda mais confiante e relaxada... - Para o ritual de localização._

 _-Oh._

 _-É... - Entoou Lena arregalando os olhos momentaneamente em ironia e ceticismo - Alegria. Yay._

 _Eles tinham feito um círculo com giz no chão - Colin fez - enquanto Lena colocou as velas cinco delas em uma distância igualitária de uma para a outra, só que apagadas e ela se virou para fitá-los._

 _-Bem... é isso? - Perguntou Lena arqueando a cabeça._

 _-É isso - Disse Colin. - Você vai para o centro._

 _Ela não disse nada, e o encarou estupefata._  
 _Foi uma surpresa quando Alex leu seu olhar._

"Eu não posso fazer isso"

 _-Claro que pode - Disse Colin com sincera e simplicidade surpreendentes - E não se preocupe, é o seu chamado... mas vou estar aqui. Alex também._

 _-Sim - Ela concordou imediatamente._

 _Lena respirou fundo e caminhou até o centro, Alex se virou para Kara acabando de aterrisar a seu lado._

 _-Está tudo seguro._

 _Garantiu Kara a Lena que tomou uma nova respiração, dessa vez, Alex não se assustou quando as velas se acenderam sozinhas, assim como seus olhos mudaram de coloração normal para o dourado, seu rosto era uma máscara de concentração e Lena não se mexeu imediatamente, apenas piscou virando o rosto para a esquerda e levantou a mão como se fizesse um sinal de pare, Alex só notou o pequeno vulto que foi de encontro a sua palma no instante em que ela a fechou e as velas se queimaram criando altas chamas e circulando-a com um poderoso fogo vívido, o gesto de apanhar o objeto voando em sua direção lembrava do Deus Thor que a fez dar um salto._ _Lena ainda com o olhar concentrado abaixou a mão e olhou para baixo e o objeto em sua palma._

 _O fogo tinha se apagado, e as velas se transformaram em cera queimada, a fumaça ainda a circulava._

 _-Lena...? - Alex chamou seu nome, os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e havia um fio de uma lágrima escorrendo. Alex parou quando Colin estendeu a mão bloqueando-a e ele se virou para fitá-la, o olhar refletido o de Lena que limpava o rosto e respirava. - Está tudo bem?_

 _-Sim... - Ela disse só que Alex sabia que seu tom era duvidoso, e em uma breve respiração e se virou para Kara._ _\- Obrigada._

 _-Ei, para que servem os amigos? - Foi a resposta de Kara que a fez rir e limpar o rosto, Lena a encarou._

 _-Vamos acabar com isso... - Alex assentiu em concordância._

 _Eles estavam de volta a clareira para regressar ao cemitério em sua terra quando Kara sugeriu:_

 _-Eu posso ir ajudar também o seu mundo..._

 _-Não. - Disse Lena balançou a cabeça em uma negativa - Você pertence aqui, e a última coisa que preciso agora é tirar mais alguém de seus deveres, principalmente uma Supergirl de seu universo. - ela então se lembrou q esse não era o nome de Kara ali e se corrigiu - Desculpe... power girl._

 _-Tudo bem... eu sinto que ia gostar de ser Supergirl também... e ter alguém como você a meu lado Lena... uh... e todos vocês._

 _Lena sorriu para aquilo. Alex arqueou a sobrancelha... não era impressão._ _Kara/Karen da terra-14 estava definitivamente flertando com Lena, que definitivamente graças a seus genes Luthor provavelmente sentia-se lisonjeada, mas Colin encarou sua irmã da terra-14 quase estupefato e sua companheira Magi, Alex manteve um sorriso disfarçado ou pelo menos tentou. Porque suspeitava... que em algum lugar daquele universo, perdida em alguma parte da galáxia, existia uma Lena Luthor para Kara, ou Karen Grant - ainda estranho._

 _Pelo menos ela podia dizer a Maggie... que Supercorp ali era cannon._

 _-Obrigada, Kara._

 _-Sempre que precisar. - Elas trocaram um aperto de mãos, Alex abraçou a irmã que ficou surpresa, mas devolveu o gesto e lhe confessou que foi bom conhecê-la, só gostaria de ter mais tempo para isso. Kara lhe prometeu que em breve os visitaria. Com a pedra em mãos, eles tomaram seus lugares._

 _Dessa vez, Colin os levou de volta, e quando Alex abriu os olhos, Maggie os encarava, uma sobrancelha arqueada e a mão na cintura sobre o coldre da arma._

 _-Vocês literalmente sumiram e voltaram... conseguiram?_

 _-Sim. - Disse Lena o medo em seu tom e aparência agora mais claramente - Agora vamos resolver isso._

 _..._

E lá estavam eles de volta não apenas em sua Terra como também na base ainda esperando pela maldita resposta de Kara.

 _-... ir. -_ Era estática e uma voz familiar... muito familiar _\- Lena!? Alex?_

-Supergirl! Graças a Deus onde-

 _-Mamãe!_

Alex sorriu tocando seu ombro em um aperto quando a voz de Conner ressoou no comunicador e Lena fechou os olhos absorvendo a emoção da resposta do pequeno. Ela apertou o seu próprio na orelha anunciando-se.

-Supergirl, você tem Ruby Arias e Conner Luthor?

 _-Estamos bem, mãe._ \- Disse Ruby suavemente, e ela sempre sentiria aquela emoção quando a ouvia chamá-la assim. Principalmente porque não existia mais o tom brincalhão e sim sinceridade surpreendente e Alex se virou e não foi surpresa quando notou Maggie na porta sorrindo-lhe. - _O que aconteceu?_

Alex explicou tudo pelo comunicador, e notou Lena ouvir tudo com os olhos fechados.  
Ela apenas levantou o olhar quando sentiu que Colin apertava sua mão, seus olhos se encontraram e os dois se olharam por longos segundos.

* * *

CRIANÇAS NÃO CAÍAM DO CÉU, entretanto, Conner definitivamente voava.

Ou pelo menos ele podia descer mais "suavemente" do que como uma pedra, visto que Kara o vira flutuar quando ficara zangado ao não ver Lena, ou quando a mesma o encontrou sobre seu jacaré de pelúcia uma vez flutuando com o mesmo e quase deu um ataque cardíaco a Luthor mais nova que ainda tinha uma xícara de café em mãos e não foi ao chão graças aos rápidos reflexos de Alex que acabou sugerindo a ela prender o filho em uma corda como se esse fosse algum tipo de balão de ar... Enquanto a Ruby não, ela não podia voar.

Quando sua sobrinha saltou, ela tinha uma corda envolta em torno de si, pendendo abaixo dos braços, e lançou-a ao longe quando se jogou da nave que ela sabia pertencer aos asseclas e a Bondade. Kara e Clark sequer se olharam, eles apenas voaram em um estrondo do ar a sua volta, Conner tinha saltado logo atrás, os braços presos junto ao corpo e o olhar concentrado em Ruby enquanto mergulhava, os cabelos negros esvoaçando. Clark desceu forte deixando-a para Conner que já alcançava a corda de Ruby freando-a e mantendo-a para trás em um efeito parando-a no ar funcionando como um pára quedas humano.

-Kon! - Kara o chamou vendo-o levantar o olhar para ela surpreso, e Clark desceu apanhando Ruby que gemeu.

Então os dois foram com as crianças para o chão.  
Conner tinha abraçado seu pescoço com força e ela retribuiu o carinho.

-Você está bem...? - Então olhou para Ruby que sorria para seu primo - Vocês estão bem?

-Sim... eles...

-Acho que a pergunta bate e volta. - Disse Ruby sem fôlego e observando-os e principalmente Clark, ela balançava a mão direita como que para afastar um formigamento - Vocês estão bem?

-Foi o inferno de uma batalha... e aconteceu há pouco tempo... mas estamos bem. Vocês?

Kara ainda carregava Conner nos braços, ele estava brincando com a costura em seu ombro onde mantinha a capa presa.

-Como você disse... foi o inferno de uma batalha, mas sim. Estamos bem. Ela nos capturou no DEO. J'onn está bem?

-J'onn está bem.

-E onde estão os outros, Alex, Maggie e Lena?

-Preocupados... - Disse Kara pela primeira vez sentindo uma calmaria, ela apertou o fone na orelha, entretanto não o sentiu ali e praguejou porque sequer percebeu que o tinha perdido. Clark a olhou e sorriu. Levando a mão na bota ele puxou o seu próprio estendendo-lhe. Kara riu - Obrigada... - Kara colocou o objeto na orelha ativando-o imediatamente. - Pelo menos agora podemos saber para onde ir...

 _-Supergirl! Graças a Deus_ \- Era Lena claramente aliviada - _Onde-_

-Mamãe! - Chorou Conner ainda abraçado a ela e feliz, esticando-se para falar, ele respirava aliviado para o comunicador e Kara, sua super audição perfeita como sempre. Era realmente uma surpresa que ele conseguia aprender a se controlar melhor que ela e Clark e naquela idade, para o pequeno era simplesmente natural... talvez a vantagem de ter DNA alienígena e humano em seu corpo...

-Temos que levá-los para casa... - Disse Clark e ela acompanhou seu olhar, havia uma estranha luz esverdeada enquanto o que quer que fosse descia da nave para o chão em uma luz de teletransporte, Kara os observou. Eram soldados negros que pareciam usar as roupas de chumbo como as do guardião, mas seus olhos brilhavam amarelos como de feras, eles carregavam lanças e espadas e ela angulou a cabeça para Clark.

 _-Supergirl, você tem Ruby Arias e Conner Luthor?_ \- Era Alex, e Kara assentiu lembrando-se que não podia ser ouvida.

-Estamos bem, mãe. - Ruby disse suavemente, Kara quase podia imaginar a expressão da irmã para aquilo. - O que aconteceu?

Alex explicou tudo, a rápida viagem a terra-14, que eles finalmente tinham o objeto, o destino agora, o plano de Lena que estava a caminho da L-Corp visto que Conner e Ruby estavam de novo em segurança. Felizmente as pessoas não se aproximavam enquanto os soldados se reuniram no baixo formando falanges na praça, Kara trocou olhares com Clark e tentou descer Conner para o chão, só que ele não soltou seu pescoço e tremia de leve ao ver os homens.

Kara apertou o olhar usando sua visão de raio-x e a imagem que a cumprimentou era surpreendente.

-Eles são...

-Feitos de chumbo. - Completou Kal-El.

Ruby por sua vez olhou a sua volta analisando tudo.

-Temos que sair daqui...

-Sim, é uma boa ideia. - Disse Kara - Encontramos vocês na _Tempus_ em alguns minutos - Felizmente ela já sabia o caminho para a nave e seu primo assentiu em concordância. Kara parou de novo quando a imagem de Bondade voltou aos telões.

Ela tinha assassinado Amanda Waller em plena exibição ao vivo, a mulher sequer teve chance quando Bondade transpassou seu estômago com a mão nua, matando assim as duas últimas lideres do CADMUS, e ela se perguntou como e onde estaria seu pai agora, mas Kara tinha outras preocupações para colocar sobre si. Clark pegou Ruby e ela fez o mesmo com Conner avançando até a nave que momentaneamente ficou visível para eles, a rampa de entrada lhes dando acesso.

Conner desceu de seu colo e saiu correndo apressado, Kara não o parou, ela apenas o seguiu mais atrás com Ruby e Clark em seu encalço. Eles cumprimentaram os amigos, ela viu Oliver e Barry em um canto conversando com Sara Lance, eles pareciam reunidos em torno do computador principal da nave preparando-se como em um conselho de ataque e lhe fizeram um movimento para chamar sua atenção, Kara notou Alex de costas que girou para recebê-la em um abraço.

-Graças a Deus... - sua irmã a apertou com força em seu pescoço e respirando em alívio, ela se afastou para fazer o mesmo com Ruby que escondeu o rosto em sua clavícula e Kara a viu movimentar os ombros em um tremor suave. Alex a apertou contra si e estendeu a mão para Conner olhando os outros ainda sem soltar Ruby do aperto. - Eu vou buscar Lena e Colin... antes que eles desçam para a L-Corp.

-Vocês obtiveram sucesso com a pedra?

-Sim - Admitiu Alex em um aceno de cabeça enquanto se afastava e ela levantou não contendo o sorriso quando viu J'onn em suas roupas e pele verde.

-J'onn J'onnz. - Ele sorriu calorosamente.

-Ei... você está bem?

-Kara. Sim. - E a abraçou rapidamente - Fico feliz que estejam bem também...

-Sim, só que temos um problema. - admitiu apontando para as telas quais as lendas, Oliver e Barry observavam - Estamos em poucos... e eles tem um exército poderoso e revestido com armas de kriptonita... Superman e eu não poderíamos nos aproximar nem se quiséssemos...

-Podemos chegar a Bondade... - falou Oliver apontando para si mesmo, Barry e Sara.

-Definitivamente - Concordou Mick.

Kara notou que todos estavam a caráter em roupas do DEO, usando a Tempus como base e preparando-se para a Guerra declarada de Darkseid.

-Sim... e como vamos parar o grande homem quando ele usa kriptonita? Alguém sabe sua fraqueza...? - Perguntou Oliver - Se a Srta. Luthor o venceu antes, talvez ela possa pará-lo de novo...

-Lena não o venceu, mas definitivamente frustrou seus planos... - Disse Kara - E o preço foi alto... muito alto. Ela pagou com a vida, enquanto Darkseid transformava seu povo e seu planeta em cinzas... e não vamos repetir essa ação, por favor.

-Ok...

-E quanto a pedra? O que ela pode fazer?

-Bem... - Disse Sara, e era a primeira vez que ela falava. A canário branco apanhou uma caixa do tamanho da palma de sua mão, um objeto prata, e Kara franziu o cenho para ele incapaz de ver seu interior e ela a estendeu a Kara - Lena não nos explicou como a pedra funciona, mas admito que ela parece ter planos para ela.

-Que tipo de planos? - Quis saber Clark. Ele também estava ciente da história dos Magi, Colin e Lena como os últimos e principalmente o que foi feito para recuperar um objeto tão pequeno consequência de tamanhos problemas.

-Nenhuma ideia... mas algumas suspeitas.

-Como Darkseid foi mandado para a Zona Fantasma?

-Colin Keith - Disse Barry - Ou Colin Ambrousius... anos atrás. Ele teve ajuda... - e apontou para Clark e Kara - o avô de vocês Seg-El... há cinquenta anos. Eles aprisionaram Darkseid e quebraram todas as chaves de acesso, exceto duas. Uma foi colocada nas mãos de Alura, juíza de Krypton... enquanto a outra, foi enviada à terra com Kal por seu pai Jor-El.

-Como sabem disso?

-Colin nos contou há uns minutos a história... - Disse Sara levantando o olhar no instante em que um portal de espaço se abria e ela se moveu rapidamente para ajudar Ava a entrar correndo e fechando-o atrás de si.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eles se dividiram para a cidade... vão começar a atacar a menos que ela se entregue... A líder está furiosa por perderem os garotos...

-Começou então... é melhor descermos com o reforço suficiente para pelo menos tirar as pessoas de lá - Olhando para Barry que assentiu Kara fechou os olhos para o zumbido em sua orelha e franziu o cenho aproximando-se da pequena janela assim como seu amigo confuso para tal ato.

Ela podia ver a cidade sitiada lá em baixo.

-Conseguimos um grande número de agentes para proteger os civis... por ora, estão em National City, estão dentro de seus escritórios e casas... e nos dividimos para mantê-los para baixo, infelizmente eles são fortes... tipo... muito fortes. - Ela balançava o braço com o cenho franzido.

-Quantos agentes exatamente tem o DEO?

-Oh, não são apenas agentes do DEO - Disse Barry sorrindo - Cisco, Caitlin e Felicity estão na Delegacia, e a L-Corp respectivamente, J'onn estará descendo em breve com os rebeldes de M'gann, Oliver e eu vamos ajudar o pessoal a cobrir as saídas e a ponte a oeste... - Ele apontava para o mapa virtual sob a mesa - Kara acho que Lena tem algo para você e seu primo-

Ele parou de falar quando o zumbido cresceu, e a voz inconfundível de Bondade veio:

 _"Eu agora falo com vocês em uma comunicação psíquica... espero que esteja preparada para as consequências de seus atos, Morrigan. Porque nossa reivindicação começa agora.. e seu planeta, já foi condenado antes mesmo de você descer aqui"_ Disse ela em um tom de fúria disfarçada _"Pensei que houvessem perdas o suficiente para ambos os lados... mas parece que precisa de mais... Lena Luthor"_

Quando Kara levantou a cabeça, lá estava ela. Os olhos verdes apertados e a expressão dura fitando-a de volta, Conner a sua direita segurando sua mão, ele levantou o olhar para ela e de volta para Kara. E pelas expressões alheias, Kara pensou que esta era uma transmissão... em toda a cidade nacional.

-Estamos prontos para seguir o plano e pará-los o mais rápido possível - Disse J'onn - Lena?

Colin tocou seu braço fazendo-a se virar para ele e Lena assentiu aproximando-se.  
Sara apanhou a pequena caixa de prata e lhe entregou o objeto, ela o colocou no bolso interno do casaco que usava.

-Acho melhor nos trocarmos, há um arsenal que vai aderir a todos os presentes - Disse Sara - Oliver, lidere o caminho.

-Sem problemas - Disse ele fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para ser seguido.

Barry sumiu por um momento e voltou em seu traje de velocista escarlate, o Flash.  
Eles distribuíram comunicadores a todos.

-Nosso objetivo é Bondade e o exército... eles estão ameaçando a cidade então vamos impedi-los disso...

-Preciso que reúnam todos de volta aqui antes de descerem - Disse Lena olhando para J'onn. - Todos os... humanos, Winn, Alex e eu andamos trabalhando em umas ideias...

-Tudo bem - Disse J'onn olhando para Sara que assentiu.

-A chave é meu problema - ela se virou para Kara, Conner ainda segurava sua mão, enquanto a outra tinha no bolso do casaco - lembra do que pedi a você...?

Kara a fitou, e o olhar de Lena desceu para a criança.

-Você não pode estar pensando que-

-Eu não estou. Vamos parar essa loucura, como você disse _juntos_ , mas por favor... não se esqueça daquela promessa.

-Lena...

 _-"Por favor, Kara"_

-Eu sei falar Kriptoniano também... - Respondeu Conner baixinho, e Lena arregalou os olhos por se esquecer de algo tão simples, depois ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa e se abaixou para ficar diante dele. Tocou seu rosto e cabelo e depois seu rosto atraindo sua atenção - Mamãe?

-Me desculpe... você vai ter que ficar aqui.

-O que? Não! - Ele olhou para ela e Kara quase em pânico - Ruby e eu fizemos bem... nós conseguimos sair... eu posso lutar.

Kara franziu o cenho lembrando-se que Ruby tinha quase virado panqueca, mas manteve o comentário.

-... a última coisa que eu preciso é ter você no meio do fogo cruzado, Conner.

-Isso não é justo. - ele tirou as mãos dela de seu toque ainda que calmamente, então se virou e chutou uma cadeira lançando-a pelo complexo e assustando alguns agentes mesmo quando a mesma atingiu boa parte do espaço quebrando o que tinha no caminho. Por um momento, Kara estava grata que todos saíram dali seguindo Barry e Winn.

-Kon...! - Kara chamou seu nome assustada por sua reação, mas Lena levantou a mão parando-a.

Ela notou Colin na entrada olhando de um para o outro e de volta para ela.

-Eu não vou discutir com meu filho de quatro anos sobre a segurança dele...

-Eu não sou o seu filho! - Gritou Conner frustrado, os olhos brilhando assim como os de Lena e Kara viu o claro arrependimento reconhecendo-o do espelho, só que assim como ela mesma, Conner não recuou - Nem uma criança...! eu sou um Clone. Um clone do Superman e... e eu posso fazer isso.

-Você é muito mais que isso. - Respondeu sua amiga firmemente aproximando-se dele, Conner franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar dela, Lena parou apenas quando estava diante dele - Eu já disse isso a você, muitas vezes e vou repetir quantas mais forem necessárias, você... é muito mais, Conner. E se você acha que Kara e Clark carregam essa crista no peito sem pensar nas por consequências, você não é tão inteligente quanto quer transparecer. E se também pensa que vai fazer isso, agora... sobrevoar a cidade e lutar contra eles e eu vou permitir para ter sua "proteção" pessoal porque você é forte, definitivamente não me conhece. Temos pessoas capazes para fazerem isso... e não está incluso você... uma criança. Minha criança, independente do que diga.

-Eu... eu não quero ficar. Não quero ficar... e esperar. - Kara reconheceu aquele olhar em si mesma pouco antes de sua mãe mandá-la para a Terra.

 _"Eu não quero ir..."_

-Eu preciso que você fique seguro-

-E eu preciso de você! - Lena vacilou se abaixando para apanhá-lo em um abraço quando ele foi contra ela - Eu não... eu não quero perder você - Conner falou afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e foi a primeira vez que ela viu o completo desespero no olhar de Lena

Colin se aproximou também, e tomou uma breve respiração.

-Lena não está sozinha, Kon... nós não estamos... temos amigos para nos ajudar com isso, e você é muito pequeno. - Ele a olhou irritado - Eu sei que você é forte, eu sei o que é capaz de fazer... o quão longe você pode ir, assim como sua mãe para proteger quem se importa... só que você ainda é uma criança... - Disse Kara.

-E é o trabalho dos adultos protegerem as crianças. - Lena finalizou praticamente lendo seus pensamentos, e ignorando as lágrimas que ela mesma tinha ou Conner então usou as duas mãos em seu rosto limpando-as e puxando-o de novo para si - E não o contrário. - Ela respirou profundamente - Eu prometi que iria te proteger sempre... - Ela a fitou, e Kara assentiu em silêncio lembrando-se também de sua própria promessa. Ela olhou para Colin de novo que tinha escorado no portal observando a cena, os olhos também marejados e Conner apertou Lena em um abraço qual ela não reclamou - E eu também prometi... que sempre estaria com você... não é?

-Sim... - ele respondeu baixo. Quase em um sussurro. - Me desculpe... mamãe.

Kara ouviu a respiração suave que ela soltara ante aquilo, e até mesmo a maneira como Colin sorriu fungando um pouco e Kara limpou os próprios olhos percebendo que os quatro estavam praticamente chorando.

-Está tudo bem. - Disse Lena, e Kara sabia que ela provavelmente estava grata por usar calças e não um de seus vestidos, porque havia ajoelhado no chão, o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo e uma jaqueta de couro que se lembrava de vê-la em sua casa e franziu o cenho por um momento perguntando-se se ela pertencera a Colin, mas afastou a ideia e se aproximou vendo Lena dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Conner - Você e Ruby vão ficar com Winn... - ela se virou para Colin - Temos que voltar a L-Corp... espero que pelo menos os protótipos funcionem...

-Vamos descobrir - Ele disse com o cenho franzido.

-Protótipos? - Perguntou Kara.

-Eu tive uma ajuda da Wayne Tecnologies para Kal-El e você... e usando algum conhecimento da fortaleza com Winn, conseguimos fazer uma pílula... especial para o pessoal...

-Que tipo de pílula?

-A base de kriptonita, não é venenoso, pelo menos não para os outros... mas as respostas foram imediatas, e por pelo menos uma boa meia hora, teremos igualdade de poder contra o exército de Bondade. Enquanto Oliver e Sara os alcançam...

Kara sentiu-se olhá-la estupefata.

-Eu sei o que parece - adiantou-se Lena - E eu prometo que isso não é uma maneira de machucar você ou o Superman é só-

-Deixa eu ver se entendi... você fez um medicamento capaz de combater o exército inimigo do Darkseid... usando kriptonita?

-Uh... sim?

-E por que está se desculpando? Lena... isso é maravilhoso!

Ela encarou Colin confusa.

-É? - Perguntaram ela e Colin.

Kara observou a forma relaxada de Conner em seus braços, escorado em seu ombro quando Lena ficou de pé.

-Sim... podemos pará-los, temos uma chance ainda maior para pará-los... onde você teve a ideia para fazer isso?

-Não é minha na verdade... foi da Terra-14. - Lena sorriu - Você devia conhecer sua doppelganger uma hora ou outra, ela teve alguns problemas com o Morcego, e quando falei com Bruce Wayne, ele ficou realmente surpreso em descobrir que o medicamento é funcional...

-Oh... - Kara respondeu com humildade apontando a sua volta - Mas e quanto ao portal?

-Esse é o outro plano... já que precisamos de um meio para mandá-los embora... - Ela olhou para Colin em um assentir silencioso e ele se aproximou do computador digitando alguma coisa e revelando uma imagem ao vivo dos soldados ainda na mesma posição em falanges. Kara apertou o olhar - Também fiz algo para você e Clark infelizmente não sei quanto tempo duram os efeitos para afastar a kriptonita, mas vocês não vão ser afetados pelas armas deles... e podem atacar com tudo.

-Isso soa agradável... principalmente visto que eles não são seres vivos.

-O que? - Perguntaram ela e Colin e Conner balançou a cabeça em afirmativa também.

Kara não perguntou se era porque ele tinha visão de raio-x e podia ver os robôs, ou porque eles se aproximaram o suficiente para machucá-lo... e infelizmente, ela suspeitava que a segunda. Então Kara os fitou e de volta para as imagens.

-São sintéticos. Não há vida nas armaduras, eles são robôs com provavelmente um controle de obediência de Bondade programados para fazer o que estão fazendo... - ele apertou o olhar e elas avistaram parte da destruição na cidade. - Eu já avisei ao pessoal que podem literalmente lutar sem se restringirem...

-Onde você acha que Bondade está? - Lena perguntou apontando para as inúmeras naves, nesse momento, Conner se virou e apontou para a tela, a da esquerda um pouco afastada, e parecia um pouco diferente das outras.

-Aqui.

-Como você sabe?

-Ela veio para a central... - seu pequeno dedo correu pela tela - em um teletransporte... Eu vi quando tirei as algemas...

-Tudo bem, podemos começar aí.

Conner olhou para Lena estendendo as mãos.  
E Kara pensou ter visto aquele familiar sentimento de culpa e tristeza de volta em sua amiga, principalmente com a respiração suave que ela soltou.

-Estou pronto...

-Ok... - Disse Lena se virando e colocando-o sentado sob a mesa improvisada e abaixando suas mãos para cima de seu colo. Conner a olhou confuso, e Kara encarou Colin que tinha o mesmo olhar consternado que ela mesma enquanto Lena ainda respirava tentando se acalmar. - Mas você não vai usar o bracelete de novo... se depender de mim, nada ligado a kriptonita, nunca mais.

-Eu não vou ficar aqui com Winn e Ruby? - Ele perguntou confuso.

-Sim, só que sem o bracelete... nunca mais. - Aquilo pareceu surpreendê-lo e ele olhou dela para Kara e Colin e Lena levou a mão em sua bochecha de novo- Eu sei que eu disse que era para te proteger, mas eu... me desculpe, porque isso te machucava...

-Coçava. - ele admitiu.

-... eu nunca devia ter colocado isso em você, Conner - Lena disse olhando-o profundamente - _Nunca_. Eu só... eu fiz com você o mesmo que o CADMUS por todo esse tempo, que minha mãe, Lex... Waller, o que eu... me perdoe.

-Não - respondeu ele - Você não é como eles, você... você me salvou.

Lena riu sem humor algum evitando seu olhar e Kara viu a exasperação em suas feições.  
Conner olhou para Kara igualmente preocupado.

- _Vocês_ me salvaram. E... e eu estou aqui, não é?

-Você é esperto demais para sua idade, pequeno Luthor. - Disse Colin com um sorriso levando a mão nos cabelos dele e bagunçando-o. Conner sorriu timidamente para ele e olhou de novo para Lena. - Só que ele tem razão...

-Sim. E eu sei que você fez isso para me proteger e não me machucar... é... diferente.

-Me desculpe. - Repetiu Lena e foi a vez dele pegar seu rosto com as duas mãos, o olhar concentrado encarando-a seriamente.

-Tudo bem. Eu desculpo.

Foram alguns segundos em que Lena o pegou em seus braços abraçando-o de novo e respirando aliviada.  
E nenhum deles interrompera o momento até Conner perguntar:

-E se eu usar meus poderes... e alguém ver?

-Eu sei que você vai ficar seguro - Disse Lena beijando o topo de sua cabeça. - E você pode proteger a si mesmo, Winn e a Ruby...

-Sim. - Felizmente ele sorriu para aquilo e os três se viraram para Winn na entrada.

-Desculpe, Lena... eles estão esperando. Barry desceu na frente para ajudar, e voltará assim que o chamarmos.

-Ele está evacuando a área...?

-Aham - Winn olhou para Kara - Clark está ajudando, mas talvez...

-Ainda não - interferiu Lena - Eu preciso deles aqui, traga Clark de volta assim que falarmos com o pessoal.

-Ok.

-Oh, e... avise Alex que estamos indo.

* * *

-ENTÃO... - Começou Sara para quebrar o clima pesado - As pílulas são para uma provável dor de cabeça?

-Acho que é mais para evitar uma - Respondeu Oliver engolindo seu comprimido. Ele já está em seu traje, o capuz para baixo e a máscara no rosto. Lena olhou para a pílula azul feita de kriptonita sintética, o trabalho tinha sido ainda mais complicado do que ela pensou, e não estava exatamente culpando Clark pelo olhar atravessado e a maneira como sua mandíbula estava apertada mesmo quando Lois tinha falado com ele e lhe feito o favor de acompanhar Conner e Ruby de volta até que Winn pudesse estar com eles...

Também usando de seus recursos ela estava preparando terreno jornalístico com Cat Grant sobre a grande ação de Bondade na mídia.  
E Bondade estava esperando-a afinal, e Lena sinceramente não queria deixar que o fizesse por mais tempo...

-Isso vai ajudar a minimizar os machucados... - falou Barry também agora sua pílula, mas com um gole de água

-Podemos ir contra eles sem nos quebrar... muito. - confirmou Winn - Digo, vocês podem.

-Tudo bem, então agora que isso está pronto vamos todos - falou o Superman se empertigando.

-Eu tenho algo para o Superman e a Supergirl... - Ela notou como Alex tensionou com a ideia da irmã ir diretamente contra um exército armado de kriptonita até os dentes, e a ruiva a agradeceu por isso. - Se puderem me... acompanhar.

Kara também sorriu com o que se tratava e Lena usou o relógio que o bureau do tempo lhe emprestou para levá-los a L-Corp. Apenas quando Alex lhe deu o olhar seguindo com Colin, de volta aos computadores Clark, Alex e Kara vieram atrás dela ela tomou uma respiração acessando o elevador baixo e se recusando a se virar para eles.

-Eu venho trabalhando nisso por algum tempo, visto que é a última coisa que tenho também é um protótipo que provavelmente vá... ser de bom uso se o fizerem rapidamente.

-Do que estamos falando? - Clark pediu cruzando os braços diante do corpo e ela finalmente se virou para ele, seu próprio tablet em mãos quando entraram na sala vazia, e digitando os comandos necessários para revelar o que buscava.

-Um super traje. Dois na verdade... graças a Winn conseguimos fazer um para Kara também - ela olhou para a mesma que tinha um sorriso ainda maior, lembrando-lhe de Conner pela alegria quase infantil - O que me deixa curiosa é como ele sabia suas medidas...

-Oh, Winn desenhou meu traje... original. - Kara disse com simplicidade apontando para si mesma e Lena não pode se ajudar quando arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta vendo o olhar da amiga mudar, e ela tinha se esquecido completamente da presença de Clark ali.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi... você fez um traje para mim e Kara?

-Sim. - Ela disse tentando e falhando em manter o suspiro suave olhando para Kara, e o próprio Clark - E eu quero pedir desculpas por avançar assim sem consultar o DEO, ou você e Kara antes disso, mas para ser sincera, o design não era originalmente destinado a nenhum de vocês.

-Você estava fazendo um traje para outra pessoa? - Se possível, a carranca de Clark piorou e Lena ignorou a pontada em seu peito ao ver-se ser julgada exatamente como ela iria.

Por um instante, tudo o que desejava era estar errada... ter uma oportunidade para que vissem que estava usando-os como um exemplo para o bem... para uma ajuda, mas parece que não. Um Luthor e um Super...

... isso sempre aconteceria.

-Sim. Infelizmente eu não tive tempo de finalizá-lo, e a proteção contra kriptonita não está em uma numeração agradável aos meus padrões, eu precisava de mais tempo...

-Você fez uma pílula para a equipe poder se proteger contra mim e Kara em uma briga... nesse caso, as forças inimigas de Bondade, suficiente para parar um ataque kriptoniano - Clark comentou de novo atraindo sua atenção e confusão. Lena se sentiu na defensiva, ela não conseguiu identificar o olhar no rosto dele - E ainda... um super traje para proteger de kriptonita... que não pertence a você, pelo que entendi.

-Foi um design do Lex se é isso o que quer saber - ela apontou para o mesmo em tom negro, as marcas de costura vermelha, mas isso era só aparência, a liga de seda do era feito a partir do mesmo material da capa de Kara resistente a balas, fogo, gelo, assim como o traje do superman, e ambos absorviam radiação e a diluíam aumentando a resistência do mesmo. Um traje inteligente, foi como Winn nomeou assim que lhe mostrou o mesmo - E eu o melhorei também... agora podemos pular a parte do julgamento, porque definitivamente não temos tempo para isso.

Para confirmar, um forte baque vindo de cima foi ouvido. Lena reconhecia os disparos de uma nave em qualquer lugar...  
Deus, ela ainda tinha pesadelos com isso.

-Você o fez para Conner - falou Kara que até agora Lena não percebeu ela estava diante do vidro observando a roupa, a mão sob o mesmo e um sorriso para Lena ao se virar e fitá-la. Ela não teve tempo de inserir o símbolo da crista de El, o "S" e detalhar o mesmo ou criar capas, na verdade ela e Winn acabaram de finalizar e conferir tudo... há poucos minutos.

-Sim...

-Ainda estou surpreso.

-Oh vamos Clark - lembrou Alex só agora recordando-a de sua presença ali com a sobrancelha arqueada e todos se virando para fitá-la escorada na porta e se afastando para fazer um gesto significativo e Lena se prendeu em seu olhar também enfim percebendo que era o que ela queria enxergar... exatamente como Kara lhe demonstrava agora e sempre a surpreenderia - Sem tempo, lembra?

-Desculpe... - ele disse olhando para Lena de uma forma tão sincera, que isso a confundiu - Por um momento, eu me perguntei como seria ter Lex para me ajudar... como você ajuda e protege Kara a seu jeito... e claro, Conner. - ele gesticulou para as roupas - Isso definitivamente salvará nossas vidas.

-Ainda tem um tempo de uso e vários fatores falhos...

-Não se desvalorize por isso, Lena Luthor - pela primeira vez, mesmo que ele sorrisse, Lena sentiu a estranheza em ouvir seu nome vindo por Clark naquela estranha devoção que a fez sentir um bolo em sua garganta e incapaz de dizer algo em troca - Eu falhei com seu irmão... tantas vezes. E eu sinto muito por isso... eu sempre vou sentir muito por isso.

-Todos falhamos com Lex - ela finalmente conseguiu dizer também sinceramente - Assim como ele mesmo.

-Bem... - Kara disse parando ao seu lado e alertando-a com um toque em seu ombro e apontando para as roupas ainda atrás do vidro - Podemos?

-Claro - Lena apertou outro botão e ele se abriu.

Ela agradeceu pela presença de Kara e Alex ali, pois definitivamente não poderia ter essa conversa com Clark sem precisar de algum tempo para se recompor.

-Tudo bem... - e os observou sumirem em um borrão assim como os trajes e sorriu para a imagem de Kara usando agora um par de calças ainda que as botas vermelho-escuro, mas o traje ao invés de azul e vermelho era preto e vinho, os detalhes da linha da costura nos braços e pernas, o formato do cinto e na gola onde o escudo da casa de El deveria estar desenhado, e ambos sorriram um para o outro - Uau, é mais confortável do que eu pensei... e quente.

-Não me leve a mal e agradeço a ausência de Winn aqui, para poder dizer isso, mas sempre pensei que combater o crime em uma saia e meia-calças devia ser bem desconfortável... e frio.

-Mas o frio não me incomoda... - Falou Kara fazendo-a sorrir.

-Oh desculpe, Elsa. - Alex os lembrou mantendo a risada e Lena abriu o portal de novo agora para o beco que dava para a rua. - Vamos ao trabalho.

Clark se virou para ela.

-Obrigado, Lena.

-Disponha... Superman.

Com um aceno respeitoso de cabeça, ele voou para os céus.  
Kara se manteve mais um momento olhando dela para Alex.

-Temos certeza que o plano vai funcionar?

-Graças a Cisco temos um alfabeto inteiro de reforço e planos... então sim. E manteremos contato.

-Você ficará com Conner?

-Não... estarei com Colin.

-Conner e Ruby estarão com Winn e Felicity. - disse Alex - Cuide-se.

-Vocês também... - com isso Kara se foi e Lena fechou o portal voltando-se para Alex.

-Você está pronta?

-Não... mas vamos lá.


	18. Chapter 18

OLIVER CONSEGUIU FAZER UMA SEQUÊNCIA DE COMBOS QUE SURPREENDE ATÉ ELE MESMO.

Infelizmente sua contagem de flechas acabara de novo, e ele tem que pedir a ajuda de Barry que sequer faz uma parada colocando a aljava em seus pés, as flechas fincadas no chão e ele está de novo correndo e atingindo os robôs em seu caminho enquanto Oliver dispara entre os olhos dos mesmos. Pelo menos agora, havia uma abertura enquanto escuta a voz alternada de Cisco e Felicity em sua cabeça orientando-o das aproximações que ele já ouvia, e apenas quando um escudo o cerca protegendo-o de ataques e qualquer coisa atingindo-o, ele abaixa os braços sentindo os músculos protestarem enquanto olha para o montante a sua volta e finalmente pára para analisar o exército inimigo ainda que no chão não era menos ameaçador, os robôs eram compostos sintéticos perfeitos que o lembraram do filme _Eu Robô_ de _Will Smith_ , só que muito melhor construídos e definitivamente mais largos e com armaduras tão irritantemente impenetráveis quanto era ir contra Kara, e Colin Keith em suas roupas negras do DEO se virou para fitá-lo, os braços levantados para cima e os olhos em cor de ouro para manter a magia do escudo ativo.

-Obrigado - Oliver diz sinceramente sentindo sua respiração um pouco fora e apertando o comunicador em sua orelha assim que a controlou ao puxar o fôlego - Sara?

- _Sim?_ \- As batidas a sua volta deixam claro que ela está no meio de uma batalha, e Oliver até concordaria que era melhor cair na porrada sem um melhor termo a classificar contra o exército da vovó ao invés de continuamente disparar flechas, só que ele estava começando a sentir seu corpo pesado e mais cansado como se tivesse feito muito mais exercício do que poderia aguentar... e disparar contra alvos era menos cansativo que lutar contra eles por mais que a pílula provasse que podia aguentar principalmente quando viu-se ser lançado a distância e Mick alguns metros para trás apenas para o homem rir e ficar de pé enquanto torrava muitos inimigos com sua arma de fogo, Oliver por sua vez, normalmente até aguentava um pouco mais que o limite normal, só que sentia-se fatigado e a lembrança das palavras de Lena e Winn sobre os efeitos colaterais não o deixavam feliz. Ele tinha que manter-se um pouco mais, o exército inimigo era exatamente autodenominado como tal: exército. Porque era fodidamente enorme, e ele sequer quis ouvir a contagem visual que representava aquela absurda quantidade de pessoas... - _Você soa como se estivesse livre, não quer um pouco de festa por aí?_

-Não estou livre. - disse Oliver levantando o olhar para um dos robôs que literalmente voava contra o escudo tentando quebrá-lo, e se espatifou no mesmo deslizando e fazendo um som familiar de descer pelo vidro que o fez franzir o cenho e olhar para o Keith e seus estranhos poderes, e apesar de mantê-los inteiros naquela proteção, o cenho de Colin estava franzido demais para o seu gosto - Eu preciso da sua ajuda para subirmos... temos que entrar e encontrar a velha. Felicity, me diga que você tem a localização dela.

 _-Eu adoraria, mas ainda não... Cisco e eu fizemos uma varredura, não conseguimos nada além dessas coisinhas irritantes... espera. Oh. Isso é esquisito..._

-Que foi? - Ele ouviu Sara perguntar também para a comunicação aberta.

-Cuidado! - O escudo se rompeu e Oliver caiu no chão no instante que Colin o tirou do caminho e uma viga caia bem onde estava, não apenas rompendo o concreto como também partindo-o e provavelmente transformando-o em um espetinho de Oliver Queen. Oh ótimo, ele estava aderindo as sutis piadas de sua esposa agora. Batendo a mão no microfone, percebeu que o mesmo caíra para longe e praguejou baixo enquanto puxava o arco e flecha para cima mirando em sua inimiga.

Adoraria dizer aos dois que não precisavam mais buscar a Vovó Bondade pelos arredores.  
Porque a senhora fez a boa ação... de aparecer diante deles. Colin levantou as mãos pronto para um ataque também, só que apenas a encarou furioso, seus olhos brilhando em dourado e isso era definitivamente tão estranho quanto toda a coisa de meta-humanos, alienígenas-kriptonianos... e toda essa bagunça.

-Lena Luthor se recusa a aparecer para mim, mas trás você servido em uma bandeja de prata? - Perguntou Bondade ainda flutuando e observando-os ela tinha o cenho franzido para Colin que deu um passo para trás. Oliver notou-o com a postura rígida, e o olhar apertado ele nada disse. - O que é isso? Uma brincadeira...? Ela pensa que estou brincando?

-Bem, você é ainda mais arrogante do que eu me lembro... assim como Darkseid. - Respondeu ele finalmente dando de ombros.

-Não me desafie, rapaz. - A mulher finalmente pousara os pés no chão diante deles. Oliver apertou ainda mais o olhar e ele via a prova de sua arrogância ao subestimá-lo, ela sequer se dignou a encará-lo, seu olhar preso apenas no feiticeiro Colin Keith - Não quando eu posso destruir essa terra apenas-

 _-Oh cale essa boca, Bondade_. - Veio uma voz feminina a sua esquerda e Oliver se virou ainda com o arco erguido contra a senhora para encarar Lena Luthor em carne e osso aproximando-se sozinha e desarmada, as mãos soltas em seus lados e seus passos suaves para eles, mas a sobrancelha arqueada em desafio. Também notou a crescente expressão surpresa no rosto de Colin. Lena também usava o uniforme padrão do DEO exatamente quando falou com eles e Winn explicando o significado e efeitos da pílula de combate. A mulher finalmente parou sua caminhada abrindo os braços enfaticamente - Olhe a sua volta Bondade... você está perdendo.

-Eu não estou perdendo. - Devolveu ela petulante e quase divertida.

Quase, exceto que ele viu sua expressão vacilar ante o olhar de Lena.  
Oliver conhecia aquela expressão do espelho, era a pose que aprendera com seu pai como empresário, era a fachada de desacordo simples...

-Não é o que vejo... suas forças estão caindo. Nós estamos ganhando.

-O que você vê... são meros peões... - Oliver franziu o cenho e pelo movimento de mãos de Colin ele não se mexeu quando Bondade se aproximava perigosamente, manteve a postura ainda ouvindo alguma coisa na voz de Sara porque o Keith pelo menos tinha seu comunicador, mas perdera o que a Canário dizia - Caindo e provando que os testes colocados a você e seu povo são como uma repetição já desenhada a anos...

-Eu não sei o que você vê, mas eu vejo o seu fracasso... sem muito esforço. - Lena entoou com petulância o suficiente para angular a cabeça quando ouviram uma alta explosão de lasers. Oliver acompanhou seu olhar notando Ray o Átomo levantar vôo no instante em que ele disparara contra um montante de inimigos e corria contra outros.

Bondade sorriu, um sorriso de escárnio que não fez Lena recuar, e Oliver não soube como ele mesmo manteve a postura.

-Como eu previ... você deu a seus subordinados poder o suficiente para resistirem... mas isso os enfraquece além da conta - ela se aproximou e dessa vez Oliver reagiu, disparando-lhe uma flecha que ela apanhou com rapidez, Lena o chamou levantando a mão assim como Colin só que nada aconteceu e Oliver agora a atacou com as mãos nuas tentando atingi-la no rosto e ignorando a aparência de velha afinal, um inimigo sempre seria isso um inimigo, só que ela segurou sua mão sem dificuldades e apertou o punho fazendo-o se contorcer e cair de joelhos enquanto olhava para Lena e erguia a outra mão para parar o que quer que ela usava para atacá-la surpreendendo-a - Você é o seu povo, Morrigan... e eles são fracos. E como eu disse... você está fadada a falhar. De novo... e de novo.

-Oliver! - as vozes de Sara e Felicity se misturaram as de Lena e Colin em algum lugar, e ele usou os pés para jogá-la no chão, só que sequer a fez se mover e sim rir. Os olhos de Lena se arregalaram em surpresa. Estava claro que a pílula perdera o efeito inicial, e ele antecipou a sensação de dor antes de ela vir...

-Quando você tiver mais que uma contagem de corpos do que aqueles quem você conhecia pelo trabalho, e uma vida... aumentada para aqueles que _permaneceram_ para curar a bagunça que você causou... aqueles que chama de aliados, e que tem por amigos, familiares... filhos... e ainda for capaz de me enfrentar, então sim, Morrigan... _eu_ serei a fraca.

-Solte-o. SOLTE ELE AGORA! - Oliver sentiu a tensão crescente, a sensação de uma pressão quase... palpável.

Ele não soube explicar e de alguma forma, não apenas os olhos de Lena e Colin Keith brilhavam, como as mãos deles também... mas Bondade apenas riu, e ao forcá-lo ainda no chão, ele se viu fazendo um sinal de não com a cabeça para o casal. Oliver não precisou ouvir a quebra do osso de seu braço, ele _sentiu_ a pressão aplicada assim como podia o vento em seu rosto e o fato de que o membro caiu flácido para o lado enquanto engolia um grito quase mordendo a própria língua no processo.

Ele caiu no chão sibilando, e essa foi a abertura suficiente para que com um movimento de cabeça, as flechas que tinha no chão voassem contra a velha que bloqueou parte delas, enquanto as outras batiam em sua armadura e caiam para o chão quebradas. Lena correu para atacá-la, mas foi parada por um vulto que caiu diante dela bloqueando seu caminho e Bondade foi tirada dele - arrancada pela capa e puxada para trás - e ele levantou cabeça para a capa vermelha e o cabelo loiro inconfundível de Kara que parou onde ele estava em provavelmente um esbarrão na velha lançando-a alguns metros para trás.

-Oliver... - Lena chamou seu nome parando diante dele e ele a encarou incapaz de falar. - Eu... - Ela tocou seu braço ferido e Oliver fechou os olhos tentando ignorar a dor. Ele notou Lena e Colin trocarem olhares.

-Supergirl...? - Colin a chamou e Kara apenas angulou a cabeça levemente colocando-os sob seu campo de visão.

-Vamos ver como vocês lidam com a segunda fase - Bondade usou a mão para limpar as roupas como que para afastar uma poeira em um gesto petulante e Oliver estremeceu com o familiar som de sucata a sua volta, ele parou e se virou para a imagem clara dos robôs no chão a face onde ficava a IA (Inteligência Artificial) que os mantinha de pé se juntarem como um monte de imãs se aglomerando.

-Isso não parece bom, huh? - Provocou Bondade.

-Supergirl... - Lena a chamou e por um momento ao sentir a mão dela tocar seu braço, a dor não fora tão lancinante mais, só que Oliver ainda via dificuldades em respirar e manter-se acordado visto que a adrenalina saiu completamente de seu sistema, substituída pela dor.

-Levem o Arqueiro de volta para a nave... eu cuido disso. - Kara prometeu fechando as mãos em punho e também vacilando para a imagem a sua volta onde os robôs pareciam se conectar uns aos outros formando novas formas... isso não era nada arrepiante.

Oliver avistou Colin a seu lado ajudando-o a ficar de pé, o braço quebrado pendendo a sua direita, e ele sentiu seu corpo pesado... muito pesado como se fosse muito difícil até mesmo pensar.

-Os efeitos colaterais... isso vai ficar mais ruim que o planejado... Flash? - Ela disse batendo em seu microfone e parando a seu lado direito tomando cuidado para não machucar seu braço e mantê-lo de pé, Oliver podia ouvir seu comunicador de onde estava e ele agradeceu por isso...

 _-Sim, Lena?_

-Você conseguiu tirá-los?

 _-Sim..._ \- Barry também parecia cansado. Muito... cansado. E ele notou com alivio que a equipe foi substituída por Clark que não apenas atingia a cabeça do exército robô de Bondade como também os partia no meio com as mãos nuas, e a visão o agradou um pouco - _Todos foram... levados... pelo... Vibro através da Brecha. Me dê sessenta segundos... eu só preciso de um momento para buscar Oliver._

-Não. Ele está bem. - Lena disse praticamente lendo seus pensamentos - Estamos voltando para a nave, você tire seu tempo, que vamos buscá-lo.

 _-Srta. Luthor eu não-_

-Sem discussão, Allen. - Oliver quase sorriu para aquilo, embora suspeitasse que seu rosto foi uma careta estranha, mas Lena realmente era uma poderosa CEO ali. Isso era fato... Lena disse se virando para ele e pedindo sinceramente - Desculpe por isso... - Ela tocou sua testa e ele sentiu que estava muito mais quente que o normal.

-Me dê dez minutos, um copo de água e estarei pronto para outra.

Ela sorriu para ele e puxou o relógio entregando-o a Colin.  
O namorado estava claramente hesitante nisso.

-Leve-o de volta, Alex vai ajudá-los a Tempus pode curar seu braço melhor do que eu poderia...

Espere...  
Ela podia?! Whoa...

-Lena... - Colin e Oliver disseram incertos e ele notou agora que Kara e Bondade ainda permaneciam em seu concurso de encarar...

-Suba, eu tenho um plano...

Colin respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento mantendo-o firme em seu aperto e finalmente cedendo:

-Volto logo.

Ele viu-a assentir e sorrir para ele, e lhe dar um olhar encorajador, no entanto, assim que ele avistou a formação do espaço da Tempus projetado pelo relógio de pulso e Felicity focou em seu campo de visão correndo para ele da mesa do centro de comando, Oliver não vira mais nada.

* * *

WINN AINDA ESTAVA DIGITANDO LOUCAMENTE EM QUALQUER TECLADO, que ele era capaz de alcançar.

Alex conseguiu se dividir entre auxiliar Sara e Ray que pegaram o espaço mais complicado e estavam desmaiando assim que Sharpe e Zari conseguiram trazê-los de volta a nave. Ela não os culpava, o efeito colateral da pílula dava um cansaço extra e só podia ajudá-los a cuidar de seus ferimentos e prepará-los para Gideon - a inteligência artificial - e esperar que eles realmente acordassem com menos dores do que imaginava.

Claro que houveram feridos... Como Sara ter torcido o pé, Zari o pulso e até mesmo Ray quebrado dois dedos...  
E Oliver Queen.

Alex sempre soube que o Arqueiro Verde era tão irresponsável quanto aparentava, mas ele claramente conseguiu cobrir um grande terreno e quando J'onn assumiu seu posto para auxiliar Clark assim como Kara, e não foi surpresa quando ela viu o efeito do portal de transferência de espaço se abrir a sua esquerda, Conner saltando ao ver Colin carregando Oliver Queen desmaiado.

O braço direito pendendo em um ângulo estranho.  
Eles estavam sobre a L-Corp ainda na nave, e Conner pairou logo ao seu lado enquanto Felicity corria para o marido preocupada.

-Meu Deus, Oliver...

-Tudo bem, coloquem-no na maca - Alex orientou seguindo o procedimento padrão e franzindo o cenho ao ver que o ferimento em seu braço não parecia recente. Ela estava familiarizada com fraturas, e a imagem do computador mostrava exatamente o que suspeitava, o braço de Oliver iniciara um processo de cura e encarou Colin confusa que ainda o ajudava na maca e Felicity pareceu perceber isso também - O que...?

-Eu posso dizer agora em afirmativa certa que todos os poderes dos Magi... finalmente se manifestaram.

-Como você fez isso? - Alex o encarou examinando o braço de Oliver nas imagens de raio-x, o braço fraturado estava quase curado. Ainda ferido, e ele provavelmente se cansara pelo pós efeito da pílula de força

-Oh, não fui eu... - Alex encarou Colin e seu suave sorriso sabendo a resposta antes dele mesmo dizer - Lena fez. E não eu não sei como, e também acho que ela não... é algo natural, principalmente para quem ela é... ou foi.

-E quem Morrigan foi?

-Alguém como Lena, Alex. - Disse ele sinceramente - Alguém extraordinária... e está claro que a maior parte de sua força ela usa com naturalidade e sem nenhum controle, quase como um reflexo...

-Isso é bom ou ruim?

-Parece bom para mim - Disse Felicity observando Oliver ainda deitado na maca e respirando calmamente depois de ter um pouco de morfina aplicada. Colin apenas deu de ombros e Alex ainda não perguntou diretamente, era definitivamente algo para depois, até porque Alex se virou para a voz cansada de Sara vinda da sua esquerda.

-Leve-o para a maca... Gideon vai consertar isso.

-Consertar um osso leva tempo... - Ela franziu o cenho para si mesma lembrando-se do que Lena fez sem saber.

-Confie em mim, Danvers. - a voz rouca de Sara poderia ser uma dor na bunda se a situação não fosse tão complicada, e Alex agradeceu a Maggie que a auxiliou assim como Colin a colocar Oliver na maca e ligar tudo sob a orientação da mesma. O time ainda estava bastante dividido entre parar as máquinas e evacuar o máximo possível de pessoas, que Barry e Kara se puseram a fazer nos últimos dez minutos, e por ter mais de cem mil cidadãos em National City foi além de cansativo.

E ela observou fascinada pela enésima vez Gideon fazer seu trabalho de auxilio médico reparando os danos em Oliver mais rápido do que era possível.  
Felicity estava ao lado do mesmo a mão em sua bochecha e a concentração na tela também.

-Uau - foi tudo o que Alex conseguiu oferecer.

-Ele estará bom em algumas horas... nós estaremos, eu espero... - murmurou Sara ainda exausta e com isso ela fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.

-Bem, isso está virando uma rotina - Disse Felicity fitando-a e tocando o comunicador ainda sem deixar a mão de Oliver - O que temos do Flash?

- _Estou tentando localizá-lo_... - respondeu Ray do comunicador, ele estava na L-Corp preparando outro portal. Ele foi o único que tomou a pílula no último minuto, quando os robôs humanos juntaram nele e começaram a quebrar sua armadura, então ainda não estava cansado... ainda. - _Consegui. Ele está em algum lugar do novo México..._

-Por que ele teria ido parar no Novo México? - Perguntou Maggie esticando-se.

Ela tinha se sentado ao lado de Winn.

-Uh... eu não acho que é proposital - ofereceu Winn vendo do outro lado quando Cisco abriu uma brecha sendo seguido por Caitlin, ambos em seus trajes de Vibro e Nevasca, e Alex admitia que Caitlin ficava bem até mesmo com os olhos cinzentos e os cabelos brancos... oh, ela era tão gay.

\- Eu vou buscá-lo.

-Vou com você - Caitlin se virou para ele dando de ombros - Não é como se houvesse muita ação por aqui.

Ele abriu outra brecha, um portal azul e enorme qual eles atravessaram, e Alex definitivamente nunca se acostumaria com isso.

 _-Alex, você está me ouvindo?_ \- Ela apertou o comunicador para a inconfundível voz de Lena, e notou que Conner se virou de onde estava para fitá-la. O olhar inquieto, e ele se aproximou.

E respondeu:

-Sim, onde você está?

-Vocês estão em posição? - Perguntou Felicity de seu próprio comunicador e fitando-a, Winn se virou para elas.

-As máquinas não estão ligando. - Disse ele quase exasperado - Há alguma coisa errada... eu não...

Alex mutou o microfone por um momento, e ela perdeu quando Colin sumiu de sua vista.  
Definitivamente de volta onde estava Lena.

-Como assim elas não estão ligando?

 _-Me aproximando... -_ murmurou Lena baixo fazendo-a se perguntar se ela estava se esgueirando pela bagunça que era a cidade com os robôs - _Oliver está bem?_

-Sim... ele está sendo tratado... - Respondeu Felicity Foi só agora que ela saiu do lado de Oliver e deu a volta cutucando seu ombro para alertar Winn, ele se virou para encará-la digitando e mostrando um mapa via satélite qual Alex agradeceu a localização exata de Lena

Felicity também a fitou desligando seu comunicador.

-Preciso ver as máquinas... - pediu ela - Se conseguirmos ligá-las daqui, de lá, Lena saberá o que fazer.

-J'onn?

 _-Estou me aproximando.._. - respondeu ele para sua alegria. - _Quase lá_.

Houve uma breve comoção do outro lado da linha, e Alex estava prestes a perguntar, só que sentiu sua sobrancelha arquear para a pequena discussão de Colin e Lena. Eles sabiam que a comunicação estava _ligada_ e aberta?! Ela encarou sua namorada que lhe dirigiu a mesma expressão confusa com uma pitada de diversão, Alex sabia que Maggie usaria isso contra ela mais tarde...

- _Tudo bem, eu estou quase lá... já volto a comunicar com vocês_ \- disse a Luthor desligando.

Uma nova onda de energia começou a se formar e eles estavam de novo olhando para a brecha de Cisco, que trazia Caitlin de volta, seus cabelos castanhos de novo ajudando-o com um Barry inconsciente.

-Eu acho que ele continuou dando voltas e destruindo os robôs até se cansar... - disse Caitlin - Parece que o Novo México era caminho para isso, o encontramos desmaiado.

-Ele está bem...?

-Ele gastou toda a sua energia, vai ficar bem com um descanso... - Disse Caitlin ajudando Cisco a colocá-lo sobre a maca - Conseguiram ligar os portais?

-Ainda não... - disse Felicity. - Tem algo errado com as torres... - ela respondeu observando as imagens de uma para a outra. Cada uma em uma saída da cidade Nacional e suspirando. A sua esquerda, Conner se aproximou do computador, Winn se virou para fitá-lo e levou a mão em sua cabeça para qual o pequeno sorriu.

-Essas coisas parecem o Envy... - disse Cisco abrindo uma imagem clara de um robô montado sobre outro e outro, eles eram uma pilha de sucata em funcionamento para Alex, uma perigosa e maligna pilha de sucata estranha e assassina... sem falar que seu AI era bem inteligente, e não havia um ponto fraco que não fosse direto na lente e não era sempre que ela conseguia uma mira limpa ou fosse rápida demais para isso, felizmente J'onn, Kara e o Superman continuavam destruindo-os e arrancando os fios para pará-los imediatamente... - O que? Não me diga que não existe Fullmetal Alchemist nessa terra? Isso seria assustador..

-Cisco... foco.

-Desculpe. Tudo bem...

-Está torta... - falou Conner atraindo a atenção de todos para sua pequena voz. Ele flutuou pairando e sentando-se no colo de Felicity que era quem tinha o olhar sob a torre próxima de Lena e apontou para o monitor onde mostrava a imagem da mesma descendo o dedo com suavidade e Alex apertou o olhar. Sinceramente... para ela estava tudo... normal - está errado, o ângulo e a precisão.

Ok... isso foi muito... Lena Luthor.  
E ao apertar o olhar...

-Oh... eu vejo - disseram Cisco e Felicity sorrindo e levando a mão na cabeça da criança também - Você é um pequeno gênio, rapaz.

Conner sorriu convencido e Alex quase riu.

-Tudo bem, o que podemos fazer para isso? - Maggie perguntou parada ao seu lado.

-Peça a J'onn para ajeitar o curso... - disse Felicity também parecendo e soando mais aliviada levando a mão no ombro de Conner para parabenizá-lo por notar isso - E o resto vamos ver...

-Bom. - Cisco, você e eu fazemos isso. Maggie, ajude Felicity a verificar o resto do pessoal, vou entrar em contato com J'onn e espero que possamos mandar esses bastardos de volta ao espaço em breve.

-Amém e aleluia - Disse sua namorada em um sorriso suave.

Alex olhou para Conner que lhe sorria de volta e ela se aproximou dele levando a mão em sua bochecha em um carinho quando ele desceu de onde estava e a encarou sorrindo envergonhado.

-Bom trabalho, pequeno.

-Obrigado tia A.

Alex sorriu para aquilo, ela sempre adoraria o apelido.  
Primeiro, Ruby também a chamava assim, e então passou a usar o "mãe" sempre que queria ironizar uma superproteção de sua parte, ou um exagero por ela fazer algo contra sua fase adolescente, mas Alex sabia que a importância daquela palavra era tão delicada para ela quanto para Ruby que lhe confessou não querer voltar para a Inglaterra e ficar ali porque queria estar com sua família.

Alex estava feliz, e prometeu que falariam disso depois que acabarem toda essa bagunça e ter pelo menos umas oito horas de sono...  
Tanto que hoje, Ruby não a chamava mais de mãe com alguma ironia. Ao contrário. Sam sempre seria sua mãe, e ela jamais tomaria seu lugar Alex só queria o seu próprio e estava muito feliz por se tornar uma mãe para Ruby...

- _... eu estava falando de Conner_ \- ela se concentrou na voz de J'onn pelo comunicador só que ele não parecia estar falando com ela e sim Lena.

 _-Conner ajudou?_ \- Lá estava.

-Um verdadeiro Luthor - Disse Alex sem hesitação, para o qual Colin repetiu ao mesmo tempo sem nenhuma hesitação ou segunda intenção:

 _-Bem, ele é um Luthor, não é?_

 _-Diga a Conner que está tudo alinhado, Alex_ \- falou J'onn ainda contente - _Você consegue ligá-las agora?_

Ela assentiu lembrando-se que ele não podia vê-la.

-Sim - disse Alex - Lena está muito surpresa?

- _Sim_ \- confirmou J'onn - _E definitivamente orgulhosa_ \- Ela se virou para ver a maneira como Conner abaixou a cabeça brevemente um rubor espalhando para o seu rosto depois levantou o olhar para ela e sorriu mostrando aqueles dentes de leite perfeitos e branquinhos, os olhos fechados e ainda corado.

Ele era tão adorável...

- _Ótimo_ \- prosseguiu J'onn - _Temos uma abertura, vamos mandar essas coisas para o espaço. Kara está mantendo Bondade e diga a Conner Luthor que ele fez um bom trabalho, e sua mãe está sem fala._

Se possível, Conner sorriu ainda mais rindo assim como ela.

-Ele sabe - Alex declarou levantando o olhar e levando a outra mão no ombro de Winn e atraindo também a atenção dos outros - Agora vamos mandar essas coisas para o espaço - Ela entoou.

* * *

-OS SUPERS ESTÃO COBRINDO A ÁREA... temos pelo menos 90% dos inimigos exterminados.

-Isso é bom de ouvir, mas ainda temos um problema bem fora de moda na minha frente - Ironizou Lena usando o mesmo escudo enquanto falava no comunicador e se afastava o máximo possível para longe de Kara e a batalha que começou assim como os robôs que tentavam atacá-la e encontrá-la.

Felizmente, com a ajuda de Supergirl ela conseguiu sair da linha de visão dos monstros e agora tinha a vantagem visto que o traje foi uma surpresa para Bondade e o fato de que Kara o adaptou colocando sua velha capa sobre o mesmo e imune a kriptonita que ela constantemente tentava feri-la, estava e abusando de suas habilidades de luta parando-a e agora claramente surrando Bondade quase a fez sentir pena da maldita senhora.

Quase.

-Eles ainda estão se reconstruindo, o Superman e o J'onn conseguiram quebrar boa parte deles para não voltarem...

Bem, eles definitivamente já causaram estrago demais para o seu gosto, e olhar a sua volta e notar isso era realmente enervante. Era fato de que reconstruir a cidade Nacional depois virava um cartão de visita aos vilões "ei, aqui está pronto para vocês destruírem de novo" só que Lena engoliu o comentário mordaz.

E Lena podia ver pedaços de robôs quebrados em sucata e partes espalhadas por toda a cidade, eles cobriam boa parte do terreno, com as baixas e prédios quebrados ou abandonados com riscos de desabamento onde as lendas e os agentes tentavam conter a entrada de qualquer pessoa e protegê-la, de fato a situação estava mais controlada e a maioria se dividiu para auxiliar feridos e realocar o pessoal de volta a Tempus.

Lena provavelmente era a única doida andando no meio da praça afastando-se de Supergirl em seu traje negro que ela desenvolveu quando um novo portal se abriu a sua esquerda ela parou reflexivamente a arma levantada para ninguém menos que Colin, que para sua desgraça completa ele levantou as mãos para o alto e sorriu cético:

-Não atire, amor.

-Seu idiota... - Ela disse tentando ignorar a sensação pela maneira como ele disse "amor" naquele tom brincalhão e natural como fazia quando estiveram juntos antes.

-Bem, talvez na próxima vez talvez possamos começar com um par de algemas? - sugeriu ele para algo o que ela ignorou, entretanto Lena parou para encará-lo sentindo-se um pouco idiota também por relaxar para a brincadeira embora o olhasse cética - Desculpe... mas porque exatamente estamos... no meio da bagunça aqui?

Ela apontou para o portal infelizmente onde havia uma grande máquina realocada por vários robôs observando a área.

-Eu preciso ir até lá... estou pensando em como fazer isso. Alex não me deu nenhuma granada.

-Suponho que isso seja bom... - Lena o encarou. - Eu não acho que explodir as coisas seja uma boa ideia, amor.

-Dá para... parar com isso?

Ele a fitou, a sobrancelha arqueada depois suspirou.

-Bem, você sempre foi perigosa segurando uma arma. - Ele admitiu, mas não era exatamente isso que Lena pediu para não ser... verbalizado.

E sim a aparente palavra tabu.

Colin lhe estendeu o relógio de volta e ela observou o timer.  
Alguns dos robôs ainda se reconstruíam a sua volta e Lena observou a interface e seus olhos passarem de amarelados para vermelho-vivo.

Quanto mais eles se "juntavam" prendendo-se uns aos outros, formavam algo bem _fora_ do normal, estranho e quase assustador, e pior ainda mais assassino e sem nenhum freio ou espera para ver se o ser vivo que os cercava teria tempo de reagir. Não que houvesse hesitação antes em suas formas robóticas androides antes, mas agora como aquelas coisas presas umas pelas outras como imãs, eles destruíam tudo e atacavam qualquer coisa no caminho... menos a si mesmos, e havia uma forma a sua esquerda de pelo menos três metros de cumprimento e uns seis de largura bloqueando sua chegada ao portal.

A maior confusão para seus olhos era como aquela coisa grande e estranha se locomovia, e ao ver os propulsores Lena percebeu que os braços e pés das criaturas fora usado para isso, e se tivesse algo como aquilo te atingindo, você seria uma panqueca literal no asfalto. Foi quando se assustou assim que uma placa de concreto atingiu o grande monstro de metal, ela levantou o olhar para Kal-El ou Clark o Superman, em seu traje negro e vermelho e ele lhe deu um aceno de cabeça qual ela devolveu o gesto sorrindo-lhe grata.

-Por que estamos em um lugar tão aberto...? - Perguntou Colin ao seu lado

-Porque o portal está ali. - Disse ela apontando para o mesmo e ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Bem, você poderia usar alguns dos seus amigos como ajuda tipo o Mon-El ou Brainiac, ou o próprio idiota do Superman ou Kara.

-Claro, não é como se eles não estivessem fazendo outras coisas como proteger a cidade dos novos androides que a atacam - Ela respondeu

-Bem, então parece que seria mais fácil correr com um alvo na cabeça.

-Colin. - Lena bufou vendo-o suspirar.

-Eu estou nervoso, ok? Nunca entendi essa sua mania de ir diretamente para o perigo. - Ele a fitou longamente.

-J'onn conseguiu trazer isso calculando as distâncias com Winn... - falou Lena quando levantou a cabeça para o grande campo magnético e familiar dos portais que ela usou para trazer as naves Daxamitas do espaço agora instaladas do lado de fora da L-Corp e perfeitamente alinhadas graças a seus cálculos e de Winn e para sua surpresa, uma figura parou logo atrás deles, e ela notou que era J'onn J'onzz que levou as mãos em ambos os ombros dela e Colin e sentiu uma espécie de vertigem principalmente quando foram atravessados por uma carreta aderindo a forma não-sólida, pois a mesma os transpassou e parou metros de distância quebrando parte da rua, e parando no jardim. O encarou - Obrigada.

-Sem problemas - o marciano se virou para o novo atacante que era outra forma gigante robótica.

-Esse é meu ponto. Abertos... expostos. - Colin enfatizou com as mãos para tudo a sua volta - Somos um alvo aqui.

-Apenas... me ajude com isso, ok? - Ela devolveu em um sussurro irritado e ele assentiu.

-Se você morrer aqui, eu juro que mato você Lena Luthor. - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha mantendo um sorriso suave.

-Você se escuta quando fala?! - Ele apanhou o relógio de volta tentando assim como ela criar um espaço e tempo bem ao lado do portal, mas falhando. O objeto parecia emitir alguma coisa que o cortava e por isso Lena correra todo o caminho até ali arriscando-se.

-Você me entendeu - Ela podia sentir o hálito quente de Colin em seu rosto e a maneira como ele desviou o olhar para seus lábios fazendo-a sorrir em desafio só que antes disso, um leve pigarro foi ouvido do outro lado e ela não fazia ideia de quem lembrando-lhe que seu comunicador estava ligado e virando-se para esconder o rubor de Colin.

 _-Vocês estão no lugar?_ \- Era a voz de Felicity.

-Oliver está bem? - Lena perguntou finalmente aproximando-se do portal, ainda distante o suficiente para manter a comunicação, pois tinha certeza que se quebraria ao aproximar-se do grande portal ainda que desligado. Colin ao seu lado.

 _-Sim... ele está sendo tratado._ \- A voz de Felicity era um pouco distante e preocupada.

-Bom... - ela disse, mas parou quando sentiu um baque familiar e poderoso no chão criando um terremoto. - Kara...

Olhando a sua volta, Lena tentou encontrá-la, e conseguiu. Pairando nos céus estava ela em seu traje negro e vermelho os braços presos no corpo apertados assim como sua concentração na inimiga, a capa ondulando atrás de si, ela sequer piscava.

-Kara está lidando com Bondade, poderemos desligar os bio-soldados e teremos apenas ela para enfrentar. E finalmente acabar com isso.

Lena apenas assentiu a voz de Colin de que finalmente estava acabando, ela levantou o olhar para os céus e parou com o cenho franzido olhando a sua volta confusa. Puxou o fone para a orelha e com surpresa, J'onn estava a seu lado esquerdo e ela o encarou assustada assim como Colin.

-Desculpe - pediu o marciano sinceramente e Lena avistou a estranha forma robótica soltando faíscas atrás deles, era o robô que ele lutava agora destruído esperava-se que permanentemente e franziu o cenho para J'onn que parecia um pouco cansado pelas batalhas constantes - Tive que voar em volta da cidade carregando aquela coisa por algum tempo... ele não é leve e graças ao Luthor acho que finalmente conseguimos ligar as máquinas.

-Isso é bom - disse Colin.

-Espere, Lex está ajudando por aqui?

-Oh, eu não estava falando de seu irmão, Lena - Disse J'onn batendo no microfone em seu ouvido e sorrindo-lhe - Eu estava falando de Conner.

-Conner ajudou? - Ela perguntou surpresa e Colin sorriu, ela pensou ter ouvido a familiar voz de Alex, mas estava muito baixo para entender o que ela dissera e a sensação lhe trouxe uma pressão de gratidão em seu peito qual há muito tempo, Lena não mais sabia como lidar...

-Bem, ele é um Luthor, não é? - Disse Colin sem hesitação ou segundas intenções, Lena o encarou confusa, e o sorriso em seu rosto lhe deu um pequeno rubor, ele se virou para J'onn.

-Está tudo alinhado, Alex, você consegue ligá-las...? - Confirmou J'onn assim que ela conseguiu acenar positivamente com a cabeça e por não ter super audição, não soube a resposta de Alexandra, mas felizmente parecia bem positiva - Ótimo... temos uma abertura, vamos mandar essas coisas para o espaço. Kara está mantendo Bondade e diga a Conner Luthor que ele fez um bom trabalho, e sua mãe está sem fala.

Dessa vez, ela ouviu a breve risada de Alex. Mas uma estranha sensação a fez se virar de novo para a direção que Kara estava e Lena saltou em susto quando viu uma forma quase humana de um garoto de pelo menos uns quatorze anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, ele tinha orelhas redondas e um olhar travesso. Ela levou um momento para reconhecer aqueles olhos... Loki.

-Como você...?

 _-Eu não estou surpreso em além de você me ver e ouvir... também possa sentir minha presença. Sua força é grandiosa... isso é interessante, uma grande Magi mesmo não sendo da nobreza -_ Lena estava familiarizada com isso, ela também era uma "párea" como Morrigan assim como era com Lena, mas a ideia de que um de seus pais a teve fora do casamento até mesmo em outro planeta, em uma diferente história era estressante demais para lidar agora... - _isso é interessante._

 _-_ O que você quer?

-O que há de errado? - Colin perguntou aproximando-se dela e levando a mão em seu braço então ele saltou ao ver o Loki.

-Que dia-

 _-Olá Ambrosious_... - E voltou-se para ela - _Morrigan_.

-O Loki... nessa forma - Colin engoliu em seco e Lena franziu o cenho para aquilo ela sinceramente não estava inclinada a fazer essa pergunta.

-O que você quer aqui?

 _-Lembrar-lhe... de que a escolha está se aproximando._

-Se aproximando...? Eu pensei que...

- _Lillian faria a escolha? Não. Sua vida é necessária Lena Luthor, para esse momento... para esse dia_. - disse o Loki e Lena reparou em suas roupas, ele usava uma longa túnica cinzenta que cobria todo seu corpo, embora seus movimentos fossem relaxados e fluídos. Calçava um par de sandálias ao estilo gladiador, e braceletes de bronze que a lembraram da cultura de Krypton e os Magi... - _Lillian também era parte desse futuro... o real futuro que finalmente parece tê-la feito acreditar nela como sua mãe..._

Lena não respondeu aquilo, mas sentiu a mão de Colin deslizar para a sua apertando seus dedos e ela devolveu o gesto.

-Por que não estou surpresa que de novo, alguma merda esteja realmente em minhas mãos...?

O Loki a encarou.

-Lena... - Colin disse seu nome finalmente fazendo-a encará-lo, e Lena ignorou o bolo em sua garganta.

 _-Está tudo bem, eu entendo seus sentimentos_... - disse o Loki e Lena riu sem humor. Ela duvidava - _Cada era tem seu tempo e seu momento, mas infelizmente não é sobre a escolha final que vamos discutir, e sim uma escolha de vida... o que está diante de você será uma decisão que pode destruir tudo o que você lutou até aqui... o que você acredita..._

-Eu não faço escolhas entre o que é certo e o que deve ser feito...

- _Eu sei_. - Respondeu o Loki apertando o olhar - Embora eu receie que essa escolha não é inteiramente sua...

-Você não está fazendo um ponto.

 _-A escolha... é viver com o que será decidido... aceitar. E eu lamento que não importa quanto tempo passe, você não estará preparada para aceitar a decisão... você jamais aceitará ver a si mesma como aquela que repetiu o erro que a mudou._

Lena realmente não estava compreendendo, mas a maneira segura como ele falava aquilo, seu olhar de pena e sinceridade era o que a mais preocupava, e tudo o que ela queria, era que o Loki apenas fizesse sentido.

-Se eu não estarei preparada... - ela tentou respirar calmamente e manter a quebra em sua voz a distância - Por que... tenho que escolher?

-Como eu disse... a sua escolha, é viver com isso... ou não.

" _Você tem que decidir o que é importante para você_ " De alguma forma, ela se lembrava de sua voz, firme e clara. A maneira como ele falava com segurança ambos usando roupas de verão, ela tinha só cinco anos trajava um vestido branco, seu cabelo solto, Lex uma bermuda branca e camisa havaiana azul e amarelo o cabelo penteado para trás, ambos na sacada da casa de praia... sozinhos e ela se virou para fitá-lo, os olhos verdes perdidos na imensidão azul a sua frente. Era a primeira vez que Lena ficou em um lugar assim, a primeira vez que fizera uma viagem com sua nova família, os Luthor, e Lex era o irmão protetor que sempre a surpreenderia... essa também, fora sua primeira lição para ela qual jamais esquecera a primeira vez que o vira sincero e limpo... " _Ser capaz de fazer algo positivo não é um_ poder _apenas, você tem que se lembrar que fazer algo bom... não é um sentimento ou ação de que_ precisa _ser feito, e sim porque é o certo. Seja quem precise de você ou vice e versa... isso constrói ou destrói laços, lembre-se_ _... porque essa é uma escolha sua. Sua vida vai definir você... apenas você pode escolher quem é_ "

-Do que você está falando?

 _-Estou falando de um sacrifício necessário, Morrigan..._

-Lena. - Ela o cortou - Meu nome... é Lena

E sentiu a raiva fervendo dentro de si, e não entendeu o porquê. Normalmente Lena conseguia se controlar, e a presença do Loki nunca lhe foi um problema, pelo contrário ela sabia como ele funcionava e representava e nesse momento, naquela forma ele não era uma ameaça, e sim a avisava... de novo.

Foi quando levantou a cabeça e viu Kara segurando o braço de Bondade que estava tentando enforcar sua amiga... e falhava. A forma vermelha atravessando a pele da supergirl em suas veias e praticamente reverberando até mesmo em seus olhos que mostraram a kriptonita em seu sistema, o sorriso debochado que Kara permitia-se crescendo em seu rosto até que ela segurou o ombro de Bondade com uma mão, enquanto que com a outra agarrou-a pela roupa e a virou sem nenhum problema lançando-a de volta ao chão com um novo baque que fez tudo tremer.

Assim como a própria Lena.

Kara estendeu as mãos como se tentasse se esticar e fechou os olhos parecendo relaxar um pouco e ela sentiu o olhar de Colin virando-se para encará-lo, seu olhar era um espelho do dela. Lena conseguiu sentir dali... a construção e a mudança em sua personalidade, a Kara que conhecia...

-O que... - Ela olhou para o Loki que ainda a olhava com a mesma expressão de pena, e Lena tentou afastar a sensação crescente em seu peito pelas palavras do mesmo.

Uma escolha que ela não estaria pronta, ele disse.  
Uma escolha que não era _dela_ , mas sim viver com isso.

- _Eu lamento... Lena_. - Era a primeira vez que ele dizia seu nome e ela o fitou uma última vez, observando-o fechar os olhos e sumir.

Ela ainda sentiu Colin a sua esquerda que desceu o toque em sua mão apertando na dele.

-Vou precisar...

-Eu não estou saindo.

-Você precisa confiar em mim...

-Eu confio - Ele disse apontando para Kara que ainda flutuava encarando Bondade e ignorando-os por ora - Mas por favor, não me peça para sair...

-Colin - pediu Lena tentando e falhando em controlar sua voz. Kara tinha kriptonita _vermelha_ em seu sistema, ela esperava que o mesmo não tivesse acontecido com Clark nesse momento, seria muito ruim tentar contê-los quando usavam roupas que tiravam completamente o efeito de kriptonita contra eles e duvidava que tinha capacidade para se manterem a salvo se ambos resolvessem agir como Bondade e destruir tudo a sua volta, e era o que ela suspeitava que a maldita velha transformou Kara... Mas Lena não podia vagar por esse pensamento tinha que se concentrar em Kara... e olhou a sua volta em busca de alguma arma para usar contra a mesma se houvesse algum problema, ela e Winn desenharam as roupas, sabia que não era impenetrável... Kara não era 100% imune a kriptonita, e ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Alguns metros a sua direita, avistou uma lança quebrada, a ponta verde brilhando no chão.

-Você me tem para o que precisar, Lena. - Respondeu Colin chamando sua atenção de novo e ela não se afastou quando ele se virou ficando de costas para Kara e tocando seu rosto. - Sempre terá minha vida meu amor.

Ela o fitou dessa vez não afastando a emoção que ele compartilhava. No começo, Lena odiava esse maldito vínculo que os reaproximava, pois foi o que a uniu a Colin, era o que o obrigava a estar com ela, apenas esse sentimento forçado... porque era assim que funcionava, até ele compartilhar suas emoções com ela e um pouco de suas memórias como a primeira vez que a viu e ela não o vira, e ele sequer sabia que era a reencarnação de Morrigan.

Ele lhe dissera que vira ela...

 _"Aquela linda garota, andando com um livro na mão direita e um olhar de escárnio para o irmão que a encarava com um sorriso desafiador, e a mãe desaprovando sua postura... mas ela não se importava. Ela estava perfeitamente bem como estava, então eu já sabia... que ela era realmente especial. Única. E não foi uma surpresa que eu me vi encantado... e enfim apaixonado por ela_ "

Ela cavou o bolso em busca do telefone que Winn lhe entregou e colocou em sua mão.

- _Você liga os portais, vou auxiliá-lo a distância e tentar ajudá-la..._ \- Colin piscou e hesitou e Lena até pensou que ele não teria ouvido seu pedido em sua mente, mas ela o viu adquirir um olhar determinado e assentir

Uma escolha... qual você terá que viver com.  
Não. Lena fazia seu próprio destino, ela era sua própria pessoa... Como Lex lhe ensinou um dia, ela definiria quem seria.  
Apenas ela.

-Confie em mim - pediu levando as mãos em sua bochecha e sentindo o hálito quente dele e sua testa na dela.

-Eu confio Lena - Ele devolveu usando sua empatia e demonstrando tamanha _sinceridade_ que a surpreendeu e virou-se de costas para ela com o aparelho em mãos.

* * *

QUANDO KARA PAIROU ACIMA FLUTUANDO E OLHANDO PARA TODOS ELES... ela se sentiu _poderosa_.

Humanos eram tão frágeis... E ela levantou as mãos olhando para as palmas abertas sendo capaz de ver as veias, seus ossos, os ligamentos, o sangue... tudo e fechando-as. A força circulava todo o seu corpo cobrindo-o como uma espécie de manto e ela podia sentir o poder fluir.

E ignorou as veias vermelhas que cresciam aparecendo sobre sua pele e desceu suavemente para o chão até que seus pés pairaram acima do concreto.  
Não foi uma surpresa quando sentiu uma pequena onda a sua volta e notou os portais de Lena posicionados e ligados. Boa parte dos robôs começava a se mover como se puxados para dentro do mesmo e Kara sorriu.

A cidade estava um perfeito caos, havia destruição e focos de incêndio para todos os lados, qual seria fácil acabar...  
... por que ela estava pensando isso?

-Supergirl! - Então Kara abaixou o olhar para ela.

 _"É isso o que você vê que somos, Kara?"_ Perguntou Lena movimentando o copo de vinho whisky que tinha em mãos, embora ela olhasse para a Supergirl, e chamasse-a por seu nome, sua expressão indecifrável, a maneira como ela colocava a fachada de CEO para falar com ela tinha preocupado-a. Elas tiveram essa conversa antes de Lena desaparecer... há praticamente seis meses logo depois de perderem Sam _"Os dois lados de uma mesma moeda... o bem, e o mal?"_ Lena disse apontando para ela e a si mesma respectivamente.

 _"Nós duas sabemos que é mais que isso"_ Kara se ouviu dizendo e tentando ignorar a sensação de dor em seu estômago. Lena não era Lex, e ela definitivamente não era Kal... _"O mundo não é preto no branco... nenhum mundo é"_

 _"Verdade... existem os tons de cinza"_ Mas a ironia no tom de Lena era o que mais machucava... até agora.

Agora Kara quase... entendia.  
E concordava.

...

 _Lena estava usando jeans negros, botas baixas de caminhada, o cabelo preso em um coque mal feito. Era provavelmente a primeira vez que a via tão casual, até mesmo sem a maquiagem diária. Ela não ficava muito diferente, só que a aparência - Kara suspeitava - era para atrair menos atenção da mídia e pensou como teria sido chegar até ali passando pelos funcionários sem que a reconhecessem de imediato..._

 _Lena não queria mais responder nada sobre o que aconteceu com Sam...  
_ _E Kara seria a última pessoa a forçá-la a isso._

 _-Você não sabe como era... crescer em uma família que depositava em você a confiança de que você sim poderia ser grande, então tirava cada gota dessa possibilidade de seu sistema unto com qualquer humanidade. Mostrando que a escolha que você de fato tinha, embora fosse te fazer feliz era a errada... eu me afastei disso e então os perdi. Primeiro meu pai, então Lex para a loucura... e minha mãe para a dor que ela tinha de que as pessoas ignoraram o "_ potencial _" de Lex que ele era um verdadeiro Rei para esse mundo. Você... não sabe o que é crescer em um lugar onde eles moldam você... a figura que eles construíram, onde nada além daquilo que você deve ser, é o reflexo deles em perfeição e nenhuma empatia, então me desculpe por não tomar isso... Supergirl - a forma como ela dizia seu nome doía como se cuspisse a palavra, mas Kara ficou em silêncio deixando-a finalizar - Você não pode dizer que acredita que eu jamais iria contra você ao saber que minha melhor amiga é exatamente aquela que se intitula por lei inimiga dos Luthor, eu_ sou _um Luthor... eu sou... isso - Lena abriu os braços para enfatizar a si mesma - E você Kara... é um Super. Como isso deveria ser para nós duas? Como você pensou que poderia ser?!_

 _-Lena, você sabe que não é assim. Você não é Lex e eu-_

 _-Corte o discurso, Kara... Supergirl, o que diabos seja, eu não... - Lena tomou uma respiração - Você_ não _me conhece. Como Kara ou a Supergirl... E eu claramente não conheço você. Eu tenho isso, essa possibilidade, esse lado escuro onde eu posso me tornar Lex em sua vida tanto quanto você pode se tornar o Superman na minha. Eu fui ensinada a viver por trás dos holofotes usando uma máscara e aprendendo a ser superior, a nunca confiar nas pessoas a e ter um segundo plano para qualquer decisão importante ou não diante de si, a ser capaz de subjugar e dar a volta por cima, a não me importar com as consequências, eu fui criada... para ser uma Luthor - Ela tomou uma respiração: - "Você é um Luthor, e um Luthor jamais olha como um igual para as pessoas, não quando você é maior que qualquer um deles" - Ela citou fazendo seu coração doer para aquela frieza - Então me diga que não se importa ou não teme o que eu sou capaz... porque você sabe que posso fazer tudo e mais do que Lex é capaz, foi assim que eu fui criada... me diga como você foi._

 _Lena se calou encarando-a e Kara não teve escolha a não ser responder:_

 _-Sim... eu fui ensinada a ver o bem nas pessoas... - ela se ouviu dizendo - A confiar que elas tinham moral, a ser confiante e otimista mesmo nas situações de maior crise... mas também inteligente diante disso, eu me lembro do que minha mãe costumava dizer "Se você vai encarar o mundo com esse seu lindo sorriso, então o mundo terá dificuldades em olhar para você"..._

 _-Somos tão diferentes..._

 _-Não... somos mais parecidas do que você gostaria de admitir, Lena... - respondeu Kara atraindo sua atenção e confusão - Você e eu sabemos o que é perder tudo... porque você perdeu sua família, e a mídia jamais viu isso, eles a colocaram nessa forca esperando que você se tornasse como seu pai, mãe e irmão, só que não é assim que funciona... - Kara manteve a frase "o mundo não é apenas preto no branco" para si mesma tomando uma nova respiração e aproximando-se dela. Ainda que Lena mantivesse a taça em mãos e a observasse cautelosa em seu traje de Supergirl fosse uma má ideia em confrontá-la agora e vestida assim, Kara não poderia mais adiar... E nem queria. Não mais. - Ambas sempre lutamos pelo que é certo, e eu sei que_ você _lutou muito mais que eu para chegar aqui... mais que qualquer um, indo contra o que você foi ensinada a ser... e em algum ponto, você lutou até consigo mesma._

 _Ela a viu vacilar por um momento seus olhos desviando-se e brilhando para afastar-se dos dela a maneira como Lena apertou a mandíbula e afastou o olhar._  
 _Kara sentiu a confiança em se aproximar mais um passo._

 _-Eu sei que você pensa que eu nunca te disse a verdade porque você é uma Luthor, mas isso é mentira... eu não te disse a verdade porque como uma Luthor você já corria perigo o suficiente por dia para ter o acréscimo de saber o meu segredo em sua vida... e eu sei que tomei uma decisão ruim eu sei... só que eu ainda era Kara Danvers para você e isso era tudo o que eu precisava, ser eu mesma perto de você, como me disse uma vez, Supergirl tinha te salvado, mas era Kara quem era sua heroína._

 _-Eu não sabia... que você era a Supergirl. Eu..._

 _-Exatamente. E você me vê Lena. Não como Supergirl, e não apenas Kara... você sempre me viu, como um igual... e eu podia ser sincera com você sem toda essa bagunça, embora eu quisesse te dizer a verdade eu..._

 _-Não fez isso._

 _-Não. E eu sinto muito._

 _-E você não faria diferente eu sei disso, como Kara você tem razão e agora estamos ambas aqui, duas mulheres criadas em mundos completamente diferentes, que viveram vidas distintas chamando-se de amigas... em pé. Uma diante da outra. E eu ainda posso ser o mal que caminha contra você um dia, tanto quanto todos temiam ter um Luthor por perto..._

 _-Pode, assim como existe a possibilidade de eu também poder ir contra você. Eu não sou a única heroína nessa cidade, Lena._

 _-Eu não sou uma heroína... eu não sou... ninguém. Nada._

 _-Errado de novo. Você é minha melhor amiga... Você é uma parte da minha vida como Kara Danvers, e eu vou lutar todos os dias... para provar que você pode também conhecer e confiar em Kara Zor-El._

 _-E você confiaria em mim? - Lena perguntou sorrindo em desafio - Olhando para o quão furiosa eu estou agora Kara, com a capacidade e o dinheiro que tenho... a inteligência o suficiente para torná-la um mártir, para ser capaz de fazê-la ficar de joelhos e perder... mesmo sabendo que eu seja capaz de tudo para te matar... você ainda... confiaria em mim?_

 _-Com minha vida - Kara viu a surpresa em sua expressão, a maneira como ela respirou quase descompassado e então suspirou por si mesma e se virou._

 _-Você não pode estar falando sério... Você... você não me conhece!_

 _Kara apenas a olhou ainda segurando a taça e quase deixando-a cair._  
 _Então ela sorriu para Lena, o mais sinceramente que conseguira._

 _-Eu confio em você, Lena... e vou trabalhar, para que confie em mim também - Repetiu Kara virando-se para a varanda._

 _Ela abriu a porta de vidro devagar sem se virar para encarar Lena até que a fechasse de novo e finalmente a olhou por trás do vidro, ela viu seu olhar pesado e a maneira como ela franziu o cenho quase irritada... furiosa. Deixando a taça de vinho sob a mesa Lena abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos e Kara finalmente subiu para os céus lentamente e ainda ouvindo o sussurro de sua voz:_

 _-Você não deveria - parece que ela tinha que provar a Lena que ela também, que podia confiar em si mesma._

...

Lena não desviou o olhar ainda que elas pudessem ouvir a maneira como Bondade tirava os entulhos sobre si lançando-os para longe e gritando frustrada enquanto ficava de pé mais uma vez dando ordens a Supergirl.

Finalmente a velha notou que a sua volta, os robôs estavam sendo sugados para o portal.  
Kara sorriu para Lena e de volta para a velha.

-Você está perdendo - ela ofereceu a senhora ainda sem olhá-la e a ouviu rir, mas parecia mais desesperado do que se permitiu demonstrar antes - Você está perdendo... feio. - Entoou Kara observando quando os robôs de Bondade eram sugados, mesmo os que ainda tentavam piscar para a vida.

O portal para atraí-los funcionou perfeitamente, e a evacuação era a medida preventiva perfeita...

-Contratempos são assim - disse Bondade uniformemente.

Lena ainda olhava de uma para a outra em silêncio, Kara podia sentir a força do vento que as cercava, e estava surpresa por sua amiga continuar firme no chão. Elas eram a única naquele espaço, e havia um corpo se movendo com dificuldade a direita, atravessando a rua devagar e com calma, claramente controlando o acesso aos portais.

-Bem... você ainda está perdendo - Falou Kara finalmente girando para fitá-la. Ela tinha conseguido um olho roxo e alguns hematomas, seu novo uniforme estava intacto embora o efeito de proteção da kriptonita estivesse passando, Bondade estava pior em ferimentos e Kara podia superá-lo agora embora pudesse sentir uma fadiga pela maldita pedra verde, o armamento também era levado para o portal visto que era do mesmo material que os robôs então poderia desfrutar esse tempo para então finalmente acabar com esse estúpido jogo de gato e rato. - E logo vai cair permanentemente... foi um erro da sua parte usar isso em mim - Kara estava ciente dos efeitos da kriptonita, e arqueou a sobrancelha ao levantar o braço e ver o brilho vermelho em sua veia.

-A kriptonita mostra quem você realmente é - Respondeu Bondade.

-A kriptonita vermelha enfatiza que eu não preciso de nenhuma simpatia para mantê-la viva. - Kara avançou apanhando-a pelo pescoço e levantando-a para cima, e engoliu em seco quando Bondade ergueu uma adaga verde brilhante contra ela, mesmo soltando um pouco o aperto ela não a largou - Você... vai morrer aqui, e essa loucura de trazer Darkseid ao nosso mundo... vai com você.

-Aí que você se engana... - Kara a apertou mesmo quando ela abaixou a adaga para o seu estômago e sua pele queimou.

-Supergirl! - Chamou Lena aproximando-se e Bondade usou a mão com a adaga para pressionar seu abdômen Kara manteve um grito frustrado e apertou ainda mais seu pescoço tentando quebrá-lo, só que a maldita era resistente...

-Mesmo com meu... sacrifício, Darkseid renascerá... eu já tenho tudo o que vocês planejaram e é em vão... - Kara forçou o aperto lançando-a para trás e ainda conseguiu inserir a lâmina em sua barriga alguns centímetros que a fez gritar. Bondade conseguiu com dificuldade ficar de pé, mesmo cambaleando um pouco ela se virou para Lena rindo enquanto Kara puxou a arma de si mesma - Como você se sente... cometendo os mesmos erros? Repetindo o que você fez e causando a destruição de outro mundo?!

-O que...?

-A lua Cinzenta caiu por sua culpa, Morrigan... assim como Alura Zor-El falhou em proteger Krypton... agora, você falha em proteger a terra.

Lena arfou e Kara viu o porque.

Bondade tinha em mãos a chave de portal para a Zona Fantasma.  
Como ela... Se a sua chave fora destruída, e Kal-El tinha a outra... como ela a conseguiu?

-Eu não...

Mas Bondade a olhou apontando um dedo acusador para Lena.

-Ela falhou. Falhou em proteger quem ama, falhou com você e com sua família... ela é exatamente como o irmão e a mãe Luthor... não. É pior que eles.

-Kara... - Lena chamou seu nome sua voz estremecendo um pouco e Bondade riu apertando a chave de portal quando a mesma brilhou em sua mão

-Oh, você realmente está conseguindo ativar isso, huh Lena?

-Não. Pare, pare...!

-Por que...? - Kara perguntou sentindo seu cenho se franzir.

Ela deu um passo em direção a Lena que tinha uma das mãos para trás e levantou a outra em desespero sinalizando para ela parar.

-Kara por favor, fique aí... eu não...

-Você mentiu para mim?

-Eu... Kara - ela devolveu, mas Kara estava vendo tudo em vermelho. A raiva crescente, a realidade atingindo-a... como se o mundo a sua volta estivesse sendo todo sugado para o portal e não o entulho de Bondade, o descontrole aparente... a forma como a risada da velha crescia mais e mais. A maneira como Lena balançava a cabeça e negava, mas estava ali... iminente para ela ver, ouvir... tocar. O mundo de novo sendo destruído. _Seu_ mundo - Kara isso é a kriptonita vermelha falando, ela está me manipulando para perder o controle para abrir a Zona Fantasma assim como fez com você, você não é assim... Kara!

Ela ouviu uma voz distante, parecia... Alex?  
Mas seu foco era inteiramente em Lena.

-Você é pior que seu irmão... - A postura de Lena vacilou.

-Kara por favor. Isso não é verdade... Kara eu não... não!

O ódio a tomou quando uma figura saltou contra ela, e Kara sequer se mexeu, ela segurou o braço de Colin Keith e o puxou para trás jogando-o no chão com um baque em suas costelas. Lena xingou audivelmente e Kara sentiu suas pernas falharem e levantou os olhos confusa ao ver que Lena tinha em mãos uma lança quebrada, a kriptonita na ponta a fez vacilar e encará-la sentindo suas sobrancelhas se apertarem ainda mais.

-Você me traiu... - Kara murmurou apertando o pescoço de Colin, Lena arfou como se fosse o dela próprio - E se eu matá-lo... vou matar você também.

-Sim, Supergirl... - murmurou Bondade observando-os.

-Não... porque você não vai matar _nenhum_ de nós, Kara. - Disse Lena, a voz rouca.

-Você não me conhece, Luthor...

-Ah, eu conheço sim, Supergirl - sua voz não era irônica embora ela quisesse alcançar essa memória só que sentiu-se falhar - Você é minha melhor amiga... e maior aliada, Kara Zor-El. Você é a família que eu nunca tive... e eu confio e acredito em você... olhe para si mesma - Kara ainda a fitava, o cenho franzido, Colin tentava inutilmente se soltar do aperto as mãos deles se fecharam em seu braço qual ela ignorou e Lena fechou os olhos com força e olhou para Colin, que lhe devolveu a expressão quase em um aceno conformado abaixando os braços rendido e ela apertou ainda mais sua garganta vendo-o assim como Lena protestar em um pigarro. Eles estavam _conectados_ , e se ela o matasse, poderia matá-la, mas quando Lena jogou para fora de seu alcance a lança com a kriptonita, Kara franziu o cenho confusa para aquilo, o portal crescera em força e proporção e ainda sugava os últimos robôs para dentro, só que parecia forte demais. Quase... descontrolado. Ela sabia que J'onn e Clark tinham ido para pontos opostos na cidade para conter os outros dois e este era o único que permanecia ligado. Momentos atrás, o comunicador de Colin a avisava isso. -... eu confio em você.

Kara vacilou um pouco.

-Você... não me conhece. - Ela se ouviu sussurrando.

-Sim eu conheço. Porque somos mais parecidas do que eu jamais possa admitir em voz alta... embora tão diferentes. - Ela soltou o aperto um pouco e viu-se alcançando uma memória familiar para essa conversa - Você é minha melhor amiga... minha irmã. Minha _família_. - Ela disse isso em kriptoniano - E eu confio em você com minha vida, Kara Zor-El.

Lena então correu para ela, no susto Kara ficou de pé não sabendo como reagir apenas soltando Colin e dando um passo para trás, só que Lena se colocou na frente de Bondade que a atravessou com a adaga de kriptonita qual Kara sentiu o efeito alcançar e enfraquecê-la.

Colin gritou no chão de dor e Kara se virou assustada em tempo de amparar Lena enquanto ela caía.  
Aquilo foi suficiente.

Kara _sentiu_ quando toda a kriptonita vermelha deixou seu sistema, seu efeito não era mais necessário, a fúria e a dor a tomaram e Colin a ajudou a amparar Lena enquanto ela não parou a si mesma de atingir Bondade com tamanha força e precisão que sequer se conteve ou piscou ao atravessar seu corpo e vendo o sangue em todo o seu braço sentindo as entranhas dela sob seus dedos...

A velha sorriu-lhe doentiamente e Kara retirou a mão devagar vendo-a cair no chão a seus pés com um baque. Acabou, ela pensou. Então ouviu a voz de Colin desesperada atrás de si, a sensação da kriptonita vindo como um soco em seu estômago e a imagem quebrando todo e qualquer controle que viria a possuir ao ver o corpo flácido de Lena escorado em Colin, a arma presa e enterrada até o fundo em sua barriga.

-Lena. Lena... por favor de novo não, de novo não. - Colin repetia como um mantra, embalando seu rosto e pairando a outra mão sobre o machucado, os olhos dela estavam fechados e ele encarou Kara desesperado, havia um fio de sangue no canto de sua boca e ele levou a mão em seu pulso xingando baixinho. Alex notou o relógio do bureau ali quebrado.

-Eu posso levá-la, mas você precisa tirar a kriptonita... - Kara disse sentindo o próprio desespero e não parando seus passos de se aproximar mesmo quando a sensação queimava em todo o seu corpo e seus joelhos fraquejaram, parando ao lado de Colin tentando respirar com dificuldade pela maldita arma qual Lena a protegeu...

-Se fosse comigo, ela poderia curar... eu não sabia que ela iria... que ela... - ele balançou a cabeça a mão no rosto de Lena que parecia ainda mais pálido - Por favor, não... não faça isso comigo por favor. Por favor...

-Colin...

-Eu não... eu não sabia que ela iria... que ela...

-Iria me salvar? Nem eu. - Kara disse praticamente lendo seus pensamentos - Colin por favor, pense.

-A hemorragia... podemos nos curar se houver tempo, mas... se tiver atingido algum órgão pode não acontecer rápido o suficiente.

-A Tempus.

-Como eu disse, mesmo você pode não ser rápida o suficiente, ela poderia acelerar o processo...

-Você pode se teleportar.

-Não. Nossos poderes funcionam em conjunto, eu não posso. - Ele soava ainda mais desesperado. - Um não funciona sem o outro... por favor me ajude me diga o que fazer Kara, eu não sei o que fazer eu não...

-Colin, ei... amor eu estou... bem - Murmurou Lena abrindo os olhos para fitá-los assustando-os Kara tocou sua mão livre sentindo-a muito fria e resistiu ao impulso de fechar os olhos com força para a sensação da proximidade da kriptonita - E tira a maldita adaga... Kara... você está bem? - Kara não conseguiu responder sentindo apenas as lágrimas em seus olhos, uma risada sem humor e balançou a cabeça olhando-a com o cenho franzido.

-Se eu estou bem...? Lena... você... você salvou minha vida. - Ela não culpou Colin por estremecer quando Lena tentou rir e fez uma careta xingando baixinho por tê-la tão fraca em seus braços sua cabeça pendendo um pouco e seus olhos fechando um pouco - Ei, fique acordada... vamos - Ela não viu uma nova figura flutuando até eles, mas sentiu um tremor e levantou o olhar para o portal que realmente estava além do descontrole.

-Desligue... - pediu Lena - Você tem que... desligar.

-Eu não sei como... - Kara começou.

-Apenas atravesse a caixa elétrica e ele vai desligar. - Lena respondeu rouca - Colin... por favor.

Kara deu alguns passos para trás olhando de novo para a forma imóvel de Bondade no chão e ignorando o sangue em seu braço que começava a secar, ela levantou voo e foi imediatamente para a mesma observando que o portal estava sugando tudo a sua volta como um buraco negro.

E fez o que Lena instruiu, só que...

-Não desliga. - sussurrou Kara exasperada olhando a sua volta, o buraco só estava crescendo e Kara se firmou avistando-o puxar alguns veículos em sua direção, que se moveram arrastando uns aos outros pela rua. J'onn e Clark acabavam de parar a seu lado, seu primo parecia tão cansado quanto ela e assustado pelo buraco negro incontrolável, provavelmente pela excessiva kriptonita cercando-os - Isso não... - ela levou a mão na orelha, mas de novo tinha perdido os comunicadores.

-Me diga que esse é o único portal que apresenta problemas - J'onn pediu e ninguém respondeu - Kal-El.

-S-sim - ele disse - Eu não sei o que houve... estava tudo sob controle e...

-Bondade usou a pedra da Zona Fantasma e os poderes de Lena - confessou Kara respirando e olhando para o buraco como se fosse um atrativo... o atrativo mortal - Eu não sei como ela fundiu isso, espera... Lena ainda tem a pedra da Equação Antivida.

-Ela - murmurou Clark e Kara foi adiante voltando para onde estava sua amiga, ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados com força e Colin pressionava a ferida já tendo arrancado a adaga, foi uma surpresa quando também notou Alex ali que tinha sua atenção na Luthor que parecia ter perdido a consciência.

-Não desliga. - Kara repetiu encarando a irmã sem evitar seus olhos de demonstrar o medo que sentia.

-O que...? - Lena sussurrou conseguindo abrir apenas um olho para encará-la - Isso é impossível...

-Não desliga... Bondade fez alguma coisa. Talvez a Pedra possa parar...

-Eu não conseguiria controlá-la... - Admitiu Lena tentando puxar a caixa prateada de seu bolso, Colin e Alex ajudando-a - Eu não posso...

-Está tudo bem... eu posso tentar - Colin apertou o olhar, mas Lena apertou a mão em seu braço.

-Não tem que ter outro jeito. - Disse ela - Eu não sou Morrigan, e isso não... eu não...

-Está tudo bem, pare de falar.

-Cisco... - O tom de Alex não deixava aberturas - Precisamos de ajuda aqui.

 _-Estou pensando!_ \- Gritou ele pelo comunicador - _... eu..._

-Cuidado! - J'onn se atrapalhou assim como Clark para tirarem Kara do caminho quando foram lançados para trás com uma excessiva força e presos no chão por Bondade como se areia movediça e ela levantou o olhar assustada, pois não tinha ouvido que a velha estava de volta.

Colin ergueu os braços formando um escudo protetor em torno dele, Alex e Lena e Kara e Clark foram jogados para trás como uma rajada de vento excessiva e ela ouviu J'onn gemer o que a obrigou a girar para encarar onde ele estava no chão, a mão na cabeça.

-J'onn! - Alex o chamou, Kara ouviu a voz de Cisco.

 _-Você precisa atravessar e quebrar o portal receptor do outro lado..._ \- Disse Cisco - _É o único jeito de parar._

-É a Zona Fantasma... tudo isso está sendo mandado para lá, não tem retorno se atravessar. - Respondeu Alex em um tom de descrença e fúria.

-A equação antivida poderia controlar isso... se eu soubesse como... fazer... - Lena sussurrou.

-Você não está se mexendo. - Alex repetiu.

-Eu preciso... - Lena tentou se levantar e Colin a abraçou pela cintura mantendo-a pressionada contra seu peito ele parecia respirar melhor do que quando ela se machucara, mas estava tão pálido quanto Lena, a ferida Alex pressionava e ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Você precisa ficar quieta.

Kara olhou para Bondade e franziu o cenho.

-Vê algo interessante?

Usando sua visão de raio-x, ela notou que a velha não tinha coração... porque Kara o arrancara, e em seu lugar continuava o buraco, ela olhou para Kal em sinal de que iria mantê-la ocupada e ele ajudaria Alex, Lena e Colin e se aproximou tentando afastar Bondade, e ficou de pé se perguntando como a maldita mulher ainda estava viva. Ela a encarou ao ouvir sua risada e apertou os olhos com força ao perceber que a volta dela, havia uma forma estranha e amarelada circulando-a.

Parecia... algum tipo de aura?!  
Que diabos...?! O portal continuava sugando tudo em seu caminho, e o leve terremoto crescendo.

 _-Não há tempo, alguém precisa desligar!_ \- Falou Cisco de algum lugar e Kara apertou o olhar.

-Eu vou. - Kara respondeu em alto e bom som ciente de todos os olhares sobre si. Bondade riu firmando-se com dificuldade, a sua esquerda, J'onn ainda desequilibrado e Clark se prepararam para um novo ataque e Lena gemeu de dor. Foi quando Kara o _viu_ , flutuando próximo ao portal em suas roupas do dia, os cabelos negros se movendo com o vento a forma pequena dele observando tudo alarmado e os olhos verdes encontrando com os dela.

Conner...  
Não. O que ele... o que ele estava fazendo ali!?

 _-"Você prometeu..."_ \- Lena sussurrou em kriptoniano e Kara levantou o olhar procurando o da amiga, para sua surpresa ela estava inconsciente, como se sentisse a presença do pequeno, Colin se virou para fitar Kara, seus olhos azuis brilhando e se apertando em confusão e realização quando automaticamente ele girou para Conner diante do portal ainda aberto.

 _-"Eu vou voltar..."_ \- Kara franziu o cenho quando o viu e ela levantou voo, mas sentiu seu tornozelo ser segurado e abaixou o olhar para Bondade que a manteve flutuando no alto, a velha riu e ela arregalou os olhos tentando se soltar, e gritando quando uma corrente elétrica passou seu corpo e caia contra o concreto duro, Kal a atacou também e Bondade o segurou puxando-o para trás e fazendo-o perder o controle também.

-Não... Conner! - Lena gritou ao abrir os olhos amparada por Alex e ela não viu quando foi que Colin tinha corrido para o garoto que já estava do outro lado do portal ainda fitando-os. Kara levantou voo de novo indo diretamente para ele em tempo de suas mãos alcançarem o vazio ao mesmo tempo que Colin e sem antes de Conner responder de olhos fechados, dessa vez em inglês:

 _-Eu amo você._

Ainda ferida e no chão, Lena gritou.  
Um tempo depois...


	19. Chapter 19

Confesso que desde o começo eu queria mandar o Conner E a Kara para longe.  
Literalmente tirar tudo da Lena, e colocá-la em uma conversa bem dramática com a Alex e o Colin, e então aproximar eles ainda mais... mas a cidade não podia ficar sem a Supergirl e o Superboy :)  
Então...

 **Marcy** : _Eu tava editando esse capítulo desde domingo ... Finalmente terminei. Nem acredito kkkk... aqui começa tudo, e você terá algumas respostas daquele quote que te enviei... to tão ansiosa pro próximo que também tá quase pronto... anyway... não se esqueça da minha review. Enjoy :)_

* * *

 _Um tempo depois..._

MAGGIE ESCOROU NO ELEVADOR TOMANDO UMA RESPIRAÇÃO CALMANTE.

Ela ainda se lembrava como se fosse ontem quando a sensação de uma dor indescritível a cruzou que mal conseguiu ficar de pé. E não foi apenas a única a sentir isso... todos em um raio de cinquenta quilômetros, ou seja, todos eles ainda que na _Tempus_ conseguiram registrar a dor... que vinha de Lena assim que Conner cruzou o portal para a Zona Fantasma para desligar de lá e parar o crescente buraco negro que ameaçava National City cessou.

Lena estava ferida no sentido literal e psicológico, seu filho se fora.

Ele não estava morto, e sim preso na Zona Fantasma... assim como Sam. E eles tentaram reabrir só que a única e última chave fora destruída por Bondade que ainda prometeu a volta de Darkseid antes de finalmente sucumbir, mas agora eles estavam seguros. Barry e as Lendas até tentaram reabrir o espaço, só que não era possível. Não em uma dimensão onde o tempo não passava nem existia... onde o mundo não era uma constante. Nas últimas quatro semanas, eles passaram todo o tempo tentando ajudar, limpar e curar a cidade... e Lena.

Os amigos da Terra-1 ajudaram bastante, só que que a cada dia, resgatar Conner se tornou uma tarefa mais e mais impossível. Colin estava obcecado. Ele tinha usado e usufruído de recursos e acessos da L-Corp com a ajuda de Cisco, o S.T.A.R. Labs, Felicity Smoak e até mesmo o conhecimento da Fortaleza da Solidão e a Pedra da Equação Antivida que por algum motivo não funcionara em nesse ponto, visto que o ferimento de Lena levou muito mais tempo para se curar, ela entrou em algum tipo de coma induzido por algumas semanas, Maggie sabia que por sua empatia... e a conexão entre eles, Colin estava fazendo o que _ela_ faria. E em todo o tempo, Kara também não descansara, nenhum deles tinha... só que era impossível.

Lena acordara... mas ainda não tiveram sucesso.

O prazo de Darkseid no entanto, ainda estava em vigor.  
Um ano. Tinham se passado dois meses desde aquele dia...

E eles continuavam e continuavam lutando, e procurando uma forma de encontrar o pequeno Lena e Kara cogitaram até mesmo trocar de lugar com ele...

Na batalha, quando Alex saiu da _Tempus_ , foi para encontrar Conner, então Lena foi ferida por Bondade protegendo Kara. Conner tomou a decisão de ir para a Zona Fantasma deixando-os para trás e Maggie definitivamente nunca vira Lena Luthor tão quebrada quando ela finalmente despertara ao ouvir a narrativa sobre a realidade que a atormentava... Ela não era a mulher que conhecia, atrevida com a postura firme e forte Luthor de ser, seu olhar era distante, e vazio, e seus olhos mal registravam qualquer coisa a sua, volta ou ela tentava falar e aceitar palavras de consolo sem nunca responder ou sequer piscar em resposta.

A única vez que Maggie realmente a viu reagir foi quando Ruby a abraçou chorando, Lena piscou e a abraçou de volta com força, permitindo-se esconder o rosto em seu ombro e chorar também, e Ruby estava consolando-a e prometendo que eles não iriam parar até encontrarem Conner e trazê-lo para casa. Kara, ela e Alex praticamente viviam na L-Corp e iam diretamente para o apartamento de Lena, eles chegavam cedo, levando-lhe café, aproveitavam mais tarde para o almoço e finalmente jantar, Colin os recebia, a Luthor o pedira para ele ficar o que era bom, significava que ela não estava mais sozinha, os dois finalmente aceitaram que não era apenas o maldito vínculo que os unia, que era mais... que _eles_ eram mais, só que Lena estava tão triste e distante que nem parecia a mulher que Maggie conheceu e aprendeu a admirar...

Sem falar que Kara se culpava constantemente.

Ela e Alex até tiveram uma briga, até que Kara admitiu que era _ela_ quem devia ter ido e não Conner. Conner é apenas uma criança, e ela tinha prometido a Lena que iria protegê-lo e falhou como falhou com todos quem amava e se importava... Alex a abraçou e disse para Kara não desistir porque ela não iria. Maggie também lhe ofereceu ajuda e suporte, e então o terceiro mês passou...

e ... quatro... cinco meses agora.

Elas ainda continuavam se encontrando para o café no apartamento da Luthor, hoje não era um dia diferente...

Colin ainda vivia com Lena, e hoje era a reinauguração de uma das filiais da L-Corp em parceria com a Edge Enterprises que foi destruída antes do ataque, Barry tinha acabado de sair de volta para sua terra quando ela observou o Keith ao longe segurando um crachá e a gravata, ele parecia muito cansado.  
Outro efeito colateral... os poderes de Colin tinham " _parado_ _de_ _funcionar_ " no mesmo dia da partida de Conner. Como eles eram ligados ao emocional dos dois, levaria algum tempo para reequilibrar tudo...

Não era uma surpresa visto que Lena não era a mesma... infelizmente também, a conexão entre eles fora quebrada naquele dia, ambos não podiam se comunicar telepaticamente, não havia mais truques _Jedi_ , ou teleportes, eles eram "humanos" de novo até onde Maggie sabia, e estavam trabalhando nisso constantemente visto que a "magia" estava ali, e não foi surpresa o quanto eles se aproximaram, ainda mais mesmo com a situação atual.  
Maggie suspeitava que Colin mal se afastava de Lena, pois isso a fazia lembrar-se e pensar em Conner...

E ela desejava que fosse uma questão de tempo para eles voltarem a serem os _Magi_ quais todos tinham se acostumado...

Kara sempre pairava na entrada, respirava fundo ao seu lado, o bloco de notas em mãos, a Supergirl por si mesma poderia ter algumas bolsas sob os olhos mesmo tendo uma pele de aço, nos últimos meses, todos os dias ela levava café para Lena, as duas conversavam. Provavelmente Kara conversava e Lena ouvia respondendo algumas palavras ocasionais, a tensão entre as duas era inexistente, a maior preocupação de todos eles era a falta de _reação_ de Lena, e mesmo quando Alex sendo Alex gritou com ela finalmente recebendo alguma resposta de volta isso pareceu quebrá-la ainda mais, e Alex estava abraçando-a e pedindo desculpas repetidas vezes quando Maggie e Colin chegaram vendo-as sentadas no chão da cozinha, Lena chorando escorada no ombro de sua namorada que levantou o olhar para eles assustada, preocupada e pedindo-a... _implorando_ para ela reagir.

Dizendo que Conner precisava dela, só que não recebendo resposta... isso foi há dois meses.  
Porque por mais que eles procurassem, não havia uma maneira de chegar a Zona Fantasma e trazer Conner de volta.  
Literalmente... em nenhuma terra.

O elevador finalmente se abriu e Maggie tirou as mãos dos bolsos da jaqueta e levantou o olhar encontrando o sorriso suave de Alex, ao seu lado, Ruby tinha um par de apostilas nos braços e um também sorriso caloroso e elas a cumprimentaram. Tinham combinado de se encontrarem ali, já que ela estava na polícia desde as 3 AM, e Alex sorriu para seu copo de café em mãos já consumido pela metade.

-Ei Mags... - com um beijo suave em sua bochecha ela se virou para a namorada.

-Ei... então, como ela está hoje?

-Acabamos de chegar - disse-lhe Ruby com um suspiro - Estamos esperando a tia K-

Uma rajada de vento, as fez se virar para Kara. Um sorriso calmante - pois também era estranhamente raro vê-la sorrindo como antes ou tão feliz como se a dor de Lena a contagiasse assim como era com Colin e a empatia compartilhada - a Supegirl olhou para elas com aquele sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos. Kara estava usando um suéter cinzento sobre uma camisa branca, jeans escuros e um par de mocassins marrons e os óculos no rosto qual ela ajeitava tomando uma respiração para o grupo.

-Ei pessoal...

-Ei Kar... tudo bem? - Perguntou Alex aproximando-se e Ruby riu enquanto tirava alguma coisa do cabelo de Kara - Isso é...? Você esteve...

-Houve um incêndio no México...

-Isso explica o cheiro de fumaça - Disse Ruby e Kara assentiu dando humildemente de ombros girando um pouco e olhando para si mesma.

-E a fuligem... - Concluiu Maggie apontando para sua bochecha qual ela suspirou e tentou tirar usando as costas da mão.

-Dois banhos desde essa manhã e ainda não saiu - Kara quase bufou.

-Super olfato... pelo menos diminuiu um pouco... - Disse Ruby com um pequeno sorriso, desde que ela descobriu seus próprios poderes era uma aula todo dia, e Maggie também se viu aprendendo como conviver com um Super mesmo que híbrido, Alex a estava ajudando e treinando três vezes por dia no DEO, fazendo testes com seus poderes, ajudando-a em seu controle e defesa, e a única vez que eles tinham um vislumbre da Lena que conheciam era nas duas últimas semanas quando Alex e ela trabalhavam semanalmente para verificar e treinar Ruby - Vamos entrar...?

-Por favor - Kara carregava algumas sacolas de comida, pelo cheiro era uma grande variação de bolos e salgados...

Claramente mais comida do que os seis poderiam comer visto que Lena tinha um apetite inferior a uma criança, e ela, Colin e Alex comiam como humanos normais enquanto às vezes parecia que Kara e Ruby poderiam fazer uma disputa. Maggie se aproximou tocando a campainha sendo recebida por Colin em um terno sem o blazer, e uma camisa branca qual ele acabava de abotoar. Ele tinha o cabelo um pouco desgrenhado e mais longo como quando o conhecera, a barba salpicada e sorriu calorosamente para elas abrindo a porta um pouco mais.

-Ei gente.

-Ei CK2. - Disse Alex fazendo um movimento com a cabeça e Maggie o viu suspirar. O apelido idêntico ao de Clark Kent com o 2 em acréscimo se tornara um hábito desde que Colin tentara rejeitá-lo. Alex funcionava como uma irritante veterana de colegial, se algo não era bem-vindo para você, ela usava com agrado contra sua pessoa - Onde ela está?

-No quarto acabando de se arrumar... entrem. - Ele fez um movimento com a mão e as quatro adentraram no apartamento.

Ruby parecia a mais tranquila, pois puxou um dos altos bancos próximo ao balcão e se sentou escorando os cotovelos e olhando para elas, Alex parecia ponderar se ia ou não até onde estava Lena, assim como Kara. E Colin lhe deu um olhar significativo.

Maggie observou uma garrafa de vinho sob vazia sob balcão, Alex finalmente se virou para o quarto principal fazendo um sinal para Kara que encarou Colin, mas ele incentivou e as irmãs Danvers que seguiram para buscar a Luthor. Maggie pediu a Ruby para ajudá-la com a comida assim como Colin que foi até o armário apanhando os talheres e objetos o suficiente para separarem tudo, ele parecia mais tranquilo e relaxado, e foi Ruby quem fez a grande pergunta qual Maggie e definitivamente Kara e Alex pessoalmente foram buscar a resposta para:

-Então... como ela está?

-Melhor... você sabe, um dia após o outro - Colin disse sinceramente com um suspiro. Maggie assentiu ciente de que eles passaram por todas as fases, a negação, a raiva, a angústia e ainda a dor. O que era pior era não conseguirem chegar a Conner, pois uma das chaves de acesso foi destruída por Reign há quase um ano, enquanto a outra em sua falha tentativa de trazer Darkseid a eles, levada pelo portal, a Equação Antivida era muito poderosa e instável para ser manuseada sem nenhuma cautela, e Maggie sempre pensou que Conner poderia voltar por si mesmo como uma vez Kara confessou tê-lo ouvido dizer antes de ele desaparecer para dentro da Zona Fantasma, ela esperava isso...

Já que o pequeno era tão inteligente quanto Lena e ela o viu ajudar a consertar uma das máquinas em seus quatro anos e ainda sumir sabendo exatamente que isso pararia o buraco negro que ameaçou engoli-los. E ouviu a voz de Alex obrigando-a a parar de arrumar a mesa e levantar a cabeça para o trio vindo na direção deles. Kara a esquerda de Lena e Alex a direita, o braço em torno de seu ombro e a Luthor tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto, os olhos em Kara que acabava de dizer alguma coisa, pois sorriu e isso a fez se sentir ainda mais aliviada por vê-la melhor.

Kara fazia uma pequena cena, então Alex suspirou não a deixando até que Ruby se aproximava para cumprimentá-la:

-Tia Lena...

-Oi querida - Lena a puxou para si em um caloroso abraço e se virou para Maggie cumprimentando-a também sorriu para Colin e então franziu o cenho e encarou Kara - Onde está Adam?

-Adam? - Repetiram ela, Ruby e Alex.

Kara corou profusamente e engasgou.

-Eu não... ele... uh... ele está com Carter em um... acampamento de... verão.

-Adam... - Sussurrou Alex recebendo aquele olhar Danvers que gritava "Depois".

Foi a primeira vez em todos esses cinco meses que Lena riu. _Realmente_ riu. Mesmo que baixo, e isso trouxe um sorriso aos cinco.  
Ela balançou a cabeça encarando Kara e arqueando a sobrancelha. A loira não parecia mais tão afetada, embora a reação fosse as suas custas.

-Eu não sabia que você e Adam Grant estavam saindo... - Disse Alex, ela olhou para Lena que ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição - _Realmente_ saindo...

-Adam Grant? - Repetiu Ruby olhando para Kara com um sorriso - Como Cat Grant?

-Sim, ele é o filho mais velho dela - Disse Alex em tom de desafio e apertando o olhar enquanto cruzava os braços e encarava a irmã, algo qual Kara corou ainda mais.

-Que tal comermos...? Eu estou com fome. - Falou a loira em uma clara tentativa de parar com o assédio.

Alex e Ruby riram assim como Colin.  
Lena bufou em falsa ofensa um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto.

-É bom ver que algumas coisas nunca mudam...

* * *

-O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? - Alexandra Danvers definitivamente era a sutileza em pessoa...

Só que... não. E Colin não resistiu em angular a cabeça para encará-la o olhar da ruiva era concentrado em Lena que também parou o que estava fazendo e levantou a cabeça para encará-los na porta claramente confusa por tal reação da Danvers mais velha. Jess, sua nova CFO olhou para os dois e sua chefe aparentemente parando uma conversa e esperando.

-Uh... eu... trabalho aqui? - Devolveu ela, o cenho franzido e apanhando alguns papéis e estendendo a Jess, Colin virou para o cheiro de comida chinesa e sorriu para isso enquanto Alex suspirou. - E Bom dia para você também, Alex... é bom ver que todo aquele vinho ontem à noite não tenha realmente lhe dado uma dor de cabeça tanto quanto a mim... acho que estou desacostumada a beber tanto. - Colin viu a ruiva bufar e arquear a sobrancelha porque ele a vira tomando uma aspirina não faziam vinte minutos, e sorriu quando Lena se aproximou lhe dando um beijo na bochecha enquanto Alex arqueou a sobrancelha, mas sorriu para os dois recebendo um abraço. - Bom dia.

Colin ignorou a sensação do rubor em seu rosto mesmo quando ela girou de volta para sua mesa apanhando um papel e a caneta que deixara sob a mesma e se aproximou puxando uma das cadeiras, Alex imitando seu movimento.

-Bom dia... - ele devolveu erguendo o copo de café que trazia consigo e o colocou a sua vista qual ela agradeceu com um sorriso e depois apontando para o pedido de comida no canto direito sob a mesa de vidro dela - Se eu soubesse que você definitivamente estava pedindo o almoço teria cancelado alguns compromissos para almoçar com você.

-Na verdade, seu almoço é comigo e Kara - Lena disse para ele, e olhando para Alex - E se Alexandra quiser se juntar a nós, eu definitivamente acho que há comida suficiente para um batalhão, ainda que eu possa pedir mais também... - ela se virou para Jess que sorriu.

A garota estava vestindo um terno feminino cinzento e sorriu indo para a saída para deixá-los agora que parecia ter tudo o que precisava.

-Eu vou pedir para você...

-Jess, você não é mais minha secretária. - Falou Lena pegando o telefone - Avisarei Hans para fazer isso...

-Não é problema - Disse a garota dando de ombros e sorrindo e saindo.

-Kara está vindo almoçar com você...? - Perguntou Alex agora olhando de um para o outro - E está... tudo bem?

-Sim. Há mais trabalho do que eu pensei, Jess é ótima como sempre, só que infelizmente nem ela pode resolver todas as questões da L-Corp... - Disse Lena fechando o notebook e bebendo o café que Colin lhe trouxera sorrindo-lhe e tomando a cadeira para se sentar, então apontando as duas diante deles. Colin sentou na da direita e Alex na esquerda, eles tinham se encontrado no lobby e resolvido subir para falar com Lena qual Alex claramente não sabia que hoje voltava a sua rotina e isso quase o fez correr para sua irritação então ele trouxe uma ruiva ainda furiosa para realmente confirmar que a Luthor estava de volta - Cinco meses... - Ela bateu a caneta na mesa clicando para assinar o documento. - Kara logo deve estar aí...

-Você precisa de alguma ajuda? - Colin ofereceu sinceramente e ela sorriu.

-Estou bem, obrigada... mas se sim, pedirei a você.

-Estarei aqui - Ele respondeu.

-Oh vocês são adoráveis - Disse Alex em um tom sarcástico - O que é nojento - Declarou ela em fingida irritação e então se virou para Lena - E... você está bem...? Quer dizer, foram... cinco meses - repetiu ela e Lena tomou mais um gole de sua bebida -... longe.

-Minha nova CFO conseguiu administrar a L-Corp e para minha surpresa o conselho dos acionistas fez muito bem em minha ausência, pois eles já estavam preparados para uma crise dessa desde quando Lex e minha mãe foram tirados da presidência, o primeiro pela prisão e a segunda por minha posse... - Lena deu uma pequena risada sem humor - Me pergunto qual era a aposta contra mim... - Eles a fitaram, mas ela balançou a mão em sinal de desdém - As coisas estão bem organizadas... embora sempre hajam algumas coisas pendentes serem resolvidas.

-Que apenas o CEO pode tomar partido - comentou Colin e Lena sorriu assentindo.

-Exatamente.

-Isso é bom de saber... - disse Alex finalmente parecendo mais relaxada e surpresa em ver que ela estava realmente bem - Mas eu estou falando de você, Lena... você está bem?

Ela lhe deu um olhar e ponderou por um momento.

-Eu ainda tenho a mesma capacidade de me alimentar como antes quando focava muito no trabalho, você sabe - declarou ela sincera - a reunião com Colin e Kara foi uma condição desta última de que seria um almoço em que eu comeria. - Isso fez Alex franzir o cenho em fingida irritação, mas a ruiva sorriu assim como ele.

-Essa parte eu acredito que estamos todos familiarizados amor - Disse ele enfim vendo o olhar dela completamente seguro para o sufixo - porque estamos _todos_ nos revezando para mudar os hábitos alimentares e as noites de sono de alguém.

Lena lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas nada disse, apenas tomou mais de seu café e fingiu esconder uma risada.

-Boa sorte para nós - entoou Alex, e Colin sorriu. Lena olhou para os dois girando levemente em sua cadeira e segurando seu café e encarando-os. Definitivamente, todos eles até mesmo Maggie e Ruby estavam se revezando continuamente para cuidar de Lena nos últimos meses, checá-la, levar alguma coisa para ela comer e ela sabia disso, e mesmo que ainda não tivesse dito em voz alta estava grata, e Lena deixou o copo de café sob o porta copo prateado no canto da mesa, sempre perfeccionista e levantou o olhar para Alex a caneta ainda na mão direita que ela bateu na mesa.

-E você pode dizer o nome de Conner, Alex... - Ela disse suavemente - Porque eu ainda o perdi naquele dia e ainda continuo buscando todas as formas possíveis de trazê-lo de volta... e eu posso dizer a você que eu estou bem agora, e que cada dia é um dia.

-Eu sei que tentamos de tudo, mas...

-Não. Não tudo... - Colin sabia seu plano e ele a apoiava, levou algum tempo para Lena perceber e confiar que não era apenas por causa do estúpido vínculo que os unia, a coisa toda dos _Magi_ , mas porque ela era importante para ele... e sempre seria _única_. Ele ainda se lembrava mesmo que evitando todo mundo Lena ainda estava escondida e afastada quebrada por assim dizer e Colin também implorou para ela se levantar porque precisava e a amava e assim Lena o fez, finalmente aceitando e confiando nele plenamente, permitindo que sentisse todas as suas emoções e visse todas as suas memórias e medos, e para ele aquela foi sua prova de amor, sua confiança recíproca e a admissão que ela sentia o mesmo e desde então eles estavam oficialmente juntos. Até mesmo para a imprensa, e quando Lena se afastou da sociedade, e os fotógrafos... ele fora abordado várias vezes só não admitiu em voz alta, felizmente nem era necessário. - Eu ainda não desisti.

-Nem eu - Alex respondeu também sinceramente - Mas me diga... o que você tem em mente agora?

-Nesse momento...? Almoço.

-Alguém falou em comida? - Abrindo a porta, a voz da porta de Kara fez as três cabeças se virarem para ela, já eram quase meio dia, e Colin sorriu ficando de pé, a loira se aproximou sendo escoltada por Hans e olhou de todos eles até Lena. - Oi.

-Oi... - Disse ela fazendo um gesto para seu assistente que informou que em vinte minutos teriam o pedido entregue, e Lena o dispensou levando todos para o sofá, onde cada um se sentou a comida sendo distribuída e começaram a conversar e falar sobre tudo e nada, qual Colin realmente estava contente... era vê-la finalmente de pé... e lutando.

Porque essa era a Lena que ele conhecia e se apaixonara...  
... qual sempre estaria presente para.

À noite, ele tinha acabado de chegar em casa cansado, pois houve uma reunião sobre um projeto novo na empresa, infelizmente Colin precisou lidar com os acionistas e a possibilidade da liberação de Morgan Edge da prisão qual os nervos foram acalmados sobre, e também o questionário de sua presidência, quando ninguém ouvira falar nele, e tudo não passou de uma maldita dor de cabeça. Ele estava acabando de colocar a chave na mesinha do canto e fechar a porta quando franziu o cenho para a escuridão do apartamento... Lena normalmente estava em casa a essa hora, sentada no sofá da sala lendo algum livro, ou revisando algo da L-Corp, era fato que ela sempre arrumava algo para ocupar a cabeça, mesmo quando Alex uma vez a chamou para saírem e as duas voltaram um pouco bêbadas vindas do bar alienígena, e a maior surpresa foi Kara no centro rindo de qualquer coisa que via e tentando soletrar chocolate e Lena e Alex fazendo o mesmo e as três rindo no falho processo.

Ele só se arrependia de não ter filmado.  
Porque um Super e um Luthor bêbados juntos, era algo a ser definitivamente gravado.

Sua namorada - ele se aventurava a chamá-la assim, o que era surpreendentemente bom - tinha um olhar divertido, as bochechas coradas, e o puxara para um beijo quente bem diante das irmãs Danvers que levou Colin a equilibrá-la enquanto tentava manter-se no controle ante as vaias das duas e a forma como Lena parecia realmente relaxada naquele momento lembrando-o da primeira noite deles anos atrás...

Claro que Colin a levou para casa, a ajudou a ir para a cama e tomou o sofá - naquele dia - afinal, ele ainda era um cavalheiro... e quando Lena acordou com uma ressaca e aquele familiar mau humor, ele tinha uma aspirina e a alegria de estar presente para ela quando a realidade voltava... e ver Alex e principalmente Kara na mesma situação do tabu ressaca... oh, isso não tinha preço.

Claro, foram longos cinco meses até chegar ali... e ele franziu o cenho parando no meio do corredor e encarando o enorme bicho de pelúcia que era o crocodilo de Conner sentindo uma aspereza na própria garganta, seu vínculo com Lena aos poucos estava se restaurando, e restabelecendo infelizmente os poderes deles ainda não eram completos e seria um erro tentar usá-los agora, além de perigoso, então ambos contentavam-se em manterem-se humanos... era mais fácil e certo assim. Lena ainda sofria um desequilíbrio emocional compreensível, Colin não tinha ideia de como era perder um filho, mas ele ainda sabia como foi perder Lena como Morrigan, e só a lembrança doía, e não foi uma promessa vazia que fez quando disse que estaria lá por ela... _sempre_.

E estaria disposto a lhe provar todos os dias.

Parando agora diante do quarto que compartilhavam, ele acabou se virando e andando mais dois metros para dentro empurrando lentamente a porta de madeira negra, o desenho em giz de cera em uma travessura de Conner que levou Lena as risadas quando ele fizera arrancando uma pequena lasca de susto ao ser pego ao tentar desenhar o escudo da casa de El, o **S** na porta ainda estava lá, e ele abriu o antigo quarto do pequeno onde Lena mantinha tudo organizado e arrumado até mesmo a maior parte dos brinquedos que ficavam no DEO de volta, e parando no portal e encontrando-a deitada na cama do pequeno e abraçada a tartaruga de pelúcia dele Colin soltou uma pequena respiração para a cena.

O brinquedo foi um presente de Ruby desde que ela voltara da Inglaterra.  
Uma tartaruga verde-claro com detalhes amarelos e olhos azuis céu, ela tinha pelo menos uns cinquenta centímetros de cumprimento e larga que mal cabia em um abraço, e Lena a usava como tal apoiando-se sem um travesseiro. Ele continuou a observando por alguns segundos.

Ela estava realmente dormindo, e ainda usava o vestido do dia, um cinzento e curto, descalça, ele notou os saltos no chão na beirada da cama o cabelo caía solto no colchão em ondas, seu peito subia e descia suavemente e ele suspirou um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto para a visão. Colin ainda se odiava por ter ficado tanto tempo longe... mas ele parou de se ater no "e se" e decidiu se concentrar no agora. Nela apenas, e se aproximou devagar tirando o blazer e colocando-o na cadeira abaixando-se e tocando sua bochecha, a luz da lua que entrava pelo teto de vidro - Lena mandou construí-lo assim e Conner amava assim podia ver as estrelas - deixava a pele de Lena ainda mais pálida, e ela abriu os olhos encontrando-o e sorrindo um pouco.

-Que horas são...? - murmurou ela ainda sonolenta e fechando os olhos prendendo-se no carinho que ele oferecia.

-Tarde. - Disse ele vendo-a olhar a sua volta, a tartaruga ainda em seus braços.

-Eu acabei adormecendo... - admitiu Lena, a voz rouca e Colin assentiu.

-Sim... vem aqui. - Ela sorriu suavemente aproximando-se e enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, e ele a tomou em um abraço apertado - Você quer conversar...?

-O abraço está bom... e ainda estou cansada - disse Lena usando a mão livre para circular seu pescoço e Colin também enfiou o rosto em seu cabelo respirando o suave perfume do condicionador que ela usava, sabonete e seu próprio cheiro - Eu só... eu não quero esquecê-lo... - admitiu ela, a voz fraca - E parece que é isso que está acontecendo... a cada dia que passa.

-Você não vai esquecê-lo... - Ele prometeu vendo uma fotografia na prateleira onde alguns livros infantis estavam devidamente organizados. Conner estava uma bagunça de farinha e chocolate no canto da boca, ele tinha um grande sorriso que mal dava para ver seus olhos, uma colher de pau na mão e um avental grande demais para ele, dava para ver parte de uma figura atrás dele qual sabiam ser Maggie que afagava seus cabelos enquanto o pequeno fazia uma careta para quem tirava a foto: Ruby.

-E se eu esquecer? - Disse ela, a voz pequena e incrédula afastando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos e Colin sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, apertando sua mão gentilmente na dele, Lena suspirou - Porque é isso o que eu tenho medo... eu tenho medo de esquecer o tom de seus olhos, o seu sorriso... sua risada, e ao mesmo tempo eu tenho medo de não ser capaz de viver sem ele... eu sei que ele não era meu filho de verdade, Colin... mas eu o amava como se fosse.

-Eu sei...

-Eu não posso-

-Lena - Ele a cortou suavemente as duas mãos em seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos prendendo-se na sensação assim como ele.

-É por isso que eu amo você, Lena Luthor... - disse ele agora levando as mãos nos dois lados de seu rosto e obrigando-a a encará-lo ele então se aproximou tocando sua testa na dela e confessando-lhe, sua voz era baixa, mas ele quis garantir que firme - Quando você conhece alguém é difícil para você confiar nessa pessoa, cada dia é um novo dia com ela... aprendendo a admirar e acreditar... confiar, mas quando você faz isso, você se entrega de verdade... seus sentimentos são verdadeiros, não apenas com o seu coração você é sincera, também com sua alma... e eu tenho certeza que Conner amava você tanto quanto você o amava. E que ele nunca vai esquecê-la.

Ela assentiu abraçando-o outra vez, as duas mãos em torno de seu pescoço e o rosto de novo em sua clavícula.

-Eu só... eu sinto tanto a falta dele.

-Eu sei, meu amor...

-E não consigo parar de pensar... a Zona Fantasma é... eu tentei voltar, eu tentei vê-lo, mas... eu ainda não consigo controlar isso... - ela suspirou quase exasperada e Colin assentiu ainda firme.

-É... eu também.

-Eu...

-Eu sei, Lena... eu sei. - ele repetiu apertando-a contra si e puxando-a consigo agora para cima, Lena soltou um grito baixo quando Colin a pegou ao estilo de noiva e se virou para sair do quarto, a tartaruga de pelúcia ficou na cama, e ele passou por alguns brinquedos e o crocodilo, lhe trouxe um aperto ver também o quanto Conner era amado e mimado por aqueles que o cercava. Lena manteve tudo, as fotografias, os desenhos e brinquedos, as roupas... tudo. E nenhum deles se atreveu a falar com ela para jogar algo fora. Conner não estava morto... mas preso... e ele empurrou a porta do quarto com o pé e aproximou-se da cama colocando Lena em seu lado esquerdo - E eu sei também o quanto dói pensar em todos esses cinco meses... - Ele tirou os próprios sapatos e sentiu os olhos dela sob si quando se aproximava do armário e apanhava um par de calças de pijama e uma camisa sem mangas e se surpreendeu quando a sentiu abraçá-lo pelas costas ajudando-o a abrir os botões da camisa que ainda vestia, a forma como as mãos dela deslizavam por sua pele em um toque suave, lento e familiar.

-Eu ainda vejo possibilidades... - confessou Lena escorando em suas costas e Colin esperou sentindo sua respiração em sua espinha e a maneira como ela o apertou em um abraço - ... uma forma de ativar a Pedra da Equação Antivida convertê-la eu não sei, ou usar nossos poderes de volta para encontrar uma Fenda como foi para atravessar a Terra-14, e eu sei agora... que isso somente pode não trazê-lo de volta, mas ameaça a... destruir essa paz, que graças a _ele_ estamos vivendo... só que... eu não posso viver com isso ainda não me conformo, e lembrar que o que o Loki me disse é a mais pura verdade está... - Colin apanhou suas mãos virando-se para enfrentar seus olhos e ele não se surpreendeu ao ver que ela tentava manter as lágrimas -... eu não posso viver sabendo que ele está lá. Que ele pode ficar lá por uma eternidade, eu... eu não _posso_.

-Eu sei meu amor... - Colin apanhou seus pulsos subindo o toque para suas mãos e a puxou para si em um abraço, Lena foi de bom grado enterrando o rosto em seu ombro. Nem mesmo a pedra do Tempo que ele tinha funcionara para nada, ela estava quebrada em inúteis nove minutos que Morrigan mudou seu tempo e não funcionava em nada além daquele círculo pessoal, talvez se ele tivesse alcançado Conner antes do pequeno sumir para a Zona Fantasma poderia ter alterado o tempo, Colin tentou usá-la para trazer Conner de volta, mas era tarde... então eles a mantinham escondida, pois era tão perigosa quanto a equação Antivida que também não conseguiram usar... ainda. - E eu também sei que ainda não desistimos de encontrá-lo, não importa o tempo que leve...

Lena piscou com força afastando-se e respirando fundo, seus olhos brilharam.

-Isso também dói Colin... tempo. Kara ficou 24 anos presa na Zona Fantasma... em todos esses cinco meses, saber que ele está lá... eu não... isso não é justo... e definitivamente isso não é certo. E eu... eu não posso fazer nada, eu não...

-Tudo bem, pare com isso... - Colin a puxou para si, sentindo-a tremer em seus braços e estremecer, Lena tentou conter um soluço, e ele a puxou para a cama ainda a abraçando não se importando em estar apenas de calças e meias, a camisa de botões aberta e ela ainda em seu vestido. Lena escorou em seu ombro, e fechou os olhos por um momento tentando se controlar. Ela mesma havia dito que se parasse para pensar, iria acabar se afundando em memórias e uma realidade impossível, qual ainda que avisada pelo Loki, não os fez tentar _menos_. -... Lena, eu... eu sinto muito...

-Me diga que vai ficar tudo bem... - ela pediu tão baixo, que se ele não tivesse parado de respirar por um momento sequer teria ouvido - Me diga que vou encontrá-lo bem que vou vê-lo de novo, me diga que em algum momento... tudo realmente vai ficar bem, porque...

-Eu não posso te prometer uma resposta que não tenho... - ele disse vendo-a abaixar o olhar, e ignorando isso, levou a mão em seu queixo forçando-a a fitá-lo e lhe deu um selinho - Mas posso prometer que vou estar aqui... que vamos tentar toda e qualquer possibilidade e além. Posso garantir que você não está e nem nunca estará sozinha, você tem a mim, tem seus amigos... tem Kara e Alex, e mesmo que ainda doa, você tem todas essas memórias porque onde quer que o Conner esteja, eu também sei que ele pensa em você porque ele também te ama assim como eu... e vamos fazer de tudo Lena... vamos fazer de tudo... para salvá-lo. _Isso_... eu prometo para você.

Ela assentiu abraçando-o, o rosto de novo em seu pescoço e ele se arrepiou com o beijo suave que ela depositou ali.

-Eu também te amo... - sussurrou ela.

* * *

LENA TINHA SE ADAPTADO A ROTINA.

Ela acordava ao mesmo tempo com Colin, eles faziam um café ou saíam para algum lugar perto, comiam e cada um ia para o trabalho, depois ela encontrava-o para o almoço, ou então Kara, Alex - Maggie o que foi surpreendentemente divertido e bom, ela acabou provando a melhor lasanha vegana da cidade - e uma vez até mesmo Ruby que infelizmente tinha o mesmo hábito alimentar Danvers e levou algumas empadas para as duas almoçarem, e embora parecesse silencioso no começo, a conversa que Lena tivera com Ruby no final foi bem agradável, tranquila e sólida e ela estava feliz... Como Alex lhe disse, ela podia ficar feliz, e sentir-se triste por Conner e tudo o mais, e ultimamente e Lena até confessou em voz alta, ela só estava... nervosa. Irritada... furiosa, porque além de ter perdido seus poderes no tempo em que ficou de cama, e o vínculo com Colin que antes nem mesmo gostava disso pois parecia o único motivo para prendê-los, precisou trabalhar com ele em restaurá-lo, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, Lena também se sentia apavorada.

Ela ainda se lembrava porque era verdade... as pessoas que a cercavam costumavam deixá-la e isso não era uma mentira, então Conner se fora para protegê-los, e tudo o que Lena podia fazer era aceitar. Mas ela não podia... e esse fato era a pior coisa que tinha que lidar, principalmente porque antes ela era capaz de fazer alguma coisa, até mesmo atravessar as dimensões e vira Darkseid em sua prisão, e Reign... assim como Sam. E agora, não podia nem mesmo se conectar mentalmente com Colin, movimentar objetos, pressentir algo, teletransportar-se... literalmente haviam voltado a estaca zero.

Só que agora era um dia diferente... hoje era.

Provavelmente o primeiro em cinco meses que Lena definitivamente estava sozinha em sua cozinha, eram mais de 9 AM, e ela não tinha pressa em se adiantar para o trabalho. Pedira a Hans para ajeitar todos os seus horários para depois do almoço e Jess as primeiras reuniões do dia, Lena estava escorada no balcão com nada além de uma lingerie que parecia um maiô transparente no estômago e uma das camisas de botões de Colin que ficavam bem grandes e confortáveis já que ele era pelo menos duas cabeças mais alto e significativamente mais largo que ela, além de uma xícara de chá em mãos, ela angulou a cabeça e respirou fundo, a sensação de seus dedos aquecendo-se na porcelana, e o estranho silêncio de seu apartamento enquanto lia o jornal.

Era quase fora de si mesma pensar que tudo... acabou.

Que não existiam mais ameaças, que não existia mais a maldita avó Bondade, e que graças a ajuda do pessoal da Terra-1, eles puderam parar milhares de mortes, infelizmente não todas elas como um homem, pai de garotas gêmeas da escola secundária que foi ferido fatalmente antes de Kara conseguir levar as meninas para longe do ataque, e tantos outros... além dos feridos, uma bagunça infernal e como Oliver mesmo colocou a inevitável dor de cabeça pós pílula heroica, e Lena não conseguiu mudar a mente deles sobre o verdadeiro nome daquela coisa, e apenas riu para isso...  
E também... Conner.

Seus pensamentos sobre ele nos últimos cinco meses não mudaram, ainda agora que ela tinha todo o acesso do CADMUS sobre o projeto e permitiu-se irradiar uma fúria completa enquanto Colin estava do outro lado da cidade em uma conferência que ele não conseguia sair, impossibilitado também por uma maldita tempestade tentando acalmá-la por telefone e sentindo-se incapaz, Lena permitiu-se quebrar mais uma vez na presença de Kara, sua amiga nada dissera, apenas a ouvira sobre todos os malditos testes que fizeram em Conner e o fato de ele ser o décimo terceiro e sucesso em clones o ódio que ela tinha agora por Lex, pois não foi suficiente tudo o que ele lhe fizera tinha que sumir de novo quando Lena mais precisava dele, além de Lillian que logicamente também a abandonara... ela finalizou seu chá deixando a xícara sob o balcão e olhando no relógio de pulso, pelo menos o apartamento era quente e Lena estendeu a mão para seu telefone.

Uma mensagem de Colin há dez minutos.

 _[Socorro. Essa é a pior conferência de todos os tempos]_

Lena se viu sorrindo para isso, e estava prestes a digitar quando ele respondia de novo.

 _[Bom dia, Linda. Vejo que está acordada :) Como está sua manhã?]_

Ela respondeu:  
Tranquila, obrigada. Infelizmente meu namorado não está presente...  
Lena franziu o cenho e apagou redigitando e enviando.

[Tranquila, infelizmente eu acordei e você não estava, mas vou me preparar para o dia. Nos vemos mais tarde?]

[ _Claro_ ] Ele mandou [ _Mas acho que vou me afogar nesse copo de água sobre a mesa, ele parece bem mais interessante que todos esses caras barbados e a tia do canto esquerdo que faz carranca]_

[Andrea Sorano?] Lena se arrependeu imediatamente assim que perguntara, e Colin enviou alguns emojis, ela suspeitava que a troca de mensagens entre ele e Kara se tornara mais frequente do que poderia controlar para a nova mania de emojis que as vezes ainda tinha dificuldades em interpretar...

[ _Essa mesmo, a 'Frida Kahlo'... com carranca. Escuta, eu poderia pedir um resgate a Supergirl? Acha que ela ficaria muito zangada em quanto numa escala de 0 a 10 se eu enviar um S.O.S?]_ Lena riu não sabendo o que a levou a sala, a televisão no mudo e franziu o cenho para a imagem de Kara combatendo um inimigo de volta ao seu traje original, lembrar-se também do mesmo que projetara para Conner um dia lhe deu aquela nova sensação ruim na boca do estômago, e ela observou a manchete: SUPERGIRL em batalha no centro de National City. [ _Eu estou morrendo aqui, amor_ ] Ela segurou uma nova risada quando ele mandou uma selfie de baixo para cima em uma carinha triste bem disfarçada.

[Eu acho que ela não ficaria feliz, visto que está meio ocupada agora] Disse Lena para ele [Mas aquele almoço... eu gostaria de algo saudável hoje, todos vocês exceto Maggie estão aprendendo o maldito hábito alimentar Danvers]

 _[Ainda teremos sorvete? Por favor? :D]_

Lena riu [No jantar, sim amor]

Ela quase bateu em si mesma para o sufixo adicional, e ele estava digitando há quase um minuto inteiro até enviar apenas uma carinha triste com reticências:

[ _...:(_ ]

[ _E_ Filme] acrescentou ela.

 _[:D Yay]_

[Só que é minha vez de escolher, não estamos vendo Star Trek de novo]

[ _Ei, é melhor que Star Wars_ ] Lena engasgou em falsa ofensa e riu quando ele colocou alguns emojis sorridentes e risonhos.

[Minha noite]

 _[Isso soa agradável o suficiente, amor]_

Lena resistiu ao impulso de mandar uma imagem de si mesma com a sobrancelha arqueada para Colin. Ele estava sendo extremamente e carinhoso, esperando-a com uma paciência enorme até que ela estivera pronta, e foi ainda mais agradável do que pensou, só as memórias dos momentos entre já lhe davam um arrepio e a deixavam com um sorriso suave, mas Lena queria ignorar a crescente e constante sensação de que algo eventualmente sairia errado, pois assim era sua sina e então digitou de novo [Estou escolhendo o filme]

 _[Você quem manda :)]_

Ela deixou o telefone com um manear de cabeça ciente de que não iria mais parar de enviar mensagens para Colin se não o largasse e finalizou um:

[Agora vá trabalhar. Te vejo mais tarde]

 _[Você quem manda ;)... S2]_

Lena riu de novo sentando-se no braço do sofá e observando as reticências, ele lhe disse que a amava e não lhe permitiu responder porque sabia que ela não estava pronta, Colin disse que sabia como Lena se sentia ou eles não teriam essa nova chance, e que quando ela estivesse preparada para dizer aquelas três palavras, ele a ouviria de bom grado, porque ele estava pronto para dizer-lhe e assim se sentiu em falar, e ela conseguiu afundar o rosto em sua clavícula enquanto agradecia mentalmente por ele ser realmente tão paciente e ao mesmo tempo desejar que as coisas com Colin não acabassem de novo. Afastando a indesejada sensação, Lena esticou-se alcançando o controle remoto. O apartamento silencioso sempre a deixava nervosa, ela gostava tanto do som da voz de Conner, falando consigo mesmo enquanto brincava, ou corria pelo espaço, ou ria fazendo-a arquear a sobrancelha e procurá-lo com o olhar porque ela aprendera a diferenciar a risada normal da risada travessa como dia-bom-para-fazer-todos-os-brinquedos-flutuarem ou um dia-feliz-para-correr-em largos-saltos-pelo-espaço quando atingir o teto e criar um desequilíbrio no prédio definitivamente não era bem-vindo... ou seguro.

Lena franziu o cenho quando o inimigo - algum tipo de humanoide - misturado com inseto o que era bem nojento... e estranho tentou atingir Kara com seu braço que parecia algum tipo de tentáculo, e ela o segurou usando-o para jogá-lo em um mural. Isso o desequilibrou o suficiente para os agentes do DEO se aproximarem, toda a bagunça finalmente contida, Lena suspeitou ver a silhueta de Alex de costas seguindo com o grupo para um helicóptero e levantando voo, mas a Supergirl ficou para falar com os repórteres, Kara estava diante das câmeras, aquela expressão segura, o sorriso fácil e a pose que ela aprendera de Alex, as mãos na cintura.

 _-Mais um dia seguro em National City_... - Relatou o homem - _Como sempre, a Supergirl está aqui para salvar o dia_.

- _Uh... obrigada. Mas eu realmente tive ajuda_... - disse Kara tendo o microfone estendido para si - _Felizmente os agentes estavam prontos para-_

Kara parou sua narrativa e franziu o cenho afastando-se alguns passos e virando a cabeça de uma maneira que Lena sabia que ela estava captando algo com sua super audição.

- _Desculpe, eu tenho que ir_... - Ela ainda conseguiu olhar para a câmera e acenar com um pouco de timidez antes de decolar, para o alto. Lena sorriu percebendo que seu chá fora finalizado, ela apanhou o celular e franziu o cenho para Winn ligando diretamente seu contato salvo com uma foto como uma selfie no bar e todos no fundo. Ela podia ver Conner erguido por Kara lá atrás em suas roupas do dia-a-dia...

-Ei Winn.

- _Lena!_ \- Ele a cumprimentou definitivamente acelerado - _Desculpe ligar tão cedo, mas eu tenho uma coisa para você_... - Lena sentiu seu coração perder uma batida e ficou de pé - _Um portal foi aberto em National City, usaram a luta da Supergirl para cobrir isso, tivemos uma ajuda extra e me mandaram os dados há alguns minutos e eu enviei J'onn e Alex está a caminho... mas eu preciso da sua ajuda._

-O que é isso, Winn... é sobre Conner?

- _Eu... eu não sei, eu não quero dar falsas esperanças para você_ \- sua voz era rouca e cansada, e ele parecia realmente elétrico - A frequência é parecida, e fizemos uma checagem há uns minutos, mas você conhece as chances e...

-Winn... - sua voz falhou um pouco

- _Desculpa_... - ele pediu de novo e sua voz se abaixou um pouco até estabilizar - _Verificamos o que tínhamos, só que eu não estou conseguido uma leitura perfeita de... e todos os dados_... - Lena andou pelo apartamento nervosa franzindo o cenho para a falha, porque ela não conseguiu escutar nada por três segundos do outro lado -... _cia_.

-O que? - Lena se ouviu dizendo e franziu o cenho para o próprio aparelho irritada.

 _Havia_ rede.  
O que diabos...?!

Foi quando aconteceu. Um tipo de portal circular abriu-se em seu teto, e ela se viu dando um passo para trás no instante em que algo sólido caía em sua sala perdendo o sofá e estatelando diretamente no chão. Lena arqueou a sobrancelha para aquilo, e angulou a cabeça sendo capaz de reconhecer aquela figura não importa em que universo vivesse, e ela levantou o rosto para encará-la, as roupas de super-heroína a mão na cabeça ainda que no chão e tonta ela arregalou os olhos surpresa ao ver Lena de pé, o telefone longe da orelha encarando-a.

A ligação com Winn definitivamente tinha caído enquanto a mulher permanecia no chão como não tivesse acabado de "pousar" em sua sala sem prévio aviso, e lembrando-se que tinha todos aqueles poderes e super-força e velocidade e os acréscimos, ficou de pé em um salto levantando as mãos e virando-se de costas para ela, e antes que Lena pudesse verbalizar havia outro borrão, agora vermelho e azul e a ondulação da capa de Kara a fez dar um passo para trás em sua forma o cabelo loiro esvoaçando um pouco e finalmente ela conseguiu verbalizar:

-Kara... Karen o que diabos-

Supergirl e Power Girl se entreolharam, e levantaram o rosto para fitá-la:

-O que?

Seu telefone tocou, Lena o puxou sem olhar o visor:

-Winn, eu não acho que você-

 _-Sou eu_ \- era Alex sua voz era abafada - _Você está bem?! Kara chegou? Eu perdi o comunicador, odeio quando ela quebra a barreira do som..._

-Alex... - Lena franziu o cenho, o que era toda essa "eletricidade" tão cedo? E por que todo mundo parecia tão nervoso e em pânico?!

Mas principalmente... como e por que infernos a Powergirl tinha caído no meio da sua sala aparecendo do nada?!

 _-Desculpe. Você está bem?_

-Sim e... eu estava falando com Winn há alguns minutos, ele está bem? - Alex felizmente confirmou e Lena se virou para Supergirl que olhou dela para Karen Grant a seu lado de pé, ambas em seus uniformes e se estudando e Karen que estava com os braços cruzados, mas tinha desviado o olhar para longe ligeiramente. Lena então se lembrou que ela mesma estava vestindo apenas uma lingerie e uma das camisas de Colin...

Kara... sua Kara desse universo, a olhava em expectativa, embora Lena soubesse que ambas ouviam atentamente sua conversa ao telefone.

- _O portal trouxe uma quebra_... - Começou Alex e ela ouviu a voz de Colin a distância e Alex pareceu afastar o rosto do bocal do telefone para responder - _Dá para ficar quieto Keith, ela está bem! E eu estou ouvindo você_ \- Lena levou a mão entre as sobrancelhas descendo o toque para a ponte do nariz, Kara deu um passo até ela parando ao seu lado, Lena podia sentir o olhar dela sobre si, e Powergirl também, que parecia mais composta, mas ainda corada.

-Alex, você poderia ir direto ao ponto, porque eu sinto que estou perdendo algo enquanto todo mundo não diz nem faz nada que faça sentido...

 _-Descobrimos um quarto portal. Construído pelo CADMUS..._

Espera. Isso não era o que Winn disse...  
... ou tentou. Inferno.

-Isso é impossível... temos toda a informação do CADMUS de quando falamos com Waller, J'onn-

 _-Sim, e não_ \- falou Alex - _Esse portal... é diferente. Waller não tinha conhecimento sobre ele._

-Alex... o que isso significa? - Mas Lena se virou para Karen Grant, sentindo suas sobrancelhas se juntarem e a estranha sensação em seu peito mesmo quando a loira pareceu insegura para a aproximação - O que aconteceu? Winn estava falando comigo.

 _-Ele acha que você pode captar as ondas do portal... e encontrar quem o atravessou._

-Onde ele está?

 _-Em uma antiga fábrica a Oeste da cidade, J'onn e eu estamos aqui com os agentes e Winn. Recolhendo e tomando todas as notas e o que for necessário para a pesquisa..._

-O que mais? - Ela pediu olhando diretamente para Karen.

-Eu preciso de ajuda - Disse a loira finalmente - Alguém que eu me importo vai se machucar... ela veio da Terra-15 tivemos um problema em meu mundo e conseguimos escapar do agressor, ela sumiu por quase uma semana inteira até agora... meus amigos me ajudaram a vir para cá... eu sei que ela atravessou o portal, mas não conseguimos chegar até lá antes.

Colin tinha lhe contado sobre o Lex da terra-15, que o ajudou durante muitos anos a manter-se próximo e ainda escondido de Lena nessa terra, só que...  
Ela olhou para Kara, a Supergirl.

-Eu pensei que Lex era o único sobrevivente da Terra-15 - Afinal, aquele planeta fora destruído.

E ela manteve Alexandra na linha.

-Eu acho que ele também pensava assim até um tempo atrás... e essa é a filha dele, ela foi... intoxicada ou algo assim... tivemos bastante trabalho para escapar, e eu ainda não sei como ela veio parar aqui inteiramente.

-Vocês estavam fugindo de quê? - Perguntou Kara.

Karen suspirou.

-Um inimigo poderoso...

-Ela ativou o portal quando?

-Da última vez, há uma semana, eu venho tentando rastreá-la, da última vez cheguei a Terra-52... e voltamos para cá. Onde o sinal é ainda mais forte e seus amigos encontraram o portal... - Disse Karen em uma afirmativa - Temos que achá-la. Por favor.

A ideia de que seu irmão mesmo que em outra terra era pai a fez sentir-se estranha, principalmente porque essa misteriosa pessoa poderia e parecia uma inimiga em potencial. Lena levantou o olhar para Karen de novo, sua mão ainda segurando o telefone, Alex aguardando do outro lado da linha com paciência, e de certa forma ela também sabia que Colin também a ouvia mesmo que pelo comunicador e o colocou de volta a orelha.

-Como podemos encontrá-la?

-Eu pensei que você poderia... - disse Karen.

-Por que isso? - Perguntou Kara.

Karen não respondeu.  
Estava claro que ela se importava... muito.

-Qual o nome dela?

Mas Lena soube a resposta antes mesmo de Karen dizer com um suspiro, os olhos presos nos seus e o cenho ligeiramente franzido em preocupação.

-Lena Luthor.

* * *

-COMO É POSSÍVEL QUE TENHAMOS O CADMUS em algo que eles nem sabiam que funcionaria?

-Projetos são isso mesmo... - Lena disse com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas apertadas, ela não olhava para ninguém em particular além da imagem que Winn mostrava na tela, e Kara a observou em seus jeans negros, botas de caminhar e uma camisa cinzenta meia manga, o cabelo preso em um coque. Karen ao seu lado explicando tudo e era realmente tão estranho, que Kara conseguia imaginar... principalmente agora diante de sua versão do século XXXI, filha adotiva de Cat Grant, ainda que repórter, ela trabalhava para Alex Danvers não conseguia acreditar que sua cópia era tão parecida e tão diferente dela mesma...

Kara não era idiota, ela podia ver que a Power Girl - como ela se autonomeava - parecia ter uma queda por Lena.  
Oh Deus... esperava que Maggie não-

-Ei povo - Lá estava a detetive, que franziu o cenho olhando de um para o outro, Kara e sua _doppelganger_ a encararam ao mesmo tempo e ela viu a outra arquear a sobrancelha para ela, Lena cumprimentou Maggie ainda sem tirar os olhos do monitor assim como Winn, enquanto Alex parou ao lado da namorada. - Eu perdi alguma coisa de novo? O que está acontecendo?

-O que não aconteceu... - Lena murmurou.

-Diga-me little Luthor.

-Eureka! - Gritou Winn alarmando a todos, principalmente Lena quem pairava a seu lado - Desculpem... ela está em Houston Avenue...

-Indo para lá. - Supergirl disse e franziu o cenho para a visão veloz de Powergirl tentando passar por ela, mas segurou seu braço perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio conseguindo firmá-la antes que ela alcançasse a porta - O que está fazendo?

-Indo buscá-la.

-Não sabemos a situação, vamos-

-Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Lena precisa de mim.

-Ela precisa? - Maggie repetiu lentamente, infelizmente a versão presente de Lena assentiu muito lenta e enfaticamente, Alex suspirou. A detetive então abriu a boca em um perfeito "o" e sorriu lentamente. - Oh, eu realmente perdi alguma coisa...

-Posso te atualizar - Ofereceu Winn.

Maggie ainda sorria.

-Mais tarde...

-Você a conheceu antes não é...? Logo depois que saímos de sua Terra... - Disse Lena suavemente, ela ainda estava esperando Colin voltar, o que Kara pensava ser extremamente estressante para eles que antes podiam se teleportar - É por isso que está aqui para buscá-la... ela... fez alguma coisa?

Karen definitivamente levou alguns segundos para entender a implicação daquelas palavras, e não foi a única.  
Kara encarou a melhor amiga confusa, se Colin estivesse presente ele pelo menos poderia ajudá-la sobre isso.

-O que? - Maggie não ajudava em nada soltando um longo "ohh" que fez todos encararem-na e ela balançou a cabeça movendo as mãos efusivamente. - Sem chance...! Desculpa, me ignorem.

-É mais complicado que isso... - Suspirou Karen.

-Quão... complicado? - Falou Alex lentamente e pela primeira vez.

-Eu estive em seu mundo há pouco tempo Karen, e você nem sabia da existência dela... o que você não está me dizendo?

-Lena Luthor em meu mundo se foi - Admitiu ela finalmente com um suspiro fechando as mãos em punho e estremecendo, Kara também compartilhava essa reação e a observou relaxar os músculos devagar - Antes de eu chegar à terra... eu fiquei anos presa na Zona Fantasma.

-É... eu também - Disse Kara.

-Não você não sabe, você ficou lá por 24 anos, eu fiquei por praticamente uma eternidade... e além. Foram mil anos para mim, e todas essas pessoas que me cercam hoje, eu devo minha vida a elas, inclusive a Lena. Lex estava voltando da Terra-15... você o conheceu - Disse ela para Lena que assentiu - Ela salvou minha vida... e nos tornamos amigas.

-Dejá-vú. - Maggie disse.

Eles levantaram o olhar para Colin que se aproximava, ele definitivamente parecia ter tido uma corrida, o blazer apoiado no braço e o olhar de um para o outro parando em Lena.

-Tudo bem?

-Sim... - Disse ela.

-Nos aproximamos... - Falou Karen com humildade - Lex estava feliz, sua filha estava viva... ele tinha feito tudo para mudar a história de alguma forma para você, conseguir encontrá-la foi... diferente. - Kara viu a amiga assentir.

-Sim - admitiu Colin pegando o assunto e ainda assim não tendo problemas em falar - Lex me ajudou por anos a proteger Lena para que a história dele não se repetisse em meu mundo, as coisas eram diferentes aqui do que foram lá, imagino que Lena é uma humana normal, e Lex também pensou que tinha perdido a filha quando ela ainda era muito jovem.

-Espera, o que? Filha. Da última vez que chequei, Lex era seu mão... - Falou Lena.

-Seu irmão? - perguntou Karen confusa - Mas... não. Lex me disse que Lena é filha dele...

-Na Terra-15 sim - Disse Colin.

-Você sabia?

-Sim - Ele respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas e praticamente sentindo a tensão da namorada. Kara viu a expressão de Alex igualmente confusa e um pouco preocupada, e conseguiu dar de ombros em resposta - Uh...

-Por que não me disse?

Colin parecia extremamente sem graça.

-Não veio... a tona antes? - Ele ofereceu em busca de ajuda para Alex que o encarava.

-Oh, bem eu pensei que tínhamos falado sobre isso, Colin. Compartilhar, lembra?

-Desculpe - ele parecia sinceramente arrependido - Eu confiava em Lex porque você era o mais importante para ele tanto quanto era para mim... e que ao falhar em salvá-la, e perder todo o planeta, ele sabia que não era possível ter tudo e se arriscaria com tudo para impedir que isso parasse, assim como eu.

Lena estremeceu, ela estava familiarizada com essa frase.  
Kara também se lembrava quando ela tentou encontrá-lo para ajudar com Conner, mas ele sabia dos riscos dizendo a Lena que lamentava, mas não podia fazer isso. Ela ficou furiosa e frustrada, só que sabia que não poderia obrigá-lo...

-Quando ele a perdeu, Lena tinha só dez anos... e quando o planeta explodiu, ele pensou que ela tinha morrido. Mas ela sobreviveu... sozinha, e levou anos para conseguir sair de lá. Lex também levou anos para reencontrá-la, até quase um mês atrás quando o viajante a trouxe à beira da morte...

-Viajante?

-Alguém do futuro...? - Arriscou Maggie e ela assentiu.

Kara soube imediatamente o que aquilo significava.  
Ele _mudou_ o futuro salvando-a.

-Estamos perdendo tempo - suspirou Powergirl olhando diretamente para Kara - Por favor.

-Não antes sem me dizer qual sua ligação com Lena. Como você a conheceu.

-Eu pensei que era você - Karen disse praticamente bufando e olhando para Lena presente - Eu pensei que estava de volta, e alguma coisa tinha dado errado, que você tinha fugido de sua terra... mandamos alguém para cá, só que não havia nenhuma anomalia ou ataque, quando o capitão regressou após a checagem, ele disse que aconteceu uma grande batalha em National City, e que Lena Luthor fora ferida, mas ela vivia... a Supergirl e os outros conseguiram proteger o universo e a ameaça foi exterminada... só que você perdeu alguém.

-Conner - Disse Lena abaixando o olhar - Conner fora enviado para a Zona Fantasma... e depois que você saiu, eu não pensei que poderia...

-Existir outra maneira de voltar? É... eu falei com o Barry de sua terra. Não tenho uma chave para a Zona Fantasma, eu sinto muito. Quando cheguei a terra muito tempo tinha se passado, e minha chave também fora perdida - Lena assentiu em silêncio, Kara já conhecia a história das buscas pela Zona Fantasma que não foram encontradas e Karen notou a forma como Colin deslizou a mão por seu braço capturando-a na dele e apertando. Ela devolveu o gesto - Quando a encontramos ela estava muito ferida também, e quando despertou praticamente enlouqueceu ao ver tantas pessoas juntas, e para minha surpresa Lena estava com Krypto, ele entrou destruindo tudo.

-O que? - Kara perguntou surpresa e Lena confusa.

-Krypto.

-Ele... ele está vivo também? - Kara lhe deu um olhar e sorriu suavemente assentindo.

-Quem é Krypto? - Perguntou Maggie.

-O cachorro de Kara... - Disse Alex suavemente.

-... ele a protegia de tudo. De qualquer um de nós... inclusive contra mim. E foi uma loucura segurá-lo. Quando finalmente conseguimos controlar tudo, ela disse que passou muito tempo vivendo isolada... éramos as primeiras pessoas que ela via em anos. Lex se fora quando ela tinha dez anos, ele... - Karen a fitou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas - Ele seguiu para outra Terra... para salvá-la. E infelizmente morreu há uma semana... eu sinto muito.

-Oh. - Disse Kara olhando-a, mas Lena balançou a cabeça descrente.

-Por que...? Por que eu? De acordo com a regra do multiverso estamos na Terra-38. Então por que viajar para tão longe...?! Quando haveriam outras... Lenas para proteger... por que aqui!?

-Lena... - Colin chamou seu nome acalmando-a.

-Você tinha se machucado feio. Tinha levado um tombo de uma sacada... ou algo assim. Lex veio para cá... porque suas emoções reagiram com as da cópia dele, o Lex seu irmão... que estava igualmente assustado. - Disse Karen e Colin a fitou.

-Seus poderes podem não terem se manifestado ainda, só que... uma reação é possível. Uma resposta... empata.

-Será que dá para por favor encontrarmos a minha Lena e discutirmos tudo isso depois?

Kara arqueou a sobrancelha, o silêncio mortal era palpável e um baixo bufar foi registrado. Ela assentiu dando um olhar a Powergirl que agradeceu levantando voo e seguindo para o caminho indicado, felizmente eles ainda podiam ouvir a todos pelo comunicador. Kara parou ao seu lado e ela a fitou e depois lá em baixo parecendo concentrada, provavelmente varrendo o espaço em busca de Lena.

- _Há_... - Maggie se arriscou a comunicação aberta e Kara congelou, praticamente sua sobrancelha arqueada quase saindo para fora da testa. Kara tinha certeza que via um sorriso da morena. - _Não acredito... é cannon. Supercorp tinha que acontecer em alguma maldita terra. É CANNON!_

-O que?

-Ignorem ela. - Kara suspirou balançando a mão em desdém para Karen e infelizmente ouvindo também a baixa risada de Alex - Espera... ali.

-Lena... - Powergirl a chamou assim que a avistaram e as duas desceram devagar até aterrizarem. Lena levantou o olhar para ela, observando-as de uma para a outra, ela segurava alguma coisa na mão e seu semblante parecia cansado, só que Kara não conseguiu focalizar, e percebeu apenas quando Karen se aproximou alguns passos e a observou, ela parecia tão diferente da Lena de sua terra, e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidas, mas Kara não teve tempo para pensar porque Lena que desmaiou nos seus braços da Powergirl. - Lena!

Ela bateu a mão no comunicador.

-Alex, estamos voltando ao DEO.

 _-Não... tragam-na para a L-Corp_. - era a voz de Lena e ela ouviu sua irmã perguntar um "você tem certeza?" a distância, e Lena responder prontamente.

-Tudo bem - Karen falou apanhando-a e levantando-a voo, Kara seguindo-a e dessa vez indo adiante para indicar o caminho.

* * *

-POR QUE MESMO EU NÃO FUI NESSA VIAGEM? - Perguntou Maggie, a voz rouca e a sobrancelha ainda arqueada.

-Porque pela enésima vez, você mesma disse que viagens no tempo e espaço te deixam nauseada - Alex respondeu contendo um sorriso, os braços cruzados diante do corpo e a expressão em fingida irritação para a namorada que bufou - Ei, sua escolha.

-Eu sei, e quero me dar um tiro por isso - Respondeu ela jogando a cabeça para o alto e apontando para o vidro - Quer dizer, olha para aquelas duas...

Alex sorriu virando a cabeça para ver Lena ruiva ainda deitada na maca sendo tratada pela outra versão de si mesma de cabelos negros preso em um coque, ela parecia extremamente concentrada enquanto falava com Winn e Colin e ambos a auxiliavam. Karen por sua vez pairava nervosamente a esquerda de Lena ruiva segurando sua mão e conversando com ela ainda desacordada e depois virando-se para o bando e falando alguma coisa para ser acalmada com gentileza. Se isso não fosse real agora para eles, nada mais era.

Maggie desistia de tudo.  
Seu radar Gay estaria quebrado.

-Se vocês não calarem a boca - veio Kara logo atrás delas e seguida por Brainiac - _Eu_ vou dar um tiro em cada uma.

Maggie levantou as mãos para o alto em sinal de desarme e rendição e Alex imitou a namorada que riu.  
Ela abriu a porta, com Brainiac seguindo-a e Lena sorriu para o mesmo em um cumprimento animado em palavras muito nerd para seu gosto.  
Em minutos, eles estavam trabalhando melhor enquanto Kara tirava sua sósia da sala com certa dificuldade.

Quando ela finalmente foi chamada por Lena de sua terra avisando-a que a outra estava desperta e Colin que decidiram não ficar mais na sala, Alex observou a postura de sua irmã Kara que conversava com as duas e Karen ainda sentada ao lado de Lena deitada na maca e apertava a mão da Luthor tranquilizadora que tinha os olhos fechados e então os abriu para seus passos ecoando no piso, Alex parou observando-a se sentar e encará-la desconfiada.

-Lena... você pode dizer a Alex o que me contou? - Repetiu a Supergirl suavemente.

Ela assentiu lentamente apertando a mão de Karen com força, que tinha tirado seu super traje também, ela parecia uma típica garota americana em jeans e camiseta, os óculos no rosto e o cabelo em suaves cachos que pareciam o estilo de Cat Grant, Lena por sua vez, também usava jeans rasgados e uma camiseta branca, a jaqueta de couro ficou sob a mesa de centro já que ela tinha o pulso ligado em uma intra venosa e assentiu respirando fundo e fitando-a.

-Ela... a pessoa quem enfrentamos - Disse olhando para Karen que assentiu indicando-lhe que era seguro falar - Está vindo para libertar Darkseid... depois de anos presos com o viajante em Krypton... eles foram enviados de volta no tempo e...

-Krypton...? - Alex repetiu - E... viajante?!

-Kon-El - Alex viu Kara estremecer para aquele nome, sua irmã fechou os olhos com força e ela se perguntou a quem ele pertencia. Kara não tinha irmãos, e nenhum parente mais jovem além dela e Kal-El que seguiam a linhagem de suas famílias, então era possível no mundo da terra-14? Ou em outra terra...? E se era, quem era ele e Kara sabia? Deus, ela tinha _tantas_ perguntas. - Ele salvou minha vida... e quando chegou no ano XXXI, as ruínas de Krypton estavam reconstruídas uma perfeita réplica de Argo City vivia... capaz de guardar vidas de kriptonianos e até mesmo terráqueos... - Lena sorriu suavemente. - Foi o que o viajante me disse sobre aquele tempo... e sem seus poderes, a Wordkiller foi capturada.

Alex teve certeza que seu coração deu um salto.

-Wordkiller? A pessoa que seguiu o viajante...

-E quer libertar Darkseid, sim - quem falou foi Kara virando-se para fitá-la, a familiar ruga entre suas sobrancelhas e a postura apertada de sua irmã definitivamente imitava a dela - Ela escapou... assim como o viajante, só que elas não sabem se Darkseid pertence ou não a Terra-14 ou 15, visto que o mundo de Lena também se foi...

-Sim... - Disse Lena tomando uma respiração - Eu soube o nome dela antes do viajante a puxar para o espaço e tempo outra vez há uma semana e me mandar para cá...

-Então você não sabia sobre o portal do CADMUS?

-Não, eu sinto muito.

-Tudo bem... - Alex definitivamente não queria ouvir isso, ela só precisava. - Quem é ela?

-Reign.

Ela apertou o olhar incapaz de falar alguma coisa e Kara não parecia muito melhor.  
Karen olhou para as duas.

-Reign é muito poderosa e experiente...

-Sim - Confirmou Supergirl com a cabeça. - Bastante. O que mais Lena?

-Kon-El me trouxe para a terra-14 em sua última viagem, seus poderes foram restaurados e ele foi enviado sem querer ao futuro de novo... usando tecnologia da LuthorCorp, conseguiu criar uma fenda eu acho que em breve ele estará aqui e... provavelmente precisará da ajuda da Supergirl.

-Reign escapou da Zona fantasma... - Alex sussurrou incrédula. - Como ela poderia escapar da Zona Fantasma?

-É... e pelo que Lena disse, ela não escapou sozinha... - Disse Kara - Kon-El também saiu...

Alex a fitou confusa, o olhar de Kara era tão carregado que ela sentiu uma pequena e estranha pontada.  
Kon-El... Kon.

-Espera... Kon... você quer dizer... _Conner_? - Alex tentou sorrir sem humor algum e era exatamente como soava e ela olhou para a Lena presente que a encarava em um olhar confirmador - Conner Luthor _escapou_? Ele... ele saiu!

-Mantenha sua voz baixa, Alex - Kara pediu indo até a porta e pressionando a maçaneta para confirmar que estava fechada.

Agora Alex entendia por que eles pediram a Lena e Colin para deixá-los a sós.  
Conner... Conner estava...

-Conner - Disse Karen também compreendendo - Espera... o viajante é... Conner Luthor?

-Quantos anos ele tinha quando-

-Eu não tenho certeza... ele parecia ter uns quinze ou dezesseis...

-Rao... - Kara murmurou.

-Tudo bem... - Alex sentiu um bolo em sua garganta - De todas as possibilidades que passaram por nossas mentes... saber que ele... - Ela balançou a cabeça, pois parecia que ele até mesmo tinha entrado em contato com Karen, mas não revelado sua identidade. E quanto mais ela descobria, mais perguntas tinha... - Tudo bem Lena por favor, continue.

-Ok... Kon-El... é um kriptoniano. - Disse Lena olhando-as confusa pela reação exagerada e suavizando a expressão. Ah se ela soubesse o que a outra versão dela daria para ouvir essa conversa, e saber que seu filho adotivo... o que Alex não entendia era porque Kara não tinha dito isso a melhor amiga ainda quando Lena passou os últimos meses sofrendo o inferno pela perda do filho ou como ela mesma não correra até ela - Como eu disse... ele salvou minha vida.

-Espera... - ela olhou para Karen - Por que você não contou para ela? Sobre ele?! Para _nós_... para nossa Lena!

-Alex. - Kara a chamou, mas Alex ignorou a irmã.

-Eu não sabia que Kon-El e Conner eram a mesma pessoa, o filho de Lena... ele mesmo não me disse isso quando nos conhecemos, ele manteve-se escondido e no escuro procurando Reign para levá-la de volta consigo. Reign escapou em um pod de Krypton... Kon a seguiu com a ajuda dos Lanternas até a terra... ele... poderá contar melhor o que aconteceu.

-Ela ameaçou sua cidade? A terra-14 para ele ir até lá?

-Não... a minha não, mas ela matou muita gente... Se Kon não tivesse transportado-a de novo antes... - Ela fechou os olhos e Lena estendeu a mão para a sua apertando suavemente. Alex reconheceu isso, era o momento em que Reign teria matado Lena se Conner não tivesse parado-a de alguma forma. Eles precisavam encontrá-lo... precisavam tanto encontrá-lo.

-Kon manteve todos seguros por anos - Disse Lena baixo - Ele e Reign ficaram em Krypton por dez anos... e então na Terra-53, onde seus poderes do Sol amarelo foram cortados pelo efeito da Segunda Guerra em uma tentativa de combater outras Wordkillers que poderiam ameaçar a segurança da terra especialmente lá onde não haveria alguma ajuda familiar também... ele estava tentando fazer o que era certo, e agora que finalmente o povo tomou de volta seu mundo, Kon conseguiu uma brecha para voltar... e ele me entregou isso.

Ela estendeu a mão, um anel de ouro brilhando ali, Alex franziu o cenho reconhecendo o símbolo da Legião...

-Isso pertence a ele... Kon me disse que foi um presente seu, Kara. Da Legionária e fundadora para seu herdeiro - Alex viu o olhar de Kara, a surpresa em seu rosto, e ela pensou que se Kara daria aquilo para Conner era de um significado enorme. Por um momento, viu a mesma expressão em Karen e finalmente sua irmã estendeu a mão para apanhar a joia. Alex se lembrava do costume kriptoniano. Um presente assim, era como o símbolo da casa de El, era algo significativo... era família.

Ela se lembrou de uma discussão acalorada entre Kara e Lena há meses.

 _"Ele é parte da minha família, e eu o deixei ir!" Falou Kara "Foi minha culpa que-"_

 _"Você não foi a única!" Gritou Lena de volta "Você não é a única..." Ela respirou fundo e sussurrou em kriptoniano " Eu falhei com ele também"_.

De alguma maneira, Kara movimentou o pesado anel de ouro na palma da mão como se ele fosse lava quente...  
... O que tecnicamente não a machucaria.

-Eu nunca... entreguei isso para ele - Ela sussurrou.

-Você vai... - Disse Karen com aquela segurança que Alex também reconhecia - Porque ele é _família_.

Alex se assustou com a batida alta na porta e todos se viraram para Winn que as encarou confuso momentaneamente.  
Até que ele começou a gesticular efusivamente parecendo elétrico e sem fôlego, os braços no vidro.

 _-Gente, temos um problema!_

Sem perderem tempo, eles o seguiram para a plataforma principal, Lena e Colin estavam ambos com as mãos estendidas como se mantendo um campo de força para conter nada menos que a caixa prateada que mantinha a pedra da Equação Antivida, e a Luthor a fitou alarmada quando percebeu a multidão cercando-os.

-O que diabos você está fazendo Winn, eu mandei tirar todo mundo daqui! - Ela e Colin tinham recuperado seus poderes?

Alex definitivamente perdeu esse momento...

-Lena?!

Seus olhos adquiriram um tom dourado e ela tentou dar um passo adiante para apanhar a pedra.  
Kara se adiantou.

-Não. Você não pode tocar...

-Você-

-Isso é como uma kriptonita vermelha, Kara. - Ela a alertou - Para todos _nós_. Nas suas mãos seria... - Lena engoliu em seco - Você não pode tocar, nenhum de nós deve tocar.

-Tudo bem... o que fazemos?

-Preciso que se afastem, que afastem a todos.

Kara estava prestes a protestar, Alex por si mesma e Colin arfou e caiu de joelhos tossindo, ele manteve um gemido, seus olhos no entretanto, ficaram prateados. Alex ainda não era daltônica, e isso parecia... ruim.

-O que diabos...?! - Maggie tentou se aproximar também, mas Karen a segurou pela barra da jaqueta que sua namorada vestia e levantou o rosto surpresa assim como Kara para a breve sensação que os cercou como um efeito em câmera lenta, alguns líquidos do laboratório da sala onde estavam começaram a subir ignorando a gravidade, a sensação em seus ouvidos era estranhamente pesada.

Alguém gritou:

-Cuidado!

Alex não teve certeza de quem era a voz, porque a pressão crescente em seus ouvidos foi pega na distância, e o que Lena tinha de vidros sob a mesa principal se quebrou lançando um estranho liquido rosado em seu braço, e toda a capa e cabelo de Kara e até mesmo J'onn que se jogou com ela no chão e Alex levantou a cabeça para felizmente notar Maggie afastada da bagunça, Karen protegendo-a com o próprio corpo. Colin gritou em algum idioma estranho provavelmente kriptoniano e Lena conseguiu estender a mão e ter o objeto voando em sua palma.

Se seus poderes não estavam se estabilizando antes agora parecia que estavam...

Novamente, ela arfou, só que dessa vez, parecia que estava tudo sob controle.  
Até que Alex levantou o rosto para ela, e Lena franziu o cenho gradativamente.

-Oh não... não. Não. - Ela repetiu em um mantra enquanto Colin ajudava-a a ficar de pé parecendo igualmente preocupado. Alex tentou perguntar o que diabos estava errado, e olhou para J'onn só que sua voz não saía e a sua volta, tudo parecia grande... enorme um estranho borrão.

E então sentiu-se tonta.  
Fechou os olhos com força, e tentou abri-los, só que estava definitivamente perdendo a consciência e sendo sugada para a terra dos sonhos.

E tudo o que podia escutar era um alarmante: " _Não_ " vindo de Maggie, Lena, e Colin.

* * *

 _Horas depois..._  
 _Ainda na L-Corp_

-DEIXA EU VER SE ENTENDI... - Lena estava sentada na cadeira massageando as têmporas e ignorando a postura de Maggie, que embora tentasse manter a voz firme, aquela quebra a deixava quase perdida e ainda mais culpada do que se sentia, e a sua esquerda, Winn tocou seu ombro tentando lhe dar alguma segurança, e Lena finalmente levantou a cabeça para M'gann que não expressava reação alguma exatamente como J'onn ou Hank - Você manteve uma substância desconhecida em seu laboratório para exames posteriores e... ele reagiu a pedra da Equação zavida?!

-Equação _antivida_.

-Cale a boca, Winn.

-Ok.

-Não o culpe por isso, detetive Sawyer... A culpa é minha.

-Isso é um regresso Luthor - Maggie sussurrou e por um momento, Lena não conseguiu decifrar o tom de sua voz. Que parecia suave... quase... consternado, ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar a maldita dor crescente

-Eu não pensei que a pedra poderia reagir a _mim_ assim... eu mal toquei na maldita caixa e só... - Lena admitiu o que negou durante muito tempo com um arco de sobrancelhas e ficou de pé. Ela não devia ter nem mesmo considerado usá-la de novo. Só que a possibilidade de ter Conner de volta, qualquer coisa reprisava em sua mente e... Lena balançou a cabeça, eles estavam com os agentes do DEO presentes auxiliando na bagunça do laboratório, muita coisa foi espalhada na confusa explosão causada por seus poderes reagindo a pedra, pelo menos eles tinham pelo menos _mais_ ajuda e menos ajuda literalmente falando para reverter a nova bagunça agora... e que bagunça.

Quando o som de metal colidindo com o chão aconteceu, Lena fechou os olhos no instante em que Maggie pulava levemente de susto não virando-se e ela angulou a cabeça para a cena. Em seus três anos e meio, Alex vinha descendo o corrimão fazendo-o de escorrega para longe da agente Vasquez que tentava capturá-la, vestida do jeitinho que veio ao mundo enquanto gritava: _wheee_.

Muito mal, a sua direita, Colin tentou disfarçar a risada com uma tosse e ela angulou a cabeça para ele.

-Não ajudando. - Lena sussurrou.

-Desculpe - ele ofereceu sinceramente e franzindo o cenho um pouco. - Mas a visão de uma Alexandra Danvers completamente nua aos três é... diferente.

Quando Maggie lhe deu um olhar relativamente assassino, Lena não resistiu em estender a mão para o namorado esperando que o gesto o fizesse se calar, eele pigarreou falhando em disfarçar a diversão que claramente sentia, bem se a situação em si não fosse uma desgraça, Lena estaria gargalhando agora.

Mas 1: Era uma péssima ideia visto que Maggie Sawyer ainda era uma agente armada.  
E 2: Ela preferia poupar o aumento da iminente dor-de-cabeça.

-E quem iria pensar que a substância que J'onn trouxe para você verificar seria nada mais nada menos que algum tipo de poção infernal que iria... transformar todo mundo em criança? - Lena angulou a cabeça dramaticamente para ele agora.

-Isso definitivamente não ajuda, _Keith_.

-Desculpe, Luthor.

-Gente, foco! - Pediu Maggie exasperada - Lena!

Ela estava prestes a protestar ou simplesmente se fingir de morta porque nunca se sentira tão perdida como agora quando os três levantaram a cabeça para a risada constante de Alex.

-Será que alguém poderia me ajudar!? - Gritou Vasquez da plataforma em um tom frustrado, Brainiac até tentou, só que ele se distraiu quando Kara passou flutuando e rindo acima de sua cabeça e J'onn riu ao usar sua habilidade de materializar tendo-o caindo no chão de cara enquanto o marciano seguia Alex. Kara estava usando um macacão branco de bebê, e gargalhando por um momento, a visão de sua melhor amiga na forma infantil a lembrou de Conner e seu coração falhou uma batida, o que pareceu distrair Kara que a fitou confusa, mas Lena sorriu. Vasquez bufou então - _Socorro_!

Mon-El usou o anel para subir e pegar a pequena Supergirl que não ficou nenhum pouco feliz em ser descida para o chão. Kara era claramente mais jovem que Alex, e além de Lena, Mon-El era o único que entendia seus monossilábicos, só que ela felizmente confiava em Alex, pois quando tinha algum problema chamava pela irmã ou se escondia atrás da mesma por medo.

E as duas últimas horas foram no mínimo... interessantes.

-Bem... - Disse M'gann angulando a própria cabeça para a visão de J'onn em seus seis anos sentado sob a mesa, as pernas dobradas e as mãos apoiadas nela, o rosto em uma extrema concentração como se estivesse meditando - Não é como se tudo estivesse perdido...

Lena e Maggie lhe deram o olhar.

-Pessoal, temos um problema... - disse Winn - assalto no banco central.

-Eu vou até lá... - Disse Karen vindo pela ala médica acompanhada de sua cópia já de pé e Lena se viu olhando para uma versão de si mesma parecendo ter dezessete, o qual Colin arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu-lhe a primeira vez que viu quase como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Ainda muito bem em jeans rasgados... - ele sussurrou.

-Ainda. Não. Ajudando. - Ela murmurou para ele que sorriu levantando os braços em sinal de desarme e formulou um "desculpe" sem que saísse algum som de sua boca. Lena tentou e falhou em disfarçar um sorriso.

-Espere... - Ela chamou Karen que parou na porta do elevador - Use... use o traje de Kara. Winn, você...?

-O que? - Disseram Maggie, Winn e a própria Karen.

-Não queremos espalhar o pânico sobre o que aconteceu a Supergirl... - ela suspirou quando ouviu Mon-El protestar a distância e praticamente bufou ao ver que Kara tinha lhe roubado o anel e ele tentava saltar e apanhá-la de volta para o chão, por pouco ela saia dele e ria. Lena desencorou onde estava e cruzou os braços para fitá-la usando seu tom que chamaria definitivamente sua atenção, pois a única coisa que ela não precisava era que eles fugissem e saíssem para a cidade. - Kara Zor-El.

Isso atraiu sua atenção.

-"Para baixo. Agora."

-Não. - Disse ela, mas sua voz vacilou.

-"Kara... você não quer voltar para o quarto de luz vermelha, quer?" \- Lena observou seu beicinho e permaneceu com a postura firme -"Para o chão, se eu tiver que ter alguém para tirá-la do teto, e colocá-la para baixo, vamos voltar a ter essa conversa com todos vocês contidos no quarto vermelho..." \- ela suspirou quando Alex desviou de Winn e finalmente Maggie conseguiu apanhá-la levantando-a nos braços e ouvindo seus protestos - Vocês duas, Alex já chega. É só um banho.

-Não quero banhar.

-Mamãe Lena em ação. Isso é sempre ótimo de observar... - Murmurou Winn para o que ela ignorou.

Lena quase podia sentir o olhar de Colin sobre ela.

-Sim você vai tomar um banho, ou nada de jantar. Para _ninguém_. E J'onn, desça dessa mesa.

-Estou bem.

-No chão. Todos os _três_. - Lena olhou de um para o outro, os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido tentando ignorar que essa situação era definitivamente culpa sua e a mais estranha que já vivera, levar sua sósia para a L-Corp ainda com toda a bagunça sobre o novo projeto de testes de J'onn e o alien " _Radiant_ " do CADMUS que transformava pessoas em bebês era... novidade. Uma _estranha_ novidade, e a última coisa que precisavam era ter o DEO tentando controlar a situação além de uma Alex, J'onn e Kara em suas versões infantis que poderiam definitivamente revelar suas identidades ao mundo.

-Tudo bem, mas não brócolis... - Respondeu J'onn bufando e ainda cruzando os braços em um claro protesto.

-Eca. - entoou Alex finalmente parando sua corrida e estremecendo. Lena apanhou seu casaco jogando-o sob ela e erguendo-a que felizmente não esperneou ou gritou e entregando-a a Maggie e Vasquez. - Banho. Ok? Depois jantar.

Ainda que com os cabelos curtos e castanhos, em seu famoso olhar Danvers, Alex suspirou rendida, mas seu olhar irritado ainda estava ali. E Lena quase riu disso. Quase. Maggie finalmente sorriu pela primeira vez desde que sua namorada fora transformada em uma criança.  
Lena se virou para Karen.

-Você poderia fazer isso como Supergirl? - Karen sorria e assentiu.

Sua versão-14 ruiva por sua vez, tinha o cenho franzido para ela.

-Claro.

-Winn?

-É para já... - ele disse claramente contente porque as crianças definitivamente foram paradas, e tudo o que Lena agradecia agora era a ausência de Ruby hoje para a bagunça.

-Como você faz isso...? - Perguntou Mon-El quando Kara murmurou algumas palavras em Kriptoniano parecendo mais um bebê normal por se permitir ser carregada e andou até abraçar Lena pelas pernas rindo e depois saiu andando em voltas pelo pequeno espaço exatamente como Conner fazia vez ou outra.

-Isso o que? - ela perguntou confusa.

-Essa coisa de "mãe" - ofereceu ele sinceramente - É quase...

-Natural. - sorriu M'gann observando J'onn falando animado com Vasquez enquanto seguiam para o tão complicado banho em Alexandra Danvers.

-Definitivamente natural... - murmurou Colin em uma voz gutural fazendo Lena arquear a sobrancelha para ele agora e tentar ignorar o rubor em seu pescoço ao notar o brilho em seu olhar.

-Você consegue pensar em uma forma de reverter isso?

-Eu preciso voltar a L-Corp... - disse ela sinceramente olhando para Kara agora nos braços de Mon-El que lhe estendeu suas pequenas mãos de bebê e ela se aproximou apanhando-a em seus braços. Kara riu baixo e começou a balbuciar de novo enquanto fazia sons indistintos com a língua e rir das palhaçadas de Mon-El. - Tenho os DNAs de todo mundo, mas como Maggie mesma disse antes... isso é... ruim.

-Pensei que ela tinha dito que isso estava uma _merda_.

-Winn! Pequenas orelhas na sala...

-Kara é a... - Lena o encarou assim como Mon-El e até mesmo M'gann e a outra Lena. - Ah pelo amor de Deus, gente é a Kara... não. Não você. - Disse ele para seu comunicador.

-Vou ajudá-la com isso... - Falou Colin.

-Obrigada isso seria bom. Visto que eu não vou conseguir verificar com J'onn, Alex ou Kara... - e suspirou olhando para onde Maggie se foi com eles.

-Não é culpa sua Lena. - Disse M'gann sinceramente - Vamos resolver isso... e podemos nos revezar. O que você acha?

-Revezar?

-Bem, eu não acho recomendável que Alex fique sozinha em seu apartamento com apenas três anos de idade... definitivamente acho que Maggie vai assumi-la o que será um treinamento interessante para as duas e talvez inesquecível. - Ela riu da própria ideia fazendo-a sorrir também - Eu cuidarei de J'onn, ele não consegue se transformar por muito tempo em uma forma humana ou se concentrar em seus poderes sem ajuda pode ser perigoso para alguém... principalmente quando tentamos cozinhar mais cedo, ele quebrou o fogão...

Lena assentiu para aquilo.

-Eu posso ficar com a Kara - Disseram ela e Mon-El ao mesmo tempo e eles se olharam.

-Para mim não é um problema... eu... sei como cuidar de um kriptoniano, afinal - Lena disse honestamente - Mas...

-Claro - falou Mon-El.

Lena também suspeitava que Kara não ia querer que seu ex-namorado que ela ainda tinha um sentimento sobre trocasse suas fraldas.  
Oh, isso seria embaraçoso. Espere... talvez ela devesse entrar em contato com Clark.

-Eu vou ver como está J'onn... - falou M'gann sorrindo.

-Eu preciso voltar a Edge Enterprises, saí no meio da reunião e... Lee? - Colin a chamou e ela o encarou - Estarei na L-Corp quando precisar...

-Tudo bem, eu ligo para você.

-Ok. - ele se aproximou lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e Kara deu um grito animado fazendo Colin sorrir.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela sorrindo que apanhou e riu.

-Lee - repetiu Kara olhando-a e ela sorriu para isso e apontou para Mon-El. - Nel.

-Acho que ganhei um apelido também - ele riu também.

Lena levantou o olhar lembrando-se que sua cópia ainda a observava.

Era tão estranho se referir a ela assim que a sensação era quase preocupante. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e apoiou Kara em seus braços oferecendo-a a Mon-El para carregar, o que ele bateu palmas chamando a atenção dela que abraçou Lena.

-Lee.

-Tudo bem... - Mon-El fez um bico engraçado que fez Kara rir - Que tal eu buscar nossa pizza?

-Iza!

-Ok, você não está definitivamente trazendo isso para uma criança que mal tem dois anos, Mon-El. - Lena falou e ele deu de ombros e ele deu de ombros tão dramaticamente que quase parecia Alex ou Kara. - O que vocês tem contra comida real...?

-Quer comida mais real que pizza, Lena?

 _-Saudável_.

-Kara adora pizza.

-Iza! - Repetiu Kara como se fosse um argumento já firmado. Lena arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Comida saudável, Kara... ou pelo menos tentaremos algo mais normal. - Ela lhe deu um olhar e Lena suspirou - Eu juro que você entende cada palavra do que digo em inglês... - Mas Kara apertou o olhar quase como Alex minutos atrás sobre a ideia de tomar um banho ser absurda demais para ela seguir. -"Se você quer que o Mon-El troque suas fraldas então, tudo bem. Pizza"

-Iza? - repetiu Kara na dúvida quase fazendo-a sorrir, Mon-El por sua vez não resistiu.

-Você sabe que eu entendo kriptoniano, não é?

-Ok, você traz algo tolerável a três crianças de seis, três e dois anos então senhor "eu posso entender kriptoniano também".

-Sim senhora - Ele bateu continência oferecendo um sorriso e saiu lentamente que fez a pequena Kara rir para a nova brincadeira.

Lena a ajeitou em seu braço e incerta, aproximou-se da outra versão de si mesma. Ela olhou para a criança com um sorriso fraco e sem dentes ainda firme em sua postura escorada no batente da porta, por um momento fazendo-a pensar que iria estender a mão e tocá-la, mas parando no ato e ainda que seu olhar fosse uma máscara para os outros Lena ainda conhecia a si mesma, e viu a mulher que também se escondia do mundo mesmo que a vista.

-Vocês são ligadas nesse mundo também... Kara me falou sobre isso. - Ela apontou para o bebê em seu colo - Ela é como uma irmã para você.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Kara parecia distraída com seu colar, havia uma pequena ruga enquanto ela olhava para a pedra azul do tamanho de sua unha em seu pescoço e dedilhava com seus pequenos dedos de bebê murmurando e conversando.

-Sim, diferente de como você e Karen Grant, mas sim. - Lena viu sua postura vacilar um pouco, e ofereceu suavemente - Você a ama. Bem... eu também amo a Kara do meu mundo.

-Só que é diferente... - Ela repetiu.

-Um diferente tipo de amor, mas ainda... amor. - Lena disse humilde - Kara me salvou de mim mesma muitas vezes... acabamos entrando em algum tipo de consenso e aceitando fazer parte uma da vida da outra como devia ser, e não o passado ruim que nos ligava. Algo que suspeito que ela também fez por você em seu mundo, Lena.

Pela primeira vez não era estranho falar com ela vendo a si mesma.

-Sim...

-E você a ama? - Lena arriscou empurrar um pouco e viu os olhos verdes ainda mais claros que os seus mesmos encararem-na.

-Sim. Eu... é complicado.

-Não é complicado se apaixonar por sua melhor amiga, nem impossível. - Lena lhe deu um olhar tão assustado, que ela temeu ter ultrapassado uma linha, então ela relaxou os ombros e desviou o olhar do dela em uma clara confirmação.

-É... suponho que sim.

-Você... disse a ela?

-Ela... sabe.

-Ok.

Houve uma pausa.

-Ela não foi a única... - disse Lena - a me... salvar, digo.

-Para mim também não, eu tive Alex... e Sam.

-Sam?

-Você não a conheceu?

-Samantha Arias? - Lena assentiu para a outra que deu de ombros - Sim, Sam é casada com Alexandra Danvers... acho que é apenas estranho vê-la como uma agente nesse mundo e não Cat Grant.

Lena sorriu para a afirmação que ela já sabia.

-Alex e Sam vivem bem...?

-Muito. Elas são muito felizes... Ruby acabou de entrar para a faculdade de bio-medicina... Alex está muito orgulhosa.

-Eu imagino... - Lena disse vendo Kara tentar puxar seu colar e ela se aproximou de volta a ala médica com Lena em seu encalço tirando o cordão do pescoço e colocando-o no bolso de seu casaco e finalmente encontrando um dos antigos brinquedos de Conner que sabia estar guardado ali, um soldado de plástico que Kara definitivamente... - Ei, querida... não ponha isso na boca.

-Você... como descobriu que ela era de Krypton?

-Kara? - Lena se virou apanhando-a de novo em seus braços enquanto Kara ria e gritava para o brinquedo em kriptoniano e inglês - Eu tenho que admitir que qualquer ideia relacionada eu afastei com todas as minhas forças. Acho que... eu precisava de Kara Danvers em minha vida tanto quanto ela queria uma amiga fora de toda a bagunça em ser a Supergirl... então eramos um Luthor e um Super e...

Lena lhe ofereceu um olhar confuso.

-Karen não lhe contou sobre nossa história nessa terra?

-Ela contou sobre o Superman e meu pai... digo, seu irmão Lex.

-Sim... - Lena assentiu vendo-a com a mesma expressão.

-Mas Kara e eu não somos eles... nem vocês.

-É. - Lena definitivamente gostava dessa sua outra versão da terra-15. O que a lembrava... - Eu sinto muito pelo... seu planeta.

Ela abaixou o olhar para Kara ainda brincando animada com o brinquedo de plástico, ela o bateu na mesa duas vezes e ofereceu a ruiva que sorriu e o apanhou, e então em dois segundos devolveu para a criança que tinha a mão estendida esperando-o de novo.

-Por muito tempo, eu estive sozinha só que não mais... eu... eu tenho Karen agora. E seus irmãos e até mesmo Cat... - Lena sorriu - Eu sempre pensei como era ter _alguém_ em minha vida, jamais acreditaria que faria parte uma família inteira.

-Conheço o sentimento.

-Eu... sinto muito por seu filho - Ela disse - E... eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Lena tomou uma respiração forte com a impressão que a tomou como se o ar tivesse sido momentaneamente roubado.

-O que foi?

-Tem alguma coisa errada... - Lena apoiou Kara em um braço e se aproximou do computador.

Ela digitou algumas senhas que Winn lhe passou abrindo o programa principal e fazendo uma varredura.  
Seu telefone vibrou em seu bolso, e ainda apoiando Kara ela usou a mão para pegá-lo e atender a chamada colocando no viva-voz.

 _-Me diga que não sentiu isso_ \- era Colin do outro lado.

-Eu gostaria... - Lena falou abrindo a imagem do centro via satélite e agora em uma das câmeras. Ficava na avenida principal, bem onde o assalto que Karen fora impedir estivera. Uma enorme cratera cobria o chão, como se um objeto tivesse atingido o solo, e um meteoro veio em sua cabeça, as fotos e memórias de Lex sobre a chuva de meteoros em Smallville. Lena conseguiu uma aproximação no instante em que uma figura de negro se levantava dali, com a capa, máscara e tudo. - Que diabos...?

-Lee! - chamou Kara parecendo assustada, mas ela não conseguiu tirar o olhar da tela.

-Reign...

O sorriso inconfundível dela preencheu a imagem, os olhos brilhando em vermelho ela abriu os braços e respirou fundo, em um efeito _deja_ - _vú_ , sua voz reverberou pelos auto-falantes:

- _Finalmente_! - Kara largou o brinquedo no chão e abraçou Lena com força, de forma quase sufocante, e ela conseguiu desligar o monitor puxando a criança para longe daquela imagem enquanto levava a mão no bolso e colocava o microfone na orelha alertando a todos que conseguia alcançar.

-Eu preciso de toda a equipe armada no centro da cidade agora mesmo, temos uma emergência!

 _-Lena... o que está acontecendo?_ \- Era a voz de Maggie e ela tomou uma respiração.

-Reign está de volta.

 _-O que?_

-Vá buscar Ruby, passe no arsenal e traga-a para cá o mais rápido possível, vou mandar alguém encontrar você no caminho... - Maggie não respondeu - Eu terei o pessoal com Alex e as crianças em segurança... Detetive Sawyer? - sem resposta ainda. - Maggie!

 _-Sim. E-estou a caminho_. - ela disse e Lena conseguia sentir a quebra em sua voz.

-Lee... - Kara murmurou claramente com medo e Lena a tranquilizou apertando-a contra si com segurança e passando a mão por suas costas em círculos calmantes e se surpreendendo quando viu que sua gêmea caminhava a seu lado.

-Shh, vai ficar tudo bem...

-O que você está pensando em fazer? - Ela perguntou-lhe.

Lena olhou para a pedra ainda sobre a bancada central em seu laboratório agora fechada e lacrada.

-O que for preciso.


	20. Chapter 20

A cena que me fez escrever toda essa fanfic está nesse capítulo :)  
E a história está quase no fim... ainda não sei quantos mais capítulos terão, mas sei como será o desfecho :D  
E espero que gostem 8)

 **Marcy** : Eu confesso que pensei muito em colocar a história original com a história da Lena e a Kara do Universo da Terra-14, mas como você mesma disse eu ainda tinha muito de Merlin e Morgana em meu sistema... e simplesmente não consegui...  
... but... consegui fazer algo bem legal com o enredo e tô feliz :D Anyway...  
terá ainda Supercorp, eu só preciso montar a narrativa atual e editar tudo o mais, como eu disse a fic tá acabando, mas não deixo nada a para trás... :)  
Celebremos. porque é Supercorp aqui também é cannon \\\o...  
ainda tenho cenas do Adam e a Kara que não está nesse capítulo, pois tava ficando grande demais kkk

mas enfim... :)  
Vamos logo a fic

* * *

ELA LEVANTOU O OLHAR PARA ESSA NATIONAL CITY e franziu o cenho vendo seu reflexo a distância.

Kara Zor-El ainda era seu nome, só que ela respondia por Karen Grant se sentia estranha nas roupas de Supergirl, como se realmente tomasse um lugar que não a pertencia. E levantou o olhar para finalmente encontrar a maldita quem procurava, e franziu o cenho para a visão da Worldkiller, seus olhos brilharam ao avistá-la de volta, ainda que ela caminhasse lentamente saindo da cratera em que estava, e os braços se abrindo em desafio.

-Finalmente. - Proclamou em reverência, e Powergirl mal teve tempo de segurar o ataque quando ela veio com tudo contra ela atingindo-a diretamente no esterno e empurrando-a alguns metros para trás e reagiu usando a si mesma como um contra peso e conseguindo girá-la para afastá-la vendo sua expressão - Hm...

- _Reign_... - Era a voz de Winn no comunicador - _Como ela... pode ter escapado... ela?_

-Como você saiu da Zona Fantasma? - Karen repetiu sentindo o vendo açoitar seus cabelos e tentando visá-la o máximo possível.

Reign tirou a máscara, embora ela não precisasse.  
Karen a reconheceu de imediato.  
Nesse mundo, o rosto de Reign era... Sam.

-Sam... - Ela repetiu ecoando, então a outra sorriu.

Aquele sorriso lento e calmo... maníaco.

-Como eu pensava... - Karen manteve a postura firme, elas continuavam flutuando sob a cidade, a enorme cratera criada pela caída de Reign ainda abaixo delas, e infelizmente as pessoas começavam a fazer um um círculo em torno da nova batalha se perguntando o que estava acontecendo, e se aquela era a vilã que devia estar morta, ou coisas qual Karen não conseguiu se concentrar além da mulher diante de si, avistou os agentes do DEO tentando diminuir o tumulto - Você não é a Supergirl. Não apenas pelos cabelos curtos... você é diferente. Sua postura... seu _olhar_.

-O que aconteceu com você...? - Karen sussurrou lembrando-se de fazer a mesma pergunta quando a encontrou pela primeira vez.

-A vida... - Disse Reign em um desagrado exagerado, ela tinha uma cicatriz acima da sobrancelha esquerda e como se soubesse o que ela estava olhando sorriu e disse apontando para a antiga ferida - Alguns anos fizeram isso só que você conhece essa história... uns anos de distância da Terra, e um pirralho bem inconveniente.

-Ele passou anos aprisionado... tanto quanto você. Doze anos...

-É. É. Eu sei, eu estive acompanhando, sabe? - Ela sorriu olhando a sua volta - Me diga que ele está aqui... Kon-El! - Ela gritou parecendo realmente empolgada em revê-lo, e felizmente não houve resposta. Por mais que Karen quisesse vê-lo de novo... - Oh vamos, eu tenho certeza que sua mãe o ensinou a ser educado... como o mais novo membro da casa de El, você devia respeitar os costumes kriptonianos e saudar pessoalmente sua convidada, rapaz... - Ela olhou irritada para Karen.

-Ele não está aqui! - Ela respondeu tentando controlar a voz.

Reign sorriu.

-Oh, então... ele realmente não poderia me parar dessa vez... já que não está aqui, e não terá nem mesmo uma das estúpidas vantagens de sua mãe...

-Por que ele a manteve viva?

-O idiota tem uma visão de que eu seria um perigo para Krypton, mas que a justiça me manteria sob controle... e todo aquele irritante discurso falante que ele provavelmente aprendeu de você.

Ela a encarou.

-Oh... esse olhar, isso quer dizer que esse Kon-El realmente é o Kon-El desse mundo e não o seu...? - Reign riu praticamente assustando-a - Imagine quando você souber de uma criança que carrega o DNA de seu primo e o dela... seria estranho visto que ele é a imagem escarrada das duas... e um filho adotado pelas duas...? Oh, isso é interessante... me pergunto como seria se eu matá-lo antes de ele aparecer.

-Onde está Kon? - Perguntou Karen tentando manter-se firme.

Ela queria que perdesse o controle, mas não iria fazer isso...  
Não. Precisava respirar. Reign era o inimigo, e só queria fazê-la se desconcentrar...

-Morto, espero. - Reign disse e ela sentiu a raiva crescente e cerrou as mãos em punho sentindo as unhas perfurarem suas palmas. - Mas _você_ é diferente, não é...? Eu posso ver... toda essa raiva em seu olhar. Em sua postura... esse ódio. Isso é interessante... será que seu Kon Zor-El tem orgulho de você?

-O que...? - Ela sentiu uma estranha pontada em seu peito. Reign riu de novo.

-Oh, o garoto realmente não contou toda a história... eu me pergunto se você é tão fraca e ingênua quanto a Kara desse mundo...

-Você não me conhece.

-Não, mas eu reconheço. - Reign disse convicta - Você pode querer ser diferente dele seu primo que em seu mundo viveu toda uma eternidade longe, que cresceu e criou uma família, pois não tinha memórias de você... você... pode até ser diferente e tentar mostrar isso a sua preciosa Lena... só que não é verdade... não-

Ela não esperou a conclusão e avançou atingindo-a com um poderoso soco lançando-a a distância e continuando a correr e socá-la, Reign tentava segurar os ataques, e Karen só podia ouvir a si mesma gritar até acertá-la, de novo e de novo. Em algum momento, Reign se recuperou parando-a e conseguindo girá-la pela capa com em um meio arco lançando-a a distância e Karen mal conseguiu parar o lançamento e se levantar para impedir um chute em seu estômago e puxá-la de novo para trás pelo braço, foi quando um grito a colocou em um torpor de confusão e medo, lembrando-lhe que estavam no centro da cidade.

Ela olhou a sua volta.  
Civis...

-Merda... - Karen praguejou sentindo a capa ondular atrás de si e franzindo o cenho para o perigo ainda haviam muitos ali. Ela não poderia arriscar que eles se machucassem... - Winn eu preciso de algum lugar para levá-la, tenho que tirar ela de perto de todas essas pessoas...

 _-Tudo bem, me dê um minuto._

Reign apanhou um enorme pedaço de concreto e sorriu para ela, Karen preparou-se para defender em uma posição de que poderia apanhá-lo e devolvê-lo ou se fosse muito rápido apenas desviar em tempo dele se estatelar a seus pés e inclusive usar como impulso mesmo que isso criasse algum tipo de tremor ela avançaria com tudo mais rápido do que Reign poderia se defender, mas a outra o lançou contra um pequeno número de pessoas a sua esquerda Karen mal teve tempo de voar protegendo-os fazendo a si mesma de parede, o objeto quebrou espalhando sob ela pedaços de concreto e poeira deixando-a momentaneamente tonta e confusa.

Ela levantou o olhar em tempo de levar um soco na face com força e ser arrastada alguns metros a distância no asfalto.  
Ainda era uma kriptoniana, com super em força, agilidade e capacidade de cura... só que não significava que _não_ doía.  
Por algum milagre, seu comunicador continuava intacto.

-Eu não tenho um minuto, Winn! - Ela não conseguiu parar o novo ataque quando Reign a atingiu no rosto jogando-a para baixo e criando uma nova rachadura no chão.

-Você vai cair também... Mas por curiosidade... onde ela está? A verdadeira Supergirl...? A dessa terra, digo... espero que morta também - Ela pediu olhando a sua volta - Supergirl! - Cantarolou ela enquanto Karen tentou ficar de pé, e sentiu seu corpo pressionado no chão aumentando ainda mais a cratera que a cercava. Karen guinchou - A mulher que vocês vêem a meus pés, é uma fraude... essa não é a verdadeira Supergirl. Venha me enfrentar Kara Zor-El!

- _Consegui, você terá uma ajuda_ \- Falou Winn no comunicador alertando-a de novo - _Apenas quando vir um portal, não se assuste... uh... entre ele._

-O que? - Ela mal teve tempo de segurar o segundo soco quando finalmente sentiu a pequena pressão do tempo e espaço a sua direita, e avistou como um buraco negro crescente e girando e colocando Reign em um torpor, Karen aproveitou para chutá-la e empurrá-la para ele jogando-se dentro do mesmo e seguindo-a. Karen conseguiu manter-se de pé dessa vez quando ele se fechou atrás de si. Ela parou quando se viu flutuando sobre um bairro que parecia em ruínas... definitivamente abandonado. Não conseguia ouvir nada... e com sua visão, conseguiu notar a ponte que parecia há quilômetros de distância agora... elas tinham sido levadas para o outro lado da cidade? Mas como...?! Ele pediu a ajuda de algum tipo de Meta-humano? - Whoa... onde?!

 _-Não há pessoas em um raio de doze quilômetros, o DEO está cuidando disso... você consegue mantê-la aí...?_

-Precisamos contê-la - Ela corrigiu - Vocês poderiam fazer isso, onde está a Lena...? - _Ela_ definitivamente poderia fazer isso.

Reign riu ainda deitada no chão.  
A filha da mãe estava admirando o céu ou era impressão...?!

-Eu definitivamente senti falta disso... essa liberdade. E esse maldito ar poluído. Háh...

 _-Eu não sei..._

-Oh, mas Lena não poderia fazer nada... - murmurou Reign ficando de pé - Não quando ela é quem vai apenas morrer primeiro. Impossibilitada de conhecer seu menino... Eu vou quebrá-la em pedaços, e apresentá-la para você... vou fazer você observar enquanto a vida se esvai de seu corpo e será a única que continuará a respirar... e assisti-la morrer Kara Zor-El.

Karen sentiu a raiva tomá-la e crescer. Ela viu tudo em vermelho lembrando-se daquela mesma promessa, e o quão perto Reign chegou de matá-la semanas atrás. Ela não teria uma segunda chance... mesmo quando o aviso em sua orelha se tornou desesperado misturando várias vozes, ela arrancou o comunicador indo para Reign com tudo o que tinha aprendido para acabar com ela... de uma vez por todas.  
Não se contendo em nada. Sua raiva... e muito menos sua força.

* * *

KARA GRITOU EM SUA VOZ INFANTIL e isso fez o coração de Lena se aquecer um pouco.

Ela podia ainda ouvir a voz de Colin e sua narrativa em sua mente sobre o que estava acontecendo, ele havia transportado a Powergirl e Reign para o centro, e mesmo sem vê-la também pelos olhos dele alguns metros a distância, e sentir a tensão... era enervante. Lena apertou o olhar para a pequena Kara ainda sentada no chão distraída com parte dos brinquedos de Conner.

Ela e Winn estavam trabalhando em reverter aquela bagunça, e tudo o que Lena conseguiu pensar mesmo que por um momento, era uma palavra: férias.  
Ela precisava desesperadamente de férias... todos eles precisavam...

E depois... ela prometeu a si mesma que além de finalmente entregar as chaves do chalé para Alex e Maggie passar um tempo, iria por si mesma para algum lugar com Colin... e ainda que tivesse que arrastar Kara para longe e montar pelo menos uns três trajes especiais de Lex ela daria a Supergirl no mínimo uma semana de descanso... eles definitivamente precisavam. Urgentemente.

- _Supergirl_ \- Era a voz de Colin pelo comunicador. Ele soava nervoso, e nem precisava, Lena podia senti-lo e parou para notar que ele estava em movimento, como se fosse a si mesma correndo pelo espaço e xingando baixo, e tentando a comunicação mental ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Lena definitivamente sentiu o medo crescente agora vinda da voz de Winn - Powergirl...! merda, Kara... Karen oh Deus!

-Me coloque na linha - Lena se virou para sua cópia ruiva da terra-14 parando ao seu lado nervosa - Por favor, me coloque na linha com ela!

Lena tirou o próprio comunicador entregando-o a ela que o levou a orelha.

-Karen. Karen... sou eu. Por favor, escuta a minha voz... concentre-se em mim.

-Lee! - chamou a pequena Kara ainda sentada distraída para o drama adulto, e Lena levantou a cabeça para ela sorrindo-lhe e observando-a distrair-se de novo e apertou o olhar para Winn que lhe entregou o tablet mostrando uma imagem muito ruim via satélite de... fumaça. Não... aquilo era poeira.

-Me diga que elas não estão destruindo o lugar... - murmurou Lena para Winn que a fitou como se fosse exatamente isso o que estivesse acontecendo. Ela fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar em Colin só que ele parecia em uma espécie de tempestade de areia, e os abriu sentindo-se ainda mais preocupada. - Winn, O que está acontecendo?

-Ela... ela está indo contra Reign com... com tudo. Literalmente com... tudo. Sem... hesitar.

-Ela quer matá-la. - Lena conseguiu dizer e ele assentiu.

Lena o encarou vendo sua expressão preocupada, Kara - a Kara que ela conhecia - não reagiria assim por impulso... mas a Karen que Lena conheceu também não faria algo por pura raiva... tinha alguma coisa errada. Ela... Kriptonita vermelha de novo?  
Não... mesmo se fosse, tal substância afetaria as duas. Karen e Reign eram ambas poderosas... e... só tocar em tal objeto...

-Winn...

-Eu não consigo visual agora - ele disse quase lendo seus pensamentos, e Lena considerou suas opções.

-Eu preciso... eu preciso ir até ela - Lena encarou a outra, isso seria uma má ideia, infelizmente eles definitivamente não tinham outras opções.

Ela se virou para a pequena Kara engatinhando pelo chão... segura.

-Fique de olho em Kara. - Pediu ela virando-se para Winn.

-O que?! - Ele entoou quase assustado, mas Lena não lhe deu tempo de contradizer, ela se concentrou em Colin, no vínculo e a presença dele.

Quase conseguindo visualizar por si mesma com a visão periférica da imagem que o cercava, agarrou o braço de sua cópia sentindo a pressão do teletransporte a sua volta assim como uma irritante pontada em sua têmpora, felizmente não perdera o equilíbrio dessa vez. Seria bem ruim usando aquelas roupas, e ela se perguntou se poderia vestir jeans e camiseta como a outra e ficar confortável já que eram suas preferidas quando tinha dezessete, e olhou a sua volta e finalmente avistou Karen socando Reign repetidamente e com força.

Ela gritava, e cada golpe causava um pequeno impacto no espaço desestabilizando o chão nenhum pouco suavemente.

-Lena? - Colin a chamou confuso assim que as vira e ela o fitou de volta, a outra Lena os ignorou aproximando-se de Powergirl, e ela avistou sua mão ensanguentada que continuava atingir Reign no rosto repetidamente, a marca vermelha em torno de seus olhos de fúria e descontrole - O que-

-Karen... Kara! - Lena chamou seu nome finalmente recebendo o olhar dela, primeiro confuso, depois preocupado e como se apenas agora os visse, qual Lena não duvidava, os olhos azuis finalmente voltaram ao normal captando-os um a um, ela viu Colin a sua direita pairando e por fim, Karen Grant piscou com força como que para se acalmar. Reign no entanto riu, Lena não podia ouvir direito o que falavam, ainda haviam complicações sobre o vínculo e seus poderes, mas ela podia sentir... ela podia... simpatizar com a sensação de fúria de Karen e o medo por ela de Lena, ela podia ver em sua expressão e em algum ponto entendê-la, não que concordasse com isso mesmo quando a viu segurar Reign pelo pescoço levantando-a para cima e flutuando um ou dois metros de maneira que ela a prendia agora, Reign parecia fraca e ferida, mas ainda capaz de causar qualquer mal possível, e claramente não se importando nenhum pouco com as consequências. E ela viu a outra Lena dar um passo a frente, Karen era a única em seu foco, e ela pediu suavemente - Querida por favor... você... não faça isso.

-Faça isso querida - Disse Reign em tom cético e audível - Ou prove meu ponto de que você é realmente fraca e patética... em qualquer mundo. Porque eu não vou parar... você sabe - a voz ainda falhava, só que a determinação em seu olhar fora no mínimo surpreendente - E eu vou ter tanto ela... até sua pequena paixão morena desta terra... quanto a cabeça daquele maldito moleque, ah... ele vai pagar... por tudo o que fez... por todo o tempo que me obrigou a ficar presa. Todos vão pagar... um... a um.

Karen soltou um grito frustrado arrastando-a um pouco e prendendo-a com ainda mais força no chão se possível, seus olhos voltaram a ficar vermelhos por um momento, só que ela não disparou o feixe da visão de calor.

-Kara... coloque-a no chão. Não escute o que ela diz. - Lena se arriscou vendo Colin dar um passo e tentar protestar, e ela automaticamente colocou a mão em seu braço apertando-o e sentindo-o relaxar suavemente - Kara... você não é assim... por favor. Você está no controle...

-Ela não vai parar... - Karen murmurou - Ela vai vir... e vai... eu não posso nem mesmo pensar na possibilidade de ela machucar alguém, eu não posso deixá-la impune.

-Matá-la não é a solução.

-Matá-la é a única solução.

-Querida, Reign perdeu há muito tempo... - A outra Lena entoou finalmente olhando-a - Você sabe disso... _ele_ nos disse isso.

-Ela me falou sobre Kon-El...

-Sim... o pequeno clone - Lena sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida - O moleque que coexiste em quase todos os mundos... o filho que você jamais poderia ter... que nenhuma das duas pensou ser possível... e que não vai ser... porque eu vou matá-la... eu vou matar todos eles se você não me parar Kara Zor-El...

Por que essa idiota estava tentando se matar?  
Lena se perguntou, e Reign riu do olhar no rosto de Karen, a outra Lena tentou se aproximar de novo, ela pensou que seria uma má ideia e a chamou.  
Ela não se virou, mas parou sua caminhada. Era perigoso... um movimento de Reign e Karen podia interpretar isso mal... e definitivamente matá-la.

-Ela está delirando... Kara por favor, o DEO está pronto para contê-la... Reign não incomodará ninguém. A levaremos de volta a sua prisão em Krypton ou na Zona Fantasma, não importa... vai ficar tudo bem.

-Você não sabe...

-Lena tem razão - Lena disse - Solte-a... você não precisa fazer isso, você não tem que fazer isso.

-Você não me conhece... vocês não sabem quem eu sou... do que eu sou capaz!

-Não... nenhuma delas sabe, e você vê os olhares idênticos...? É medo de você...

-Cala a boca!

-Ei, eu conheço você - Afirmou a Lena ruiva, seus olhos brilhando - Eu conheço tudo isso, eu sei exatamente o que sente... como se sente, mas isso não é a resposta... Por favor.

-Me traga a Supergirl... - pediu Reign ainda em sua voz rouca, e Lena sentiu um aperto ao ver o rosto idêntico de Sam tão machucado. E sua voz não falhava, nem sua postura, mesmo quando ela mal conseguia se mover. De alguma forma, a voz de Lena a alcançou e a Powergirl se afastou alguns passos deixando-a no chão enquanto ainda arfava por controle - Eu terei as cabeças de todos eles... - Entoou Reign ainda deitada e se contorcendo.

-Karen... - Ela ainda respirava descompassado quando deu alguns passos para trás cobrindo a visão de Reign de sua Lena usando a si mesma como escudo.

Ela se virou para Colin a seu ele engoliu em seco por um momento quase saltando de susto quando do chão, Reign riu.

-Vocês vão perder... logo... ele... virá e destruirá tudo. - Disse ela convicta - Darkseid, vai partir esse mundo ao meio. E todos nele.

Lena sentiu sua cabeça balançando suavemente.

-O que aconteceu com você...? - Ela se ouviu perguntando antes que pudesse parar. - A poderosa Kriptoniana... - Que não passava de uma casca paranoica e provocativa... ela nem mesmo temia a morte com suas próprias ameaças. Se eles não chegassem a tempo...

Reign soava quase como se tivesse enlouquecido.  
Não... ela realmente...

-Suas cabeças... - repetiu ela em uma risada sem sentido - Servidas em uma bandeja. Todos. Mortos... todos. - ela deu uma pequena pausa, os olhos abertos para o alto, e tossiu - _"_ Principalmente ele _..._ " - Ela murmurou em kriptoniano - Conner Luthor... minha vida contra a dele...

-O que? - Lena se assustou com aquilo, e deu um passo a frente sendo puxada para trás por Colin - Conner...? Quando ele... O que você?! Do que está falando?!

-Oh a ignorância... anos sem vê-lo não é mesmo? Acredite, ele também era irritante sobre o quanto sentira sua falta... Só que não mais, Lena.

Lena se assustou quando Reign se levantou rápido demais, felizmente Karen foi mais rápida conseguindo pará-la no ato e ela levou um tempo extra para perceber quando a capa dela ondulava atrás de si cobrindo sua visão para a cena, enquanto uma mão parara Reign de atingir Lena-14 no rosto. A Wordkiller tossiu e riu, a ferida era funda e larga, e ela percebeu o efeito _dejá_ - _vú_ naquele ataque em particular quando notou a mão da Powergirl pressionada no estômago dela criando um buraco profundo.

Atravessando-a.  
Reign riu olhando-os. Um a um.

-A... morte. - Disse ela em um arco para eles, e parando em Lena - "É apenas uma linha para algo maior... é só o começo"

Pela última vez, Reign sorriu, o mesmo sorriso sinistro e então caiu de joelhos e de cara no chão.

Lena respirou fundo sentindo a mão de Colin em seu abdômen, a respiração pesada dele e observando quando Karen se afastou um passo para trás abaixando a cabeça e usando seu próprio cabelo como uma cortina para cobrir seu rosto ainda vestindo as roupas de Kara, a capa ondulava levemente. Lena estendeu a mão para seu braço finalmente tendo um vislumbre de seu rosto, a postura fechada que quase a fez recuar, Karen Grant era definitivamente muito diferente da Kara que ela conhecia, só que de alguma forma e Lena viu seus olhos ela reconhecia aquela emoção do espelho... e mal teve tempo de se afastar ou pensar em falar quando Colin a puxou para trás enquanto a Powergirl simplesmente avançava contra a outra Lena e voava para o céu ela apenas foi capaz de registrar uma nova rajada de vento.

Lena levantou o olhar para a visão da Powergirl sumindo.  
Ela olhou para o chão e o corpo de Reign.

-Ela está realmente...? - Lena perguntou suavemente e Colin ainda a segurava contra si, ela podia sentir o toque de sua bochecha no topo de sua cabeça e a respiração suave dele em seu ombro.

-Sim...

-Como você sabe?

-Use seus olhos... - ele pediu baixo e calmamente, apesar das palavras, seu tom era tranquilo e ela quase foi embalada por seu movimento suave - Não humanamente falando... apenas faça... olhe para ela... com _seus_ olhos. - Ele enfatizou e Lena se perguntou o que aquilo significava. Ela respirou profundamente - Somos capazes de ver a vida de qualquer ser vivo, como Magis... pertencendo e sentindo toda a magia a nossa volta, a vida que nos cerca por menor e mais insignificante que pareça, é uma vida... um inseto ou um pássaro, um verme ou um lobo... não funciona como a visão de raio-x kriptoniana, mas é algo similar você não verá o esqueleto e os músculos você verá a vida, amor... e conseguirá enxergar como uma aura... sua... alma. Então tente... e olhe para ela... com seus olhos.

Lena podia ouvir um zumbido baixo, mas ainda assim assentiu incapaz de se soltar dele ou permitir que ele se afastasse.  
Ela abaixou a cabeça sentindo suas sobrancelhas se apertarem para a imagem e olhou para o corpo imóvel de Reign.

Lembrou-se de quando Zod caiu diante dela morto, assim como Bondade... parecia que por um momento, Lena conseguiu ver... assim como agora uma... chama corpórea por assim dizer, algo como uma fumaça em uma cor única em forma do exoesqueleto humano nesse caso. Ela se lembrava ter a mesma impressão com Kara a Supergirl tinha uma cor prateada... e ao olhar para Reign, esta se apagava como em um vermelho-bordô... mas mal dava para enxergar, pois sumia rapidamente, e ao se virar para Colin ele parecia tão dourado quanto os olhos deles quando usavam seus poderes.

Lena se afastou e encarou suas próprias mãos.  
Era... a mesma cor... dourado. Como ouro.

-Ei... - Ele tocou seus pulsos chamando sua atenção - Você está bem...?

Lena conseguiu balançar a cabeça em afirmativa e o zumbido chamou sua atenção para o comunicador que ela encontrou no chão.  
Antes de ser levada por Karen, Lena devia ter deixado cair.

 _-... isso, Winn._

- _Maggie_? - Quando Maggie tinha chegad-

- _Graças a Deus, Lena_! - Gritou a Detetive do outro lado fazendo-a fechar os olhos para o volume no aparelho que não conseguira afastar mais já que estava preso em sua orelha. O que diabos foi isso...? Ela apenas tinha acabado de encarnar Alexandra...?! Realmente?! - _Se você quer me dar um ataque cardíaco, usa uma arma_. _Ou uma pedra... pois seria mais rápido e menos preocupante!_!

-Isso não... faz muito... sentido.

-Não seja tão malditamente literal, Luthor... onde diabos vocês estão, o que aconteceu?! Toda a nossa comunicação sumiu, perdemos tudo nos últimos quinze minutos e o Winn não conseguiu ver nada, temos uma equipe chegando aí em breve, mas vocês não responderam nenhuma das chamadas! - Ela bufou irritada e Lena arqueou a sobrancelha e vendo Colin lhe estender a mão ainda calmamente.

Ela sorriu apanhando-a e resistiu ao impulso adolescente de beijá-lo.

Ele parecia tão bonito, o cabelo todo desgrenhado pela bagunça que acabaram de passar, o vendo suave ainda açoitando-os, seus olhos brilhando. E ela sabia que eles não precisavam mais visualizar um espaço para se transportar ou nesse caso voltar para ele, era como obter uma nova "dosagem" de seus poderes, Lena abaixou o olhar para o corpo morto de Sam... não.

Reign tocando sua capa com cautela.

- _Espera_... - ela pediu para Colin em sua comunicação mental quase que reflexivamente e ele franziu o cenho. - Não podemos levá-la com a gente ao DEO... eu...

-Eu posso esperar a equipe aqui para-

-De forma alguma - Ela entendia muito bem o porque de Karen levar Lena consigo, sinceramente era a mesma coisa que queria fazer com Colin agora. Simplesmente _sumir_... mas eles tinham problemas maiores, e ela tinha muitas perguntas e preocupações para isso, então se virou notando que sequer tinha soltado a mão dele e fechou os olhos aproximando-se abraçando-o e escondendo o rosto em sua clavícula, ele não protestou, apenas respirou de volta apertando-a com força. Quando finalmente a plataforma principal entrou em seu campo de visão, Lena quase saltou com o grito de Winn e o borrão que era Maggie vindo em sua direção.

-Lena!

Mas foi a pequena Kara quem chamou sua atenção, ela estava apertando as bochechas de Winn que protestava fazendo J'onn e Alex felizmente vestidos prontos para a promessa de jantar, e alheios ao novo problema rirem disso.

-Lee!

-Ei... - ela levantou o olhar para Maggie andando até Winn e Kara, a pequena estendeu-lhe os braços para apanhar e ela se perguntou onde estaria Mon-El agora, Winn a encarava preocupado - Precisamos preparar a equipe... naquele endereço que estávamos... você poderia pedir descrição sobre isso...? Eu não poderia trazê-la aqui.

-Ela...? - Ele começou e Lena o cortou imediatamente considerando não apenas Kara, mas Alex e J'onn presentes.

-Para o que... eles devem estar preparados?

-Para a recolha de um corpo - Ela olhou para Maggie levantando a mão e esperando que isso abrandasse o interrogatório - Ela se foi.

-Sim. Ok... eu faço isso. - Disse Winn lentamente assim que ela pegou Kara levantando-a em seus braços e Alex sorriu.

Lena se virou para Colin que iniciara uma conversa animada com J'onn e Alex e ela o agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

-Lena...? - Maggie a chamou, o tom de sua voz era rouco e preocupado.

Ela ouviu o murmúrio indescritível de Kara concentrando-se na risada de sua irmã e respirou fundo.

-Powergirl a parou... a Wordkiller não é mais um problema.

-Ela está...

-Morta.

Um silêncio caiu no espaço deles, e ela se assustou com a gargalhada de Alex assim como Maggie vendo quando Colin usava um brinquedo como uma espécie de pássaro, uma engenhoca de madeira, plástico e papel de seda, mas parecia irritado por não fazê-lo funcionar e Alex se divertia abertamente com isso, até mesmo J'onn esboçava um sorriso para a frustração do homem que ela sabia ser exagerada e dramática.

-Também posso mandar meu pessoal, acho melhor levarmos ela para a L-Corp que está mais perto.

-Isso... - Repetiu Maggie. - Acabou? - Lena assentiu com cuidado - E onde... onde estão Karen e Lena?

-Não faço ideia. - Disse ela sinceramente - Mas elas estão bem, e é isso que importa... vamos lhes dar um tempo e esperar... - Lena suspirou pensando nas palavras de Reign sobre Conner, só que ela não podia parar sobre isso agora. As únicas pessoas que poderiam esclarecer isso, uma delas mal tinha um ano de idade e estava em seus braços em uma conversa de "bebênes" a outra tinha no máximo três e ria e corria pelo DEO completamente nua sempre que ouvia a palavra banho, se J'onn estava incluído, ele mal conseguia se concentrar por mais de dez minutos em sua forma marciana ou o perigo de se machucar com seus poderes, M'gann sempre tentava ajudá-lo e contê-lo...

Sem falar que Karen e Lena sumiram para os céus... então...

-Tudo bem, o que mais você precisa? - Perguntou Maggie calmamente e ela ponderou.

Isso era novo.

-Eu-

Antes que Lena continuasse a narrativa, ela avistou Ruby na entrada vindo diretamente para eles, o cabelo solto e longo fazia pequenas ondas nas pontas, e ela usava um par de jeans escuros rasgados e coturnos, uma jaqueta cinzenta de couro e seu olhar foi dela para Maggie e Colin nessa ordem, as sobrancelhas arqueadas para a pequena versão marciana de J'onn J'onnz que descruzou os braços observando-a de volta.

Lena sabia que ele tinha suas memórias assim como Alex, e provavelmente Kara, mas ela era muito pequena para dizer algo ou fazer algum sentido além de seus balbucios em kriptoniano e inglês. E para todos os três tudo parecia confuso como se seus cérebros tentassem se adaptar a idade que aparentavam... _agora_. Só que quando Lena percebeu a expressão de Ruby, ela tentou manter a compostura da melhor maneira que podia usando um vestido suave e saltos onde seu rosto provavelmente estava sujo de fuligem assim como suas roupas, e terra batida tanto quanto ela via em sua saia e as calças de Colin de sua aventura de minutos atrás, e definitivamente aquele olhar que Ruby Arias tinha...

Merda.  
Bem, pelo menos ela não pronunciou isso em voz alta...  
Alex tinha apreendido pelo menos cinquenta dólares de todo o DEO - no mínimo - sempre que ouvia um xingamento... e dela mesma foram pelo menos dez pratas. Lena não estava feliz. E Alexandra Danvers como sempre, tinha excelentes orelhas.

-Ruby... ei.

-Me diga que isso é uma mentira - Ela balançou a cabeça se aproximando e levantando o telefone para elas. A foto de Reign de perfil olhando para cima era visível, e Lena não estava surpresa, tempos modernos, a capacidade de postarem algo tão rápido quando sequer tinha acontecido em menos de vinte minutos, e antes que abrisse a boca para falar, Alex se aproximou puxando a ponta da jaqueta de Ruby e atraindo sua atenção. Por um momento, ela pensou que Ruby não iria olhar para Alex, até que ela fez, porque esperava uma resposta que ninguém foi capaz de verbalizar e o pequeno ser estranho tentando atrair sua atenção...

E então voltou-se para Lena e a bebê Kara em seus braços apertando o olhar, Maggie e finalmente Colin... J'onn.  
E então o cenho mais franzido - se possível - de volta a pequena Alexandra.

-Oi. - Disse Alex.

-Uh... oi. - Ruby apertou o olhar concentrando-se nos traços da jovem Alexandra, e Lena sabia que era uma questão de tempo, ela só não conseguia explicar mesmo que tentasse, seu cérebro literalmente entrou em curto incapaz de programar qualquer coisa e não foi surpresa quando Kara gritou saindo de seus braços e flutuando acima de suas cabeças em uma expressão que os colocava ainda mais na merda e Winn a apanhou soltando o ar baixo pelo esforço quando ela caiu em seus braços ela praticamente podia ver seu amigo olhá-las e para Ruby reagindo a seus próprios sentimentos.

Pois Lena se sentia como uma criança pega em uma travessura... e a realização estava no rosto de Ruby mais rápido do que esperava, enquanto Maggie que se aproximava tentando amenizar isso. Provavelmente com o cérebro tão inútil quanto o dela para sua própria ajuda...

-Ei... - cumprimentou a detetive baixo de novo, e Lena olhou para Colin.

-Eu acho que... é melhor reforçar nosso jantar - ela disse esperando que de alguma forma, o silêncio se quebrasse.

-Bom. Porque eu tô com fome... - Disse J'onn.

-Eu também - concordou Alex sendo a única vez que ela desviou o olhar de Ruby.

-"kaaah" \- entoou Kara.

-Cristo pai... - Ruby sussurrou angulando a cabeça e suspirando - Oh merda, mas que porra, vocês... fizeram?! Estão brincando comigo!?

-Ei! - Alex ralhou com ela balançando a cabeça - Linguagem. Você me cinco dólares pro pote.

Pelo menos ela não contava cada palavra como cinco dólares.  
Sua matemática parecia-

-Dez dólar.

-Dólares... - Lena corrigiu.

-Dólares - Falou Alex vendo-a assentir e estendeu a mão para Ruby.

-Ei, para mim também - Disse J'onn.

Kara riu jogando as mãos para o alto provavelmente tentando dizer que Ruby lhe devia também.  
Lena fechou os olhos e fez o que havia aprendido nos últimos meses... ela xingou mentalmente apenas.  
E angulou a cabeça para Colin que estava rindo de toda a situação.

E Mon-El escolheu aquela hora para chegar.  
O cheiro de vários tipos de comida atraindo todas as atenções presentes, ele encarou a todos preocupado. Alex e J'onn saíram de onde estavam felizes, Ruby ainda parecia presa em seu torpor pessoal.

-Eu atrasei? - Perguntou Mon-El.

-Nope. - Disse Colin estalando o "p" em um efeito - Dessa vez, você definitivamente chegou na hora, cara.

* * *

...

-DIGAMOS QUE... Aconteceram algumas coisas enquanto você esteve fora. - Falou Maggie e Ruby assentiu lentamente enquanto Alex ainda dormia escorada nela, e foi apenas assim que ela se acalmou um pouco suspirando pesadamente agora ao ouvir toda a narrativa das ultimas horas. De pé, Lena lhe deu mais um olhar, vez ou outra tentando ajudar a detetive na narrativa. Elas estavam reunidas no escritório de Lena, que com as costas escorada em sua mesa, os braços cruzados e angulando a cabeça de Maggie para Ruby, olhou no relógio pela milésima vez. Não haviam notícias de Powergirl e a outra Lena desde o ocorrido. O corpo de Reign foi levado para a L-Corp e estava em segurança, e só agora que elas conseguiram inclusive explicar o que aconteceu com eles a Ruby, felizmente Alex se recusava veementemente a deixá-los sozinhos enquanto falavam.

Pelo menos o ambiente era mais relaxante que o laboratório ou o próprio DEO.

-Eu estava estudando, Mags... e voltei da Inglaterra para resolver as coisas e não... você sabe... ficar de fora de tudo, você e Alex precisam parar de querer me poupar, já sou grande o suficiente para ajudar... - Ruby lhe deu um olhar e gesticulou dramaticamente como Alex, qual fez a detetive rir - Podem falar comigo, sabe... mesmo que para desabafar ou pedir uma opinião que não vão seguir... eu... eu também estou aqui.

-Você tem razão... me desculpe.

-Acabamos de passar por tudo isso em conjunto - Disse Lena fazendo também um movimento suave de arco com as mãos, Ruby arqueou as sobrancelhas e ela ofereceu um sorriso - De Reign a... bem - ela então apontou para Alex ainda deitada e dormindo no colo de Ruby - Sem contar as últimas semanas... Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

-Ainda... podiam falar comigo.

-Sim, desculpe por isso, Ruby. - Disse Maggie honestamente. - Prometo que não vai acontecer de novo.

-Tudo bem - Ruby assentiu a mão na cabeça de Alex os dedos em seu couro cabeludo de forma relaxante, e o gesto já a fizera dormir há horas atrás... - Há algum sinal do retorno da minha mãe...?

Lena sabia que essa conversa seria difícil, especialmente quando Alex estava presente só que não o suficiente para resolver a situação por si mesma.

Ela queria dizer a Ruby que vira Sam alguns meses atrás, e fez isso enquanto Lena procurava uma maneira de trazer Conner de volta, Ruby disse para sua surpresa que ainda tinha esperanças de um dia rever a mãe outra vez, Lena mal acreditava que ainda estava viva depois de todas as provações e por fim a perda de Conner - foi quando ela disse a Lena que reagisse - e afastou a memória tomando uma pequena respiração e observando os traços de Ruby, a maneira como ela apertava o olhar para pensar em uma resposta, e sua mão preguiçosamente esfregando agora as costas de Alex.

-Não... também não sabemos como Reign voltou e porque... apenas que ela viu alguém... e essa pessoa parece tê-la mantido presa - admitiu Lena engolindo em seco e dando a volta na mesa para se sentar na cadeira e respirar fundo - Parece que ela encontrou Conner... - Ruby abriu a boca para perguntar e Lena balançou a cabeça em uma resposta negativa - Eu ainda não sei... mas Karen sabe. E a Lena da Terra-15 também, infelizmente elas sumiram antes que eu pudesse perguntar...

-Você acha...

-Eu não sei - Ela as cortou de novo e Maggie felizmente entendeu.

-Vamos nos concentrar nos problemas atuais, que estão diante de nós e pensar sobre isso...

-A Powergirl pode estar em qualquer lugar, infelizmente para encontrá-la eu acho que seria útil a ajuda de outro kriptoniano. - Lena d deu um sugestivo aceno com a cabeça para Alex - Ou a irmã desta...

-Você viu nos jornais também? - Perguntou Maggie - Já que Kara está... inacessível como Supergirl, Karen tentou ajudar e deu errado, ela foi classificada como um problema.

-A Catco ainda não se pronunciou sobre o assunto - Lembrou Ruby.

-Sim, eu ainda estou esperando resolver um problema para me concentrar no outro. Cat disse que cuidaria de tudo.

Maggie sorriu acenando suavemente.

-Imagine se a Cat souber que ela é a mãe adotiva de Karen lá... que é diferente da tia Kara aqui...? - Perguntou Ruby - Bem diferente na verdade, mesmo que elas sejam parecidas... - Lena sorriu ao ver seu olhar apertado e Maggie também - Isso fez mais sentido na minha cabeça.

-Nós entendemos o ponto, querida - Disse Maggie tocando seu braço e Ruby sorriu-lhe. - Mas o DEO ainda está sem um supervisor...

-Você vem se saindo muito bem... - Disse Lena.

-Eu não sou a única a ajudar, Lena...

-Oh, não me dê esse olhar, Det. Sawyer, seria muito ruim ter um Luthor administrando tudo isso...

-Apenas não podemos deixar Winn no comando. - Falou Ruby estremecendo.

Sim, a última experiência não foi muito boa...  
As três sorriram uma para a outra.

Embora com a ajuda de Winn e M'gann estavam se alternando para controlar essa bagunça, e o pior é que ainda não havia sido resolvida... completamente, e ter três dos heróis de National City de "licença obrigatória" já era ruim... ela ligou o monitor do computador deparando-se com a imagem de Supergirl - Powergirl na verdade - sumindo para o céu e uma matéria " _Verdadeira ou falsa? E onde ela está?_ ", aconteceram alguns problemas na cidade como assaltos e incêndios, que felizmente M'gann e o Guardião controlavam, mas Lena sabia que era cansativo para apenas eles trabalharem sozinhos.

-Vamos lidar com um problema de cada vez... - disse Lena com um suspiro cansado vendo as mensagens perdidas em seu celular. Definitivamente não dava mais para adiar - Parece que agora... precisamos de uma conferência com a imprensa... - Ela pegou o telefone discando o número familiar, e quando a voz suave de Cat Grant atendeu do outro lado, Lena sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa, só que não estava menos preocupada.

Afinal, Kara, Alex e J'onn ainda eram crianças.

* * *

 _Duas horas mais tarde..._  
Rua Cordova. Frente da L-Corp

Houveram tantas mudanças em sua vida, não apenas nos últimos dias só que no geral, nos últimos anos que a única coisa que ela precisava agora era respirar. Infelizmente, a pequena multidão de jornalistas a sua volta estava novamente sedenta por notícias. Lena lamentava momentos como esse. Estar diante da CatCo como a CEO quando tinha certeza que Cat Grant, James Olsen e principalmente Kara Danvers poderiam lidar melhor com os paparazzi do que ela. E levantou a cabeça observando Ruby com Alex no chão animada, a pequena tomando um sorvete, M'gann a sua esquerda perto de J'onn em sua forma humana infantil de seis anos, um rapaz negro em jeans claros, e camiseta cinzenta e uma jaqueta.

Ele lhe deu um aceno de cabeça que a tranquilizou um pouco e ela observou a sua volta, fazendo uma contagem mental para pelo menos umas cinquenta pessoas diante de si no palco improvisado, e mais no mínimo uns vinte jornalistas. Ainda estava preocupada, e a outra Lena e Karen que não deram sinal de vida há mais de quatro horas, e as palavras de Reign sobre Conner e uma história de outro universo... tudo era sempre muito preocupante... ela notou Colin ao lado de Mon-El disfarçado como Mike.

Seu namorado vestia roupas normais, uma camisa preta e jeans, e segurava Kara nos braços que parecia animada mesmo com todas as pessoas a sua volta, e os flashes e a bagunça, ela usava um macacão branco.

Lena levantou as duas mãos pedindo calma e esperou que o murmúrio se silenciasse. Era a milésima vez que fazia esse gesto.  
Felizmente, foi James quem a salvou assoviando alto e conseguindo o silencio desejado.

–Obrigada. – Ela disse fitando-o e ele lhe deu um aceno de cabeça.

Pensar que as coisas haviam mudado tanto nos últimos anos... principalmente desde que decidiu sair de Metrópolis e vir para National City... A melhor decisão que já tomou foi sair da "cidade do Superman"... ela olhou de novo para todos eles, Colin ainda com a bebê Kara, a pequena Alex também ali com Maggie e Ruby e ao lado de J'onn e M'gann.

Lena piscou com força pensando no rostinho de Conner, seu sorriso e seu olhar.  
Ainda que ela não tenha discutido sobre o assunto, não conseguia parar de pensar nele...

–Boa tarde a todos... - Ela os saudou assim que toda a atenção foi concentrada nela e o breve silêncio se fez Lena tomou uma pequena respiração - eu espero que sejam pacientes e me permitam fazer todo o pronunciamento antes de começarem as perguntas...

–Supergirl está morta?! – Perguntou um jornalista.

–Dois segundos... – Lena murmurou com um sorriso sem humor virando-se para a voz do homem, ele tinha um bloco de notas, terno e gravata caros e o cabelo penteado para trás em gel. – Olha, sei o que pensam que aconteceu... o que todos acham até o próprio Superman deixou claro que isso não passa de uma mentira... - Ela se lembrou da reação de Clark Kent quando ele veio ontem para o jantar e explicaram o ocorrido com Kara, Alex e J'onn que para a surpresa geral tranquilizou o kriptoniano que iriam resolver isso em breve, felizmente M'gann, Mon-El, Brainiac e ele ajudavam com a cidade enquanto os outros não podiam - Supergirl, está viva. - Ela enfatizou e olhou para a pequena bebê Kara que parecia ter se distraído com o relógio de pulso de Colin - Ela só... está inacessível nesse momento, mas eu prometo que ela voltará logo... e estará aqui para proteger nossa cidade.

–Como você pode saber? - Perguntou um outro jornalista - Como um Luthor... poderia saber?

Lena arqueou a sobrancelha e revirou os olhos.  
O estereótipo dos últimos dez anos. Era como uma piada maldita que _nunca_ perdia a graça.

-Como o Superman pode saber?! Ele está em Metrópolis, e a Supergirl... se essa mulher quem parou novamente Reign _é_ a Supergirl e está viva, ela não foi vista desde aquele dia... o que não sabemos, afinal o que aconteceu, e porque ela desapareceu.

-Aquele dia foi essa manhã... - Lena disse angulando a cabeça suavemente - E eu estava presente, portanto posso garantir isso. A Supergirl está viva... mas a segurança de nosso mundo não pode ser colocada sob as mãos de uma única pessoa, precisamos fazer por onde.

-Isso é conversa fiada, Srta. Luthor...

-Eu não acho... Nosso mundo é protegido há dez anos pelo Superman, mas até mesmo ele precisa de ajuda às vezes, e se estivesse aqui, com certeza concordaria comigo sobre isso... A Supergirl não é diferente, nos conhecemos há algum tempo, e eu sou uma Luthor com muito orgulho - ela acrescentou rapidamente quando o vira protestar - E me considero amiga de uma kriptoniana... a Supergirl e até mesmo o Superman. Os filhos da casa de El - ela sorriu para a própria ironia de sua frase e o quão certa ela soava, Kara ainda parecia e agia como uma criança, e Lena teve a impressão de ver o olhar sério de Alex e um movimento afirmativo de cabeça da mesma e J'onn como se eles a auxiliassem a prosseguir - Então... por que não? Por que duvidar se a humanidade já superou muitos momentos de crise...?

-Reign voltou para nos atormentar Srta. Luthor e você tem um discurso a nos oferecer... apenas isso.

-Não... eu quero dizer que não somos incapazes Sr. Carr - Ela disse olhando para o supervisor de Kara. Lena a "enviou" para um trabalho pessoal, e ela honestamente poderia usar essa desculpa mais vezes apenas para ver a carranca irritável do homem, e Cat Grant lhe deu um aceno de cabeça suave como se ela soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo, até porque, quando Cat a viu com Kara minutos atrás pareceu realmente intrigada - me diga... como você saberia que vai levantar essa manhã, se vestiria, se prepararia para o trabalho e viria até a L-Corp e participar desse pronunciamento...? Discutir as possibilidades de uma vilã de volta a cidade... – O homem a encarou confuso, Lena aproveitou a abertura. – Bem, eu sei EU que levantei essa manhã e estou aqui para responder essas perguntas absurdas porque é a verdade... ela está viva. A Supergirl... está viva, e vai ficar bem.

–E o que você nos diz sobre o sumiço de seu filho...? – Questionou um outro jornalista e Lena sentiu uma veia em sua testa pulsar virando-se para o homem que surpreendentemente estava ao lado de James Olsen, e o próprio arqueou a sobrancelha para ele. Lena apoiava a mão sob a bancada fechando-a em punho, e seus olhos o encararam por um momento ponderando isso. Ela sabia que essa pergunta surgiria, era algo que vinha nos últimos cinco meses, só que honestamente, Lena não estava preparada, ela nunca estaria...

–O que aconteceu a Conner é-

–Porque ele está morto? - Prosseguiu o mesmo, em uma pergunta retórica que fez todas as suas entranhas se contorcerem. Lena reconheceu a revista Gossip em seu crachá e notou a expressão de Colin se fechar, ela podia sentir a tensão emanada dele, e resistiu ao impulso de se virar e fitá-lo, Mike ofereceu para pegar Kara e felizmente ele a manteve em seus braços. Cat por sua vez suspirou. Ela não tinha interferido até agora, permanecendo ao lado de Lena na bancada alguns metros para a esquerda e centrada em seu celular, só que logicamente pegando toda a entrevista em si

-Poderíamos nos ater ao pronunciamento Sr. Andreas? Isso seria mais... ético. Afinal, estamos aqui para falar com a Srta. Luthor sobre o que houve a Supergirl.

-Está tudo bem - Lena disse enfim levantando o olhar para Colin que lhe arqueou a sobrancelha, Kara riu em seus braços e ela conseguiu sorrir suavemente para Cat Grant agradecendo o auxílio. – Meu filho não está morto. Assim como... Supergirl também não. – Ela pigarreou também sentindo os olhos de Alexandra que mesmo em seus três anos tinha uma carranca, e isso deu a Lena uma sobrancelha arqueada em resposta e um pequeno sorriso. – Conner foi levado, por consequências sobre o ataque a cidade... mas ele está vivo. Assim como a Supergirl...

–Você está apenas repetindo o discurso motivador do Superman Srta. Luthor. Ele sumiu... e quase levando toda a cidade com eles em um buraco negro há cinco meses, levamos muito tempo para reconstruir tudo e então Reign está de volta em uma batalha feroz e é assassinada pela Supergirl no centro... há testemunhas que ela sumiu para os céus carregando alguém consigo e—

–Eu estava presente Sr... Andreas. Em todo o evento... em todos... os eventos, e ainda estou acompanhando tudo. - Lena fez uma pausa - O Superman deu uma declaração, pois também sabe que sua prima está viva... e ela está. Porque é isso o que ela faz... para nos proteger, ela vive. Foi assim que Supergirl fez durante o ataque a cidade contra Bondade, unindo forças a outros aliados mesmo enfrentando toda a kriptonita que os inimigos detinham... A Supergirl está viva, e eu acredito... assim como meu filho.

Lena não soube por quanto tempo ela manteve a postura ou em que parte havia parado sua frase quando viu um borrão verde e negro vir em sua direção levantando-a para cima sem problema, e sentiu apenas os braços fortes em torno de sua cintura, seu nome sendo chamado aleatoriamente destacando-se em Colin, pessoas gritando assustadas pela repentina interferência, ela piscou com força... e então quando percebeu, estava sob o telhado da L-Corp.

O vento começando a açoitar os fios de seu cabelo que saíram para fora do rabo-de-cavalo, tentou se equilibrar em seus saltos só que continuava flutuando sendo mantida por ele alguns metros acima do chão a seus pés e agradecendo mentalmente por estar usando um par de calças cáqui negras, e uma camisa meia manga azul hoje, olhou para ele com o cenho franzido que estava usando uma espécie de collant negro com o S no peito em verde, as costuras em seus braços eram esverdeadas marcando o cinto, e ele calçava um par de coturnos baixos, era como o traje novo do Superman só que sem a capa e as cores vermelho e azul, substituídas por preto e verde, e estava tão sujo e rasgado como se ele estivesse acabado de sair de uma briga e ido parar ali, seu cabelo preto e longo cobria o pescoço e as orelhas e estava se movendo de acordo com o vento assim como os dela.

Então os olhos dela... encontraram os dele, e ela viu um sorriso crescer em seu rosto, um sorriso lento e suave e uma sensação estranhamente familiar em seu peito queimou, quase tirando sua respiração. Lena não sabia que estava bloqueando de novo Colin e sua magia, preocupado em algum lugar lá em baixo em encontrá-la, ela apenas tentou manter e falhou a voz ao perguntar:

–Quem... é você?

Ele abriu a boca algumas vezes para falar, mas como se não soubesse as palavras, acabou por se calar e angulou a cabeça com um suspiro enquanto Lena sentiu o chão abaixo de seus pés ao finalmente descerem para o terraço, ele não se afastou dela apenas tomou uma breve respiração ainda fitando-a analítico ela sentia-se como um experimento sob um microscópio.

Por fim ele deu um meio passo para trás e corou levando a mão atrás da nuca.

Dessa vez, Lena teve _certeza_ que seu coração _tinha_ falhado uma batida.  
Vestido como um Super, aquela reação... aquele simples ato... a lembrou de seu pequeno Conner.

Suas mãos gordinhas de bebê, seus olhos verde-mar como os dela, assim como os cabelos negros... a maneira como ela encontrou Kara naquele café olhando-a quase culpada e o pequeno ao seu lado fitando-a curioso. E sua risada contagiante... mas seu menino tinha apenas quatro anos... há cinco meses.

E esse rapaz, era bem mais velho, devia ter uns quinze a vinte anos.  
Lena nunca foi muito precisa com a idade das pessoas.

– _Parado!_ – Foi quando a voz de M'gann veio de algum lugar assim como a de vários familiares do DEO, ela conseguiu sair de seu torpor virando-se para fitá-los, e foi uma surpresa quando encontrou Alexandra com o cenho franzido para ela ao lado de J'onn acompanhando a marciana.

O que aqueles dois estavam fazendo?-

 _-Não se mexa._

 _-Não se mova!_

O rapaz por sua vez suspirou e angulou a cabeça preguiçosamente virando-se para os presentes.

-Lena... - a voz de Colin finalmente a alcançou e ela levantou o olhar para encontrá-lo próximo a equipe tática, ele não tinha Kara consigo mais e levantou a mão direita fazendo-lhe um movimento para que ele parasse e ele o fez, encarando-a confuso.

Ela tinha a total atenção do rapaz de novo.

-Uh... oi - finalmente o garoto disse-lhe, a voz rouca e aquele sorriso maroto sem mostrar os dentes.

-Senhorita Luthor, você está bem? - Quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha agora angulando para fitar M'gann quem perguntava, Lena definitivamente não soube como falar também. Ela dizia para J'onn manter-se para trás assim como Alex, e ela notou a expressão preocupada de Alexandra e conseguiu sorrir para a pequena esperando que ela não fizesse algum tipo de loucura, o rapaz por sua vez ainda a fitava.

-Eu tenho que pedir desculpas por todo o drama, mas será que... você e eu poderíamos ter um momento a sós? - Ele falou-lhe. Lena lhe deu o olhar, ele tinha puxado-a para longe da entrevista e arrastado-a até o terraço da L-Corp, então como diabos podia esperar que ela mandasse todos para longe?!

Quando _ele_ era o estranho com poderes...?!

-Você definitivamente não tem a cabeça sobre o pescoço, rapaz... se pensa que vamos deixá-lo sozinho com a Srta. Luthor... - Disse um agente próximo. Lena reconheceu a Comandante Finnigan quase imediatamente, os olhos e os cabelos castanhos ela apontava uma arma para o rapaz como os outros.

Se ele tinha poderes, não importava... as balas fariam um estrago.

E estava muito agradecida pela ajuda, só que de alguma forma, quase podia pressentir o quanto precisava dessa conversa, mesmo não entendendo nada do que ela significava. Primeiro... de onde ele veio? E principalmente... quem diabos era ele? E... Aquele sorriso minimo de lado, os olhos verdes-mar e a maneira como ele dava de ombros suavemente para toda a situação a sua volta, como se não houvessem armas contra ele e um marciano prestes a atacá-lo se fizesse o mínimo movimento brusco.

-Eu não consigo ler sua mente... - Disse M'gann franzindo o cenho e Lena o viu arquear as sobrancelhas para ela.

-Nem é educado - respondeu ele apertando o olhar para ela - E sim irritante... você devia pedir permissão antes de invadir a privacidade de alguém assim... agora sei porque... - Lena o viu balançar a cabeça como se por um momento fosse compartilhar algo perigoso, e ele suspirou - Eu realmente... gostaria de falar com a Srta. Luthor a sós. De verdade _Miss Marte_.

M'gann o olhou surpresa, e não foi a única.  
Apenas entre eles, ela usava o codinome.

-Quem é você? - Quis saber Alex em sua voz infantil, não era surpresa que ela não estava assustada por tantos agentes armados e a provável ameaça no centro, enquanto ela como uma criança de aparentes três anos caminhava por ali soando tão autoritária quanto seu posto em idade adulta sugeriria, a agente experiente do DEO - Porque existem dois kriptonianos nessa terra... mas não você... não é... é? - Ele arqueou a mais a sobrancelha para ela se possível. - Sua roupas... - Apontou inteligentemente e Lena o observou abaixar a cabeça para o símbolo sob o tecido, a mão sob o peito como se tentasse corrigir o rasgo - Quem é você?

-De onde venho, sou conhecido por _Superboy_.

Lena se lembrava do começo da história de Clark, Kal-El como Superman... ele foi o primeiro Superboy, e...

-Eu fui adotado em Krypton por Kara Zor-El... na verdade _vou_ ser adotado por ela por assim dizer, pois isso acontecerá no futuro para mim... e carregarei também o nome da casa de El como ela e Kal... fazem nesse século... - Lena não foi a única a sentir a ruga entre suas sobrancelhas e ele suspirou - uh... enfim, não importa é melhor não falar sobre o que nem aconteceu ainda... Eu sou um kriptoniano isso posso garantir. Atualmente... bem, aqui, o mais novo da linhagem kriptoniana e vivo. - E se virou para Lena de novo, implorando ele suspirou parecendo realmente inseguro sobre os outros - Por favor, eu poderia _realmente_ falar com você?

Lena sentiu aquela mesma palpitação crescente ao olhar, seu rosto de frente, suas feições...  
Seus _olhos_. Ela se viu dando um passo adiante até ele, e a voz de Colin chamando seu nome a tirando daquele torpor por um momento. O sentiu preocupado, e balançou a cabeça dizendo-lhe que estava tudo bem.

 _-Confie em mim_

 _-O que é isso...? Eu posso sentir o que você sente sobre ele... o que isso significa? Você sabe quem ele é?!_

 _-Eu não... tenho certeza_ \- Ela engoliu em seco e piscou encarando-o.

Seu olhar preocupado para finalmente Colin assentir, e um dos agentes o segurou quando ele tentou ir até ela recebendo um olhar assassino.

-Lena?

-Está tudo bem... - Disse ela olhando para o rapaz de novo, havia um buraco em sua roupa onde o S tinha literalmente rasgado no meio, uma das mangas em seu braço direito se fora deixando-o com meia manga enquanto do outro lado tinham rasgos e o que parecia ser sangue seco, também havia um em sua canela exposta, e uma formação enegrecida em torno do tecido que parecia ter sido... queimado. Suas botas eram as únicas coisas aparentemente inteiras que ele trajava, só que não estavam menos sujas, e seu rosto tinha um pouco de fuligem na bochecha e o pescoço - Superboy - Lena experimentou o nome e balançou a cabeça tentando ignorar a sensação em seu peito qual definitivamente Colin sentiu.

-Kal-El, e Kara Zor-El... me chamaram de Kon-El... embora eu também teria gostado de ser chamado por Kon Zor-El... - Ele sorriu para uma provável memória perdida, e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa como se para afastar as emoções - Os El me adotaram como parte de sua família... mas... eu não sou inteiramente um kriptoniano. Não como eles... – Lena finalmente conseguiu vê-lo final e inteiramente.

Principalmente quando ele sorriu de novo quase fechando os olhos no processo e suspirando pesadamente, ao abri-los eles brilhavam e a postura relaxada e tranquila dele trouxeram todas as memórias e emoções de volta como um efeito dejá-vú, e também quase que por um momento pudesse sentir o mesmo que ele através de sua empatia.

Ela viu que não conseguia piscar, falar ou se mexer, e temia que suas lágrimas fossem cair livremente agora mesmo quando levou a mão à boca incapaz de falar ou fazer alguma coisa apenas soluçar para a visão _dele_ , ouviu a voz de Colin a distância e o controle fugia mais ainda quando se atentava cada vez aquele rosto adolescente diante de si, que parecia manter a compostura tanto quanto ela para não quebrar também...

–Kon-El... - ele repetiu a voz embargada - é meu nome para aqueles que ameaçam a terra, ou viajante como alguns outros também me chamam... Superboy... é o que eu faço, mas meu verdadeiro nome é-

Lena finalmente se aproximou rompendo a distância e tocando seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos se calando apreciando o carinho silencioso, assim como ela.

Ele era mais alto gradativamente, devia ter pelo menos um metro e oitenta e cinco, e ela levou sua outra mão do outro lado de seu rosto, não precisava ver Colin para sentir o quão aliviado ele também estava por perceber a realidade... por finalmente compreender e foi o mesmo que pediu aos agentes para relaxarem e abaixarem as armas.

-"Você está de volta". - Ela disse tão baixo que mal se ouviu, e pensou ter repetido isso apenas em seus pensamentos, até que ele assentiu segurando suas mãos e sorrindo daquele jeito maroto, e ela se jogou sobre ele abraçando-o com tanta força incapaz de se impedir mais e com medo de que isso fosse _realmente_ um sonho. _Outro_ sonho.

-"Me desculpe por ter levado tanto tempo" \- ele sussurrou em kriptoniano e tomando uma respiração baixa - Me desculpe, mãe... - Ele entoou e Lena sentiu o abraço se apertar quando outro soluço escapou de sua garganta. Era ele... E Lena podia sentir a calmaria em Colin agora, quando angulou a cabeça um pouco para fitá-lo de qualquer forma, ela quase soltou-se de Conner para ir até ele também.

Conner... Deuses - ou Rao... o que _quer_ que o tenha ouvido-a...  
Ele estava de volta.

-Conner Luthor. Bem-vindo de volta. - Disse Colin agora ao seu lado, e Lena o agradeceu de novo e principalmente a Conner por devolver o sorriso a seu namorado, mas principalmente não soltá-la daquele tão esperado abraço.

-Obrigado. - Lena sentiu-se ser levantada do chão e gritou de surpresa quando ele a apertou contra si, nenhum deles se importando mais com a multidão que os cercava. Seus pés foram devolvidos ao chão - É maravilhoso finalmente estar em casa...

-Espere... - Lena tentou se controlar tomando uma breve respiração e a porta do terraço se abriu para revelar um Mon-El preocupado carregando uma Kara inquieta. Ela tinha o cenho franzido para toda a bagunça de agentes agora relaxados que parou em Conner.

Lena levantou o olhar para a nova presença de Karen em sua roupa de Poderosa parando alguns metros a esquerda.  
Ela a fitou recebendo um breve encarar confuso, e Conner angulou a cabeça para ela.

-Conner? - Ela o chamou e ele sorriu.

-Ei... - Karen se aproximou e o abraçou fazendo-o rir e Mon-El tinha caminhado até o lado de Lena.

-Uh... tá tudo bem? - Perguntou o daxamita.

Kara ainda olhava para todos com uma carranca.

-Sim...

-Eu ouvi direito... esse é...?!

-Sim. - ela se virou para ele que suspirou.

-Sei que tenho muito a explicar - Conner respondeu humildemente olhando de um para o outro, ao perceber que era seguro, Alex estava ao seu lado apanhou a mão de Lena na sua ainda olhando desconfiada para o adulto Conner. Kara tinha parecia emburrada e J'onn prontamente estava entre eles para proteger as meninas. M'gann voltou a sua forma humana e Vasquez dispensou os agentes a pedido de Colin que esperava na porta de entrada.

Ela olhou para Karen que desviou o olhar e suspirou.  
Conner quem respondeu sincero:

–Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-la... - Lena notou que ele olhava para ela e sorriu para essa gentileza levando a mão de novo em seu rosto.

-A mim? Eu pensei que nunca mais veria _você_. - Ela não ligou quando sua voz ainda falhava um pouco e usando a mão livre, ele se aproximou abraçando-a de novo e mais rapidamente dessa vez, e não menos significativo. - Agora como... - Lena não soube como formular a pergunta, e balançou a cabeça - você está... mais alto? - ela ofereceu e ele riu.

Gargalhou na verdade, e isso lhe trouxe um sorriso e uma sensação de felicidade que não experimentava desde que ele se fora.

-Lee! - Kara a chamou parecendo irritada por não ter a atenção esperada da mesma.

-Ei tia K... você é realmente tão fofa como criança quanto é adulta - Disse Conner sorrindo para Kara e olhando para Alex que levantou a sobrancelha em desafio, Lena suspeitava que ela definitivamente lhe daria um tiro se ele dissesse a mesma coisa para ela. - Oi tia A.

Alex no entanto corou desarmando a postura um pouco e franziu o cenho.

-Oi. - J'onn o cumprimentou formalmente como sempre, só faltou estender a mão dessa vez, mas ele ainda parecia indisposto ao se afastar mais de dois metros de Alex e Mon-El que ainda carregava Kara. Lena a viu esticar a cabeça para o grupo com um olhar inteligente.

-Você se lembra de mim?

-Acho que... sim. Você é Conner Luthor... e ainda não posso ler sua mente.

Conner riu.

-Nossas memórias não se foram - Disse J'onn J'onnz em sua voz infantil, não soando menos inteligente que antes - É só mais difícil concentrar em algumas coisas, acho que principalmente para Kara...

-Adaptável com o efeito da explosão _rosativa_.

-Radioativa...? - Perguntou Mon-El.

-Não. _Rosativa_ mesmo... não fui eu quem nomeei - falou Conner levantando as mãos para o alto - embora eu ache que você tinha acesso a forma líquida antes já que isso os levou ao antídoto... - ele parou fazendo uma pequena careta que lembrava Kara sempre que divagava demais - A forma original dessa coisa é como uma rosa... de cor rosa bem... chamativo... e o efeito é radioativo para seres vivos transformando-os em suas formas infantis, foi quando aconteceu da primeira vez é porque foi uma nomeação efetiva,que deu certo. - Ele se virou para fitá-la - E talvez eu possa ajudá-la a reverter se quiser.

Ela apenas sorriu para ele também, incapaz de formar palavras coerentes.

-Por que não estou surpresa que você pode usar muito bem um kit de química...? - Ironizou J'onn J'onnzz.

Conner sorriu dando-lhe uma piscadela.

-Sou um Luthor, afinal.

-Lailex - Kara chamou pela irmã.

-Talvez devêssemos eu não sei... voltar ao DEO ou ter essa conversa em um lugar menos frio - Apontou Mon-El para Alex que tinha os braços cruzados e estremecia levemente, Lena por si mesma estava ignorando o frio até Mon-El falar sobre isso, ela se sentia em uma nuvem flutuando para a nova realidade de que Conner... estava ali mesmo que mais velho, e sequer notou quando Maggie apareceu para se juntar ao grupo, apenas a detetive estava em silêncio agora ao lado de Colin na porta, ambos observando-os.

-É uma boa ideia...

Eles assentiram seguindo naquela direção e Conner se virou para ela. Nem mesmo viu quando Mon-El começou a falar com Karen e Maggie lhe deu um olhar carregado indicando o caminho de volta com Alex e J'onn e M'gann em seu encalço. Ela não conseguia parar de encarar Conner.

–Deixe-me olhar para você... – Lena se afastou fungando e virando-se para a versão adulta de seu filho que ainda lhe sorria. – Conner... – Lena o abraçou de novo ouvindo a risada aliviada dele que circulou sua cintura e a ergueu nos braços mais uma vez, felizmente sem saírem do chão... Ambos riram – Tudo bem... temos... temos muito o que conversar. Como você... Conner, você tinha quatro anos quando...

-Eu sei, mãe... e vou explicar tudo, prometo.

-Você está bem... você? - Ela apontou para ele e suas roupas maltrapilhas que assentiu enfaticamente sorrindo.

-Sim, isso já foi resolvido. - Disse-lhe sinceramente e Lena levou a mão em seu cabelo.

-Você deixou crescer de novo.

-Eu prefiro curto na verdade só que... eu mal... tive tempo para cortar - ela tocou seu queixo então para o sinal de uma barba ali e ele sorriu.

-Com quantos anos... você está?

-Dezesseis - contou ele tomando uma breve respiração e observando-a. Conner deve ter notado sua reação aquilo, pois completou. - Eu juro que vou explicar tudo mesmo, mãe. - Ela notou que Colin ainda era o único escorado na porta da saída, observando-a e Lena assentiu.

-Ok...

* * *

-SERIA MUITO pedir por uma crise de cada vez? - Murmurou Lena com um suspiro cansado.

Conner sorriu.

-Eu me lembro disso... Ele falou olhando os três e apontou para as versões crianças das irmãs Danvers e J'onn - A rosativa - Ela franziu o cenho sempre que ouvia esse nome e seus estranhos efeitos colaterais - Oh, é a primeira vez que escutam sobre essa coisa, não é surpresa... uma vez isso pegou os quatro da Liga desprevenidos... nem mesmo John ou Diana estavam preparados. Mas admito que foi bem interessante ter o Cavaleiro Negro e a Amazona encantados... aqueles dois conseguem ser irritantemente adoráveis juntos mesmo aos oito anos de idade... embora Kal-El... não.

-Espere... J'onn também...? - Repetiu Mon-El e Conner sorriu. - Isso quer dizer, de novo?

-Oh, não esse é outro John na verdade... - Disse Conner então ele parou olhando para si mesmo e de volta para Lena e os demais - Eu poderia ter algumas roupas e um banho antes de nos reunirmos de novo...? Não acho que os pequenos se importariam em esperar principalmente depois que comeram a sobremesa... - E apontou para onde estavam os três, Alex e Kara brincando no chão quando Alex fazia palhaçadas, Kara ria e tentava pegá-la, apenas ao encostar na irmã, Alex dramatizava uma morte e caia no chão levando Kara as gargalhadas.

M'gann e J'onn assistiam tudo do sofá.

-Claro - Disse Colin se aproximando e lhe estendendo uma chave - Visto que você praticamente tem a minha altura acho que não se importaria em usar algumas roupas emprestadas até conseguirmos algo pessoalmente para você... - Ele levantou as chaves do apartamento - Você ainda se lembra do caminho?

-Sim... - Conner sorriu assentindo suavemente.

Claro que ele se lembrava, sua memória era fotográfica, e nem era como se conseguisse ou pudesse esquecer...  
Ou tentasse, muito pelo contrário... tinha esperado por isso... em um total de doze anos.

-Claro... - Então ele viu a expressão dela. O olhar apertado e distante e parou no instante em que capturou o molho de chaves na palma de sua mão - A não ser que haja algum problema... eu não quero-

-O que? - Lena parecia definitivamente perdida em pensamentos como quando ela falou com Karen por uns cinco minutos, parecia uma conversa tensa, mas sua mãe não estava no clima e admitiu isso, e ele não conseguiu muita coisa, até porque preferia não espiar, ela apenas balançou a cabeça efusivamente não soando nenhum pouco sincera. - Não... como você disse, vamos preparar tudo até que esteja pronto... estaremos... aqui quando voltar.

Ela não conseguiu sorrir dessa vez, e pigarreou ficando de costas para ele, e Conner tentou dizer alguma coisa só que não sabia como nem o quê.  
Ele olhou para Colin confuso que tocou seu ombro lhe dirigindo um aceno suave com a cabeça como sempre sabendo o que estava acontecendo com ela antes de qualquer um. Kara flutuava alguns metros de distância para cima, longe de Alex que começou a chamá-la irritada e claramente temerosa se caísse, Conner parou na entrada vendo a forma como Lena se aproximou e cruzou os braços olhando-a, mesmo que de costas para ele, era capaz de imaginar suas sobrancelhas erguidas a mandíbula em uma linha fina e apertada para a travessura de Kara e a expressão fechada.

Então ela desceu devagar até seus pequenos pés tocarem o chão e ele sorriu.  
Colin murmurou:

-Não seja visto.

Conner assentiu capaz de ouvir as palavras e subiu para os céus da cidade observando-a por cima. Ele sorriu de novo e abriu os braços respirando o ar carregado. Era tão bom estar de volta em casa... mesmo que tecnicamente não devesse pertencer ali... era bem onde queria estar. Onde precisava. Angulando a cabeça piscou os olhos com força, podia ouvir todos os ruídos, toda a extensão de seus poderes, vozes, cheiros... definitivamente se sentia 110% carregado como Cyborg gostava de dizer.

Ele admitia que quase perdeu a hora apenas entrando de novo na casa que dividiu com Lena nos últimos cinco meses de sua vida... era estranho voltar ali, mas estava feliz. Em ver tudo em seu devido lugar... tudo... perfeitamente como sempre se lembrava alinhado e limpo. Conner apenas parou a mão levantada para a maçaneta de seu quarto e se viu incapaz de abri-lo. Como estaria?

Para ele foi uma vida inteira a distância... e havia prometido contar a ela essa história assim que trouxerem todos de volta... ele queria falar com todo mundo reunido, e respirou fundo pensando sobre isso. Como ela tinha ficado durante esse tempo...? Como... estaria Kal-El?!

O homem que ele vira por anos como um pai... Conner franziu o cenho lembrando-se de quando lentamente perdera o respeito e tal sentimento pelo kriptoniano em uma viagem a uma terra onde sua versão em clone não existia...

 _"Eu não quero que ele olhe para mim, e veja o que ele nunca poderá ser..."_

Conner não devia ter ouvido essa conversa entre o Superman e o Morcego.  
Mas ele tinha... e se lembrava do que fora ensinado, se recordava tão bem... dos olhos dela, da determinação em sua voz...

Lena. Sua _mãe_.

A realidade de seus próprios... a forma como Lillian o fez prometer que ele seria sua própria pessoa antes de morrer...  
... e como Kara sempre o tratou como alguém especial... como _família_. E se ouviu respondendo:

 _"Eu sou muito mais do que apenas o seu clone. Eu sou minha própria pessoa... meu próprio legado"_

Mas ele afastou as lembranças virando-se para o quarto de sua mãe. Lembrava-se da primeira noite que passou ali... dormir era tão estranho, tudo era tão esquisito que o fizera antes de ser levado a Krypton... e estivera sozinho nas ruínas do planeta até ser reencontrado por J'onn e Kara. Lá... ele provavelmente desmaiava apenas de exaustão... e conseguira sobreviver graças as suas células kriptonianas.

E humanas... se Kara soubesse como um Humano seria em Krypton... não. Não ainda.  
Esse também seria um assunto para outro dia. Havia tanto o que discutir... e também tinha que falar com Karen.

Ela lhe disse que esperaria o momento certo antes de voltar com Lena para sua terra-14 já que Reign se fora e ainda tinham alguns problemas para resolverem ali... enfim. Conner parou assim que a porta se abriu.

Ele podia sentir o suave cheiro de violetas, e o perfume de Lena no ambiente... a cama estava em perfeita ordem como sempre, tudo em seu lugar, exceto um livro sob a mesinha de canto no quarto e ele se aproximou apanhando-o e abrindo.

 _Filhos do Éden_ de _Eduardo_ _Spohr_.

Lena sempre adorara ficção e fantasia, mas como ela poderia...? Conner apanhou-o grato porque ninguém o vira agora, ele sentiu seus olhos queimarem quando abriu a primeira página. Ainda estava lá... a marca de sua mão em terra

Naquele dia, tinha brincado de guerra de bolas de lama com Ruby logo depois de voltarem de um treino de futebol... ambos ficaram _além_ de sujos.

Alex até tentou ralhar com eles, e Conner ficou preocupado que ela tinha esquecido como falar e então se assustou quando sua tia começara a rir... ele se lembrava de passar correndo por Alex quando ela gritou para não entrarem e sujara toda a casa de Lena no processo com seus sapatos, e acabou subindo para escapar de ser apanhado e batendo a cabeça na prateleira, Conner conseguiu quebrá-la, a nova de mogno branco ainda ocupava o espaço onde estava tudo alinhado como sempre... nesse dia, ele tentou apanhar um dos livros de cair no ar que acabou segurando-o pela capa e sujando-o em uma perfeita marca na mesma com 2/4 de sua mão.

Ele desceu do alto, e foi nesse momento que Lena entrou. Alex e Ruby estavam na porta olhando-o e ele a encarou vendo sua expressão se apertar para a bagunça... ela arqueou a sobrancelha e levou a mão nos quadris angulando a cabeça suavemente para ele.

 _-Conner. Alexander. Luthor._

Foi a primeira e única vez que ele ouviu dela seu nome inteiro... e pausado.  
E foi bem assustador.

Ela estava quase terminando a leitura, o marcador indicava que Lena estava há três capítulos do fim... Conner conhecia muito bem essa história, e ele lembrava perfeitamente desse exemplar.

Era _seu_ exemplar... Só que não havia ainda a frase dela... a dedicatória para _ele_. E respirou fundo fechando-o e balançando a cabeça enquanto fungava e afastava a sensação em sua garganta e as memórias que não estavam mais perdidas... pensando apenas agora e sentindo-se idiota, ele percebeu porque ela parecia estranha quando saíra para vir até aqui. Era o mesmo para ele... tanto tempo longe dela.

Só que não mais.

A forma como Lena o abraçara, como sorrira e dissera o quanto estava feliz em tê-lo presente... o fato de que muito aconteceu a ele, que tantos anos se passaram para ele e agora para ela também... ela tinha medo e ele também de que isso fosse mudado. Pigarreando para ninguém em especial, ele foi até o armário e sorriu para o gosto de Colin.

Ok... pelo menos poderia reencontrar Kara também mais formal do que gostaria. E seria agradável.  
Muito... agradável. E ele mal podia esperar... apanhando tudo o que precisava, Conner correu para o banheiro.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, eu queria algo bem fluff, e eu estou numa semana louca e mal tive tempo para postar... meus planos eram terminar essa FIC antes do final season da série. Alguém viu aquilo? Eu simplesmente adorei o cliff-hanger :D  
Pelo menos não tivemos a loucura de Arrow e seus malditos finais ...  
enfim... :)

 **Marcy** : Ah q isso, pelo menos tem mortes :D... eu precisava acabar de um jeito com cada um desses "demônios" e pá... fácil 8). Kara é muito mole :D  
Na temp 3... pq antes ela ñ tinha rancor não. u-u  
agora virou essa coisa fresca patricinha do krl... enfim T-T... Eu tô apaixonada com a Kara-baby. Acho que todo mundo está... sinceramente kkk... ela é muito fofa. :3... Mas aqui tem o que você vem me pedindo desde o começo... embora ñ seja para os protagonistas da Terra-38, temos Supercorp :)  
E...

bora pra fic :D

* * *

LENA ESTAVA INQUIETA.

Colin estava de pé, ao seu lado, Winn digitava distraído no teclado.

Ele tinha a impressão que a nova calmaria não seria muito bem recebida... primeiro porque as coisas que já tinham acontecido ainda estavam em vigor, os problemas sequer foram resolvidos pela metade ou um terço e permaneciam frescos para todos eles quando agora aparentemente tinham tempo para respirar, e literalmente "processar" tudo, havia o novo problema das irmãs Danvers e J'onn ainda convertidos em crianças.

Sem falar em Conner de volta.  
Não que isso fosse um problema, era só... bem, Lena inquieta não era sem razão...

Faziam dez minutos que Conner tinha saído... e Lena continuava andando vez ou outra de um lado para o outro, ela parava pensativa, observava ou fazia algo aleatório, sua atenção nunca inteiramente naquilo... e repetia. De alguma forma, pelo menos, se distraíra com Alex e a bebê Kara que chamavam sua atenção para algo trivial ou não. Até mesmo M'gann, Winn ou J'onn a tiravam daquele breve olhar perdido, do estupor qual ela estava fingindo se concentrar em algo específico, então tinha também a equipe do DEO que continuava carregando caixas e mais caixas para o laboratório da L-Corp e ainda ajudando-os a organizar a bagunça recente.

Colin podia ter a impressão que Lena acabaria fazendo um quarto do pânico para ela mesma ali apenas para não perder tempo indo para casa se trocar... se este já não existisse. As únicas vezes em que iam para casa, era no fim do dia, e ele realmente precisava de férias. Oh, essas seriam bem-vindas, e mesmo que tivesse que arrastar sua namorada _eles_ tirariam umas... bem, ele não se importava.

Ao contrário, até pediria um bracelete de contenção assim que J'onn J'onnzz voltasse ao normal para bloquear seus poderes e os dela e então sequestrá-la se preciso... talvez Alex o ajudasse. Ela definitivamente não veria problema em fazer Lena descansar, talvez transformasse isso em solução.

-Ei... - Ele segurou seu antebraço não conseguindo mais se concentrar em nada além dela, zanzando pelo espaço aparentemente perdida em pensamentos. Colin a observou respirar fundo e levantar o olhar apertado para fitá-lo, seus verdes brilhando de impaciência. Ainda assim, ele perguntou tranquilamente - Você está bem?

-O que?

-Perguntei se está bem... - pelo menos quando desceu o toque por seus ombros, de alguma forma ela relaxou e desviou o olhar do dele prendendo-se em Kara e Alex a distância. Elas tinham se sentado para prestar atenção em uma narrativa de M'gann. Parecia que ela estava contando uma história, eram os únicos momentos que Kara realmente _parava_. - Você está?

-Eu não sei... - Quando ela disse isso, Colin viu a careta que Lena fez, e finalmente a maneira como o fitou sorrindo sem nenhum humor - Eu não... estou... conseguindo pensar muito bem...

-Tente parar um pouco - Sugeriu.

Lena riu agora. Breve e um pouco eufórico.  
Ele viu Alex pela visão periférica observando-os, então sua atenção de volta a Marciana.

-Isso seria bom... infelizmente não-possível.

-Apenas tente... sim? - Ele apanhou suas mãos nas dele e ela abaixou a cabeça, a tensão não tinha sumido e Lena franziu o cenho.

-Eu não... - Ela olhou para a sala vazia onde era o quarto improvisado de Conner, ele mantinha a maior parte de seus brinquedos ali, já que nos últimos meses em que estivera com Lena, o DEO era onde passavam o maior tempo de suas vidas, fazendo todos os testes e verificações no pequeno, e acabou se transformando em um espaço para ele... os LEGOS espalhados, os brinquedos, as risadas... era tudo ali.

Agora... desde a batalha, era apenas a mesma sala vazia, os vidros e a mesa e poltrona abandonadas.

-Tudo bem... - Colin soltou suas mãos levando-as em seus ombros e direcionando-a para longe - Venha...

-Colin-

Ele abraçou sua cintura e a puxou de lado virando-se para Winn brevemente, o TI estava sentado diante do teclado em sua mesa.

-Winn, Lena e eu estamos saindo por um momento...!

-O que... - o agente perguntou surpreso e confuso - Agora!?

- _Agora_. - Respondeu prontamente, Winn arqueou as sobrancelhas e ele continuou direcionando-a em direção a sacada ignorando qualquer sugestão de que não seria uma boa ideia. Lena estava prestes a discutir, só que ele a cortou - Um momento. Sem discussões, Lena.

-Keith...

-Não, Luthor. Vamos... - Colin viu Maggie na entrada que estava de costas para eles, Ruby no telefone no corredor aparentemente aguardando-a, a detetive lhes deu um aceno de cabeça, ela carregava algumas sacolas provavelmente de comida, pois Ruby acenou-lhe freneticamente e sorriu, o mesmo olhar faminto que Kara normalmente tinha e quando passaram, ele continuou andando com Lena para longe.

-Colin isso apenas vai atrasar meu trabalho... Conner disse que estaria de volta em breve...

Eles chegaram no segundo andar, tomando uma sala da direita, e fechando a porta.  
Era o laboratório de Alex. Normalmente não tinha ninguém ali, a não ser que um teste fosse necessário, e como era o espaço de Alex, realmente ninguém ia para lá. Colin fechou a porta por um momento desejando que fosse uma parede sólida e não vidro, pelo menos ninguém podia ouvir o que falavam, e ele se virou escorando na mesa e puxando uma cadeira para ela na ponta e indicando para que se sentasse.

Lena não o fez, teimosamente, ela bufou e cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

-Conner. Vamos falar sobre ele. - ele ofereceu.

-Falar o que?

-Não sei, o que _você_ quer falar? - Foi rápido, em um momento, a confusão cruzou seu rosto bonito, depois a descrença que fora substituída pela raiva. Em cada piscar, um humor diferente. Colin esperou - Pode começar quando quiser.

-Isso não tem graça. - Ela bufou - Estamos correndo contra o tempo, ok...? Isso-

-Não. Não há mais corridas contra o tempo - Colin disse calmamente embora sentisse uma raiva em seu peito também, mas era um reflexo da dela, ele sentia-se irritado também... por ela. Não precisava ser expert para ver o quanto as coisas aconteciam injustamente com Lena, rápido demais para processar nos últimos dias, e ele não gostaria de mais nada além de literalmente teletransportá-los para longe... Paris, Irlanda... Inglaterra. Qualquer lugar, e não pensar em nada... além de estar com ela, em nada além de realmente fazê-la esquecer todos os problemas... de vê-la plenamente feliz - A pedra está em nossa posse, Darkseid permanece preso na Zona Fantasma, Reign e Conner escaparam... esta última está morta agora, ela não é mais um problema.

-Bem, e o que você quer ouvir? O que você quer que eu diga, Colin? Eu ainda perdi toda a vida dele... Eu _prometi_ que estaria sempre lá, eu jurei para ele todos os dias que não o abandonaria, Conner é minha família. E eu tenho que concordar com esse buraco na nossa história, aceitar que ele vá parar na Zona Fantasma com quatro anos e agora volte doze anos depois...? Isso não... É _justo_.

Colin a observou, ele viu seu queixo estremecer, seus olhos brilharem e como se percebesse que realmente desabafara em voz alta em dor e sofrimento que estava mantendo guardado, a preocupação que a corroera tanto e ainda o fazia mesmo agora que seu filho voltara, e ela tomou uma respiração longa e fechou os olhos.

Ele suspirou abraçando-a.

Lena afundou o rosto em seu ombro e ficou ali algum tempo. Colin não disse nada, nem ela. Ele apenas ofereceu aquele abraço aquele carinho que esperava que a consolasse. Que desejava que a permitisse aceitar a realidade e ver o que ela significava... especialmente sobre Conner.  
Mesmo que ele quisesse também mudar o que houve, mesmo que tudo ainda continuasse uma bagunça... ele sabia o quanto ela estava grata em tê-lo de volta, mas perder o tempo que prometera jamais estar longe dele...  
... isso a feria tanto... que talvez nem mesmo ela compartilhasse metade desse sentimento com ele.

-Está tudo bem ficar com raiva, Lee... - ele disse suavemente contra seu cabelo sentindo-a apertá-lo um pouco mais.

Foram pelo menos dez segundos calada até que ela disse.

-Eu não estou com raiva, Colin... estou _furiosa_. Isso... está acontecendo de _novo_ , e eu tenho que aceitar as consequências - ela desabafou fazendo-o simpatizar com isso, era como Lex e até mesmo Lillian outra vez, era como Lena se sentia, incapaz... e isso doía, ao menos com Conner, o Loki lhe dissera que ela tinha que aceitar as consequências, e o quanto seria penoso para ela... só que isso também não tornava menos, ao contrário - De novo e de novo, é colocado diante de mim algo que eu simplesmente tenho que _concordar_ com... quando eu devia poder _escolher_... quando eu também tinha o _direito_ de opinar e não... - Ele a apertou um pouco mais sabendo o que isso significava, mesmo que ela não falasse para ele, Lena nunca faria isso, mas ela não precisava. - Não é justo...

-Me desculpe...

-Não é culpa sua.

-Na minha escolha... é sim. - Lena se afastou para fitá-lo confusa por um momento e Colin suspirou - Eu nunca quis colocá-la de lado antes, Lena... eu queria apenas me adaptar a viver sem você como antes tinha acontecido... porque mesmo não tendo-a comigo, você estava viva... e aceitar que é assim que devia ser, só que eu não podia... eu nunca pude realmente me distanciar como eu deveria, e eu sinto muito por isso.

-Você sabia que eu repetiria aquele mesmo erro, Colin... Como Morrigan...

-Não é verdade. Nem você nem eu, poderíamos saber disso... - ele a viu assentir incerta e a abraçou de novo - Só que vamos fazer diferente dessa vez, eu prometo...

Lena não respondeu, mas ele a sentiu concordar com a cabeça. O som de passos, o fez levantar a cabeça ainda sem soltá-la. Alex olhou para os dois, apertou as sobrancelhas e apenas quando falou o nome de Lena, que colocou aquela familiar máscara de despreocupação e se virou para ela, o sorriso e o olhar firme.

-Oi querida... - Lena cumprimentou só agora notando que ela não estava sozinha. - Clark?

-Oi... Lena. Sr. Keith... - O Superman sorriu vergonhosamente, ele parecia calmo, e também um pouco com o tímido jornalista do Planeta Diário. - Desculpem a interrupção... Está tudo bem?

-Sim. - Disse Colin. - Conner já voltou?

-Ainda não - não era surpresa que ele já soubesse que o garoto regressara afinal, Lena explicou-lhe isso há alguns minutos pelo telefone, e olhou para a mesma - você... Podemos conversar?

-Claro - Ela respondeu olhando-o e virou-se para Alex - Kara e J'onn estão bem?

-Sim... Uh...

-Você pode falar... - Ela ofereceu, e Colin também não fez menção de sair, nem mesmo Alex - está tudo bem.

-Tudo bem... acho que Cat _sabe.._.

-O que? - a postura de Lena mudou, ela olhou de novo para Clark que respirou fundo assentindo, ele levou as mãos aos bolsos e relaxou os ombros um pouco parecendo ainda preocupado.

-Eu estava falando com ela antes e decidi vir aqui, pedi que Alex me trouxesse aqui para conversarmos... precisamos falar com Cat.

-E... onde Cat está agora?

-Lá em cima no seu escritório com James... ele e Winn estão tentando... enrolá-la.

-Winn Schoott e James Olsen são a definição de como-não-enrolar-Cat-Grant - Disse Colin vendo o olhar apreciativo de Lena e até mesmo Alex concordou com a cabeça efusivamente. Clark suspirou, eles falaram com Lois Lane sobre o retorno de Conner antes dele, pois Clark estava com um amigo em Gotham resolvendo problemas até que ao chegar, sua noiva pediu que conversasse com a Luthor pessoalmente e... foi estranho, Colin podia sentir a tensão que Lena emanou durante toda a conversa com a jornalista no telefone e então o jornalista ao vivo no DEO como Superman, e sabia por alto que todos eles se conheceram quando mais jovens, ainda quando Lex era menos "complicado" que agora.

E quando o único problema "vilanesco" deles que Alex se referiu seria Darkseid atualmente - e ainda preso na Zona Fantasma - e um Conner adolescente solto por aí, parece que agora também tinha Cat Grant...

-Tudo bem... - Lena tomou uma breve respiração virando-se para Colin - mantenha Alexandra aqui, você pode explicar para Clark sobre Karen e sua... Amiga? - ela apertou o olhar para a própria constatação e depois sorriu - Eu vou subir e falar com Cat Grant.

-Posso falar com Cat... - Disse Clark - nos conhecemos.

Lena sorriu suavemente.

-Melhor não - Disse ela sem rodeios. Colin conhecia muito bem Cat. Realmente seria ruim falar com ela se soubesse a identidade real de Kara... Além do que, era um passo até Clark e pelos deuses, a mulher era a "rainha da mídia" então era melhor uma CEO falar com a outra e ele sabia que a abordagem de Lena era bem mais sutil que James, Winn e principalmente Clark. - Não queremos um ataque de pânico, apenas uma conversa. Preciso saber o que ela quer com isso e por que agora. Colin se _ele_ voltar, você pode me chamar?

Conner.

-Claro - Ele respondeu vendo-a agradecer com um olhar.

-Espera... do que está falando sobre por que agora? - Clark perguntou.

Lena o fitou.

-Você realmente acreditou que durante todo esse tempo que Kara trabalhou para Cat, ela nunca soubesse...? Sequer suspeitasse que ela é a Supergirl?!

-Uh... você está falando sério? - Lena lhe deu o olhar, ele parecia realmente pensativo sobre isso, e incerto - Olha, Lena... eu não sei - E franziu o cenho - Kara foi bem escondendo sua identidade por muito tempo... você realmente acha que Cat sabe...?

Colin riu baixo, e Lena arqueou a sobrancelha.  
Ponto crítico... ok.

-Infelizmente eu não duvido... - ela suspirou - Principalmente desde quando Kara salvou a mim e Mon-El da nave daxamita com minha mãe... Cat foi bem específica, além do mais, Kara disse a ela que tinha o namorado e a melhor amiga lá em cima.

-Oh...

-Pois é.

-Lena? - Alex a chamou - Acho que Cat está brava por causa do Adam...

Lena assentiu não era surpresa que ela tenha visto Alex também, e provavelmente estava literalmente depenando Winn e James em seu escritório agora.  
Alex sorriu suavemente.

-Eu vou falar com ela, ok? - Lena disse suavemente.

-E vai ficar tudo bem? - Alex entoou incerta.

-Sim. - Lena ofereceu séria e segura.

-Ok... - era bom ter essa versão crente de Alex agora, Lena tocou seu rosto infantil e ela lhe deu um sorriso suave, ela segurou sua mão lhe dando um breve abraço e parecendo realmente contente.

-Mas Lena... o que a gente faz depois...? Com... o filho dela... o você-sabe-quem - Colin sorriu.

Elas estavam falando de novo sobre Adam.

-Como assim? - Perguntou Clark para Alex, e Colin a viu levantar as sobrancelhas para a pequena significativamente.

Lena assentiu pensativa.  
Ela parecia relaxada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.  
Mil pensamentos rondando sua mente agora.

-Podemos ver isso depois, eu e você... talvez usar algumas cordas de Kriptonita, colocá-los em um elevador e desligar a energia...

Alexandra sorriu lentamente.

-Eu gostei.

-Lena? - Clark perguntou confuso e preocupado, e ela pareceu se lembrar que ele estava ali.

Colin segurou o sorriso enquanto Alex explicava:

-Adam e Kara estão saindo, na verdade ele chama ela para sair, eles fazem isso, só que os dois ainda não... uh... b-e-i-j-o...

-Beijaram, querida... - Lena disse soletrando.

-É uma palavra grande - Alex lamentou fazendo-os rir.

-Ok, eu prometo que assim que tivermos sua irmã e você e J'onn de volta ao normal, vamos arrastá-la para um encontro real com Adam, e _além_. Ok?

-Bem além?

-Sim.

-Promete mesmo?

-Sim. Te dou minha palavra.

-Ok.

- _Lena_ \- Clark fez uma careta provavelmente ao duplo sentido e ela o fitou.

-Eca... - Lamentou Alex finalmente fazendo a conta - Lee... isso é nojento.

Colin sorriu.

-Lena - Clark repetiu consternado e ela lhe arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que? Um encontro, Sr. Kent. Você por acaso não sabe o que acontece ao fim de um encontro...? - Ele franziu o cenho e Lena se virou para Alex. - Alex você poderia soletrar isso por favor? Diga a Clark o que acontece ao fim de um encontro. O casal...

-Ah... uh... B-e-i-j-o - ela esclareceu como se fosse um segredo então fez uma careta engraçada - Eca. Nojento. N-o... jento.

Lena riu balançando a cabeça Colin a acompanhou.

-Vê? - Lena disse a Clark que sorria e virando-se para Colin uma vez mais e ele sorriu quando sentiu seus lábios nos dele - Beijo - ela sussurrou fitando-o, mas ele viu a promessa pessoal no brilho em seu olhar - Certo Alex?

-Nojento, Lena... namorar é nojento - entoou Alex olhando-os com uma careta.

Clark arqueou a sobrancelha parecendo incrédulo e dramaticamente, mas riu levantando as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição.  
Lena deu outro selinho em Colin e Alex lamentou de novo. Sem nenhuma convicção ela entoou junto com Clark:

-Parem com isso...

-É... é nojento - Disse o Superman.

-Ok, estou saindo agora... - Disse ela se afastando e sorrindo para Alexandra que lhe mostrou a língua recebendo infantilmente o mesmo gesto da Luthor de volta.

* * *

 _Uma hora antes..._  
 **Lena-15**

LENA APERTOU O OLHAR PARA OBSERVÁ-LA.

Era como uma sensação de dejá-vú.

Ela ainda se lembrava da forma abrupta que elas foram interrompidas há duas semanas por Reign, se não fosse Conner... ela não estaria viva agora, também se não fosse seu pai... ela não estaria viva agora. Reign conseguiu matá-lo e ele a impediu de alcançá-la usando sua armadura em Lena e enviando-a para outra dimensão... a Terra-38. Lembrar-se de seu corpo caindo para o chão frio e sem vida a fazia se arrepiar... Karen lhe explicou o que acontecera, ela chorara pelo pai que sequer teve a chance de ter de novo em sua vida, mas ele disse que morrera feliz por conseguir protegê-la, e não soube quanto tempo ficou abraçada a Karen quando ela a encontrou, apenas perguntando-lhe sobre o viajante, a mesma lhe disse que ele era Conner Luthor. Filho adotivo de Lena... e Colin Keith seu namorado da Lua Cinzenta que morrera com Krypton no dia da explosão... ela soube tudo o que eles e seu pai fizeram nos últimos meses por Lena nessa terra e sua irmã, protegendo-a de Bondade e ajudando seu namorado... _namorado_.

Era tão estranho saber que uma outra versão de si mesma conhecera um _cara_ de outro planeta...  
... quando tinha uma garota... como _Kara_ Zor-El.

...

 _E ver a mesma sentada na areia observando a água, Lena encarando-a e esperando que ela respondesse ou ao menos se mexesse, ainda usando o traje da Supergirl, sua expressão era fria e concentrada... e apenas por reflexo, Lena virou o rosto para acompanhar o que ela via, procurar o que tinha tanto sua atenção, mas falhou em encontrar. Talvez ela estivesse focada em alguma vida marinha... ou talvez apenas o bater das ondas, ou simplesmente nada..._

 _Voltando-se então a se concentrar nela... Lena respirou._

 _A mesma imagem de Conner no dia em que o conheceu, voltou a sua mente. Reign tinha acabado de encontrá-la, e não era eufemismo quando Lena diria que seus olhos brilharam, embora ela pudesse ouvir a voz de Karen de algum lugar, e pedir silenciosamente que ela conseguisse chegar em tempo, Lena nem teve tempo de piscar, quando alguma coisa voou na direção da sua atacante, o impacto lançando-se com ela para longe, para que mãos a pegassem no ar e colocassem-na no chão e as costas dele se fizessem a sua frente, e ela estava prestes a agradecer a Powergirl quando finalmente um par de olhos verdes encontraram os seus, o cabelo desgrenhado, ele usava traje todo negro colado ao corpo que definiam seus músculos, aparentemente parecia ter entre uns dezessete a vinte anos, as marcações no traje eram como as do novo Superman, ele não tinha uma capa, e as linhas da costura vermelhas com o S envolto no escudo em seu centro a confundiram um pouco, ela estava familiarizada com o kriptoniano, mas não seu significado daquilo e ele sorriu para ela claramente ciente de que o perímetro estava seguro e sussurrou em bom inglês:_

 _"Oh Rao... você... você é real..." - Lena notou que ele não a tinha apenas os afastado de Reign, ele parecia tê-los teletransportado para longe e ela notou que estava no DEO agora de frente para ela, prestes a dar um passo em sua direção e provavelmente tocá-la, mas Karen tinha voado até ali em uma velocidade surpreendente, já atingindo-o ou tentando com um soco em seu rosto, pois ele a segurou, o olhar apertado em concentração e a postura vacilando um pouco para trás, o estrondo audível criando uma pequena onda em torno deles que bagunçou os cabelos de Lena e antes já tendo alertado os agentes, agora até mesmo o capitão e a diretora que vinha com o olhar para a comoção ali, e ela só podia ver a capa de Karen ondulando diante de si... mas o garoto apertou um pouco o olhar e sorriu suavemente para a mesma soltando sua mão com cuidado até que ela pareceu se acalmar, ainda que não tenha se movido um centímetro sequer permitindo a ele a visão de Lena em seu campo "Olá Kara Zor-El" Depois daí... era tudo um borrão._

 _"Quem é você?" Karen perguntou, a mão para trás que Lena apanhou apertando a palma e correndo o dedo pelas costas da mesma em um toque tranquilizante e sentindo-a relaxar um pouco._

 _"Como você um filho de Krypton... um herdeiro de Krypton" Disse ele angulando a cabeça suavemente, um sorriso maroto que de alguma forma, fez a mente de Lena clicar, infelizmente ela não reconheceu aquilo, embora sentisse a familiaridade do mesmo "Eu sou Kon..."_

 _..._

Ela se sentiu presa em um inferno particular... o mundo girando estranhamente a sua volta, quando foram para aquele novo universo até finalmente ver duas versões de Kara Zor-El que já estava familiarizada com diante de si, a que já conhecia em seu traje branco e a outra em seu traje azul e vermelho, o mesmo símbolo do viajante Kon em seu peito... e a mesma pessoa que tentou matá-la antes tirando-lhe seu pai, Reign quase finalmente.

Foi um sufoco...

... mas elas estavam a salvo.  
Não estavam?

-Kara? - Karen normalmente não gostava de ser chamada por seu nome Kriptoniano. Ela disse que tinha "morrido" junto com os seus em seu planeta há um éon atrás, e quando Cat Grant a adotou como filha, assumindo-a como Karen Grant, ela passou a aceitar que poderia ser Karen em tempo integral... e que gostava mais assim, exceto quando estava em seu traje para se apresentar com um nome diferente, e embora ela não usasse a _Powergirl_ agora... ela ainda estava... "super".

Andando até parar ao seu lado, Lena agachou ficando diante dela.  
Karen piscou encontrando seu olhar.

-Eu sinto muito eu... - Karen tomou uma respiração profunda levantando a mão e apertando o olhar, Lena percebeu que ela estava evitando encará-la, e com o próprio cenho franzido, ela segurou suas mãos assustando-se com a maneira qual ela se afastou, ficando de pé e andando alguns passos para trás alarmada. Para longe... dela. - Lena... você... você não devia...

-Está tudo bem...

-Eu a matei, sem nem mesmo piscar... você não... pare.

Ela obedeceu não querendo mandá-la para longe, desejando que ela não fugisse e a largasse ali. Lena respirou fundo as mãos para cima acalmando-a, e Karen a olhava intensamente, como se o mínimo movimento fosse obrigá-la a fugir... dela.

-Reign foi separada de seu alter ego, o que você _destruiu_... foi algo que sequer tinha mais uma alma...

Mas Kara a olhou como se nela tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça, balançando a própria em uma negativa.  
Não era como se ela não precisasse matar antes, só que agora... foi a sangue frio, e Lena sabia... Lena _entendia_.  
Infelizmente para uma kriptoniana, Kara parecia estar tendo algum tipo de ataque de pânico...

-Você devia ficar longe... - Lena sabia que nunca poderia ser rápida o suficiente, e na verdade, ela mesma não entendia como, mas conseguiu alcançá-la, era incômodo andar na areia usando coturnos, e ela fez isso em um passo ainda mais lento do que gostaria, até finalmente parar diante de Karen e tomá-la em um abraço circulando seus ombros e sentindo-a ainda mais ereta e surpresa para o gesto... assustada, pois Karen estremeceu.

-Não se _atreva_... a ir embora - Lena a apertou contra si mantendo-a ali.

-Lena... - ela se afastou para fitá-la, ciente de que talvez esse fosse um movimento errático. Definitivamente, tocar em alguém que estava tendo um ataque de pânico, era algo _muito_ errado, e mantendo a mão no pulso de Karen, ela ofereceu apontando ao redor.

-Quero que olhe a sua volta, e me diga cinco coisas que você consegue nomear. Cinco coisas _diferentes_... - Ela citou sua própria maneira de abrandar seus ataques de pânico, lembrando-se de quando sentira-se assim a última vez, estava próxima a tantas pessoas, foi Karen quem a acalmou, pedindo-lhe para concentrar-se em sua voz, a mão dela presa na sua, a maneira como ela a tirou daquele lugar com calma levando-a para a sacada e Lena começou a nomear prédios, o céu, o encosto de metal da sacada, o vestido e por fim... os olhos de Karen. - Vamos... faça isso.

-Areia... - disse ela escorando para sua surpresa puxando-a de volta para um abraço e escorando a cabeça em seu pescoço, Lena esperou - Uh... mar, conchas... espuma...

-A espuma e o mar meio que são a mesma coisa...

-Não é verdade, a espuma é branca, a água não... - Lena riu.

-Estão no mesmo _estado_ , Karen.

-Você disse para nomear... e não - ela a sentiu se afastar, sua expressão era mais calma agora - e por último... Verde-mar...

-Você já falou sobre a água... - Ela disse sorrindo e apertando a mão em punho para não tocar seu rosto.

-Estou falando dos seus olhos agora... posso te abraçar de novo? - Lena sorriu abrindo os braços e esperando que ela viesse até ela. Karen colidiu contra seu corpo em um baixo exercimento de força levando-a para trás uns dois passos, e tomou uma longa respiração e escondeu o rosto em sua clavícula - Eu a matei... sem nem mesmo pensar. Nem hesitar... as vezes saber o que eu posso fazer, imaginar fazendo... e realmente ter esse poder... é assustador. - Confessou ela.

-Eu sei... - Lena a apertou de volta contra si, a mão em seu cabelo brincando com uma mecha loira - Eu sinto muito...

-Eu não... - Finalmente estava lá, e com essa declaração, a voz em um tremor, Karen a apertou um pouco mais - Eu não sinto, porque se eu não tivesse feito... ela teria matado _você_... Kon te protegeu antes, Lex te protegeu antes, mas... eu não... eu não posso perder você.

-Karen eu estou aqui.

-Você está...

-Está tudo bem.

-Não... eu não... - Ela a sentiu pressionar um pouco as mãos em suas costas e a testa em seu ombro e respirando ali. Lena tentou em vão ignorar as sensações e o arrepio que se espalhou por sua coluna. Isso era muito errado... - Não está... - Ela finalmente a olhou, e por um momento, seus olhos se suavizaram um pouco - Você sabe por que, não é...? Você sente também...

Lena hesitou.

-Eu não posso dizer o que sinto e basear que é o mesmo que você... - disse ela sinceramente e sua mão tinha vida própria, pois subiu para o rosto de Karen deslizando por seu queixo definido e parando em sua mandíbula - Eu estive sozinha praticamente toda a minha vida... Krypto apareceu para me fazer companhia quando pensei que nunca mais veria ninguém no mundo em que estava... e então... eu vim para cá... e conheci você... - Lena admitiu novamente, pois antes elas tinham sido interrompidas por Reign e agora, esperava que pudesse falar tudo o que precisava. Esclarecesse tudo, pois se sentia como uma colegial com Karen, a proximidade que veio aos poucos, então os abraços que ela acabou se acostumando, a maneira como ela sempre tinha uma desculpa para tocá-la, fosse para chamar sua atenção, fosse para direcioná-la para algum lugar, fosse para apenas... _tocar_. E ela respirou fundo, podia sentir seu coração martelando em seu peito - E às vezes eu tenho medo de apenas estar sendo uma idiota porque... é tão fácil apaixonar por você Karen Grant... só que eu nunca entenderia como você... poderia se apaixonar por mim.

Ela viu aqueles olhos azuis brilharem, uma reação que de alguma forma, Lena esperava... e isso a fez sentir-se quente, ao mesmo tempo em que as borboletas em seu estômago enlouqueciam. Mas ela já tinha dito... e não iria parar agora. Não mais.

-Você já se olhou no espelho ultimamente...? - Devolveu Karen com simplicidade, mas Lena sorriu ignorando o rubor em seu rosto.

-Tecnicamente eu já... e hoje por vários ângulos possíveis e sem espelho, e foi esquisito pra caramba... - Ela disse isso em tom de brincadeira, e viu o olhar de Karen se suavizar um pouco - Karen eu... eu não sou ela. - Disse vendo primeiro uma pequena confusão e então compreensão em seu rosto, antes que ela a cortasse, Lena continuou - Eu não sou a Lena dessa terra, podemos ter o mesmo rosto, a mesma mania impassiva, mas eu... eu não sou-

-Eu não quero que você seja ninguém - Karen a parou antes que Lena pudesse continuar -... além de você mesma. Embora eu pudesse me apaixonar por todas as suas versões em todos os multiversos... você... é a única que eu vou amar, Lena... você.

Ela não conseguiu mais esperar. Puxando-a para si agarrando as bordas de seu traje de Supergirl, Lena respirou fundo e pressionou os lábios nos dela, os de Karen lógico que eram quentes, ela entreabriu os próprios fechando os olhos e saboreando seu gosto, finalmente sentindo as mãos de Karen ainda que hesitantes em sua cintura, pedindo permissão com a língua, Lena vibrou quando esta lhe foi concedida, e o beijo se transformou em algo quente tirando seu fôlego, elas se separaram apenas quando o ar foi necessário, Lena estava sorrindo até finalmente encontrar os olhos azuis de Karen ainda sérios encarando-a.

-Você é o meu mundo, Lena... e eu não sei como pude viver nele sem você...

Ela segurou os dois lados de seu rosto, tocando sua testa na dela e respirou fundo.

-Você não tem que fazer isso sozinha mais, e nem eu... - apanhando sua mão, mesmo que ela soubesse que Karen não precisava, Lena a colocou sob seu peito em seu coração fazendo-a registrar as batidas erráticas do mesmo. Ela queria que ela ouvisse-a de todas as maneiras possíveis - Karen Grant... Kara Zor-El... Powergirl. Quando vim para esse mundo, você me ensinou que eu poderia encontrar um motivo para viver... é você. Eu sei que não sou invencível, que não posso controlar o que acontece, quando ou o que... mas... eu prometo que vou tentar com tudo o que tenho para isso... para continuar sempre voltando para você... porque eu te amo... tanto.

Seus olhos brilharam, e ela respirou fundo sentindo-a abraçá-la de novo, mais calma e mais suave, e não menos significativo.  
Karen se afastou olhando em seus olhos.

-Eu amo você também... - disse ela baixinho e a beijou de novo, Lena a sentiu sorrir contra sua boca, e a abraçou pelo pescoço fechando os olhos quando Karen aprofundou o beijo vendo-a enrijecer e angular a cabeça para a esquerda.

-O que foi...?

-Pessoas, acho que alguém nos viu aqui...

Talvez não tenha sido muito boa ideia virem para a praia mais próxima... e vendo dali, ela reconheceu Michigan.  
Pelo menos era bom não ter que redecorar o mapa mundi... ao menos... não completamente.

-Eu conheço um lugar que podemos ficar mais tranquilas e sozinhas... - Lena sugeriu vendo-a se virar para fitá-la agora, as mãos presas nas suas que apertara. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha - Entretanto, devíamos te arrumar alguma roupa, eu acho que eles poderiam reconhecer o traje da Supergirl de longe, e uma praia, embora romântico para nosso primeiro beijo... não é realmente _deserta_.

-Eu não me importo... - Disse Karen puxando-a para si em outro beijo e foi a vez de Lena rir.

.

Ela estava assistindo a televisão em um café, o cabelo mesmo solto usando óculos escuros e um moletom de capuz. Karen acabava de entrar, ela usava um par de óculos de grau e uma blusa social cinzenta e saia. Sorrindo-lhe, ela sentou ao seu lado e Lena escorou a cabeça em seu ombro. Sua versão da Terra-38 estava prestes a começar um discurso, havia todo uma multidão reunida na sede da L-Corp, e pela milésima vez, Lena se perguntou como seria estar no lugar dela... era uma versão de si mesma que tinha tido uma história e vida diferentes, uma visão diferente, e agora abraçada a Karen, em um restaurante de outra terra, finalmente tendo-lhe assumido seus sentimentos, ela nunca quis tanto ser ninguém... além de si mesma.

-Você quer alguma coisa...? - Karen sussurrou contra seu cabelo.

-Eu adoraria um chocolate quente... - disse ela.

Com um sorriso, Karen ficou de pé e foi para o balcão preparar os pedidos, ela observou a outra Lena confiante preparar-se para a declaração, seus olhos atentos a todos os presentes, a maneira como ela aparentava estar relaxada diante dos holofotes, mas podia ver seu nervosismo... reconhecê-lo. Kara desta terra tinha sido transformada em um bebê, enquanto a luta contra Reign acontecera, e eles ainda buscavam uma solução, ela e Karen precisavam de um tempo, e Lena começou seu discurso fazendo uma piada sobre o tempo em que o jornalista levou para começar a atacá-la sobre o desaparecimento de Supergirl depois de matar Reign, ou quem quer que fosse. Lena a defendeu, dizendo que ela salvou a cidade, e que Reign era uma ameaça sem coração e alma notando a figura distante de Karen no balcão que mesmo de costas, ela podia ver sua postura, ela sorriu para si mesma contente que embora tão diferentes nessa e sua própria persona, ela e Lena tinham personalidades e sentimentos idênticos... e esperou a narrativa sobre o desaparecimento da Supergirl uma discussão, até mesmo a realidade de que ela estava com maiores problemas, mas isso não veio...

... a conferência foi interrompida de forma abrupta, Lena tirada do palco por algum tipo de borrão, os fotógrafos e jornalistas falando todos ao mesmo tempo enlouquecidos com a falta de informação, e então a imagem da câmera foi cortada, ela levantou a cabeça ouvindo os murmúrios a sua volta e encontrando o olhar preocupado de Karen que encarava a tela confusa, os copos em mãos.

-Vai - Lena sussurrou e ela piscou sentindo algo quente tocar sua bochecha e os copos sendo depositados diante de si na mesma, um deles vazio. Levantando de novo o olhar para a TV enquanto pegava seu chocolate quente, a única coisa que Lena poderia fazer era esperar.

Então alguém no café chamou sua atenção dizendo:

-Ei, está ao vivo... olha lá em cima...

E lá estava, no mesmo canal, uma imagem exibida por celular, a figura masculina usando um traje negro e carregando Lena Luthor desta terra sob o terraço da L-Corp. Ela sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele estava _vivo_. Era ele, só podia ser, mesmo que aparentemente com as roupas tão maltratadas, o cabelo desgrenhado, ela nunca esquecia um rosto.

A imagem dos dois estava um pouco embaçada e fora de foco, e lentamente, ele desceu para o chão do terraço com ela...

 _"Oh Rao... é realmente você"_ A voz de Kon ecoou em sua cabeça, a declaração aberta, a maneira como ele a olhara... quase em adoração, a forma como ela o pegava espiando-a e então ele abaixava a cabeça desviando o olhar e até mesmo se desculpando. Quando Lena finalmente o confrontou, ele lhe confessou que eles eram próximos, e que ele pertencia a outro tempo... outra terra.

Ela só não sabia que a mesma terra que conhecera Karen meses antes dela própria...

 _-Um kriptoniano, não parece o Superman, aparenta ser mais jovem e usa roupas diferentes, mas não acho que seria surpresa que eles revelem alguma pendência com um Luthor_ \- Disse uma mulher a sua esquerda como se cuspisse seu sobrenome, Lena pensou em protestar e talvez até socá-la na melhor das hipóteses, mas provavelmente fosse estranho ter alguém olhando para ela atentamente, pois poderiam compará-la com a Lena daqui... e isso não era um adicional que a mesma precisasse.

Em nenhum mundo.

 _-Não é o que parece, ou ele a teria machucado ou ameaçado... mas vejam_... - Falou uma outra garota mais jovem, ela tinha cabelo ruivo e apertava os olhos claros para a tela - _Ele está ali, apenas segurando-a... só... olhando para ela._

 _-Sim... -_ Disse uma mais velha a seu lado, ela tinha cabelos castanhos, mas olhos iguais aos da outra.

Pareciam mãe e filha.

E era verdade, quando o garoto finalmente desceu com ela para o terraço devagar, a imagem foi cortada, e ela podia ouvir os aparelhos eletrônicos a sua volta vibrando e a noticia ao vivo sobre o evento uma pobre narrativa do jornalista sobre o que eles tinham de visual da conversa, então os agentes do DEO entraram em ação e qualquer comunicação próxima dos dois fora interrompida.

Lena não precisou de um último vislumbre, também em qualquer terra, ela _poderia_ reconhecê-lo...  
... o viajante. Seu herói adolescente e kritponiano...

 _Kon-El, o Superboy._

 _"É importante para você...? Essa outra... versão de mim?"_

Ele apenas lhe deu um olhar carregado, e respirou fundo.

 _"Eu não quis deixar você desconfortável... desculpe por isso"_ Kon ofereceu sinceramente _"É só que... eu esperei tanto para vê-la de novo, mesmo que eu não te conheça aqui, você não tem ideia do quanto..."_ ele se calou por um momento considerando o que viria a seguir _"... eu só... eu... estou contente em conhecer você aqui... principalmente com Karen. Muito mesmo"_ Ele parecia genuíno e talvez um pouco infeliz, mas ouvir que apenas olhar para ela o acalmava foi estranhamente tranquilizante para si mesma...

E Lena se viu rapidamente se encantando por Kon.  
Ainda que ele fosse mais familiar do que admitia, ela estava grata por também tê-lo em sua vida... por fazer parte dela.

E se lembrava das primeiras palavras dele quando a vira... então era essa Lena desta terra quem ele esperava reencontrar...?  
Quem ele ansiava por anos rever... e ela se perguntou realmente o que eles significavam um para o outro, quem ele era exatamente e porque seu próprio coração acelerava ao vê-lo, aquele olhar, aqueles olhos... idênticos aos seus.

Lena perdeu o filho.

-Oh - ela disse atraindo alguma atenção para si, seu coração se acelerou e tarde demais, ela tinha finalmente feito a soma.

* * *

 _... Agora.  
_ CATCO. Lena-38

-ENTÃO SE MAOMÉ NÃO VAI A MONTANHA...

-Oh, você não está usando esse velho ditado comigo Lena Kieran Luthor - ela manteve o sorriso escondido quando a voz de Cat a cortou imediatamente em sua ridícula frase, Lena admitia e agora escorada no batente da porta do escritório principal, mal ela saberia que há quase um ano, quando pediu a Cat Grant para assumir de novo seu lugar na CATCO quando toda a coisa com Sam e a identidade de Kara vieram a tona, só podia agradecer a loira, que lhe sorriu respirando fundo e observando-a sentada em sua cadeira na escrivaninha ainda com os óculos no rosto, alguns documentos que tinham sua atenção anteriormente, os cabelos loiros soltos em cachos perfeitos, ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa abandonando sua caneta tinteiro e a encarou - Embora eu esteja contente em vê-la... o que posso fazer por você, Lena?

-Acho que a vantagem em possuir o prédio e a revista é que não preciso me preocupar em marcar uma entrevista com a Rainha da Mídia... - disse ela apontando para Eve sentada em sua cadeira qual a deixou passar sem preâmbulos, Lena finalmente se aproximou da sala, ponderando pela porta sempre aberta e andou até Cat puxando a cadeira diante da loira ocupando-a sem cerimônias - E você já sabe porque estou aqui. Onde estão James e Winn?

-Eu os mandei embora para serem úteis em outro lugar...

-Bom, acho que Winn seria realmente útil nesse momento... enquanto conversamos.

-Tudo bem... Supergirl - Disse Cat como sempre direta ao ponto - Devo assumir que você está realmente ciente de sua ausência... porque sabe onde ela está, o porque e o motivo de seu desaparecimento repentino...

-Precisa como sempre - Disse Lena em um aceno de cabeça, ela se fez à vontade, apoiando as costas na cadeira e cruzando a perna e os braços observando Cat que a fitava analítica - Então... você vai começar a fazer as perguntas?

-Se importa se eu gravar isso?

-Vá em frente. - Lena a observou apanhar o aparelho na primeira gaveta de sua mesa apertar o play e depositá-lo ao lado dos papéis agora ignorados.

Ela continuou sentada, enquanto Cat se levantou, Lena não a olhou, apenas esperou.  
Com o bloco de notas em mãos, ela pigarreou suavemente e começou:

-Quem é a mulher que batalhou com Reign na avenida principal? E aquela é mesmo Reign?

-Sim... e digamos que uma outra Supergirl... ela pertence a um universo alternativo - Disse ela - Conhecida lá por Powergirl. Ela estava fazendo um favor... para proteger nossa Supergirl que não poderia estar lá nesse momento. Para não espalhar a confusão, Powergirl foi ajudar...

-Powergirl? - Cat franziu o cenho, pelo conhecimento de Lena, ela quem designara o nome a Kara de Supergirl - Isso soa arrogante...

-Uma kriptoniana em um mundo evoluído, em um tempo mil anos depois em que ela ficou em coma na Zona Fantasma diferente daqui... acredito que essa história você está familiarizada já que em sua primeira entrevista, a Supergirl lhe disse que ficou alguns anos em órbita, diferente de seu primo... e quando chegou à Terra, não agiu como uma protetora da mesma até que estivesse preparada. Ela é mais velha que Kal-El, não o contrário... entretanto nesse universo, não foram doze anos... foram mil anos.

-Sim... - Cat assentiu o olhar apertado e um leve arrepio - Fale-me mais sobre o Universo alternativo...?

-... é um pouco complicado de explicar - ela admitiu sinceramente - Talvez seja um assunto complicado para abordar a população, ainda não sei o quanto o mundo está preparado para saber sobre ele... ouvir ou aceitar sobre ele.

-Alienígenas desceram à terra há quase trinta anos atrás, o Superman foi apenas o primeiro a se mostrar, Lena... eu diria que estamos indo bem.

-Ok... o que você acha, Cat?

-Que muitos de nós podemos lidar com isso... e posso apostar que não é algo qual se deva brincar. A ideia de outro universo são histórias diferentes pelo que vejo, não apenas da Supergirl como de todos nós... caminhos diferentes suponho.

-De novo correta.

-Muito bem... - Cat tinha se virado e levado uma das mãos ao bolso do casaco a outra mantinha o gravador e o pequeno bloco de notas, e angulado a cabeça para Lena daquela maneira analítica - E por que ela está aqui...? Em nossa Terra.

-Para ajudar... - Disse ela - Tivemos problemas nas últimas semanas que sei que está familiarizada, Darkseid enviou sua mais fiel General em busca de Sangue e vingança...

-Bem, todos ouvimos o misterioso nome qual a velha chamou... Bondade se não me engano. Como era mesmo... Miran... Morgan...

-Morrigan - ofereceu Lena.

-Tem um estranho significado para nós... meros mortais - Ofereceu Cat mostrando a Lena que ela realmente sabia o que aquele apelido significava. O que o nome em uma simples pesquisa representava - Morrigan, a rainha fantasma... é bem mórbido para dizer o mínimo na mitologia Irlandesa... uma bruxa que vem para mudar a história, com vingança, guerra e morte, mas também novos começos... transformar a história que temos em um novo... ciclo que pode ser tratado como uma faca de dois gumes... estou certa?

-Parcialmente... e tendo sangue irlandês e crescido em um internato eu não ouso discordar nem refutar o significado desse nome para nós... - Lena disse ainda sentada, ela angulou levemente a cabeça e se firmou um pouco para trás na cadeira de repente sentindo-se nervosa agindo como uma criança sem postura nenhuma. A presença de Cat Grant poderia ser irritantemente dominante, e ela não queria e nem poderia vacilar. Nada. Então lembrando-se dos ensinamentos de Lex sobre o Poker, Lena manteve sua face neutra, acalmou seus pés e relaxou sua postura, ela se concentrou em suas boas memórias para não vacilar... em seus amigos e família, e sentiu-se relaxar um pouco - Ainda que no mesmo contexto mórbido... Morrigan é recomeço... porque nem mesmo a morte é um fim... é um recomeço.

-Interessante... - Cat assentiu e estendeu a mão para o gravador surpreendendo-a por apertar o pause - Então em seu próprio contexto e significado de que está aqui me dizendo tudo isso, Lena... é um recomeço? E o que isso representa para nós... os humanos?

Lena não soube se sua postura vacilou, mas a tranquilidade veio no instante em que soube que Cat sabia de quem se tratava aquela que Bondade queria a cabeça em uma bandeja de prata... a dela.

-E ainda nesse contexto, eu gostaria que me dissesse porquê...

-Estamos sendo honestas uma com a outra... então sim. Eu não vim para destruir nada, nem para alterar nenhum equilibrio ou trazer vingança e muito menos morte... não quando eu sou uma continuação de alguma forma...

-Porque você é Morrigan.

-Eu fui Morrigan - Lena ofereceu vendo seus olhos atentos a ela, como se Cat realmente não precisasse piscar, e igualmente sua postura era firme e desinibida. A mulher que Kara tanto admirava, a mulher que em outro universo, era a mãe de sua melhor amiga - Há quanto tempo você sabe...?

-Desde o anúncio de Bondade.

-Não sobre mim. Sobre a Supergirl - Cat ainda não vacilou, Lena finalmente ficou de pé, a cadeira sendo arrastada para trás, ela deu alguns passos adiante parando de frente para a outra mulher. Lena nunca desgostou de Cat. Nunca em sua vida... e teve até mesmo o oferecimento e condolências sobre o que acontecera com Conner ainda sobre medida em sua vida da mulher loira, e ela apreciava o respeito, mas agora... nesse momento, ciente de que Cat Grant poderia ter a notícia que valeria mais do que apenas a sua carreira... ela sentiu medo. Medo por Kara e todos os outros próximos a ela. Conner lhe disse o quanto Kara seria extraordinária no futuro, o quanto ela não apenas o apoiaria, mas também nunca o afastou já que ele era sua _família_... e Kara tinha muito a oferecer ao mundo como Supergirl, se preciso Lena daria tudo para manter assim, mas hoje, ela estava disposta a encarnar tudo o que lhe foi ensinado e sempre ignorou... aquele lado Luthor, que ofereceria até o _mundo_ em troca... do _silêncio_ de Catherine Grant - Há quanto tempo você sabe que ela é Kara?

A sobrancelha de Cat se ergueu, e o dia em que a conheceu veio em sua mente, Lena tinha apenas quatorze anos.

...

 _Ela se lembra, era uma festa de gala, ela tinha se sentado no balcão do bar com um livro em mãos, felizmente o mesmo tinha deixado de tentar dissuadi-la a uma bebida há horas, e não foi chutado para fora por Lex a seu pedido, sossegada, ela enfim podia sair do capítulo sete quando uma sombra atraiu sua atenção. Cat usava o cabelo longo naquela época, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo e ela tinha acabado de começar sua carreira no mundo jornalístico e acompanhava Perry White do Planeta Diário, e Lena tinha arqueado uma sobrancelha quando nada foi dito e a mulher apenas a olhou com curiosidade._

 _-Você não vai beber nada? - Cat perguntou, e Lena franziu o cenho olhando para seu crachá da empresa em sua camisa branca. C. GRANT._

 _-Sou menor de idade... tenho quatorze._

 _-Não acho que isso já tenha impedido alguém antes - forneceu Cat puxando um banco alto para se sentar, ela tinha exalado profundamente, e parecia bem pálida, então ergueu a mão para o barman - Por favor, você teria um copo de água... - e olhou para Lena - Dois?_

 _-Estou bem._

 _Cat não tomou isso._

 _-Imagino que ser sutilmente arrastada para uma festa com sua mãe semanas depois de perder seu pai e seu irmão viajando tanto não seja algo agradável... embora sua leitura sim... - Lena arqueou a sobrancelha para isso. Ela estava lendo Tolkien. E amava a narrativa caprichada do autor. Pura e simples... - Não se preocupe, isso é extraoficial, visto que eu estou apenas com sede..._

 _-Você parece pálida... - Lena ofereceu abaixando o livro e depositando-o no balcão._

 _-Obrigada querida, mas isso definitivamente são consequências... - Como se para enfatizar, Cat respirou fundo._

 _-Você está grávida... - Lena disse observando o barman finalmente entregar dois grandes copos com água, Cat bebeu metade do seu avidamente e escorou o braço no balcão e a cabeça na mão deste enfatizando um olhar nada sutil para sua óbvia observação._

 _-Sim... - Cat sorriu para ela e apertou a mão em seu próprio peito como se fosse vomitar._

 _-Você está bem?_

 _-Sim, obrigada... eu tinha esquecido o quanto é irritante o primeiro trimestre... - ela sussurrou e Lena se viu um pouco preocupada - Você sabe... às vezes os pais podem ser irritantes... - ela começou redirecionando aquilo de novo, a mão rondando a borda de seu copo e Lena sequer tinha tocado no seu - Mas eles sempre fazem as coisas pelos filhos..._

 _Lena riu sem humor algum._

 _-É... eu acho que você pode dizer isso..._

 _-Minha mãe sempre foi muito dura comigo também... - disse ela - Eu era um problema desde sempre de acordo com seus padrões... - e suspirou pesadamente - entretanto, ela me fez chegar em um caminho que eu jamais pensei ser capaz por mim mesma... eu sou grata a ela por isso. Ainda que às vezes, tudo o que eu realmente quisesse dela... fosse apenas um abraço. Ou enforcá-la._

 _Com isso, Lena podia se familiarizar, e Cat lhe deu aquele olhar._ _Foi a primeira vez que ela o fez... endireitando sua postura, ela mordeu a bochecha como se considerasse o que diria a seguir, seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco e por fim ela concordou em manter a expressão neutra e calma._

 _-Um de seus conselhos preferidos e que eu tomei para a vida... é que nada acontece sem motivo... - Lena deixou que aquelas palavras fossem ditas, ela apertou seu livro com os dedos um pouco esperando uma conclusão, visto que Cat tinha olhado para sua própria direita, em nada especificamente apenas como que para pescar aquelas palavras com exatidão - E que nada que não podemos lidar, é colocado em nossas mãos._

 _Foi quase um grave minuto inteiro de silêncio, até que Lena se ouviu falando:_

 _-Por que está me dizendo isso...?_

 _-Porque vendo você aqui sentada, longe da celebração, a bebida alcoólica e a farra, longe de todos, e concentrada em um mundo enquanto tudo a sua volta é barulhento, irritante..._ e _provocante - em um último aceno ela indicou o bar - Só que você não se preocupa com nada disso... não quando tem sua própria distração... não quando está concentrada em seu próprio mundo._

 _-Ainda não entendi o ponto._

 _-Você é uma Luthor, Lena... e um dia, quem sabe eu poderei vê-la como a presença ainda mais poderosa de sua família... um nome ainda maior que o de seu irmão...? Diferente - aquela palavra estava cheia de significados, um significado que Lena nunca quis admitir por si mesma e ela apertou o olhar para isso de novo._

 _-Como jornalista... você devia estar por dentro dos tabloides Srta. Grant... - ela ofereceu puxando a capa para abrir o livro, uma indicação que finalmente estava prestes a ignorá-la e voltar para ele - Eu não sou uma Luthor de verdade. Fui adotada._

 _-Bem, isso não é exatamente um ponto a ser considerado é? - Aquilo a pegou de surpresa - Sendo ou não uma Luthor, você ainda tem seu sobrenome... e você ainda é Lena. - Ela disse com desdém que a confundiu - E eu posso realmente estar errada, mas a escolha é apenas sua... outro ditado de minha mãe, que nenhuma mulher tem a vida que não deseja em suas mãos._

 _Lena estava prestes a falar de novo perguntando lhe se ela realmente não queria uma ajuda ou alguma coisa para comer ou algo para acalmar o estômago talvez, quando Cat finalizou sua água deixando o copo no balcão, ela bebeu tudo em um gole, ainda que parecendo muito pálida._

 _-Não deixe ninguém dizer a você o que fazer... nunca - Cat levou uma das mãos aos bolsos da calça de brim, seu olhar queimou na direção de Lex, o que Lena achou realmente insultante, ela notou o olhar apertado de Cat a seu irmão e relaxar um pouco ao avistar Lois Lane e Clark Kent - Não deixe as pessoas olharem para você por cima, quando você tiver sua consciência tranquila... e nunca, jamais permita que algo como um nome... faça a sua história. Você faz isso, você escolhe. E é a única que deve se responsabilizar por..._

 _-Por que... está me dizendo tudo isso?_

 _-Tolkien tem o dom de encantar almas, Lena... - disse Cat, e lembrando-se disso agora, era uma escolha estranha de palavras... tão... precisa, que ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha - E você... qual é o seu dom... qual a sua escolha?_

 _..._

-Eu gostaria de dizer que desde o primeiro momento em que a vi em minha sala... toda a pele perfeita, as roupas estranhas e os óculos de armação... era só observar um pouco mais... para quem perdeu um planeta inteiro... um mundo todo... Kara tinha um sorriso tão lindo, um olhar tão gentil... que jamais demonstrava ou fraquejava, que nunca renunciava ou desistia... um olhar que me lembrou _você_ quando _nos_ conhecemos, Lena.

-Há quanto tempo exatamente você sabia sobre mim...? - Ela repetiu. Era Cat Grant, afinal. De alguma forma, a voz de Alexandra ecoou em seus ouvidos e mesmo sendo confrontada, a postura de Cat era relaxada e calma, quase como se tivesse sido removido um peso de seus ombros.

-Quando você se machucou, Lex... acho que nunca o vi tão descontrolado... bem, quando era mais novo. Se há algo que ele se importe... é e sempre seria... isso é você.

Lena soltou uma risada cínica.

-Lex desapareceu desde que Bondade foi confrontada... eu sequer o vi durante o ataque há cinco meses... e por várias vezes, ele mandou me matar.

-Lex aproveitou para verificar por si mesmo... protegê-la provavelmente. E continua fazendo isso, embora que seu ódio contra o Superman não tenha mudado, o amor dele por você tampouco.

-Como você saberia disso?

-É só um palpite.

-Parece um palpite _muito_ preciso, Cat. Muito mesmo...

-Você tinha se curado.

-O que?

-Você ainda tem uma cicatriz... bem aqui? - Cat apontou para si mesma nas costelas, e Lena sentiu-se ficar pálida - Estávamos no hospital... meu pai atendeu você, eu estava auxiliando-o... então você tinha esse machucado... quando fizemos os testes, quando chegou o raio-x, seus ossos estavam apenas trincados... inclusive esse lugar específico... e o mais preocupante: sua espinha. A base de sua coluna... Lex não te disse nada, ele mesmo não podia estar mais grato porque a irmãzinha dele estava viva e escapou por um triz sobre você ter sido ferida tão gravemente que quebrar a perna e torcer o pulso foi o menor dos problemas... e meu pai manteve isso. Nunca falamos sobre, nunca discutimos...

-Eu... quebrei a espinha? - A voz de Lena falhou e ela foi levada gentilmente de volta a cadeira para se sentar - Eu devia...? Eu não devia andar?!

-Eu não sabia o que isso significava... você tinha doze anos. Três meses hospitalizada... seu pai ficou lívido... seu irmão se castigaria pelo resto da vida... Lillian tentava abrandar a situação, os melhores médicos, mas meu pai já estava no caso...

-Não foi culpa do Lex, eu fui imprudente... foi... foi um acidente.

-Sim...

-Paralítica...?

Cat a observou e continuou sua narrativa pessoal:

-Bem, obviamente eu deixei a carreira de enfermeira, não estava disposta a enfiar os livros na cara e decorá-los, eu queria _fazer_ notícia... queria ficar em Metrópolis e trabalhar com Perry White, fazer minha própria carreira - Cat mudou de assunto como quem fala dos efeitos climáticos e o aquecimento global - e dois anos depois... lá estava você. Sentada em um bar de uma festa para toda a socialite de Metrópolis... a filial francesa e espanhola, e os irmãos em alma que se tornaram inimigos... seu irmão. E o primo de Kara.

Ok. Ela definitivamente sabia sobre Clark também.  
Lena pensou que não poderia ficar mais chocada... mas _yay_. Ela estava.

-... e alheia a tudo isso - Cat finalizou. Ela deu um olhar a Lena - Eu não estou fazendo isso para entregar a identidade de Kara... ou a do Superman - Cat sorriu, um sorriso travesso - Mas eu adoraria algum podre com Lois se você tiver... - Obviamente, Lena ainda não se via capaz de falar - Entretanto há também... você... E Kara. É um pouco irônico ver que você, a irmã de Lex, e Kara, de Clark... se tornaram amigas. Verdadeiras amigas... quase irmãs. Pelo menos _nesse_ universo, eu não sei se ainda me atrevo a perguntar sobre o outro...

Talvez ela realmente não devesse estar pensando em Powergirl agora, mas foi mais forte do que gostaria.

-Isso significa que você ainda não está entregando a Kara... ou a mim. - ela definitivamente não se importava com o que podia lhe acontecer. Provavelmente fosse a sua personalidade ou a de Morrigan, não importa... até porque era como Kara e seu alter ego e a mesma pessoa, assim como Lena e Morrigan... eram as mesmas - Por que?

-Porque vocês nos protegeram... nós, os meros mortais.

-Eu não sou-

-Oh, eu sei...

-Você sabe o _que_... eu sou?

-Oh, não - Cat entoou com um suspiro - Mas eu adoraria ouvir essa história, Lena.

Ela se sentiu tentada. Provavelmente por aquele mesmo sorriso suave da mulher que conhecera há dez anos atrás, talvez pela segurança que ela lhe trasmitia... Lena perguntou a si mesma se sua versão da Terra-15 tinha convivência com Cat, a mãe de Kara por lá... e esse pensamento, lhe trouxe de volta a calmaria.

-Talvez... um outro dia.

Cat deu de ombros suavemente.

-Entretanto eu ainda quero matar Kara por deixar Adam tão preocupado e esperando... - disse ela com uma pitada de irritação.

-Oh isso... - Lena ponderou - Kara fará sua... presença em breve não se preocupe. - Com relação a Adam, mesmo que tivesse que arrastá-la, mas preferiu manter o comentário. Cat já tinha muita munição para usar contra ela, Lena queria pelo menos sair dali com a ideia de que fora furada como uma peneira, e não dizimada com uma bomba.

Ótimo... as comparações homicidas voltaram.

-O quão... encrencada em um nível de 0 a 10 ela está? - Cat perguntou suavemente.

Era quase como se quisesse pesar por si mesma.  
 _Estatisticamente_...? E Lena sempre foi muito boa em matemática... Kara estava nos 100. _Aparentemente_?

-Bem... encrencada, mas estamos resolvendo. - Cat assentiu, não houveram perguntas adicionais.

E para sua surpresa, ela estava acionando o gravador de novo.

-Supergirl está bem? - Lena olhou do aparelho para a mulher que puxou os papéis sob sua mesa até ter uma folha branca.

Ela escreveu a data no canto de seu rascunho.

-Fisicamente sim - Lena ofereceu com sinceridade - Digamos que psicologicamente também... embora ela não possa responder por si mesma... nesse momento.

-Ela está nessa terra?

-Sim.

-Quem a está monitorando?

-Eu... e tenho também a melhor assistência a meu lado... com vasta experiência em kriptonianos e sua genética... - Cat lhe deu um olhar.

-O que aconteceu a Supergirl...?

-Um acidente em meu laboratório, protegendo a mim e alguns amigos eles acabaram sendo contaminada por um líquido... radioativo. Mas... estão sendo cuidados. E como eu disse, eles estão bem fisicamente, só que ainda não em condições de sair.

-Então ela não é a única no mesmo estado?

-Não, uma das agentes de alto nível que auxilia a Supergirl se encontra na mesma situação...

-Então ela está em algum tipo de quarentena...? - Cat perguntou incerta.

Lena assentiu lembrando-se do aparelho que apenas captava suas _vozes_.

-Você pode pensar assim... - ofereceu - Ela está lúcida como os outros, e eles estão sendo mantidos em segurança até que estejam em condições de voltar a rotina normal...

Ela estava ciente de suas respostas vagas, no fim das contas, talvez ter Cat falando com Clark Kent tivesse sido mais promissor.

-Quem é o rapaz que a tirou da entrevista nessa manhã?

Lena respirou fundo, ela afastou o olhar do avaliativo de Cat para essa resposta. Ainda não podendo acreditar por si mesma, em seu sorriso maroto sem dentes, seus olhos iguais aos dela, e o cabelo levemente arrepiado como Lex usava na adolescência... e principalmente a maneira que seu olhar pegou o dela e seu coração se acelerava ao simples pensamento de que Conner estava vivo... e de volta. Finalmente de volta.

-Superboy... ele veio... também para ajudar.

-Superboy? O Superman usou esse nome antes se não me engano...

-Sim... ele usou.

-Outro kriptoniano suponho... - Lena assentiu de novo - há uma ligação com o Superman e a Supergirl?

Lena ponderou aquilo, e sorriu.  
O olhar de Cat se estreitou um pouco.

-Acho que você pode dizer isso... - Cat bufou suavemente para a falta de informação direta.

-E o que é exatamente essa ajuda Lena? Tem algo a ver com o ataque de cinco meses atrás da senhora sem estilo e seus robõs estranhos...? Ou a ameaça que National City pensou que nunca mais voltaria na cidade? Reign.

Lena ponderou de novo para _essa_ explicação, perguntando-se o quanto Colin aguentaria em sua conexão empática para os sentimentos conturbados que ela carregava até lhe mandar uma mensagem ou ligar para checar o que estava de errado... ou simplesmente se teleportar até ali. Então fez a pergunta por si mesma... mas maneou a cabeça em uma negativa afastando a ideia.

-Sim... - ela ofereceu respirando fundo - Bondade formou uma aliança contra o mundo há anos... para tirar seu líder da jaula que ele dividia com Reign... - ela respirou fundo alcançando o gravador por si mesma e pressionando o botão de pause que surpreendeu Cat, mas a loira nada disse para isso - E o Superboy... ele é...

-Seu filho. - Lena a olhou, ela sequer tentava manter a fachada inabalável diante de Cat que sorriu e tomou uma longa respiração - Eu reconheço a alegria de se reencontrar um filho e tê-lo consigo depois de anos de distância, Lena... graças a Kara, tenho meu mais velho junto comigo. Adam... ficamos afastados por muitos anos, eu fui ausente - Lena franziu o cenho e como se lesse seus pensamentos, Cat concluiu - É... eu fui uma mãe ausente... e aquele garoto que a tirou da multidão é a imagem escrita de Lex,... mas ele tem seu olhar.

-Conner é fruto de um experimento do CADMUS... Lillian... minha mãe tentou resgatá-lo, Kara conseguiu quando ele foi enviado a Krypton para testes... e o trouxe para mim - Cat assentiu.

-Ele também tem um pouco da imprudência de Kara... mas me diga...

Ela riu da perceptiva que além de ser um clone de Lex e Clark, tecnicamente ter dois pais, Conner fora acolhido por duas mães... ela e Kara.  
E se viu sorrindo genuinamente para essa constatação. Se perguntando como seria em outra vida... a vida de Karen-14 e Lena-15...  
Lena ainda permaneceu com o gravador parado, e levantou o olhar para Cat sinceramente.

-Isso ainda... não acabou... toda essa bagunça... não é apenas o que aconteceu atualmente com Supergirl, embora ainda não tenhamos como resolver, há outro problema, o maior deles. Que continua vindo. Darkseid. Ainda preso, ele está vivo, e é uma ameaça.

Cat assentiu mecanicamente.

-Do que você precisa?

Aquilo que lhe fora poupado nos últimos anos...

-Tempo.

... e o pedido veio quase como em súplica, e ela sentiu a presença de Colin por trás das portas de vidro de Cat, ela podia sentir seu olhar em suas costas, e um vulto na janela do escritório do lado de fora... Colin e Conner. Seus dois garotos olhando por ela. Por fim, levando mais tempo do que gostava de admitir, Lena finalmente entendeu a admiração de Kara por essa mulher... essa jornalista que a abordou anos atrás com a dúvida sobre ela ser uma adolescente que poderia cair na tentação, ainda que sua própria vida e escolhas fossem uma decisão sua, então lhe oferecera conselhos aleatórios enquanto tentava afastar a náusea de uma gravidez... gesto que ela nunca esqueceu.

-Você tem o que precisa... - Cat então sorriu, aquele sorriso que ainda deixava muitos de seus patrocinadores e acionistas preocupados, o mesmo olhar e sorriso que a fez trazê-la de volta pessoalmente ao seu lugar de direito há dez meses, e ela nunca se arrependera disso -... mas a exclusiva é minha, Luthor.

Lena estendeu a mão.  
Além de Kara, ela nunca tinha apreciado negociar com um jornalista antes.  
Cat a apanhou e apertou balançando-a.

-De acordo.

* * *

COLIN ESTACOU NO QUE PROVAVELMENTE ERA A DÉCIMA OU VIGÉSIMA VEZ.

Ele tinha perdido a conta sobre os conflitantes sentimentos de Lena, e pelo menos podia usar a desculpa de estar próximo o suficiente para tocar seu braço, sua mão ou suas costas na base de sua coluna, fosse para atrair sua atenção ou senti-la relaxar um pouco sem dizerem nenhuma palavra um ao outro e ser inundado por todas aquelas emoções para a conversa dela com Cat Grant tirou qualquer possibilidade dele se atentar a outra coisa.

Alex estava em uma corrida pelo espaço com Kara, pelo menos do lado de fora, elas não corriam o risco de complicar o que já estava ruim, enquanto J'onn flutuava alguns centímetros longe do chão em uma pose meditativa, ele duvidava que o próximo fosse aguentar muito tempo concentrado, e não foi outra quando Alex praticamente trombou nele com Kara perseguindo-a e as três crianças se viram em um emaranhado no chão.

E quando ele pensou jamais ser capaz de ver Alexandra Danvers chorar... lá estava.

Ruby tinha se abaixado para falar com a mesma e verificá-la, enquanto Kara olhava confusa para a irmã e J'onn esfregava a nuca e tinha um olhar igualmente tristonho, Lena tinha chegado há cinco minutos e apertando sua mão, ela se virou saindo da sala de vidro e indo até eles.

Colin sorriu para si mesmo... ela era _natural_.

Foi assim sempre, Lena era um imã para crianças, ela conversava abertamente com elas, pois as crianças jamais a viam como a Luthor capaz de repetir os erros do irmão, ela era apenas ela... Lena. Foi assim no hospital infantil nos últimos anos, foi assim com Conner, era com a bebê Kara e Alex... apenas Lena.

Que estava agora agachada na mesma posição que Ruby diante de Alexandra, esfregando seu joelho, ela balançou a cabeça ouvindo Lena e Ruby falarem, esta última fazendo uma brincadeira que fez Kara rir e até mesmo J'onn esboçar um sorriso.

Era a primeira vez, que ela parecia relaxada desde o ocorrido. O incidente no laboratório transformando a todos em versões infantis de si mesmos trouxe um novo patamar de culpa para Lena que passara os últimos dias mal dormindo, os únicos momentos que ela parecia despreocupada, era quando tinha os três sob seu olhar, principalmente Kara que provavelmente nunca tivera umas tão merecidas férias e descanso... mesmo que ela não fosse se lembrar disso.

E foi na noite passada, que Lena lhe disse que tinha reservado a cabana de sua família para Maggie e Alex passarem o fim de semana.

Então ele sentiu-a rígida... Lena era boa em bloquear seus pensamentos, e até mesmo suas emoções, Deuses ela era irritantemente ótima... e Colin estava grato por ela não fazer isso tanto agora... permitindo-lhe conhecê-la mais desde que ela pedira para ele ficar após Conner ir para a Zona Fantasma.

As vezes suas emoções eram uma confusão de sentimentos... pensamentos e memórias que ela tinha. Colin era bom em controlar os seus próprios, diferente de Lena ele não tinha tantas pessoas cercando-o, tanta história recente para colocá-lo em lembranças e situações para, e por isso era mais fácil nesse ponto, e agora que Lena deixava suas emoções livre para ele sentir e compartilharem, embora precisasse apenas olhar em seus olhos para ver o que ela conflitava sobre, agora de costas, ele angulou a cabeça para a impressão que ela emanava, e estava quase saindo da sala por si mesmo quando viu o motivo da distração de Lena...

Conner.

Um Conner Luthor de 16 anos acabando de chegar a sede do DEO, usando sua camisa cinzenta, calças negras e sapatos da mesma cor, ele parecia uma versão bem social, o cabelo agora aparado e penteado para trás perfeitamente. Os olhos verdes olhando de Lena para Kara, Alex, J'onn e finalmente nele que acabava de fechar a porta atrás de si.

E como se possível, a sensação de nervosismo dela se dissipou, com as simples duas palavras que vieram a seguir do garoto:

-Oi mãe.

.

 _"Eu não quero ficar sozinha também..." Disse ela fazendo-o fitá-la._

 _Evitando seu olhar, Lena estava usando um jeans e uma camiseta branca grande demais para seu fino corpo, descalça na porta de seu próprio apartamento enquanto ele tinha levado comida e um extra em sorvete que Kara o fez adicionar a lista, ela jamais poderia estar tão bonita. Na verdade, Colin sabia que essa mulher poderia usar um saco de batatas como um vestido, que ainda seria a mais linda... sempre._

 _Seu_ _cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e ela suspirou aproximando-se e parando centímetros de beijá-lo._

 _"Eu também não..." disse ele._

 _Colin quase soltou as compras no chão quando a sentiu tencionar como se ponderasse o mesmo que ele... como se esperasse e ainda tivesse medo de avançar._

 _"Eu odeio esse vínculo idiota... essa coisa que fez você se aproximar de mim apenas esse motivo... eu odeio o quanto essa conexão nos marca não dando uma chance de fazermos isso por nós mesmos..." ele ainda se lembrava das marcas nos pulsos dela, marcas essas que tinham sumido depois da ida de Conner e suas feridas que pareciam ter levado uma eternidade para se curarem completamente, a quebra da magia que os conectava, os efeitos sobre o vínculo que ela não precisava bloquear mais, não quando não estavam ali... só que Colin percebeu que não precisava exatamente_ deles _... nunca precisou, com Lena tudo o que ele queria... tudo o que ele necessitava, era ela. Olhar para ela, tocar sua mão, seu rosto... vê-la e entender como ela se sentia "Definindo nossas histórias por nós mesmos... e eu só queria..."_

 _"O vínculo é uma consequência Lena..." ele se ouviu respirando, passando todas as sacolas de compras para uma mão, enquanto que com a livre, usou para tocar seu rosto. Ela prendeu a respiração, mas não se afastou "... uma resposta a nós mesmos, a nossa conexão... não apenas nos poderes, como a empatia e a magia, mas os sentimentos... eu sei que você não escolheu isso assim... e nem eu"_

 _"Eu sei... me desculpe por fazer parecer que a culpa é sua, é só que" seu tom se suavizou um pouco, Colin sabia que ela estava cansada "Eu estou tão cansada de tudo isso..." ela admitiu._

 _"Eu sei..." disse ele suspirando "Eu sinto muito..."_

 _"Não sinta..." ela respondeu sua própria mão segurando a dele ainda em seu rosto, enquanto que com a outra, Lena apanhou a frente de sua jaqueta puxando-o para um breve beijo qual ele foi de bom grado. E olhando em seus olhos, Colin sabia que era uma conexão que a magia deles não tinha mais, e aquela expressão, ele quase podia ouvir seus pensamentos de novo, sentir sua dor da perda do filho... seu medo... tudo. Apenas olhando de volta para aqueles olhos verde-mar "... apenas fique"_

 _"Eu não vou a lugar algum..." ele prometeu e por um momento, um segundo, ele viu a dúvida naquele olhar... Colin não sabia se podia fazê-la acreditar nele de novo, só que iria tentar seu máximo... e nunca ia parar de tentar... então foi sua vez de lhe dar um beijo. Breve, mas não menos significativo "... nunca mais"_

 _"Ok"_

 _._

-Oi... - ela devolveu baixo.

Conner a fitou e de volta para Colin, que sorriu em resposta, e o viu concentrar-se em Kara e Alex.

-Espero que já estejam prontas para crescer de novo...

-Muito - Disse J'onn avidamente.

-Sim... - Alex ainda tinha a voz rouca, mas ela limpou a garganta e adquiriu uma pose irritada - Agora.

-Oh bem, ainda vai levar alguns minutos para preparar isso... - ele tinha levado a mão no bolso e Colin franziu o cenho para uma pasta condensada que mais parecia um daqueles estúpidos brinquedos de criança com nome de vírus... ou seria um parasita? Ameba...

... não. Amoeba.  
E Lena apertou o olhar enquanto Alex angulou a cabeça deixando claro seu desgosto.

-Eca, o que é isso?

-O que vai trazer vocês de volta, é uma amostra gelatinosa... felizmente essa aqui está envolta em uma membrana protetora agora, e incapaz de causar algum mal... - ele levantou o olhar para Lena e sorriu - Podemos?

-Claro. - foi sua resposta rápida.

-Ah... - notando só agora que Conner trazia uma sacola, ele a ergueu para cima - Sorvete de creme para quem espera.

Os três pronunciaram felizes, Colin observou Ruby que estava olhando Conner no canto da sala com interesse, ele ainda não tinha visto Clark e Lena foi a única a dar um olhar em desaprovação para a sobremesa gelada, então sua atenção estava em Ruby que finalmente se aproximava. Colin se ofereceu para pegar o sorvete e distribuir as crianças, mas vinda da mesma direção que Ruby estava, Maggie já tinha estendido as mãos para Conner.

-Eu faço isso... vamos, mas quero os três comportados. - ela pegou Kara em seus braços e seguiram para outro cômodo, a cozinha improvisada na sala ao lado.

Colin olhou para Lena que estava atenta a Ruby.

Conner levou as mãos aos bolsos e ficou ereto, era uma postura familiar Luthor que ele via, seu cabelo fora penteado de lado, e repartido perfeitamente quase como em gel, e ele podia aprovar a versão nerd que ele passava, só faltava um par de óculos...

-Oi... - Mas Conner ainda sendo o Conner de quatro anos, ele ofereceu timidamente, enquanto Ruby apertou o olhar e cruzou os braços diante do corpo observando-o. Sua expressão se apertando cada vez mais. Ele não disse nada. Ruby suspirou em clara irritação.

-Você está alto... tipo, bem alto - e olhou para Lena consternada - Como ele pode estar tão alto?!

Lena sorriu, seu olhar relaxando, Conner por sua vez parecia mais surpreso que qualquer outra coisa.  
E ele olhou incrédulo para a mãe, Colin não o culpava. Ruby tinha adotado tantas características de Alexandra que era surpreendente ela mesma não ser filha legítima da ruiva... ele não conheceu Samantha, mas Alex sim...

-E ainda os mesmos olhos...

-Verdes? - Conner ofereceu ainda tímido, mas suavemente.

Ruby gargalhou balançando a cabeça em negativa.

-Está mais para... o mesmo olhar. - Ela olhou para Lena e suspirou - Como se carregasse o peso do mundo aí... sozinho. Igual a alguém que eu conheço...

-Talvez... mas não... - disse Conner parecendo tímido e olhando de soslaio para Lena uma vez mais, Colin estava familiarizado... tanto tempo longe, tudo o que ele queria era jamais se afastar de novo - sozinho não... não mais. - Aquilo a alertou e ele entendeu a frase de Ruby sem esforço, Lena sorriu para a constatação.

-Bom - Ruby falou abrindo os braços para recebê-lo - Agora vem aqui.

Ele o fez de bom grado, abraçando-a e apertando-a contra si.  
Ruby riu fazendo o mesmo, ambos relaxados.

-Senti sua falta...

-E eu a sua - disse ele - Poderíamos usar uma corda para voarmos de novo ao estilo balão ao avesso... eu posso ser rápido e forte para pegá-la agora...

Ruby riu e Lena arquejou.

-Nem se eu tiver que pessoalmente _amarrar_ vocês dois! - Ela disse quase ofendida por ouvir isso, os dois a olharam assustados e depois riram - Estou falando sério!

-Desculpe - Ruby levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas não havia nenhum pingo de arrependimento em seu olhar, enquanto os de Conner brilharam encarando Lena que sustentou seu olhar e finalmente desviou para o objeto que ele tinha depositado na mesa - Então... o que fazemos com isso?

-Eu provavelmente vou ter que buscar outro sorvete, mas... - de novo com as mãos nos bolsos, ele parecia relaxado e calmo - Vamos fazer um milk-shake.

Lena apenas lhe deu o olhar.

-O que? - Disseram ela e Ruby.

* * *

-EU NÃO ACHO QUE ISSO SERIA MUITO RECOMENDÁVEL VISTO QUE... ei, oi.

-Kon! - Lena observou sua versão ruiva sorrir como ela jamais tinha visto-a desde que a conhecera, e ignorando todos os presentes ela andou pela plataforma e abraçou Conner que a recebeu de bom grado, fechando os olhos e apreciando o carinho. Lena sentiu seu cenho se franzir, parecia que Lena conhecia e tinha um relacionamento com o "viajante" bem mais detalhado do que ela pensou. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ela esperou que eles se afastassem, Conner sorriu ainda fitando-a e ela lhe deu um olhar finalmente virando sua atenção para os outros. - Bem... estamos todos aqui pelo que vejo.

Ela estava prestes a dizer que não quando viu Kara... não. Karen se aproximando com Clark. Eles pareciam entretidos em uma conversa, Karen riu e Clark levantou o olhar para Conner que devolveu no mesmo gesto, o corpo endurecido e a expressão carregada, embora não estivesse com um olhar zangado ou tristonho, Clark se aproximou dele, as mãos para baixo, ele usava uma camisa de flanela, jeans e os óculos no rosto do cabelo um pouco rebelde, exatamente como o de Conner.

-Oi - Conner ofereceu como fora com Ruby e Clark o examinou de cima a baixo.

-Você cresceu bastante...

-... obrigado.

-Como você está...? - Conner engoliu um pouco e o observou, Clark levou as mãos aos bolsos parecendo mais tímido que o normal, e ela reconheceu o gesto em seu pequeno que o imitou e deu de ombros. Para sua surpresa, ele virou o rosto para encontrar o olhar dela, e observando-o nas roupas de Colin, ela notou que tudo o que faltava para completar seu visual, eram um par de óculos de grau... Lena lembrou-se do seu presente a Ruby há dois meses, e se perguntou se Conner apreciaria também, então ele sorriu daquela maneira gentil e virou-se para Clark.

-Bem... obrigado. Foi uma longa viagem... mas é bom voltar para casa.

Ela notou a aproximação de Karen, ela parecia quase incerta em estar ali com o grupo, talvez se sentindo culpada pelo que foi obrigada a fazer com Reign.

Lena não a culpava, Reign era uma encarnação do mal, diferente de Sam, e ela fez o que fez para proteger Lena-15... que continuava relaxava na presença de seu filho, e ela se perguntou quando poderia fazer o mesmo... conhecê-lo como ela aparentemente o conhecia, _quando_ poderia ter uma conversa com ele, perguntar-lhe realmente como ele estava, o que fazia da vida, seus gostos, romances... o que queria trabalhar... ela queria o pacote completo.

Levá-lo para dar uma volta na cidade, comer em um restaurante, rir de suas piadas ouvir sobre suas aventuras, Lena queria falar sobre o sonho que viera em sua mente antes de conhecê-lo aos quatro anos desde o dia que o reencontrara, ele estava chamando-a para voar um pouco e relaxar, ela queria contar a ele sobre seu relacionamento com Colin, perguntar a ele sobre Krypton e a Kara de lá... falar sobre tudo... e sobre nada.

Tempo... foi seu pedido a Cat Grant que prontamente assentiu para enrolar a imprensa e acalmar as especulações enquanto eles ajudavam a Supergirl.  
E tempo... era o que por si mesma, Lena precisava urgentemente. E não tinha.

-Ei... - ela sentiu a mão de Colin em seu ombro e fechou os olhos momentaneamente bloqueando um pouco a loucura de emoções, era tão... natural para ela mostrar um rosto impassivo, enquanto um turbilhão acontecia dentro de si, e a presença de Colin por vezes ajudava, era estranho alguém além de Lex conseguir alcançá-la... vê-la, como Kara acabara fazendo também, enxergando a si mesma nela, como parecia que Alexandra aprendera... e como ele compartilhava com ela... Pelo vínculo. Essa coisa que no princípio, Lena não podia repudiar mais, mas agora também concordava que era uma extensão deles... uma parte deles como Morrigan era. Que literalmente os conectava mais.

-Eu quero explicar tudo o que preciso a vocês... juntos. Só que... podemos fazer isso todos presentes por favor?

-Eu não acho que esteja faltando alguém... - disse Clark avistando Maggie voltar com as crianças, felizmente eles pareciam bem felizes, inclusive J'onn que sorria de algo que Alex contava, Kara segurava sua mão direita e tentava acompanhar os passos largos da irmã.

-Na verdade sim... - Lena lhe dirigiu um olhar e ele se aproximou - Pronta?

-Temos tudo preparado... - ela apontou para os objetos sobre a mesa e ele se virou para os mesmos - é com você agora.

-Ok... - Conner assentiu lhe dando um olhar e depois voltando para ela enquanto os presentes os encaravam confusos - Você confia em mim para isso?

-Eu nunca deixei de confiar em você, Kon... - ele a fitou por um longo tempo, Lena sabia que era a primeira vez que ela o chamava assim, e sentiu seus olhos se umedecerem um pouco.

Conner arqueara as sobrancelhas, sua expressão se suavizou e ele abaixou a cabeça sorrindo e fechando os olhos e então assentindo e virando o rosto para a bancada. Lena podia ter ouvido fungar um pouco, mas ele recuperou a compostura pigarreando e se concentrou em misturar todos os ingredientes que tinha, finalmente distribuindo a massa que tinha em mãos numa divisão diferenciada para cada em três copos separados oferecidos por Clark foi pelo menos mais uns dez minutos até ter tudo junto.

Nesse meio tempo, Winn e Mon-El finalmente voltaram para o laboratório, e Lena observou-os todos de pé e reunidos.  
Conner tomou uma longa respiração.

-Pronto... - disse ele apanhando o primeiro copo, e ela franziu o cenho para o composto líquido. Era espesso e gosto, e mais lembrava um suco verde, com todos os ingredientes qual nenhum dos supers definitivamente aprovaria, e viu a careta de Alexandra para eles ao longe, qual não disse nada... ainda. - Isso é para J'onn... - Conner estendeu um dos dois e então o outro - E este outro para Alex.

-O que você... misturou aí? - Perguntou Mon-El curioso.

-Um composto do _rosativa_... - ele olhou para Lena - Você talvez queira registrar isso... é só congelá-la, ela será inofensiva em -3 graus... e usá-la para reverter o processo... com tudo o que você me conseguiu.

-O que exatamente... você misturou aí? - Entoou Clark e Conner coçou a cabeça incerto.

-É meio que uma coisa... _Magi_. Acho que minha mãe poderia explicar melhor do que qualquer um.

Lena arqueou a sobrancelha quando todas as cabeças se viraram para ela.  
Ela não tinha ideia do que isso significava e disse isso para eles.

-Eu... não sei como fazer isso, Conner.

-Talvez não _ainda_ , mas é a sua fórmula... uma delas. - por um momento, ele olhou dela para Alex, só que nada disse.

- _Minha_ fórmula?! - Lena repetiu.

-Lembra do que eu disse sobre uh... - Conner dirigiu um olhar a Clark - Uns amigos passando pela mesma situação? Pois é... você ajudou. Revertendo o processo enquanto eles controlavam o problema que os levou a isso antes...

-Espera... - Ruby estava escorada na mesa ao lado de Alex e M'gann observando os pequenos - Eles viraram crianças e ainda assim combateram um vilão?

-Que também foi transformado... acho que foi um dia memorável na liga...

-Liga? - Perguntou Clark.

-Legião... eu acabei me confundindo... - ele suspirou e ela teve a impressão de ver Lena e Karen sorrirem para o rapaz que suspirou. Sutil. Todos os três, ela tinha que parabenizar por isso, principalmente a pressa que ele tinha em mudar de assunto - Podemos...?

-Por favor. - J'onn reclamou se aproximando, Alex soltou a pequena mão de Kara para fazer o mesmo. Eles estenderam para os copos e observaram o líquido com uma careta. Alex olhou para Lena consternada - tudo bem...

-Não cheire - Conner pediu prontamente - Só... bebam.

-Isso parece cocô... coco... eu quis dizer coco... podre. Eca. - Alex estremeceu, e Lena duvidava que alguém conseguia ficar sério com ela porque notou-os sorrir para a declaração infantil, os ombros caídos, ela olhou para Ruby e Lena - Precisamos beber mesmo?

-Oh, talvez antes seja melhor... tem alguns cobertores por aqui?

-Cobertores...? - Ruby perguntou.

-Eu não acho que as roupas vão continuar servindo depois que todo mundo... uh... crescer.

-Oh, certo.

Em uma irritante rajada de vento, Ruby sumiu.  
E estava de volta cinco segundos depois carregando três montantes coloridos. Entregou o cinzento a Alex e o verde a J'onn.

-Obrigado, mas eu sou um metamorfo...

-Não custa prevenir... - ofereceu Winn - Eu não acho que ninguém vá superar Alex no quesito de sair correndo do jeitinho que veio ao mundo pelo DEO, mas definitivamente não queremos ter pesadelos tanto quanto vocês... especialmente com você papa Bear.

A contragosto, ele apanhou o objeto jogando-o sobre si e bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez e sem fazer uma careta.  
Alex não. Ela virou a metade e quase vomitou bufando.

-Eca... sua poção polissuco é horrível, Kon!

-Não é... minha.

-Sua poção polissuco é horrível, Lee. - Alex disse virando-se para Lena que cruzou os braços diante do corpo e suspirou tentando e falhando em esconder o sorriso do drama da pequena Alex - Que nojo...

-Beba.

-Tô bebendo...!

-Esse é para Kara? - Perguntou Mon-El e M'gann se aproximaram com a pequena, Lena a ajudou a sentar-se na beirada da mesa. Conner assentiu pegando o conteúdo do copo e olhando incerto - Ótimo... - disse Mon-El estendendo-o para Kara, como uma criança que esperava ser alimentada, ela apenas a bebeu... avidamente.

-Talvez devêssemos misturar em alguma coisa para ela não-

Lena se calou vendo todos arfarem quando Kara cuspiu tudo no rosto de Mon-El.  
Ruby tentou e falhou em esconder uma risada. A garota gargalhou sem dó.

-Oh, me diga que há câmeras aqui...

Winn tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto e apenas assentiu para Ruby.  
Maggie andou até a bancada e ofereceu um pano a Mon-El, que agradeceu ainda com o olhar carregado.  
Kara olhou desconfiada para o mesmo e estendeu os braços para Lena que a pegou.

-Ok... acho que vou ter que... refazer isso... - Conner fez uma carranca - Era a conta para os três... precisamente.

-Você não tem mais no estoque?

-Esse era o único estoque...

-Não, tem uma amostra no... - Lena se interrompeu vendo o olhar dele e o sorriso denunciante - Você _invadiu_ meu cofre?

-Eu não... invadi. Eu tenho a senha...

-Conner...

-Mãe sua senha para tudo é meu aniversário... até para os cartões de crédito e a segurança do apartamento... acho que até suas senhas de e-mails, e talvez... espera, tem senha para entrar no Laboratório?

-Conner Alexander Luthor!

-Oh, nome completo - ofereceu Ruby - Você está tão encrencado...

O próprio a encarou bufando.

E por algum motivo, Colin soltou o ar até transformá-lo em uma risada.  
Lena o ignorou. Parecia que todos se divertiam com aquilo porque haviam sorrisos e risadas em toda a parte.  
Até Kara ainda em seus braços e um pouco suja daquela estranha gosma sorria e gritava feliz. _Traidora_...

Ótimo, agora ela tinha que mudar as senhas de TUDO.

-Isso é ótimo, agora temos que encontrar outra merda dessa para dar a Kara... valeu mesmo _Manel_. - Todos se viraram para a familiar voz de Alexandra, que sequer notou que seu cobertor tinha caído, e os braços cruzados diante do corpo, ela tinha uma expressão carregada. Colin desviou o olhar assim como Clark, Lena tentou manter uma risada imitando seu namorado segundos atrás quando sua outra versão arqueou a sobrancelha e Karen tinha um olhar ultrajado para a situação. Ninguém disse nada naquele momento, além de Maggie.

-Amor... uh... talvez você devesse... olhar para si mesma?

Alex se virou para a namorada. Lena não manteve um rápido suspiro agora, que Alexandra a olhou.  
J'onn estava de volta em sua forma marciana, contente e distraído em ver a si mesmo de volta ele ainda tinha o cobertor seguramente em volta de seu corpo. Bom, pelo menos Alex seria a única a oferecer tal trauma de estar completamente nua e de volta a forma adulta diante de todo mundo.

-É bom perceber que você realmente nunca esteve desconfortável com seu corpo Alexandra...

Winn soltou o ar, os olhos fechados com força e assentindo efusivamente.

-O que? - ela perguntou confusa e olhou para baixo soltando um grito. Dessa vez, provavelmente todos riram enquanto atrapalhada, Alex recuperava o manto e se cobria com ele, Maggie sorria minimamente auxiliando-a. Alex ralhou exasperada - Le-na!

-Oh não é como se todos nós não tivéssemos visto você assim antes... - ela disse e olhou para Conner que mantinha uma risada baixa, ele parecia tão relaxado... tão jovem e... feliz.

-LENA! - Alex dessa vez não manteve o rubor para longe, e bufou frustrada - Que merda do caralho... você sua... argh.

-Ei mãe... - Ruby atraiu a atenção de Alex que enrijeceu, ela lhe deu um olhar sorridente, sua vez de cruzar os braços diante do corpo - Pote. Você me deve dez para cada palavrão.

-Porra dos infernos...

-Oh, eu terei um bom fim de semana em Aspen mais cedo do que eu pensei...

Alex encarou-a ultrajada.  
Ei, não era sua culpa, mas por precaução, Lena se viu afastando o máximo possível da ruiva.

-Já sei. Já sei... Eu vou acabar indo a falência... logo. - Alex murmurou.

-Talvez você devesse estar vestida para isso...

-Cala a boca, Lena!

Ela tentou em vão não rir, mas acabou gargalhando. Alex ficou tão vermelha como um pimentão xingando baixo, Maggie tentou disfarçar e J'onn lhes deu um olhar tendo ficado em silêncio durante todo o processo.

-Muito bem... - então sua expressão se apertou um pouco, e Kara estava gritando e chamando a atenção deles, sua forma ainda de bebê.

-Tudo bem, Kon... você sabe onde poderíamos conseguir uma nova amostra para usar em Kara?

-Eu sei - Disse J'onn.

-Acho que vou buscar um sorvete... - Mon-El se manifestou acabando de limpar o rosto, mas sua roupa... seu uniforme ainda estava todo sujo, e olhando para aquilo, o pensamento de que faria uma mancha cruzou sua mente.

Winn reclamou frustrado.

-Isso vai levar uma data para sair... - ele olhou para o amigo com uma expressão assassina.

-Desculpe...

Um alarme tocou atraindo a atenção de todos que se viraram para Winn, ele ativou as câmeras exibindo uma imagem do Banco Central.

-Assalto... - Clark disse tirando os óculos, mas Conner segurou seu braço parando-o.

-Deixe comigo... - disse ele sorrindo para o mesmo e puxando a camisa emprestada aberta, exibindo uma camiseta preta com o símbolo do S no centro - Tem uma loja de presentes aqui perto... achei bem legal. Além do mais... eu ainda posso usar os jeans - Ele sorriu daquele jeito maroto quando colocou a camisa sob a mesa de centro e bagunçou os próprios cabelos mostrando que o novo corte de cabelo era raspado dos lados e em cima ficava maior ao penteá-lo como ele fez perfeitamente alinhado parecia diferente. Ele parecia realmente um adolescente agora... menos um nerd riquinho como aparentava - Winn, você tem comunicadores?

-Claro... - o mesmo apanhou um par em uma gaveta e de novo Conner segurou o braço dele antes de ele colocá-lo em si mesmo - Que?

-Eu gostaria de uma outra... pessoa para me ajudar... se você não se importar... - Apanhando os objetos, Lena parou ao vê-lo lhe estender os mesmos - Ou ela... Você poderia?

Ela sentiu seus olhos umedecerem, e conseguiu um aceno de cabeça enquanto apanhava o objeto em sua mão e ele a fechava como se tivessem era apertando as mãos em um acordo. Ela olhou para seu filho em seus dezesseis anos, usando uma camisa com o S, o cabelo bagunçado, jeans e tênis... e ele angulou a cabeça para ela observando-a, e sorrindo daquele jeito puramente Clark _e_ Kara...

-Sempre.


	22. Chapter 22

Marcy: Eu demorei mais que o previsto pra por essas duas na história... socorro. Queremos Supercorp :)... eu precisava colocar elas crianças JUSTAMENTE pra por a Kara cuspindo tudo no Manel... eu morri só de imaginar a cara dele lá com "ñ acredito q isso tá acontecendo" kkkkk. Cat melhor pessoa :3  
Lena tá com medo de perder o Kon de novo, quando ele acabou de voltar :3  
Eu amo a construção do relacionamento desses dois... ...

* * *

LENA AS VEZES ODIAVA O TRABALHO.  
Claro, ela nunca, jamais em sã consciência ou não admitiria isso. Agora por exemplo, enquanto esperava as portas do elevador se abrirem, mantendo Kara em um braço e a sacola de utensílios em outra, ainda esperando por uma resposta de J'onn sobre o último ingrediente para trazê-la de volta ao normal, sorriu para a lembrança do auxílio que dera a Conner minutos atrás... as vezes quando ela parava, mal conseguia acreditar que ele estava presente.

Em seus dezesseis e tudo...

Winn conseguiu conectar todas as câmeras e eles o viram em primeira pessoa, mas agora que a CATCO tinha um novo rosto kriptoniano para apresentar, Lena queria ser a primeira a falar com Cat e James sobre ele. Kara parecia realmente distraída com suas chaves, e Lena voltou sua atenção para a pequena em seus braços, com o olhar concentrado, ela mexia no objeto movimentando-o em mãos como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo balançando-o para cima e para baixo e gritando em sua voz infantil a plenos pulmões, e tudo o que tinha que fazer era observá-la para não levá-lo a boca.

A porta do elevador se abriu, e ela deu de cara com... Eve.

-Srta. Luthor! - a secretária olhou dela para a criança que carregava, o cenho franzido e Lena sabia que como um efeito dejá-vú só que quando tinha Conner na posição qual Kara estava meses atrás, pelo menos ela não precisava fingir que não ouvia os sussurros e a loucura atual, ao menos agora... era menos complicado.

Assim esperava... eles já tinham ensaiado que a criança estava apenas para o dia de hoje em que sua mãe não poderia pegá-la, e logo voltaria para casa, em Metrópolis... Enquanto Alex, J'onn e Mon-El saíram para buscar mais da substância para transformar a Supergirl de volta, felizmente Win, Lena e Karen estavam auxiliando o DEO que atualmente a cidade estava calma... Ela só esperava que não houvesse um novo assalto, roubo ao banco nem nada do tipo nas próximas duas horas... foi o tempo estipulado para trazerem Kara de volta.

-Ei Eve... como você está?

-Bem, e você?

-Como sempre correndo... - Lena disse sentindo seu telefone vibrar, ela o pescou na bolsa e Kara teve isso como uma nova distração deixando as chaves caírem no chão indo para o objeto que ela levantava para olhar a tela. Eve sorriu apanhando-as, chamando a atenção de Kara e brincando e conversando com ela que sorria para sua voz suave. - Ei... - Era Colin.

 _-Ei, uh... tivemos um pequeno contratempo, Maggie e eu estamos no DEO com Winn, mas já temos tudo o que é preciso para trazer ela de volta... só falta... uh... juntar tudo e..._

-O principal - Lena completou por ele quase podendo vê-lo assentir - Obrigada, nos vemos mais tarde...?

 _-Sim, amo você._

-E eu a você... - Ela finalmente parou para observar quando Kara lhe tirou o telefone gritando para o mesmo e quase jogando-o no chão, e Lena estava feliz com seus reflexos humanos sendo capaz de apanhá-lo no alto - Não pode... - ela engrossou a voz para falar dando-lhe uma expressão zangada.

-Nah... - Kara balbuciou em sua voz infantil e Lena lutou contra um sorriso, Eve não.

E elas ouviram a familiar chamada:

 _-Srta Teschmacher!_

-Oh, essa é minha deixa... - Eve se virou e Lena sorriu seguindo-a. Ela já estava na porta da sala de Cat, o bloco de notas em mãos enquanto de costas encarando as telas de TV do escritório, Lena observou Conner em vários angulos, suas roupas rasgadas, a cabeça angulada suavemente onde conseguiram um zoom de seu rosto bonito, o cabelo longo demais, Cat repassava tudo o que era necessário para a próxima reunião e apresentação da capa da semana para Eve e Lena esperou, e foi a voz de Kara e seu grito infantil que finalmente atraiu a mulher mais velha para sua atenção girando nos calcanhares para fitá-la, a sobrancelha arqueada.

Olhando dela para a criança.

Foi quando Lena se amaldiçoou mentalmente ao ver que ela não estava sozinha, sentado em seu sofá usando roupas informais, uma camisa cinzenta e jaqueta jeans, calças bege e tênis, o cabelo suavemente arrepiado e o olhar curioso... estava Adam Grant.

-Lena... - Cat sorriu dando a volta para ir até ela, o olhar apertando-se a cada passo preso na criança, ela usava uma saia preta lápis e uma camisa azul-bebê - E oi... um... eu acho que pulei algum tempo na história sua vida de novo... ou provavelmente você ficou mais tempo fora do que havia me dito que iria... quem é essa?

-Oh não... essa pequena aqui é filha de uma amiga... Cat essa é... - Lena quis bater em si mesma, porque ela repassou com Alex tudo, mas não o nome para a criança, e lembrando-se das histórias de Kara, foi mais forte que ela mesma - Kiera.

-Kiera? - Lena assentiu aderindo aquele mesmo olhar impassivo e vendo a maneira que Cat apertou ainda mais as sobrancelhas para o rosto infantil e de volta para o dela, felizmente sua experiência na vida em não demonstrar emoções a ajudavam agora. Cat sorriu quando Kara lhe estendeu os braços, contente por ter mais colo, pelo menos ela sabia que ninguém poderia resistir aquele olhar pidão apanhando-a naturalmente e sem problemas ajeitando-a contra si, a Rainha da mídia sorriu - Oi...

-Iza... - Kara falou em uma meia risada virando-se para Lena que suspirou.

-Não - foi a sua resposta apanhando seu celular de novo.

-O que é iza?

-Pizza - Lena disse ainda com o cenho franzido - Alguém teve muita pizza ontem, minha camisa sabe, já que não é imune a molho de tomate... e ainda está muito cedo para esse tipo de alimentação...

-Ela é... parente da Kara ou algo assim? - Perguntou Adam agora de pé, ele tinha os braços cruzados diante do corpo e olhava atentamente para a criança como se tentar mais de perto fosse lhe dar uma resposta mais precisa. Lena manteve a língua, ela se perguntou como seria se arrumasse uma roupa infantil com a crista da casa de El para Kara como todas as camisas que Conner usava presentes de Winn... - Parece bastante, mas eu não lembro se Kara tem mais irmãos além da Alex...

-Você pode dizer isso... - Lena respondeu finalmente sorrindo para a mensagem de Colin "A caminho" - Na verdade ela é de uma prima da Kara... eu não sei o nome dela infelizmente, e Kara teve um problema para resolver e eu me ofereci para ficar com ela nas próximas três horas...

Cat lhe deu um olhar curioso, e um sorriso suave. Kara parecia realmente tranquila em seus braços e Adam assentiu mecanicamente ainda observando-a. Lena manteve a língua de novo quase sugerindo uma fotografia, claro que ela já tinha tirado várias tanto de Kara quanto Alex e até J'onn principalmente quando este último não estava olhando, e o que ela não daria para ver a expressão de Adam quando ele dissesse a própria Kara que tinha "conhecido sua sobrinha", oh isso seria ótimo...

-Então Lena, o que a traz na CATCO hoje?

-Eu acredito que você queira uma entrevista com o Superboy? - ela perguntou vendo-a assentir.

Kara tinha se distraído com o colar de Cat, uma corrente e ela sorriu para isso.  
Suas pequenas mãos e curiosidade tentando pegar tudo a seu redor, ela parava quando eles perguntavam ou falavam algo um para o outro.  
Ela começou a balbuciar de novo e por fim suspirou desistindo do que quer que quisesse fazendo uma carranca.

-Uau... ela parece muito com a Kara - Adam comentou ainda, e Lena manteve a expressão ainda neutra.

Estava ficando difícil...

-Precisamente - Cat entoou lhe dando um olhar - Mas então... eu estou surpresa que você tenha se oferecido para estar com ela, não que não tenha uma experiência com uma criança, mas você já pretende aumentar a família, Lena?

Lena olhou para Cat confusa, seu sorriso no entanto a fez arquear a sobrancelha.

-O que? Não... eu estou feliz apenas com Conner... e tecnicamente Colin, então... - ela disse com simplicidade, Cat sorriu. Na verdade nunca tinha considerado a questão, embora a própria Alex e Maggie esperassem finalmente conseguirem adotar uma criança elas também tinham Ruby, sua prioridade sempre foi Conner... aos dezesseis anos pulando doze em sua vida, e como se tivesse perdido a história atual, Adam apertou o olhar, mas nada disse, Cat pelo menos tinha conhecimento sobre o ocorrido - Kiera é um favor... um que em breve será cobrado.

-Pela mãe dela?

-Nope, pela própria Kara... eu-

Seu telefone vibrou de novo.

 _[Onde você está? '0' Temos um problema... um **grande** problema o/] _

Como Colin tinha tempo para digitar tantos emojis provavelmente para enfatizar um ponto, ela não tinha ideia, mas arqueou a sobrancelha mesmo assim.

[Na CATCO]

 _[Tudo bem, indo para aí 8)]_

[Use o carro] digitou ela de volta.

 _[Conner está chegando aí... não de carro :)... :D ]_

-O que? - Lena verbalizou assustada, ela notou a maneira como Cat apertou o olhar.

-Tudo bem?

-Espero que sim...

[Mande-o vir sem o traje] ela digitou de volta [Preciso falar com ele antes]

Colin conseguiu visualizar a mensagem, mas não respondeu. Ela colocou a bolsa no sofá onde Adam estivera e finalmente encontrou o pequeno estojo com o par de óculos, a armação negra mais fina e sorriu. Era perfeito.

-Eu preciso... - Lena girou para voltar ao elevador e pegar Conner no meio do caminho desejando que pessoas o suficiente não o vissem sem pelo menos um disfarce para esconder sua identidade além de Cat Grant, e ouviu a voz da mesma entregando Kara ao filho, ela quase girou para voltar e pegar a criança, mas o elevador se abriu, as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta revelando o olhar impassivo dele usando um par de jeans negros, sapatos negros e uma camisa azul escura, o cabelo perfeitamente penteado para trás em gel... e um par de óculos de armação no rosto... bem familiares.

-Ei... ma... uh... oi - ele olhou a sua volta aparentando nervosismo e Lena sorriu vendo-o finalmente dar alguns passos e entrar. Eve estava logo atrás dela, e ignorando também os olhares dos outros jornalistas que provavelmente tentavam reconhecer o novo estranho ela se aproximou e o abraçou sentindo-o relaxar um pouco ele sussurrou em seu ouvido - Oi mãe...

-Oi... - Lena finalmente se lembrou do objeto que carregava e o estendeu para ele - São para você... mas parece que você já conseguiu um par.

Ele franziu o cenho abrindo e olhando dela para os óculos em suas mãos e sorriu.

-Na verdade esses são da tia K... mas eu achei bem estranho vir sem eles... ainda que prestes a confirmar minha identidade para Cat... - então como se para enfatizar seu ponto ele fez um movimento de cabeça para a tela, onde ela viu o Superboy flutuando a L-Corp com ela e a outra ele estava sorrindo para os assaltantes do banco em uma nova camisa agora de camelô enquanto caminhava em linha reta contra disparos que ricocheteavam-no, colocando o objeto no bolso, Conner agradeceu - Obrigado...

Lena sorriu virando-se para Eve.

-Oi...

-Oi - Por um momento ele parou quando Eve estendeu a mão apresentando-se - Eve Teschmacher. Sou a secretária da Srta. Grant, mas já trabalhei com a Srta. Luthor... você...

Colocando uma das mãos atrás da nuca ele respirou fundo.

-Eve, esse é Conner Luthor - ela o apresentou prontamente como fizera ao mundo semanas atrás mesmo com ele aos quatro anos - Meu filho.

A surpresa tomou o rosto de ambos, e Lena riria do olhar alarmado de Conner se Cat não estivesse de pé e se aproximando para chamar a atenção de sua secretária que continuou no mesmo lugar enquanto andavam para dentro da sala.

-O que você está fazendo...? - Conner se virou para ela ignorando Cat e Lena arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O que parece que estou fazendo? Apresentando você...

-Eu iria me apresentar como Conner Kent... - ela franziu o cenho e viu a hesitação em seu olhar provavelmente para o seu próprio - É só um nome... Kal-El e Lois me ajudaram com alguns documentos quando cheguei a Terra-14... e a tia Karen também... para me disfarçar... eu só... - ele parou um momento e a fitou incerto - é que... isso é arriscado. Eu tenho orgulho de ser um Luthor, mas não tenho mais quatro anos... e as pessoas percebem isso.

Ela o fitou.  
Para ele tinham se passado doze anos, mas para ela... apenas alguns meses.

-Eu não...

Lena considerou isso lembrando-se da presença do Superboy e o adolescente Luthor na família ao mesmo tempo... infelizmente, era só fazer as contas. Contar a Cat era uma prioridade já que a mesma sabia o segredo de Kara e ela queria ser sincera para revelar o que tinha agora e assim obter a ajuda da Rainha da mídia... mas ele tinha razão, era arriscado...

-Me desculpe, eu não queria complicar isso para você.

-Para mim? - ele devolveu com um suspiro - Mãe... eu estou falando de você.

Novamente ela lhe deu um olhar, distraída agora pela presença de Cat.  
Conner no entanto a olhou confuso como se por um segundo esquecesse ou não a notasse.

-O que...? Oh, desculpe... oi.

-Olá, então é bom rever você Conner... parece que os anos lhe fizeram muito bem. Sua mãe me explicou o que aconteceu... - Ele assentiu, Lena se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Cat antes de irem até ali, e ela ficou feliz por não fazer isso ao vivo, Cat tinha a habilidade de Kara e Alex de desarmá-la, então podia explicar como Conner foi parar do outro lado e agora estava de volta já que ela sabia sobre a Supergirl... desde que a conhecera, Lena sentia que podia ser sincera - Como vai?

-Bem... e igualmente... sabe, você ainda continua tão bonita como sempre... ou vai continuar bonita como sempre... enfim... eu... - Ele parou um momento arqueando a sobrancelha para ela e Cat que tinham meio sorrisos e Kara se divertindo nos braços dessa última - Cristo, isso está ficando cada vez mais embaraçoso...

-Bem, você definitivamente encarnou sua tia nas divagações... - Cat disse rindo.

-Você não faz ideia... - ele riu de volta.

-Você tem facilidade em falar com Cat... - Lena comentou vendo-o fitá-la brevemente confuso, e finalmente levar a mão na nuca e angulou a cabeça suavemente.

-É _Cat_. - A própria arqueou as sobrancelhas em resposta, sorrindo ainda mais abertamente, seu ego claramente inflado.

-Então... a que devo a honra a essa visita?

-Acho que você sabe... - disse Conner com um suspiro cansado - Estamos enfrentando alguns problemas... a cidade acabou de se recuperar de um ataque há alguns meses, mas ainda temos algo grande para vir... e nesse momento, não temos Supergirl para proteger National City... pelo menos não ainda. Eu vim aqui me apresentar a você... e talvez marcar uma entrevista em outro momento... menos crítico.

Ele dirigiu um olhar a Adam que parecia distraído com Kara. Da sacada, ele apresentava a cidade a ela tomando-a com cuidado em seus braços e falando com a mesma sobre coisas triviais como "ei, olha só o quão bonita é a vista" e o "quanto azul está o céu hoje, praticamente sem nuvens...". Kara estava tão absorta a voz dele, que Lena sorriu para isso, era como se ninguém mais existisse ali... apenas ele.

-Podemos agendar isso... mas enquanto não acontece, me diga... o que você está fazendo de sua vida, Sr. Luthor?

-Eu... - Conner se empertigou um pouco e engoliu. Lena gostaria de ter feito essa pergunta, mas estava feliz por Cat adiantar-se. Os ombros dele relaxaram e ele apertou a ponte do óculos pressionando-o de volta ao rosto, aquele sorriso sem dentes e as mãos deslizando para os bolsos agora - Eu tinha uns esboços de volta a minha cidade, mas acabei deixando-os para vir para cá... sou um arquiteto.

-Você é? - Lena ouviu a surpresa em sua própria voz.

-Você acha... estranho?

-Considerando a quantidade absurda de dinheiro que sua mãe gastou em LEGOS com você, eu duvido - Cat ofereceu simplesmente e Lena lhe deu o olhar incrédulo, era tão estranho ter alguém que podia lê-la facilmente que ela se viu engolindo um bolo em sua garganta, Kara gritou animada e Adam riu virando-se para eles brevemente e voltando sua atenção a ela - Mas isso é bom... algum projeto que poderíamos olhar nesse momento...?

-Uh... infelizmente _ainda_ não... - era estranho o fato de ele vir do futuro, e ainda ter vivido em outra Terra trancado com Reign no que restou de Krypton, qual aparentemente ajudou a reconstruir... Conner não falava muito sobre isso - eu tive alguma ajuda... ou nesse caso terei, mas sim... quando isso acontecer, acho que a CATCO e o Planeta Diário disputariam uma entrevista...

-Hm... isso me dá uma preparação, eu gosto.

Conner riu.

-Fico feliz... - Lena franziu o cenho para a sensação estranha e nova, como um puxão em seu estômago, um redirecionamento para a sua esquerda e automaticamente virou o rosto, ela notou Adam se afastar dois passos da janela prendendo Kara em seus quadril e Conner segurou seu braço e estendeu a mão para Cat firmando-a em um aperto de mãos quando o chão estremeceu. Alguma poeira caiu do teto, e eles olharam um para o outro preocupados, e então se viraram para o que parecia ser algum tipo de terremoto a distância, Lena apertou o olhar prendendo sua atenção no horizonte.

O que diabos...?!  
Conner apertou seu pulso e ela o encarou.

-Isso veio do centro, há uma construção lá... - Conner começou baixo, Adam saia de perto da sacada - Ligue para Karen... e verifique para ver se podemos ter alguma cobertura.

Lena levou uma pequena contagem para associar aquelas palavras, ela tinha que falar com Poderosa. Já que a mesma estava na cidade para auxiliá-los e assentiu, mas alguma coisa em seu peito, uma pressão... uma estranha sensação a fizeram franzir o cenho.

-Lena? Você está bem...?!

-Eu preciso ver Colin, algo está errado... - disse ela para ele que assentiu.

Eles se viraram para Adam de novo, esperando que isso fosse suficiente.  
A bolsa de utensílios infantis ainda sob a mesa de Cat.

-Vão... Kiera e eu estaremos aqui.

-Estaremos? - Cat respondeu automaticamente.

-Voltaremos assim que puder...

-Tudo bem...

Conner segurou sua mão levando-os para as escadas, longe de qualquer câmera ou olhos, ela sentiu-o levantá-la e sussurrar um "segure-se". Lena apenas o apertou com força e fechou os olhos, quando sentiu a náusea afastar-se e o mundo parar de se mexer, ela os abriu percebendo que acabaram de chegar em um beco, e levantou o olhar para a bagunça de pessoas correndo, fumaça e ainda gritos.

Conner puxava a camisa social para fora e bagunçava os cabelos, ele lhe entregou os óculos de Kara.  
Para sua própria surpresa, ela os colocou e vestiu a camisa dele parecendo estranha naquelas roupas assim que o viu decolar... não precisava ser reconhecida, e talvez estar usando um par de jeans leves hoje fosse uma vantagem...

Mas a estranha imagem que vira a sua frente praticamente derreteu seu cérebro.

Lena tinha quinze anos de novo - na verdade ela se observava com quinze anos - o cabelo longo em ondas caindo nas costas, os olhos furiosos, usando um par de jeans rasgados e uma camiseta cinzenta por baixo de uma xadrez em vermelho e preto de flanela que se movimentava com a brisa. Mon-El estava no chão gemendo, J'onn tinha o olhar apertado e a mão estendida para Alex bloqueando seu caminho, a arma na mão tremia, ela notou que Maggie estava logo atrás da mesma também caída, e Lena gritou quando viu Ruby ao lado da detetive igualmente inconsciente.

-O que diabos...? - Ela sussurrou assustada, a sensação em suas entranhas foi pior assim que a garota se virou para ela, seus olhos brilhavam em um tom Roxo e e sem vida, seu corpo tremeu, e ela notou o anel em seu dedo... o anel da legião. Seu olhar queimou o de Lena que reflexivamente deu um passo para trás, e forçando-se para pegar impulso ela voou para atacá-la, Lena sentiu as mãos em sua cintura puxando-a para fora do alcance no instante em que um forte vento passou por ela e levantou o rosto para notar Colin abraçando-a igualmente pálido por ter conseguido em tempo afastá-la - O que... quem é essa?!

-Eu não sei - ele disse respirando descompassado - Você _sentiu_ isso também? - Ela sabia que ele se referia a empatia, era como uma conexão mental que a puxava na direção da pessoa, Colin lhe disse o quanto Lena era sensitiva, como fora como Morrigan, mas infelizmente parecia que não iria aprender a controlar ou compreender isso tão cedo...

-Sim... o que-

Mon-El estava de pé e respirando descompassado alguns metros a frente, ele segurava o braço, então a garota girou lentamente para encarar Lena e agora Colin, seus olhos brilharam, e ela reconheceu aquilo: Kriptonita vermelha.

-Lena...? Vocês estão bem? - Alex se aproximou deles, a mão na arma e a atenção na batalha.

-Sim... quem é essa...?! - Alex não respondeu, ela falou alguma coisa no comunicador, e Lena pensou ter ouvido a voz de Winn e J'onn, e por um momento... a si mesma - Alexandra!

-Estamos cuidando disso... - J'onn não estava em lugar algum mais...

Franzindo o cenho, ela buscou Conner com o olhar, e foi surpreendida pelo vulto vermelho e negro que caiu sobre a adolescente lançando-se com ela a distância e quebrando boa parte do patrimônio público, eles atingiram um poste que arrebentou e então parte do concreto até pararem um diante do outro usando as mãos para firmarem-se e os olhares igualmente poderosos preparados para atacar ou defender.

Lena arquejou para a dor em seu braço e então em seu ombro, e sentiu a mão de Colin apertar sua cintura.

-Concentre-se em mim...

-O que é isso?

-Uma resposta... concentre-se em mim... você está absorvendo a sensação da presença dela... - Seu ombro parecia deslocado, embora ela não tivesse certeza, mas mal podia respirar que doía. Lena fechou os olhos sentindo as mãos de Colin em seu rosto pedindo sua atenção, a voz preocupada de Alex chamando seu nome e perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

-O que você está fazendo?! - Gritou Conner tentando segurar a garota no entanto, ela tentou atacá-lo e ele desviava de seus socos parecendo realmente assustado e mal conseguindo fazê-lo. Tudo começou a ficar rápido demais para Lena acompanhar, seus olhos pegaram apenas quando a vidraça de um prédio se quebrou em milhares de pedaços assim que alguém fora jogado contra ela, pessoas gritaram e ela levantou o olhar para encontrá-los, Colin girou também e ambos ficaram de costas um para o outro.

Lena gritou para Alex ir até Ruby e Maggie, ainda que a contragosto ela fez isso.

-Quem é ela...? - Lena perguntou ainda sentindo seu coração batendo acelerado em seu peito, ela apertou o olhar a sua volta buscando-os, mas só podia ouvir os estalos ao longe, a quebra da barreira do som e vez ou outra um borrão. Ela percebeu uma fina linha acima de sua cabeça.

-Eles estão no alto! - Disse uma voz familiar e ela se virou para sua cópia ruiva correndo ao seu lado, o cabelo solto usando uma camisa cinzenta e jaqueta de couro, e calças cáqui e saltos baixos - Powergirl!?

- _Estou subindo_. - Um novo estalo de vôo rápido foi apanhado, e ela se virou para encará-la.

-Quem é essa? - Lena exigiu, a ruiva da Terra-15 a fitou, o cenho apertado porque claramente tinha visto-a. Lena considerou as hipóteses, mas nenhuma delas fazia sentido, nem em sua cabeça e muito menos faladas em voz alta, então respirou fundo e disse o que sabia:

-Não faço ideia... como chegou aqui?

-Karen... e onde está a Kara...? Você não estava com ela...?!

-Não achei seguro trazer um bebê para-

-Lena! - Colin segurou sua cintura como se tentasse jogar-se com ela no chão e Lena ouviu um grito estrangulado. Provavelmente sua própria voz, um som alto fez Colin usar a si mesmo como algum tipo de proteção enquanto eles caíram,ela fechou os olhos em dor com o baque em suas costas, mas mais ainda a queima em seu sistema entendendo agora - Merda... concentre-se... você pode cortar essa conexão!

-Eu não... consigo - Lena disse, a voz apertada, era difícil até mesmo falar, ela nunca sentiu tanta raiva... queria gritar para diminuir a pressão em seu peito, em seu sistema, só que não conseguia, parecia que a cada lufada de ar que seus pulmões a obrigavam a respirar... ficava pior.

Ela levou a mão ao braço de Colin vendo a outra Lena pairando ao lado dele e ambos tentando fazer alguma coisa, e notou que ele se esforçava para usar sua magia, mas gemeu furioso porque definitivamente não era possível. Lena levantou a cabeça assustada e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela conseguiu ver uma capa vermelha ondular acima de si, o estrondo de um soco ecoar a sua volta forçando-a que estava de pé amparando-os ser pressionada para baixo um pouco, Lena não precisava ver nem ouvir, o chão se quebrou a sua volta com a força do impacto... se ela e Colin tivessem sido atingidos diretamente... Colin chamava seu nome, ele gesticulou para Lena, mas ela não podia ouvi-lo, felizmente podia ver Kara pairando acima deles mesmo que de costas, ela forçou-se para cima com a garota em seus vinte e seis anos e toda a glória da Supergirl...

Sua amiga estava de volta, e acabara de salvar a vida deles...  
... agora ela entendia porque J'onn tinha sumido...

Kara tinha segurado um soco da garota e o impacto rompeu a atmosfera quebrando o asfalto e criando uma cratera, a postura dela se transformou em um contra-ataque e ela usou a outra mão para atingi-la, mas ela a segurou.

- _"Vamos... você é melhor que isso Zor-El._.." Ela conseguiu ouvir a voz de Conner clara em sua mente, sua magia estava enlouquecendo, Colin franziu o cenho também ciente disso e virou-se enquanto Kara conseguiu lançá-la para cima em uma confusão de corpos, socos e chutes. Lena não podia ver Conner ficando de pé, infelizmente ele estava tentando se segurar na luta, sua inimiga não " _Lute contra... eu sei que pode...!_ "

Lena conseguiu um vislumbre dela de novo.  
Era realmente como olhar para si mesma no espelho... tão parecida... exceto por seus olhos. Eles eram... muito azuis.

-Eu... - Seus olhos piscaram de novo e ainda flutuando ela gritou para ser impelida para o chão com força agora pela Powergirl, Lena sentiu o impacto por si mesmo, seus ossos protestaram e Colin gritou algo inaudível tentando chamar sua atenção, ela viu seu rosto pálido... O que estava acontecendo...?! Ela queria entender e ver... queria compreender e notou Alex em algum lugar correr para ela, sentada, Maggie tinha a mão na testa e era auxiliada por Ruby que tinha uma carranca também e um enorme rasgo na jaqueta, Lena também ouviu a voz de Kara a distância e por fim a de Colin de novo, e foi apenas quando piscou, ela também notou os olhos verdes de Conner nos seus, vermelhos e preocupados.

Ele piscou chamando-a... o pânico em seu rosto...  
... mas estava tudo preto.

* * *

-EU QUERO SABER QUEM DIABOS É ELA E QUERO ESSA RESPOSTA AGORA! - Alex gritou audivelmente a todo o DEO, e Kara sentiu-se angustiada por si mesma, ela olhou para baixo, o anel da Legião sob a bancada ao lado da caixa que guardava a pedra da Equação Antivida em um cofre criado pela própria Lena que ainda estava em uma cama de hospital no DEO, Colin não saíra de seu lado e eles tinham se reunido tendo Conner como o único ciente e compreensivo da situação claramente preso em sua própria miséria, bastava olhar em seus olhos que ela via a angústia, e sabia que Alex também, mas com o que aconteceu, era necessário informação, embora Conner insistisse que seria de grande risco compartilhá-la... A garota que os atacou aparentava ter uns quinze anos, e conseguiu compartilhar empaticamente tudo com Lena, sua fúria e principalmente a surra que levara, infelizmente eles perceberam apenas quando a contiveram e Colin reagiu para que parassem já que Lena não conseguiu bloquear isso...

Em um momento grave, eles pensaram que Lena jamais poderia se recuperar do ataque, ela tinha sido ferida muito gravemente... contendo a garota com a ajuda da Powergirl, Kara encarou o pânico da mesma ao voltar a si, Conner correu até ela impedindo-a de ir a qualquer lugar mantendo-a enquanto o DEO a levava sob custódia, Lena diretamente para o hospital, Colin sussurrava alguma coisa baixinho e foi uma longa espera até saber que era um feitiço, e Lena se recuperava... lentamente.

Os Magi não eram invencíveis, e a empatia era a magia mais poderosa e perigosa que eles possuíam, a capacidade de se regenerarem no entanto, era algo que ambos aprendiam, e Colin estava em transe. Kara sabia que Lena era melhor que ele na arte da cura, para com os outros, e foi apreensivos que eles esperaram uma melhora em seu quadro acompanhado por Alex.

Ela descansava na baía médica observada por sua irmã e Colin que se recusava a sair de seu lado, e Kara agora de volta a sua idade normal e o uniforme como se tivesse saído de férias e não transformada em criança, o que definitivamente devia ter sido estranho já que J'onn aparecera usando o rosto de Lena na CATCO para Adam e Cat e levá-la e lhe dar o antídoto com Mon-El disfarçado de Mike e todos vieram para a nova bagunça que se transformara o centro antes mesmo de se prepararem para o finalmente efeito de volta, enquanto que trancada em uma cela, com algemas de kriptonita e a radiação do sol vermelho estava a misteriosa garota.

-Eu não posso falar sobre isso. Não posso falar sobre ela.

-O que é isso, Kon? - Perguntou a outra Lena e Kara o viu manter os olhos fechados por tempo demais como se apenas encará-los doesse - Apenas nos diga quem ela é... talvez possamos mandá-la de volta ao seu tempo... - ele ponderou de novo, e parecia em dor.

-Eu não... posso.

-Conner... - Winn o chamou, e ele desviou o olhar fechando a mão em punho.

-Não me interessa se você pode, quer ou deve... - Alex avançou alguns passos parando a centímetros dele, Kara lhe dava um crédito, Conner piscou encarando-a, mas sua expressão impassível para sua irmã não se alterou, ele não foi intimidado por sua fúria e manteve o olhar trancado em Alex alguns centímetros mais baixa permanecendo imóvel, a sobrancelha arqueada em desafio, mas ela viu... ela identificou exatamente como era com Lena, a forma como ele apertou a mandíbula, seu coração batia a um ritmo normal, só que ele franziu o cenho e desviou um pouco o olhar como que para ter todos em sua visão periférica brevemente e por fim voltou-se para Alex. - Me diga o que é isso... ela causou o caos, usando um anel da Legião... ela atacou a Supergirl e a Powergirl e mal foi contida... Lena canalizou-a... e isso nem foi suficiente para controlá-la resultando nisso... _quem_ é ela, Conner?

Tudo isso durou uma fração de segundo, e ela levantou o olhar para Clark que acabava de pousar na varanda e se aproximava deles para a pequena reunião.

Conner que tinha atravessado um portal para a Zona Fantasma para parar a destruição do mesmo engolindo tudo durante a batalha contra National City... Conner... o pequeno que levou meses para finalmente falar uma palavra, que conquistou o coração de todos, Conner... o clone de Lex Luthor e Kal-El/Clark Kent seu primo que na verdade era muito mais que isso...

... Kon. Conner Alexander Luthor.

Que estava vivo.  
E era o Superboy, em traje e postura Luthor... e Kara mal conseguia acreditar que ele regressara...  
... ela queria perguntar a Lena como tinha sido seu retorno, falar com a melhor amiga como tinha sido sua própria transformação e tudo o que aconteceu...

 _"Você é muito mais que apenas um clone..."_ Kara ouviu a própria voz _"Você é você... Kon"_

-Não estou pedindo para que fale sobre nada... eu quero que me diga **quem** é ela. E **por** **que** isso aconteceu...

-Eu posso fazer isso, Diretora Danvers. - Na ausência de J'onn era como sua irmã era referida já que J'onn e alguns agentes cuidavam de amenizar o caos criado com o ataque, e Kara apertou o olhar ciente de que ainda não tinha falado uma palavra com ele diretamente, Deus, ela ainda tinha um estranho desejo por leite de soja, e se arrepiou com isso até conseguir se aproximar o suficiente e chamar a atenção de Conner, e não foi impressão quando a postura dele relaxou, seus olhos desviaram do dela como se encará-la fosse doloroso, e Kara se aproximou surpreendendo-o quando tocou seu rosto vendo-o quase recuar e afastar-se do carinho.

-Você está tão alto, Kon... - ele abaixou o olhar, e ela viu a sombra de um sorriso em seu rosto - Tão bonito...

Um sorriso suave e sem dentes, algo que a lembrou Lena.

-Eu não pensei que... seria assim - Disse ele baixo e sinceramente - Eu nunca quis que fosse assim... isso foi um erro. Eu devia.. eu nunca deveria ter voltado... - Ele se calou ponderando suas palavras, Kara esperou. A tensão a sua volta era palpável, e Conner tinha os olhos fechados ela deixou sua mão cair vendo-o encará-la, mas não se mexer. Com todos a sua volta, Kara respirou fundo ignorando-o, ela notou que ele realmente parecia um pouco relaxado, mas ainda temeroso. - Me desculpe...

-Isso não é culpa sua, nem dela... eu sei o que aquela maldita pedra faz... - Kara disse sinceramente - Mas nos diga... o que está acontecendo, Kon?

-Eu nunca devia ter voltado... - Repetiu ele engolindo em seco, Kara evitou por si mesma as emoções que ameaçaram tomá-la, ela viu aqueles olhos verdes de Conner se apertarem e ele olhava apenas para ela ignorando os murmúrios e sussurros e quaisquer reações a sua volta - Eu acabei apenas adiando isso de qualquer forma... ao invés de... parar. Eu sabia que nunca poderia parar... eu sou um idiota. Nem consigo ajudar uma amiga... que diria...

Ele se calou agora e Kara esperou.

-Isso o que? - Alex pediu exasperada, Kara ergueu a mão para mostrar a irmã e pedir-lhe alguma calma.

-Darkseid? Você está falando dele...? - Kara sussurrou vendo-o assentir minimamente - Quer pelo menos explicar... ou tentar, se isso é um problema para o futuro. E você está aqui, talvez possamos mudá-lo... não precisa dizer muito, apenas o suficiente.

-Não... - ele se calou de novo - Não acho que seja possível...

-Por que? - Respirando fundo, ele ficou de costas para ela, uma mão no rosto na frente dos olhos passando pelos mesmos em uma piscada e a outra no cabelo.

-Eu não... posso.

-Deuses Conner é a sua mãe! - Alex gritou.

-Você acha que eu não sei!? - Ele gritou de volta virando-se e finalmente perdendo a postura, o olhar apertado - Você não me diga isso, tia Alex... você não sabe nada do que aconteceu do que eu estou mantendo para isso... você não faz ideia do quanto isso está me destruindo _de_ _novo_!

Kara considerou aquilo, e notou não ser a única, mas ele não hesitou mais.  
Como se naquele momento... não importasse. Como se não fizesse diferença...

-Me diga então... me diga o que aconteceu lá, quem é essa garota e porque ela tinha kriptonita vermelha em seu sangue... como outro híbrido kriptoniano está conectado a você! - Quando Alex revelou isso, Kara sentiu-se rígida, e não foi a única. Ela observou todas as reações. De Maggie que ainda tentava acalmar a namorada, mas parecia a mais tranquila visto que Ruby acordou há uns dez minutos com uma dor-de-cabeça de outro mundo, Karen que olhou para Lena-15 que até agora parecia igualmente chocada e voltou sua expressão surpresa para a mesma, Clark que a encarou confuso por toda a situação, e por fim Conner que xingou audivelmente.

Conner...

-Ela é como eu... - ele começou - Ela... ela _sou_ eu... em outra Terra.

-O que?

-Supergirl - ele disse virando-se para Karen e Kara e então Lena-15 - Vivemos no século XXXI em outra terra... depois da batalha contra Darkseid, o mundo tinha sido destruído, eu fiquei na Zona Fantasma por doze anos aqui... e fui para Krypton, nos conhecemos em uma missão quando eu estava na Quinta Dimensão... - Conner disse pausadamente - Isso é tudo.

-Isso não pode ser tudo... - resmungou Alex.

-Como uma kriptoniana, ela também está propensa a kriptonita vermelha - disse ele com um suspiro - Como eu, como Kal, e Kara... você já testou em Ruby por acaso? Porque a resposta também é sim... é uma fraqueza, uma consequência para qualquer um com nosso sangue.

-Outra terra... - começou Karen, a mão de Lena na sua mantendo-a no lugar enquanto falava - Você disse que ela é você de outra terra... qual terra?

-Isso não importa...

-Ela atacou a cidade, tentou matar sua mãe, temos ela contida pela Supergirl e a Powergirl... e você quer me olhar nos olhos e dizer que isso não significou nada...?

-Não ponha palavras na minha boca, você não sabe... como isso é difícil, e o que realmente significa ter essa conversa com você... ela... ela não é clone fabricado para substituir alguém como eu... ela veio de um útero, ela teve todo um planejamento para sua existência um que não incluía ser algum tipo de substituta, ela cresceu com amor e família... minha mãe respondeu telepaticamente a ela por causa de sua magia e conexão com Krypton, em um lapso de descontrole como Colin teria feito se assim ele permitisse, como poderia ter acontecido com J'onn ou qualquer um com esses poderes...

-Ela não é um clone? - Perguntou Clark como se andasse em ovos.

-Não... ela é uma filha de kripton, a ciência avançada que pode dar filhos usando apenas material genético distintos... - Disse ele - Não planejada por seus pais, mas amada no momento em que souberam de sua existência... querida. Real... eles a quiseram no minuto em que souberam que ela existia... que ainda fazem e fariam qualquer coisa no mundo por ela... mesmo que ela tenha sido projetada da antiga nave kriptoniana usando DNA deles... mesmo ela não sendo apenas um clone...

-Você sabe que não é isso o que eu quero dizer...

-É eu sei Superman - Disse Conner, o olhar apertado para ele - Porque eu existo aqui para ser seu substituto, mas eu sei que sou muito mais do que apenas um clone seu.

-Lena não tem controle de sua magia... é isso? - Perguntou Kara com cuidado depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

-Sua reação indica que sim... - ele suspirou - Isso foi muito perigoso porque ela poderia... - sua voz morreu ali, ele não precisava esclarecer.

-Então talvez você queria explicar para mim - Disse uma nova voz, embargada e cansada, e todos se viraram para a figura de Colin usando apenas a camisa branca do terno solta no corpo e dois botões abertos, o cabelo espetado em várias direções pela mudança de sono e o cenho franzido - Talvez você queira contar para mim o que diabos foi isso, Conner...

-Eu não... posso.

-Tudo bem, e que tal para ela? Embora eu ache que você prefira que sua mãe acorde para ter essa conversa...

-Não faça isso... - Conner respirou.

-Me diga o que é isso, Conner... não somos seus inimigos, nós podemos ajudá-lo com o que diabos tenha trago você aqui...

-Falar sobre o futuro é perigoso... eu não posso arriscar isso.

-Você não pode arriscar _mais_ \- ele suspirou encarando-o intensamente - Eu daria qualquer coisa para mudar meu passado com Morrigan uma vez, Conner... reencontrar Lena me trouxe de volta uma sanidade que eu jamais pensei que poderia recuperar... eu sei que você está com medo, mas... não está sozinho. Pare de agir assim...

-Eu não... - ele bufou frustrado - Eu...

-Fale para elas.

Conner franziu o cenho para Colin que tinha um olhar igualmente firme, o primeiro desviou os olhos dele novamente passando as mãos pelos cabelos, que já estavam uma bagunça.

-Do que ele está falando? - Kara interveio confusa vendo que Colin sabia de algo que eles não.

-Doze anos... - Disse Colin baixo - Por que não antes... por que só agora?! Você esteve na Zona Fantasma ainda aos quatro anos e se foi para Krypton dias depois passando lá doze anos com Reign... em nossa terra ou em outra... você nunca voltou, decidido a manter a segurança da prisão de Reign em primeiro lugar... só que isso não é apenas sobre a Wordkiller... vai além. O que é Conner?

-Não...

-Explique-nos o que aconteceu a você todos esses anos... como saiu da Zona Fantasma e como está aqui... e principalmente ela - Colin levantou a mão apontando na direção das celas principais - Lena não foi a única a sentir a empatia... eu também, há uma conexão clara entre nós, eu ainda não consegui entender, mas te garanto que vou, enquanto isso talvez seja finalmente a hora de termos essa conversa que você vem adiando... - Kara notou-o abrir a boca, mas Colin balançou a cabeça - Não venha dizer que quer esperar Lena para explicar, você fará isso para ela de novo porque aqui, ninguém além de Lena tem mais direito de ouvir o que houve com você quando ela teve que sofrer sua partida todos os dias nos últimos meses... mas não dá para viver com essa angustia, e apenas me diga... diga para nós... confie em nós...

-Eu confio...

-Demonstre isso.

-Você não entende... você não sabe como é ter o conhecimento de toda uma história e ser incapaz de mudá-la... você não sabe o que é viver toda uma vida longe da pessoa que mais ama, reencontrá-la... para então perder ela de novo! - Ele gritou furioso em um tom frustrado, e Kara viu os olhos de Colin e Conner igualmente marejados, como se percebesse para quem tinha dito aquela linha específica, ele arquejou vendo o semblante do Magi simpatizante e desviou o olhar abaixando a cabeça, os ombros estremecendo um pouco, a simpatia e humildade qual Colin fungou respondendo:

-Eu sei, Conner... melhor que qualquer um. Eu sei exatamente... o que é isso... mas você sabe também que pode fazer diferente.

Ele respirou fundo e suspirou, não resistindo em levar as mãos aos cabelos e jogá-los para trás, os fios voltaram para frente e em todas as direções, os olhos verdes brilhavam frustrado para todos eles, cansados... ferido.

-Diga-nos Kon... - Kara entoou vendo-o engolir em seco, novamente ele tomou cada rosto presente e suspirou assentindo, engolindo em seco, ele angulou o olhar para trás e a figura de Ruby ainda manca vindo na direção deles, ela fez um sinal de desdém para Alex que sequer tomou isso e foi ajudá-la a andar até sentar, Maggie fez o mesmo recebendo um sorriso grato.

-Quando eu atravessei para o outro lado, acordei na Zona Fantasma... diante de Samantha Arias - Conner respondeu olhando para Ruby - Ela me tirou de lá, usando algum conhecimento aprendido com Lena e seu cativeiro como Reign... alguns anos atrás... _meses_ para vocês. Juntos conseguimos reativar... isso - Ele levou a mão à bota, envolto em um pedaço de pano estava um artefato quebrado em dois qual Kara reconheceu aproximando-se para apanhá-lo, ela olhou para Kal vendo-o franzir o cenho para o mesmo - A chave se partiu no momento em que fomos forçados de volta... eu devia atravessar com Sam, voltaríamos para nossas famílias... mas algo deu errado... Darkseid nos achou, ele ainda tinha alguma força e... usou isso contra nós. Sam conseguiu restringi-lo, e... me colocou no portal... com Reign. O curso foi alterado... em Krypton da Terra-14 no século XXXI... ela... - ele suspirou apontando para as celas - Aquela garota salvou minha vida... me ajudou... basicamente crescemos juntos... foi como se eu tivesse pulado em um tempo menor... tínhamos ambos quatro anos quando nos conhecemos... dois lados iguais de uma mesma moeda, vivendo em mundos diferentes...

-Você não está dizendo a nós um nome?

-Não - Ele cortou com uma carranca que aparentemente lhe trazia tanta alegria quanto aos outros prosseguindo sua narrativa -... viemos para a Terra-38 no mesmo tempo do século XXXI... com alguma ajuda, voltamos diretamente a antiga Krypton... para reconstrui-la, era impossível manter uma kriptoniana como Reign contida, foi uma corrida contra o tempo... mas lá... nos últimos anos mantivemos a cidade segura, Reign encarcerada eu não poderia voltar para casa, não quando minha estada era importante... por mais que eu quisesse... eu... - ele engoliu um bolo em sua garganta, estava claro que não conseguira manter a distância por muito tempo e olhou para Winn - Acho que você tinha razão... Arquitetura, engenharia e alguma ciência mecânica se tornaram uma coisa para mim... e eu me vi construindo e auxiliando mais do que poderia lembrar... e tendo sucesso nisso.

-Você... - Conner deu de ombros humilde.

-Eu realmente sou um arquiteto... em Krypton com... com os últimos herdeiros... - Ele ponderou por fim aparentemente tendo ido além do que poderia compartilhar - da casa de El.

Kara, Karen e Kal se entreolharam.

-Nesta terra? - Perguntou Lena-15.

Kon balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa.

-Viagens no tempo serão proibidas no futuro... mas sim... controlamos isso... e não... não estou falando apenas nesta Terra... digamos que no futuro a Liga se estenderá para auxiliar os multiversos e impedir o que acontecera na Terra-15 se repita...

-Você salvou minha vida... - prosseguiu Lena ainda tendo sua atenção sincera - Como sabia?

-Eu não sabia... - disse Conner sinceramente - Quando nos mantivemos no século XXXI... na Terra que eu nasci - ele fez uma indicativa na direção das celas de novo - Era por nossa própria segurança e aqueles que pertenceram ao nosso passado, quando voltei, Reign quem nos trouxe para aquele lugar... mas quando eu vi você... foi como olhar para um sonho. Como estar vivendo-o...

Kara a viu encher os olhos de água, e desviar dos dele.  
Eles levantaram o olhar para um sonoro sinal de aviso e Kara viu Karen se colocar na frente de Lena, Conner angular a cabeça para a surpresa fenda no meio do espaço, Colin franziu o cenho encarando-a enquanto três figuras vinham da mesma, a primeira irreconhecivelmente em um sobretudo e botas, os cabelos loiros presos em um coque perfeito, a segunda usando a armadura negra de chumbo, o capacete mantido em um braço e o olhar apertado para cada presente, e então o terceiro usando também uma armadura negra, só que com um símbolo de um morcego em vermelho no centro, e sem capa...

-Oh - Clark murmurou - Batman?

-Superman? - Disse o mesmo em sua voz grave, os olhos brilhavam em lentes brancas e Kara apertou o olhar tentando ver através de sua armadura, mas... aquilo era chumbo e ela precisou piscar com força para afastar a sensação de dor. Por fim, ele encontrou a Powergirl e Lena no canto que tinham a sobrancelha arqueada - Aí estão vocês... temos um problema.

-Nunca uma surpresa - murmurou Lena as mãos cruzadas diante do peito.

-Bom saber que você se diverte, Lena... mas isso é sério.

-Quando se trata da sua presença, Damien, eu duvido que não seja... - ela suspirou olhando para Cat Grant, James e voltando-se para ele - Onde está Jon?

-Achou que seria estranho vir... e obrigado por destruir meu disfarce - Kara já sabia que o filho de Clark, Jon era o Superboy naquela terra, mas nada disse. Principalmente quando este Batman do futuro olhou para todos, seus cabelos negros e olhos incrivelmente cinzentos ou azuis parando sob Conner.

-Você está em outra terra e pertence a um século diferente, não acho que eles vão se incomodar...

Por fim, Damien desativou o capacete que surpreendentemente se desfez como se fosse feito de água deixando-o apenas com a armadura comum, seu rosto bonito exibia cabelos negros penteados para trás e um par de olhos azuis quase roxos.

-Eu poderia usar o lasso em você... ou pelo menos nessa boca inteligente, Luthor.

-Eu duvido que sua Cassandra ou Diana iriam aprovar Damien... além do mais, você quem está de visita, não devia voltar para seu tempo em Gotham...

-Você sabe que ainda não - Kara apertou o olhar, era impressão ou este Damien também vinha do futuro e em outra Terra?!

-Diana? - Repetiu Clark confuso - Ela...

-Ainda Mulher-Maravilha... Cass é a garota maravilha, um dos encontros de Kon-El - Disse Damien com um sorriso - ... muita informação, então... você fez algo de útil?

-E aqui estou eu... - suspirou Conner - Tentando não dizer nada além daquilo que eles podem absorver ou descobrir quando tudo o que preciso é abrir um maldito portal com o meia boca do Batman sem capa e a versão ruiva de minha mãe Lena.

-Desculpe - ela lhe deu uma carranca, mas sinceramente não soava arrependida. Kara podia ver a expressão de Conner para a mesma que tinha os braços cruzados diante do corpo e uma carranca para Damien, estava claro que havia algum problema entre este e o outro Batman ligado a Luthor-15...

-Kon-El.

-Damien - ele devolveu - Por que estão aqui?

-Problema - Cat reiterou-os, ela tinha um olhar divertido em todos, que se demorou algum tempo na proximidade de Karen e Lena e parou em Kara que sentiu-se estremecer - Como Damien mesmo colocou... vocês precisam vir conosco.

-Para onde? - Karen perguntou.

-Para casa... - Disse Cat com um suspiro cansado - Achamos que podemos explicar no caminho, infelizmente a ARGUS agiu de novo... Harley achou melhor que vocês se apressassem para lá, junto ao DEO para cobertura antes que ela seja encontrada por outros e isso se torne maior... e intocável.

-Espera... - Conner ficou pálido de repente - Você... vocês a _encontraram_!? Neste tempo...?! - ele olhou para Karen e Lena.

-Do que está falando...? Encontraram quem? - Perguntou a Powergirl.

Damien o olhou.

-Sim. Estamos indo para lá.

-Onde!?

-Terra-15. O que sobrou de uma nave kriptoniana... quem diria que ele viajaria tanto para levar isso para lá e concluir o trabalho... infelizmente a ARGUS a está monitorando o lugar, fizemos uma varredura no espaço, Aqualad eu e Megan conseguimos controlar tudo, e... ela está segura.

-Ela _quem_? - Lena tentou inutilmente.

-Merda... isso... isso está muito cedo - Ele parou diante de Cat - Onde exatamente?

-No deserto de Manhattan...

-Tudo bem... estou indo para lá - falou Conner decidido.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Você está falando sério?!

-Bem, você não parece em condições de fazer isso, Kon-El... sem contar que as coisas aqui parecem um pouco tensas.

-Eu estou em condições de fazer qualquer coisa, Damien. Como sempre estive - Ele olhou para Cat - Podemos?

-Quando estiver pronto.

-Eu vou com você - Disse Lena-15 assustando-os, Kara estava prestes a protestar, e ela olhou para Karen refletindo isso - Não... é a minha terra, meu planeta ainda que o que restou dele, eu preciso saber o que é isso... eu quero ajudar.

Cat arqueou as sobrancelhas de uma maneira familiar, Damien continuou inexpressivo e Conner suspirou.

-Cedo ou tarde isso teria que acontecer mesmo... - ele então olhou para Karen - Eu acho melhor você ficar e ajudar - e então para seu primo Kal - Todos vocês... não sabemos o que isso significa aqui, mas especificamente algo assim acontecer agora, é estranho.

-Você não tem arquivos do futuro? - Perguntou Alex - Memórias quais o levam aos acontecidos e pode saber como eles vão se desenrolar...

-Sim, só que minha presença já altera o futuro... e eu prefiro não correr nenhum risco... além do mais, também não quero que fiquem despreparados... e... digam a minha mãe que... - Suspirando, ele balançou a cabeça - Tudo bem, não precisam dizer nada...

-O que isso significa? - Kara perguntou reflexivamente, e vendo o olhar de Conner ela suspirou assentindo - Sem perguntar... beleza.

Ele sorriu e Cat se preparou para abrir o portal, o Guardião o fez indo a frente, Damien ativou algum dispositivo e voltou a vestir o capuz.  
Kara olhou para Conner que pareceu perceber que ela queria dizer algo, mas quem perguntou foi Colin:

-Você vai voltar?

Ele olhou para o mesmo, o cenho franzido por um momento, o olhar se apertando e assentiu.

Primeiro seus olhos vagaram para Karen e Lena-15 que estava esperando ele ir, depois para a misteriosa garota e então na direção da baía médica qual ela sabia sua amiga ainda estar descansando.

-Acho que temos isso em comum, Keith... - Conner respondeu com um suspiro cansado, os olhos no homem - Sempre voltar para ela. Ela vai acordar, e eu não estarei aqui... mas logo venho para casa.

Colin sorriu para ele lhe dando um aceno de cabeça e Conner entrou na fenda.

* * *

-ISSO É REALMENTE... Estranho - Ruby tinha a impressão que Maggie queria usar outra palavra, sua cabeça doía de um jeito humano que ela não sentia falta, e escorando-se preguiçosamente, ela ignorou o olhar preocupado de Alex demonstrando que estava bem agora apesar da surra sofrida há algumas horas pela morena misteriosa e encarou a ruiva que acabava de tirar as luvas de látex, Kara em seu encalço elas tinham ido verificar Lena de novo que continuava dormindo e Colin que provavelmente permanecera por lá.

-O que é estranho? - Kara perguntou ainda em seu traje de Supergirl e Ruby sorriu, ela gostava de vê-la assim, sempre segura e sendo 100% a pessoa que levou algum tempo para conhecer, sincera, crente e amiga... Ruby adorava o treinamento delas, os momentos calmos e até mesmo a tranquilidade que Kara Zor-El lhe passava.

-Conner ter que ir logo agora para outra terra... eu não sei, isso me deixa desconfortável... como se algo tivesse errado.

-É, seus instintos não são os únicos a concordar com essa parte - E então tinha a contraparte de sua tia Kara. Karen, da terra-14. Elas eram fisicamente parecidas, exceto que Karen usava o cabelo curto, e vestia um uniforme completamente branco sem nenhum indício do S Kriptoniano no peito ou em qualquer lugar, e também era mais... desinibida em vista da Kara quem ela conhecia. E o fato de que esta mulher destruiu o alter ego de sua mãe Reign, fazia Ruby se perguntar até que ponto elas eram parecidas - Eu também acho que tem alguma coisa errada para isso estar ocorrendo agora...

-Bem, pelo menos vocês não tem algumas evidências para irritarem ambas... - Alex suspirou no que Ruby já estava acostumada ser em voz alta, e teve certeza não ser a única a encará-la, com os olhos fechados, a mão sob a ponte do nariz e um suspiro cansado ela levantou o olhar finalmente ciente de que tinha dito em voz alta - Eu não... esqueçam.

-Você não pode dizer algo assim e pedir para a gente esquecer, Alex - Disse Kara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Bem, pois é a melhor parte é que eu não faço ideia do que estou falando, que tal isso?

Karen estava prestes a falar quando o som de outro alarme os despertou e sem se importar, Alex xingou baixinho.

-O que é agora...? - Kara suspirou irritada.

-Metropolis... temos uma comoção em Metrópolis... Winn para Superman. DEO Conectado. - nenhuma resposta - Alô?

 _-Desculpem, está uma bagunça aqui..._ \- a voz de Kal-El do outro lado da linha era abafada, e ele parecia... sem fôlego?!

-Kal o que está acontecendo?

 _-Não se preocupem, já está tudo controlado agora... Arqueiro Verde?_

 _-Aqui, eu preciso de uma resposta do Oeste... Vibro?_

Ruby já estava de pé observando a comunicação aberta...  
... o que diabos...? O mundo tinha enlouquecido?! Havia pelo menos uma massa uniformizada e louca correndo pela cidade atacando tudo o que via.

- _Tem alguma coisa vindo_ \- A voz rouca e familiar de Lena atraiu a atenção de todos, ela vinha do corredor ainda usando roupas de hospitais, uma calça branca, descalça e uma camisa também branca, Colin a apoiava firmando todo o peso dela sobre si e parecendo preocupado.

-Lena o que diabos você está fazendo...? - Kara ralhou preocupada ao mesmo tempo que Alex.

-Me coloque na linha com ele... - ela pediu a Alex e Winn o fez engolindo em seco para a expressão Luthor, ele digitou alguma coisa no computador e estendeu um fone para Lena que apanhou e o levou a orelha - Superman, sou eu... não eu estou bem, escute... você precisa deixá-los em Metrópolis e ir para a Fortaleza. Não... eu... eu não sei, mas é algo grande. - Ruby olhou para ela, e conseguiram visualizar a expressão de Clark pelo monitor, o olhar apertado ele estava no chão ajudando a conter a bagunça na cidade.

Era um ataque combinado, Ruby sabia e ela mesma começou a estranhar... era só parar para pensar. O arqui-inimigo do Batman saíra de Gotham, o arqui-inimigo do Aquaman saíra do Mediterrâneo... e parecia que todos os inimigos em comum dos presentes heróis também Arqueiro verde, literalmente toda a turma da Terra-1... estava ali. O Superman assentiu para a comunicação levantando voo.

-Sim... eu tenho certeza, mas não vá sozinho - Lena ainda pediu e com o olhar apertado Ruby notou um jato negro sobrevoando a cidade. Ela desligou virando-se para todos os presentes - Onde está Conner?

-Terra-15 - Karen respondeu observando-a - Era uma emergência, mas ele vai voltar...

Ela assentiu mecanicamente a face indecifrável.

-Eu não queria pedir isso a você, mas talvez devesse auxiliar Kal-El no Norte...

-Vai ficar tudo bem por aqui?

-Eu espero que sim...

-O que você... sentiu?

-Eu não sei explicar...

-É desconfortável - Colin finalmente se pronunciou ainda ajudando Lena agora a se sentar - Uma sensação gritante para falar a verdade... e específica, com o aumento de nossos poderes, conseguimos funcionar empaticamente como algum tipo de GPS humano... ainda que não controlar às vezes, pode ser útil para identificar um problema e sua magnitude...

-Isso é Darkseid... - Lena respirou - Tem que ser...

-Ele está na Zona Fantasma... a única chave para o escape... - Ruby observou Kara suspirar e apanhar a mesma quebrada. A postura de Lena mudou, ela ficou mais pálida e encarou o objeto dividido em dois - Está aqui...

-O que? Como...?

-Conner estava com ela... durante todo esse tempo. Quando ele... escapou, ainda tinha os pedaços.

-Onde ele ficou nesse meio tempo...?

-No futuro... então foi para Krypton com uma amiga... e veio para a Terra-14 - Disse Alex - Foi onde conheceu Lena e Karen...

-Ok...

-Você está bem? - Colin a chamou e ela assentiu.

-Eu ainda quero falar com ele sobre isso, mas pelo visto não agora... Winn, mantenha contato com Karen e Clark, precisamos verificar o resto da cidade... Colin...?

-Não.

-Temos que fazer isso.

-Fora de questão.

-Eu não posso negar agora.

-Você vai... pelo menos nesse estado você não vai querer usar seus poderes. Até porque, no momento em que pensar em fazer isso, vai estar voltando para a cama, e não é de um jeito confortável... - Lena gemeu frustrada.

-Dá para parar de fazer isso com o duplo sentido?

-Bem, se sua mente está indo diretamente para _isso_ , a culpa não é minha.

-Eu tenho mais perguntas do que respostas nesse momento, Colin... e preciso saber se ele ainda está lá... preciso saber se aquele maldito filho da puta continua preso - Houve um silêncio pela intensidade do olhar de Lena e Colin não cedeu.

-Não. Eu não vou deixá-la usar seus poderes e correr esse risco, Lena... você não pode querer tentar fazer essa viagem mental para lá de novo, não quando definitivamente não dá para controlar!

-Então você vai ter que me impedir.

Foi a vez de Colin gemer frustrado.

-O que está acontecendo? - Alex perguntou, o cenho franzido.

Kara pegou um comunicador por si mesma colocando-o na orelha, só que desligando-o.  
Se algo fosse passado por Kal, ela ouviria de Winn.

-Diga a elas - respondeu Colin irritado.

-Eu preciso verificar Darkseid na Zona Fantasma... agora que meus poderes estão de volta, posso ser capaz de atravessar.

-Você tem que estar brincando... - Kara suspirou encarando a amiga que lhe deu um olhar.

-De jeito nenhum! - Alex respondeu ao mesmo tempo.

-Vocês tem alguma outra ideia?!

-Não, mas evitar suicidar assim, pode ser uma boa... - Disse Alex parando na frente de Lena - Estamos em uma nova crise, você poderia pelo menos nos dar um tempo para concentrar nela ao invés de fazer multitarefa nos problemas?! Sem falar que você literalmente acabou de acordar...!

-Alex isso não é uma brincadeira...!

-Bem, eu não estou brincando...

-Não é coincidência todas essas coisas ao mesmo tempo... presta atenção a sua volta... E tem... - Lena se calou de uma maneira exatamente como Conner, apertou o olhar e desviou dos castanhos da ruiva que cruzou os braços diante do corpo dirigindo um olhar para a irmã. Colin por sua vez observava Lena apenas mesmo ciente de todos os olhares sobre eles. E então olhou para Kara as sobrancelhas arqueadas como se fosse a primeira vez que a via e ela se perguntou se sua amiga estava consciente quando fora atacada pela garota algumas horas atrás - Você voltou.

-Eu... voltei.

-Eu pensei ter te visto durante... a luta - ela disse olhando na direção específica das celas de contenção - É bom te ver de volta, Kara...

-É bom estar de volta... - Kara sorriu sentindo enrubescer - Obrigada pela ajuda a propósito...

Lena sorriu também balançando a cabeça em um movimento sutil.

-Foi como cuidar de Conner, o que você era surpreendentemente mais pacífica e não sobrevoou meu escritório nem uma vez... até mesmo quando Cat Grant pegou você nos braços, ou Adam.

Espera... J'onn tinha dito que ela estava com Adam e Cat, mas...

-O que? - Então... -... você me deixou com o Adam e a Srta Grant quando eu era um bebê...? - Lena esperou uma conclusão que não veio, Kara a fitou longamente e por fim a Luthor sorriu dando de ombros e balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Desculpe? - Ofereceu ela, mas claramente não sentia muito - Isso me lembra... você tem uma promessa a cumprir.

-Sobre...?

-Depois... - Disse Alex - Lena.

-Quê?

-Não finja que não sabe de nada, você não pode estar falando sério... - Oh, ela tinha feito aquela coisa de mudar de assunto abruptamente e direcionando todos para o que lhe interessava longe do seu problema. Felizmente, sua irmã ignorou isso, senão, Kara suspeitou que Colin o faria.

-Olha Alex, é uma ideia ok...?

-Me diga que tem _outras_ em mente, Luthor... Você é um gênio, afinal.

-Você não ia gostar...

-Eu já não gosto, agora desembucha.

Outro alarme.  
Dessa vez Alex bufou furiosa.

-Desliga essa merda Winn!

 _-Superboy está descontrolado e levando a baixo todos os guardas do DEO... ele está pronto para liberar o pacote, detenham-no!_ \- Era a voz de Cat Grant reverberando pelo comunicador de Winn e Kara em seu ouvido, e Ruby arregalou os olhos para as vozes no mesmo ciente de que apenas ela, Supergirl e Winn tinham escutado - _Detenham-no agora!_

* * *

-CÓDIGO VERMELHO. CÓDIGO VERMELHO. CAPTUREM O SUPERBOY!

-Ele o quê? - Disse Kara virando-se abruptamente para os monitores e Winn conseguiu acesso da Terra-15 ele não sabia como, em meio a um deserto onde eles podiam ver uma câmera em movimento, provavelmente pertencente a um soldado que acabava de passar por vários corpos gemendo no chão, ela reconheceu o de James Olsen sem o capacete aparentemente desmaiado, o dono da câmera em primeira pessoa voltou a correr indo em direção a uma tenda, ele se virou fazendo um sinal e todos viram que uma equipe de dez o acompanhava. Correndo para dentro do espaço mal iluminado, Ruby foi capaz de ouvir os disparos, ver os flashes... e escutar os gritos. - Meu Deus... o que... me mande para lá agora!

-Acha que isso é uma consequência como nossa viajante misteriosa? - Perguntou Alex, a voz abafada.

-Eu não sei... - Respondeu Kara assustada - Você disse que ela tinha traços de kriptonita vermelha... eles responderam um chamado de alguém em perigo na Terra-15... Winn, tente entrar em contato com eles!

-Estou tentando... ninguém responde!

-O que você está fazendo, Kon...?

Estavam todos de pé olhando para as telas, Lena se aproximou o cenho franzido e a atenção tentando acompanhar tudo ao mesmo tempo, Colin ao seu lado.  
Winn tentou abrir usando a câmera, mas a imagem ficou escura. Alex xingou audivelmente, e até mesmo Lena, então ela apertou o olhar.

-Ali! - Winn conseguiu uma imagem, ainda que embaçada.

Eles estavam olhando para Conner de pé, a câmera caída de lado, e Ruby sentiu-se angular a cabeça para a visão. O rapaz estava com a nova camisa de camelô cheia de buracos de tiro e cortes felizmente só nas roupas, nenhum ferimento, usando calças jeans, de costas para a tela ele girou mostrando que estava carregando alguma coisa... um pacote. Enrolado em uma jaqueta de couro, seu braço estava dobrado como se mantivesse consigo algo que surpreendeu a todos mesmo que nos dois segundos que a imagem permitiu-lhes ver.

Uma mão... de bebê.

Então Conner se virou completamente notando o eletrônico provavelmente piscando para ele, seu olhar se apertou e ele andou até o mesmo atingindo-o com o pé em cheio. A imagem ficou escura.

-O que diabos...?

Ruby viu a maneira que Kara olhou para Lena.

-Você acha que...

-Sem kriptonita... não havia isso em seus olhos - disse ela fitando-a duramente - Vamos.

* * *

HÁ ALGUM TEMPO, Alex estava pronta para brigar.

Foram dez minutos e todos na plataforma principal para finalmente se vestirem, ela, Kara, Colin e Lena. Esta última indo a frente embora suas feridas e claramente a lentidão incômoda qual caminhava por causa delas, deixava claro o quanto era difícil tal ato, só que teimosa demais, Lena continuou indo adiante, mesmo que vez ou outra Alex pudesse ouvir um praguejar baixinho em uma língua desconhecida.

Segurando uma arma, Lena e Colin flanqueavam a frente e sua irmã verificava tudo o que a visão de Raio-X permitia.

-Você quer falar sobre o Adam?

-O que? - Kara se desconcentrou olhando para ela estupefata.

Lena deu de ombros e de repente, Alex se viu interessada.

-Bem, ele tem jeito com crianças... isso é um atrativo.

Colin sorriu de seu lugar, Lena parecia ter um daqueles olhares impassivos, como se falasse do tempo.

-Você está falando sério...? Quer ter essa conversa aqui... agora, Lena?!

-Além do mais - Lena a ignorou completamente indo abertamente pelo lugar, e Alex se viu observando o vasto deserto. Infelizmente, eles estavam a meia milha do local exato onde ocorrera a batalha, e ela desejava internamente serem capazes de se aproximar antes de um estrago maior, e suspeitou ser isso o que Lena estava fazendo... descomprimindo qualquer pensamento ruim que sua mente brilhante pudesse manipular com seu filho e outra criança de uma Terra-15 manipulada pela ARGUS... onde ele também derrubava o DEO... - ele meio que reconheceu você bebê, e isso definitivamente foi interessante... e tinha que ver a facilidade dele em falar contigo, foi adorável.

-O que? - Alex arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Como assim?! - Pediu Kara surpresa.

- _Fiquem longe!_ \- O grito familiar e forte de Conner atraiu a atenção dele _s._

 _-Conseguiu visual...?_ \- era Maggie no comunicador, ela tinha ouvido toda a conversa, mas ficara em silêncio até agora - _Alex_?!

-Sim, ele está lá em baixo, em uma clareira...

-Todos estão vivos... - declarou Kara fazendo uma varredura, mas o tanque, os três caminhões e definitivamente pelo menos os quarenta soldados que cercavam Conner acabando de sair dos veículos, e ele que olhava para os lados em busca de uma fuga o preocupavam. Ela levantou voo não esperando segundas instruções e fazendo-o lentamente para não alarmar ninguém, Alex sentiu sua mão ser segurada e a familiar fenda aberta para puxá-la para dentro, ela se viu agora próxima o suficiente para que algumas armas fossem viradas para eles no instante em que Colin a soltou.

-Eles não são o inimigo... - Gritou James, ele tinha um olho roxo e o lábio inferior partido em um corte profundo - Kon-El é... Recuperem o pacote e o aprisionem...

-Eu mandei ninguém se aproximar! - Kon gritou seus olhos ficando vermelhos prontos para disparar os lasers, o que Alex não sabia ser possível até agora. Ele se abaixou protegendo o que mantinha nos braços usando seu próprio corpo ao se agachar, ficava difícil tê-la em seu campo de visão agora, enquanto que com a outra mão ele apoiou no chão arenoso - Ou dessa vez envio todo mundo para o espaço!

-Kon, o que está fazendo...? - Kara pairou alguns centímetros olhando-o.

-Ninguém machuca ela... ninguém se aproxima!

-Conner - a voz de Lena era firme, diferente de meio minuto atrás, e Conner vacilou virando-se para ela - Não somos seus inimigos... o que você está fazendo...?

-Ele a criou para ser feliz... antes de morrer, ele queria que seu legado continuasse... diferente do meu mundo, ele amava... ele amava a vida... - Conner respondeu, seus olhos marejando um pouco, mas sua postura não vacilou, uma mão seguramente sob a criança que finalmente deu sinal de despertar e se mover, enquanto a outra mantinha no solo - Diferente de mim... _ela_ não nasceu para substituir ninguém, ela... ela nasceu para _viver_.

-Eu sei... - respondeu Lena, os olhos cheios de água e se arriscando alguns passos - Mas você também... e para ser feliz... Conner...

Conner não a afastou, mas ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa para sua tentativa de aproximação.

-Eu não podia deixar ela lá... eu não podia permitir que eles continuassem fazendo experimentos com ela... não depois da morte de Lex da Terra-15... não quando ele fez o que podia para proteger a filha...

-Eu sei - Lena repetiu respirando fundo - Ele queria que fosse diferente... que ela fosse diferente... ela é Kon... ela conheceu Karen, você...

-Ela é. - Repetiu ele encarando-a - E tem os ideias mais incríveis que já conheci... o coração mais puro e mais poderoso que existe... ela é uma Rainha em Krypton... ela é... tudo o que eu não posso ser... - Kara não compreendeu aquelas palavras, mas para a sua surpresa, Lena sim. Ela abriu os braços indicando sinal de desarme e deu um passo cauteloso para ele.

Conner não a afastou dessa vez.

-Isso não é verdade... - Disse Lena - Isso nunca foi verdade, você não tem ideia do que foram esses meses para mim sem você... do que eu pensei em fazer apenas pela possibilidade de tê-lo de volta, Conner... quando e quanto vai ser necessário para enfiar nessa sua cabeça teimosa o quanto você é importante?

Ele riu rápido e sem humor algum.

-Peço desculpas... é de família. - Um grito infantil o fez abrir os olhos alarmados como se esperasse um ataque ao ter sua posição denunciada, antes se ninguém sabia da existência da criança atrás dele, em sua mão direita, enquanto estava agachado diante da barraca, agora tinham - Eles... eles iam mantê-la lá... eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

-Eu sei que não... - Alex notou a mão que ele mantinha no chão estremecer, e ela tentou firmar-se porque a terra literalmente fez o mesmo. Kara ordenou que todos abaixassem as armas e observou Lena aproximar-se de Conner finalmente parando diante dele, a mão indo ao seu rosto - Você está de volta... e ela está segura agora. E o que quer que seja... como quer que aconteça, não precisa mais fazer isso sozinho... você pode parar de tentar resolver tudo sozinho, querido...

Ele lhe deu um olhar intenso, desviando dos dela, Lena o puxou um pouco respirando fundo e colando suas testas.

-Conner você não está sozinho... - Lena enfatizou e ele respirou fundo assentindo e sussurrando algo em resposta.

-Quando eu vi ela de novo... eu pensei que era você... tanto tempo longe, e eu finalmente consegui voltar para esse tempo, ainda que na Terra-14... era como... - ele disse baixo, o silêncio permitia que todos ouvissem a conversa - Quando entrei nesse lugar, e vi tudo em ruínas... pensei que fosse enlouquecer, mas lá estava você... ou alguém parecida com você, então só de olhá-la... eu já me senti seguro, eu senti que valia a pena... que todos esses anos... valiam a pena. Eu estava finalmente de volta, e podia olhar para você de novo...

Ele estava contando sobre o momento em que conheceu Lena nesta terra, provavelmente em meio a bagunça que foi o ataque de Reign.  
Lena não respondeu, ela continuou tocando seu rosto e Conner fechou os olhos brevemente.

-Então eu descobri que estava em outra Terra... que Reign queria matá-la... e que pouco tempo para você tinha se passado diferente da minha estadia em Krypton... com ela quando chegamos aqui... - ele abaixou a cabeça para o pacote em suas mãos - Lex tentou fazer disso um sonho para elas... em um futuro distante, só que ele estava arriscando seu próprio tempo... quando Reign quase a matou eu sabia que era muito arriscado voltar para casa, para você... eu não podia perdê-la de novo... então ele usou o DNA de Karen e dela... a outra Lena... mas você sentiu não é...? A conexão.

Lena assentiu.

-Por ser uma kriptoniana, ela foi afetada pela kriptonita vermelha, eu não sabia que ela ia me seguir quando deixei nosso tempo... só que eu não podia fazer isso, eu não posso ir embora agora que finalmente você está aqui... e eu não podia ficar parado quando sabia que ela finalmente poderia ser encontrada... mas pelas pessoas certas.

-Você sabe que não pode alterar o passado, é arriscado...

-Eu não me importo...

-Conner se eu vou morrer-

-Não diga isso! Eu não... - ele respirou fundo - Como você pode esperar que... como pode esperar que eu volte para um mundo... onde você não existe, mãe? Onde Kat e eu temos que viver... e vocês não existem nele?! Quando daríamos tudo... para mudar o nosso futuro, só para ter vocês com a gente...

-Kat...? - Kara sussurrou quase reflexivamente, Alex não podia falar por si mesma, e finalmente, Conner pareceu se lembrar que não estavam sozinhos.

Ele ficou de pé em um movimento rápido, Lena abriu os braços virando-se para os soldados e Kara se colocou na frente deles por si mesma encarando a capitã.

-Ela é como você...? - Alex sussurrou finalmente conseguindo falar.

Conner assentiu como se fosse a primeira vez na vida que o vira.

-Katherine Darvers-Luthor... ou Kat Zor-El é meu doppelganger... da Terra-14. Quando a ARGUS soube de sua existência... eles atravessaram um planeta inteiro para tentar removê-la daqui, ou controlá-la na terra de ninguém... só que eles não tinham os códigos kriptonianos, precisavam fazer isso pela fortaleza...

-Espera... eles enviaram alguém a fortaleza?

Conner olhou para Cat Grant que finalmente se aproximava, ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

-Eles fizeram isso em nosso mundo... não no de vocês.

-O que?

-Superman e Powergirl estão cuidando disso... agora... - Lena se interrompeu vendo sua versão ruiva da Terra-15 se aproximar. Ela tinha um James Olsen ferido em seu encalço e ele tinha uma carranca apoiado em seu ombro, ao avistar a comoção, os soldados no chão e os outros ainda armados e parecendo prontos para a briga, Alex esperou com um bolo em sua garganta enquanto ela se aproximava de Conner o cenho franzido exatamente como sua doppelganger.

-O que está acontecendo...? - Perguntou Lena confusa observando a comoção ainda preparada para atacar Conner.

Ele respirou fundo e parou diante dela estendendo-lhe a criança qual Lena-15 pegou sem hesitar, embora a confusão estampada em seu rosto fosse evidente, ela olhou para a outra e Kara ali paradas, nenhuma delas foi capaz de dizer nada.

Cat quem fez isso.

-Conner Alexander Luthor, você está preso - Disse ela, a voz autoritária - Por violar o protocolo de contenção, por atacar soldados do DEO, por ameaçar e arriscar a segurança de nosso e outros multiversos... - ela puxou o par de algemas - Vire-se, por favor.

Conner obedeceu.


	23. Chapter 23

**Marcy** : Ah q isso, Kon sendo preso, melhor cliffhanger EVER. kkkk Eu ñ ouso discordar, mds como eu to mandando a Lena pro hospital, socorro kkkkk... até a Kara e cia ñ vão tanto para lá quanto ela... violência começando aqui :)... huehuehuhue... eu to orgulhosa de onde a história tá indo, consegui inserir todo mundo que eu queria e além... e eu ñ podia deixar meu casal fav da DC de fora ..

enfim... tomara q goste de mais um cap...  
Porque eu definitivamente não sei mais até onde vou com essa fanfic além de LONGE DEMAIS DO PLANEJADO.

* * *

NÃO ESTAVA NOS PLANOS SER PRESO.

Infelizmente, Conner olhava para o espaço em que estava confinado, três metros por três e só podia xingar a si mesmo em pensamento, ainda que fosse tão útil quanto esperar ser libertado. Pelo menos não ter a massa muscular de Bane, era uma vantagem naquela cela de contenção, pois seria um espaço ainda menor do que já era. Ele ouviu um familiar " _clong_ " e suspirou, tendo sentado no chão de sua cela, os braços apoiados nos joelhos, o efeito da radiação de sol vermelho e a linha de kriptonita no teto eram o suficiente para impedir seus poderes de se manifestarem, e com outro "clong" ele suspirou estendendo o braço e batendo na parede para chamar a atenção de sua vizinha.

-Ei, vossa majestade... você se importa?

Claro, que ela o ignorou, e foram mais seis batidas - Conner contou cada uma delas com a maldita bola de três pratas que quicava e provavelmente voltava para a sua mão, pois o intervalo de tempo era o mesmo e ele estava estremecendo inutilmente a cada nova batida, até decidir ficar de pé e chamar sua atenção com isso, só que no instante em que o fez, preparado para gritar furioso, notou os olhos incrivelmente azuis encarando-o de volta, o sorriso arrogante e a maneira como ela agora segurava a maldita na palma da mão não lançando-a mais na parede.

Ela tinha ganhado agora... A atenção dele.

 _-Conner Luthor._

-Katherine - ele se absteve de dizer seu nome completo, o que definitivamente já era um problema, afinal, sua mãe já sabia da existência dela, e ele estava ali por causa dela... mesmo que por tabela - Vejo que velhos hábitos nunca mudam... essa merda é irritante.

Ela riu batendo a bola no chão de novo, que quicou na parede e voltou para sua mão uma vez mais e então deu de ombros.  
Conner sentiu uma irritante veia pulsar sob sua sobrancelha.

 _-Foi um presente, e não mexa com minha bola..._

Conner a encarou mantendo o olhar.

-Você sempre tem que fazer isso? - ele perguntou franzindo o cenho para sua resposta.

 _-Isso o que?_ \- Ela perguntou inocente, por que ele tinha que ter uma doppelganger feminina da Terra-15 e com nenhum filtro na fala?!

-Isso... de usar palavras com duplo sentido.

 _-Eu não sei do que está falando.._.

-Não se faça de inocente - Ele murmurou vendo-a sorrir suave, mas significativamente.

Frustrado, Conner bufou e se jogou no chão deitando de costas, abrindo os braços para ficar confortável, só que suas pernas precisaram ficar encolhidas, pois o espaço era muito pequeno de onde ele estava da parede para a porta de vidro da saída deitado. Agora ouviu duas batidas diferentes e abriu os olhos para vê-la encarando-o de sua cela com um sorriso ainda maior por conseguir irritá-lo tão rápido. Separados por paredes de vidro, e mesmo que não admitisse agora, ele estava grato pelos buracos no mesmo suficientes para falar com os outros prisioneiros e ser ouvido de volta.

E não foi surpresa quando o olhar de Kat ficou sério de repente.

- _Kon_... _?_

-Hm?

-... _ela está bem?_

Ele a olhou pelo vidro. Katherine era Lena-15 e Karen-14 encarnada... os cabelos negros com aquele brilho leve em ruivo, os olhos incrivelmente azuis embora seu tom de pele fosse mais bronzeado, ela era toda a "Zor-El" só que encarnava tanto "Luthor" quanto ele.

-Ela quem? - Ele fechou os olhos provocando e resistindo em sorrir para o audivel bufar dela.

 _-Você sabe_ quem _, Kon... -_ Respondeu Kat _\- Sua... Lena. Sua mãe... -_ Conner a fitou de novo, ainda do chão _\- Eu não queria... ela está... muito machucada?_

-Nada disso foi culpa sua... - disse ele sinceramente - E eles sabem também...

- _Eu duvido_... - ela bufou em resposta jogando as costas contra a parede e escorregando até o chão - _Você sabe.._. - e gesticulou a sua volta - _É meio implícito... e eu não tenho mais a red K em meu sistema... ainda assim, não acho que eles querem uma conversa comigo para explicar o que aconteceu, e eu meio que não os culpo, aquela coisa deixa a gente... diferente... sinto muito._

-Está tudo bem Kat, e eu pedi a eles para não falarem ainda com você... é desnecessário... - ele podia sentir o olhar dela queimando em sua nuca e continuou calmo e ainda sentado de costas para ela, os olhos fechados - Você vem do futuro também Kat... temos que ter cuidado com o que dizemos e fazemos, mais que tudo como agimos...

Ela suspirou.

- _Sinto_ _muito_... - Ela repetiu.

-Está tudo bem... - Ele repetiu também.

- _Mas é bom ter um intervalo... -_ ela disse se sentando de novo em um bufar significativo e ele quase riu de novo - _Principalmente com o fim do mundo iminente, eu acho que é realmente agradável tentar tirar sua cabeça fora disso, sabe? Nenhuma paranoia... ou sentimento de culpa, muito menos o medo de simplesmente tudo pá... e explodir na sua cara._

Conner virou o rosto encarando-a com a sobrancelha arqueada, ela tinha um sorriso desafiador e provocante.

 _-Você entendeu..._

-Aham - Disse ele - Sempre sutil.

Kat riu.

 _-Então... eu soube que você está aqui por invadir a cela de contenção do deserto da Terra-15.._. - Conner esperou, e foram quase doze segundos até que com um novo suspiro, ela acrescentou - _você por acaso é tapado?_ \- Além de compartilharem a mesma "essência" por assim dizer de um universo para o outro, eles definitivamente não tinham nada a ver um com o outro, Conner admitia que era reservado e tranquilo, e até espelhava bastante a personalidade de sua mãe desta terra, enquanto Katherine era impulsiva e explosiva, provocadora e sarcástica... nenhuma sutileza ou calma...

... e ainda _O_ chamava de tapado.

-De nada.

 _-Eu não pedi para você me salvar..._

-Eu sei.

 _-Então por que fez isso?_ \- Ela estava olhando de novo para ele, furiosa agora. - Você não tinha esse direito... você não-

-Então você não queria isso...? Ser entregue a elas, suas... mães...?! Queria continuar sendo um experimento de laboratório?!

 _-Não assim._

-Então como...? Como eu preso por sabe-se-lá-quanto-tempo, com a mente vazia de antes de ser encontrado por Kara... ou a distância por ter decidido entrar em um buraco de minhoca e ficar longe das pessoas que amava? Você realmente queria perder seu tempo com elas também, Kat...?

 _-Isso não tem graça, Conner... e você sabe que não é o que eu quero dizer..._

-Bem, eu não estou rindo - ele ficou de pé finalmente - Você e eu fomos projetados em propósitos _quase_ parecidos... não existe um Superboy em sua linha do Tempo porque lá Jon e Kal-El cumpriram seus propósitos como Superman, ajudando as pessoas... e você nasceu como eu... só que em um útero kriptoniano, não em um laboratório sendo o décimo terceiro de doze clones fracassados que precisaram do DNA de Lex Luthor para se estabilizarem... quer dizer, por que eu... de doze? Enquanto Lex a projetou uma base científica sem falhas... ainda que usando ciência kriptoniana a base foi a mesma, você é única, e carrega a essência kriptoniana e humana de suas... mães você não é um clone... você é uma verdadeira herdeira kriptoniana... Diferente de mim, você não nasceu para substituir aquele quem tem o DNA clonado ou se tornar o que o outro é... você é sua _própria_ pessoa... foi planejada como a formação de dois lados compatíveis... uma _filha_... e não uma aberração.

Ele viu o olhar pesado que Katherine lhe dirigiu, Conner se odiava por chafurdar-se em autopiedade, e suspirou desviando o olhar do dela. Ele sabia que se a parede de vidro, o sol vermelho e a baixa quantidade de radiação de kriptonita não os separasse, nesse momento, Katherine Grant Luthor ou Kat Zor-El, definitivamente o estaria arrastando sua cara no concreto.

 _-Você é um idiota, sabia?_

-Eu sou o que sou... um clone de Lex Luthor e Kal-El... isso é um fato.

 _-Não, você é um idiota_ \- Conner abriu a boca para rebater e talvez deitar de novo, mas então uma nova voz chamou sua atenção.

-Com essa declaração, eu estou inclinada a concordar... com a parte do idiota - Quase perdendo o equilíbrio, ele girou e lá estava ela, em toda a sua glória... definitivamente tendo ouvido toda a conversa, sua expressão pesada deixava isso claro, e ele tentou colocar uma máscara para não reagir. Usando as roupas negras com o logo do DEO na manga direita e longa sem o clássico do hospital, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, nenhum fio solto, os olhos verde-mar intensos nos dele, havia um hematoma em sua mão que parecia quase curado e uma cicatriz em seu rosto, Conner se empertigou resistindo em olhar diretamente para Kat, ainda que em sua visão periférica ele foi capaz de vê-la piscar encarando Lena sabendo que definitivamente era a primeira vez e desperta que ela olhava para ela ainda que não fosse a Lena de sua terra e... oh, ele conhecia muito bem _esse_ sentimento, pois de alguma forma, ela ainda tinha o rosto de sua mãe ainda que de uma Terra que não fosse a dela, a sensação em olhá-la... - Ser um completo idiota, Conner Luthor... é algo que eu _definitivamente_ não esperava... de _você_.

Conner sentiu suas sobrancelhas se levantarem, quando ela cruzou os braços, ele levou as mãos aos bolsos das calças observando-a de volta e esperando que sua postura e expressões não vacilassem.

-Estou ofendido - Respondeu agradecendo mentalmente por sua voz soar realmente controlada, ainda que tremesse por dentro.

-Não banque o sarcástico comigo... você enlouqueceu? - Conner franziu o cenho para ela ainda mais, o que é isso...? Ela tinha encarnado Alexandra agora?! Ele resistiu ao impulso de bater contra o vidro frustrado ou se jogar para trás, avistando a figura de Colin logo atrás de Lena no corredor que separava a entrada para as celas dirigir-lhe um olhar rápido de lado então para Kat e fitá-la com curiosidade, um sorriso em seu rosto que ele disfarçou ficando de costas para eles, Alex a sua direita, e vindo atrás de Lena a expressão fechada e cruzando os braços diante do corpo enquanto olhava para a mesma com orgulho.

Ótimo... ela estava feliz que sua outra irmã adotiva tinha encarnado-a... alegria.

Então ninguém menos que Kara Zor-El... a atual Supergirl desta terra que permanecera em silêncio passava por Colin de volta a seu traje, a expressão apertada e exatamente com o mesmo olhar de sua melhor amiga quando o encarara, e foi difícil não desviar o olhar ou fraquejar diante das três mulheres que eram tão importantes em sua vida, entretanto Conner sentiu seu coração bater descontrolado em seu peito, mas ignorou isso esperando a conclusão de sua mãe que suspirou pesadamente fitando-o sem esconder a fúria no olhar ou a postura o que ele sabia que já era preocupada ainda que soasse a mais calma possível.

-Atacando soldados treinados, ferindo-os... você conseguiu doze concussões, dezessete hematomas, nove ossos quebrados incluindo os dois dedos de Cat Grant... o que diabos você estava pensando?! - Ela nomeou tudo.

Ele sempre ia odiar os multiversos e viagens no tempo... _sempre_.  
Principalmente ter que ficar alternando entre um e o outro... e as consequências. Por um momento, até pensou que Cat Grant iria esfregar Kriptonita em seu rosto até ele implorar por misericórdia quando ela o prendeu, só que então eles o enviaram para as celas e Conner estava enfrentando sua mãe agora... o que era igualmente ruim.

 _-Você quebrou os dedos da minha avó?_ \- Kat entoou furiosamente do outro lado, e ele a encarou frustrado. Por aquela expressão, ela estava realmente buscando uma maneira de atravessar o vidro e quebrar sua cara, só que... não era a hora. Kara piscou, embora sua expressão deixasse claro que ela sabia, ainda assim não diminuía a surpresa ao olhar para a figura crescida do bebê que ele resgatara e era o motivo de estar ali...

-Não está ajudando... - ele sussurrou para ela.

 _-Você quebrou os dedos da minha avó, eu vou quebrar tua fuça, Conner Luthor..._ \- ela lhe deu o olhar que o fez bufar frustrado.

-Kat... cala a boca! - ele sussurrou em tentativa de abrandá-la, e ela ainda o encarou fazendo um movimento significativo de apontar dois dedos para si e depois para ele, e então raspar o indicador na garganta. Conner queria se jogar no chão e bater a cabeça até a morte.

Realmente?!  
E resistiu ao impulso de gritar com Katherine.

-Uh... Lena? - Kara a chamou e Conner se virou assustado afastando-se da porta quando esta foi aberta por sua mãe perdendo o momento que ela desligou os alarmes de segurança e entrou em sua cela sem se importar com a radiação ligada ou o fato de que mesmo sem poderes, ele ainda poderia tentar derrubá-la e escapar se quisesse, afinal era um soldado treinado e principalmente a insegurança de Kara e até mesmo Alex que estava espiando e se aproximando um pouco agora, a mão no coldre se ele fizesse ou tentasse alguma coisa...

Conner não a culpava, ele ainda era um prisioneiro, com pesar, se virou para _ela_ , aquele olhar em específico, maneira que ela dizia todo o seu nome e o encarava, reservado para quando fazia algo _muito_ errado, quando uma vez flutuara em seu escritório que ela precisou subir em sua própria mesa para apanhá-lo lhe dando o inferno de um susto e uma inesquecível e confusa revelação a dois membros da L-Corp ao vê-la em tal situação...

-Me responda.

-Eu não sei o que quer que eu diga - ele falou sinceramente tentando não se afastar com a intensidade do olhar dela e desejando que sua voz não falhasse, embora soubesse que ela estava atenta a cada timbre - Eu não sei o que _espera_ ouvir... que eu me arrependa? Pois eu não... a ARGUS não tinha esse direito, por mais "nobre" que se possa chamar Lex Luthor da Terra-15, ele também não tinha esse direito... e você sabe o _porque_...

-Eu realmente sei...?

-Sim, você sabe o que o CADMUS fez _comigo_... o que eu significo... o que eu represento e para o quê eu estou aqui. - Sem esperar que ela falasse, ele completou - Eu sou um substituto para o Superman a mercê do Governo Americano... uma arma, e eles tentaram usar e fazer o mesmo com Kat apesar de tudo, e eu não podia permitir sequer o pensamento de lhe tirarem o livre arbítrio... - Conner tentou não estremecer quando ouviu seu nome por ela, ele balançou a cabeça - Você não pode vir aqui me dizer isso, não _você_ de todas as pessoas...

-E isso justifica? Você agiu impulsivamente... Cat Grant veio com sua equipe porque tinha tudo sob controle contra a ARGUS, um time menor vigiando o local, e eles a teriam em segurança logo, mas você não esperou por ordens, você não aguardou a verificação da equipe médica, simplesmente atacou seu amigo Damien, você o nocauteou e depois enlouqueceu contra a ARGUS que a mantinha e o DEO, que tentavam ajudá-la... que iriam ajudá-la... e definitivamente levá-la de volta a Lena e Karen de sua terra como Lex queria... - sua voz falhou um pouco a menção do nome do irmão e Conner sabia porque.

Era estranho pensar que lá ele era o pai de Lena, não seu irmão mais velho, e ter se sacrificado por ela e ainda ajudado a criar Kat... a possibilidade de uma filha com o DNA de Lena e Karen...?

-Eles estavam prestes a sedá-la de novo! - Conner respondeu baixo, mas irado não impedindo-se, ele podia sentir as lágrimas queimando em seus olhos e balançou a cabeça para afastá-las - Eu podia ver o medo deles em olhar para ela só porque era diferente... isso não está certo, ela não escolheu isso...

Ele viu Kat estremecer e chamar seu nome, só que não conseguiu olhá-la.  
Ouviu-a respirar profundamente, eles tinham isso em comum, esse inferno pessoal, qual alguém sempre tentava colocá-los durante suas vidas, enviá-los e usar contra eles... e contra suas famílias.

-Eu não disse isso-

-Eu não podia ficar lá, não quando eu podia ouvir sua voz... não quando eu sabia _quem_ ela ia se tornar... o que ela vai se tornar - Ele se arrependeu de encontrar seu olhar, Kat o observava com tamanha intensidade, uma lágrima solitária descendo por seu rosto que ela rapidamente limpou, e como se invadisse uma privacidade que não lhe foi permitida, ele desviou - eu lamento que tenham conhecido-a sob a maldita influência da kriptonita... que foi sua própria mãe que foi obrigada a pará-la...

 _-Eu não me importo com essa parte.._. - Disse Kat pela primeira vez provavelmente observando os machucados em sua mãe, e Conner também se familiarizava, afinal ela podia se curar, só que não tão depressa... era quase como se Lena tivesse as habilidades de Diana Prince - _Apenas pelas consequências dos meus atos, me desculpe.._.

-Está tudo bem - Disse Lena e Conner suspirou, ele não olhava para nenhuma delas.

Não ia conseguir.

-Ninguém melhor que nós sabemos o quanto essa pedra nos afeta mais que qualquer pessoa... psicologicamente... pois viver com a ideia do que você pode se tornar é... - ele finalmente olhou para Kara em busca de apoio e viu seus olhos brilharem - Dói... saber que você tem toda essa força, toda essa... coisa dentro de si quando uma maldita pedra vermelha é suficiente para ser capaz de desencadear isso de uma vez só... sem controle de si mesmo, sem o livre arbítrio e ser condenado por isso...

- _Você_ não estava sob influência da pedra quando os atacou... - Lena disse com cuidado e ele sabia que era para forçar seu olhar no dela - quando sem aguardar por ninguém... reforço ou o auxilio oferecido libertou-a da contenção, abrindo a máquina que mantinha Katherine respirando, e só isso poderia tê-la matado.

-Não aconteceria...

-Você não sabia, Conner!

-Então a sua resposta era eu tê-la deixado lá, Lena? - Foi a primeira vez que ele a chamou pelo nome desde que era pequeno, e Conner ignorou a queima em seu peito e ainda maior em seus olhos quando viu a dor no rosto dela, tendo certeza que sua expressão vacilou em arrependimento, e a forma como Kara e Alex apertaram o olhar logo atrás e até mesmo Colin ainda que na entrada angulou a cabeça para ele e então a abaixou de novo respirando fundo - Sua resposta era eu tê-la deixado naquele lugar... presa nesse estúpido laboratório tendo sua vida acompanhada e escrita de acordo com eles quando ela _tem_ uma família...? Que sequer sabia de sua existência... você acha que era isso que eu devia fazer, pois foi errado ajudá-la...? Precipitado?!

-Você atacou toda a equipe e todos os seus amigos para tirá-la de lá... quando podia ter pedido a ajuda deles...!

-Eu não podia arriscar... eu não podia deixá-la lá... você não sabe como é isso, como é o escuro, como é a sensação de despertar e de repente você tem quatro anos de idade... como cada história que você vive, é como uma sensação de _dejá-vú_ e não pertence a você, cada coisa que faz, porque é parte de uma vida e memórias que não são suas... eu não queria isso para ela, não quando Kat é diferente... eu não podia fazer isso... eu não consegui deixá-la lá quando eu podia agir, quando eu já estava lá para isso, e _você_ de _todas_ as pessoas quem me ensinou isso... - ele finalmente explodiu num fôlego só, sua voz não tremeu nem falhou, só que lágrimas escorriam livremente agora e ele ignorou a todos que não fossem _ela_. Conner não se importava, ele viu a postura que ela ainda mantinha só que seus olhos lhe diziam como ela se sentia e por isso ele conseguiu se acalmar um pouco - Eu não podia deixá-la longe disso por nenhum segundo, perder nenhum momento com eles sabendo que eles vão ser tudo em sua vida... não importa o que digam, não importa que isso tenha me trago aqui, valeu a pena... e você sabe porque? Porque é o certo, e porque eu daria tudo para ter o mesmo... mesmo que um pouco... E foi você que me ensinou isso!

-Kon... - Kara o chamou e ele balançou a cabeça.

Conner se amaldiçoou esquecendo os efeitos da empatia, pois ele notou Colin virar-se para fitá-lo, o olhar surpreso e os olhos de sua mãe brilhando.  
Ela sabia exatamente antes de ele verbalizar. A realidade que escondera por todo esse tempo... ela podia ver em seu rosto, ouvir no desespero em sua voz, e ele só queria se amaldiçoar por isso, mas era tarde...

Era muito tarde...

-Você me ensinou isso... - ele repetiu - E eu tenho que deixar esse mundo... e voltar... eu não quero voltar, eu não quero estar em um mundo que você não existe eu não-

Ele fechou os olhos permitindo-se chorar abertamente, não se importando com a presença de Alex, Kara e Kat ali... e _ela_.  
... e estremecendo quando sentiu o toque quente da mão de Lena em seu rosto.

-Conner...

-Eu fui em todos os lugares desde que cheguei a Krypton... - Ele respirou fundo - eu estive em todas as terras e em muitos tempos e dimensões... apenas para que isso fosse mais... fácil, mas não foi. Não é... e eu não posso voltar, eu não quero perder mais tempo... eu... eu sinto muito. Eu sei que foi estúpido, que foi errado... Kat estaria com Lena e Karen em breve, só que eu não consegui parar a mim mesmo... eu não podia...

-Quanto tempo? - Lena pediu, sua voz era firme e calma...

Ela entendeu... ela sabia.  
... enquanto ele se sentia lívido. Em pânico.

-Não importa... - conseguiu dizer finalmente encarando-a, pelo menos uma cabeça e meia mais baixa que ele, sua expressão era firme e decidida, e ele agora podia ver a postura de Kara preocupada assim como Alex, e Colin que também tinha entrado e os observava com cautela, seus olhos em Lena -...

-Eu vou ter que saber, Conner... eventualmente.

-Não hoje... por favor... - Ele pediu. Implorou respirando fundo e sentiu as mãos dela em seus ombros puxando-o para baixo para um abraço e Conner foi de bom grado sentindo-a enterrar o rosto em sua clavícula e apertando-o contra si. - Hoje não...

Conner quis congelar aquele momento.  
Ele também quis ter quatro anos de novo, e sinceramente... ele queria que todo o mundo se fodesse.

Que tudo fosse para o quinto dos infernos porque nada importava... a realidade estava ali e ele disse em voz alta... seu tempo com ela era contado... E a dor e o medo... não foram levados de qualquer forma.

Não... eles pareciam ter crescido mais a ponto de sufocá-lo... lenta, e tortuosamente.

* * *

 ** _Dois dias depois..._**

-VOCÊS DEVIAM VOLTAR PARA SUAS TERRAS - O tom de Lena era indecifrável, e a maneira como ela apertou o olhar para o monitor como se tivesse falando sobre o tempo, obrigou sua _doppelganger_ a angular a cabeça para ela, e voltar a encarar Karen em roupas casuais dando de ombros para a repentina declaração da Luthor-38, que finalmente olhou para elas como se sua voz não tivesse sido firme ou pensado que não a teriam escutado - Estou falando sério.

Os últimos dias com Kat em seus aparentes um ano e meio e a outra Kat de dezesseis foram... diferentes.  
Para dizer o mínimo.

Esta última mantinha algum contato com as mães, mas por vezes preferia fazer isso a paisana, afastada acompanhando com cautela a distância e sempre que uma delas se aproximava, ela se afastava com alguma desculpa esfarrapada ou simplesmente ia para longe. Logo depois de liberarem Conner, eles também a soltaram, e com a ideia de que ambos vinham do futuro para provavelmente mudar um futuro que ela morria era absurdo... quando ela tivera uma conversa íntima com as duas que também foi esquisito, Lena já tinha por si mesma a ideia de um filho vindo do futuro correndo riscos e presente, enquanto elas mal começaram um relacionamento agora tinham a pequena Kat consigo... em seus poderes e tudo... era um pouco... demais.

Ainda que... bom.  
Sabia que era tudo muito cru... muito repentino e provavelmente estavam lidando com as coisas mecanicamente...

Ela se lembrava da forma como Karen bufou frustrada e jogou a cabeça para trás em irritação, ao seu lado, Conner estava usando um dos jalecos auxiliando Alex enquanto eles entravam no laboratório, Lena tinha ficado com a pequena Kat, e a versão-14 de sua amiga disse sem preâmbulos:

.

 _"Ela nos odeia" - Conner arqueou a sobrancelha, Alex estava olhando de um para o outro confusa e sem se importar com a platéia Karen estava olhando para seu filho "Kat nos odeia no futuro... isso é ótimo, temos uma criança qual não sabemos como cuidar e a versão adolescente dela para nos deixar isso claro"_

 _"Espera... o que?"_

 _"Como ela poderia odiar vocês...?" O modo irmã mais velha protetora de Alex estava ligado "Ela disse isso...?"_

 _Sua expressão deixava claro que ela planejava socar a sobrinha de outra Terra._

 _"Ela mal passa um minuto em um mesmo espaço comigo ou Lena... Lena não diz nada, ela está se distraindo com o bebê, o que é estranho, mal começamos a namorar oficialmente e agora temos um bebê... e então a versão adolescente dela... o que é bom, mas ainda muito rápido, eu não sei como ser mãe... Lena tem toda essa coisa natural e prática... enquanto eu só consegui acalmar Kat uma vez ontem à noite quando ela estava com cólica..." e olhou para Lena exasperada "Como você faz isso?"_

 _Lena abriu a boca para responder sentindo confusão e empatia pela Powergirl, e sorriu ao perceber que o drama encarnado de Kara ainda estava presente em outra versão de si mesma, ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo prestes a refutar, mas Conner tinha tirado as luvas de látex e pendurado o jaleco encarando-a consternado._

 _"Você é uma idiota se pensa isso" ele respondeu atraindo a atenção dos três pares de olhos para si "Ela não te odeia, ela nunca poderia odiar vocês... nós somos os intrusos nesse mundo, Karen... Kat e eu" ele disse desconfortável levando a mão à nuca "Em nosso mundo é diferente... nosso tempo é diferente, principalmente para ela... Kat tem todas as memórias com vocês, todas as lembranças e sentimentos... tudo... e vocês não... bem, não ainda..." ele sorriu tristemente evitando seu olhar, concentrando-se apenas na Poderosa, que estava em seu traje branco "É estranho vê-las... é quase... doloroso, fazer isso e não poder ter uma conversa normal, dizer o quanto as ama... e nenhuma entender o que isso significa..." Lena viu o olhar de Karen e a maneira que os azuis brilharam familiares, ela soltou um suspiro e Conner tinha um sorriso cansado no rosto "... querer estar lá o tempo todo, ainda que você saiba que é errado... que não é o... momento... quando sabe que vocês não sentem o mesmo ainda... porque não a conhecem tanto quanto ela conhecem vocês..."_

 _"Ela não precisa se afastar para isso..." Karen disse em um sussurro._

 _"Katherine Grant-Luthor... ou Kat Zor-El não odeia nem você... nem Lena... ao contrário... ela ama as duas, ela lutaria contra os Deuses se ouvisse algo diferente, ela iria socá-la se a ouvisse falar assim..." ela viu Kara sorrir suavemente "ei..." Ele teve sua atenção "Não duvide do quanto sua filha as ama... nem nesse, nem em qualquer tempo ou universo... infelizmente é... apenas... complicado."_

 _"Ainda não... há uma resposta de Sara para enviá-la de volta?" Lena perguntou pigarreando depois de alguns segundos, sua voz saiu estranha._

 _Conner e Alex balançaram a cabeça, e esta última quem respondeu:_

 _"As coisas ainda estão mudando... com os últimos acontecimentos, Ava disse que o futuro é mais incerto que antes... que por ora, seria melhor ela esperar para ir para seu próprio tempo antes das coisas se controlarem..."_

 _"Por que mesmo ela atravessou o portal...?"_

 _"Kat teve um problema com... uh... um vilão, ela foi atingida por kriptonita vermelha e me seguiu..." Ele suspirou "Digamos que a Kat estava um pouco irritada comigo... por ter que voltar"_

 _Isso era novidade e nenhuma das três escondeu a surpresa no olhar._

 _"Bem então eu estou ainda mais feliz que você tenha voltado..." Disse uma voz da entrada, e ela, Conner, Karen e Alex se viraram para a outra Lena com a pequena Katherine nos braços "Obrigada."_

 _Conner sorriu._

 _... o que ela menos precisava agora - o que eles menos esperavam - eram mais riscos._

 _"Você acha que podemos... lidar com Kat...?"_

 _"Deem um tempo a ela..." Lena decidiu se arriscar tendo o olhar de sua sósia e Karen para si "Eu tenho certeza que quando ela estiver pronta para falar com vocês... fará isso"_

 _Ela notou o casal se entreolhar e então a pequena Kat gritar atraindo a atenção de todos e um sorriso geral.  
Lena sorriu para a pequena lembrando-se de Kara quando foi transformada em bebê... era uma cópia dela, só que de cabelo escuro, entretanto seus olhos eram o mais lindo azul-céu... _

.

A vigia constante ao Norte e a Fortaleza da Solidão, já era uma preocupação extenuante, não precisavam de mais... se enviar Karen e Lena de volta pelo menos salvaria-as de terem problemas, bem isso para ela era algo bom. Muito bom.

Saber que ficariam seguros com a pequena Kat.

-Por que? Porque não temos respostas da fortaleza...? - Lena balançou a cabeça olhando diretamente para sua versão ruiva. Karen tinha Kat em seus braços agora, ela tentava embalá-la em um sono tranquilo, a atual presença de Kat nesse tempo era um problema, e também nos últimos dois dias, eles tentavam com Sara e Ava encontrar o momento certo no tempo para ela regressar, sem bagunçar as coisas... mais - É com isso que você está preocupada?

-Acho que _sempre_ vou ficar preocupada... mas não, não é isso - Era fato que Lena teve aquela sensação maldita há dois dias e depois nenhuma reação, e eles estavam investigando o espaço mais a fundo, só que quando a tecnologia Wayne e as visões de Raio-X de um kriptoniano não detectavam nada dentro de uma área de 200 metros quadrados, ficava complicado procurar... o que não se sabia que precisava achar, e ela suspirou - É só... - ela escorou na mesa de costas para a mesma fitando-as sinceramente - Vocês já fizeram mais do que podiam nesse meio tempo... com tudo o que podiam, talvez devessem voltar para casa.

-Tivemos ataques aleatórios e todo o pessoal reunido... queremos ajudar.

-Eu sei... é só que... vocês também tem mais preocupações para agora...

-Bem, temos a mesma preocupação lá fora... ajudando - Disse Lena com um suave arquear de sobrancelhas fazendo-a sorrir. Ela sentia o mesmo com Conner, desde a conversa com ele há dois dias, parece que a tensão diminuiu um pouco, mas não se extinguiu. Ela se lembra de quando finalmente o chamou para irem para casa, ele pareceu quase em pânico, e com o olhar de compreensão de Colin e surpreso de Kara, Lena aceitou uma carona em voo para seu próprio apartamento na cobertura, ela foi até o quarto dele com Conner em seu encalço vendo a surpresa em seu olhar ao abrir a porta e perceber que o lugar permanecera praticamente intocado... bem, quase.

.

 _"Colin normalmente chega e eu estou aqui... eu sempre venho dormir aqui, embora sua cama seja bem menor para mim..." ela lhe lembra de lhe dar um olhar culpado "E para você agora também... mas vamos providenciar uma nova"_

 _"Você manteve tudo aqui... até mesmo Nadadeira e o Kurt..." Lena sorriu para os nomes da tartaruga e o crocodilo de pelúcia._

 _"Eu não consegui me livrar de nada... não quando estava tão fresco, não quando sequer tinha perdido... você ainda que..."_

 _"Eu sei, me desculpe..."_

 _"Eu quero fazer isso funcionar, Conner..." disse Lena sinceramente "Eu não quero mais perder tempo, eu não quero mais perder nada... nenhum minuto com você"_

 _"Nem eu mãe..." respondeu ele "Nem eu"_

* * *

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? - Conner ignorou Kat assim que eles entraram na loja, ele sabia que isso era idiota. Que devia ter vindo sozinho, mas pensou que a ajuda fosse útil para dizer o mínimo. Suspirando, ele pegou a lista que já sabia de cor apenas para alongar a conversa e esperar que ela de alguma forma desistisse de importuná-lo, o que nunca acontecia infelizmente - Kon?

-Estou pegando os itens da lista, Kat... você está vendo - ele disse com um olhar para ela e Katherine sorriu cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

-Você está evitando as pessoas, principalmente sua mãe...

-Vamos falar sobre evitar agora? Pelo menos eu estou evitando uma mãe...

-Cala a boca.

Ele não resistiu em sorrir e virou no corredor quando sem querer teve alguém trombando em si e reclamando um auto "ouch".  
Conner olhou de volta para o homem usando um suéter cinzento, jeans negros e tênis de caminhada.  
Cat Grant definitivamente não aprovaria ter seu filho em um mercado usando roupas comuns...

-Tio Adam? - Ao falar, ele imediatamente levou a mão à boca, e um outro ser esticou o pescoço diante da sessão de biscoitos carregando três sabores diferentes dos recheados e franziu o cenho dele e Kat para o irmão. Este era Carter. E sem necessidade, ele sentiu um cutucão de Kat em suas costelas e apenas olhou para ela.

-Carter e Adam Grant... é um prazer vê-los... - Para Kat, eles definitivamente eram seus tios... seriam, já que ainda não foram oficialmente apresentados e Karen era irmã dos mesmos na outra terra, enquanto nesta, o futuro de Conner era diferente, ele literalmente acabou de soltar um spoiler - Eu sou Kat... esse é-

-Conner Luthor - ele decidiu por fim estendendo a mão - Desculpe, foi um reflexo...

-Me chamar de tio?

-Acho que você realmente não se lembra de mim...

-Eu lembro de Conner Luthor, ele tem quatro anos...

-Tinha... é uma longa história, mas você vai ouvir muitas... - ele parou a si mesmo de novo - Então, como vai com Kara?

-Uh... - Adam corou um pouco e Carter aproveitou para perguntar se podia pegar uma torta, Kat se ofereceu para ajudá-lo com a ideia de que ela conhecia o corredor certo, levando as mãos nos bolsos, ele sorriu envergonhado e admitiu - É... complicado.

-Não desista apenas porque parece que não há tempo para vocês... - Conner disse sinceramente - Eu conheço a tia K... ela é gentil e mesmo que não admita em voz alta, sempre sabe o que quer, só que tem medo de ir em frente... acho que ela prefere encarar alguma queda de avião iminente a isso... Felizmente Adam sorriu para a implicação de ela ser a Supergirl não surpreendendo-o quando relevou isso - Eu sei que ela pode estar distante, acredite ninguém se sente pior que isso com ela...

-Vou manter isso em mente... - ele disse com um sorriso - E como está Kiera?

-Kieran?! Uh... minha mãe está bem...

-Sua mãe?! - Adam franziu o cenho.

-Sim... Lena Kieran?

-Oh não, eu estava falando do bebê... sobrinha de Kara? - Ele se arriscou e Conner se lembrou que o mesmo teve Kara em sua vista quando ela foi transformada em criança e sorriu para isso - Ela está bem?

-Sim... muito bem, voltou para a família... uh... obrigado a propósito, por estar com ela.

-Não há de quê... ela se parece bastante com a Kara... a risada e tudo...

-Sou inclinado a concordar...

-Ei Luthor - ele arqueou a sobrancelha para Kat, principalmente porque não podia devolver o sobrenome no mesmo tom, não ainda, e no mínimo nos próximos sete ou oito anos em que todo mundo oficialmente saberia de tudo e ela sorriu para isso - Estamos atrasados...

-Beleza... temos que ir, acho que temos tudo o que precisamos... - Conner sorriu quando Adam estendeu a mão para ele.

-Nos vemos então, eu espero.

-Oh sim - para o primeiro natal, ele pensou e então o ano novo e futuramente, mas manteve isso para si... por ora - Muito em breve eu espero... lembre-se do que eu disse.

-Não vou esquecer...

Com uma despedida, Conner conseguiu colocar tudo no carro e levar de volta ao apartamento.

Ele estava grato que pelo menos podia dirigir ainda que tecnicamente não tivesse uma carteira então amém e aleluia ao DEO. Fechando a porta, o caminho foi surpreendentemente silencioso de volta, e era bom não apenas parecer como também aparentar ser um humano normal e aproveitar algo trivial como uma viagem de trânsito, era estranho o quanto estar dentro de um carro no tráfego o acalmava... para quem podia literalmente voar, e ele sorriu para isso.

Era algo seu, nada de Lex ou Kal... Conner viu seu reflexo no espelho, ele estava usando jeans, uma camisa de flanela azul e branca, o cabelo penteado perfeitamente para trás e óculos de armação que sua mãe fizera. Nem se ele aplicasse algum esforço, conseguia usar a visão de raio-x ou a laser, e isso era bom também... ele tinha no bolso algo que ela o presenteara noite passada, um par de fones que Ruby já tinha em um headset sem fio que o ajudavam a se concentrar apenas na música que ouvia, nada além... Conner podia usá-los para se desligar do mundo, e ele riu quando a abraçou ouvindo-a gritar em surpresa.

Ainda que nos últimos dias as coisas tenham sido mais corridas do que antes, pelo menos eles pareciam poder respirarem aliviados.

Colin e sua mãe viajaram para o Norte com Kara e Kal-El, para verificarem a Fortaleza, Kon sabia o que haveria de errado, mas não ainda... o que ele realmente precisava agora era que as coisas continuassem essa maldita monotonia, para que pelo menos pudesse fazer algo a respeito.

-Beleza, e agora? - Perguntou Kat a sua esquerda, ela usava uma blusa que caía no ombro de uma banda que nem dava para ler o nome de desbotada, uma calça jeans rasgada que ia até a canela e coturnos. Ele gostava desse visual despojado... ela era uma versão de si mesma. - Que?

-Nada... - Conner deu de ombros olhando no relógio reflexivamente - Eu quero celebrar essa coisa, e só pensei que seria a hora certa...

-Está meio adiantado... seu aniversário na Terra...

-Eu sei... - ele levantou o olhar para o prédio da L-Corp, os dois estavam na esquina, Rua Cordova - Eu só...

-Não quer perder nenhum segundo...

-É... - Conner sorriu sinceramente - Além do mais, eu sei que em três dias vai virar uma bagunça...

-É... e o que você acha de fizermos alguma coisa sobre isso? Quer dizer, nós temos a chance...

-Sim... só que... - Conner franziu o cenho por alguns segundos.

-Que foi?

-Eu... eu esqueci - ele continuou com o olhar apertado olhando para ela surpresa. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes... - Isso é estranho...

-Não, isso é consequência... Está realmente começando... Conner você tem certeza sobre essa festa?

-Eu já disse, eu não quero perder nenhum minuto e nem vou, mesmo que...

-Kon?

-Isso é realmente estranho... - ele suspirou levando a mão à cabeça e respirando fundo.

-Você está esquecendo... isso significa que seu tempo aqui está alterando o seu futuro...

-Você ainda se lembra?

-Sim...

-Então o seu futuro está seguro... vá até elas - Conner levantou o olhar para Kat que arregalou os olhos surpresa - Não me olhe assim, vá até elas... e leve-as para casa, Katherine... volte para seu próprio tempo que está seguro...

-Eu não vou deixar você sozinho agora...

-Eu posso fazer isso...

-Ainda assim... você... você não se lembra, mas-

-Eu sei que vou morrer - Disse ele se impedindo de apertar a armação do óculos em sua mão e quebrá-lo, respirando fundo virou-se para Katherine fitando-a sinceramente - Algumas memórias ainda estão aqui... é por isso que eu voltei... eu vou morrer nas mãos de Darkseid... e ele será parado, isso tem que acontecer...

-Ainda podemos...

-Não, você sabe que não é para ser alterado, não isso... quando todo o mundo virar de cabeça para baixo, isso será o suficiente...

-Kon...

-Kat...

-Ela vai matar você, você sabe...

Ele não resistiu em rir.  
Gargalhar na verdade.

-Sim... ela vai - Levando as mãos nos bolsos ele respirou fundo ainda olhando para a cobertura e apertando o olhar. Dava para vê-la perfeitamente dali, de pé, ela tinha distraído-se de novo com o trabalho desde esta manhã e se ocupado em resolver as pendências da empresa, aparentemente repassava isso com Jess, e ele se perguntou onde estaria Colin agora já que não se desgrudavam, talvez ele fizesse o mesmo só que na Edge Enterprises.

Conner franziu o cenho para o som de vidro sendo quebrado a sua direita e podia ver Kat fazendo o mesmo e rindo baixo.

-Sério...? Na frente da Supergirl e o Superboy...?

-Você faz isso ou eu faço...? - Ele devolveu com um sorriso.

-É sua Terra, você decide... - assentindo e já puxando os botões da camisa ele angulou a cabeça para ela - Vá ver sua família... - em um rápido movimento, Conner lhe entregou a camisa de flanela e os óculos e Kat assentiu escondendo tudo detrás de uma grande caçamba qual ele bagunçava o cabelo e seguia na direção do barulho e a bagunça... era bom a monotonia atual, mas a expectativa era irritante... embora suas memórias do futuro começassem a ficarem confusas, Conner estava feliz... pelo simples fato de estar em casa de novo.

* * *

-SURPRESA! - Lena se empertigou olhando confusa para a festa armada no apartamento de Kara, e arqueou a sobrancelha arqueada igual a Kara a sua direita. Usando roupas comuns, os óculos no rosto estava um Conner sorridente ao lado de Colin incerto e Ruby com um olhar engraçado no seu próprio... definitivamente segurando a risada. Principalmente quando Alex lhe deu o olhar que devia fazer tremer o pior dos alienígenas...

-O que é isso...? - Perguntou Kara também em suas roupas do dia a dia.

Ruby deu de ombros em resposta.

-Uma celebração... seu presente está chegando.

-Celebração de quê? - Perguntou Alex igualmente confusa, os três se olharam sorrindo, e foi Conner quem veio em sua direção fazendo uma suave reverência que fez Lena puxá-lo pelo braço - Kon...?

-Apenas uma celebração... - Ele disse dando de ombros - sinceramente eu estava pensando em comemorar meu tempo na terra... com vocês. Meu aniversário da Terra como a tia K... acabei fazendo isso também... desde os quatro, mas...

-Tecnicamente isso ainda levaria mais uns cinco meses... - Falou Alex olhando com atenção para a garrafa de vinho, mas ela levou as mãos aos bolsos do casaco.

-Quatro na verdade - disseram ele e Lena ao mesmo tempo, e ela o viu corar e sorrir-lhe.

-Então... conversando com Ruby e Kat decidimos fazer algo simples...

-Você definitivamente está no meio disso? - Alex perguntou a Ruby que assentiu efusivamente com a cabeça.

-Yep.

-Simples...? - ela olhou a sua volta para toda aquela comida variada, a decoração e as bebidas... parecia uma ceia de natal para cem pessoas.

-Eu usei meu cartão de crédito, não se preocupe... - Lena o olhou a sobrancelha arqueada - Vou pagar isso com trabalho, mãe... não me dê esse olhar.

-Eu não duvido, e não é segredo sobre o quanto todos nós gastamos as vezes com você, Kara e Ruby... principalmente sobre comida, mas sério...? Isso parece realmente demais...

-Ei... - Protestaram as duas garotas.

-Mas... o que realmente é... essa celebração? - Entoou Alex.

-Eu posso? - Colin perguntou pela primeira vez falando alguma coisa, ele tinha uma bandeja com algumas taças de champanhe e as serviu para eles, Alex pegou a sua com um enorme sorriso. Espera... ele também estava no meio disso?! - Visto que tecnicamente temos alguns menores de idade...

-Meu organismo não é alterado pelo álcool... - Conner reclamou quando um copo de suco para ele e Ruby foi oferecido - E eu já tive coisas piores que champanhe... - Lena lhe deu o olhar - Não... alcóolicas é claro - ele tomou pelo menos metade do conteúdo até que Colin parasse de sorrir e pudesse falar de novo.

-Você está no meio disso...

-Tá brincando? - Ruby riu baixo - Ele e Kon organizaram tudo...

Ela lhe deu o olhar.

-Culpado... mas você não pode ficar muito irritada...

-Não posso?

-Não... - ele entoou com um suspiro e então deu de ombros pegando uma taça de champanhe antes de colocar a bandeja na mesa e apanhar a outra e estender para ela - Estamos precisando de um intervalo... que seja uma celebração sem sentido, apenas a família... você sabe o quanto aprecia e sente falta disso...

Lena arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Bem, eu tenho que concordar... - disse Kara com um suspiro pesado - Estamos como loucos nos últimos dias... um intervalo é mais que bem-vindo...

-E como está a verificação no Norte?

-Temos uma amazona e um morcego cuidando disso - Disse Conner quando ela finalmente aceitou sua taça, ele bateu na dela levemente - Celebração, mãe... nada de trabalho, aqueles dois sabem se virar muito bem como uma dupla como ninguém...

-E onde está o Superman...?

-Ele esta em Metrópolis ajudando a todos a voltarem a seu tempo...

-E Kat? - Kara perguntou.

-Kat está com as mães... acho que finalmente tendo aquela conversa que fora adiada por enquanto... espero que elas decidam se juntar a nós em breve... - Ele lhe deu o olhar e Lena suspirou ainda sem sequer tomar uma gota de sua bebida - Confie em mim... e relaxe... mesmo que por um minuto.

-Eu... não consigo, é...

-Eu entendo essa coisa Magi... - disse Conner olhando dela para Colin que sorriu levemente - Sei como é complicado principalmente pela empatia, mas... vamos ficar bem.

-É?

-Eu prometo. - Conner lhe deu um olhar carregado - E eu não sei se você sabe, mas em minha família... - ele olhou para Kara significativamente - Não quebramos nossas promessas... - Lena sorriu desviando o olhar sentindo suas bochechas corarem e Kara circulou seu ombro em um abraço de lado.

-Ele tem razão.

-Yep - Alex concordou com um sorriso - Ei CK... você tem um brinde?

-Aye - Colin definitivamente desistiu de fazer Alex mudar seu apelido, e estendeu seu champanhe, Lena o observou com um sorriso e por aquele momento, ela se permitiu ser levada pelo momento... e esquecer.

* * *

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI... se despedir do Kon?

Kat levantou o olhar para sua mãe Karen, que lhe deu um olhar tímido.

Era assim desde que ela as conhecera... as coisas tinham sido complicadas. Tecnicamente, antes de saber quem ela era, sua mãe lhe dera uma surra enviando-a para a ala médica no DEO por compartilhar emoções e sensações com ela e por algum motivo, ela se sentia culpada por pará-la, quando Kat sabia que estava reagindo a kriptonita mais do que gostaria...

-Ele sabe onde me encontrar... no momento certo - Kat disse com um sorriso.

-Então é isso...? - Ela se virou para a voz de Lena, sua outra mãe, seu olhar era carregado e Kat reconheceu a força que ela fazia para não chorar, sem conseguir impedir a si mesma, ela andou até abraçá-la - Você está indo embora...

-Eu sinto muito...

-Não sinta, eu... eu sinto - ela a sentiu afundar o rosto em seu ombro, Kat conseguia ser alguns centímetros mais alta - Eu não... eu sei que-

-Você não precisa dizer mãe... eu também sei. - ela a sentiu estremecer um pouco e Kat percebeu que era porque essa era a primeira vez que a chamava assim, ao levantar o olhar para sua outra mãe, Karen sorria genuinamente, e com uma fungada, ela deu alguns passos para trás para olhá-las - Vocês também precisam voltar...

-É... Lena nos disse para fazer isso.

-Ela tem razão, precisamos regressar ao nosso tempo... nos próximos dias, as coisas vão se complicar, e ao contrário do planejado, os remanescentes de outras terras não podem ficar nessa, ou correrão o risco de ficarem presos aqui para sempre...

-Por que isso...?

-Uma... consequência... que não vem ao caso agora.

-Mais coisas sobre o futuro que não podem ser compartilhadas?

-Algo assim... - Kat suspirou - Só a minha presença e a do Conner já altera as coisas, quaisquer revelações podem ser prejudiciais... alguém pode se sentir tentado a mudar as coisas...

-Me fale sobre isso - Lena suspirou pesadamente fitando-a - Kat... me diga que vai ficar tudo bem...

Ela a olhou confusa.

-Eu não tinha ninguém... literalmente ninguém em minha vida... então Krypto me encontrou... e eu conheci Karen... - ela olhou para a mesma que lhe deu um sorriso suave, estendendo a mão que Karen imediatamente segurou - E Conner... e descobri que por anos meu pai esteve vivo e... ele me trouxe você... eu não quero...

Kat estava abraçando-a de novo.

-Não faça isso...

-Isso o que? - Ela perguntou inocente, Kat a apertou um pouco contra si.

-Essa coisa de sofrer antecipadamente... eu sei que é complicado e que não falamos muito do que devíamos... mas... não faça isso.

-Eu preciso saber... eu preciso saber se vai realmente continuar tudo bem, se-

-Lena...

-No momento certo, eu vou voltar ao meu tempo... - ela sentiu-a apertá-la também, ainda sem soltar a mão de sua mãe kriptoniana, Kat fechou os olhos respirando aquele cheiro familiar de sua mãe Lena, ela fechou os olhos com força e se perguntou como teria sido para Conner, anos sem vê-la, e conhecendo-a, de alguma forma, se não fosse por ele, ela jamais a teria conhecido também... carregaria seu DNA, saberia que era como uma filha para ela, a única sobrevivente da Terra-15, só que jamais a conheceria... Conner também a levou até elas... mais cedo do que Kat pensou ter sido enviada - E vocês ao de vocês... com um pacote extra...

Ela a sentiu rir baixo, mas mais soava um bufar estrangulado.

-E depois?

-Depois... eu não sei... - Kat disse sinceramente - Mas estou ansiosa para descobrir...

Ela franziu o cenho para o som de alarmes e telefones começando a enlouquecer.

Por estarem em um apartamento oferecido por Lena-38, e na cobertura, ela e sua mãe Karen podiam ouvir tudo a sua volta, e foi um piscar para a mesma voltar com a roupa da Powergirl, aproximando-se da janela, as três olharam para a cidade agora confusas com a barulheira.

-O que é isso...?

-Acho que todos voltaram então está começando... - Kat apertou o olhar, seus olhos não captando nada da vista, mas seu coração batia descontrolado em seu peito, ela ouviu o resmungo infantil vindo de sua versão jovem da cama, e estremeceu. Sentiu a mão das duas em cada lado de seus ombros.

-Darkseid?

-Sim...

-Temos que avisar o Kon...

-Ele provavelmente já sabe... - ela disse imaginando como a celebração tão esperada por ele para esta noite deveria ter se interrompido agora. Sentiu seu comunicador vibrando em seu bolso, a voz uniforme de Maggie Sawyer - Kat.

-Ei, eu sinto muito interromper sua noite, Supergirl está indo para Metrópolis... Superman está incomunicável no momento, você poderia auxiliar os outros dois no Norte?

-Algo aconteceu por lá...?

-Não temos notícias de Diana ou o Batman há meia hora... Kara está preocupada... e Kon não sabe muito sobre isso...

-Eu também não me lembro de um ataque no norte, como já dissemos nossas presenças aqui alteraram muita coisa...

-Vamos nos preocupar com isso depois - Kat estacou ao ouvir a voz de Lena em seu comunicador, a mãe de Conner não era apenas parecida fisicamente com a sua, e não era apenas por serem doppelgangers de duas terras diferentes, elas tinham o mesmo coração e alma, e isso por si só já era suficiente - Envie Karen para lá, e traga sua mãe ao DEO, queremos todos em segurança para checar tudo isso...

-Está tudo bem?

-Não se preocupe, querida... você pode fazer isso em 10 minutos?

-Ok - Kat se assustou ao som de uma explosão, Powergirl flutuou olhando para Lena que assentiu.

-Vá - Ela bateu a mão no comunicador e voou para longe e Kat ficou olhando-a até onde sua vista alcançava, ela sentiu a mão de sua mãe apertando-a com força - Para onde agora, Kat?

-Para casa... - Lena a encarou surpresa.

-Não podemos deixar essas pessoas aqui, você-

-Precisamos voltar ao nosso tempo, ou vamos condenar nosso mundo também, mãe... só que não se preocupe, não é agora...

Ela lhe deu um olhar derrotado.

-Você tem certeza...?

-Sim...

Foi quase meio minuto de silêncio até que ela visse seus olhos verdes brilharem.  
Determinados.

-Então vamos fazer isso.

Kat sorriu.

* * *

National City  
Base da L-Corp 11:12 PM

CONNER ERGUEU O OLHAR PARA A JAQUETA DE COURO VERDE-MUSGO que um dia pertencera a Colin.

Sua mãe Lena a manteve por todos esses anos, definitivamente como sua favorita... Ele olhou para a mesma com um sorriso e a porta se abriu fazendo-o girar para a mesma, o comunicador na orelha, vestindo um sobretudo e preocupada.

-Pensei que você tinha saído...

-Eu estou aqui - Disse ele vendo seu olhar para seu novo uniforme, um que ela desenhara para ele com a ajuda de Winn, era como o traje do Superman só que sem a capa, a camisa era colada em três cores como se desenhadas em um tipo de armadura, o S destacado em vermelho e amarelo, meia manga, ele tinha colocado apenas uma das luvas até avistar a jaqueta dela, suas calças eram jeans negros folgados e seus sapatos coturnos confortáveis. Ele já tinha bagunçado seus cabelos, mas ainda usava os óculos de grau que ela lhe dera - Está tudo bem...?

-Batman enviou as imagens do Norte... ele está indo para Metrópolis agora, na verdade Smallville...

-Por que? Pensei que ele e a Mulher-Maravilha estivessem checando o Norte...

-Eles estavam - Disse Lena, Conner reconheceu o brilho de preocupação em seus olhos - Só que o que quer que estivesse lá... está no Kansas agora. Diana conseguiu avançar depressa, ela está tentando conter o problema antes que ele cresça...

-Problema... - Conner repetiu com as sobrancelhas semicerradas - O que é esse problema? É ele...? Darkseid?!

-Não... - ela disse - É Apocalipse...

-O que?

-Ele está no centro da cidade... perdemos contato com Kal-El...

-Quando ele chegou?

-Há meia hora... - Ele a sentiu parar e virou-se exasperado para tal movimento - houve também um ataque no Centro... Powergirl está cuidando disso...

-E a tia K?

-Kara está em Metrópolis... perdemos contato há dois minutos.

-Merda...

Conner suspirou tentando lembrar-se do que isso significava, e ele não podia odiar mais os lapsos de memória agora.

Ter alterado seu futuro trouxeram consequências que ele definitivamente não poderia lidar... estava se ligando a esse tempo, portanto o que acontecia era apagado de seu cérebro... se pelo menos tivesse escrito isso, ou compartilhado com Kat informações necessárias, agora queria socar a si mesmo por não fazer isso.

-Tudo bem, estou indo auxiliar Diana, depois voltaremos a Metrópolis enquanto procuramos Kal... vocês falaram com a tia Lois?

-Sim... Lois está com sua prima Chloe, elas estão fazendo o que podem...

-Se eu pelo menos pudesse me lembrar do que isso significa, estaríamos melhores preparados... - enviar a todos de volta para suas terras e tempo foi uma ideia idiota, Conner sabia disso, embora Kat tenha salientado que não, isso seria para o melhor ele definitivamente duvidava.

 _-Batman para o QG._

-Aqui é Lena Luthor.

-Eu preciso de reforço, estou próximo de Smallville, e não tenho o suficiente para manter o Apocalipse para baixo...

-Você está com a Mulher-Maravilha?

 _-Sim, só que preciso de reforço... já._

Batman pedir reforço não era algo bom, Conner levantou o olhar e sentiu a mão de sua mãe em seu braço.

-Um minuto. - Lena disse e ele ouviu o final da ligação, perguntando-se quanto tempo mais Bruce e Diana iriam aguentar.

Bruce... Bruce Wayne?

Ele era o Batman de Gotham... um dos fundadores... fundadores e melhor amigo de Kal-El. O que era isso?! Conner quase xingou frustrado quando finalmente sentiu algo em suas costas, e ele virou-se para a jaqueta que era colocada sob ele e para sua mãe confuso.

-Não é uma capa, mas... como Superboy, você tem seu próprio estilo, e quero que use isso... é um presente.

-Você não...

-Use-a, eu fiz algo para você atrás...

Ele não tinha visto também um S desenhado em negro, e sorriu quando puxou a manga e ali, as iniciais L&C em pincel já quase apagadas.

-Vou cuidar bem disso...

-Bom, agora vá... e não se esqueça do que prometemos.

-Nunca... - Conner assentiu aproximando-se da sacada e virando-se para fitá-la uma última vez antes de partir.

Havia um sentimento... algo que ele não iria permitir que acontecesse... tinha esperado tanto por isso, e uma crise não iria mudar sua perspectiva.

O mantra que tinha criado em sua mente, a única memória que se recusava a deixar apagar... ele era um Luthor afinal, teimoso o suficiente para impedir que _isso_ acontecesse, teimoso o suficiente para não permitir que ela fosse arrancada dele sem antes ver todas as possibilidades e mudá-la com tudo o que tinha.

Subindo acima das nuvens, Conner usou tudo o que tinha para apressar-se, ele sentiu a barreira do som se quebrar a sua volta, a forma como seus cabelos se moviam em sua testa os fios batendo e a maneira como a própria jaqueta balançava e seu uniforme confortável era realmente bom para o vôo... e notou tardiamente que tinha se lembrado de colocar apenas a luva direita.

Riu... como o novo Superboy, ele tinha realmente feito um novo estilo para os Supes...

-Superboy para Batman... estou me aproximando de sua localização...

Conner franziu o cenho, ele não ouviu nada além de estática.

-Batman?! - Ele chamou parando o voo e observando os campos de milho e trigo a distância um espaço destruido, a poeira erguia-se em pelo menos dez metros de altura, Conner aumentou seus sentidos, sua concentração procurando-os. Ele encontrou o Batwing próximo a antiga fazenda dos Kent, ainda flutuando seus olhos buscaram com extrema rapidez e concentração a sua volta, e Conner apenas teve tempo de inutilmente erguer os braços protetoramente quando um vulto voou em sua direção atacando-o diretamente, e ele foi jogado a distância caindo no mato e sendo arrastado alguns bons metros.

Conner xingou mentalmente, e apanhou o braço dela sentindo o metal do bracelete em seu pulso, angulando ele a jogou para trás e para longe e ficou de pé se amaldiçoando porque estava cheio de fuligem, galhos e pedrinhas em seu corpo. Ajeitando a postura, ele levantou os olhos para encontrar os vermelhos da amazona e não os castanhos que já estava familiarizado, em seu uniforme de guerreira, ela ergueu o queixo para ele apanhando o lasso da verdade em seu cinto e franzindo o cenho.

-Diana? - Ele a chamou dando um passo para trás e olhando a sua volta - Que diabos... Diana?!

Infelizmente, Diana não respondeu, ela continuou a fitá-lo.

-Ok... isso é ruim...

-Eu vou limpar esse mundo mortal de seus pecados... - Disse ela em sua voz rouca e definitivamente decidida. Isso era muito ruim - Começando por Kon-El.

-Onde diabos está o Batman...? - Ele sussurrou para ninguém em particular tentando algo em seu campo de visão, ainda que cercado por todo aquele milho, Conner firmou o corpo preparado para defender-se de outro ataque, e então um manto negro voou sobre Diana lançando-se com ela no chão e rolando alguns metros. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa e confusão para o próprio Homem-Morcego - Wayne.

Com um rosnado baixo, ele não se virou para ele, atento a Diana que fora lançada alguns metros a distância agora, tentando equilibrar-se nas próprias pernas, Conner o encarou de soslaio, sua armadura estava danificada e ele não parecia em boas condições inclusive para ficar de pé, ainda assim se firmou sem fitá-lo.

-Eu apreciaria se não estragasse meu disfarçe Superboy.

-Desculpe... o que aconteceu.

-Diana foi infectada com alguma coisa... Pelo Apocalipse...

-O que ele fez?

-Ele sequer se preocupou em nos atacar... quando tentamos pará-lo, ele já nos esperava, Diana me tirou da fumaça, só que ela respirou demais...

-Ela não parece... bem.

-Ela não está... temos que parar isso, já.

-E como seria?

-Ainda não sei... - Conner o olhou, ele tinha um filete de sangue no canto do lábio inferior, e respirava parecendo que tinha corrido mais do que seu corpo humano aguentava, o que ele suspeitava ser verdade, e a ideia de ter Apocalipse solto com o que diabos fosse também não o agradava... perguntou-se para onde diabos Kal se enfiou, pois o Superman tinha o carma de sumir quando era mais necessário em um lugar, se sua tia Kara poderia achá-lo e o que Powergirl estaria enfrentando, mas manteve a postura de luta preparando-se para a segunda onda de ataque - Acha que consegue segurá-la...?

-Uh... o que você vai fazer?

Batman lhe deu o olhar.

Com aquela expressão fula, Conner suspeitou que poderia dançar a macarena se o morcego pedisse.

-Ok... vou tentar.

-Não a machuque, ou eu vou machucar você...

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para o homem.  
Com um suspiro frustrado, Conner olhou para Diana vindo em sua direção com uma calma excessiva.  
Ótimo... parece que ele definitivamente ia morrer antes da hora.

* * *

Ok, eu não resisti em inserir o Batman e a Mulher-Maravilha na fic... me julguem é a WonderBat Week e eu amo esses dois... tê-los na história é mais que um privilégio u-u  
além do mais, ñ é em vão...  
Primeiro porque teremos alguns spoilers legais para o futuro ainda por virem e finalmente começou a vingança de Darkseid... até o próximo cap :3


	24. Chapter 24

**Marcy** : _adoro sua tendência violenta :)... mortes, sangue, pancadaria... Legal q fico rindo t imaginando tendo aquela leitura que é apenas FLUFF. Mano, eu fico aqui viajando e rindo na tua cara de "kd mortes? sangue... fodaç" kkkkkk_  
 _Darkseid mais enrolado vilão de todos os tempos... mds como eu enrolei pra trazer esse fdp._

Esse capítulo tá curto pra krl, mas vai compensar...  
E em breve continuação e espero que o final dessa história... :')

Primeiro preciso dizer que to muito feliz em inserir WonderBat... porque eu amo a dinâmica desses dois, os olhares a forma como eles se desafiam mutuamente... Como Diana é a única que não vacila perante o Batman e sabe como pressionar seus botões e ao mesmo tempo ver o melhor dele e confiar nele... bem, eu sou suspeita quando se trata desses dois então...

e desde que vi uma tirinha zuada com referências ao Thor e o Hulk em Ragnarok e uma da DC com a Kara reagindo ao ver a Wonder Woman que foi dominada por Darkseid e Bondade eu precisava inserir isso na fic... enfim... sem delongas, lá vai o capítulo :D

* * *

 ** _ALGUNS MINUTOS ANTES...  
_** _DIANA PRINCE_

-VOCÊ AINDA ACHA QUE É UMA ARMADILHA? - Diana perguntou incapaz de se conter, e Batman sequer tirou sua atenção do eletrônico que segurava na mão direita para fitá-la, entretanto, ela notou a breve movimentação de seus ombros, e se pudesse ver por baixo do traje, o franzir de sobrancelhas assim como a forma que ele apertou o queixo e finalmente confirmou:

-Tenho certeza.

-Bem, então estou feliz que Kal confiou em nós para ajudá-los com isso...

-É um problema para todos... como com Apocalipse.

Diana estremeceu lembrando-se de tal há quase dois anos, o Apocalipse que os juntou como a Liga da Justiça ao mesmo tempo em que destruía Kal-El, matando-o por meses, até que juntos eles o trouxeram de volta para terem que lutar contra ele e pensar que não seriam capazes de contê-lo, então Bruce trouxe Lois Lane para acalmá-lo...

... Ela suspirou puxando o casaco sobre si ainda que o frio não fosse um problema, era mais um pressentimento estranho e sentada em uma cabana improvisada, o espaço quente providenciado pelo dinheiro de Bruce, uma tenda que os deixava quentes, ela olhou para o amigo que também parecia confortável em suas roupas invernais embora humano, Diana raramente o via demonstrar fraqueza, ela já sabia que ele enfrentara meta-humanos em condições ainda mais precárias e a experiência crescente ajudou na preparação.

-Temos a localização da Supergirl...? - Era agradável saber que Kal-El não era o último de seu povo, e isso a deixava contente, Diana sabia o que era a solidão desde que decidiu vir para o mundo dos homens distante de sua família ainda que viva só que na ilha de Themyscira, como sabia que Bruce também conhecia desde que perdera os pais...

-Ela está com amigos no momento... nada a se preocupar.

-E Gotham?

-Segura. Nightwing e Robin estão patrulhando e se revezando... com o auxílio da Oráculo... o que é isso princesa? Preocupada com minha cidade?

-Me preocupo com todos, Bruce - Ela respondeu prontamente vendo a maneira como ele continuou a fitá-la ainda que por trás das lentes brancas do capuz, e então voltou a olhar para o monitor, ela teve certeza que tinha visto a sombra de um sorriso em seu rosto. - Bem... - Diana apertou o olhar para o som de movimento, e notou que ele também levantava a cabeça parando sua digitação, os dois se olharam e tentaram crescer seus sentidos para o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava grata pelo conhecimento que tinham um do outro, e a habilidade adquirida com o tempo para se comunicarem e funcionarem como uma equipe melhor do que ela poderia com Kal.

Bruce estava testando um novo transportador, que poderia enviá-los para um espaço diferente em um piscar de olhos teleportando-os imediatamente, até mais rápidos que seus vôos ou de Superman. Diana sabia que ele conseguiria as modificações certas para completá-lo em breve, auxiliando a Liga e os membros para protegerem o mundo, e angulou a cabeça para tentar captar mais algum som.

Nada.

Ela se perguntou se teria sido algum pedaço de geleira derretida, ou um animal da neve... qualquer coisa do tipo, entretanto era época de hibernação, e não conseguia nem mesmo ouvir nenhum pássaro ou inseto ali... eles não sobreviveriam. Não aquele frio invernal do Norte. E ela deu alguns passos adiante, o manto ondulando atrás de si, jogando-o para trás em um movimento fluido, levou a mão ao coldre de sua espada na cintura, Bruce balançou-lhe a cabeça em um sinal de aviso de aguardo qual ela assentiu esperando seu sinal enquanto ele ergueu a mão.

Diana parou seus passos de novo grata pela neve fofa no espaço e nenhum som emitido quando caminhava tão devagar.

Ela tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, lentamente ele levou a mão na orelha pressionando alguma coisa e ela suspeitou que estivesse ativando a visão de raio-x de seu traje. Ela tinha seus sentidos apurados, mas não era capaz de ver pelas paredes ou disparar raios laser como Kal, e nem mesmo tinha uma armadura melhorada como Batman. Então esperou o sinal, preparando-se o mais lentamente possível, com a mão ainda no cabo da espada resistindo em remover a lâmina da bainha que atrairia um som indesejado. Batman moveu o rosto lentamente pelo espaço, ela notou seus ombros tensionarem e ele se virou alarmado e gritou alguma coisa, no instante em que Diana foi lançada para trás por uma força poderosa como se um caminhão tivesse sido jogado sobre si, e ela sabia muito bem o que era isso.

Tentando se segurar no que diabos fosse seu atacante quando ela sentiu as batidas em sua nuca atingindo o que quer que batesse em seu caminho, seus olhos se fechavam em dor reflexivamente enquanto suas mãos agarraram o que pareciam rochas e pedras e ela se firmou ainda que fosse lançada para trás continuamente e com força. Conseguindo parar enquanto rolava pela neve, Diana ficou de pé, o frio bateu em seu rosto, mas com a adrenalina, ela levantou o olhar para encontrar o inimigo que rasgara a tenda que os matinha seguros e o manto que a protegia do vento frio jazia aos pés do mesmo enquanto ele dava um passo ameaçador em sua direção.

Diferente da forma que ela conhecera anos atrás, este estava completamente pronto, ele parecia um grande humanóide com a pele azulada em um tom cinza-gelo, os olhos vermelhos e frios assim como as córneas e os dentes mais sinistros que um perigoso tubarão, sua forma como um porco-espinho com pedaços de rocha que cresciam fazendo parte dele.

-Apocalipse...

O que ele estava fazendo ali? _Como..._ quando ele voltou...?!

Ela notou Batman correndo para a sua esquerda sendo claramente ignorado pelo monstro que o via como um humano insignificante e Diana sorriu para isso, ela aprendeu a nunca subestimá-lo... preparando e armando-se com os objetos de seu cinto, e disparando contra ele, ela o observou lançar a batgarra contra o monstro que levantou a mão segurando o gancho que se prendeu nela e usou sua força contra Bruce puxando-o diretamente para si, Diana viu tardiamente que a outra mão tinha uma pedra cinzenta e ele iria usá-la no Batman, todos os seus sentidos gritaram para aquilo e ela se viu pegando impulso avançando e tirando Bruce do caminho no instante em que atacou Apocalipse com sua espada cortando seu braço e o monstro gritou jogando-se para trás em desequilíbrio enquanto a amaldiçoava com o olhar, Diana se xingou mentalmente por respirar o que quer que aquilo fosse, seus pulmões pareciam cheios de areia, e ela tossiu tentando firmar-se enquanto também se afastava olhando para ele por uma névoa, Batman ficou de pé verificando-a com o olhar então ela correu aproveitando enquanto o membro de Apocalipse voltava a crescer e o chutou com força no rosto para longe de si ouvindo Batman gritar seu nome.

Ela avançou outra vez usando sua espada em sua mão para cortá-la, Apocalipse previu o movimento segurando a lâmina com precisão e Diana aproveitou para usar a outra mão e socá-lo, ela conseguiu jogá-lo para trás alguns metros, depois o chutou enviando-o ao chão, caindo, ela aproveitou a deixa para distribuir mais socos e chutes. Não poderia lhe dar uma abertura, só que ele segurou seu braço lançando-a para trás com força, ela sentiu-se colidir com a mesa de metal qual Bruce trabalhava momentos atrás e levar consigo parte da tenda, Diana podia ouvir um zumbido em suas orelhas, mas ignorou isso.

Ela avançou e tentou não perder os sentidos quando o punho dele veio direto para seu rosto, novamente ela ouviu a voz de Bruce agora gritar seu nome. Parecendo mais desesperada, uma luz iluminou-se atrás dela e Diana piscou levantando-se e notando o espaço diferente agora quando ficou de pé.

Até mesmo o frio não existia mais, ela piscou e Apocalipse parado diante de si, sua pele cinzenta cheia de espinhos, seu rosto enorme e humanóide para o novo cenário que a cercava confusa por não compreender em que momento eles foram para lá...

-Primeiro, desestabilizar a trindade...

-Você está... falando - Diana respirou e sentiu uma pontada em sua cabeça. Ela franziu o cenho irritada, a forma de Apocalipse tremulou e ela tossiu de novo sentindo a garganta apertar com força, seu sorriso de tubarão adornando-o a compreensão tomando-a... como se a máquina de matar o Superman estivesse contida, e a inteligência do que um dia foi o General Zod tomando forma na coisa diante de seus olhos - O que era essa substância...?

-Obediência - Disse ele, sua voz era estranha, forte e como se várias pessoas falassem ao mesmo tempo, lhe dava um arrepio na espinha, mas Diana não ia ter isso, ela gritou e o atacou incapaz de compreender a confusão em seu olhar, e ele tentou pará-la tardiamente, ela se sentiu satisfeita quando conseguiu acertá-lo em cheio no rosto de novo - Uma amazona dominada por sentimentos... isso deve ser uma vergonha...

-O que-

Ele segurou seu braço, seus olhos e seu hálito horrível respiraram em seu rosto e ela sentiu-se nauseada.

-Você é patética... - Diana apanhou a mão que ele usava para segurar seu braço, ela sentiu a força fluir por seu corpo e transformar-se em fúria, o rosto do Batman se formou em sua mente, e ele tirou o capuz revelando os olhos em tom cinza-escuro e gentis, então ele se virava e ia embora... não importava o quanto ela o chamasse de volta - ... e fraca.

Seu nome foi chamado de algum lugar, só que ela não reconhecia a voz de Bruce... Sua mente se tornou lívida... fúria emanava por cada gota de seu sangue ela conseguiu dobrar seus sentidos e de alguma forma sua raiva... Satisfeita ainda que confusa sobre onde estavam, Diana continuou a lutar e a lutar... até não mais se importar.

Com nada... e ninguém.

* * *

 ** _... AGORA._**

 _-COMO ASSIM VOCÊS ESTÃO NO KANSAS?!_

-Você realmente quer saber isso _agora_?!

 _-Eu não sabia que você podia se teleportar, Kon, pensei que era uma habilidade única da sua mãe..._

-Dá para concentrar, Kat?! Estamos no meio de uma crise...

 _-É, eu saquei, ele usou aquela coisa infernal na Diana..._

-É kriptonita negra ou algo assim?

 _-Não, é um "pedaço de casa" por assim dizer, só que eu não pensei que_ **ela** _poderia ser infectada com isso... Alguma coisa deve estar acontecendo -_ Ele podia ouvir a voz de Kat e o som inconfundível de seus dedos batendo no teclado sabendo que ela tinha formado sua base pessoal em algum lugar do DEO escondido de todos _\- Eu odeio o século XXI... maldita tecnologia atrasada!_

-Fale com Brainy sobre isso depois, agora auxilio. Me dê um maldito auxílio Supergirl... eu preciso de um plano para pará-la antes que ela transforme Smallville inteira em cinzas... não acho que isso vai deixá-la contente... embora possa usar sua fúria e descarregá-la contra o Apocalipse.

Batman o olhou confuso, mas não disse nada. Escondidos por ora de Diana, era tudo o que eles podiam fazer. Quase um minuto atrás, eles ainda podiam ouvir sua fúria e constante destruição pelas plantações de Smallville, e esperaram ajuda para pararem-na já que a amazona não era ela mesma agora.

E eles não queriam ter costelas quebradas... não sem um plano, e nisso concordavam... pelo menos ela não tinha apurado seus sentidos para encontrá-los pela bagunça, se ela pudesse parar de destruir tudo que era o que salvava suas bundas... por ora.

 _-Ok...!_ \- Ela gritou frustrada - _Tem que ter um jeito de quebrar o efeito, provavelmente você devesse falar com o Sr. Wayne, já que ele é o único que poderia ajudá-la._

A expressão de Batman não se alterou. Conner suspeitava que ainda que sem o capuz de Morcego, ele permaneceria o mesmo impassivo de sempre, só que sua respiração tomou uma lufada de ar... diferente. E ele quase podia ver o giro das engrenagens em seu cérebro...

Primeiro provavelmente por Kat saber sua identidade, segundo por soar realmente confortável demais com isso...

-Eu não acho que ele seja o único que possa reverter o efeito na Mulher-Maravilha... - Conner disse sinceramente e ouviu um estrondo familiar, ele não se arriscou a levantar a cabeça e ter a si mesmo no campo de visão dela quando o barulho arrepiou todos os pelos de seus braços, mas usando a visão de raio-x, notou que um trator tinha explodido com o poderoso soco da Guerreira Amazona.

 _-Pelo amor de Deus, Kon... ele é o único que pode parar a Sra. Wayne de destruir o Kansas_! - Kat arfou e Conner suspirou que ela estivesse batendo a mão na boca nesse momento revelador, e dessa vez houve uma reação do Batman que Conner viu em primeira mão, a maneira como seus ombros se apertaram e a palma de sua mão tremulou no chão aos pés deles fechando-as em punho e a surpresa em seu rosto ainda que por trás da máscara.

Foi um silêncio grave de sessenta e dois segundos que ele sequer respirou.  
Amém e Aleluia por um pulmão com resistência kriptoniana... e o fato de Kat estar tão longe agora...

... e desconhecido para ele, o pensamento da mesma sobre o Morcego ainda não ter aperfeiçoado a tecnologia do transportador.

-Ok, o que você sabe sobre essa substância...?

 _-É um efeito como a equação antivida... provavelmente o controle que restou para Darkseid... eu suspeito que ele usaria em Lena, só que agora que ela tem seus poderes de volta e a aproximação de seus amigos, isso seria praticamente impossível de fazer efeito..._ \- Disse Kat, a voz ainda pesada e carregada pela revelação errônea sobre o futuro, e ele podia imaginá-la esfregando a testa em frustração mal contida - _Eu não faço ideia de como parar essa merda... mas acho que alguém que conhecemos saiba... que talvez você possa... isso ainda reage a emoções..._

-Então eu sou a última pessoa que deveria fazer isso...

-Eu tenho que concordar... - Disse Conner de repente percebendo o quanto temia por sua vida ele se manteve firme - Você é o único que poderia verdadeiramente alcançá-la...

-E quanto aos efeitos colaterais...?

 _-O controle praticamente inibe seu livre-arbítrio... ela meio que está agindo por pura fúria... mas também podemos usar Lena para reverter isso... infelizmente levaria tempo e ela ficaria vulnerável, eu não acho que Diana aprovaria ter seu cérebro magicamente cutucado por um Magi..._

-Acha que J'onn também poderia fazer isso?

 _-É possível... só que eu não faço ideia de onde ele está agora... mas posso contatar o DEO, isso é meio que uma fodida emergência..._

-Me dê um momento para pensar... - Batman balançou a cabeça, e foi a única reação que tiveram dele, sua postura e grunhidos agora definitivamente mais afiados - Tem alguma outra maneira de não envolver Lena e a pedra verdadeira nisso? Soa como uma armadilha para atraí-la aqui, se Apocalipse sumiu eu tenho certeza que teremos outras preocupações e além da Luthor vulnerável o acesso aquilo que não queremos nas mãos dos asseclas de Darseid... me diga como isso exatamente afeta Diana?

-Consequência - Disse ele baixo quando eles ouviram um novo estrondo ao longe - Ela tem o coração mais puro e a alma mais nobre... provavelmente algo abalou suas emoções... já conturbadas... - Conner não precisava se virar para o Morcego, ele podia sentir a tensão no ar... tão forte que provavelmente dava para cortar com a mão nua ou uma faca como os humanos da Terra gostavam de usar em um ditado - E por isso ela foi afetada... crescendo sua raiva... como um toque em sua... alma.

-Ela se distraiu de sua missão, por isso foi dominada por essa coisa...? - Batman perguntou em sua voz forte - Você tem que estar brincando... Diana é uma Princesa Amazona de Themyscira... como ela poderia ser afetada por algo assim...? - Era retórico e seu tom furioso claro pela forma como ele respirou profundamente que sabia muito bem o porque... ou mais precisamente _quem_ alterou seu cérebro assim.

 _-Bem, bat... eu sei que isso está implícito e você também sabe, mas Diana ainda tem um coração e uma alma... humanos. Ela sente todas as emoções e se compadece por nós mais do que a merecemos..._ \- Disse Kat, e Conner o viu abaixar o olhar, ele tinha o mesmo sentimento com sua mãe, e as reações de Diana em destruição em massa descontrolada eram preocupantes demais e eles precisavam de um plano... já. - _Tem que haver uma maneira de reverter isso... talvez poderíamos fazê-la mudar de ideia? Falar com ela...?!_

-Eu duvido que ela permitiria ter uma conversa quando está determinada a quebrar tudo em seu caminho...

-Ponto tomado... talvez eu pudesse tentar segurá-la...

 _-Sem ofensa, Kon, mas você não é exatamente bom nessa parte do treinamento, Canário te derrubava repetidamente ainda que você tenha superforça..._

-Katherine, isso não ajuda.

-Se suas emoções foram alteradas ela ainda é a Mulher-Maravilha... - Kat concordou com a análise do Batman - Talvez não tenhamos outra escolha para apelar para seu lado humano... isso exige um plano para pará-la em tempo de pelo menos conseguirmos falar com ela.

-Bem... e por onde começamos? Eu duvido que poderíamos segurar você se estivéssemos em posições diferentes... - ele disse reflexivamente.

 _-Isso seria algo bem ruim... mas eu suspeito que Diana ofereceria de bom grado para lhe dar alguns socos..._

-Kat?

 _-Não ajudando, é eu saquei... foi reflexo, desculpa. - Conner suspirou para o tom de quem não sentia nenhum pouco._

-Espera... isso é um teste - Batman verbalizou o pensamento surpreendendo a si mesmo, Conner o fitou - Se podem controlar Diana com os efeitos da Pedra, eles são capazes de controlar qualquer ser humano a sua mercê... Lena e o DEO tem a pedra com eles, se o Apocalipse preparou isso contra a princesa de Themyscira... com o coração e alma mais nobres...

-Ele também faz parte do ataque... E Kal-El? Digo, Superman... Kat você sabe onde ele está? - Desde a bagunça na festa, ele tinha vestido seu traje e sumido cada um para uma direção a fim de oferecer auxílio e pensando nisso, Conner realmente queria ter parado o tempo para aquele momento que gostaria de ter em paz com sua família...

-Não é exatamente o problema agora visto que temos o nosso próprio - Disse Batman para ele, e Conner percebeu-o abaixar a cabeça quando alguma coisa voou e bateu ao longe e ele notou que era um tronco de uma árvore que bateu em um antigo celeiro destruindo-o a pedaços de madeira.

-Tudo bem... temos que pará-la...

-Nós é muita gente... você voltará para a Supergirl Kara, e a auxiliará a trazer o Superman de volta para ajudar a encontrar e parar Apocalipse onde quer que ele tenha se enfiado dessa vez... - Ele ajustou sua arma gancho não dando espaço para discussão, ainda assim, Conner o encarou estupefato - Suspeito que somos a distração... e algo maior está vindo... sem falar que Apocalipse ainda está solto e indo em direção a cidade grande... provavelmente para libertar Darkseid.

-Você tem que estar brincando... - Kon disse alto demais em reflexo ainda humanos Batman o empurrou para longe no instante em que a espada caiu fincada exatamente onde eles estiveram, e levantando o olhar, ele encontrou Diana em toda a sua glória, os olhos vermelhos-sangue distantes daqueles ônix gentis e genuínos flutuando uns dez metros no alto e encarando-os como se os examinasse e o quanto valia a pena descer e socá-los... de novo.

Ela enrolara o laço da verdade no braço preparando-o e Conner reparou que o objeto não brilhava com aquele efeito amarelado, e pela primeira vez desde que a encontrou ela parecia realmente sem pressa alguma de esmagá-los... divertindo-se com eles como um gato quando encurralava o rato. Bom, isso significava que eles estavam com sorte para sobreviverem... por ora.

-Não tem como você lutar contra ela, sem ofensa, Bat... mas você é humano... Diana já conseguiu surrar o tio Clark, e tem um extenso treinamento contínuo de casa, força e imortalidade ao seu favor... ela é uma Amazona afinal... foi treinada para a batalha desde... sempre.

-Não ofende, e eu posso lidar com Diana... - Ele viu os olhos da mesma se estreitarem a declaração do morcego que não se desviou dela por um momento - E você vai atrás de Apocalipse antes que ele alcance sua cidade e família... principalmente a pedra, e sua mãe.

Essas palavras desencadearam alguma coisa, e Conner voou em tempo de tirar Batman do caminho - mas não sair dele - pois ele sentiu o soco em suas costelas e o chão em seu rosto e estômago no instante em que ela o afundou contra a terra fofa de Smallville. Mais sujeira em suas roupas e seu cabelo além de destruição. Conner conseguiu girar para segurá-la e afastá-la rapidamente, e ele ficou de pé depressa.

-Kon!

-Eu não acho que você poderia... realmente lutar contra ela... - ele mordeu a língua quase verbalizando seus próprios pensamentos, pois se viu incapaz de lutar contra a Mulher-Maravilha também.

-Você precisa ir.

-Oh merda você é maluco!?

-Conner - Batman o chamou sem deixar espaço para discussão, ele o encarou furioso não ligando por ter tirado Diana de seu campo de visão quando ela era o inimigo que enfrentavam e isso era um erro de principiante. O morcego tinha um batarangue em uma mão e a outra para trás da capa um movimento de cabeça para tê-lo em seu campo de visão ainda que pronto para enfrentá-la se de novo os atacasse - Vá agora... antes que Darkseid entre em National City e Apocalipse cause o caos... lembre-se da promessa que fez a sua mãe.

Kon sentiu todo o medo crescente em seu peito se expandir.

-Kat...

-Eu tenho isso coberto, vou-

-Não, você também fica onde está, temos maiores preocupações, já disse que sou suficiente para lidar com Diana - Com um grito furioso, ela desceu para o chão os punhos conectando-se ao concreto enquanto o Batman escapou com um salto de seu batarangue voando para trás dela, ele estendeu a mão para o lasso, mas ela se virou para golpeá-lo e o morcego se jogou no chão deslizando para fora de seu caminho - Vá Conner!

Sendo sua vez de grunhir ele nem mesmo deu uma segunda olhada no casal Wayne para não mudar de ideia - ou futuro casal Wayne de acordo com Kat, simplesmente forçou-se para o ar e voou o mais rápido que conseguiu... sem olhar para trás e esperando que Bruce realmente fosse o suficiente tanto quanto vira no pouco tempo que se conheciam...

Com um grito ele sentiu a quebra da barreira de som a sua volta e avançou acelerando o mais rápido possível para voltar para a cidade e proteger sua mãe mesmo que uma última vez.

* * *

O AR TINHA SIDO ROUBADO DE SEUS PULMÕES, e ele estava caindo.

Era como descer para a terra tão leve quanto uma pedra - pelo menos era assim que Clark se sentia desde que aprendera a voar, e excedia seus limites... Ele tinha conhecido amigos para crescerem a proteção para a Terra em pouco tempo, e agora estava preocupado com as consequências de ações que ameaçavam seu novo mundo... seguindo uma pista por si mesmo, Clark estava de volta a antiga fortaleza de Sam e as Wordkillers, e agora amaldiçoava a si mesmo mentalmente por não ter pedido auxilio ou reforço, pois assim que perdeu a consciência atingido por uma granada de sol vermelho algumas horas atrás, ele agora acordava em um novo bunker improvisado... cara a cara com seu ex-melhor amigo. Lex Luthor.

-Bom dia bela adormecida.

-Lex... - Sua voz soou mais quebrada do que gostaria - O que isso significa?

-O que você acha que significa? - Lex abriu os braços apontando para a sua volta significativamente - Temos uma nova ameaça e você sequer se preocupa com isso, nenhum deles sobre a ideia de minha irmã ser a procurada número 1... então... estou fazendo o que nenhum dos Fundadores está... estou resolvendo o problema.

Lex sabia sobre a Liga que mal tinha começado decididos a ficarem nas sombras e patrulharem em conjunto... Clark não estava muito surpreso.  
Pelo contrário.

-Lena não ficaria contente com seus métodos... - Ele respondeu imediatamente vendo-o parar suas ações ainda que sua postura não vacilasse e finalmente responder:

-Não tente usar minha irmã contra mim, Clark - Sempre que ele dizia seu verdadeiro nome era como se cuspisse ou socasse sua cara, e Clark sentia-se estremecer por dentro, seu melhor amigo perdido para o que ele falhou no passado... felizmente, Kara não cometera seu erro, e por isso ele estava contente... só que não era o que Lois lhe dizia... Lex tinha uma escuridão qual ele abraçou... ele mesmo tinha, ela... todos os seres vivos ao que lhe foi ensinado como ela acreditava e lhe dizia isso. Deuses, Bruce abraçou sua própria escuridão aprendendo a usá-la para o bem... Lena e Kara... elas emitiam um sol próprio ainda que também inclinadas para o mal... eram quem elas eram, e esse... era quem Lex era - Com a vida de Lena em cheque, eu não me importo se ela vem a me odiar... prefiro que esteja viva a morta... ainda que as custas da _sua_. - Ele se surpreendeu um pouco com a declaração, e Lex virou-se para fitá-lo o olhar apertado - Não me vejo muito diferente de Lex Luthor da Terra-15 para sua surpresa... bem, eu me importo com Lena.

-Surpresa ouvir isso visto que já tentou matá-la algumas vezes...

-O que é um Luthor sem uma tentativa de assassinato contra sua própria familia ou amigos? - Devolveu ele com um sorriso cínico que queria colocá-lo de fora dessa prisão em seus pulsos e socá-lo.

-E o que isso devia significar...? Você finalmente vai me matar, Lex?

-Não... eu não... por mais tentador que soe. Ainda precisamos de você para uma última coisa... eu o trouxe aqui para deixá-lo a par e forçar as reações um pouco mais... será apenas uma questão de tempo... e assim que eu remover a kriptonita você poderá se mexer - Clark estava tentando sair de sua prisão que o pendurara pelos pulsos por cordas que pareciam chumbo, mas mais pareciam material mais resistente, e ele não podia usar sua superforça para puxá-las para longe - São de aço Thanagarian... - Lex esclareceu como se ouvisse seus pensamentos virando-se de costas de novo, e Clark olhou a sua volta, preso em um tipo de bunker fechado onde só conseguia ver uma sala mal iluminada, aquilo também podia ser um galpão ou porão velho... dava no mesmo, e o espaço pequeno, mas suficiente para o material de trabalho de Lex. Um pequeno laptop, e alguns papéis e pastas sob a mesa, e quando Clark apertou o olhar o brilho com o **L** da armadura de seu traje, no canto do lugar o fez piscar e virar o olhar para o ex melhor amigo... que um dia chamou de irmão - Não pareça tão surpreso, Superman... - A forma como o chamava por seu apelido como guardião da humanidade não era diferente como o desprezo que tinha por seu verdadeiro nome.

-O que você quer comigo aqui Lex...? - Ele tinha maiores preocupações, haviam ataques pela cidade e uma provável fuga da Zona Fantasma qual evitaria a todo custo nem que tivesse que destruir todas as chaves de portais no mundo..

-Como eu disse... tempo - o som fraco de um alarme atraiu a atenção dele, Lex estava usando roupas coladas em seu corpo como o que Batman vestia antes da armadura, e ele se virou aproximando-se do laptop e o abriu digitando alguma coisa que Clark não conseguiu avistar - Parece que finalmente o pandemônio começou... - Virando a tela para ele, Clark apertou o olhar confuso para ela, onde Batman corria usando sua batgarra para afastar-se de uma Diana furiosa. Ele sabia que as coisas andavam tensas entre eles, o afastamento de seu melhor amigo na velha mansão Wayne que usavam como QG evitando um contato com a Amazona além do necessário e a negação por seus sentimentos pela mesma assim como ela também era teimosa o suficiente para ele, mas Clark os conhecia melhor... ainda que tivesse lhe levado um tempo para admitir por si mesmo, seus melhores amigos eram o par perfeito um para o outro, capazes de trabalharem tão bem em equipe e se comunicar sem palavras... mas quando Diana ergueu a cabeça, a espada agora no chão e a fúria viva em seu olhar... que brilhava como fogo vermelho, ele percebeu que isso era diferente... muito mais do que parecia e o Batman teve dificuldades em sair longe de seus ataques, capaz apenas de correr enquanto ela gritava ainda mais irritada ao atingir o chão e sua sombra - Se os efeitos funcionam contra ela, acho que podem afetar qualquer um... - Murmurou Lex.

-Do que está falando?

-Que como nunca, preciso de seus ideais idiotas agora... preciso que se concentre naqueles quem mais se importa e daria a vida para... ou seremos tragados para uma versão oca de nós mesmos antes de tentarmos contra Darkseid... puxados para o vazio sem alma ou coração e a mercê do Governador...

-O que aconteceu com Diana?

-O que vai acontecer com todos nós em breve se não formos capazes de pará-lo... - Lex entoou puxando uma manopla e prendendo-a em seu pulso direito - Ela foi afetada pelos efeitos da Equação Antivida...

-Eu pensei que Lena e o DEO a tivessem...

-Eles tem por enquanto, embora eu saiba que minha irmã pode resistir a ser controlada por Darkseid eu não sei quantos de nós pode se não sucumbir por nossos pecados, Clark... - ele sorriu um sorriso sem humor algum - Eu por exemplo, posso ser dominado por meu Orgulho... rapidamente tragado para a possibilidade de vitória contra meu maior inimigo como um sonho se tornando verdade.

-Eu nunca sucumbiria assim...

-Oh, você seria aquele que sentiria mais dor... tragado pela ira em ver aquela que mais ama tirada de você como seu planeta foi... e suspeito que sua prima não ficaria longe disso...

Clark o olhou profundamente.

-Diana era a única capaz de resistir aos tolos sentimentos humanos e ainda assim foi tragada por eles e a rejeição do Morcego transformando-a em raiva... controlada como uma boneca...

-Como podemos mudar isso?

-Por ora, poderíamos deixar o morcego reverter isso se ele puder... Diana seria um bom aditivo a batalha se conseguirmos em tempo chegar e evitar que Apocalipse possa ressuscitar Darkseid.

-Me deixe sair daqui para pará-lo...

-Eu temo que já seja tarde, ainda que você pense ingenuamente que os generais dele foram parados, Darkseid é uma força maior a ser apreciada... eu admito que ele é esperto e paciente... talvez anos na escuridão e o vazio por minha irmã, tenham-no tornado assim.

-Então por que você não fez algo...?!

-Infelizmente isso estava longe de mim e quaisquer outro... - Lex fechou o computador parando a imagem na tela da luta acalorada entre Bruce e Diana, ele tentou se libertar de novo - Ainda temos algum tempo para chegar lá... eu estou trabalhando na localização do novo brinquedo do Darkseid, tenho que admitir que inserir alguma inteligência naquele estúpido humanóide foi realmente esperto...

-Ter criado Apocalipse foi um erro que você deveria ter lidado antes... - Clark cuspiu irritado.

-Bem, ele funciona a seu propósito - Lex disse inabalável - Destruir o Superman.

-Como Apocalipse está vivo...?

-Espero que não queira repetir a performance de batalha contra seu nêmesis em breve, Superman... pois ele o atacará se o vir... então é bom se preparar antes... realmente.

-Você quer dizer uma batalha que você me forçou a fazer, Lex? Que matou inúmeras pessoas, e transformou o Cais de Gotham em cinzas...

-Ponto tomado - Lex fingiu falsa ofensa virando-se para ele - Conner já está indo parar Apocalipse, mas suspeito que como Diana ele não obterá muito sucesso enquanto um bom lutador kriptoniano não tem a experiência da amazona em resistência e combate, embora sua mente esteja mais limpa que a dela nesse momento... podemos usar algum reforço para nosso garoto.

Clark arqueou a sobrancelha para a definição de _nosso_ garoto.  
Quando ele disse a Lois sobre Conner, ela levou algum tempo até finalmente se pronunciar, e se virou para ele "Eu acho que Lena tem razão... o dia dos pais vai ser algo para esse menino" Clark se viu encarando-a estupefato enquanto sua noiva voltava para a vasilha de pipoca e o filme que eles assistiam.

Ainda que um clone, Conner era algo como o filho dele e Lex... o que era bem esquisito para dizer o mínimo.

-Como eu disse antes... não se esqueça de Lois... e seus nobres sentimentos, vão mantê-los são - Falou Lex, e antes que ele se aproximasse para soltar Clark, ao menos era o que parecia, o teto foi rasgado fazendo-o se sentir uma sardinha enlatada ao confirmar que era realmente um bunker que ele o prendera e pelo que podia ouvir lá fora e olhar para um céu livre de nuvens bem no meio do deserto...?

Kara desceu com um baque no metal e virando-se e socando o irmão de Lena sem nem mesmo piscar ou esperar que ele dissesse algo além da surpresa em ser localizado. Ela se virou para Clark dando um passo para ele e então arfou, suas pernas falharam e ele viu a compreensão sobre a presença de kriptonita cruzar seu rosto quando sua prima caiu de joelhos e seu rosto ficou pálido.

-Kara!

-Você tem que estar brincando... - ela sussurrou pesadamente as mãos no chão para se apoiar e a voz carregada - Winn!

Sem sua super audição, Clark não ouviu a resposta do amigo TI. Kara se virou tentando bloquear no instante em que Lex usou a mão robótica já dentro da armadura para atingi-la, e isso apenas a enviou alguns metros para trás em um baque diretamente na porta do bunker amassando-a, e ele gritou seu nome virando-se furioso para o ex melhor-amigo.

-Eu não estou aqui para uma batalha, Supergirl. - Disse Lex dentro de seu traje, Clark viu-o adquirir a postura defensiva, o brilho amarelado no peito do mesmo aceso com o L, e o metal brilhando em verde enquanto que em sua mão ele notou a pequena fumaça de kriptonita. Kara levantou o rosto bufando em frustração e fúria, um hematoma onde fora atingida e as veias em sua bochecha brilhando num verde-vivo.

-Você sequestrou o Superman, Luthor... eu realmente quero e _vou_ socar você...!

-Temos problemas maiores do que isso, além do mais eu não o sequestrei _ele_ veio até aqui... - Lex respondeu prontamente, e Clark suspeitou que se a discussão acalorada fosse no escritório antigo de seu amigo em Metrópolis ele teria um copo de whisky em uma das mãos e nenhum interesse em seu rosto - e eu estava explicando o que está acontecendo agora, que você devia saber também...

-Há uma maldita crise lá fora, você tem que estar brincando comigo... - Kara cuspiu irritada dando a entender que sabia exatamente sobre o que ele estava falando, então seu olhar carregado virou para o pânico estampado e ela arregalou os olhos surpresa balbuciando o nome do amigo - Winn não deixe-

Seu pedido foi cortado para a forma de um buraco de teleporte bem a frente de Kara, entre ela e Lex, e Clark piscou ao ver Lena ali, as mãos nos bolsos da blusa de moletom como se não tivesse no meio de um clássico embate entre um Luthor e um Super, ainda que de costas para ele, Clark quase podia ver seu olhar afiado para o irmão mesmo que ele usasse a armadura, tivesse quase o dobro de seu tamanho dentro dela e todo o armamento que o dinheiro poderia comprar e ela, a postura firme e desafiadora em calças negras, coturnos, nenhuma arma, o cabelo solto caindo em ondas como se saísse de um banho e o moletom que vestia... as mãos ainda nos bolsos.

-Lena? - Kara a chamou incerta e ela se virou para a amiga que ficou de pé.

-Conner precisa de ajuda... ele está chegando em National City, Apocalipse está indo em direção a Metrópolis... - ela disse sem desviar os olhos do irmão, e finalmente se virou para ele Kara avançou um passo contra o Luthor e tirando a mão do bolso, Lena segurou seu cotovelo parando-a e recebendo seu olhar que permanecia em Lex. Kara encarou a melhor amiga que permaneceu imóvel para Lex, e por fim respirou fundo girando de costas e Clark viu sua expressão apertada, então seus olhos brilharam qual ela piscou com força como se para afastar um acúmulo de lágrimas não se importando do quão exposta ela ficara em um ataque, seu caminhar não vacilou indo até ele, Clark notou que ela tinha um dispositivo em mãos, pequeno como os brinquedos de seu amigo Batman, e o aplicou nas correntes em seus pulsos uma de cada lado, o som de um clique que se soltaram, ele iria se estatelar no chão se ela não o segurasse - Ei... consegue ficar de pé?

-Sim... obrigado. - Clark piscou algumas vezes vendo Lena se virar de novo para frente encarando Lex.

-Você vem?

Kara olhou para ela, a própria sobrancelha arqueada observando do Luthor mais velho para a mais nova.

-Você definitivamente gosta de se colocar no meio de situações complicadas irmã... - Disse Lex finalmente e Lena sorriu em resposta apoiando-o com a outra mão e Clark podia sentir um pouco de sua força voltar, mas ele se manteve no lugar ao lado dela e permitindo o auxilio muito bem-vindo.

-Eu não preciso me colocar em um lugar que _já_ estou querido irmão - Respondeu ela e Kara finalmente se aproximou parando do outro lado de Clark e ajudando-o, ele tinha os dois braços nos ombros das duas para ficar de pé e elas os próprios circulando seu torso e firmando-o de pé.

Ele precisava lhe dar o crédito, sentia como se pudesse se jogar no chão e ficar o dia todo literalmente desmaiado pelos efeitos da kriptonita como se dormir fosse uma tentação, assim que pisou naquele complexo já que foi "varrido" do céu e Lex o capturou, Kara no entanto por mais humana que parecesse agora não poderia parecer mais poderosa... pronta para protegê-los contra Lex e suas armas de kriptonita que podiam se fatais para os três... se ele assim desejasse e com uma de cada lado, ele também levantou o rosto para Lex enquanto Lena ainda falava

-E você? Vem ou vai esperar alguma ajuda também depois que eu te arrancar dessa estupida lata velha?

-Sempre tão amável, Lena.

-Você já sabe... é o sangue Luthor em mim, Lex...

Para a surpresa geral, inclusive Lena, ela franziu o cenho quando Lex riu.

Ele andou alguns passos até eles, Clark podia sentir o aperto das duas prontas para tirá-lo dali de alguma forma antes que o outro atacasse e a si mesmo preparando-se para o retorno, mas ele parou no centro, de onde Kara abriu o buraco para a entrada e sorriu.

-Eu tenho que admitir que senti muito sua falta, Lena.. - Pela primeira vez em anos, não havia nenhum cinismo, ironia e muito menos a pontada de desafio em sua voz, Clark não registrou nada além da sinceridade que ele pensou ter se apagado há dez anos, e pôde ver Lena engolir em seco o reconhecimento em seu olhar enquanto a armadura juntava os pés e decolava em um impulso poderoso.

Ela ficou com a cabeça erguida, olhando para o buraco por alguns segundos e então apertou-os contra si sem dizer uma palavra.

-Segurem-se.

Clark viu o mundo literalmente crescer e engoli-lo e ele novamente ignorou a vontade de vomitar.  
Quando piscou no entanto, estava no escritório da L-Corp de Lena na sacada.  
Ela se afastou assim como Kara que se virou preocupada:

-Você está bem...?

-Sim... - Disse ele respirando fundo, definitivamente se sentia melhor longe da kriptonita, alguns minutos e estaria como novo. Lena tinha ido até seu computador sem puxar a cadeira para se sentar, ela o abriu e começou a digitar alguma coisa. Batendo a mão no comunicador em seu ouvido avisou Winn onde estavam - Obrigado... as duas.

-A qualquer hora - Disse Kara com um sorriso e virou-se para a melhor amiga - Você está bem?

Ela assentiu brevemente.

-Sim... estou bem, Kara... você...

-Uns minutos e como nova... - ela olhou para Clark que também sorriu em confirmação, Lena voltou a digitar algo no computador distraindo-se para a nova missão e ele viu a expressão de Kara para a melhor amiga - Como sabia onde estávamos...?

A pergunta foi respondida pelo homem antes que Lena tivesse a chance:

 _-Ótimo, vocês o encontraram...!_ \- Era Winn o olhar apertado e franzido quando eles deram a volta e paravam diante do computador dela, a imagem em vídeo de seu amigo de TI exibindo uma expressão preocupada e acalorada - _Temos um problema em Smallville..._

-Smallville? - A menção de sua cidade natal da Terra espalhou um medo desconhecido por sua espinha.

 _-Conner está vindo para National City para parar o Apocalipse, ele está no centro..._ \- eles levantaram o olhar para a imagem na tela dividindo-se para o mesmo parado no centro da cidade, pessoas correndo assustadas para todas as direções, mas o demônio Kriptoniano permaneceu em sua posição imóvel... e vê-lo trouxe a antecipação e o medo para sua garganta que Clark empurrou para baixo como se fosse um robô sem alma e coração, o que não era diferente de sua forma assassina, mas... - _Ele deve chegar-_

Lena engoliu em seco ao ver o filho pousando pelo menos uns dez metros diante de Apocalipse ainda parado e observando-o com atenção.  
Clark tentou ficar de pé respirando ainda com dificuldade, ele deu um passo à frente para ser parado por Kara:

-Kal espere... - Ele viu a preocupação cruzar o rosto de Kara, eles precisavam se dividir, e notou que ela queria tanto ir até Conner e Apocalipse quanto ele...

-Eu preciso ir até lá... Ele não pode sozinho contra o Apocalipse...

Conner estava todo sujo de poeira e Terra, seu novo traje negro e os coturnos contrastavam com a jaqueta verde-musgo e a aparência moderna, ele tinha apenas uma luva na mão direita e os cabelos aparados dos lados esvoaçavam com o vento, sua postura apertada e seu cenho franzido indicavam que ele estava preparado embora seus olhos vagassem para as pessoas a sua volta que felizmente faziam seus caminhos para um abrigo, Clark reconheceu o olhar de Conner Luthor, ele estava pensando em como tirar as pessoas dali, ou o próprio Apocalipse para limpar a área... ponderando o que seria mais rápido e fácil antes de começar a batalha que parecia ter a vantagem de ter que fazer o primeiro movimento.

Os olhos de Lena encontraram os seus.

-Você poderia...

-Estou em meu caminho... - Clark respirou fundo virando-se para a sacada e sentindo o sol bater em seu traje e rosto, ele girou para as duas...

 _"Um Luthor e um Super trabalhando juntos..."_

-Vai...

-Vocês vão...

-Vamos ajudar Batman e verificar J'onn - Disse Lena olhando para Kara que assentiu - Por favor não-

-Eu prometo que vou protegê-lo, Lena...

Ela assentiu e ele respirou fundo de novo, a força correndo por suas veias como a luz do sol e voou para o alto sentindo-se cada vez mais quente e poderoso quando subia acima das nuvens e os raios solares penetravam sua pele...

* * *

-PODERÍAMOS FICAR... e ajudar - A preocupação na voz de Karen e o olhar de Lena-15 ainda deixava-o desconfortável até o centro, e Colin estava quase cedendo a ajuda muito bem-vinda, mas ele balançou a cabeça em resposta ainda agradecendo mentalmente pelos anos de experiência e sua expressão estoica. Ele apertou o cenho e a fitou - Colin, você sabe que podemos ajudar...

-Já temos os Fundadores nisso... J'onn está trabalhando na Fortaleza nesse momento, Batman e a Mulher-Maravilha também para deter a nova ameaça, e o mesmo para Kal-El e Kara... assim como Kon...

-Não... - Ele sentiu o toque gelado em sua espinha com a voz quebrada de Kat e se virou para ela notando o que ela observava, a TV de tela plana onde exibia a imagem de Connor pousando no centro diante do Apocalipse, a antecipação para a luta tirando o melhor deles, ele notou a postura rígida do filho de Lena, o olhar frio embora o estremecimento leve e quase imperceptível - Ele não pode estar lá... Ele não _devia_ estar lá...

-Kat... - Lena chamou seu nome ainda carregando a bebê consigo, mas ela sequer se virou para a mãe - Colin, você tem que tirar ele de lá...

-Volte para sua terra... eu vou fazer isso - Mas Kat balançou a cabeça e sentindo sua fúria ele antecipou o movimento criando um buraco de teleporte antes que ela alcançasse a varanda ainda que usando sua super velocidade, ele sentiu a pressão na fenda e quando Katherine aterrizou confusa e em frente a ele tentando equilibrar-se nos próprios pés, Colin conseguiu dar um passo a frente suficiente para ter Karen cobrindo seu caminho e parando o avanço da filha para sua alegria, pois ele não pensou que teria um segundo golpe de sorte - Eu sei que está nervosa, Kat... mas vocês tem que voltar para casa...

-Por que isso?

-Porque atravessar multiversos se tornará perigoso... fatal. Em breve, por favor... você sabe isso.

-Eu não vou embora sem ajudar o Conner, não importa quem eu tenha que enfrentar - Ele viu a postura de Lena e seu olhar surpreso, e conseguiu sentir a preocupação e angustia de Karen, mas ela também não vacilou.

-Agir por impulso não vai levar a nada.

-Por favor, saia da minha frente...

-Não - Karen disse decidida, Kat apertou a mão em punho e Lena tentou se aproximar, mas ela olhou para a namorada - Fique para trás! - Colin engoliu em seco, ele podia sentir. Karen podia ter o sangue híbrido, mas sua força kriptoniana não era menor por isso, assim como Conner, ele suspeitava que eles poderiam bater de frente com Kara e Kal-El de alguma forma, a experiência e persistência de suas forças falando mais alto... Deus, ele sabia que se Lena tivesse todo o conhecimento e experiência da magia que ela detinha como Morrigan, ele mal conseguiria manter-se vivo por mais que alguns minutos em uma batalha, ainda que com sangue puro e tendo aprendido a usar seus poderes desde sempre, ela tinha mais talento que ele... - Não podemos arriscar, eu não gosto disso tanto quanto você, e o Conner-

-Ele vai morrer! - Kat gritou assustando-as, e Colin não resistiu em virar o rosto para o rapaz que ele conheceu em seus quatro anos, sempre quieto e calado, mas muito expressivo como Lena e com um bom coração, ele via a gratidão e o amor que ele tinha por Lena e Kara, a maneira como seus poderes começaram a crescer apenas para enlouquecer sua mãe, e a forma como ele parecia aliviado em finalmente reencontrá-la no que pareciam ter sido anos atrás, só que não passava de poucos dias que eles mal puderam aproveitar visto que tudo começava a enlouquecer de novo, acompanhado por toda a loucura de Kara, Alex e J'onn transformados em crianças, ele mesmo e Lena tentando de alguma forma recuperar o tempo perdido, a maneira como ela sentia-se mal por ter perdido tanto da vida dele e ele com ela... tudo e agora... tempo. Eles continuavam não tendo nenhum tempo... - Se não formos até lá... ele vai morrer. Por favor.

Karen não tirou o olhar da filha adolescente, sua mão apertada em punho ela abaixou a cabeça como se para ter Colin em seu campo de visão.

-Me diga que isso é impossível... que ele pode sobreviver... - Seu tom era áspero, mas a quebra para a possibilidade trouxe uma quebra em sua voz.

-Você não conheceu Apocalipse em sua Terra... - ele começou incerto, a própria ideia quebrando seu coração em pedaços e a expressão de Lena confirmava isso - Apocalipse é implacável...

-O que ele é...?

-A fundição de duas almas... como Reign, só que menos... significativos, menos humanos sem nenhuma empatia... ele nasceu do ódio contra o que o Superman é... e o que ele e seu legado representam...

-Inclusive Connor, nessa Terra... Kal já foi morto pelo Superman antes... por favor. Me deixe... passar.

Então começou.

Alarmado, ele viu quando Connor avançou assim como o Apocalipse, pela força aplicada, o chão a seus pés rachou e ambos socaram um ao outro, o monstro voou alguns metros para trás, arrastando-se em pé levantando o olhar e rosnando para o kriptoniano, Conner por sua vez voou a uma distância assustadora quebrando tudo o que batia em seu caminho como um boneco de trapos, a estátua de uma fonte, um poste de luz e entrando em um edifício, Kat avançou e Karen saltou puxando-a por sua cintura e prendendo-a firmemente no lugar e tendo os gritos da filha exigindo que a soltasse.

-Acalme-se... Acalme-se Katherine! - Karen gritou puxando seus braços para baixo e abraçando-a por trás pelo torso - Eu estou indo com você... ei, eu estou com você, me escute!

Kat parou ainda com a mandíbula cerrada, Colin teve o olhar da Powergirl em si.

-Vocês não podem arriscar seu tempo... podem ficar presas nessa terra... se falharmos o que definitivamente não é uma opção ainda existe a possibilidade...! E isso vai além das mudanças normais a linha do tempo, isso pode alterar tudo - ele olhou para Katherine - Pode destruir existências e abalar a estrutura da terra-14...

-Não me interessa... - Disse a garota.

-Você sabe que não é verdade, Katherine. - Colin respondeu.

-Não há tempo para discutir essa merda... me larga! - Ela se mexeu frustrada - Eu não posso ficar parada enquanto ele está lá... me solta!

-Eu não estou soltando você enquanto continuar agindo assim, ok!? Lena...

Foram três segundos, até que...

-Não - ela disse, a voz rouca e quebrada - Eu não... eu não estou indo e deixando _vocês_... Não vou voltar para lá sem nenhuma das duas.

Kat estremeceu de novo ao som da voz da mãe, a maneira como ela se referiu a elas e não apenas Karen.

-Colin, você poderia mandar Kat-

-Não! - Gritou a mesma quase em desespero - Por favor não... não. - O pedido silencioso para a possibilidade de crescer sem elas e estar presente agora como se jamais as tivesse conhecido passou por Colin, e ele entendeu mais do que nunca que precisava mandar as quatro para suas terras... já. Ainda que a ajuda fosse bem-vinda, ele sabia que não podiam falhar com elas...

Ele sentiu algo apertando seu peito com força quase tirando-lhe o ar.  
Ele e Lena tinham feito uma promessa... juntos.

Colin franziu o cenho virando-se de novo e sentiu o coração suavizar-se com a imagem quando Conner se levantou e correu para socar o Apocalipse que não estava preparado para a velocidade tomada e a força do golpe que o levou batendo a nuca no concreto, aproveitando isso, o jovem kriptoniano o chutou no estômago criando uma cratera e depois voou para seu rosto desferindo golpes como um lunático, havia uma camada de poeira criada quando ele finalmente foi lançado para trás com um chute e parando alguns metros usando uma das mãos e os pés tentando aplacar a dor em seu abdome, um filete de sangue no canto de sua boca qual Conner cuspiu e sorriu daquela maneira provocativa que era todo Lena.

 _-Pronto para mais?!_ \- Chamou o Superboy e Colin notou sua postura decidida e viu o olhar de Kat vacilar um pouco, Kara ainda a mantinha em seu aperto e eles viram quando Apocalipse começou a correr e ao saltar contra o garoto que parecia esperar pelo último momento para sair do lugar, um novo borrão vermelho e azul o atingira de volta ao chão criando um novo estrondo. Conner assustou-se e cobriu o rosto para os detritos e poeira, sua jaqueta esvoaçando atrás dele quando ele sorriu para a nova figura do Superman se fazendo diante de si. - _Você está atrasado..._

 _-O trânsito estava horrível..._ \- Superman deu-lhe sua desculpa mais esfarrapada em tom dramático que ele sorriu e então eles notaram alarmados Apocalipse se levantar de novo e rugir, cobrindo as orelhas os dois olharam a sua volta para inúmeros edifícios tendo seus vidros quebrados em uma poderosa onda sonora que devastou a pequena área, até mesmo a lente da câmera que os filmava se partiu, mas eles olharam um para o outro como parceiros em posturas idênticas para atacar o inimigo.

-Conner não está sozinho, ele tem a nós para protegê-lo... - Disse Colin decidido - E vocês precisam voltar para casa e proteger os seus... essa batalha que está acontecendo aqui não é única, quando a ponte para atravessar os universos for fechada não poderemos dar reforço uns aos outros e eu acho que a última coisa que vão querer é a possibilidade de perderem outra casa... - ele não precisava olhar em seus rostos ou sentir a empatia para confirmar isso por suas palavras - Vão para casa... todas as quatro, vamos proteger os nossos hoje... e talvez nos ver de novo amanhã.

-Ele tem razão... - Colin se virou para a voz de Alex, ela parecia um pouco sem fôlego, Maggie em seu encalço igualmente exausta, as duas tinham as armas na mão direita e olharam de uma para a outra apanhando o dispositivo que Colin tinha que abriria o portal para a Terra-14 - Estaremos lá quando tudo terminar...

-Me prometa que vão fazer de tudo para parar isso... - Kat pediu olhando-o em seus olhos - Me prometa que vai parar e mudar esse futuro que nenhum de nós merecemos...

 _-Nós vamos, Kat_ \- a nova voz vinda da mão de Alex, mais precisamente seu telefone no viva-voz da mão esquerda atraiu a atenção dela. Era Lena... _sua_ Lena - _Eu prometo._

Colin então compreendeu.  
Ela sabia... ela sempre soube o que iria enfrentar, desde que ele voltara, desde que se reconectara com ela, sua empatia, suas palavras... tudo.

Lena estava disposta a arriscar o futuro atual desde a discussão acalorada da viagem da Terra-15 com Conner para que também a pequena Kat que ainda estava nos braços de sua mãe permanecesse e crescesse com ela como ela não pode ter Conner consigo, e sua Lena sabia o que era preciso para mudar o curso dos eventos e o preço... e ela estava pronta para pagá-lo assim como ele também... por ela... pelas pessoas quem se importava, como Conner e até mesmo Katherine que conhecera... embora ela tivesse em um relacionamento com uma outra versão de Lena, vê-la feliz era tudo o que verdadeiramente lhe importava.

E ele faria isso de novo e de novo...  
... Sempre.

-Como você sabe...? Como você...

 _-Vai ter que confiar em mim, Katherine Grant-Luthor..._ \- Disse ela ainda firme e decidida e ele podia compartilhar a sensação e a confiança que ela exalava ainda que tão fisicamente longes um do outro agora _\- Eu sei que não sou sua mãe... mas gosto de pensar que em algum ponto, eu possa ser... Conner é meu filho, e eu prometo a você, que estou fazendo tudo o que tenho em meu alcance... para nunca mais perdê-lo... e eu não poderia arriscar que você tenha o mesmo quando pode evitar isso._

 _-_ Eu não entendia até agora... Conner arriscou sua vida e liberdade para me salvar... o próprio futuro para mudar isso...

-É como ele é... - Disse Colin - Exatamente como a mãe... ele faz o certo, sem esperar nada de volta como pagamento.

Um breve silêncio caiu sobre eles.

-E nós duas sabemos o quanto somos teimosas sobre o que queremos proteger... - Concordou a outra Lena olhando agora para a filha ainda de costas para ela e segura por Karen - Precisamos ir. - e então Karen que a fitou ainda que de soslaio - Todas nós... por mais difícil que seja, essa não é nossa batalha.

-Mais pessoas... mais cérebros podem ajudar mais... - Kat usou a lógica qual Lena sorriu para.

 _-Não hoje._

-Vocês não podem arriscar que Darkseid vá para seu mundo... - Complementou Alex - Estaremos fechando as travessias em breve... vamos contatá-las quando tudo terminar... - Eles todos estavam cientes de que era a maior batalha de suas vidas e que perder era uma possibilidade, mas lutariam com tudo e além para mudar isso... só que não podiam arriscar o futuro de Katherine, Lena e Karen no encalço...

Não se podiam evitar.

Kat abaixou a cabeça e Karen a observou.

Colin viu o desejo dela girar a filha e abraçá-la apertado dançando nos olhos azuis-céu de Kara-14, a maneira como Kat ficou brevemente flácida, ainda que sua postura fosse rígida e carregada ela evitava a olhá-los, ela finalmente assentiu, as mãos indo suavemente para as da mãe que finalmente a soltaram do aperto mantendo a distância que se ela reagisse poderia impedi-la.

-Ele disse... que estava disposto a arriscar todo o seu futuro por uma chance de estar de novo com você Lena... - Disse ela agora livre, mas circulou os próprios braços em um abraço como se estivesse com frio - A até mesmo deixar de existir como quem é... para ter a oportunidade de estar contigo uma vez mais... eu não sabia o que era isso, até experimentar o mesmo... até... ter a mesma chance.

Colin viu como Karen e Lena olharam preocupadas para ela, automaticamente Lena apertou um pouco a criança em seus braços como se isso fosse abrandar a nova revelação e tal carinho refletisse para a filha adolescente que se recusava a olhá-los, ela ergueu o queixo e ele viu seus olhos brilharem com lágrimas não derramadas.

-Eu estou me fodendo para o que o futuro nos reserva nesse momento... _eu_ faço meu próprio destino... Connor me ensinou isso. - Ela disse em fúria que não era dirigida a nenhum deles, e sim para a situação em si, olhando para o telefone de Alex e ele notou a tela quebrada mesmo que apenas o áudio da voz de Lena pudesse ser captado e eles para ela, suspeitava que ela podia ver cada um ou literalmente sentir as emoções através dele como uma corrente de força e incerteza - Então não se atreva... a quebrar sua promessa e ficar longe dele... se você o ama tanto... se você quer estar com aqueles que se importam com você e de volta, **viva** por eles, não morra... nenhum de vocês dois, porque eu juro que quando eu conseguir voltar e vocês estiverem mortos nesta Terra, não importa como ou onde eu vou matá-los.

Lena e Karen fungaram simultaneamente, Colin sentiu algo quente em seu peito e viu Alex abaixar a cabeça com um sorriso, Maggie arqueou as sobrancelhas pela frase contraditória balançando-a em um movimento suave e um sorriso de covinhas adornando seu rosto bonito.

-Ok, essa foi a coisa mais fofa que eu já ouvi pela pequena encarnada... eu sabia que essas duas teriam uma criança maravilhosa e estamos oficialmente visitando essa terra em breve.

Alex a olhou de soslaio praticamente em pânico para a implicação e possibilidade de sua namorada saber sobre sua vida do outro lado e ambas as Lenas riram:

-Oh, eu mal posso esperar...

Alex ativou o dispositivo olhando para as três e por fim a bebê e de volta a adulta Katherine.

-Você vai conseguir voltar para casa...?

-Eu vou dar um jeito... ainda que vocês tenham sua travessia bloqueada, encontrarei uma maneira por mim mesma para regressar ao futuro embora que as minhas memórias vão mudar para mim no instante em que passarmos para o outro lado... - ela engoliu em seco em antecipação e um pouco de medo, mas a forma como suas emoções o tocaram, Colin sorriu - mesmo que precise esperar um pouco, o que eu não... me importo.

-Ainda podemos ajudar... - Karen disse a Lena.

 _-Não vou arriscar a segurança de vocês... mas obrigada -_ Respondeu ela.

-Diga a Conner-

 _-Também não, Kat_ \- Lena a cortou suavemente - _Faça isso quando vê-lo de novo. Pessoalmente, ok?_

-Tudo bem, eu vou socá-lo pessoalmente quando o encontrar...

Engolindo em seco ela assentiu. Colin observou a fenda se abrir e ainda a contragosto elas atravessarem, Karen sendo a última até que a mesma passou para o outro lado, a ruiva se aproximou e quebrou o dispositivo com um pisão e o buraco para a outra dimensão se fechou.

-Ok, eu ainda não acredito que perdi todos os momentos importantes de Supercorp nessa história toda, quero um resumo sobre isso, em video e verbal... - Disse Maggie e olhou para Colin quase consternada. Quase. - Sem ofensa.

-Não ofende... - ele sorriu pensando em como as memórias de Katherine estavam diferentes agora, o futuro começando a pender positivamente para o lado deles e virando-se para o telão de novo, mas a imagem estava negra - Precisamos voltar...

-Isso seria ótimo - Disse Alex. Tomando a dica, ele abriu uma fenda diretamente para o DEO, e quando elas desceram, Colin se viu bem diante de Lena praticamente trombando nele e levando-o alguns passos para trás em um abraço poderoso.

A necessidade de estar com ela pelo vínculo era mais sutil, mas não inexistente, e compartilhar tantas emoções com os que os cercavam poderia ser mais exaustivo que uma batalha ou maratona diárias.

-Ei... ei...

-Está na hora. - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e ele assentiu ignorando o arrepio que o toque proporcionou virando-se para olhar a sua volta contente por terem sido deixados sozinhos e ela estar de volta ao complexo do governo e segura.

-Onde está Kara...?

-Ela foi atrás da Amazona e o Morcego... - Disse Winn da plataforma.

-Ainda sem noticias? - Alex perguntou parando ao lado dele.

-Deles e de J'onn... eu não consigo contato desde que ele seguiu para a Fortaleza...

-Ele responderá em breve mande alguns agentes para lá... - Winn assentiu fazendo isso - Kara está na escuta...? Kara?!

 _-Temos um... problema_ \- antes que a Supergirl finalizasse sua sentença, Colin _sentiu_ isso. O toque da mão de Lena desceu para a sua e ele mal conseguiu segurá-la para a realização...

Um puxão na parte detrás de sua cabeça, bem na espinha. Era uma sensação gritante de uma câimbra que se transformava em uma facada, multiplicada por cem vezes, e ele conhecia todo o tipo de dor. Arfando, ele sentiu Lena gemer em seus braços e se viu transportado contra sua vontade abrindo os olhos ainda embaçados para uma espécie de ringue, seus olhos correram para o espaço reconstruído como o coliseu de roma.

Lena ficou de pé com dificuldade sua mandíbula trincando e Colin notou o porquê.  
Eles não estavam mais no Kansas...

Cercados pelos robôs que eles combateram contra bondade há alguns dias atrás como uma plateia, eles praticamente numa área VIP do lugar, lá embaixo, no centro da arena no chão e todo desmembrado, o robô de Lex Luthor sua armadura que ainda soltava faíscas, no chão, surrado e com as roupas rasgadas e cheias de fuligem, o irmão de Lena estava imóvel, os hematomas e os ferimentos em seu corpo, ao seu lado, Kara media seu pulso e levantou o olhar para eles assustada por tê-los ali, Colin então notou a figura do cavaleiro das Trevas ainda em suas roupas e o capuz preso por cordas pelos pulsos a distância de Kara também na arena, seu rosto tinha um feio hematoma na bochecha e um filete de sangue escorria por seu queixo de seu lábio cortado.

 _-Ah, finalmente..._ \- a voz idosa e familiar reverberou por todos os seus ossos.

Lá estava ela, as roupas em um fodido amarelo canário irritante como sobretudo, um collant verde por baixo e os cabelos brancos caindo como cachos e penteados para trás e perfeitamente alinhados, seu rosto gentil era tudo menos isso.

-Vovó Bondade... - Lena sussurrou, e ele a sentiu fraca.

Colin também lutou para ficar de pé.

-Meus queridos convidados... - Ela apoiou na grade do lado contrário deles em sua própria área VIP, sua voz reverberando por todo o lugar - Tenho que dizer, que quando nenhum estrago é feito... você consegue aquilo que realmente quer... - Ela estendeu a mão e Lena gritou sentindo um puxão por seu bolso tentando usar sua magia para pará-la, mas o objeto voou para a mão de Bondade parando bem na palma. Colin notou que seus poderes telecinéticos estavam tão de volta quanto ela infelizmente vivia. A velha ergueu a chave da Zona Fantasma quebrada em sua palma para o alto - Para essa noite... o cavaleiro de Gotham, subjugado por aquela quem ele nega seus sentimentos... destruído por seu próprio egoísmo...

Batman não disse uma palavra, mas Colin o viu tentar mover os pulsos para fora e se soltar.

Kara ficou de pé preparada para o que viria a seguir, com um rápido borrão, Lex agora estava a seus pés ainda desmaiado, mas longe da bagunça e a Supergirl voltou para a parte baixa da arena, ele tentou se mexer, mas Lena segurou sua mão.

-Ele só está desacordado... - ela avisou baixo, sua voz era um sussurro rouco e a preocupação pelo irmão evidente e tanto quanto Colin, ela lutava contra uma dor de cabeça.

Incapacitados, eles só puderam observar quando Bondade fechou a chave nas mãos e a pressionou surpreendendo-os quando o objeto quebrou em sua palma, Lena estremeceu quando ela o soltou no chão a seus pés na arena, descendo como uma pesada areia negra que se misturou com a do coliseu improvisado.

Puxando uma adaga, ela cortou a palma da própria mão e sangue jorrou dali pingando no lugar e ele realmente sentiu seu coração parar algumas batidas quando uma nova fenda se abria e uma figura usando roupas azuis, sua pele cinzenta emergiu de dentro dele, de costas para eles, a seus pés estava um corpo imóvel.

-Sam... - Lena sussurrou aproximando-se da grade, Colin a segurou pela cintura, ela não parecia capaz de se mover um passo mais além de apenas observar alarmada, e então _ele_ girou para encará-los, seu rosto igualmente cinzento quase como se fosse um zumbi, mas sua massa era corpulenta e ele tinha pelo menos dois metros e meio de altura, uma capa negra ondulava atrás dele como um manto de proteção ainda mais perigoso que do Batman e angulando a cabeça o homem sorriu, a voz de Lena se tornou uma raspa de fúria quando ela finalmente pronunciou - Darkseid.

* * *

FINALMENTE.  
Tenho que me proteger pelo cliffhanger louco lançado, mas... prometo que também compensará.  
Eu estava louca para postar esse capítulo que acabou se tornando outro favorito ..  
Foi bem difícil narrar as brigas, e ao mesmo tempo divertido... eu adoro uma Diana fula com Bruce e ele mesmo louco de preocupação com ela ainda que sua postura nunca demonstre isso - pelo menos é o que o Morcego pensa já que sua Princesa é muito querida para ele :)... além de um Conner superprotetor e sua cópia Kat falando sobre o relacionamento deles no futuro... espero que o atual "encerramento" para a história de Karen e Lena não tenha sido confuso e o fato de Kat realmente ter tido tanto contato com as mães quanto o próprio Conner mostre que ela e Conner são mais parecidos do que apenas paralelos de terras distintas... mas ei, o futuro foi mudado, decisões tomadas e alteradas... agora, é esperar pelas consequências, porque elas existem...

E o preço pode ser perigoso para ser pago... será que Lena está pronta?  
Porque melhor que ninguém ela SABE o que está por vir... mas não COMO reagir... bem, veremos.

Depois de tanto enrolar esse FDM do Darkseid finalmente tá na treta... o maior inimigo da Liga...  
Então... ainda estou preparando o cap 25 que _suspeito_ ser o último, batalhas a caminho e toda a loucura apresentada espero que resolvida... :)

Até lá :D


	25. Chapter 25

Finalmente :D/  
O final. 8)  
Quero agradecer a minha querida amiga **Marcy** pq se não fossem teus comentários que serviram como combustível, eu nem tinha chegado na metade dessa história, então obrigada. Principalmente pelas fics na madrugada kkkk...

Nem vou enrolar... lá vai :)

* * *

-DARKSEID... - Todo o seu corpo tremia.

Lena tentou se firmar na bancada e talvez se não fosse por Colin, ela teria desmaiado como seu irmão... se ele sabia que lhe transferia alguma força, ela não tinha ideia, mas quando o deus maligno de outro mundo levantou a cabeça respirando fundo o ar parecendo agradável por um momento foi uma contagem até cinco quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os dela, e ela tentou se manter de pé apesar da forma como todo o seu corpo tremia.

Depois de mais de cinquenta anos, depois de tanto tentar proteger o que tinham...  
... lá estava ele, ameaçando isso. De novo.

-Morrigan... - ele parou sorrindo agora - Oh, desculpe... Lena Luthor.

-Você... como...?

Darkseid a olhava lá debaixo, a areia em seus pés apesar que das botas ele parecia usar o toque do mesmo, abria e fechava a mão em punho, e angulava a cabeça suavemente para aproveitar a brisa.

-Tenho que admitir que vocês quase conseguiram destruir qualquer possibilidade de meu retorno... - Disse ele avaliando-a, um sorriso de escárnio o enfeitava como se declarasse aos céus que eles tentaram e falharam e agora, ele os _observaria_ cair. Lena apoiou as mãos na sacada da arena encarando-o, ela tinha certeza que sua expressão era fechada e lembrando-se de todo o seu tempo diante do conselho e os repórteres, manteve a fachada ainda com Colin a seu lado auxiliando-a - Entretanto, pensar que não haveria uma possibilidade de Bondade se restaurar foi um erro... creio que seu povo não pensou que sua essência poderia ser refeita ainda que ela tivesse aparentemente destruída... nós não somos muito fáceis de destruir, afinal. Não quando fomos feitos para Reinar...

-Vou me lembrar disso eu prometo... - Lena garantiu as mãos nas barras os nós dos dedos já estavam brancos - E já ouvi essa baboseira antes, sabe?

-Acalme-se... - Colin pediu baixo apertando sua cintura com firmeza e ela resistiu em desviar o olhar para ele - Vamos, Lena... acalme-se.

 _-Eu não consigo..._ \- Ela conseguiu reproduzir em pensamento, seu olhar desceu para a figura de Sam muito imóvel aos pés do inimigo, a resposta de seus próprios poderes, ela gostaria de descer dali e verificá-la por si mesma, então Darkseid se virou para Kara como se só agora notasse a kriptoniana e não se importasse nenhum pouco com o quão ameaçadora ela poderia ser contra ele.

-O que você tem para mim, Bondade...? - Kara lhe deu um olhar apertado, preparada para se defender ou atacar se ele avançasse.

Lena olhou de um para o outra, a postura de Darkseid era relaxada, ele estava subestimando-os como sempre... esperando e marcando-os como se fossem um alvo fácil qual ele apenas observaria em um espetáculo enquanto se destruíam sem precisar levantar um dedo.

-A abertura do evento, temos a desafiante... a última filha de Kripton, Kara Zor-El... conhecida nesse planeta por Supergirl.

-Que arrogância criança... Super... garota? Isso será interessante.

-Falou o "dark... side" - Kara respondeu sem se conter e Lena se viu sorrindo para a encarnação de si mesma verbalizada por sua melhor amiga, Kara adquiriu uma posição de batalha, e alguns dos robôs desceram para a arena apanhando Sam pelos braços imóvel e erguendo-a. Lena olhou com o horror quão flácida ela estava que era realmente preocupante e dando um passo para frente pronta para a briga, Kara parou quando ele levantou a mão - O que-

-Não vamos acelerar as coisas muito Kara Zor-El... deixe-me aproveitar um bom momento de liberdade... e respirar um pouco o ar da Terra - ele disse olhando para ela quando os androides a prendiam ao lado do Batman que imóvel angulou a cabeça para observar a cena calmo demais, e a expressão indecifrável - Vamos começar com um desafio... - Uma leve camada de poeira se fez em torno do deus maligno, e Lena pode ver uma aura negra cercando-o. Ela não sabia como era sua história, mas apertou seu coração ao notar que ele não tinha nada emocional em si mesmo... como se fosse oco por dentro ainda que ela pudesse ver que ele tinha uma alma e apontou para o morcego ainda preso pelos pulsos. Tanto poder e nenhum sentimento por consequências era muito perigoso. - A vitória por seus amigos...

-Eu aceito - Kara respondeu prontamente fechando a mão em punho - E ainda ter o gosto de socá-lo, será realmente compensador...

-Oh merda - Sussurrou Colin e Lena estava prestes a perguntar quando o sorriso crescente de Darkseid e o desafio que não podia ser revogado escrito por todo o seu rosto deixou isso claro - Kara sua kriptoniana apressada...

-O que-

-Oh, mas eu não sou o desafiante hoje... - Darkseid declarou metodicamente, e Lena observou a maneira inquieta que o morcego se mexeu em sua prisão o nervosismo ainda que não estampado em seu rosco, claro como água em suas emoções ocultas pela roupa enervante e a máscara - Bondade, quem temos para o combate?

-A princesa Amazona de Themyscira... Conhecida por Mulher-Maravilha.

Darkseid riu.

-Arrogância e arrogância... - ele proclamou virando-se para Batman completamente desperto e aproximou-se alguns passos e Lena fechou os olhos para os portões da arena que se abriam, o vilão sorriu para o morcego que sequer estremeceu ao encará-lo, ele apenas ergueu o queixo em desafio esperando o que ele traria a seguir - O homem-morcego... o que vai fazer você _humano_...? Pelo que vejo... aguardar a morte.

-Eu não contaria com isso - Respondeu ele em sua voz vacilante, Lena lhe dava o crédito ele era a paciência encarnada.

-Oh... eu entendo agora... - Disse ele olhando-o de cima a baixo.

-Você nos subestima... desde que chegou a este mundo, e continua fazendo isso... é um erro Darkseid - Lena concordava com isso ativamente, e ela franziu o cenho observando a interação. O General de Apokolips no entanto sorriu e se aproximou analisando-o de cima a baixo, e isso não serviu para alterar o morcego ainda que preso pelos pulsos e em clara desvantagem.

-Ainda que você mantenha trancado aí... eu posso ver... por baixo da faixada escura, a sombra da noite... as trevas, você ainda é um humano, você ainda tem sentimentos... - as portas finalmente se abriram lentamente revelando Diana em seu traje vermelho e azul, as botas de salto e o cabelo negro e ondulado esvoaçando atrás de si, e por fim seus olhos... vermelhos como o fogo em brasa. Lena tinha certeza que essa _não_ era a coloração original - E é por isso que _você_ subestima a si mesmo.

-Isso! - Kara gritou feliz atraindo todos os olhares confusos para ela e Lena olhou para Colin igualmente surpreso com a reação ao ver sua desafiante já conhecida - Isso...! Eu a conheço, ela é amiga do meu primo e... - Lena arqueou a sobrancelha quando uma corda finalmente voou para envolver a Supergirl e seu olhar caiu - Controle da mente... notado. Agora. - E então a puxou para si e sua amiga sequer teve tempo para parar o ataque de Diana direto em seu estômago antes de se contorcer e ser lançada para trás.

-Kara!

Darkseid fez um movimento com as mãos, e a sua volta, pedaços de ferro e objetos se acumularam formando para ele um perfeito trono de ferro e se sentava observando a luta em seu ponto VIP. Lena arqueou a sobrancelha... ótimo, tudo o que ela precisava agora, era referências a Game of Thrones também.

-Tudo bem... essa não é você... - Kara começou levantando as mãos para a princesa Amazona em sinal de desarme e dando alguns passos para trás enquanto ela avançava contra - eu não sou o inimigo... vamos...

-Receio que isso não é suficiente Kriptoniana - avisou Bondade observando com um sorriso a amazona apanhar sua espada que pendia em suas costas e o escudo enquanto avançava lentamente contra Kara que engoliu em seco, mas se preparou para isso.

Eles assistiram preocupados quando Diana avançou contra Kara que felizmente desviou duas vezes do ataque com a espada, talvez tentar ser morta por Alex e sua paranoia em treiná-la com uma feita de kriptonita tenha finalmente tido algum lucro agora, e ele a assistiu finalmente afastar a arma que serviu para enfurecer a guerreira que a atacou usando as mãos o que foi muito pior. Seu estilo de luta era definitivamente mais preparado e elevado que o de Kara.

Ela a atacou sem piedade, e ainda com sua super velocidade, tudo o que a Supergirl podia fazer era se defender, primeiro de um soco direto em seu rosto, então segurando seu punho com a outra mão, Diana usou isso a seu favor puxando-a para trás e acertando uma joelhada em seu estômago. Lena gemeu em frustração, pelo menos não sofrendo a batalha como com Kat alguns dias, e ela olhou a sua volta encarando o Batman ainda preso pelas algemas e só agora percebeu o quão quieto ele estava.

Ainda no chão, o que supunha ser a amiga de Kara e Lena, Sam continuava imóvel, agora escorada contra a pilastra e tendo suas mãos presas para trás. Darkseid assistia o embate levemente interessado assim como Bondade. Ele ergueu a cabeça em tempo de ver Kara ser lançada com força para trás as costas contra o concreto destruindo um pedaço que o cobria e revelando uma cratera enorme no lugar enquanto ela descia nos montes de pedra e antes de cair de cara no chão um vulto que era Diana avançou prendendo-a contra a parede de novo:

-Supergirl! - Lena gritou assustada, Kara conseguiu de alguma maneira segurar um novo chute e se abaixar enquanto acertava um soco que enviava Diana de lado na arena e a mesma também destruía parte do concreto e a extensão derrubando alguns robôs da arquibancada, só que os androides se levantaram e içaram voo de volta ao lugar para continuar assistindo e acompanhando o espetáculo como se alguns deles não tivesse sido destruídos no processo.

Colin estacou quando Lena ficou rígida a sua esquerda.

-Você está bem...?

-Você tem que estar brincando... - ela suspirou e ele acompanhou seu olhar para o Batman, sentindo o toque quente em sua mão, Colin ouviu a voz rouca do morcego em sua cabeça.

 _-É o único jeito..._ \- Dizia ele ainda preso a atenção nos dois, e ao apertar o olhar, Colin viu a confortabilidade em seu rosto - _Você tem que confiar em mim..._

 _-Eu posso conseguir alguma restrição com Bondade, mas não sei quanto a Darkseid..._

 _-Vamos conseguir lidar com Darskeid_ \- enfatizou ele - _confie em mim eu tenho um plano._

Lena suspirou profundamente, Colin conhecia aquela reação.  
E ele definitivamente não a culpava, pelo contrário, concordava plenamente.

"Confiança se **conquista**... não é algo entregue de bom grado"

 _-Confie em Kara então... você sabe que pode..._ \- Entoou o morcego fazendo-a levantar o olhar para ele e desviar-se para sua amiga que apesar de ainda estar em desvantagem na batalha, continuava reagindo com tudo o que tinha - _E eu confiarei em Diana._

-Colin... - ela o chamou finalmente desviando o olhar para ele que apertou sua mão em resposta.

-Estou ao seu _lado_ , Lena - ela lhe deu um olhar e um daqueles sorrisos suaves.

Ele sabia que no momento que pisassem na arena, o pandemônio iria se instalar, entretanto era a única chance que teriam para reagir. Com uma longa respiração, ela olhou para seu irmão que começava a se mexer, e concentrada adiante mantendo sua expressão estoica, Lena encarou Kara que ainda tentava se defender dos constantes ataques e investidas de Diana com certa dificuldade. Havia um hematoma em sua bochecha e um corte sob sua sobrancelha, e ela ainda tinha a fúria e o pique kriptoniano, só que Diana também não vacilava na batalha.

Ainda que ambas parecessem poderosas, isso não duraria para sempre...

-Vou precisar de você, irmão... - Colin não se surpreendeu quando percebeu o suave movimento indicando que Lex não apenas estava vivo, mas muito bem acordado.

-Você me tem a seus pés, Lena - Respondeu ele gemendo suavemente de dor ao fazer um mínimo movimento com o braço, e então insistindo e demonstrando melhorar a cada tentativa. Colin resistiu em olhar para baixo para a ironia na frase e a viu respirar de novo profundamente notou Lex tocar sua perna e de volta, apertando sua mão na dele, em um piscar, eles estavam no meio da arena.

Bondade ficou de pé, sentado em seu trono improvisado, Darkseid arqueou as sobrancelhas e os encarou com o que parecia ser curiosidade para o que planejavam.

-Que coisa feia, Lena Luthor... - Disse a velha, e Colin ergueu os braços preparado para usar o escudo de proteção e foi surpreendido por uma densa fumaça branca, a sua direita ele sentiu um aperto suave para dar de cara com o Batman... livre. - Capturem-nos!

-Agora. - Lena assentiu e eles foram teleportados para outra parte da arena quando uma grande quantidade batia dentro da densa fumaça no centro, usando isso, Colin e Lena estenderam as mãos conseguindo explodir boa parte deles e fechar um escudo em tempo de que os outros batessem contra.

-Quanto tempo? - Lena perguntou e Colin viu o Batman trabalhar em algo em seu pulso, que ele tinha capturado do cinto de utilidades.

O morcego sequer levantou o olhar para ela.

-Um minuto.

-Não temos um minuto...!

Estava claro que eles nem teriam _meio_.

-Você sempre foi impulsiva... - disse Darkseid, a voz monótona - Sequer um pouco de diversão antes do prato principal... agindo como uma criança apressada por seu brinquedo em uma estúpida onda de esperança para mudar o que já foi escrito... - ele se levantou flutuando suavemente acima de suas cabeças com calma e paciência permitindo-lhes vê-lo fazer isso até descer para a arena. Com um movimento de mãos os androides pararam de atacá-los, e Colin sentiu a apreensão de Lena e seus olhos alternando entre os robôs, Kara e Diana, o Batman, seu irmão agora no chão ele, e Darkseid. Exatamente nessa ordem - O que é isso, Morrigan?

Lena apenas sorriu saltando no lugar de susto quando o baque forte de Kara caindo próxima os alertou, ela fez um movimento para ir até ela, rompendo o escudo que os protegia, Diana avançando em tempo o suficiente de ter um vulto protegendo-a e foi erguido no alto pela amazona capturado pelo pescoço:

-Batman! - Chamou Lena em vão, Diana olhava furiosa para o cavaleiro Negro de Gotham.

-Diana... vamos... você é mais forte que isso... princesa - ele disse em tom rouco e em um ato desesperado, tentou capturar o laço para ter seu corpo pressionado no chão com força, suas costelas batendo e agora gemendo abertamente de dor, e Lena estava grata que a amazona não quebrou seu pescoço. Ainda. Ela olhou para Colin e em conjunto, eles conseguiram atacá-la lançando-a alguns centímetros para a esquerda, infelizmente ainda que poderoso o efeito parecia mais um soco inofensivo no ombro que enfureceu-a ainda mais por interferirem, e ela deixou o Batman no chão felizmente desperto e rosnando, girando sua atenção neles, com Colin como mais perto, Diana estava prestes a apanhá-lo também quando o vulto de Kara a atingiu de lado e as duas saíram rolando e quebrando parte da arena, Lena aproveitou para ir até Batman.

-Você está bem...?

-Estou... outra chance...

-Você definitivamente não está bem... - ela disse vendo-o segurar o lado das costelas com a mão, estava claro que algumas costelas foram quebradas. Ele lhe dirigiu um grunhido irritado, e ela se pôs a seu lado ajudando-o a firmar-se. Apesar do protesto silencioso ele não a afastou e levantou o olhar para Diana e Kara - Ela não vai aguentar muito tempo.

-Eu estou surpreso que ela tenha aguentado tanto, Kara tem mais resistência que Clark... Diana já o teria derrubado se fosse ele aqui e nossos problemas seriam maiores - Lena o olhou curiosa e surpresa por isso quase perguntando se teria acontecido algo para a Princesa das Amazonas ser forçada a lutar contra Kal-El - Precisamos de uma brecha, com o laço eu posso trazê-la de volta...

-O que exatamente você acha que fará...? Usar o laço nela e quebrar o efeito da pedra?! - Perguntou Colin.

-Sim... acha que consegue atrair sua atenção para cá...?

-O que?

Lena conhecia a história, o laço foi um presente dos Deuses a Amazona, ele forçava aqueles que eram apanhados por eles a responderem as perguntas dos que seguravam a outra ponta, nunca sendo capazes de mentir. Pela mitologia e de acordo com as pesquisas de Lex - que por acaso ainda tentava se levantar só que em vão, e ela finalmente se abaixou para mantê-lo no lugar, ele não estava em condições de ajudar com nada - foi um presente de Athena.

Mas a possibilidade da existência da Deusa ser real, deixava seus nervos a flor da pele, ainda que a presença da Amazona fosse clara, ainda era... estranho. Lena levantou o olhar para Bondade em tempo de ouvir sua voz pedindo a Darkseid para pará-los por interferirem, mas o Governante maligno apenas sorriu, puro escárnio e balançou a mão em sinal de descaso como se o espetáculo já fosse mais que suficiente.

-Estão vindo...! - Colin correu na direção deles usando o escudo protetor no instante em que o corpo de Kara bateu direto no chão e Diana vinha para um contra ataque provavelmente atingindo-os no processo, ainda assim ela olhou furiosa para a forma da Mulher-Maravilha pairando acima de sua cabeça - Não se segure, Kara!

-Eu não estou! - ela devolveu frustrada.

Foi quando aconteceu.

Lena não sabia explicar muito bem. Era como ter todo o ar removido de seus pulmões, uma onda de choque literalmente queimasse todas as veias de seu corpo em um único "tiro" e ainda assim, ela estivesse viva... como se seu próprio coração fosse arrancado e esfaqueado, só que de uma maneira ele continuasse a bater ainda que fosse impossível... ela sentiu seu corpo cair no chão, Colin gritar seu nome em algum lugar, mas a sua volta... o mundo ficou mudo. Ela viu Lex agora de pé amparando-a, apesar de sua expressão de dor, a preocupação estampada em seu rosto lhe deu forças para ajudá-la... mas não importava mais.

Tudo parou... porque Lena tinha perdido antes mesmo de começar... ela já sabia...  
... Conner... estava morto.

* * *

 **Enquanto isso, em National City**  
 _Alguns minutos antes..._

CLARK NÃO TINHA NOÇÃO DO QUÃO DIFÍCIL SERIA ESSA BATALHA.

Ele poderia dizer que Apocalipse era um inimigo formidável, e que sinceramente jamais gostaria de enfrentá-lo de novo, mas infelizmente dadas as circunstâncias, estava claro que isso seria impossível e ali estavam ele e Conner que por mais que o trabalho em equipe funcionasse para os dois, ao Sul de National City em um espaço abandonado, não era suficiente... eles _estavam_ perdendo.

Limpando o sangue que escorria pelo queixo, Conner olhou para a forma de Apocalipse que gritou para eles e veio na direção dos dois em um salto baixo, então outro... e no terceiro, Conner saiu do caminho e Clark voou atingindo-o nas costelas sentindo a força de seu golpe quebrando o asfalto qual ele batia contra, mas não podia cantar vitória, por mais que eles o derrubassem, constantemente isso parecia dar forças ao monstro.

Seu inimigo kriptoniano gritou quando foi forçado no chão, ainda não parando e tentando agarrá-lo e então Clark sentiu o soco em seu queixo.  
E voou para trás em um estalo contínuo sentindo seus braços e costelas protestarem por mais destruição.

Conner estava com as mãos no chão, o rosto distorcido em concentração quando Apocalipse se levantou para socá-lo também, ele já conhecia esse movimento, algo inteiramente de Conner o uso de telecinese, embora ele precisasse tocar a matéria do objeto para erguê-lo isso era realmente útil. Ele tinha levantado Apocalipse junto com as pedras que ele se apoiava, como um escudo nas mesmas e mantendo-o brevemente a mercê de sua habilidade e usando isso a seu favor e de alguma forma fazendo com que o mesmo também pairasse no ar aberto ao ataque deles.

Clark ficou de pé sentindo seu corpo protestar, mas ignorou isso e correu na direção do monstro de novo.

-Agora! - Gritou Conner no instante em que Clark tomou a dica usando o pé direito para tomar impulso rápido ele voou com a mão levantada e socou Apocalipse no rosto sentindo a nova onda de força aplicada que definitivamente deixaria uma marca no monstro dessa vez e _devia_ derrubá-lo, e parou observando-o bater vários metros para trás, Clark estava feliz por poder usar tudo o que tinham na batalha agora, e olhou de soslaio para Conner que levantou-se, as pedras que o cercavam caindo no chão e ele mesmo respirando com dificuldade.

-Está bem?

-Sim... - assentiu o garoto - O que é isso?

Clark se virou para um helicóptero pousando a distância e ele ativou sua visão de raio-x em tempo de ver Lois descer do mesmo. Batendo a mão em seu comunicador pediu a ela para que não se mexesse, e ela lhe garantiu que estava tudo bem, ela e o câmera tinham visão da cena longe o bastante e estavam seguros e pediu-lhe para ficar em segurança também.

Clark olhou para Conner de novo, ele tinha um rasgo no joelho da calça, e um na jaqueta, seu cabelo estava todo cheio de poeira e alguma lama também, mas parecia bem, ele não estava em um estado diferente, a manga de seu uniforme rasgou no braço direito exibindo uma parte de seu biceps e o hematoma ali, sua capa foi metade arrancada e provavelmente ele tinha lama e poeira em si mesmo tanto quanto Conner...

... e Apocalipse continuava se levantando ainda mais difícil de derrubar e definitivamente mais poderoso para atingi-los, podia sentir a onda de cansaço tomando-o tanto quanto já evidenciava isso com Conner.

-Merda... isso não acaba - Conner murmurou frustrado.

Pelo menos ele estava grato porque não havia como eles saírem daquele multiverso... se Darkseid vencesse. Mas não chegaria a isso.  
Eles iriam pará-lo. E não iam desistir até pararem Apocalipse e Darkseid... e quem mais ameaçasse a segurança de sua Terra.

-Quebrar a trindade... - disse Apocalipse novamente correndo contra eles.

-Prepare-se! - Clark gritou em tempo de se jogar para cima no instante em que Apocalipse socou o vazio onde estivera e usou a si mesmo para voltar e atingi-lo com um chute no rosto e depois um soco caindo por si mesmo no chão e gemendo enquanto ele voava alguns metros para longe, era um golpe poderoso e bem montado ainda que lhe desse algo nas costelas, e aprendera-o com Diana, e Conner também aproveitou para chutar Apocalipse só que se recuperando muito rápido, ele foi segurado pelo pé e girado em um círculo e Clark assistiu com horror quando ele bateu as costas em uma viga exposta e a mesma atravessou uma parte de seu abdômen causando um ferimento circular de um centímetro e meio que penetrou sua pele em pelo menos uns seis atravessando-o.

Conner gritou. Clark voou para Apocalipse que se lançou para o alto repetindo seu golpe se momentos atrás e atingindo-o no rosto duas vezes, ele sentiu todo o seu mundo girar, e a dor cruzou-o com força. Mal tendo tempo de levantar a cabeça, Apocalipse segurou-o para o chão arrastando-o contra o concreto e ele sequer pode protestar quando teve seu rosto socado de novo e de novo. Tudo começava a distorcer.

De algum lugar, Conner gritou seu nome kriptoniano, e ele o viu forçar-se para fora do metal que o prendia notando só agora que a ferida atravessou seu corpo. Clark sentiu um arrepio frustrante e Apocalipse por ter sido incapacitado depois de tentar tanto e o viu Apocalipse saltar para o alto, cinco, dez, vinte, trinta metros e voou de volta para sua caixa torácica, ele sequer conseguiu protestar ou dizer alguma coisa agora, tudo literalmente se transformou em um borrão, a dor o atravessou queimando todo o seu corpo e naquele momento, ele quis dormir.

E Clark assistiu horrorizado quando Conner foi levantado ao alto pelo pescoço e Apocalipse o pressionava, ele gritou chutando-o com uma força que o fez angular a cabeça, e furioso virou-se para ele, algo foi dito, mas Apocalipse finalmente girando-o em um ângulo estranho. Clark tentou gritar e ficar de pé, mas não conseguiu, ele mal podia processar nada além de um zumbido.

Um clique suave veio de longe, abrindo um olho ele reconheceria aquela forma ou sua voz mesmo em um milhão de anos.  
Mesmo em meio a tantas outras... Lois.

-Ei! - Ela chamou de novo, e Clark viu quando uma pequena pedra bateu na nuca de Apocalipse, mas ele nem mesmo se incomodou com isso. Grunhindo de frustração, o monstro kriptoniano girou sua atenção para Lois definitivamente incomodado por sua presença e ela lhe dirigiu o olhar. Clark sabia que nenhuma dor que lhe fora infligida era pior que isso... vê-la ali, exposta. _O que ela estava fazendo...? Não. Não. Não_ \- Eu sinto muito... - Disse ela olhando-o fixamente enquanto Apocalipse ainda andava em sua direção - Eu disse a você que não iria precisar me aproximar, e não pude cumprir minha promessa... eu disse a você que nunca sairia do seu lado, mas... não posso olhar enquanto você morre, Clark...

-Não...

-Eu te amo - Ela sussurrou e ele não soube como conseguiu forças para ficar de pé.

Lois fechou os olhos. Mais dois metros e Apocalipse iria alcançá-la.  
Não, não, não!

Clark ficou de pé, ele sentiu tudo protestar para o ato impossível quando parecia que todos os seus ossos estavam quebrados além do reparo, se era um super ou não, isso não foi suficiente para parar a sensação em seu corpo que parecia literalmente quebrado em pedaços, ele podia sentir cada hematoma, mas forçou-se a ficar de pé e gritou, a pressão a sua volta foi suficiente para criar uma cratera e ele viu o corpo de Conner no chão.

Não conseguia ouvir nada... a raiva e o medo de perdê-la percorreram suas veias queimando-o como o restante dos raios de sol que penetravam sua pele, e com um impulso forte ele voou na direção de Apocalipse, conseguindo apenas ouvir o estalo de seu próprio pescoço no instante em que com força total e usando os dois punhos atingiu seu rosto. O monstro girou a cabeça em 180°, e caiu no chão parecendo finalmente impossibilitado e isso... foi a última coisa que Clark viu antes de tudo ficar preto.

* * *

 ** _Agora..._**  
 _De volta a Batalha em meio ao Kansas...?_

ERA TUDO EM CÂMERA LENTA.

Kara sentiu um arrepio no instante em que a voz de Lena ecoou. Um grito de desespero preenchendo seus ouvidos, e por Rao ela não perdeu a concentração na batalha, só que voando, Diana perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão firmando os dois pés com dificuldade e Kara notou a pequena onda que os "tocou" e ela não sabia o que aquilo significava ainda, mas correndo, Diana usou o punho para atingi-la, e Kara se jogou no chão escorregando e lançando-a para trás, ela conseguiu pegar o laço e viu Batman voando e atingindo o rosto de Bondade com um chute certeiro.

Ela tinha perdido o momento em que a própria descera para a arena a fim de provavelmente enfrentá-los pessoalmente, e assustada, notou Darkseid se aproximar de Lena que tinha caído de joelhos no centro. Imóvel.

Kara chamou seu nome notando Colin também parado como se alguma coisa tivesse forçado-o a "desligar" ele olhava para o vazio e então para Lena, e ela jogou o laço para cima na direção de Batman que o apanhou circulando a si mesmo e a Mulher-Maravilha.

Ainda foi tudo em câmera lenta... Kara ouviu um pedido de desculpas vindo do homem-morcego, uma admissão de que ele não era nada nem ninguém para cobiçar Diana, e muito menos tê-la a seu lado, a surpresa no olhar da mesma, a forma que ela vacilou e principalmente quando ele a beijou, sua expressão caiu de raiva para culpa e a realização, então Darkseid tinha apanhado Lena pelo pescoço levantando-a acima de seus pés como Reign fizera uma vez.

-Lena! - Kara não soube o que a assustou mais, o sorriso sinistro de Darkseid ou a forma como as lágrimas nos olhos de sua melhor amiga imploravam para que ele acabasse com isso, acabasse com sua _vida_. Ela girou em tempo de ver Colin e se surpreender pela mesma reação nele... a desistência e a dor que deixavam claros que alguma coisa além de sua compreensão acabara de quebrar toda a força e esperança que eles antes mantinham - Colin...!

Mas ele tinha a mão levantada lentamente agora, dirigida contra Darkseid.

-Solte-a!

-Arrogância. - Repetiu Darkseid em sua voz gutural, Kara deu alguns passos para a frente, todo o seu corpo protestava pela batalha e ela respirava dificilmente, felizmente Diana não parecia que iria atacá-los mais, por um momento, ela lutou contra Batman, mas cedeu seus olhos voltando a cor natural, a confusão marcando seu rosto e ela ateve-se ao real inimigo aproximando-se o suficiente para que ele a tivesse em seu campo de visão - Quanta arrogância de seres inferiores... quando vocês se quebram como vidro, vulneráveis a perda de uma vida... é o que acontece em uma guerra. É o que acontece... quando são fracos...

-Do que...?

-Conner está morto - Colin esclareceu a Kara que notou que Batman tinha Diana desmaiada em seus braços colocando-a com cuidado no chão a seus pés, e Lex olhava para a irmã assustado e preparando-se para o ataque e definitivamente calculando mil maneiras de ajudar sua amiga.

-O que? Não... isso não é possível...

-Oh isso é possível e ela sabe... não é mesmo Lena? Você sentiu. - Complementou Darkseid e para seu horror sua amiga sequer reagiu - Como eu disse... a arrogância. Vocês pensam que poderiam me derrotar quando sequer podem lidar com essa fraqueza... huh, um bando de tolos... que não fizeram mais nada além de perder meu tempo... mas vejamos...

Um portal foi aberto e Darkseid o atravessou com Lena, Colin correu para o mesmo e Kara felizmente conseguiu alcançá-lo e ela observou assustada quando o mesmo fechou no instante em que um pedaço de sua capa fora cortada ficando para trás. Engolindo em seco, Kara freou ao som dos cliques de várias armas sendo levantadas para Darkseid que ainda tinha Lena erguida para o alto prendendo-a pelo pescoço e ela lutava para respirar, enquanto ele riu.

A voz de Alex veio de algum lugar:

- _Se renda agora_! - Ela gritou para ele, sua arma e a de todos os agentes do DEO eram poderosas para enfrentar um Alien poderoso e até mesmo derrubar o Superman e Darkseid jogou Lena no chão que ofegava e tossia. Colin foi a seu socorro, mas ele foi atingido por um tapa e lançado para trás alguns metros, Alex correu em seu auxílio e disparou assim como muitos dos agentes que os cercavam. Kara gritou inutilmente para não fazerem isso, e Darkseid alcançou a pedra da equação antivida sob o painel, em um movimento rápido ele usou a mão para rebater os disparos mostrando que também possuía habilidade telecinética, e com horror Kara observou um dos projeteis atingirem Maggie na cabeça, Winn no peito e James na nuca.

Ela gritou, ouvindo também a voz de Alex desesperada e os disparos cessaram. De pé, Colin usou seu escudo contra o inimigo que se desequilibrou, a caixa que continha a pedra da equação antivida caiu no chão vazia, e Darkseid sorriu pressionando-a contra a mão direita e rindo para o caos criado a sua volta.

-Lena! - Colin gritou seu nome só que ela continuava no chão olhando para o nada - LENA!

Furiosa, Kara avançou contra ele jogando-o no chão e sua própria voz misturada a de Colin e Alex chamaram Lena uma vez mais, a voz quebrada e assustada de sua irmã, a maneira como Winn tossia como se tentasse respirar e James gemia de dor enquanto uma poça de sangue cercava o chão em que ele estava deitado e felizmente, isso serviu para despertá-la, seus olhos se tornaram em ouro como os de Colin e ela estendeu a própria mão para a pedra do tempo, a surpresa no olhar de Darkseid não durou, em um piscar tudo desapareceu e o cenário mudou como se jamais tivesse acontecido.

Só que uma luz cegante a cercou, e Kara não conseguiu ver ou sentir mais nada.

..

 _Ela abriu os olhos para ver a si mesma no Aquário._

 _Era um dos seus lugares preferidos na cidade, virando-se para a direita, Kara franziu o cenho para olhar Adam sorrindo, um brilho azul vivo marcava seu rosto bonito, ela reconhecia a forma que a água deixava refletida pelo vidro, e angulando a cabeça, Kara sorriu para a exibição de dois botos nadando ali, como se sentisse seu olhar, Adam sorriu para ela genuinamente e ela sentiu o rubor em suas bochechas sendo incapaz de pará-lo sorrindo de volta para ele._

 _Kara se concentrou em seu sorvete que estava quase no fim, e franziu o cenho.  
Ela tinha a sensação de estar perdendo algo...  
... algo importante. Mas não conseguiu se lembrar o que era, e sinceramente não importava._

 _-Ei... - a voz dele atraiu sua atenção e ela se virou para encará-lo - Você tem algo... aqui - Kara fechou os olhos no instante em que sentiu o toque em seu rosto perto de sua boca e então o beijo, doce e calmo, e ela levou a mão em sua nuca e a outra em seu ombro puxando-o para si para aprofundá-lo, então sentira-o sorrir contra sua boca, era tão bom... tão agradável, um momento calmo que ela não se lembrava de ter e não precisava se preocupar com seus deveres de Supergirl, o peso do mundo em seus ombros, a destruição iminente... e ela aproveitou esse sentimento de paz... esse momento._

 _Só que uma voz qual não reconhecera, e ela era boa para distingui-las, só que de forma alguma soava conhecida ainda que um pouco familiar atraiu sua atenção e ela abriu os olhos agora olhando para o nada. Estava tudo escuro agora._

 _Adam se fora, e Kara olhou para baixo, ela estava usando roupas familiares, era como... o traje de Conner._

 _E a jaqueta de couro de Lena qual acabava de tirar as mãos dos bolsos e dando um passo à frente, Kara parou quase trombando em uma nova forma, de costas para ela, ela o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto ela vestia um sobretudo negro, as mãos nos bolsos, uma perna cruzada e a cabeça angulada atenta adiante, só que não havia nada além de breu para prender sua atenção, ela calçava botas baixas era alguns centímetros mais baixa que Kara ainda com um salto, e finalmente virou a cabeça para fitá-la, a pele branca bronzeada, e seus olhos eram em um tom azul-noite._

 _Ela lhe lembrou Lena... exceto pelos olhos.  
Aqueles olhos... eram muito parecidos com os de Colin._

 _-O que você está fazendo?_

 _A pergunta veio pausada, em clara confusão por sua presença naquele lugar, e Kara sentiu suas próprias sobrancelhas se apertarem em resposta. O que ela estava fazendo? Como é que elas foram parar ali parecia mais urgente!_

 _-O que eu... estou fazendo? - Kara só conseguiu repetir._

 _-É... você está me ouvindo, Kara Zor-El, eu perguntei o que está fazendo?_

 _-Uh... quem é você...? E como sabe meu nome!?_

 _-Há muito tempo para sonhar depois quando as coisas forem definitivamente resolvidas... eu escolheria viver_ agora _\- disse ela, que levantou o olhar de novo e começou a caminhar, então Kara notou onde elas estavam agora, era o terraço da CATCO - Você sabe... não é porque o mundo é frio e sombrio que você precisa se encolher em um canto e fingir que não pode se levantar e ficar de pé... lutar._

 _A frase lhe deu uma pequena enxaqueca._

 _-Minha mãe costumava me dizer isso... - ela admitiu._

 _-Eu sei - a garota sorriu, aquele sorriso suave e sem dentes, a maneira como ela arqueou a sobrancelha no processo em um tique era realmente muito Lena - E você costuma me dizer isso. Muito na verdade, eu meio que já decorei... todas as frases, afinal... eu sou sua afilhada. - ela suspirou ainda com as mãos nos bolsos e Kara finalmente percebeu ainda que sem entender como quem ela era, mas isso era impossível, ainda que a garota virasse de novo para a frente, a imagem da cidade diante de si, a forma como seus cabelos açoitavam com o movimento do vento, ela parecia ter uns quinze anos, a calma em seu olhar - Diga a_ ela _isso... que ainda que pareça escuro, não significa que não dá para encontrar uma luz._

 _Dizer... Kara olhou a sua volta, como se tocado por um interruptor a cidade se ascendeu. A escuridão se foi como se o sol nascesse mais rápido do que era normal, e e_ _la reparou na iluminação crescente, as sombras dançando a sua volta e a maneira como em uma ativação de avanço de tempo, as formas das pessoas andando por ali apressadas, os animais voando ou fazendo sons ao longe, lojas e a arquitetura... National City ganhando vida a sua volta como se antes parada agora finalmente fizesse sua presença._

 _-Leve Kon para o futuro... ele voltará - disse ela - E lembre-se de dizer a_ ela _... para não desistir só porque um novo obstáculo está sendo colocado em sua frente, e você prometeu._

 _-Lena... você... você é a filha de Lena._

 _-Duh - a garota sorriu balançando a cabeça com suavidade e Kara tentou memorizar todos os traços de seu rosto - Eu queria te dizer meu nome, mas acho que eventualmente você vai descobrir... afinal, vocês duas são mais parecidas do que aparentam, lembra? Irmãs de alma._

 _Kara assentiu praticamente no piloto automático, ela pensou como seria se Krypton nunca tivesse explodido._  
 _Se a lua cinzenta ainda estivesse de pé... se ela nunca tivesse conhecido Conner ao atravessar... se ela jamais encontrasse os Danvers..._

 _... ela pensou em todas as possibilidades, imaginou todas elas e suas vidas em todas as terras... mas aqui estava.  
Essa era sua vida, e sua história. _

_._

E abriu os olhos para ver Lena abrir os seus próprios, a mão de novo se fechando na pedra do tempo, seu olhar no dela.

-"Você prometeu" Pediu ela em kriptoniano "Traga-o para casa, Kara... traga Conner para casa, por favor... e enterre-o... junto comigo"

Não. Não. Não. Mesmo quando ela e Colin desapareceram, Kara ainda foi capaz de ver o tempo retroceder em efeito a sua habilidade como se a controlasse através da fenda... Ela não conseguia se mexer, e incapaz de fechar os olhos e pensar que tudo não passava de um sonho ela notou a forma de Darkseid retroceder até sumir o tempo regressando, Winn, James e Maggie vivos de novo as balas removidas de uma maneira angustiante, ela mesma não sumira, mas ao abrir os olhos, Kara perdeu o equilíbrio momentaneamente teleportada diretamente ao centro do DEO, a voz de Alex em um efeito dejá-vú, sua expressão confusa olhando para ela como se esperasse presenças diferentes, e agora mesmo o Batman atrás de si:

-O que diabos acabou de acontecer? - Perguntou o morcego e estava claro que não era a única que viu um futuro diferente, uma ação diferente, ele carregava uma Diana desmaiada em seus braços e Lex olhou a sua volta levantando as mãos para o alto apesar de seu olhar buscando a irmã e Kara correu para a sacada não perdendo mais tempo.

Conner... ela precisava salvar Conner e voltar por Lena e Colin.

* * *

ERA UMA FENDA DE TEMPO E ESPAÇO.

E tudo o que eles faziam, era lutar... e perder. Lena se viu morrendo, repetidas vezes, e Colin... por Darkseid, que embora gritasse furioso a cada falha, ele finalmente percebeu que _estava_ preso a eles e a realidade que acabava e então recomeçava. Incapaz de sair dali, e então o ciclo se reiniciava. Eles corriam para atacá-lo, eram atingidos, morriam... e de novo.

Ela não conseguia sair disso, ela não podia mudar o que estava acontecendo, tudo o que ela queria... era que parasse.  
E foi isso o que aconteceu. Respirando, Lena abriu os olhos para ter uma mão pressionando seu ombro com força no instante em que a ação recomeçara pela milionésima vez, depois da nonagésima, ela perdeu a conta, ela encontrou o olhar perdido de Lex encarando-a, ele parecia Conner uns dois anos mais novo, o cabelo mais claro, seu olhar se apertou em preocupação por ela, que desviou brevemente incapaz de encará-lo.

.

 _-Eu sinto muito..._

 _-Por que_ você _está se desculpando? - A voz dele era raspada, como se não a usasse há algum tempo - Você caiu do terceiro andar, Lena..._

 _-Eu não queria..._

 _-Então_ por que _está se desculpando? - Lex repetiu, o tom acusatório mascarava o medo... mas não completamente, ela podia reconhecer - Você se machucou... e a culpa é minha._

 _-O que? Não... Lex, eu..._ eu _caí, e eu sinto muito._

 _-Não faça isso de novo... - ele pediu olhando-a, e ela estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando notou o acumulo de lágrimas em seus olhos, sua voz era forte, e pesada, o tom não tinha se quebrado, mas seu rosto... ele mostrava todo o medo e angústia que seu sentira... em quase perdê-la -_ Nunca _mais!_

 _E então ela o sentiu lançar-se em seu estômago abraçando-a com força, Lena fechou os olhos e acariciou seus cabelos ignorando a dor momentânea do gesto._

 _-Sinto muito... - ela disse de novo, e de novo e de novo._

 _Lex continuou tremendo, chorando ainda abraçado a ela enquanto se desculpava_

 _._

 _A cena tinha mudado, ela estava sentada no sofá do apartamento de Kara, a sua direita, Alex tinha puxado uma cadeira observando-a, um copo de vinho em mãos e ela se virou para Kara que lhe estendia um cheio com água e Lena tomou tudo em um gole só vendo a expressão preocupada de sua amiga loira o olhar compartilhado e dirigido a irmã, e então o suspiro pesado desta última._

 _-Então... - Alex começou claramente incerta - Você sabe o que fazer agora...?_

 _-Uh... pirar? - Lena sugeriu e Kara se aproximou dela tomando o copo de sua mão como se o mesmo fosse alcoólico o que seria ruim em seu estado atual, mas realmente não soava como uma má ideia... estado?_

 _O que...?!_

 _-Tudo bem, que tal um pouco de ar fresco até a ficha cair..? - a nova e também familiar voz atraiu sua atenção e ela virou para a forma de Sam, vestindo um casaco cinzento e calças cáqui negras, os saltos deixando-a ainda mais alta e a maneira calma como ela parecia, um sorriso suave fitando-a enquanto seu cabelo cortado nos ombros caia em ondas suaves - O primeiro turno é meu, vou levá-la para comer algo e você e Alex vão checar o que está acontecendo e então podemos nos revezar..._

 _Por que essa conversa parecia tão surreal e ao mesmo tempo tão natural...? Talvez porque Lena não sabia distinguir pelo sentimento de felicidade enorme que tinha agora, como se tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira de novo ou um sonho cruel... era como normalmente acontecia com ela, como tinha que acontecer... então por que aceitar quando poderia dar uma guinada e perder tudo isso de novo?_

 _-Beleza - Disse Alex - E antes que ela pire sozinha, não devíamos falar com Colin também...?_

 _-O que...? - Lena sentiu-se despertar - Não, não... eu não... eu preciso ir para casa... sozinha._

 _-Tudo bem, você não se mexe - Disse Kara parando-a com um movimento de mãos - Acham que o Adam e o Kon estão indo bem...?_

 _-Lena, isso não é o fim do mundo... - Disse Sam - E você está mais que pronta._

 _-Eu sei, eu só... eu..._

 _Era real?  
Não, porque em alguma parte dentro dela, dentro dessa memória vívida... tudo parecia um sonho.  
Ela conseguiu voltar no tempo, parar Darkseid de matar seus amigos antes que concluísse, a agora estava presa em um estado de repetição quando ele era incapaz de usar a equação antivida contra ela e Colin para convencê-los de ceder a suas ordens e controle, só que não tinha como escapar disso... eles tinham se condenado no instante em que mudaram o passado... então como... como ter Alex, Kara e Sam falando com ela, acalmando-a de que sua felicidade estava literalmente crescendo um pouco mais... fosse _real!?

 _-Respire, sim? - Pediu Kara encarando-a preocupada - Tudo bem... Alex, se precisar de mim no DEO, eu vou até lá... Sam, deixa que eu pego o primeiro turno com ela até a ficha cair, você poderia buscar o Kon de volta e verificar o Colin também...?_

 _-Você acha que ele está... no mesmo estado que a Lena?_

 _-Eu não sei..._

 _-Claro... - Disse Sam já de pé._

 _-Kara, eu não posso fazer isso... - Ela falou suspirando atraindo a atenção de sua amiga que parou diante dela._

 _-O que você não pode fazer?_

 _-Você sabe... - Lena não queria verbalizar... ela não podia verbalizar, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, para então parar esse_ sonho _._

 _Que era apenas isso... um sonho impossível._

 _-É claro que pode... você vai ficar bem - respondeu a loira prontamente, o sorriso familiar em seu rosto acalmando-a momentaneamente._

 _-Não eu não vou - Lena teimou - Como eu supostamente devo estar grávida?! Quer dizer, como isso aconteceu?! - Uma troca de olhares entre as três e ela tentou inutilmente ignorar e bufou frustrada quando Alex riu, Sam lhe deu um olhar empático e Kara parecia querer abraçá-la de novo, o que ela não apreciava, pois era enervante ser erguida para longe do chão... Lena odiava alturas, qualquer tipo de altura ainda que confiasse que Kara nunca a deixaria cair ou se machucar - Tudo bem, eu sei como_ isso _aconteceu principalmente porque mesmo tendo tido poderes ainda funciono cientificamente, e isso não é engraçado, Alexandra... - Ela se calou notando que estava divagando quando essa era uma reação de Kara e não dela._

 _-Eu queria ter um celular agora para filmar você pifando... eu nunca pensei que fosse tão engraçado..._

 _-Alex! - Ralhou Kara preocupada e Sam ainda que com um olhar divertido e empático._

 _-Desculpa... mas é engraçado... vamos, você é Lena Luthor._

 _-O que isso supostamente deveria significar!?_

 _-Lena imperturbável Luthor - Ela suspirou._

 _-Ótimo, voltamos aos apelidos e definições sem sentidos, isso é um alívio Agente Danvers._

 _-A qualquer hora... - Disse ela rindo contra a borda de seu copo e bebendo com paciência ainda que Kara a encarasse furiosa._

 _-Não é engraçado...! Queria ver você em meu lugar!_

 _-Bem, então você vai ver logo... - disse ela com um sorriso que assustou Lena, os olhos brilhando e a única taça de vinho agora deixada permanentemente para longe quando Alexandra normalmente bebia muito álcool... até quando recebeu a tão esperada notícia... - Os papéis da adoção finalmente foram finalizados, em breve, Maggie e eu vamos ter uma criança em casa também... primeiro que você espero - Lena se viu sorrindo para a notícia enquanto Sam e Alex lhe parabenizaram também - E você Luthor não se preocupe, você tem Colin, Conner a mim e Kara... Sam e Ruby e até mesmo o besta do Clark... - ela nomeou cada um com um olhar pensativo como se para não esquecer nenhum deles - e todo mundo vai te ajudar, eu só recomendo não pedir que Winn fique de babá a não ser que queira deixar essa criança traumatizada para o resto da vida... mas... parabéns, você também vai ser uma mãe._

 _-Eu já sou uma mãe... - ela respondeu automaticamente lembrando-se de que Conner não teve a fase 1, fraldas, choro, mamadeira... insônia, ele já era o pacote completo aos quatro anos de idade... o que ela não estava definitivamente reclamando... muito, ainda que a ideia da experiência fosse... e agora ela... - Só que não faço ideia de como ser mãe... - declarou e suspirou pesadamente._

 _Bem, hoje era o dia da bipolaridade Luthor. Ótimo. Lex poderia estar rindo da cadeia agora, ainda que aparentemente tendo aceitado seu futuro e Lillian se revirava no túmulo com um suspiro cansado pelo exagero..._

 _-Tudo bem... respire - Sam pediu em meio a uma risada._

 _-Como a Alex disse, você vai ficar bem... e estaremos aqui... em todo o caminho. - Disse Kara prontamente - E sim, Lena eu prometo... alguma vez eu já quebrei uma promessa a você?_

 _Ela a olhou com um sorriso e assentiu.  
_ _A cena mudou._

 _._

 _E Lena viu a si mesma em um espaço em branco.  
_ _Como um cômodo vazio, e olhou confusa tentando associar o que a cercava... onde estava._

 _-Lena, o que você está fazendo? - ela girou para a voz que vinha logo atrás de si._

 _-Mãe...? - Lilian tinha uma sobrancelha perfeita arqueada, usando um sobretudo negro o cabelo em um coque perfeito e os saltos finos que a deixavam significativamente mais alta - o que... como?!_

 _-Oh vamos querida, você é melhor que isso..._

 _-Eu... - ela respirou fundo ciente do que estava acontecendo agora. Presa em um mundo paralelo com Colin e Darkseid pela eternidade enquanto eles morriam, e o tempo voltava... e então eles morriam de novo e de novo sem jamais conseguir escapar._

 _-O que é esse olhar em seu rosto, Lena?_

 _-Nada disso pode ser real... nem você._

 _-Lena - aquele tom severo que Lena reconhecia muito bem fez arrepiar os pelos de sua nuca, mas ela ignorou a sensação, era apenas sua mente lhe pregando peças, então Lillian avançou puxando-a para si em um abraço e Lena sentiu seus olhos queimarem... primeiro porque ela jamais esperou finalmente senti-la apertando-a contra si e porque_ era _real. Ela_ estava _ali - Você é muito mais forte que isso, vamos... reaja._

 _-Eu não... eu não sei como parar - ela respondeu sinceramente, incapaz de devolver o gesto - Eu não... faço ideia de como parar._

 _-Você pode pensar em alguma coisa... um pagamento suficiente para impedir essa reação em cadeia e preparar contra Darkseid... ele não é invencível, e você não está só... você pode parar isso, e se ele sair daqui, poderá usar a pedra não terá efeito, mas se você não sair... ficará presa... vamos querida... reaja ou..._

 _-Nunca saberei o que me espera... - ela completou lembrando-se de todas as cenas que passara, pensando nelas e o quanto de sentido fariam assim que saísse desse ciclo vicioso - Mãe eu não... eu não sei o que fazer - Lena finalmente enterrou o rosto em sua clavícula e fechou os olhos pressionando Lillian contra si de uma maneira que jamais conseguira antes, que jamais cederam antes. Sua garganta estava seca, e a sensação na parte detrás de seu cérebro era enervante e ainda assim, ela não quis nem mesmo se mexer com medo de esse sentimento desaparecer... com medo de que Lillian desaparecesse de novo e dessa vez não poderia alcançá-la ou vela outra vez - Por favor, me diga o que fazer._

 _-Oh querida... - Lillian riu baixo e suavemente respirando fundo e apertando-a um pouco, a diversão em seu tom - Você nunca precisou de mim para isso... você nunca precisou de_ ninguém _... você é forte, Lena... como eu jamais consegui ser e muito capaz, você... é a melhor coisa que já nos aconteceu... que já me aconteceu - ela se afastou para olhá-la nos olhos, pela primeira vez, Lena viu o brilho de sinceridade ali o toque quente de sua mão acariciando sua bochecha - A melhor Luthor... que definitivamente_ merece _... o mundo, e você pode fazer isso... minha filha, você pode fazer qualquer coisa._

 _Lena a apertou com mais força contra si uma última vez, a emoção dominando-a, e abriu os olhos para a realidade.  
_

 _._

Quando Darkseid uivou furioso e veio na direção deles, ela levantou o olhar para Colin que encontrou o seu no mesmo momento, o tempo parou.

 _Juntos._

A promessa silenciosa veio no mesmo instante em que eles conseguiram trocar de lugar em um desparecer e reaparecer, e ela bateu a mão no chão no mesmo momento que ele fazia isso, sentindo seus olhos mudarem de cor Lena piscou sendo capaz de ver a si mesma diante de um novo espaço, onde não existia escuridão nem luz, mas também mais nada... E a sua esquerda surpreendendo-se também em vê-la, tendo definitivamente saltado em memórias assim como ela - possibilidades - estava sua melhor amiga, Kara em seu traje de Supergirl ainda sujo e rasgado da batalha contra Diana a olhou estupefata, e ela não encontrou Colin em lugar algum:

-Lena...!

-Fracos! - Gritou Darkseid praticamente cuspindo em fúria, pois eles continuavam vindo contra ele - Como malditos insetos! - Completou ele acompanhando seu pensamento, mas ainda que insetos, Lena estava longe de desistir agora - A humanidade é fraca demais para prosseguir, incapaz de se manter por um mero sentimento de perda... como você se atreve a me enfrentar Lena Luthor? Como você ousa vir contra mim e me bloquear de novo quando todos vocês não passam de insetos fracos que sequer sabem lidar com a perda!

-Fracos...? - Repetiu Kara em um tom diferente, desafiador e furioso - Você acha que somos fracos... por perder uma pessoa...?! Eu conheço sua história Darkseid... você nos intitula fraco, mas o fraco é você!

Lena também sabia.

Ao perder seu grande amor assassinado por sua própria mãe a fim de manter seus princípios como governante, Darkseid removeu suas emoções assim criando equação antivida que era seu próprio coração, seus sentimentos pressionados em uma forma capaz de mudar todos os seres a sua própria vontade.

Subjugá-los e transformar o mundo em uma sociedade comunista e narcisista sem nenhum livre arbítrio a mercê dele.

Fazer todos perecerem...  
Ela se assustou quando Kara conseguiu atingi-lo no rosto com um forte soco, a velocidade de ataque ultrapassando a de defesa dele que grunhiu em frustração ficando de pé enquanto sua amiga caminhava perigosamente em sua direção, a raiva circulando-a e sua aura prateada se intensificando.

-Você acha que é forte por sobreviver a perder seu grande amor...? Tirar suas emoções para que isso jamais se repita...? Há, tente perder um _mundo_ inteiro! - Outro soco, e então uma cotovelada lançando-o no chão, ela segurou o contra ataque e voou para seu torso prendendo-o abaixo de si e socando-o de novo - Seus amigos - outro soco - Seu pai - mais um - sua mãe... - e outro e outro - Seu lar...! Tente perder tudo o que te cerca... toda a esperança e quando recuperá-la, ter isso ameaçada por um maldito alienígena arrogante... que sequer dá valor ou respeita aquilo que _tinha_!

-Você é o fraco Darkseid... - Lena entoou em um último movimento de mãos abrindo o portal para o planeta do mesmo e Kara o levantou pela gola lhe dando um olhar frio e de vitória, mas ainda assim mantendo-se - Incapaz tentar sentir de novo amor, _você_ se tornou fraco... decidido a jamais sofrer de novo, _você_ se tornou vulnerável, e a próxima vez que entrar em _nosso_ mundo... Vai sofrer consequências piores do que apenas ser banido de volta para o maldito buraco que nem você nem seus asseclas jamais deviam ter saído! - Ele gemeu frustrado quando a pedra da equação antivida não funcionou contra elas, Lena sabia que era porque a vontade dela e de Kara... eram mais fortes.

A força em manterem-se para proteger o mundo que tanto amavam... era muito mais poderosa.

-Não... - ele lamentou e Kara apanhou-o girando-o e lançando-o no buraco a dentro ouvindo e ignorando seu lamento, Lena ainda podia vê-lo ficando de pé para voltar e atacá-las, a fúria queimando em seus olhos, ela notou a forma de outros familiares a aparência de Darkseid observando a cena - Não... vocês são fracos demais... como... como!?

-Trabalho em equipe - Kara sorriu erguendo a mão e as duas bateram uma na outra sorrindo e o portal se fechou finalmente deixando-as sozinhas - Sempre um prazer Srta. Luthor.

-Igualmente Zor-El. - Lena estendeu a mão de novo sentindo o poder fluir dentro de si uma última vez quando ela piscou levando-os de volta para casa, e antes de cair, ela foi segura por Colin e levantou o olhar para a visão de Conner segurando a pedra do tempo que se estilhaçava em suas mãos enquanto seu rosto mudava do adolescente de quinze anos que ela pensou e sentiu ter perdido...

... só que agora, tendo usado suas habilidades para acessar e reagir como o impossível e parar Darkseid, ela não tinha ideia do quão real era esse momento... e nem mesmo conseguiu processar antes que o formigamento e a dor apagasse tudo... de novo.

* * *

 _Alguns minutos antes..._

KARA TINHA EMBRULHADO A PEDRA DO TEMPO EM SUA CAPA, ou o pedaço que ela rasgara e corrido com a mesma para Conner assim que abriu os olhos, o anel da legião ainda em seu bolso e finalmente parou para olhar a destruição da batalha contra Apocalipse, sendo capaz de descer em tempo de ver Lois abraçada a um Kal-El imóvel, ela correu para o primo levando a mão em seu pescoço e respirando aliviada por sentir sua pulsação, mas freou então ao notar o corpo _dele_ a distância.

-Kon... - ela sentiu suas pernas tremerem, e tocou seu rosto incapaz de desviar o olhar da cena, a pequena poça de sangue que se acumulou em seu torso esquerdo, a maneira como ele parecia ainda mais pálido que o normal - Lois, você está bem...?

-Sim, ele... - ela virou-se para a forma que Kara reconheceu como a de Apocalipse imóvel... permanentemente... também -... acabou.

E olhou para Kon-El.

"Prometa-me"

Kara respirou fundo colocando o anel da Legião no dedo, e se perguntando como faria para ativá-lo, ela estava prestes a dar instruções a Lois para contatar o DEO, mas notou tardiamente que ambos foram engolidos por alguma coisa e abriu os olhos quase gritando assustada para a visão de edifícios pontudos se erguendo ao longe como altos arranha-céus, carros e motos voadoras, animais e pessoas em roupas muito coloridas, Kara se sentiu em um túnel do tempo diretamente em Jogos Vorazes futurista. Ainda que de alguma forma fosse familiar, era... esquisito, para dizer o mínimo.

Então ela girou para a esquerda onde um suspiro irritado atraiu sua atenção, Conner continuava em seus pés, a pele pálida e gelado.  
 _Morto_.

-Você está atrasada - Disse a voz feminina e Kara abriu a boca para falar - Como minha mãe, está claro que não importa de que terra venha, a capacidade de chegar em segundos... sempre atrasada... muito atrasada.

-Desculpe, Kat. - Ela pediu ciente de que era melhor não argumentar sobre dessa vez, a expressão apertada de Katherine e sua atenção em Conner e tocou a bochecha dele, a realidade de que ele se fora pior do que uma ferida ainda mais dolorida que causada por Kriptonita - Eu não... eu cheguei tarde demais.

-O que? Não, você chegou na hora, pegue-o, e venha comigo.

-O que?

Confusa, Kara fez o que foi pedido, Conner era surpreendentemente leve, bem, para alguém com superforça qualquer coisa com menos de uma tonelada era significativamente mais leve. Kara franziu o cenho quando Kat se virou entrando em um túnel e a seguiu, elas andaram a passos suaves, mesmo mal iluminado, a caminhada pelo beco que poderia ser perigoso foi calma e tranquila, e ela reparou agora que vestia uma roupa violeta-escuro, o familiar escudo do DEO em seu braço direito, seu cabelo escuro tinha uma mecha loira preso em um coque mal feito exatamente a maneira como sua tia Astra costumava usar antes só que a dela era branca, Kat andava com calma e confiança, e Kara parou ao ver a si mesma em uma câmara familiar kriptoniana, enquanto a porta eletrônica se fechava atrás deles sem um som emitido e olhou confusa para a garota.

-Isso era para acontecer desde o começo... - começou ela - A morte dele.

-Do que está falando?

-Conner sabia o que fazer, e ele vai ajudar você a trazer a mãe dele e o Colin de volta... infelizmente os dois Magis precisam pagar o preço para o retorno, felizmente a conexão entre você e Lena ainda vai ajudar a alcançá-la - um sorriso brincou em seu rosto - É bom ver que mesmo que não sejam como minhas mães, a proximidade entre você e ela na Terra-38 se tornou tão significativa quanto...

-Preço? Que preço?!

-Coloque-o na banheira - Kara franziu o cenho, mas obedeceu, a água cobria as orelhas de Conner e metade de seu corpo, permitindo que ele ainda tivesse um pouco fora da mesma e parecesse quase etéreo, seu cabelo ergueu um pouco flutuando a sua volta, e pela primeira vez ela notou seu semblante sereno... calmo - Isso vai trazê-lo de volta, acho que você se lembra como foi feito uma vez.

Sim.

-Foi como a Liga trouxe meu primo de volta dos mortos na primeira batalha contra Apocalipse... - Kara a olhou vendo Kat assentir.

-Sim, quando ele foi morto, infelizmente a presença dele é para a destruição dos El... você, Kon, Kal... e até mesmo a mim. Apocalipse é uma força maligna da natureza, o equilíbrio contra nós...

-Você está dizendo que ele não pode morrer permanentemente, ou ser parado...?

-Infelizmente sim... - ela suspirou - Em minha terra, algumas coisas aconteceram muito rápido, outras não. Conner ainda foi para o futuro, ele ainda ficou doze anos preso em Krypton para conter Reign, e ele definitivamente quer mudar sua própria história e as consequências dela... como mudou a minha.

-Você... - Kara começou então a viu digitar alguma coisa e em um piscar Conner as assustou ficando de pé em um salto como se para recuperar o fôlego perdido, ele se apoiou dos lados da banheira e tossiu levando a mão à garganta e ao torso que fora ferido só que agora estava curado, e Kara foi até ele amparando-o e ele a olhou assustado enquanto um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto.

-Tia K... o que... Kat...? - e então para si mesmo - O que... o que vocês fizeram?! Eu não... eu não devia estar aqui, Katherine!

-Se alguém vai matar você Conner essa pessoa sou eu... e eu estou fazendo o que você me instruiu a fazer... - Disse ela atraindo a atenção dele e apesar de seu olhar ser carregado havia uma irritação desafiando-o a desobedecer ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça desviando o olhar em uma negativa ignorando os olhares delas.

-Onde está minha mãe?

-Presa no tempo e espaço com Darkseid... acredito que a Kara aqui tem o que você precisa para trazê-la de volta... - Ele olhou para a mesma que se lembrou da pedra do tempo puxando-a para cima.

-Colin e Lena explicaram como funciona... eu não acho que é de muita ajuda uma alteração de nove minutos...

-Acredite é mais que suficiente... - Kat o fitou - Você sempre quis estar com sua mãe, Kon...

-Fica meio difícil quando ela está presa em uma dimensão paralela longe demais para que eu possa chegar até lá... para que eu consiga alcançá-la...

-Nada é tão distante que não podemos ir... com ou sem poderes - Kat lhe disse e ele a encarou novamente.

-O quanto as coisas... mudaram para você?

-Eu ainda estou pensando nisso... - Kat admitiu ganhando um olhar curioso - Voltamos a base em Krypton... fizemos um bom trabalho juntos, você sabe...

-Sim... - Conner olhou a sua volta com saudade, como se seu olhar captasse mais do que o pequeno espaço que estavam confinados e então para Kara e o anel da Legião em seu dedo - Eu pensei que nunca a veria usando isso...

-Eu fiz uma promessa a sua mãe...

-Eu sei... - ele admitiu com um suspiro e ela finalmente puxou a pedra estendendo-lhe e ele a enrolou ficando de pé ainda um pouco devagar demais e parando para respirar fundo e colocá-la no bolso movimentando um pouco para se acostumar de novo a isso - Eventualmente, parece que todos vamos fazer essa promessa... a de voltar para casa.

-Bem... National City não seria o mesmo sem vocês... - admitiu Kat com um sorriso.

-Não é dessa National City que estamos falando... - confessou Kara com um sorriso e levando a mão ao peito de Kon - Mas dessa aqui. Pronto para ir para casa?

-E enfrentar o maior inimigo da Liga e ainda trazer minha mãe de uma fenda de espaço e tempo para que ela e Colin não morram? Claro. E você?

Kara não conseguiu evitar uma risada, e virou-se para Katherine que também escondeu o sorriso.

-Nos vemos de novo?

-Claro - disse ela - Eu tenho a impressão, que a próxima pode ser minha vez de pedir ajuda...

-"Vejo você em alguns anos Kat" \- Disse Kon em kriptoniano e ela sorriu.

-"Até logo, Conner"

Kara fechou a mão em punho sendo novamente tragada pelo espaço e tempo, ela podia ver agora o desenrolar da história a sua volta, quando chegou em Krypton para encontrar Conner criança, o momento em que Lena reconhecera que ele era um clone híbrido de Lex e Kal, sua amiga nervosa com Colin de volta a sua vida, as duas finalmente falando sobre Sam e tantas outras memórias... Cat Grant e Carter, ela também viu Adam em seu sorriso suave e brincalhão. Mon-El, Brainiac... Kal... Alex e ela crianças, depois adolescentes... quando abriu os olhos, Kara estava no DEO, Darkseid estava parado no centro e os agentes disparavam contra ele, em um efeito de câmera lenta, então Conner colocou a pedra em sua mão e a encarou no instante em que Lena desaparecia, ele pressionou a mesma com força, e Kara a observou começando a se desfazer parecendo areia.

O que ele...?!

-Agora - Ele pediu e ela como se definitivamente estivesse por dentro do que era preciso e Kara se viu segurada pelo espaço e tempo, ela tentou piscar com força, mas só aquela luz cegante a engolira e então ela abriu os olhos e olhou para Lena a sua direita igualmente surpresa em vê-la.

* * *

 _Um mês e meio depois..._

-ISSO ESTÁ DEMORANDO TEMPO DEMAIS... - Colin sorriu para a declaração preocupada de Lena, tinham se passado uma semana, esta era a última checagem de Conner, agora feita pessoalmente por J'onn em prol de configurar a baía médica em Gotham para os membros da Liga da Justiça, a antiga mansão Wayne, e ele notou o sorriso do marciano que definitivamente podia ser multitarefas para o mais novo casal.

Ele se lembrava de como o Batman a "trouxe de volta" da dominação do controle da mente.

Felizmente, eles conseguiram reverter as mortes ainda que Lena e ele tenham pago o preço com seus poderes agora se tornando humanos de novo - o que não era lá muito difícil para os dois e nem um problema só que Colin temia essa nova realidade, ele tinha aprendido tanto sobre a conexão, a empatia... ainda que se sentisse conectado a Lena e sentisse falta de suas habilidades, a verdade era que estava mais grato por eles estarem vivos.

E por isso não lamentava em nada.  
Darkseid fora derrotado.

-Relaxa little Luthor... vai ficar tudo bem - Era Maggie tentando tranquilizá-la, ele sabia que por essa caminhada e o olhar que sua namorada dirigiu a detetive, foi suficiente para dizer que argumentar era inútil, e sorriu. Kara tinha ido verificar um incêndio em Israel, provavelmente voltaria em breve, e a maior surpresa foi Samantha... viva.

O reencontro dela com a filha foi no mínimo maravilhoso, assim como quando Lena viu Conner a pedra do tempo acabando de se extinguir em sua mão e desaparecendo enquanto ele mesmo pagou o preço por seu próprio tempo, voltando a ter quatro anos. Uma segunda chance.

Colin _sabia_ que isso era uma segunda chance... e ele sabia que ambos tinham tomado isso com gosto.  
Todos eles tinham...

Então Lena suspirou de novo irritada ainda andando de um lado para o outro, e ele desistiu levantando-se e parando diante dela que ergueu a cabeça para ele, o desafio em seu olhar, e Colin sorriu para o reconhecimento, pois mesmo aparentando estar furiosa e irritada por ficar esperando... ela estava com medo do desconhecido.

Como quando falou com Lex capturado de novo pelo DEO, seu irmão garantiu que as coisas mudariam um pouco, ainda que o desafio em seu olhar ao ver o melhor amigo e o morcego na estalagem antes de ser transferido para o presídio há três semanas fosse o mesmo que poderia surpreendê-los conseguindo como Lillian escapar de sua prisão um dia...

-Venha... - ele não lhe deu tempo para argumentar trazendo-a de volta consigo virando-se de costas para a entrada e de pé agora escorado na parede, abraçou sua cintura sentindo-a relaxar suavemente e fechar os olhos e escorar a cabeça em seu ombro. Bruce Wayne lhe deu um sorriso suave e Colin observou Diana Prince em um traje comum de mãos dadas com o bilionário, vestindo um terninho feminino cinzento, o cabelo preso em um coque e óculos de armação. Sorriu.

Por que os super heróis pensavam que um par de óculos e roupas comuns o destacavam da multidão?

Bem... aparentemente destacava, e finalmente, J'onn abriu a porta sorrindo para a apreensão de Lena que se adiantou antes mesmo de ele chamá-la para entrarem no quarto de Conner, Colin observou o garoto deitado na maca, a mão sob o abdômen, ele usava jeans gastos e um par de all-stars, uma camisa branca e o cabelo um pouco cumprido, então ao avistá-la ficou de pé.

-Oi.

-Oi... como se sente?

-Uh... - Conner esticou o pescoço para J'onn, virou-se e respondeu - Bem?

-Ele está bem. - Enfatizou o marciano com um olhar divertido e calmante, embora Lena não tomasse isso. Ela nunca tomava... - Não há mudança em nada ele não retrocedeu o tempo mais continua tudo bem e seu corpo está adaptado, saudável **e** em fase de crescimento...

-Sim, eu estou com fome - Declarou o garoto abaixando os ombros significativamente.

-Tim Drake não dividiu com você metade de um sanduíche agora há pouco? - Colin perguntou vendo-o assentir.

-Sim, mas _metade_ \- Conner declarou fazendo-os rir e se virou para a mãe com uma expressão diferente e perguntou baixo - Como vai ser... agora?

-Você ainda se lembra de tudo? - Diana perguntou calmamente.

-Mais ou menos... - ele admitiu - Algumas coisas são estranhas, e confusas... - ele evitou o olhar de Lena - Eu me lembro de morrer... me lembro da tia Kara, e me lembro de sentir muito quente... acho que pelo que eu fiz destruindo a pedra do tempo já que não sabia como controlá-la direito, é estranho ser criança de novo com toda essa bagunça na minha cabeça, mas... eu estou feliz. São memórias minhas agora.

-Você tem uma chance com sua mãe e seu tempo - Disse Wayne - Preparando-se para o futuro... como deve ser feito, em seu _próprio_ momento.

-Eu gosto de segundas chances - Disse Conner com simplicidade em um sussurro para o bilionário e a mulher-maravilha e o mesmo sorriu dando um rápido olhar para Diana e conspirando para ele de volta:

-Eu também.

-Bem eu fico feliz que as coisas vão se tornar monótonas daqui para frente... - Falou J'onn com um meio sorriso para eles - Estou ansioso para...

-Me fale sobre isso... - Lena admitiu com um suspiro e franziu o cenho para o som de seu telefone tocando, Colin sorriu porque Conner não tinha soltado a mão dela desde que ela entrou para verificá-lo pessoalmente ao ser forçada fora da sala por J'onn alegando que assim ele poderia fazer os exames sem ter a Luthor em seu pescoço - Desculpe... sim? - Ele viu seu semblante confuso e a sobrancelha arqueada - Agora...? Tudo bem, Alexandra... estaremos aí em breve.

-Oh, essa é minha deixa - Falou Maggie olhando para seu próprio celular, ela foi até Conner e lhe deu um beijo em sua testa - Temos que ter isso preparado em meia hora antes que Alex e Kara enlouqueçam uma a outra, eu pressinto muitas ameaças de ser jogado na atmosfera venham a ser profanadas, e ainda tenho que ligar para Sam e Ruby e ver se elas tem tudo o que precisam sem minha namorada e futura esposa nos deixar loucas... - Colin sorriu para o olhar em fingida preocupação de Maggie quando o sorriso divertido dançava em seus olhos.

Desde que Sam voltara ela decidiu passar todo o seu tempo com Ruby, e Lena deu o presente a ela e a Alex para passarem o fim de semana no chalé, o que foi aceito de bom grado enquanto J'onn praticamente afirmava que não queria vê-las nos três dias daquele tempo, Ruby também se recusava a perder um café da manhã ou jantar ou qualquer coisa no dia a dia com Alex, tornando a convivência uma nova rotina e a proximidade deles ainda maior.

-Isso seria um problema - Disse Bruce Wayne ao mesmo tempo que Diana complementava:

-Interessante.

-Você aprecia a ideia, Princesa?

-Soa bem agradável, Sr. Wayne.

-Oh arrumem um quarto vocês dois... - Maggie murmurou antes de finalmente sair e fazendo todos rirem e Diana corar.

-Tudo bem, Kara e Alex acham que estão fazendo disso uma surpresa, e eu não sei se elas lembraram de chamarem, mas vocês estão convidados... - Disse Lena atraindo a atenção deles - Lois e Clark estarão lá também, será uma reunião de amigos apenas... - Clark teve graves ferimentos e ele levou praticamente uma semana para se recuperar perfeitamente, a batalha contra Apocalipse foi intensa, e felizmente ele ficou realmente feliz e definitivamente tão aliviado quanto ela em ter Conner de volta...

Eles se olharam e assentiram.

Colin sabia que era uma surpresa para Conner, pois finalmente havia chegado o dia de seu aniversário, e esta era a última vez que J'onn verificava se havia mais algum efeito colateral pela pedra do tempo, até mesmo Diana e Zatanna fizeram isso no último mês. Mas nada nunca se alterou... o preço fora pago.

Todos eles...

-Adoraríamos... claro, se você aceitar a carona de volta a National City.

-Bem essa é a única desvantagem de não ter mais magia... - Disse Lena suavemente e foi ali que ela se virou para fitá-lo, e Colin se sentiu sorrindo e assentindo - Era muito prático o teleporte...

-Tenho que concordar - Ele disse e parecia uma eternidade todo o enfrentamento contra Darkseid, toda a bagunça que se colocaram e quase perdendo tudo... sacrificar a magia que detinham, era o menor dos preços a pagarem, ter um Conner com quatro anos para vê-lo crescer e tê-lo a seu lado...? Isso seria o bônus. - Mas como vocês voltarão a National City para a noite...?

Wayne sorriu.  
Todo o atrevimento do bilionário e angulou a cabeça para Diana.

-Eu posso ter alguma coisa em mente...

J'onn riu balançando a cabeça e encarando-o.

-Realmente? - Diana corou em novos tons de vermelho.

-O que? - Devolveu ele em uma ótima expressão inalterada, J'onn gargalhou.

...

-Faça um pedido - Conner olhou para Kara com uma expressão confusa, a vela de seu bolo ainda acesa, e ele tinha todos reunidos em volta da mesa com Lena e Colin a sua esquerda e Kara a sua direita, os outros na frente e de volta a seus trajes comuns, ele sorriu para Ruby ao lado da mãe que lhe deu um olhar de incentivo vestindo uma jaqueta de Alex que tinha puxado-a para um abraço de lado, um beijo carinhoso em sua têmpora, Sam sorriu para aquilo

Ele então ponderou.

Tinha tudo o que queria... mais do que precisava, e fechou os olhos pensando.  
Foi quando escutou pela primeira vez:

 _Thump_.

O som familiar... e de novo: _Thump_. _Thump_.

Era baixo, quase inaudível, e visto que nessa semana sua tia Alex e Maggie teriam as gêmeas finalmente em casa, ainda não haviam _pequenos_ coraçõezinhos por perto, e ele olhou assustado para sua mãe concentrando-se. Lá estava.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Em uníssono com o dela próprio... ritmado... dois iguais.  
De novo e de novo. Conner sentiu um sorriso crescente em seu rosto, e Lena se abaixou preocupada encarando-o, e tocando seu ombro todos o olharam esperando e ele notou que estava olhando para os lados com uma expressão confusa até sorrir e ter o olhar dela no dele.

-Que foi?

Ele iria ter um irmão ou irmã.  
Como ele poderia fazer um pedido... se tudo o que precisava... tudo o que desejava, estava ali... naquele espaço que era o apartamento de sua tia Kara.  
Para a surpresa de todos, Conner riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Nada - Foi sua resposta, o sorriso não quis sair e ele pediu - Você pode soprar comigo?

-Claro... - Seu semblante se acalmou um pouco, a mão em seu ombro e ela se abaixou a seu lado.

-Suavemente - entoou Alex afastando-se ligeiramente e puxando Ruby consigo um pouco fazendo alguns convidados rirem pelo drama, enquanto Kara lhe deu um olhar indignado que foi ignorado.

Conner tomou uma respiração, mas apenas fingiu soprar a vela, vendo o olhar em fingida irritação de sua mãe que percebei isso e o puxou abraçando-o com força e beijando-o na bochecha e fazendo-o rir até gargalhar. Colin bagunçou seus cabelos em um movimento e então lhe fez cócegas dos seus lados, Lena lhe deu mais um beijo e sussurrou de novo:

-Feliz aniversário, Kon.

-Obrigado... - Um tempo depois, ele olhou todos reunidos, Alex e Sam conversando, Ruby abraçada a mãe e sorrindo para a outra, Conner se aproximou puxando as três para ocuparem o sofá e olhando na direção de sua mãe e Colin que pareciam perdidos um no outro pela milionésima vez, um beijo suave e uma risada de Adam.

Ele estava feliz que seu futuro tio decidiu se juntar a eles, e trazendo um pedaço de bolo enrolado em um guardanapo, tia Kara parou sentando-se no braço do sofá e todos eles olhando para sua mãe agora e rindo então virando-se para ele, não era preciso perguntarem se estava feliz.

Conner estava... muito.

-E aí baixinho? - Conner sorriu para o apelido carinhoso de Sam, a mais nova integrante a aderi-lo.

-Você consegue controlar seus poderes?

Ela o encarou quase assustada.

-Estou ajudando minha mãe com isso - Disse Ruby definitivamente sorrindo, ela não parecia tão radiante desde que a reencontrou - Um passo de cada vez... certo mãe?

-Sim - Sam sorriu assentindo.

-Você consegue usar a super audição? - Conner perguntou sendo capaz por si mesmo de controlar, e visto que Sam parecia tão relaxada desde que voltara da prisão com Darkseid, ela finalmente assentiu.

-Ainda é um pouco difícil concentrar, mas eventualmente... acho que eu chego lá.

-Aqui - Ele ficou de pé e lhe estendeu a mão que ela pegou, então com a outra para Kara não notou a distância sendo observado pelo morcego e a amazona com um sorriso cúmplice. Tinha chegado o momento da revelação, e com a ajuda delas, eles iriam preparar sua mãe... para finalmente _ser_ uma mãe embora ele já soubesse... embora Conner sempre soubesse desde aquele dia na cafeteria no centro que a viu pela primeira vez preocupada com o café que fora derramado contra ele, Lena era naturalmente uma mãe... - Preciso que escutem uma coisa... - Conner observou-as concentradas nele - Na varanda, bem na sacada...

-Onde Lena e Colin estão? - Perguntou Alex.

-Usem a audição, foco... - Ele respirou fundo fazendo isso também.

Tinha descoberto que adorava aquele som. Como um pequeno passarinho.  
A batida de coração. Sua irmãzinha... o futuro.

E em uníssono, as duas kriptonianas abriram os olhos assustadas ao finalmente o distinguirem, Kara abandonou seu bolo e correu para a amiga puxando-a para um abraço e Sam se aproximou rindo da loira que a girou e a Luthor que estava mais confusa do que nunca para a reação repentina.

-Que diabos...? - Alex começou olhando para Ruby que deu de ombros, já que ela definitivamente não tinha feito a coisa para ouvir.

A risada de Kara foi contagiante, e embora não entendesse, Lena estava rindo também quando ela a colocou no chão e se virou para Conner que continuava em seu lugar, ele deu um olhar para Maggie e Alex e sorriu tendo certeza que sua expressão era significativa. Maggie por si mesma arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Não... - Disse ela.

-Sim - Respondeu Conner certo.

-Não...! Oh meu Deus, isso é maravilhoso! - Felizmente a declaração da detetive o fez sorrir de novo e concordar.

Sim, era muito maravilhoso.

-O que está acontecendo?! - Alex perguntou ficando de pé e decidida a tirar o que diabos estivesse acontecendo de Kara ou qualquer outro quando Conner aproveitou e correu até a mãe parando diante dela com um sorriso genuíno em seu rosto característico Luthor em tempo de ver seu rosto ficar pálido, Kara apanhou a mão de Colin e a colocou sob o estômago de Lena ainda sorrindo para a amiga:

-Eu vou ser tia de novo!

-O que?! - Sua mãe olhou para ele que sorriu e assentiu indo até lá e abraçando-a. Conner apoiou a cabeça em seu estômago agora ele era bem mais baixo que ela de novo, a estatura normal de um garoto de cinco anos e riu nem precisando levantar a cabeça para ver os olhares de Colin e sua mãe apertando as mãos dos dois que ainda se olhavam e fechou os olhos para aquela música.

A melhor batida que já tinha ouvido em toda a sua vida...  
... a batida de coração.

\- **FIM** -

* * *

Aí estáaaaa

Eu tenho que dizer que eu DEFINITIVAMENTE AMEI esse último POV.  
Conner é a coisa mais fofa de sempre, e ele conseguindo ouvir a irmã sendo o primeiro a fazer isso, foi maravilhoso de escrever... bem, é isso, eu espero que tenham gostado tanto dessa história quanto eu adorei escrevê-la. :D 


End file.
